Loving Destiny
by Jayta
Summary: They all all up now. Had to do some editing due to some function problems. THE EPIC IS COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued,

 and it was Michael who broke up with Maria

Loving Destiny Chapter One 

****

It is in the touching of one with another

That we become most fully ourselves

                                                                                                      -  Marilyn Sewell

****

"How are you?" Jesse asked, kissing Isabel's neck.

Isabel smiled at him through the reflection of their vanity mirror.  She wiped the bottom of her glossy crimson lips and looked at her husband.  He looked at her so concerned, so worriedly.  "Jesse, honey, I'm fine," Isabel sighed.

~~~

It had taken several days to recover from the near-death injuries sustained from the rescue mission.  Through her restless days of bed rest, Isabel couldn't quite help worry over the state of her marriage.  Things had been unsettled between herself and Jesse before that night, but now Jesse knew _their_ secret.  When Max had held her hand and told her the news, Isabel immediately tried to find Jesse.  Unfortunately, Isabel had been weakened by the injuries that Max had little, but to push her down with his pinkie finger to restrain her.

She had been frantic when Jesse never came home.  Isabel _knew_ his rage toward people who would lie and betray him.  She had found that out when one of his best friends tried to write an expose on Max, Isabel, and Michael.  He freaked out and never spoke to him again.  This was the reason when Jesse returned, calm and loving, it scared Isabel.  She'd never seen him this detached.  He felt so distant and then suddenly one night Jesse explained calmly that his several talks and arguments with Max and Michael had just about sorted everything out between the two of them.  They had explained to him how she _had_ wanted to tell him.  Jesse understood.  He had _forgiven_ her.

~~~

"Are you sure?  I mean I can stay home from work one more day," Jesse offered.

Isabel shook her head and kissed his inviting lips.  "I'll be fine.  Liz and Maria are probably dropping by with some more, ugh, chicken soup."

Jesse nodded and took hold of his briefcase, "You know you can call me at work anytime, right?"

Isabel tucked a lock of her auburn hair behind her ear.  "I'll be fine!"

After Jesse looked at her skeptically, for at least the millionth time, Isabel managed to convince Jesse to leave.  "Dad's probably swamped down a the office.  I'll be _fine_!" Isabel laughed as she pushed him out the door.

Isabel slumped against the wooden frame.  She was exhausted.  There were so many things running through her mind.  First, Isabel didn't know what to make of Jesse's behavior.  Isabel didn't understand how Jesse could have just _accepted_ the knowledge that she, his wife, was an alien.  Sometimes even _Isabel_ still thought it was just a dream.  Secondly, Isabel hadn't quite resolved what to make of Michael's ability to wake her up.  Everything within her had changed, or should Isabel say, 'remembered' her strong connection to Michael and her alien roots.

Suddenly Isabel remembered that she had a list of things, errands, to do.  She grabbed her purse and the list of undone tasks that Isabel didn't trust Jesse to do.  After all, he _was_ a man.

Isabel would just have to put her worrying aside for the moment, until the errands were complete.  _So many things so little time!_

~~~

Michael twisted the cap off his pink lemonade Snapple.  It wasn't his favorite, but he'd already drank the ones he liked from the variety pack.  He always told himself that 'next time' he would drink the pink lemonade _first_ and save his favorite for last, but that never seemed to happen.

"Michael!" Maria called through his apartment door.

"Yeah what?" he replied.

"Well I'd tell you if you'd unlock this door!" Maria retorted.

He hated when Maria yelled.  He hated when Maria would glare at him.  He _hated_ when Maria would expect him to read _her mind_.  Michael sighed.  He might be an alien, but he was no mind reader.  There were a lot of things he hated doing, or being forced into.  Sometimes Michael didn't quite understand why he put up with it.

As Michael opened the door, Maria stood in front of him in a pair of black leather pants and a red tank top.  _Oh yeah.  That's why!_  And Michael smiled.  "So it's unlocked.  What's up?  Is there an alien bounty hunter chasing you around in matching black leather pants?  If so, why lead him to me?" Michael grinned.

Maria's eyes rolled.  "Ha ha.  That was _so_ funny I forgot to laugh," Maria said drolly as she walked into the unkempt and very cluttered apartment.

Michael shook his head and closed the door.  "Yeah.  So what are you doing here _again_?"

Maria sat on the couch and grabbed his Snapple.  "Ooh!  Pink lemonade.  My favorite."

Michael gritted his teeth.  _That was his last Snapple!__  And his budget didn't allow him another purchase until next week.  Michael walked over and pinched it back.  "Hey, that's my last one!"_

Since he'd started working and _actually paying for his Snapple, after the last fiasco, Michael decided he would learn to budget.  Now he didn't __always stick to it, like he wouldn't tomorrow, after buying another case of Snapple, but it was the __idea that he __had a budget that counted._

"Well, you don't have to freak out Michael, it's not like I couldn't buy you another one…"

"What are you doing here?" Michael interrupted her.

Ever since they'd broken up, Maria seemed to be around even _more than when they'd been dating.  It was eerie._

"I wanted to let you know that I'm singing at a club outside Roswell on Friday," Maria explained excitedly.

Michael could only stair.  "Okay.  I'll be there.  Now can you leave me, and my Snapple alone?  I just got off work," he pointed to his disheveled uniform, "and was going to take my late afternoon nap."

Maria growled in frustration.  "Oh forgive me for wanting to share this with someone I _care about."_

Michael took a deep breath and put his arm around her shoulders.  "I'm happy for you Maria, really.  I'm just grouchy when I don't get my _beauty sleep," he apologized._

"That happens a lot then, huh?" Maria sighed.  "Cause Michael I hate to break it to ya, but you're always grouchy."

Michael smiled.  "I guess so.  See ya!" Michael waved as he closed the door.

"Friday at 8!" Maria yelled on the closing door.

Michael took a swig of the sour Snapple and then rubbed his tired eyes.  He _was actually tired.  It wasn't just a ploy to get rid of Maria.  Not that __that was exactly what he wanted._

Michael headed towards his bedroom, stripping off his confining uniform.  He still cared for Maria.  If he didn't, he wouldn't have broken up with her.  Over and over, time and time again; everything seemed like a fight.  Michael could never get it right with her.  It just didn't seem like being with someone you loved should have been so hard.  And every passing day with Maria seemed like work.  If he wanted to compare it with other relationships, like Liz and Max, which wasn't exactly a match made in heaven in the first place, even _they seemed to be able to have whole conversations where they didn't fight or have to apologize for some dumb thing or another._

In the end, Maria just didn't understand.  From the beginning of this entire Maxwell fiasco, Michael always held the opinion that his life didn't fit the human world.  He'd always felt like the outsider, not just because he was an alien, although that was a large part of it.  Michael wanted a home and it didn't seem possible to find it here with scared humans ready to lynch them.

Now it had been a long time since then, and Michael had found friendships in the oddest and wonderful places.  But some part of him continued to whisper, '_You aren't human.  You have a destiny.  You have a love.  Nothing is as it should be…find your destiny.'_

Michael fell into his bed and closed his eyes.  "Destiny," Michael mumbled as he drifted off into slumber.  "What is my destiny?"

~~~

Isabel felt a weight lifted off her shoulders as she checked off her last 'thing to do' on her sheet of paper.  "Done!"

Isabel smiled widely as she tucked her list into her tiny black purse.  "Now I _should_ go home, because I don't want to over do it."  She then smiled to herself, "But I'm _feeling _fine, so I just a couple more errands."

After convincing herself it was okay to drop by the Crashdown, Isabel ran into Max who was looking a little disheveled and somewhat not like himself.  "Hey big brother.  What are you doing?  You look horrible!"

Max seemed surprised to see Isabel.  "Ah, I could ask the same about you.  I mean, Jesse let you out of the house?" Max frowned.

Isabel laughed.  "Of course!  And what do you mean by that?  Jesse didn't _let_ me out of the house.  God Max, what's gotten into you?  You don't have to worry about me.  What about you?  You're the one whose energy, or spirit got usurped.  I mean, if Michael hadn't stunned that guy with a blast, you'd be dead."

Max shook his head, "But he did and in the end, you're the one who almost ended up _dead_!"

Isabel rolled her eyes.  "Max, you _know_ I'm fine.  So stop worrying about it!"

"But you're still recovering!  I mean, you're looking a little pale right now!"

Isabel pinched his cheek.  "Don't worry.  I'm fine.  Besides I just couldn't stay in that bed one more minute.  I had a lot of errands to run."  Isabel pointed to the car loaded with groceries and cleaning supplies.

Max shook his head.  "I mean it Isabel, you need your rest!"

Isabel waved her hand at him dismissively.  "Oh please.  If I needed mothering I would have gone to Mom and Dad's."

Max groaned and rubbed his face.  "Whatever.  Just trying to keep you _safe_," Max mumbled.

"What did you say?" Isabel asked, distracted by the menu.

"Nothing," Max replied.

"Look I have to go!" Isabel explained.  "I just came to pick up some supper.  Since we've got nothing in the fridge."

Max smiled.  "Then why don't you just get it to stay instead?"  Max waved Liz over, who had just arrived.

Isabel shook her head.  "Nah, I 've got one more errand to run that wasn't on my list.  Besides I know you'd rather just hang out with _her_."  Isabel motioned to Liz's smiling face.

"What's up guys?" Liz chirped as she wrapped her arms around Max.  "I'm glad to see your well enough to get out bed.  Maria and I dropped by this afternoon with some soup, but you weren't home.  So we just left it in your mailbox."

Isabel plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded.  Pretending to be pleased at the prospect.  "Thanks, but I ordered something already.  I guess I'll just have to save it for another day!"

Isabel spotted her order and excused herself.  _Ugh, soup.  If I eat any more soup I'll kill myself._  She glanced at the sick display of PDA.  Isabel wasn't quite sure why it repulsed her so; to watch Max and Liz snuggling.  It had always been like that, but especially now.  They just seemed wrong together.  But nowadays, everything seemed wrong to her.  Or should she say, _nothing seemed right_?

~~~

Michael woke up to the sounds of clinking and scrunching of paper.  He crept silently to the living room/kitchen.  As he woke himself from his drowsy state, Michael jumped out from his room ready to use force on the intruder.  "What do you want?" Michael screamed at the perpetrator.

"Ahhh!" Isabel screamed, dropping the wet dishcloth in her hand.

Michael's body relaxed at the sight of Isabel.  "Isabel?"

"Michael don't you EVER do that to me AGAIN!" Isabel warned menacingly, rubbing her temples.  "You scared me half to death!"

Michael bit his lip and walked into the kitchen.  "It's not my fault I thought you were a crook!" he mumbled.  "Did I really scare you that badly?"

Michael looked worriedly over at Isabel.  Isabel hit him on the shoulder.  "Not if you don't scream at me again," Isabel grimaced.

Michael didn't know what to do.  He knew she'd just barely recovered from the 'healing' and wanted to sit her down on the couch.  But Michael knew Isabel better than that.  If he even mentioned it, Isabel would have a conniption.  :"Fine.  What are you doing here anyway?" Michael asked, taking the recovered dishcloth out of her hand.

Isabel finally stopped looking for another dishcloth to clean up the counter, realizing that he only had one.  "I just thought I'd drop by," Isabel replied non-chalantly.  "Hey, I'm kind of thirsty.  Can I have something to drink?"

Michael shook his head.  "I'm out of Snapple," Michael apologized.

"Are you sure?" Isabel asked slyly.

Michael nodded his head adamantly.  "Yes!  I had the last one…" Michael stopped as he went to open the refrigerator door.  As the light shone throughout the fridge, it revealed two whole stocked shelves of Snapple.  "What the heck?"

Michael looked at a grinning Isabel.  "Surprise!"

Michael could have kissed her.  "How'd ya know?"

"I just had a _feeling_," Isabel winked.  "_And _ I changed the pink lemonade to raspberry." Isabel grinned proudly.

Michael frowned.  "How?"

Isabel shrugged.  "What do you mean _how_?"

"I mean how'd you change all the pink lemonade to raspberry?  They all come in complete packs."

Isabel made a funny face, somewhat a pitying look.  "Michael, you _can_ switch the kinds at the store, you know?"

Michael seemed stunned by the revelation.  "And all this…"

Suddenly Isabel became faint and leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Are you all right?" Michael cried frantically, taking her by the elbow and guiding her to the couch.

Isabel nodded her head.  "Don't make a fuss.  I'll be fine.  I'm probably dehydrated or something."

Michael wasn't so sure of that.  "Are you sure it isn't because you're running around and carried at least 3 cases of Snapple up 2 flights of stairs?" Michael chided.

Isabel glared at Michael for being sarcastic.  "Don't start.  I'm not a baby people need to take care of.  I'll be fine if you get me something to drink."

Michael grabbed a grape Snapple and handed it to Isabel who had reclined on the couch with her eyes closed.  "Here," Michael whispered.

Isabel opened her eyes cautiously.  "Thanks," she smiled as she sat up.

"Are you sure…"

Isabel interrupted him.  "Yes, I don't need anyone hovering over me.  Now please Michael, please stop asking!"

Michael raised his hands in surrender.  "All right.  All right.  Are you leaving right away? Cause if you are I can drive you home."

Isabel ran her hand through her reddish brown hair.  "Yeah," she looked at her watch.  "I should _probably_ get going."

"Where's your keys?"

Isabel handed Michael the alien keychain, holding her car keys and followed him out the door.

~~~

Michael had arrived at the Ramirez residence and when he looked over at Isabel she was asleep.  He lifted Isabel out of the car and gently carried her to the house.  Isabel's head rested lightly against Michael's chest, her hair smelled of lavender and chamomile.  He held her tightly as he maneuvered the key into the door lock.

When Michael finally opened the door, he carried Isabel to her bedroom.  She began to stir as Michael tucked her into bed.  Suddenly Michael found himself running his hand through her hair, which surprisingly sent her back to sleep.  The moment was fleeting but Michael couldn't help but smile.  It was almost instinct.  Michael knew how to calm her, how to make her smile.

He shook his head.  _What was he thinking_?


	2. 2

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued

Loving Destiny Chapter Two 

****

For we lose not only by death,   
But also by leaving and being left,  
By changing and letting go and moving on.

                                                                                                         - Judith Viorst

****

A shiver ran down his spine as Michael had been standing in front of the refrigerator for like ten minutes.  _I'll probably catch a cold from doing this._

But still, Michael didn't feel right leaving Isabel alone so he began unloading the groceries from the car.  A lot of the items needed refrigeration so he'd been stocking the fridge and freezer with meats, fruits and vegetables.  Michael had been so wrapped up in following the labels in the fridge, he didn't hear Jesse come home.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Jesse growled.

Michael peered up over the refrigerator door, somewhat startled.  "Oh hi!" Michael grinned sheepishly.  "Uh, stocking your fridge.  You know it's pretty empty!"

The joke obviously didn't go over very well by the creases in Jesse's forehead.  "Is something wrong with Isabel?" Jesse asked as he peered into the bedroom.

Michael closed the fridge.  "No.  Well, she just got a little tired.  She tends to overexert herself.  And since she got sick, I think Isabel wanted to prove that she was fine," Michael explained loudly.

Jesse came back out into the kitchen.  "Don't tell me how _my wife_ tends to be.  _I _know."

From the daggers shooting from Jesse's eyes, Michael realized he still hadn't gotten over Michael's comments about Isabel being his.  The thought about that night's conversation haunted Michael.  He realized Isabel was Jesse's wife.  Michael had been '_happy_' for her.  Or so he thought.

Ever since he and Maria had broken up and then Isabel almost dying, Michael had been questioning a lot of things.  Like did he believe in _destiny_?  Did he really belong with Maria?  Was it the right thing to do, breaking up with her?  His possessive nature towards Isabel frightened him.

"Sorry," Michael mumbled.

"Don't be sorry, just leave," Jesse retorted, grabbing a glass from the cupboard.  "Just because Isabel's an alien and I love her, doesn't mean I have to take you and your lies along with her."

Michael felt his fingers clench into a fist.  "Look, you'd _better_ get used to seeing us around.  _We're her family_."

_Where did he get off cutting Isabel off from Michael and Max?_

The insinuations were made during their last conversation, after Isabel was recovering.  Max had finally gotten through to the jerk that Isabel had _wanted _to tell him, but that Max and Michael had quashed her plans.  Michael and Max assumed Jesse would calm down and realize the extenuating circumstances.

"_I'm_ her family now.  She doesn't need you now that I'm here to protect her.  I'm sure she'll be safer now that Isabel won't be linked to fugitives and hot headed guys who might be aliens," Jesse accused.  "The further from you Isabel is from you and Max, the less the Feds and any government snoops will link her to aliens.  It's probably best for you and Max as well."

It took everything in Michael to restrain himself from pounding Jesse's face in.  He couldn't believe what Jesse was proposing.  Max and Michael were all the family Isabel had ever known, other than the Evans'.  Jesse planned on keeping her from them?  Or vise versa?

"I don't think you know Isabel very well," Michael growled loudly.  "Family's _very_ important to Isabel."

Jesse took off his pressed suit jacket.  "Oh, she'll still see Mr. And Mrs. Evans, but I don't think she'll be dropping by to see _you_ guys very often anymore.  Besides, Max isn't living with the Evans' anyhow, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem.  I could stomach a conversation or two."

The more Jesse talked, the more Michael felt this uncontrollable surge of energy and anger throughout his body.  "No, _you _don't _understand_ Jesse," Michael said through clenched teeth.  "Isabel will never agree to this!"

Michael slammed a can of salmon that happened to be sitting near by, on the kitchen table.  "_Never_!" Michael raised his voice and suddenly the can exploded; it's contents strewn within a 3 meter diameter.

~~~

"Michael!" Isabel's bewildered voice shouted out.

She stood in the doorway of the kitchen.  Pieces of salmon were stuck on the clean walls and floor.  Isabel had awakened to muffled voices talking intensely.  When she had finally walked into the kitchen, Isabel arrived in time for the fish fireworks.  "What the hell is going on?"  
  


Both Jesse and Michael seemed tense and unwilling to explain.  Isabel combed her hair with her fingers.  "Tell me," Isabel demanded.

Jesse was the first to approach her.  He kissed her hand and led her to a chair.  "We were just talking Isabel," Jesse explained calmly.  "Michael was telling me why he was here."

Isabel frowned.  "How _did_ we get her?" Isabel asked Michael.

Michael stuffed his hands into his jeans.  "I drove you hear remember?"

Isabel thought a moment and nodded.  "Oh yeah.  I remember now.  Did you stay?" Isabel asked.

Michael nodded.  "I didn't want to leave you by _yourself_."

Isabel smiled.  "Thank you Michael."

Her oldest friend just shrugged and sighed.

"Okay," Isabel sighed.  "He was telling you why he was here Jesse, and?"

"And what?" Jesse grunted.

"And _why _were you arguing?  And why did Michael make a mess of my kitchen with a can of …" Isabel picked up a fragment of the fish and tasted it.  "_Salmon?_"

Both men stared at each other grudgingly.  Isabel rubbed her temples.  "Someone?"

Jesse again jumped in.  "Well I was just explaining to Michael how I felt that we needed to have some alone time.  We need to get through this…this issue."

Isabel felt relief when Jesse mentioned talking through all of this mess.  "Oh, and?" Isabel looked up at her wonderful husband.

"And Michael disagreed with my methods.  He felt that what I was proposing to get _our_ marriage back on track was wrong.  Michael thought I was taking you out of their lives.  And I was trying to explain to him that since _I_ was your fam…"

Suddenly Michael interrupted, unable to listen to anymore of Jesse's twisted lies.  "He's _lying_!  Isabel, he hates that we're aliens.  He hates me and Max.  He's planning on cutting us out of your life.  Jesse doesn't want to acknowledge that you _are an alien.  He wants to forget it.  He said that if you were away from us that you'd be better off!"_

Isabel looked at her husband questioningly.  "Is that true?"

Jesse glared at Michael and then plastered a smile on his face.  "Of _course not dear!" Jesse chuckled seemingly at the absurdity of it all.  "I mean, I __know you're an alien and that it's a part of you.  But it's a part of you I have to get used to and I think time to ourselves would allow me to get to know that side of you.  And about the accusation of trying to protect you, I admit it.  I think that the stories that Max has told me about aliens and humans hunting you down, that it would be wiser not to be seen so much together.  I mean the incidents would be less frequent.  Like accidentally being seen using your powers."_

Isabel pulled out a kitchen stool and sat down.  She'd never thought that Jesse would bring up the idea of not seeing Max and Michael so much.  _She understood, but part of her felt some kind of loss at the mention._

"I mean, from the little I've heard from you, Max, and Michael, that might be the best option."

Isabel studied Michael's ashen face.  "Michael?"

"Whatever!" Michael scoffed.  "Are you going to _believe him?"_

Isabel bit her lip.  Jesse seemed on edge, but Isabel didn't know what to make of it.  _How could she not believe him?  He was her husband.  She was the one who had lied in the relationship, not the other way around.  She was the one in the relationship not to be trusted._

"Well Jesse's just trying to _protect me," Isabel implored.  "Michael, please understand.  He loves me.  Jesse wouldn't hurt me."_

Isabel felt Jesse's strong hands on her shoulders.  "That's right.  _I love her.  And __she loves __me.  I'm her family now."_

Michael looked at Isabel and then Jesse.  "We're family Isabel," Michael stated.  "We're _more than family, and you know it!"_

Without another word, Michael grabbed his denim jacket and stormed out.

Isabel closed her eyes and swallowed hard.  She had gotten a shiver when Michael mentioned being 'more than family'.  Isabel didn't know what to make of it.  She rubbed Jesse's comforting hand as he kissed her on the nape of her neck.  

And while this had been the closest she'd felt to Jesse in weeks, Isabel couldn't help but feel such a burden of loss weighing down on her shoulders.  _Had she made the right choice?_

_What did Isabel know?  Just because of some book, because some alien science, Isabel remained connected to Michael.  And no matter how hard she tried to have a life, Michael always seemed to remind her of that.  She, Isabel, belonged to Michael._


	3. 3

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Three 

****

Absence is to love   
What wind is to fire;

It extinguishes the small,

It enkindles the great

                                                                                                - Roger De Bussy-Rabutin

****

Michael sat down on one of the empty stools at The Crashdown counter.  Liz pulled a pen that was tucked behind her ear.  "What can I get for you Michael?" Liz chirped happily.

Michael shook his head.  "I'm good.  I just need to find Max.  Have you seen him?  I need to talk to him."

Liz nodded.  "Yup!  He was here earlier this afternoon.  I think he's supposed to be coming back soon after my shift," she explained, looking at her watch.  "Uh, which should be in like 10 minutes."

Turning around on the stool, Michael leaned his elbows back against the counter, staring at the glass door.  "I'll wait then," Michael stated.

He'd headed to the Evans' first.  Michael knew that Max would want to know the situation with Jesse and Isabel.  After the short walk to The Crashdown, Michael still hadn't figured out Jesse's motives for separating Isabel from the rest of her family and friends.  It hadn't made any sense.  At first Michael had taken for granted, it was just what it had seemed.  Jesse was angry with Max and Michael for keeping secrets.  Then, Michael thought it had been the thought of handling any kind of situation that dealt with aliens.  But all of these scenarios, reasons for Jesse's intense need to keep both of them away from Isabel, just didn't seem to hold water.

"Hey, Michael!" Max greeted, waving his hand as he held the door for an exiting couple.  "What are you doing here?"

Michael tilted his head in acknowledgement, morose and somber.  He waited for Max to sit down on the nearby stool.  "We have to talk about Jesse and Isabel," Michael whispered.

Max looked questioningly at Michael.  "What about?" asked Max.

"He's slowly cutting us off from her Max.  Can't you see it?  First he uses the excuse that she's too weak from the injuries to have visitors, and then, he makes up the excuse that he and Isabel need time to adjust and work things out."

Max shook his head and smirked.  "What's this all about Michael?  I mean, you weren't this worked up about this a week ago when Jesse explained this to us."

Michael swallowed.  "That's before he told me the truth Max.  I was at Isabel's this afternoon and Jesse came home.  He was really angry and told me to get out."

Max shrugged. "So?  Where was Isabel?"

"She was sleeping," explained Michael.  "Isabel came over to my place and then she kind of got tired, so I drove her home.  I didn't want to leave her by herself so I stayed."

Max looked skeptically at Michael.  "So you _stayed?_ Since when do you worry over something like that?" Max chuckled.  "Not that I don't appreciate it."

Michael rolled his eyes.  "Hey! I can be sensitive," Michael said defensively.

"Since when Wonder boy?" Maria added, as she leaned over the counter between Michael and Max.

Michael swung around and looked at Maria.  "Hey, we were having a private conversation, okay?"

Maria rolled her eyes.  "So?  What's so secret that I or Liz or the rest of us alien slash human friends can't know about?"

Michael sighed loudly and grabbed Max's arm.  He led Max to a corner booth so they could discuss this further without interruption from Maria or anyone else.  "Look Max, I know what I heard.  Jesse has it out for us.  He would probably have it out for Isabel if he didn't care for her so much, and I'm not even sure if that's even a good description for what he feels for her."

Max seemed hesitant and disbelieving.  "I don't know Michael.  Maybe we just need to give him a little more time to calm down.  I mean Isabel wouldn't let herself be cut off from either of us."

Michael ran his hands through his hair.  "I'm telling you Max, if we don't talk to Isabel soon, it could be too late!"

Max rubbed his face.  "Michael could you be overreacting just a _little_ bit?" Max smirked.

Michael shook his head and glared at Max.  "If _we_ don't do anything soon, you'll see what overreacting is Maxwell because your sister will be gone.  I don't know how I know this, but she's in danger and I'm not willing to see her healed only to let her get hurt again."  Michael stalked out of the Crashdown, leaving in his wake, a disbelieving Max and a confused Liz and Maria.

~~~

Jesse and Isabel had spent the evening cozying in front of the fire.  Isabel hadn't felt happier and more normal in her life.  _No more secrets_.

Jesse gently maneuvered Isabel into a sitting position.  "Isabel?"

She smiled at her husband.  "What is it Jesse?" Isabel frowned.

Jesse tucked his left leg underneath him.  "I have something I want to talk to you about.  I was going to mention it the first time I saw you, but then all that Michael stuff happened and it didn't seem like the right time," Jesse rambled.

Isabel pressed her hand to Jesse's lips.  "What is it?  You can tell me," Isabel coaxed.

Jesse swallowed and smiled.  "Now this isn't written in stone, and I haven't finalized it yet, but I've been offered a job in New York. I would be an associate to one of the largest firms in Manhattan.  I told them I had to discuss it with you, but I really think this is a good thing."

Isabel waited until there was a sizable pause in Jesse's proposal.  "Manhattan?" Isabel choked.  "I didn't even have a clue that you were looking to get a job somewhere else?"

Her mind was a flurry of thoughts.  _Why now?  Could she leave Max and Michael?  How could she leave?  She couldn't go.  Her life was here in Roswell.  Would Jesse consider not taking the position?_  Isabel was speechless.  This news seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Isabel?  Are you all right?" Jesse asked, rubbing her knee.  "I think this would be a good opportunity for us Izzy.  I mean, I know you've always wanted a normal life, and we could have that there.  You could go to NYU, and I would be working towards a partnership that I never thought I'd ever get.  We could get a big house in the suburbs and maybe even start a family there.  What do you think?"

Isabel licked her lips as she rose from the couch.  "Wow!" Isabel sputtered.  "That's definitely a surprise.  I mean, I can't…I can't even tell you how I am feeling about this right now.  How did this happen?  I mean, you and my dad have a great practice don't you?"

She pressed her hands against the mantle and stared into the fire, trying to make sense of the changes that would soon come with her departure from Roswell.  _But that hasn't been decided yet.  Your opinion matters Isabel._

"Well, I guess it came from a long time desire to work there.  I mean, I had applied for a position way back when, before I'd met your dad.  I guess they didn't have an opening until now.  _Isabel_, I feel like this is great timing for us," Jesse cooed, kissing her bare shoulder.  "After this stuff with aliens and people chasing you and wanting to kill you and Max…well, let's just say, it would be a good time for us to get away from the weirdness of this town.  I seem to remember you once saying you wanted to leave Roswell.  Well, now's your chance.  Who'd stop you?"

Isabel knew Jesse was right.  She understood everything he was saying and knew it was true.  _Isabel had wanted to leave.  She had wanted a normal life.  Isabel wanted a family._  But Isabel knew there was a lot more to moving than Jesse would have liked to think.  Since the madness and the un-interrupting chase for aliens and their existence, Isabel had found a normalcy in Roswell.  _She had a life here._

"Jesse?" Isabel whispered.  

Jesse smiled and pulled her into a warm embrace. "Yes?"

"What if I said no?  What if I told you my life was here?" Isabel sniffled. "What if I told you I _need_ to be near my family?"

Isabel felt the muscles in Jesse's body tense and he put distance between them. "But Isabel?  Think of all that we could do!  You'd be free from this morbid curse of being an _alien_!" Jesse exclaimed.  "You wouldn't have to be stuck worrying about every little thing.  You wouldn't have to worry about being '_found'_ out."

Isabel looked up at the ceiling; afraid her tears would fall.  "Jesse, I know.  But my family's here!  I can't leave them.  And what about my dad?  Have you talked to him about this?" Isabel accused.  "God Jesse, this is my life you're turning upside down."

A dark cloud seemed to fill Jesse's eyes and his mouth pursed tightly together.  "_Your life!_" Jesse shouted.  He looked at Isabel incredulously.  "Your life is going to be turned upside down?  What about mine?  I have to be carefully what I say or do, just because some alien or bounty hunter or government spy might overhear me?  _I have_ to be wary of the friends I make because _they _may only want to use _me_ to _get_ to _you_?"

Isabel took a few steps back, startled at the sudden rage that filled her husband.  "Jesse!" Isabel cried.  "I…"

Jesse interrupted.  "I only want a _normal_ life Isabel?  Is that _too_ much to ask?  Michael and Max may still want to stay fixed into this psychotic world of intrigue and murder and unexplainable occurrences; trying to figure out the next mystery or danger, but I don't!  I don't want a life where my wife could be kidnapped, tortured, or killed in a split second.  I don't want to know that I may die in some tragic car accident, or even be healed by your magical brother.  _Normal!  Do you understand that_?"

Dumbfounded, Isabel embraced her husband.  _How could she have been so stupid?  In her heart Isabel knew her secret would come out.  In the end, Isabel knew that normal wasn't a part of the equation with her.  But Isabel had promised to love, honor, and cherish this man.  Through sickness and in health…_  Isabel _had_ to give him the life she promised him.

_Isabel would move to New York with Jesse._

~~~

It seemed like withdrawal.  Michael hadn't seen Isabel in two weeks now.  And his plan to enlist Max into his cause hadn't worked.  Maxwell had been too busy trying to re-establish a _stronger_ relationship with Liz, _his_ apparent _soul mate_.  Hmmph!  Michael never believed those two would make it as a couple.  

Although Michael and Max were distinctly different and they hardly ever agreed on anything, they agreed on this one thing.  _Destiny would never happen.  Not if they had their way._  It was something they had silently understood about each other.  Michael and Max had led their lives according to what they believed was true and they believed in true love and fate, but when Tess had shown up and triggered something within each of the 3 pseudo-aliens, both Michael and Max had been shaken.  

Michael, at that time, had been 'in love' with Maria.  So Michael couldn't let himself believe in the destiny between him and Isabel.  But slowly, Michael had been gaining insight into their world and their lives and an odd revelation occurred to Michael the night of Isabel's birthday party.  _He wanted her_.  As Isabel had so aptly said, "_No. I belong with you. But I don't think either one of us wants to think about that too much"'_  Michael had never wanted to face that part of him. _His destiny_.  He did believe in true love, and the fact that 'there is one chosen for you', although you could deny it all you wanted.  And believe it, Michael had done that, but clarity had begun settling on Michael these past several weeks, and as much as he hated the fact that the _powers above_ had engineered himself and Max, Isabel, and Tess, Michael no longer denied _who_ his destiny was.  _It was Isabel._

It was amazing what clarity comes from days of absence and longing desire for the one you couldn't have.  Michael missed Isabel.  She'd always been there.  And as much as Maria replaced that need for Isabel, in the end, Michael could have no other.  No one could replace the fiery blonde, who challenged him, put up with him, and yet loved him and supported him his whole life.  After all the time he'd spent investing in a relationship with Maria, Michael was left dealing with unanswered questions and desires for the life before, the life on Antar.  But he was different and so was Isabel.  They were not Vilandra and Rath; Isabel was married to Jesse and Michael, well, he was alone.

~~~

Michael trudged into his apartment.  His day at work hadn't been too labor intensive, but he'd had to sit through Monk and Fly's inane conversation tonight and wasn't ready to head back tomorrow for the sequel.

_Riiing._

Michael rubbed his neck and picked up the cordless phone sitting on the kitchen counter.  "Hello?" Michael grunted.

"Michael?" Isabel greeted.

"Isabel!"  Michael was surprised at this call.  He hadn't expected to hear from her for a while, since Jesse's loving isolation.  "What are you calling for?  Does Jesse know you're talking to me?

Michael smirked at the thought.  _Told you Ramirez, she'll always come home to us.  We're her family._

He heard her scoff on the phone.  "Michael, get real," she chided.  "I _do not_ need my husband's _permission _to talk to you, or Max for that matter!"

Michael rolled his eyes.  "Really?"

"Yes _really_.  Now if you'd stop interrupting me, I'd like to invite you over for dinner Friday night," Isabel sighed.

This stunned Michael.  _Dinner_?  Michael walked over to the couch and sat down, fidgeting with a near by pen.  "Dinner?" he asked curtly.  "Now why would Jesse want me over for dinner?"

Michael could hear Isabel's frustration over the phone, and _something else_.  "Isabel?  Is something wrong?"

There was silence over the receiver.  Finally Michael heard Isabel take a deep breath and exhale.  "Michael, I invited everyone.  Mom and Dad are coming.  Max and Liz.  You could invite Maria to come with you…" Isabel's voice trailed off.

Now Michael _definitely_ knew something was up.  "Maria?  Why would I invite Maria?" Michael asked accusingly.

"Well," Isabel hesitated.  "Because I know you care about her.  And well, we're not _best friends _you know, and I think it's appropriate for you to ask, rather than me."

Michael frowned.  He couldn't get this sinking feeling that Isabel was hiding something from him.  Michael bit his lip and took a deep breath.  "Fine," he sighed. "I'll come.  What time?"

"How's six o'clock?" Isabel chirped.  

Michael could tell she was relieved that he'd stopped questioning her about it.  

"Or are you working that evening?" Isabel asked worriedly.

Michael walked over to his fridge.  He'd stuck his time schedule on the freezer door.  "Uh, no," Michael informed.  He'd be working evening shifts Wednesday and Thursday.  "I'm working the early shift that day.  I should be off."

"Great!" Isabel said cheerfully.  "Then six o'clock it is."

"Yeah, great!" Michael huffed and said goodbye before he hit the 'end' button.

It was a positive and negative pull.  Michael wanted to see Isabel, but part of him dreaded it.  

_Something was about to happen, and Michael knew that neither he, nor anyone else was going to like it._


	4. 4

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Four 

****

She walks in beauty

Like the night of cloudless climes and starry skies

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes

                                                                                                   -  Lord Byron

****

"You're what?" Max choked, as he set down a piece of French bread.

Isabel had smiled cheerfully as her guests had arrived.  One by one, each of the closest friends and family she'd ever known greeted her warmly and continued to whisper amongst each other about what the surprise was.  She hated it.  All Isabel could do was smile and pretend that she was just being mysterious and evasive.

"Max!" Isabel exclaimed through a smile and gritted teeth.  "Don't be so dramatic!  You heard what Jesse said.  We're moving to New York."

The words seemed to come out so slow, as if she needed to hear them again and again to convince herself it was true.  Now Isabel had expected this amount of drama from her brother.  This _was _the same Max who had forbidden her to go to college.  But what had been unexpected was her parent's extreme delight at the move.

"We're happy for you Isabel!" Mrs. Evan exclaimed between sobs.  "I know it doesn't look like it, but these are tears of joy!"

Mr. Evans wasn't as vocal.  He cleared his throat, shook Jesse's hand and nodded his head towards his son-in-law once.  This sight unsettled Isabel.  She'd expected some sort of outburst from her father since Jesse was leaving the firm in the lurch.  Instead her father walked over to her side and opened his strong familiar arms toward her.  "This is a surprise Isabel, but I think it's a good one," Mr. Evans said approvingly.  He then turned to Jesse and said jokingly.  "You'd better take good care of my Isabel, young man!"

Isabel laughed half-heartedly.  "Stop it Dad!"

Her gaze traversed the down the length of the table.  Liz and Maria had been quiet for the duration of the announcement, and even Michael for that matter.  "So girls, surprised?" Isabel asked, avoiding Michael's probing gaze.

The girls stumbled over themselves trying to express their support of the move, while subtly questioning Isabel with their eyes.  "Well, uh, yes?" Liz exclaimed, the first one to find her voice.  "Of course.  It just seems so sudden.  Right Maria?"

The pouty blond seemed to jump in her seat as she glared at Liz from across the table.  "Uh yeah.  Definitely," Maria sputtered.  "We're totally with ya.  It's just…"

Suddenly Maxwell, who'd recovered from the piece of bread, interrupted Maria.  "What?  Are you kidding?" he asked incredulously.  "Isabel you _know_ you can't possibly leave…"

Now Jesse interrupted.  "What do you mean she can't move?  I've gotten an amazing job offer and Izzy's my wife.  Of course she's coming."

Max pushed away from the dining room table.  "There's no way your taking her all the way to New York…"

"Now calm down Max," Mr. Evans coaxed.  "I'm a little upset too, but it'll be good for the two of them.  It'll be an adventure; a couple of newlyweds in a new city.  Besides, they'll have better opportunities there than in Roswell."

Isabel watched the consuming debate at her dinner table.  All she could do was close her eyes.  Her mother was sobbing on the one side of her, Maxwell, Jesse and her father were deep in debate about it at the other end of the table.  Liz and Maria continued to shoot each other glares, trying to comfort her with encouraging words, and well, Michael…_Michael._  He just seemed to be taking this all in.

_It was all getting to be too much._

Isabel sighed and felt the onset of a headache.  Quietly she excused herself from the table.  Isabel felt like she as about to cry and she knew that it would add fuel to the already mounting fire.  As Isabel entered the kitchen, pushing against the swinging wooden door that separated the kitchen and dining room, she sat down on a stool and collapsed on the counter.

_What was she supposed to do?_

Isabel ran her fingers through her perfect short auburn hair.  As she took another breath and braced herself against the counter, Isabel felt the tears running down her cheek.  _Why was this happening to her?  Why?_

~~~

Michael remained quiet and aloof during Jesse's convincing announcement.  Somewhere deep down Michael knew something was wrong.  The moment he'd felt Isabel's warm and pensive embrace at the door, Michael was on edge.  He's tried to think of the reason for the hollow sinking feeling down in his gut, but none of them even came close to the idea that Isabel would be moving away.  Michael watched the deterioration of the evening's dinner.  Straddled between Maria and Mrs. Evans, Michael was trapped.  Normally Michael would have been the first one into the fray, but from the distraught look on Isabel's face, he knew she didn't really endorse the idea.  And Max seemed to be handling his own against Jesse and Mr. Evan's 'logical' excuses.  Michael felt it best to just observe.

It was difficult.  Michael could have throttled Jesse.  _The bastard was trying to steal Isabel away from them_.  Then out of the corner of his eye, Michael noticed Isabel excusing herself from the table.  Everyone seemed to be in the throws of their own battle, that she went unnoticed.  Michael peered over at Max, Jesse and Mr. Evans battling it out.  He took Jesse's distraction of the argument to follow Isabel into the kitchen.

~~~

Isabel stifled her cries into a lavender handkerchief.  She didn't want to leave Roswell; or more specifically, her family.  In the past couple of days, Isabel found herself reminiscing about the past.  Isabel went to the old park where she and Max had experienced their first snow.  Then she wandered to several old haunts until she arrived at the caves in the cliffs.  Isabel had ran her hads along the dusty stone chambers that held their pods.  _She'd never be there again_.

Finally Isabel found herself in the Granolith chamber, except without the Granolith.  And she screamed.  As loud and hard as Isabel could, she let out every emotion that she had bottled up for weeks.

As Isabel stood looking out of her kitchen window, wiping away the torrent of unwanted tears, she steeled herself once more and prepared to go back out into the dining room.  Suddenly Isabel felt a warm strong hand squeeze her shoulder.  Isabel smiled and turned around expecting to see Jesse.  "I'm all right Jes…_Michael_!" Isabel gasped.

Michael pulled his hand away and stuffed it into his jean pocket.  "It's not the Michelin man!" he joked sheepishly.  "Sorry if I scared you."

Isabel shook her head and laughed nervously, realizing she must look a mess.  "You didn't, really," Isabel denied.  She turned around and lightly touched her eyes, which were red and puffy.  Using her powers she fixed her make-up and plastered a perfect smile on her perfect face.  

"I'm fine Michael!" Isabel drawled.  "I just got something in my eye!"

Michael frowned.  "Why are you doing this to yourself?" Michael inquired.  "You don't have to go Isabel."

Isabel felt Michael grasp her left hand, which dangled limply at her side.  "Michael," Isabel pulled away.  "Stop it.  I'm going because I love him!  He's my husband and where he goes, I go!  It's not an ideal plan, but I'll live with it."

She tried to step around Michael but he moved to block her escape.  "You can't go!" Michael stated.

Isabel looked at Michael defiantly.  "And who's going to stop me?"

Michael met her piercing gaze.  "Max and me."

Isabel looked at him incredulously.  "Max is too wrapped up in his own stuff to really understand and _you_?  Since when did you care about what I do or who I do it with?"

Isabel didn't stick around for the answers; she didn't want to know.  She squeezed past Michael and headed towards the dining room.

~~~

Michael watched her walk away and then felt his hand automatically reach out and stop her.  "I have always cared."

There was silence.

"I care about you Isabel."

Isabel closed her eyes.  "It's a little too late Michael," she said stoically, her back remained turned to him.  "I've found a decent man who loves me.  Despite all the drama in my life, I've married an amazing guy.  He's put up with all the baggage I've come with.  For pete's sake, Jesse even knows I'm an alien!  And he still loves me!"

Michael turned Isabel around by the shoulders.  "You say that like you _need_ to _apologize_ for being an alien!" Michael spat.  "It's not something he should need to forgive you for, let alone have you begging for forgiveness."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing.  It made Michael ill.  He knew they'd changed a lot since Liz's healing, but never have they ever felt wrong about being an _alien_.  _Was this what it had come down to?  Had they decided that they weren't worth loving because they were hybrids_?

Isabel pulled away from him.  He _forgives_ me for lying to him.  He forgives me for not telling him I'm an alien," Isabel exclaimed.  "I _betrayed_ him Michael!"

All Michael could do was shake his head.  "Okay, so you didn't tell him you were an alien.  Is that so horrible?  Is it a crime?  It's not like you told him you weren't one!" Michael threw his hands up in the air.  "We couldn't be sure he could be trusted.  It's not something that you just stick into a conversation and if he doesn't get that…if he doesn't understand that it was for his and our own good, then forget about him!  You cannot let him take you away form us.  Isabel, we're your family.  You _need_ to be with us."

Isabel seemed to hesitate.  "Michael," she sighed softly.  "I'm married to him, like it or not.  I'll honor our wedding vows till the day I die.  And _yes_, you're _family_.  But Michael, Jesse and I are family and I thought you understood that.  You certainly did when you were at my wedding.  I don't know what has changed, but my love for my husband hasn't."

Michael took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.  "But Isabel, what if something happens to you?  We're not going to be there to protect you."

Isabel nodded.  "But Michael, who would find me?  I'll be a normal woman following her husband who's a great lawyer to New York.  I'm walking away from this Michael.  We're not aliens trying to find a home anymore.  We're aliens _with_ a home.  Don't you see?  Things are different now that we know we can't go back to Antar.  I mean, we don't have to live like that anymore; scared aliens on the run.  If we go our separate ways, we'll be fine.  Besides, I'll still come home for the holidays."

Michael felt sick.  He knew she had made up her mind.  Michael didn't know how or why, but she'd made up her mind.  _Isabel loved Jesse_.  There was no _destiny_ between him and Isabel.  "Max needs you…"

Isabel shook her head.  "He's got Liz and you've got Maria.  You may have broken up with her now, but in a couple of weeks you'll get back together," she explained sourly.  "You always do."

Michael looked Isabel straight in the eye and mumbled, "So he's _your destiny?_" 

He felt vulnerable even asking it.  The very thought of Isabel leaving made his stomach turn, and knowing that she thought Jesse was her destiny would tear him apart.  She was the one person he could always count on.  And no matter how much he denied it, Michael had loved her.  He had always loved her.  

_If she was his destiny, she couldn't leave, could she?_

Michael felt Isabel pull him into an embrace.  Isabel's lips grazed his cheek until they rested beside his ear.  "You'll _always be my destiny_ Michael.  _We belong_.  Another lifetime right?" Isabel whispered sadly.

He didn't know what to say.  _Yes?  I've been stupid!  We were made to be?  _All these responses seemed wrong.  _How could he promise that destiny they've been so long denying?_

"But we know," Isabel paused and pulled away, "that it's just not this time, right?"

Michael blinked, confused.  "What do you mean?"

Isabel smoothed out a wrinkle in his shirt, patting him on the chest.  "Michael, you have Maria and I have Jesse.  We love them.  Obviously there is no destiny, right?  We love them.  All of those years and never once did we even consider being together.  Michael?" Isabel smiled sadly, "it just wasn't meant to be.  Why pretend to be sad about it?  I spent a lifetime trying to find my destiny.  I thought I knew what it was.  I thought that _book_ was right.  And when Max and Tess were together, I thought, 'Surely the book was right', but now we know different, don't we?  I wish Tess and her stupid book never came to Roswell!"

Michael cupped Isabel's face in his hands.  "Don't say that," he whispered.  "I'm glad she came and the book with her.  She showed us who we are." He watched as her face flinched from the memories.

"Don't Michael…" Isabel sobbed.  "I lost Alex because of her…"

Isabel turned to run away, but Michael wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her until her back rested against him.  "But I _found _you again Isabel.  I would never have known who you are, and what you mean to me.  None of us would have."

Michael hated discarding Alex's death as a trade off.  It wasn't.  But he was glad he knew the truth.  It was true that Tess had accidentally killed Alex, and he didn't know how anyone of them could forgive her, but along with the bad comes the good.  "Nothing can change what happened Isabel, but I'm not willing to hate her for it."

Isabel loosened his grip around her waist and swirled around, her eyes glaring at him.  "Don't Michael.  Don't pretend to care _that_ way.  We're too close for that.  We were never into games or lies.  Is this just a ruse to get me to stay?  Or do you _really_ want me?  Think carefully before you answer Michael, because I could end up hating you for it."

Michael swallowed hard.  The question seemed to hang in the air forever.  _How could he tell her?  Maybe she didn't want him?  Maybe their chance at destiny was gone, just as Tess and the Granolith were gone.  _Isabel stood before him, her eyes now searching for the truth; maybe even some reason to stay.

"Isabel." Michael began speaking, but then the kitchen door swung open.

"Isabel?  Honey?" Jesse called as he walked into the kitchen.

Michael felt Isabel pull further and further away.  "Yes?" Isabel answered.

Suddenly before Michael's eyes, her teary-eyed face had a radiant glow as Isabel smiled and turned to her husband; kissing him on the cheek.  Michael's fist clenched as Jesse smirked at him.  "Come back to the room?  We're all sorry for fighting.  I _promise_ we won't do it again," Jesse coaxed, nibbling on her earlobe.

Isabel giggled as Jesse continued his barrage of sickening kisses.  "All right, but you promised!" Isabel warned, a mischievous glint shone in her eye.

She looked back in one quick glance at Michael before being ushered back into the dining room.  Michael slammed his fist into the countertop as the door swung closed on the couple.

_Dammit!_


	5. 5

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Five 

****

The tragic mistake is to assume

That any treasure, object, or person

Must be possessed to be loved.

- Ethel Sabin Smith

****

The move happened fairly quickly and smoothly.  Jesse had already been in New York a couple of weeks getting everything settled.  This afforded Isabel a little more time to say goodbye.  It took a week for Max to come around, but finally he admitted that it might be right for her.  "Maybe moving would be the best thing," Max hedged.  "Maybe.  I don't know.  It just seems like we're supposed to do something here.  You know?"

Isabel nodded.  They had met in the park, and were sitting on a picnic table.  "I think we found it Max.  I mean, we know who we are," Isabel entwined her fingers into Max's.  "But we've chosen a different life.  I think our parents would have liked us to come back and reign, but from the sounds of Antar, that wouldn't be possible.  There's no throne to go back to.  We aren't wanted there, except for our heads.  We have no reason to go back, and we have so many reasons to stay, right?  There is _no destiny_?"

"You weren't meant for Tess and me for Michael?"

Max peered into her eyes.  "Is that more of a question than a statement?"  He rubbed his face.  Max was tired and he was losing his sister.  "Isabel don't go if you just feel like you owe it to Jesse.  I doubted Michael when he freaked out on Jesse, accusing him of trying to keep you from us.  But after this, well, I'm getting the feeling that he might be right…"

Isabel grimaced.  "When did you start believing Michael's paranoia?  Max, Jesse got an amazing job offer and that's that.  There's nothing sinister about it.  End of story."

She pulled away and hopped off the table.  "I love you guys, but you're not running my life anymore.  You can't force me to stay this time," Isabel accused softly.  "You're not a king and I'm not royalty.  We're 'humans' with normal lives and it's time to forget it all."

Isabel looked at the somber would-be-king.  She knew it sounded harsh, but it was the truth.  Each one of them had in one way or another turned away from the duty they left back on Antar.  They wanted to forget the far away tales of intrigue, betrayal, passion and love.  

_Who wanted destiny?_

"That's not true Isabel," Max protested.

Isabel raised her left eyebrow questioningly.  "Max, who are you kidding?  How many times have I heard you say that you don't believe in destiny?  Or that you _make_ your own destiny?" Isabel scoffed.  "You wanted to be with Liz.  You got that now.  Michael wanted to be with Maria.  And I, in the end, found someone who loved me too."

Max shook his head.  "It's different with Liz."

"Max you gave up a whole planet, a whole kingdom, family, for _her._"

"It doesn't mean, well, I, uh…" Max stuttered, unable to deny the accusation.  "Fine!  Yes!  I admit it."

Isabel rubbed his back, speaking soothing words.  "Max I'm not judging you.  I understand, not completely, but I understand."  Isabel kissed her brother's head.  "And I am doing the same thing.  I'm finding a life beyond all this alien stuff.  I can move on and live a normal life like I never dreamed I could.  I think I can leave it behind."

Max looked at Isabel.  "Don't take this the wrong way," he said slowly, "but do you really love him?  I mean, is it real love or is it just because he's the first man who ever asked you to marry him?"  

Max swallowed and continued on.  "I just don't understand what you see in him.  I mean, don't get me wrong.  I like the guy, but he just doesn't seem right for you."

Isabel's eyes narrowed.  "And Liz is the right person for you?  How dare you?" Isabel lashed out.  "How dare you question my motives?  We've been through hell and back because of your '_love'_ for her.  We've taken stupid chances.  People died because of your _love_ for Liz.  And I'm tired of it Max."

He slipped off the picnic table and looked Isabel in the eye.  "You know it wasn't like that."

Isabel shook her head.  "I know that if we never became friends with any of them, they would never have been hurt.  I know that if you had left everything alone, Alex wouldn't be dead.  If you just wouldn't have fallen for her…" she whispered.

Max was taken aback.  She'd never said anything like that before.  She'd never accused him of being the reason for Alex's death.  "Isabel!" Max exclaimed.  "You know that wasn't my fault."

Isabel shook in despair.  "I know," she apologized.  "Max, how can I stay?  I can't accept the possibility that Jesse might be next…and this time, _I_ might be the reason."

Max wrapped Isabel in his arms.  "I'm sorry Izzy.  I just…well, I just can't imagine living here without my _sister_," Max admitted.  "I'm sorry."

Isabel pulled away slightly and looked at her brother.  "Max, I love you.  I always will.  And I'll be back," she said hesitantly.  "You'll see.  I won't be gone forever. And if you need anything, I'll be down in a flash!"

"Likewise," Max replied.

"Hey, like I told Michael, 'we'll have the holidays'."

Max nodded.  "Right.  And I'll be over to visit, right?"

"Definitely," Isabel smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.  "_You'd better!_"

They both laughed.  "I'll miss you Isabel."

"I'll miss you too Max."

And that was the last time Isabel saw Max before she left.

~~~

Michael refused to say goodbye.  He thought he'd done that Friday night.

_'What if you could convince her to stay?' a voice inside questioned._

"How could I do that?  She already said she was in love with Jesse," Michael said to himself as he padded around his apartment.  He grabbed a tropical punch Snapple out of his fridge.

'_Maybe she's lying.  Maybe she's lying to herself and needs you to make her see that you were meant to be?_' _it retorted._

Michael took a swig out of the bottle and sat down on the couch.  "She wouldn't do that!  I mean, I practically told her I wanted to be with her!" he mumbled.

'_Well, maybe after 2 years of watching you suck face with Maria, she had a hard time believing it?' the voice spat._

"Shut up!" Michael grumbled and turned the television on.

'_You know you want to see her.  You know you have to find out!' the voice sang mockingly._

Michael shook his head and turned up the volume on the remote control.

~~~

Jesse had come back that last week to bring Izzy back to their _new_ home.  He'd been excited.  Isabel couldn't deny how much this move meant to him.  In fact things seemed to be back to _normal_, if there was such a thing in their lives.  Isabel felt connected to Jesse again, the way she had the day she'd promised to love, honor and cherish him till the day they died.  And she would.

Isabel made her rounds that day, first stopping at the Crashdown and saying goodbye to Liz, Maria and Max.  She looked for Michael at his apartment, but by his schedule, he had to work that day.  Finally she stopped at home to bid adieu to her parents, who were somber, yet approving.  "Take good care of yourself Izzy," Mr. Evans said gruffly, hugging her so tight that Isabel thought she'd stopped breathing for a second.

"I will Daddy," Isabel sniffed.

As she turned to her mother who was quietly sobbing, Isabel felt herself well up.  "Oh, mom!  I'm going to miss you so much!"  Isabel wrapped her arms around her mother of 14 years.  "I will write and send pictures and phone!"

The two Evan's women babbled on for another 20 minutes, saying their farewells.  "Okay, that's enough girls," Mr. Evans chided.  "They have to get going before they miss their flight."

Mrs. Evans wiped her nose with the mound of Kleenx in her hand.  "Have you said goodbye to the boys?" she asked.

Isabel began fidgeting.  "Well, I've settled things with Max, and we said our goodbyes…" Isabel's voice trailed off.

"Apparently Michael hasn't been by," Jesse sighed.  "I told her that he was probably busy with his work and couldn't get away."

Mr. Evans and Jesse seemed to be looking at each other intently.  Then, Mr. Evans's head jerked upwards and he rubbed his hands together.  "Well, you can give him a call from the airport.  You've got a plane to catch."

Jesse shuffled her out the door and Isabel gave her Mom and Dad one last hug goodbye.  "See you at Christmas!" Mrs. Evans called.

Isabel felt such emptiness as she drove away from her _home_ for the last time.

~~~

Jesse nuzzled against Isabel's neck as they waited for the call to the gate.  "Honey, are you going to be okay?"

Isabel nodded.  "I'll be fine Jesse.  I just need a little time to adjust to living in another place," she reassured.  "I love you."

Jesse felt himself melt under her brown eyes.  He loved this woman with all of his heart.  "I love you too," Jesse whispered into her ear and she giggled her response.

As he wrapped his arms around her, Jesse felt like he had the greatest treasure in the world; to think he could lose it terrified him.  "Isabel, you do know that this is the best thing for us?" Jesse asked.  "You trust me, don't you?"

There was a moment of silence before she replied.  "I know that are doing this to keep me safe.  And I trust that," Isabel whispered.  "But I need you to know that just because I am far away from Michael and Max, doesn't mean that I will be safe.  Those who want to hurt me or imprison me won't be stopped by a change of address."

Jesse swallowed.  "I know Isabel.  But I promise, you _will _be safe."

The statement seemed to disturb Isabel.  "How can you promise _that_?" Isabel questioned.

Jesse regretted opening his mouth.  There were things he'd put in place to keep her safe.  "I just will."

With that, Jesse changed the subject.  "So Max is really okay with this?" Jesse inquired.

Isabel crossed her legs on the uncomfortable airport waiting chair.  "I think so."

Jesse didn't quite believe it.  He'd had such a hold on Isabel for so long that Jesse was frightened in an instant, her brother could take her away from him.  "I can't believe it.  I understand why he was so upset.  I mean, if I were him, I don't think I could imagine losing something so precious as you."

Isabel smiled and caressed his cheek.  "You can't lose me Jesse."

Jesse smiled and kissed her forehead.  "You promise?" Jesse teased, wrapping his arms around her.

"I promise."

Jesse clung to that.  In the past he once believed that there was a forever, but in one moment, his life had been shattered.  Then came Isabel.  She healed his wounds and made him believe again.  There were many things he was confident in, but her undying love was one of the few fears that still remained.  

_Was she **his **forever?_


	6. 6

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Six 

****

Love me without fear

Trust me without questioning

Need me without demanding

Want me without restrictions

Accept me without change

Desire me without inhibitions

For a love so free…

Will never fly away

- Dick Sutphen

****

Michael regretted every day that he hadn't said goodbye to Isabel.  He regretted every word he never had the chance to say.  Max had been right.  He should have told Isabel how much he loved her.  _He should've never let her go_.

Restlessness plagued him.  Max and Liz continued their hormonal love tryst.  They had finally slept together.  Everyone seemed to celebrate it like some kind of birthday or something.  Michael never understood that.  He never understood _them._

"Michael!" Maria bellowed from the counter as he entered the Crashdown.  "What do you want?"

"The usual," Michael called.

Maria smiled and winked at him as she walked over to the kitchen window to order.  They had been dating for a few weeks now.  Maria cooed that Michael was sweeter and more attentive than he'd ever been.

It was true.  Michael was trying extra hard to pay attention to Maria and care for her needs, to be an attentive boyfriend which Maria had always longed for.    Michael made Maria happy, and she kept him satisfied.  _It worked._

The night Isabel's flight left, Michael had been watching from afar.  He'd made it 15 feet away from the oozing couple before he stopped.  '_It wouldn't make a difference,' he'd told himself._  Michael over heard some of the reassuring words of love that were whispered so softly to Jesse.  It made him sick to know that Isabel was happy, content to be with Jesse.

_Well, he'd had his chance.  He just never took it._

Lately Michael had been thinking about Isabel a lot.  The anniversary of Tess's arrival was nearing, not that anyone celebrated Tess's arrival.  But with Tess, came memories and dreams.  Michael looked back on a lot of the choices he'd made and found himself longing to change them.

He'd known that he'd been scared, but Michael wish he knew then what he knew now.  _Isabel wouldn't be here forever.  She would leave if given no reason to stay.  Isabel would find someone to love her, if there was no one to tell her that she was already loved._

"Here you go sweetie," Maria chirped.  "How was your shift?" 

Michael looked up about to answer when his fellow guards came stumbling in.  "Hey guys!" Michael shouted, relieved that he didn't have to explain to Maria why he was in a terrible mood.  Michael didn't think he could hide from her, for much longer, how much he missed Isabel.

The guys flocked into the booth and Steve pulled up a chair.  Maria took their order with such enthusiasum that Michael felt guilty.  Part of him longed to explain why he'd reconsidered their relationship, but Michael knew how much it would hurt her.  Now Michael regretted starting something in the first place.  _But this was as close to love, as he would get.  And Michael in someway, did love Maria_.

Michael sighed.  He could fall in love with her, if he let himself.  And now there was no reason not to let himself do that.

~~~

Isabel has settled into New York life quite quickly.  The parties, the expensive houses and rich snobs; Isabel could have once fit into this lifestyle, but now it just seemed to leave her lacking.  Isabel was surprised at how homesick she was for Roswell and the desert cliffs.  As much as she was keeping Jesse happy though, Isabel convinced herself she would be fine.  _Just a couple of months, give it a couple of months._ Actually it had been 3 weeks, but somewhere deep inside, Isabel knew that she wouldn't be happy here.  She may be able to let the dull aching fade, but Isabel wouldn't forget.

Jesse seemed to be gone all hours of the day and night at work.  And when he'd come home, he'd be so exhausted from court or just desk duty, that it was all Isabel could do to have a nice quiet night alone at home with him.  Jesse was either in bed or at work, and then there were the parties.  It was the only time they ever spent time together, although it wasn't necessarily a good thing.  Isabel hung like an ornament as they mingled with partners and associates of the firm.  Sometimes Isabel felt like using her powers just to liven things up.  It seemed like something either Michael or Max would do.  They'd done it as children, when their parents dragged them to boring office functions.  Well Max and Michael did.  Isabel was too good and perfect to do something so mischievous.

"Hey honey?" Jesse called, peering behind the swinging kitchen door.  "Did you make supper yet?  I'm starving?"

Isabel made her way into the overtly large kitchen.  "Yes, it's in the oven.  I saved you a plate, since you didn't come home on time," Isabel mumbled.

"Which one?" Jesse asked pointing to the double-decker ovens.

"The top one," Isabel replied as she rested her head on the palms of her hands, her elbows propped up on the island counter.  "How come you were so late anyway?"

Jesse sighed as he placed his plate beside her while he reached around her to grab a fork.  Kissing her cheek, he rubbed his neck and his big brown eyes studied her.  "McKraken called me into his office and told me that he wanted me to take on a civil suit case on this small town client while he took the Cooper case," Jesse explained, shoveling a fork full of food into his mouth.  "Oh, this is sooo good Izzy."

Isabel smiled.  "Thank you," she replied.  "Now why do you sound upset?"

Jesse turned to her and shook his head.  "You can read me like a book…or, did you read my mind?" Jesse asked cautiously.

Isabel frowned.  "Why?  Do I need to read your mind?"

Jesse swallowed.  "No.  It's just that you seem to always know what I'm thinking or feeling."

She scoffed, "That's because you're my husband and I know you like the back of my hand."  

Isabel couldn't believe that he was accusing her of using her powers on him.  Yes, at first she had, but that was because Isabel had to be sure she could trust him.  But now?  She'd used her powers to redecorate, well, because interior design wasn't Jesse's expertise and for little odds and ends, but never on someone.

Jesse nodded.  "Of course you do.  I'm sorry," he apologized.  "I'm just tired."

Isabel ran her hands through her hair.  "You're always tired Jesse!  We never spend any time together anymore!" she raised her voice.  "I miss my _husband_ and if I knew that this was what my life would be like here in New York…what _our_ life would be like, I would have stayed in Roswell."  Isabel ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

_Oh God what have I done?_

~~~

Max had been feeling uneasy and almost sick the past 3 or 4 days.  The symptoms had been minor.  He'd been presenting with symptoms of the flu or a maybe mono, but Max had never been sick a human day in his life.  Now he'd had alien sicknesses, but never anything so human.

He'd been laid up in bed for 2 days now and Liz was getting worried.  "Max, I should get a doctor or something," Liz fretted.  "I need to do something.  It's not normal!"

Max smiled at Liz.  "It's just the flu.  And no doctor is going to tell me how to cure the flu.  You just have to wait it out," Max explained.  "I'll be fine."

But in the back of his mind something told Max that this was just no common cold or flu.  This was not something so completely human.

~~~

Isabel sipped her champagne delicately.  She'd felt the eyes of the men in the room rake her over.  It sent shivers up her spine.  She'd wished she'd never worn the strapless black dress.  "Jesse, when are we going?" Isabel whispered.

Jesse excused him and Isabel and guided her roughly into the foyer and made sure no other guests were present.  "Isabel!" he exclaimed irritably.  "I'm trying to make time with Mr.Kale.  He's one of the partners in the firm.  If I can just get on his good side, I might make senior associate!"

Isabel rubbed her temples.  "Jesse, I'm tired and bored and I feel like a hood ornament.  The wives of these lawyers are snotty and rude."

Jesse pulled her in close and kissed her forehead.  "Listen kiddo, we'll be an hour tops," Jesse explained.

Isabel's jaw dropped and she pushed away from her husband.  "An _hour_?  Tell me I heard you wrong, you did not just say an hour!" Isabel shouted, and then dropped her voice when she realized she was shouting.

Jesse pleaded with Isabel.  "Please.  Just one hour!" he coaxed.

"Jesse!" Mr. Kale bellowed.  "Come meet my wife and daughter."

Jesse threw one last pleading glance at Isabel, who was more than livid.  "If you do this Jesse…"

Isabel watched him join Mr. Kale and their lovely family.  _That's it.  I've had it._  Isabel smiled mischievously at the upper class group of lawyers and their wives.  _Let's see if I can't make this evening a little more interesting!_

***

"I can't believe you Isabel!" Jesse spat angrily.  "How could you do that to me?"

Isabel sat in the passenger seat, head held high.  "What did I do?" Isabel asked innocently.

As the evening dragged on, Isabel put a few more glasses of champagne in herself, before pulling up the courage for a little mischief.  She started small.  Isabel began changing the make up of certain priceless items within the room, not that it was noticed right away.  Then after getting a little bolder, Isabel decided a few of the smug women needed to be taken down a notch or two. So…

"So you went and used your powers to make their slips fall off?" Jesse shouted.  "Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

Isabel smirked.  "Well they were complaining about not being able to keep off the pounds.  Obviously they took off too much and their slips were just a little too big!  It's not my fault really."

Jesse's knuckles were white as he was wringing the steering wheel.  "How could you do that to me?  And with your powers nonetheless!  We came here to get away from that stuff, and now you're just bringing here to us."

Isabel swallowed.  She suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, _and_ the champagne was wearing off.  Her head was pounding.  "It was just a little prank Jesse," Isabel explained.  "I was so mad at you, and so I thought I'd liven up the party.  They were a bunch of stiff-necked people."

Jesse shook his head.  "I forgave you Isabel.  I thought you were different than Michael and Max.  They flaunted their powers and didn't think when they did.  I thought you were different.  Maybe this was a mistake," Jesse sighed, as he pulled into their driveway.

"What?" Isabel exclaimed.

"Maybe this was a mistake!" Jesse repeated, escorting her into the house.  "I thought we were going to have a normal life."

Isabel's chest tightened at the thought of divorcing Jesse.  _It wasn't an option_.  "Don't you love me?  Or were those lies?"

Jesse frowned.  "I _do_ love you!  I just didn't sign up for the little _surprises_ that come with that."

"What are you saying Jesse?" Isabel's chin quivered.  "Do you want out?  Is that what you're saying?"

Her whole world was being torn apart.  She'd left everything to be with him because he loved her, needed her.  Now he was leaving her?

"No!" Jesse groaned.  "Yes!   I don't know!"

Isabel watched her husband sink into the living room couch.  "Jesse, _please_."  She stood there waiting for Jesse to say something.

"No," Jesse stated finally.  "I don't want you to go.  _You're my heart Isabel_."

Isabel's heart skipped a beat when he said those words.  Her body relaxed, and Isabel realized she'd been holding her breath for the duration of the silence.  "Oh, Jesse!" Isabel exhaled and held him tightly.

Jesse lightly pushed her away until they were face to face.  "But I can't deal with that anymore Isabel."

Isabel was confused.  "Deal with what?"

"With the slips, the antique vases suddenly melding into a shapeless object.  I can't worry that every time you get mad, you're going to take it out on someone else."  There was a long pause.  "Isabel, I'm asking you not to use your powers anymore."

Isabel sat up.  "What?"

"I really want you to try hard and not use your powers.  I know it's going to be hard, but we live in a normal city now, not Roswell, New Mexico; the site of hidden UFO crashes and where aliens have landed."

Isabel was stunned.  "I…I don't know Jesse," Isabel stuttered.  "It's not like I use them _now_!"

Jesse pursed his lips.  "Well, now there's a _reason_ not to, Isabel.  Because as hard as I've tried to live with it, it's just too hard.  With your promise not to use them, I know that you aren't reading my mind or walking in my dreams."  Jesse rubbed his face, which all of the sudden looked tired and worn.  "I'll be able to trust you."

Isabel's heart sunk.

It wasn't the fact that she couldn't use her powers.  Isabel tried not to most of the time, but to promise _never_ to use them.  It felt like some part of her was dying, even considering something like that.  Then she looked at Jesse.  _He did love her_.  Jesse made a home for her and promised to be there forever, and despite this, he'd kept that promise; even through all of the life threatening situations and dangers.  Jesse protected her from Khivar.  He'd rescued her from her past, from the woman that betrayed everyone.  Jesse was the reason she would never be Vilandra again.

"_Yes Jesse, I promise_."

And as Jesse kissed her lips ever so gently and pulled her tightly against his chest, Isabel knew she had sealed her _destiny_ with a _kiss_.


	7. 7

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Seven 

****

If there's one spark of hope  
Left in my glass,   
I'm holding it with both hands  
It's worth the risk of burning  
To have a second chance

                                                                                                     - Brenda K. Starr 

****

"Michael?" Isabel exclaimed, surprised at the impromptu call.  "What's wrong?"

It was an intuitive reaction.  Michael hadn't contacted Isabel in the month since she and Jesse had moved to New York.  _Not since their last chilling conversation in Roswell._

"Does something have to be wrong?" Michael asked defensively.

Isabel rolled her eyes.  "Michael, there has to be.  You wouldn't call if it there wasn't."

There was silence on the opposite end of the receiver.  Finally Isabel heard a sigh, and Michael answered her question.  "Max is sick."

The statement sent a shiver down her spine.  Isabel had felt uneasy the past couple of days.  She'd attributed it to the promise of not using her powers, but Isabel now knew in her heart that it was because of Max.  "What's wrong?"

Michael explained quickly over the phone, the events of the past several days.  Max had come down with flu like symptoms since his magical night with Liz.  It seemed for a time that he'd begun to recover from whatever strange sickness that had suddenly overwhelmed him, but then last night Max had collapsed in Liz's arms.

The effects of the sickness were now in full force.  Their parents took Max to the hospital.  Much to the Evan's chagrin, the doctors seemed clueless to what might be causing the unusual deadly condition.  Michael rattled off how the three frantically stalled the doctors during the blood tests and any other type of examination of Max's internal body.  The Evan's agreed with the doctors that blood tests were needed and asked the doctors to do what ever was needed.

"So what did you do?" Isabel gasped, running her fingers through her hair and pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Maria, Liz and I snuck him out of the hospital."

Isabel swallowed.  "Was that a good idea?  What if he gets worse?"

There was a hollow silence that sent a shiver down her spine again.  "Where did you hide him?" Isabel whispered.

"He's in the Granolith chamber, but he's…he's not doing to good," Michael's voice cracked, the worry obvious in his gruff voice.

She was alarmed and headed towards her bedroom.  "I'm coming home," Isabel stated as she began frantically packing her clothes and bathroom amenities.

Michael sighed over the receiver.  "I was hoping you'd say that.  We were planning on trying to heal Max with the stones.  Liz and I tried with Maria, but I need you.  I thought maybe Liz might be able to do something since she's started having powers…"

Isabel stopped packing and frowned.  "_Powers?"_

"Yeah," Michael sighed.  "It's a long story, but in the end, I guess it's up to you and me to work the stones."

"Michael," Isabel gulped.  "Can it work with two people?  I mean last time we were healing Nasedo and we had Max.  Can we use them with only two?"

Again, silence.

Isabel had finished packing and headed towards the main door.  "I'm catching the next flight out Michael.  We'll talk about this when I get there.  I have to go, so I can book a seat.  I'll phone you at the airport with the time."

"Yeah, uh sure.  Bye."

_Click.  _

Isabel quickly hung up the phone and dialed the airline.  As she finished writing down the information on her flight and what terminal she was leaving from, Jesse arrived home early.  "What's with the suitcase honey?"

Jesse waited as Isabel finished writing down the confirmation numbers.  Then she ran over and gave Jesse a kiss and a hug.  "I'm sorry.  I just had a call from Michael tonight and he's just told me Max is sick.  _Really sick.  I just phoned the airlines and booked a flight to Roswell, __tonight."_

Isabel realized she was rambling on and took a deep breath.  "Jesse, I know this is short notice, but could you give me a ride to the airport?"

Jesse frowned and loosened his tie.  "You can't go, Isabel," Jesse said quite calmly as he set down his briefcase on the nearby loveseat.

"What?" Isabel asked incredulously.

"You can't go.  It's just not…possible…stupid promises and…"

Isabel tilted her head to the side, trying to catch the words that were coming out of her husband's mouth.  It was a jumble of words and sighs.  Quite frankly, it left Isabel confused.  "What are you saying Jesse?  Why _can't I go back to Roswell?"_

~~~

Jesse rubbed his face.  _How could this be happening?  There was no way he could allow Isabel to go back there.  It was tempting fate.  It would be breaking a promise._

"Honey, I need you here," Jesse finally sighed.  "I have these important meetings and functions…" Jesse knew it sounded like a lame excuse, but he couldn't think of another reason.  "I can't go."

Isabel nodded.  "I never said you had to come Jesse.  I just need to go.  I have to see if I can somehow help my brother.  I _have to see him__." _

Jesse looked into Isabel's big brown eyes that were threatening to tear up.  He swallowed, having a hard time getting out the words.  "I can't let you go.  I need you here," Jesse choked on his own words.

"Jesse!" Isabel looked at him with big round eyes.  "I can't believe you're saying this!"

Isabel turned her back on him.  "I'm leaving tonight.  I've booked a seat and I'm going home.  You can either _drive me, or I can take a __taxi."_

He was cornered.  Jesse wasn't about to lose Isabel over this, not yet.  "Can't you just wait a week maybe?  I can get everything in order here and come with you?"

Jesse felt her warm arms wrap around him.  Caressing his ear with her lips, Isabel whispered to him, "_Please, this can't wait."_

Shaking his head, Jesse gave in.  He just wouldn't be able to keep her away -- love or not.  "Fine.  I'll drive you," Jesse said stoically.

Isabel pulled out slightly, just enough to look into his eyes. "Thank you."

Jesse pressed his lips lightly to hers and then buried his face into her neck.   He didn't know exactly what would happen, but Jesse knew he had to find a way to get off work.  When Isabel returned, Jesse didn't know whether it would negate the deals he'd made.  He didn't know if he could keep his promise to her; Jesse didn't know if she'd be safe anymore.

~~~

Michael felt relief when Isabel confirmed that she was coming home that night – for Max.  He shook his head and waited for the phone call with the arrival time of Isabel's flight.

"Michael?" a familiar voice called out softly.

His head jerked up to see Maria standing at the door.  "What are you doing here?  Is Max all right?"

They had been taking turns watching over Maxwell in the Granolith chamber.  Liz had been doing most of the bedside hovering.  

"No, there's no change," Maria informed hesitantly.  "Are you waiting for a call?"

Michael frowned.  "Why?"

"Because you're clutching that phone like it's a lifeline.  And I'm pretty sure you're not playing '_Who Wants to be a Millionaire'_," Maria joked, sitting down on the couch beside him.

Michael shook his head.  "I phoned Isabel.  She's coming home tonight," he informed.

A blank expression came over Maria's face.  "Oh."

Michael swallowed and got up from the couch.  He was restless.  "Can I borrow your car?" Michael asked.

Maria pouted.  "Will you not get into an accident this time?"

Michael smiled half-heartedly.  "Can't.  No one's after us now."

Sighing loudly, Maria came up from behind Michael and wrapped her arms around him.  "Are you okay Michael?  I know you're worried, but we've been through worse, right?" 

She tried to comfort him, but Michael knew that this time was different.  All the other difficult situations that the trio had found themselves in, Max had always been there.  He was the healer.  And this time Max was the one needing the healing.  "I don't know Maria.  Max is so weak.  And there's this frantic search for him, now that the Evans's think he's missing.  I don't know what I should do," Michael admitted gruffly.

He turned around in Maria's arms until he was face to face with her, leaning his forehead against hers.  Maria began to kiss him, lightly and gently.  Michael's head was in a spiral.  He didn't know what else he could do for Maxwell.  And seemingly, the kisses melted away the thoughts and turmoil that was brewing inside him.

Michael cupped Maria's face in his hands and deepened the kiss.  As she began to lead him to the bedroom, the phone suddenly rang.  "Michael?" Isabel's voice chimed over the receiver.

"Isabel."

Maria's face became solemn as he resisted her beckoning gaze.  

"Michael, my flight's leaving in 30 minutes.  I should be home in a few hours.  Is someone going to be there to pick me up?"

Michael nodded and replied.  "Yeah.  I'm coming to pick you up.  Then we'll head over to the chamber from there."

"Good.  Michael, we'll be all right."  There was a pause.  "We'll figure out what's wrong with him.  Stay strong Michael, do it for Max."

It felt good to hear her voice, just as it had a half an hour ago.  Michael's confidence was bolstered by Isabel's belief in him.  "I will.  Stay safe.  I'll see you in 3 hours."

As he hung up the phone, Michael felt a peace, not just because they _would_ figure out how to heal Max, but also because Isabel was _coming home_.  And Michael would have a second chance.  He would tell her exactly how he felt.

"Michael?" Maria called to him, beckoning him to finish what they had started.

_Maria._  An overwhelming sense of guilt filled Michael.  He would hurt Maria.  And again, Michael waffled.  

_What has changed_ _Michael thought to himself_?  _Isabel is still married to Jesse, who still loves her._

"I have to go Maria."  Michael grabbed his denim jacket and left the solemn Maria standing behind him, arms opened.

A second chance had appeared out of nowhere from amidst this sorrow, but along side it, Michael knew that there would be another tragedy.  And it would be either involve himself and Maria, or Jesse and Maria.  Either way, someone was going to get hurt and Michael didn't know if he had the heart to do it.  Even _if_ it meant Isabel would be his forever.


	8. 8

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Eight 

__

***

It is only with the heart that one can see rightly;   
what is essential is invisible to the eye. 

                                                                              - Antoine De Saint-Exupery

***

"Isabel?" Max's dry scratchy voice wafted from the unusually humid and drafty cave.  "Is that you?"

The damp, dull brown hair hid Max's face.  "Max!" Isabel gasped, as she quickly dropped down beside her brother and stroked his forehead.  "You'll be okay.  I'm here now."

She tried to quell the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.  Isabel had tried not to imagine her brother and how sick he would have to be for Michael to phone her.  As hard as she tried, Isabel kept on receiving flashes.  A clammy hand seemed to reach out and touch her before Isabel would awake from these projections.

Isabel grasped Max's limp hand.  She turned to Liz, who was hovering behind her.  "Has he been getting worse or is this how he's been for the past few days?" Isabel inquired.

Liz shook her head and bit her lip.  She brushed her hair back with her fingers before she answered.  "He's been steady for the past day now.  Max hasn't gotten any worse, but he hasn't been getting better.  Can you guys do something already?" Liz pleaded, her voice reaching a piercing pitch beyond sound.

Maria, who had been standing guard at the entrance of the cave, was now holding Liz and comforting the distraught girlfriend.  "Guys, can we break out those glowy stones already?" sighed Maria.  "Waiting any longer will not be a good thing."

Isabel peered over at Michael who was kneeling beside Max, in front of Isabel.  "We'd better do this fast."  Isabel wiped Max's pale brow with a cool wet cloth, sitting near by.  Michael stood up and pulled a velvet pouch out of his jacket pocket.  "Here."

Michael handed Isabel one of the stones.  Isabel joined Michael, pulling herself from her brother's weakened body and stood, closing her eyes, and concentrating on the hard amber stones.  She could feel the warmth of her body seeping from her hands and into the 'healing stone'.  Isabel took a deep breath, drawing herself further into a trance-like state, almost reaching outside of herself, and suddenly she felt the warm energy cease.

Isabel was confused and opened her eyes.  She found herself looking at a similarly confused and stunned Michael.  They both looked down at Max.  His eyes were closed, face dripping with sweat.  "It didn't work," Isabel whispered.

Her heart was racing at this point.  She'd considered the possibility that they'd need the four.  That the stones wouldn't operate correctly without the other two stones.  And the stones wouldn't work without _two other hybrids.  Isabel prayed that her hypothesis was incorrect and that another way could be found; if she didn't, Max would have to find another way to be healed, if he could be healed at all.  Isabel pushed the thought away._

~~~

Michael was in a state of confusion.  _What was happening?  Michael's gaze lingered on Isabel's tear stained cheeks.  Her lips moved silently, without a sound uttered.  Michael knew she was beginning to panic, as she always did when she wasn't in control of something.  He gripped the stone in his fingers and swallowed.  __He had to do something.  He had to find another way to help Max._

"What are we going to do Michael?"  Isabel's fearful eyes questioned him.

Michael had always, somewhere deep down inside, wanted to lead.  Now that he had this chance, Michael wanted nothing more than for Max to wake up and yell at him for just standing around there.  "We'll have to find another way," Michael stated calmly.  He wouldn't let her see him crack.

Suddenly Liz stood in front of him, screaming,  "How can you be so calm?  Max is dying!  How can you just stand there and let him die?"  Maria tried to pry her away from a distraught Michael.  "I can feel him slipping away!"  Finally Maria managed to calm her as Liz fell to her knees beside Max.  The blonde mouthed an apology to him.

Michael motioned Isabel over to his side.  Her shaky footing caused Michael to reach out and catch her before she fell.  Both looked intently at each other before heading towards the cave entrance.  Michael cleared his throat as he looked up into the clear, dark desert sky.  He'd begun formulating a plan in his mind, but didn't quite know how viable it was.

"Michael what are you thinking?"

Michael peered over at Isabel who had begun biting her thumbnail, nervous and anxious.  She kept looking over her shoulder into the cavern.  "I think we need help Isabel," said Michael slowly.  "I also think that we need to do it _fast_."

Isabel's dark eyes pierced deep inside of him.  He could see the fear on her face and he hated the helplessness he felt.  On top of that, Michael was fighting off the pensive thoughts brooding within him about being without Max.  Max was like a brother to Michael.  And since Max had been ill Michael hadn't stopped moving for a second, knowing that a single moment would have him in tears.

"Well, we can't just stand here Michael.  Who can help us?  I don't know of any 'alien doctors' just hanging around Roswell."

Michael swallowed.  "If we had Tess…"

Suddenly a change came over Isabel's worried face.  "Tess?"  Worry was replaced by anger and Isabel took a deep breath.  "Why would you even think to bring her into this?  She's gone.  Vanished, back where she belongs.  She made her bed, now she can lie in it."  Venom laced each word.

Michael nodded.  "I know, Isabel.  But even so, if she were here, I think there'd be a chance to heal him."

Isabel's darkened face became solemn and calm.  "Well, that's not an option!"

Michael walked out to the cliff peak.  "Well, I don't know what else you want me to say.  I _don't_ have a _plan_ Isabel!" Michael yelled out frustrated.  "I'm _not_ Max!"

He surprised himself.  Michael had worked very hard to conceal his emotions, but somehow Isabel's presence made it hard to remember.  Her soft hand pressed on his shoulder.  "Michael, I don't expect you to," she replied softly.  "You have to remember, we're here has a team.  We'll figure it out together.  It doesn't have to be you fighting to save Max's life."

Michael closed his eyes, with his back turned towards Isabel.  "But _I need_ to do this.  How many times has Max saved my butt?  How many times has he been there for me?  And this _one_ time, I need to step up to the plate, I balk?"

He could hear her lick her lips.  "Michael, I promise, we'll figure it out together.  We have to."

~~~

_On Antar_.

"Ma!" a child's voice called.

Her crystal clear blue eyes peered down on her son's face.  "That's right Zander.  Mommy's here."

"Da! Da!  _Daaaaaaa!_" the child giggled as he raised his milky white arms up towards her.

She swallowed hard.  "No.  Dada isn't here."  She could still imagine his face, his warm full lips, and his dark eyes piercing her soul.  "Dada…"

Suddenly she felt it again.  A nauseous, light-headed wave passed over her.  Ava, as she had begun being called by the people of Antar ever since her return, had been feeling odd and even ill, over the past few days.  It was enough to have to bring a nanny in because she was unable to carry Zander for long periods of time.  She'd had to rest frequently throughout the days.

"_Ava_?" Eliana called as she supported the would-be-queen.  "Is it happening again?"

Tess couldn't help feeling a sense of defiance at the name.  Try as she might, she couldn't rid herself of the name.  She hated it.  It reminded her of every past kiss and whispered word that she'd lost from her beloved Zan, her beloved Maxwell.  Tess had been banished.  Since her betrayal on Earth, Tess was nothing to the friends and the family she had formed.  None could understand.  And no one would ever know why she'd done the things she did.

Tess knew that her soul mate, her true love would never _really_ know the extent of her love for him.

"Ava!" Eliana snapped.  "You must eat."

The older woman, her handmaiden if Tess could call her that, motioned to the tray of uneaten fruit and pastries that lay before her.  Her servant was in her fifties.  She was a kind woman, gentle with Zander and kind to Tess, but she was at her master's bidding.  "I'm not hungry Eliana.  I've told you before.  I can get my own food from the kitchen whenever I'm hungry."

She shook her head.  "The mistress of the house will not do such menial tasks such as this!" Eliana stated defiantly.  "Lord Nicholas has strict orders to keep you healthy.  And lately you've not been feeling very well."

"Well, he can kiss my…"

"Love to," Nicholas sneered as he interrupted the conversation.  "Now what's this I hear about not eating anything?"

Eliana curtsied and grimaced.  "I've tried, but she insists on making her own food and will not touch anything we bring to her."

Tess felt bad for Eliana.  She'd apparently raised Nicholas since he was born, but he treated her like dirt under his feet.  Truthfully, Tess couldn't believe she'd be forced to live with him.  She'd made bargains with Khivar and the powers of Antar and he was not mentioned once.

"Leave us," Nicholas spat, a look of disgust emerged on his pug face.

Tess did everything she could to keep the bile from rising to her throat.  "What do you want?" Tess snapped, keeping Zander in sight.

Nicholas wandered over to the child and picked him up.  "He's such a sweet boy," Nicholas cooed, as the child gurgled in his arms.

Tess pulled her child from his grasp gently.  "Come on Zander.  Time for you to go beddy bye," whispered Tess, almost song-like.

Finally when she'd returned from the Zander's bedroom, Tess smiled through clenched teeth.  "What do you want?"

"I'm just checking to see how my guest is doing?" Nicholas chided, like a mother to her child.

"I would be great if you'd just let me and Zander _leave_."

Nicholas shook his head.  "Now that's just _not possible_," smiled Nicholas.  "You know very well Khivar wouldn't be happy with that.  Especially since the huge _Vilandra_ debacle."

Tess couldn't help but smirk at the memory.  It had been all over Antar how Isabel had rejected the '_reigning king'_.  He'd been furious.  Tess, on the other hand, couldn't have been more pleased.  "Yes, isn't that too _bad_," Tess' voice laced with syrupy venom.

"Now is that the way to talk about your _king_?" Nicholas wagged his finger in front of Tess' face.  Tess smiled politely and made a quick move to bite his finger.  Nicholas saw it coming and pulled his finger away.  "Ah ah!  That wasn't very nice.  Maybe for that, I won't tell you about the news I heard about Earth and our little would-be royal three?"

Tess frowned.  "What about them?  What are you planning?" Tess inquired warily.  "We had a _deal_ Nicholas."

Nicholas tilted his head and cocked his eyebrow.  "I _do_ seem to recall such a deal, but then something happened.  Ah, yes, you _double-crossed_ us!" Nicholas spat.  His controlled demeanor was lost for a moment and a dark and powerful force loomed in front of her.  And then, as quickly as it arose, it was gone.

"I came back with the child!" Tess stated.

Nicholas drew nearer, until his nose was inches away from Tess'.  His fingers twirled her blonde curly tendrils and all the while, his eyes inspected her.  "But," he whispered, "_without_ the _king_."

Tess swallowed.  "You didn't need him."

"_But_ he was _part_ of the deal!" Nicholas snaked his way around Tess.  It made her skin crawl.

"He was part of the deal because I wanted him to be part of it.  I thought I loved him, but it was obvious to me that the human was all he _really_ wanted."  The words stung as they formed on her lips.  Though they were lies, Tess couldn't help but know there was some truth within them.  "But you didn't want him anyway.  So why not just leave him on Earth.  It's not like he's coming back to Antar.  He's no threat to Khivar."

Nicholas forced a smile.  "But _Ava_, it was _important _to us."  Nicholas whispered into her ear.

Tess stepped forward, hoping to put some distance between herself and the repugnant husk of the vile alien.  "What about Max?"  She changed the subject back to her former lover.

Nicholas sighed and rolled his eyes.  "All right," smiled Nicholas.  "If you insist on knowing.  Your former royal counter-part is _dying_."  He pouted, mocking Tess and reveling in the knowledge of her shock.

"What!" Tess yelled, and then swallowed hard finding her composure again.

Nicholas clucked his tongue.  "Now _Ava_, yelling isn't becoming of you."  He paused and then looked over at the entrance to Zander's room.  "And _we_ do have a sleeping baby to _consider_."

Tess seethed.  He could get under her skin like no other creepy crawly insect or bug.  Nicholas and Khivar knew exactly what she was all about.  They knew that she'd do anything for Maxwell.  Anything for the man she loved.  As hard as she tried to hide her feelings for Max, she was an easy read.  And as many times as she'd told them about her hatred for Max as he abandoned her for a human, Tess knew that they believed less than she'd like.  Tess followed the younger, yet evil follower of her nemesis, to the terrace balcony.

Calmly and casually Tess began to inquire about her beloved.  "Why is he dying?"

The question caused Nicholas to snicker.  "Oh.  I don't think you really want to know."  Nicholas turned around to face Tess as he leaned against the terrace railing.

"Yes.  Now tell me."  Part of her feared the answer, but part of Tess needed to hear it.  "Why is he dying?"

Nicholas smiled and cocked his head.  "Hmm, maybe you _would_ enjoy hearing why the pathetic wretch is dying.  It's really _ironic_ if you ask me."

Tess bit her lip.  "_Why_?" she repeated her question.

"He's _dying_ because he slept with her, that human growth of cells!" announced Nicholas, who burst out laughing.

Tess stood without sound, movement or speech.  Her heart lurched at the words.  '_He slept with her_' resounded through her ears.  Tess took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  She forced a smile and licked her lips as her hand rested on her stomach, which felt like a thousand daggers were stabbing her over and over again.  "Wow," she managed to utter.

Nicholas stood up, one hand clutching his side and the other wiping away the tears of joy from what he'd just realized.  "You do realize how perfectly _delightful_ this revenge is for you?  I mean, you've gone on and on about how you _hate_ him because of _her_.  And now you've got your revenge?   I mean, anything we could have done here on Antar, doesn't compare to the agony of dying because of sleeping with the _woman you love_."  He broke into another fit of laughter.  "Hope I've made you're night," Nicholas smiled, again wiping a tear away before leaving Tess alone on the balcony.

She could hear his laughter continue as he left the apartment.  Tess closed her eyes, praying he'd just leave.  "You know," Nicholas called from the doorway, "what would have made this complete?"   Tess waited for his sick answer.  "Letting him know why he's dying."  

Tess covered her mouth as she waited to hear the door close.  Finally when she heard the click of the lock, Tess let out a muffled cry.  "Noooo!"  She leaned against the balcony railing as the tears began to fall on her pale white cheeks.  Tess couldn't breathe.  All those nights and days of restless sleep, she finally knew it was because of Max and his sickness.  Tess turned her back on the crimson hued sunset and felt herself collapse against the balcony railing.  _Not Max._  

She'd sacrificed too much to lose him now.  There had to be a way to save him.  Tess rose from the stone floor and made her way to Zander's room.  As she studied the rise and fall of her son's chest; so peaceful, so beautiful, Tess whispered to their son, "I'll save him Zander.  I promise I'll save your Daddy."


	9. 9

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Nine 

__

***

Tis time this heart should be unmoved,

Since others it hath ceased to move;

Yet, though I cannot be beloved,

Still let me love.

                                                                                                   - Lord Byron

***

Isabel entered the Evans' home, weary from jet lag and the emotional strain of the possible death of her brother.  She was operating on automatic pilot.  It was only at the loud gasp, did Isabel bother to look up as she padded her way through the kitchen.  "Isabel?"

Her mother stood in front of the stove with a spatula in hand.  Her father sat in his familiar spot at the kitchen table.  "Hi Mom," Isabel smiled sheepishly.  She was exhausted.  Isabel did not want to have a long drawn out conversation with her parents.  "I'm home!"

Mr. Evans cocked his head with almost a look of dismay on his face rather than Mrs. Evan's look of shock.  "What are you doing home?" he asked, setting down his cup of coffee and newspaper.

Isabel sat down on one of the kitchen chairs.  "I heard about Max from Michael and I came home as soon as I could," she explained looking up at her Father.

He frowned.  "And what about Jesse?  Where is he?"

Isabel shrugged.  "I came alone.  Jesse couldn't ask for time off.  He's in the middle of a heavy case load or something."  Isabel relaxed as she felt her mother come up behind her, kiss her forehead and give her a hug.  "I'm beat Mom.  Can we talk about this after I get some sleep?"

Mrs. Evans nodded.  "Of course Isabel.  There's a lot you don't know about what's happened with Max.  But I don't want you to worry over it.  You get some sleep and we'll try to figure all of this out."

~ * ~

_"Max?" Isabel called.  Her voice seemed to echo across the desert dreamscape.  Suddenly the scene changed.  The sky was crimson red and dark jagged cliffs stood above her draped in the warm sun.  "Hello?"_

_"Isabel."_

_A familiar voice surrounded her.  As she searched in the rolling green valley, Isabel couldn't identify where it was coming from.  "Who's there?"_

_"Maxwell is sick," the voice stated._

_Isabel closed her eyes in frustration.  It was seemingly less and less like a dream.  "Of course he's sick.  Why are you telling me that?  I know that!" yelled Isabel._

_"Liz."_

_Isabel frowned.  "What about Liz?"  Isabel frantically searched the jagged cliffs for any sign of a person.  "Tell me who you are!  Why don't you show me your face?"  Unexpectedly, Isabel found herself staring at a petite figure standing at the peak of the cliffs.  It was a woman, her hair flowing in the breeze of the noonday.  The yellow sun framed her body and its rays hid her face._

_"I can't tell you that.  My time is running short," she whispered.  The images began to fade and Isabel felt herself awakening from the trance.  "Trust me.  Help is coming__."_

Isabel sat up in her bed, sweat ran down her face.  She propped herself up against the headboard and ran her fingers through her hair.  Her head was pounding.  What was that?

**~~~**

Michael hadn't slept all night.  Maria left his apartment early that morning for the early shift at the Crashdown.  "This worrying is going to kill you Michael.  You need to sleep," Maria chided as she grabbed her apron and headed out the door.  "I'm telling you now, Michael.  Sleep will help in the long run."

He had tried to take the advice, but nothing would allow him to receive that restful darkness.  Michael couldn't explain it.  He'd always, even in the midst of danger, been able to sleep.  It was as if something, someone would not leave him be.  Visions of Max writhing in pain and images of a man laughing flooded before him.

Finally as he climbed out of the shower, Michael's horrible visions stopped unexpectedly.  As he dried his damp hair with a towel, Michael pulled a Snapple out of the fridge.  Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  Michael wasn't expecting anyone this late in the afternoon.  He'd arranged to meet Isabel during the evening and head back to the cavern to check on Max.  "Who is it?" he asked gruffly.

A frantic knock on the door sounded, and Isabel's voice rang through the thick barrier.  "It's me Michael.  We need to talk."

Michael wrapped his towel around his neck and opened the door.  "Isabel?"  The tall auburn-haired woman stepped into his apartment distracted and fidgety.  He watched her pacing back and forth.  "What's wrong?"

Suddenly she stopped pacing and looked Michael straight in the eyes.  "I had a vision, or contact, or…well, I don't know what you'd call it, but I had it," Isabel rambled.  "She was talking and telling me that she would help.  Now I don't know how, but I think she's going to."

Michael shook his head and held out his hands in confusion.  "What are you talking about?"

Isabel stopped talking and pulled Michael onto the couch.  "I went home this morning.  And when I got there, I was exhausted.  So I went to bed.  When I thought I had gone to sleep, I found myself in this almost surreal place.  It was like the cliffs in the desert, but not.  Then I heard this voice.  It was a woman.  She told me Max was sick, which I already knew.  I thought I was dreaming, but I knew somehow that this was someone _actually talking to me.  She told that she would help Max.  __And before that, she mentioned something about Liz.  She really just said her name, but somehow she's either part of the reason Max is sick or the solution."  Isabel stopped talking, breathing heavily, like she'd just run a race._

"Where did this come from?" Michael asked.

Isabel shook her head.  "I don't know, but it's a start.  I mean it's more than we've had to go on for a while."

Michael shook his head.  "I've been kind of having visions…seeing things ya know?"

Isabel's eyes lit up.  "Was it the same kind of thing?"

Michael became somber.  The thought of those images sent shivers down his spine.  He sighed.  "No.  Not even close."  He felt Isabel draw closer to him, resting her arm around his shoulders.  "It was creepy.  I don't even want to talk about it."

The soft beat of her heart drummed against his side.  She rested her head on his shoulder and rubbed his back.  "It'll be okay Michael.  We have to stay positive or we'll lose Max.  And that's something I know we're _both not ready to do."_

Michael nodded.  He turned to face her and buried his face against her neck.  The soft comforting smell of lavender and chamomile helped to erase the images of a screaming Max.  Slowly Michael finally pulled away from the reassuring embrace.  "Do you know who she is?" Michael inquired.  "I mean could it be another alien?"

Isabel frowned.  "I don't think so.  I think she's not here.  I get the feeling that it was somewhere far off.  But I also got the feeling that I knew her and she was trying to hide something."

Michael ran his hands through his still damp hair.  "Well, do you think she'll talk to you again?"

Isabel shrugged and smiled half-heartedly.  "I don't know."

Michael slouched into the cushions of the couch.  "Well at least it's something.  I think we need to talk to Liz about some of the stuff that's been happening to her and about what that woman said.  I can't say that I'm ready to trust that '_vision' or whatever you called it, but if it's all we've got?"_

Isabel tucked her left leg underneath her and put her hand on Michael's knee.  "Do you think that Liz has something to do with his sickness?  When did he start getting sick?"

Michael hated to say it, but he'd been thinking about it ever since the Evans' took Max to the hospital.  "Right after Las Vegas.  Right after they…_slept together_."

**~~~****  
  
**

"_Ava_?" a dark chilling voice called.  "Have you been doing naughty things?"

As Tess cradled Zander in her arms while sitting on the pure white couch, she tilted her head up to meet Khivar's gaze.  "Hello Khivar."

His tall broad frame cast a shadow over her son's peaceful sleeping face.  His black eyes seemed to bore into Tess' soul.  As she swallowed hard, trying to retain her casual demeanor, Khivar kneeled before her.  Instinctively Tess drew Zander tightly to her chest, causing her sleeping child to squirm.  "_Ava_, I thought we had an _understanding_?" asked Khivar curiously.  Tess felt his strong hand press tightly upon her knee.

Tess nodded.  "We do."  Quickly maneuvering herself into a position to be able to rise up from the enveloping cushions, Tess smiled and moved away from the suffocating stare of her reigning 'King'.  "Why are you here anyway?  Don't you have some plotting to do?  Or maybe send our armies into war again?" 

Khivar quickly stood up, which was surprising since his stature and gangly limbs would cause anyone to be uncoordinated.  "I have to say that I've heard rumors that you've tried to contact someone on Earth?" frowned Khivar.  "Now the only ones you could _possibly _want to talk to are your fellow hybrids.  And you've _assured_ me that you'd never _do _that."

Tess felt her knees go weak as she walked towards the silver bassinet.  As she placed Zander down on the white blankets, Tess rested against its walls.  She'd been exhausted from the mind convergence earlier that afternoon.  It had been a strain making contact with Isabel since she'd lost touch with the other three almost a year ago.  Turning around to face Khivar Tess denied the accusation.  "You're right.  I did tell you I would never contact them, so why are you asking me if I did?" asked Tess through gritted teeth.

She felt waves of nausea overwhelm her as she tried to balance herself against the bassinet.  "Now _Ava_, you should know better than to lie to me.  I've been monitoring you for a while now." He sneered.  "Well, actually ever since you've arrived.  I thought we'd be fast friends after making our agreement, but when you returned without the agreed '_king'_ well, forgive me if I don't trust everything you say."

Tess licked her lips and tucked a straggling lock of hair behind her ear.  "Is that all?" Tess smiled politely.  "I don't want Zander disturbed."

Khivar studied her for a moment and then silently nodded.  "I'd be careful _Ava_.  Your beauty and wits have kept you alive so far.  But no one breaks an agreement with me without consequences."

Tess stood stoically as the threat hung in the air.  "Now why would I do that?"  Subconsciously Tess peered quickly over her should her at her innocent son.

Khivar stood at the door.  "Do not cross me _Ava_.  Zan may be dying, but that doesn't mean the process couldn't be sped up.  Contacting Zan or the others will be the biggest mistake of your Antarian life.  I'm sure if Zander could speak, he'd agree.  He does understand the way things are.  Zander and I have had many interesting conversations," laughed Khivar before closing the door behind him.

Tess looked down at her son and then at the doorway where Khivar had just stood moments ago.  Gently caressing the brow of her son, Tess leaned down and kissed his warm forehead.  "You know he can't be trusted right Zander.  If he's touched an innocent thought in your head, Khivar will rule the day he met me," growled Tess.  "I love you Zander and I'll figure out a way to save Daddy without having you pay the price."

**~~~****  
  
**

Max's fever was rising and he tossed and turned beneath the dull grey wool blankets.  Liz moped his sweaty brow as his face contorted in pain.  A flurry of jumbled words, some understandable, but most were a flood of foreign pleas.  "It's going to be all right Max," Liz whispered.  "I'll take care of you.  I promise.  We'll be together just like we've always planned."

Her heart sunk as she watched this man whom she'd given herself to, heart and soul deteriorate before her. "Amdedis sedari," mumbled Max.  

Liz frowned and leaned her ear closer to his dry chapped lips.  "Max?" she whispered.  "What are you trying to say?"

Suddenly Max's dark brown eyes opened slowly and a soft smile appeared upon his face.  "Max?" Liz exclaimed.  It had been days since he'd opened his eyes and seemed cognizant of his surroundings.  He began to speak in that same foreign tongue she'd heard just moments ago when Max finally began to speak in English.  "My love."  His clammy hand reached up and caressed her cheek.  "I have found you again.  I've loved you since the beginning."

Liz smiled tenderly at her _soul mate_.  "I love you too Max," murmured Liz, kissing his forehead.

Max reached up, his eyes glazed, but yet full and dark.  "My _Ava_, I've waited so long to hear those _words_," Max whispered tenderly.  "We will be together again.  Even death shall n'er tear our souls apart."  His voice began to fade and Liz had to gently place his head back down on his pillow.  "We are _one_ as _destiny has promised_."

Liz wiped a lazy tear from her burning cheeks.  She swallowed hard and tried to remind herself that it was a hallucination, some delusion brought on by the sickness.  But somewhere deep inside, Liz couldn't help but feel like her heart had been shattered into a million pieces that night.


	10. 10

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Ten 

__

***

What though the radiance   
which once was so bright,   
Be now forever taken from my sight,   
Though nothing can bring back   
the hour of splendor   
in the grass,   
of glory in the flower,   
We will grieve not,   
rather find strength   
in what remains behind. 

                                                                        - William Wordsworth

***

Isabel wiped Max's brow.  She'd been with him since the afternoon.  Michael had gone to work that evening and Liz and Maria also had to work.  "Max?  Come on, speak to me!" pleaded Isabel.  "I need to hear you order me around one more time."

Max seemed in a daze, his head tossed and turned in a state of constant confusion.  Isabel felt helpless.  Michael had thought of trying to contact someone on Antar, for information, for help, but there seemed to be no safe way of doing it.  Isabel reached into Max's mind, hoping to calm the confusion, and maybe even find some answers hidden away in Max's subconscious.  She'd never really tried reaching into someone's mind while he was awake, but Isabel felt in her gut, that while in a state of delirium, she'd be able to reach inside with the same effect as walking in Max's dreams.

There was darkness at first.  Isabel concentrated within the dream-like plane and ignited a flame in her palm.  There seemed to be a war-like tension in the air and then suddenly she felt a tap on the shoulder.  It frightened Isabel because she'd never experienced anything of the kind – a presence on the same plane as herself.  As she turned around to reveal the face of her guest, Isabel heard terrible screams within Max's mind.  Isabel turned in search of the source, but the unknown presence held her back.  "You can't help him that way Isabel."

Isabel turned to face her acquaintance only to find a figure clothed in light.  She could make out a bodily shape, but there was no face.  "Who are you?" asked the disillusioned Isabel.  "Are you the same woman who spoke to me before?"

The shimmering figure seemed to nod in a quick flash of dim lights.  "I can talk to you here a little while longer.  Remember your illness.  Connection with your other.  Healing comes from your partner."

The being talked in disjointed phrases.  Isabel couldn't quite understand what she was saying.  "How do I contact you?  Is there a cure here?"  Isabel felt her pleas rising to desperate pitch.  "Help!  Please.  I can't watch him die!"

The shimmering figure came seemed to float forward and Isabel could feel what seemed like arms reaching out to her and embracing her.  She felt a warm comfort in those arms.  Suddenly something familiar seemed to flash before her.  Eyes of crystal blue burst within her thoughts.  A sharp stabbing pain shot through her temple.  "Oh God, what's wrong!" screamed Isabel as she held her throbbing head.

The figure floated backwards into the stark black desert sky within Max's dreamscape reality, until Isabel could no longer distinguish between the once prominent figure before her and the millions upon millions of other radiant hosts of the night.  Unexpectedly the throbbing pain stopped and she was alone in Max's mind, and before her was an expanse of red skies layered with cliffs and black clouds threatening to envelop the beauty ahead.

"Isabel?" Max's voice called.

Isabel turned around and saw her brother standing before her.  "Max?  Can you see me?"

Her brother frowned.  "Yes, how did you…"  Isabel shook her head.  "It must be this sickness.  I'm actually in your consciousness.  You can hear me and see me."  Isabel ran her hands through her hair.  "It's amazing."

Max smiled and hugged her.  "I've missed you Isabel."

Isabel wrapped her arms slowly around Max's neck, in disbelief that she could actually hug him.  "Do you know what's going on?" asked Isabel as she pulled out of the embrace.

Max's brow furrowed.  "I'm not quite sure.  I have some idea.  The last thing I remember is being in the hospital."

Isabel nodded.  "Well, we think this might have to do with what happened in Las Vegas."

Max frowned.  "What do you mean?"

"Well," Isabel bit her lip, hesitating to inform Max of what she and Michael had suspected.  "We think it's got to do with Liz and what happened in Las Vegas."

Max still didn't seem to understand.  "We didn't have anything happen to us there," Max protested.

Suddenly before Isabel could say anything more, another figure approached them.  "You know what happened in _Las Vegas_," a voice chided.

As the figure came into view, Max and Isabel looked at each other in confusion.  It was Max.  "Don't get your knickers in a knot!" Max 2 spat.  "I'm still Max, in a way.  I'm just not the oblivious one like he is!"

Isabel was confused.  "But, why two?"

"Ah, don't have time to spend explaining it all, but I know that _we_'_re_ dying because _you_ couldn't keep it in your pants!" accused Max 2, who pointed to Max.

"What are you talking about?" Max growled.

"Your lust for Liz was what put all of us in danger in the first place, and now it's gotten us killed!" shouted Max 2.

The accusation echoed through the dreamscape and Max launched into Max 2, attacking him.  Isabel shook her head and pulled her _two_ brothers apart.  "Stop it!  Fighting won't solve anything!" Isabel yelled.  Finally the two Maxs's broke apart and Isabel stood between them.  "Well, Max," Isabel directed the conversation to Max 2, "Do you know how to help?"

Max 2 began to shake his head when the dark clouds that loomed overhead began to move, faster than Isabel had ever seen clouds move.  The trios' gaze was captured by a shining figure that stood above draped in a silvery wave of white.  "Who's that?" Isabel gasped.

'Max' and 'Max 2' left Isabel's side.  Isabel tried to follow but somehow she was frozen, unable to follow the Maxs toward the shimmering figure.  And just as they were about to reach the bottom of the cliff on which the figure stood, several feet away arose another pillar, of equal height and with another shimmering figure.  But this time, the figure was draped in a creamy white, the sun's rays brightening the raiment of the being.  The two Maxs stood caught in between.  The pale moon's splendor hailed the silvery figure's purity, but the sun's rays expelled the warmth of the other figure's warmth.

Isabel found she could only stand and watch.  The internal struggle, which waged war against Max's soul, had begun.  Isabel didn't know how, but she felt like this was a link and answer to Max's illness.  But for some reason, Isabel didn't know how it could be.

Finally Max was drawn towards the golden raiment of the sun's rays, while the other Max, Max 2 had chosen the pale moon's purity.  It seemed that the decision had been made, but somehow, 'Max' seemed to draw 'Max 2' with him towards the almost golden figure.  'Max 2' seemed to protest, but whose will seem to give out and joined 'Max' in their journey towards the waves of creamy white light.   When they arrived at their journey's end, both Maxs unexpectedly converged into one Max and reached out towards the shimmering figure, which seemed to beckon them with arms wide open.  Then Max was enveloped in the white waves and Isabel felt the heat of the sun intensify, suddenly Isabel witness a blinding flash of light and was brought to her knees.  "Oh God not again!" moaned Isabel as her head throbbed and she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her stomach.  The pains continued until the dreamscape was enveloped in the dark clouds and faded to black.

**~~~**

Michael was grateful to his boys for shooing him out the door.  They knew he'd been distracted all afternoon and told him to take off early.  Michael headed straight for the cliffs.  He'd been worried about Max during the entire shift.  He'd continued having visions of light and Max's screams.  He'd also been having new visions, just that afternoon.  He'd seen lights, two similar lights, but yet different.  Michael had made a mental note to talk to Isabel about this.

As he entered the darken chambers, Michael expected to see Isabel leaning over top of Max, but when he arrived, Michael was greeted with the sight of Isabel slumped over Maxwell, her hand pressed against his face.  "Isabel?"

Michael rushed to her side, pulling her off of Max.  He felt her pulse and brushed the stray locks of auburn from her fair face.  "Isabel?  Come on!  What happened?" mumbled Michael to himself.  "Wake up.  Please."

The stillness of Isabel's body frightened Michael.  It was the same picture of the night Isabel had almost died.  Michael pulled her against him, cradling her body.  He buried his face into her neck and whispered into her ear.  "_Please Isabel_.  I can't lose you too."  Michael rocked her warm body to and fro.

The scent of lavender and chamomile wafted through his senses.  Her breaths were short and shallow at first, but then unexpectedly, Isabel inhaled loudly and deeply.  She began coughing and sputtering.  "_Michael_!" gasped Isabel.

Michael pulled her away from him and propped her against the Granolith chamber walls.  Isabel cradled her head in the palm of her hand, using the other to sit herself up.  "Ugh.  Michael.  What happened?"

Michael quickly wiped a stray tear from his eye and smiled.  "I'd like to ask you the same thing."

Isabel looked up at Michael and smiled sheepishly.  Now that Michael was sure Isabel was somewhat out of danger, he leaned over to check on Maxwell.  He seemed to take shallow breaths, although his sleep seemed to be more or less painful.

"I think you'd better tell me what happened here."

**~~~**

Tess, again, was wiped out from contacting Isabel.  She hadn't set out to do such a thing, but it was a great asset.  Tess had been walking with Max in his subconscious for days.  She'd monitored the times and was careful to make sure no one was around.  Although Khivar threatened her with the knowledge of her contact with Max, Isabel, and Michael, Tess believed it was less than Khivar would have liked her to believe.

It was a coincidence that Isabel happened to be dream walking through Max's mind while Tess was there.  She didn't get the chance to talk to her long, but Tess hoped that Isabel was able to understand the short message she'd relayed to her, in relation to curing Max. 

Tess didn't quite know exactly the remedy, but she'd heard rumors about Michael's effect on Isabel when she had been injured.  It was good to live in Nicholas's house at times.  Tess received timely information, though the master of the house didn't know it.

As she leaned against the balcony terrace outside of her room, Tess welcomed the Antarian air.  It was much more cleansing for their system than Earth's oxygen, as Tess had learned.  The light atmosphere helped heal the headaches she'd begun to receive since mind walking and converging with Max and Isabel.  As she closed her eyes, Tess heard Zander's cry from his room. "Coming honey," Tess smiled.

Tess cradled her son in her arms as the disgruntled child's eyes fought to open.  She clucked her tongue and rocked him gently back to sleep.  Settling down in the nearby rocking chair, Tess enjoyed watching Zander sleep.  He'd been growing so quickly in the past few weeks.  Tess nestled her nose against her child's cheek.  He smelled of roses and chocolate.  "I wish your Daddy could see you," cooed Tess.

As she closed her eyes, Tess imagined Maxwell walking through Zander's door and taking him in his arms.  "Oh Max," cried Tess softly.  "We could have been a family.  I'm sorry."  She wiped a shimmering tear from her cheek.  "_I'm sorry_." Tess whispered into her son's ear and kissed him on the cheek.  Then she arose from the rocking chair and placed him back into his crib.

_She'd done everything she could to save her family - even if it meant keeping them apart._


	11. 11

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers: After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

__

Loving Destiny

Chapter Eleven

__

***

Love is something eternal…

The aspect may change

But not the essence. 

- Vincent Van Gogh

***

Mr. and Mrs. Evans were frantic as Isabel arrived home draped over Michael's shoulder. She'd been weakened from earlier that evening and both had decided that discussing that evening's event could wait until she was stronger. And they didn't want to speculate anything around Liz, who'd arrived for another shift, nursing Max. "What happened?" cried Mrs. Evans. "Are you all right?"

Michael watched Mrs. Evans hover over her daughter, whom he'd just, placed on the living room couch. "She's just a little tired," Michael explained lamely.

Isabel rubbed her temples. "Mom, I'm all right. I'll be fine. Just a migraine."

Mr. Evans stood over her daughter, his brow furrowed and upset. "I knew you shouldn't have come home," grumbled Mr. Evans. 

Michael frowned at his anger. "Why Dad?" Isabel groaned. "I don't know why you didn't tell me in the first place. I had to fly all the way home before you'd tell me that Max was sick."

Mr. Evans seemed to awake from his pensive thoughts. His furrowed brow was replaced with a look of concern. "No. No, Isabel," protested Mr. Evans. "It's just we didn't want to worry you with all of this. What with you getting settled in New York with Jesse? This was just one more added stress you didn't need." Mr. Evans kneeled beside his daughter. "I can't lose you too."

Michael felt out of place in this family gathering. "I think I should maybe go," mumbled Michael. "It's getting late."

Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans began to nod in agreement when Isabel grabbed Michael's hand. "Could you just stay for a while?" He saw the warmth and need of her plea within the depths of her dark eyes. Michael swallowed. "Uh, okay," Michael acquiesced.

Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans saw Isabel into her bedroom. They came back and explained she'd be a couple of minutes, and that he could go see Isabel after she'd changed. "I just want to thank you for bringing her home Michael. You don't know how worried I've been," fretted Mrs. Evans. Her hands fidgeted with the hem of her blouse that was partly hanging out.

Michael nodded stoically. "No problem. Uh, have you told her that Max is missing?" He reminded himself that he had to play it cool. He didn't know anything about where Maxwell was.

Mr. Evan's frowned. "Somehow she knew. We wouldn't have been able to keep it from her anyway. Isabel would have found out when she went to the hospital."

Mrs. Evans drew near to her husband, allowing him to comfort her. "I tried not to let her see how upset we are – let her know that we think he's safe and well taken care of."

"I'm sure he is Mrs. Evans," Michael offered. "I've got a feeling he's being taken care of."

Mrs. Evans' let a sob escape her lips. "I just don't know why anyone would want to take Maxwell. I know he's been in a lot of trouble, but to take him now while he's so sick? I can't bear to think of what kind of condition he is in. I mean he was on death's door when we took him to the hospital." Mr. Evans kissed the top of his wife's head and held her tightly.

"Have you _heard_ anything?" Mr. Evans asked pensively. "You and Isabel seem to be the first ones Max would contact when he was in trouble." Mr. Evans paused. "_It was always like that now that I think about it._"

Michael swallowed. "Well, we were close." He exhaled and shoved his hands in his jean pockets. "I mean, _are_ close."

The Evans nodded. "Michael?" a faint voice called from the hallway.

Michael smile awkwardly and excused himself. When he reached the room, Isabel was sitting up on the bed wearing red silk pajamas. He slowly entered Isabel's bedroom, just like he'd done for the past several years, but this time pressed an awkward feeling in his stomach. "Hey."

Isabel tucked her leg underneath her, with one hanging off the bed. "I need to talk about this Michael, it's killing me. There's so much we have to figure out and not much time." Isabel shifted positions, restless and upset, she pulled her knees to her chest. "I think he's getting worse Michael."

Michael let out a loud sigh. "I know." He hesitated to say anymore, Isabel's complexion had become pale, almost ashen. "But I think you _need_ to rest. You're no good to Max if you pass out or something worse." Michael leaned against the wall; hands still in his pockets.

Isabel shook her head. "I'm fine Michael. I'm more awake now and I remember more of what happened. It was so surreal. I saw her again."

Michael moved forward. "It was the same, her?"

Isabel nodded. "It was weird. It has never happened before. I've never been able to talk to someone in someone's dream or mind before." She shook her head and gathered a near by blanket close to her, as if she'd developed a sudden chill.

Michael frowned and sat down beside her. "And what happened?" probed Michael. "What did she say?"

Isabel bit her lip. "She mentioned something about my injury and then something about partners and healing? I'm not sure what she meant."

As he rubbed his gruff cheek shadowed with five o'clock shadow. Michael thought he might have an idea, but he knew Isabel wouldn't want to hear it. And it also brought up an uncomfortable subject between the two. "_Isabel_." He would have to speak about it…sometime. And Michael knew she'd have to learn to let go of Alex's horrible death. _Tess might be the only way to save Max. _According to this figure. "I think I know what its talking about…"

Mrs. Evan knocked on the door as she walked into her daughter's room. "Isabel?" Michael and Isabel looked up at her, startled and praying that she hadn't heard what they'd been talking about. Isabel cleared her throat. "Ahem, yeah Mom?"

"Jesse's on the phone," Mrs. Evans informed, almost frowning at the two. "Are you two all right?"

Michael looked at Isabel, suddenly he realizing he'd been holding Isabel's hand unconsciously. He jerked it away casually and smiled. "No, nothing at all Mrs. Evans. I was _just_ actually telling Isabel that I should be going." Isabel looked at him annoyed. But annoyed as Isabel was at him, Michael knew he had to leave. "You shouldn't keep Jesse waiting. It's long distance you know?" mumbled Michael.

As Michael stepped into the fresh, cold evening air, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off of him. The thoughts raced through his mind. Finally they were getting somewhere. Michael finally had a clue to how to help Max. _He hoped_.

****

~~~

Tess walked along the bank of the Elvarian Sea. Unlike Earth, the water was a sea of purple. The liquid remained clear, but as the Antarian sky was a natural red, and the sea floor a cobalt blue; the liquid converged into a brilliant royal purple. As she pushed Zander's carriage along the serene bank, Tess schemed of a way to get to Max. That morning she'd heard Khivar whispering to Nicholas in the solitude of Nicholas' study.

__

"I let you have her here because I wanted you to keep an eye on her!" raged Khivar. "Not so she'd have run of the place!"

"I have **not** let her have the run of the place Khivar. She is independent that's all. Besides the royal four are strong and they don't even know the power they could wield."

"I don't care. We just have to keep her from contacting the three that have graciously stayed on Earth. And this wouldn't have even been a problem," grumbled Khivar, "if you hadn't opened your big fat mouth!"

At this point in the conversation, Tess dared to take a peek through the crack left in the almost closed room. Nicholas looked up at Khivar, almost shrinking back from the faux dictator, but his pride had him showing a glint of defiance.

"I was testing her," protested Nicholas. "I wanted to see if she really hated Zan."

__

Khivar looked down smugly at his minion. "And we know now that isn't quite the case. She's contacted them. I'm not quite sure why, but I don't trust her. She's a dangerous one, more so than the other three. So now it is **your** job to figure out what she is planning. I need to know if she found out the plans for Zan and if that is the reason he slipped from our grasp. We can still use her, if no, just to lure the royal four back together and finish them off!"

Nicholas nodded, but then seemed to frown. "You're done with Vilandra?" He seemed to shrink back as he asked that question. Khivar glared at him. "She is nothing to me. Vilandra is just another pawn in our field of conquest."

Tess swallowed hard, looked over her shoulder to make sure no one would catch her spying. She knew now was a time for action. She and Zander would no longer have the luxury of feigning the spurned lover for long. They would surely find out what her contact with Isabel would reveal. She heard a jumble of whispers and then her heart jumped.

"What about the child? Do we get rid of him too?" asked Nicholas curiously.

Tess' heart beat a thousand miles a minute. A lump was stuck in her throat, waiting for Khivar's answer. The would-be king shook his head. "No. I have other plans for **him**," grinned Khivar. At that confession, Tess accidentally leaned too far and the door creaked slightly. As quickly as she could, Tess departed quietly as she heard the two alien's footsteps approach.

"Maa!" Zander gurgled as he pointed up to the late afternoon sun. Zander had brought her back to the present. The sun's rays warmed her face as she basked in its embrace. Suddenly she was roused by a voice in her head. _"Hungry!"_

Tess searched the coves of the near by beach and found no one around. She pondered who could have spoken to her like that. _"Hungry! Maaa_!" Curiously she looked over top the carriage at her son who was moving around happily under his blanket. Zander's eyes seemed to gleam as he giggled and reached towards her. "Zander?" Tess gasped as she furrowed her brow questioning whether she was just imagining it.

****

~~~

Liz leaned against the chamber walls. Max was sleeping fitfully, but nothing that worried Liz too much. Her thoughts were on other things. As much as she'd like to forget what Max had said as he was hallucinating or whatever it was he was doing, Liz couldn't. She hadn't been able to _stop_ thinking about it. Liz had talked to Maria a bit that evening while they cleaned up the diner, but Maria became indignant at the mention of Alex's killer. "He did what?" shouted Maria, who threw down the dishcloth in her hand, into the bus pan. "That a…"

Shaking her head, Liz interrupted the beginnings of a _Maria rant_. "Stop it. It wasn't like that. He must have just been having memories. It's not like it was _Max_ saying it. He didn't really even speak in English," explained Liz.

Part of her had been trying to explain it away ever since the words passed his lips. She couldn't understand why now. They'd just spent the most memorable nights together in Las Vegas and this sickness came so suddenly upon them! She and Max had faced so many trials and things never seemed to go their way. How many times had she been almost convinced to give up on this unusual relationship? It was a complication she didn't need. All Liz had ever wanted was to graduate high school and go off to college. Along the way, maybe Liz had hoped to fall in love with the 'right' guy and get married. But who hadn't dreamed of that?

"Oh Max," sighed Liz. "What am I supposed to do?" She hit the back of her head against the stone chamber. Slowly Liz got up from the floor and dusted the dirt off her jeans. She walked around the chamber, which had held the transportation to Antar. Liz was standing in the room where Max had told Tess to get out of his life after she finally admitted to killing Alex. "You deserved more than _that_!" spat Liz, as she recalled the night Sheriff Valenti told her of Alex's death. It still brought a tear to her eye. _Oh, I miss you Alex._

She'd lost a lot. '_How much more are you willing to lose?'_ Liz asked herself. As she peered down at her lover, Liz couldn't seem to answer the question. All of this had been such a twist of fate; a long line of twists and turns leading to such a deep obsession with this man that lay there so still, so pale. He'd saved her life, but she couldn't do the same.

Liz walked out to the entrance of the cave. She needed some air. Liz knew she had a lot of thinking to do about what lay ahead. Even if she ended up marrying Max and they lived happily ever after, Liz hadn't even given any consideration to what she wanted to do with the rest of her life. All the craziness and insanity had been so normal, that she'd forgotten what normal was. Liz had forgotten she was only a teenager, and normal teens didn't seem to be worrying about the fate of the World or whether aliens were trying to kill them. _Or at least she didn't think so._

She laughed out loud. It felt good to do it. For days now, Liz hadn't been able to crack a smile, too worried about whether Max lived or died. Everything was so serious. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a really good laugh. Liz looked back at Max. How could she love someone so much?

The crickets' song echoed throughout the desert. She loved quiet evenings like this. The vastness of the desert overwhelmed her. Everything was so uncertain, but exciting. So many things awaited her. That was what she'd always thought when she was younger. Now Liz seemed almost to dread what lay ahead. 

"Liz," croaked Max, who lay motionless except for the turn of his head.

Liz took one last look at the evening sky with its lights seemingly shining just for her. They were waiting for her to discover the hidden miracles and wondrous signs within the twinkling lights. She tucked her hair behind her ear and exhaled the cold desert air. "I'm here Max. _Don't worry. I'm here._"


	12. 12

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Twelve 

__

***

The heart already knows

What the mind can only dream of.

Trust your heart. 

                                                                                                   - Jamil Hindi

***

Isabel awoke to the sound of her alarm clock.  _6 a.m._  She and Michael would watch over Max as Liz got ready for work.  Normally they'd both be at school, but a recent break in the school's water main, allowed the teenagers a respite from their studies.  It was a relief to Liz, Michael and Maria because it had been stressful to work within the two priorities, each which needed attention.  Isabel stretched her arms out and above her head and pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top.  She quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face.  Then using her powers, Isabel put on her make up.

Last night had been an enlightening time.  Things were coming together for their coordinated effort to save Max.  But last night also brought news of anxiety.  Jesse had called last night to reveal that he would be able to get away from the office for the next couple of weeks.  _He'd be there to support her and help her get through this._  Isabel wasn't sure what to make of the 'good news'.

As she walked into the kitchen, Isabel's mother was in her pajamas and making breakfast for the trio.  Isabel kissed her mother good morning and poured herself a bowl of cereal.  "Is Dad up yet?"

Mrs. Evans shook her head.  Isabel studied her mother's worn face as she found her seat at the kitchen table.  Her mother had bags under her eyes and her hair was disheveled and it wasn't morning hair either.  "How are you guys holding up?" Isabel asked worriedly.  She wished she could tell her mother what had happened to Max, but she knew Michael would disapprove and it would likely set up more questions than ever about Max and bring up more questions.

Her mother smiled warmly at Isabel.  "We're getting through Isabel.  I think _I_ should be the one asking if you're all right?  Especially after Michael practically had to _carry_ you in last night," fretted Mrs. Evans.  Then she seemed to change her line of thought midsentence.  Isabel thought she looked _happy_ for a moment.  "Your father has even been hinting that he might know where Max is."

Isabel gulped down a spoonful of cereal.  "Really?" She scooped another portion of Cocoa Puffs into her mouth.  Isabel began to become antsy.  Her father seemed to have involved many important people to find Max before and it worried her, what he might find out if she didn't stop the dangerous liaisons.

Isabel's fears had subsided since Max's return into their parent's good graces; healing the rift between their Dad and Max, helped quell her father's inquiries.  The investigation stopped after that.  But it seemed the disappearance would put Isabel and Max's secret in jeopardy again.

Mrs. Evans left the kitchen just as Mr. Evans was entering.  The couple exchanged kisses before going their respective ways.  It reminded Isabel of the distance that had developed between her and Jesse, and last night reminded Isabel of the pull she felt towards Michael.  "Good morning Dad!" chirped Isabel, as she tried to hide her anxious thoughts from her father.

The patriarch of the Evans family greeted her with a kiss and sat down with a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon.  Mr. Evans began his morning ritual of eating his breakfast while reading the newspaper.  Isabel finished the last bite of her sugary cocoa breakfast that would have her going the rest of the day.  Suddenly Isabel heard the snap of the newspaper and turned to see her father looking at her overtop of his reading glasses.  "What did Jesse phone about last night?  I almost forgot."

Isabel swallowed.  "He's coming home Daddy," smiled Isabel.  "He got some time off and will be here in 3 days."  She glanced at the clock and realized if she didn't leave right now, she'd be late meeting Michael.  Isabel bit her lip as she tried to casually exit.  "I'm, uh, going to go for a walk.  It's beautiful out today," Isabel thought out loud, hoping her father wouldn't ask any questions.

"Say, what did you do all yesterday?" Her father eyed her as she raced to think up an excuse for her disappearance yesterday.  "Uh, I…was _looking_ for Max.  I thought that maybe I could think of the places we wouldn't have thought to look," lied Isabel.  She hated doing it, but she didn't have much of a choice.  "Mom said you might have an idea of where he might be."

Mr. Evans seemed to hesitate before giving her an answer.  "I _do_," he said slowly. "Have an idea.  But the investigators I've hired are still looking into it.  I'm going to see them _today_."  Isabel felt like he was waiting to see what kind of a reaction she would have, mentioning how close they might be to Max's location."

Isabel just smiled pretended she was happy and that it was just one less worry.  She tucked her hair behind her ear and excused herself.  "I'm going to head out now Dad."  Isabel moved slowly, her actions almost jerky.  Finally when she was out of her father's line of sight, Isabel quickly grabbed her jacket and purse and headed out the door.

**~~~**

Michael waited impatiently for Isabel.  He didn't know how much longer he could wait.  Michael had tossed and turned all night, waiting for the day to break.  He didn't know how much longer Max had and the sooner they found a way to help him, the sooner Michael wouldn't feel this helplessness.

"Michael?" Isabel called.  "Are you here?"

Michael rushed up to the entrance of the cave.  "Where have you been?" asked Michael through clenched teeth.

Isabel looked at him with wide eyes.  "Are you okay?  You seemed more stressed out than usual?"  
  


In truth, Michael had been actually thinking about Isabel and Jesse.  More specifically, what they were talking about when he'd left the Evans' house.  He'd imagined Isabel whispering sweet nothings into the receiver.  Michael sighed.  "Nothing.  Sorry, I'm just a little antsy.  I just need to know what that…_that thing_, told you."

Isabel nodded.  "Just let me look in on Max, okay?"  Michael nodded and waited outside the cave's entrance.

Finally Isabel returned and sat down.  "You might as well sit because it's going to be a long story."  He shook his head.  Michael knew if he sat close to her, he might let slip something that shouldn't be revealed.  Not yet.  Isabel seemed to be able to get past his defenses.

As Isabel walked him through the events of the dream, Michael had felt reaffirmed in his theory about Tess, with each detail of the story -- of the dreamwalk.  "It was weird Michael.  I had this horrible pain every time I saw something human in her.  I mean, like when I saw the blue eyes.  It was like a knife was stabbing me.  Like it was some punishment for seeing her," Isabel explained, a pained look on her face as if she were reliving it again.

Licking his lips, Michael sat down beside her and rested his arms in front of him, on his knees, which were propped against a rock.  "Do you have any guesses on what that vision meant?" asked Michael, knowingly.  He'd had a hypothesis, but Michael couldn't say anything without Isabel hating him for it.

Isabel shook her head.  "I think I might know who the one figure is, the golden one?  I think she might be Liz.  But I'm not sure about the pale one."

Michael swallowed.  "Could it have been Tess?"  Michael shrunk back, just in case Isabel's temper flared at him.  Nothing.  There seemed to be an odd serene look on her face.  Nothing at all like the last time he'd mentioned Max's alien counterpart's name.  "I take that since you're not screaming at me, you sort of thought the same thing?"

Isabel ran her fingers through her hair.  "I don't _scream_," Isabel protested quietly.  Then after a moment of silence, Isabel spoke.  "_You_ could be _right," admitted Isabel, seemingly very difficultly.  "But I still don't see what that has to do with anything!"  Her emotions finally getting the better of her as she stood up and looked to the east, where the sun was beating down on them._

Michael joined her, dusting off his jeans.  "I mean, Tess has something to do with this…puzzle.  What were you talking about last night?  Just before your parents came in?  You had mentioned something about us?"

Isabel turned around, her eyes widened.  "Yeah.  I almost forgot.  She talked about me being injured and then about you bringing me back."  Her voice trailed off into a whisper.  Michael swallowed.  He was so close to her.  If he reached out his hand, he could have touched her beautiful face.  Michael shook his head and cleared his throat, pushing those thoughts aside.

"Maybe she was referring to us and how we were connected, and that Max needs that same connection to heal him," Michael surmised.

Isabel smiled.  "And maybe Liz is that _person!" exclaimed Isabel.  Michael's heart sunk.  He'd really hoped she'd come to the conclusion on her own.  Michael put his hands on Isabel's shoulders to calm her excitement.  He shook his head and licked his lips.  "No, Isabel.  I'm talking about __Tess!"_

**~~~**

Zander was sleeping.  Tess had been wary of returning to Nicholas' house, but she knew that if she didn't her cover would be up.  Lately, Tess had been trying to find out tidbits of information about how to return to Earth.  The more she listened in on Khivar and his conversations with Nicholas about Max, the more Tess knew that she would most likely need to return.  There also had been some unsettling conversations about Zander.  Tess had been unable to find out anything on Zander's ability to communicate with her.  She almost chalked it up to a mother's connection with her child, but for some reason, Tess had a sneaking suspicion that Khivar knew and that _he too, had been conversing with her child. __"Ava!" Nicholas laughed eerily.  "Did you have a nice walk today?"_

Tess licked her lips as she poured a glass of water from the crystal pitcher.  "It was nice."  She kept her responses to Khivar and Nicholas short and curt.  Tess hoped that this would prolong her charade of an angry and spurned lover.  She'd decided that she would hate all men.  It was easier that way, and it kept the hounds at bay.  Apparently even by Antarian standards, hybrid aliens were still attractive, if not more still.

Nicholas smirked.  "So you've been listening in on our conversations have you?"

The question came out of nowhere and left Tess nervous, although she was quick to recover and look oblivious to what Nicholas was referring to.  "I don't know what drug you're on, but why would I want to know what you're talking about?  I'm just biding my time, until I can take Zander and get us out of here.  Why would I risk the time spent for good behavior, listening to your conversations.  Unless there's something interesting to hear about," Tess sneered.

Nicholas seemed taken off balance.  He seemed to debate whether she was quick to recover or she was telling the truth.  Tess was glad that he wasn't as observant as Khivar seemed to be in these things.  "Nothing for you to worry about."  Nicholas paced the room.  He seemed to be deciding what course to take next.

Now that Tess was on her toes about the whole matter, she knew what to watch for.  She wouldn't be taken off guard again.  "Do you think we could leave this house soon?" asked Tess.  It seemed the best bet.  "I think Zander and I should get our own home.  We can't live here forever!"

Nicholas frowned.  "And why _not?  It's not like you do anything except sleep, feed and clothe the baby and take walks.  What do you need a house for?"_

Tess walked over to Nicholas, slyly.  "But _Nicholas, I don't have much __privacy with the baby next door.  And a woman likes to feel like she has a home, not just a room to sleep in.  Mother's need to __nest."  She prayed that this would work.  If she could just put a little space between herself, her son, and Khivar and Nicholas, she might have a chance to help Max.  The only disadvantage would be the fact that she would no longer have access to the private conversations that Khivar and Nicholas held -- and maybe even a cure for his illness._

He seemed to ponder this for a moment before shaking his head.  "I don't think Khivar would like this idea."  Tess knew the next move.  "What do you mean?" Tess cried out indignantly.  "I have kept Max and those other hybrids from challenging the throne, and I can't have one measly house?  This is _not what I signed up for!"_

Nicholas seemed to hedge, not quite sure what his authority was over the royal former queen.  And Tess began to play on that emotion.  "I was queen here once!  I think that Max's followers are probably right _now talking about how Khivar is treating the rightful Queen of Antar!"  She pulled herself up, pressing upon Nicholas' mind the air of regalness and beauty.  It seemed to work because Nicholas almost began to cower._

Suddenly when Tess thought she'd just grasped the upper hand on the pathetic alien, Khivar stormed in with a smirk on his face.  "So you want a place for yourself do you?  Oh Queen of Antar!"  He bowed to Tess from his waist down.

Tess was stunned.  She hadn't seen Khivar around all that afternoon and assumed he'd left for the day.  But there he was and he had an evil gleam in his eye.  "Yes I do!" declared Tess.  She couldn't let him see through her façade.

Khivar grasped her arm and pulled her towards the hallway.  "_Where do you think you're taking me?" demanded Tess._

Khivar smirked.  "Only a place _befitting a Queen!  Only a place befitting a Queen."_


	13. 13

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Thirteen 

__

***

The winds and the waves are always on the side of the ablest navigators. 

                        - Edward Gibbon

***

"What is this?" Tess demanded.

Khivar had dragged Tess kicking and screaming from Nicholas' house.  The people of Antar quietly observed as a couple of Khivar's men forced her into the unusual vehicle.  It was a silver oblong shape with windows on either side.  Where the glass would have been though, only what seemed to be air replaced it.  The opening which didn't seem to have a barrier was deceiving.  Without a moment's thought, the opening, which Tess would have been able to look out of, suddenly turned opaque and solid.  They arrived at a deserted mansion with pillars and gold trim accenting the stark white paint.  There was a balcony on the second floor and an assortment of diverse Antarian flowers surrounding the structure.  Green and white ivy climbed the classic mansion walls.

Khivar led her into a dark foyer, and with a snap of his fingers, the whole building lit up.  It was fully furnished and extravagantly decorated.  Tess had felt the grip of her captors loosen and walked into the vast entranceway of the house.  "My dear _Queen_," he spoke in a syrypy sweet tone.  "This is your _home_."

Tess frowned.  It had to be a trick.  "You're just going to let me have this house?" she asked suspiciously.  Khivar nodded.  "What?  Do you have spies or cameras or bugs hidden in this place?"

Khivar laughed ingenuously.  "No I will stay out of your way.  You seem to have behaved accordingly.  And you don't seem to be causing too much trouble.  You _should_ have your own home.  I have even given you the privilege of hiring your own staff.  You have access to your own funds, which your former self had acquired."  He paused.  "Yes.  In essence you are _free_ to live the way you desire."

Tess shook her head.  There was some catch.  She could feel it.  Tess could read it in Khivar's eyes.  "Fine.  I'll move in with Zander tomorrow," she stated.  Tess knew she couldn't let this opportunity go.  And though, it may come with a price, Tess was willing to pay it to get Zander away from Nicholas _and _Khivar.

Suddenly Khivar pursed his lips and clapped his hands together.  "I'm sorry, but that's not possible," drawled Khivar.  "You see, Zander's within my care and I am unable to release him into this type of atmosphere."

Tess felt her heart race and the blood begin to rush to her face.  But she managed to keep a controlled voice.  "What do you mean?  Zander stays with me."

Khivar shook his head.  "No," he stated.  "I understand that you don't much about our planet yet, and the harmful effects certain areas of our atmosphere can have on a young developing child, but he cannot stay here with you."  He stared at her, expressionless.

She swallowed hard.  "You are playing games Khivar.  And I promise you, you do _not_ want to play games with me and my child," threatened Tess.  She walked up to the tall gangly man and poked his chest.  "Now take me back to Zander."  With that, Tess walked out of the mansion with her back towards a grinning Khivar.

**~~~**

"What do you mean _Tess_?" exclaimed Isabel, who was not only in shock, but dismay.  "There _is_ no connection between Max and Tess.  That was over the day she killed Alex and covered her tracks."

Michael took a deep breath before attempting to explain his theory to Isabel.  "Look Isabel, just let me say this before you start freaking out.  Okay?"  Michael watched Isabel bite back a reply as she sat down.  She tilted her head and smiled politely.  "Go ahead Michael.  I'm listening."

He didn't know where to begin, so Michael started with them.  "Look, we've never talked about this, but when you were almost at death's door, and we all thought you might die."  He paused for a moment.  "Well, it was a surprise to all of us when you were healed by me.  I mean, I didn't think that I could ever do anything but _kill_."  Michael sat down on a nearby rock.  Isabel's face had softened.  "And when I healed you somehow, I don't know, it was like a wake up call.  I mean, I've never been able to connect with that kind of power before.  You know the good kind."

Isabel nodded.  "I know Michael, but…"  

Michael shook his head.  "Just listen please."  Isabel licked her lips and motioned for him to go on.  "I don't think it was just a coincidence that I was able to heal you Isabel.  I believe it was because we were meant to be."  As the last of his words trickled out, Isabel tensed again and her eyes clouded.  She opened her mouth to say something, but Michael interrupted.  "No.  I don't mean that.  I mean genetically.  Maybe it had to do with being life partners, soul mates in our past.  Maybe it might have something to do with our alien biology, but Max couldn't heal you and _I_ could."

Michael exhaled and looked up at the stars.  "Do you know how many times I've wondered about us?  About our lives back on Antar?" he asked thoughtfully.  "I think we're missing a lot about ourselves and we don't even know it.  I know we've chosen to live our lives here.  Fine.  But I can't help but think about what part of ourselves we've thrown away."

Isabel stood up and walked over to him.  Michael looked up at Isabel as she stood in front of him.  "Michael, what does this have to do with Max and Tess?  What does this have to do with saving Max?"

Michael reached out and took her hands in his.  "As much as we deny it Isabel, we need each other.  And so does Max and Tess."  Isabel began to protest, but Michael interrupted her once more with his words.  "I don't mean, well, I don't mean _together_," mumbled Michael.  Although, Michael knew he said those exact words for her.  He stood up and walked over to the cave entrance.  "Just as I healed you.  Max needs _Tess_ to heal him."

The sun had set and Isabel remained in front of the rock he'd just left, eerily quiet.  Michael's gaze fell upon a tossing Max.  He felt ill just looking at the once formidable friend.  A shell of what he once had been.  Finally Michael tore his gaze from the depressing scene and looked back at Isabel.  She was staring out at the darkening night sky.

Michael made his way toward her, finding a place beside her on the cliff peak.  "What are you thinking?" he asked worriedly.  Michael prayed that he'd made sense, made Isabel understand.

Isabel tilted her head and looked at Michael.  The moon was making its entrance onto the dark blue curtain above and the first star appeared in the night sky.  She swallowed and bit her lip.  "I know what you're saying Michael.  And maybe you're right.  Maybe there's more connecting each of us together than just our past lives." Isabel sighed as she ran her fingers through her reddish hair.  "But I still don't see how we can even consider the possibility of bringing her here.  We don't even have the capability to do that with the Granolith gone.  I don't know why we're even thinking about it at all."

Michael grasped her hands and turned her body parallel to his.  Looking straight into her eyes, Michael felt a confidence he hadn't before.  "I know Isabel.  But from what you've said, we don't need to figure out a way to bring her here.  We just need to send her a message to get her to _come_ here."

Isabel pulled away.  "Michael, what makes you think she even cares?"

Michael grabbed her left arm and stopped her from walking away.  "Because she loves Max.  That's the one sure thing we can count on.  Tess loved Max.  She was the only one who truly understood what we were here for.  Why we are the way we are.  She didn't walk away from who and what we were.  Tess didn't hide."

The words tasted bitter in Michael's mouth.  He hated saying these good things about the woman who'd killed Alex, but they were the truth.  And Michael wouldn't paint her to be either good or evil.  He'd seen people do that way too often, to himself and to what they didn't know.

Isabel looked at him in confusion.  "I don't know _where_ this is coming from Michael, but I can't believe what I'm hearing.  Are you the same man who stood with me as we all decided her fate, only to have Max decide to send her back to Antar?  She was the person she was _supposed_ to be?  We were _cop_ outs?" exclaimed Isabel.  "It's like I don't know you Michael."

He swallowed as Isabel seemed to look right through him.  "I know I sound like some kind of traitor or something, but I'm not excusing any of it.  But would all this have happened if we'd been with Nasedo?  Would we be in this mess if we hadn't broken out of our pods earlier than Tess?  Would we have fallen in love with humans rather than _each other_?"

The last question seemed to stop time for a moment.  Michael studied Isabel as she remained speechless.  It seemed like an eternity before either one of them moved or spoke.  Finally Michael broke the silence.  "We _need_ Tess.  If I wasn't sure of it before, I'm sure of it now," he said quietly.  Isabel continued to study Michael.  "I don't like it Isabel.  If I could, I would find a cure for Maxwell without having to bring her back.  Without having to hurt you."

Isabel looked into the walked into the cave, into the Granolith chamber.  As Michael followed her, he couldn't help feel a bit relieved.  He'd wanted to say that for a long time now, as vague as it was said, Michael felt Isabel had an inkling of what he felt for her.  "Well, what are you proposing then?" Isabel pouted.

"Well, it seems we can contact her by linking our thoughts.  I think it's time you do some of the talking, and contact her.  We can't just wait for her to contact us," Michael explained.  "We need to find out exactly how to help Max and how to get her here."

Isabel nodded quietly.  "Fine," she agreed, looking up at Michael.  "But we have to tell Liz and Maria.  I don't want them in the dark about this."

Michael nodded.  "Yeah.  They have to know Tess is coming back."

~~~

Isabel was dealing with a continuum of emotions.  She didn't know exactly what to think or to say anymore.  The thought of Tess coming back seemed surreal.  She didn't even know that she could contact her, as Michael seemed confident they should.  And on top of everything, Isabel couldn't help but wonder what to do about Jesse.

He was coming back in 3 days and she didn't know his frame of mind, concerning Maxwell and his sickness.  Isabel certainly knew that he wouldn't like the fact that she was using her powers, but she thought it might be more understandable since Max was at death's door.  Looking up from Max, Isabel studied Michael who again was leaning against the cave entrance.  She didn't know what to make of the things that were said tonight.  Isabel had always felt close to him, and she knew he didn't get a long with Jesse, not since the _fish hit the ceiling_.

Michael had a lot on his mind and Isabel wasn't sure she should tell him that Jesse was coming back.  She wasn't sure he'd like the prospect that Jesse _was _going to help.  At least that's what he'd implied on the phone last night.  In a way, Isabel couldn't deny the fact that life was simpler when she didn't have to worry about what Maria, Liz, or Jesse would think.  But a part of her knew that she wouldn't be the woman she was without them.  They taught her to open up.  They taught her that she could trust.

Isabel sat down beside Max, ready to hunker down for the night, but Michael scrambled from the cave entrance to the Granolith chamber.  "Isabel!" he cried.  "There's people out there."  Isabel's eyes widened.  _Who could possibly be out in the desert at this time of night?_

"It could be some of the high school crowd fooling around," Isabel offered nervously.  Michael shook his head.  "Only if the kids at school found a large search light and are combing the desert, like they were tracking something."

She bit her lip and wiped Max's warm brow with a cool cloth.  "I don't know then Michael.  Who would be looking for something in the desert at this time of night?"

Michael walked over to the cliff's peak for a moment and then came back in.  "I don't know, but they're making their way to the cave.  We need to get them away from here, before they find us.  I don't know if they're looking for us or Max, but we can't take that chance."

Isabel nodded.  "I can try to mind warp them?  I've never done it, and it was always Tess' gift…"  She felt uneasy about the situation.  It was like something bad was about to happen, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Michael peeked out the entrance again.  "Their lights are making there way towards the cave.  Can you make it seem like there's no entrance here?  It would probably be the simplest solution I can think of for now. "

Isabel nodded.  "I can try."  She closed her eyes and formed an image of the entranceway.  Isabel formed a barrier in front of the entrance, merging the slab with the rest of the cave walls.  She could feel a wave of energy pulsing within her.  Voices rang in the back of her mind, almost making her falter and drop the illusion.  Isabel frowned and concentrated harder.  She knew the people who were out there, had made their way up to the cliff's entrance.  The voices became louder, but that made Isabel focus even more.  All she could see was a dusty cavernous wall in front of her.  It seemed to overwhelm her.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder, which snapped her out of the trance-like state.  "_Isabel_?" Michael whispered.  Isabel gasped loudly with a sharp intake of air.  She felt herself lean back, but Michael supported her from behind.  "Are you okay?"

Isabel smiled briefly, holding her head.  "Yeah," she said breathily.  "I'll be fine.  Just a little wiped."  

Michael looked at her unconvinced.  "Are you sure?"  he said worriedly.

Isabel patted him on his knee.  "Yeah." She plastered a wide smile on her face.  Isabel felt nauseous.  Leaning back against Michael, Isabel closed her eyes for a moment, letting a wave of light-headedness pass over her.  Finally regaining her composure, Isabel sat up slowly and turned to Michael.  "Did they suspect anything?  Did they find the entrance?"

Michael shook his head.  "No," he smiled.  "You did a great job."  Isabel smiled at the compliment and chuckled.  "Of course.  What did you expect?"

Michael laughed and shook his head.  Isabel leaned back against him once more, a sudden bout of dizziness over taking her.  She felt comforted by the warmth of his body and the strength of his arms.  Isabel closed her eyes as she felt a Michael place a butterfly kiss upon the top of her head.

_She did a great job_.


	14. 14

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Fourteen 

__

***

Reason has taught him nothing –

All that he knows has been given to him,

Revealed to him by the heart. 

                        - Leo Tolstoy

***

Isabel sat down in the hard jagged surface of rock and minerals.  Taking deep breaths, she readied herself to attempt to make contact with Tess.  In the back of her mind, Isabel doubted she could do it, but knew that she had to try.  At this point, it was the only thing that the two could think of, that would possibly save Maxwell.

Darkness surrounded her, as she closed her eyes.  Isabel felt like she was drifting aimlessly in nothingness.  Suddenly a blur of images flashed before her.  It sent a shock to her system, and Isabel gasped in response.  Then suddenly nothing but darkness was before her.

"Isabel," Michael's voice echoed in the darkness.  "Maybe if you think of Tess specifically, instead of trying to reach out to her."  The suggestion made sense.  Isabel nodded slowly and swallowed hard.  

Another blur of images appeared before her, but this time it was tinged with blue.  Isabel slowly figured out a way to slow down the images that flashed before her.  She exhaled loudly, after realizing that she had been holding her breath.  As the pictures slowed, Isabel could see a bright light appearing before her.  Bringing her arm above her eyes, Isabel shielded herself from the glare of the hovering figure.  "Tess?" she called.

The figure's bright rays intensified as it heard the name called.  Isabel didn't know what to do.  "I know it's you.  Max needs you.  We think that you can heal him."

The figure floated towards Isabel.  It spoke slowly and surely.  "Do not try to contact me again.  I will help Maxwell, but do not try to contact Tess."

Isabel awakened from the meeting and felt drained.  "I told her," whispered Isabel to Michael.  "I don't know if that was really Tess, but I think it was."

Michael studied her, and smiled warmly.  "Did she say anything?"

Isabel nodded.  "She said she didn't want me to contact her again and that she would help.  Whatever that means!"

**~~~**

As Liz and Maria made their way towards the top of the ridge, the pair both couldn't help but wonder what was being done for Max.  All that they seemed to be doing was sitting around, waiting for something worse to come over him.  They entered the darkened cave, into the smooth white chamber, hidden behind one of the dark caves, a stark contrast to the earthen matter that surrounded it.   Liz knew something was up, as her eyes fell upon Michael and Isabel.

Isabel was propped up against the white wall, and Michael was hovering over her.  "Is something up guys?" Liz asked curiously.

Both Isabel and Michael seemed startled at the presence of the two girls.  "Liz!" Michael smiled uncomfortably.  "Uh, no.  Nothing's up."

Liz noticed a look pass between the two alien hybrids.  She wasn't sure what was going on, but they were going to tell her.  Now.  Just as Liz was about to demand an explanation, Isabel broke in.  "Liz, Maria, there's something we _need_ to tell you."

Maria peered over at Liz and whispered in her ear.  "It must be something bad.  I can tell by the look on Michael's face, it's something he doesn't want to let us know."

Liz walked over and found a place to sit down beside the two.  She had a quick glance at a still Max, who seemed to be in some sort of coma.  Liz prayed that they had found something to help him.

Maria anxiously followed Liz and made her way beside her best friend.  "So what's up guys?" Maria chirped.

Isabel and Michael again, looked at each other.  Finally Isabel took a deep breath and said, "I don't want you guys to get upset, but we think we've found a way to heal Max.  We've been working on a theory about how to help him."  

Liz grinned and clapped her hands together.  "Guys!  That's _great_ news!  I mean, amazing!"  She stood up and started pacing in the small chamber.  "You had me and Maria worried.  I thought it might be bad news or something."

She'd never been so relieved in her life.  Maxwell would be safe.  He would be hers again.

"Uh," sighed Michael.  "That's not all of it."

Liz looked down at both Isabel and Michael.  They both seemed quite wary.  "Well, what is it?  It can't be that bad!"

Maria tugged on Liz's jeans and motioned with her eyes to sit down.  "Well, spit it out," Maria groaned.  "Are we going to have to break into a highly secure building or something?"

Isabel swallowed.  "We think that Tess is the key."

Liz closed her eyes and shook her head.  She couldn't believe what she was hearing.  "No.  No!" Liz repeated out loud to herself.

"It's like when Isabel was injured.  And I healed her," stated Michael.  "If there was any…"

Maria interrupted.  "That was a fluke!  We don't know why you were able to heal Isabel."  The blonde glared at Michael.  "Like you _said_, it's just a _theory_!  Right?"

The two traitors seemed speechless.  Liz couldn't believe they could betray Alex in this way.  "I don't get it.  What does you saving Isabel have to do with Tess saving Max?"  Her mind was whirling and she didn't know how to make it stop.

Michael pushed himself back and rested against the white wall, beside Isabel.  "We think that this has to do with us being mates.  That since we were genetically created to be each other's partners, there is some connection between us.  This connection allows us to share a bond that connects us on another _level_.  And because of this, our powers somehow are enhanced when one of us is sick or _dying.  I don't know how, but __I was able to heal Isabel.  A power I never had _before_."_

Suddenly Maria stood up and screamed.  "You've got to be kidding?"  Liz watched as Maria walked towards the entrance to the Granolith chamber.  "This doesn't make sense.  Just because you are aliens and some wacko parents put you in a test tube pod, doesn't mean you are connected in some interstellar way.  What proof do you have that because you two were genetically made and, a lifetime ago engaged, that you heal each other.  Maybe Isabel just happened to get healed by you, because that power decided to manifest itself then?"

Liz didn't know what to make of it.  As she studied Michael and Isabel, Liz knew that they truly believed that this was the case of the matter, that this was the _only_ way to help Max.  She felt torn.  Liz knew that if she ever saw Tess again, she would tear her from limb to limb, a pleasure Max had denied the witch.

Michael sighed loudly.  "Look, I know it doesn't make sense in human terms, but we're not_ human._"

With that statement, Maria stopped in her tracks and folded her arms against her chest.  "And?" continued Maria.  "What are we supposed to say to that?"

The fight wasn't even about the return of Tess.  Liz knew that Maria felt threatened by Isabel.  Always in the back of their minds, Liz and Maria knew that Isabel and Tess had been created with the sole intention of being Michael and Max's wives.  They knew that their mission was to return to Antar.  And Maxwell would have, if she hadn't discovered Tess's secret.  He would have returned with Tess, if Liz believed in the party line, that Alex's death was an accident.

"Look," Isabel said calmly, running her hand through her hair.  "I know it's hard to believe, and that if there was any other possible way to save Max, we'd find it.  But we don't know what else to do.  We haven't had any leads on a possible cure, or even what's wrong with him.  We just know from what the figure told me."

Liz frowned.  "What figure?"

"Uh, did we forget to mention that?" asked Michael grimly.

Maria cocked her eyebrow and pursed her lips.  "Uh, yeah."

Isabel went on to explain the dreamscape encounters and the possibility that this figure was Tess.  "Well, then, what more can you say?" Maria growled.  "Obviously Tess is lying to you.  She's just trying to get back to earth and make nice with you guys."

Michael shook his head.  "I would agree with you except that she wasn't the one who told us about needing her to heal Max."

Liz bit her bottom lip.  "Well, maybe this shiny figure isn't even Tess.  What if it's Khivar or one of his plans to get rid of Max.  We know that that is his plan."

Isabel sighed.  "I don't think so.  I mean, she felt familiar.  The images I get seem to verify that she _is_ Tess."

Maria sat down, with one knee up against her chest.  "But _you don't know_ for sure?  Right?  Besides, even if it is Tess, she could be working with Khivar.  Oh, let me restate that.  She could _still_ be working with Khivar."

Liz hated this.  She felt like she was being torn in two directions.  On the one hand, Liz wanted to believe that this was another trick that Tess was plotting, but then on the other hand, part of her knew that this might be the only possibility of saving Max.  "Is there anyway of knowing for sure what her motives are?"

Isabel and Michael looked at each other and both shook their heads.  Liz swallowed.  Then looking over at Max, Liz closed her eyes and prayed that she was making the right decision.  "All right.  Do whatever you have to do, I'll go along with it.  I'll do whatever I can to help you with Tess."

Maria's jaw dropped.  "Liz, you don't mean it.  You can't allow them to do this."

Michael and Isabel looked at her strangely.  "We don't need either of your permission to do this," Isabel stated as she looked over at Max.  She reached out and caressed his forehead.  "Michael and I will do anything to save Max.  Whether either of you like it or not."

Liz studied Isabel.  She knew the both of them were under a lot of stress, but to talk like she or Maria wouldn't do the same?  "Isabel, we're on the same team right?" asked Liz pointedly.  "Maria and I are just being cautious about the possible consequences of bringing Tess back.  You have to think about this.  You can't just _trust_ that Tess is being honest to you, all of the sudden."

Isabel sighed.  "Look, I'm sorry.  I just feel like this is our only hope.  It's the first lead we've had since I've gotten here.  I don't want to throw it away, just because I _hate_ Tess and everything she's done to us."

Liz and Isabel locked eyes.  Both knew what they'd lost when Alex died.  Liz shook her head.  "I know."  

Isabel licked her lips.  "Look, I've talked this out with Michael and we think this is the best option."

Liz peered over at Maria.  From the sour look on Maria's face, Liz knew she hated it.  Liz leaned over and whispered into her ear.  "We all know that Tess is a witch, and we hate her for it, but maybe we can at least use her for one good thing."  Liz motioned looked over at Max and Maria's gaze followed.

Maria stood up, and the other three followed suit.  She stared at them intensely.  "Fine.  I'll go along with this, but let me tell you something.  If she even so much blinks in my direction.  I will give her exactly what she deserves."  Maria paused a moment, wiping a tear that was forming in the corner of her eye.  "She killed Alex and no matter how many people she saves, I will never forget that."

Liz watched Maria stalk out of the chamber.  She looked at Michael and Isabel who seemed unshaken by what Maria said.  "She's right you know," Liz said softly.  "We don't even know if this will work.  If you need a _partner_, why not use me?  I've started to control the powers that I've gained Michael."

Michael swallowed hard.  "I'm sorry Liz.  I just don't think it would work.  We don't even know if they are temporary, or some manifestation of some genetic fluke.  Besides, it could make Maxwell worse."

Liz nodded, though she disagreed.  If they were talking about someone who was destined to be with Max, it was her.  Liz fought the temptation to state her case.  Michael and Isabel had already made up their minds.  She smiled half-heartedly and pointed to the entrance.  "I'd better go see if Maria's all right."

As Liz left, she began figuring out, just how she could gain enough control of her powers.  Liz was going to heal Max.  She was sure that that was the reason for the manifestation of her powers.  She'd only begin seeing a definite change in her after their _night_ in Las Vegas.  Liz was Max's soul mate.  _She was_.

**~~~**

Max had been in different transitioning states since his illness left him an invalid.  He'd found everything blurring together, much to the point that Max didn't know sometimes whether something was actually happening or if it was a dream.  Since Isabel's visit, Max's reality had been much of that dreamscape.  He hadn't been able to wake from the unconscious reality, and the sickness or disease seemed to have left him almost paralyzed.  But now, in the dreamscape, Maxwell was able to move around, in full use of his appendages.

There were times of nothingness, fading into several different landscapes.  Sometimes it would be a warm almost vermilion landscape, with a red sea and jagged cliffs.  Other times, Max would find himself in a place, very much like earth, with rolling green hills and a blue sky that went on forever.  Each place seemed foreign to Max, but yet, familiar.  He couldn't quite pin it down.

In the beginning when he'd just found this type of dreamscape reality, Max saw it change at will.  Most of the time, he'd be in darkness, but there were moments.  Several times, he'd had a shimmering figure visit him.  In those moments, Max seemed to find himself thinking more clearly than he'd been in what seemed like forever, but those visits had become infrequent and left him wanting for that bright light.  His only true lucid moments happened when she arrived.  But each time she appeared he felt himself strengthened by her presence.

But lately, Max found himself observing scenes, like that of a movie or a play.  He could never make out the figures but knew that he knew them.  Then one day or night, Max couldn't tell what it was, something changed.  He'd been sitting in darkness again, when the scenery changed to rolling hills and shore near the ocean.  It was a familiar scene by now, nothing that surprised Max.  Until suddenly, he realized he stood right beside an older version of himself.  A blonde haired woman came running towards them.  It was Tess.  She had longer hair, but it was definitely Tess.

_"Zan!  I have been looking all over for you!" she laughed, kissing him on the lips._

_Max laughed, rubbing his beard.  "But you found me Ava, like I knew you would."_

Max watched as the two ran down the grassy knoll, and made their way down a sandy hill.  Zan led Ava down the sand bluff.  Zan lifted her down a steep incline, when he lost his footing and both went tumbling down the hill.  Max moved closer and looked down the bluff.  Tess was laughing hard and crawled over to a serious Zan.  Both laughed and joyously kissed.

The scene faded and Max was left to ponder that moment, whether it was a lost memory or just a dream.  The blackness then revealed a red horizon.  It was a large desert landscape, with several large rocks jutting out of the sand.  It looked hot, though Max couldn't feel the temperature.  There were swirls of dust rising out of the flat ground that seemed to pass through him, or not affect him.  It was a strange feeling of non-existence in this plane.

Unexpectedly the landscape changed.  It became bright, with a brilliant blue sky, a beach that went on miles.  Rolling green bluffs that he'd just seen with rocks scattered few and in between.  Max stood on the sand surveying the familiar, but modified landscape.  As he turned around to look at the rolling hills, the shimmering figure appeared at the top of the bluff.  Suddenly the shimmering light that draped the figure turned into a flowing white robe.  Where there was no face, but a bright light, human features formed and revealed a fair woman's face.  _Tess_.


	15. 15

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Fifteen 

__

***

And I asked myself about the present:

 how wide it was,

 how deep it was,

 how much was mine to keep.

                                                                                                   - Kurt Vonnegut Jr. 

***

Tess was wracking her brain all night over the proposition Khivar had made about giving her a home.  Her plan had gone a bit awry once Khivar had shown up, interrupting her conversation with Nicholas.  Now she feared that it was too late, and she'd fallen right into Khivar's trap.  Tess hadn't really known that his true intentions were not toward her, but her son Zander.

Zander moved restlessly in his crib.  As he slept, Tess could hear him suck on an imaginary bottle, like all children did.  In the vehicle, Khivar talked as if this was a done deal.  Tess would live at _Tel Edrei_, which was apparently the name of the house.  She just had to figure a way out of this mess.  Softly walking over to the crib, Tess lowered the side paneling of the crib so she could place a gentle kiss on her son's smooth creamy forehead.  He smelled of baby powder.

"I won't leave you Zander.  Mommy will find a way to get us out of here."

~ * ~

The next morning Khivar entered the stark white room, littered with small toys.  "So _Ava_, have you given it more thought?  Are you ready to move out of this _prison_?" asked Khivar, confidently.

Tess adjusted Zander in her arms, rocking him softly.  She ran her long slender fingers through the thin layer of chestnut hair that had grown over the past few weeks.  Zander giggled as Tess pretended to bite his tiny fist.  Swallowing hard, Tess revealed the decision she'd made regarding this whole situation.  "Yes.  I will move, but I will also visit my son everyday."

A large self-satisfied grin sprawled upon his face.  Khivar was pleased.  "_Of course my dear girl_.  You will have access to your son.  He is _your_ child."  He paused for a moment, seemingly pondering a whether to say another word, for fear she would change her mind.  Khivar took a deep breath, smiled and clapped his hands together, as if some decision had been made.  "I have decided to move Zander into my home."

Tess felt like someone had kicked her in the stomach.  An overwhelming sense of panic set in.  She pulled Zander close to her as he began to fuss loudly.  "What?  This was not in the plan!" gritted Tess.

Khivar nodded his head and looked at her sympathetically.  "I know Ava, but I was thinking this over last night, and I thought to myself, that Zander wouldn't be safe in Nicholas' care."

Tess swallowed.  "He is fine.  If you thought so, why did you send us here in the first place?"

Khivar walked towards the balcony.  "Yes, well, I didn't have a problem because you were here to look after the child."  He sighed and motioned towards Tess.  "But now you are leaving him and I don't think that it would be safe for Zander to remain here with only the nurse and Nicholas.  Besides, Zander will have plenty of people in the palace to keep him company.  And I promise I'll be sure to watch over him like a _father_."

Calling himself a _father-figure_ made Tess cringe.  She knew he was up to something, but Tess never figured Khivar would enable himself to have full access to Zander.  Now Tess knew that there was something specific he wanted with Zander, whether it was to hurt him or something more diabolical.  "No.  I'm sorry.  If that's the case then I have to decline the offer of the house.  I can't do that to him."

She watched as his body stiffened.  "Are you saying you don't trust _Uncle Khivar_ with Zander?" he drawled slowly, turning around and walking toward the mother and child.  

Tess had to be careful of what she would say.  Khivar seemed to have a certain eerie gleam in his eye.  She shook her head hesitantly.  "No, of course not!"  Tess smiled casually.

Khivar rubbed his hands together and smiled, the gleam gone from his eye and focused on Zander.  "Good, then you won't mind if Zander comes to stay _with his Uncle Khivar_!" he laughed, speaking in a tone suitable to babies.

Tess reluctantly handed Zander over to the dark foreboding man.   She cleared her throat, an idea quickly hatching in her mind.  "Then I would like to pick a nurse for Zander myself," Tess stated loudly, watching Khivar make faces at her wide-eyed son.  "Just so I can sleep at night, knowing I can trust the woman who looks after my child with my life."

Khivar kissed Zander on the cheek and then turned to Tess, as if he was just realizing she was talking to him.  "What?  Nurse?"  He laughed.  "No, that is not necessary.  I've got round the clock care prepared for his arrival."

Tess took a step forward.  "I'm sorry.  This is not a request," declared Tess, slipping her hands around her son's waist and removing him from the vile man's grasp.  

"Isn't that right Zander," cooed Tess, swinging her son up into the air as he giggled at the exhilarating ride.

Khivar nodded grimly.  "Fine.  You may have your nurse," he growled.  "But you only have until end of tomorrow to find her.  After that, if you have not found a suitable nurse, mine will have to do."

Tess stared at Khivar.  "That's fine.  I don't think I will have a problem.  If you would please send out a message to the whole of Kel Abara, I'll start interviewing nurses tomorrow."

Khivar pursed his lips and nodded.  "_I will do just that_, Ava."

Tess rocked Zander in her arms and waited for the door to close behind Khivar before sinking into a nearby chair.  She never believed in a Higher Power, but at this point, Tess was praying to God, or whoever was listening, that she would be able to find someone she could trust among a people who cowered under Khivar's rule.

**~~~**

Isabel was plagued by dreams and visions all night.  She wasn't quite sure what to make of them, it was like an unending dream she couldn't awake from.  Finally when she forced herself awake, Isabel found herself, not in her bedroom.

As she surveyed the area in which she had awaken in, Isabel realized that she was somewhere in the middle of the desert.  Rubbing her eyes and running her hands through her hair, Isabel looked around her and saw Max's jeep a few feet away.  She didn't even remember getting up and driving out here.  Isabel looked down at herself.  She was fully clothed.

It was eerie.

Isabel looked around for landmarks but she didn't find anything she recognized.  There was an impression of tire marks that apparently the jeep had left.  She could probably follow those until she came to a place she recognized and return home.  Isabel made her way back to the jeep, but when she was only a few metres away, Isabel saw a flash of images playing over and over in her mind.

Stopping in her tracks, Isabel took a deep breath and regained her composure.  _They were just dreams_.  She continued to walk towards the jeep when it happened again.  This time she remembered the images from her dreams.

A young boy was running and playing.  His features were pale, although he had dark eyes and dark brown hair like Max's.  The boy was building a sand castle near the water, except this water was purple.  He beckoned Isabel to join him.  His eyes twinkled with laughter as she approached.  

Suddenly a darkness began looming over him, in the form of a shadow.  The boy's face changed from that of innocence and joy to fear and despair.  He was screaming as the shadow seemed to overtake him and envelop him.  No sound came out of his mouth, but his eyes were pleading with her to help him.  He reached out his arms as the shadow seemed to lift him from the sand and pull him away.

Isabel shook her head.  "What was that?" she asked out loud.  Finally when the visions seemed to pass, Isabel hopped back into the jeep.  She hoped she wasn't so far from home that her parents would realize she was missing.  Isabel didn't want this to be another burden on their minds.

As she was about to start the car, Isabel frowned.  In the distance there was a strange glow coming from underneath a dark object.  Isabel turned the key in the ignition and drove a short distance towards the glow.  As she put the jeep in park, Isabel stood looking up at a large boulder.  From underneath the boulder was the source of the glow.  Isabel studied her surroundings speculated whether it would be safe enough for her to use her powers without anyone noticing.

The land was rugged, mostly flat terrain for miles, until it converged with small cliffs and rocks.  Isabel swallowed.  Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes and held out her hands, with her palms facing toward the exterior of the boulder.  Isabel concentrated on the energy that was pulsing through her.  Remembering what it was like when Whitaker had threatened both Tess and her life.  She felt a burst of energy exert force, pushing her back.

Isabel took a deep breath, realizing she had been holding her breath since she arrived at this mysterious place.  Opening her eyes, she also realized that the energy that she was exerting was not taking as much toll on her as it had the first time and that she was able to stand her ground, rather than be pushed back by the burst of energy.  The boulder seemed unmoved and unchanged by the energy Isabel was pressing it with.  Unexpectedly though, a small crack appeared on the surface in the middle of the rock.  Isabel stopped.  She was slightly tired, but not at all drained like she had been putting up that mirage at the cliffs.  Isabel licked her lips as she walked towards the large boulder and fingered the five-inch crack she'd created.

Isabel frowned for a moment and then bent down to find a fair sized rock.  After locating one, Isabel ran to the jeep, and pulled up a flap in the back of the vehicle.  She picked up a tire iron and ran back to the boulder.  With both the tire iron and rock in hand, Isabel shoved the iron into the crevice that she'd made and with a scientific amount of force, jammed the iron further into the boulder.  Isabel stepped back a moment and looked at the boulder.  Taking several large strides backward, Isabel hurled the rock at the boulder, precisely hitting the tire iron once more.

The boulder seemed to sit there for a moment, unmoved, but then there was a shifting and then a cracking sound.  Finally the boulder crumbled into pieces.  Isabel smiled to herself, admiring the handiwork she'd just done.  

After a few minutes of digging through the rubble, Isabel located the source of the glowing.  Isabel cautiously picked up the brown dusty metal object.  It was made of a thick metal, but was light.  Isabel took the sleeve of her shirt and wiped the dust away.  In the center of the box was a circle, with a ring around it, the metal seemed to have been crafted by hand.  Someone or thing had also embedded around the edge of the object writing.  It seemed similar to the writing in the book that Tess had brought with her.

Isabel swallowed hard.  She couldn't believe that she'd found this.  It was another link to their past, or maybe even to their future.

The sun had begun to rise, and Isabel's eye was caught by the sparkle that decorated her finger.  Involuntarily Isabel, then began to fiddle with her engagement ring, which she wore along with her wedding ring.  Biting her lip, Isabel made her way to the jeep and followed her tracks until she made her way home.  She hid the box under her mattress, and fell back into bed.

Isabel had a dreamless sleep the rest of that early morning.

**~~~**

Michael got off his shift at four that afternoon.  He'd worked the evening shift the night before.  As he entered his apartment, Michael was stunned to see Maria sitting on his couch watching television.  He'd thought she'd be with Liz at the caves.  "Maria?  What are you doing here?" he asked.

Maria smiled widely and got up from the couch to greet Michael with a kiss.  "I just thought we'd get to spend some time together alone," she replied, slyly.  She moved to kiss him on the lips, but Michael pushed her away gently.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Liz?"

Maria pouted disappointedly.  "Well if you don't want me here Michael, you can just say so.  You don't have to pawn me off on the supposition of having to watch over a comatose Max."  Maria folded her arms across her chest and stalked over to the couch to grab her coat.

Michael shook his head.  "That's not it!" Michael denied.  "I was just wondering."  As Maria was making her way to the door, he grabbed her arm and pulled her coat out of her hand.  "_Stay_."

Maria studied Michael's face to see if he was sincere.  She bit the corner of her lip and nodded.  "Only if you _want_ me to Michael," Maria said slowly.

Michael swallowed.  "Yeah," he sighed.  "Can you wait a couple of minutes, I want to get out of my uniform?"  He motioned to the wrinkled slacks and cotton shirt.

Maria sat back down on the couch and nodded.  "Yeah."

After a few minutes, Michael walked out of his bedroom and made his way into the kitchen.  "Can I get you anything?" he asked, peering over the refrigerator door.

Maria lifted her hand and in it was a bottle of Snapple.  "I'm good."

Michael reached in and grabbed a grape Snapple and kicked the door closed.  Leaning on the kitchen counter he opened the bottle and took a swig of the sweet beverage.  "So how are things going?"

Maria looked over at Michael.  "You mean other than the stuff we've been worrying about for the past couple of weeks?" Maria deadpanned.  "Oh, just dandy.  How about you?"

Michael sighed and made his way over to the couch.  "You want to talk about something Maria?  It must be something specific for you to come over here."

Maria pursed her lips and then sighed in frustration.  "_Michael,_" Maria said sweetly.  "Are you really going to go through with this Tess plan?  Liz talked to me about her powers and how she suggested she try to heal Max, since Max was the one who healed her."

Tilting his head up and closing his eyes, Michael sighed out loud.  "No!" Michael cried.  "It's not going to work!"

Maria shook her head.  "You're just being stubborn.  You and Isabel think that you have to save the day.  Well let me tell you something buster, humans can do things too!" exclaimed Maria unhappily.

Michael rubbed his eyes, which were ready for sleep.  "Maria, this has nothing to do with aliens and humans!"  He paused a moment.  "Well, sort of."

Michael grabbed her shoulder and looked at her seriously.  "We are _not_ trying to be heroes!  This is just something that only we can fix.  It's not like I fixed it so that you and Liz are feeling left out."  He felt for Liz and Maria.  They had a hard time understanding why he and Isabel did not want Liz to touch Max.  They hadn't told the two girls that they thought Liz was the cause for the sickness.

Maria pulled away from Michael.  "I don't believe that.  Isn't it just so cozy that you and Isabel are the only ones who can figure out this mystery?"

He shook his head.  Michael couldn't believe where Maria was going with this.  Sure he'd had problems with Liz , Maria, Alex, Kyle, Sheriff Valenti helping before, but that was a long time ago.  And this wasn't something involving the police or the FBI.  This was Max fighting for his life.  "What are you trying to say?" Michael growled.

"I'm saying that maybe you're still into the idea that you were Max's right hand guy and that maybe you want it to be about you, Isabel, Max and Tess!" accused Maria.  "Maybe you want this illness to be an '_alien_' thing.  I think maybe you can use this to getting closer to Isabel!  You don't want me!"

Suddenly Maria put her hand over her mouth, like she'd said something she shouldn't have.  There was an awkward silence between them.  Michael didn't know what to say.  It was the truth.  He loved Isabel, not Maria.  He'd been putting on this charade for too long.  It was even evident to Maria that he had feelings for Isabel.  "You're right Maria," Michael whispered.

Maria shook her head.  "No Michael wait.  I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have said that.  It's just I was so upset with you about the Tess thing.  I don't believe that you _want _that planned out life with Isabel.  I know she's _married_ to Jesse.  You guys chose to stay here."

Michael got up from the couch and paced in the living room.  "No, Maria!  You're right."  He wasn't about to admit to loving Isabel, that was just hurting her needlessly, but Michael needed to tell her that _this thing _between them was over.  "I think that I was right the first time.  I think we should…"

Maria interrupted him.  "Michael no.  Things seem so up in the air right now.  Let's not make any rash decisions…"

He walked over to her and put his index finger on her lips.  "It's done Maria.  We were done a while ago.  I was just lying to the both of us."

Maria's eyes narrowed and she pulled away.  "You're just taking the easy way out Michael!  A relationship is hard work and you're just running scared at the first signs of trouble." 

Michael tried to comfort her, but she pulled away, grabbing her jacket and putting distance between them.  "I love you Michael and you _do_ love me.  You're just too scared to admit it," sobbed Maria.  "We have something special."

His tears were caught in his throat.  Michael couldn't believe he was hurting her again.  He always managed to hurt people.  "_Maria_, I'm sorry."

Maria shook her head.  "Don't be sorry Michael.  Grow up and realize that you're just a boy pretending to know what love is and what a real relationship is like.  You can chase dreams and a past that already was, but let me tell you this Michael Guerrin, remember how that turned out the last time!"

With that, Michael watched Maria storm out of his apartment.  He could hear her sobbing as she ran down the hallway.

**~~~**

The woman prayed that it arrived, explaining every a little about what they knew.


	16. 16

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Sixteen 

__

***

Love is soft and hard at the same time.

Like water, it is soothing and refreshing,

But who can withstand the raging flood.

                                                                                                   - Lao Ma

***

Max waited for her to speak.  Not expecting to see the shimmering figure, and startled by the resemblance to Tess, Max listened as she seemed about to speak, but suddenly she disappeared.  The fleeting moment brought unexpected hope into Max as he saw her face.  He wasn't sure that it was Tess, but he was almost positive that it was.

After the long-standing hours and days, Max was beginning to become frustrated with the whole situation, and his physical state.  Like frozen in a place in time – everything changed except for him.  Just as Max began to rant out loud, since no one really was around to hear him, the figure appeared once more.

Wary of it's appearance, human features and all - one Max did not leap to see – he moved cautiously forward toward the light.  Once again the light faded and he was left with an unchanged Tess before him.  Swallowing, Max reached out to his former lover, and mother of his child.  "Is that you?" he said, detached.

Max stood a few feet way from the airy presence.  She reached out tentatively and caressed his tired face.  Tess nodded.  "It's me Max."

He slowly pushed her soft hand away.  "What do you want?"  He backed away, wishing to put some distance from the familiar presence, yet guarded about the possible reasons she could be with him.

Tess stepped forward, trying to close the space in between them.  "I'm here to help you Max."

The simple explanation made Max frown.  "How do I know you're not the reason I'm here in the first place?  For that matter, how do I know you're Tess?"

She sighed.  "Stop pushing me away!  It's hard enough to stay in this dream world without you pushing me out!"

He scoffed at the frustration in her voice.  "Why shouldn't I?  You, or the person you're posing as, killed Alex.  Heck maybe now that you realize that I will be with Liz forever you've turned around and done this to me!"

The white aura that surrounded her body seemed to shimmer as Tess groaned in frustration.  "Damn it Max!  I'm just trying to save you!  Whatever I've led you to believe in the _past_, I know you know I love you!  I bore you a son!"

Suddenly Max softened, his heart skipped a beat at the mention of his child.  He hadn't even been there when he was born.  Max studied the 'murderer' who stood before him.  "A son.  _ I have a son don't I?_" he whispered.

An unexplainable pride welled up within him.  How he could have known, Max didn't know, but he just knew it had been a boy.  Tess grinned from ear to ear.  "Yes. Zander."

"Zander," Max said to himself.  "Zander Evans."  Max smiled

"I'm a dad."  Max looked up at Tess who glowed.  She looked different.  He hadn't noticed at first, but she seemed older, more mature.  She was still the siren that had suddenly appeared in Roswell, bringing news of his _destiny_, but a hint of the maternal exuded from her now.  As he cleared his throat, Max, once more became focused on the reason for her visits.  "Why did you come in this mask of _light_?" he waved his hand towards the glow radiating from her.

Tess chose her words carefully.  "Because…because I was and _am_ being watched," she whispered.

Max looked skeptical.  "Well, why are you showing yourself now?  I mean, if it's so dangerous?"

The lids lowered on her crystal blue eyes.  "Because I'm alone now.  Before I had _Nicholas_ watching every move I made!  I had to contend with a bunch of people who were hired to spy on me.  Checking on me, to make sure I wasn't keeping in contact with you guys."

Max shook his head.  "I don't buy it.  Why bother if you were in cahoots with him in the first place?  You had a deal with them Tess.  Why wouldn't they trust you?  Why would they be spying on you?"

Tess opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out.  She looked around her fearfully, as though not really looking at their surroundings, but beyond them – as if someone were listening.  Max grew impatient.  "What?"  All he saw was open space.

"Max I have to leave soon!"

Max grabbed her arm.  Though he disliked her and wished for anyone else's presence, she had been the first person he'd had solid contact with since Isabel.  He didn't want her to go.  "Wait!" He paused a moment, calming himself.  "If you're going to _really_ help me out of _this, _then you've got to tell me what you know!  How did I get sick?"

Tess looked around again.  "Look Max, Isabel and Michael know.  And you'll believe it from them more than you'd believe it from me.  But all I can say is that you need to keep Liz away."

Max scowled.  "I knew it!  This is about keeping me away from Liz!"

Tess shook her head.  "No!  Look, just tell Isabel and Michael that Liz cannot use what powers…"

Unexpectedly Tess disappeared without another word.  Max twirled around, searching for any sign of the blonde vision.  He felt a sudden dread in the pit of his stomach.  Suddenly the scenery began to fade and the last thing he saw was the blue horizon fade to black.

**~~~**

Liz hovered, her hands placed lightly on Max's chest.  She had practiced molecularly manipulating other inanimate objects and even managed to ambitiously heal a broken wing on a pigeon she'd found in the park.  As she spoke softly into his ear, Liz moved a lock of hair out of hiding his face.  "Max, I'm here."

"You know what they are planning don't you?" Liz said.  "I still can't believe they're trying to find a way to bring her back.  Tess."  The words tasted bitter in her mouth.

"I tried to tell them that she _isn't_ your soul mate.  I tried to tell them that she couldn't heal you."  She slipped her fingers between Max's clammy limp fingers, entwining them together.  "She'll kill you, just like she killed Alex.  She can't have you, and…" Liz bit her lip lost in thought.  "That's probably her plan_ you know_?"

"I tried to tell them I was your soul mate.  We _made _our own destiny…right Maxwell?"

There was only silence.  Liz studied Max's sharp chiseled jaw and his regal face.  _He did look like a king.  Noble and handsome_.

He had saved her.  Max.  _ And now it was she who would have to save him_.

**~~~**

Michael rubbed his eye as a loud persistent knocking interrupted his slumber.  He groaned loudly before stumbling to the door.  Michael blinked a few times before the un-welcomed guest came into focus.  

"Michael!" Isabel exclaimed.  "Why aren't you up yet?"  The former blonde began babbling excitedly as she kept waving a box in front of Michael.

"Because I'm tired and just got off work a few hours ago?" retorted Michael, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.  

Finally he held up his hands and shook his head, unable to process Isabel's jumble of words.  "Hold it!" he moaned.  "Hold it!"

Isabel frowned as she reluctantly obeyed.

Meanwhile Michael took this opportunity to shake himself awake and waken his still slumbering brain.  "Okay.  First of all, what is the box you're holding?  And secondly," he paused.  "Why couldn't this have waited until tonight?"

Isabel glared.  "Well if you hadn't interrupted me, I would have been done by now," Isabel growled.  "Last night I woke up from this vision.  There was a small boy who looked like Max and he was reaching out to me and was suddenly snatched away."

Michael led her to the couch and then walked over to the fridge.  "Snapple?"  Isabel shook her head in distain.

"Are you listening Michael?  I had a vision!"

Michael nodded.  "I'm listening!  I just need some sugar to wake up!"  

She waited for him to sit down with the Snapple before beginning again.  "So then I woke up."

"And?"

"_And_ I woke up in the middle of the desert!"  Isabel stopped to let the words sink in.  "I was about to go home, but there was a strange glow in the distance.  It was under this huge rock.  I had to use my powers to get through the boulder and find what was underneath it."  She paused dramatically.  "Which brings me to _this_!"

Michael took the box, which sat in Isabel's palm.  It was made of a foreign metal, the likes of which he'd never seen.  It had this sheen to it.  Alien text decorated the cover, with a hand in the middle.  "Did you open it?"

Isabel shook her head.  "I rushed home so my parents couldn't freak when they saw an empty bed.  I hid the box and went back to sleep.  The funny thing was Michael, after using my powers I wasn't wiped like I usually am."

Michael thought about it for a moment.  It was strange, but Isabel had been using her powers more often than usual.  "Maybe you're just getting used to it and your body's able to re-energize quicker?"

Isabel shrugged.  "I don't know."  She ran her hands though her hair.  Suddenly her eyes lit, like she'd just remembered something.  "On the way here, I tried opening the box, but it was locked.  But there's no keyhole."

Michael inspected the box.  She was right.  There was no keyhole or opening of any sort.  He examined it.  He would have forced it open, but he didn't want to damage what might be inside.  "Well how are we supposed to open it?"

Then Isabel nodded excitedly.  "I know!  I was thinking the same thing when I noticed two dents on the front panel of the box."  Isabel rubbed her thumb over the oval fixtures in the side of the box.  They had been made parallel to each other.

Michael frowned.  "They look like the size of a fingerprint?"  He peered closer at the oval shapes.  Michael pressed his thumb in one of the oval indentations.  A sudden green light glowed underneath this thumb and Michael felt a slight shock.  He pulled his thumb away and sucked it.  "Ow!"

Isabel's eyes widened.  "Maybe our fingerprints are the keys!"

Michael tried his other thumb on the other indentation, but the flow and shock that proceeded after the other lock did not occur.  He scrunched his forehead.  "Nothing's happening!" Michael informed.

Isabel bit the inside of her cheek.  "Let me see?"  She looked at the lock and cautiously pressed her thumb into it.  Isabel jumped and quickly stuck her thumb in her mouth.  "That hurt!" she pouted.

Michael rolled his eyes, his thumb still in his mouth.  "I told you!"

Unexpectedly the lid began to open and a light green glow was being emitted from the interior of the box.  Isabel laid the box on her lap and waited for the lid to completely open.  Michael reached inside and pulled out a piece of parchment paper.

  
"What's it say?" Isabel asked curiously.

Michael unrolled the crème-colored paper and read it out loud.  "_His Royal Highness Zan, Princess Vilandra and Commander Rath_." Michael looked at Isabel astonishingly.

News of King Zan's illness has reached Queen Ava.  Preparations for her return to earth are being made.  Our plans have been under the cloak and dagger since Queen Ava's return.  She has been kept in the dark about the plans until they are ready.

Your servants wish to inform you of great danger.  Khivar's forces are converging to dispose of any possible alliances and allegiances still loyal to the true King.  Your long awaited return must be soon or Khivar will hunt those who are loyal and make examples of them.  Even now, his army breathes down our necks.  If Khivar succeeds, he will be destroying any chances of freedom from his iron fist.

All is being done to send help to your Highness.  Preparation is being made for your imminent return to Antar.  Forgive us our delay in sending any communications.  Earth is being watched and so are we.

_                                                      Still loyal, strong and true,_

                                                      Servants of His Highness.

**~~~**

Isabel expected none of this.  News from Antar?  She knew that both she and Michael were unprepared for the surprising news.  They still had loyal subjects?  And after all of these years?  Isabel breathed out slowly.  She tried to process the news and declaration from Antar.  Before it had been just a far off planet, but now the place was real and the people were crying out to them.

"Michael we need to see Max!"  It was the first thing that popped into Isabel's mind.  

Michael seemed to take forever to speak.  "Uh, yeah.  Right."

~ * ~

Isabel and Michael drove quickly to the cliffs.  Liz should be there watching him this afternoon.  Part of Isabel couldn't help but smile.  It was there first communications with beings of their kind.  Isabel fingered the box in her lap as Michael drove.  "Can you believe this Michael?  We have _people_!"

The phrase sounded strange out of her mouth.  It didn't quite convey what she meant.  Isabel turned to clarify what she meant, but Michael was nodded.  "I know Izzy.  There are people like us and they remember us."

Isabel swallowed.  This whole sickness was turning their whole world around.  Her wedding band struck the box and resonated slightly.  _Jesse._  In all the confusion and uncertainty of what the letter meant, Isabel couldn't help but feel guilty.

She already had a home and a husband.

The sun was beating down on them as they drove down the long stretch of empty highway, into the desert.  "Michael, what does this mean?  I mean we're still staying here right?"

Michael swallowed and looked at her expressionless.  He licked his lips.  "I don't know Isabel.  I mean I really don't know how I feel about this all.  What about you?"

Isabel lowered her eyes and began playing with her wedding band.  "I should have probably told you this earlier Michael," Isabel said distractedly.  "But Jesse's coming home tonight."

There was silence where Isabel would have expected a loud outburst.  Isabel peered over at Michael whose hands were white from wringing the steering wheel.  "What do you mean he's coming home?  When did you find this out?"

Isabel swallowed.  "He told me the night you brought me home."

Michael just stared ahead.  He didn't make any contact with Isabel, who was staring at him.  She was imploring him with her eyes to say something.  Finally Isabel broke the silence once more.  "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier.  I…I just didn't know how to say it!"

Michael grimaced.  "Why would you be sorry?  It's not like I have any claim on you, right?"

"Right," Isabel whispered, regretfully.

"And as long as he stays out of our way and our business, then we won't have a problem," Michael stated mechanically.  "He could even run interference for us with your parents!"

Isabel didn't know about that.  Jesse wouldn't be too happy at the state of everything.  Isabel slumped into the back of the seat, closing her eyes and letting the warm desert wind caress her face.  

He couldn't be upset over all of this.  It was out of their control and in the hands of something else.


	17. 17

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Seventeen 

__

***

Convictions are more dangerous enemies of truth than lies. 

                                                                                                   - Friedrich Nietzcshe

***

She had been preparing and preparing, waiting for that day when they would make contact.  Of course it didn't hurt to speed things up just a tad.  She had to, apparently the Royal Four, who had messed things up the first time around, intended to do it again.

She peered up at the white mansion.  First contact.  The woman lifted up the circular medal that rested against her throat and touched it to her sun-chapped lips.  _The plan must work.  Please let it work_.

She took a deep breath and ambled up the long stone walkway to the overwhelmingly large double doors.  Lifting her hand across to her right, she pressed the silver translucent dome that was set against the white exterior wall of the house.  The smooth dome gave way slightly and the woman could hear the airy chime echo throughout the house.

The double doors opened and a tall skeleton-like frame stood before her.  He was an older man, dressed in black and white uniform.  "How may I help you?"

**~~~**

Tess had been through the first page of the long list of names Khivar had compiled.  The nurses seemed quite nice on the surface, but something inside of her just told her to wait.  Someone was coming.

Khivar had arrived early that morning, just a bit after Tess had been driven to the house.  He delivered the list of names, which was about 4 pages long.  "The more qualified and experienced nurses are listed on the top.  They are coming for the interviews in that specific order," he had explained.  "I've set it all up for you.  You don't have to worry your pretty little head about anything.  All you need to do is to _choose_ one."

Tess didn't know what to say.  She knew that many of the people he had put on the list were bound to be on his payroll.  And as the interviews rolled along, Tess was growing all the more weary that if she did not _chose_ one, she would have to resort to allowing Khivar choose the nurse.

"Your Highness, Ava, another interviewee has arrived, although," her butler interrupted her thoughts.  "She doesn't seem quite prepared.  Should I send her away?"

Tess furrowed her brow in thought.  Khivar's list of nurses had all come immaculately dressed and groomed.  She looked up at the stiff, almost corpse-like figure, standing before her, awaiting her command.  Tess shook her head.  "No.  Send her in."

Unexpectedly, she felt her stomach flip-flop as she waited for the next interviewee.  "Why should you get excited?" she chided herself.  "It's probably just another one of Khivar's traps."

Tess's head jerked upwards when she heard the butler leading the woman into the living room.  She stood up to greet her.  Tess held out her hand to the woman as she stood evaluating the possibilities that she was a spy.  Unconsciously, Tess squinted her eyes as she studied the nurse.

She was an older woman; older than forgotten faces of past nurses.  There was something familiar about her though.  It was almost as if Tess recognized her for a moment in time.  She motioned for the woman to sit down on the couch behind her.  Tess tucked her skirt neatly behind her as she sat down across from the woman in a comfortable plush leather chair.

"My name is _Ava_," Tess announced slowly.  She always had to remember to address herself as _Ava_.  It was a slip she couldn't afford.  "And this is a picture of my son Zander whom you will be taking care of."  Tess slid a picture of her precious son across the white coffee table.

The older woman blinked slowly, as she seemed to take the image of Tess's son to be the most precious thing in the world.  Her mouth opened slightly and she gasped for breath, her hand resting against her chest.  She swallowed slightly and then pressed the hand that had been against her chest to her mouth.  "I never thought," she seemed to whisper to herself.

Tess frowned.  It was an odd reaction to the picture of her son.  "Is there something wrong?"

The woman seemed startled out of her reverie.  She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and shook her head.  "No," she croaked softly.  Taking a deep breath she smiled.  "I'm sorry, I just…well, he reminds me of someone dear to me."

Tess softened and nodded her head.  She looked down at the paper in her hand.  "You are," Tess scanned down the list of names to her last interviewee, "Ms. Shrefi?" said Tess finally.

The older woman shook her head.  "No I am not Ms. Shrefi.  Just Maia," she explained.

"Okay, so you'd rather just be called Maia, instead of Ms. Shrefi?" Tess clarified.

"No, no.  I am not Ms. Shrefi.  I am Maia.  Just Maia."

Tess ran down the names on the list.  The interviewees had come in on time, in the order of the list like clockwork.  She didn't quite understand.  "So where are you on this list?" asked Tess, showing her the papers.

Maia smiled softly.  "I am not _on_ the list."

She didn't know what to make of the situation.  Tess didn't know how she could have heard about the interviews.  She suspected Khivar had lined up a contingent of his staff and army to deluge her in lies.  Tess sat there for a moment, studying the woman.  Her face was filled with laugh lines and her dark brown eyes were filled with some sort of knowing.  Her hair was pinned up in a bun with dark tendrils framing her face.  "Have you been a nurse before?" Tess asked curiously.

"I've raised four children in my lifetime," Maia whispered.  "And I know that they are fine men and women.  They have always done me proud, no matter what others think of them."

There seemed to a lament in her voice, a heavy sadness about her.  Tess didn't know what to think of the woman.  She thought that she might be able to trust her more because she hadn't been on the list, but Tess felt some hesitation in hiring this strange woman.

Tess shook her head slightly, smiled and stood up.  She bridged the gap between herself and Maia, who had followed suit and stood up.  Tess reached out her hand and grasped the woman's frail hand, which had been stretched out to meet hers.  As she was about to thank her for coming, Tess felt a sudden weakness overcome her.

The older woman smiled graciously and helped Tess onto the couch, Maia's petite stature and frail appearance seemingly masked a hidden strength.  "Thank you," Tess whispered as she held her forehead.  "I don't know what came over me."

Maia sat down beside Tess, gently stroking her hair.  "You have to eat my child," the older woman chided, clucking her tongue as she squeezed Tess's narrow arms.  "You need to keep up your strength."  Her gaze locked with Tess's, seemingly trying to convey some sort of message.

Tess felt herself drawn into the dark pools and felt like she was falling helplessly into darkness.  Maia grasped her shoulders and shook her gently.  "Time is precious my girl.  And so is that boy of yours.  I will take good care of him," she stated, her voice dropping low, that it also seemed to hide a certain strength in it.

Tess took a deep breath and smiled.  She stood up and watched the woman slowly push herself up from the white couch.  "Thank you.  I will let you know who I have chosen tomorrow morning."

Maia looked up at her knowingly.  "I will be at _Khivar's_ tomorrow morning."  She seemed to spit at the name.  The older woman chuckled to herself as she made her way towards the door.  She turned as she stepped up into the foyer and gazed at Tess.  "You will need me more than you did _Aziza_."

Tess felt a shiver run up her spine as the older woman spoke that name.  She couldn't seem to put her finger on it, but the woman seemed to know her well.  And Tess didn't know if that was a good thing, or something to be worried about.

**~~~**

Michael and Isabel had been silent the rest of the ride up to the cliffs.  A word hadn't passed between them since Isabel had informed Michael that Jesse was arriving home that night.  Isabel swallowed as she followed Michael up the path to the caves.  And just as they had almost reached the top, Michael stopped.  He turned and looked at Isabel alarmingly.

Isabel frowned.  What could be wrong?  As she took a couple steps further, Isabel felt it too.  Suddenly felt an overwhelming bout of nausea.  They quietly made their way up the cliff to the entrance.  Michael looked at Isabel and took her hand.  He led them into the darkened cave.  Both were ready for anything, and definitely ready to hurt whatever might be in there.

Isabel licked her lips and tried to mask their presence from whatever lurked in the shadows.  When they had reached the Granolith chamber, which held Maxwell, both were stunned and shocked at what they saw.

"No!" Isabel cried out.

**~~~**

Liz thought she'd understood her purpose.  As she began the process of concentrating her powers on Max, Liz could help but feel pleased with the pulsing energy that throbbed with in her.  It was just as Max had described, when Liz had once asked him what it felt like to heal someone.

She knew it was working because she'd actually seen some change within Max.  He'd almost become lucid before he felt back into the deep sleep he'd been in for the past month.  "I'm here Max.  It's just the two of us," she whispered as she began to focus more intensely on the energy she was transferring into Max.

When things were looking up - Max was moving slightly and mumbling – Liz poured the last ounce of energy that she had into his body, leaving herself drained.  Liz licked her lips and gazed up at Max, as she lay down beside him.  She brushed a lock of hair away with her shaking hand.  Liz waited as she lay there, thinking about how normal their life would be after he woke up.

The last thing she remembered was kissing Max on the cheek as she felt herself slip into a deep sleep.

**~~~**

Michael didn't know what to make of the scene before him.  Liz was laying beside Max, as pale and ashen as he'd ever seen her.  The few blankets that Liz and Maria had scrounged up had been neatly folded at Max's feet and his shirt was lifted up.

"No!" Isabel cried out.

Michael watched as she ran to the unconscious Max and Liz.  Her hands ran over Max's stomach and she peered over at Michael.  "Michael, look!"

He frowned as he made his way over to Max.  Max looked like he had more colour, but there was something not right about the picture.  Michael's gaze followed Isabel's down to Max's chest and stomach, which were exposed.  There, imprinted on Max's chest and stomach, were two golden handprints.

Michael felt his heart catch in his throat.  "What did she do?" Michael exclaimed.  

He kneeled down beside Isabel, with Max in front of them.  Gently pushing Isabel behind him, he leaned over Max's face and slapped his cheek softly.  "Max?  Are you okay?"

Michael could hear Isabel mumbling to herself, pacing back and forth over top of their two unconscious friends.  Michael sat back on his heels and then turned to Liz.  He rolled her onto her back and slapped her face gently.  "Liz?" he called worriedly.  "Are you okay?"

She seemed cold and limp in his arms.  Michael lowered his head to her mouth and listened for sounds of breath.  He closed his eyes as he thanked God that she was still alive and breathing.  Michael peered up at Isabel who seemed a wreck.  "She's alive."

Isabel let out a muffled gasp.  She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, trying to stifle the sobs that shook her body.  "We have to do something Michael!"

Just as the words left Isabel's mouth, Michael felt movement underneath him.  As he glanced down Michael heard coughing coming from Liz.  "Liz!" he cried happily.

Liz's whole body curled up in a ball as she began to have a coughing fit.  Isabel kneeled beside the pale figure and began to rub her back, hoping that it would calm her cough.

Michael swallowed and wiped his brow.  Maybe now they would have some answers to what happened here.  

As both he and Isabel helped Liz sit up, they looked at each other warily.  "Liz," Isabel said soothingly.  "What happened?"

Liz began to rub her temples.  "I'm so dizzy."  She leaned against the strength of Michael and Isabel's arms that were propping her up.  "What happened?

Michael sighed impatiently.  He straddled Liz's legs and held her shoulders in both of his hands, making her look squarely into his eyes.  She seemed disoriented.  Her head lolled like a rag doll.  "Liz!" Michael commanded.  "Look at me."

Liz seemed to hear him and obeyed.  Tiredly, Liz's eyes drooped as she tried to gaze up at the dark chiseled face.  She frowned.  "Max?"

Michael shook her a little, trying to awake her from this stupor.  "What have you done to Max?" hissed Michael.

Liz looked up at him curiously, eyes hooded.  But suddenly Liz's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open.  "Max!"  The brunette turned to her right and gazed upon Max's still figure.  Liz leaned over on her side and touched Max's face.  "He's not awake yet?"

Michael stood up and let go of the disoriented Liz.  He walked over to Isabel and whispered, "Do you think she made those marks?"  Both Isabel and Michael studied Liz as she was whispering into Max's ear.

Suddenly Michael heard a squeal.  Liz looked up excitedly at Isabel and Michael and pointed at the handprints.  "I told you!  I told you that it would work!"

Isabel stepped forward, to a more lucid Liz.  "What would work Liz?  What did you do to Max?"

Liz pushed her long hair out of her face and swallowed.  "I used the powers that Max gave me to heal him."

Michael watched as Isabel's head drooped and her body slumped down to the ground.  He shook his head in disbelief.  "Even _after_ we told you that we were handling it?"

Liz rolled her eyes.  "Look at the handprints!  I _did_ heal him."  She frowned as if trying to remember something, and then her furrowed brow relaxed and she smiled.  "Yes!  I saw him moving.  He was even talking!" protested Liz.

Michael couldn't believe what she'd done.  "How could you do this?" Michael exploded.  "There's no way you could heal him!  For all we know you might have just killed him!"

Liz stood up tentatively and pointed at Michael angrily.  "Look Michael, I had the powers Max gave me.  And it can heal him.  Look at the handprints!"

Michael couldn't look at her.  "Liz, you shouldn't have done this!"  He turned his back on her, but Liz persisted in trying to convince him that she was doing the right thing.

"Look, I got these powers after we made love.  And he happened to get sick just when my powers showed up.  How can you deny the fact that _I_ am supposed to use them to help him!"

Michael shook with frustration.  He didn't know how to talk to her when he was this upset.  He didn't want to yell at her because it really wasn't her fault.  _She believed_ _that she could heal him_.  Michael opened his mouth to say something, although he wasn't sure what.  "Liz…"

Then Isabel's voice interrupted.  "Liz, we didn't want to tell you, but we know it wasn't a coincidence that you had those powers right after Max got sick."

Liz turned around to look at Isabel.  "Then why are you fighting me on this?" cried Liz.  She looked at both of them with uncertainty.  "What is it that you haven't told me?"

Michael held Isabel's gaze and nodded.  They had to tell her.  Isabel swallowed and let out a single breath.  "Liz, let me say it in a different way."  She paused a moment to push the hair out of her eyes.  

Liz narrowed her eyes at Isabel.  "What?"

"It wasn't a coincidence that _you_ had gotten your powers, after you and Max had sex," Isabel said slowly.

Liz shook her head.  "I still don't get it," Liz sighed exasperatedly.

"And it wasn't a coincidence that _Max_ got _sick_ after he had sex with _you_."

There was a huge lull of silence.  Liz shook her head.  "T-t-that's not true," whispered Liz.

As she stood between the two, Michael watched her look at Isabel and then him.  And then back at Isabel.  Liz was silent, trying to find the words to tear apart this horrible lie.

Michael walked towards her as Liz's knees buckled.  He moved to hold her up, but Liz pushed him away.  "Don't!  You guys are lying!  I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's all lies!" cried Liz as she walked over to Max.

Liz kneeled before Max and pressed her cheek against his.  Tears began to run down her face.  "Max, wake up.  Come on.  Show them that they're wrong," choked Liz, as her body began to shake.

Michael closed his eyes.  He couldn't bear to watch Liz.  He knew that it would break her, if she knew that she was the cause of this.  Or should he say, their making love.

Michael turned and hit his fist against the wall.  This was all such a mess.  What were they going to do now?

He had hoped to heal Max and then they would have never had to know.  Michael pressed his forehead against the wall.  Who was he kidding?  They eventually would have had to tell them.  It probably would happen every time they went to make love.  In the beginning, Michael had known falling for a human would only cause pain and turmoil.

Michael turned and looked down at Max and Liz.  And he had been right.  Or at least in Max's case.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder.  "Michael," Isabel whispered.  "Are you okay?"

Michael peered into Isabel's beautiful eyes.  They were big and round and worried about him.  He reached out and touched her face.  She was so beautiful.  Michael opened his mouth to put his thoughts to words when Liz ran over and dragged Michael over to Max.

"Michael do something!" cried a ragged Liz.  "He's not breathing!"

Michael fell to his knees and listened for any breath sounds.  "Michael?" Isabel gasped.  "Tell me what's happening!" pleaded Isabel.

There were none.

As Michael was about to rise, he pressed his hand against Maxwell's chest and oddly enough, felt a pulsing.  Michael frowned as he looked at both Liz and Isabel.  Both had expectant looks upon their faces.  He lowered his ear to Max's chest, in the area of where his heart lay.

Concentrating for any signs of life, Michael realized that Max's heart _was_ beating.  Shaking his head, he grunted.  "What?" Liz cried, pressing against Michael's shoulder.  "Is he alive?"

Michael looked over his shoulder at Liz and then Isabel.  "His heart is still beating."  Both Liz and Isabel's bodies relaxed, but still anxiously waited for more information.

"I don't understand it, but he's still alive," Michael reported in confusion.

Liz wormed her way beside Max, leaving Michael out in the cold.  She turned her head and smiled.  "I told you he was all right," sighed Liz.

Michael watched Liz disturbingly.  She seemed in quite a daze.  He didn't think anything that had happened in the past hour or so was actually sinking in.  Michael stood up and looked over at Isabel, who knew something was wrong.  "What is it Michael?" Isabel asked fretfully.

"Isabel," Michael said quietly, pulling her to the side where Liz couldn't hear them.  "He's not breathing."

Isabel stared at him in confusion.  "W-w-what?  What do you _mean_ he's not breathing?" she demanded, peering at Max over his shoulder.

"He's not breathing, but his heart is still beating."

Isabel pushed away from Michael and walked over to her brother, arms folded across her chest.  "What do you mean?  That doesn't make any sense," Isabel spat.  "How can his heart still be beating if he's not breathing?"

Liz looked up at Isabel and Michael.  Suddenly the glaze over her eyes had dissipated and she seemed to have come back to reality.  "What do you mean?  I can feel his heart beating under my hand."  She looked down at her tanned hand that lay with her palm against his heart.

Michael shook his head.  "I don't know.  He's not breathing, you can tell.  I didn't hear anything coming from his mouth or nose and you can see that his chest is not moving."  He swallowed.  He didn't know anything about medicine or the human body.  Could he be wrong about all of this?  Could he be in some sort of danger and not know it?

The trio, which stood in the stark white chamber, averted their gaze from each other to Max.  "Is there anything we can do to find out?" Liz whispered, stroking Max's forehead.  "We need a doctor, or something!"

Michael didn't know what to do.  Again this overwhelming feeling of helplessness kept him frozen.  Finally Isabel walked over to the other side of Max, across from Liz, who hovered over him.  "Maybe I can contact him.  See if he's alive?"

Michael swallowed and tried to say some encouraging words.  "Yeah.  Besides, we'd know it if he was dead, wouldn't we?"  The words didn't come out as he had planned and he closed his eyes and kicked himself for even trying.

Isabel took a deep breath and closed her eyes.  All eyes were on the tall voluptuous woman who was kneeled beside Max.  She seemed to fall into a trance quickly and Michael moved in beside her, just in case she passed out, or became weary as she had done before.  

It seemed like hours before Isabel awoke.  Liz and Michael had said nothing, both seemingly holding their breath, as if one little noise would tip the scales of Max's fate.  Isabel came out slowly, and unscathed.

"Isabel?" Michael sighed, and relaxed a bit.  He always felt anxious when she went into these trances.

"He's still alive.  But I think he's fading fast Michael."


	18. 18

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Eighteen 

__

***

The road goes ever on and on down from the door where it began.

 Now far ahead the road has gone and I must follow if I can.

 Pursuing it with weary feet until it joins some larger way,

 where many paths and errands meet -and whither then, I cannot say.

                                                                                                   - J. R. R. Tolkien

***

Tess arrived at Khivar's house later that night.  The plump maid showed Tess into the large, spacious dark study where Khivar apparently liked to brood.  The plush leather chair behind the desk was turned from her, hiding the ruling king behind its girth.

"Ahem," Tess cleared her throat.

The chair swiveled and revealed Khivar in a loose silk like shirt.  His top three buttons were undone, revealing pale smooth skin.  "So you've chosen a nurse?"

Tess threw the list of names onto his desk.  "Yes," she replied morosely.

"Well, who was it?  Denar?  Kepter?" Khivar smirked, his beady eyes narrowing in victory.

Tess shook her head.  "Her name is Maia."

Khivar's body tensed.  "What?  I don't believe she was on the _list_?"

Now it was Tess' turn to gloat.  "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she wasn't either.  But I hired her to take care of Zander for me."

Khivar rose from his seat and walked over to Tess, who stood tall and defiant.  "You chose a woman you know nothing about?  She could be a killer for all you know!" he scoffed.  "Are you sure you won't reconsider?"

Tess bit the inside of her cheek.  It was true she didn't know her at all in fact, but the glaring logic, which put Maia in Tess' favor, was Khivar hadn't recommended the woman.  Also the noticeable familiarity of the woman to Tess and her child, like she had been waiting for them, won Tess over.

"I'm sorry.  She is my choice," Tess declared. "Why?  Do you know her?"

Khivar had a look on his face like he'd swallowed something bitter.  "No.  Not at all," he replied sweetly.  "But one thing I want to remind you of, _people aren't always as they seem on Antar_."

Tess smiled and rolled her eyes.  Sometimes that could be a good thing, thought Tess.

**~ * ~**

Tess cautiously made her way towards Zander's room.  Khivar's palace, if you could call it that, was brilliant with the light of the moon illuminating each room.  The material that the palace was made of seemed to allow outside light in, but didn't reveal the inner structure of the palace to onlookers.  There were some strange materials and life forms here.

Finally Tess found Zander's room.  It was dark with an intense mirage of lights hovering over Zander's crib.  Tess didn't know what to make of the illusion.  As she reached out to touch it, the lighted floating mist, it seemed to cringe at her touch.  Suddenly, as she pressed her hand forward, it dissipated like fog.

Zander awoke suddenly, as if aware his mother was near.  Tess lifted the growing child into her arms and rocked him gently.  His dark brown eyes peered up at her as if to ask her something.  Tess lowered her lips to his forehead.  "It's all right Zander.  Mommy's taking care of everything."

She looked around the room and found a rocking chair out on the balcony.  The only good thing about the room was that it had a spectacular view.  As Tess rested in the chair, Zander nestled comfortably in the crook of her arms, she allowed herself to drift off.

It was a restful sleep.  Tess dreamed of Zander, a little older than he was now.  He was playing in his room, building cities out of shining blocks.  His dark eyes peered up at her as he had done before, but then a dark shadow was cast upon the city he'd built.

Tess began to toss fitfully.  Zander was grown now - a young strapping man.  Tess reached out to her son, feeling a pride well up in her.  But Zander's face seemed dark and foreboding and just as her fingers touched his face, he disappeared.  In his place stood Khivar.  His smug face smirked at Tess and began to laugh.

When she awoke, Tess realized that Zander was squirming in her arms.  She looked down at her little boy and felt her body relax.  _He was safe_.

But for how long, a voice inside asked warily.

"I don't know," Tess said aloud.

**~ * ~**

"Your new nurse is here!" Khivar exclaimed as he barged into Zander's room.

Tess scowled.  "Don't you knock?"

Khivar chuckled.  "Now why do I need to do that?  It's not as if I caught you in something inappropriate," he motioned to her fully clothed body.  "Apparently you didn't even bother to change out of yesterday's clothes.

Tess tossed her head allowing the long blonde curly locks to rest behind her shoulders.  "So where is she?" she asked expectantly.

Khivar smiled pleasantly, his hands entwined together.  "Oh, my men are just making a thorough check of her persons," he explained gleefully.  "Just for Zander's safety of course."

Tess stifled back a cutting comment, pasting a smile on her face.  "Well you can go now.  And send her up soon please?" Tess snipped at Khivar.

He rolled his eyes and bowed theatrically at her.  Tess turned her back on his mocking demeanor and went back to the balcony.  "As you wish Ava," he laughed arrogantly.

After what seemed like several hours, in the span of maybe twenty minutes, Tess waited anxiously for the woman she'd just made caretaker of her son.  As she stroked Zander's smooth soft hair, Tess couldn't shake the horrible feeling of last night's dream.  Looking down at her son who seemed quite content to stare out at the vast expanse before him, Tess whispered to her son, "I won't let him have you Zander.  I won't."

"And neither will I my _Queen_," an elderly voice smiled.  "I'm sorry it took so long.  Khivar interrogated me thoroughly."

Tess watched the older woman hobble over to the balcony.  She seemed more fragile than she'd been the night before.  Tess rose from the rocking chair and approached the older nurse.  "I hope he didn't hurt you," apologized Tess.

Maia looked up at her with a twinkle in her eye.  "That piece of scum?  I've been dealing with ambitious power mongrels like him in the span of my lifetime," she said dismissively.

Tess motioned her to have a seat on a near by couch.  "I'm sure you have," Tess laughed.

Maia's eyes seemed to stare intently at Zander.  "Is…is that _Zander_?" choked Maia.

Tess looked at her son, which she held tightly in her arms.  She nodded.  "Yes," Tess replied in a child like voice.  "This is my Zander!"

She placed a kiss on her son's head and then allowed Maia's extended arms to hold him.  "He's more beautiful than his picture," she whispered, nuzzling her nose in the thin layer of hair.

Tess smiled.  She thought she should have been uncomfortable with the familiarity the woman was having with her child, but Zander seemed to enjoy the attention and Tess felt at ease with her.  "Why did you call me your _Queen_?" Tess asked curiously.  In all the time she'd been back on Antar Tess had yet once to encounter someone who had referred to her as 'Queen'.

Maia smiled gently at Tess.  "I know you well _Ava_.  You have nothing to fear from me.  I watched you grow and become a strong and beautiful Queen."

Tess frowned.  "Did I know you before? I feel like I should know you."

Maia swallowed and lowered her eyes down to the restless child.  "I should probably find out what he likes and dislikes," she whispered, changing the subject.  "Does he have a schedule?"

Tess didn't like the sadness evading from her.  It was as if she'd hurt her feelings.  Tess smiled and went along with the woman.  "No," she sighed.  "He doesn't have a set schedule.  I'd like to spend as much time with him as possible.  Khivar said that he couldn't take the atmosphere I'm living in yet so he has to stay here."

Maia nodded.  "Unfortunately Khivar's not lying about that.  The area you're living in is not suitable for infants and young children.  Its' atmosphere is dangerous since the last war," explained Maia.  "Our bodies are more equipped to handle the harsh pollutants that had been released."

Tess smoothed the wrinkles in her black pants.  "What can you tell me about the war?"

Maia adjusted Zander's position in her lap and looked attentively at Tess.  "I know you still don't remember much about your life Ava, but you will.  It will come back."

Tess bit her lip.  "Can you just tell me what happened?  I mean I can't spend my lifetime here on Antar without knowing?  I remember a lot about my life with…_Max_…"  Her voice trailed off at the memories she'd made with Max, or Zan…

Maia's voice interrupted her reverie.  "You and Zan _were_ in love," the older nurse nodded, reminiscently.  "But I'm sure you hate him after what he's done to you, right?"

The sudden change in her demeanor was startling.  Tess frowned.  "What?"  She shook her head in confusion, then suddenly a knock came at the door.

Khivar poked his head in through a small crack in the door.  "How is everyone getting along?"

Tess swallowed hard.  "Fine," she choked.  Tess looked hard at the older woman.  How did she know he was coming?

Khivar walked into the room and towards the two women.  "I've had you checked out…Maia, isn't it?" he sneered.

Tess watched Maia stare at Khivar glassily, as if looking through him.  "Yes, Your Highness," she smiled politely.

Khivar turned to Tess.  "I don't think you really want this woman caring for your child Ava," he stated calmly.

Tess looked at him expressionless.  "Why is that?" she asked.

"She's not who she says she is.  I found no recollection in our databases of any woman named Maia."

Tess looked at Maia who remained calm, playing with Zander while the conversation ensued.  "Well how do I know that?  I've never seen anything remotely like a computer here on Antar.  How am I supposed to check these nurses references."

Khivar furrowed his brow in frustration.  "That's what my men and their resources are for.  We are here to protect little _Zander_ here."  The tall lanky man approached Zander, reaching out to touch him.

Maia growled and wrapped her arms securely around the child.  "Well I think that Ava is a good judge of character and can make her _own_ decisions, don't you?" the older woman asked defiantly.  "Or is she some toy you think you can make bend to your will?"

Tess didn't know what to make of the situation.  She didn't trust Khivar as far as she could throw him, but she knew she couldn't ignore his revelation.  Part of her knew that he wasn't lying about Maia, well at least off of it.  Tess shook her head.  "I think she's fine.  I haven't felt any alarms going off in my head and Zander seems to like her."  Tess observed Zander playing with Maia's lips and exploring her face.  His giggles set her mind and hear at ease.

Khivar's body seemed to tense and his hands clenched into fists.  "I warn you, if anything happens to Zander, it will be on your head!" he warned menacingly.  It was almost as if he was promising something would happen.  He stalked out of the room and slammed the door.

Tess locked gazes with Maia.  "I don't believe your name is Maia as much as I believe Khivar is king," Tess revealed.  "Tell me who you are."

Maia shook her head.  "I can't do that yet child.  Not here in _his_ house."

Tess thought about how reasonable that excuse was.  Khivar _was_ bound to have eyes everywhere, listening to every conversation she had in his house.  "Okay," she drawled slowly.  "Even if I believe that, why is Khivar adamant about getting you out of here?"

"He doesn't know who I am," Maia stated, "and that's more dangerous than knowing who I am and having me take care of Zander."

Tess sighed.  She got up from the couch and looked out the balcony terrace.  "I will trus…"

Before Tess could finish her sentence, she felt a horrible pain rush through her.  She hadn't been in contact with Max for a while, since she'd had to pull out when Khivar had walked into her home with the list of nurses.  But now it felt like where he had been, there was nothing.

Tess fell to her knees in pain.  "What's happening?" she gasped in pain.

Suddenly she felt a warmth flow over her and a soothing voice melting away the throbbing darkness that consumed her.  When she awoke, Tess found herself cradled in Maia's arms and being gently rocked.   Rubbing her head, Tess groggily regained consciousness.  She sat up and looked curiously at Maia.  "I've heard your voice before," Tess accused.

Maia smiled and brushed a stray tendril from Tess' face.  "You'll be fine."

Tess slowly got up from the floor and looked around for Zander.  "Where's Zander?" she demanded.

Maia pushed herself up to standing position on a near by coffee table.  "He's in his play pen," Maia replied.  "Don't you think you should sit down after that?"

Tess looked over at the older woman.  She seemed less fragile and her frame seemed to have grown taller and straighter.  "Who are you?"

Maia led Tess to the couch and sat her down.  She disappeared behind a swinging door and came back with a glass of water.  Tess accepted the glass of water and looked at her questioningly.  "Who are you?" she repeated.

The nurse patted her on the hand and smiled.  "I think you need to worry less about that and more about," she looked around the room, leaned forward and whispered, "_about Zan_."

Tess stood up quickly and shook her head.  "No!  You need to tell me how you know all of this stuff and what about _Max_?" she cried.  Suddenly light-headedness overwhelmed her and Tess had to sit down.

Maia again began patting her hand.  "All in good time my child.  Now you have to worry about _him._  He's losing touch my daughter and you have to hurry."

Tess furrowed her brow when Maia called her '_my daughter_', but could say anything before she faded into darkness.

**~~~**

Maria had arrived and was ready to take over for the evening.  "What happened guys?" she frowned.

The trio looked at each other, eyes darting from one another.  "Things have changed.  Max isn't breathing."

Michael's statement threw her.  "You mean he's dead?  And you guys are just standing around like nothing's happened?" Maria yelled, staring at them incredulously.

"He's not dead.  He's alive, but just not breathing."  Michael shook his head as Maria looked on in confusion.  

"You don't need to know all the details, except if anything changes in his condition, call us," Michael stated.

Maria rolled her eyes and walked over to Liz, hoping to get a straight answer from her.  "Liz?  What happened?  You look horrible."

Liz lowered her eyes and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.  "Nothing," she whispered.  "Look, I gotta get some sleep before my shift starts this morning.  Plus, my dad will kill me if I'm late again."

Maria watched Michael, Isabel and Liz walk out the cave entrance.  She felt like an outsider again and shouted in a non-verbal response.  Then after counting to ten, Maria settled in for the early dawn and looked unhappily at the comatose Max.

**~~~**

When Isabel and Michael believed that Max had been stable for an hour or so, they felt like they could possibly leave for the night.  Michael drove Isabel home in the quiet of the night.  He felt like he'd been through an emotional roller coaster.  It was almost a list of miracles that Max hadn't died that night.  He shook his head at the memory of feeling no breath come from Max's mouth or nose, and the relief he felt when he'd discovered his heart still beating.

Michael walked Isabel to the door.  He was on autopilot.  He wasn't thinking about what he was doing, he was just doing it.

"Isabel!" a man's voice cried in alarm.

Both Isabel and Michael seemed startled out of their foggy reverie.  "Jesse?" Isabel whispered.

Michael watched Isabel launch into Jesse's arms, while he stood there motionless.  He couldn't believe they'd have to deal with him now, after tonight.  Michael closed his eyes and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Isabel called softly.  

Michael turned around to see Isabel reaching out to him.  He'd dreamed of her doing that, but it was always marred by Jesse's presence in the background, just as it was tonight.  "What?" he barked.

"Don't bark at her like that!" Jesse growled.  Isabel held him back as he leaned forward menacingly.

Michael rolled his eyes.  "Whatever."

Isabel looked at him pleadingly.  "I just want to talk to you about something Michael."

Michael raised his eyebrows and lifted his arms with impatience.  "Yeah?"

Isabel turned quietly to Jesse who looked like he was ready to have at it with Michael.  "I just need a second alone with him okay?"

Jesse looked incredulously at Isabel.  "Are you kidding me?  You've been with Michael for god knows how long and now you need a 'second' alone with him?" Jesse yelled.

Michael bit back a reply.  He had no business sticking his nose in their relationship, he reminded himself.  "I'll be outside," he stated stalking out the door, out of the 'marital zone'.

It was a few minutes before she joined him out in the yard.  He'd been stomping back the divets he'd made while waiting for Isabel.  "What is it?" he sighed warily as he heard the door open.

Isabel walked towards him.  "I'm sorry about that," she apologized softly.  "I just think he's a bit tired from the plane."

Michael shook his head and looked at her skeptically.  "If you ask me he's just a jerk and the plane ride just made it more apparent!" he retorted.

Isabel threw up her hands.  "Can you not do that Michael?  Please?" she cried.  "I can't take this!"

Michael looked up from the patch of grass he'd just kicked, and sighed.  Isabel had dark rings under her eyes and her hair was disheveled; a completely different person than he remembered.  Michael nodded.  "I'm sorry," he whispered as he pulled her against him.

He felt Isabel's limp arms slowly return his embrace.  Michael pulled away slightly and stroked her short red hair.  "I'll try," he promised.

Isabel looked up with her big brown eyes and smiled half-heartedly.  "That's all I'm asking Michael."

Michael nodded.  She mouthed a 'thank you' and breathed a sigh of relief.  With that, Michael dropped his hands from her shoulders and waved good night.  He watched her in the rear view mirror, standing in the driveway as he drove away.


	19. 19

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Nineteen 

__

***

What lies behind us, and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us.

What lies behind us,

And what lies before us

Are tiny matters compared to 

What lies within us. 

                                                                                                      - Ralph Waldo Emerson

***

Maia watched over Ava, her blonde hair straighter than she remembered, but her eyes still as blue as the sky.  She never imagined how good it would feel to watch over her again, be a mother again.  Maia felt like she would explode when Ava gently lifted Zander, her grandchild into her arms.

It was hard at first, knowing that Ava didn't remember her, but she understood it.  Maia didn't look like this in true form; she'd taken on the image of an older woman to keep Khivar from suspecting that it was truly she, Andaria.  Andaria thought it was clever to use the name Maia.  It meant mother, but Khivar would never have thought about that.

~~~

"Uh," Tess moaned.  "What happened?"  

Tess felt like someone had dropped an anvil on her head.  She lightly rubbed her temple in hopes of pushing away the pain.  The light caress of a woman's hand startled her and Tess opened her eyes to see Maia hovering over her.

"Let me help you," Maia whispered.  The older woman pressed the palms of her hands against the sides of Tess' head.  "Just close your eyes and let the pain float away."

Tess felt herself automatically close her eyes and let her mind go.  There was warmth that flowed from the palms of Maia's hands into her mind.  It was like a salve to her hurting psyche.

When Tess felt Maia's hands depart from her, it was like waking up from a refreshing sleep.  Staring at the older woman, Tess furrowed her brow.  She still hadn't wrapped her mind around who the woman was.

Maia seemed to read her mind and smiled.  "You'll find out soon.  But now, you must go to your new home.  I will meet you there in an hour.  All will be explained because time is running out," she whispered conspiratorially.

Tess shook her head.  "What about Zander?  You said he couldn't come to Tel Edrei?"

Maia nodded.  "I have someone here that will look after him while I'm gone.  Don't worry.  Everything's been worked out my child."

Tess felt unsettled.  It was like she knew that everything had been planned out and that there was more to this woman than meets the eye.  Tess swallowed hard and walked over to Zander.  "Mommy will be back soon.  _I will come back for you_," she promised her son.

The 13-month old child looked up at her and smiled reassuringly.  A peace emanated from him.  Tess stroked his dark brown hair and gently placed a kiss on the crown of his head.

"He knows everything will be fine and wants you to be safe," Maia said knowingly.  "And I want you to know that he's in good hands."

Tess looked over her shoulder at Maia, who stared down lovingly at Zander.  "How do you know that?" questioned Tess.  "You've only just met my son."

Maia stood up, straightening her posture until her eyes were square with Tess.  "Your son is stronger than you know and more aware of his surroundings than anyone understands Ava."

Tess debated whether she would press further in this line of questioning.  She knew Zander had powers, like his father and mother, but what Tess didn't know was whether they would be stronger, or different than Tess or Max's.  Tess felt Maia's hand squeeze her shoulder gently.  "You should be on your way.  I must settle Zander in for the night before coming to you."

Tess was about to protest when Zander stood up slowly in his playpen and reached up to Maia.  It was as if he knew what Maia was saying and trusted her.  Tess took this as a cue to leave.  Though she still was hesitant at leaving her son, something she'd never done.  "I'll trust you Maia," Tess said calmly.  "But if anything happens to him, I will hunt you down."

Maia stared at her seriously and then the corners of her eyes crinkled and her face broke into a smile.  "Ava, I promise, if anything happens to him, I'll hurt myself!"

Somehow that promise made her feel slightly more secure.  Tess tried to peer into her mind, but there was a wall in between her and Maia's secrets.  Maia walked away to settle Zander in for the night, and if she knew Tess was trying to read her mind, she didn't give that away.

~ * ~

Tess waited anxiously in her living room, pacing back and forth.  She had developed a routine.  She would pace back and forth ten times before looking out her window.

The household was not fully staffed.  Tess had been so focused on her child's caretaker that she hadn't even thought about kitchen staff or maids.  It wasn't the lifestyle she'd grown accustomed to living on Earth.

"Would you like anything to sustain you, Your Highness?"  The tall butler stood in the foyer, his face remained contorted as it had the first time she'd met him.

"No Medgio," Tess dismissed, her gaze focused on the stone path leading up to her house.

"Is Your Highness expecting someone?" Medgio inquired.

Tess looked over at her butler.  He wasn't unfriendly, as much as he looked it, but Medgio couldn't be trusted.  Tess couldn't take the chance he reported back to Khivar on her every move.  "No," she lied.

Medgio nodded once and turned on his heel and left the room.

~ * ~

It seemed like hours had passed and there was no sign of Maia.  Tess was getting anxious and irritable.  Medgio seemed to be checking up on her ever so often and it was getting on Tess' nerves.

"Your Highness?" Medgio called.

Tess turned around and glared.  "Would you stop checking up on me?" she yelled.

Medgio's expression remained unchanged.  He didn't even flinch at Tess' outburst.  Tess closed her eyes and went back to staring out the window, praying that her point had been made.

"Your Highness?"

Tess clenched her teeth and smiled politely.  "What is it?" growled Tess.

"It is getting late and you need to follow me," he stated.

Tess turned around to dismiss him, but he had moved forward and was now only a few feet away from her.  She thought it odd, but Tess hid her surprise.  "I want to be alone!" demanded Tess.

"Please follow me," Medgio stated, a little more forcefully.

Tess frowned as he turned on his heel and began to make his way into the foyer and down a hallway.  She stood there in the living room for a moment, unsure that following him was the wisest idea, but Tess didn't know what else to do.  After a few minutes, Tess walked stepped up into the foyer and down the hallway she'd seen the older man disappear down.  At the end of the hallway was a door, as she pushed it forward, it swung open to reveal a large kitchen.  It had a sterile look to it.  "Hello?" Tess called.

There were two doors, one to her left and one to her right.  Just as Tess was about to enter the door to her left, Medgio suddenly appeared.  Tess jumped a little, startled by his sudden presence.  "What is it?" Tess demanded.  She folded her arms across her chest and glared at the older man.  "I'm not moving until you tell me exactly where you're taking me."

The corner of Medgio's lip lifted a bit, into what seemed to be a smile.  He turned his back to her and said, "This way, Your Highness."

Medgio was walking towards a solid wall that had a few shelves of glassware and china sitting on it.  Tess frowned.  Where could they go?

Suddenly Medigo disappeared into the wall.  Tess couldn't believe her eyes.  He'd just walked through the wall.  As Tess approached the wall, she stretched out her arm and touched the surface of the wall.  It was solid.  Tess shook her head.  Had she just imagined it?

Then unexpectedly, Medgio's head appeared through the wall.  "This way Your Highness," he commanded.  Then he disappeared again.

Tess stood pondering the situation.  The wall seemed solid enough, and yet she had seen Medgio walk right through it.  Tess took a deep breath and with her arms in front of her, walked forcefully towards the wall.

Surprisingly Tess didn't find her face pressed against the wall.  The solid mass in front of her seemed to phase out and allow her passage into a bright white cave.  It almost reminded Tess of the Granolith chamber, except there were chairs and a few hints of color in the almost all white room.  Charts of stars and constellations, galaxies she'd never seen before where hung on the wall.

Tess blinked a few times, trying to adjust her eyes to the stark intensity of the light.  "What is this place?" she said out loud to herself.

"It's a safe haven my daughter," a familiar voice echoed.

Tess turned around and found an older version of herself, staring back at her.  The fair-haired woman stood in a cream-colored gown, her hair swept up and hanging down in tendrils before her.  Her eyes were as deep as the sea, with a brooding intensity within.  Furrowing her brow, Tess tried to place her face.  She'd seen this woman before.  "Do I know you?" she whispered.  Tess had this nagging feeling that she was close to this woman.

The mystery woman nodded slowly, long flowing arms outstretched before her.  Tess was pulled to her, like metal to a magnet.  She stopped inches away from the stranger.  "Who are you?" Tess asked breathlessly.

The woman looked upon her with kind eyes that seemed filled with memories.  "I'm Andaria," she whispered, almost in tears.  She reached out and captured a lock of hair in between two of her fingers.  "You're as beautiful as I remember."

Her hand caressed her face and as Tess closed her eyes a flood of memories filled her mind.  A woman dressed in pale silver walking behind a golden-haired woman dressed in white.  The woman in white wore a crown and sat down on a red velvet chair.  The woman in pale silver knelt before her.  Suddenly the images changed.  The woman in silver now walked along the sand, her blonde hair flowing in the wind.  She was reaching for someone, calling someone.  A little girl was swept up into the woman's arms and swung around.  They laughed mercilessly.

Tess swallowed.  "Mom?"

~~~

Liz aimlessly stumbled into The Crashdown.  Michael and Isabel made sure she'd gotten home.  They kept asking her if she'd be okay.  What kind of question was that?

Her head throbbed.  She couldn't believe how wrong everything was.  Max was dying and she was the reason?  It was something she couldn't accept.  _They were wrong._

As Liz climbed up the stairs into the loft above the café, she thought of all the adventures, pains, and trials that she and Max had gone through to get to that point - that one perfect night.

They'd been in Las Vegas on a long weekend.  Max had driven them to one of the most spectacular hotels in the city and made such a big deal over her.  When they'd arrived, Max had had champagne, strawberries and chocolate waiting for them.  She couldn't have imagined anything more romantic.  The room was lined with candles and there was a heart shaped Jacuzzi in the room.

As the memories filled her mind, Liz felt like she was drowning.  She felt like she couldn't breath.  When she fell onto the floor, tucking her head between her knees, trying not to faint; Liz squeezed her eyes shut, thinking that maybe it would stop her from seeing Max's face and feeling the touch of his lips on her body.  It didn't.

Oh God, why is this happening? Liz asked in desperation.  What had she done so irreparably wrong to deserve such pain?  All she had wanted was Max.

As the pain of reality sunk in, Liz choked out a loud laugh.  This had the taste of a bad soap opera.  "How pathetic!" she mumbled to herself.

"What's pathetic?" a voice asked.

Liz jerked her head up and was startled to see Kyle standing at the top of the stairs.  "What do you want?" she asked miserably, wiping the streams of salty tears from her cheeks.

She didn't look up.  Liz didn't want to hear an, 'I told you so' from Kyle, especially from Kyle.  "Can you just leave me alone?" she sobbed.

Liz heard him slide down beside her.  She looked over at him, waiting to see a smug look on his face.  "Nope.  Can't do that," he said nonchalantly.  "My dad told me never to leave a crying girl by herself.  You might just get lucky."

Liz looked at him disgustingly.  "Your dad never said anything like that!"

He looked at her and shrugged.  "You're right, but it sounded good?"

Liz rolled her eyes and let out a strangled laugh.  "You're such a dork!"

Kyle smiled.  "Well, that's what friends are for, right?"  He dug into his jacket pocket and pulled up a wrinkled tissue.  "Hasn't been used, I promise!"

Liz laughed and then remembered the events of the past two weeks.  "Oh Kyle, everything's so messed up!"

The light-brown haired boy looked empathetically at her.  "What's messed up Liz?  You guys have been disappearing a lot lately and I didn't know what was happening?"

Liz looked up at Kyle and thought about how to explain the horrible mess to him.  As she opened her mouth to put thought to words, Liz felt herself choke on the well of tears that surged forward.  Shaking her head, Liz buried her head into Kyle's shoulder.

She felt his strong arm pull her into him and she welcomed the warm embrace.

~~~

Isabel walked into the Evans' residence wearily.  She didn't want to even think about the argument that would ensue after forgetting to pick Jesse up.  Before entering her parents' house, Isabel took a deep breath and sighed.  _You can do this.  You've been through worse right?_

The pep talk she gave to herself didn't quite do the trick.  Isabel walked slowly into the Evans' kitchen, waiting for the barrage of questions from her husband.  But there were none.  Instead the questions came from her parents.

"Isabel, where have you been?  Jesse's been worried sick!" Mrs. Evans chided, with her father standing intently behind her.

Isabel swallowed and ran her hand around her neck trying to massage it free of the tension.  "I've been looking for Max," Isabel lied.  "He's still out there you know!"

Isabel could feel Jesse's gaze upon her, but she couldn't handle it right now.  Not while she had to continue to lie to her parents.  Isabel imagined how much easier it would be if they knew, but she remembered the last time she felt compelled to tell her mother.  Max wouldn't allow it.  But Max wasn't there. 

As she teased with the idea of telling her parents, Isabel was reminded of her father's reaction to all the mystery and secrecy surrounding Max the last time.  Though telling her mother might have been all right, she knew her father wasn't the same story.  And because of her father, Isabel reminded herself, it's never going to work, telling Mom.

Isabel sighed.  "I'm really tried Mom.  Could we talk about this tomorrow?"

Mr. and Mrs. Evans' looked at each other and shook their heads disdainfully.  "_We_ can," Mr. Evans stated.  "But I don't think Jesse should _have_ to."

Isabel followed her parents as they walked out of the kitchen and back to their room.  Turning back to Jesse, who hadn't said a word since she'd come back into the kitchen, Isabel bit her lip and apologized, "I'm sorry Jesse.  Max was really bad tonight and we weren't sure if he was going to make it.  I'm really sorry."

Jesse stared right through her.  "You know I thought that maybe you needed me here, to support you, ya know?"  He shook his head.  "Who knew you'd run to Michael the first chance you get!"

The accusation stung.  There was some truth to his words, but what right did he have to judge her?  She'd done the best she could under the circumstances.  Max was sick and that was her main priority.  Michael had nothing to do with it.

Isabel bit back her anger.  "I'm sorry.  I don't know what you want me to say," she sighed exasperatedly.  "I am trying to save my _brother_ here…"

The words seemed to choke in her throat.  She couldn't get them out.  "I just am…trying to do the best I can," she sobbed.  "God, can't you understand that!  I don't need you to be jealous right now!  I need you to help me!"  Isabel looked up at him, pleading for some understanding.  She sank down into one of the kitchen chairs.

Jesse's hardened face seemed to soften.  He moved towards her, kneeling before her.  "I know you're having a hard time with this," he whispered.  "I just want you to let me in.  I can help Isabel.  For Pete's sake, I've been trying to help you and love you since the day I met you."

Isabel closed her eyes and thanked God that he didn't hate her or hold any of this against her.  It was her biggest fear:  Would she have to choose between her brother and her husband?  But Jesse put that fear to rest with his butterfly kisses.  Isabel felt herself being led to her bedroom.  She was so tired.  She and Michael had so much to do and so little time to do it in.

~~~

Michael had fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.  His body was worn from the stress and the tension of the night's events.  First, with Max and Liz and then Jesse's return.

He'd been ready for Jesse's return when Isabel told him, but then Max's close call and the high drama of the evening; it made Michael forget about Jesse.  Michael had felt closer to Isabel than he'd ever felt before, but by evidence of tonight, it wasn't exactly the same for Isabel.  Or so he thought.

Michael never had dreams.  He couldn't recall having one dream when he grew up.  Of course it could've been due to Hank and his drinking.  Michael grew up sleeping with one eye open.  That was until he had those dreams of destiny.

But that night, Michael felt himself drift and dream.  The images he dreamt, Michael had seen before.  It was of the desert and the alien symbols.  But there was something different this time.  

The dream seemed to blur as Isabel appeared.  The desert turned into rocky crags and the sky was green.  He stood in a blue armor, military medals pinned over his heart.  Michael/Rath peered over some hillside where there were clouds of fire and flashes of light.  He could hear screams from men dying as he turned his back on the images.

Behind him, Isabel/Vilandra stood, her hair was long and blonde again, but swept up in a crown of curls.  She looked magnificent, regal and innocent.  He smiled as she approached him.

"Vilandra," he could hear himself speak.  "You shouldn't be here."

Isabel/Vilandra wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  When she pulled away, there was a certain glint in her eye.  "Rath darling," she said breathlessly.  "I have something to tell you."

He frowned.  "What is it?" he asked.

She pulled out of his arms and turned her back to him.  "I'm in love with someone else."

The words stung.  His betrothed, his beloved – betrayed him?  Michael already knew the story, but to see the images, the memories return, it filled his heart with anger and pain.

"To whom?"  The play continued on as Michael struggled to awaken from the images.

"Khivar.  He loves me you know?  I know you're only marrying me because you're my brother's second in command.  His servant.  You're doing this because he told you to."

Michael/Rath growled at the accusation.  "You don't know what you're saying.  Khivar's lying Vilandra!"

Michael/Rath watched as Isabel/Vilandra ignored his testimony of truth.  She was in the distance before he reached the end of his cry, to far to hear the truth.  "I love you!  I will always love you."

Awaking with a start, Michael swallowed as his alarm clock sounded with a loud shrieking moan.  He hit the top of the irritating machine and fell back into his pillow.  What was he supposed to do now?


	20. 20

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Twenty 

__

***

Love, you know, seeks to make happy rather than to be happy.

                                                                                                   - Ralph Connor

***

Liz awoke from her deep slumber, the ray of the morning sun peeping through the skylight.  As she opened her eyes, she realized that she and Kyle had fallen asleep in the loft above the café.  She panicked for a moment.  Her parents would be frantic.

As she slowly pushed herself up from the horizontal position, Liz rubbed her face, which was still puffy from the torrent of tears that flowed from Michael and Isabel's revelation.  Liz looked over at Kyle, who was sleeping slouched on the couch.  He would be sore when he woke up.

Liz slid off the couch and planned to get ready for her shift that morning, when she heard Kyle groan.  "Ugh, remind me never to sleep with you again," he joked, still groggy from the uncomfortable sleep.

"Well, I never told you to come here," Liz retorted softly.  "I did tell you to leave."

Kyle stood up, stretching his arms above his head.  "Yeah, and that would have been a good idea?" he threw a skeptical gaze at Liz.  "After all the crying you did last night, my t-shirt's shrunk to a medium from a large!"

Liz rolled her eyes at his pathetic joke.  "Whatever Kyle, " she chuckled.

It felt good to laugh again.  Last night it felt like she'd shed whatever emotions she had through her tears.  Liz didn't think she could feel anything.

"Liz!" a man's voice shouted frantically.  "Are you here?"

Liz recognized her father's voice.  She glanced at Kyle who seemed occupied with the task of working out the knots in his neck.  "What are we going to do?" she whispered anxiously.

Kyle looked over at Liz and frowned.  "What's there to worry about?  It's not like we did anything.  Just tell him we fell asleep here."

Liz ran her fingers through her hair.  "Are you kidding me?  Do you know my dad?  He'll freak!"

Kyle shook his head and walked towards the stairs.  "Just watch.  He can't be as bad as you think," chided Kyle.

~ * ~

"And you think that there's nothing wrong with what you did?" yelled Mr. Parker.  "You had your mother and I worried sick!  And you young man?"  Her father gave Kyle a withering stare.

Kyle looked over at Liz and gave her a frightened stare.  Liz glared at him and mouthed, 'I told you so'.

"How stupid and gullible do you think we are?" Mr. Parker asked

Kyle opened his mouth to make a loose comment, when Liz glared at him, warning him not to make the situation worse.  "I'm sorry sir," Kyle apologized, settling for something less controversial.  

"But seriously, we didn't do anything.  Liz was having a bad night and I just found her at the Crashdown."

"Dad, come on!  You know that I wouldn't do anything like that," Liz pleaded.  "I was having a tough time, with Max and all, and I came here to think."

Her father's face softened, and Liz thought she might have gotten through to him.  "Dad, I'm sorry.  I would have called, but I wasn't planning on falling asleep here."

Mr. Parker unclenched his teeth and relaxed his body.  "All right.  I believe you," he sighed.  "But you had us worried Liz.  I know this has been tough for you, with Max missing and all, but if you would just come talk to us…"

Liz looked at the floor.  "I…I just can't Dad.  It's not something I can talk about."

Finally after a few minutes, her father walked into the kitchen to start the grills, leaving Liz alone with Kyle.  "Thanks for not making any jokes.  I don't think he would have appreciated them."

Kyle's eyes widened and scratched the back of his head.  "Who knew the guy had a set of lungs in him like that?"

Liz laughed again.  She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "Thanks for following me up to the loft Kyle.  I know I told you I wanted to be alone, but I think it would have been worse if I was."

Kyle grinned.  "I knew you'd miss me," he teased.

Liz hit him playfully and motioned with her head that she would have to get going.  "I have to go get changed before the breakfast crowd gets here."

"Well, I think my dad is probably sending out the search party for my hide right about now too."

Liz nodded.  "Come by for lunch?  It's on the house," she offered.

Kyle nodded.  "Sure.  Like I'm going to pass up a free meal from such a pretty gal like you?"

Liz smirked.  "Another one of your dad's pointers?" she teased.

Kyle winked and laughed.  "You betcha!"

Liz sighed as she unlocked the deadbolt, allowing Kyle to leave.  "Thanks again."

Kyle shrugged and waved goodbye.  "I'll see you at 12 sharp."

~~~

Andaria was Tess' mother.  Tess never expected that.  And what's more, Tess never expected to see her mother morph into Maia.  "So you were pretending to be Maia?" Tess exclaimed.

"Yes, Ava."

Tess never imagined seeing her mother let alone being in the same room with her.  "I don't remember everything.  I remember Max…I mean Zan and my life together with him, but I don't remember all of my life here on Antar.  Everything's so strange."

Andaria nodded.  "I know, Ava.  Things are bound to be missing.  But I'm here to help you remember."

Tess felt her body tense.  She'd been waiting for this moment from the time Nasedo had begun telling her stories about Antar, but now that she was on Antar it filled her with fear and anxiety.  Ava and Zan had existed, but Tess didn't want to lose that part of herself she'd found with Maxwell.

She knew that Zan and Ava had lived and had a life together, but Tess knew that Maxwell and she had made a connection other than through the past.  Max had fallen in love with her, not because she was Ava, but because she was Tess.  That was until Alex's accidental death.

Tess felt Andaria's long slender arms wrap around her shoulders.  "I know what burden you carry, Ava.  I know what you've sacrificed for _Zan_."

She looked up at her mother and rested her head on her shoulder.  "I've destroyed whatever chance I had with him Mom.  He did love me.  We were going to come back here and live our lives as a family," she choked out.  "Now Max is dying and it's all because of me."

Andaria stroked Tess' silky hair.  "It's not your fault.  You know that Zan's convergence with that human is the cause of the state he's in now," she chided.

Tess shook her head and pulled away from her mother's comforting arms.  "But if I hadn't pushed him away.  If I hadn't lied to him the way I did, none of this would be happening," Tess cried out in frustration.

It was the first time she'd let out these doubts and fears.  It was the first time Tess had been able to voice the anger she had for Nasedo, Khivar and the 'stupid' plan that took Maxwell away from her.

"But Ava," her mother cooed.  "You know he would have died.  You would have been delivering Zan into Khivar's hands."

Tess fell into a nearby chair.  "Mom, he would have killed Max."

Her mother kneeled before Tess, her intense blue eyes gazing lovingly at her daughter.  "You did what you had to do.  Zan will understand once you explain to him what happened."

"But how can I do that?" Tess asked wearily.  "He's still in the same position that he was the last time I was about to return to Antar with him.  Khivar will kill him."

Andaria smiled at her worried daughter.  "Ava, plans have been made for your return.  Had we known you were coming when you had, we could have saved you this heartache of being parted from your husband-to-be."

Tess frowned.  "What do you mean?"

"There is a contingent of Loyalists who remain true to the throne.  We have been waiting for the time when our King would return home at last to free us from Khivar and his massacre and iron fist," Andaria explained.  "We're ready now Ava.  You will bring home the other three.  The Royal Four will sit on the throne of Antar once more."

Tess was stunned.  She hadn't expected any of this.  From the time she'd arrived on Antar, Tess hadn't seen hide or hair of any supporters of past King and court.  "How can you be sure?" she asked worriedly.

Andaria understood her daughter's uncertainty.  "You have to trust us darling.  Zan's mother and I have arranged everything.  The time has come.  You have born an heir to the throne of Antar.  He will bear the crest of Zan's house, Kedra - born of royal blood."

Tess was overwhelmed.  How could this all happen?  Khivar had hundreds of thousands of soldiers and minions behind him, while she had yet to convince Max, Isabel and Michael that it was their rightful place on Antar.  She shook her head.  She couldn't do it.  She wasn't strong enough.

"I'm don't know.  Things aren't as bad as Nasedo said," Tess reasoned with her mother slowly.  "I don't see anyone suffering like you're saying.  Maybe Khivar isn't as horrible as he seems.  It seems like they'll be more people hurt from us trying to regain the throne than from just leaving things as it is."

Andaria stood up quickly and the warm clear blue eyes that had gazed lovingly up at her froze into cold ice.  "Ava!" she cried aloud in anger.  "I have not raised a daughter to shrink back from her destiny.  What kind of _Queen_ are you?"

Tess swallowed hard.  "I'm not a Queen, Mom!  My name is Tess and I was born on Earth.  I'm not Ava!  I wasn't born into a royal family and a prince didn't fall in love with me and make me his queen!" she yelled indignantly.

Andaria stood there for a moment, as if seeing her for the first time.  "Well, I guess I don't know you as well as I thought.  I thought you were a strong woman who would do anything for the people she loved.  That is the daughter I knew."

Tess watched as Andaria turned her back on her.  "I'm sorry Mom.  I would like to help, but I'm not strong enough."

Andaria turned on her heel and faced her whimpering daughter.  "Nonsense.  You feel _sorry_ for yourself, a trait that you have taken from those humans you've lived with for so long," she snapped, eyes blazing.  "You _are_ my daughter.  You have _my_ _blood_ running through your _veins_.  I know you are my daughter because of what I've seen you _overcome_."

"Khivar and Nicholas have done everything to keep you at bay and placated, but you never _once_ gave in to them.  You have plotted and schemed for a way out of their grasp.  And now you are here in this house."

"You've always been smart Ava, and I'm not willing to watch you simper and accept that your place here on Antar is one of a menial servant.  Or a kept woman of the reigning 'king'."

Tess never expected her mother to become so angry over her choice to stop fighting.  It wasn't something she wanted, but without the other three, how could she not give up?  She was trapped, a kept woman.

"I'm not a _coward_," protested Tess.  "I'm just stuck.  My hands are tied.  Mother I would take this kingdom back with you and our people, but I don't have any right.  Max is the only one who can decide that, and he decided it wasn't his choice a long time ago."

Andaria furrowed her brow and pursed her lips.  "But was it his choice?  Or yours?  Just as you said daughter, you lied to him and made that choice for him.  You chose to lie to him about how that human, Alex, died.  You chose to lie to him about why he died," she exclaimed.  "He was ready to come home with you Ava.  He would have been king."

Tess licked her lips, pondering the choices she'd made and how she was now using them as excuses.  "But he would have died," she whispered softly.

Andaria lifted Tess' chin up so that she could look straight into her eyes.  "That's what you thought," she replied.  "But _now_ _Tess_, you and _Maxwell_, are stronger than you know.  And when you save him and bring him back home, you will see.  You and Max will be King and Queen once more."

"He is the man who loves you my dear daughter.  I know he is."

~~~

Isabel awoke in Jesse's arms.  It had been a while since she'd felt like she belonged there.  It had been a while since Jesse had allowed her to feel like she'd belonged there.  She hoped that this was the start to a new beginning for them.  Isabel had missed him a lot.

Unconsciously her thoughts wandered to last night.  There had been so many discoveries.  The most important was that message from Antar, or they thought was from Antar.  She didn't know what to think.  Isabel had been so preoccupied with Liz and Max that she hadn't thought about how an entire world might actually be waiting for their King and Queen.  They might be waiting for Michael and Isabel.

Jesse moved slowly underneath her and sighed.  Isabel looked upon her husband's serene face.  All that would change if he knew that she was thinking about a return to Antar.  Isabel frowned to herself.  Was she even thinking about returning to Antar?

Isabel slowly untangled her arms and legs from Jesse's and went to the bathroom to get ready for the new day.  She stared at the image in the mirror before her.  Was she Isabel, Jesse's wife?  Or was she Isabel/Vilandra, Princess of Antar?  

Isabel picked up her toothbrush and began working away at the build up on her teeth.  Silently she pondered her current situation.  Max would be healed if Tess could get here in time.  The thought of Tess returning didn't even turn her stomach now as it once did.  Could there even be a question about returning to Antar with Tess' return to Earth?

She spit out the toothpaste and saliva mixture from her mouth and rinsed her mouth out with tap water.  Isabel ran a brush through her hair a few times and quickly applied a minimal amount of make up to her face.  With a quick adjustment to the tone of her lip-gloss, Isabel walked back into her bedroom.

"Isabel?" Jesse groaned.  "What are you doing up so early?"

Isabel climbed beside her groggy husband.  "I have to go see Max.  Maria's been watching him all night and now it's my turn," she whispered into his ear.

Jesse rubbed his eyes and studied her face.  "Is Michael going to be there too?"

Without saying a word, Isabel nodded somewhat guiltily.  She didn't know why she felt guilty for meeting Michael there, but it felt like Jesse had caught her in some lie or affair, which wasn't the case at all.  Isabel had put those feelings away since the day they discovered that they were destined to be husband and wife.

"Isabel?"

"Yes.  He's going to be there," she mumbled.

"Do your parents know where Max is?  Cause from the sounds of it last night and the way you lied to them, it seems like you're keeping them in the dark about this," Jesse cross examined her.  "Don't you know what this is doing to them?"

Isabel closed her eyes and nodded again.  She knew.  She'd always known how much her lies were hurting her parents unbeknownst to them.  "Look Jesse, they can't know about this," she stated firmly.  "They wouldn't understand.  It would be too dangerous."

She laughed to herself.  Isabel never thought she'd be the ones uttering those words.  Max was always the cautious pessimist.

"Too dangerous for who?  You or them?"

Jesse's gaze burrowed into her.  As she met his gaze, Isabel swallowed and sighed out loud.  "Both.  Jesse you don't know.  It's bad enough you know and you're in danger of getting hurt because of us.  I'm not going to put my parents in that position.  It's a decision Maxwell and I made a long time ago."

"Did you?  Or was it just Max?" he retorted.  "Because the Isabel I know loves her mother and would want to share everything with her."

Isabel pursed her lips and tried to figure a way out of this conversation.  "Look, the decision has been made, no matter whether I wanted to tell my mother or not.  It's too late."

Isabel rose from the bed and looked down at Jesse.  "Now did you mean it when you said you wanted to help us?" she asked abruptly.

Jesse frowned and looked away.  For a moment, Isabel thought he might go against her wishes and rush out of the room to tell her parents everything.  But finally Jesse sighed and looked up at Isabel.  "You know I do.  I just don't like the way you're handling this Isabel.  There are too many secrets."

Isabel bit her lip and sat down on the bed again.  "Listen Jesse, it won't be for long.  We've got to keep Max away from my parents long enough to heal him.  Then my parents can know that it was us who took him."  She grabbed his hand.  "We just can't let them know that he's not human."

Jesse seemed quite reluctant at the plan, but after a few kisses and her puppy dog eyes staring up at him, he agreed.  "Fine.  I'll keep your secret.  But Isabel if this goes on too long, you have to know that the lies won't keep them away.  They'll find out one way or another."

Isabel frowned.  "What do you mean?"

Jesse looked away and then unexpectedly slid out from under the sheets.  "Nothing.  I…I just think that people must be looking for Max…and there aren't too many places for him to hide in Roswell," he stuttered.

"Don't you think people will think it's strange that Max disappears and suddenly you reappear back in Roswell?  Won't that send up signals to those 'evil' people who want to hunt you down?  I'm amazed your parents buy your line about 'searching' for Max."

Isabel mulled over his words as he shuffled into the bathroom.  She thought Jesse was trying to warn her, but Isabel didn't understand about what.  Those who knew about their 'secret' were allies.  And those who had known and wanted them captured or dead were ten feet under.  Who could hurt them when they were so well hidden - albeit in plain sight?

~~~

Michael arrived at the cave to relieve Maria, who was sound asleep when he checked in on the two.  "Maria?" he whispered, shaking her gently.  "Wake up."

Maria's body jerked, startled by her quiet visitor.  "Michael?" she gasped, placing her hand over her heart.  "You scared me!"

Michael shrugged.  "Sorry.  You fell asleep."

Maria smoothed back long blonde hair and looked down at Maxwell.  "He hasn't woken up or moved since well, I don't know," she mumbled.

Michael sighed.  "Yeah.  Okay."

There was an awkward silence.  Michael didn't quite know what to say.  They hadn't been alone since he broke up with her that night in his apartment.

"So where's your sidekick Isabel?" Maria joked half-heartedly.  "I expected her to show up with you this morning."

Michael rolled his eyes.  "It's not like that Maria," he sighed.  "Besides Jesse's came home last night."

Maria's eyes widened.  "Wow!" she exclaimed.  Her face then turned sardonic.  "That must put a damper on your guys' plans to hook up?"

Michael bit back a rude reply.  He knew she was still hurting from the break up.  Michael had only himself to blame for this.  Deciding to change the subject, Michael felt for a pulse on Max.  "You must be tired.  I'm fine staying here with Max by myself.  There's some stuff I have to figure out anyway."

Maria stood up and straightened her shirt.  "That's fine with me!" she replied irritably.  "It's not like my life revolves around sitting in a dark dank cave, swooning over a guy who doesn't see a good thing when it's right in front of his face."

Michael turned on his heel and stood up, just as Maria was about to leave the cave.  "Maria," he called.

Maria turned around, a hint of a gleam in her eye.  "Yes?" she smiled expectantly.

Michael stuffed his hands in his jean pockets.  "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for hurting you like I did Maria.  I never meant to drag you into this and end up hurting you."

Her pale face fell.   Maria's posture changed from tired to strong and agitated.  "You know what Michael?" she spat.  "I'm not hurting anymore.  It's been over for ages and I've just been blind enough not to notice.  I should have realized that you weren't what I wanted a long time ago.  Then I wouldn't have wasted my time and sympathy for you."

Michael watched her stalk out of the cave.  He swallowed hard.  His stomach lurched at the thought of losing her like that.  Michael prayed that it wouldn't be like this forever.  He prayed that Maria would someday forgive him for loving someone else.


	21. 21

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Twenty One 

__

***

Love is a haunting melody

That I have never mastered

And I fear I never will.

                                                                                                   - William S. Burroughs

***

Max sat in the dark empty space, which filled his waking senses at every hour.  What held him up or what he was supported by, he didn't know.  He felt like he'd slept and awakened in this darkness for days.  Devoid of light, colors, images; Max felt like he'd fallen into a deep abyss.

He longed for someone to talk to.  At first he'd talked to himself out loud, anything, to keep him from going mad.  But it had gotten to the point of despair.

_Liz_.  Images of her large round brown eyes stared at him in the blackness.  He could hear her voice calling him.  If only he could get back to her.

Suddenly a white ghostly image appeared before Max.  In the beginning he thought it was Tess, for the curvaceous figure had long flowing blonde hair and a fair face.  But this figure was older at a second glance and had an heir of regal-ness about her.  It wasn't Tess, though her face remained familiar.

"Zan," she called.

His heart jumped.  Was this a dream, something he'd conjured from his imagination?  Max found himself unable to speak now when he'd so longed for company a few minutes earlier.

"Zan," she called again, but more firmly.

Max cleared his throat and stood up in the formless night.  "Maxwell," he corrected.

The woman laughed.  "Yes, I suppose that you are called that now," she replied dryly.  "Well _Maxwell_, do you know why you are here?"

Max shifted uncomfortably under the scrutinizing eyes of the pale figure.  "I have an idea," he cautiously answered the stranger.  "But I still don't know who you are?"

"You recognize my face don't you Zan?  After all, I did take care of you as a child.  _I loved you like a son_," she whispered.

Her answer brought a frown to Max's face.  "You did?"  The reply was more of a question than an acknowledgement.  This woman, who stood before him now, had raised him up as a child, and this had somewhat of a reality, within his past.

"You seem to be having a hard time remembering Maxwell," the figure held out her pale arms toward him.

"Well it's difficult with people popping in all the time trying to dissect you or kill you," Max said sarcastically.  Max paused a moment and stepped back from the figure, who seemed to close the distance, which he'd kept between them.  "Why does it even matter?" he asked wearily.

Max was shaking.  He felt tired all of the sudden.  His body seemed to grow thin and he felt like he'd fade away.  Then just as suddenly as it had come upon him, Max felt fine.

The woman stepped forward.  "You must remember Maxwell, your people need you.  They need their king."

"Well at the moment I'm just a little occupied," Max retorted, pointing to his surroundings, or lack there of.

The woman's face hardened.  "Well you wouldn't be in this situation if you hadn't chosen your human counterpart," she spat out suddenly.  Immediately her face softened and her eyes were filled with remorse.

Max was taken aback.  He frowned and shook his head in disbelief.  "Like you have any right to say anything about my choices and definitely any right to even speak about Liz," he growled.  "You know what?  I don't need to listen to your lectures or any of these guilt trips."

He didn't care anymore.  Max was fed up.  He'd had it up to his neck with the 'duty' and 'responsibility' logic, or excuse depending on how he looked at it.  "No one told me I was a king.  In fact no one even bothered to show up and explain to Michael, Isabel or me what and who we were and are!" Max yelled with abandon, letting all the frustration and anger from being locked away in some sort of spooky dimension he'd probably seen in an episode of _The Twilight Zone_.  He'd allowed himself this as he stood in the never-ending corridors of nothingness.

The willowing figure seemed to sway to an invisible breeze.  Her face softened at his child-like rudeness.  Immediately Maxwell felt remorse at his words.  "Look, I'm sorry.  But I don't know you and people seem to show up on a whim here and I have no control at all."

The woman smiled sympathetically.  "You have a lot more control and power over this situation than you know Max.  The time is coming when you'll remember your life and your people."

Maxwell sighed.  "Sure I do."  Running his hand through his hair, Max looked skeptically at the stranger.  "I mean when you sit around here in the dark long enough, you can imagine anything – even a beautiful woman telling me not to give up."

The woman reached out her slender fingers and touched his brow.  "You're not imagining me Maxwell," she chuckled.  "You know me as _Andaria_."

His brow creased at the name.  It did sound familiar.  But no memories returned.  "_Andaria_," he whispered to himself.

"Yes, Andaria," she repeated softly after him.

Max looked up at the woman before him and smirked sadly.  "Doesn't exactly ring any bells."  Max sat down and propped himself up with his hands.

Andaria kneeled down on one knee.  "You will remember Max."  Once more, Andaria caressed his temple, but lingering slightly.  He felt a warmth fill his mind, like a salve over a wound.  "It seems like this _situation_ will give you just the right amount of time to remember," she replied knowingly.

With that, Andaria gracefully rose from the ground, which couldn't be seen and the same invisible breeze, which swirled around her before, lifted the long pale tendrils off her fair complexion.  She smiled ever so tenderly at him before disappearing before him, and he was again left in darkness to ponder what had just happened.

***

Michael paced within the confined room.  Staying in the bright white room with Max's body lying in the middle of the floor was not exactly his idea of fun.  "So what are you trying to do to me, huh Max?" Michael huffed at his former leader and king.  "You are going too far to prove a point!"

He'd done everything except make a pact with the devil, listing every possible way to cure his best friend.  Maxwell had better get his butt off the floor because Michael wasn't about to watch him lying at death's door another day.  Tess needed to show up pronto.  Michael had images of dragging her to Earth by her platinum blonde locks.

_Maybe he'd been wrong about Tess.  _Michael hadn't exactly had any contact with the liar and traitor, maybe it had been a stall tactic so that when they finally did realize she was lying it would be too late to find any other help.  He shook his head; he couldn't start thinking that way, though his thoughts continued to drift to the unthinkable scenarios.

Michael began pacing again.  When did Isabel plan on showing up?  He looked at his watch.  Michael then had a nauseous thought.  _She was probably with Jesse in bed.  Where else would she be_?

He closed his eyes and tried to erase the image from his mind.  Michael clenched his first and slammed it against the wall.  _Too many things are happening at once and he couldn't do a damn thing about it._

***

Isabel slipped into the cave under the setting sun.  She felt harried after her argument with Jesse, which proceeded with her need to lie again to her parents about her destination.

"Again?  Why don't you let your father figure this out?  He'll find Max," Mrs. Evans fretted over Isabel.

"I'm sorry Mom," Isabel apologized.  "But I can't just sit here and wait."

"Oh, but what about Jesse?" Mrs. Evans reminded her.

Isabel had felt the blood rush to her face.  She'd forgotten about Jesse.  Isabel had always just had to lie about her own whereabouts, but now she had to explain the growing rift between her and Jesse.  "Uh, I…"  Isabel stammered, trying to think of a plausible reason.

But there wasn't a need.  Jesse came to her rescue.  "Um, Mom, I told her it was all right," he lied.  He threw Isabel a withering glare.  "I still have a lot of paperwork to do."

Isabel had left giving Jesse a grateful smile and a kiss.  When everything at home seemed to be unraveling she entered the Granolith chamber and Isabel found Michael pacing back and forth, mumbling to himself.  She watched as he seemed deep in thought and also upset.

"Michael," she whispered as he slammed his fist against the wall.

Isabel hadn't realized what a toll Max's condition had on Michael.  She hated watching his strong face creased with worry lines.  As she walked into the chamber, Isabel let go of her preoccupation with her problems and concentrated on Michael and the best way to help him deal with the stress of the situation.

The hard soles of her heels clicked on the hard rock floor, announcing her presence.  "Michael, are you okay?" Isabel asked worriedly.

Michael's head cocked at the sound of her voice and his body seem to tense at her presence.  He knew she was standing behind him, yet he didn't turn around to face her.  He spoke with his back to her.  "Did you have _problems_ getting away from _Jesse_?" Michael asked ignoring her anxiety.  "I wasn't sure if you if you could make it or not."

Isabel was thrown off by his acerbic tone.  "What is it?  Michael, what is wrong?" she asked apprehensively.

Michael finally turned around to face her.  There was a look of regret in his eyes.  He sighed.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to bite your head off."

Isabel's body relaxed at his weary apology.  "Michael he's going to be all right," she reassured.  It was strange, just a week ago it was Michael who had been calming her down.

Michael looked at her hesitantly.  "Isabel we're relying on _Tess_…"

Isabel was surprised at the words of doubt leaving Michael's lips.  "What are you talking about?"  She was completely confused.  First he'd started in about Jesse and now he was voicing some doubt about Tess.  The look on his face was one of fatigue and exhaustion.  It was like he was too tired to put up the tough front that he'd worn from the very first day she'd met him.

"It was your idea Michael and you were completely sure about it!" Isabel frowned.

A spark seemed to flicker underneath his dark brooding eyes.  Michael stuffed his hands into his jean pockets and turned his back to her again.  "Well since when does anyone listen to me?" he retorted.

Isabel frowned at the way he was behaving this late afternoon.  As she stalked over to the dirty blonde student, Isabel turned Michael around until he was facing her.  "What has gotten into you?" she exclaimed.  This time she wouldn't allow him to change the subject.

Staring into his eyes Isabel searched for some answers to the turbulent emotional roller coaster Michael was on.  She reached out to comfort him, but was rebuffed.  Isabel was at an impasse.  What could she do?  Michael wouldn't allow her to be there for him.

"I think I need to get some air," he mumbled as he walked out of the Granolith chamber.

Isabel's heart sunk as she watched him walk away.  He was a part of her and when he was in pain and hurting she was also.  She turned to Max who remained quiet and unconscious.  Kneeling beside her brother, Isabel whispered her unanswerable question.  "What am I going to do?"

Isabel stroked Max's brow.  She stifled the tears that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes, letting out a desperate sob.  She needed Max now more than ever.

"Please wake up Max?  Everything's gone to hell since you've been sick.  Could you please…just," Isabel sighed, at a loss for words.  

As she broke into tears, Isabel felt two strong hands squeeze her shoulders.  Isabel turned around to find Michael kneeling behind her.  "I'm sorry," he whispered, as she leaned into his chest.  "We'll get through this.  I promise."

***

Liz placed two plates on the counter.  "Here's your burger," she announced as she sat down beside Kyle.

"Don't you have to work?" Kyle whispered, glancing worriedly at Liz's father.  "I don't want to get you in trouble again."

She shook her head.  "Uh- uh.  My dad only wanted me to work this morning to show the new girls where everything is.  He just hired them Monday," Liz explained, motioning to the blonde and brunette that were busily taking orders.

Kyle nodded in approval.  "Great.  Do they have boyfriends?" he asked inquisitively.

Liz rolled her eyes and flipped her shoulder length hair over her shoulder as she began to pick at her salad.  "So," she smiled, ignoring Kyle's question.  "What's new?"

Liz didn't quite know how to talk with Kyle anymore.  She'd been swept up in Max and their plans for college and maybe even marriage that Liz almost forgot that there were other people in their lives.  Liz had been in a wonderful bubble world, which had recently burst.

Suddenly she found Kyle waving his hand in her face.  "Hello?"

Liz smiled briefly, embarrassed at her rudeness.  "I'm sorry Kyle.  I didn't mean to zone out on you like that."

Kyle raised his eyebrows skeptically and the corners of his mouth drooped.  He tried to shrug it off, but Liz knew that she hadn't been around lately for him or Maria.  "Really.  Kyle, I mean it.  I'm sorry I've been so occupied in my stuff," she apologized again.

Kyle smirked.  "How hard was _that_ to get out?" he joked.

Liz shook her head and looked at him seriously.  "Kyle, don't let me get off so easily."

"I'm not," he protested taking a bite out of the greasy French fry in his hand.  "Hey, you've had some rough times.  Am I supposed to blame you for being so _self-involved_?  C'mon!  Get real.  My life has been peaches and cream compared to what's been happening with you and Max.  I mean I can't complain!"

Liz smiled softly.  She appreciated his understanding.  Kyle really did get it.  She leaned over and nudged him with her shoulder.  "Thanks."

Kyle shrugged.  "No problem.  Hey are you going to eat that tomato?"


	22. 22

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Twenty Two 

__

***

So dear I love him that with him,

All deaths I could endure.

Without him, live no life.

                                                                                                   - William Shakespeare

***

Tess hadn't expected everything to happen so quickly.  Andaria had disappeared earlier on that night.  She suspected Andaria had gone to check on Zander after Tess had been mentioning him every couple of minutes.  Tess was left to the task of assimilating all the information that had been laid before her.

Medgio helped in large by giving her some space to think, though always standing by to answer any questions she may have.  Her mother had shown her plans for Tess' return to Earth under Khivar's nose.  Tess had fretted over leaving her son.

She didn't know what Khivar had up his sleeve in regards to Zander; it could have been anything.  Down in her gut, Tess just knew he was waiting for an opportunity to use her son in retaining his throne.  Khivar would rule for a lifetime if he had Zander under his thumb.

"What if he finds out?" Tess asked, breaking the silence.

"Andaria would not allow that to happen Your Highness," Medgio answered calmly.  "You will return before Khivar has realized you even left Antar."

"But if something goes wrong?  What then?" she countered.  "What if I can't get back or Khivar does something to my mother?"  Tess began to pace back and forth at the horrible possibilities.

Medgio placed his strong slender hands on her shoulders and forced Tess to look up into his older and wise, gentle grey eyes.  "If you know your mother, you know that Khivar is the one that needs to worry, rather than Andaria, about him."

Tess cracked the first smile she'd had since phasing through that wall.  She felt her heart lighten at the servant's confidence in her mother.  "Really?" she laughed as she patted his arm.

Medgio seemed to remember his station again and placed his hands stiffly down at his sides.  He bowed his head and stood about an arms' length away from Tess.  "You are very much like your mother," he murmured.

Tess shook her head slightly.  She was nothing like Andaria.  Tess may have looked like her mother, but Tess thought her mother was wiser and stronger than she could ever be – no matter how brave a front Tess put on.

Tess thought Medgio read her thoughts as he spoke his next words.  "Do not doubt that you are your mother's daughter.  She is as proud of you as she has ever been, even when you were raised on Antar."

~ * ~

The time drew near as Medgio led her through a darkened corridor.  Tess felt anxious, yet also anticipation during their short jaunt through the winding tunnel.  There were small round spotlights illuminating their path.  The lights were about three inches in diameter and spaced intermittently against the smooth wall, which encased them.

As they arrived at their final destination, the tunnel began to expand and open into a large room built out of the familiar iridescent charcoal-colored metal she'd seen in Khivar's house.  The metal had the strength of adamatium, but a strange malleability when pressed under heat.

Medgio led her to a cushioned swivel chair, which was positioned before a large panel of lights and buttons.  As she settled into her seat, Tess waited expectantly as Medgio began pressing buttons and flipping unknown switches on the panel.  Just as she was about to ask Medgio a question, a short plump man in a contemporary military uniform – rigid, sharp and clean cut – appeared up from behind the control panel.

Medgio's eyes lit in recognition.  "Hammon, you _are_ here!" he exclaimed excitedly.  He stepped aside and allowed Tess a clearer view of the stranger.  "Your Highness this is Major Hammon; Major Hammon, this is Her Highness, Tess, or as she was formerly known, Ava."

The young major seemed beside himself.  An immediate sweat broke out upon his smooth brow.  He couldn't have been older than in his early thirties by Earth standards.  Major Hammon smiled awkwardly and began to fidget, shifting from one foot to another.  "Your…uh, Your Highness," he stammered as he bowed.  "We have…waited, uh, so long for your return."

Tess nodded her head in acknowledgement of the Major.  So far she'd met three in a supposed army of Loyalists.  Sometimes she felt as if it was all a dream and everything was happening was all in her mind.  Tess sighed softly as she unconsciously cradled her arms.

_Zander_.  It had been only a few hours since she'd left him in Khivar's house, but it already felt like days.  Tess swallowed hard and strengthened her resolve.  She would save Max and return to her son – Maxwell or no Maxwell.

"Your Highness?" Medgio beckoned softly.

Tess awakened from her reverie and followed Medgio's gaze over to a set of doors at the far left corner of the room.  It was Andaria.  She had come back.

~ * ~

"Come," Andaria summoned.

Tess frowned as she rose from her chair, quickly bowing her head to Major Hammon and Medgio, who knelt before her.  As she fell into step with her mother, Tess voiced her confusion.  "I thought I was going back?  Is something wrong?"

Andaria smiled and stroked Tess' hair.  "No, not yet.  We must prepare Max for what is about to happen and you need to know exactly what you're facing.  Dalia will explain precisely what is ailing Maxwell and the best course of action."  The older version of Tess brought her to a small room with a white leather chair, almost like an over-sized beanbag chair.  The room was filled with candles.

"What is this?" Tess asked curiously.

"This," a low voice answered gently from a dark corner of the room, "is where you'll be safe and speak with Zan, or as he prefers, Maxwell."

Tess felt her heart leap as the stranger startled her.  She strained forward in attempt to catch a glimpse of the stranger's face.  There was no need.  The woman stepped out from the cover of darkness and revealed a tall slender woman in her forties.  Her dark hair was tightly pulled back into a low ponytail, and in the glow of the candlelight, a light flashed across the woman's face.  It was just below her dark brown eyes.  Tess realized she was wearing an unusual pair of glasses, with no frames or nosepiece. "Your Highness," the mysterious woman greeted humbly.

Tess acknowledged the woman with a nod and a polite smile.  As she glanced at her mother for an introduction, Tess watched as Andaria moved forward to shake the woman's hand.  "Tess," Andaria said, presenting the stranger, "this is Dalia, the woman I was telling you about."

A weary smile was about all Tess could muster.  For all of the sudden she grew very tired.  She wanted to get down to business already and back to her son.  "Tell me what you know Dalia," Tess ordered.  "I know Max is sick because of his…well, his liason with Liz, but why?"

The brunette took a deep breath and smiled.  Clasping her hands together as if readying herself for this moment, Dalia began slowly explaining in latent terms what was happening to Max.  "Well Your Highness, Max's healing gift enables, as you know, Max to heal physical illness and disease."  Dalia paused waiting for some sign of understanding from Tess.

Tess nodded, "Yes.  Go on.  I'll stop you if I don't understand," she commanded.

Dalia smiled at her quiet authority and motioned for Tess to have a seat in the white chair.  "Well," she continued, "when Max heals a human body he manipulates and regenerates certain molecular structures in the human genes."  Dalia began pacing as if the movement helped her think.  She briefly glanced up at Andaria and Tess and resumed her story.  "When Max healed Liz, he restructured her genetic make up somehow, causing the development of her 'so-called' powers."

"Now these would have appeared slowly over time and would have gradually faded as the energy he exerted into her body wore off; though the body would be healed because Max was just speeding up the process."

Tess was on the edge of her seat.  She never knew the science of Max's powers and it was quite fascinating.  "And?" Tess coaxed.

Dalia's eyes twinkled as she was asked continue.  "Well as Liz apparently had some anomaly within her genetic makeup already, which pre-deposed her to a physical, and on some level a spiritual connection with Zan.  I mean Max," she explained excitedly.  The scientific mind continued to work beneath those brown eyes and a low chuckle escaped her lips.

Tess still didn't see what exactly she was getting at.  She couldn't quite grasp where it could possibly lead.  Tess shook her head.  "I still don't see how that could put Max in the state he's in," Tess complained.  "So what if Liz was genetically flawed?"

Dalia's face fell and once again she was reserved and composed, as when Tess had first set foot in the room.  "The point is, as far as I can theorize without Max's physical body here, is that when Max and Liz had se, their connection was made again and the remaining energy or power, whatever you would call it, ignited some genetic acceleration within the two bodies.  For Liz it accelerated the process of her 'powers' emerging, but for Max it had an adverse reaction, sending his body into a spiral."

Tess rested her head in the palms of her hands.  It was so much to take in.  She thought most of it made sense, but would her powers not wreak more chaos and havoc to Max's body?  Tess had never even healed anyone before.  What made them think she could do it now?  
  


"But how am I supposed to _fix_ it?" Tess groaned.

Andaria kneeled before Tess and clasped her hand.  "Tess, you and Maxwell are connected; not just by your past, but as partners you are physically linked.  That is why you felt nauseous and dizzy the day of my interview when Max was hurting."  Andaria locked gazes with her daughter.  "I know you don't want to hurt Max, but trust me when I say that you are his _only hope_."

Tess nodded slowly, accepting the fate of the love of her life into her hands.  "And am I just going to 'know' what to do?" she asked somberly.  "All Nasedo taught me was how to protect myself and mind warp, a power I already had."

Dalia smiled.  "Your healing Max is something inherent in each of the Royal Four.  When you were created, they sent you to Earth with the knowledge that there would always be the possibility that you would could be hurt or ill and there wouldn't be a physician-of-sorts to heal you."  She took a deep breath and continued on in the history of the weird story that was her life.  "So they connected you to your partner in a way that you would always be able to heal each other physically."

Tess stood up and ran her fingers through her curly hair.  "This is amazing," gasped Tess.  "I mean these are big things that I never knew, and Nasedo never even bothered to tell me."

Andaria pushed herself up until she was standing eye to eye with Tess.  "He didn't know," she explained.  "There was a limited amount of time to teach those who would guard you and teach you all that you needed to know to return to Antar."

Tess stared at the two women, who had her life locked up inside their heads, standing before her.  They were her first true link to who she was.  Nasedo gave her guidance and some sense of purpose, but now to have her mother and now this other fountain of knowledge in her grasp, Tess felt unusually calm and ready.  "So am I ready?" Tess asked softly.

Andaria folded her arms across her chest.  "You tell me Tess," her mother challenged.

Tess turned around and looked at the white plush chair, which sat in the middle of a circle of candles.  She let out a sigh and straightened her posture as she nodded.  "I need to talk to Max."

***

Max hadn't expected the visit from Andaria.  And he sure didn't know what to make of their conversation.  As she spoke about Antar and his people, once again Max felt the weight of an unknown people fall upon his shoulders.

He'd even tried to remember his past life.  Max tried to focus on his mother.  What had she looked like?  It was the first time he'd asked himself that question since the fateful shooting at Crashdown.  Max used to imagine what it would be like to meet his parents.  He and Isabel would lay in the dark, in his room and talk about who she was and what she would be like.

Maxwell rubbed his tried face.  He didn't know what to do.  Every part of him ached for some rest, but there was no sleep in this place.

"Max?" Tess voice called out.

Suddenly in the dark nothingness, Tess appeared before him - life size and real to the touch.  It was an odd sensation, but somewhere deep down in his gut; Max knew that this would be their final meeting.  "_Tess_?"

The petite blonde smiled and clasped his hand in hers.  "Max, there isn't much time to explain everything, but it's happening Maxwell.  We're going to get your out of here."

Max was filled with an abundance of emotion.  He didn't quite know what exactly to feel first.  The first reaction he had was to wrap his arms around her waist and swing her around.  "I'm getting out of here!" he shouted out in elation.

Suddenly Max realized who he held in his arms and set Tess down, her body slowly slid down as she braced herself against his chest.  Their faces were only inches apart.  Max didn't quite know exactly how he got here, but as he was about to pull away, Tess caressed his face and suddenly the darkness, which once enveloped him, flickered and opened a portal of light.  His brow creased in wonder.  Was it going to be this fast?

"Max," Tess whispered.  "You need to find the past to step back into the present.  Will you go?"

Max looked at Tess hesitantly.  How could he trust her?  How could he trust the woman who murdered Alex?  Never before had he not trusted his instincts about a person, and the one time he did, it brought him the death of one of his close friends.

But he needed to get home, and there was just something about Tess.  Even now, looking at her, Max had the feeling there was more to her stories and lies than she'd let him know.  Max came back to the present, or whatever it was.  Time didn't necessarily seem to apply in that dark place.  "What is it?  Is it taking me back?"

Tess lowered her gaze.  "To be honest Max, I don't exactly know.  But Andaria told me that it would be dangerous and there is a lot working against you here," Tess said bluntly.  "She said that if you didn't go through this, there would be no going back Max."

He didn't like the sounds of this.  "Do you know what's going on Tess?  I'd like to know before I take this leap of faith again and find myself in some web of lies that you've created to trap me," Max demanded.  "And you know _Andaria_?"

She took a deep breath before raising her eyes to meet his.  "Max, look, your body's sick from your connection with Liz.  I need to go back and heal you.  But before I could, _Andaria_, my mother, told me that you needed to take a journey of your own, while I prepare for mine."  Tess swallowed hard and her pale hands slid from his chest down to her sides.

"Your _mother?_" he said disbelievingly.  "You met your mother?"

Tess nodded.  "But we can talk about the mushy stuff later Max.  You need to walk through that light."

All of this sounded so surreal.  "So I need to take 'a trip'," he repeated slowly, debating whether this could possibly be the truth. "And you'll be going back to Earth to heal me?"

Tess rolled her eyes.  "I know that this sounds so _surreal_," she laughed in disbelief, "but this is the truth Max."

Now it was his turn to laugh.  "Since when do you deal with the 'truth' Tess?" Max retorted.

She shook her head in frustration and Max watched as her blonde locks fell neatly against her shoulders.  "You either _take_ this trip Max and realize that I am _not_ trying to _hurt_ you or you can just fade away Max," she spat angrily.  

Max fazed out during Tess' tirade.  He was surprised at the understanding Tess had of what he'd been experiencing.  He had felt weary and faint.  Max did fear he was just fading away.  Suddenly Tess' voice brought him back from his thoughts and questions.  "I am not trying to kill you, it's just the opposite, and if you knew what I went through to keep you alive…"  She stopped short of finishing her thought.

Max frowned.  "What do you mean, what you went through?  What did you ever go through that…?"

Tess shook her head and turned her back to him.  "Never mind Max.  It doesn't matter.  All that matters is that time is running short and our people are counting on me to bring back their king alive."

Max smirked.  He knew there was a catch.  "I'm not going back to Antar, Tess.  And if you think that you can trick me into some sort of…" Tess interrupted him before he could finish.  "Look Max I don't care what you think right at this point.  I'm on Antar and I have taken on my responsibilities and duties as the mother of the heir to Antar.  I will _not_ have my child grow up on a planet ruled by _Khivar_," growled Tess.  "My son will not be a _puppet_."

He was taken aback.  Max never thought about how ruthless Khivar when it came to his son.  But Max belonged on Earth with Liz; he had made that choice; actually Tess made it for him.

"Listen," Tess commanded, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.  "I don't care about the future, or what's going to happen later on and the choices you will and won't make.  Right now, I'm here to tell you to walk through that light and help me to save you."

Max swallowed hard.  He'd sworn to himself that he'd do whatever it took to get out there, but now the time had come and Max had become unsure of what choice to make.  His gaze fell upon Tess' beautiful face; it showed nothing of the murder and betrayal that hid beneath the surface.

***

Tess saw the uncertainty in his face.  There had to be a way to convince him to step through that door, which held keys to their past, and who he was.  She cautiously approached Max and placed both hands on his brow.  Closing her eyes she let him into mind and the private places there.

As she opened herself to Max's painful and scrutinizing eyes, Tess let him roam free.  She had nothing to hide.  Though she secretly hid the lies she had told him about Alex's death hidden in the darkness, but in plain sight, Tess prayed Max would look into the recesses of her mind and realize quickly that she had nothing but the best intentions.

Tess could feel Max raking through her memories and her dreams of the future.  Max was leafing through the joy of giving birth to their son Zander and the memories of his first laugh and the smell of his hair after she'd just given him a bath.  He'd seen all of it.

Suddenly she felt Max pull away from her mind link and yet again Tess stood before the scrutinizing gaze of her would-be husband.  Tess felt herself grow faint, gasping after that painful search.  "Did you see Max?  Do you know that I'm not lying to you?" she panted, holding her head gently.

"I'm going to do it Tess," Max announced stoically.  "But I warn you Tess, if you try to pull something."

Tess looked up at the man she loved.  It hurt deep inside to see distrust and anger burning beneath his dark brooding eyes.  But she wouldn't allow him to know that.  Max would not get the satisfaction of knowing how much it hurt to be separated from him and seeing his face everyday in Zander's eyes.  She took a deep breath and sighed warily.  "I'm not Max."


	23. 23

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Twenty Three 

__

***

You will never know true happiness  
until you have truly loved,  
and you will never understand  
what pain really is   
until you have lost it.

                                                                                                   - Unknown

***

By the end of the weekend it had been announced that school had been re-opened.  This pronounced a large problem for Michael, Liz and Maria.  Each had classes, which now had to be sped up since the students had missed so many days due to the water main break.  Michael more than anyone couldn't afford to miss another class; at least that was Mr. Kent's opinion, Michael's guidance counselor.

Michael tried to convince Isabel that it was all right; he didn't care if he missed a couple of classes.  The situation with Max was top priority.  But Isabel refused to allow any of the three to miss any school because of Max.  "People would get suspicious," she had argued.  Finally Michael, Maria and Liz agreed with Isabel and went back to school.

The only set back in Michael's mind was Isabel's desire to include Jesse in the bedside schedule.  Michael hackled at the idea.  "Why?  He didn't want anything to do with us before, why now?  What's changed?" Michael asked tersely.

"Michael you can't expect to pull shifts at work, go to school and still have time to come here for hours on end!" Isabel snapped.  "Jesse wants to help and I think we should let him."

After almost breaking out into a huge argument, Michael once more gave in.  By the time Michael was about let the disagreement break out into a full-scale argument, Liz and Maria had arrived and put in their two cents worth.  In the end it was three against one

***

When they had returned the trio was bombarded with questions and the exacerbating amount of sympathetic glances and apologies for Max's disappearance.  It drove them up the wall and they were tiring of all the lies and trying to remember what they had said the day before.  They hoped they didn't have to keep this up for long.

"His parents must be going insane," Jenny, a bubbly blonde from Liz's Chem. class commented as Liz was walking through the cafeteria lunch line up.  Liz smiled politely and shrugged.  "I guess," was her only response.

Liz and Maria buried themselves in extra-curricular activities and hoped to avoid unwanted conversations.  After a few days, Liz and Maria figured if they pretended they were fine the other kids would stop hassling them.  It worked, but for one flaw in their logic.

"So how about Friday night?" Tommy, the star center for Roswell High's basketball team inquired.

Liz was at a loss for words.  She hadn't expected it.  Just as she was about to reply with a rude remark, Kyle showed up.  "Buzz off Henderson!" barked Kyle, pushing the lanky 6 foot 2 inch senior down the hallway.

Liz let out a sigh of relief.  "Thank you Kyle.  I can't believe that just happened!" she laughed, pretending to gag as she locked arms with Maria as they walked to homeroom.

"All to happy to help m'ladies," Kyle replied cheekily, as he also followed along.

***

However, as life seemed normal on the surface, the group of friends worried about Max.  Michael had somehow gotten a heart rate monitor in the last couple of days to keep an eye on Max's pulse.  He seemed to be getting weaker, his pulse thready.  Finally Michael called several into the Granolith chamber:  Isabel, Maria, Jesse and Liz.

It was the middle of the night and it was storming outside.  Droplets of rain fell lightly as they paired off and drove to the cliff peak.  But as time wore on, the five had arrived at the hidden cavern and it was a torrential downpour.

"I think it's time we stop playing around," Michael announced firmly.  "It's been days since we've heard from Tess and I have my doubts about her even getting here.  If she's even trying."

Isabel frowned.  "We need to wait a little longer.  Just let me try to get in touch with her one more time," she pleaded.  "She said in our last meeting that things were almost ready."

"No!" Maria cried.  "You've tried for the past couple of days.  We can't risk Max's life on the word of a lying, conniving murderer!"

All eyes fell on Liz.  The petite brunette shook her head.  "I don't know guys.  I mean if there were some actual plan to help Max, but we don't even have that," Liz sighed.  "Michael, what are you planning on doing?  I mean, is there a plan?"

Michael clenched his teeth and shook his head frustratingly.  "No, but what else can we do?" he exclaimed.  "His heart rate is dropping and we can't wait here forever!"

"Then what do you propose we do?"  Jesse challenged.  "Are you going to drop him off at the hospital?  Hmmm, maybe you could drop him off on the Evans' doorstep?  I'm sure they'll be relieved."

Michael had had just about enough of Jesse's cutting comments.  He offered nothing, and agreed with nothing.  Jesse knew nothing about their situation, or Michael's continuing internal debate over the right decision.  He finally had enough.  Michael lunged at Jesse, but Maria and Liz held him back.  "What do you know?" Michael growled.  "The only reason you're here is because of Isabel."

"And that's the only reason _I need_, Michael!" Jesse smirked as he wrapped his arms around Isabel's shoulders.

Isabel pulled away and put up her hands, signaling the two men to stop.  "Look we need to decide!" Isabel shouted tensely, her eyes glanced between the two men.

Tension filled the stale room.  No one moved.  Every muscle stiffened like waiting for the pin to drop, but before anything else was said Max sat up gasping for air and then crumpled into a heap on the ground.

"Max!" Isabel screamed as she rushed to her brother's side.  Her trembling hands hovered over his chest and forehead, unsure of just exactly where she should place them.

Isabel looked up hopefully at Jesse, who stood grimly at Maxwell's feet, while Michael studied the heart monitor.  Max's heart rate was erratic, with many high peaks and valleys.  She looked over at Michael, who had Liz hovering beside him, wanting to be at Max's side, while Maria held her back.  "What is it?" Isabel whispered as she watched Max's chest begin to rise and fall.

"He's breathing again," Michael smiled in relief.

Everyone let out a shout of joy.  Isabel slowly released the air within her as she had been holding her breath for some prognosis.  "Oh," she sobbed, tears welling up in her eyes.  "I can't believe it."

Michael had learned a lot over the past several days about heart rates and some of the anatomy of the human body.  He'd hoped most of it would apply, which it seemed to.  Their bodies seemed to function with the same meta-physiology a full-blooded human would, with the exceptions of powers and other little known factors.

Suddenly Michael watched the line on the heart monitor weaken and become unstable.  He grabbed Max's wrist and felt for a pulse.  It was faint.  Though Max had begun breathing again, his pulse seemed slower and weaker than ever before.  His face drained of what color it had left.  Michael looked at Liz, Maria and lastly Isabel.  Now it was his blood that drained from his face.

"What?" Liz cried anxiously.  "Is something wrong?"

Liz pushed Michael away from Max and held his face in her hands.  "Max?" she whimpered.  "Don't do this.  Please…what's wrong?"

Michael dropped his head.  "I can't find a pulse."

Isabel's eyes widened and her hands fell limply to her side.  "Maybe you made a mistake?" she said softly, almost in a daze.

"Try harder!" Maria yelled, pacing behind Liz whose head was resting on Max's chest.

The high pitch screech of the Max's heart flat lining seemed to fill the stark, sterile white room.  Everyone fell silent and all things seemed to be frozen in time.  This was not happening.

~ * ~

Isabel watched as Michael lifted Max's lifeless body into his arms and carry him quickly out into the entrance way and through the narrow tunnel.  "Maybe I'm wrong," Michael said quickly, seemingly in despair.  "If we could just take him to the hospital…"

Liz and Maria followed him next, while Isabel just sat still beside the blankets, which had just a few minutes ago, warmed her brother.  Her chest began to hurt and she couldn't breathe.  "Max," she gasped, finally able to utter something in the sheer silence of the room.

Her hands gripped the blankets that lay in front of her.  Isabel's thoughts wandered to their first day of school; the day the Evans' adopted them; their first celebratory birthday party.  Once more she found her voice.  "Max!  Max!" Isabel cried out, her voice strangled by the unnoticeable tears.  "No!"

She closed her eyes as the turmoil and disbelief overwhelmed her.  Isabel didn't even feel Jesse's arms embrace her; rock her.  She didn't hear his voice whisper comforting words.  Isabel reached out into the darkness with all the will and power she had within her, searching for some sign of her brother.  Instead the couple was awakened from their grief by an illuminating light, which filled the now lifeless room.  It shook as if its foundations were being shifted from within.

***

The shimmering light pierced every crack and crevice within the dark, dusty cliff peak cavern.  Liz, Maria, even Michael were stopped by the wonder.  Michael's heart began to pound when he realized that Isabel and Jesse were still in that room.  If anything had happened to Isabel, Michael knew there was nothing else for him here.  

At that moment, he couldn't even fathom why he even held Max's lifeless body in his arms.  He'd obviously made the wrong choice, believing and trusting Tess one last time.  It had cost him everything he loved.

"Isabel!" Michael cried out.  "Isabel!"

He looked at both Liz and Maria who seemed disoriented.  Michael placed Max's body gently on the rocky soil as he approached the Granolith chamber one more time.  "Isabel," he repeated once more.

A woman's figure approached him within the blinding white light.  "Isabel, you're okay," he murmured, placing his hand on his chest.

Michael stood up and reached out to the faceless woman and was about to take her hand when he realized that it wasn't Isabel.  The light faded in the box-like room and he was stood once more in the hidden cavern of their birth.  Liz and Maria came up behind him to face this stranger, whether friend or foe.  "Who is it Michael?" Maria asked as she came upon the entrance to the chamber.

There was no response.  As the woman's face came into view, all who stood there were stunned into silence.  There in the Granolith chamber stood Tess.


	24. 24

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Twenty Four 

__

***

Love cures people –

Both the ones who give it

And the ones who receive it.

                                                                                                   - Karl Menninger

***

Tess found herself standing amidst the familiar white room she once fled from.  Looking around, several familiar faces appeared in front of her as if she was waking from a dream.  "Tess!" she heard someone gasp.

As she acclaimated herself to her surroundings, Tess quickly remembered what she was there for.  As she stepped down from the platform, Isabel was the first face she saw.  Kneeling right beside her though was a stranger.  He had dark hair and eyes, sort of cute if he didn't have a perma-scowl on his face.  Tess frowned as she slowly stepped past them towards the dim entrance.

Tess recognized Michael's voice as she was he was shouting frantically.  She couldn't make out what he was saying.  Then as she stood at the entrance to the chamber, a black hole abounded before her.  Finally her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she recognized the rocky walls that led to the room.

***

Michael was stunned.  He never believed that she would come.  It was a fool's dream.  But there she stood, unchanged with the exception of her hair, which was longer; and she looked weary.

"Tess?" Michael heard Liz gasp from behind him.

Michael swallowed and he parted his lips to say something but Tess' face suddenly drained of color and she pushed past him.  "Max!" she cried, as she dropped to her knees beside the ashen grey body.

Michael snapped out of his state of shock and turned on his heel to join Tess beside Max.  "Are you going to do something or what?" Michael managed to ask.  "Or are you too late?"

Tess' blue eyes peered up at Michael, her expression fearful.  Unexpectedly, she stood up and cleared her throat.  Tess' body stiffened and she wiped a stray tear that had gone unnoticed until now from her cheek.  "Get him into the chamber, it'll be easier for me to kneel in there," she commanded darkly.

Michael quickly obeyed, lugging Max's cold body back into the lit chamber.  He didn't even blink.  Michael didn't care if she killed Alex right now all he cared about was not losing another person he cared about deeply.

He watched as the petite blonde took command of the situation.  Her hands caressed Max's face and she lowered her lips to his ears as if whispering something.  Then she lifted Max's t-shirt, revealing a golden handprint.  It hadn't faded since Liz had attempted to heal Max.  "What's this?" Tess asked curiously turning her head around.

Liz stepped up to the blonde outsider.  "I tried to heal him," she replied stiffly.

Michael blinked as the two women faced off in a cold deadly war of wills.  Then when he'd thought it had gone on long enough he stepped in and pointed at Tess.  "Look, we don't have time.  Can you help him or not?"

The clear blue eyes left Liz and focused on Michael.  "I don't know."  She paused a moment quickly glancing down at Maxwell.  "They said that I could do this, but there wasn't time to explain how.  They said that I was the only one who could save him."

Maria suddenly coughed, muffling her sarcasm with her hand.  "Liar," she said in between her throaty spasms.

Michael didn't give Maria a second glance, too focused on the situation at hand.  "You either can or can't Tess, tell me now!"

Suddenly Isabel stepped out of the shadows, her face pale and creased with worry.  "You are going to save him," she stated emotionless.  "You have to.  Now focus and prove that we weren't wrong in trusting you this one last time."

Michael glanced over at Isabel.  She seemed drained of emotion and rigid in her stance.  All he wanted to do was hold her while they waited to see if this lying conniving traitor would save one of their own.  Isabel seemed to feel his eyes on her and her gaze met his.  Michael swallowed hard and turned away before seeing Jesse wrap his arms around her and whisper comforting words in her ear.

"If you're going to save him," Michael growled, "do it now.  Or else you're nothing but a waste of human DNA and you can go back to the planet you came from."

***

Tess swallowed and prayed to an unknown power to guide her as scorning watchful eyes were upon her.  As she placed her hand on his chest, slightly above the golden touch of death, Tess licked her lips and closed her eyes.  While she focused on an image of Max's face, Tess began to remember all of the quiet moments she'd shared with him.  Memories of their first time in the observatory flashed before her eyes.  Tess remembered everything about him and the warm beat of his heart.

Suddenly she was drawn into a dark tunnel.  Tess called out to Max; when she was brought back to her own body, Tess felt a tingling warm all of energy hovering in the pit of her stomach.  However, Tess willed that ball into the palm of her hand.  It glowed a bright pale silvery blue as it enveloped her hand and then was absorbed into Max's body.

An unexpected understanding of what she needed to do next filled her senses.  Tess knew she was a part of Max and that just as they'd become one in body, now they needed to become one in spirit.  As she slowly breathed in, Tess placed her other hand upon Max's chest, precisely on top of Liz's handprint.  Tess closed her eyes once more and began to search within that darkness for that shimmering portal that Max had escaped into.

***

Isabel watched as an unusual silver bubble began to envelop Tess.  It shimmered under the crystal lights that hung above the group of seven.  Suddenly it began to extend across to Max's body until the couple was encased in a translucent bubble of energy.  The intensity of its energy was astounding.  Isabel could feel herself being pushed back by it.

As she watched with mesmerizing rapture, Isabel pulled away from Jesse's embrace and walked over to Michael.  He extended his right hand slowly and grasped hers in a vice like grip.  The two were stunned at the powerful connection that was happening in front of them.  Tess and Max were as still as statues and didn't make a sound as the bubble seemed to solidify and began to turn opaque.

All of the sudden, Isabel found herself awakened as if she'd been in some sort of dream-like trance.  The soft mumbles coming from the others hinted to Isabel that they'd also been hypnotized by the remarkable healing.  "What happened?" she whispered to Michael.

A thin casing of a hard crust-like substance stood before them, which they'd never seen before.  It was woven like a cocoon, and it shimmered as if the stars themselves had lent their light.  No one knew what to make of it.

His light brows furrowed and he rubbed his mouth laboriously.  "I…I don't know Isabel," he replied.  She watched him walk around the shell, lightly fingering the casing.  He sighed heavily and shook his head.  "I don't know," he repeated.

"Good work Sherlock," Maria retorted.  "That black widow could have him trapped in that bubble and be sucking the life out of him."

Isabel frowned at the misplaced sense of humor.  "That's not funny," Isabel replied sharply.  "Besides what else were we supposed to do?"

Maria glanced briefly at Liz, who was leaning her forehead against the shell, eyes closed.  Suddenly she clamped her mouth shut as if suddenly realizing how inappropriate it was.  "I'm sorry guys, but how do we know that was her plan?  I mean, she could have just put on that light show for us and teleported Max's body back to Antar?"

Isabel closed her eyes and searched for Max and Tess within that casing.  She opened her eyes and shook her head.  "They're still in there."

Liz seemed to snap out of her somber state and grab Isabel's wrist.  "Are they alive?  Is Max alive?"

Isabel looked down at Liz pityingly.  "I don't know Liz.  I don't know."

***

Max felt cold, a chill that cut like a knife right through him.  He wrapped his arms around himself, hoping to be able to keep whatever body heat he had left inside him.  His eyes, he realized, were closed, and his whole body was tired.  When he swallowed, his mouth was dry and his lips felt chapped.  He cleared his throat quietly and forced his eyes opened.

Max was blinded by the brightness that filled his senses, and he lifted his right arm to shield him from its harsh intensity.  As his head lolled back, and he realized how heavy every appendage and body part felt, Max fell back onto his back and rested.  It was at that moment, he realized that he was not alone.  His leg brushed up against something.

As he lifted his head up once more, Max saw a small figure curled up into a ball, a mass of blonde curls hiding the woman's face.  He swallowed again, this time; his throat didn't hurt as much as some moisture had returned.  Max turned over on his stomach and pulled himself over to the woman.  As he brushed a few locks that had fallen across her face, Max discovered an unconscious Tess lying before him.

He frowned.  Where were they?  And how did Tess get here?

Max could hear shuffling beyond the light thin shell that surrounded them.  A muffle of voices filled his ears. He recognized one voice.  Liz was out there.  

Just as he was about to tear his way out of the bubble, the mass of curls rose up and her hand swept the long hair out of her pale face.  Max was suddenly overwhelmed by a torrent of images.  He was seeing a thin blonde waif at the edge of a cliff, then, it flashed to a woman smiling at him with these clear blue eyes.  She was laughing and running around in the white surf of the ocean.  And lastly, an image of Tess' stunned face appeared as he gave her a silver ring, diamond encrusted with a solid blue gem in the center of it.

Max held his head as the images stopped and as his eyes fell upon Tess once more, the mother of his child smiled softly.  "I remember too Max.  I remember it all."  She reached out to him, but he pulled away, scared and desperate to be near Liz.

There was a small crack in the shell layering and Max glanced guiltily, one last time at Tess, who looked rejected and upset.  Max swallowed and pulled at the opening.  It gave way and the shell tore, revealing the familiar white room he'd last laid eyes on before the darkness.

"Max!" a familiar voice called excitedly.

As he stepped out of the dim shell into the illuminating room, Max was surrounded by a host of people.  His eyes first met Isabel's, whose were filling up with tears.  As she draped her arms around his neck, Max felt all the tiredness melt away.  He was home again.

There was a large commotion and many of them bombarded him with questions.  "Are you all right?"  "Is everything okay?"  "What happened Max?"  He didn't even know who was asking the questions, let alone which to answer first, if he could answer any.

Finally he heard Michael's loud obnoxious voice shout above the crowd.  "Give the man some room!"  Max met Michael's stout gaze and he smiled.  Everyone parted as Michael slowly made his way over to him.  "We were doing fine here ya know!  You didn't need to come back so soon!"  Michael's feigned bravado was transparent.

"I'm sure," retorted Max. He studied Michael's face and both snorted at Michael's comment.  Suddenly the walls fell and they embraced gruffly, patting each other on the back.  

"You know you had us scared there for a while?" Michael growled.

Max nodded.  "I was scared myself," he began to explain, when suddenly his eyes fell on Liz.

She stood there silently, a wounded look on her face.  Liz's face scrunched up and her eyes closed, trying to hold in the tears.  Max approached slowly until he was standing in front of her, his hand caressing her smooth cheek.  "I missed you," he sighed.

Liz smiled unable to speak, tears trickling down her face.  She wrapped her arms around him and he felt her body collapse in a torrent of tears.  Finally she managed to speak through her sobs.  "I didn't think I'd ever hold you again," she sniffled.  Suddenly she was laughing and smiling as her hands reached up to cup his face, as if to make sure this wasn't a dream.

Max smiled, realizing that his own tears were falling and mingling with hers.  "Me too," he whispered.

***

"Oh, how touching," Tess sighed dryly as she watched the touching reunion.  

As she stepped out of the shell, Tess found herself ignored.  Everyone had forgotten that she'd even existed.  It was as if they thought that she would disappear after healing Max.  What could she really have expected? Tess thought to herself.  Why should anything change?

Tess' gaze fell upon Max.  Things should have changed.  Max remembered; he remembered when they'd first met, he remembered when he'd proposed to her, Max remembered loving her.  Instead, Tess watched as Max ran desperately to the love he'd clung to the first day she'd met him.  A harmless crush had turned out to be the biggest obstacle keeping Max from admitting the true love that they'd shared, that they'd fought and died for.

"Tess," Max whispered distractedly.  "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you," Liz agreed, clinging to Maxwell.

It was enough to make Tess puke.  She plastered on her poker face and pushed back the bile that rose in her throat.  "So glad I could help," she retorted stiffly.  "That's what I'm here for."

Suddenly Tess felt herself pushed forward from behind.  She took a couple steps forward to balance herself and turned around in anger.  "What the heck?" she cried.

Maria was a few inches from her, eyes a blazing.  "Don't even think of getting angry little girl.  You don't have any right to be angry."

Tess clenched her teeth and her anger seethed at the audacity the little humanoid had.  "Excuse me?" she asked when she was in control of her emotions.

"You heard me.  Don't think that saving Max makes up for anything!  You killed Alex and I will always remember that."

"Maria!" Michael growled through clenched teeth.

Maria turned around to glare at her former lover.  "Uh, no!  Don't think you can shush me!  I'm not your girlfriend anymore, I don't care what you say," she spat.  "This woman got away with murder because she was pregnant with Max's baby.  Well, she's not anymore."

Silence filled the white chamber.  Finally Tess laughed hysterically.  "Whatever Maria."

Max frowned at her.  "Why are you laughing?"

Tess shook her head and folded her arms across her chest.  "You really are pathetic you know?  I can't believe that you don't know me by now!"  She turned around and looked at Max, whom had Liz glued to his side.  "You tell me Max?  Am I the woman who killed Alex?  You tell me Zen!  After all, you were going to marry me?"

Tess couldn't take it anymore.  She'd had enough of the accusations.  There had been a reason why she'd led him to believe that what Liz had told him was true, but not anymore.

"I don't know what you mean Tess," Max said defiantly.

Tess confronted her fiancée.  "Do you remember what you saw in there Max?"  She pointed inside the crystallized shell.  "You remember me Zan and the woman I was.  You tell me?  Would I kill Alex?"

Suddenly Liz stepped forward.  "It doesn't matter Tess.  We have proof that you killed Alex.  I don't know why you're trying to deny it now!" she exclaimed angrily.

Tess scowled at the petite brunette.  "You don't know anything Liz!  You never did."

Max stepped forward, making Tess give ground.  "Just because I remember loving you Tess, doesn't mean anything."

"It doesn't?" Tess challenged.  "You mean you don't remember the kind of woman you fell in love with and are in love with now?"

Max looked at her defiantly.  "I don't love you anymore Tess.  You know that.  I never loved you."

Tess swallowed and her face softened at that last declaration.  "You're wrong Max," she said, losing the inner fire that stoked her anger.  "I know you loved me and still love me.  How could you not?"

Max looked quizzically at her.  "Tess, look, I'm thankful that you saved my life, but I'm staying here.  There's no way I could forgive you for killing Alex, let alone fall in love with you."

Tess didn't know what to do.  She'd thought for sure that she'd seen something beneath his dark brown eyes when she'd woken up in the chamber.  Tess was almost sure that once he remembered his feelings, as she did when she'd retrieved her memories, Max would realize that they really loved each other.  Now looking at Max, Tess wasn't sure.

But things had been coming together.  Tess thought that there might be some chance of being with Max again.  However, by Max's behavior, it was as if retrieving the memories of his past life meant nothing to him.

"Tess?" Isabel called to her softly.  Tess turned around to face the tall, now brunette woman, whom she'd considered a sister.  "Are you all right?"

Tess swallowed.  She didn't know.  How was she ever going to be all right?

Andaria expected her to return to Antar.  The people expected their king to return to his rightful throne.  Had she screwed this up one more time?  Was Andaria wrong?

Suddenly Tess felt faint.  She doubled over in pain as her whole body began ache.  Tess lifted her hand up to touch her head when everything was suddenly fading and darkening.  She recognized Isabel's face as her knees gave out and Max's face before everything turned to black.

***

Isabel felt the full weight of the small figure as she collapsed beside her.  Isabel looked up at Michael, who was standing beside her, asking silently for some help.  Michael gently slipped his arms underneath her and swept her up in his arms.  "Are we going to just leave her here?" he asked.

"I think so," Maria stated.  "I mean, if we just leave her here, maybe she'll just flicker and teleport herself out of here."

Isabel rolled her eyes.  "We can't do that," she sighed.  "She just saved Max's life."

"And killed Alex!  Or don't you remember that?"

Isabel felt torn.  There was something about Tess.  It wasn't even some mind trick that she was playing.  There was something in the frustration and desperation of her voice that led Isabel to believe that there was more to the story than just accidentally killing Alex.  It didn't seem right.

The tirade that Tess had pulled before Max's declaration of his inability to love her seemed to be leading somewhere.  But when he told her that he didn't love her, she seemed to lose focus and attack Liz.  "We need to keep an eye on her," Isabel protested.  "Just in case she decides to pull something."

Isabel didn't believe that Tess would, but it was a sound enough excuse not to leave her here in the white sterile empty room.  "I agree," Max said, looking at Isabel.

Isabel thought she caught a glimpse of something in Max's eye.  It seemed like there was more to his agreeing than his compassion for another human being, or hybrid.  As Isabel studied Max, who hadn't left Liz's side, it seemed as if Max was debating something within himself.  Max was conflicted in ways she couldn't read, which was a first for Isabel.

"Well I vote no," Maria pouted.  "Liz?"

"I say…well, I say yes," Liz said hesitantly.

"That's three against one," Isabel stated, looking around the room.

"I say no," Jesse chimed in.

Isabel looked curiously at him.  "What?"

"Well, if she's a killer like you say, then why do we want her anywhere near us?" he questioned.

Isabel bit her tongue as she thought of a rude reply.  She didn't even know why he should even have a vote.  He had just gotten involved in this whole mess and didn't know anything about Tess.  Isabel just wished Jesse could understand where she was coming from.

"See!" Maria exclaimed.  "What about you Michael?"

He looked down at the unconscious woman and then over at Isabel.  She knew he understood why they couldn't just leave her here.  Isabel knew Michael would make the right choice.  "Yes."

Isabel smiled and looked around the room.  "We better get going.  Can we stash her at your place Michael?"

Michael nodded and headed out the chamber door with everyone else following behind.

"Are we meeting there?" Isabel asked.

Max nodded.  "Yeah, we gotta figure out what's going on, and what to do next."

Isabel looked over at Max in the evening light of the stars.  She couldn't imagine feeling better than she did that night.  Max was all right and she didn't need to lie anymore.  Isabel could tell her parents that she'd found their brother, which would make them ecstatic and her father stop the investigation.

Isabel looked over at Jesse who seemed awfully quiet.  "Are you all right Jesse?"

"Fine.  But I have to get home.  I've got a lot of phone calls to make to New York about this case I've been working on."

"But honey, it's late?" Isabel said confused.  "Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"It's got to be dealt with tonight."

Isabel shook her head and frowned.  He seemed a little off, like something was on his mind.  And it wasn't the case either, but Isabel couldn't worry about that now.  Max was healed, but they still had to figure out what to do with Tess.  "Fine," she answered.  "You take the car.  I'll go with Michael."

Jesse nodded and Isabel thought he mumbled something under his breath.  Something like, "I'm sure you will."  Isabel wasn't sure what that meant, but she let it go, not wanting to start a big argument in front of the other five.

"I'll see you later tonight honey," she called as Jesse walked away.  Jesse waved his hand in acknowledgement.  "Remember don't tell my parents!"

Jesse didn't answer.  Isabel watched the car roar to life, the headlights shining brightly into her eyes.  She raised her arm to protect her eyes from the glaring lights.

"Isabel, aren't you going with Jesse?" Liz called.

Isabel turned around to face the petite brunette.  "No.  He's kind of tired.  He's going home."

Max came up beside Liz.  "Is he going to tell Mom and Dad?" he asked worriedly.

Isabel shook her head.  "No," she said, feigning confidence.  "I reminded him not to."  Max looked skeptically at her.  "It'll be fine Max."

Michael popped his head up from the inside of the jeep.  "Are we going or not?"

Everyone began to head towards the jeep.  Isabel and Max joined Tess and Michael in the jeep, while Maria drove Liz back to Michael's apartment.  Isabel noticed the longing looks between Max and Liz, but the three of them needed to discuss things on the way to their destination.

***

"Max what happened?" Michael asked as he drove the jeep down the dry dirt road.  He couldn't believe that he was talking with Max right now, who'd just a half an hour ago, laid dead in his arms.

"I'll explain it all when we get to the apartment," Max replied evasively.

Michael peered into his rearview mirror at Maxwell, who had Tess' head lying in his lap.  "What happened between you two?"

Max looked at him darkly and answered softly, "I can't explain Michael.  It's still all a blur to me."

Michael sighed.  It was the same old Max, vague and secretive.  "We have to figure out what to do with her," Michael stated.

"We can figure it out at the apartment," Max repeated himself.  "Why do I have to answer so many questions?  What's with the third degree?"

Michael looked over at Isabel.  "You try, cause he's still not listening to me," he grunted.

"Look Max," Isabel smiled.  "It's just that Liz and Maria aren't as objective when it comes to Tess."

Max frowned.  "And you guys are?"

Michael rolled his eyes.  "What we mean Max is, you wouldn't be here if we had a democratic vote," Michael pointed out.  "Liz and Maria were ballistic about bringing Tess back."

"Well, I could see why, couldn't you?" Max challenged.  "She did kill their best friend, our best friend."

Both Michael and Isabel sighed.  "Look Max, there's a lot of changes happening and we have to figure out what to do."

Max moved forward.  "Okay, now I know something's up.  Now tell me what's got you guys so spooked."

Michael nodded for Isabel to show him the box.  The brunette opened the glove compartment in the jeep and handed Max the box.  "I found this one night when I drove out into the desert."

Max frowned.  "Where did we find it exactly?" he asked, as he opened the box.

"Somehow," Isabel sighed.  "Somehow I ended up driving into the desert while I was sleeping and it led me to this huge boulder.  It was glowing and underneath it was this box."

Michael watched as Maxwell appeared to be reading the note inside the box.  He waited for Max's reaction, which was tame and expressionless.  "Well," Michael said, "what do you think?"

Max looked up at both Michael and Isabel.  "I think we've already answered that question haven't we?"


	25. 25

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Twenty Five 

__

***

Where we love is home,

Home that our feet may leave,

But not our hearts.

                                                                                                   - Oliver Wendell Holmes

***

"So what are we planning?" Maria asked warily.

They had been sitting in Michael's apartment for a half an hour.  Michael watched, as everyone seemed awkward and uncomfortable around each other.  It was true that there had been strains in several relationships within the small group.  Nothing was as it had been before.

"Well, we have to find out what we're going to do with Tess," Liz answered slowly.  "Don't we?"

Maxwell had been holding hands with Liz as if letting go meant that he'd never see her again.  He couldn't help but feel like his past life was slipping away from him and if he didn't hold on to it then it meant losing it all.  "She'll go back to Antar," he said calmly.

"But what if she can't Max?" Isabel chimed in.  She had been silent most of the evening, since Jesse's hurried departure.  "We can't just abandon her after she saved you."

"We can't?" Maria retorted.

Isabel felt torn between her hatred of what Tess had done to Alex, but gratitude that she'd come home to save Max.  But surveying the tired and skeptical faces, Isabel didn't think it was wise to voice her empathy for the woman.  Isabel ran her hand through her short auburn hair and sighed loudly.

"Look," Michael sighed.  He was emotionally and physically drained from the entire night's events.  "I think we should sleep on it?  Besides we have school in the morning."  Michael frowned briefly.  Where had that come from?

He rolled his eyes at the stunned faces sitting in his living room.  "What?  I can't be responsible once and awhile?" he challenged.  Michael knew that it wasn't out of responsibility that he had mentioned turning in.  He needed some alone time with Max and Isabel.  They hadn't had enough time to discuss the message that had been sent to them from Antar, when they arrived back at his apartment with Liz and Maria waiting for them.

"Uh, no?" Maria deadpanned.

Michael appealed to Max, who seemed kind of edgy since they arrived at his apartment.  "What do you think Max?"

The dark brooding leader seemed to remain silent for a moment and then nodded his head in agreement.  "Yeah.  Guys, we won't make any decisions tonight.  Besides, I need to get home and figure out a way to explain to my parents why I disappeared and how I got back home," he sighed.

Liz moved forward in her seat on the couch as if to get up, and brushed a lock of hair out of Max's face.  "Do you really think we should even worry about school right now?  Do you think we can?" she asked incredulously.

Max gazed steadily at her when he turned to answer.  "Yes.  We have to act as if nothing happened."  He paused.  "I think our best plan would be to just say that some weirdo guys abducted me from the hospital and when I finally found the strength to get away, I made my way back to the desert.  And that's where Isabel and Michael found me," he said, pondering whether he'd covered all his bases.

Liz frowned.  "But Max, do you think your parents will buy that?"

"They have to," he stated, looking around at the doubtful faces in the room.  "Because that's exactly what I'm telling them."

When they had sorted out their stories and the little details, everyone rose to leave.  "Are you guys catching a ride with me?" Maria asked curiously.

"Uh, I think I'm going to stay here a little while.  To make sure Tess is all right," Isabel stammered.  "Besides, I'm not worrying about school tomorrow like you guys are."

Maria's brow creased, a look of tension crossed her face.  Suddenly she smiled politely.  "Uh, yeah sure.  That's fine with me.  How about you Max?"

Both Isabel and Liz looked toward Max with scrutinizing eyes.  "Yeah, Max.  I'm sure your parents would like to know that you're okay," Liz commented.

Max swallowed uneasily.  "Well, I probably should stay here and go home with Isabel.  Besides, I need to talk to them about some things before my parents start grilling us," he explained.

"But you don't have a car?" Maria pointed out.

"I'll give them a ride home," Michael quickly replied.  "It's not like it's so far a way."

Liz and Maria looked at each other sighed.  "Whatever you want," Liz said tentatively.

Max hated leaving Liz out of this, but there were things he needed to discuss with Isabel and Michael that would have hurt Liz to hear.  He needed to figure out how to explain to Tess that she needed to tell a whole planet of people that he, Max, their king was not planning on coming back.  Max wrapped his arms around Liz, whose embrace was tight and familiar.  "I'll see you tomorrow at the Crashdown.  I don't think I'll be going to school tomorrow.  There's too much to sort out at home."

The trio of hybrids watched as Maria and Liz exited the apartment hesitantly, as if willing themselves to go.

**~~~**

Tess was floating like in a restless dream.  Before her stood her mother, tall, regal and majestic in her beauty.  As Tess approached her, she saw that her Andaria held Zander.  The tiny baby was laughing and giggling as her mother rocked him in her arms.  "Mother," Tess called.

Her mother looked up from Zander and frowned.  "You haven't accomplished your mission," Andaria stated quietly.  "You need to convince him to come back Tess."

Tess swallowed, shaking her head in defeat.  "But I can't.  He said he wouldn't go."

Andaria lifted Zander up and rested him against her shoulder.  "Your son needs his father Tess.  And you know that Max needs you.  He's just not willing to admit that right now," Andaria spoke in soothing tones, careful not to awake her grandson.  "He's afraid Tess, and he's confused.  Max has a choice and he doesn't want to take the road less traveled."

"How can you be so sure of his feelings for me?"

Andaria smiled knowingly at her child.  "Because I remember how you two looked the day we celebrated your betrothal," she whispered.  "And because you were destined to be my child.  From the day Zan saw you on the Cliffs of Inoria until your deaths on the Plains of Balin, you and Zan have been inextricably linked.  And no human child will keep him from you.  No matter how intoxicated he may be."

Suddenly her mother faded in a clouded mist and Tess awoke in a dark room, with only the stars twinkling above her as companions.  Tess swallowed and remembered that she had blacked out after healing Max.  The dimensional shift had been a strain on her body, though she didn't feel it when she caught sight of Max's body.  Adrenaline had kept her going, and given her the strength to complete the task that had been laid before her.

Now that it had been half-completed, Tess needed to keep her sight on the finish line.  She needed to convince Max that he was in love with her.  He was just too afraid to let himself feel it.

Tess laughed to herself.  It seemed quite pathetic to her that she was scheming a way to make Max fall in love with her again.  She didn't think that it was right.  If everything her mother had said were true, Max would realize that Liz wasn't the one for him.

Tess swung her legs over the side of the queen-sized mattress and listened intently to the whispers beyond the closed grey door.  She wasn't ready to face the barrage of questions Michael, Isabel, and Max would ply her with.  So after a moment, Tess decided to bide her time alone in what apparently was Michael's room.

The floor was cluttered with clothes and magazines.  Tess chuckled at the thought of what kind of life Michael would have had, if Isabel weren't apparently attached to that stranger in the Granolith chamber.  She'd have Michael whipped into shape in no time.  As Tess amused herself with what kind of lives they might have lived had everything gone according to plan, she was oblivious to the soft creak of the door opening.

"Tess?" Isabel whispered.  "Are you awake?"

Tess was startled and turned around to find Isabel squinting in the darkness, searching for her.  "I'm awake," she answered.

Now it was Isabel's turn to be startled.  The tall brunette's head jolted up and her gaze fell upon Tess, who was lit in the pale rays of the evening light.  "Oh, good.  Can I come in?"

"Suit yourself.  It's not my place, right?" Tess scoffed.  "Besides aren't I your _prisoner_?"  She made little quotations with her index and middle fingers.

Tess readied herself for an attack from her former friend.  She knew how devastated Isabel had been when Alex had died.  In fact, Tess was surprised that she even gave her the time of day.  "Have you guys decided what to _do_ with me yet?" Tess asked, her voice softening towards the one person who could possibly understand her.

Isabel fumbled her hands against the wall, and finally found the light switch.  "No, we thought you might just be planning on going back to Antar."  Tess watched as she sat down warily on the edge of Michael's bed.  "You know we're all thankful that you saved Max," she offered slowly.  "We just kind of got caught up in the surprise of everything."

Tess shook her head and turned her gaze back towards the stars.  "They didn't get caught up in everything, they just _hate _me," she retorted.  "Not that I can blame them."  She closed her eyes and was glad that Isabel wasn't in there to attack her or try to get rid of her.  The relaxed cadence of the conversation was comforting to her.  She missed having someone to talk to.

"So why did you come back?" Isabel asked.

Tess turned from her own thoughts and looked at Isabel who sat with one leg tucked underneath her.  "Why do you think I came back?" she countered.

"I think you came back because you love Max."

The simplicity and insight of the statement made Tess laugh.  "Are you sure?  I think a lot of them would think that I came back to finish him off," she replied.

"If you did, then he wouldn't be alive, would he?" Isabel countered.

Tess swallowed and nodded.  She raised her eyebrows and smiled.  "You were always the smart one Isabel," Tess smirked.

"So what was it you were trying to say to Max tonight?"

Tess frowned, hoping to mask the sudden nervousness that came over her.  "What do you mean?" she asked.  She tucked a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"It was like you were going to tell us something about the night Alex…"

Before Isabel could finish her sentence, Michael came barging in.  "So is she awake or…."  Michael stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell upon the two women in conversation.  "Uh, since she's awake, we need to talk," he coughed.

Tess swallowed and unconsciously smoothed a non-existent wrinkle out of her t-shirt.  The same t-shirt she'd worn the night she had lied to Max and was banished to Antar.  She hesitantly moved towards the door, slowly stepping past Michael, her eyes gazing intently up at his.

Tess prayed that she was prepared for what seemed to be a long night ahead.  As she strode down the small hallway and into the living room, Tess met Max, who was pacing back and forth, deep in thought.  "So what's the sentence?" Tess said mockingly.  "How guilty am I for saving your life?"

**~~~**

Max looked at Tess, whose face was dark and almost expressionless.  She was trying to hide her emotions, but Max knew that Tess was just putting on a front for everyone.  "We haven't condemned you Tess," he sighed.

Tess feigned extreme relief.  Her eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped opened.  Pressing her left hand to her chest, Tess cried out, "You mean I didn't do anything bad by saving your life?"

Max saw Michael groan out of the corner of his eye.  "Look Tess, I know you came to help me out, but what are your plans now?" he asked, deciding that bluntness was the best way to handle the situation.

"Well, hmmm, Max, what would you like for my plan to be?"

Max glanced at Michael and Isabel, who both seemed to have found an ounce of forgiveness for the woman, and then back down at Tess.  "I thought you might be going back to Antar," he said uncomfortably.  "Unless there was something more to this trip?"

"Antar.  Yes.  Let's talk about Antar Max.  You know, the place where you are the king?"  Tess sat down on the couch and crossed her legs neatly in front of her.  "What do you plan on doing about that _problem_?"

"What problem?" Michael asked gruffly.

Max felt a lump develop in his throat as Tess scoffed, as she looked around at the trio.  "What problem do you think Michael?" she said in a condescending manner.  "The fact that a planet full of people are waiting for their great king to return.  You got the message didn't you?"

"Did you send that?" Isabel asked sitting beside Tess on the couch.

"No," Tess replied.  "But Andaria told me that a message had been sent, preparing you for what's coming up next."

Max cleared his throat and rested his hands on his hips.  "And what does that mean?" he demanded, staring intently at his ex-fiancé, if he could call her that.

"What do you think it means?" she challenged.

Suddenly Michael burst in waving his hands in the air.  "Wait, who's _Andaria_ and _what_ is coming next?" Michael shouted.

Max sighed frustratingly.  He hated that she was so cryptic with her messages and never explained herself.  "Are you going back to Antar?" he asked darkly.

She seemed to sit there for a moment pondering his question.  Finally she slowly nodded her head and spoke.  "Yes," she answered.  "But..."  He knew there had to be a 'but'.  "But what?" Max asked.

"But you have to come with me."  Tess leaned forward, resting her arms on her thighs.  "All of you."  She looked at Max, then Michael, and lastly, Isabel, who seemed stunned at the revelation.

Max frowned.  "I'm…we're, not coming with you," he stammered.

"Well, that's the only way you're going to get rid of me.  And oh," she paused.  "Just to let you know, Khivar doesn't know I'm gone."

"So?" Isabel choked out.  "So what if he does or doesn't know?"

"Well that would depend if Max cares about his son or not," she countered.

"What about him?" Max scowled.  "What does he have anything to do with Khivar?"

"Well he's living with _Khivar_, Max, so Khivar matters."

Max was dumbstruck.  How could she let him have Zander?  Max shook his head in disbelief.  During her arrival, Max gave her the benefit of the doubt, when it came to her motivations, but now he knew she couldn't be trusted.

_'How do you know Max?' a voice asked inside.  'You don't know what it was like for her.'_

Max rubbed his mouth, which had grown stubble, from not shaving.  He knew he couldn't just jump to conclusions.  "What have you done to Zander?" he yelled, trying to control his overwhelming anger.

"I didn't do anything!" Tess yelled.  Standing up, her face twisted in anger.  Her mask of unconcern and carefree attitude was replaced with cauldron of mixed emotions. "I _had_ to leave him with Khivar.  I had no control over it."

Max debated whether he could believe her or not.  "I can't believe you left him with that scum," he spat.

Tess laughed though tears began to run down her face.  "There are a lot of things I can't believe you've done Max, but hey, anything for a life lived with Liz right?"

The cheap shot filled Max with disgust.  "You know what?  I don't have to explain anything to a woman who murdered a supposed 'friend' of hers."

Complete silence filled Michael's apartment.  Max took the opportunity to catch his breath and calm down.  He'd never been this angry before.

"I think we should leave you two alone," Isabel said awkwardly

"Why?" Michael frowned.  "We're a part of this.  We need to find out what's going on and besides, if we're not here, Max might just strangle her."

Max closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.  "Isabel's right.  I need to talk to Tess alone for a moment.  Can you guys give us a few minutes?"

Michael looked hesitant, while Isabel rose from the couch and crossed in front of Tess.  Max watched as Isabel tugged Michael into the hallway and into his bedroom.  Then he turned his sights upon Tess, who had began pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself.  "You're going to tell me everything I ask Tess, or there will be hell to pay."

**~~~**

Isabel sighed heavily as she waited for the sound of the door to close behind her.  "Michael what do you think about what Tess said about returning to Antar?"

Michael peered up at her with uncertainty.  "I don't know.  I wasn't expecting it."  He shook his head and leaned his body against the dresser drawer on his left.  "I think it caught everyone by surprise," he answered.

Isabel smiled half-heartedly.  "Well it certainly isn't something that Tess hinted at when we were talking in here."

"What were you talking about?" he asked curiously.  "I mean she always so cryptic."

Isabel shook her head in protest.  "I don't know what it is Michael, but I feel comfortable around her.  It's weird.  Even after all that's happened, I feel like there's still something about her that I know that no one else does.  I feel like we have a connection."

Michael scoffed.  "Some connection, she's been lying to us since the day we met her."  Michael walked towards Isabel and stood at the foot of the bed.  "Are you sure she's not just mind warping you or something?"

"No!" 

"Well, you never know."  He sighed.  "I've been thinking though," he wavered.  "About what life would be like on Antar."

Isabel studied Michael, who stood kicking a lump of dirty clothes on the floor.  "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think that maybe I should go back to Antar," he said hesitantly.

Isabel swallowed hard.  She never imagined Michael considering the possibility of leaving Earth for Antar.  It made her feel uneasy and disconcerted.  "Are you…are you really thinking about it?" she stuttered.  "I mean what would you be going to."

"Well, I think that if Max doesn't go back and stop Khivar, then maybe I should.  I'm his second in command right?  That means if he's not there, then I'm the man."

Isabel leaned forward and slid down closer to Michael.  "But you don't even know what you're getting yourself into?" she exclaimed.

"It's just a thought I've been playing with Isabel.  I don't even know if it'll happen," he chided.  "Don't worry about."

Isabel sat back down on her heels.  How could she not worry about it?  She needed Michael.  He could leave all of them behind.

**~~~**

Michael wasn't even sure where the thought of returning to Antar had come from.  When the words tumbled out of his mouth, Michael knew it was actually he'd been contemplating for a long time.  He had always known that his life wasn't here on Earth.  As much as he loved Maria, Liz, Kyle, Valenti and the Evans, Michael had dreamed of going _home_.

But there seemed no viable way for him to return.  In fact, Michael didn't even know where home was.  So there was no point in even thinking about it.  But now?  Now Tess was calling them home.  She was telling them that there was a whole population waiting for the return of the Royal Four.

Michael glanced down at Isabel who seemed immersed in her own thoughts.  He sat down at the foot of the bed.  "You know, this is probably just a stupid idea that I'm having.  I mean, you're right when you say that there's nobody there for me."

Isabel looked up at him.  "You're wrong.  I mean you could have parents there right?"

Michael swallowed.  _Parents_.  He'd wanted to know his real parents since the day he knew what one was.  He shrugged.  "I don't know."

"Michael don't lie to me.  Okay?  I know you have searched all your life to find out just who you are, and now you have your chance."

He studied her concerned face.  "Are you telling me I _should_ go?" Michael asked gruffly.

Isabel swallowed and her eyes lowered.  "No!" she said softly.  "I would miss you too much.  But if it's…if it's something you feel you need to do…"  Her voice trailed off.

Michael shook his head.  He didn't even know what he was thinking anymore.  The feeling of losing her in that blinding moment at the chamber came back and Michael knew that he couldn't leave her, whether she would be with him or not.  He wouldn't leave her unless she told him to go.  And that was something he never hoped she'd do.

"I don't Isabel.  I'll...I'll stay with you," he stammered, as she lifted her dark brown eyes to meet his.  "And Max, of course." He then added, hoping he hadn't been obvious in his commitment to her.

Isabel smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.  "This has been one long night Michael," she said, changing the subject.  "Do you think that it'll ever be over?"  Isabel gazed warily at the door, which stood between them and Max and Tess.

"What do you think they're talking about?" he asked, awkwardly wrapping his arm around her waist.  Michael told himself it was because it was more comfortable that way.

Isabel didn't lift her head to answer.  "I think that Tess still loves Max and Max is too scared to leave," she sighed.  "I think that Max is fighting between his responsibility between being King of Antar and being infatuated with Liz."

"So who do you think will win out?"

"Take your pick," she laughed, lifting her head to look at Michael.  "I think right now it's a 60-40 split for Liz."

Michael sighed.  "Yeah, I would have said the same thing.


	26. 26

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Twenty Six 

__

***

Let him go forth to duty while she weaves the spell which makes home a paradise to which he may return,

 ever welcome, whether he is victor or vanquished..

                                                                                                   - R. B. Hayes

***

"What do you want from us?" Max asked through gritted teeth.

"You need to come back to Antar one way or another Max," Tess sighed.  It was like riding a merry-go-round.  And she wished it would stop.  How was she going to convince him that it was the best thing?  How was she going to make him realize that his place wasn't here?

"You're like a broken record.  I'm not a king."

Tess watched Max pull away from the conversation.  He turned his back on her and leaned against the kitchen counter.  "Is everything we've gone through so far been for nothing?"  Tess asked frustratingly.  "Do your people mean so little to you?  Does _Zander_?"

"_Don't_ use Zander to guilt me into this!  I never signed up to be a father.  That happened unexpectedly," Max pointed out warily.  "You can't expect me to just drop everything to be king of a place where they killed you, Isabel, Michael and me!"

"They didn't," Tess protested.  "_Khivar_ did."  How many excuses would they wade through?  She wished she could just reach inside of Max and pull out the strong leader and King she knew was hiding in there.  Tess began to pace back and forth, racking her brain for an answer.

"So what I'm hearing is that you don't care that the people you keep saving the Earth from are ruling over Antar and probably treating them exactly the same way they would have humans, if we hadn't stopped them?" Tess exclaimed wildly.  "Or don't you remember the husks?"

"That is an exaggeration," Max said calmly.  "Plus they were trying to kill _me_, so I _wouldn't_ return to Antar.  Don't rewrite the past Tess."

The blood began to rush to her face as he called her on the past events.  Tess wasn't lying, she knew that Khivar would have taken over Earth too if he had the chance.  "I'm not," she denied.  "But do you feel okay that you've exiled your son to a place with people like that?"

"No!  But you made that choice when you killed Alex," he argued softly.

"Again with Alex!"

Max turned around his eyes blazing.  "Yes, again!" Max cried out incredulously.  "How many times do we have to go over the same thing.…"

"You tell me," Tess interrupted.  "I'm trying to tell you that _hundreds of thousands_ of people are counting on you to rid them of Khivar, and you're cowering under the cloak that they don't _need_ or _want_ you?"

"They've done fine so far," Max declared hesitantly.  "I mean what did they do for the past _18_ years or more?"

Tess threw her hands up in the air and shook her head in disbelief.  "You know what Max," raising her voice sharply, "I'll have a survey taken and get back to you on that!"  As the adrenaline pumped through her veins, Tess walked away from Max, who was staring at her, and opened the balcony door.  The soothing warm breeze wafted over her and once again, she regained her composure. Tess closed the door and returned to their debate.

"You know what I mean!" Max stated irritably.

"No. No I don't Max," Tess sighed.  "If you're asking me _how_ they survived, I think it's because they've been in hiding."  She brushed back her long blonde locks over her shoulder.  "They've pretended to be loyal to Khivar, all the while biding their time for our return."

Max pursed his lips as he tried to explain why he couldn't be king.  "Why can't they pick someone else to be their hero or leader?" he cried out in frustration.

"Why can't a _bird_ be a _deer_?" Tess mumbled sarcastically to herself.  Tess tugged on her grey t-shirt as she shuffled into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door, revealing row upon row of Snapple fruity drinks.  

"What?" Max asked, overhearing Tess' scorn.  He turned around and once more leaned on the kitchen counter.

"Max we are who we are.  We can't _choose_ to be someone else.  I know it's hard, I mean _real_ hard, to wrap your mind around being the leader of thousands of people, but pull it together!  We need to do this."

"Don't presume to know what I'm thinking or feeling about any of this.  You don't know what this is like for me.  I know they need me, but it's a people and a place that doesn't even seem real to me."  Max turned around and began to pace back and forth.  "And I don't even _feel_ like I belong there."

"Well you would if you could come back and see it!" Tess coaxed.  She grabbed a grape Snapple and popped the lid, taking a careful sip.  "How else are you going to remember what we were fighting for and why we were fighting at all?"  Tess manovoevered around the counter and closed the gap between her and Max.  Tess set down the bottled fruit drink and reached up, resting her right hand on his shoulder.  "Just consider it?" she whispered.

"But my home is _here_," he protested.

"Is it really Max?" Tess caressed his face lightly.  "If you saw it Max…the red sky, the purple sea.  It's a magical place.  When you sent me there, I didn't think I could adjust.  I kept seeing all these strange people, and I had to keep reminding myself I wasn't in a dream or watching some _sci-fi_ movie.  Everyone was different; not in a _Star Trek_ kind of way, but beautiful. It was nothing like we could have imagined on Earth."

Max held his position, her touch somehow comforting and relaxing.  "How can I live in a place where people don't even look like people?"

"But there _are_!"

"_Are_ what?" he asked curiously.  "Humans?"

"No, Antarians who have human form.  Apparently they can shape shift like we, and Nasedo could and can.  I know it isn't where we grew up, but in a way it is."  Tess watched as Max's face scrunched into one of disbelief and confusion.  Though he looked upset, Tess thought she might have been getting through to him.  But she was wrong.

"Look Tess, what do you want me to say?" Max groaned, pulling away from her touch.  "I won't tell you that I'm coming back and be their king.  I just can't.  I'm human and belong here."

"You're half-human, and now who's sounding like a broken record?" Tess retorted, folding her empty arms across her chest.

"Stop," Max stated firmly.  "You already have my answer."

"And my answer to yours is 'no'."

"What do you mean no?" he replied exasperatedly.

"No I don't accept it."  Tess approached Max quietly.

"Well it's not like you have an option.  You can't change my mind."  Max pouted as a child would, disobeying a parent.

"You don't know _what_ you want."

"You're _unbelievable_ Tess," Max exclaimed.  "I know exactly what I want."

"_Do_ you?" Tess stopped short of being able to touch him.  "Somewhere deep in side of you is a Max who made love to me in the observatory.  But that never happened right?"  Max remained silent, averting his gaze from her piercing blue eyes.  "That same Max climbed into my bedroom one night and told me three words that gave me just a _spark_ of hope.  Do you remember what you said?" Tess asked, again drawing closer to Max, until he was only a few inches away.  "You said, 'I remember you'."  Max looked away guiltily, as if he felt ashamed.  

"You can't tell me _that_ _Max_ doesn't understand the consequences of letting his people die!  But this time they'll die without a King or leader fighting beside them," Tess declared.

She hoped she was getting through.  Somewhere deep inside, Tess knew something worse was coming.  Khivar had fought and killed to rule Antar the first time, but now, now it was something else.  He was fighting to keep it.  And to prove his power he needed to bend all it's people to his will.

Tess knew they were running out of time.  She knew she was running out of time.  Though Tess knew on Antar, time didn't quite work in the same plane as time did on Earth, she knew Khivar would soon be checking up on her.  Tess hadn't been gone a long while by Antarian standards, Khivar was jumpy about his plans and she knew he was worried about her.

~~~

"That's quite a guilt trip," Michael muttered loudly, startling Tess and Max, who were immersed in their discussion.  He and Isabel had thought they'd had enough time to talk certain things out.

"It's not a guilt trip.  It's the truth," Tess said calmly.

"Well it might be one way to look at it," Michael growled.  "But I'm sure there are other perspectives you might be leaving out."

Michael still didn't know what to do, or what direction to turn.  He didn't think Tess was trying to lead them into a trap.  It didn't make any sense.  But he knew she had ulterior motives for wanting them to return.  Whether they were dangerous or not was the question.

"It's the only way Michael," Tess sighed.  "Look, I _know_ you understand."

Michael's expression was one of skepticism.  He watched as she moved toward him slowly, as if any sudden movement would chase him off.  "Really?" he replied.

"Yes.  You were always more connected to home than either Max or Isabel were," Tess reminded him.  "You were like me.  Nothing _held_ you to this place except Max and Isabel."

Michael stuffed his hands in his pocket and looked at Isabel, and then at Max.  She was right.  Nothing kept him there except Max and Isabel.  They were his family.  But then Maria and Liz entered the picture.  Kyle, Valenti and the Evans, all of them had gotten under his defenses, and he wasn't sure if he could leave now.  Especially since he knew Isabel would have a hard time leaving Jesse.

"So?" he frowned.  "Doesn't mean I agree to whatever you're demanding us to do."

"Don't you care about home?" Tess asked.

Everyone became silent, each hesitant on how to answer the question.

"Tess, you don't know what you're asking," Isabel lamented.

"I know Isabel," Tess sighed, lowering her eyes.  They still didn't understand how hurt she was when she left the three people in her life that were 'family' to her.  Tess swallowed hard and continued on.  She had to convince them, and now was the time.  "And I also know I've given you no reason to trust me in the past, but I know that they need you guys," she pleaded.  "They need us."

"How could they?" Isabel protested.  "Look how we screwed things up the last time!  I don't even know why they want us back."  Isabel rested her forehead on the nearby wall.  "I betrayed my family and got us all killed.  What could we possibly do to change the past?"

Michael walked over to Isabel and pulled her into an embrace.  "It's not your fault remember Isabel."

Suddenly Max exclaimed.  "Exactly!" He glanced at all the faces in the room.  "How much better could I do than _Zan_, who was groomed and raised as king?"

Tess shook her head and looked at him adoringly.  "I think you are stronger than ever Max," she objected.  "There was a reason we were all sent down here."  Tess' gaze made contact with each of the Royal Three.  "You've learned things here that as a prince you would never have faced.  You know what it is to be one of the people rather than a king exacting his idea of what paradise and right and wrong are.  You now know what the people need."

"How do you keep coming up with this stuff?" Max asked incredulously.  "It seems to me that you should be the one to rule Antar.  You know and love the people obviously."

"I do," Tess admitted.  "The limited amount of people I've met, have become a part of me and I don't want to see them hurt or killed, but they need a king Max."

"Well I don't remember and that's a problem when it comes to ruling a whole race of people, isn't it?" Max exclaimed.

"How hard have you tried?"

Max shrugged.  "That's not the point."

"It's exactly the point."

"So we could remember if we just tried harder?" Michael retorted, shaking his head in aggravation.  "Why didn't we think of that?"  The sarcastic tone was more out of frustration at the whole situation rather than at Tess, although she wasn't absolved for bringing it about in such a blunt fashion.

"Look guys, you remember a lot of what you want to remember.  It depends on how motivated you are to remember your life back then," Tess explained.

"But why would we want to remember a past where we died?" Michael exclaimed.  "What I have remembered I'd like to forget!"

"Not that easy when we're the Royal Four and have a whole race of people depending on us though," Tess answered facetiously.

Michael groaned.  "It's getting really late."  He opted to change the subject, in fact, he opted to stop talking at all about this.

"Uh, yeah I guess," Max agreed, briefly glancing at the clock which hung on the kitchen wall.  "Maybe we should be getting home?"

Michael tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes.  His neck was sore and stiff and he was tired.  Michael rubbed his nape of his neck and nodded slowly.  "I'll drop you guys off," he murmured, walking over to the door and grabbing his keys off the kitchen counter.

"I guess I'll wait here!" Tess smiled innocently.

All three of them shook their heads.  "You're coming with us," Max exclaimed.  "We don't want you to bolt off."

Tess frowned.  "Cause the fact that I've spent the entire night telling you that I'm not leaving without you Max doesn't seem like a good indication that I am going to wait for you?"

Michael watched Max shift uneasily at the reminder.  "Let's go," Max muttered, ducking under Michael's arm, which was holding the door open.

"This is going to be a long night," Michael sighed to himself.

Tess followed after Max and Michael waited until Isabel exited before locking the apartment up behind him.

~~~

Jesse pressed the talk button on his cell phone and rested the small silver receiver to his ear.  "Hello?" he said anxiously.

"Yes?" a man's voice answered on the other line.

"It's Jesse.  We need to talk."

"I thought you had everything under control?" he asked mockingly.

"Just meet me at the abandoned apartment on Delany, all right?" Jesse growled irritably.  "We need to talk about Isabel and the other three."

Silence filled the airwaves.  "What do you mean _three_?"

Jesse looked up from the wheel and found himself jerking the wheel to the right, swerving quickly, just in time to miss an on coming vehicle.  "Look, I'll be there in five.  I'll fill you in then."

He squinted in the dark vehicle, his thumb searching for the end button.  As he set the cell phone down on the passenger side seat, Jesse felt himself tense up.  Jesse couldn't believe this was happening.  He had to set up this meeting before they found out about all of this.

As he stepped on the gas pedal, Jesse shifted his body until he was almost leaning over the steering wheel.  He prayed to God that he was doing the right thing.  Jesse tapped his signal lever and passed the quickly approaching vehicle in front of him.  _If he could just make another deal…_

~~~

Isabel didn't know what to expect when arriving home that night.  There was so much to think about, so many burdens weighing on their shoulders.  And talking about it for the past hour hadn't done a thing to resolve any of it.  They were stuck right back where they were when Liz and Maria had left the apartment.

Michael dropped them off at Evans'.  She saw that he'd waited until they had entered the house before driving off with Tess.  Isabel hoped that she wouldn't badger Michael anymore about going back to Antar.  There was no way that they could go.  Isabel ran her hands through her hair as she snuck into the dark house.  It felt like only yesterday that she had just turned 16 and the boys had finally started to notice her enough to ask her out and she had to sneak in and out of the house to go for a joy ride.  Isabel swallowed as she lifted her left hand and gazed at the shimmering diamond setee encircled on her finger.

"Isabel," Max whispered.  "Do you think we should wait until morning to do this?"

As they both stumbled down the hallway, Isabel pondered the question until she realized that if their story was to be believed, they needed to wake their parents up.  "I think we need to let them know now," she said in a low raspy voice.  "They would wonder why we didn't wake them up tonight if I just found you."

Isabel took a deep breath and steadied herself for the onslaught of questions her parents would probably ply them with.  She took a look at Max, whose hair was disheveled and he had the start of bags under his eyes.  He nodded to Isabel, signaling that he was ready to play the part of the abducted patient.

"Mom!  Dad!  You'll never guess what happened!" Isabel squealed breathlessly as she rushed into her parents' room.

The look of shock and surprise were plastered on their groggy faces.  Isabel flipped on the light switch and began to pull her mother and father out from the warm covers.  "What on earth are you doing Isabel?" Mr. Evans cried out indignantly.

"You'll see," Isabel said, pouring on the emotion.  She had learned during her teen years how to make herself tear up.  And it was a talent she found very useful at the moment.

With her parents in the lead, Isabel guided them forcefully into the kitchen.  Max was sitting on one of the kitchen chairs, his head resting on the table.  "It's _Max_, Mom!" Isabel whispered through her 'tears' of joy.  "He's back!"

She watched as both her parents stood there quietly, frozen, as if afraid to move.  Then suddenly her mother rushed to Max's side, her hands wandering all over his face, arms and chest, as if trying to find some sign of injury.  "Max," she began to sob.  "Is it really you?"  The stalwart mother Isabel had witnessed over the course of several weeks had broken down and she was a mass of tears.  "I couldn't…_I couldn't even_…"  Isabel watched her mother stumble over her words, trying to express the whirlwind of emotions.  

"_You're not_…you're not dead," she exclaimed in a state of shock.  "_I knew it_!"  And again Mrs. Evans broke down into a sobbing mess, as if she were able to grab just enough composure to say those three words.

Isabel then realized that the tears that now slid down her cheek were real tears of joy.  She was relieved that in the midst of lying to her parents about Max's whereabouts, she could at least bring him home to them.  As she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes, Isabel walked up behind her father, who still hadn't managed to move an inch towards Max.  

Isabel wrapped her arms around her father's chest and rested her chin on his shoulder.  "I told you he'd come back Daddy."  Then as she glanced up at her father, Isabel saw the glitter of tears streaming down his cheeks.  Isabel had never seen him cry.

"I thought…"  Suddenly he began to choke on his tears.  Isabel felt her father's large strong hands pat her arm.  "_He's back_," he finally managed to choke out.

Isabel smiled and slowly began pushing him over to the tearful reunion Maxwell and their mother were having.  She stood on the side as she watched Max and their father stand silently before each other.  They had tears in their eyes and they didn't seem to want to move.  "Will you just hug already?" Mrs. Evans' laughed through her tears.

Finally after a moment, they broke their silence and Mr. Evans wrapped his arms around his son.  Isabel watched him give Max a bear hug.  She smiled and felt a pair of eyes on her.  It was Mrs. Evans beaming at her.  "I've got all of you back again!" she sniffled, as she quickly reached behind her and grabbed a few Kleenx.

Isabel was finally overwhelmed by this pure, untouched moment of happiness.  All of the troubles and worries were forgotten and they were happy for this one moment.  Isabel found herself staring at her mother, father and Max, who were waiting for her to join in the wonderful embrace.  "I'm glad you're home Max," Isabel whispered.  It was something she'd forgotten to say in all the commotion at the Granolith chamber.

Suddenly Isabel found herself in a single embrace with her brother, while their parents tried to absorb the reality of their son returning home unharmed.  "Me too," Max answered happily.

~~~


	27. 27

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Twenty Seven 

__

***

Security is the mother of danger and the grandmother of destruction.

                                                                                                   - Thomas Fuller

***

"So what is happening Jesse?" a strong angry voice demanded from the hallway of the empty apartment building.

Jesse walked up the final couple of steps and into the hallway.  He knew this had to be done, but Jesse couldn't help but think how much Isabel would feel betrayed by him.  Jesse swallowed and laughed to himself.  Wasn't he the one who was betrayed first?

Jesse shook his head, as he was only a few feet from the tall man, clothed in a black trench coat.  How original? Jesse thought to himself.  "Let's go inside.  I don't want anyone to hear us," Jesse said in hushed tones.

"And there's so many people hanging out in an abandoned apartment," the man said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  Jesse motioned for the man to enter the dark apartment.  It was dimly lit with a few candles.  Jesse watched as the man sat down on one of the two lone chairs in the apartment.  "Look, let's get to the point.  There's a lot of things we need to discuss."

They'd met twice before and in the same location.  Once Jesse had found out the shocking news about Isabel, Max and Michael he was at wits end.  He'd even moved out of their house for a few days.  And in those few days, Jesse had done some investigating on the trio.  He'd used his connections within the F.B.I. to find out all about what they knew and who was hunting them.

Jesse knew how dangerous it was for Isabel, Max and Michael, so he contacted his friend in the Bureau.  He knew he could trust him.  Jesse would have staked his life on this man.  "Cal, I need you to tell me if anyone at the Bureau has been keeping an eye on Isabel," Jesse said anxiously.  "A lot of things have been happening and I think that they might come down on her."

The tall stocky man lifted the fedora off his head, revealing his unsettling green eyes.  His face was etched with apprehension.  He left the question unanswered and asked one of his own.  "Jesse, tell me first about a _fourth_?"

Jesse swallowed, remembering his utter confusion and surprise at the sudden appearance of a stunning blonde woman in the empty chamber.  "Yeah, there's a fourth.  I don't know where she came from but everyone seemed to know her."

"What did it look like?"

Jesse began to pace slowly back and forth in disbelief at what had all happened.  "It was a _she_ for your information and she was a blonde, blue eyes and short," Jesse replied cautiously.

"And how did she get here?  By ship?"  Cal sat inquisitively on the edge of his seat.

Jesse frowned and shook his head, his mind blurred with mixed images from that night.  "She just _appeared_ out of nowhere."

"How?"

"I don't know!" Jesse exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.  "It just happened.  I mean Max was dead and then she appeared."

"Max?" Cal said tentatively.  "What has Max got to do with it?"

Jesse turned around to face Cal, whose face was illuminated by the orange glow of the candlelight.  "You know that I told you Max was sick and that Isabel was coming back to Roswell because of that right?" Jesse sighed, grabbing the chair that was positioned in front of him and straddling it.  "Well, I guess they had him hidden in some cave and were trying to figure out a way to heal him."  The more he explained, the more abnormal it sounded.  It was as if he was spinning some fantasy novel or something, instead of telling him the facts.

Then suddenly Jesse frowned and wondered why they hadn't known that Max was sick in the weeks prior to their conversation.  But when he was about to ask, Cal interrupted his thoughts.  "Why didn't they take him to the hospital?" Cal asked, confused.

"Because apparently it was brought on because of the alien genetics in him," Jesse explained dismissively.  Even he didn't know the full explanation or reasoning behind the madness.  "I think they didn't want the doctors to find out that he wasn't human either."

Jesse looked up to see if what he'd been explaining, telling his friend, seemed to make sense to him.  Cal was nodding his head and looking quite intent on his story.  "Yes.  They would be able to tell by his blood work," Cal murmured, somewhat to himself.

"Well, this woman arrived and they called her by name. _Tess_ I think is what they said," Jesse said, wracking his brain for the name.  He ran his fingers through his hair. 

"Why was she there?"

"I think from what I heard, was that _she_ was the only one who could save Max from whatever was killing him," Jesse explained.

"Okay, so Tess, which I think I have seen in our files, came to heal him.  Did you see it happen?"

Jesse nodded.  "Yeah, it was like something out of a dream.  It was like I was standing there, watching a special effects movie."

"What happened?" Cal asked, grabbing his seat underneath him and pulling it closer to Jesse.

"Well she put her hands on him and then there was this amazing…_energy_," Jesse said excitedly.  He pushed his chair back and stood up, remembering what had occurred that night.  "It was like you could feel it pushing against you.  And it seemed to come from within her."

Jesse turned on his heel and looked bewildered at Cal.  "I've never seen anything like it.  You hear stories from crazy UFO junkies, but you don't' think people could do stuff like that!"

"Well, apparently they can," Cal sighed uneasily.  "And there are people who would like to get their _hands_ on someone like that."

Jesse frowned.  He didn't quite understand what Cal meant.  "What would they do if they had proof of Isabel's…" Jesse searched for the words.  "Genetics."  
  


"Our people would hunt her down."

He closed his eyes and leaned against the chair he had been momentarily sitting on.  Jesse would never let that happen.  He couldn't.  "What do I have to do Cal?" Jesse asked gravely.  "I know that you guys have been monitoring Michael and Max since we left.  Have you been monitoring Isabel too now?"

"_Jesse_," Cal said hesitantly.  "You know I would do anything for you…"

Jesse knew that they had.  "Cut the crap Cal! You have been, haven't you?"

Cal pushed himself to his feet and stood only a few inches away from Jesse.  He looked at him seriously and pressed his index finger into Jesse's chest.  "Look Jesse, we had a deal and I made good on it."

"But?" Jesse said through clenched teeth.

"But you _broke_ it when you let your wife came prancing back to Roswell," Cal said unapologetically.  "I told you, hands off if you ever came back here."

Jesse narrowed his gaze and was also pressing his index finger into Cal's chest.  "Now look here Cal, I trusted you enough to tell you everything," he growled.  "You were going to look after them, not track them."  

Every bone in his body was filled with regret now.  He knew he shouldn't have relied an agent in the Bureau, even if he was a trusted friend to understand about aliens.  And now he had put his wife and her 'family' in danger.  She wouldn't understand about this.  "I haven't seen them, but I know the Bureau.  You probably have them in every nook and cranny of this town," Jesse groaned.  "Damn it.  I should never have trusted you."

Cal smirked.  "Look Vasquez, I'm sorry.  I told you to stay away from Roswell."

"Well, it's kind of hard when her parents live here!" Jesse exclaimed frustratingly.

"Not the Bureau's problem.  You made the deal that if I stayed away from you wife, that you would give us information on strange activities in Roswell," Cal chided.  "And to tell you the truth, we really didn't have anything on your wife or her brother and her friend.  Oh, we had our suspicions, but all evidence, except a few photos and standard files on them, were destroyed or lost by previous directors."

Cal tilted his head and looked sympathetically at him.  "I was quite excited when you called me.  I didn't really believe all that you were babbling about, but I figured it showed initiative on my part to my Superiors.  Now when I found out that there was a sect of the Bureau quite interested in this information, I made the best of it.  I went all out Jesse," Cal explained meticulously.  "I had the green light to do whatever surveillance work I needed to, to get the goods on your Michael and Max."

Jesse felt a lump grow in his throat and his knees begin to shake.  What had he done?  And he'd just spilt his guts to Cal about everything that happened tonight.  What a complete idiot he had been!  Now Jesse knew exactly what Isabel, Max and Michael had meant about it being dangerous for them, for anyone to know about them.  "But you didn't do anything to them?" Jesse asked, morosely.  "Why?"

Unexpectedly, Jesse noticed that Cal's expression had turned from one of delight to irritation.  "Well what you had given me led the Bureau nowhere.  This Max and Michael have shown no signs of alien activity.  And that didn't make my Superiors' day," Cal replied acidly, locking gazes with Jesse.

Jesse remained silent and stared at him grimly.  "So?"

"So, now I'm going to have to prove to them that I didn't let a schmoe like you work me over," Cal's eyes gleamed in the moonlight that had suddenly appeared from under the cloudy night sky.  He walked away from Jesse, his hands clasped behind his back and looked out the dusty apartment window.  

"I thought I would have to hurt you tonight Jesse."  Cal looked at Jesse over his shoulder.  "But it was a pleasant surprise that you willingly gave out all of this information."

Jesse swallowed and licked his dry lips.  "You're not getting anything more from me Cal," he spat.  "I can't believe I ever thought a greedy suit like you could be human."

Cal strode quietly over to Jesse, the traitor's face inches away from his.  "You know what Vasquez, I thought you were a pussy when I first met you in the Bureau.  I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but now I see that you don't understand what it is to be loyal.  You made a deal," he spat in disgust, "to save an alien whom you had made your wife."

"She's half human," Jesse growled.  "And she's shown more signs of humanity than you ever have!"

Jesse stalked out of the dusty apartment building.  He had to get Isabel away, or they'd track them down.  As he jumped into the jeep, Jesse realized he didn't know how he was going to explain all of this to Isabel.  He closed his eyes and prayed that she didn't hate him for it.  He was just trying to protect her from those that would hurt her.

Jesse slammed his fist against the wheel.  Who was he kidding?  He'd put her in more jeopardy now, than she'd ever been in before.  

~~~

Michael closed the door behind him as he watched Tess slowly drag her feet to the couch.  She turned around and looked at him blankly.  "So I get the couch?" she asked.

Michael snorted softly and flung the keys on the counter.  He didn't know why he did it, but he heard him say the words out loud.  "You can have the bed," he grunted.

Tess tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, studying him.  It made him uncomfortable.  "What?" he muttered.  She remained silent, her gaze still on him.  "If you don't stop looking at me like that I'll take back the bed!"

At that, a slow lazy grin crept across her face and she yawned, stretching her arms up above her head.  "Thanks," she replied shortly.

Michael watched her out of the corner of his eye, as she shuffled into the bedroom and closed the door behind her.  He shook his head and groaned.  "Thanks," Michael mimicked in a high-pitched feminine voice.  He ambled over to his closet and pulled a couple of blankets and an extra pillow from the top shelf and hunkered down for the night.

~ * ~

As the morning approached, Michael awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs frying on the stove.  As he struggled to rub the sleep from his eyes, Michael grabbed his pillow and placed it on top of him.  He swallowed as the smell of the greasy food awoke the taste buds in his mouth and began to salivate.  "What time is it?" he asked out loud.

"It's 7a.m." Tess answered.

Michael sat up quickly and frowned.  He hadn't expected an answer.  As he turned around and found Tess standing in front of the stove with a red apron around her waist, slowly sliding scrambled eggs onto an empty plate, Michael groaned and sat still for a moment.  Finally when he found enough energy, Michael dragged himself from the couch and over to the counter.  "I forgot you were here," he grumbled.

Tess looked up at him pleasantly and smiled.  "That's all right."

Michael scratched his head and looked at her through heavy lids.  "You didn't have to do this you know?" He motioned to the plates of eggs, bacon and toast.

Tess pushed an empty plate towards him and shrugged.  "I know," she replied casually.  "I just woke up early this morning and didn't know what to do with myself, so I cooked."

Michael picked up the plate of scrambled eggs and scraped some onto his plate.  Then he picked up a couple strips of bacon with his fingers and began to eat.  He could feel Tess' watchful eyes on him and he smiled briefly.

Tess apparently got the hint because she reached behind her and untied her apron.  Michael watched as she grabbed the other empty plate that sat on the kitchen counter and placed small amounts of food on the porcelain flatware.  "What time do you usually get up for school?" Tess asked quietly.

"I don't know.  A quarter to?" Michael replied gruffly, with a mouthful of bacon, eggs and toast in his mouth.  "Why?"

Tess shook her head.  "Oh, I don't know.  Just wondering," she said non-chalantly.  "I just didn't think you would wake up if I hadn't been cooking this morning."  She walked over to the living room and out onto the balcony.

Michael watched as she slowly ate her breakfast, staring out at the neighborhood below.  As he pulled his eyes away from the balcony, Michael stole a quick glance at the clock and realized he had enough time to take a quick shower before school.  He shoveled the remainder of his food into his mouth and made his way into the bathroom for a shower.

When he stepped out of the small steaming room, Michael quickly ran into his bedroom.  He'd forgotten to grab some clean clothes before jumping into the shower.  Normally it wouldn't have mattered, but Tess was staying there and he didn't want to 'run' into her, half naked.

"Hey Michael?" Tess called from the living room.

Michael quickly pulled a dark blue t-shirt over his head and pulled up his khaki cargo pants, buttoning them before exiting his bedroom.  "What?" he yelled.

As his eyes scanned his living room for a pen and his Chemistry binder, Michael felt a tap on his shoulder.  "Are you looking for these?" Tess asked.

When Michael turned around, he found Tess holding his blue Chemistry binder and a chewed up Bic.  He grabbed them out of her waiting hand and looked down at the floor.  "Thanks," he muttered.

Tess leaned back on the kitchen counter, which had already been cleared of its dishes.  "What am I supposed to do while you guys are in school?" she asked matter-of-factly.

Michael frowned.  "You're going to stay here," he said obviously.  "What did you think?"

"Well, I'm just surprised that you'd let me stay here all by myself!"

Michael rolled his eyes.  "Well, I'm sure Isabel and Max will be over here soon."

"Soooo," Tess drawled.  "I can't go anywhere then, huh?"

Michael didn't know where she would go.  Everyone in town who knew her well enough hated her.  Michael didn't know where she would go.  "Look, you're going to stay here," Michael growled.

"Well, I guess I could talk to Andaria and find out what's going to happen next," Tess mumbled to herself.

Michael's eyes widened and he shook his head.  "You aren't going to contact anyone unless someone's here," he declared.  "Look,  just wait until…"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  Michael frowned and looked out of the peephole.  It was Sheriff Valenti.  It was an unexpected visit and Michael was taken aback for a moment.  "Just a second."  Michael mouthed, '_It's Valenti'_.

Michael motioned for Tess to go hide in the bedroom.  Tess frowned and shook her head.  "No!" she whispered.  "It's not like people will find it weird that I'm here!  Especially Valenti."

"Except the fact that you killed Alex and mind warped his son!"  Michael shook his hand in the air; frustrated that Tess wouldn't listen to him.  "Will you just get…in…?"

"Michael?  What's going on in there?" Valenti called from behind the door.

"Uh nothing!" Michael grunted.

"Well if it's nothing, then let me in!"

Michael glared at Tess, trying to drag her into the bedroom, but she pulled away from him and ran to the door.  As Michael lunged at her, she had slowly opened the door and he came to a screeching halt with Valenti only a few inches from his face.  "Uh, hi?" Michael waved, as he stood up.

"What is going on?" Valenti frowned as he entered the apartment.

Michael opened his mouth to explain but then Valenti spotted Tess.  "You!"

The cat was out of the bag.

~~~

Isabel awoke to an empty bed that morning.  Jesse's disappearance had gone unnoticed by everyone last night, including Isabel.  It was only when she had went to bed that Isabel realized that Jesse wasn't home and she hadn't seen their car.  She assumed he might have gone to get some air after last night's events, but now she knew something was wrong.  Jesse hadn't come home all night.

As she stumbled into Max's room, Isabel found Max still fast asleep.  Isabel reached down and shook him on the shoulder.  "Max," she whispered.  "Max."

Max hadn't realized how tired he was until his head hit the pillow.  He'd been running on adrenaline since his healing and after the emotionally draining reunion with their parents and Isabel, he was only running on fumes.  Max sat up groggily as Isabel continued to shake him awake from his dreams.  "What Isabel?" he said raspily.

"Jesse didn't come home last night."

Max rubbed his eyes.  "What do you mean he didn't come home?"

Isabel felt a lump develop in her throat and she couldn't help but feel nauseous.  "He hasn't been home all night Max," she whispered.

Suddenly there was a gentle knock on the door.  Max and Isabel sat on the bed and watched as their mother peeked her head in the door.  "Is anyone awake?" she chirped.

"Mom," Max laughed.  "I'm awake."

Their mother grinned widely and opened the door until she was in full view.  "Isabel?" Mrs. Evans frowned curiously.  "I didn't know you were awake?"

Isabel smiled and waved weakly.  "Uh, yup."

Mrs. Evans folded her arms across her chest and her eyes seemed to get misty.  "I remember when I used to find you two here whispering and giggling about who knows what, at all hours of the night and day," she sighed.  Then as quickly as it came, Mrs. Evans snapped out of the trance and smiled.  "Breakfast is ready.  Come down when you're ready."

Max and Isabel waited until their mother had closed the door behind her before continuing their conversation.  "Do you think I should have asked Mom if he came home and then maybe left?" Isabel asked worriedly.

Max rubbed his face.  He needed a shave.  When he looked over at Isabel, he smiled and shook his head.  "I'm sure he's all right.  He's probably holed up at Dad's office making calls or something," Max reassured.  He didn't believe his story, but Max didn't want Isabel to worry over nothing.  "I'm sure he'll come back this morning for breakfast."

~~~

Jesse didn't know what was going on, but the last thing he remembered was a bright flash of light from above and then blackness.  As he tried to lift his head, Jesse felt a sharp jagged pain shoot up the back of his neck.  He swallowed and found his mouth was dry and lips chapped.

He tried to move his hands, but Jesse found that they were tied behind his back.  Then Jesse realized he was blindfolded and not even in his car.  "What the heck is going on?" he muttered to himself.  "Hello?  Anyone there?"

There was silence.  He couldn't believe this was happening.  Actually he didn't have a clue what was happening.  He was on his way home to admit to Isabel that he'd made a deal with the FBI, so that they could have a clean slate in New York, but he never made it.

Suddenly Jesse felt a chill run down his spine.  Was it the FBI who was detaining him?  Was it those same FBI agents who had tried to hunt down Isabel, Max and Michael?

Jesse felt very anxious and nervous.  He didn't know where he was and no one knew where he had gone.  So if someone wanted to hurt him, or torture him, no one would even begin to know where to look.  Jesse closed his eyes and swallowed hard.  "What the heck have I gotten myself into?" he cried out, struggling against the tight confining bonds that rubbed against his wrists and ankles.

Then unexpectedly, Jesse heard the scratching of gravel against pavement.  There were several footsteps approaching.  "Who's there?" he shouted out angrily.

Jesse felt the warm breath of a person against his ear.  "No need to shout Mr. Vasquez."  Suddenly he felt a man's fingers at the back of his head, working at the blindfold, which kept him in a state of perpetual darkness.  "All will be explained in due time."  The stranger laughed menacingly.

The blindfold fell away and Jesse tried to adjust himself to the blinding light that hovered above him.  Once his eyes had adjusted to the brightness above him, Jesse found himself in a dark abandoned building, sitting in a lone chair.  There were two men standing in front of him dressed in black and had this unsettling gleam in their eyes.  Jesse also noticed there were a couple of men with guns in their hands, guarding the exits.

One was short and stocky and the other tall and muscular.  The short man approached him, leaning in, the man's nose almost touching his.  "So Mr. Vasquez," he smirked.  "What can you tell me about these aliens living in Roswell?"


	28. 28

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Twenty Seven 

__

***

Trust thyself: every heart vibrates to that iron string.

                                                                                                   - Ralph Emerson

***

Liz couldn't concentrate in class.  Her thoughts kept on wandering to what Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess had talked about last night.  She hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Psst, Liz!" Liz turned around just as a piece of eraser hit her in the face.  She turned around to see Kyle with a goofy grin on his face.  "Sorry about that," he whispered.

They were in study hall, and it was as boring as it had always been.  Liz had tried to finish up on a couple of assignments that were given out that day, but all she could do was doodle Max's name on the empty piece of lined paper.  She smiled at Kyle, welcoming a distraction from her over active imagination.  "What?" she mouthed to Kyle, glancing briefly over at Mr. Kendall to make sure he was still immersed in marking assignments.

Kyle jerked his head to the side, signaling for Liz to sit at the desk in front of him.  Liz glanced once more over at Mr. Kendall.  His beady eyes peered over the thick black frames of his glasses, making sure everyone was working quietly.  As he slowly lowered his gaze back to the pile of papers in front of him, Liz slowly closed her binder and lifted her backpack from the tiled floor.  She scrambled across the aisle and maneuvered herself into the chair, breathing softly at the adrenaline rush.

Liz needed to talk to someone, and she thought since Maria was in different classes most of the semester, Kyle was the next best thing.  "Hey," she smiled, tucking a strand of long brown hair behind her ear.

"Ahem," Mr. Kendall grunted.  

Liz looked over her shoulder and saw his stern glare and turned around in her seat, the blood rushing to her face.  She quickly opened the binder to the white loose leaf with chicken scratches and inattentive doodles.  Leaning over her desk, Liz pretended work on an assignment as Mr. Kendall kept a watchful gaze in her direction.  Liz rolled her eyes at the man who taught English.  When he'd finally stopped staring at her, Liz leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt Kyle's lips brush against her ear.  "Are you all right?" Kyle whispered.

Liz kept her body facing the front of the classroom.  She nodded stiffly, not wanting Mr. Kendall to give her the 'evil' glare.  "I'm fine," she lied through the corner of her mouth.

As she leaned forward, Liz felt Kyle's hand hold her back.  "You look really tired and distracted this morning."  He paused, sitting back down in his seat, as Mr. Kendall lifted his head and narrowed his dark round eyes, trying to discern where the chatter was coming from.  When the coast was clear, Kyle leaned forward on his desk, while Liz turned around slightly to face him.  "I don't think you're doing to good.  Something with Max again?" he asked.

Liz lowered her eyes and let out a deep breath.  She slouched in her seat and leaned over her chair.  "It's good news," she said unenthusiastically.

Kyle frowned, a look of disbelief on his face.  "Oh really?  I can tell!" he joked.

"No, really.  It is good news," Liz hissed.  "Max is back.  He's all right."

Kyle leaned forward even further, making the legs on his chair scratch against the floor.  It made a loud screeching noise on the hard tile floor.  All of the students turned around in their desk and looked up, including Mr. Kendall, who looked ready to kill.  There was silence for a moment and Liz watched as Kyle's face turned a lovely shade of rose.  Liz shrunk down, feeling embarrassed for him, but unexpectedly Kyle stood up and started waving to the class and took a bow.  "Thank you!" he grinned.

The whole study hall erupted in applause and laughter.  Liz shook her head in incredulity.  She laughed along with the class.  The only person who wasn't laughing in the room was Mr. Kendall.  "If the show is over now Mr. Valenti, I would ask you to kindly remain in your chair," the rigid and irritable teacher commanded.

Kyle touched his forehead with his index and middle finger and saluted casually.  "Yes sir," he replied with a serious look on his face.  There were a few chuckles and giggles at Kyle's sarcasm.

Liz rolled her eyes at Kyle.  She had forgotten how funny he could be in class.  Though he was one of the best athletes in the school, he also was a class clown.  "Great performance, I'm sure Mr. Kendall appreciated it," Liz said sardonically.

Kyle shrugged.  "Hey, whatever I can do to put a smile on that man's face," he grinned.

"If that's what you call a smile," Liz glanced over at Mr. Kendall, "then I'd hate to see what he looks like when he's excited."  Liz and Kyle shared a soft chuckle over her joke.

However, after a moment, Kyle frowned at her.  "Why do I get the feeling you're not too happy about Max being healed?" he asked, turning his expression to one of seriousness.

"No reason," Liz answered curtly.

"Liz, c'mon!" he coaxed.  "Remember I'm the one who found you bawling in the loft above The Crashdown.  Don't lie to me!"

Liz swallowed and debated whether he should let Kyle know that Tess had returned to heal Max.  As she studied Kyle's tanned face, Liz realized they had never really talked about what he felt about Tess mind warping him.  Just when she was about to give a lame excuse, the bell rang and signaled the end of study hall.  "I have to go back to my locker, I forgot my textbook for Chem.," Liz lied.  "I'll talk to you about this later okay?"

Kyle looked suspiciously at Liz, as if trying to read whether she was avoiding the subject or not.  He sighed out loud and nodded his head, much to Liz's relief.  "All right.  But you're going to tell me what's happening!  I'm a part of this too!"

Liz plastered on a smile and nodded.  "I will," she promised, grabbing her books and backing away quickly.  "I'll see you at lunch."

As soon as she entered the hallway, Liz headed quickly to her next class and chided herself for chickening out.  She should have told him about Tess.  They would probably find out sooner or later.  Liz shook her head and dragged herself into the next classroom.

~~~

Isabel and Max drove over to Michael's apartment later that morning.  They were both grateful that their father had to go to work that morning, so questions would have to be saved until supper that evening.  Mrs. Evans was disappointed that they were going over to Michael's though.  She had thought they might spend some quality time together.

"I'm sorry Mom," Isabel smiled regretfully.  "How about tonight?  Then you, Dad, Max and I can just hang out?"

"Don't you want to spend sometime with your mother?" she asked hurtfully.  "I mean I thought Max was dead and now he's back.  I just want to be able to talk with him a bit."

Max kissed her on the cheek.  "Look Mom, I would love to spend sometime with you.  But I don't really have anything new in my life to talk about.  I was kidnapped and that was about all that happened to me.  It's not like I went away on some great adventure," Max explained.  "I really don't want to talk about it all that much."

"Well we don't have to talk about the kidnapping.  I just want to be with my son," their mother replied softly.  "Is that too much to ask?"

Isabel glanced over at Max, at a loss for words.  How could they sneak out without making it a big melodrama?  Suddenly Isabel had an idea.  "Mom, how about we meet you for a late lunch?" she suggested.

Mrs. Evans seemed to ponder the idea for a moment.  She didn't seem to buy it.  "Well, where do you guys have to run off to?  I mean you have been in and out of this house for the duration of your stay Isabel?  It's like you're just using the house for a place to put your stuff and sleep."

Isabel swallowed uneasily.  "I know Mom, and I'm sorry.  It was just hard being here when everything reminded me of Max," she lied.  "It just made me want to keep looking for him even more."

Their mother sighed and got up from the kitchen table, clearing the dishes and putting them into the sink. "Well you found him and you're still running out of this house.  Except this time you're taking Max with you!" she exclaimed in dismay.  "Is there something going on that you're not telling me?"  She turned and grabbed the dish detergent from under the sink and filled the sink with hot water.

Isabel locked eyes with Max and then turned away.  "Look Mom, I just want to get back to my normal life," Max sighed, helping Isabel out of the corner she was pinned in.  "I'm back, so why do things all of the sudden have to become so serious, like you're never going to see me again?"

Their mother looked at them incredulously.  Obviously not the right choice of words, thought Isabel.  "Well you have your son missing for months and have him waltz back into your life in the middle of the night and see how normal you can be!" she shouted, her voice cracking.  Isabel watched their mother lean against the kitchen sink, hands dotted with dish detergent bubbles.

Max walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.  He tilted his head back so that he could see her face and creased his brow.  "I'm sorry Mom.  I know it must have been hard," he apologized.

Mrs. Evans shook her head.  "No Max.  I'm sorry," she sighed.   She wiped her tears with the back of her hand, leaving a small fluff of bubbles on the bridge of her nose.  "I'm just being silly.  I am so glad that you're back and I just want to spend time with you."  The older Evans shook her head and smiled.  "You go ahead.  Go see your friends," she chuckled.  "I'll see you guys at supper.  I'm sure Liz is dying to see you."

Max looked appreciatively at their mother.  "Thanks Mom.  I promise, tomorrow, just you and me, okay?"

Mrs. Evans nodded and waved her hands in the air, shooing them out of the kitchen.  "Now go before I change my mind!" she exclaimed mischievously.

~~~

"And how is my little Zander," cooed Khivar as he leaned over the playpen where the dark haired heir of Antar sat.  "I can't believe how big you're getting."  He began to bounce him up and down, allowing the child to play with the pendant that hung around his neck.

"Khivar?" Nicholas called, peeking his head in the door.  "How is everything going?"

Khivar turned around to face his sniveling right hand man.  "How do you think?" he growled.  "I've got this elderly woman waltzing in and out of my house unannounced and I don't know what she's up to."  Zander began to gurgle at the mention of Andaria.  

Khivar narrowed his eyes down at the baby, studying his face.  The large round eyes that had peered up at him some moments ago seemed occupied with the smooth silver pendant in his hand.  Khivar lifted the child slowly in his slender hands and looked at him in the eyes.  "There's just something about you, isn't there Zander?" he murmured, as he looked for something tangible in the little rug rat's brown eyes.  "You're just like you're father, aren't you?"

Zander began to gurgle again and a trickle of saliva dripped on Khivar's tanned face.  Khivar screamed in disgust and handed off the child to Nicholas who had come into the room.  As he wiped the drool off his face, revulsion for the brat filled his every pore.  "He'll be a problem if we don't get to work on him soon," Khivar spat.  "But that old woman is always hovering over the child.  I was lucky to find him alone this morning."

Khivar watched Nicholas as he comfortably rocked Zander back and forth, contorting his faces and nuzzling the child's neck.  He didn't know what to do with the simpering fool.  Khivar had been deeply disappointed in Nicholas' failure to destroy the Royal Four on Earth.  They hadn't come into their full powers, yet somehow his plan had been foiled.

"Do you think we'll be able to keep Ava from realizing we're turning little Zander against her?" Nicholas asked as he set Zander down on a nearby blanket.

"No," Khivar smirked.  "She won't realize it until it's too late."

"Then why haven't we begun the _mind_ _encoding_ process?"

Khivar clasped his hands behind his back, walking slowly to the balcony.  "You know," he drawled. "There's something familiar about Andaria."  Khivar ignored Nicholas' ignorant question.  He paused for a moment, waiting for Nicholas to realize that he expected the fool to follow.

It took a few moments, and then finally Nicholas was by his side and walking with him out onto the balcony.  The sun had begun to travel west in the noonday hour.  "What is it my King?" Nicholas frowned, leaning lazily against the stone ledge.  "I haven't been able to find anything on her and she never lets anything slip in our short conversations."

Khivar's brow creased and he gazed steadily down at Nicholas.  "_She's one of them_," he growled.  He didn't know if he was just saying that out loud or whether it was for Nicholas' benefit.  "And I know she will stop at nothing to foil our plans for the heir of Antar."  At the mention of Zander, Khivar noticed Nicholas glance uneasily at the child who was playing quietly in the middle of the room.  "Is there a problem?" sneered Khivar.  "Have you suddenly formed an attachment to our little _experiment_?"

Nicholas jerked his gaze onto Khivar.  He shook his head furiously.  "No my liege.  I am fully committed to our plan."  

Khivar hid his distaste for the small statuesque man who lowered his head and bowed dramatically.  "Oh stop groveling," he said in disdain.  "It doesn't become you!"

"Yes my King," Nicholas whimpered, his head still hung low.

"I said stop it."

Nicholas lifted his gaze and stood at attention to his King and Commander.  "I am sorry Khivar," he announced stiffly.

Khivar had had enough of watching the man squirm.  "Go check in on our informants in Kedar and Tel Edrei," he commanded.  "I want to know what Ava is up to and whether Andaria has been spotted there recently."

Nicholas bowed at the waist and turned to execute his orders when suddenly Khivar stopped him at the balcony entrance.  "Nicholas," Khivar called out firmly.

"Yes?"

"Also find out if General Garrick has any reports on _Pilan_.  We need to get it up and running soon.  We've had enough set backs and delays on the project.  Tell him I want some good news and I want it now!" Khivar demanded staunchly.

Khivar turned his back on Nicholas and waved his hand, dismissing him.  As he looked out on the crimson horizon, Khivar was confident that nothing would stand in his way of complete dominion.  He would finally have exactly what he dreamed of so many years ago.  The people of Antar would be under his complete control, even the Sons of Kedar.

~~~

Tess looked blankly at Valenti, the man who had taken Nasedo's place as a father figure.  His grim face had aged, since she had last seen him.  He had a few more grey hairs, although the intensity in his eyes remained.  "Hello Valenti," Tess said, her body tense and alert.  Tess was ready to jump away from any sudden movements the Sheriff might make.

Valenti looked away from her for a moment and glared at Michael.  "What is she doing here?" he said through clenched teeth.

Michael let out a sigh of frustration, turning his back on Valenti.  "You couldn't just hide could you?" he muttered under his breath, though Tess heard him perfectly.

"Michael, tell me what she's doing back here!"

Tess stepped forward to explain, but Valenti pulled the gun from his holster.  "Don't you come any closer," Valenti warned.  "I will shoot you where you stand."

Tess swallowed, and put her hands up slowly.  She hadn't expected a warm welcome from him, but the 'pointing a gun thing' was something new.  "Look Valenti, I'm not here to hurt anyone," she said slowly.  "I came back…"

As she was about to tell Sheriff Valenti about healing Max, he interrupted her, shaking his head.  "No.  I don't want to hear any of your lies," he frowned, turning to Michael.  "Tell me what she's doing here Michael."

Michael shook his head and sighed.  "She's telling the truth.  We asked her to come back," he answered.  "Max was sick and she was the only way to save him."

Sheriff Valenti turned his head and glared at her.  "Is that what you told them?" Valenti laughed skeptically.  "I have a hard time believing anything that comes out of your mouth."

Tess saw Michael approaching Valenti out of the corner of her eye.  She quickly focused her attention on Valenti.  "Look Valenti, I'm sorry I had to mind warp Kyle, but there was no other way."

Sheriff Valenti shook his head and smirked.  "Is that what you're telling yourself these days?"  Valenti saw Michael approaching and frowned at him.  "Has she mind warped you too?  She killed Alex and now you're letting her stay in your apartment?" he exclaimed.

Michael stopped his approach and shook his head.  "Look Valenti, we all hate her for killing Alex.  We haven't forgotten that," he declared, glancing briefly at Tess.  "But we had to do what we had to do.  She hasn't come to hurt or kill anyone."

The Sheriff pursed his lips and gazed steadily at Tess, as if trying to catch some telltale sign of the evil that she represented.  Slowly, he put the safety back on and holstered the black shiny revolver.  "I'll put away my gun, just because I don't want to have to fill out a stupid report over shooting you," Valenti explained irritably.  "But don't think that means I trust you."

Tess briefly closed her eyes relieved the tense situation wouldn't escalate to the point of her having to use her powers.  She didn't want that.  "What Michael said is true.  I don't want to hurt anybody," Tess said pointedly.  "I just came because Max was dying and I was the only one who could possibly save him."

Silence filled the room as Valenti, Michael and Tess were at a loss of words.  Suddenly there was a knock at the door, startling all three of them.  Tess looked over at Michael who seemed anxious and irritable.  "Who is it?" he shouted.

"It's Max and Isabel," Max's voice said muffled by the door.

Michael walked over to answer the door, all the while, cautiously watching both Tess and Valenti to make sure they wouldn't hurt each other.  As the door opened to reveal a confused and surprised Max and Isabel in the entrance of Michael's apartment, Tess moved to her left to get a better view of the brother and sister duo.  "Hey Max and Isabel," Tess said casually.

Max and Isabel frowned at Michael.  "What are you doing here?  Don't you have school?" Max asked, confused.

Michael rolled his eyes and nodded.  "Yeah, and I'm late because as you can see, we have company!"

Max and Isabel turned to Sheriff Valenti and smiled.  "Sheriff Valenti, nice to see you," Max said awkwardly.  "What brings you here so early in the morning?"  
  


The Sheriff turned and smiled half-heartedly at Maxwell and Isabel.  "Well I heard from Kyle that Liz was quite upset at dire state that I thought I would come and find out from Michael how you were doing."  He gestured towards Maxwell and raised his eyebrows in astonishment.  "Obviously you're fine now," Valenti stated.

Tess watched Maxwell nod and receive a hug from the Sheriff.  "Well this is some kind of love fest," Tess said cheerily, plastering a smile on her face.  "At least he didn't pull a gun at you when he saw you."  All eyes fell on her as the last word passed her lips.  Tess frowned and rolled her eyes.  "What?" she exclaimed.  "It's true!"

She was tired of all the explaining she'd been doing lately.  Part of her had half a mind to just go back to Antar.  She missed her son and longed to hold him in her arms.  Tess just had this awful feeling that something bad would happen to Zander if she didn't return soon.

"Well," Isabel said, clearing her throat.  "I'm sure you're busy Sheriff Valenti, and have other things to do today."  The auburn haired beauty slid her arm around Sheriff Valenti's shoulder and began guiding him out of Michael's apartment.  But Sheriff Valenti had other ideas.

"I think I should stay and hear the rest of the story," he said sweetly.  "I mean I'm sure you just forgot to inform Kyle and I of Tess' arrival in Roswell again."

Tess watched as Isabel, Michael and Max glanced uneasily at their former ally.  "It just, well, completely slipped our minds," Isabel apologized.   "We meant to tell you, it's just that everything was in a mess and we didn't want to bring anyone else in on the mess."

Sheriff Valenti snorted and shook his head.  "Except I was already in it," he said sarcastically.  "And now I want to know what you're going to do with _her_, now that Max is healed?"

Tess felt all of their eyes fall upon her again and let out a petulant cry.  "Will you guys stop looking at me like that?" she yelled and turned on her heel and stomped into Michael's bedroom.

As she paced back and forth in the dark musty room, Tess felt herself breaking down into tears.  "Why do I have to be this leper?" she muttered to herself.  

_'Well you wouldn't if you just told everyone the truth about Alex,' a voice chided_.

"Well I can't exactly do that, can I?" she responded out loud.  "It's not like they would believe me now anyways."

_'And who told you that?' the voice replied._

Tess ran her hands through her blonde hair and stared at the door, as if able to see past the inch and a half thick door to the trio who were discussing her return.  "It's obvious, isn't it?" Tess sighed, falling back onto the unmade bed.  "I just wish I could go home," she choked out.  The walls were the only witness to break down of her defenses, as it watched her pull her knees up to her chest and hide her moistening cheeks.

~~~

Max walked away from the conversation as Michael and Isabel began their explanation of Tess' awaited return.  He didn't know the details and all he could do was listen, so he decided to check up on Tess.  When she had exiled herself into Michael's room earlier, Max could feel the loneliness and frustration that she'd hid from him, Michael, and Isabel.  As he knocked lightly on the door, Max wasn't at all sure what he was going to say, or what he was about to walk in on, but he took a deep breath as she answered.

"What do you want?" she called out through the door; he could hear the waver in her voice.

Max quietly entered Michael's room and found Tess staring out the window, with her back to him.  "I just wanted to check and see if you're all right."

Tess didn't move, and continued to stare out the window.  He noticed the short deep breaths she would take, as someone would, if they were trying to catch their breath after crying.  "Well I'm fine.  You can leave now."

Her curt reply drew Max further into the room.  "Are you sure?" Max asked worriedly.

She was a vision as she stood in the rays of the sun.  Max remembered the first time she'd approached him on the hills of Ramera.  The sun was behind her and she had sprigs of purple wildflowers in her hair.  The light hit her hair just so….

"Max?"

Max looked up at Tess, who had moved from her spot in front of the window and was a few feet from him.  "Hmmm?" he replied, as he stirred from the images of his past.

"What were you just thinking of?" Tess whispered, staring intently at him.

Max averted his gaze from her clear blue eyes.  "Uh, nothing," he said quickly, turning away.  "Uh, we should go back out into the living room."  He took a step towards the door, and felt a gentle but strong hand pull him back.  Max turned and found Tess standing there, her hand resting on his arm, looking up at him.

"Tell me what you were thinking of just then," Tess urged quietly.

Max pursed his lips and closed his eyes.  He shouldn't have come in after her.  Max swallowed and tried to gather his composure, with her hand squeezing his arm gently.  "I said it was nothing," he repeated firmly.

"Then why are you so uncomfortable right now?"

"I'm not," Max exclaimed.  "I just think we should see if Valenti's gone."  Once more, Max tried to leave the room but Tess stopped him.

"You were thinking about me, weren't you?"

Max turned around and frowned.  "Of course I was thinking about you," he chided.  "You were standing in front of me and I thought you might be upset."

"No, you weren't thinking about that," Tess protested suspiciously.  Her brow furrowed as she stared up intently at him.  She was quiet for a moment, licking her lips as if she almost had something in her grasp, but not quite.

Max pulled his arm out of her grasp.  "Then what was I thinking about?" he retorted.  Her steady gaze unnerved him.  She could probably probe his mind and find out what he had been thinking of.  Max frowned and tried to close his mind to those happy images.

"I'm not going to read your mind Max," Tess snorted, finally lowering her eyes.  "I'm not that pathetic."

Max looked at her curiously.  She seemed distant and distracted.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to imply that you would…"

Tess looked at him skeptically.  "Like it would be first for me in the tight-knit group friends you've built here."

"Well, it just seemed like you were…"  Max's voice trailed off.

"Trying to read your mind?" Tess finished his sentence.

"I don't know," he murmured.

Tess closed the gap between them and reached up and touched his face.  "I don't need to read your mind Max.  I know you were remembering us.  I could feel you remembering me," she whispered.  "It's been a long time since you looked at me like that Max."

Max swallowed.  He'd never felt connected with Tess the way he did now.  Since he'd received his memories back, it was like Tess was always on his mind.  Max struggled against that.  He cleared his voice and swallowed, taking a step back from Tess, who was too close for comfort.  "I wasn't looking at you 'like that'," Max denied weakly.

Tess' lips raised into a soft delicate smile which wrinkled her nose.  "You did," she insisted.  "And it's the first time since before I left that I think we might…"  It was her voice that trailed off now.

"We might what?" he asked curiously.

Tess shook her head lightly.  "Never mind," she chuckled.  "It was stupid."  Tess walked past Max and towards the door.  "Are you coming?" she asked, opening the door.

Max frowned and let out a deep breath.  What did she mean by 'we might'?  'We might what?' he thought to himself.

"Max?" Tess called.

He turned around and nodded.  "I'm coming," Max replied, distractedly.  Swallowing, Max followed Tess out into the living room.

'_You know exactly what she meant," a voice said inside Max's head._

Max frowned at the comment and pondered what it meant.

~~~

Isabel looked relieved at Michael, who was closing the door behind Sheriff Valenti, who was radioed about a disturbance in the area.  "I thought he'd never leave," she sighed.

Michael raised his brown and shook his head.  "Yeah.  I wasn't exactly expecting him to show up at my door this morning!" Michael groaned.

Isabel smiled at Michael and patted him on the arm.  "Don't you think you should be getting to the school?  You've missed first and second period, but if you hurry, you can catch third."  Michael groaned, which made Isabel smile.  "C'mon!  It can't be that bad Michael!"

He rolled his eyes at her.  "You can say that cause you're not in high school anymore!" he joked.

Isabel laughed.  "I guess.  But I still say that you're just being a baby," she chided.

"Am not!" he pouted.

Isabel shook her head and laughed.  "Go!" she commanded, laughing at him while she pushed him out the door.

"Hey!" Max called.

Isabel turned and saw Tess walking down the hallway with Max following behind.  She frowned.  She'd forgotten that he'd gone in after Tess.  "Sheriff Valenti's gone, but I have a feeling he's going to be back," Isabel warned.

Max nodded.  "What did you tell him?" he asked, distractedly.

Isabel furrowed her brows and looked at Max for a moment.  He seemed a bit flushed.  What had they been doing in there?  Isabel shook her head and scolded herself for thinking that way.  Max was in love with Liz, or so she had thought.  Lately today, she had caught Max off in dreamland and he would get this far off look on his face.

"We told him everything about your being dead and Tess showing up and saving your life," Michael answered from behind Isabel.

Isabel nodded.  "Yeah," she agreed.  "I think he'll lay low on this whole Tess being back thing.  But we told him that we didn't know when Tess was going back and he didn't seem to like that idea much."  Sheriff Valenti looked like he would pop a vein in his neck when they had mentioned that Tess might be here for a while yet.

"Did you tell him about Jesse?" Max asked.

Isabel felt the blood rush to her face as Tess and Michael frowned at her.  "No," she managed to choke out.

Michael turned her around with a confused expression on his face.  "What about Jesse?" he asked gruffly.

She lowered her eyes and felt a lump growing in her throat.  How could she answer his question when she didn't even know?  In fact Isabel had almost pushed that to the back of her mind until Max brought it up again.  And her stomach began to churn again.

Isabel had left her cell phone on just in case Jesse phoned, but she hadn't heard anything yet.  "Jesse didn't come home last night," she whispered.

Michael ran his hand through his unkempt curls and frowned.  "What do you mean?"

"We mean that he wasn't home when we got there and in the morning, apparently Jesse never came home at all," Max explained calmly, wrapping his arms around her.

Isabel smiled at her brother, glad that he was there to explain something Isabel, herself, didn't want to even say.  "Max thought that he might have just been too overwhelmed by last night, but I don't think it's that," she choked out.

"Why didn't you mention anything about this before?" Michael exclaimed loudly.

Isabel looked up at Michael and she could see the anger in his eyes.  She didn't know what he was angry about, but it just made her feel worse.  "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to think about it.  I mean Max just came back to us when we all thought he was dead!" she gasped.  "And what?  Now my husband is missing?  That's a little too much to ask!"

Michael's eyes softened and Isabel hoped that meant he understood.  She felt Max's comforting arms rubbing her back gently and looked up expectantly at Michael and Tess.  "You don't think anyone has gotten to him do you?"

Michael shook his head slowly, but then Tess spoke up.  "I don't know.  It sounds pretty unclear to me.  I mean he just disappeared?" Tess exclaimed.

Isabel looked over at Tess and she could feel the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  "Do you think one of Khivar's men got him?" Isabel panicked.

Tess shook her head.  "I don't think Khivar would bother with someone like him.  Jesse, wasn't it?" she asked.

Isabel nodded.  "Then who?"

"Probably the same guys who chased you before Khivar and that mess of husks."

Isabel looked at Max and Michael.  "The FBI?" Max groaned.  "But how would they know how to find him or even that this happened?"

Tess lifted her hands up into the air.  "Don't look at me!" she exclaimed candidly.  "I don't even know the guy."

Isabel felt her heart skip a beat.  The Feds would stop at nothing to get them into a lab and examine them, alive or dead.  She closed her eyes and prayed that nothing had happened to her husband.  Though they were having troubles, Isabel loved him.

"Do you think he might have contacted the Feds?" Tess asked innocently.

Isabel's eyes shot opened and she glared at the blonde.  "No!" she shouted furiously.  "He would never have talked to them!"

Tess backed away.  "I'm sorry, but I don't see why they would have taken him then!  Or even known where he was," she explained.  "I'm sure he had nothing to do with this, but you shouldn't rule it out.  Not everyone is what they seem."

"We know, we learned that the hard way with you," Isabel snapped at Tess.  She couldn't believe she would even accuse Jesse of something like that.  Even though Jesse hated the fact that she'd lied to them and that she wasn't who she had claimed to be, he loved her and wouldn't do anything like that.

"Look, let's get a grip here," Michael sighed.  "We should just go back to the desert and see if we can't trace his steps."

Isabel looked at Michael gratefully and nodded.  "Yeah.  Why didn't I think of that?" she smiled, a look of relief on her face.  "Max and I can go to the desert and see if we can find his tracks."

"You're not going without me," Michael growled, grasping Isabel's hand.

"But what about school?" Isabel protested.

"School can wait, I'm coming," he said firmly.

"Well, I'm coming too then," Tess declared.  

Isabel, Michael and Max stared at her skeptically.  "Really?" Michael retorted.

"Uh yeah," Tess replied.  "As if I'm going to stay here and wait for Valenti to show up again!"

Isabel rolled her eyes.  "I don't need that kind of help," she muttered.

"Well, it's not like you have a choice," Tess said forcefully.  "You're going to need me.  I have picked up a couple of things since I've been on Antar."

"She might as well come," Max sighed.

Isabel looked over at Max and frowned.  "Fine, but I'm telling you right now, lose the attitude about Jesse.  He has nothing to do with the FBI," Isabel warned, pointing at Tess.

All four filed out of Michael's apartment. They were going to find Jesse.  Isabel just hoped that it wasn't too late.  Michael had been right about letting Jesse in on the location of the cave, not for his reasons, but because it had been too dangerous.  If she had only been more careful about protecting Jesse!

Isabel couldn't stand it if another man she loved died.  What was ironic was that the same person who killed the first man she had let through her defenses was now helping rescue the second one.  As Max drove the jeep into the open desert, Isabel glanced over at Tess, who was sitting ponderously in the back seat with Michael.  She shook her head.  Was she crazy to trust her again?


	29. 29

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Twenty Nine 

__

***

Some hearts are broken and mended,   
Others are shattered or torn,  
Although it was never intended,  
For love is eternally sworn,  
I've cried and prayed and pleaded,  
for that love to hold its ground.  
hope was all I needed,  
and pain was all I found.

                                                                                                            - Brennan Hill

***

"So what's with _you_ and Kyle?" Maria asked mischievously.

Liz looked at Maria in confusion.  "What do you mean?"

Maria raised her eyebrows and took a bite of the carrot stick in her hand.  "You know what I mean," she whispered, leaning over the lunch table.  "He's been awfully cozy around you lately.  It's almost like when you guys were dating ages ago!"

Liz couldn't believe she was saying that.  She felt her mouth drop open in shock and she could hear herself gasping.  "Ah, no!" Liz replied disdainfully.  "Kyle's just been trying to cheer me up about Max.  Besides, I'm in love with Max.  Remember?"

Maria clucked her tongue and shook her head.  "Honey, if you ask me, you're barking up the wrong tree."  Liz frowned peculiarly at Maria's imitation of a rich southern accent.  "The three of them obviously don't seem to want us around lately.  Or weren't you there when they couldn't wait to rush us out of Michael's apartment?"  

Liz shrugged uncertainly.  "Maybe they really needed to…uh, talk about stuff…"  She knew she didn't sound convincing at all.

Maria rolled her eyes.  "I haven't seen _Michael_ today, have you?"  Liz raised her eyebrows.  It was true, she hadn't seen Michael all morning. Suddenly Maria's attention was drawn elsewhere, her eyes looking past Liz and a crooked smile formed on her lips.  "Hey _Ky-le_," Maria drawled, smiling impishly.  "You can eat lunch with us over here!"

Liz pursed her lips and glared at Maria as she began to pack up her half-eaten lunch.  She would kill her later.  As Kyle sat down to her right, Liz turned around and smiled.  "Kyle, hi!" Liz greeted, with forcefully joy.

She hoped she wouldn't have to see him until class, and even then, their contact would have been minimal.  But now that Maria had invited him over to their lunch table, it was inevitable for Liz not to talk to him and face some unanswered questions.  Liz glanced over her shoulder once more at a perky Maria who was busily stuffing her face with potato chips and rolled her eyes.

"Uh, so guys what's up?" Kyle asked cheerfully.  "I was hoping to catch you guys at lunch."

Liz lowered her eyes and busied herself with eating her lunch.  "So how's the basketball team shaping up?" she asked, hoping to keep the subjects light and about school.

Kyle shrugged.  "Ah, not bad," he answered distractedly.  "But that's not what I wanted to talk about.  Suddenly he lowered his voice and leaned forward.  "I know something's up, just by Liz's face and the way she's been acting.  Now would you please tell me what's happening with you know…"  He lifted his head and looked over his shoulders both ways.  "Aliens and spaceships and all that sci-fi stuff."  Kyle began to make odd faces and wiggle his fingers like they were UFO's hovering, whistling an almost X file's tune.

Liz looked over at Maria tilting her head slightly, expressing her inability to know what to say.  As she cleared her voice, Liz was relieved when Maria finally decided to step in.  "Tess is back," Maria admitted bluntly.

Liz closed her eyes and hid her face in the palms of her hands.  If she had known Maria was going to blurt it out, Liz would have never signaled her to get her out of the conversation.  As she peeked out from her small yet comforting hiding place, she saw Kyle sitting motionless beside her.  Liz lifted her head and placed her hand on Kyle's shoulder.  "Are you all right?" she asked, squeezing Kyle's arm.  "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just didn't know how to say it."  Liz glared disapprovingly at Maria, who just gaped at her, not understanding how unsettling this news might be to Kyle.

Her ex-boyfriend seemed to lick his lips repeatedly while frowning, staring into the cement courtyard.  When he finally came around, Kyle blinked and then gazed bewilderingly at Liz.  "So that's why you've been avoiding me today?  Because Tess is back?" Kyle asked calmly.

Liz nodded.  She wasn't quite sure how he was taking it.  His first reactions weren't always the standard to gauge him by.  At this point, he seemed relatively calm and composed, but Liz knew better.  "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked worriedly, glancing at Maria.

"You know it's okay to freak out about Tess?" Maria said frankly to Kyle.  "I mean I know I'm not exactly thrilled at the prospect of having that lying, conniving witch back in this earth, let alone town."

Liz watched as Kyle seemed to gain more color in his face and he seemed less stiff than he'd been previously.  Kyle shook his head and rubbed his eyes.  Then after a few moments, Kyle seemed to drift back into the present.  "How?" he cried out.  Kyle was so excited that Liz had to practically make him sit back down on the bench.  "Why?  When?" he whispered, when he realized that other students were watching them.

"She just up and appeared out of nowhere." Maria jumped in before Liz could explain what had brought the blonde hybrid back.  "We were going to bring Max to the hospital and then she showed up," Maria explained, moping.

Kyle frowned.  "What?"

Liz gently stroked Kyle's back, hoping to calm him.  "Look, it's a lot more complicated than that," she sighed, shaking her head at Maria.  Liz knew Maria disapproved of her siding with Isabel and Michael on allowing Tess to come back to heal Max, but lately Maria seemed more distant than ever, even from Liz, her best friend.  She turned to face Kyle and sighed.  How would she explain something she didn't quite understand herself?

"Look, Kyle, you know how upset I was over Max and his sickness?" Liz asked warily.  

Kyle nodded.  "Yeah, was he getting worse?" he asked.

Liz closed her eyes, trying to erase the sound of the loud high-pitched flat line of the heart monitor.  He had been dead, legally dead for several minutes before Tess arrived.  "Yeah, Max was getting worse and so Michael, Isabel, Maria, Jesse, and I went to take Max to the hospital," Liz explained, pausing to look up at Kyle who was trying to understand all of this.  "But we were too late.  He flat lined when we were just deciding that we couldn't wait any longer for some miracle cure."

"But where was Tess in this?"

Liz looked over at Maria, whose eyes were now hooded by the earthen-hued lids.  She wouldn't look up at Liz, who was willing her to help her out.  When she received none, Liz continued on.  "Isabel and Michael had been in contact with Tess," Liz answered curtly.  "They said that she had contacted them and that she was the only way to save Max."

Kyle frowned and Liz looked away from his probing eyes.  "And you believed her?" he asked skeptically.

Liz's head snapped up and she looked defiantly at Kyle.  "Of course I _didn't_!" she said angrily.  "But what else were we supposed to do?"

Kyle backed down and Liz felt the short-lived release of anger fall away.  "How come you guys didn't let me and my Dad in on it?" he groaned.  "I think we deserved to know!"

Liz lowered her eyes again and shook her head dismayed.  "I know," she admitted matter-of-factly.  "I should have told you and your Dad, but I was hoping that she wouldn't come at all, which is what it looked like."  There was a lump the size of a golf ball in her throat.  Liz didn't mean to keep anything from either of them in fact she thought that Tess wouldn't come anyway.  She looked up at Kyle.  "I'm sorry," she apologized.  "I was wrong."

Kyle's eyes softened and his eyes rolled upwards and then he sighed.  It was a reassuring sign.  Liz knew that he wasn't completely mad at her and that he'd get over the initial shock and hurt at being kept in the dark.

"Well you're lucky I'm a forgiving kind of guy," he declared.  "I'm not so sure others would have forgiven two of their friends first of all for not telling them anything of what's been going on; secondly, that they didn't take them to the cave and see the show!"

Liz stared blankly at Kyle, unsure of what he meant.  Then suddenly realizing he was trying to make a joke, Liz felt relaxed enough to crack a smile.  Kyle shook his head and threw his hands up in the air.  "Finally, she realizes it's a joke!"

"You're such a dork Kyle," Maria stated dourly as she sat across the table from him.  Liz looked over at Maria who was on the verge of cracking a smile of her own.  Maria rolled her eyes at Liz and began to pack up her lunch.  "Come on Parker," Maria commanded.  "We've got biology to learn about!"

Liz sighed and then looked at Kyle.  "Are you really okay?"

Kyle smiled and nodded.  "I'll get over the shock…I think."

"Let's go!  Ms. Churchill is on a rampage I heard!" Maria beckoned as she stood up with a balled up lunch.  "Maybe she can help us solve the mystery that is Kyle Valenti!"  Liz and Kyle followed suit, standing up and putting away their lunches.

Kyle rubbed his hands together and smiled snidely.  "Maybe you'd like to find that out the hands-on way?" he threatened playfully.

Maria seemed to spasm, which Liz guessed was an attempt to feign a shiver.  "Ew," she grimaced, shaking her head.  "Don't _ever_ say that again!"

Liz and Kyle looked at each other and laughed.  She grabbed Maria's arm, though the blonde was still wriggling as if trying to shake off some disgusting insect, and pulled her away from the lunch table.  "I'll talk to you after school maybe?" Liz called to Kyle who was heading in the opposite direction.  Kyle waved and nodded, signaling that he'd heard her.

As she and Maria headed towards their locker and to their next class, Liz was relieved that Kyle knew and that she didn't have to stress over it.  Liz had enough on her plate, and she didn't want to have to lie to him or avoid him just because Tess was back.  Tess may specialize in lies, but she wasn't that kind of a person.  Liz smiled.  Check one more thing off her list of stresses.  The first had been Max's illness.  Now all she had to deal with was getting rid of Tess.

**~~~**

"What do you mean the tracks stop here?" Isabel asked frantically.

They stood on the edge of the highway.  Jesse's tire tracks had been easy to find.  They were the only ones heading away from the other two tracks they had made that night.  It had been quite easy to find their tracks.  Because of the downpour last night, the dirt had been like moldable clay when they had left that night.  The tracks were now drying into a reddish brown cast mold.  

"I mean he hit the highway and there are a dozen tracks on the black asphalt!" Michael explained frustrated.

"Isn't there a way we can track him?" Isabel asked turning to Maxwell.

The newly healed leader and king was at a loss at what to do when Tess came up from behind him.  "We could use our powers to pull the same tracks out of the black asphalt," Tess mumbled, as she walked along the trail of tracks that the car had left right to the highway.  "I've never done it before, but I know that it can be done."

"How?" Max frowned curiously.  "I've never even heard of doing anything like that."

Isabel looked hopefully at Tess.  "If you know how…then do it!" she commanded anxiously.

Tess looked up at Isabel.  She knew she must have looked awful.  They'd been standing under the rays of the hot sun for a couple of hours now.  Isabel wiped the sweat from her forehead and combed her fingers through her flat hair and bit her lip.

"Well I'm not exactly sure how.  I remember seeing Michael doing it once with shoe prints," Tess said hesitantly.  "I don't know that I _can_ do it."

Isabel looked over at Michael who had been kneeling near the shoulder of the highway.  He stood up as Tess mentioned his name.  "Michael's never done anything like that before."

Tess stared steadily towards Michael, who now returned her intense gaze.  "It wasn't here on Earth.  Michael showed me when we lived on…on Antar," she replied.  "I know he knows how to do it, but I don't know if he remembers how?"

All eyes fell on Michael who stood fixed in his place.  Isabel knew where Tess was going with this.  She just hoped Michael wouldn't balk at the idea.  Isabel licked her lips and walked over to Michael.  "You have to remember how Michael," she whispered.

His face betrayed no emotion, frustration or expectation.  "What do I have to let you do?"

**~~~**

Michael felt like he was at ease while tracking down Jesse's trail in the desert.  He'd easily found the tire marks and followed them to the road.  There was something inside him that aggravated him when he was unable to continue to pursue Jesse's trail.  It was like he knew there was something more he could do, if only he could remember.

Then when Tess mentioned a memory of learning to track and hunt, it was like something triggered his memory and Michael knew that she was right.  He couldn't remember exactly doing it, but there was something familiar about the thought of teaching others about tracking things.  Rath in his life could have trained his army how to track the enemy.  It seemed logical to Michael.

"I remember you concentrating on the tracks that you were looking for," Tess explained, concentrating on her cloudy and vague memories.  "Some light came from you and it somehow lifted the tracks from the ground, forming an image of the track we were looking for."

Michael frowned.  He didn't know how he could have done that.  All of his powers ever emerged as just a force, nothing intricate and controlled as copying an image from an imprint on the ground.  He could be libel to just blow it away.  "I don't know if I can do this," Michael hedged.  "I mean my powers definitely are stronger and more controlled but nothing so focused as that."

Isabel's hand slipped into his and she rested her forehead on his shoulder.  "Please Michael, you've got to try.  Jesse's life might be at stake."

Michael took a deep breath.  He hated having Jesse's life in his hands.  In some ways Michael would have preferred it if he wasn't found, but when he looked down at Isabel, he knew that he could never wish that on her.    "What else do you remember?" Michael grunted.  "I need as much help as I can get."

Tess' brow creased, as she seemed to go into some sort of a trance.  "I don't know," she whispered as her eyes remained closed and her back was hunched over.  "You just were able to do it.  It's not like it was something I was good at.  If you want, I could pass the memories on to you?"

Michael considered Tess' offer while he felt Isabel's hand tighten around his.  He let out a soft sight and nodded.  Tess was giving him nothing else to go on.  He knew he had to at least give it a try.  Michael closed his eyes and heard the soft crunching of the soil breaking beneath Tess' approaching feet.  He felt a light feathery caress against his temple.  Her hands were warm and moist.

Suddenly a flash of light appeared before him.  It was Tess or at least he thought so.  Her image was a little different than the one he was used to seeing every day.

She was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.  At that moment, she seemed perturbed.  _"Rath, why do I have to learn how to do this?" she pouted.  "It's boring and not something I'm good at!"_

_Michael then heard himself speak.  "You don't only learn things that you're good at Ava, besides, you should know how to do this.  In case anything happens to us and we get separated or something."_

_She frowned at him.  "Why do you say that?  Nothing's going to happen to us Rath.  Khivar is just blowing smoke."_

Rath shook his head and remained silent for a moment.  Finally he let out a sigh and looked at her seriously.  "Let's start again…"

The images flew through his mind quickly.  Michael watched himself draw the shapes out of the grass, mud, loose soil, and off of trees.  It was incomprehensible that he had power to do something like that.  When he felt Tess' hand leave him, Michael opened his eyes and found Isabel gazing hopefully at him.  "Do you remember?" she asked hopefully.

Michael shrugged.  "I don't remember exactly how to do it, but I saw myself doing it.  It was weird," he explained.  "I'll try my best."

"That's all you can do," Max said, coming over and patting him lightly on the shoulder.

While he readied himself for the 'trick', Michael slid his hands from Isabel's grip.  As he closed his eyes, Michael just concentrated on the image of the prints in the dry soil.  Michael cleared his mind of all thoughts and concentrated on drawing on the surfacing whirlwind of energy that filled him.  He opened his eyes as the heat and crackling energy that coursed through him had reached a fevered pitch and was aching to be released.  Usually at this point, Michael would allow that energy to be expelled from within him, causing destruction in his wake, but he forced himself to once again, close his eyes and focus on the tracks that lay before him.

"You're doing it," he heard Isabel whisper excitedly.  As Michael opened his eyes, he saw a blue almost transparent glow stretch from his fingertips.  It appeared as he'd seen in Tess' memory.  "Wow," he heard himself say.  Michael swallowed as he approached the drying tracks.  He thoughtfully commanded the energy out above the tire tracks.  As he lowered his hand the blue glow seemed to fill the dry and cracked mold like smooth liquid.  Michael could feel the sweat dripping from his forehead and onto his reddening cheeks.  _Now he just had to be able to pull the track back as Tess described._

"Now just lift it up Michael, as you continue to focus on keeping that mold," Tess whispered.

As Michael lifted the energy field from the dry clay impression, the blue glow grew faint and began to waver.  "_Michael_!"  He heard Isabel whimpered behind him as he closed his eyes once more and the blue hue darkened and strengthened once more.

When he was confident that he had control over the impression, Michael turned his head and looked at Tess.  "What do I do now?"

The petite blonde motioned him over to the shoulder of the road.  "Now see if you can find matching tire marks on the asphalt.  Your powers should illuminate whatever tracks were left from the reddish clay," she explained carefully.  "Hopefully he didn't go far and there was enough of this mud that stuck to his tires."

While Michael did as Tess instructed, he couldn't help but glance over his shoulder at Isabel who was following closely behind him.  Her hair drooped when it usually shone; her eyes were clouded and weary.  Michael turned his attention back to the tracks that floated before him and uttered a prayer that he never thought he would.  _Please let us find Jesse_.

**~~~**

Max felt out of place.  It wasn't just because he wasn't fully recovered from his sickness either.  As he watched Michael and Tess worked together, figuring out a way to track Jesse down, Max couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy if that was what it was.  It should be him, who found Jesse, shouldn't it?  He swallowed and pushed down that feeling of irritation and walked over to where the other three now stood.  He wasn't sure where that thought came from.

Max was glad there was no oncoming traffic.  It was usually slow in the afternoon, actually no one really ever traveled down these roads unless it was for solitude and even then, there were many places like this to travel to.  "How's it going?" Max asked, rubbing his moist and sweaty neck.  The heat was unbearable.  It loomed down on him like a heavy weight.

"I think I found it," Michael exclaimed, lowering his hand, which in turn lowered the blue glowing field.  "It's still fresh under the light of my track mold.  I can tell there's a slight difference between it and the other tire marks that are on the highway."

"Yes," Isabel squealed, "That's our tire marks.  I can tell because one tire is flatter in the back and one tire mark is kind of more vague than the other.  It's like the tire was smudging it."

Isabel was jumping up and down, clasping her hands to her chest.  Tears of joy ran down her face.  Max on the other hand was wary that this would lead them to Jesse.  "Can you keep the field up while we chase down Jesse?" he asked warily.  "I think it will look a little suspicious driving down the highway with a blue glow coming from the jeep, don't you?"

Max knew he was raining on their parade, but he didn't want them to get their hopes up.  He was the levelheaded one, and he still needed to be.  While he looked at the disbelief on each of their faces, Max couldn't help but shake his head.  "I am not saying that it might not lead us to him, but we have to realize how careful we need to be, especially in daylight.  Max motioned to the open area, with only small little tufts of green plant forms scattered across the somewhat deserted highway.  "We didn't even think to worry about cars driving by.  Now we've got Michael with this blue light shooting out of his hand?"

Suddenly he felt a hard tug on his forearm.  "What is wrong with you Max?" Tess exclaimed.  "Why are you acting like such a jerk?  I mean you're even _touchier_ than usual."

Max pulled his arm out of her grasp.  _What did she know_? Tess had managed to just pop into their lives, save his, and all of the sudden she's teaching Michael how to use his powers?  He just wanted out of this whole mess.  In fact, Max didn't quite know exactly how he got into this mess either.  They hadn't cleared up the mystery surrounding how he'd gotten sick in the first place.

"Hello?" Michael hollered.  "_Earth to Max_.  Is anyone home?"

Max blinked a few times and realized that Michael was now standing in front of him and waving his hand in front of his face.  Isabel and Tess looked curiously at him.  He shook his head.  "What?" Max frowned, backing a couple of inches back.

"Uh, you were totally zoning out on us Max," Michael said uncertainly.  "What is _with_ you?"

Max stared out at the three of them.  "Nothing."  He turned away from them again and started heading toward the jeep.  "We'd better start tracking Jesse down," Max called out.  "There's not a lot of time before we have to get back home."

"Don't you think this is a little more important Max?" Tess asked as she jogged up beside him.

"Well our Mom and Dad are expecting us home for supper, so I think that it's important."

"Max?  _You're kidding right_?" Michael scoffed.  "Jesse is missing and you're worried about a family dinner?"

Max turned around with the trio on his heels.  "Look," he frowned.  "We don't want anymore people looking into our business do we?"  The three nodded in agreement.  "Then I think we don't need our father continuing his investigation.  From what Isabel is telling me, it was getting a little involved," he said forebodingly.  "I remember what it was like before when my Dad thought I was in real trouble and on the lam.  I don't want that to happen again."  Max remembered what it was like finding out that he had flow charts and investigators on his tale.  It was too close.

"It was," Isabel agreed.  "But I don't think that he's going to keep looking into it.  I think they bought our story."

Max shook his head.  "Well all the more reason to keep them thinking that way.  We can't do anything suspicious to make them think that we're lying!" he exclaimed.

"Except that you _are_ lying," Michael mumbled sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Max asked irritably, scowling at Michael.  As he glanced up out at the sun, Max felt himself stumble back.  His head swirled with images and memories.  Everything was getting a little fuzzy.  Max wasn't sure what was wrong, but he wasn't feeling very well.  He took a couple of deep breaths and hardened himself to the worried glances that were before him.  All that was wrong with him was that he had a little heat stroke and needed to get into the shade.

"Max?" Isabel said his name, a tinge of worry in her voice.

Max shook his head, as if the motion would clear his mind of the flood of images and the overwhelming sensation of falling.  "I'm fine.  Let's just start looking for Jesse okay?"

He jumped into the jeep and started the engine.  As he waited patiently for the three to pile into the dusty black jeep, Max took a deep breath.  _He was going to be fine_.

**~~~**

"What do you want?" Jesse cried hoarsely as he felt the trickle of blood slide down the corner of his mouth.

He had been kept in the dark humid building for hours, although it felt more like days.  The man who had been asking the most questions had been answering to the name Watts.  _Agent Watts_.  He was short and stocky and had a small patch of hair that sat right on the top of his head.  The other agent, if he really was an agent, seemed to answer to the name _Patch_.  He was the muscle in the building, though Watts, as small in stature as he was, could very much hold his own.  Patch didn't seem to have all his marbles and it was all he had to stop himself from calling him 'patchy'.

Jesse watched as the two mysterious men stopped mid-conversation as his voice was obviously heard from across the building.  He was torn at whether he should have yelled out his frustrating question or kept quiet.  It was a question that they seemed unwilling to answer and the payment for asking was a blinding blow to his face.  He had asked a few times and now his head throbbed and he had just enough strength to keep his head up and scowl at the approaching men.

"Haven't you learned my _boy_?" Patch chided as he pressed his face in close to Jesse's; his hand slapped his face endearingly.  "That ain't a question you wanna ask!"  The tall brute hovered over him; the entire width of his body was double Jesse's.

"Well why don't you just _answer_ the _question_?" he muttered, as his blood mingled with his saliva.  Jesse hated the taste of blood.  It reminded him of his childhood where he had once tried boxing.  He'd managed just to get into the ring and put in his mouthpiece when his opponent, Chuck Delany, a scrawny boy with pencil thin limbs threw a right hook and took him down.  Jesse never went into the gym again.

"I don't think so Jesse," Agent Watts drawled.  "You don't get to be the one who asks the questions."  He paused and replaced the ugly mug of its predecessor.  

Not that Watts was any better.  He had a lazy right eye, which made him look as loose in the nuts department as his partner.  "You'd better learn to spill about your little alien friends my dear boy, or just like your little _friend_, you'll be swimming with the fishes."

Jesse frowned and he could feel his heart beat a little faster.  "What _friend_?"

Just in that moment, Agent Watt's scowl lifted and was replaced with a malevolent grin.  "Oh, I'm sure you're probably happy to be rid of him," Agent Watt laughed.  "I mean he wasn't much of a _friend_ was he?"

Jesse's eyes darted around; looking for any signs of this 'friend' Watt was talking about.  "Who are you talking about?" he growled.  Jesse strained against the tight binds around his wrists and legs.  It was as if a new strength and energy had somehow filled his tired and broken body.

Agent Watts looked over at Patch through the corner of his eye and snapped his fingers.  "Won't you bring Mr. Ramierez his little friend?  I'm sure he's getting a little lonely and would like someone to talk to."

Jesse watched wearily as he slumped back down into his chair and watched the tall goon exit through on of the guarded doors, into a dark room.  A slow scraping sound perked Jesse's ears, and then followed by two quick scuffles.  Suddenly it was joined by a heavy breathing sound.  The two sounds combined to create a nauseous and apprehensive sensation in the pit of his stomach.

Patch appeared from the room with his back to Jesse.  There was a black plastic bag being dragged along the floor.  That was what the heavy scraping sound was.  And as he began to draw near, Jesse realized that it was not an ordinary black plastic bag.  It was made out of a heavy material, that he'd only had the 'pleasure', if he could call it that, of seeing.  Suddenly Agent Watts patted him hard against the back, startling Jesse, who was fixated on the mesmerizing image of a dead body being dragged towards him.  Watts uttered a low guttural laugh.  "Aren't you glad to see your friend?"

Jesse swallowed hard and closed his eyes as Patch inched closer to the dangling 90-watt bulb.  He scraping and huffing sounds stopped and as Jesse opened his eyes he saw that the big lug had placed the plastic bag at his feet.  His body shuddered at just the thought of there being a dead boy in that bag, let alone someone he knew.  "Get that away from me!" he shouted desperately, scrambling away from the ominous bag while still bound to the chair.

"Open it for Mr. Ramierez, as he is kind of _tied_ _up_ at the moment," Agent Watts drawled as he held the chair in place.  "Let him see who came to _visit_!"

Jesse turned his head away and closed his eyes; his gag reflex was working overtime at that moment.  He couldn't bear to see who it could be.  Isabel?  Michael?  Max?  He felt short stubby hands clutch his chin and jerk his head forward.  "Now Jesse, is that a way to treat an old friend?" Watts chided.  "Don't you want to even say '_hello'_?"

Jesse gulped down a mouthful of air before he heard the unzipping of the body bag.  _God please don't let it be Isabel_.  Agent Watts held his head as he squirmed to turn away as Patch grasped the two sides of the body bag and tore it open.  "_Oh God no_!" Jesse gasped as his eyes fell upon his old friend Cal.  His face was ashen grey and beginning to puff out.  Rigor mortis had set in and now the bloating process had begun to ravage his body.  There were dark circles under his eyes and his matted hair clung to his face.  

"Oh God why?" he sobbed. "W_h_y?"  His voice cracked as he strained to express his shock and disbelief.  Jesse couldn't believe it was Cal.  Wasn't he one of their own?

Jesse felt his body wretch and the contents of his empty stomach lurch and as he leaned forward, a putrid yellowish liquid was excreted from his mouth and nose.  Cal was ambitious and even a jerk sometimes, but to see him lying at his feet, the blood drained from his face, it brought a new sort of indescribable pain and anguish shooting through him.  Jesse didn't know what to do.  These men had killed Cal, and for what?  

As Jesse sat hunched over his seat, his head hung low between his knees, Agent Watts pulled his head up by his hair and his cold grey eyes glared menacingly at him.  "Now, do you understand we mean _business_ Mr. Ramierez?"  The indifferent agent let go of his hair and Jesse once again sunk down, his head drooping.  "Agent Chasser was a big help, but it turned out he was more useful dead to me than alive.  For some reason he got it into his head that letting you go without getting all the information we needed was acceptable.  _Go figure_," he said snidely.  "Now, it's your choice.  We could do it the _hard_ way or we could do it the _easy_ way.  Either way, well get what we need or you'll have a reunion of sorts with your little friend here."  Agent Watts kneeled beside the body bag that held Cal and patted his cold cheeks.

Jesse closed his eyes and let his head hang, with his chin resting against his chest.  _How was he going to get out of this?  _Either way, there was no choice he'd could make and end up alive at the end.  It was either tell them what they wanted with less pain or get tortured and spill everything anyway.  

He stifled his sobs and gritted his teeth.  He had to be strong.  There wasn't a choice.

After a moment of clarity, Jesse gathered his strength and pulled himself up and looked Watts straight in the eye.  All he could think about was Isabel: how beautiful she was, how much he loved her.  There was no way he would let them get near her.  "_Go to hell_!"


	30. 30

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Thirty 

__

***

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me proved,

I never writ, nor no man ever loved

                                           - Shakespeare

***

They followed the tire marks to an empty apartment building.  It should have been condemned.  There were pieces of brick scattered along the pavement and all the windows had either been shattered or were darkened with years of dust and grime.  "Can you feel him now?" Tess asked as she followed Isabel up the dark crickety stairs.

Isabel shook her head slowly.  "He was here," she confirmed.  "But he left."  Isabel wandered into an empty apartment that looked like it hadn't been lived in for sometime now.  She closed her eyes and received flashes of darkness, then a bright swinging light overhead.  Rubbing her neck, Isabel tilted her head a bit, as if it would help her find Jesse quicker.

She didn't know why she couldn't find him as she dream walked.  Though Isabel had almost mastered the skill of walking into people's minds while they were still awake, she couldn't quite reach Jesse.  And she didn't have a clue why.

"It looks like someone had a fight in here," Michael surmised as he looked at the scattered chairs and a piece of cloth lying on the floor.  Though the place hadn't been lived in, Michael knew that the chairs had been knocked down recently.  The scuffmarks and scratches on the floor had been made recently.  As he picked up the cloth, Michael received a flash.  It took him for a loop.  "Whoa," he grunted.

Isabel opened her eyes as she felt Michael reach out to her mentally.  As she turned around, she saw Michael stumble forward, holding his head.  "Michael?" she gasped.  "What's wrong?"

Michael shrugged her off as her gentle hands grasped his shoulders to steady him.  "Nothing," he said dismissively.  "I just got dizzy."

Isabel shook her head and looked uneasily at Tess and Max who had come up behind Michael.  "He suddenly got dizzy," she explained to Max and Tess, who were upset at the deterring circumstances surrounding Jesse's disappearance. 

"But why did you get dizzy?" Tess asked, stepping forward and tilted Michael's head up with her hand.  She looked into Michael's eyes searching for some answers.  Michael jerked his head back and out of Tess' grasp.  "Don't touch me," Michael growled.

Tess shook his head and rolled her eyes.  "I wasn't going to hurt you Michael, I just wanted to make sure you were all right," she replied irritably.  "Is that okay with everyone?"

Silence fell upon the Royal four in the dusty run down apartment.  The three glanced uneasily at each other while Tess stood wary from their tiring search. "You know…_never_ _mind_," Tess sighed and waved at them dismissively.  She walked over to search the kitchen at the north end of the apartment.

Max wasn't far behind to try to convince her that Michael didn't mean anything by his comment. It took a few soft words of reassurance before Tess allowed Max to lead her back into what should have been the living room in the apartment.  "Michael, what made you so dizzy?" Max asked as he walked towards Michael and Isabel, with Tess in hand.

Michael looked up and saw that Tess had returned.  Tess' eyes were hooded by her long lashes and she wouldn't meet his gaze.  In that moment, he felt ashamed about snapping at Tess.  She had only been trying to help.  Michael swallowed and rubbed his forehead; the headache brought on by the flash had subsided.  He began rubbing the piece of cloth that he clutched in his hand.  Michael felt like he was in a fog, but suddenly remembered why he was there.  As he lifted his hand and revealed the thin piece of black cloth that had momentarily left him in a daze.

"I found this on the floor next to these scratch marks on the floor," Michael explained.

Max frowned.  He picked up the thin cloth, that seemed to have a sheen to it.  "Why would this make you dizzy?" Max asked curiously.

Michael shrugged.  "I picked it up and then suddenly I had some kind of vision."

"What vision?" Isabel frowned, as she folded her arms across her chest.  "Was it about Jesse?"

Michael shook his head and raised his hands.  "I have no clue.  First everything was dark and then it was like I was looking out a window, out at the night sky."  He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember the details.  "Suddenly it was like I was lying on the floor and then I saw a pair of arms clawing at the floor, as if they were mine and they were pulling me away," he sighed.  It was like there was something else but he could reach out and grab the memory.

Michael swallowed and combed his fingers through his hair.  "That's all I remember."

"Do you think it was Jesse?" Isabel asked anxiously.

Michael shook his head.  "He wasn't wearing clothes made out of this material when he drove off last night," he said uneasily.  "And from the tracks, it's not likely he drove to your parents, changed and then came here.  He drove straight here."  Isabel's eyes looked up hopefully at him.  "I don't really think that this belonged to Jesse."

"So there was someone else here?" Tess said thoughtfully.  "But who would he be meeting here."

"I don't know," Michael said, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his khaki cargo pants.  "I wish I could remember more Isabel."  He looked at her apologetically.

Isabel could tell how frustrated Michael was.  She was feeling the same thing, except it wasn't because she couldn't remember something that she had just saw; it was because she couldn't find her husband in the light of day.  As she reached out to comfort Michael and let him know she understood what he was feeling, Isabel heard the creaking of wooden panels.  "Did you guys hear that?" she asked suspiciously.

Max and Tess tilted their head towards the door that was slightly ajar.  Max nodded to Tess that he'd also heard the slight creaking and rattling, to which Tess nodded in agreement.  Then a new noise occurred, it was some kind of shuffling.  Albeit it was moving way from the apartment, Max knew that they had to find out who or what it was.  Max motioned with his head to Michael that he should take the far side of the door, as he began to creep towards the nearest wall that ran along the hallway.

Isabel felt Tess grab her hand and pull her behind Max.  As she pressed her back against the grimy walls, Isabel tried to push the thoughts of what might be on those walls to the back of her mind.  Suddenly Tess stopped moving, which made Isabel bump into her and step on her foot.  Tess glared at her, to which Isabel responded by raising her hands and mouthing, 'what?'

Max looked back at his sister and Tess and raised his finger to his mouth, signaling them to be quiet.  When the noise had stopped, Max signaled Michael to open the door.  His second in command was already slowly opening the door, enough for Max to peer out into the darkened hallway.  It was only dimly lit by the clouded sunlight that was filtered by the dirt smudged windows.

Michael gestured to Max that he was going to check it out when the floor groaned under his weight.  The sudden noise must have startled the stranger or creature because the next thing the four hybrids heard was a quick shuffling and then several loud thumps and a large thud.  Michael frowned and jumped out into the hallway, with the other three not far behind.  He ran down the narrow staircase and towards a groaning lump lying at the bottom of the stairs.

Tess was the last to confront their mystery guest.  Michael had rolled the groaning mass over and revealed an old ragged man clutching a brown bag.  As she stood over him, his large round grey eyes peered up frightfully at her.  He was dressed in a tattered coat that had several holes at the seams and the pocket linings were hanging at his sides, unable to hold anything.  She had never seen anyone like that so close up before.  Sure she had come close to it, during Max and her trip to New York, but not right in front of her, so close that she could reach out and touch him.  Tess smiled at the man and reached down to help him up, but he shrunk away.

"What's the matter with him?" Isabel asked.

Michael pulled the homeless man onto his feet.  "Who are you?" he growled ominously.

The man fell like dead weight and tried to curl up into a ball.  "_L-lleave me be_!" he shrieked.  "I…I didn't see nothing…_nothing_!"

Max was bewildered at the man's behavior.  He thought it just might be the fact that they were crowded around him and hovering over him.  But then again…

Max raised his eyebrow suspiciously at the tramp that was clutching tightly at the brown bag hidden beneath his coat.  "What do you have under your coat?" Max slowly asked, as he reached down to try to catch a glimpse of what the bag held.  The homeless man jerked backwards, scrambling away, trying to make it to the exit.  "It's_ mineeee!_" he sneered.

Michael caught the man by the scruff of his neck, clutching the nape of his coat.  "Whoa, first of all, you're going to tell us what you heard and saw here last night," he commanded.  The older man tried to scramble out of Michael's grasp, but he had a firm grip on the man's clothes.    Michael grabbed the front of the man's cloths and lifted him up until his toes barely touched the ground.  "Tell us what happened last night!"

Tess frowned and pulled on Michael's arms to get him to lower the poor man.  She didn't know exactly why she felt much compassion for the man, but the fear in his eyes was genuine and she knew that threatening the man wouldn't get them anywhere.  "Michael, calm down and put him down!"  Tess could feel the three's eyes upon her strange command.

As Tess tugged gently at Michael, Max knew she was right.  "Michael, she's right.  We can't just put the fear of God in him and expect him to trust us," Max sighed as he relieved Michael of the man's clothes.  He looked at the stranger in the eyes and smiled.  "Please, we're trying to find out what happened here last night."

The man's eyes narrowed and his face scrunched up into a menacing scowl.  "I don't know anything!" he spat, struggling against Michael and when he almost lost his grip the old man tried to make a break for the exit.

Michael once again grabbed the homeless man and glared at Max.  "That really worked well," he retorted.  Then Michael, once again, grabbed the man by the front of his coat and scowled.  "A man was here last night, he had short dark hair and brown eyes.  What happened to him?"

Isabel didn't know what to do.  Everything was whirling out of control.  Everyone seemed to be on edge and they still had no idea why Jesse drove to this abandoned apartment.  "Please," she heard herself plead with the wary stranger.  "I need to know where he is."  The old man turned his head around to look at her.  He seemed to stare at her for the longest time before his snarling and growling quieted and then turned into a whimper.

"What do you want from me?" he cried out wildly.  "I don't know any dark men…no.  Never saw any here.  Nope."  His eyes darted back and forth as he began to mumble incoherently to himself.

Isabel swallowed.  "No dark men?" she said slowly.  "You know something don't you?"  She felt her emotions welling up from within her.  The homeless man head began to loll back and forth and his arms began to swing aimlessly in the air.  He had lost touch with reality.  As she watched the only lead to Jesse, Isabel felt herself crumble back onto the steps of the staircase.

Max glanced down at Isabel who seemed lost in despair.  He frowned as he watched the deranged homeless man flail about while Michael tried to keep his grip on him.  There had to be something that the homeless man could tell them.  Max glanced at his watch.  Time was running out in the day.

Suddenly, they got a break.  As the homeless man flailed uselessly in Michael's arms, the brown paper bag, which the old man clutched so dearly, fell to the ground.  Max reached down and picked up the bag.  He had thought it was a bottle of alcohol when he first noticed it in his grasp, but then Max realized that it was too small and crumpled to hold a flask or even a bottle.  As he reached into the crumpled bag, he found a brown leather wallet.

Isabel jumped up as soon as she saw Max pulling out an object out of the bag.  "What is it?" she gasped, her heart pounding, praying that it was a lead to her husband.  When she realized it was a wallet, Isabel reached out and opened it.  It was empty, with only a couple of rumpled sheets of paper with numbers jotted down on them in pen.  There was also a picture of a tall Caucasian man with his arm around a petite Hispanic woman.  She dug around in the hidden pockets and found a driver's license.

"Whose is it?" Tess asked, hopping up a couple of steps to look over Isabel's shoulder.

Isabel frowned.  "Cal Chasser?" Isabel read the name on the driver's license.  Isabel shook her head.  "I don't recognize the name," she said tiredly.  "He's never mentioned anyone named Cal Chasser before."

"Isabel, can you search through the jumble that's in there and pull out any memories he has about last night?" Michael asked.

"I think so," Isabel said hesitantly.

Isabel waited until Michael had a better grasp on the uncooperative old man before placing her hands, one on each side, of the man's temple.  She gently waded through the darkness until she found her way out of the fog and herself standing in a room with booming voices surrounding her.  It was almost too much to bear.  Isabel understood now why the man couldn't think straight.  Everything was in a jumble.  There was everything from images of a child skipping rope to a group of people dressed in black standing about a wooden coffin.

_"NO!" a man's voice screamed._

_Isabel turned around and saw a black room with shadows of what seemed to be four figures.  She frowned as she slowly made her way past the child skipping rope to the frameless door that was a couple of feet away from her.  As she peered into the room, Isabel witnessed three figures standing over a frightened young man.  In the room, there was no light to illuminate the 3 menacing figure's faces, as well as the man curled up into a ball._

_"Where is he?" one man yelled, striking the victim's face with his fist._

_"I don't know," he yelped, cradling his head._

_"Well that's not the right answer," another man, taller than the first growled.  He loomed closer, crouching over the man and grabbing his face.  "You'll pay for letting him get away!"_

_Isabel could hear the ominous smile in his voice.  They definitely weren't going to let him go.  She closed her eyes, telling herself it over and over that it couldn't be Jesse.  Suddenly the scene changed and she was standing out in the hallway.  The view of the room skewed by the older man's position.  He obviously was crouching hiding in the corner of the hallway, lurking in the shadows.  As she searched for some evidence of how much time had passed, Isabel once again heard voices._

_"Plea-ssse!  I'll do better next time…I promise!" the victim's voice cried.  Isabel turned around in time to see two men dragging someone by their feet.  The man was scrambling, clawing at the floor for something to cling to._

_Isabel frowned.  It was just as Michael had pictured it.  From the low position of the homeless man's view, Isabel tried to move in closer, but there was nothing she could do.  The closest thing she came to the kidnapping, or whatever it was, was to see the men strike him once more and the man fall limply to the ground.  No more struggling._

_The three men picked him up from the hallway and began to drag him down the stairs.  But as they picked him up, something fell from the unconscious man.  The memories moved forward.  The homeless man snuck up behind them and reached for the wallet.  Suddenly Isabel heard screaming and apparently the three men noticed him, because the next thing she knew he was running and she was standing outside._

_Isabel stood for a moment in the fog of the dreaming and memories.  As she was about to break away from the dream walk, Isabel was suddenly confronted by the image of the homeless man.  His grey eyes glowed an intense blue, and then black.  "G-eeet outttttt!" he screamed._

Isabel fell to the ground as she let go of the man.  "Uhhh!" she gasped.

Michael watched as Isabel collapsed to the floor.  As he let the homeless man go to tend to Isabel, the man unexpectedly collapsed himself, holding his head and screaming.  "_Ge-t oooooouut_!"  His voice was shrill and piercing, like a man tormented.  The man writhed as if in pain.  Michael was confused and unable to understand what could have happened.  He lifted Isabel up into his arms.  "Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

Isabel grunted.  "Uh, yeah," she said breathlessly.  As she opened her eyes, Michael's face hovered above her.  His touch brought with it a warmth and strength to her tired body.  "I don't know what happened.  It was like he saw me in the dream walk, which never has happened to me before."  Isabel rubbed her head and placed her hand in Michael's, who helped her to her feet.  "Not unless I wanted to be seen."

Max was uneasy about this whole situation.  And what made it worse was the old man was screaming and mumbling in the apartment entrance.  They couldn't leave him in this condition.

"Tess, can you make him forget what happened?" Max asked quietly.

Tess looked at Max and then at the older man.  She frowned.  "I don't know.  He's not exactly in the perfect state for me to erase memories whether they are causing him to freak out like this or not," Tess said hesitantly.  "It might make him worse off than he is now."

Isabel looked incredulously.  "Now you're worried about hurting someone?" she exclaimed.  "I think it's a little late!"

Her blonde brows furrowed at the sharp reminder.  "I think it's better if we just…"  Tess didn't know what was the solution.  His screams were getting to her.  It was like his voice was piercing deep inside of her."  Michael, Isabel, and Max looked at her, pleading with their eyes for her do something.  She didn't know what this would do, but she didn't see any other way.  Whether it would induce some catatonic state, Tess didn't know.

Tess lowered her eyes and let out an uneasy sigh.  "_Fine_, but I'm telling you that it might not even be worth it," Tess mumbled as she prepared herself to dive into the mind of the sad, and distressed man in front of her.

As she entered his mind, Tess tried with all her might to block out the screams and get to the core of his memory.  As she pushed past the startling images in his mind, Tess found the entrance to his memories.  Tess focused on the faint outline of a door and concentrated on pushing it in like she would a door.  As she entered the room, there stood the same homeless man, whom she had left physically writhing on the floor.  He was dressed in a black suit and what was left of his hair was slicked with mousse and combed to one side.

Tess approached cautiously as the man just stood there motionless.  The complete opposite of what she had encountered throughout the rest of his mind.  She needed to make contact before wiping clear any memory of what had just happened and what happened last night.

_Suddenly the man in the black suit frowned.  "What are you doing here?" he asked curiously._

_"I'm just here to help you," Tess explained sweetly.  "I don't know if you realize how much pain you're in right now."_

_"So?"_

_Tess reached out her hand, his arm just within her grasp.  "So I'm here to help make that pain go away."_

_The man shook his head.  "No.  I don't want that.  Pain…pain is needed."_

_While Tess didn't quite understand what he meant, after a couple of steps, she was able to clasp his hand.  "This will be a little strange, but you shouldn't feel a thing," Tess whispered softly as she closed her eyes and began the process of locating the memories._

Max swallowed hard and began pacing back and forth as his gaze remained on Tess as she kneeled in front of the semi-conscious man.  His screams had subsided and the man had become unusually calm.  His heart was racing at the thought of what he was doing to this unwitting man.  He was an innocent.

"Max?" Isabel called his name.

"Hmmm?"  Max turned his head to face his sister, who was standing beside him.

"Do you think it's working?"

Max frowned.  He knew that it was working.  Tess knew exactly what she was doing.  For some reason it brought more comfort than the unsettling feeling he once got when he saw Tess using her powers so adeptly.  Swallowing, Max nodded and replied, "Yes."

The trio continued to watch Tess kneeling, motionless before the man.  Suddenly the exiled fourth raised her head and peered over at the group of observers.  "It's done," she sighed, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

Tess stood up and looked down at the now unconscious man.  "He'll be out for a couple of hours.  He's exhausted."  As she looked down at the homeless man standing before her, the image of Alex lying in front of her flashed before her.  Tess closed her eyes.  She felt her stomach lurch at the memory.  The horrible memory affected her so much that she just turned on her heel and pushed her way out of the apartment building.  She needed some air.

"What happened?" Michael scoffed, motioning to Tess who was standing outside.

Both Max and Isabel stared hauntingly at the figure lying before them.  "What do you think?" Isabel whispered as she gestured to the unconscious man.

Isabel couldn't stand being in the apartment any longer.  As she made her way out, Isabel heard Michael and Max's footsteps not far behind her.  The warm air of a late afternoon breeze brought new life to Isabel as she closed her eyes and let it caressed her face.

"What happened in there, Isabel?" Michael asked inquisitively.  "You didn't tell us what you saw."

Isabel turned around to face Michael and Max.  She heard Tess come up behind her and complete the group.  Running her fingers through her hair, Isabel closed her eyes and drew the images of the four men from the back of her mind.  "There were for guys.  One was being beaten for some reason," Isabel explained as the images came back to life in her mind.  "He let someone go.  Then the guys dragged him out of the apartment and carried him off somewhere."  Isabel opened her eyes and shrugged.  "That's all he gave me."

"Did you see any faces?" Max asked.

Isabel shook her head.  "No.  But I think the guy they beat up, well, I'm actually pretty sure it was this Cal guy."  She pointed to the wallet that Max held in his hand.

Michael nodded.  It was just as he suspected.  Some goons were in there and beat struggled with this guy Cal.  But what did that have to do with Jesse?

"Do you think this Cal guy had something to do with Jesse?" Tess asked, coming out of her quiet reverie.  Tess looked at the three, interested in what they thought: Isabel stared at her blankly, while Michael was immersed in his own thoughts, and as she turned her gaze over to Max, she found him frowning.  "What do you guys think?"

Max sighed and nodded.  "I'm going to have to agree with you on this one.  I think that maybe Jesse met up with this guy Cal Chasser."

Tess let out a sigh of relief.  She was happy that no one was going to jump down her throat for suggesting that this man was connected with Jesse.  After all, Tess hadn't said that this man was actually FBI.  But deep down, she had a feeling that those men who were upset at good 'ole Cal, definitely had something to do with the FBI.  

~~~

Andaria was getting worried about her daughter.  She hadn't been contacted in a couple of days in Earth time and though she had warned Tess to be careful, Andaria had a gut feeling that something was wrong.  She shook her head as she paced back and forth in Zander's nursery.  And things on Antar were just as unsettling.

Her spies had been keeping an eye out on Khivar.  They had heard rumblings about a project being developed that would bring Khivar under control of ultimately all the people of Antar.  Andaria clenched her teeth and clasped her wrinkled hands together.  She was in the form of elderly Maia and though she had fooled Khivar and Nicholas, Andaria didn't know how long she could keep them in the dark about her true form.  

As she peered out at the rising of the two moons, Andaria clasped the thin pendant resting against her chest.  It was the one possession she owned that she cherished more than any other thing.  Radim, her beloved husband, father of Ava, presented it to her the night before their wedding.  The intricately twisted metal, interwoven with a single sapphire was comforting under her old fingers.  Andaria allowed for the memories of the past to surge from within and flash before her.  Memories of the doomed past, that made way for a hopeful future.

~ * ~

Andaria had loved Zan like her own son.  When news of the engagement between her daughter and Zan had been revealed, Andaria had been worried about Alaric and Fadila's reaction.  Ava was first of all, a child of a servant, though Radim was General to King Alaric's First Battalion.  But the news had been well received and Alaric was overjoyed.  

Earlier, plans had been discussed about a marriage of peoples; more specifically, with Zuri, daughter of Hakan, overseer of the Iturians, a race of people from which Khivar hailed from.  There had been rumblings among the servants that Hakan was a malcontent, and grew tired of being 'overseer' in Alaric's kingdom when he had a strong following within a small sect of the Antarian people.  Some had mentioned rumors of war and how that was the reason for Alaric's decision to form a covenant with the Iturian king.

But when Zan unexpectedly announced his secret courtship of Ava and his plans to wed her daughter, all agreements and covenants were called off, much to Hakan's chagrin.  For it would have assured him more power and authority.  Though Alaric cherished the peace the two Antarian peoples had lived in for hundreds of years, he would not sacrifice his son's happiness because of Hakan's pettiness.  Many including the royal family did not think that Hakan would have the forces to truly put up a difficult opposition.  As Andaria looked back, how she could have told Alaric what she knew now.

When Alaric died and left Zan successor of Antar.  By then the rumblings of war had become much more than words.  Zan's inexperience and his stubbornness had caused uncertainty in the minds of the Antarians, which Hakan pounced on.  It had been several years of struggling and defending against Khivar, Hakan's protégé's advances.  Andaria had watched her daughter and son-in-law come together and finally begin to come together and face this enemy head on, with whatever loyal servants they had left.  They were no longer afraid and worried about making mistakes; the King was fighting for his people.

Just when she thought that the tide was about to turn, betrayal fell on the lips of Vilandra.  She was naive, not having lived a full life and experienced how deceptive and greedy men were.  Lies filled her ears as Khivar had secretly drawn Vilandra into his web of lies and deceptions.  Vilandra found out too late about Khivar's lies, to the detriment of the Antarians.  Her family especially would have to pay for believing the Enemy.

With the fall of the house of Kedar, the stronghold crumbled.  Through the despair, there still had been some hope that held firm with Queen Fadila and her army.  But all that had changed in a single moment.   Radim had been entrusted to with the task of overseeing their children's voyage to Earth, but his unforeseen death would leave the plans in her hands.  Fadila had come to her with the news of Radim's death.  Andaria remembered that night vividly.

_"I am sorry," Fadila whispered, as the words left her mouth._

_Andaria collapsed into the Queen's arms; her mistress' strength was the only thing that kept her from dying in that moment. Queen Fadila grasped Andaria's shoulders gently and spoke comforting words, drawing her into a warm embrace.  "Oh Andaria, my heart goes out with you.  In these times, we should be watching our children have children and live in peace."  Queen Fadila tilted her head up so that she looked into her mistress' sorrowful dark eyes.  "We have had to suffer much.  I am just grateful that Alaric passed on before watching the slaughter of our people."_

_Andaria wrapped her arms around her, cradling her stomach.  Her child had died only a day ago, now her husband had deserted her.  "We are truly alone, my Queen," she wept, unable to imagine ever feeling joy in the midst of such pain._

_Queen Fadila shook her head.  "No Andaria, we have hope.  Once more in these dark times we have hope!"_

_Andaria closed her eyes and shook her head.  "Our husbands have left us and the wretches have taken our children too.  What hope do we have in this?" she cried._

_"Before Radim was slain, he kneeled before me and told me all had been arranged for the return of our children.  Their bodies lie in pod like chambers even now."_

_Andaria looked up in confusion.  "So it was true, the rumors of the resurrection of the royal four are true?  The architects have found a way to generate new bodies for our children?"_

_"How did they solve the many defects of the DNA regeneration?" Andaria asked._

_"They did so with much toil, my child.  We now must accept a new race of Antarians, for the architects have found a new race of people for which they have intermingled our genetics with."_

_Andaria was stunned.  "A new race of Antarians?  Will they look different?"_

_"Yes Andaria.  They will no longer shine like the stars of the outer planes.  Their bodies will be formed of altered human living cells spliced with our enhanced genetics.  Our cells do not regenerate as quickly as this race of people whom we have located on a planet called Earth, which is why we need these strange people, to perform this process.  So though their form may be strange to us, you must know that their essence remains unchanged.  They are our children.  But, no longer will they live as free spirits," Queen Fadila said wistfully._

_"How can we do this to them?" _

_Queen Fadila lowered her head and let her hands drop to her lap.  "It is the only way I can think of to save our people Andaria," Queen Fadila explained.  "If you can foresee a way to bring our children back from the grave, the by all means tell me."_

_Andaria swallowed.  "I'm sorry my Lady, I overstepped my place."_

_Queen Fadila looked up at her with her intense blue eyes.  "All is forgiven my friend.  Things are not as they were and no longer can we remain in the same roles as we have in past years."_

_Andaria bowed her head low and lowered her lips to the pale white hands.  "I'm still at my Lady's command."_

_Queen Fadila smiled wistfully at Andaria.  "Radim had already given orders for their voyage to another planet, where the enemy would not be able to track them until they are fully mature," she explained.  "But I need someone to oversee their permanent return to the throne.  This war is almost over and our people are either slain, in hiding or enslaved.  I will gather the remainder of our forces and regroup for one last stand, but Khivar searches for the last threat to his place on the throne.  General Obi has arranged for my disappearance.  We must prepare for the future, for our present is grim."_

It had all been a blur.  Suddenly the Queen had vanished into thin air and the reign of Khivar had begun.  Andaria, as Fadila's trusted maidservant and confidant, had now been charged to ensure the safe return and care of their children.  She and a few other Loyalists assisted in tracking down the pods and monitoring them over the years.  Many of the Queen's servants and army went underground in attempt to hide under Khivar's watchful eye.  Only Andaria remained hidden in plain sight.  

Khivar's spies found out about the regeneration process the architects had perfected and informed their now ruling King.  No sooner had his spies informed him of the process, did Khivar figure out what it would be used for.  For the bodies of the Royal Four had been found missing.  After capture and torture of several of the Loyalist architects, Khivar grew frustrated at the resolute nature of the enemy, for they would not talk.

Khivar was about to execute the lot when news of the controlled atmospheric poisoning Khivar had ordered had spread.  The poisoning affected the genetic make up of the Antarians.  To his chagrin, his own architects had not foreseen the spreading of the poison and were at a loss at what to do.  Many Antarians were already dying in the plains of Antar.

Cleverly, the Loyalist architects used this information to save themselves from certain death.  The architects, while having perfected the regeneration process, also had found a way to trigger a dormant gene in most of the Antarian Loyalists that would allow them to shape shift into different forms, including a modified genetic human race.  With this process, the architects had also found a way to create a certain solution, which in Antarians would cause them to no longer have a physically stable body.  Their form would remain the same, but their bodies would need a host.  As they informed Khivar of this process, Khivar deemed it fit for them to live if they could somehow develop a vaccine out of this solution and it could be spread over the entire planet.  The architects did so with much success, but were killed at the moment the vaccination was implemented.

Fortunately they had been able to warn the Antarian Loyalists before they were caught by this vaccine, for it was far less effective than the process they had performed on many of the Loyalists, including she, Andaria, handmaiden to Queen Fadila.  Andaria and the Loyalists now had the upper hand over Khivar and his massive army, though they would never know until the return of the Royal Four.

_Oh, Radim, how I wish you were here.  I am faltering under the weight of all of this hiding and treachery._  Andaria closed her eyes and let the rays of the twin moons bathe her in their faint glow.  She half expected Radim arrive and wrap his arms around her and whisper his undying love to her, as he always had done after returning from battle.  But it was a lifetime ago since her husband had died.  Falling at the hands of Sefu, Lieutenant General of the Iturian army.  After taking a deep breath and pressing the star pendant to her lips, Andaria felt the renewing of determination.  Her daughter needed her and Queen Fadila was counting on her to finish her charge.


	31. 31

Disclaimer:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

Spoilers:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, 

and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

Loving Destiny Chapter Thirty One 

__

***

The great enemy of the truth is very often not the lie — deliberate, contrived, and dishonest — but the myth — persistent, persuasive and realistic 

                                           - John F. Kennedy

***

"How are we going to find him?" Isabel asked as she stared into the rows of buildings stretching up before them.  Again they had tried to track Jesse's tire marks with much success until they reached the narrow closed street of an industrial suburb.  They found his car, which had been forced into a ditch.  There was a trail of blood on the steering wheel.

"Dream walk again," Tess urged.  "You've got a good chance of finding him here, where his trail is the warmest."

Isabel looked back at the smear of blood on the steering wheel.  She didn't know if she wanted to do that.  For all she knew, the nothingness that she found would be explained only by his death.  And that was something Isabel wasn't ready for.  She swallowed.  "I don't think it will work," she gulped.  "I mean it didn't work at the apartment building where Jesse had been.  So why would it work here?"

She peered uncertainly at Michael, Max and Tess who stood scattered around the crash site.  Isabel hoped that they wouldn't push her to find out something she didn't want to know.  Max walked over with a white handkerchief in hand.  Isabel frowned.  "What is it?"

Max placed the handkerchief in her hand.  It was stained with blood.  Jesse's blood, Isabel presumed.  Taking a deep breath she let her finger graze the crimson smear.  Her powers found a connection through the red smear on the thin piece of cloth and Isabel was transported into a dark warehouse.  There was Jesse and he was slumped over, tied up in a chair.  

_"Jesse?" Isabel called._

_Jesse's head lifted, but he winced as if in pain.  "Isabel?" he whispered.  "Is that you?"_

_Isabel stepped over a black back and kneeled before her husband.  "Jesse.  It's me.  Where are you?"  She looked around, but Jesse couldn't quite focus on any specific thing in the building._

_Jesse looked down at her, there was dried blood caked on the corner of his mouth.  His face was a mix of purple and green bruises.  "Isabel, get out of here!  They'll see you," he warned, looking around.  "How did you get in with all the guards?"_

_Isabel turned around and saw the guards standing beside the door entrance.  "I'm not really here Jesse.  I'm in your mind, it's one of my powers."_

_Jesse frowned.  "But…"Suddenly Jesse's head jerked up.  "You have to get out, someone's coming."_

Isabel shook her head, Jesse, don't push me out.  She stood up and was about to get a closer look at the short man, who was approaching her husband.  Isabel forgot about the black bag that was behind her and tripped, forcing the bag opened. A man's arm fell out and as she crouched down for a closer look, Isabel gasped and was then suddenly locked out of Jesse's conscious.

"Oh my God!" Isabel gasped as she fell back into Max's arms.

"What is it?" Max asked anxiously.

"Cal Chasser, the guy whose wallet we found, he's…"  Isabel couldn't bring herself to speak the words.  His face was horribly disfigured and bloated, almost unrecognizable to her.

"Tell us," Michael coaxed.  "What happened?"

Isabel looked up at Michael, covering her mouth.  She felt like she was going to throw up.  "He's dead."

~~~

"How do you know?" Max asked.

"I saw him.  He was in a body bag.  Jesse was sitting there and there were these guys coming and I wanted a closer look at them, but I tripped over this bag.  When I leaned down to look at his face it was the same exact man in the wallet, except his face was…grey and bloated," Isabel explained.  She put her hand over her mouth and held her stomach.  "I think I'm going to be sick."

Max frowned, as worry creased his brow.  He didn't like the sound of this.  But she was in Jesse's mind, so he was still, at least, alive for the moment.  "Isabel?"  He walked over to his sister who was sitting in the jeep, her head between her knees.  "Did you get a look at where they were?"

Isabel shook her head disparagingly.  "I couldn't see any specific clues to where he was," she said breathily.  "All I know is that he's in an abandoned warehouse.  But that's all I could tell."  Max put his arm around her as she began to sob.  "I should have gotten a better look, but Jesse pushed me out."

Max swallowed as her big brown eyes looked desperately at him.  "It'll be okay Isabel.  I promise."  He let out a loud sigh.  Max wasn't sure how he would keep that promise, but somehow he would.  Jesse wasn't going to die because of them, not if he had any say about it.

"What happened that made you leave?" Tess asked, as she approached the jeep.

Isabel looked up.  "There was this short man coming to him."  She paused, as if back in a trance.  Isabel let out a deep breath.  "They've beaten him Max.  He had dried blood on his face and there were bruises on his arms and face."

Max knew that Isabel was frantic about what might happen to Jesse.  After Alex, she had been careful not to let anyone in, and then Jesse came along.  He knew what a risk she took letting him in, knowing exactly what dangers they could possibly face.  Isabel had been able to take that chance and it worked out for them.  Though Max was not exactly happy with the fact that Jesse was trying to put distance between his sister, and both he and Michael; Max knew that he loved her.

"Well we've waited here long enough," Tess sighed.  "I think I've found a partial print of the tire marks that haven't been tread over or swept by the street cleaners."

"So Michael, let's do it again." Max said as he turned to Michael who was already concentrating on the tire marks that had almost been hidden by a tall tuft of grass.

The familiar blue field appeared once more.  "I got it," Michael smirked.

Max stepped onto the deserted asphalt street and looked around cautiously, making sure there were no witnesses.  "It's clear.  You can see if there is any matching marks on the road."  He walked down a little ways, making sure that there were no oncoming cars down the way to spot them.  "I'll keep watch.  You try to track Jesse down."

He was impressed how useful Michael's new power was.  They would have spent probably weeks trying to track down even a small minute lead on Jesse if Tess hadn't remembered that Michael had this ability.  How could he deny how crucial Tess had been in all of their current successes?  Max ran his fingers through his warm hair, as he scoped out the terrain.  They must be close because the area seemed to be a perfect place to hold someone hostage.

Suddenly he heard a small commotion growing behind him.  Max spun around and saw Isabel and Tess waving him over.  "What is it?" he yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth like a megaphone.

"We've found some partial tracks that match!" Isabel exclaimed happily.  "Come here!"

As Max rushed over to the dim faded tracks that the blue mold hovered over.  He kneeled down and pressed his fingers into the shallow tracks.  "They look like they turn right and lead into that alley way."

Max looked up at Michael who seemed to agree.  "Well no time is better than the present, right?" Michael quipped grimly.

"Let's go."

~~~

Tess felt uneasy about going into the darkened alleyway.  She didn't come all the way to Earth to watch Max get hurt again, all because of a weak human. As they quietly crept down the narrow corridor, Tess could feel the power stir from within her.  She had to be ready for anything.  

The building that made up one side of the corridor was made out of an aluminum siding.  As she ran her hands along the smooth rise and fall of the indentations, Tess focused on the clear sky at the end of the alley.  But before they reached the clearing, Tess felt her fingers accidentally run against a thin sharp edge.  It cut the palm of her hand.  "Ah!" she gasped, pulling her hand from the side of the building.

"What happened?" Max whispered, turning back and gazing anxiously.

Tess shook her head.  "No," she said, dismissing Max's concern.  "I just accidentally cut myself on the jagged edge of this corner."  She pointed to the piece of aluminum jutting out of the building.  Tess felt foolish.  How could she have let herself be so careless?

Max motioned for Michael and Tess to head towards the clearing.  "Just wait for me there.  If there are any windows, see if you can scout out the building," Max commanded Michael and Isabel.

Tess gazed up at Max who just then, bore a striking resemblance to Zan.  The authority and weight he carried in his voice sent shivers down her spine.  His warm fingers grasped her injured hand and tilted it upwards, so that he could have a better look at it.  His dark brown hair covered his brooding eyes.  "Max I'm all right.  I promise," Tess laughed nervously.  "I just accidentally cut myself.  I can just hold a tissue in my hand until it stops bleeding."

Max looked up at her, his eyes locked with hers.  "It's bleeding pretty bad," he said, his eyes never leaving hers.  Tess felt the flat of his hand slip over top of her bloody palm.  Their eyes remained locked as the warmth of his hand and the energy arising from within him seeped into her hand and coursed through her arm.

When the warmth had ebbed and they were just left standing there, his palm pressing against hers, Max seemed to realize where he was and pulled away.  "It should be fine now," he said uneasily.

Tess unconsciously let her thumb caress her now-healed hand, and she smiled softly at Max.  "Thanks," she whispered.

Max nodded and turned around to make his way down the alleyway.  Tess followed closely behind, peering around Max, to see an empty clearing.  She frowned.  Where could Michael and Isabel be?

~~~

"You take the door at the end of the building, I'll see if I can't find an opening through this window," Michael instructed, as he pointed Isabel to the grey steel door that was a couple of feet away from where they were standing.

"But Michael, I think we should stick together," Isabel whispered anxiously.  "I know that Max told us to try to find some windows, but I don't think he meant for us to go in them!"

Michael frowned.  "Did you or did you not say that Jesse was in there?" he asked irritably.  

Isabel nodded.  "Yes," she sighed.  "But they've got guards posted at every door."  Isabel had tried to reach Jesse again and she had no trouble contacting him.  He was a little worse for wear, but the men who threatened him weren't about to get rid of him yet.

"Well we'll just have to sneak our way in," he stated, hopping on a near by crate and peering into the dusty window.  Michael wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen when they had made their way in, but with Isabel and his powers combined, he was sure they could take them out.  He turned around and looked down at Isabel who was nervously looking around the pier that the building happened to run along.  "Isabel, I can see him."  Michael pointed to the window.

"Really?" she exclaimed excitedly.

"I think I see a window opened on the other side of the building," Michael whispered, as he strained his eyes to see across the building through the window.  "I think we could sneak in through there."

"And then what?"

Michael crouched down on the crate and hopped off.  "And then we get your _husband_ out of there."  As he made his way around the corner of the building, Michael signaled Isabel to follow.  Michael would pull this thing off, he had to, or he'd end up watching Isabel go through losing Jesse, as well as having lost Alex.

Along the way, Michael found a few small crates, which he grabbed and handed to Isabel, as well as taking a few of his own.  They would need them to reach the window he had spotted.  As they neared the corner of the building, they passed a nearby door, Michael accidentally let one of the crates slip from his grasp.  Both Isabel and Michael paused and waited for any signs that someone had heard the loud clatter outside the building.  Michael heard from beyond the wall a few raised voices and footsteps heading toward the door.  He steadied himself, as his heart was racing, for the confrontation that was about to occur.  "Isabel, get behind me!" Michael ordered, as the door began to open.

Suddenly a group of four men with semi-automatic guns in their hands appeared and began scouting out the area.  Michael waited until he saw the whites of their eyes before preparing to let them feel the full extent of his powers.  As he raised his hand to release the energy he had drawn from within himself, Isabel stopped him.  "What are you doing?" Michael cried as the men approached them with guns.  "They're going to capture us if I don't do this."

Isabel shook her head and raised her arm, pointing to the disoriented looks on the men's faces and how they looked right past them.  And as Michael tried to figure out what was happening, he saw two lone figures out of the corner of his eye, behind the four men.  Michael hadn't seen them; he was too focused on the four goons.  It was Tess and Max.  They had found them and he could just barely make out Tess as her hands covered her face.  _She was mind warping them_.

Michael watched as the four goons approach them, kicking the crates, which they had once held in their hands.  Unexpectedly one of the men spun around and was a few inches away from both he and Isabel.  "Watch out," he whispered as he grabbed Isabel's hand and pulled her against him.  The lackey paused a moment, frowning as if he had something, but couldn't put his finger on it.  Fortunately one of the other three men called him and he waved at them in acknowledgement.  The man leaned forward, waving his hand in the air, almost brushing against Michael.  As Michael pressed Isabel against the wall of the building, knowing that if he touched them, it would wake all of them from their reverie, he could feel Isabel's heart pounding underneath his chest.  When they had finally passed, Michael relaxed his body and wrapped his arms around Isabel.  That had been a close one.

"What do you guys think you were doing?" Max cried out in an angry whisper.

Michael rolled his eyes.  He wasn't in the mood for a lecture.  "We don't have time for this Maxwell," Michael growled.  "Jesse's in there.  And they've given us the best opportunity to sneak into the warehouse."  He gestured to the door the armed men had left opened.

Max glared at him, with a look that told Michael that they weren't finished with this conversation yet.  He cocked his eyebrows and nodded warily.  Something to look forward to!  Michael and Isabel followed behind Max and Tess.  It was as if they were in some spy movie or something.

When they managed to crawl behind some large crates, suddenly the four men who had been hunting them earlier returned.  "What was out there?" a harsh voice demanded.

One of the armed men shook his head.  "It must have been a cat or something.  We found some empty crates knocked down," he explained.

"Fine!  Get back to your posts then!" 

Michael worked himself through the maze of crates, enough to find a location where he couldn't be spotted, but had Jesse in his sights.  He heard someone crawl up behind him.  As he turned around he saw Isabel trying to squeeze in beside him.  "Go back," he mouthed.

She shook her head stubbornly.  "I need to see if he's all right," she hissed.

Michael turned his attention back to Jesse and the two men standing over him.  The tall one punched him in the stomach, making Jesse grunt.  He felt Isabel lurch forward.  Michael turned around and grabbed her by the shoulders.  "Come on," he coaxed.  "We can't let them know we're here yet."

Isabel looked at him incredulously.  "What?" she mouthed.

"We need to find out what they want with him," he whispered into her ear.

Isabel's face contorted into one of disbelief and then of resignation.  "Fine," she huffed.  "But if they go anywhere near him with a gun, that's it!  I don't care what they want from Jesse."

Michael nodded.  He put his index finger up to his lips.  They were talking to Jesse.

~~~

"You know I'm sure Cal there," Agent Watts pointed to the body bag, "is rolling in his grave thinking about the opportunity you are giving up by being so _stubborn_.  I'm sure he wouldn't have passed it up."

Jesse swallowed, and another disgusting taste of blood trickled down his throat.  It seemed that he'd been swallowing his blood far too often in the past couple of hours.  And it wasn't going to stop.  The brief glimpse of hope he had when Isabel came to him in his mind seemed to fail when another hour passed and there was no sign of the alien hybrids.  _Please someone!  _That was all the energy he had, just enough to think that two-word plea.

Some part of him resigned himself to the fact that he was going to die.  There was no way out of this mess.  How could they possibly find him?  He was in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere.  Jesse shook his head and smirked.  "Is that the only threat you've got?"

All day they had been threatening to kill him as they did with Cal.  At this point, Jesse was ready for it.  It would have been better than the beatings he'd been getting all day.  And he would be glad that he wouldn't have to listen to either one of their voices again.

"You know I don't believe he's going to talk," Patch sneered.  "I think this is just a waste of our time."

Jesse saw Patch reach underneath his suit jacket and behind his back.  He swallowed.  Jesse knew that this could be it; he closed his eyes and waited for the press of cold steel to his head.

"No," Agent Watts growled.  "If we can't get any information on the aliens and what they are doing here from him, we can certainly use him as bait."

Jesse didn't like the sounds of that, but it gave him hope.  At least he knew that he wouldn't be killed just yet.  Just when Jesse was about to relax, he felt Patch begin untying his feet and arms.  "Wha-at?" he exclaimed.  "What are you doing?"

Agent Watts grinned.  "We're going to let your little alien friends know where you are and how much we will hurt you if they don't turn themselves in."

Now it was Jesse's turn to scoff.  "You think that they're just going to 'turn' themselves in?  You're majorly deluded, man!"

Agent Watts frowned and Jesse felt Patch's grip on him tighten.  "You better hope they care about you enough to rescue you, or someone's not going to survive long enough to see the sun set tonight."

Unexpectedly, there was a loud clatter at the far end of the building, near a large stack of crates.  Jesse squinted trying to make out shapes in the area the noise had come from.  "Go check it out!" Agent Watts ordered, yelling at the armed guards.

Jesse wondered if Isabel had found someway to track him down.  It gave him a spark of hope in the darkest hour he had ever experienced in his entire life.  As he peered up at Patch and then briefly glanced over at Watts, Jesse tried to figure out how he was going to get away from them, before they shot him first.  How much could Isabel do?  Max was recovering from dying and he was sure Michael, Liz and Maria were in school.  Jesse closed his eyes.  Even if Isabel had managed to bring that new alien, Tess around, what could the two women do?

~~~

Tess cringed as she accidentally tripped over the small metal bracket that she did not see when following Max around to the other side of the boxes of crates.  She let a short intake of air hiss through her clenched teeth.  Max's head snapped around and he froze.  Tess heard a man shout orders at the armed guards who were posted at the exits.  She had given them away.

Tess searched through the dim lighting for any sign of Michael and Isabel, but they had disappeared.  She hoped that they had found a good spot to hide.  Max tugged on her arm and pointed to a small crevice the stacked crates had created over to their right.  Tess nodded and headed toward the stack of wooden boxes.  As she tried to squeeze in, the quickening pace of footsteps neared and just as Max was about to squeeze in beside her, two armed men appeared and one pressed the muzzle of the gun to the back of Max's head.  "Found you!" one of the men leered.  He grabbed the back of Max's shirt and pulled him into an upright position.  "Get out here!"

The other armed guard stepped out in front of the man who held Max at gunpoint.  Tess couldn't risk mind warping them with the guards as tense and high strung as they were.  They could pull the trigger before she could draw them into the warp.  "Okay," she irritably.  "What's the big deal man?"  Tess hoped that they didn't know who she was, and maybe she could worm her way out of this.

The dark haired man who had her at gunpoint growled and tilted his head, signaling her to move out from behind the crates.  Max stumbled forward as the redheaded guard shoved him from behind.  "Boss, look what we found!"

As they cleared the maze of crates, Tess could see a bright light hanging over top of Jesse and two other men.  One was of a shorter stature than the other.  But the short one seemed to be in charge.  "Bring them here," he growled.  "I want to see them."

Tess felt the guard's rough hand grasp her upper arm and drag her quickly into the brightly lit area.  As she squinted and raised her free arm to shade her from the dangling light, Tess frowned.  "Who are you?" Tess demanded.  She couldn't believe she allowed herself to get into such a position.  If she could just get free, and if Max was just a couple of feet out of harm's way, Tess would have no problem turning the guns that held her attention into a puddle of liquid metal.

The shorter man smirked and approached her with a confident swagger.  His short almost stub-like fingers grasped her chin.  He was just a couple of inches taller than she was.  "So you're the new one?  Or should I say the old one?" he asked curiously.  Tess could feel his eyes drinking in every bit of her; it was like he was undressing her with his eyes.  It made her want to cringe.  She jerked her back and wiped her chin with the palm of her hand, as if his mere touch had left some sleazy mark on her.

"Don't touch her again," Max warned, as he lunged forward.  The short man seemed to pay no attention to Max, pulling out a neatly pressed handkerchief out of his suit jacket.  Just as Max was about to attempt to take hold of the kidnapper, one of the guards pulled him away.  The rounded man then approached Max, a look of contempt and disgust on his face.  "Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" he said mockingly.

Tess turned around and looked behind her, searching the aisles of crates for any sign of Michael and Isabel.  There was none.  She sighed and tried to form a plan before they could tie them up or take them to a place where some experimentation of some kind could be performed.  _Come on Tess think!_

~~~

"What are we going to do?" Isabel exclaimed in a whisper.  "They've got Max and Tess!"

Michael and Isabel were lucky enough to escape any further investigation once the guards found Max and Tess lurking in the shadows.  He rubbed his jaw and shook his head.  Things weren't going as planned, not that they really formed any sort of plan to begin with.  "We need to create a distraction," Michael said slowly, as an idea came to mind.  "If we can just get Jesse, Max and Tess out of the line of fire, it would be like picking cans off a fence post with a bee bee gun."

Isabel paused a moment and frowned.  "_Cans off a fence post_?"

Michael rolled his eyes.  "What you're going to nitpick about my metaphors right now?" he mumbled.

Isabel sighed.  "No.  What do you want me to do?"

Michael peeked his head up above the crate, to familiarize himself to the surroundings.  It was pretty much an empty warehouse except the crates they were hiding behind.  "If you could tell Max, Tess and Jesse to move to their right, while you create a distraction to the left, then I could possibly get off a shot at the group of them," he explained, all the while his eyes were intent on the head honcho and the tall enforcer.

Isabel nodded.  "What do you want me to do for a distraction?"

Michael thought about it for a moment.  "Is there anyway you could create some kind of fireworks or…"  Michael didn't know what Isabel could do.  It wasn't like they had done this often and were being held at gunpoint.

"I don't know Michael, all I've ever really had to do was dream walk.  That and there was that pulse of energy when Whitaker was trying to kill us," Isabel whispered distractedly.  Michael knew that they didn't have time, but he couldn't think of a better plan.  Suddenly Michael felt Isabel's hand on his arm.  "I've got an idea."

~~~

Isabel contacted the others and headed towards the opening on the other side of the crates.  She could see the kidnappers beginning to move and knew that if they didn't do it now, that Michael's plan wouldn't work.  When she looked back to see if Michael was ready, Isabel could see that Michael was frowning and waving her to come back.  Isabel shook her head and peered above the crate in front of her.  The tall man who had been guarding Jesse the entire time suddenly had a gun to his neck and Tess and Max were beginning to be shuffled out.  

_This was as good a time as any_!

Isabel steadied herself to run out into the open and hopefully draw some of the men, namely the ones guarding Max and Tess after her.  She took one last glance at Michael, who seemed unhappy with her and about to blow their cover, and scrambled from behind the crate announcing her presence.  Isabel drew whatever power she had within her and put it in reserve, just in case they fired at her.  She prayed that Jesse, Max and Tess would be able to get out of harm's way, long enough for Michael to put his plan into action.

~~~

_What the hell did she think she was doing?_  Michael watched as Isabel scrambled out to the open area.  She released a pulse of energy at a single crate before her and listened to the splinters of wood hit the cement floor.  He peeked over the crate once she was out of sight and watched as four armed guards surrounded her.  The apparent leader of the group of men moved to the left and began barking orders at the guards.  Michael silently crept out from behind the crate and positioned himself close enough to blast the armed guards who had their back to him.

The energy surged within him and he opened his eyes as the force was released upon the unsuspecting goons.  Michael had to be as careful as ever, not to let his powers get out of control.  Just a few feet from the guards stood Isabel and she could easily get caught in the blast.

He listened to the men scream and gasp for breath, as they were knocked unconscious.  Unfortunately Michael missed the man in charge.  As he turned around to see if Jesse, Max and Tess were in the clear, a voice rang in his ears.

~~~

_"Michael!_" Isabel screamed as she stood up.  When Michael had released his powers, Isabel turned her back and crouched down, covering her head.  But when she got up to survey the damage, Isabel saw Michael turn his back on the short plump man, who had somehow escaped his blast.  Before she knew it, the man had pulled a gun from the waist and was aiming at Michael.

Without thinking, Isabel reached out her hand and released another burst of energy that she had gathered within her at the man.  There was a bright flash of light and then all of the sudden darkness.  This time there were no flakes of dead human husks, but what lay before her was an unconscious man.  Isabel felt like she was standing in a vacuum.  No sound could enter and she just stood there alone, with a human bodies scattered before her.  Then unexpectedly she was jolted back to reality.

~~~

"_You freaks stay back_!" the tall man in a suit yelled.  His face was contorted in fear.  "I will kill him.  I will."  The kidnapper pressed his gun to Jesse's throat firmly, almost crushing his windpipe.  

Jesse gasped.  "Ugh!"  He knew that if the four made any false moves, Patch wouldn't hesitate to kill him.  "Please," Jesse pleaded, his eyes fixed on Isabel.  "Just stay back."

Max pulled Tess to his side, and as he glanced behind him, he could see Michael coming up beside him.  There had to be a way to get Jesse out of this dangerous situation.  He debated the options.

Tess could possibly mind warp the goon, but it seemed too risky.  And Michael did not have a clear shot at the hysterical man.  Upping the tension could worsen the situation or make him falter.  Max didn't quite know.

"Let him go," Michael demanded forcefully.  "You have to know we will take you down the moment you pull that trigger."  He wasn't going to let this thing get out of hand.  They had to take command of the situation.  Besides, from his perspective, the man wasn't the brains behind the whole operation and would most likely give in.

"You stay away from me!" Patch warned.

Jesse looked up at his captor and closed his eyes.  "Please _Patch_, it's over!"  The tall man looked down at him and his eyes gleamed.  "Oh, you think you got out of this scott free don't you?" he leered.

"Please, you heard the man," Jesse gasped as he felt Patch tighten his grip around his neck.  He pointed over to Michael, Max, Tess and Isabel, who had finally joined the other hybrids.  "He'll kill you."  Patch's eyes darted around the warehouse looking for an escape.

"There's nowhere to run," Michael declared loudly.  He looked over at Max who had been unsettling in his calm demeanor.  Michael leaned over and whispered into his ear.  "What are you doing?"

This seemed to wake him from his reverie.  Max turned around and looked at him.  "I'm trying to find a way out of this that will let _all_ of us get out of her alive," he growled.  "I know you think you know what you're doing Michael, but sometimes threatening a man with a gun isn't the best course of action."

Michael rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.  "Then what do you suggest we do _oh great leader_?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"Can we not do this right now guys?" Isabel hissed as her eyes were firmly fixed on Jesse and this man named Patch.  Michael looked over his shoulder at Isabel whose hands were trembling.  He felt like a jerk.  "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.  Isabel looked up and nodded.  "Let's just get him away from this guy," she said in a low voice.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Patch yelled suspiciously.

Michael looked at Max nervously.  After a moment, he shook his head.  "Nothing."  Michael then turned to Tess.  "Do you have any bright ideas?"

She hadn't expected anyone to ask her for a plan.  It was a first.  But to her chagrin, Tess didn't have a clue.  Just when she was about to tell them she had nothing, it was like some Higher Power from above tapped her on the shoulder and said, 'hello?'  Just at her feet there was a large disgusting cockroach crawling at her feet.  It gave her just the nudge she needed for a plan to form.  "Max," she whispered.  "Just be ready to shield Jesse, if anything happens."

Max frowned.  What did she mean?

Isabel wasn't sure what was going on.  She was exhausted from the strain and stress of the dream walking and energy blasts.  Her brow creased as she saw Tess going into one of her trances.  While she attempted to figure out what Tess was planning, a loud terrified shriek filled her ears.

"_Get them off_!  Get them _OFF_ me!" Patch yelped.

Jesse was startled at Patch's sudden irrational burst of hysterics.  He had let go of his grip around his neck and began slapping at himself, his legs and all the way up to his neck.  It was as if there were things crawling on him or as if he was on fire.  Jesse was about get out of the way when a sudden green glow engulfed him.  He reached out his hand and found a solid shell had formed around him.  Jesse spun around to see the shell was coming from Max.  "What the hell is happening?"

Max shook his head.  He was sure that Jesse would have a fit, using his powers on him, but there was no other way.  The tall lackey still had a gun in his hand, and though he was mostly concentrating on the illusion Tess had put in his head, Max had to be sure a stray shot wouldn't accidentally catch him.  "It's just an energy field to protect you."

Jesse shook his head.  "Get it off me!" he yelled.

Isabel watched as Jesse began kicking at the fluorescent green wall that separated him from any attempt on his life.  "Jesse, just calm down," she yelled.  "You'll be fine!"

Michael used this opportunity, while Patch was distracted to come up from behind him and grab the gun away from the lunatic.  The man didn't even notice.  He was too busy with whatever imaginary plague Tess had unleashed upon him.  "I got it," Michael shouted as he raised the gun in the air.  Suddenly the hysterical man stopped squirming and swatting at himself.  He seemed to regain his composure, though his posture was hunched over as if something menacing stood before him.

Jesse was finally released from the foreign green force field and stumbled happily into Isabel's waiting arms.  It felt like it had been years since he felt her soft warm breath on his neck.  He could feel her wet tears cleansing the impure blood that masked his face.  He was safe, and so was his wife.  And no one would know why this happened, not if he had anything to say about it.

"Don't kill me!" Patch whimpered pathetically.

Michael frowned and rolled his eyes at him in disgust.  The man wasn't much of a threat without a gun in his hand and a hostage under his control.  As he turned around to walk back over to the two unusual couples behind him, Michael was suddenly jerked back, his neck encased in a set of powerful biceps.  Patch had put him in a headlock.  The man towered over him, almost a foot taller than him.  Michael dropped the gun and clawed at the man's bulky forearm.  He was amazingly strong.

"Michael!" Isabel yelled, pulling away from Jesse's clinging embrace.  She rushed over and pulled at the big brute's muscular arms.  He tossed her onto the ground fairly easily.  Isabel watched as Michael's face began to turn red and then a light shade of purple.  His mind was too clouded from the lack of oxygen to even try to use his powers.  She turned to Max and Tess who were watching in shock.  "Someone help him!" she cried.

Once Max realized what was happening, he looked down at Michael's feet and dived for the gun he had dropped.  As he aimed the gun at the stranger, Max looked grimly at the man and said, "Let him go."

Patch beady eyes peered from behind Michael's head, holding his hostage in place as a shield.  "_Or what_?"

"Or I will shoot you," Max replied ominously.  "If you don't let him go, you're not going to get out of this alive."  He hoped his well-placed threats would get through to the dense and fearful kidnapper.

"And why shouldn't I believe that you'll just shoot me where I sand when I let him go?"  Patch began to back up; his eyes glanced over his shoulders intermittently, trying to make his way to an exit.

Max followed suit, keeping the gun pointed at his head.  "I just want to get out of here with my friends.  No one has to get hurt."

Patch scoffed, gesturing with his free hand to the scattered bodies of unconscious men.  "Uh and that's very obvious!"

Michael could feel his arm lax a bit and the ability to breath came a lot easier.  "What are you waiting for Max?" he shouted with whatever air he had left in his body.  Again the muscles tightened around his neck, making it uneasy to breathe.

Jesse wished Max would take the shot.  He knew it would be risky, but as he looked around at the bodies lying on the ground, Jesse knew it would be a matter of time before they woke up.  "Isabel," Jesse called to his wife who was kneeling on the ground, her eyes frozen on Patch and Michael.  "_You_ and _whatshername_ should get out of here.  Max and I will handle this."

Isabel turned around when she heard Jesse call her name.  "What?"  She couldn't believe Jesse was telling her to leave Michael in like this.  "I don't think so."  As she pushed herself up from the ground and slowly approached the man she heard Jesse call Patch, Isabel couldn't help but think about what had gotten them there in the first place.  What did they want with Jesse?  He didn't know anything about them.  The little he knew about the four being aliens, was infinitesimal.  "Please let him go," she begged, hoping to appeal to a more human side to the stranger.

He laughed.  "You really think that a pouty face and a few tears are going to make me let him go?"  There was a gleam in his eye that Isabel hadn't seen there a moment ago.  "What are you going to do?" Isabel demanded.

This unexpected maniacal laugh resounded through the spacious building.  "I'm going to do what my S_uperiors_ couldn't," Patch said, leering at the unconscious men.  "I'm going back to the Bureau with a full fledged alien!"  Again he laughed, tightening his grip on Michael's neck and dragging him back towards the exit more quickly.

"We're not going to let you do that," Tess spoke up.  "It'd be better for you if you just _voluntarily_ let him go.  If not, you'll see what we _really_ can do."  She narrowed her eyes and stepped up beside Max, who glanced briefly at her.  Tess was tired of letting this irritating human control them.  

As she closed her eyes, Tess began her mind warp.  Flames began to form before her eyes and as Tess reached out into Patch's mind, the illusion of being set on fire was so realistic that once again she had the grown man screaming out in terror.  She held the illusion for as long as she could while Michael escaped his grasp.

"Ughaah!" Michael gasped as he dropped to his knees trying to make up for the lack of oxygen Patch had robbed his body of.  He glanced behind him to see the agent writhe in pain, though there was no seeming reason for it.  Out of the corner of his eye, Michael saw Isabel crawl over to him.  She put his arm around her neck and helped him stumble to safety.

"You're gonna be fine Michael," Isabel whispered reassuringly.

Michael closed his eyes and slowly inhaled the wonderful air he had needed for the past several minutes.  He was surprised he didn't pass out when Patch had him in a vice grip like that.  "What took you so long?" Michael groaned, crouching down and resting for a moment.

Max shook his head in dismay at how close Patch had been to the exit.  His eyes were fixed on the glow of the red 'EXIT' sign hanging over a door, only a couple of feet away from Patch, who was still scrambling around.  If Tess hadn't mind warped him again, Michael would have been halfway to a lab by now.  He closed his eyes and lowered his arm.  The heavy weight of the metal weapon hung limply at his side.  He knew that there was no way he would have gotten off a shot.  Max had been too worried about accidentally hitting Michael.

"Hey?  Are you all right?" Jesse asked gruffly.

Max looked over his shoulder at his brother-in-law.  "I'm fine."  His eyes strayed over to Tess, who was still standing just a few feet from him, with her eyes closed and focused on keeping up the illusion of the mind warp.  He walked up behind her and leaned in, until his lips were only a few inches from her ear.  "Tess, you can stop now."  He knew that if he shook her or startled her, it might cause her to accidentally hurt the person she was mind warping.

Tess heard his voice calling to her.  As she slowly opened her eyes, the frightening images of flames disappeared before her and she was once again, standing face to face with Max.  It was a welcome picture.  "Is everyone safe?" she asked tiredly.  As much as she had conditioned herself on Antar, Tess was still not used to the strain of using her powers for such long periods of time.

Max nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her back to the rest of the group.  He glanced briefly at Patch, who was now out of the mind warp.  The tall stranger had sunk to his knees and passed out.

"We should tie these guys up before they wake up," Michael declared, as he was now feeling stronger and surveying the warehouse.

"No!" Jesse exclaimed forcefully.  "Let's just get the hell out of here."  He gestured to the open door behind them.  Jesse just wanted to get out of there.  He had had enough of the FBI.  After that horrible experience, Jesse would take Isabel as far away from Roswell and the FBI as possible.

"I want to know exactly how they found you and why they hurt you," Isabel said angrily as she walked over to one of the unconscious men and flipped him over on his back.  "I thought we put this behind us when I killed Whitaker.  How could they know about us?  Everything pointing to us was destroyed, wasn't it?"

Jesse swallowed hard.  "Please, can we just leave?" he pleaded, as his eyes darted around the room at the men who could unravel the very thinly weaved connection remaining between him and Isabel.

"Look, I can understand you're tired and don't want to be near these guys," Max said sympathetically.  "Why don't you and Isabel head back to our parents' house?"

Jesse looked hopefully at Isabel, who was frowning at Max.  "Yes, Isabel, could you take me back to your parents' house?"

"No!" she exclaimed.  "I want to know exactly what the hell they want!"

Jesse lowered his head and closed his eyes.  There was no way for him to get out of this unscathed.  He had to tell them the truth before Watts or Patch put a darker conspiratorial spin on it.  "I'll tell you," he mumbled.

Isabel frowned.  "What Jesse?"

Jesse looked up at his wife.  This woman had betrayed him and lied to him.  When she pleaded with him to fight for their marriage, Jesse had told her he had forgiven her and that they would move on.  He loved her enough to set aside his feelings of hurt, anger and betrayal.  Now as she gazed at him, questioningly, it was his turn to pray that she would forgive him for putting all of their lives in danger.  He cleared his throat and kept his eyes glued to the floor.  Jesse couldn't bear to see her face when he told her what he was about to tell her.

"_It's because of me that they know about you."_


	32. 32

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Author's notes**:  _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

Chapter Thirty Two 

__

***

Some of us think holding on makes us strong;

But sometimes it is letting go.

                                           - Herman Hesse

***

"Where do you think they could be?" Liz asked Maria irritably.  She began pacing back and forth again.  They had been waiting at Michael's apartment for any sign of the alien hybrids for about an hour.  

Maria glared at her.  "I told you that is driving me up the wall!" she said through clenched teeth.

Liz sighed and threw her hands up in the air as she let herself fall back into the less-than-comfortable couch.  "I just don't understand where they could be," Liz repeated.  "Do you think Tess did something to them?"

Maria folded her arms as she leaned against the kitchen counter.  "What's to do to them?" she asked drolly.  "Max and Michael are big boys.  If they want to go off somewhere and skip school, it's their prerogative."

Liz frowned.  "Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?" Maria asked tiredly.  She wasn't up for another few rounds of 'shutting out the humans' today.

"Look, I know I have been so wrapped up in Max lately that I haven't had time to be there for you," Liz admitted apologetically.  "I should have made the time.  You've always done that for me."

Maria rolled her eyes.  "Time for what?  Another episode of '_As The Planets Align_'?" she retorted.  "It's stupid.  What's the point?  Guerin broke up with me how many months ago?"  Maria should have known it wouldn't work, and after a few weeks of mulling it over, she was tired of trying to figure out what else she could have done to keep them together.

"We were done the first time he broke up with me.  I was just too blind and desperate to realize it.  So please don't feel sorry for me when you have a crisis of your own massive proportions!  I'm just being a bag today."

Liz frowned.  "What are you talking about?"

Maria raised her eyebrows up in surprise.  "You mean you don't think that there's anything wrong with what's been going on here the last few, oh, _months_?"

Liz swallowed hard.  "I…I don't know what you mean by that," she declared.  "Things have just been off kilter for the past month or so because of Max's illness.  Nothing else.  Now that he's feeling better, we can graduate high school together, and travel like we said we would.  The four of us."

Maria looked at Liz and shook her head sadly; the girl was living in a fantasy world.  "Liz, hello?  Did you not see the blonde appear and save Max's life?  She's obviously after something…and we all know it isn't our slice of alien fame!"

"It doesn't matter," Liz denied.  "Max doesn't feel that way about her.  Not since I exposed her for the murder of Alex.  He wouldn't hurt us like that.  He wouldn't betray Alex like that."

Maria felt like smacking the child upside the head.  "Does it matter?  She can just mind warp him into not caring!"

"Max wouldn't let her!"

Liz was in complete denial.  Tess had powers, Liz could only dream of.  They had given her an inch almost a year ago, and they were still paying the price.  No powers in the world could bring Alex back.  And now Maria was sure the witch still had her sights on Max.  "Well, Max doesn't always control his you know what around that girl!"

Liz began to run her fingers through her long dark hair, stopping halfway through, so her hair hung loosely over her hands, but out of her face.  "Maria, what are you saying?" she asked anxiously.  "I'm going to lose Max to _Tess_?  That's a little far fetched isn't it?"

Maria bit her lip and studied Liz's worried expression.  She was going on gut here, but she knew that Max was drawn to that woman.  It didn't matter how she showed up or what she did; he was drawn to her.  Maria didn't know if she could blame him, he was part alien and he had lived another life with the woman.  Max had inextricably made Liz's life more complicated.  Though they shared a love that most people wish they could possibly experience, he was intricately linked to this other life and woman.

She had denied it for a long time with Michael.  Though they shared a chemistry, and a bond, Michael was drawn to Isabel and had Max not fatefully healed Liz that day at the Crashdown, she doubted that their lives would have ever crossed paths.  Michael and Isabel always seemed to come back to each other, which irritated the hell out of her, but when she could look at things objectively, which was in spurts, she had admitted to herself that some part of him would always be linked to her.  Whether it was love or possession, or both, she didn't know.

Suddenly Liz cleared her throat and Maria realized that she was waiting for an answer to her question.  "Uh," Maria smiled uneasily.  "I just think that we need to be careful Liz.  Things seem to change fast around here and we don't usually see it coming."

"How _cryptic_ is that?" Liz exclaimed in disdain. "What?  Do you really think that Max is going to go back with that lying, murdering, white trash slut?"

Maria felt her jaw drop.  Part of her didn't know whether to laugh, or be shocked.  Liz had never expressed to her what she thought about Tess, but those last words out of her mouth revealed a lot.  "_You go girl_!" Maria cheered.  She pushed herself off of the counter and walked over to the couch, which she slumped down in.  

Liz leaned back and rested her head against Maria's shoulder and let out a muffled laugh.  "Where did that come from?" she chuckled, in shock that those words had come from her mouth.

Maria shrugged.  "It's not like she doesn't deserve it," she sighed.  "She made our lives a living hell."

Liz looked up at her.  "Do you think she'll go back?"

Maria hesitated, not really wanting to answer the question.  Deep down inside, she had a feeling that Liz wasn't necessarily going to have the fairytale ending she so desperately wanted with Max.  He had come to her like a white knight on a horse in her hour of need.  He was something out of the ordinary, something exciting and mysterious.  And as she thought about all these things, the one thing that came to mind was…Michael.

Look how their promising relationship turned out?  Maria looked at an anxious Liz and smiled, hugging her tightly.  "I hope so babe.  I really hope so."

~~~

Kyle was surprised to find his dad at home so early in the day.  He wouldn't have been home so early himself except basketball practice had been cancelled due to an unforeseen incident with a discus and Coach Landon's head.  It wasn't something Kyle was all that upset about either; the cancelled practice, not Coach's head.

"Kyle?  Is that you?" his dad called from the kitchen.

He frowned.  "Yeah?"

"Well could you come in here and help with supper?" Valenti asked.

Kyle sloughed off his backpack and threw his coat on the nearby couch.  "What's the big deal?  What, you can't make a peanut and jelly sandwich yourself?" he joked.

When he stalked into the kitchen, Kyle found his dad covered in spaghetti sauce and dancing around excitedly as he was pouring a large pot of pasta into a colander.  He was at a loss of what to make of his dad.  The man had never cooked in his life, and if he had, it was to make TV dinners in the microwave.

"Okay what's going on here?" Kyle asked suspiciously.  "Did you talk to a girl on the phone again and make a complete fool of yourself…or me, for that matter?"

The older Valenti glared at him and then turned back to trying not to scald himself with the steam coming from the pot.  "I just thought that I would try something new," he explained, dropping the pot with a loud clang into the sink.  "Damn it!"

Kyle patted his dad on the back and shook his head.  "Take a few deep breaths Dad.  If you take the path to Enlightenment, you won't have to worry about such silly things," he explained calmly.  "Buddha has a calming and relaxing affect on people.  I mean, today I learned that Tess is back in town and I'm cool as a cucumber."  His hand slid out in front of him, gesturing the smoothness of his nerves.

His dad turned around and stared at him for a moment.  "You know?"

Kyle frowned.  "You knew?"

Valenti shook his head.  "I just found out this morning.  I was going to break it to you easy over supper," he gestured to the mess in the kitchen, "but I guess I didn't need to."

Kyle raised his brows and shook his head, 'no'.  "So what, did you think I'd go mental or something?" he asked, gyrating his hands beside his head.

Valenti frowned.  "No," he protested awkwardly.  "I knew you'd be fine."  He smiled and patted Kyle on the back.

Kyle smiled in return, not believing his father, but allowing him to patronize him.  "Oh good," he quipped.  "Cause I _am_ fine you know."

Valenti nodded.  "I'm sure you are," he kept nodding.  "But if you _weren't_, it would be fine too."

Kyle rolled his eyes, grinning and bearing his father's overly anxious nurturing side.  "Dad, uh, I have homework to do…let me know when supper…"

His dad didn't seem to hear him, and then suddenly his eyes widened and his lips formed an 'oh'.  "_Uh, yeah_!" Valenti said abruptly.  "Sure.  Go ahead.  Just as long as you're okay?"  Then he began to ramble.  "Because if you're not, then I'm here to talk about it.  I know how messed up it must have been to realize that someone was screwing with your mind…"

Kyle stopped him and interrupted his long parental speech.  "_For the last time Dad_," he sighed.  "I'm o-kay!" He watched as his dad sighed and accepted his declaration of mental stableness.

"Fine," Valenti nodded.  "I'll…" His dad looked around at the crimson spattered walls.  "I'll order pizza."

Kyle nodded.  "_Good idea_," he smirked.  "I'll be in my room.  Call me when it gets here."

~ * ~

As he lay back in his bed, Kyle didn't know what to make of his day.  He was extremely proud of himself for not freaking out at today's earlier news.  _Tess_.  He hadn't thought about her in a long time.

Yes, at times, his thoughts would drift to the petite blonde, with those big round blue eyes that made him feel like a schoolboy.  But lately, she hadn't crossed his mind as often as she had at first.  Since her departure, Kyle found himself distanced from the alien spectacles now.

There had been the odd upheavals with the capture of Max and Isabel's life-threatening wounds after the rescue, but overall it had been fairly quite.  No clones or doubles showing up.  No one from the FBI had been hunting them for a while, and no aliens in husks trying to kill them.  On the whole, Kyle had been living a normal life.

Kyle rolled his eyes.  _Who was he kidding_?  The life he had been living hadn't been normal since the day he was shot and Max healed him.  Ever since that day, Kyle had been anxious about any alien powers showing up or his body mutating into something he didn't recognize.  And when he had finally gotten over that fear, and the idea that Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were going to kill him, the truth about Tess mind warping him into carrying Alex's dead body was revealed.

He still couldn't get that image out of his mind.  Though he still didn't fully remember exactly what happened, the knowledge of helping Tess cover her actions made him ill.  Kyle still couldn't believe she could do that to him.

Kyle sat up in his bed and let out a loud guttural cry.  He had had enough about dwelling over the past and what that two-faced woman, whom he had thought of like a sister had done to them all.  Looking around his messy room, which was a far cry from the days when Tess vacated the room, Kyle pushed himself off the bed and headed towards his dark, almost smelly closet.  _He needed to put those socks in the hamper!_

As he rummaged around, casually throwing clothes and underwear over his shoulders, Kyle found what he was looking for.  In the back of his closet underneath a pile of sweats and t-shirts, he pulled out an old Adidas shoebox.  Kyle opened his door a crack, peeked out into the hallway and checked if his Dad was anywhere near scraping some of the spaghetti sauce off the walls.  _He wasn't_.

So quietly Kyle closed and locked his bedroom door.  He needed privacy when doing this.  If his father caught him, the man would go ballistic.  As he lifted the thin shiny black cardboard top, revealing a small picture frame, a couple of movie stubs, and a few wrinkled pieces of paper, Kyle couldn't help but feel a small lump grow in his throat.

In the pastel pink, silver and blue frame was a picture of Kyle, Tess and his dad.  Tess was in the middle, her face scrunched up like a little kid.  Kyle was on her left, and his dad was on her right.  They had just finished opening Christmas gifts and Maria's mom pulled out this disposable camera.  When she had it developed, she gave a copy to Tess who had it framed.  It sat above her bed, and Kyle had found it when he was clearing his room of Tess' things after she disappeared into space.

"And after all she's done to you, you still wanna give her the benefit of the doubt?" he growled at himself.  Kyle let out a heavy sigh and began hitting his forehead lightly with the metallic frame.  "What are you stupid?"

He leaned back on his headboard and set the picture down on the pillow beside him.  Then dragging himself back to the shoebox, Kyle rummaged through the ticket stubs he had saved from the late night movies they'd sometimes sneak into.  _Invasion of the Body Snatchers -_ Kyle held the thin paper between his fingers and rolled his eyes.  

Tess had been messing with him for days and one night, she convinced him to go to the late show with her and pretended not to know what was playing.  Kyle let the ticket stub drop back into the box.  To say the least, he was looking at all the students in a different light for a week.

"_KYLE_!"  He heard his Dad yell through the door.  "Pizza's here."

Looking at the unorganized box of papers and pictures, Kyle sighed loudly and placed the lid on top of the contents, shutting out the memories.  "Coming Dad!" he shouted, sliding off his bed and shoving the box back into the closet where it lived happily for the past several months.  He turned around and grasped the doorknob when the sun glinted off of his pillow.  Kyle leaned over and grabbed the small metallic picture frame.  His eyes lingered for a moment on Tess' smiling face before shutting out her pearly white smile.  He listened to the soft thud of the light frame hit the bottom of his wastebasket. 

_He was fine._

~~~

Andaria rocked Zander while basking in the warmth of the morning sun.  The day always seemed to bring a refreshing confidence to her.  Her grandson was happily grasping at her necklace, fingering the delicate jewel that sparkled in the sunlight.  She knew that they would get through this and that nothing would derail their plans.  Zan would sit on the throne once more and along side him would be her daughter, Ava.

New names would pass the lips of the Antarians, but once more would the line of Kedar rule over Antar.  She still had to get used to calling her daughter Tess.  It seemed foreign to her.  Andaria had managed to keep her feelings of awkwardness from Tess, but there was a sense of loss she had whenever her eyes fell upon her daughter.  Though she didn't look exactly the same, Tess' essence remained and the architects had managed to bring some resemblance of her daughter into the hybrid genetic code.

Suddenly Andaria was confused by Zander's restless behavior.  He had been so calm and serene since he awoke this morning, now he was fidgeting and irritable.  "_Maia_!" Nicholas' eerie throaty rumble sent a chill up her back.

As she turned and glared distastefully at the short pug creature, Andaria still didn't understand how a lowly Iturian had been granted the gift of telepathy he had.  As powers emerged at birth, Antarians had always taken this gift in stride.  It was the sort of thing that Antarians expected.  It came to them as easily as a human would expect the ability to talk.  Nothing special.

The house of Kedar had the strongest line of powers, descending from one of the oldest known Kedrans; Cian, whose powers were unmatched by an army of Antarians.  This was the line which Alaric and Zan had been born into, and now, Zander.  The Antarians were ordinarily granted one major 'gift' and once and a while other minor powers would emerge.  But nonetheless, as a general rule, Antarians had one power and that would determine their station or career.  As they matured, the schools would train them to use their powers to benefit the whole of Antar.  It was their way.

What made the Royal house so unique was the fact that they not only had one power, but usually two or three that would emerge as prominent as the first.  This is what kept the house of Kedar as rulers over Antar.  They were the most powerful of the Kedrans, let alone the Antarians.  Some said that they were a line chosen, destined to oversee Antar.  And it was a claim, which the Iturians had long refuted, claiming they were the rightful heirs of the throne of Antar.  

"How is Zander today?" Nicholas asked; a grim smirk curled up from the corner of his dark lips.  "He doesn't look too happy today."  The smug Iturian motioned to Zander's struggling limbs, which were almost writhing out of her grasp.

"I'm sure it's none of your concern _Nicholas_."  His name was said with much distaste, that it was far from hidden.  A slip she could not ill afford.

"Is that the way you speak to the _Second in Command to his Highness_?" Nicholas sneered.  "You think you've pulled the wool over our eyes old woman, but soon we'll know exactly who you are and your plans."

Andaria lifted Zander up from his waist and rested him over her shoulder, shushing the whimpering child.  "Now why would say something like that of an _aging woman_ like me?" she asked innocently while patting the easing cries of her grandchild.  Andaria praised the Power Above, that granted her the ability to disguise her thoughts.  

Nicholas had been attempting to read her thoughts and find out what secrets she held, but the One who granted their gifts, allowed her the ability to disguise her thoughts in an illusionary web of lies.  Andaria could defend her mind from Nicholas' brutal rakings, by allowing him the illusion of being able to reach into the darkest recesses of her mind and read her thoughts.  In the past few days, she had fed him lies, which held some truth, just enough to allow Khivar to believe he was breaking her down.

Nicholas let out an evil laugh, and his eyes flashed ebony as he turned on his heel and slinked back towards the door.  "_Maia, Maia, Maia_," he clucked.  "You'll soon see how inevitable it is.  Khivar will soon reign unchallenged, and the skulking little peons who hold fast to their dear Zan's return will see that their King no longer desires to rule this planet."  His lanky fingers clutched the door handle as he looked over his shoulder and leered.  "It's just a matter of time my dear woman, before the House of Kedra is a distant memory."

As she stared petulantly after him, her eyes boring a hole into the door that now stood between her and that insignificant cretin, Andaria shivered.  "_Only a matter of time_," she said through clenched teeth.  "Before you and yours are rotting in the _bowels of Volos_!"  

Andaria turned her gaze back to Zander, who was now resting peacefully on her shoulder.  She nuzzled Zander's soft, silky, dark brown hair.  He smelled of warm saffron and junipers.  "Oh my child, I pray your mother returns home soon," Andaria whispered sweetly into his ear.  "The time is nearing, and we will no longer need to hide in dark places or under pale masks.  You shall see the House of Kedar in its full power and glory!  And Zander, you will finally meet your father, the true heir of the throne of Antar!"  

As she closed her eyes, she could hear the trumpets of past glory.  Zan stood with Ava at his side waving happily from the palace balcony, to greet their subjects.  The flames of white fire glowed in the slender, and unassuming torches, which had been strategically placed around the palace's green country pasture.  And connecting those bright flames were a string of small white lights that were strung around the courtyard-like expanse.  The whole of Kedra was there to celebrate with the newly wed King and Queen, as well as a few lowly Iturians.  Fadilia and Alaric stood proudly behind their son, as did she and Radim.  '_Long live King Zan and Queen Ava!'_ were the words roaring from the courtyard.  The Antarians spilled down from the marble courts of the palace into the moonlit garden and country pasture.  Celebrations lasted for days.

Andaria sighed and pulled herself from the memories.  She did not need to live in the past.  Her daughter was alive and so was her son-in-law, though she thought of him more as a son.  As she quietly walked Zander back to his room and slowly lowered him into his crib, Andaria prayed silently that Zan would remember who he had left behind and those who needed him.  Her eyes fell upon Zander's matted auburn curls, which would darken over time, and ran her worn fingers through his hair.  "Your Father, the King will return to his people, you mark my words my dear child.  He would never turn his back on us.  Your mother will make sure of that."

~~~

The shocking and bewildering tale that Jesse weaved had her spellbound.  Isabel hadn't expected Jesse to begin rambling on and on about how he wanted to protect her and that getting as much information on the four of them that the FBI had was the only way.  "I…m-made a deal," he stammered.  "He was a close friend, or so I thought, when I was at the Bureau.  He was going to help me keep you safe, as long as I told him everything I knew about you, Max and Michael."

Isabel felt her throat closing; it was becoming hard to breathe.  As she looked toward the ceiling, the darkness seemed to surround her and close in.  Her head was spinning.  What was he saying?  She felt her stomach lurch and her body began to ache, though not physically.  "Wh-what are you saying Jesse?" she whispered, still in shock.

"I knew you were a loser," Michael growled.  "But I never thought you'd sink so low!"

Michael's voice echoed through her mind and part of the weight of the accusation fell on her shoulders.  _They had been right_.  Jesse wasn't to be trusted.  He couldn't handle the idea that she was an alien and betrayed her by selling out her 'family' to a group of ruthless killers.  It was her fault for bringing him into their lives.

"Isabel, _please_," Jesse coaxed, drawing near to her and cupping her face in his hands.  "I didn't know this was going to happen.  I swear."  Isabel stared blankly at this man she had bent over backwards to try to please and work out the problems between them.  After all, the rift between them had been her fault.  But now, she felt cold; a numbness had set in, and she stood there limply at this man she had married.  Jesse pressed his warm lips upon her forehead and pulled her body into his embrace.  "Isabel, talk to me please," he sobbed.

Who was this man she married?  As Isabel pulled out of his grasp, she looked around her and saw bodies scattered along the ground.  He had done this to them?  Jesse had brought this looming disaster upon them?

~~~

Max couldn't control his anger.  He lunged at Jesse who stood with his back to him.  As he felt his clenched fist drive into Jesse's unsuspecting side, only then, did Max feel release.  "You traitor.  I knew we shouldn't have trusted you," Max said, his voice raspy from emotion.  He found his grip along Jesse's collar and pulled him close, until his nose was almost pressing against Jesse's.

"Max, I know that what I did was unforgivable, but I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Jesse shrieked.  He could see the fear in Jesse's eyes as Max tightened his grip on him.

"And what was it that was supposed to happen?" Michael demanded.

Max briefly glanced at Michael whose body was so tense, he could feel the energy building from within him.  If Jesse made the wrong move, Michael looked like he would kill him.  He turned his gaze back toward Jesse and narrowed his eyes.  Maybe he deserved it.  Jesse had drawn the FBI down on them again.  "Well answer him!" Max commanded when Jesse seemed unable to speak.

~~~

Jesse had expected some reaction to this effect, but he never imagined how small it would make him feel.  He could have melted into a puddle ooze right then.  "Tell us!" Michael shouted into his ear again.

Though Michael's intense anger and strength put the fear of God in him, he was more afraid of Isabel.  She was standing only a couple of feet away; the look of disbelief and shock had not left her beautiful face.  The petite blonde was speaking quietly trying to comfort her.  "Look, I'll tell you.  Just don't hurt me!" Jesse pleaded.

Max's face darkened and he shook his head.  "You should have thought of that before betraying us and Isabel for your own safety," he retorted.

Jesse swallowed hard and his heart was racing.  He knew them, or so he hoped.  And they wouldn't harm him, despite his earlier conceptions about Max and Michael.  But he had realized that too late.  Jesse had already hurt them more than they could have ever hurt him.  "Look I love Isabel," Jesse declared, looking over at his distraught wife.  "I love you."  His declaration of love fell on deaf ears as he prayed for Isabel to look in his direction.

"Some kind of love, selling her out to the highest bidder?" Michael leered. "Is that how you got your job in New York?"

"No!" Jesse exclaimed, his gaze focused on Isabel.  "I did not do that!  I was just…"  How could he explain to them how he just wanted to protect Isabel?

"Then what?" Max asked darkly.

"I…I met with Cal, he's the only one I met with," Jesse stammered.  "I swear!"

"And why did you meet with him?  For what good reason?" Max questioned, letting him slowly out of his grip.

Jesse took a deep breath; his four rescuers formed a tight ring around him.  "Like I said, he was a friend in the Bureau."

"But you said you didn't weren't an agent in the FBI," Michael said pointedly.

"I _wasn't_, but I met him when I was doing my internship," Jesse said laboriously.  "I didn't lie to you about that."

"Yeah, and we can _completely_ trust what you say right?" Michael snorted.

Jesse looked worriedly at Michael who folded his arms across his chest.  "Look, none of this happened until after I found out Isabel lied to me and hid from me the fact that she was an alien," he sighed.  "I wanted to find out more about you guys and if you were capable of hurting me."  As he tried to explain to the four aliens – his confusion, his hurt, and his fear – all of it just seemed inadequate and pathetic.  "I talked to Cal and he said he wanted to help me.  I got him to find out everything the FBI had on you and paid him to keep it a secret.  When he told me there was a group of FBI agents who had heard about you guys and that they would probably have us surveyed, I freaked.  I hadn't planned on being a fugitive, someone the FBI would hunt to the ends of the earth."

"So all of your talk about for…forgiving me was just a lie?" Isabel asked, finally managing to speak.

Jesse lowered his eyes in shame.  "Isabel it wasn't that.  I was just so angry.  I can't stand lies.  You know that about me," he explained, pleading with his eyes for her to understand.  "So you must know that I was desperate when I did this.  I hated lying to you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you were really _torn up_ about it," Michael sneered.

"_Michael_!" Isabel cried out frustratingly.  "_Please_."  Isabel looked at Jesse to continue.

Jesse nodded.  "You told me that you would have told me, and even then, sometimes I don't know if I could fathom truly understanding it, but then Michael and Max stepped in like there was nothing wrong with what you did!" he explained incredulously.  "I was tired of it.  So when I was out on my own for those few days I started talking with Cal.  I didn't tell him anything important, I mean, it's not like I knew anything at all.  He was the one who was telling me everything.  Now looking back on it I should have realized that it was a stupid idea.  I had no idea what I was getting into, but I just wanted to know who was hunting you guys and what it was that they knew."

All of them had become very quiet.  Isabel still seemed livid at the fact that he had even done this, but he could see in her eyes that she didn't hate him, which was definitely the case with Michael.  The dark gleam in his eyes told Jesse how much he disgusted the hybrid.  As he scanned the faces of the other two, Jesse knew the feeling was similar, though he couldn't really tell with the blonde.  He didn't know her well enough to read her face.

"I'm sorry," Jesse whispered, the tears that ran down his face had dried and he was left with a dull unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach.

~~~

"Can we just go?" Isabel asked.  She had heard enough.  Nothing was computing right then.  She was still in a daze, though she had regained her composure.  As she stared at her husband, all Isabel could think was, getting away.

"But the FBI?" Jesse reminded her.

"Tess can fix that, right?" said Max as he looked at her confidently.

"Yeah," Tess nodded.  She closed her eyes and in a few minutes, she opened them again and motioned to the group to leave.  "It's done.  They will think that some green aliens flew off in a spaceship, like a sci-fi movie."

"But what about our faces and the pictures they have stashed somewhere?" Isabel asked.

Tess shook her head.  "_Possession_." she smirked.  "We were just innocent humans, and in the commotion we ran away after the 'aliens' gave us _amnesia_."

"_Nice_," Michael mumbled.

"So we'd better get back.  It's getting dark and Mom and Dad will be wondering where we are," Max reminded the four.

"We're going to have to pretend everything's fine, if we're not going to tip Mom and Dad off about what happened tonight, and what we learned," Isabel said distractedly to Max.

"I'll see what I can do," Max replied, glaring at Jesse.  "I knew tonight wasn't going to be a picnic, but now this?"  He ran his hands through his thick hair.  "Let's get going. I don't want to be any later than we already are."

As the five walked out of the dark abandoned warehouse, there was an uneasy silence hovering over them.

~ * ~

"Are you all right?" Michael whispered, reaching out and rested on her shoulders, slowing her, she walked numbly towards the jeep.

"I'll be fine," Isabel replied emotionless.  She stared straight ahead, unable to look at Michael at that moment.  Isabel couldn't bear to look at anyone.  She just wanted to run away and curl up in a ball.  There were too many emotions, feelings that needed to sorted out and compartmentalized; then she would be able to deal with it.  But the thought of facing her parents, the idea that they would look at her with that knowing expression on their face, telling her that she should have listened to them.  All of them would.

"Isabel, talk to me," Michael coaxed.  "I want to help."

Isabel head snapped around, revealing the silent tears, which stained her porcelain face.  "Help?" she cried.  "How can you help Michael?  I'm in a marriage of lies and I feel like at any moment, I'll explode.  How can you help or fix that?"  She glared at him wildly, hating him for being right; daring him to tell her that he has the answers; wanting him to tell her it was all a dream; knowing things could never be the same and that her world was torn apart.

Michael didn't know how to respond, so he did the only thing that came to mind – held her.  His muscles tightened, as the arms that were wrapped around her soft, trembling body, longed for her to absorb his strength, his love.  She struggled against him and he held her firmly as Isabel finally collapsed into his arms, sobbing.

~~~

Jesse watched his wife being comforted by a man other than himself.  Jealously reared its ugly head and began to approach the embracing couple.  He knew Michael would use this as an excuse to draw closer to his wife.

~~~

Tess motioned with her head to Max as they both watched the vein in Jesse's neck bulge and his eyes grow clouded.  "Uh Max?"

Max frowned and stepped in front of Jesse who was about ready to charge over and interrupt Isabel and Michael.  "What do you think you're doing?"

Jesse pushed Max back.  "I'm going to talk to my wife!" he replied sharply.  "Is that all right with you?"

"Uh, no you're not," Tess answered derisively, taking her place beside Max.  "She's been through enough and you're not going to upset her more than you already have."

Jesse looked at Tess disdainfully.  "And who do you think you are?  I don't know you and what right do you have to stick your nose in my family's business?"

Tess glowered at his audacity, since he had just betrayed them all to the FBI.  "I think you made it my business when you lied to all them and also ratted me out to the Feds," she retorted.

Max stepped in between the two as the anger and resentment began to mount.  "Stop it," he sighed.  Max glanced over his shoulder where Isabel and Michael had pulled out of the embrace and were headed towards the jeep.  "We don't have time for this."  Max glared at Jesse.  "Grin and bear it.  Right now, I don't think Isabel will appreciate any of your thoughts, sincere or otherwise.  And you," he looked Tess grimly, "I don't think you need to make things worse."

Tess swallowed a cutting retort, knowing full well that he was thinking about her betrayal to Alex.  "Fine," she said reluctantly, folding her arms across her chest and watching Jesse out of the corner of her eye.  "But I wasn't saying it to start a fight."  She felt like she was getting scolded like a little schoolgirl.

Max's eyes softened.  He knew she was just trying to protect Isabel, in whatever shape or form that took.  In her way, Max knew that she cared about Isabel like a sister.  "I know," he whispered, nodding at Tess, whose eyes were hooded by her long lashes.

"Let's go!" Michael yelled from the jeep.

Max waved and gestured for Jesse to start heading towards the jeep.  The dark haired man, whom Max had considered a brother, in the loosest sense of the word, grudgingly began to walk to the car.  He wished the night was over and that he could wake up and find out all of it was just a nightmare.

Suddenly he felt a hand slip into his and pull him from his thoughts.  "Let's go Max," Tess beckoned, her eyes soft and clear.  She had forgiven him for being sharp with her.  Max nodded.  He looked down at her pale hand in his and then up into her gentle blue eyes.  How could someone so seemingly kind and sweet have killed Alex in cold blood?

Tess swallowed and let her hand slip slowly out of his hand.  It had been presumptuous of her to do that.  She had done automatically, without thinking about it.  Tess remembered Zan always being so pensive and her trick of sliding her hand into his to bring him out of his reverie.  It always worked, as it did now.

"Let's go," Max said distractedly.

Tess nodded and smiled.  "Yeah, don't want this party to stop do we?" she said dryly.


	33. 33

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide: **Kedra _(Ke – drah)_

                                                Kedrans _(Ke – drahns)_

                                                Kedar _(Ke – dar)_

                                                Iturians _(I – tur – rians)_

                                                Fadila _(Fa – dee – la)_

                                                Alaric _(Ah – lair – ic)_

Andaria _(An – dar – ia)_

                                                Radim _(Ra – deem)_

                                                Hakan _(Ha – kahn_)

                                                Muna _(Mew – na)_

                                                Steren _(St- air – en)_

Pilan_ (Pi – lahn)_

Saren Dari _(S - air – ren Dahr – ee)_

                                                Barak (_B - air – rack)_

                                                Riazia _(Ree – ah – zee – a)_

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

Chapter Thirty Three 

***

Marriage is three parts love and seven parts forgiveness of sins.

                                                                                                      - Mitchell Langdon

***

Everyone except their mother and father was on edge, as they sat down at the Evans' dinner table.  Mrs. Evans had prepared a feast of Max's favorite foods.  There were mashed potatoes, chicken jambalaya, corn and sweet peas, and a nice fresh green salad.  And she didn't even forget the Tabasco sauce.  Isabel mumbled some lame apology for being late and why they hadn't seen Jesse last night or early this morning.  Mrs. Evans seemed to accept it, though Isabel could tell from the pensive look on her father's face, that he didn't quite believe her.

"Jesse, you aren't eating much," Mrs. Evans noted, handing the bowl of mashed potatoes around the table for the umpteenth time.  "Are you not feeling well?  You look like you have something on your mind?"

Isabel glanced furtively at Jesse, hoping he wouldn't crack under the pressure.  Jesse silently shook his head, unable to reply verbally.  His dark curly brown hair was matted, and he looked a little pale, but Max had healed him before they stepped into the Evans' house.  Michael had lent him his t-shirt because Jesse's had been torn after the FBI had worked him over.  Her parents had eyed him strangely, but said nothing.  Jesse quickly changed into something more his style.

"Mom," Isabel flashed a smile, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  "He's just tired.  The case he's been working on has him doing overtime and he's just not sleeping, right honey?"  She smiled brightly at Jesse, running her hand through his hair.  The lump in her throat grew as Jesse's dark brown eyes looked into hers uncertainly, and then darted to Mrs. Evans, smiling half-heartedly.  "Yeah.  I guess so," he smiled.

Isabel let her hand drop from the back of his neck, where she had let it rest.  She glanced at Jesse before turning back to the massive plate of food her mother had served out.  How were they going to pull this off?  Isabel felt like she wasn't in her own skin.

"Thanks for dinner," Max said, as he smiled at his mother.

"So tell me what happened?" Mr. Evans said as he took another bite of chicken.  "Max, you were gone for weeks.  I can't imagine how it happened at all.  How did they take you without the cameras picking it up?"

Max became somber and paused for a moment, thinking of a reasonable answer to his question.  "Look Dad," Max began hesitantly.  "I didn't know where I was all right?"  It was the truth.  As much as he could, Max described the confusion and fear he felt while in that state of unawareness.  "I was scared and all I thought about was how to get out and back to my life here," he whispered, reliving the tumultuous emotions which had raged inside him.

"Max, that's okay," Mrs. Evans soothed, reaching out and clutching his hand.  "Philip!  Will you stop grilling our son?  We just got him back.  We've got plenty of time to find out what happened.  Especially, since this is his _first_ _night_ back."  

Mr. Evans furrowed his brow and lowered his head.  He nodded and sighed.  "You're right," he apologized.  "I'm sorry.  I can't imagine how hard this is for you Son."

Max tried to smile, but a part of him felt a twinge of guilt, when his father felt ashamed for questioning him.  It was he, who should have been apologizing.  Max didn't quite understand how Isabel had felt when she pleaded to tell their mother the truth, but now, looking at his father's clouded face, and the light that returned to it when he accepted his apology, Max understood the weight of the lies now more than ever.

"You're being awfully quiet tonight too, Isabel?"  Mrs. Evans frowned, concern etched on her face.  "Is something wrong?  I thought you would be ecstatic to have Max back.  Did something happen to day to change that?"

"I'm fine Mom," Isabel protested, smiling half-heartedly.  "I'm just tired.  It's been a long week."

"I'm sure you are.  It's a wonder you didn't sleep the day away," Mrs. Evans exclaimed happily.  "You, Michael, and _Jesse_ l have been pulling so many late nights."  Isabel looked at Max, who managed to keep an interested expression on his face, rather than one of agitation.  "You should have seen them Max.  No one could tell them no!  And Jesse was so willing to pitch in…"

Max couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at his mother's enthusiasm over Jesse's effort to find him.  _Ha_.  Suddenly he could feel a sharp dull pain in his left shin.  Max looked up and saw Isabel glaring at him.  He glanced over at both his parents, who seemed quite oblivious to the little dig at his brother-in-law, but nonetheless, Isabel's swift kick brought him back to the present.  His mother was still rambling on about how Isabel kept a vigilant search out for him every night.

"…so Max it's your sister you should thank.  Isabel looked for you day and night since she came back from New York.  In fact, she was the one reason me and your father didn't give up hope about finding you," Mrs. Evans whispered.  Unexpectedly Mrs. Evans stopped her happy chatter and pressed her fingers to her lips, pausing in a wave of emotion.  A few tears slid slowly down her cheek, as she rolled her eyes at her own foolish sentiment.  Her eyes fell upon Isabel whose face had flushed at the praise.

"Mom I had nothing to do with finding Max," Isabel awkwardly blushed.  "It was a _happen-stance_ that we found him."  She glanced nervously over at Maxwell.

"I'm telling you that _Someone_ up above was watching over you Max," Mrs. Evans chided.  "He must have heard my prayers because you're sitting here with me now."  His mother grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I don't know about that," Max said slowly.  _Someone up above_?  "It was luck that I survived.  I thought I was lost when Isabel found me."  Max looked at Isabel, knowing that both he, Jesse and Isabel knew it was Tess, who granted him a second chance.  _So up above?  She was half right_.

"Well whatever or _whoever_, you believe brought you back to us, performed a miracle!"  Mr. Evans declared firmly.  "I mean you came back with hardly any scratches.  In fact, now that I look at you, you look better than when you went missing."  Their father seemed to wait patiently for an answer, knowing he had said something deserving an explanation.

Max swallowed uneasily, a portion of potatoes he had just bit into, lingered in his mouth.  He plastered on a smile, hoping it would cover his discomfort at the observation.  His mind was working over time to remember what he had told them and churned, trying to think of reasons to explain away his unexpected return.  "Uh, well, like I said…"  Max looked down at his plate of cooling food.  "The kidnappers gave me drugs and didn't mistreat me.  I guess that's why I never got worse, but why?  Well I guess they thought that they'd get more out me that way."

"But get _what_ out of you?" Mr. Evans asked curiously.

Max shook his head, feigning bewilderment at the question.  "I don't know.  I was out of it most of the time because of the sickness and then the drugs," he lied.

"Well I'm just happy he's home, Mrs. Evans chirped, taking a bite of her chicken.

"You and me both," Max sighed, glad to change the subject.

"Here, here!" Mr. Evans laughed, raising a flute of champagne, he had picked up from work for tonight's celebration.  "Why don't you make a toast Diane?"

The older petite blonde smiled demurely and nodded while raising her flute also.  "All right," she replied excitedly.  Mrs. Evans looked over at Max and smiled.  "To Max.  Like the saying goes, 'God doesn't give us more than we can bear'.  And so, I just want to toast to the things that remind us how special and important we are to one another, and show us just how much we are willing to _do_ for those we love."  As she emphasized the word 'do', Mrs. Evans glanced over at Isabel, who felt the blood rush to her face.

As the crystal flutes sang in a song-like chime, Isabel couldn't push the lump that had grown in her throat, down.  She could feel Jesse's eyes pleading with her, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him.  Her mother's toast stung as she once again was reminded of how much he had hurt her.  This man, who had claimed to love her, had betrayed her family.  Not just her, but Max, Michael, and even Tess.  How could she forgive him for something like that?

~~~

Isabel helped her mother put away the dishes while Jesse and her father went to his office to discuss business.  Max had retired earlier.  She jumped at the chance to help her mother.  Isabel hoped that Jesse would be asleep by the time she and her mother had finished up and talked a bit.  

As Isabel reached up on her tiptoes to carefully put the crystal flutes away in the china cabinet, her mother inquired, "What is going on with you and Jesse?"

Isabel froze.  Could her mother have picked up on the tension?  She swallowed hard and plastered a bright smile on her face.  "_What do you mean_?" Isabel asked casually.

"Don't lie to me Isabel," Mrs. Evans chided.  "You were never good at it."

Isabel stopped herself from letting out a cry of frustration.  She wished her mother knew her that well.  _You don't know how good a liar I am_!  

When Isabel had taken a few deep breaths, she turned around and looked at her mother.  "What are you talking about?" she asked, feigning bewilderment.  In all of the years she had known that she was an alien, Isabel had learned to let others talk first, before opening her mouth.

"You and Jesse are having…_problems, _aren't you?" Her mother whispered in a hushed tone as if to say it any louder would inform the entire world.

"Mom!" Isabel said exasperated.  "Don't start with this!"  Isabel wasn't worried about the lies anymore; she was too irritated that her mother decided to critique her again.  It had been a while since her mother had said anything negative about Jesse and her relationship.  Isabel knew she couldn't wait for it to fail; she expected it.

"_Isabel_," Mrs. Evans said soothingly, as if talking with a five year old.  "I'm not trying to butt in where I don't belong, but everyone noticed the tension between you and Jesse tonight."

Isabel frowned.  "Oh really?  And why didn't I hear about it then?"

Mrs. Evans sighed and seemed to search for the right words to calm her daughter.  "I'm sure everyone just thought it was nothing, but I know better.  I _am_ your _mother_."

"Stop pretending you know all about my life!" Isabel whispered angrily.  "You don't know anything about my life with Jesse!"

"Well I've noticed _enough_, to realize that you were unhappy when you got here and it wasn't because of Max!"

Isabel closed her eyes and swallowed.  She had thought she covered it well - obviously not.  "Look Mom, we're just having a disagreement."

Mrs. Evans shook her head unable to believe the lie.  "It's more than that Isabel.  I've noticed it ever since Jesse came home to be with you," she said disturbed.  "You and Jesse haven't spent any time together and when you have, it was to look for Max.  You've spent more time with Michael than you have your own husband."

"So we're not glued at the hips, what has that got to do with anything?"  Isabel busied herself with the remaining dishes.  "I told you that we haven't been seeing 'eye to eye' on things.  It doesn't mean that we're ready to sign divorce papers!" she exclaimed firmly.   Isabel was growing tired of this conversation.

Her mother seemed to ignore her plea to butt out.  "Is it because of Michael?  Is Jesse upset about the time you've been spending with Michael?"

Isabel's eyes widened in astonishment at the suggestion.  Where had that come from?  _Michael_?  "What are you _talking_ about Mom?  No!" Isabel exclaimed, still stunned at her mother's presumptuous question.  "What are you thinking?  This has nothing to do with Michael."

Mrs. Evans' eyes narrowed, looking at Isabel in complete scrutiny.  She sighed and threw up her hands.  "If it's not that, then I don't know," Mrs. Evans mumbled.  "Why are you guys fighting?  Does it have something to do with what happened months ago?  When Jesse left for a while?"

Isabel lowered her eyes and bit her lip, running her fingers through her short hair.  It took everything Isabel had to keep herself from breaking out into tears.  Her mother had always been there to support her.  Isabel could always turn to her and tell her all the worries, stresses, and frustrations that built up inside.  But this time, and for the past few years, when everything seemed to get jumbled with Max's healing of Liz, it became different.  Isabel knew that if she began to pour out her feelings, she would blurt out _everything_.  How could she explain Jesse's betrayal without explaining the rest?  

_The answer:  She couldn't._

"Can we not do this?" Isabel asked in a hushed voice, looking over her shoulder, praying her father wouldn't walk in on them.

"Isabel if it's as bad as I think it is," Mrs. Evans replied calmly, placing her hands on Isabel's shoulders," then no.  You and Jesse were acting like strangers tonight.  You couldn't even put your arm around him without cringing."

"I wasn't…"  

Isabel began to protest, but Mrs. Evans shook her head and wouldn't listen.  "When you got home I thought you were distracted by Max, but it was something else.  You didn't seem to have a problem leaving Jesse back in New York," she said slowly, as if wading through the evidence of her sham of a marriage.  "And even when he came home you didn't stop disappearing for whole days, leaving Jesse here with us to wonder what was going on."

The words hit her like a sledgehammer, pounding home all of her mistakes.  Maybe it was her fault?  Maybe she gave Jesse enough reason to worry and all he was trying to do was control the only things he could?

"Isabel, what's going on in that head of yours?"  Mrs. Evans cupped her face, forcing Isabel to look into her mother's eyes, which seemed to look right through her.

"Mom," Isabel said choking on the tears, which had begun to fall.  How could she explain her feelings when she, herself, had no idea what to think?  "_I don't know_."

"Jesse and I are having some problems, _but you need to stay out of it_!  I'm hanging on by a straw as it is, and I can't handle your 'I told you so's' on top of it.  So would you please just stay out of it?"  Isabel turned and ran out of the kitchen, unable to fumble her way through her mother's probing questions, all the while wanting to curl up into a ball and die.

~~~

His mind raced with a million ideas on how to explain himself and his betrayal.  _Betrayal_.That was what it was.  As he listened to Mr. Evans ramble on about a client, Jesse's thoughts drifted to Isabel and the way she fell into Michael's arms.  _How could he have been so stupid_?  Even now he couldn't justify what he'd done to Michael, Max and Tess, let alone Isabel.  What seemed right at the time, now showed itself to be the stupidest thing he had ever done.  And the consequences now bore its ugly teeth.  He was going to pay for the web of untold secrets and lies with his marriage.

~~~

Kyle was out for his evening run when he passed the Evans' house.  It was late, and people were tucked safely in their beds.  He'd always liked to run during this time of night because he could think in the quietness.  No one would be in their yard or biking down the street, so he'd have to stop and wave or make inane chatter.  But tonight the unexpected happened; someone was up, and they were crying.

As he slowed down, by the park bench, Kyle squinted, trying to pierce the darkness, and find the source of the soft whimpers.  Tentatively, Kyle stepped off the beaten path and took a few cautious steps towards the shadowed figure.  "Hello?" he called softly, not wanting to scare the person.  The cries stopped immediately and the figure stood up.  She was tall.  He could tell it was a woman by the curves of the figure and also by her soft cries.  

"Go away," she sniffled, turning her back on him.

Kyle inched forward.  Her voice sounded familiar.  "Isabel?"  She didn't answer.  Kyle moved closer, until he could see her brunette hair and the several crumpled used tissues lying at her feet.  "Are you all right?" he asked concernedly.

She turned around, and Kyle was able to see her wet face in the moonlight.  "Just go away," Isabel mumbled, wiping the tears, which sparkled in the moonlight with the back of her hand.

Kyle shook his head.  "What happened?  Did something happen to Max?"

Isabel shook her head and laughed.  "To think that used to be my biggest problem," she laughed skeptically.

He didn't know what she meant.  Studying her face, something major was upsetting her and Kyle was so out of the loop that he couldn't even possibly guess who or what it was that was making Isabel cry.  Kyle swallowed hard and nervously pulled Isabel into his arms.  He hoped this would help.

~~~

Her body tensed at the human touch.  Kyle didn't even know what was wrong.  He didn't know the extent of the betrayal she was feeling and yet his strong arms filled her with comfort.  The first thought she had, as she ran out of the house, was to go to Michael.  He would listen. He knew exactly what was wrong.  But when her mother subtly hinted at the idea that she and Michael were…well, she couldn't even bear to think about it.  How could her mother have thought that?  Well, after that, she couldn't possibly go to Michael.

And so as her thoughts hounded her, Isabel found herself alone, sitting in the park, with a pocket full of tissues – until Kyle came along.  Isabel pulled out of his warm embrace and as she stared up into his concerned gaze, she smiled.  "Thank you," she whispered.

Kyle backed away and shrugged.  "It was nothing," he said, the thin line of his lips curling into his signature grin.  "I can't help but rescue a damsel in distress."

Isabel rolled her eyes, pulling out her last tissue from her pocket.  "Well, I'm no damsel in distress, but I know what you mean."  She was glad it was Kyle who stumbled across her in the park.  Isabel didn't know if she could have withstood the prying questions of a neighbor or stranger, who would ask many questions.  She let out a deep breath, running her fingers through her hair.  "I must look awful?" she chuckled, running the tip of her index finger along the bottom of her eyelid.

Kyle was a gentleman.  "_No way_!  You look amazing, even when you have mascara running down your cheeks," he quipped.

Isabel hit him playfully on the shoulder.  "You're such a flirt!"

Kyle widened his eyes, as if stunned at the accusation.  "What are you talking about?"

She laughed.  He managed to get her thoughts off of Jesse and her mother's accusations.  "You're such a _dork_," Isabel lamented, blowing her nose into the linty tissue.

"I try," Kyle smirked, sticking out his tongue.  "Now how about telling _Uncle_ _Kyle_ all about it?"

Isabel lowered her eyes, and shook her head.  How was she supposed to explain it?  She began to walk towards the man-made trail that ran through the park.  "I don't know that I can," she said exasperatedly.  "It doesn't make sense, even to me."

Kyle frowned.  "It can't be that bad, can it?"

Isabel turned her head sideways and stopped, gazing steadily at Kyle.  "Jesse told the FBI all about us," she said calmly and controlled.  Kyle's eyes never wavered from hers.  Isabel finally looked away, closing her eyes as the words echoed in her head, and began walking again.  "I told you it was bad," Isabel said morosely.

She heard the damp footsteps rustle against the grass, as Kyle ran to catch up with her.  "How do you know?" he asked.

Once again, Isabel stopped and looked at Kyle, who seemed confused at the idea.  "He told me," she stated flatly.

"Well it doesn't sound like him," Kyle challenged.  "It doesn't make any sense."

Isabel shook her head and began walking home.  It was getting late and she didn't want to talk about it with Kyle.  He didn't even want to believe her.  "I gotta go," she whispered.  She walked away from Kyle, but his hand shot out and grabbed her.  "Wait," he exclaimed.

Isabel turned around sharply.  "What?" Isabel cried, pulling her arms out from his grasp.  "What don't you understand?"

"Jesse found out what I was and got scared.  He went to the FBI and asked them to find out about Michael, Max and I.  And then, in the process of telling them about us, got kidnapped.  What's so complicated about that?  Except that he tells me he just wanted to keep me safe and that he loves me, and he's sorry!"

Isabel smiled ironically and shook her head.  How could she ever think that loving someone would be peaches and cream?  So far all it ever brought her was heartache:  First, with Alex's death and now Jesse's betrayal.

"Look, I know how you feel," Kyle whispered softly.

Isabel narrowed her eyes and scoffed.  "How could you possibly know how I feel?"

Kyle became quiet and lifted his eyes that had been staring at the pavement, which was lighted by a nearby streetlamp.  "Tess."

Isabel swallowed.  She had put her foot in that one.  Isabel reached out and took his hand.  "I'm sorry," she choked out.  "I didn't mean…I mean, I forgot…"

Kyle nodded.  "It's okay," he said somberly.  "A lot of people forget that Tess lived with us and became a part of our family."

Isabel felt horrible.  She knew that both Valenti and Kyle had been hurt deeply by Tess' betrayal, and use of them, especially Kyle, though he wouldn't admit it.  And now she had made it seem that her betrayal had hurt more deeply than his.  She was running 0 for 1 tonight.  "God Kyle, I'm sorry.  It's just…well, it's just different."

"What's so different?" Kyle asked curtly.  "You fell in love with Jesse; my Dad and I fell in love with Tess, though in our case it was more platonic."

"She made us trust her.  Tess pretended that she cared about us and that we were insane to be scared of her.  And in your case, Jesse promised to love, honor and cherish you.  But he was pretending too."

Isabel stared at Kyle.  He seemed so emotionless when talking about it.  It wasn't so clear-cut.  Well it wasn't in Jesse's case anyway.  "But I lied to him first," Isabel hesitated.  "He was just reacting to my betrayal."

Kyle frowned.  "And so that gives him the right to go behind your back and report your family to the FBI?"

"No!" Isabel exclaimed.  "He wasn't reporting us to them.  He was just…he wanted to find out who was hunting us."

She couldn't believe that she was defending the jerk.  Even now, her feelings for him, made her defensive of her husband.  Isabel didn't know if was right, but it was instinct.

"Whatever," Kyle retorted tiredly.

Suddenly there was a quick shuffling of footsteps a little ways off.  "Isabel?" the familiar voice called.

~ * ~

"Max?" Isabel answered.

Then out of the dark shadows Isabel watched her brother jogging towards her.  "Where have you been?" he huffed.

Isabel looked at Kyle, who seemed to be studying Max, and shrugged.  "I just needed some air."

His brow furrowed in skepticism.  "Mom told me you went running out of the kitchen after a 'little' talk."

She slowly nodded.  "Yes, but I'm fine now," Isabel lied.  "I just needed to think.  I couldn't do it in the house.  It was suffocating me."

"Wow, for a guy who is supposed to be dead, you sure look good!" Kyle exclaimed distractedly.

Max glanced briefly at Kyle and nodded.  "Thanks, I think," he replied hesitantly.  "It's good to see you too."  Kyle nodded, with a grin on his face.

"You know Liz was completely worried about you," Kyle said seriously.

Isabel watched as Max became restless and irritated by the comment.  "Let's get going," she said quickly, hoping to distract Max.  But Max was too focused on Kyle, who also seemed a little edgy.  "And what do you mean by that?" Max asked darkly.

Kyle's eyes remained on Max as he shrugged casually.  "I just mean, I had to comfort her when Isabel and Michael told her that it was her fault that you were in the condition that you were."

Max turned around and stared at Isabel.  "What does he mean by that?"

Isabel swallowed.  "I…"  The words wouldn't come.  They hadn't told him about that yet.  There had been so much going on, that Isabel had neglected to explain to Max that sleeping with Liz was what caused his illness.  She thought Max would eventually understand, but by the expression on his face, there was no way that Max would believe that Liz was the cause, and would remain a serious threat to his health if he ever slept with her again.  

"What I mean is that they accused Liz on the word of _Tess_," he said the name as if it were mud in his mouth, "that Liz almost killed you, when you slept with her."

Max turned around and looked at Kyle, hoping to see that he was just joking.  Kyle's face remained stoic.  He wasn't joking.  "What is he talking about Isabel?" Max exclaimed irritably.  He hadn't received an explanation, but he assumed that Michael and Isabel just had other things on their mind.  Now he was hearing from Kyle that Liz was the reason his life was in danger?  It wasn't possible.  "Tell me!" he demanded.

Isabel lowered her eyes, allowing her long lashes to hide her saddened eyes.  She swallowed.  "I'm sorry Max.  It's true," Isabel admitted.  "Liz is the reason why you almost died."

Max was in shock.  When he came out in search of his sister, Max thought she was in need of someone to talk to.  He thought she needed a shoulder to cry on.  But now, it seemed, he was the one in need of comfort, because he obviously had no idea what the hell was going on.

~~~

"Nice to see you've decided to come home," Maria said sarcastically as Michael and Tess entered the apartment.

Michael and Tess were startled.  He had no idea that Maria and Liz would be waiting for them at his apartment.  "W–w-what are you doing here?" he managed to stammer.

"The better question is why were you out with this tramp?" Maria sneered at Tess, who glared back coldly at her judge and jury.

"I believe he asked you a question first," Tess declared.  She wasn't in the mood for their antics.  That afternoon had felt right and to return to Michael's apartment without decompressing after the stressful situation grated on her nerves.  How many times would she have to make nice with them?  They had no respect for her and she had had enough.

There was silence in the small apartment.  Michael could have used a heater to melt the ice from the hormonal women's glares.  He sighed and shook his head.  He was tired and couldn't handle a catfight.  "C'mon guys!"  Michael stepped in between the two blondes before anything started.  "Look," he answered wearily.  "There were things we had to take care of."

"And what kind of things would that be?" Liz asked haughtily.  Michael looked over Maria's tousled blonde locks to see Liz standing behind her unassumingly.

"How is it any of your business?" Tess asked.  Liz was getting a little self-righteous, even if she had proved her to be a '_murderess'_.

"Because we are in this together.  No matter _how_ _much_ you would like us to _disappear_," Liz spat.  "And I'll protect Max, Michael and Isabel from you and your alien voodoo if I have to.  Even if you did save Max's life."

"You and what '_Spice Girl'_?" Tess retorted, moving towards Liz.  Michael threw her a warning glare, but Tess ignored it.  She was tired of playing the nice polite repentant whipping girl.  They had no idea what she had been through and to have to take their ignorant accusations once more, with a smile and 'thank you'; well, she had enough.  

Tess burned with anger and hoped they would try to start something.  They would learn that when they played with fire, she would most definitely burn them.  She smirked, studying the fragile brunette that Max would always end up 'protecting'.  'How precious?' she thought glibly.

Maria stepped in front of her while Michael had moved towards Liz, to stop her from antagonizing an already incensed Tess.  "Just try it, and you'll regret the day you stepped foot in Roswell," Maria threatened.

Tess couldn't help but crack a smile, which made her lose focus and the anger that had almost come to a boiling point.  After taking a deep breath, she realized how pointless it was to bother herself with them.  She cocked her left eyebrow in disbelief.  "You've got to be kidding me?" Tess smirked, folding her arms across her chest and leaning forward, into Maria's space.  They were only a few millimeters apart.  "Don't try playing with me," she said enigmatically.

Michael watched the rising stakes, as Maria refused to back down, while Tess looked quite amused at the prospect of seeing Maria in action.  He didn't want to use his powers against Tess, but he knew she could kill Maria on a whim if she had it in her mind to do it.  And though she had proved herself trustworthy for the moment, Michael was reminded of why they had sent her to Antar.  "Stop it!" Michael commanded.  He squeezed Liz's shoulder, urging her to stay where she was until he had dealt with the mounting tension between Tess and Maria.

As he stepped in between the two women, he took his time looking at each one of them.  "Hey," Michael barked.  "We're not doing this!"  Michael pulled Maria aside and looked sternly at her, wresting her gaze from Tess.  "_What has gotten into the two of you_?"

"We're dealing with an unresolved issue," Liz declared somberly.  Michael watched in horror as Liz raised her hand towards Tess, as she stepped towards Liz, and released a bluish green blast of energy.

"Uhhh," Tess grunted, as she fell onto the carpet.  She hadn't been prepared for the blast and she hadn't had enough time to block the attack.  As she lay there, her body felt heavy and numb.

"Tess!" Michael cried frantically, dropping to the floor.  "Are you all right?"

As she blinked a couple of times, Michael's face came into view.  "Oh," was all she managed to say.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Michael exclaimed as he helped Tess sit up.  He never expected Liz to hit her like that.  In fact, he had no idea that she had powers like that at all.

~ * ~

Liz stared blankly at Michael and Tess.  She was stunned.  Had she really blasted Tess?  Liz knew she wouldn't be killed from the blast, she wasn't that powerful; but the fact that she had done it…it had been a surprise even to her.  She didn't even hesitate.  And it frightened her, because that short rush of power almost excited her.  As she stared numbly at the stunned blonde, Liz hardened, knowing that she deserved at least that much for what she did to Alex.

"All right!" Maria clapped gleefully, nodding her head in approval.  "Girl power!"

"_All right_?" Michael repeated mournfully.  He would usually be the first one to agree that Tess deserved it, but somehow it seemed unnatural and wrong.

Liz frowned and suddenly snapped out of the hazy trance she had fallen into.  She stared at Tess, who sat disoriented on the floor.  "Is she hurt bad?"  The question seemed twisted in a way, since she had been the one to put her in the state she was in.

Michael's brow creased and swung Tess' arm around his neck, helping her to the couch.  "What do you think?" he growled.

"Oh, don't look at Liz like that," Maria exclaimed irritably at Michael.  "As if she wouldn't have done the same thing if given the chance.  Liz just beat her to the punch.

Michael looked at Tess and then at Maria and Liz, who had moved closer together, as if in a united front.  He didn't know what might have happened, though it definitely could have happened like Maria had described.  But when he glanced down at Tess, who seemed to be coming around, Michael looked up at the duo.  "But it didn't, did it?" Michael replied gravely.  "Look, I think you should just go now."

"_Go_?" Maria exclaimed.  "Like we're going to…"  Suddenly Liz interrupted Maria's rant.  "I think he's right Maria," she whispered, still in a daze.

"What?"  Maria looked at Liz in bewilderment.

"We need to go," Liz repeated calmly.  She kept her eyes on Maria, until the blonde firecracker seemed to acquiesce, her body beginning to lean back towards the door.  "_Please_," she pleaded.  She needed to get out of there.  What had happened that night freaked her out!  What was she doing?  It didn't seem like her anymore.

~~~

Andaria paced back and forth in the hidden chambers of Tel Edrei.  She waited anxiously for a reply from Muna.  She peered ever so often, outside into the meticulously kept garden through the translucent wall, which was obscured from the outside by what appeared to be a wall of 'Wandering Riazia', a delicate flower that clings to moist clay walls.  It was an illusion, a realistic image, enough to hide the open view from inside the illustrious mansion.  Andaria's thoughts were divided between the goings on in Antar and her daughter.  

It was the fourth day of Tess' return to Earth.  Part of her was afraid that she would remain.  But Andaria knew deep in her heart that she would never do that to Antar and their people.  It was Max, whom Andaria was becoming more and more apprehensive about.  Though she knew in time that Max would realize his true place on the throne of Antar, there wasn't time.

General Steren had informed her that night that a quarter of Khivar's forces had moved out of the palace and headed east towards the Saren Dari, a remote desert plain in Antar.  His concerns were voiced over an intercepted message sent earlier that day from one of Khivar's army generals.  It had read:  _All has been prepared.  Saren Dari is prepared for Pilan.  Your servants await._

Steren was sure that this involved Khivar's quiet musings of late.  He hadn't been so obvious as in his previous raids and attacks on the other worlds, which made Steren think that Khivar's mind was occupied somewhere else.  Though neither of them had any idea what _Pilan_ was.  There was no place named Pilan on their maps, recorded on their star charts, and on any other known world to them.  They suspected it to be a person, but found no such Antarian or other race in their databases.

This is what had drove her from her grandson, who was now under Barak's, a loyal friend and spy in Khivar's house, watchful eye, as she turned her attention to this matter.  "Medgio," Andaria called, turning around to find her stoic servant standing in front of her, attentive to her needs.

"Yes Madam."

As she clasped her hands together, Andaria slowly began toward the communications room, with Medgio following a respectable pace behind her.  "I want you to inquire as to the whereabouts of our comlink with Muna.  They have not responded and time is running short I fear," Andaria commanded urgently.  "General Steren and I have just received word that Khivar has begun to move.  We need to accelerate the time frame of our counterstrike."

"But Madam," Medgio hesitated, as they entered the dark communication room of Andaria's base of operations.

"What is it?" Andaria asked distractedly, as she began to enter in the coordinates of Earth.  She would inform Tess and the other three about the urgency of their return.

"How will the Royal Four return?" 

Andaria finished entering the coordinates and looked up curiously at her faithful servant.  "Has Major Hammon not informed you?  The Sleeper shall soon awaken.  And he will ensure our mission to return the rightful heir of Antar to his throne, will be a success."


	34. 34

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:                        **Kedra _(Ke – drah)_

                                Kedrans _(Ke – drahns)_

                                Kedar _(Ke – dar)_

                                Iturians _(I – tur – rians)_

                                Fadila _(Fa – dee – la)_

                                Alaric _(Ah – lair – ic)_

Andaria _(An – dar – ia)_

                                Radim _(Ra – deem)_

                                Hakan _(Ha – kahn_)

                                Muna _(Mew – na)_

                                Steren _(St- air – en)_

Pilan_ (Pi – lahn)_

Saren Dari _(S - air – ren Dahr – ee)_

                                Barak (_B - air – rack)_

                                Riazia _(Ree – ah – zee – a)_

**Author's notes**:                                 _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

Chapter Thirty Four 

***

In dream and in love there are no impossibilities.

          - Janos Arany

***

Max trudged home while Isabel jogged beside him, trying to get him to talk.  He didn't want to.  And Kyle reluctantly dropped the subject, when Isabel suggested he go home. 

When they had explained the idea that sleeping with Liz was the cause of his former condition, it was too much to take.  Max had thought they'd gotten over all of this.  He knew Isabel and Michael, from day one, had hated watching him pine over Liz.  And then when he healed her, exposing their secret, both Isabel and Michael, resented her.  But over the few years, Max thought that they had worked things out, and Michael and Isabel knew that it was for the best.  They weren't _just_ aliens; they had a human side too.

"Max, come on!  Talk to me," Isabel pleaded.

He stared blankly at his sister.  Could she and Michael be so heartless to come up with a theory that made no sense?  There was no possible way that Liz was the reason he had been sick.  "You're wrong."  That was all he said.  That was all he was planning to say.  It was late and he didn't want to talk about it.  They were all exhausted after rescuing Jesse and finding out that he had lied to all of them.

Max quickly made his way into his room and closed the door.  As he leaned on it, he closed his eyes and lowered his chin to his chest.  He was too tired to think about it.  He would definitely talk to Michael, Isabel, Liz, and Tess tomorrow.  

Before hopping into bed, Max glanced at himself in the mirror.  What had happened?  What had happened to make everything so screwed up?  He sighed and rubbed his face.  How much more could he take?

Suddenly the light from his bedside lamp brought attention to the marks on his chest.  When he had changed that morning, there were two handprints on his chest.  They reminded him of the marks he would leave after using his powers to heal someone.  The odd thing was, that there were two distinguished handprints.  One was a silvery grey – the color his powers would leave.  The other was a pale gold.  

Max frowned.  What were they?  Why would Tess' handprints be of two different colors?

~~~

"Why did you make us book?" Maria asked irritably.

"I needed to get out of there," Liz replied as she hunkered down for the night.  Maria decided she would stay over night and they would go to school together in the morning.  Liz didn't really want the company that night, not after what she had just done.

"You're feeling guilty about the whole thing aren't you?"

Liz pulled the covers up to her chin and didn't answer.  Maria was just going to lecture her about how Tess deserved it and how she wished she could have been the one to stick it to Tess.  It wasn't a conversation she wanted at 12 in the morning.  "No," Liz denied, hoping Maria would just let it lie.

There was a rustling of sheets and Liz could feel Maria's eyes on her as the blonde propped herself up on her side.  "You're such a goody two-shoes," Maria pouted.

Liz blinked once and then slowly turned her gaze upon her best friend of 17 years.  "I am not a 'goody two-shoes'," she protested.  "I just don't think that I should cheer after almost killing someone."

Maria frowned.  "She looked fine to me!"

Liz frowned and propped herself up against the headboard of her bed.  "How can you say that?"

Maria shrugged.  "Michael helped her up and she could walk?" she explained dryly.

As she listened to her best friend talk, Liz couldn't believe the things she was saying.  They had changed a lot in the past couple of years.  And Liz didn't know if it was for the better.  "Don't you understand?" Liz said in a hushed tone, making sure her parents wouldn't hear her frustration.

Maria shook her head; a confused expression appeared on her face.  "No!" she laughed quite mystified.  "I don't understand.  You got to let Tess feel a little of what Alex must have felt when he died.  Except it was probably more tortured and agonizing."  The blonde fell on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling.  "Do you understand what it's _like_ dreaming about how Alex died?" Maria asked quietly.

Liz tried to swallow the lump that had developed in her throat.  "Sort of," she whispered.  "But we can't let that direct our every thought and action."

"Maria we can't kill her just because she killed Alex.  It would make us no better than her."  Liz watched her mull over the carefully constructed sentences she had constructed in the hopes that Maria would see that it would do no good.

The long lashes that shadowed her telltale eyes lifted and Maria turned on her side once again, her face a few inches from Liz.  "I know," she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.  "But whenever I look at her Liz…"

Liz nodded, understanding the tumult of emotions one can feel when pushed hard enough.  "I know," Liz whispered, reaching out and pulling Maria into a bear hug.  "I just want you to see that even though I might feel that way about her, that killing her doesn't make me feel any better.  _Hurting her because she killed Alex didn't make me feel any better_."

He was still gone.

~~~

She was resting peacefully now.  Michael closed the door to his bedroom and snuck quietly down the hallway.  Tess had protested when he had suggested that he should call Max, just in case something went wrong after Liz's attack.  But she won him over and he believed her when she said all she needed was some rest.

Michael allowed himself to fall distractedly onto the couch.  This had been one heck of a day.  Jesse had been lying to Isabel for months.  He never should have let her go to New York.  He should have made her stay in Roswell.

Michael ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  Leaning back on the couch he stared distantly at the ceiling.  All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and comfort her.  Part of him ached with Isabel as she digested the confession.  Even though he never trusted Jesse completely, especially when he ran off for a few days, without contacting Isabel, Michael had been convinced that he did indeed love Isabel.  The man had even convinced him that he would never betray either him or Max.  Their secret was safe.

"Ha!" Michael scoffed out loud.  "What a joke!"

As he got up, wrestling with Jesse's betrayal, Michael stepped out onto his balcony and stared out solemnly into the night.  _Isabel_.  Was this his chance to be with her?  Would she forgive him?  Michael closed his eyes and pushed the thought away.  

_There was no way Isabel could forgive Jesse for this.  No way._

~~~

Under the blue submersion, a bed of kelp was floating.  Green and yellow hues from the living plant seeped into the shielding of what lay beneath.  The tall strands, which reached for the sparse creation of white light sparkling in the depths, danced in time with slow motion of the ocean.  All was dark.  The Sun brought little warmth, upon appearance, to that watery grave.  Only the small air bubbles that appeared ever so often from the unusual kelp bed produced any evidence of life.  If any sea creature could speak it would chatter incessantly about the oddity.

The kelp grew strong and tall, expanding its territory over the years.  If it had been plucked from its fertile bed and aged, the years would be comparably few.  However, in its lifetime, the life form had seen many strange things.  And as the pull of the Sun and the Moon joined in all its glory, creating the pure fleeting beauty of the Spring tide once more; a shattering crescent of light pierced through the thick weight of the liquid solitude.  

As it did so many years ago, the yearly tide buried that which slept in the cold warmth of its muddy tomb; but now, the unassuming celestial torrent unmasked the silent grave and revealed to the unwitting depths, one, whose sleep had been disturbed by those whose cry was fervent.  His task lay before him and it would be accomplished.  Truth and light would be left in his wake, though fear and loathing before him.  All would be as it should have been, so many years ago.

~~~

"Muna refuses to answer my Lady," Medgio replied, bowing before his Mistress.

"Why?" Andaria cried out in frustration, hitting the console that lay in front of her.  "I cannot understand their reluctance to come up from under Khivar's threats?"

"Perhaps it is not that they do not want to be rid of Khivar, rather than they do not want to help Zan return to the throne."

"That is preposterous!  Why would Hanar be so stubborn?" Andaria exclaimed wringing her hands and pacing back and forth.

"Khivar's production at the Summit would be a likely reason," Medgio offered.  "All the worlds believed it was Zan's stubbornness that cost all of them the peace they sought."  He had heard from sources on the other worlds that the leaders were outraged.

"Foolish!  How could they not have seen through his lies?" Andaria said through gritted teeth.  She leaned up against the glass window looking out onto the Solarium.

"My Lady, how detrimental would it be to our forces in our stand against Khivar and his army?  Muna would have brought tens of thousands."

"I do not know," Andaria said, her voice barely above a whisper.  "I must confer with General Steren and the whole of the Annex.  This vendetta against Zan for what he did at the Summit will reap horrible consequences if I'm unable to convince the other worlds that Zan made the only choice he could.  This could delay our schedule and that is something that is unacceptable."

Her blonde locks fell across her face, so Medgio was unable to read his Mistress' face.  She remained still, not even a waver; frozen as one of those marble statues he had seen in Earth history.  He lowered his head and bowed at the waist, accepting his Mistress' unspoken dismissal.  He left the room allowing Andaria time to sort through the various changes in plans and strategies needed to ensure Zan his place on the throne.  Medgio knew the burden she carried was heavy and he would have listened as she unloaded her fears and worries, if only for a brief moment; but that was not his place.  Instead he would prepare the small contingent under his care, which he kept organized and informed of Andaria's needs, aware of the unexpected turn.  

Now more than ever would the scattered few that remained fighting for their freedom, be needed.  Those who had infiltrated Khivar's home and sanctuary needed to be on their guard.  The closer the Day of Reckoning approached the more difficult it was to keep their charade of fealty to the reigning King of Antar intact.  Many of these Loyalists would die in the attempt to overthrow Khivar, and with the recent uncertainty of victory, Medgio was even more amazed at his fellow Antarian's faith in the return of their absentee Leader.

Medgio closed the door behind him, leaving Andaria to her thoughts and prayed to the Unseen that she would not be disappointed.  He prayed that The One would bring the Chosen back as it had been destined.

~~~

"Michael!  Michael!"  Max yelled through the thick apartment door.  "Come on!  Open the door!"  When he awoke that morning, Max pretended to prepare for his first day back at school for his parent's sake.  In actuality, he had no intention of going to school that morning.  Max needed to know in detail what all of Michael, Isabel, and Tess knew and had been keeping from him.

"Can you keep it down Max?" Isabel asked quietly, her eyes darting around the hallway, hoping no one would jump down their throats for waking them up.  "I'm sure the neighbors appreciate your yelling at 7:30 in the morning!"

Max rolled his eyes at Isabel.  "Well if you were me, wouldn't you want to know what the heck was going on?  But that doesn't apply since you already do, don't you?" he asked irritably.  When Max lifted his arm to knock on Michael's door one more time, Max found Michael standing groggily at the door.  

"What?" the tall blonde growled.

"We need to _talk_!" Max said firmly.

Michael frowned and looked askance at Isabel who just shook her head and sighed.  "Don't ask.  You'll find out!" Isabel groaned.

~ * ~

"Where is she?" Max barked, looking around the apartment.

"Where is who?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Tess of course!" Max exclaimed.  "Who else?  We're getting this sorted out _now_!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Michael yelled, growing agitated by Max's dictator-like attitude.

"Max knows about Liz and the…_ahem_, _sickness_ theory," Isabel explained dryly.

"Yeah and I don't believe it!" Max replied darkly.  "I don't know how you came up with it, but it's a bunch of hogwash.  There's no way!"

Michael looked warily at Isabel, who was also tense and anxious about explaining the theory.  "Can we not wake Tess right now?" he asked tiredly.  "Isabel and I can first fill you in on what we know and maybe when she wakes up then she can explain the 'why' later?"

Isabel frowned.  She didn't understand why they couldn't just wake her up now.  

"No, she'll explain now," Max stated, heading towards Michael's bedroom.  

Just as he was about to reach for the doorknob, Michael stepped in front of him and blocked his path.  "You're not going in."

Max couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "What has gotten into you?  Since when do you care if I interrupt her sleep?" Max asked incredulously.

Michael shrugged.  "I don't."

"Then?"  Max waited expectantly for some reasonable explanation.  

Unexpectedly Isabel spoke instead.  "Did something happen?" Isabel asked worriedly.

"Yeah, something happened," Michael answered grimly.  "And you're not going to like it."

~~~

"Liz wouldn't!" Max shook his head.  "That's not like her!"

Michael looked skeptically at Max.  "She did!" he replied darkly.

After explaining the events of last night, Max's adamant assertion of his need to see Tess faded, and Michael was left with a disbelieving Max.  "Why would she do that?  That just isn't like her!" Max repeated distractedly.

"Is she all right?" Isabel asked, rubbing Max's shoulders, trying to comfort him.

Michael shook his head.  "I don't know.  She wouldn't let me take her to the hospital," he explained.

Max looked up at him, "And you couldn't have made her?" he asked irritably.  "You're _twice_ her size."

Michael narrowed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest.  "And she could still probably kick my butt," he declared.  "If you don't _remember_, she's had time to actually learn her powers!  While I am sitting around my apartment worrying about stupid school assignments, _ooooh_!"  His hands shook for effect as he shrunk back in mock terror.  "I know I would be terrified!"  Michael rolled his eyes and turned his back on his 'Fearless Leader'.

"Well it does seem strange," Isabel agreed hesitantly.  "I mean Liz wouldn't hurt a fly."

Michael turned and looked at Isabel, mystified that she couldn't possibly believe that Liz might have a grudge against Tess.  "Yeah, right," he growled.  He threw his hands up in the air and shook his head at the two.  "Now why would Liz, who has these neat new found powers, not want to get a little revenge on Tess, who has admittedly killed Alex?"  Michael leaned against his kitchen counter.  "No reason at all," he said dryly.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" Max asked.  He looked up at Michael as if caught between a rock and a hard place.  "Tess did kill Alex and Liz has every right to be upset with her.  How am I supposed to rationalize those feelings away?"

Michael sighed out loud and dropped his arms to his side.  "No one is asking you to do anything!" he said exasperatingly.  "I just want you to realize that Liz isn't this patron saint.  She isn't this innocent girl who always needs to be protected."  He paused, hoping the words were sinking in.  

Michael had thought a lot about this last night, and he had the same arguments as Max did.  _How could he blame Liz?  Why did he feel angry that she would do something against a woman who has brought nothing but pain and death?_  He didn't end up with any answers before the excitement of the evening caught hold of him and he drifted to sleep.  And that was why he was cutting Max a little slack - but only a little.

"But…"  Max was without words.  His face contorted in a myriad of emotions.  

He was torn, and that was something Michael could relate too.  It was the first time Michael actually felt he could relate to Max on any level, other than the basic fact that they were alien hybrids.  They were polar opposites in everyway.  But now, Michael could see Max was torn.  The look on his face when he had told her that Tess had been hurt was one of anger, anxiety and fear.  But when he revealed to Max that it was Liz, his expression became solemn.

No.  He and Max were in quite the fix.  But Michael felt for the first time, he was the one at the lucky end of the stick.  He knew in his heart that he and Isabel belonged together.  It wasn't a question of his feelings for Isabel; it was a matter of hers for him.

~~~

It was a lot to digest.  He knew before his sickness that Liz was beginning to see strange things happening within her, but he fell ill before he knew the full extent.  Now to learn that she could 'blast' someone, it made Max realize what he had done to her.  He had somehow changed this 'perfect creature' he once loved from a far.  And part of Max dreaded the idea that maybe this 'attack' on Tess was also due to his powers.

And then there was Tess.  She came back from Antar to save him.  Apparently putting her and their son in some kind of peril.  How much could they really trust her?  But once again he found himself trusting her and being drawn to her.  What was he doing?

"Max?"  Isabel's voice drew him back to reality and the knowledge that Liz had tried to hurt Tess.  "Huh?" he mumbled, still distracted, and questioning all that he had known and all that he knew.

"Are you all right?" Michael asked.

Max swallowed and nodded his head.  "Uh, yeah.  I'm fine," he replied, plastering a smile on his face.  The expressions on Michael and Isabel's face told Max that they didn't buy his act.  But he pressed on.  He didn't want to get into this whole sordid conversation of what he should or should not feel for either woman.  "I'd better go check on Tess," Max sighed, happy to come up from under their scrutinizing gazes, but uneasy about being in the same room with Tess alone.

~~~

Tess slept fitfully.  It was like she was awake, but couldn't rouse herself from her slumber.  Suddenly she found herself standing in her son's room.  Tess approached the crib, relieved to be near her son again.  "Zander!" she cried happily.  As she reached down into the soft folds of the powder blue blanket, Tess found the crib empty.  

A loud wailing cry pierced the haze of the vision.  Tess' eyes darted around the room, searching frantically for the source.  Her heart raced.  "Zander?"

Tess attempted to leave, but she was unable to pass the threshold of the beautifully decorated room, pulling hard on the locked door.  The cries grew and became more fervent.  "_Zander_!" she yelled, pounding helplessly at the door.  "Zander!  Mommy's here!"  

However, no matter what she tried, there was no way to reach her pleading child.  Then unexpectedly, the door opened on its own, revealing a dimly lit room.  When she tried to pass through the door, she was unable once again.  Tess watched as Khivar and Nicholas entered the room carrying Zander.  The cries had stopped and Tess was forced to watch Khivar place her son into a glowing cold metal chamber.  Nicholas was behind some kind of console and Khivar's mouth moved, as if saying something to Nicholas.  The fair-haired lackey nodded and pressed a sequence of buttons.  It was as if she were looking at a scene through a window.

Suddenly a brilliant flash of light radiated from the machine her son had been placed into.  Tess moved forward, every muscle in her body straining for Zander, to no avail.  An agonizing cry seemed to shatter whatever barrier standing between her and her son.  Just as Tess was about to step through the entrance, the scene froze and the image broke into tiny fragments until she was left standing in a white void.  All she was left with was the memory of her child's voice calling, burned into her mind forever.

As Tess fell to her knees among the broken shards of an ongoing nightmare, her eyes fell upon one large jagged image.  It was Zander's terrified face.  His eyes were closed; tears stained his face as his perfect mouth shook from his cry.  "_Zander_," she sobbed.

~~~

Tess heard a soft click and before she remembered what had happened, she found herself lying in Michael's bed.  "Zander!" she cried, gasping for air, her brow was moist from her sweat.

"Tess?" Max's low voice drew her eyes to the door.

Her brow creased as her eyes began to focus on the figure approaching her.  "Max?" Tess called.  "Is that you?"

Max wasn't sure what was wrong, but there was pure terror in her eyes and her hair was damp from sweating.  He sat down beside her, unsettled, when she drew back from him.  His bride in a former life curled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.  She rocked slowly back and forth.

He reached out for her and placed his hand on her upper arm.  She was trembling.  "Tess what's wrong?"  Her eyes seemed to focus on the distant wall; she was somewhere else.  He moved further onto the bed and grasped Tess' shoulders in both his hands and shook her gently.  "Tess, what happened?" he asked firmly.  She didn't look good.

Tess closed her eyes, Zander's cry still ringing in her ears.  She covered them, shutting her eyes even tighter.  "Nooooo," she sobbed.

Max had never seen her like this.  He didn't know what to do.  "Tess!" Max barked, shaking her harder this time.  "Wake up!  It's me.  Max."

Tess felt the lump in her throat grow.  She had let her son down.  She should have protected him.  She should have…

"TESS!"  Max yelled, giving her one last hard shake.

Tess opened her eyes and lifted her head out from under the folds of her arms.  "Max?"  In the glow of the dawn, a shadowed figure sat in front of her.  "Max?" she called again.  "Is that you?"  Tess squinted her eyes and dropped her arms to her side, letting her knees extend forward.

Max's heart began to slow when he saw that Tess was coming out of her trance-like state.  "Tess, yes.  It's me," he smiled.  Unexpectedly Tess launched into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.  "Max…oh, Max.  We have to save him.  We have to."

~~~

"Do you think he'll believe us?  Or Tess?" Isabel asked Michael.

He shrugged.  "I don't know.  Max is stubborn," Michael sighed.  "But he can't deny the facts."

Isabel nodded.  "I just wish this never had happened," she sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples as if she had a migraine.

"Because of Max?"

Isabel stopped what she was doing, opened her eyes and frowned.  "What do you mean?"

"Do you wish this hadn't happened because then you wouldn't know what Jesse did to us?"

Isabel swallowed hard, her heart racing.  How could he ask her this now?  She shook her head and moved from the couch out onto the balcony, to get some fresh air.  The room was stifling all of the sudden.  "This has nothing to do with Jesse," Isabel said calmly.  

Michael joined her on the balcony.  She turned and faced her 'other half'.  "Don't start on him Michael.  I don't think I could take it," Isabel said honestly.

Michael lowered his head and turned to look out at the intense sun, leaning against the railing.  "Are you going to forgive him?" he asked tentatively.

Isabel felt like something sharp had began tightly squeeze her heart.  How could she answer that question when she didn't know?  She took in a deep breath of the cool morning air, hoping it would ease the throbbing in her chest.  "I don't know," she whispered.

Michael pushed off against the balcony and turned around to face her.  He approached her slowly and with his index finger lifted her chin so that her eyes met his.  "I don't want you to go back to him Isabel.  You don't belong with him."

Isabel felt her heart racing again, except this time it wasn't from the pain and turmoil of the decision she had ahead of her.  Michael's dark brooding eyes seemed to look right through her.  His words sent shivers through her body.  She opened her mouth to reply, but no words came out.  As she tried to avert her eyes from his intense gaze, Michael grabbed her chin gently between his thumb and index finger, leaving her eyes fixed upon his.  "I…"  The words just wouldn't come to Isabel.  She had always felt so drawn to him, as if part of her belonged with him, and he would make her whole.

Michael felt like his heart would leap out of his chest as it pounded fast and hard against his breast.  Without thinking, he closed his eyes and lowered his lips onto hers.  As it brushed ever so gently against hers, Michael was long awaited dream was shattered; Isabel pulled away and dashed through the living room and down the hall.  The sound of the bathroom door resounded in his ears.  He closed his eyes and leaned against the railing once more; this time his heart raced from the embarrassment he felt for trying something so reckless.  Michael leaned his forehead on the back of his hand, which grasped the railing.

_Who was he kidding?  It would never be the right time._


	35. 35

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide: **Kedra _(Ke – drah)_

                                                Kedrans _(Ke – drahns)_

                                                Kedar _(Ke – dar)_

                                                Iturians _(I – tur – rians)_

                                                Fadila _(Fa – dee – la)_

                                                Alaric _(Ah – lair – ic)_

Andaria _(An – dar – ia)_

                                                Radim _(Ra – deem)_

                                                Hakan _(Ha – kahn_)

                                                Medgio _(Med – gee – o)_

                                                Muna _(Mew – na)_

                                                Steren _(St- air – en)_

Pilan_ (Pi – lahn)_

Saren Dari _(S - air – ren Dahr – ee)_

                                                Barak (_B - air – rack)_

                                                Riazia _(Ree – ah – zee – a)_

                                                Hanar _(Ha – nar)___

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

Chapter Thirty Five 

***

Love is much like a wild rose,  
Beautiful and calm,  
But willing to draw blood in its defense

                                                                                                      - Mark Overby

***

Kissed Michael.  She had almost kissed Michael.  The warmth of his lips on hers lingered, as she pressed them together distractedly.  

_This was not happening_.

~~~

Michael stared at the bathroom door debating whether he should try to talk to her or if it was best to leave it alone.  Frozen in indecision, Michael turned on his heel and went back to the living room.

~~~

Once Tess had regained her composure, she extracted her arms from around Max's neck.  She cleared her throat in awkwardness.  "I'm sorry," Tess whispered as she looked up at Max's confused expression.

Max shook his head.  "N-no," he stammered.  "Don't be."  Max ran both his palms nervously down his thighs.  "What happened?"

Tess swallowed, thinking back to the vision, or dream.  She hadn't decided what it was.  It was so vivid, as if Zander had been calling for her.  As she weighed the decision of whether to tell Max, or wait until she was sure it wasn't some dream she subconsciously concocted because she missed Zander so much; Tess shook her head and laughed.  "It was nothing," she lied.  "Just a dumb dream."  Tess pulled away from Max, sliding off the bed and shaking off the memory of her son's cry.

"It was more than a dream Tess," Max frowned, "you woke up in a sweat."

Tess wrapped her arms around herself and stared out at the crisp morning view.  "I told you," she chided.  "It was nothing."  Suddenly Tess turned around and stared curiously at Max.  "What are you doing here anyway?"

Max opened his mouth to say something, but from the expression on his face, Tess knew that if he did indeed say anything, it would be a lie.  But he didn't.  He closed his mouth and lowered his gaze.  

There was a moment of silence before they both heard a loud slam of a door in the hallway.  They looked at each other peculiarly, and then turned their gaze to the door.  "What do you think that was?" Max asked.

Tess was relieved that he used this opportunity to change the subject.  "I don't know.  Who's here?"

"Isabel," Max answered.  "She came over with me."  Then Max turned back and looked at the door.  "It couldn't have been Michael," Max said, as he reasoned logically as to who slammed the door.  "Do you think it was Isabel?"

Now Tess knew something was up.  "Why are you and Isabel here?" she asked pointedly.  When she had woken up from the nightmare it was like a dream, seeing Max hovering over her, worried about her.  But now Tess knew Max would never be there without some ulterior motive.

Max got up from the bed and stood staring silently at her.  "I want to know why Isabel and Michael told me that Liz is the reason I almost died," he blurted out.

Tess swallowed hard; the unexpected truth coming from Max surprised her.  As a million thoughts ran through her mind, Tess cleared her throat and bit her lip.  "Do you really want to know?"

Max nodded his head slowly, though the expression on his face was hesitant.  "Yes," he whispered.

Tess turned around and once again stared out at the morning horizon.  "When I found out from Nicholas that you were sick…dying, I couldn't believe it.  I had to keep myself from wiping that smirk off of his smug repugnant face."  Taking a breath, Tess turned around and looked over at Max, who stood listening intently.  "He said that it was '_ironic_' that you were dying because of Liz."

"So you went on the words of a known liar and alien who wanted to kill us all?" Max asked calm but skeptical.

Tess shook her head irritably.  "No Max!" she spat.  "I wasn't that stupid.  God, sometimes I don't know what you take me for!"  This was hard for her.  She knew that Max was scrutinizing every detail of the story.  Part of her was afraid she would forget some of the details, or mix things up, making her story -- the truth -- a lie in his eyes.  "Do you want me to tell you this or not?" she asked.

Max took a deep breath and nodded his head.  "Yes.  Go on."

Tess became restless as Max's brooding eyes were locked onto her.  "Well as I said, Nicholas told me that you were dying, which I already knew.  I could feel this kind of numb feeling.  And sometimes I would black out.  It was weird, I didn't understand what it meant, but it seemed to make sense once Nicholas revealed his _little secret_."  She continued to describe her conversation with Nicholas and her search for a nurse for Zander, her discovery of Maia and Andaria.  The memories came back one by one as she focused on the images and the discovery of her mother.  "I walked into that room and there was…there was my mother," Tess said incredulously, as if she were seeing Andaria again for the first time.

She looked up at Max, expecting to see him bored and unimpressed with her attempt to invoke in him the idea and feeling of meeting someone whom she had dreamed about for a lifetime.  Instead Max's eyes were clouded, as if he understood what it meant to her.  Tess licked her lips and smiled and returned to the story.  "She told me that she had been waiting for me…for _our_ return."  She paused hoping that would mean something to Max, but instead Max averted his eyes as her eyes gazed longingly at him, as if the thought made him uncomfortable.  

"Well," Tess said, shrugging her shoulders back and regaining her composure again.  "She brought me to this woman named Dalia.  Apparently she is one of the leading 'architects'," she paused as Max frowned and then clarified, "scientists, in human terms, on Antar.  She was presented with the knowledge that you were sick and dying in fact."

"How could she know?" Max asked in confusion.  "How could anyone know on Antar that I was sick?"

Tess rolled her eyes.  "They keep tabs on us Max.  As if they wouldn't?" she said dubiously.  "Can I continue?"  Max nodded and waved his hand at her, gesturing her to finish.  "Well," Tess sighed, "Dalia explained that when you healed Liz, there was some genetic flaw in her DNA that was somehow triggered by your powers."  Tess looked up at Max to make sure he was following.  Max's head bobbed slowly up and down, urging her to go on.  "Human genetics are somehow modified when our powers manipulate their genes to heal them."

"So?  How does that have anything to do with Liz causing my sickness?"

Tess steeled herself for the upcoming onslaught, as she was about to tell him the harsh truth.  "When you slept with Liz, it triggered some kind of genetic mutation within you.  Apparently it sped up the manifestation of Liz's powers in her, and for you it had an adverse reaction."

Max ran his fingers through his hair.  It was complicated.  Genes, mutation – was he supposed to be able to comprehend all of this?  How could he trust what Tess was telling him, to be the truth?  "I don't know," Max finally said, digesting her story.  "I don't know what to believe.  You say this, _Dalia_, told you all of this.  How can I trust that you're not lying to me?"

Tess flinched.  His words stung.  How many more times would she hear that question?  How much more hurt could she take from this man she loved with all of her heart?  The same questions swirled within her.

Tess had one more chance to be with the Max, to be with the man she had watched die in her arms in another life.  But this was a different life, a different time – maybe she was a fool to hang on to someone else's memories, maybe Max was right.  "You don't," Tess said stiffly, swallowing the tears that had welled up at the doubt in her mind.  Feeling stifled in Michael's small cramped bedroom, Tess began to look through the unkempt drawers of the dresser, which stood a few feet from the bed.  She needed a clean t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Max asked curiously.

Tess shook her head irritably.  "I'm going to brush my teeth and get changed.  Is that okay with you?"

"But we were in the midd…"  Before Max finished his sentence, Tess grabbed the cold brass knob and walked out of the room.

~~~

A loud knock on the door startled Isabel from her muddled thoughts.  "Who is it?" Isabel called, her voice strained.

"Can I get in there?" Tess' voice rose, as if asking a question, though it seemed more like a demand.

"I'm not finished," Isabel replied quickly, her heart raced in fear at the thought of having to leave her makeshift sanctuary.  She wasn't ready to face the awkwardness that would most likely be between her and Michael.  Her eyes darted around the room hoping Tess would take a hint.  She didn't.

"Well I can't wait."  There was a pause.  Isabel hoped it was a good sign.  There was mumbling at the door, then Tess said loudly, "You don't have to leave.  Just let me in."  Isabel reluctantly unlocked the door and was taken aback at the force Tess used to push her way in.  

"Excuse me!" Isabel exclaimed dubiously.

Tess rolled her eyes at Isabel and closed the door behind her. She picked up a clear yellow toothbrush, quickly squeezing a bead of toothpaste on the thin bristles, and began swirling it in her mouth. Isabel furrowed her brow and scoffed.  "This is what couldn't wait?"

Tess looked over Isabel who glared indignantly at her.  "And what were _you_ doing that was so important?" Her blue eyes looked at Isabel up and down.

"I'm trying to think," Isabel said irritably, as she leaned up against the bathroom wall.

"Yeah, well I've got a thing or two on my mind too."

"Oh, I'm sorry, should I _care_?" Isabel knew she was being harsh, but she couldn't handle Tess' sarcasm today of all days.

The blonde hybrid, who looked like one of those porcelain china dolls, even when she just woke up leaned over the sink and spit.  "You know," Tess mumbled, running the brush under the tap and placing it back in its stand, "I understand you're under a lot of stress lately but there are other people with other problems."  She turned around with her back against the sink, her narrow eyes studying Isabel.

"Really?" Isabel scoffed.  "Your husband betrayed you to people who would rather dissect me to find out how I tick than to interrogate me?"  She folded her arms across her chest.  "_My bad_," Isabel pouted in disgust.

Tess hopped up onto the small counter and shook her head.  "Do you really want to trade sob stories?" the blonde asked incredulously.  "Because it doesn't compare to mine."

"I was born in a pod chamber."

"Been there, done that," Isabel sighed.  "We all know that sob story.  So what about it?"

Tess shrugged.  "Fine.  I'm in love with my 'husband' who can't stand me and my son is on another planet.  I have only a short time to convince all of you, who, by the way, could care less about our home planet, to come back and help free our people.  My mother, whom I've just met for the first time, is convinced that I can do it.  I keep on having these nightmares about failing my mother who has waited all of these years for a dream that is, just that, a dream; and I'm scared to death that Khivar is going to kill Zander."  

Isabel watched Tess intently as she finished her little rant.  The more the facts came out, the less anger and resentment she felt for the brusque blonde hybrid.  The fair complexion began to show signs of wear and worry lines.  Her shoulders were slouched forward and she didn't have that same cocky smirk on her face.  "I suppose that _might_ be a better sob story," Isabel admitted stiffly.

Tess, who had been staring at mindlessly at the tiled floor, peered up to look at Isabel.  Her corners of her pouty full lips curled into a miniscule smirk.  Isabel swallowed, thinking horrible thoughts, chiding herself, for even thinking of laughing with the woman who murdered Alex, but couldn't.  They both burst out laughing.

"Look," Tess sighed, after regaining her composure.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to barge in here.  It's just, well, Max was just _getting_ to me."

Isabel frowned as she wiped the tears that were sliding down her face from laughing.  "What do you mean?"

"I told him why Liz is dangerous to him and he just wouldn't believe me," she sighed.  "I'm trying to tell him something that will save his life and he says he can't trust me."

Isabel shrugged.  "Do you blame him?"

Tess swallowed.  "Look, I know you guys hate me for what I did before I left, but there's stuff you don't know.  Things about that night that couldn't be helped," she said, waving her hands in frustration.  "And I wish I could tell you, I wish you could believe me when I say that I was only trying to do what was best for all of us."

Isabel felt her heart tighten when Tess spoke about the night of Alex's death.  As much as she felt connected to the woman, there would always be a part of her that would never forget that she was the reason Alex was dead.  "Can we not talk about that?" Isabel whispered, lowered her head, as her eyes beginning to tear up.

Her alien female counterpart nodded.  "I didn't mean to bring it up," Tess apologized.  "It's just, I'm not here with any ulterior motive.  I'm being honest.  I've told you why I'm here and why I'm not leaving."

Isabel nodded.  "I'm just not sure that's what you're going to end up with Tess," she said sadly.  Tess and Antar were in for a rude awakening.  Plans had changed and the Royal Four didn't exist.  As much as Isabel believed that she had told them the truth about what she was doing here and why she was staying, there seemed no possible way for Tess to convince them that Antar was where they belonged.

~~~

"Did you get any answers?" a voice asked.

Max turned his attention from the closed door, to the living room, where Michael was brooding.  "What?"  Max frowned.  He studied Michael for a moment; he knew that something had gone on while he was in the room with Tess.

Michael shrugged and walked over to where the living room met with the entrance of the hallway.  He leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest.  "So did Tess give you any answers?" he asked morosely.

Max raised his eyebrows in uncertainty.  "She gave me answers, but whether I can believe them or not is another thing."

"Is that what got her in a huff?" Michael asked.

Max walked into the living room, knowing that Tess needed a little time to cool off.  "She's tired of us not believing her and questioning everything she says," Max sighed.  "But how can we not?  After all she's put us through, how can we just trust her blindly?"

Michael turned around and sighed.  "I don't know man, but there must be some truth to it Maxwell."  The tall blonde paused and tilted his head curiously.  "What _did_ she tell you?  We never got a full explanation.  She just told us to keep Liz away from you."

Max threw his hands in the air.  "I don't know.  She rambled on about genetics and how our powers linger and intermingle with the human DNA…"  He had to sit down for a moment.  Thinking about it again just made his head ache.  Max looked behind him and pulled a folding chair underneath him, and sat down.

It seemed to make sense, with the amount of biology, chemistry and science education he had received from Roswell High's academic elite.  "It just can't be right Michael.  Liz and I, we are right together," he looked up at Michael, "and now she's supposed to be lethal to my health?  Don't you think that's a little convenient?"

Over the short amount of time he had had to think this over, the more it sounded like this was something Tess wanted him to believe.  And Max would have gone with his instinct, except this nagging feeling he had in the pit of his stomach, like some other side of him telling him that he was wrong.  It was an internal struggle that he had been dealing with the moment Tess was back in his life, but this time, it was stronger and more intense.  Max couldn't describe it; it felt like another person was struggling to be heard.

"Max, there's something else you don't know.  I think Tess must have forgotten to mention it, but did you notice two hand prints on your chest?"

Max nodded.  He had.  It was something he had wanted to mention to Tess, but then she became upset and stormed out of the room.  "Do you know what that's about?"  Michael nodded.  "Well then?" Max said, waiting patiently for him to explain the phenomenon.

"It was Liz."

Max frowned.  "What do you mean, 'It was Liz'?"

Michael's eyes lowered until it seemed that he was admiring the lovely beige carpeting that lined the living room floor.  "She tried to heal you," he muttered.

Max leaned forward and shook his head, "What did you say?  It sounded like you said, 'Liz tried to heal me'?"

Michael nodded irritably.  "She did.  Liz tried to heal you and it almost cost you your life," he blurted out.

Max laughed and thought he was joking.  "You almost had me there," Max exclaimed.  "Liz doesn't have the ability to heal anyone."

Michael looked at him incredulously.  "Have you talked with your little girlfriend lately Maxwell?  There's a lot of things you don't know about, and one of them being the abilities Liz does and does not have."

"So you're not kidding?"

Michael shook his head slowly, maintaining eye contact.  "You were dead for all we knew," he said somberly.  "I was taking you to the hospital when your heart stopped and you got all cold."  Max swallowed at Michael's description of his death.  "None of us were talking.  I left Isabel and Jesse in the Granolith chamber when suddenly a white light appeared and there was Tess.  If she hadn't gotten there, you'd still be dead."

"But how?  How did Liz's powers grow so fast?"

Michael again shrugged his broad shoulders, which began to irritate Max.  "I don't know.  We had told her, Isabel and I, that she should under no circumstances touch you."  He ruffled his shaggy hair and rolled his eyes at the memory.  "But she had it in her head that she was supposed to save you, instead of the fact that she was the one who hurt you in the first place.  So when she was on watch one night, she tried to heal you," he sighed.  "We found her lying unconscious and you weren't even breathing, though your heart was beating."

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever heard."

"Well it's the truth," Michael stated.  He turned away and looked towards the bathroom.  Max followed his gaze.  "I just knew she had something to do with it," he muttered.

Max stiffened at the comment; true as it may be, it had nothing to do with Liz.  She never meant to hurt him; it was one of those unexpected freak-of-nature things that she couldn't control.  "Well you can't blame her," he said defensively.  "I had a little something to do with it."

Michael lifted his head and frowned.  "You had something to do with the fact that she doesn't listen to us when we tell her to stay away from you and not to use her powers on you?" he exclaimed.  Michael shook his head in disbelief.  "No, I don't think so Maxwell.  She should have known better."

Max gritted his teeth and bit back any words that he might regret saying later.  Michael didn't seem to understand what it was like.  He had thought that his relationship would open Michael's eyes to the fact that you couldn't choose who you loved.  "I wonder what's keeping Isabel and Tess in there," Max said uneasily, hoping to change the subject.

There had to be a way to fix this.  Liz was the life that he had chosen.  How could he get that through to all of them?


	36. 36

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide: **Kedra _(Ke – drah)_

                                                Kedrans _(Ke – drahns)_

                                                Kedar _(Ke – dar)_

                                                Iturians _(I – tur – rians)_

                                                Fadila _(Fa – dee – la)_

                                                Alaric _(Ah – lair – ic)_

Andaria _(An – dar – ia)_

                                                Radim _(Ra – deem)_

                                                Hakan _(Ha – kahn_)

                                                Medgio _(Med – gee – o)_

                                                Muna _(Mew – na)_

                                                Steren _(St- air – en)_

Pilan_ (Pi – lahn)_

Saren Dari _(S - air – ren Dahr – ee)_

                                                Barak (_B - air – rack)_

                                                Riazia _(Ree – ah – zee – a)_

                                                Hanar _(Ha – nar)_

Bel Maar _(B-el Mar)_

                                                Maarican _(Mah – Ree – cans)_

                                                Laban _(Lay – ban)_

                                                Panyin _(Pan – yin)_

                                                Cian _(Sigh – yan)_

                                                Qunar _(Qu - oo – nar)_

                                                Aga _(Ag –ah)_

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

Chapter Thirty Six 

***

Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. 

Love is a battle, love is a war; love is a growing up.

                                                                                                      - James Baldwin

***

"Tess!  Isabel?"  Max called from the other side of the door.  "Are you guys done in there?"

Tess looked hesitantly at Isabel.  She closed her eyes and let out a deep breath.  How she would give anything not to have to face Max.  What did he expect from her?

As she slid off the counter, Tess studied Isabel's somewhat uncertain expression.  Apparently she didn't want to go out there as much as Tess didn't.  She squinted and scrutinized Isabel's frightened behavior.  "What's with you?"

Isabel looked startled out of her thoughts again.  She didn't seem to be paying attention to anything that was happening in here.  "What?" she exclaimed with a nervous laugh.  "What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are you staring at the door like someone's going to jump you, if you open it?" Tess asked suspiciously.

Isabel glared at Tess, trying to cover her emotions.  "I am not," she said indignantly.  "I was just thinking."

Tess raised her eyebrows and nodded skeptically.  "Sure," she said warily.  "And I'm really _human_."  She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  At least it was getting her mind off of her problems with Max.

"Did something happen between you and Michael?"

Isabel's eyes widened and she had a panicked expression on her face.  "What do you mean?  What _about_ me and Michael?"

Tess knew she hit a nerve.  She'd never seen a woman look so guilty in her life.  Now she just had to figure out what it was.  "It's just that we, Max and I, thought you guys might have had a fight?"  A look of relief appeared on Isabel's now darkened features.  "Uh, yeah," Isabel said casually.  "We sort of had a fight.  That's all."

Tess had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.  She wasn't the best liar when it came to her emotions.  "Really?  And what did you fight about?"

Isabel froze at the question.  "W-w-what did…we fight about?"  The pitch of her voice rose at the end of the question.  The tall faux brunette looked distractedly in the mirror as she ran her fingers nervously through her hair.  "Uh…"

There was another knock at the door.  "You guys, we need to talk."  This time it was Michael's voice that boomed through the door.

Tess turned around and watched Isabel curiously as her face paled and her eyes downcast.  "We'll be out in a minute!" she yelled.  Slowly, she took a couple of steps until she stood side by side her uneasy friend.  "Are you all right?"  Isabel did not respond.  Tess nudged Isabel with her shoulder.  "Did something else happen between you and Michael?"

Isabel shrugged her shoulders back and stood up tall, regaining her composure.  She looked Tess straight in the eye and shook her head.  "No," she said without hesitation.  Tess watched Isabel stiffly open the door.  She turned back and asked, "Are you coming?"

Tess wasn't sure what had happened, but something major had happened between Isabel and Michael and it was something Isabel felt guilty about.  Her forehead creased at the thought.  Could the two have feelings for each other?

It wasn't an alien notion.  She and Max had been strongly connected since they first met.  But Michael and Isabel seemed quite content in their relationships.  The only sign of discomfort she had ever seen them display was when she first hinted at the notion that they had a destiny, and that there might be a hidden connection between someone who had been standing right in front of them all along.

Then Maria and Michael quite suddenly became steadies, as did Alex and Isabel.  Tess hadn't thought about it before, but now that she thought about it, it could have been an adverse reaction to the knowledge that they were attracted to one another.  Before it had been an impossibility; and after she had arrived, it became a reality.  They were meant to be, just as she and Max were.

"Tess?"  Tess opened her eyes and saw Isabel waiting for her in the hallway.  "Are you coming?"

Tess smiled and nodded.  "Uh, yeah.  Sure," she chuckled.  "Sorry, was _just thinking_ about something."

~~~

When Isabel emerged from her sanctuary that was his bathroom, Michael couldn't help but stand up from his laidback position on the couch.  Her eyes met his for a moment before darting away and turning her attention to Tess who followed behind her.  He swallowed.  She seemed nervous and uneasy.  It made his heart flutter to think of what he had just done to the relationship he had managed to rebuild in the short time she had been back.  He prayed that she didn't hate him for what he had impulsively done.

"So did Tess fill you in on what the 'facts' are?" Max asked.

Isabel frowned, confused at his question.  "What are you talking about?"

Michael cleared his throat and not taking his eyes off of Isabel.  "Tess has been explaining the logistics of why Liz caused Max's sickness," he explained.  Isabel met his intense gaze and nodded.  "Oh," she said hesitantly.

"Oh?" Max exclaimed.  "Is that all you have to say?"

Isabel looked at Max.  "What else am I supposed to say?  She's lying and we should burn her at the stake?" she retorted.

"You guys don't get it do you?  As long as it doesn't affect you, you guys are fine!  That's the way it's always been," Max huffed.  "It doesn't matter that this information just happens to hurt me and Liz."

Michael looked incredulously at Max.  "You think that we don't know this hurts either of you?  How long do you think we've been dealing with this?  We've known for weeks, and we tried to think of a way to break it to both of you, but you know, we had other things on our mind!" he spat.  "Don't mind us, we're just trying to save your life!"

Suddenly Michael's ears cringed at a high resonance whistle that echoed through his apartment.  "Hey!" Tess barked.  "Stop this!  I've had enough."

Michael looked uncertainly at Max and Isabel.  _What now_?

"You guys can try to reason your way out of the truth; you can scream and cry until your voice is hoarse.  I'm done," Tess declared.  She turned on her heel and headed out the door, leaving all of them stunned.

Michael closed his eyes and covered his face with his hands.  Tess was right.  It wasn't worth it.  Max was bound and determined to live in his fantasy world where Liz was his soul mate and he and she would live happily ever after.  He wanted to forget the fact that he was an alien hybrid and the powers that he had – that was fine with Michael.  But he couldn't blame Tess one bit for getting tired of it all.

The more and more Michael thought about it, home wasn't here anymore.  His ties with Maria had been cut, mostly due to his thoughtless decisions regarding their relationship.  Now his relationship with Isabel had become uneasy and tense.  Michael hardly had any ties here and he felt like he had no purpose.  At least on Antar, he would be fighting for the freedom of his people.  Michael sighed uneasily as these thoughts swirled around in his mind.

_Would going 'home' be so bad?_

~~~

"Where are they?" Liz asked irritably, glancing over at Max's locker.  She had gotten to school early that morning hoping to spend a little time with Max before classes started.  He and Michael hadn't made an appearance yet.

"Are you waiting for Max?" Maria sighed, leaning against the locker next to Liz's.  It was hard to watch.  Liz had always been infatuated with Max and though she loved to support her friend, it was growing tiresome.  She was like a puppy dog, waiting for her Master.

Liz turned around to find Maria looking smugly at her.  "Glad to see you finally got up," she teased.  Liz tried to rouse Maria this morning, but it was like waking up a log.  "And _yes_, I'm waiting for Max."  She grabbed a couple of textbooks and stuffed them into her backpack.  "Have you seen him yet?" Liz asked curiously.

Maria rolled her eyes.  "C'mon!  Do you think they're actually going to show up today?  They've been wrapped up in that whole alien thing for the past two days!" she exclaimed.  "And then there's the _Tess_ thing."

Liz turned around alarmed at the reminder of what she had done last night.  "Do you think Michael called Max last night and told him?" she asked nervously.

Maria shrugged her shoulders.  "I don't know," she sighed.  "He could have."

"Could have what?" Kyle asked, popping his head in between their conversation.

Liz pulled back, startled by Kyle's unexpected arrival.  "Kyle!" she gasped, chuckling.  "I didn't see you there."

Her ex winked and stretched his arms around her and Maria's shoulders.  "Well I like to give the ladies a surprise once and awhile," he smirked.  Liz rolled her eyes and shrugged his strong muscular arms off her shoulder, as did Maria.  His face drooped as if the rejection had injured him deeply, and then returned to its normal grin after the girls did not react.  "So let me ask again, could have what?"

Maria was about to tell Kyle last night's events when Liz interrupted with her cheery disposition.  "So what did you do last night?" Liz chirped.

Kyle frowned and studied her curiously.  "I didn't _do_ much," he said slowly.  He stood there silently for a moment, as if debating whether to call Liz on her obvious change of subject.  Much to Liz's relief, he opted not to.  "Hey guys?  Do you know what's up with Isabel?"

Now it was Liz's turn to frown.  "What do you mean?  What happened?"  She hated that she was out of the loop on things.  It was Michael and Isabel's fault for starting it and Liz couldn't believe that Max was continuing it.  He hadn't even called her.  "I know you know something," she declared.

Kyle's expression was one of surprise.  "I thought you guys would have been in on it.  Obviously I was wrong," he said shamefully.

"Well don't keep us in suspense.  What happened?" Maria said anxiously.  She knew Michael and Tess had been up to something last, but she didn't know what.  It was always secrets with him.

Kyle shrugged.  "I went for a jog last night and found Isabel crying in the park," he explained.  "Apparently Jesse sold them out to the Feds."

Liz and Maria looked at each other in bewilderment.  "What?" they said in unison.

Kyle shifted his backpack higher up on his shoulder and shrugged.  "That's what she told me.  Jesse sold them out and the Feds kidnapped him."

"Is he still missing?" Maria asked worriedly.  

"Well apparently they went to rescue him yesterday.  That's why they weren't at school," he replied.

"So everyone's okay?" Liz asked.

Kyle nodded.  "Yeah.  If you call Isabel being totally wrecked over Jesse."

Liz shook her head.  She couldn't believe that Jesse had done this to Isabel, to all of them.  He had always seemed like a decent guy.  How could he have lied to all of them?

Maria leaned back against the locker and gripped her books to her chest.  This was just one more on the list of many worries that they had on their plate.  Maria took in a deep breath and sighed.  How much more could they all take?  When would their lives return to normal?  

Then she glanced over at Liz who was deep in her own thoughts.  Her best friend had alien powers, which were cool on the one hand, but she wasn't human anymore.  She was one of them.  Maybe it would only last for a little while, but she was one out of a few dozen reminders of how untypical her teenage life was now.  Maria had always heard that too much knowledge was never a good thing and now she was beginning to believe it.

The bell rang.  

"What are we going to do about this?" Liz asked in a hushed tone.

Maria glanced sideways at her best friend.  "What do you mean 'what are we going to do'?"

Liz frowned at Maria.  "Well we can't just go to class like nothing is happening!" she exclaimed incredulously.

Maria looked wearily at Kyle and then at her best friend.  "We can't?" she said dryly.  By the look on Liz's face, Maria knew she wasn't going to let go of it.  Already, the grinds were churning in her head.  "Liz, we can't miss anymore school if we're going to graduate," she sang nervously.  "Besides, Kyle said that they got Jesse back, so I'm assuming that the bad guys are _dispatched_."

Liz couldn't believe what Maria was saying.  "We can't just let them shut us out of this!" she exclaimed, throwing up her hands.  Then quickly realizing that a few classmates had begun to stare oddly at the trio, Liz drew her hands abruptly to her side.  She leaned in towards Maria and Kyle who tried to look casual about the whole thing.  "We have to help, we're still involved here."  Then Liz threw a backwards glance at Maria.  "And who cares if we skip a class?  It's our friends in danger here."

Kyle shook his head and waved his hands hesitantly.  "Hey, I've never been involved in one of your capers here, but I seem to recall hearing stories and it's not pretty," he muttered.  "Besides, I think Maria's right.  It sounded like they handled everything just fine yesterday."

Liz looked at two of her closest friends.  "So you're not going to come with me?"

Maria looked over at Kyle who was eyes darted nervously between the two women.  She closed her eyes, knowing that she would regret it, and shook her head.  "No, we didn't say that, did we Kyle?"  Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.  Finally when he managed to say something, it came out as a jumble of words, unintelligible to the human ear.  Maria tilted her head in Kyle's direction and plastered a smile on her face.  "See?"

Liz returned the favor and smiled politely in response, "Great!" she said sarcastically.

~~~

"A transmission from Bel Maar, Madame," Medgio stated.

Andaria looked anxiously at Medgio.  "Does he look hopeful?"

Medgio bowed his head low.  "I do not know Mistress.  He is very distracted and will not answer directly.  He wishes to speak to you."

Andaria nodded and with a flick of her wrist dismissed the faithful servant.  She entered a five-digit code into the console before her and a translucent image floated appeared before her.  The faded blue skin of the Maarican glowed through coagulation of the magnetic light dispersion.  

The Maaricans were a unique race.  Their 'eyes' were mere narrow slits in which light could be filtered into their minds' eye.  Instead of 'seeing' with an organ which light is allowed in and an image is transmitted though this organ; the Maaricans used radar, in a sense, to see.  They had a superior sense of hearing and also a powerful yet subtle genetic anomaly only found in the Maaricans.  Their minds' eye, as they referred to it, could reach out into the somewhat dark and blank inside themselves and with the light they obtained through the pair of slits, where their eyes would have been, illuminated what they could already see through this 'muscle' as the Antarian 'architects' called it.  They were a race which the Antarians had a longstanding alliance.

Andaria bowed her head in respect.  "Laban, it is good to see you," she greeted her old friend.  "What news do you bring to me?"

"Andaria," the Maarican nodded reverently, "it has been so long.  I dare not speak to you but only for a moment.  Sessar has been monitoring our transmissions."  The head of the seventh tribe of Bel Maar's thin lips curled slightly.  In fact the Maaricans barely spoke with their mouths, though it was possible.  Most of the time they spoke telepathically.  Only in races where the peoples' minds were not advanced, would the guttural tones pass their lips.

"What say Panyin about Zan's return to the throne?" Andaria asked darkly.  If they lost one more alliance, there would be no return.

The wavering image hesitated before answering.  "We have no definitive answer from him.  He has heard about the Summit and Khivar is pressuring him to pledge loyalty to the throne," his voice warbled as if the sound waves were passing through water.  "I have reminded him of our allegiance to the House of Kedra, but he is wavering.  This is a fearful time, for all of us, to be thinking such things."

"These are dark times Laban," Andaria said gravely.  "But we must remember our fates our interlinked.  The destiny of all our worlds is in the hands of a madman.  He intends to hold our worlds hostage.  You know that our worlds have not seen peace since the death of Zan, the last descendant of Cian."

Laban shook his head grimly.  "Alaric was the last true peaceful ruler, worthy of our allegiance and friendship.  Zan was a rebel.  He did not listen to reason.  What purpose would it serve to return him to the throne?" he asked.

Andaria straightened her posture, drawing herself up to her full height.  She knew this question would be asked and as many times as she had rehearsed a palatable answer, she found herself blanking out.  Licking her lips, the leader of the Loyalist army, cleared her throat and gazed seriously at her companion.  "Zan's rise to the throne was abrupt and unexpected.  He was young and brash.  I understand your hesitancy about adding your forces to ours, but you know it must be done.  Only the True King shall bring peace to our galaxy and Khivar only destruction," she declared forcefully.

Laban's eyes darted away from the screen and a look of fear crossed his face.  There was a moment of anxiety, both for Andaria and Laban.  If he were to be discovered by one of Khivar's spies, he would surely be executed.  After a moment, Laban returned his focus to the transmission, though the tenseness had not left his face.  "I must end trans, but you will have our answer before the New Moons."   The image flickered and dissipated as the light molecules scattered and faded.

Andaria stared forebodingly at the now empty space before her.  She closed her blue crystalline eyes and sent up a prayer to the Unseen.  Andaria had been quite surprised to find that the Earth race had a similar unseen Being known as God to them.  The race seemed primitive, and for there to be folklore and stories about an all powerful Being that created the universe, it boggled her mind.  The Unseen had made contact, just as it had made His Presence known to Cian many centuries ago.  It made her prayers seem answerable.  And they needed to be answered, more now than ever.

~~~

"Your Highness," a meek, hunchback servant whispered, as he entered Khivar's chamber.

Khivar narrowed his eyes and turned around, not pleased that the Iturian Cycle of Meditation had been disrupted.  He needed it now more than ever.  The focus of power needed to keep this world from turning on him had him drained at the end of a season.  Usually the Iturian Cycle of Meditation was called upon at the end of the Winter Solstice.  When life began anew.  

As a boy he had learned of this Iturian process of renewing and regeneration; it had been his rite of passage into adulthood.  It had amazed him that such a thing could be brought about by such a concentrated focus of the mind.  He felt the rush of energy and power course through him.

Then one day Hakan, his mentor, revealed to him a theory that he had been working on; the idea that the energy gained from the process of Mediation could be stored and expanded.  The minute power he had been given at birth could be changed and strengthened.  It intrigued Khivar.  He experimented with different techniques and found his telepathic powers growing stronger, as well as his physical keenness double in stature.  

In the beginning it had taken several Cycles within the four seasons to see any change in his power, and even more when he began is attack on Antar.  But now, time had seen him crowned King of Antar and though his subjects were less than jovial, Khivar's powers were taxed less.  Khivar was now at the point of completing the Cycle once every season.

"What do you want?" Khivar growled.  He could feel the profits of the past few hours fade.  He would have to begin the Cycle again.

The measly slave bowed his head and dropped uneasily to the floor.  "Forgive me your Highness," the sniveling minion whined, his voice cracking under the strain of Khivar's intense gaze.  "I did not mean to interrupt," he squeaked.

Khivar rolled his eyes and released the bumbling idiot.  He didn't have the energy to waste on something so ugly and useless.  "Spit it out!" Khivar demanded.

Khivar pressed the weight of his fury on the weakling's mind, causing the Kedran garbage to whimper.  "Why have you entered my chambers?  You know I hate to be disturbed."  The frail figure squealed as he squeezed his slave's mind tight, and then tighter still, as if he held it in the palm of his hand.  He groaned and wrapped his fingers around his balding head, as if the limp bony appendages would be able to shield him from Khivar's wrath.  "_What_ is it you _want_?"

The shivering slave remained on the floor and whimpered.  "T-t-the General s-s-said to tell you t-that the L-loyalists have…"  The Kedran scum shook while trying to remember the message.

"Well!" Khivar barked impatiently.

"Well, there has been some recent activity," the Kedran sniffled. "_On Earth_…that General Q-Qunar, thinks is…is s-s-stra-ange."

He narrowed his eyes at the new information.  _Something strange?_  Khivar's mind began to churn as a million possible scenarios could have caused this activity on the mundane planet.  He turned his eyes back on the Kedran, who remained cowering before him.  "Tell General Qunar that I will see him in one hour," Khivar commanded.  The nameless messenger slunk away to deliver his message; his shoulders slouched forward, casting a rounded shadow before Khivar.

General Qunar was a trusted advisor.  He was one of the most skilled at strategic planning in his army of men.  The Iturian General had come with him all the way from the ranks of a lowly messenger to King of Antar.  In his most dire circumstances Qunar had always come through for him.  Khivar trusted him, as far as he ever trusted any Antarian.

He had placed him in command of the Kedran Sector 233.  Khivar frowned, flexing his mind, which was exhausted from the day's meetings and strategic sessions.  It was definitely one of Qunar's better ideas, recommending that he divide Antar into different sectors with a few loyal Commanders overseeing his subjects.  They reported to him daily about any unusual activities or uprisings among Antarians – Kedrans and Iturians alike.  Once he had located the source of the discontent, he would quash it easily, thanks to his newfound powers as King of Antar.

Earlier that day there had been an uproar in 450 and his body was stretched to the limits of its power and also his patience.  Khivar almost had it mind to turn the leaders into mindless zombies, but he knew that then they would have just ended up being pieces of celluloid that ate more than they were worth. Instead, Khivar made examples of the two 'anarchists'.  He had their molecular structure split into particles, a process that, while impressive, was draining.

Khivar licked his thin lips and clasped his hands together behind him.  The cool morning breeze that drifted from the pull of Badr, the first moon, smelled of smoky Rivensence, a tart berry found on the moors of the Aga.  He would succeed.  He had come too far and destroyed too many to let the puny Kedrans worm their way back from their life of servitude and into his courts.  

They had all but been silenced; those who tried to thwart his 'destiny'.  Other than those he had chosen to show mercy to, few survived to see his Golden Age of Power.  When he had seen them down on their knees in the dirt and grim, groveling at his feet, the Chosen people, Khivar spared their lives.  After all he was not a tyrant.  He could show his subjects leniency.  He had given them a choice.  Serve the Iturians and their allies, or join his 'Army of Order'.

Khivar drank in the thick satin Antarian air and closed his eyes, letting himself be drenched in the light of the two moons.  In two days time, the Festival of New Moons would be held, one event that he had retained on the Antarian calendar.  Khivar actually enjoyed the Festival of New Moons.  It was one of his fondest memories on Antar.

The whole of Antar prepared for the eclipse of their 3 moons.  It had been myth that something remarkable happened every second decade.  The myth had not been unproven, and this year there had been more whispers and speculation of a 'Miraculous Return to Glory'.  The King of Old would redeem their people.  

Khivar hardly put any weight on these murmurings, but the problem was, the Kedrans were stirring up his complacent and fearful subjects.  He sighed heavily.  Though Khivar knew the plans of the Royal Four, he couldn't help but feel anxious nonetheless.  Khivar turned on his heel and headed toward the hallway.  He would speak with Qunar tonight about _relieving_ his worries. _Soon all would know the strength of the arm of the New 'Chosen' King_.__


	37. 37

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide: **__

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

** slight changes have been made to Chapter Nineteen to reconcile the storyline with this chapter, the history of the show and where I am going **

Chapter Thirty Seven 

***

Time is too slow for those who wait,  
too swift for those who fear,  
too long for those who grieve,  
too short for those who rejoice,  
but for those who love, time is eternity.

                                                                                                      - Henry Van Dyke

***

Tess walked around the darkened chamber.  "How could things have gone so wrong?" she asked out loud into the emptiness.  As she crouched down and ducked into the contrasting white room, Tess surveyed the room that had seen her departure and arrival; she couldn't help but long for 'home'.  She hadn't heard from Andaria for days and she ached to be with Zander.  "I need to go home," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly, as if by some psychic connection, she heard Andaria voice calling to her. "Tess."  Tess furrowed her brow and looked around the room.  _Was she hearing things_?

"Tess," Andaria's voice whispered in her ear once more, as if she was standing there beside her.

"Mother?" Tess frowned.  At once she felt this urgency to contact her mother.  Tess sat down Indian style and took a deep breath and released it slowly.  Closing her eyes she reached out to her mother.  She hadn't tried reaching her mother in this manner before, and hoped it wouldn't tax her strength too much.

As she reached out into the dark nothingness, Tess found herself growing listless and faint.  When she felt like she was going to lose herself to the darkness at that moment, Tess felt a pair of strong hands draw her into a dim light.  "Tess," Andaria's voice echoed in her ears.

Tess opened her eyes and found herself lying on the floor of a similar white room, though their seemed to be no walls, no boundaries.  She slowly grabbed her aching head and licked her dry lips.  "What happened?" she whispered groggily.  Tess felt Andaria's hands release her.  "My child you shouldn't have tried to contact me like this," she hissed.  "You could have been lost in that void forever."

Tess swallowed and pushed herself into a sitting position.  "What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

Andaria's tall graceful fluid form seemed to be even more awe-inspiring than Tess remembered.  It seemed as if her solid physical body seemed to mask such beauty and light.  Her mother looked down at her sternly.  "Interstellar communication isn't safe," Andaria chided.  "You should know that by now."

Tess cautiously pushed herself to her feet and shook her head.  "No one told me that," she protested.  "How am I supposed to know that?  It didn't seem like a big deal when I was talking to Max."

Andaria shook her head.  "That's different.  It is much easier to communicate from Antar with a primitive world; that do not have the ability to communicate telepathically.  Also, Max wasn't conscious in his physical state.  He was in a safe horizon when you reached out to him.  "

Tess didn't understand what her mother meant.  _What was a safe horizon?  _

Her mother obviously noticed her confused expression because her eyes softened from their angry and worried state.  "Tess, when you communicate with any psyche, have you noticed how easier it is to reach into when they are unconscious or incoherent state?" Andaria asked.

Tess thought about it for a moment and realized that it was true.  She nodded.  "So?  What does that have to do with Max and 'safe horizons'?"

"'Safe horizons' are places created for us when we, 'mind walkers', communicate with each other," Andaria said slowly, searching for the right words to explain this concept to Tess.  "When Max was sick, his spirit and psyche automatically knew it needed a 'safe horizon' which would protect it while his body was being ravaged with whatever disease or sickness that it might be dealing with.  When we," Andaria gestured to herself and Tess, "communicate, we find ourselves in a place like this."  She lifted her hands and motioned to the white plane, which they seemed to be occupying.

"This is what makes interstellar communication for 'mind walkers' so dangerous.  If we haven't located the 'safe horizon' in which the person we are contacting, we can get lost out there.  If I hadn't found you, I don't know if you would have been able to find your way back."

The idea of not being able to draw herself out of the vast emptiness was unnerving.  She had never even considered it.  Tess swallowed and nodded.  "I'm sorry," she said distractedly.  "It's just that I thought you were calling me and I needed to talk to you about Zander."

Andaria's expression became one of concern and empathy.  "I know my child.  It has been hard for you to be separated from Zander.  I know what it is to be without your child for so long.  It's an ache that just sits in your heart," she replied.

Tess lowered her eyes, trying to pull back the tears.  "I miss him so much Mother.  I need to hold him."

Andaria nodded.  "It won't be long now my daughter."

At the mention of time, Tess stiffened and swallowed hard.  _How would she tell her mother that she had given up on Max and the other two?  She was done fighting and just wanted to go home.  "Things aren't working out the way you planned Mother," she said mournfully._

Andaria frowned.  "What do you mean?"

"Max isn't coming back with me.  And neither are Isabel and Michael."

The tall blonde rebel leader tilted her head and her expression turned to one of worry.  "You need to convince them otherwise Tess," she said tersely.

Tess bit her bottom lip and shook her head.  "It's too late Mother.  If we had hatched out of the pods together and Nasedo found them earlier, maybe," she paused, "maybe they would have come.  But as it is, they don't care about Antar or the throne.  They've immersed themselves in the human culture and have turned their backs on their duty."

"This is unacceptable," Andaria shook her head.  "Preparations have been made and it has been foretold.  Our Seers have prophesied this."

"Well they're wrong," Tess said bluntly.  "I think we have to deal with the stark reality that we're on our own on this Mother."

As much as Tess wanted this prophecy her mother spoke about to be true, she had to deal with reality.  Her son's life was at stake.  If she stayed away any longer, the dream or vision she had would no doubt become reality.  And she had lost her Love because she hadn't put up a fight, but she would not lose Zander.  He was her only focus now.  Tess had had enough of foolish fairytale fantasies and was now faced with the knowledge that if her people were to survive the onslaught Khivar was planning, she would have to lead them.

Andaria seemed unusually calm for the news Tess had just given her.  She had thought her mother would launch into a lecture about how she wasn't trying hard enough and that she needed to give Max time.  Instead, the former maidservant to the Queen Mother, closed her eyes, as if remembering some pleasant dream, tilted her head smiled.  She approached Tess with an expression of serenity and confidence.  "No my child, we will not have to do this alone," Andaria stated calmly.  "I know that the True King will return and save our people and many other worlds from the Hand of Khivar.  It has been prophesied and foreseen."

"Mother," Tess began to protest.  "You can't just stick your head in the sand and…"

Andaria shook her head and interrupted her daughter, as if Tess were 3 years old and unable to understand something of what she knew.  "The truth will come and will set us free.  Have courage and faith my daughter.  Max will see the truth, and so will the others.  Do not be disheartened, it has been destined."

With that, Tess found herself sitting in the Granolith chamber once more, nothing but the intermittent drops of water, echoing throughout the hollow desert peak.

~~~

Max was filled with mixed emotions.  As he watched Tess leave the apartment, he felt relief that she had finally realized that he wasn't leaving Earth.  Max was tiring of trying to explain his 'choice' to her.  She had to understand that he had loved Liz since he saw her in second grade.  It was love that made him risk his life and his secret to save her.

But, as always, there was this nagging voice inside telling him to after her.  It urged him to apologize.  He had been a complete jerk to her when she apparently was trying to tell him the truth he had asked for.  Max didn't know what it was about her, maybe it was some inherent genetic instinct that drew him to her.  Max sighed and needed some fresh air.

He silently and frustratingly walked to the balcony.  

_'You know it's not genetic makeup.'_

_Bah._  Max rubbed the back of his neck and closed out the rays of sunlight that now beat down on him.  "What do you know?" he challenged the nagging voice.

'_You loved her once and you keep thinking about her.'_

"I don't!" he mumbled to himself.  "The only reason I would think about her is because I'm trying to figure out what stunt she's going to pull next."

"Who are you talking to?" Isabel asked.

Max turned around sharply, his heart beating at a rapid pace.  "Isabel!" he exclaimed, embarrassed.

Isabel took a couple of steps forward and leaned back on the railing.  "You're thinking about Tess?" she asked casually.

Max averted his gaze and thought about the question for a moment before answering.  "Uh, sort of."

"I'm going out for awhile!" Michael yelled from the living room.

Max looked over his shoulder, where he could see Michael walking out the door.  "What was that?" he asked curiously.

Isabel seemed to stare after Michael for a moment before turning her focus back to Max.  "Nothing.  I guess he just needed some air," she said casually.

Max didn't quite believe Isabel.  When he had come out from Michael's room, things seemed tense.  Isabel was in the bathroom with Tess and Michael was brooding on the couch.  There was definitely something going on, but he decided it was in best to let it lie for now.  "Okay," he sighed.

"So you and Tess.  What's going on?"

The blunt question left Max speechless for a moment.  He wasn't expecting Isabel to be so forthcoming in her questions.  "What do you mean?"

"Are you changing your mind about staying on Earth?" Isabel inquired.

Max frowned and shook his head fervently.  "No!" he exclaimed.  "I'm staying here."

"Are you sure?" she asked tentatively.  "I know you must be worried about Zander."

Max tilted his head, leaned forward and studied Isabel for a moment.  "What are you talking about?"

Isabel swallowed and folded her arms across her chest.  "Obviously Tess didn't tell you how worried she is about Zander."

"Why?"  Max knew she was missing their son, but worried about him?  Then he remembered her waking up in a sweat.  Max chided himself for not pressing her about the dream.  _It must have been about Zander.  He frowned again.  _Why didn't she tell him about it?__

"Apparently she's worried about Khivar using Zander," Isabel explained quietly.  "Look Max, I don't know if it's true, but I get this awful feeling that Khivar would have no problem using Zander…"

His heart skipped a beat.  _Using his son._  He couldn't bear the thought.  Though he hadn't been there when his son was born, or held him, Max had a connection with that boy.  When he felt his heartbeat and felt his son's pain, when Zander was sick.  Max felt helpless and useless.  But now, his son was in danger again, but this time it was because of Max, that he was in danger.  "I don't know!" he mumbled.  He debated whether he could believe Tess, but then as he gazed up at Isabel, whose expression was also one of worry, Max knew that it wasn't only Tess' dream he had to believe in, but also Isabel's vision.

"Max," Isabel said, her voice full of sympathy.  "I know this is a hard choice to make, but I want you to know, that I would support you if you did decide to go back and save Zander."

He looked up thankfully at Isabel as her words gave him a minimal amount of comfort.  "Thanks."

"You're going back to Antar?" Liz's voice startled Max, as he turned and saw the hurt of the news settle on her face.

"Liz!" he gasped.  Max moved to reach out to her, but she took a step back.  Maria and Kyle stood behind her, as if they were her bodyguards.  "I can explain."

"You can explain?" Liz asked.  She looked shaky and distraught.  Her eyes pierced right through him and begged him to please make her understand.

"Yes," he sighed frustratingly.  Max didn't know how it had gotten this far, but now the words didn't seem to want to leave his lips.  "I…I, well…"  As he stumbled over the words, the doubt in Liz's eyes grew and he could tell that her heart had sunk at the inability of Max to put together a reasonable answer.

"You can't be serious," Maria exclaimed incredulously.  "Can you?"

"That tramp killed Alex and then lied to all of us.  She manipulated us into trusting her and then mindwarped us into believing that it was suicide.  She is a liar and some other choice words that I will not lower myself to say."

Max ran his fingers through his hair.  "Look, I know all of that.  But it doesn't change the fact that Zander might be in danger."

"Zander?" Kyle asked.  "Whose that?"

Max looked up at the 5'7 jock, whom had once been his mortal enemy; but all that changed once he brought him back from the brink of death.  "He's my son."

"Your son?" Liz whispered.  "You're going back for your son?"

Max nodded.  "Khivar has him and both Isabel and Tess have had some bad premonitions about leaving him alone so long," he explained.  Once more, Max reached out to Liz, who still seemed reluctant to accept this answer.

"Why doesn't Tess just go back there?  And why is she so worried about him in the first place?" Maria growled.  "Didn't she make a deal with the maniac in the first place?  I thought they were close buds."  She rolled her eyes and folded her arms across her chest.

"I don't think she really is _with Khivar," Max said hesitantly.  He had listened to Tess and the way she talked and described Khivar, and it sounded as if she loathed him more than any of them either could._

"You're going to defend her now?" Liz asked skeptically.  She gazed at him angrily.  "The only reason I put up with her is that she was the only one who could save your life, and even that, I have my doubts about."  The petite brunette walked around the living room coffee table and sat down on the couch, her arms resting on her knees, her head hanging low and her hands holding back her silky locks of hair.

Max opened his mouth to say something, he didn't know what, but something.  "It's not that I _trust_ her now," he said cautiously.  "It's just…"

Suddenly Maria interrupted him.  "It's just what?" she retorted.  "You keep wanting to buy into the lies she's feeding you.  You don't want her to be that 'bad guy'.  I mean, how could you have slept with her and not known what she is capable of, right?"  Maria sat down beside Liz and stared up at Max, her long lashes batting innocently at her past reference.

"Stop," Liz pleaded, resting her hand on Maria's knee.  She looked up at Max and swallowed.  "Can we talk?"

Max nodded.  "Can you guys leave?"  He implored Maria, Kyle and Isabel to give him some time with Liz.  They needed that.

Maria looked hesitantly at Liz.  "Are you sure?"  Liz nodded.  "Yeah, we need to talk," she replied, her eyes never leaving Max's.

Once Maria left reluctantly, reminding Liz that she would be just out in the hallway, and Isabel dragged Kyle away from the spectacle; Max found himself standing before Liz, at a loss of what to say.  This woman whom he had vowed to love forever gazed up lovingly at Max, a tear in the corner of her eye.  She stood up and wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled her face into his chest.  "Please don't leave Max.  I don't think I could bear for you to leave me again."

~~~

Michael had thought about going for a walk, but then decided he needed something longer than a walk and further away from the mess that had just been accumulating.  As he stepped out of the jeep, whose car keys he had managed to sneak off with, while Isabel and Max were engrossed with his little soap opera melodrama, and took in a deep breath.  The desert was always a place of solitude, quietness and the picture of rest for Michael.  He loved just standing out on the cliff, which had become a meeting place of sorts for the elite group of Roswellians.  Out here they could talk about anything and everything without having to worry about someone bugging the place or watching them, without the group noticing.

He picked up a stone and threw it as hard as he could over the precipice.  _What was keeping him here?_  Michael sat down on the dusty rock that overlooked hundreds of thousands of feet of empty space, before the crashing reality of the jagged rocks below.  _Antar._  He had been thinking about that place for years and years.  _How would he get there?  Where was it?_

Lately he had been having visions again.  Michael hadn't told the group about it.  He knew that it wasn't the most desirous of subjects among Max, Isabel, Maria, or Liz.  He had been remembering.  Bit by bit, Michael remembered his past life and the feelings he had for Isabel, or 'Vilandra', should he say.  His earlier dreams had only been a mixture of what he had already known about his past life and reality.  He was sure that Vilandra hadn't told him about Khivar; he knew because the visions he had been having lately confirmed it.  They were coming with more frequency now.

The sun hung overhead, and beat down its glaring rays.  He looked up and saw the faint outline of the pale moon converging with the bright warmth of the sun.  Michael frowned as he watched the spectacle occur.  All of the sudden he felt as if something was sitting on his chest.  Michael licked his dry chapped lips and wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.  He wasn't sure if it was from heat exhaustion, he didn't think so, since he had been only sitting there for a few minutes, but he kept on fading in and out of consciousness.  As he tried to fight to stay awake, Michael finally gave in and lay back against the gritty copper soil and drifted into sleep.

_"They are in Commander Rath!  I don't know how they received access, but they are in the inner courts."_

_Rath/Michael frowned at the officer and turned to Zan and Ava.  "Fall back to the inner sanctum, I'll keep Khivar out long enough for you two to escape!"_

_"I'm not running like a coward," Zan declared._

_"Don't argue with me Zan!" Michael/Rath warned, as he saw the inner gate giving way.  "Go!"_

_Zan pulled out of Ava's grasp and stood nose to nose with Rath/Michael.  "Like I said, I'm not running.  Now you're either going to bickering with me when they break down the gates or you'll stand with me Rath," Zan growled.  "Either way, I'll still be here."_

_"And so will I," Ava added, stepping up behind Zan._

_Rath/Michael let out a primal scream.  "All right!" he yelled.  "Fine.  Be stubborn.  I always knew you were.  But I didn't think you were this illogical."_

_Suddenly the inner gates creaked and the hundred tonne doors fell with a thud.  Hundreds of raised voices cried out in victory, but no signs of Khivar.  Rath/Michael commanded the remaining soldiers to engage in battle as he pushed Zan and Ava back to the throne.  _

_Zan stood along side Rath/Michael as they picked off Khivar's approaching squadron of Iturians.  The power of Zan and Rath/Michael together, felled the attackers in tens as they flew at the Royal Four.  Rath/Michael glanced to his right to see Ava standing beside her husband blasting those who made it through Zan's blasts.  He hoped Vilandra had escaped._

_They took on the army of men Khivar threw at them, but in an unexpected turn, the men fell off and drew off to the side, finishing off men Rath/Michael had known and commanded for decades.  Rath/Michael glanced warily at Zan.  "He's up to something," he whispered to his Liege._

_"And we'll be ready."_

_The commander of the Iturian army was unveiled through the curtain of soldiers.  Rath/Michael noticed he was dragging someone behind him.  It was Vilandra._

_Khivar pulled himself up to full stature and smiled mischievously.  "I've waited and planned years for this moment.  And in the hand of victory I will take my greatest prize!" Khivar growled._

_Ava, Zan and Rath/Michael looked strangely at each other.  Zan took a step forward and shook his head in disgust.  "You are too full of yourself Khivar.  You haven't won yet.  Let Vilandra go and we might not make your death a torturous one"_

_"Oh really?  Haven't I?" he asked knowingly, arching his right brow.  "Vilandra, why don't you inform your brother how it was I penetrated your outer gates and routed Commander Rath's armies."  He yanked her arm and she stumbled forward and fell to her knees._

_Rath/Michael glanced over at Vilandra, who would not meet his questioning gaze.  "What is he saying Vilandra?" he demanded, glancing back and forth between his enemy and betrothed._

_Khivar nudged Vilandra with his knee.  "Tell them," he commanded  Rath/Michael watched Vilandra move towards Khivar.  He grabbed her arm.  "What are you doing?" Rath/Michael growled._

_She turned and the once warm pools he had loved to gaze into, stared guiltily into his.  "I'm sorry Rath.  He said that he wanted peace.  He told me that if I just let him in, he would settle this with Zan without bloodshed."  Her shimmering locks fell down across her face and she began to sob.  "He promised.  I didn't know Zan," she peered up at her brother, "he said he loved me."_

_"How could you do this?" Zan raged.  "How could you betray us like this?  How could you believe him?"_

_Vilandra's expression harded at her brother's judgment. "You would have gotten us killed Zan.  At least this way, our people and our family would have lived to see old age," she accused menacingly.  Khivar moved towards Vilandra and picked her up, until she stood side by side with him.  "We could still end this peacefully," she said hopefully._

_Rath/Michael watched in horror.  "He is a liar and never intended to take the Royal family alive!" he roared.  Rath/Michael strode forward and reached out to stop Vilandra.  _

_Khivar raised his right hand and smiled. Rath/Michael found himself unable to move.  "You are really a wretched creature Rath.  I thought you would have been more of an opponent than this."  Rath/Michael seethed with anger and disgust at the Iturian scum, who stood before him.  "The great Royal Four.  How I enjoy watching it all crumble!"  His black eyes gleamed under the celestial lights that hung in the throne room.  "I wil give you credit Rath, because at least you're correct about this one thing.  I never intended to take you alive."  Then in a blink of an eye, he released a critical blast. The reddish stream of light blinded him, and the area of light expanded so that he could no longer watch Khivar's delighted expression.  As it approached and Rath/Michael watched it envelop him, he heard Vilandra's scream echo in his ears. "Nooooooo!"_

_He felt dazed as his life's energy ebbed away.  As he observed from the solid plane that held him up, Rath/Michael watched as there was an exchange of blasts from Zan and Ava aimed at Khivar who easily blocked them.  Zan and Ava looked worn from the battle beforehand.  Rath/Michael watched as Vilandra sobbed, whist in Khivar's grip.  He whispered lovingly into her ear, while she cringed at his touch.  There was a jumble of words that flew past from Vilandra's lips, which seemed to anger Khivar.  His gaze turned towards Ava and Zan, whose shield was wavering.  Khivar's eyes narrowed and a smirk replaced the frown on his face.  Suddenly two blasts flew forth from Khivar.  Rath/Michael was faint and could not turn and see if the blasts had hit their marks, but as he watched Vilandra's expression turn from that of sorrow to horror and agony, Rath/Michael knew that Ava and Zan were dead._

During his last breath, before Rath/Michael closed his eyes for the last time, he watched as Vilandra pull away from Khivar and release the brightest swell of energy that had been seen since the Battle of Evgeny.  Khivar dove to the ground and avoided the blast while releasing one of his own.  Rath/Michael hands clenched wearily, as he watched his beloved Vilandra crumple to the ground, her beauty frozen in that last moment of time, with the glow of the palacial flames surrounding her, and the last of the Kedran army slain.

With a gasp, Michael woke up with a start.  The images and the people seemed so real.  He looked down at his hands, which remained clenched.  How he hated him.

Michael now remembered his life as the Second in Command.  His struggles with Khivar had been fierce and bloody.  Each side took turns receiving massive blows to their armies with every battle.  

Something then stirred inside of him as he dusted himself off and stood looking out from the ledge of the cliff, he let out a defiant, primal scream.  Khivar would not win this time.  Michael would tear his age old enemy to pieces with his bare hands.

He closed his eyes and images of blooded men dressed in silver armor flashed before him.  His stomach lurched as he recalled each one of their names, and the brotherhood he had with these men.  Khivar would pay for slaughtering his men, his brothers.

Michael gritted his teeth ad opened his eyes, a quiet tear rolled down the corner of his face.  He could hear Vilandra's laugh echo within his ears.  And the image now etched into his memory of the pain and agony on her face as Khivar stole her essence from her.  He swallowed as he let the need for revenge overwhelm him and the knowledge that he had another chance at saving his people from Khivar's unholy grasp.  Michael had never felt this engulfing need and desire before.  It was as if he finally knew his purpose.

~~~

_"Here is my chosen servant,_

_His slumber is as refreshing to the soul._

_I have destined him to bring peace to this people,_

_I have chosen him to rule._

_Long ago his fathers sat on star-covered thrones._

_I chose them in the depths of darkness,_

_I made them my people and bestowed on them_

_The gifts of the heavens._

_A time of drought I called upon their house._

_They wait in anxious hope and I have heard their cries._

_I did not leave them in this despair._

_No, again, I will be glorified by them._

_For hidden in the depths of darkness,_

_No false intend to find._

_Four who ruled in ages past,_

_Will rise to their own kind._

_Creator laid,_

_Foundations made,_

_His Plans will not be moved._

_Sleeper rise and sleep no more._

_Truth and light be told._

_Though pain and grief may strike you still,_

_Peace and love wilt be._

_They shall embrace the chosen destiny,_

_All Four will be put to task._

_But One will join the stars together,_

_Loving destiny will only last._

_How swift the coming days approach!_

_Will they hear the mournful cry?_

_You have seen the Chosen One._

_He had been and fell before his time._

_Now I shall raise him again and he shall not die._

_His days will be long and arduous,_

_But I will bless his house and his children's children._

_No longer will the downcast sit on the throne._

_No more will they disparage the name of the house of Kedra – my chosen people._

_Cry out oh people!_

_Shout with joy!_

_Your King shall be returned._

_One whose steadfast love will quench,_

_The fury of the spurned._

_Beauty at his side,_

_His Second will command._

_She who has betrayed is betrayed,_

_All go hand in hand._

_Now I have stirred up one from the south, and he comes – _

_One from the rising of the sun._

_He will gather and prepare the One who will be King._

_Together with the Light of the pale Moons,_

_The way shall be paved and made smooth._

_The Sleeper shall awake and bring forth the Created Ones._

_Out from the depths of the void,_

_All shall return home._

_Here begins the welcoming of Spring._

_Here begins the time of renewal and refreshing._

_The season of light and joy will fill the house of Kedra once more._

_No more mourning or doubt._

_No more tears of sorrow._

_I have brought you him, who will lead you out of the darkness,_

_And he who has been and will be._

_I have foretold these things and as I have declared,_

_They shall be a remnant of hope to you."_

The Book of Eudora II, vs. 1-38


	38. 38

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **Celestia _(Se – LES – tee – a)_

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

Chapter Thirty Eight 

***

Challenges make you discover things about yourself that you never really knew.  They're what make the instrument stretch – what makes you go beyond the norm.

                                                                                                      - Cicely Tyson

***

She thought she was alone.  Tess never expected to walk out of their 'hiding place' and see Michael standing along the jagged cliffs.  It was an unusual sight.  She had always been alone, and now here was Michael, sitting near a place she assumed none of them even visited anymore.  As she made her way down the slightly dusty slope and around the rocks, which jutted out from the surface, Tess felt a twinge of a long hidden emotion.  

_Maybe Andaria was right, and she should not give up hope yet._

~~~

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Tess asked.

Michael jerked his body around and found himself face to face with Tess.  His heart was racing.  She had startled him.  "Tess!" he gasped.  "What are you doing here?"

"I think I asked that question first."  Tess studied his face and knew something was different about him.  Something had changed.

Michael frowned and turned his gaze back to the clear blue horizon.  "I needed to get some air.  How about you?"

"Same.  But you know that," Tess reminded.

Michael nodded without turning around.  "What were you doing in the chambers?"

"Thinking," she replied casually.  Tess took a few steps forward until she was standing along side Michael, also taking in the view.  "I was talking to my Mother."  She decided bluntness was the best course of action with Michael.

At this, Michael's interest was piqued.  "You talked to your mother?  Why?"

"I wanted to know how Zander is," she explained.  "And I wanted to tell her that I was coming home."

"You are?"  Michael was surprised that she would give up so easily.  Tess always seemed determined and never the type to give up.

Tess looked up at Michael.  "Yeah," she said, studying his brooding thoughtful face.  "You don't think I should?"

Michael shrugged.  "It's your prerogative."

Tess sighed.  "Yes, but it's nice to hear what other people think once and awhile."

Michael scuffed the toe of his boot against the hard dry ground.  "What did your mother think?"

"Andaria said to try harder and that you guys would come around," Tess replied distractedly.  "She said that she has faith that you will remember our people and that you would return to Antar and your rightful places."

Silence.  Tess didn't know what Michael was thinking about Andaria's words of encouragement.  Knowing her luck, Michael would think that she was just making it all up.  She stuffed her hands in her back pockets and bit her bottom lip, hoping he wouldn't turn on her for telling the truth.

"How long are you willing to wait to find out?" Michael asked tentatively, while staring out at the copper-tinted cliffs.  There was an emotional tumult raging inside of him and he didn't know how to voice it, or who to voice it to.  He wanted Tess to be telling him the truth, but after her cover up of Alex's death, her credibility left a lot to be desired.

"Not much longer," Tess admitted.  "Zander needs me, and no matter how much I lov…"  Tess stopped herself from using the 'L' word.  It wasn't appropriate.  "As much as I know Andaria wants me to bring Max back home, I have to think of my son.  He needs me.  I can feel it."

Michael turned his head and looked down at Tess, who was kicking the loose soil over the cliff's edge.  "Because of _Khivar_ right?"

Tess stopped her fidgeting and looked up at Michael.  "Yes.  Because of Khivar."  As she stared up into his dark brown eyes, which scrutinized her every move and look, Tess knew that maybe her lies had cost her time.  Maybe truth would be the only way to bring them home.

"But _why_?" he asked warily.

"Why what?"

"Why would you ever make a deal with Khivar?  It doesn't seem like you?"

"What doesn't seem like me?" Tess asked hesitantly.  Her heart skipped a beat at his question.  He was getting close and she had held this secret so close to her for so long that she didn't know if she could let it go.

Michael didn't know how to explain it.  

_All this time she had been cozying up to them, building our trust and then to lie and kill Alex?  It just didn't make sense_.  

"Why would you make a deal with Khivar after you know he killed us?  I may not like you and even believe you might be driven enough to do almost anything to get back to Antar, but to make a deal with a man whom you hated as much as all of us did?"  Michael paused a moment, studying Tess' lash-cloaked eyes.  Her body seemed tense and twitchy, like she had something to hide. "It just doesn't sit right, any way you look at it."

"Well you didn't seem to have a problem with it before," Tess exclaimed defensively, while averting her eyes from Michael's piercing gaze.

"Well I didn't have time to go over all of it.  And also, I didn't know _you_ like I do now."

Tess lifted her gaze to meet his and stared at him curiously.  "And you know me _better_ now?"

It was Michael's turn to feel squeamish and under scrutiny.  "Yes," he said curtly.  "I remember you now."

Tess pulled her hands out of her pocket and turned her whole body toward him, while grabbing his upper arm and turned him towards her.  "You remember being 'Rath'?"

Michael nodded, pulling out of her grasp.  "I remember all of you.  Our life before, my command of Zan's armies, I remember all of it."

"That's great!" Tess squealed, clasping her hands together.  "I never thought you would.  In fact, I don't think I have received all of my memories back like you have, but I remember the most important parts.  How did you get them all back?"

"Yeah, well la dee da!" Michael scoffed, twirling his index finger in the air.  "I don't know exactly how I got them back.  I've been having visions lately, but today was when I got all of my memory back."

"Well that's not important now," Tess smiled, her eyes gleaming.  "I'm just glad you remember.  You and Isabel were the ones who seemed to be struggling with the memories, though Isabel more than you."

Michael stiffened at the mention of Isabel and shook his head.  They were getting off topic.  "Whatever.  You still haven't answered my question.  Why did you make that deal with _Khivar_?"

Tess backed away from Michael, who looked determined to get some answers.  The color drained from her face, and she was again reserved and fidgety.  "Like I told Max, Nasedo made the deal."

"That doesn't explain why '_Ava_' would ever strike a deal with Khivar!"

Tess swallowed nervously.  The sun beat down on her delicate and fair complexion.  Suddenly she began to feel the weight of the sun's rays upon her.  "Uh, I did what I had to do."

Michael let out a frustrated cry, throwing his hands up in the air.  "Tess, what is it?  What is it about you?  Is it so hard to tell the truth without being cryptic?" he yelled.  "You hint that there is something more, but you won't tell us what it is!"

Tess cringed at his sudden rage.  She didn't know why she couldn't tell them the truth.  Some nagging part of her just didn't seem to want to let it go.

"Tess!" Michael exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders.

She looked up, startled at Michael's sudden grasp.  "I…"

"Look, I may not be a mind reader, but I will force it out of you if I have to!  No more lies!" Michael growled, his eyes gleaming.

"All right," Tess said breathily, pulling out of Michael's taut grip.  "I'll tell you everything.  But know that everything will change when I tell you what happened…what really happened."

~~~

"Liz," Max sighed, trying to keep the tremor from his voice audible.  "I'm sorry for all the things that have been happening.  I've really been out of control lately."  He pushed her gently way, until she stood arms length from him.  "Things have been just 'happening' to me.  And I can't seem to stop it."

Liz looked at the man whom she had saved herself for, and whom she had given herself with abandon.  "I know I'm being emotional and melodramatic, but it seems like we're so far apart, it's scary," she explained.  "I don't know what to think anymore.  It's like the plans we've made are all falling apart.  And I can't do a damn thing about it."

"I know," Max whispered, pulling her into his arms again.  He wished he could stay like this forever, but he knew life didn't work that way.  The image of his son flashed before his eyes.  He was a small bundle of tissue, his vital organs not yet fully developed, but arms and feet had developed, and his tiny fingers, which reached out to him, from inside Tess' womb.  It made his chest tighten.

How many times had his thoughts drifted to the being Tess and he had created?  He had tried to push it to the back of his mind, hoping that what was not seen would be forgotten, but the connection he had with the child and the feelings that had grown didn't work like that.

"Max?" Liz frowned, pulling away.  "Why are you so willing to trust her again?"

Max stared down at the petite brunette, whose big round eyes gazed questioningly at him.  "I just don't think she has anything to gain anymore from lying.  She lied because she was stuck on Earth and she thought there was a possibility of returning her love.  But she knows better now."  Max paused, remembering how Tess had stormed out just prior to Liz's arrival.

Or if she didn't, she knows now. "Tess is focused on saving Zander and Antar from Khivar.  That's all." 

"Except maybe finishing Khivar's task of killing you?" Liz mumbled offhandedly.  She smoothed her hair back with both hands, letting them rest against her neck, while holding her hair back.  "Isn't that the deal she made with Khivar?  She would deliver you, Michael, and Isabel on a silver platter?  Except maybe this time she'll succeed."

Max remained silent.  That was what he had gleaned from Tess in the Granolith Chamber a year ago, but there was something about her.  He always thought he could see into her soul when he stared into those crystal clear blue eyes.  And when she had departed, he had been too angry to process it, but there just seemed to be something she wasn't telling him.  

But now when Max looked at Tess, didn't see the liar and manipulator, he saw the same woman he had conceived a child with.  He didn't know if it was because he had gotten over what she had done, or whether she was manipulating him, but again this nagging voice inside his head told him that they didn't have the whole story.  "I don't think so," he said hesitantly.  Turning away from Liz, Max hoped she couldn't see the doubts he had about Tess once again.

"I can't believe you," Liz gasped in frustration.  "You still have doubts about her?"

Max didn't turn around.  He couldn't look her in the eye and bear to see the disappointment and hurt in her face from his indecision.  "I don't know what I think Liz.  You just don't know what I'm feeling.  I have this nagging feeling that there's more to the story than what we found out that day," he grimaced, turning around and facing her.  "Everything in my life is never what it seems, whether it's about who I am, what I know, and the people I know."

Liz shook her head.  "If there _was_ something more to the story, why didn't she explain it to you _that_ _day_?" she asked pointedly.  "Max…this is just another plan.  Tess just wants you to doubt what you already know about her."

"But that's just it.  That isn't what I knew.  That isn't what I know about her," Max said calmly. "How could she deceive us so easily?  How could she pretend to love me so much and keep such a straight face about Alex's death?  I just think I would _somehow_ _know_!"

"We were all blind Max.  If we want to believe something bad enough, anyone can pull the wool over our eyes," Liz sighed.  "And the why?  Because she wanted you so much." Liz pointed her finger at him.  "She had one goal and that was to get you back.  And she used whatever means she could to do that."

Max wanted to believe her.  It would have made things so much easier.  But the more he thought about it, going through it again and again – her motivations, what drove her – Max couldn't reconcile it with the fact that Ava hated Khivar with every fiber of her being.  The idea that Tess had collaborated with him just to go home – it didn't make any sense.

"Max it doesn't have to make sense.  People who kill people aren't logical."

Max stared at Liz and reached out to caress her face, but his thoughts were elsewhere.  It was the strangest feeling.  When he was with Tess, everything in him wanted deny these things he was explaining to Liz.  It was like he was a completely different person with each of them.  And it was a struggle to figure out which was really his, and which voice was telling him the truth.

"I know," he sighed, returning from his thoughts and focusing on the woman who stood before him.  "I just don't know what to believe anymore.  Things aren't cut and dry.  And I have Zander to think about."

Liz's expression tightened at the mention of his son.  "What are you going to do about Zander?"

Max throat tightened and he swallowed uneasily.  "He's my son, Liz."

"A son that lives in Antar and cannot live here on Earth," Liz reminded him.  "So how deep does that connection to Zander run?  And how much do you really trust Tess?"  

"Liz," Max whispered.  He reached out to her, but she took a step back, distancing herself.

"No Max," Liz said, her voice cracking.  "I want to know.  How committed to your son, are you?"

"You've gone days without talking to me or Maria.  You've been cooped up with Michael, Isabel and Tess, trying to figure out your life, keeping me out when I should be a part of it.  I feel like I'm with a different person now when I'm with you.  Your priorities have changed."

Max didn't know what to say.  He knew that she had a point.  He had been keeping her out.  These days it felt like if he told her what he was feeling, all it would do is cause pain.  Because he _was_ considering what to do about his son, Max _didn't_ know what to make of Tess, all of these thoughts and emotions swirled around in his head, and in his heart – that was why he kept her out.  It would hurt her and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You're right Liz," Max finally admitted.  "Thing have changed since Tess healed me.  I'm realizing that there are a lot of things I have to consider – not just you -- but Tess, Zander, Isabel, and Michael.  My indecision has affected all of our lives – yours, mine, theirs – and I realize that I need to figure out what I want.  I need to make a choice."

Liz swallowed.  "And what does that mean?" she asked wearily.

Max knew this was hard for her.  He had made a choice, or one had been made for him a year ago, but that had been too easy.  He had to make the choice.  No one could make it for him.  

"I have to go away for a while."

~~~

"So how are you holding up?" asked Maria, eyeing Isabel.

Isabel nodded and shrugged.  "Fine I guess.  As good as can be expected."

"What _are_ you going to do about Jesse?" Kyle asked bluntly.

Maria hit Kyle with the back of her hand.  "Real subtle Kyle."  She threw Isabel an apologetic smile.

They had decided to take a walk around the block, giving Max and Liz some space to breathe.  

"It's a lot harder to imagine forgiving someone when it's you that has to do the forgiving," Isabel lamented.  "But when I look at him, he's still the same Jesse that I fell in love with."

"But is he?" Kyle asked curiously.  "I mean, he ratted you out, putting everyone's life in danger.  How can you forget that?"

Isabel swallowed and watched as a few kids rode by on bicycles.  "I haven't figured that out yet."

"By the way, where was Michael?" Maria asked inquisitively.

Isabel stiffened at the innocent question.  "Uh," she stammered.  "H-he said he needed some air."  She kept her gaze on the houses they passed by, rather than meet Maria's gaze.

"Did something happen?" Kyle asked.

Isabel ran her fingers through her disheveled hair.  "Max found out about Liz trying to heal him and Tess confirmed that sleeping with Liz was what caused Max's condition," she explained awkwardly.  "He didn't take it too well and there was this fight and Tess walked out and then Michael left."

"But why would Michael be upset?" Maria asked curiously.  "He already suspected that didn't he?"

Isabel bit the inside of her bottom lip, trying to think up an excuse.  "Uh, Max…well, Michael and he kind of got into it, when he had a hard time believing it."  It wasn't the sole reason, Isabel was sure of that, but it could have pushed him over the brink -- or so Isabel reasoned.  So what she had told Kyle and Maria wasn't a lie.  "So what's new in your lives?" she asked changing the subject.

Maria and Kyle stared at each other and shrugged.  "Nothing much," Kyle answered for the both of them.  "I'm finishing up college applications and scholarship applications."

"Same thing," Maria nodded.  "How about you?  This whole Max thing didn't leave us much time to find out how life in Manhattan is going."

"It was all right," Isabel sighed.  "I mean I missed you guys lots.  And the weather is more moody in New York."

"I still don't understand why you left," Kyle huffed.  "I mean I had to find out from Maria that you left.  Some friend you are."  He stopped and feigned disappointment, though part of it wasn't feigned.

Isabel was speechless.  She hadn't thought Kyle would make such a fuss.  In fact, Isabel never expected everyone to miss her so much.  She thought the only reason to stay was to keep the 'Four' together.  With graduation, Isabel assumed that everyone would be leaving anyway.  "I'm sorry," Isabel frowned.  "I should have told you."

Kyle scoffed lightly.  "Yeah, you got that right missy!" he exclaimed, folding his arms across his chest.  His expression was serious, but he had a hard time keeping a straight face.  He couldn't stay mad at Isabel.  It had hurt, but he hadn't lingered too long on the subject.

Maria rolled her eyes and laughed.  "Do you guys think we've been gone long enough?"  She looked back to the apartment that could be seen above a row of trees, a few blocks away.

Isabel checked her watch.  "We've been gone about a half an hour.  I don't know if that's long enough to figure stuff out like that," she said hesitantly.

"Well, I just want to go back, just in case she's in tears or something," Maria said tentatively.  Then realizing how that sounded, Maria bit her lip.  "Not that Max would leave her in tears," she added.

Isabel raised her eyebrows at the comment.  Plastering on a smile, she took a deep breath and sighed.  "Well, then maybe we should go back?"  Kyle didn't seem to care either way and Maria turned her body back towards the apartment.  Isabel smiled again and began to lead the duo back to Michael's apartment.

~~~

"Prepare for your journey to Earth…" Khivar was suddenly interrupted.

"Your Majesty," a lowly officer stood at attention in the doorway of his chambers.

"What is it?" Khivar growled.  He hated interruptions, and especially during an important meeting with Qunar.

"Sir, I've orders from you to inform you of any irregular comlinks to the Other Worlds."

Khivar gestured for the officer to speed up the report.  "Yes. Yes.  What is it?"

The officer, who was merely a boy – tall in stature, but thin and lanky – nodded his head, which was bald underneath the beige dress cap of the Iturian army.  "We have noticed comlinks have been sent to and from the planet Muna.  It was bounced off of many interstellar feeds, but we've been finally able to trace to communications back to Antar and more specifically Tel Edrei."

Khivar felt his rage begin to rise as he narrowed his gaze on the meek officer.  "Tel Edrei?"

The officer nodded and bowed his head.  "Yes sir."

He turned his eyes upon Qunar.  "Tel Edrei, Qunar," he repeated calmly.  His most loyal subject and General nodded, throwing him a knowing look.  "As we thought, Your Majesty," Qunar answered.

Khivar dismissed the officer with a wave of his hand and focused his attention of the musings of one of his most highly decorated Generals.  "The Loyalists?"

Qunar nodded.  "Yes.  There is no other explanation."

"But how?" Khivar asked skeptically.  "We only moved Tess into that place a month ago.  I suspected that she might turn back in allegiance with her former subjects, but for them to move in so quickly without notice?"

Qunar shrugged and shook his head.  "I don't know my Liege, but something must be done."

"They are planning something Qunar," Khivar growled, clasping his hands together.  "And I will find out tonight, what our former Queen has planned.  Celestia be damned if they manage to convince the whole of Antar that the return of the Kedrans to their former glorified stations has been foretold.  _Before the Festival of the New Moons, the Loyalists will be quashed and I will rule our side of the galaxy_."


	39. 39

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **Lepter _(Lep  __– ter)_

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

Chapter Thirty Nine 

***

All truth is not to be told at all times.

                                                                                                      - Thomas Fuller, M.D.

***

The time of truth had come.  Tess hadn't expected it to come so soon.  Michael stood in front of her expectantly – half in curiosity and half in doubt – what could she possibly say to redeem herself?  Her truth didn't absolve her; but neither would she stand condemned to brimstone nor fire in his eyes – she hoped.

Before she began, Tess took a long deep breath, ridding her stomach of the pesky unwanted butterflies, which unsettled her.  "Let me first say that I never meant to hurt any of you," Tess said hesitantly.  As the glaring sun beat down on her, Tess felt like she was under a microscope; Michael stood there scrutinizing her every word and look.  "It all seemed so black and white when I got here."

"What did?"

Tess looked up at Michael and licked her dry lips.  "What my purpose was.  Why I had to find you," she explained.

Why was this so hard?

_'Because you're afraid,' a voice replied silently within her._

Tess swallowed the lump in her throat, folding her arms across her chest and turned her focus toward the wisps of soft white, painting the baby blue canvas that was stretched out before her.  "When I found you," she sighed solemnly, "I had this image of how things would go."  Turning around she looked wistfully at Michael, who stared at her blankly.  

"Nasedo told me it was human weakness to imagine the perfect fairytale ending."  Biting her bottom lip, Tess lowered her eyes and began to kick at the dirt in front of her.  

"I thought once we were all together you would all realize our purpose and that we were needed on Antar.  And I would finally be reunited with My Love again."  Tess felt her throat close at the memory of the hope she once had.  "But that didn't happen."

"But what has this got to with Alex?"

"You have to understand Michael that Nasedo did what he was commanded and trained to do," Tess ignored the question, knowing she would answer it in time, "to prepare me for life back on Antar – to be Zan's mate, to be Queen of Antar."

"And with that came the memories and the understanding that when Nasedo found you three, we would return to Antar.  But when you didn't know anything about Antar, who you were; and we knew we couldn't push you guys into anything, so we waited."

Tess felt Michael presence come from up behind her until he stood beside her.  "Waiting for the day you could trade our lives for yours?" he asked darkly.

Tess took a step back.  "No!" she cried out in astonishment and frustration.  "I didn't know!  I didn't know about…"  As she felt the tears welling up in her eyes, she squeezed them shut.  There was so much to explain and Tess didn't know how to make him understand the months of lies, betrayal and the sudden dawn of understanding.

"About what?" Michael pressed her, turning to face her.  "You didn't know what?"

Tess wiped the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand.  She shook her head refusing to answer his question.  They were getting ahead of the story.

"Nasedo told me about the deal he made with Khivar when we found you in Roswell," she said, her voice catching in her throat.  Even she didn't know she would use that information to extract a portion of her heart.  "By that time we both knew you guys refused to even consider life on Antar."

"It had been a back up plan he had formulated behind my back, when he saw you were content in Roswell."  Tess envisioned Nasedo's determined and excited state when he began to reveal his plan, and how they didn't need the three to come willingly.  "He did it to ensure at least one of the Royal Four would survive and one day restore Antar to its former glory," she explained.  "He would then work with the other rebel Antarians to ensure my placement on the throne."

"Sounds like a 'good plan' for _you_," Michael scoffed.

His words stung, though misguided.  "I told him I would never return to Antar on those terms," Tess declared angrily.  "_My life on Antar began I met Zan and ended the day he died_."

Tess felt his eyes burrowing into her.  "That isn't how you described it to Max," Michael retorted.  He looked at her conspicuously.  "You did it for you.  Why are you backtracking now?"

Here was the hard part – undoing the trust Michael had put in the lies she had weaved.  "I lied Michael," Tess blurted out.  "I lied to Max, you, and Isabel.  I didn't fill in the grey parts in your theory about how Alex died because it wouldn't have served my purpose."

Michael's eyes narrowed.  "What purpose was that?  And what could you possibly have to fill in?" he asked skeptically.  "You mindwarped Alex to translate the book and then killed him when he realized what you were doing."

"That's not everything," she said quietly.  "In fact that's not even close to being everything…and you know it."

Michael tilted his head and licked his lips.  "What else is there?"

"There's everything before that night and the fact that everything isn't always black and white, right Michael?"

Michael became quiet, while his eyes remained fixed on her.  He nodded and signaled for her to go on.  Tess bent down, rubbing her thighs.  She was getting tired of standing.

"Well," Tess continued.  "I won't deny the fact that I did mindwarp Alex in the beginning."  She looked up at Michael whose body stiffened at the verbal admission.  "But it wasn't for the reason Liz or Max assumed."

"I asked Alex to translate the book just before school let out for the summer.  He agreed to do it during his spare time.  Alex said the best and nearest place he could think of for translation would be Las Cruces and that he could get into the university on different pretenses."  She paused to see if Michael believed what she was saying.  His demeanor was rigid, but he still seemed to be listening.  "But I wanted it kept a secret," Tess explained.

"At first, it was just not telling anyone what we were doing, but then it got a little harder and Alex didn't want to lie to anyone."

"Why did it need to be a secret?" his voice growled.

"You three didn't want to have anything to do with returning to Antar and I _had _been in contact with Khivar," she admitted.

"See!" Michael exclaimed, as if she had just admitted some truth that couldn't quite be proven until now.  "Why would you need Khivar if you didn't plan to betray us like you did?"

Tess raised her arm in front of her, blocking out the rays of the sun.  She closed her eyes, hoping to shut the brightness of the light and truth of the past.  "Things were all right in the beginning when he didn't know," she explained. "But when Alex was stuck during one part, he came over to the house and heard me talking with Khivar.  I knew he was having troubles and I was getting the key to the Antarian alphabet.  Well, he freaked.  He refused to help me anymore.  That was the first time I mindwarped Alex."

Michael looked at her with disgust.  She turned away instinctively as if blocking some invisible blow.  Tess knew it had been a mistake to trust Khivar, but she had only one goal back then – returning to Antar, with or without them.  "I thought at least _I_ would be able to return to Antar once I had the book translated."

"But why would Khivar help you if there wasn't something in it for him?" he demanded.

Tess furrowed her brow and wrung her hands.  Once more she wiped the sweat that had begun to trickle down her cheek.  "He said that he would help me if I helped him get the 'seal'.  I had sworn that I wanted nothing to do with the throne and that he didn't have to worry the Royal Four.  All I wanted was to be taken care of in luxury.  Khivar told me that he would believe my claim if he had proof.  He ranted about how the people would never truly believe he was King until he obtained the 'seal'," she paused at the memory of the biggest mistake she had ever made, "so I agreed."

"You made a pact with the Devil," Michael whispered, as he closed his eyes and turned his back on her.

"I know it was the biggest mist…" she began to apologize, but Michael stopped her.  "Don't.  Just tell me the rest," he ordered in an eerily calm voice.

Tess bit the inside of her cheek and found the place where she had left off in her story.  "Well I still needed Alex, so I mindwarped him into believing he was going on this Sweden, when in fact he would be at Las Cruces to de-crypt our language.  I sent made-up postcards to Liz and Maria, and even gave him a girlfriend."  She ran her fingers through her damp locks, wet from her sweat.  "But I couldn't keep up the mind control.  It drained too much energy from me."

"Aw, poor baby," Michael retorted.

Tess ignored his snide remark.  "When Khivar realized that this would be a problem for both him and me, he told me he had the 'perfect solution'," she shuddered, remembering the look on Khivar's sallow translucent face.  She should have known it was a mistake.  She should have trusted her gut feeling about this 'perfect solution'.

"And?"

Michael's voice startled her as she wallowed in pool of eternal regrets she would carry with her to her grave.  "Uh," Tess hedged, "Khivar said that he had developed a way for him to control Alex for extended periods of time."

"How?" Michael demanded.

"He said the word or name '_Pilan'_" Tess answered, hoping the name was correct.  Of course now, she wished she had never heard it at all.  "I went along with it, having no idea exactly what kind of devastation it would bring."

"So you let a madman, who killed you – all of us – use some known power on Alex?"

Tess knew now it had been thoughtless and stupid, but back then, she had nothing to lose.  In hindsight, Tess wished she had known how much she would _have_ to lose.  "Yes," she said barely above a whisper.

"And _this_ is what killed him?  This 'Pilan'?"  Michael barked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

Tess shook her head.  "We've barely skimmed the surface," she replied, flinching under Michael's strong hands.

Michael pushed her away as if touching her would leave some offensive stain on his hands.  "Go on."

"Khivar needed a host for the procedure, or whatever you want to call it."  Tess swallowed, trying to whet her dry mouth. "So I allowed him to use me," she explained.

Michael's eyes widened and Tess could read the disbelief and shock Michael felt, on his face.  He let out an inaudible cry of astonishment.  Tess closed her mind to his reactions and continued on in her explanation, fearing if she stopped now, she would never tell the truth.  "When he was in me it was like I was put in a box, locked away," she explained, squirming at the memory.  "I could watch him controlling me, but could do nothing."

"Alex struggled against him, but he was too strong.  Khivar held his hands against the sides of Alex's head and a strange red light pulsated from his hands.  Alex stopped moving."  Tess watched Michael turn away from her as she described what she remembered.  "His eyes glazed over into these black orbs, and when he was finished, it was like some demon possession you see in the movies had taken place – his sole purpose was now to translate the book."

"And you didn't feel the need to stop him?"

"I didn't think it would be permanent.  I didn't think it would hurt him," Tess protested as unwanted tears began to form once more.  "Khivar said that once he released him, Alex wouldn't remember a thing.  Or at least Alex wouldn't remember what we didn't want him to.  Other than that, he would be the same Alex."  Tess tried to hide the regret behind a stoic face.

"He was lying," Michael said incredulously.  "But you couldn't see that could you?  You couldn't see past your own selfish plans."

His controlled rage made her more than uneasy.  Tess was used to Michael's outbursts, but his simmering thoughts were always a sign that he couldn't express the anger he had, into words.  She debated whether to cut the intense dialogue short and escape from the hounding heat of the day.  "The heat is getting unbearable here, maybe we should finish this later?" she suggested, uncomfortably.

The tall blonde shook his head and stared at her with an intense determination.  We're not leaving until I hear all of it!" Michael stated.  "You're not walking away from this."

Tess closed her eyes and pressed her long fingers against her forehead.  Her head was troubling from the heat and dehydration.  Tess attempted to moisten her dry lips, licking them several times.  The glare of the sunlight blinded her and the barren wasteland before her, with few signs of life, became hazy and unfocused.  She tried to shake it off, but stumbled back, feeling lightheaded and thirsty.  "Can we at least go somewhere out of the heat?" she asked warily.  "I'm not feeling extremely well and I don't think getting heatstroke would do us any good."

Michael was silent, though his eyes remained locked on hers.  "Fine."  He nodded and motioned for her to head towards the cliffs.  "We'll talk in the cave."

"I need water," she hedged.  After talking for what seemed like hours, Tess felt like her throat was on fire.  She wouldn't be able to speak so much as another sentence without soothing her throat.

Michael agreed reluctantly.  "I've got a couple of bottles in the jeep."

Tess smiled appreciatively and began her journey to the secret caves.  Slowly making her way up the copper-toned slope that stretched out before her.  Tess was grateful that she had this time to sort of the rest of her thoughts – memories of that night – as she carefully chose her steps to the caves.  Just as she thoughtfully chose her steps, Tess knew she had to be careful of her words.  The next steps were crucial – it would decide whether Tess could trust Michael, it would decide whether she had another ally.

~~~

His head swam with images of Alex's always-optimistic face.  

'How much pain were you in?' Michael asked silently. _I'm sorry we put you through this._  Michael sent up the remorse-filled apology, knowing it would never be heard.

As he hastily grabbed the warm clear plastic bottles that lay sprawled on the floor of the jeep.  Michael couldn't help but curse Tess' naiveté, if that was all it truly was.  Tess was always this chameleon, Michael had thought.  She blended in with her surroundings and no one noticed her movements until it was too late.  But somewhere deep inside, maybe it was Rath's memory, but Michael knew Tess' betrayal still didn't make sense.  _She had Max_.  Even with all her talk about Antar, he knew being with Max was her greatest goal.  

Max hadn't turned to Tess because she manipulated him either.  There had already been a rift between Liz and Max since she slept with Kyle.  Alex's death was just another reason for Max to understand the true depth of the canyon that had always separated 'them' from the humans.

Michael glanced up at the flat plateau that jutted out from underneath the looming peak.  Tess' blonde locks shone in the rays of the round star, as she waited patiently for him.  He took one last deep breath before the continued onslaught of her words.  He would finally have the 'answer key' to the puzzle that was Alex's death.  

After they had made themselves comfortable, she had explained that Alex had finished translating the book when Khivar's hold on him was waning.  Alex would slip in and out of consciousness.  Apparently Khivar's plan wasn't quite perfected and he had to possess her again.  

~~~

"…And I caught a glimpse of something before Khivar left my body," Tess said stiffly.  She leaned her head back as she sat with her back against the welcoming chill of the smooth white chamber walls.  The soothing clear liquid slid down her throat with ease as she lifted the bottle to her lips once more.  Even though the water was warm, Tess didn't care.  It had brought with it a renewed strength to her tired aching body.

"Khivar had hidden it well, but as he was leaving my body, he must have been over-confident in his plans, because I finally saw the truth," she explained.  "I realized he had kept something from me."  Tess recalled the image that had been burnt into her mind for all eternity since that summer night.  

Khivar was standing triumphantly over Max's limp body.  In his hand hovered a ball of light, the size of a quarter; that shone with an unusual intensity.  His slips curled into an ugly grin and then his mouth opened and the echo of his low, throaty laugh sounded, reverberating throughout her soul and body.  "_No one shall challenge me now – not even the Royal Four_."

"Tess?" Michael called her name as he had watched her fall into a semi-like trance.  Her eyes darkened – a grey dense mist moved – and hid the once piercing blue pools.  "What did you see?"

Tess closed her eyes, unable to produce the words to describe her worst fears.  Focusing on reaching out to Michael, once she made contact, Tess revealed Khivar's hidden secret.

Michael opened his eyes and locked eyes with Tess.  "What was he holding?" he frowned.

The all-important question – the secret that Khivar knew could make her walk away from all of it.  "He planned on extracting the 'seal' from Max all right," Tess said through clenched teeth.  "His only condition."  She wished she could wrap her fingers around his scrawny throat and choke the grin from his smarmy face.  The only consolation she took was the fact that if she played her cards right, one day she would look down on his limp body instead of Max's.

Finally Michael understood what Khivar had planned.  Max had the seal inbred within his genetic make-up.  Michael recalled from Rath's memories that the seal was bestowed within the true King of Antar.  Only death would separate the two.

As he began to pace back and forth, Michael asked curiously.  "So you weren't planning to deliver up Max on a silver platter?"

Tess let out a gasp of horror.  "NO!" Her tongue flicked out and quickly ran across her upper lip.  As she pushed herself up from the floor, Tess sent up a quick prayer – asking for understanding on Michael's part.  

"If I had known…" her voice trailed off as she imagined how different her life would have been if she had never made the deal with Khivar.  Tess cleared her throat, continuing her train of thought.  "If I had known, I would have found some other way of getting us home."

Michael looked down on Tess as her long dark lashes hooded the regret in her eyes.  He felt pity for her.  How many mistakes had she made?  How many times did she justify her alliance with Khivar for her picture perfect life?  And then, to see it all crumble?

"But that isn't the whole story, there is more?" Michael said knowingly.  Because remembering the past, Tess had continued her pursuit of returning to Antar with Max, even after she found out the truth.

"If you knew all of this, then _why_ did you kill Alex?  Why _seduce_ Max so you would get pregnant?"

Michael's words made the hackles on her neck stand up on end.  Tess glared at him defiantly.  "That wasn't what happened."

Michael stopped pacing and studied this woman who weaved lies seamlessly, as well as a spider could weave a silk web.  In the light of the day, it shone, attracting those who followed the gleam of its threads, but in the end, it always ended the same.

The knowledge that Khivar deceived her did not change the fact that Alex was still dead.

Tess could see Michael's mind churn and his eyes darken with suspicion and doubt.  "Michael listen to me," she pleaded, grasping the ragged black t-shirt he was wearing.  "Please.  I found out that he wanted to kill Max and I tried to find a way out.  Even though I was disgusted at the thought of Liz and Max being together, I never wanted him dead."

Now she was the one who began to pace.  "Khivar didn't know I knew, so I was one step ahead of him and I had to keep it that way."  Tess began to ramble, allowing the truth she had kept concealed under lock and key to pour forth.  It was like someone was slowly taking the weights off the barbell she had been shouldering for a year and a half.

"Alex was again under Khivar's mind control, so I had to waited it out during the summer, keeping a watchful eye on Alex."  She stopped pacing and looked at Michael steadily in the eye.  "I was counting on the fact that his mind control would fail again…which it did."

"Khivar wanted to control him again, but I told him I saw no reason to do that."  Tess wrung her trembling hands.  "I told him our plan was working, and that I just needed time to fulfill the rest of our deal – handing Max over to him."

Michael was stunned at what she was telling him.  He couldn't imagine what it was like.  As Tess continued with her explanation, he wished the story could have moved at a more rapid pace.  His muscles tensed at the havoc Khivar wreaked in their lives even now.

"I thought maybe a little time and Alex would be all right," Tess sighed.  "I thought once I got him away from the mind control his mind would heal from the effects of Khivar's newfound powers."  She paused running her fingers through her hair.  

"But I had no idea how bad it was.  No idea."

Alex had been disoriented, confused and frightened.  She had thought things would be in control once the mind control had faded, but Alex would soon fill her in on some of the things she didn't know about her horrible alliance with Khivar.  Tess' dreams were fraught with memories of that night.

"Pilan.  Pilan."  Alex kept mumbling that name over and over again.  "It's pointless…just pointless.  All of it.  Soon it will be all over."

"Alex, get a hold of yourself," Tess cried out frantically.  

She watched Alex pace back and forth cradling his head.  When Tess wrapped her arms around his neck and held him, hoping his spasming body would relax and stop its nervous pacing, she whispered into his ear.  "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."  The trembling, which shook his body lessened, and Alex pulled away from her looking at her for one serene moment, as if he understood.

When she entered Alex's mind it was all a jumble, and his thoughts were lost in a huge cornucopia of voices and memories.  Where the memories should have been compartmentalized, they were intermingled and a dark foreign body seemed to be just sitting there.  

As she wandered the confused boundaries of his mind, Tess found a child, no more than 10 years old, huddled in a corner.  His knees were hugged tight to his chest and his head tucked protectively behind them.  "Alex?"

He didn't answer.  The scared boy rocked himself back and forth mumbling incoherently.

"I'm here to help," Tess whispered tenderly, as she crouched down and stroked his dark matted hair.

The child-like Alex peeked out and their eyes locked.  "Please," he begged, tears running down his cheek.  "Make him stop!"  His eyes moved past her and cringed at the chaos that run rampant in his mind.

Tess followed his gaze to the center of the chaos.  In the middle of the images, loud voices, memories, Tess saw a dark silhouetted figure resting in the madness.  From his hands, which were resting, as if he were sleeping, ran strings from his fingers, which seemed to be able to pull, twist and manipulate whatever was attached to it.  When she followed the strings down the floor, Tess saw another figure.  It was Alex.  An older version, similar to the Alex she had grown to know and love.  He was sitting, hunched over a pile of papers and text.

As she made her way over to him, she touched his shoulder, capturing his attention for just a moment.  Alex's dull eyes looked right through her.  "Tests…that all we are.  Test subjects," he mumbled.  But then his eyes glazed over and focused back on the disheveled pile of papers.  "Back to work.  Must work."

Khivar's control had been released, but chaos ensued in Alex's mind.  Each set to a task, but no one to reign in the workers.  His mind, which had once worked as one, had been dismantled and dark confusion settled in Alex's mind.  There was no longer any control, and no one seemed to have a way to fix it.  Tess knew she certainly didn't have a way to undo the damage Khivar had wreaked.

"Please," a tiny voice called from behind her.

Tess looked back at the child, who was a part of Alex, and swallowed uneasily.  But she couldn't leave him in this state.  Helpless, Tess did the only thing she could possibly think of; she helped pick up the pieces and tried to piece together the shattered mind, a mind that Khivar's 'solution' had so aptly destroyed.

"There was nothing I could do." Tess' voice cracked, as she finished describing the state she had found Alex in.  "All I could try to do was stumble along putting memories where I though they should be, trying to piece together his psyche again.  I did the best that I could."  She looked helplessly at Michael.  How could she have known?

"The rest of his mind, well I didn't know what to do with.  After clamoring in that broken place for truth – a place to rest – they got lost somehow.  He just couldn't hold onto all of it anymore after the damage."

"But how did he come back from his 'vacation' and no one noticed any difference?" Michael was confused.  "Other than his 'complete life changing experience', he was the same Alex?  He didn't seem 'broken'?" 

Tess looked up shamefully at Michael.  "I managed to heal some of his mind, I mean, to the best of my ability," she explained.  "I made him forget the pain and the agony.  Along with pictures and souvenirs of an imagined trip that I planted in his mind, I added several new memories as well, where old ones had abandoned him."  Tess watched Michael as he frowned.  "I had to -- for both our sakes.  It was like a bandage, under which his mind would hopefully mend.  And I thought I had really done it – healed him.  But what Khivar had done, I didn't know how to undo."

Tess remembered the night of the prom.  She thought everything was going to be okay.  Alex seemed to be on the mend.  He and Isabel were having an amazing time.  It seemed like she could possibly forget the horrible mistake she had made, that maybe it wasn't irreversible.  Tess had hope that night.  Max even remembered her that night.  He remembered their first kiss.

She blinked away the few new tears that had begun to form in the corners of her eyes.  "I really thought it was going to be all right…" her voice went soft and caught in her throat again. 

Michael thought he was going to be ill.  He couldn't imagine what Alex had gone through, the pain the torment of it all.  And it was all because of them.  He couldn't just pin it on Tess, though she had large part to play, but all of them.  If they had never been buried on this planet, if Max had just stuck to their plan of remaining 'uninvolved'.  Michael let out a loud sigh; overwhelmed by the cost Alex had paid so that another world could be saved.

"And then what?" he asked, leaning against the pale white walls.

"I planned on stalling Khivar as long as possible," Tess explained, tiredly.  "I told him I needed Max to come willingly.  If he suspected anything then it wouldn't be easy to convince him to give up the seal.  And back then Max didn't really want to have much to do with me.  It didn't seem likely he would trust me easily or ever, so I thought we were all safe."

"But then?"  He knew it was coming.  Alex wasn't all right.

"The healing of a mind is a fragile thing, especially a…human mind," Tess choked out.  "And Alex's mind had been through too much.  And even with the healing that I had tried to perform, it…"  She couldn't finish the sentence.

It had all been such bad timing.  Khivar had contacted her and was demanding a time frame on her arrival with the three.  She was about to make some lame excuse, when Alex burst in.  

Alex was berating her about knowing what she had done and that he was about to tell everyone about it.  He was unraveling before her.  She could see it in his eyes.  He began to rambling on about things she had hoped he had forgotten.  And his hysteria was growing.  

"That's when Kyle came in. Just as I was about to enter Alex's mind again and try to mend things as I had before Khivar somehow opened a portal and decided to claim Alex as a host so he could deal with him personally," Tess explained.  She closed her eyes and her chest caved as the images played over in her mind again.  "Khivar assumed Alex's body, which hadn't been properly prepared and before I could do anything, he knocked Kyle out."

"But what about Alex?" Michael reminded her of the goal of recalling the past.  "What did Khivar do to him?"

Michael watched her take another sip out of the bottled water she held in her hand.  The corners of her eyes crinkled and her lips spread into a wistful smile.  "Khivar seemed like he was in control, but in the early minutes of the possession, somehow, Alex seemed to find a way to keep some level of consciousness while Khivar struggled to possess his body.  He fought him tooth and nail," she whispered, letting out a reluctant chuckle. "I tried to help him in everyway I could.  I tried to hold his mind together, but there was just no room for me.  I thought I reached him for a moment, grasping at straws when it came to his mind being slowly erased.  I felt him; Alex was determined not to be beaten."

Tess remembered seeing Alex one last time before Khivar beat his mind into submission.  His eyes sparkled, and he had this wry grin on his lips as if to say 'there was no possible way he would win'.  But then the fear – fear that invaded every facet of his soulful eyes – overshadowed him.  Khivar had been stronger; and he won.

Michael frowned at her description of the events that had taken place.  He had but one question.  "How did Khivar get here, let alone contact you?  We had the stones and you needed all four to make them work."

Tess paused and looked at Michael in confusion.  "Didn't I explain that?"  She recalled the past few hours of conversation, trying to remember if she had gone into detail about those meetings.

Michael shook his head.  "No."

While her mind was swimming in details of the past, Tess furrowed her brow and rested her forehead against her slender fingertips.  "There's just so much I have to get through," she sighed.  Swallowing the last bit of water she had, Tess looked up at Michael and began to explain the missed detail.

"Khivar had sent me a private communicator, which was very similar to the ones you have, but with the ability to work without the other three stones.  It was less powerful than the four, but it suited our purposes."  Tess rolled her shoulders back, as they were tight and aching.  She ran her fingers over the back of her neck, trying to ease the tension that had built up during their conversation.

"So you were communicating with him that night with that stone?"

Tess nodded.  "Yes."

Michael didn't understand why Khivar didn't just open a portal, like he had seen him do on Isabel's honeymoon and snatch Max away, if he wanted the seal so much.  He didn't quite understand why Khivar went to so much trouble to manipulate Tess and have her kill Alex.

He turned his back on her.  Even though Tess was explaining everything she knew, it didn't mean he didn't have more questions and want more answers.  According to Tess' story, Khivar seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and he didn't seem surprised that Alex showed up that night – a mess.

"So he took over and then what?" Michael asked, getting back to the events of that night.

"Well," Tess paused, "Khivar told me though Alex, that this problem had been taken care of and that this should speed up the process of Max's return to Antar."

"Why would he think that?"

Tess swallowed hard; her throat had become dry again.  "Because he knew all about Liz and Max.  And being the strategist that he is, Khivar deducted that this would lead to dissension between Liz and Max," she explained slowly.  "And it did."

It made some small semblance of sense, but still there were unanswered questions.  "But what about Kyle?  What about his memories?" Michael pushed on.

"Just wait," Tess balked.  "I haven't gotten there yet."

"Well then," Michael frowned.  "Get there!"  He didn't know how much more tension and detail he could take.  He also still didn't know whether he could trust all of her information.  While it seemed plausible, why wouldn't she have told them this before?

"When Khivar had taken care of Alex's memories, he said the timeframe for Max, Isabel, and your return should have sped up by this one action."  Tess pulled her hair back into a ponytail, only to let it fall to her shoulders again, for lack of an elastic band.  "I asked him how erasing his memories would do this, but Khivar only grinned," she explained.

Even though Khivar possessed Alex's body and face, she could remember thinking how unlike Alex, Alex looked.

"And what did he mean?"

Tess couldn't look Michael in the eye when she told him this scene of Alex's death.  "Khivar was being vague and told me to make it look like an accident when it was all over.  And then he said he was giving me a month give or take a couple of weeks to fulfill our deal or he would do it himself, in a less subtle way."  She closed her eyes as she fought the urge to scream.  

"I watched him transfer himself his conscious into Kyle's unconscious body."  Tess moved away from Michael and towards the entrance of the Granolith chamber.  "Since Alex's body hadn't been prepared for possession, his…body and mind…well, went into shock when Khivar exorcised himself," her voice became hoarse from the mix of tears and scratchy throat.  "I caught him as he fell to the ground."

"No!" she cried, cradling Alex's head.  "You bastard.  I could have prepared his body for the exit."

Khivar frowned and clucked.  "But that wouldn't have served my purpose!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well if you did that…he wouldn't be dead," Khivar explained casually.

Tess lifted her hand to blast Khivar, but he frowned.  "Uh-uh," he laughed.  "You don't want two friends dying in the same night do you?"

Through her tears, Tess cried out in agony.  She wanted to hurt him so much.  "You'll pay for this," she sobbed, caressing Alex's face.  Leaning down she pressed her forehead against his.  "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"No time to cry.  A deal's a deal."

Tess looked up at Khivar and grabbed a nearby mug.  Through her rage, she clenched her teeth and threw it at his head with all of her might, but missed.  "What deal?" she growled.  "This wasn't part of any deal!"

"Now Ava," Khivar frowned.  "Are you really going to cry over this mass of living cells?" He walked over to where she was kneeling and smiled.  "Or should I say dead?"  His right brow arched at the pun.

"You need to realize what is at stake here Ava."  Khivar's expression became serious.  "Are you going to let this dead mass ruin your plans to live happily ever after with Max on Antar?  Because I have to say, if you are, then I'm fairly disappointed in you.  I thought you were made of tougher stuff."  He paused.  "I thought you were willing to do what it takes to make it all happen."

"Well you were wrong," she cried out angrily.

Khivar's eyes gleamed, and he grabbed her arm roughly.  "Well that's not acceptable for me Ava.  I made a deal with you and I…we are so close to having everything we dreamed of," he sneered.  "And having Max is what you wanted…isn't it?"

"Yes," she sniffled.  They were all lies, but if Khivar suspected anything, it would be over for all of them.

"Well then, I've given you the perfect opportunity haven't I?" Khivar smiled.  "And the gentleman I am, I won't make you get your hands dirty with the other part of the 'solution'."

Tess turned around sharply and met Michael's clouded eyes.  "Khivar took Alex's body and transferred it into his car, and made the whole thing look like an accident.  Kyle, in a way, did help put Alex's body into the car, but it wasn't part of this big plan of mine," she sobbed.  "I didn't know what to do.  I didn't even think that this was happening. He drove off in Alex's car and when he returned, Khivar told me now the stage has been set for me to comfort Max and gain his trust.  I didn't know what he meant.  I didn't know what he had just done."  Her whole body was shaking.  She had felt this dread over her when he had returned on foot. "After that he exited through the portal, and all I could do was catch Kyle's body when it spit him out."

"I sat there for what seemed like hours, cradling Kyle's unconscious body.  He was healthy and nothing seemed to be touched other than just the shock of it all.  He didn't remember a thing."  Tess coughed from the dryness of the air and her extended use of her vocal chords.  "And then everything was a blur when all of you found out he was dead.  I was numb during the whole thing.  I still couldn't believe it."

Michael didn't imagine he could hate the alien more, but he was wrong.  He saw red.  The psychotic alien with a God complex would have a long, painful, torturous death.

"When Valenti called all of us together, I knew they had found Alex," Tess said, wincing at the memory.  "I didn't have a hard time acting surprised when he told us that there had been a car accident.  I had no idea Khivar had been so deceptive."

"When Max went into that van with Alex's body, I prayed that he would heal Alex.  I just wanted to be wrong about the whole thing.  I hoped it was just me, who couldn't heal his body and mind.  But when he came out, I knew from his face that he was unable to revive him.  From then on things went from bad to worse."

"What do you mean?"  Michael didn't understand how things went bad to worse.  How worse could it get, than Alex dying?

"After my outburst when Alex died, Khivar was livid.  He was more cautious than ever when talking to me," she explained.  Tess knew none of this excused her behavior, but at least they would know that she hadn't planned it; she didn't kill him.

"How was it worse for you?  Khivar wouldn't hurt you, he still needed you according to your story."

Tess sighed.  It had been her greatest hope in the past, but now it had turned into her greatest fear.  "Max and me.  It was worse because Max finally remembered me before Alex died.  You don't know how long I dreamed of that moment; for him to look at me with those beautiful eyes again and really see me."

"But when they 'split' up, it wasn't because of me or his love for me, it was because Khivar planned it and I had to comfort him because it was in his 'design'."

"No one was forcing you to be there, pushing them apart, Tess," Michael declared.  "You could have told us the truth.  We could have worked it out."

"Because you guys were always so accepting of me, even without my hurting Alex and deal with Khivar," she said cynically.

"Still," Michael sighed, understanding her skepticism.

 "Yes I could have," Tess darkly, "but if I hadn't done it my way, Max or the rest of you, would never have had a chance to survive.  The other option would have led Khivar to invade Earth to hunt down and kill Max, you and Isabel."

Michael shook his head and frowned. "What are you talking about?"  Again he was hit with another twist to the story.  "Where did this invasion idea come from?" he asked.

"From this same communicator Khivar had given me, another transmission came.  The person on the other end of the transmission told me that I needed to stall for time."

"Who was this guy and why did he contact you?"

"He was from the Loyalist army, as I later found out from my mother.  His name was Lepter," Tess said.  "She had wanted me to stall for time, so that she and the Loyalists could route this army Khivar was building, and locate the hosts he planned to possess on Earth to complete the mission."

"It didn't seem like a hard thing to ask.  All I had to do was stall, while making it look like I was manipulating Max closer to me."  Tess knew now it had been a mistake.  She should have known she couldn't keep her feelings for Max in check.  While she was pretending to draw closer to Max, pretending to lure him into 'their trap', Tess was falling in love with him all over again.  It was inevitable when they were together at the observatory, and Max felt closer to her than he had ever felt before, that she would cave.

"But…"

Tess looked up and she could feel the blood rushing to her face.  "But I let him in, when I swore I wouldn't, I made love with him at the observatory," she said, ashamed at her weakness.  "I sealed his fate and mine that night."

"What do you mean?" Michael asked wearily.  There was so many hidden and vague clichés.  He just wanted her to stop dancing around what she was about to say, and just blurt it out.

"If I hadn't let him in, Khivar's plan would have been in vain.  By the time he realized I knew and was never going to fulfill my end of the bargain, my mother's army would have foiled his invasion scheme and Max would have been safe," she said ashamed.  "But I did let him in and I became pregnant.  And because I was, this gave Max even more reason to be with me and not fight when I brought up Antar."

"Why would you bring up Antar?" Michael asked.  If she had wanted to stall, she wouldn't have told Max about the baby at all.  And if it was because of Khivar, who said he had to know?

Tess could read the confusion on his face.  She knew what Michael was thinking.  "Lepter contacted me again the morning after I realized I was pregnant, telling me he and Khivar knew."

Michael frowned.  "How did Khivar find out?"  It was like he was the freakin' CIA or something, knowing every move she made.  He was surprised he didn't monitor her bowel movements.

"They couldn't figure it out either until some of their spies realized that the communicator was sort of like a camera of sorts, broadcasting my movements to Khivar."

"Okay so he knew.  What did that have to do with you?"

"He knew so I had to change my tactics…" Tess explained, remembering her conversation with Lepter.

"What am I going to do?" Tess murmured, in shock.

"You must find a way to sever yourself from his Highness," Lepter replied.  His expression was emotionless.

"I can't," Tess protested, her heart breaking at the thought of losing him again.  "I'm having his baby."

"Khivar's knowledge of this child will only cause him to demand your pressing the matter of returning with Zan."

Tess wrapped her arms around her stomach, as if cradling her unborn child.  "What will I do?"  She closed her eyes, her mind churning with millions of ideas of how she could remain with Max.  But she could only see death.  Tess swallowed, a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach as one idea settled in her mind.

"Milady?" Lepter called.

Tess opened her eyes and nodded.  "I know what I have to do."

"So what did you do?" Michael asked skeptically.  She was always so cryptic; it had always bugged him about her, even in the past.

 "I…I never imagined he could feel…anything for me," Tess whispered softly, too distracted by her own thoughts to hear Michael's questions.  "At least that's what he kept telling me over and over again."

"If this is all true, then what about the truth about Alex's death we found buried, or deleted in the Las Cruces computer and the frame up of Leanna?" Michael countered.  

"When I realized Liz wasn't going to let go of Alex's death, I knew it was the perfect foil for Khivar's plan, and a way for me to distance myself from Max."  Tess held her hands out in front of her and began gesturing vividly as she explained.  "Don't you see?  It was perfect and it worked perfectly."  She began to pace back and forth while going into details.  "I needed Max to distance himself from me, but I couldn't be the one to do it…well, knowingly anyway," she said, enraptured with her story.  "I debated whether to tell Max about the baby, since I would be separated from him anyway, but when Khivar contacted me and congratulated me, I was forced to use the information to make it look like I definitely had the upper hand on Max."

Michael scratched his head and focused on what Tess was saying.  So far it wasn't making much sense, to him anyway.  If there had been just a little less information…

"So I made it look like I tried to cover up Alex's death; framing Leanna and sending the translated copy of the book to her email address," she said excitedly.  Wading through the long story was hard, but this final twist to her lies was about to reveal exactly how she planned to rectify her betrayal to all of them – to Max.

Suddenly Tess' face grew solemn.  "It worked out better than I had thought.  I knew Liz was hell bent on getting to the bottom of it, and so I used her to find the tantalizing bits of truth and half-truths I pieced together into a generalized version of how Alex died.  I sent her to Las Cruces and expected Max and Maria to realize that Leanna wasn't the real murderer."  

"And what about the baby?  Was it ever really in danger?" Michael asked.  The events of that year were coming together and what Tess said rang with some semblance of truth.  It sounded like a crazy scheme Ava would hatch to keep Max safe.  Michael remembered the instance when the Antarian Spring Festival had been almost ruined a few major mishaps with food and entertainment.  Ava orchestrated a complicated plan involving servants and officers so at Zan would not see the yearly festival in any other spectacular light than he was used to.

"The baby was an unexpected complication," Tess frowned, remembering the sudden pains she felt when planning their future.  It scared her half to death to think that her child might die.  She knew that she would be leaving Max, for what could have been forever, she didn't know; but when she realized she was pregnant, Tess knew she could cope being hated and parted from Max as long as she had him.  Zander.

"But you went ahead with your plan anyway?"

Tess nodded.  There was nothing else she could do.  The child would remain with her, and separated from Max.  "It seemed destined to happen this way."  It hurt remembering the last moments she spent under Max's hurt and betrayed gaze.  Some part of her had hoped that Max wouldn't believe it.  Tess had wished - though it would mean their death - Max had lambasted them for such an accusation.  

"Just as I found out my son would die from this Earth's atmosphere, you would find the book and reveal to Max that we would be able to return to Antar." 

"So you were playing mind games with us all?" Michael barked, unhappy that she had manipulated each of them, though it would mean saving their lives.  "You moved us around like chess pieces."

"I never," Tess exclaimed ardently, "mindwarped you or controlled you in anyway."

"That makes me feel better," Michael scoffed.

Tess leaned against the entranceway into the chamber.  "Do you want to hear the rest of it or not?"

Michael nodded.  "What about Kyle?"

"Another plant.  His 'memories' would be unequivocal proof in your eyes that I had killed Alex.  That I was the murderer."  Tess bowed her head.  "Clever wasn't it?  Masking my modified version of the night's events under the pretense of an 'erased' memory?"

"So you trading Max's life for a safe return to Antar was just a ruse to save him from Khivar?"

Tess let out a sigh of relief.  The truth was out.  Whether he believed her was up to him.  But now at least one of them knew the truth.  She nodded in answer to his question.  "Khivar thought he was killing two birds with one stone when he had me bringing Max home on false pretenses and helping me activate the Granolith.  When all was said and done, Max would be dead and he would not have to worry about another wielding the power of the Granolith."  She was tired and she felt her legs give way.  Tess slid against the smooth firm rock.

"Max would hate me and forever refuse to return to Antar with me."  Tess mumbled, resting her weary head against the palm of her hands.  "And I would return alone, a traitor to Max."

And so her plan was executed to perfection.  In the last minute chaos of it all, Tess would foil Khivar's plans and be hated by those she loved and cared about.  All who knew Tess on Earth would despise her.

"But what about Khivar?  He wanted the 'seal'." 

Tess shook her head.  She felt light headed, having nothing to eat since yesterday.  Her stomach rumbled in protest of the unplanned fast.  "He wanted Max.  The 'seal' was just a way to get him from me."

"Why didn't he hurt you or kill you when you returned?" Michael asked curiously.  Knowing Khivar as he did, the ruthless man would have executed her on the spot.

"You forgot that I was carrying Zan's child," Tess whispered darkly.  Just mentioning Zander mad her body ache for her son.  She missed his sweet smile and his soft skin.  She missed how his hair tickled her neck while he napped against her shoulder.

"And that carried weight with him?"  Michael wanted to kick his enemy's face in.  Using a child seemed right up Khivar's alley.

She nodded.  "Plus I was a traitor," Tess reminded Michael.  "Max had rejected me, and believed Liz over me.  He chided me for being careless in my cover up, but never suspected I planned this whole thing."

Michael couldn't help but smile.  It would make Khivar keel over to know what Tess had done.  At least that was some consolation.  "So this whole time, you've been doing what?"

Tess looked up at Michael who looked as tired and drained as she felt.  "First they had me under Nicholas' watchful eye.  I made them believe that I was now on their side and that I hated Max and never wanted to see him again," she croaked.  Tess rubbed her aching throat.  "I made a life there.  Or as much of a life as I could."

"But why didn't you tell us?"  The question ran through Michael's head again and again.  "After you were sure you were safe and Khivar wouldn't retaliate, why didn't you let us know?"

"What was the point?" Tess asked mournfully.  "The way Max jumped on me and believed I had no trouble killing Alex, I knew he wasn't with me because he loved me.  And you guys were happy with the way it ended…not Alex's death, but that I was out of your lives and you didn't have to think about Antar anymore."

   
"You think we enjoyed being manipulated and lied to about Alex's death?" Michael exclaimed in disbelief.  "Do you know how many people you hurt?"

Tess waved her hand up dismissively.  "I know, I know.  How could I have killed Alex?  One of your closest friends."

Michael crouched down and tilted her chin up so his gaze met hers.  "No," he said despondently.  "It wasn't just because of Alex.  We cared about you too.  When Alex died, we also lost another friend that we thought we had."

The words stung.  It hurt even more than their words of anger and betrayal.  To know that they cared, made it hard for Tess to breathe.  She had often wanted to believe that somehow she did fit in with them.  A swell of emotion welled up inside of her and let out a soft muffled cry.  "I'm sorry," Tess whispered, barely able to form the words.  "I'm so sorry."

Michael remained kneeling before her, not knowing what he should do.  Though she had betrayed him, Max, Isabel, Liz, Maria, Kyle and Alex, he couldn't forget what she had just told him.  He did believe her.  Michael knew that everything didn't fit together in the puzzle they had solved almost a year and a half ago.  And what she had just told him, didn't completely absolve her.  If she had told him that she had nothing to do with it, he would have had a hard time swallowing it.  Michael knew she had something to do with Alex's death, but he never got a satisfying explanation.

Her sobs grew louder, as she hid her face in her slender hands.  Michael cleared his throat, hoping the emotional scene would dissipate.  The petite figure in front of him remained unmoved, her body trembling from her tears of remorse.  Michael let out a loud sigh.  "Come here," he said gruffly, pulling Tess into his arms.  "It'll be okay."


	40. 40

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **__

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

Chapter Forty 

***

To endure is the first thing that a child ought to learn, and that which he will have the most need to know.

                                                                                                      - Jean J. Rousseau

***

"_Birth pains shall make you groan,_

_As the cycle begins once more._

_Out of the ashes they shall come,_

_Each more than they were once._

_From earthen wombs and darkness –_

_Without light, life shall dwindle –_

_My chosen people shall arise._

_Though the celestial light blinds,_

_Truth shall fall upon them._

_None shall be left behind,_

_None shall turn from their path._

_Where all seems lost and hopeless,_

_Truth and light shall enter through the fallen gates._

_What was taken shall be returned._

_Those who were exiled to darkness_

_Shall rise in the power and glory of the One and Only_."

The Last Book of Eudora, vs. 28-57 

~~~

"I'm going away for a few days." Max repeated himself once more to Isabel, Kyle, and Maria, who stood quite perplexed at the announcement.

"But what about school?" Maria asked.  She frowned as if she just realized how unimportant that question was.  She sighed as everyone looked at her strangely.  

"What?"

"School will have to wait," he replied calmly.  "There's just too much I need to work out – too much going on."

"I'm going with you," Isabel blurted out.

Max furrowed his brow and looked curiously at his sister.  "I need this tie to be alone and figure out what _I_ want.  There's too many outside distractions and pressures here."  His eyes darted between Liz and the trio, who stood in front of him.

"You can do that," Isabel said deliberately, her voice detached from the words.  She locked gazes with Max.  "But I'm _coming_."

"Why?"

"I need to figure out things too, Max."  The strength in Isabel's voice tapered off.

Max stared at Isabel with discerning eyes.  He tried to read what lay behind those dark defiant eyes.  Pausing a moment to consider her situation, Max nodded slowly.  _She would come along_.

"Hey!" Maria's jaw dropped.  "You're letting her go too? after telling us you wanted to be alone?"

"Look this whole thing - the almost dying, dealing with the memories I have – it's all coming to a head," Max sighed.  "And I have all these conflicting emotions concerning my past and this 'destiny' _chosen_ for me."

He was being honest, and he hoped that they could understand that.  Max couldn't keep pushing the memories aside and pretend that they weren't there, or important.  For once in his life he would deal with it head on, rather than running away, or waiting to see what would happen.

"But we choose our _own destinies_," Liz reminded Max with his own words. "Right Max?"

Max turned around and stared longingly at Liz.  It tore him apart to think he could be separated from her at the end of this journey for 'self', but it was a journey he had to make.  There were warring factions from within himself – Zan, the man who had a past and future, which needed to be resolved, and Max, who had made a life here on Earth. 

_He must make this journey_.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow," he stated, glancing over at Isabel.  She nodded.  Max knew she would be ready to leave tomorrow; already he could see her mind churning with a list of things she would need.

"Where are you going?" Kyle asked, looking confused by the dramatics of it all.

"I don't know.  I'll know when I get there."  Max felt this driving force urging him on, as if something was calling to him.

"And your parents?" Maria asked skeptically.  "They just got you back.  Don't you think they'll have more than a few questions?"

"It doesn't matter," Isabel replied mechanically.  "We're leaving.  They'll deal with it."

"And yeah, what about _Jesse_?" Maria asked hesitantly.  "What's going to happen to him?"

"He has no say," Isabel replied stiffly.  If by some miracle she could forgive him, Isabel didn't know if she could ever look at him in the same way.

"But you'll be back right?" Liz asked tentatively.

Max smiled half-heartedly, trying to reassure her.  "_Of course we'll be back_."

~~~

"Remember not a word," Tess whispered, her tone adamant.

Michael rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, I got it.  You don't want them to know."  He rested on the second to last step of the staircase, which led to his apartment.  Digging his hands into his pocket for his eyes, just in case they had locked the door.  "Why don't you want to tell Max is beyond me," he sighed in frustration.

He knew it wouldn't change the fact of Alex's death to any of them, but it would matter to Max that Tess hadn't betrayed them.  In fact, she had saved them all.

"It's too late for Max and…" she stopped herself from finishing the thought. "He's made his choice."  Tess was ardent about the statement.

"From what I've seen in the past week, and what I've learned tonight, things are anything but decided," Michael countered.  "_Max has feelings for you_."

Tess looked at him strangely.  He didn't say things like that – ever.  Feelings weren't his forte.  But not expressing his emotions didn't make him blind.

Max was protective of Tess, just as Michael was of Isabel.  Even though Max held the belief that Tess was responsible for Alex's death, there was some little part in him that continued to question it – however strong the proof.  Michael saw the conflict in Max's eyes whenever Tess was in the same room.

"_Don't_," Tess winced, as if the words burned her.  "_There's no more time for Truth_."

Michael watched Tess turn her back to him and walk toward his apartment.  She was convinced Max sincerely loved Liz; and in this time and place, belonged with her.  And at time Michael would have agreed.

He had felt the same way about Maria, in what seemed like ages ago – though a little less obsessive and infatuated.  But always deep down, Michael was drawn to Isabel.  And when Tess revealed to each of them their past and who they were, he understood; but human weakness placed him in denial, until it was too late.

He looked towards the apartment.  _Idiots_.  _All of them were, including himself_, he thought to himself as he stalked down the hallway.

~~~

Tess took a breath before entering the maelstrom, which she had left earlier.  For the first time since she returned, she bore news for Max that would put a smile on his face.  Tess closed her eyes as she reached out and wrapped her fingers around the cold brass knob.  _Okay.  You can do this_.

As she turned the knob and pushed it open, Tess was confronted with the surprise that Max and Isabel were not alone.  Her eyes drifted onto Liz.  _How predictable?_

"Tess."  A solemn voice spoke her name.

As her eyes flickered past Maria and Isabel, they fell upon someone whom she had missed much in the past year and a half exile.  "_Kyle_."  His name left her lips breathlessly, as if someone had punched her in the stomach.

~~~

How many times had he dreamt about this moment?  How many times had he imagined exactly what he would say to the woman who had used him to do her dirty work, in what was the most disgusting act of his life?

Now as she stood in front of him, the voiceless thoughts left him and he was once again rendered helpless – just as he was the night Alex died.

~~~

"What's going on…"  Michael walked into the apartment and was greeted by a thong of people.  He hadn't expected to see Liz, Maria, or Kyle here.  And by the expressions on their faces, it looked like everything was about to hit the fan.

"Kyle," Liz called to him softly.  She knew that he had mentally dealt with the idea of Tess returning, but to see her for the first time since she slipped into the Granolith…the expression on his face told her exactly how unprepared he was.

Kyle felt a gentle squeeze of his shoulder and turned around to see Liz standing there, her face filled with understanding.  It had seemed like a lifetime standing there.  "I'm…I'm fine," he managed to choke out.  _Buddha give me strength_.

"It's all right," Isabel whispered, standing on the other side of Kyle.  She hadn't expected Tess to come back so early…or even at all.  She couldn't imagine the torment he was going through – the possible memories that remained etched inside, never to be erased.

Kyle frowned and looked around to see everyone staring at him with some level of concern.  "What?" he exclaimed, plastering a smile on his face.  "Did someone die in here or what?"

Everyone in the room seemed to tense up.  Suddenly Kyle felt the impact of the misplaced joke.  He mentally slapped himself for opening his mouth at all.

"I'm going away for a few days," Max announced to the new arrivals, hoping the change of subject would relieve some of the awkwardness in the room.  His eyes glanced at Michael before settling on Tess.

Her eyes flickered in acknowledgement of the news, but she didn't turn to protest, or beg to go with him.  _Not that she had ever begged in her life_.  Max was disturbed by her elongated departure and this unexpected calm that seemed to exude from her.  He looked questioningly at Michael who remained silent.

Tess tore her gaze from Kyle and looked at each of the individuals standing in the eerily quiet room.  _How relieved they would be_.  As she turned to seek out Max, she found that he was already staring at her.  "You're not the only one leaving," she said calmly.

An almost inaudible gasp could be heard from each of the bystanders in the room.  She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at the look of relief on each of their faces.  Tess lowered her eyes, and turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder; knowing Michael was standing behind her with more to say.

He already knew what she was going to say.  They had discussed it at some length after their time in the caves.

Max stiffened at her comment.  "You're not coming with me," he protested.  From his peripheral vision, Max could see Liz shift uneasily beside Kyle; her eyes darted between him and Tess.

Tess straightened her posture, pulling herself up and staring indignantly at Max.  "_I'm not talking about coming with you_," she said slowly.  "_I'm returning to Antar_."  The words seemed to slip past her lips so effortlessly, but it took every ounce of her strength in her to form each word.  She blinked several times, chiding herself for leaving her emotions unchecked.  Clearing her throat, she set her jaw, her eyes remaining fixed on Maxwell.  _She would never let them see her cry._

Isabel felt the tension leave everyone's body at the seemingly 'good' news.  Her eyes strayed past Tess on to Michael.  He stood tall and strong with his arms folded across his chest, as if standing guard over her.  She felt her stomach flutter at the image.  _Something wasn't right_.

As she caught Michael's gaze, Isabel thought she saw something in those dark brooding eyes.  She wasn't sure, but as he stared intently at her, there was a flicker of sadness.

_What for?_

Michael wished it hadn't played out like this.  As he studied Isabel's face – memorizing each feature, each strand of hair upon her head, the placement of her lips and eyes – Michael silently prayed she would understand his decision.  He took a step forward and cleared his throat.  "_And I'm going with her_."

~~~

The storm had come on suddenly.  It had surprised Andaria.  During the New Moons, storms were an aberration; only twice in the books of Cian had there been recorded storms.  But life was not as it had been, she thought to herself as she peered out of Tel Edrei.

"M'lady!" Medgio burst into the command center, panting for air.

Andaria was startled at the sudden entry.  She braced herself, resting her hand against her smooth neck.  Frowning, Andaria tilted her head looking at her servant with concern.  "What is it?"

He stood at attention, as a soldier would, though he was no soldier.  "There has been rumblings that Khivar is moving against Tel Edrei," Medgio said ominously.  "Tonight."

Andaria steeled herself at the news.  "How long do we have?"  Her mind flashed with lists of things that must be accomplished before Khivar and several of his officers – she was sure he would choose his most violent – entered Tel Edrei.

"They should be in no more than 15 minutes," Medgio replied.  

Andaria took a deep breath and stared at her faithful servant.  His eyes were clouded with worry for her.  She could tell that it was taking every bit of training not to voice his concerns.  A slight smile curled from the corners of her lips.  How they had prepared and been so loyal…but this was no time for waxing sentimental.

"Medgio, have the few officers that are under watch, leave their posts.  Empty out the house, except the kitchen staff and maids," she commanded forcefully.  "I will begin encryption on the security codes and the concealment of center."

Medgio stood, nodding his head as if jotting the commands somewhere behind those cold grey eyes.  "_Go_!"  The old servant bowed and quickly exited the central command station.

Andaria's mind raced, weighing the possibilities of Khivar knowing about this command center and who was involved in their conspiracy.  Had he found out about Tess' departure?  She closed her eyes and shook her head, as she quickly punched in the non-sequential codes to veil the inner workings of Tel Edrei.  None of Khivar's architects had the ability to create a sophisticated detection device to reveal the location of their hidden operational command center – at least not when she finished encoding the Curium visage system.

She was quite proud of her architects - the top in their fields.  There were many Loyalist architects that had remained faithful to their True King.  Most of them realized how destructive Khivar's intentions were and went into hiding with the remaining Royal Family and Court.

The Curium visage system had been developed during their time of exile.  Curium while highly toxic and radioactive had been found to hold several properties, which the architects would be able to meld into their developmental stealth devices.  Only in the past Season were they able to develop a protective containment unit, which the curium could be held.  It was immediately supplemented the security system that was installed within Tel Edrei.  

As she finished typing in the last line of the Curium activation codes, Andaria rushed out of the center, which had been like a second home to her.  Running up the stairs and through the phasial wall, Andaria smiled insolently.  

_Let him come._


	41. 41

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **__

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

Chapter Forty One 

***

To endure is the first thing that a child ought to learn, and that which he will have the most need to know.

                                                                                                      - L. L. Bryson

***

"Y-y-you can't be going," Isabel stammered, stunned at the announcement.  She stared at Michael in disbelief.

His expression was solemn and unmoved.  Isabel had never seen Michael so resolute in any one decision he made in the past.  His eyes were fixed on hers as the rumble of individual voices rose in a loud symphony.

"What the hell are you talking about Michael?" Maria's voice strained, as her mind reeled from the emotion of it all.  "You cannot be serious!"

The voices muttered amongst themselves and outright to Michael.  He had expected some sort of backlash because of his decision.  His ears rang with a cacophony of concerned opinions from his friends.  But one voice caught his attention.

"Michael," Max's low calm voice cut through the swell of voices.

"Maxwell," he answered, his voice imitated Max's serious undertone.

The various interspersed conversations in the room ceased.

"Why are you doing this?"  Max asked.

This was the last thing he was expecting from Michael.  His ideas always seemed to lack a serious train of thought.  They were always impulsive and radical.  Most of the time they never seemed to last the week; however, this time there was something different about Michael's sudden declaration of independence.

"I've been slowly remembering things Max."

"I haven't heard you talk about these memories."  Isabel frowned.

Michael looked over at Isabel.  "You've been busy with Jesse."

Isabel flinched.

Michael sighed.  It had been a statement.  There was no hidden meaning or subtle jab aimed at the woman he loved.

"But Michael, what about your life here?" Liz asked in astonishment.  This was a night of surprises.

"Look, I care about you guys here.  It's not that."  Michael looked around, racking his brain, trying to figure out how to tell them.  "It's…it's just that I know where I'm supposed to be now."

"So you're going off into space?" Kyle asked incredulously.  "Aren't you freakin' out?"

Michael stifled a smile as the broad shouldered jock fell into his line of sight.  "Oh, just giddy," he said dryly.

"You haven't answered my question," Max interrupted.

Michael turned his attention back to their 'fearless' Leader.  "Like I said," he sighed.  "I've been having flashbacks of our…my life on Antar."

"Are you sure 'someone' wasn't doing the remembering for you?" Kyle growled suspiciously.  After what he'd been through, he wouldn't put it past Tess.

Michael narrowed his eyes and stalked over to his refrigerator.  "It started before that," he said pointedly.  Grabbing a Grape Snapple, Michael let the coolness of the smooth bottle sooth him.  He would miss the Snapple…and Tabasco.

"I've been getting bits and pieces over the past year, but today it all seemed to come into focus."

"Was Tess there to help you through it?" Maria asked sarcastically.

"Maybe you wanna let him talk," Tess snapped.  Maria shot a withering glare at Tess, who returned the sentiment.

"I don't need to think about it," Michael said, bringing the focus back to his mysterious revelation.  "I've always known I don't belong here.  I am different, and now I know why."

"But you've known for two years," Isabel countered, feeling the tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.  "You said that your place was here when you had a chance to leave before."

Michael took a deep breath.  "There was a reason for me to stay last time, or so I thought," he replied wistfully.  His eyes fell on Maria, who averted her gaze.  "But this time I have a reason to go."

"And what is that?" Max asked.

"Our people."  Michael met Max's questioning gaze.  "I remember our people dying as Khivar pressed in on our last line of defense.  I remember how obsessed and fanatical Khivar was and is.  And I remember the blood."

Silence filled the room.

"But the war is over and Khivar has complete control, not to mention an army he's had a lifetime…no, our lifetime to build and train."  Max shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.  "You're going back to be slaughtered."

"No," Tess jumped in.  "The underground resistance has been biding its' time.  The Loyalist army has slowly been gathering."

"And Michael's supposed to just take your word on that?"  Maria exclaimed grimly.  "You've set them up once before."

"Maria shut up," Michael grimaced.  "You don't know what Tess did…"

"Don't I?" Maria yelled.  "Excuse me, but I was there when we found out Tess killed Alex!"  She couldn't believe what Michael was saying.  It was like another person had taken over.  He was defending her.

"No you don't!" Michael blurted out.  "You don't know what she did or what she was thinking."

"Michael," Tess said through clenched teeth.  "Don't."  They were getting extremely close to having to explain, and she knew she didn't want that - not right now, or ever.

"Don't what?" Liz frowned.  "Are you trying to hide something?"  She looked suspiciously at the petite blonde shell, which hid beneath it a conniving murderess.  

There was something between Michael and Tess, she was certain of it.  The two exchanged glances under her watchful eye.

Tess focused her attention on Liz.  "No."

"This isn't about Tess," Michael growled, changing the subject.

"The hell it's not!" Maria exclaimed shrilly.

Michael warned Maria with a glare, to stop interrupting.  His eyes burned with annoyance - tired of all the interruptions.  She stuck out her tongue and fell into the couch, making herself comfortable.

"Then what is it?" Isabel asked quietly.

Through all the 'whys' and what's', all Isabel could think of was standing outside on the balcony with Michael as he…they almost kissed.  Was it her fault?

As if he could read her mind, Michael spoke.  "This has nothing to do with any of you!  I just need to do this.  This is why I am here.  Antar is the reason I'm here on Earth."

Again each of the small groups of various opinions began talking amongst themselves, when it was apparent that he would not change his mind.  "When are you leaving?" Max asked abruptly.

Everyone turned to face Max, stunned at the question, which voiced an unconscious acceptance of Michael's choice.

Michael was equally stunned.  As he turned to look at Max, he set down his Snapple on the counter.  His brow furrowed as he tried to distinguish whether Max was truly accepting his decision so easily.  "In a few days."

"He's probably got enough time to tie up loose ends with everyone here – apartment lease, resignation at the Snapple factory," Tess informed.  "I'll need time to contact Andaria about Michael's return too."

Max turned to Tess.  So you'll settle for one out of the three," he said distastefully.

"Well he's chosen to face his duty and responsibility Max, rather than run scared, if that's what you mean."  Tess stared blankly at her former husband.  She couldn't even muster enough emotion to accuse him anymore.  This was just how things were.  Her foremost thought was of Zander.  "I'm just glad not to be alone in this anymore."  She glanced back at Michael, who nodded slightly, showing his brief, but welcome support.

Max swallowed.  He didn't like this at all, but there didn't seem like much he could do.  Michael always did what he wanted; he was stubborn that way.  And as much as he would have liked to lock both Michael and Isabel away somewhere, so he could keep an eye on them, in the past year and a half, he'd learned that he needed to let go.

If they chose their destiny, as he had said many times before, then there was no way he could force Isabel and Michael to stay by his side.  Either they had a destiny, which the Four were inextricably linked, or they chose their life – their destiny – on Earth for themselves, leaving the past behind.  If the latter was the case, didn't Isabel and Michael have the right to choose their own path?  What right did he have to tell…order them to stay, as he had with Isabel a couple of years ago?  He was no longer a 'King'… without his kingdom.

"If Isabel and I leave for a few days, do you think you could hold off on your departure until we return?" Max asked stiffly.

"What?" Isabel gasped.  "How can we go Max?  Michael's leaving…for good.  And we're going away?"

She looked frantically between Max and Michael.  As the minutes passed, her shock and disbelief turned into fear and panic.  This was not happening!

"I think we can hold off until you get back," Tess replied softly.  She had no idea why she said that.

Max was behaving oddly.  She could see a change in him, when he seemed to realize Michael had chosen to leave for Antar.  _Could it be…_? 

Tess closed her eyes, chiding herself for being so foolish.  Hoping for such things only had brought her heartache, but what Michael had said earlier about Max…she couldn't help but wonder.  Had she seen in that brief flicker in his eye…regret?

"Why?" Michael asked curiously.  It didn't seem like Max to give in so easily.  And now he was planning to continue his trip, expecting them to wait for his return.

"What?" Max frowned, snapping out of his own thoughts.

"Why do you want us to wait?" Michael answered.  "Why do you have to go now?"

Max thought about Michael's question.  He wasn't quite sure why.  He couldn't pinpoint the driving force telling him to 'go'.  As he searched the depths of his conscious, Max looked up at Michael and shrugged.  "I don't know."

Tess tilted her head at his response.  There was a familiar lilt in his voice.  She focused on Max's face and the subtle nuances of his changing expressions.

When they had been together for the brief period of time on Earth, it was a past time she used to enjoy honing.  Most of the time, Tess would do it when he wasn't looking or when he was asleep.  And just now, there was something in his eyes that made her heart race.

It was a feeling she had gotten whenever Max would speak to her as he remembered her.  His mind would be working overtime trying to process Zan's memories of his life…and his life with her.  _Could Andaria's words still ring true?_

"So you're just going to let him go?"  Maria could believe what she was hearing.

"Things are changing fast and as much as we don't like it," Max sighed.  "We have to deal with it."

"Since when did you get all enlightened?" Kyle joked.

No one laughed.

"Max how can you let Michael go like this?" Liz hissed, walking over to him and resting her hand on his chest.

His eyes drifted down to those big round pools.  "Don't try to convince me," he protested gently.  "Talk to Michael.  He's the one who's determined to leave for good."

Max slid her hand down off his chest.  "If you are planning to leave soon, then Isabel and I should get an early start on our trip." He looked over at Isabel, who looked thoroughly distraught.  "Unless you've changed your mind," he addressed his sister.

Isabel managed to focus on her brother's question.  "Uh…I…I don't know," she whispered as her gaze returned to Michael.

"I want to leave today, instead of tomorrow, in light of this news – maybe an hour?"

"You're all nuts!"  Maria sighed as she sat listening to each of Max and Michael's plans to leave.

"Max, remember you promised to come back."  Liz looked anxiously at Max and then turned to Michael.  "I really wish you would reconsider?"

Michael smiled knowingly and shook his head.  "You'll still have me around for a few days," he offered lightly.

Liz nodded.  She couldn't believe this was happening - first Max, now Michael?  Their whole group had fallen apart.

But while she hated to see Michael leave, he seemed to be at peace with the decision.  In a round about way, that made her understand.  He finally found his _way_.

"Well this has been fun guys and gals, but I gotta get home."  Kyle stuffed his hands in his back pockets.  "Max…Isabel, have a good trip, see ya when you get back.  Michael," he tugged his right hand out of his pocket, "I'll see you before you…well, head off for the big unknown."

Michael nodded, grasping Kyle's hand in appreciation.  "Yeah.  I'll see you around in the next couple of days," he said casually, trying not to get all emotional.

Maria rose from the couch and stood in front of Michael, who never seemed to have a clue how she felt.  "So you're just going to go…just like that?"  She snapped her fingers.

Michael was at a loss for words.  This woman had brought out a part of him that he didn't know existed, a part of him that had been hidden away.  For that he would always appreciate her.  She always had her unconventional ways, but Michael knew that had been part of the attraction.  "I guess so."

Maria could feel the tears welling up in her throat.  "You big jerk!" she choked on her tears.  "You're not supposed to leave me like this."  Now the tears began to fall from the corners of her eyes.  "You were supposed to fall madly in love with me and see what a jerk you've been and then I would dump you!"

It hadn't been a perfect plan, but it had always made Maria feel better imagining the possibility of it happening.  She wasn't quite sure why she told him this, but she didn't seem to be in control anymore.

Michael wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.  He swallowed the lump in his throat at her joke, or semi-joke.  "Sorry to ruin the dream," he teased half-heartedly.  He looked around at the ocean of faces that stared up at him, and then the lone crying woman.  He hated when women cried.

Liz couldn't help but feel her friend's heartbreak.  As big and tough a front her best friend put up, she was just a big teddy bear inside.  She loved Michael.  As much as she complained and was frustrated by the big lug, he was her first serious relationship.

Though it hadn't stood a chance, looking back - they never did when all a person wants is to change the other person – Liz knew it was Maria's first love.  As she came up behind Maria, she wrapped her arms around her best friend.  "It's okay," she whispered into her ear.

"C'mon," Kyle smiled.  "I'll take you two home."

Liz smiled gratefully at Kyle for the discrete exit.  She nodded, following Kyle towards the apartment door.  Just as she was about to pass through the doorway, she remembered Max was leaving that day.  

Standing alone, he looked thoughtfully at her, as he watched the whole melodrama unfold.  Liz quickly turned on her heel, signaling to Kyle that she needed just a moment.  As she stood in front of Max, Liz kissed him briefly on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.  "I love you and am waiting for you to come home."  With that she turned around and ran to catch up to Maria and Kyle.

~ ~ ~

The room seemed a lot less crowded after Kyle, Liz, and Maria left.  Tess had opted to remain quiet as she watched the despair and frustration at Michael's decision and how that affected the group personally.  "So you're leaving this afternoon?" she asked Max, whose eyes were glazed over.

Max blinked and turned towards Tess.  "What?"

"You're leaving today?" she repeated.

Max nodded.  He looked at the watch and turned to Isabel. "We better get going."

Isabel bit her lip.  "I just need to talk to Michael a second."  She gestured for Michael to follow her out onto the balcony.

Max turned and faced Tess.  In a room that seemed overcrowded a minute ago, now seemed very empty.  "So…"

Tess swallowed.  "I guess this is the way things are supposed to go, huh?" she mumbled.

He wanted to argue, tell her that this definitely didn't feel right; but Max kept his mouth closed.  "Are you happy the way things turned out?"  There was a tinge of sarcasm in his voice.

Tess looked up at Max, who seemed lost.  He looked like the same confused and lost boy who found out that he was a king and destined to save his people from death, destruction and slavery.  Even when he fought and denied it back then, she always had a little bit of hope.  She smiled softly.  "I don't think any of us is very happy Max."

Max nodded slowly.  He had to agree with her there.  The scientists on Antar who genetically engineered them didn't know what they were putting them through.  Two identities…two strong personalities pulling them in different directions – pulling him in two directions, it was a nightmare.  "I guess.  What will you do when you get back?"

"My mother says that it's almost time to take a stand against Khivar.  She says we'll receive a sign."  Tess thought about her mother.  She wondered what she was doing right at that moment.  "She really believes we will win."

Max shifted uneasily, his weight from one foot to the other.  The elegant frosted image of the pale woman remained with Max.  There was just something about her…he could feel the lifetime of strength within her.  "She could be right," he offered.

Tess tilted her head to her right.  "She also believes that you will return, Max."

~~~

She didn't have much time to talk, but as she leaned against the balcony railing, the words would not come.  Finally, she turned around and faced Michael, who stood silently behind her.  "Michael, you aren't leaving because of me, are you?"

Michael searched deep into those dark apprehensive pools of almost charcoal.  "No," he sighed.  "It has nothing to do with you."

Isabel leaned back against the railing, pressing the palms of her hands against the rough metal.  "You said you would stay with me," she whispered, on the brink of tears.  "How am I supposed to be here without you?"

The question slipped from her lips, hovering between them.

"I don't know what you want me to say Isabel.  I am Michael, but I'm also Rath.  I remember his memories and feel his feelings," he explained softly.  "And somehow it feels right."

"So you won't have any trouble leaving?" 

Michael took a step forward, grasping Isabel's hands in his.  "Of course I'm going to have trouble leaving Izzy.  I've spent my whole life here.  How could it not be hard?"  His voice lowered, as he thought of living on Antar without Max or Isabel.  "Do you know how much I'll miss you?"  He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers.

Isabel looked up into his eyes and blinked.  "Then don't go," she cried.  "Please Michael.  I need you now.  With everything going on, I need you."

His heart ached as she pleaded with him to stay.  Every part of him wanted to stay, accept that there might be a chance to be with her after all, but the image of her death flashed before him and he knew he had to leave.  He had to keep her and his people safe.  "I have to go, Izzy.  I can't stay here, not when I know that Khivar has had a lifetime to wreak havoc and chaos on Antar."

"You seem so sure of yourself Michael," Isabel whispered as she searched past the façade of coolness and strength.  Usually, the deeper she searched, the rougher and stormier his emotions; but this time she found nothing but peace.  "You're finally at peace about who you are, aren't you?"

Michael lips curled and pulled away slightly to see her standing before him under the fading rays of the sun.  He nodded his head.  "For the first time Isabel, I know I'm doing the right thing," he chuckled.  "It's an amazing feeling."

Isabel slipped her hands from within Michael's and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her tear-laden face into his chest.  His strong arms squeezed her tightly around her chest.  After a moment, she pulled away, and rolled her eyes.  "I must look horrible," she laughed, wiping away the tears.

"No," Michael whispered, using his thumb to gently brush the remaining thin shining streaks under her eyes.  "You'll always be beautiful to me."  Isabel made a face and rolled her eyes.  Michael smiled.  He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips onto her forehead.

Isabel took a deep breath and exhaled as the warmth of his lips left her.  "You better still be here when we get back," she warned, tucking a lock of her hair behind her left ear.

Michael smiled.  "I promise."


	42. 42

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **Ithilis _(Ith – I – lis)_

                                                    Nadab_ (Na – dab)_

                                                    Ithmar_ (Ith – mar)_

                                                    Merab_ (M – air – rab)_

                                                    Chun _(Ch – oo –n)_

                                                    Fiachra _(Fee – a –k –ra)_

_                                                    Cerideans _(Sir – I – dee – ans)____

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

Chapter Forty Two 

***

This is the truth: As from a fire aflame thousands of sparks come forth, even so from the Creator an infinity of beings have life and to him return again. 

                                                                                                      - The Upanishads

***

Isabel felt uneasy when they had left their parent' house.  Their mother and father were livid when they heard the news.  She had never heard the word 'irresponsible' come out of their mouths that many times.

Isabel had packed a few clothes before mayhem would erupt.  Max tried to explain their reasons, but school and his disappearance remained on their minds.  

Jesse had stood silently by as she grabbed her toothbrush and a few essentials from the washroom.  She didn't expect his resigned behavior about her leaving.  In fact, Isabel expected Jesse to explode, but there he stood without so much as a word.

"Isabel?"  Max looked over at his thought-provoked sister.  She hadn't said a word since they had left Roswell, although he didn't blame her.  He was still nursing the stinging accusations by his parents.

"Hmmm?"  Isabel sat up in her seat and turned to her brother, who was waiting for a reply.  "What Max?"

Max tilted his head and frowned.  "It's not like we're moving away forever," he said, trying to lighten her mood.  Ever since they left the apartment, Isabel seemed distant.

"It feels like that though," Isabel sighed.  She closed her eyes and letting the late afternoon breeze caress her face.

"Things will be fine," Max reassured, turning his focus back to the open road.

"How can things be fine, Max?"  Isabel stared in disbelief at her brother.  "Michael's leaving earth and going to Antar."

Those words were like a knife turning in her chest.

"He could still change his mind," Max said hopefully.

"He's not changing his mind," Isabel stated.  "I've talked to him, and he's not changing his mind."  She turned away and stared out at the flat barren landscape, which was slowly being covered by green vegetation.

Max gripped the steering wheel and tried to focus on the journey he, himself, had ahead of him.  "And you think I should do something about it?"

Isabel ran her fingers through her hair and tucked her left leg underneath her.  "I never said that.  I'm just stunned that he's going.  I mean we've stuck together our entire lives.  Ever since we've known that we were different, it's been the three of us."

"You went off on your own, moving with Jesse to New York," Max pointed out.  "How did you deal with that?"

"But Max, that is completely different!"  She shook her head, confused at how Max could possibly compare the two.  "I still lived on the planet Earth, and could hop on a plane and see you in four or five hours."

Max watched the short strips of gold pass beneath him.  He had no idea where he was driving, but he knew he had to get there.  It pressed in on him like a weight he had never felt before.  Somehow, it was like there was another person there with him.

The infinite rays of the celestial bodies hung in the velvet-rippled evening sky.  Max had driven as far as he could.  It was two in the morning and the fuel gauge was on empty.

"Max, where are we?" Isabel asked, stepping onto the hard asphalt.  As she gazed out into the open surf, which rolled serenely into the cool grey sands, Isabel couldn't help stare in wonder.

"I don't know," Max said breathily, astounded at the scenery.

He had never been to this seaside beach before.  But as he stood, staring out into the cool white mist hovering over the rolling waves, Max knew this was it; this was the place he had seen in his mind.  He would find answers here.

**~~~**

Isabel arose early that morning and wandered down a weathered path she had stumbled upon.  After roaming the beach, the night before, for at least a half an hour, they came across a small hotel.  Max rented a room and they settled in for the night.

The white gleam of the native air scavengers sailed overhead.  Isabel climbed up a grassy knoll, and slid down the sleek sandy decline.  At the base of the slight hill was a dirt road.  It stretched forward into the unseen distance.

Isabel glanced behind her, where she had left her brother sound asleep.  He had wanted to seek solitude, and she imagined exploring the road ahead would not keep her very long.  Taking a deep breath, Isabel gazed intrigued at the golden path ahead and made her way towards it.  She had her own answers to find.

**~~~**

_Beep beep beep._

Max reached over his head and slammed the source of his irritation.  "Uhh," he groaned.  He grabbed his pillow and placed it over his head.  _Who had set he alarm?_

After a few minutes, Max fell out of bed, groggily brushed his teeth and had a shower.  When he stepped into the narrow hotel room, Max realized Isabel was missing.  He rushed out the door and stood out on the seaside hotel boardwalk, searching the empty beach.  She was nowhere in sight.

Puzzled, Max searched the room for any sign or clue to where she might have gone.  He found a note scribbled on a sleek, fresh piece of notepaper leaning against the ice bucket.

I know you wanted some solitude, so I've decided to explore the countryside, just outside the hotel.  Don't worry about me.  I'll be fine.  I will see you this afternoon. 

Isabel 

He felt relieved that she was safe and happy that she understood his need to reflect and examine what he needed to do.  Now since he was alone, Max turned toward the open beach and took a deep breath.  "Okay, so what answers am I looking for?"

**~~~**

"Where is she?" Khivar roared, as he pushed past the tall grey corpse-like figure standing in the entranceway.

"Excuse me Your Majesty?" Medgio asked blankly.

"Ava.  Where is that traitor?"

"She is not here," Andaria announced, as she entered the living room.

Khivar's eyes narrowed as he turned to find the same hunched over, wrinkled old woman entering the living room.  "_Maia_."

His legions of officers swarmed the premise as she stared defiantly at Khivar.  Her heart raced as the men made their way towards the kitchen.  Andaria swallowed hard and masked her brief lapse of unease.  _They would never find the entrance._

"What is the meaning of this intrusion?" she demanded, shuffling over to a nearby chair.

Khivar sneered.  _She was part of it_.  There was no question in his mind that Maia was in line with the Loyalist camp.  But every time, his attempts to dig deep into the recesses of her mind, he came up empty.

Oh there was no lack of malice or hate for him; but he could not find information on where the Loyalist's base was or even the fact that she held allegiance with the Kedran clan.  It ate at him.  Khivar studied the old woman intensely.  _The old hag had a few tricks up her sleeve_.

"Where is Ava?"  Khivar hissed.  His eyes darted around the white sterile room.

Andaria straightened her posture, as much as the crippled framework of the old woman's façade would allow.  "She is out this evening."  She kept her answer short and vague.

"We know she has returned to the Loyalist camp!"  Khivar stepped down from the raised foyer and slowly stalked towards Maia.  "And it is just a matter of time before we find evidence of her indiscrete betrayal."

Andaria felt his hot breath on her face and closed her eyes at the foul stench.  Her fingers clutched her crystal clear walking stick, which she had attained, adding to her 'façade'.  She looked up a t Khivar's beady black eyes bearing down on her.  Andaria took a step back, trying to take in a breath of fresh air.  "We at Tel Edrei have no knowledge of what you are referring to, _Your Highness_."

Khivar wasn't in the mood to play games.  He grabbed the old woman by the arm and threw her to the floor.  "_I will not stand for this insolence," he roared, taking a step forward toward the splayed body._

In the blink of an eye, Khivar found himself occupied by the tall butler, who had stood at the entrance.  The stoic servant bore down on him, crying, "No more!"

Andaria pushed herself into an upright position and watched in horror as Medgio flung himself at Khivar, attempt to inflict at least minimal damage on the false king.  "_Medgio_!"  She heard the words slip past her lips and call her usually docile servant.

Khivar would have scoffed at the laughable attempt to attack him, if he had not been caught off guard – a situation unfamiliar to him.  As he struggled with the tall but agile 'domestic', Khivar allowed the full weight of the Antarian to bear down on him, and then with a strategic shift in position, sent the slow attacker over his shoulder.  He pushed himself up and dusted his black uniform off.  "You would be _dead," he growled, " if I did not have plans for you."_

By the end of the struggle, Andaria managed to pull herself up onto her feet.  "Leave!"  Her eyes were glued on her faithful companion, who laid motionless only a few feet away.  Andaria didn't know what effect her command would induce, but there seemed nothing else to do.  Unless she revealed herself as Andaria, handmaiden to the Queen Mother, she would have to suffer under Khivar's brutality, or at least those whom she cared for.  

Khivar turned and smirked at the old woman's spunk.  "You _dare to order your _King_ out of the premises?"  He laughed and spun around, signaling one of the soldiers, who had returned from the search, to come forth.  "What have you found?" he growled._

The dark skinned Iturian clicked his boot heels together, and saluted.  "The perimeter is clear, Sir!"

Khivar felt his blood boil at the failure of his raid.  He had been sure he would find several Loyalist lackeys on the grounds.  The Cerideans had never failed him before.  As his eyes scoured the walls and each flat, crack, step, door, and crevice of this room.  _There had to be something they had missed_.

"Do it again!" he roared angrily.  "Call in our architects as well.  If they are hiding something, they will find it."

Andaria slowly inched her way over to Medgio.  As she surveyed the situation, the slow crescendo of his chest gave rise to unwanted tears.  He was alive.  Andaria lowered herself onto the cool smooth tile.  Her slender fingers brushed the almost translucent-pale skin.  "I'm sorry my friend," she whispered into his ear.

"Get them out of here and bring them to the Ithilis," Khivar yelled at two muscular, but rotund soldiers coming in from the main entrance.

Andaria felt a pair of strong hands grab her arms and drag her from Medgio's side.  Khivar's cold black eyes gleamed in triumph as she stumbled past him.  She closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift to Radim.  _He won't win, not this time._

**~~~**

Isabel was led to the end of the rocky dirt path.  What stood before her in the cascading rays of the morning sun was a stunning white church.  It was right out of a fairytale, with its towering steeple and brass bell, crowning the holy building.

As she approached the still, quiet scene, Isabel felt an odd sense of finality.  Her hands reached out, grasped the brass handles and pulled.  They were unlocked.  

The dry musty scent of the church wafted through her nose as she stepped into the dim room.  Isabel felt along the entrance wall and found a panel of switches.  When she flicked the last of the smooth plastic tabs, a row of ceiling lamps brightened the small building.  

It was a typical one-room country church, with whitewashed walls.  The floor was a golden cedar, while the two rows of oak pews had been stained a dark mahogany red.  There were three perfectly centered stained glass windows on either side of the narrow building, all equidistant from each other.  As she walked down the aisle between the pews, Isabel could hear the melodic songs of the birds filling the otherwise silent building.  _What could she possibly need or find here?_

**~~~**

Max decided to take a walk on the beach to clear his head.  He had expected a horde of people, but to his surprise, not one person was to be found.

After an hour of discovering the hidden secrets of the concealed paradise, Max decided to settle in, near a rocky cove.  The swirl of white foam and clear blue waves crashed against the jagged rocks.  The luminous sun shone down on him as he lay on his towel on the smooth sand.  He had never seen the sun in such a withering state.  The large celestial body almost beat down on him physically with its hot rays.  It made him restless.

Max wasn't sure what was going on.  Throughout the day, a strong voice seemed to interrupt his thoughts.  It was as if he couldn't will the voice away.  Yet, the voice seemed so familiar.

The rush of the waters filled his ears, as if the roaring began and ended within his head, not in the expanse before him.  Max wiped the sweat, which had formed on his brow with the back of his hand.  He wished the roaring would drown out the voice in his head.

Looking out into the ever-changing hues of the sleek body of blue and green, Max shook his now aching head and strode towards the border of the sparkling liquid and the infinite grains of sand.  Taking a brief glance upward, Max surveyed the growing intenseness of the sun before slowly easing himself into the cool surf, which lapped against his ankles.

As he dived into the rolling waves, Max had this feeling that would never be the same after he surfaced from the cool wetness of the sea.

**~~~**

She didn't know how long she had been sitting on that pew which faced the large wooden crucifix, which hung startlingly at the front of the building.  It seemed to draw her in and transfix her gaze upon it.  

Over and over the question about Michael swirled around in her head.  _How could he possibly see a future in Antar?_

Isabel closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.  A draft from the door cooled the calves underneath her cotton summer dress, which hung over the pew.  "Why am I so focused on this?" she said out loud.

_How many more things were happening in her life that should take precedence?_

Isabel looked down at her left hand, which she held out in front of her.  The large, multi-faceted ring reflected in the dim rays of the sun, which danced through the carefully crafted stain-glass windows.  _Jesse_.

She couldn't fail in this marriage.  There was no rhyme or reason to it.  Her marriage would work.  She had to make it work.

Suddenly the light reflected, shone upon the wooden cross.  Isabel didn't know how much faith or trust she put into this God, who existed for many of the humans, but if there was one, she wished He would tell her what to do.

**~~~**

The tomb of the hidden suddenly saw the light of day.  Its grave had remained undisturbed for almost two decades.  But now the time had come, its resurfacing, necessary to ensure its final rest.

**~~~**

Max burst from his watery prison, gasping for air.  He had seen something down there.  Once again, his eyes stole a glance at the strange anomaly occurring within the sun.  Max had never seen the sun's rays so visibly evident than at that moment.  Its thick rays fell upon the surface of the clean silky piqued liquid.

Unexpectedly, Max's attention was diverted from the mysterious aberration.  Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a sudden flash down at the bottom of the deep.  _What was it?_

Max took a deep breath before he dove beneath the now rough currents.

**~~~**

_Disturbed.  It was disturbed.  Unfamiliar hands pressed forward through the long wiry tendrils of kept.  The disturbance was minor and brief, leaving as quickly as it had appeared._

_The time had not yet come._

**~~~**

Max strained upward as his lungs burned.  He had definitely seen something.  His fingers pressed against something solid before he had to escape to the surface for air.

Max wiped the water from his eyes and devised a plan to extract the mysterious object.  At the rate it took for him to dive to the exact location, Max already had expended far too much energy and oxygen to even think about digging for the treasure.  While he tread water, trying to keep his head above the swells, an idea occurred to him.  He didn't know if it would work, but he was about to find out.

**~~~**

Again the disturbance had returned, but this time a familiar vibration surrounded it.  The fleshling hands dug into it's safe protective coating and drew it out into the abrasive elemental current.  It was naked and bare.

_It would soon be awakened._

**~~~**

Finally for the last time, Max surfaced from the battling current.  He frowned as he swam towards shore.  The water had suddenly become tepid and dark, not at all the appearance when he had last surfaced.

As he crawled back onto the shore, Max collapsed.  After using his powers to trap a pocket of air within his energy shield, Max dug for the object and then swam back up to the surface.  The metallic object had been deeply embedded under a kelp bed.  As he rested his head against the damp sand and regain his strength, the smooth yet jagged-edged object slipped from his grasp.  Without taking any notice, the bubbling white surf dragged it back out into the deep expanse.

Max pulled himself up in time to watch the object of his labour return to its watery mistress.  He slowly took a few steps forward to retrieve his 'possession', but the rays of the sun began to envelope the oblong object right before his eyes.  Suddenly Max felt this external force shove him back onto the sand.  The light from the sun grew more intense, almost blinding, until it enveloped the watery expanse up and including the clear blue sky, and the luminous source of its energy.

Max was speechless.  He thought he was in a dream, but as he pinched himself, it made the anomaly all the more real.  His first instinct was to panic and shield himself from the intense power, but as he raised his hand, Max found himself powerless.  "What the heck is going on?" he mumbled in confusion.

**~~~**

Isabel wrestled with the overwhelming silence that filled the building.  She loved Jesse.  Those feelings were not going to disappear overnight.  Isabel knew she was a fool if she thought they would.  Even though he betrayed her, Max, and Michael, the love she had for him remained, despite the fact that the seams had begun to unravel.

He hadn't cheated on her.  In fact he had been trying to keep her safe.  Isabel felt like her world was torn to shreds and she didn't even know where to begin picking up the pieces.  

And then there was Michael.  What was this myriad of emotions she felt for him?  There was always this 'thing' between them.  It was like a tether, tying her to him – mind, soul, and body.  "What am I going to do Michael?"  The whispered words begged an unanswered question.

In a sense, it would be so easy for her to leave everything behind – the marriage, the responsibility.  The idea of joining Michael and Tess had even crossed her mind.  Isabel could even reason it away by right of destiny.  She would live the life planned out for her.

_'But why would you truly be going?' a little voice inside her asked._

"To get away from this mess I've made with Jesse," Isabel admitted to herself out loud.  As much as she hated it, it would be running away.  And she couldn't do that to Michael.  Isabel loved him too much to hurt him like that.  "I have to go home to Jesse."

Michael had no idea what he needed to pack to move to another planetary system.  _What about money?  Or where would he live?  What would be expected of him?_

_What would be his first move against Khivar?_

**~~~**

"Michael?"  Tess poked her head into his bedroom.  "I've arranged for your phone, electric, and water bills to be paid up to the end of the month."

She was glad that Nasedo had never left her tied to anything like a house or other material possessions.  Just arranging for various charities and other organizations to pick up the boxes of clothing and different appliances and furniture was tiring.  Instead, it had been a blessing when Valenti and Kyle allowed her to stay in their home.

_Not that they think of the idea that way now._

"Thanks," he sighed.  Surveying the mounds of clothes and strewn boxes, Michael couldn't believe all of this was happening.  He sat down on his bed, where there was minimal space.

"It's overwhelming to think about, huh?" Tess commented, cautiously entering his room.

Michael peered up at the blonde, with whom he'd managed to make a connection with during this transition.  He smiled half-heartedly.  "A little."

"Don't worry." Tess bit her bottom lip.  It was hard getting used to talking civilly with Michael again.  "I'll show you the ropes."

She wasn't sure exactly what would happen when Michael returned.  Most likely, he would go into hiding.  Tess suspected that Michael would be quickly introduced to the Loyalist army.

"Did it take you a while to get used to Antar again?" Michael asked curiously.

Tess stepped over a pile of what she could only guess was empty take out containers.  "Uh yeah," she said hesitantly, making her way towards the bed.  Tess pushed a pile of black tees aside, which had been folded haphazardly beside him.  "At times I've never felt so much at home.  But there are times when I longed for friends…friends to talk to."  She tugged on one of the stretched tees and began automatically smoothing it into neat store-like folds.  After placing it at the top of the pile, Tess smiled.  "But then Zander came," she whispered.  "And I wasn't so alone anymore."

Michael nodded.  "So how are we getting home?"  Home.  He wasn't sure if it felt natural calling Antar that yet.  There were so many unknowns about Antar.

"I'll contact Andaria tomorrow and let her know we're coming and…"  Tess frowned.  She was suddenly flooded with unfamiliar images.  There was no message, just a flood of colors.

As she tried to clear her mind to strengthen the connection, Tess closed her eyes, blocking out the real world.

"Tess?"  Michael knew something was happening.  A distracted and anxious expression crossed her face.  "What's happening?"

Tess jolted herself out of the hypnotic trance.  She turned and grabbed Michael's arm.  "They've got Andaria," she gasped.  "They've got my mother."

**~~~**

Larek prayed she had received his message.  General Steren had sent a messenger to him and pleaded for his aid.  _How could he refuse?_

The lines of communications were being carefully monitored, but he had managed to raise a pirate signal to Earth.  He had prepared it long in advance, for emergencies such as this, but he hoped the need would never arise.  But now, things were getting out of hand.  There had been rumors of a weapon of power being constructed by Khivar.  It brought widespread panic to the House of Nadab on the world of Ithmar.

Larek had kicked himself over and over for turning a blind eye to Khivar's growing power over their part of the galaxy.  In hindsight, he realized how shrewd it had been for Zan to refuse Khivar's offer of a peaceful return to Antar.  Zan had known something was wrong.  He had known Khivar could only offer death.  And now Larek also knew.

It was time for his world to take a stand.  Though he was only Second Counselor to Czarina Merab, Larek knew that she would never abide Khivar's continued watchful eye over Ithmar.  She was a hard ruler, but just.  The only obstacle that stood in his way was First Counselor Chun.  He had been corrupted by Khivar's promises of power and riches.

_There had to be a way to dispatch Chun from his post.  There was no other choice_.

**~~~**

Liz stroked Maria's coarse blond hair, as her friend sobbed in to her pillow.  "Are you going to be okay?" she whispered.  Liz had never seen Maria so upset, not since they had lost Alex.

Maria's hand pushed at Liz, while her face was buried in her pillow.  "Go aphway," she mumbled, her voice muffled by the down pillow.

Liz wrapped her arms around her best friend, giving her a warm hug.  "It will be okay," she cooed sympathetically.

Suddenly Maria bolted up.  "How can you say that to me?" she cried.  "He's leaving."

Liz was startled by her fierce reaction.  "Did you…did you really think you would get back together with Michael?" she asked softly.

Maria opened and then shut her mouth.  She closed her eyes and sighed loudly.  "No," she sniffled.  "Yes."  Maria paused.  "I don't know!"

Liz reached out and grabbed her friend's hand.  "We were bound to split up Maria.  We can't stay in Roswell forever."  She listened to her own words and sighed.  There were so many infinite tings awaiting each of them, and they couldn't live in this bubble of fear forever.

"But he's not going to be on the same planet!" she groaned.  Her tears began to build again, and flow down her already wet cheeks.  "And we'll never see him again!"

Liz understood her frustration and pain.  "But this is his choice," she reminded Maria.  "There must be something telling him to go.  Maybe he'll be happier there?"

Maria looked at her like she had gone insane.  "Are you nuts?" she yelled.  "Going back to a planet to fight against a madman and probably get killed?"  Maria rolled her eyes.  "Sure."

Liz shrugged and smiled encouragingly at Maria.  "Look we're not going to be able to solve this in one night…if there is anything to solve."  As she rose from the bed, watched Maria withdraw from her.  "Maybe if we slept on it we'll have a new perspective on the situation?"

"I suppose," Maria sighed helplessly.  "It's just…I never imagined my life without Michael in it."

Liz's heart broke at Maria's admission.  "It's something we'll all have to learn to accept and get used to," she nodded.  Liz couldn't imagine how she would feel if Max left.  "I don't think I can even remember my life before Max came into the Crashdown that afternoon," she said wistfully.

Maria nodded.  "I know.  It seems like that was just yesterday."

Liz looked at the clock on Maria's nightstand.  4:30 p.m.  "Are you going to be all right?  I've got to be at work in a half an hour," she said apologetically.

Maria nodded her head and waved her towards the door.  "Yeah."

As Liz ran down the sidewalk towards the Crashdown, she almost ran headlong into Kyle.  She frowned as she regained her balance.  "What are you doing here still?"

Kyle shrugged.  "I thought I'd stick around just in case you needed a ride home."

Liz tilted her head curiously.  "Uh sure," she said hesitantly.  "But to the Crashdown."  Kyle had this look on his face, like he was trying to hide something.  As they got into his vehicle, Liz licked her lips before broaching a sensitive subject.  "So are you all right after seeing Tess?"

Kyle's body stiffened and Liz knew she had hit a nerve.  "Just fine," he said automatically.

Liz knew different.  "You know you don't have to pretend it didn't phase you.  I'd think you were inhuman if it didn't bring up some bad feelings."

Kyle turned the corner toward the Crashdown.  "And if it did hurt to see her again, why should I have to tell anyone?" he asked defensively.

Liz reached out and placed her hand on his forearm.  "But it sometimes hurts more if we don't."

Kyle turned to look at her as they pulled in front of the Crashdown.  "So what if it hurts?  It's not like it could get any worse right?" he replied casually, though his eyes revealed his anger and turmoil.

Instinctively Liz leaned in and gave Kyle a quick hug.  She wasn't sure why she did it; she just knew he needed it.  As she pulled away, Kyle's face had softened and he shrugged.  "Girls are always throwing themselves at me," he joked, though he looked at her in appreciation.

Then with a serious face, Kyle sighed.  "I'll remember to call if I do feel like talking," he offered.

Liz smiled.  "Good.  Cause I'll hold you to that."

As she watched Kyle drive away, Liz took a deep breath before heading into work.  She was sure she would hear about cutting school that day.  Liz sighed.  _Sometimes parents just didn't understand_.

Max thought he had blacked out when he looked up and saw a shining figure in white hovering above him.  The being floated above - its body was translucent, yet opaque.  _Where had it come from?  And what did it want?_

Isabel blinked several times, shaking her head as a pasty, grey being floated in the midst of the church.  The faint hues of gold and crimson from the stain glass window, shaded the mysterious guest, as its face remained solemn – the eyes closed and its hands clasped together at its waist.

_What the hell was going on?_

**~~~**

Long it had awaited the One to awaken it, so that it could return to its eternal resting place; but the final duty remained, one last burden to cast off.  A mere shadow of its former self, it peered upon its intended audience.

"_Hear what is Good:_

_'Your 'creators' despaired when they fell from the skies to this primitive society.  Their plans had been derailed, so they thought, when in truth, His Plan had yet to begin._

_In the past, you had turned from your Creator and the people followed.  The Lord is.  There is no other.  Your forefather walked with He who was before your time, and blessed his house and his descendants for generations.  But soon your fathers and your people relied on their own strength and chose their own path.  They had turned their back on the One.  Soon He who blessed Cian and the house of Kedra was forgotten and Kedra claimed godhood._

_But He alone is Sovereign!_

_Your creation was unholy and against His Way – begotten of pride and arrogance.  They who claimed to be gods perished under His hand, for they had foolishly forgotten about He who created all._

_His will is unchangeable.  It shall be done.  It has been done._

_Out of what is detestable in His sight, he molded you.  You are now free of the darkness, which created you.  He had molded you into His image.  He tested you and saw that you are good.  You are his chosen._

_And you who are chosen, a right and inheritance granted to you by your forefathers – Cian and Alaric – are now called.  For He who is faithful has remembered his covenant with your fathers Cian and Alaric._

_For almost two decades your life's blood has been shielded by this world's anonymity.  You have been allowed to grow, learn, and experience things old and new.  But He had not forgotten.  He has heard his people's cry.  Now all will remember the Creator.  He has allowed Khivar to preside over Antar many decades, but the time has come for the True King to reclaim his birthright._

_Truth shall be spoken and his people freed.  You are no longer bound by your predecessor's past and destiny.  He has chosen a new destiny for the Four, so His blessings may abound._

_At his side the second daughter of Alaric, descendant of Cian, shall return at her brother's side.  All must be atoned for._

_Do not cling to this world that is not your own.  But go forth, anew to a world you have inherited and now belong.  To this you were predestined.  He is.  He shall not be denied._

_So says He who was and is.  I, Fiachra, Burdenbearer, have completed my purpose and return to He that is Holy._"

**~~~**

The white figure faded as the blinding surroundings diminished until the being had disappeared into the light.  Max was left sprawled on the white sands, mouth agape.  The golden sun hovered above radiating its characteristic warmth.

"Wait!"  Max called to the wondrous figure, his words delayed.  As he sat stunned at the unexpected spectacle, Max closed his eyes and found silence surrounding him.  His body trembled at the meaning of it all.

The words spoken held an unforeseen weight and burden to them.  His entire being knew the truth of it all.  This 'Fiachra', had been waiting lifetimes for the Four.

All this time, had he been tested?  There had always been a sense of 'expectancy' in his life – like there was something more.  This bright celestial being, or whatever it happened to be knew him.  How was he supposed to deny what he had so long in his heart known?

_'You can't!' a voice cried within him.  'We have a life here!'_

Max looked up into the clear blue sky and remained silent.  What was he going to do?  Doubts remained.  "So I'm supposed to go to Antar?" he whispered the question out loud.  Max was unsure whether it was to himself or to that big Unknown in the sky.

Nothing.  Even the surging waves had fallen silent.  He was being left alone in his thoughts.

**~~~**

Isabel didn't know what to make of this apparition.  Just as quickly as it had appeared the being had vanished.  _Return to Antar_.  It was a big decision, although it seemed from the being to have already been decided.  _What kind of message was that?_

This resounding revelation would have been welcomed 13 years ago, when they were searching for some purpose.  "My life is here," she said into the emptiness.  "What about Jesse?"

She stared up at the wooden symbol of forgiveness, grace and mercy.  "If I remember correctly, you hold us to our vows, commitments," Isabel spoke frankly to the Unseen Deity.  "And I made my vows to Jesse.  What about that?"

A swell of tears surfaced as she leaned forward and cradled her body.  "Why is this happening?" Isabel sobbed.  "If this is how it's supposed to be, why did you bring Jesse into my life?  Why did you let me marry him?"

Isabel wasn't sure who those questions were meant for – God, Michael, the whole of Antar – she prayed for these answers.  But the answers would not come in the seeming silence.


	43. 43

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **Ithilis _(Ith – I – lis)_

                                                    Nadab_ (Na – dab)_

                                                    Ithmar_ (Ith – mar)_

                                                    Merab_ (M – air – rab)_

                                                    Chun _(Ch – oo –n)_

                                                    Fiachra _(Fee – a –k –ra)_

_                                                    Cerideans _(Sir – I – dee – ans)__

                                                    Guilin _(G – wee – lin)_

_                                                    Ai __(Eye)_

_                                                    Jakar __(Ja – kar)_

_                                                    Kaptar __(Kap – tar)_

_                                                    Ithmarians _(Ith – mar – ians)__

_                                                    Munan _(M – ew – nan)__

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

Chapter Forty Three 

***

No rock so hard but a little wave may beat admission in a thousand years.

                                                                                                      - Alfred Lord Tennyson

***

 "Excuse me," a man's voice echoed in the silent building.  "Are you all right?"

Isabel quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she heard the stranger's footsteps draw near.  She turned to see a blurred image of a man.  As she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes, the figure sharpened and revealed an elderly gentleman in his late 50s.  He was dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a light, plaid cotton shirt.  His tanned brow was creased in concern.  "A-hem."  Isabel cleared her throat and tried to regain some composure.  "_I'm fine_," she lied, plastering a smile on her face.

His grey eyes narrowed and then twinkled as he chuckled.  "You know lying in God's house is a sin," he joked.  He took a few steps back and leaned against the wooden table, just below the platform on which the pulpit stood.

"I…I'm not…"

He didn't let her finish.  The healthy man shook his head and smiled.  "You won't solve anything by lying about your problems Miss," he replied softly.

Isabel usually would have been offended at the stranger's assumptions, but she knew he was right.  _What was the point in lying about how she felt?  _Instead of agreeing vocally, she remained silent.

The man leaned forward and smiled.  "Sorry if I'm being intrusive and blunt.  My congregation always warns me about that bad habit," he apologized.  He paused and then extended his hand.  "Pastor Jacob."

Isabel debated whether she should welcome the stranger's company.  "Isabel," she whispered, taking his soft, age-worn hand in hers.

"Well, I guess He was right again."

Isabel frowned at the statement.  It seemed to come out of nowhere and she had no idea who he was referring to.  "Excuse me?"

Jacob frowned at Isabel and then broke out in laughter.  "Oh, you'll have to forgive me," he waved at her dismissively.  "I tend to talk to myself – another habit I can't seem to break."  His eyes twinkled once more, helping Isabel to relax in his presence.

"What do you mean when you said, 'He was right again'?"

Jacob folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head to the side.  "Well, I wasn't on planning on coming here today, but I had this nagging feeling that I needed to drop by," he explained.  "And here you are."

Isabel narrowed her eyes and stared suspiciously at Jacob.  "And why do you need to be here?" she asked.  The idea seemed to sound a bit hokey, but a part of her wondered if he wasn't there to give her the answers she had been asking for.

Jacob shrugged.  "It's never really specific," he admitted.  "But why don't we start with why you were crying?"

Isabel tensed at the suggested revelation about her innermost thoughts.  "How can I trust you?  I don't know anything about you," she hedged.

The sun's rays filled the small building, and a sudden golden glow, within the room.  Isabel wasn't quite sure if she was dehydrated, and seeing things, but she suddenly saw a warm light radiate from Jacob.  "I can understand not wanting to spill everything about yourself to a stranger," he said soothingly.  "But you could think of it like this:  I will never tell a soul.  First, because I am a pastor and anything said between a parishioner and me is confidential.  Secondly, you're just passing through, if I'm guessing correctly, and I will probably never come across your path again."

Isabel mulled over Jacob's reasoning and was reassured.  She needed an objective voice, one that wouldn't sit in judgment over her.  "Well," she hedged.  "I have a choice to make about my future here and also about my husband."

Jacob seemed to wait a few minutes before asking another probing question.  "What decision do you have to make about your husband?"

Isabel leaned back against the pew.  "I married Jesse almost a year ago," she began, "and things were on track.  We loved each other and were planning our future.  Then I found out that he has been lying to me for almost eight months.  I couldn't believe it.  Not just because he hurt me, but also my family.  And I only found out because his lies had put my brother and I in danger."

It felt like a weight lifted from her shoulders, though there remained a large part yet unrevealed.

"Well it sounds like he hurt you and your brother pretty badly," he deliberated.  "But it sounds like there's more to this than whether you should forgive…Jesse, was it?"  
  


Jacob's inquisitive gaze seemed to urge Isabel to expound on the situation.  "Uh, well, you see, there's this thing I'm supposed to do…"  She didn't know how to explain it without sounding deluded.  "I have responsibilities…elsewhere.  But this would mean I have to leave Jesse."

Jacob nodded, as his brow furrowed while he pondered her dilemma.  "And there is no way he could go with you?"  
  


Isabel shook her head.  "No." 

Part of her wanted to blurt out that she was predestined to be the Princess of a far off planet in another galaxy far, far away.  That she had lived another life and she was part of 'The Royal Four'.  There was an alien race - her people - that needed her to save them.  But she bit her lip and stopped herself.

"I…I just want to know why, if God knows all…why He would allow me to marry Jesse?  Not when He knows that I have to leave him…that I wasn't supposed to be with him."  She let out an exasperated sigh.  "I just can't seem to find the answers."

Jacob stood and walked over to Isabel, who was reeling with still unanswered question.  He kneeled in front of her and grasped her hands in his.  "I know things don't seem to make sense right now, but you have to know that everything happens for a reason."  He paused a moment, seeming to take his time in this delicate matter.  "Whether you and Jesse belong together, I can't answer that.  I don't know if you were meant to be, or it was some rebellious mistake you made," he answered gently.  "But whether it's because it's in God's plan, or because we rebel and sometimes do what we want instead, and making a mistake…things do have a way of working themselves out."

"Isabel, if you really want to know what he wants…just listen."  Jacob slid one hand from hers and pulled something from his pocket.  "Here."

A small black pocket-sized Bible was placed into her hands.  The book was just a little longer than the length of her hand.  "Why are you giving this to me?" she asked running her fingers across the gold-etched cover.

"I know you want plain answers, but I can't give you any.  But this book always seems to point me in the right direction," Jacob smiled.  "And besides, He said you might need it." He winked mischievously at her.

Isabel looked curiously at the old preacher.  She wasn't sure if he was just eccentric or sent from above.  Either way, she appreciated the small gift.  "Thank you."  Suddenly she had a sudden calmness settle on her like a mist floating down upon her.  

Isabel flipped through the pages of the small book of ancient words.  There was a red ribbon placed neatly between the pages of the book.  It looked like it had been placed there.  She looked up to ask Jacob if there was a reason why it was placed there, only to find herself alone again in the white room.  "Jacob?"

As she surveyed the room, Isabel couldn't find any trace of Jacob.  After a moment, Isabel turned back to the black book in her hand.  _Would she find more answers in text of human history?  Was this God so many humans talked about, the one who had sent her the message about her destiny?_

**~~~**

"I really appreciate you coming over like this," Kyle stammered, as he motioned for Liz to enter.  After a sleepless night, Kyle couldn't stand the quietness of the empty house anymore.

Liz smiled, shrugging off his unneeded gratitude.  "I said you could call me anytime," she reminded him.  Actually Liz wanted to thank him for calling her.  Since Max left, she couldn't keep this sick feeling from filling her entire body.  It was the same feeling she had when she found out that Tess had been married to Maxwell in a previous life.  _Helpless_.

"How did you deal with Tess coming back?" Kyle blurted out while he took the petite brunette's coat.

Liz frowned.  "Uh," she paused a moment, "I…not well?"  The question should have been easy, but thinking back on it, she wasn't sure how she kept a level head on the whole thing – powerblasting incident not included.

"Look Kyle, I can't tell you how to deal with it.  My way and your way could be completely different.  We all handle different situations in different ways."

Kyle followed Liz to the couch.  "But that doesn't help me!" he pouted.  He had tried meditating and being enlightened about the whole thing, but he still felt like going over there and wrapping his hands around her scrawny neck.  In fact, he had to restrain himself last night from acting out some of those seemingly satisfying scenarios that ran through his head.

Liz rubbed Kyle's shoulder.  "If you need to vent, you can pretend I'm Tess," she offered.  Just seeing how distraught Kyle was, made Liz want to blast the manipulating blonde, one more time.  Her betrayal still continued to affect them after all of these months.

Kyle shook his head.  "You don't deserve the massive screamfest I had planned," he admitted.  "It took all of my willpower _not_ to go over there last night."

Liz smiled sympathetically.  "Did you get any sleep?"

"No," he sighed. "As my test scores will attest to."

"It'll get better," she said hesitantly.  "I think."

Kyle looked lamely at Liz.  Her attempt at a joke fell flat.  "You've got to get better timing," he teased.

Liz stuck her tongue out.  "Don't worry about me wrecking the grading curve.  I'm sure I bombed it too."

He frowned.  "Why?"

Liz stared at him in disbelief.  "Uh Max?"

"Oh yeah," Kyle smiled sheepishly.  "Sorry.  How are you holding up?"

"I just get this horrible feeling that it's not going to end the way Max and I planned it," Liz said worriedly.  "It's like Fate, God, or whatever you want to call it, has it in for us."

Kyle felt for her.  He knew that she had been through major hell over the past few years, they all had.  But Liz seemed to always get the brunt of the blow.  It seemed like they were either in one crisis or another, and if they weren't in danger, then they were worrying about the possibilities.  He was tired of it.  "Hey," he said enthusiastically.  "The days still young.  Why don't we do something fun for a change?"

"What?"  Liz wasn't sure where this sudden change in mood came from.

Kyle stood up and pulled her together with him.  "Aren't you tired of bitching and moaning about what's happening or what they did to us?"  He stood looking at her with wary expression.

A smile couldn't help but creep upon her lips.  Liz let out a deep breath.  "You're right," she declared.  "Why am I sitting around waiting for him to tell me we can be together?"  She rested her hands on her hips.  It was time to be a normal teenager again.

"What do you have in mind?"

Kyle smiled mischievously.  "You'll see!"

**~~~**

There didn't seem to be another choice.

Max let the waves carry him as he lay in its soothing wake.  An awful feeling of finality plagued him ever since the unexplainable oracle appeared that afternoon.  _You have been chosen_.

There were no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

Max closed his eyes and pictured Liz.  _How could he have promised her forever, when forever was never meant to be?_

**~ * ~**

"Are you still losing it over this reality of destiny?" a voice asked gruffly.

Max blinked several times as he floated upright and began to tread water.  The voice startled him.  He glanced toward the once empty beach and was faced with himself.

The figure on the beach looked like him, but Max had no idea where he had come from.  "Who are you?"

"Who do you think?" the second Max retorted.  "The Tooth fairy?  I'm you." 

This day was getting weirder by the minute.  He took a few strokes toward the beach and the man who claimed to be him.  "Am I dreaming?"  The question wasn't directed at any one specific person.

"Look Max, we have our answer.  Why do you keep mulling over it like it was a tough choice?"

Max slowly waded onto the shore.  "Because it is.  I have a life here."

"And you have a purpose on Antar.  You made the wrong choice once already, but not this time."

Max ran his fingers through his wet hair.  "I have not made a wrong choice…if you're referring to returning with Tess."

Second Max folded his arms across his bare chest.  "Really?  You chose a happy-go-lucky life with a girl you've been obsessed with since the second grade, over saving the lives of your people.  My people!"

Max frowned.  There was something not quite right about this imaginary Max.  "Who are you really?"

The mirror image of himself took a few steps forward until he was only inches away from Max.  "I'm the part of you who actually is thinking with his brain.  I'm you.  I'm Zan…"

"What?" Max choked.  "What are you talking about?"

"I'm the part of you that you'd like to forget," he growled.  "I'm the reality, which you've stuffed down so deep, I almost couldn't find my way out."

Max was in shock.  "I don't understand…"

The dark brooding man rolled his eyes and tilted his head slightly.  "You really did a number on yourself, didn't you?  You actually have no idea that you're doing this," he gestured to himself, "do you?"  
  


Max furrowed his brow and took a step back.  "Doing what?"

"When you first began having those visions, when Tess arrived, what did you think of?"

Max thought back two years ago when the mysterious petite blonde arrived in Roswell.  He had been so suspicious and yet so drawn to her.  "I was suspicious," he replied to Zan.

"And you didn't want to have anything to do with those awakening feelings right?  You even told Liz that it wasn't you…"

"And it wasn't," Max protested.  "I didn't want to do those things with Tess."

"But didn't you?  You denied half of who you are.  You have always done that.  I should know. I was there."

Max swallowed hard and began feeling the turmoil of the reality he was facing again.  "So I'm just supposed to accept that you're a part of me and do what people billions of miles away tell me to?" he asked defiantly.

Zan shook his head tiredly.  "You don't have to accept me Max, because I'm already here and a part of you.  My life, my history is a part of you Max," he said sadly.  "And no matter how hard you want to leave me behind, you can't.  I'm always going to be here."

"But I'm here too!"  Max turned away to face the raging sea, which mirrored his tumultuous emotions.

"I know that Max.  Don't you think I know that?  You're supposed to be.  I'm what is past, and you're our future."

His mind swirled with questions and feelings.  Max didn't know what Zan was saying…or what he was saying to himself.  "If this is what my life is, then why am I having such a hard time with it?" he challenged, turning around and facing the calm image of himself.

"Because you've got something to hold on to here, and it's an obstacle you have to overcome."

"What are you talking about?"

"Liz.  She's your test, Max.  Can you let go of your human desires, and choose to be the King you were meant to be?" Zan asked knowingly.

"But I belong with her," Max said hesitantly.  "I love her."

Zan nodded slowly.  "I know you love her, but you know deep down that you belong with someone else."

Max shook his head vehemently.  "NO!  I thought that once…but now I know you're wrong.  The only one I love is Liz.  It will always be that way," he declared, backing away from his look alike.

"You loved her Max.  If you let yourself be honest, you could have loved her.  You tried everything to stay way, but we were drawn to her."

Max wished Zan would stop his apparent 'soulful' insights.  _It wasn't true_.

"Everyone was suspicious of her, but you, Max…we...we knew something different.  Even when you were angry with her for finding you, there was some connection between you.  Max, you fit with her, as I fit with Ava."

"No," he mumbled in frustration.  Max pressed his palms against the sides of his head, willing for this dream to end.  "She betrayed us!  She used me and killed Alex."  He turned and glared at Zan.  "I could never love someone like that."

Zan again, shook his head piteously.  "And we still have our doubts about that don't we?  Even after that truth, we still are drawn to her."

Max had just about enough.  He strode purposefully toward his double and pushed him back.  "Liar!" he yelled furiously.

Zan stumbled back a few steps and then once again, remained standing stalwartly.  "I'm just telling you the truth.  I'm telling you what you won't admit."

Max stared helplessly at his own face; his mind churned, trying to think up answers for these declarations this mirage spouted, but there was nothing.

"I know, and you know there is more to Tess than meets the eye.  Part of that is what drew us to her.  And now I'm telling you what you already know," Zan lectured.  "Don't pigeon-hole her, Max.  It's too easy to paint her as the villain in all of this."

"It was easy to believe Liz when she told you that Tess had murdered Alex and made it look like a suicide, wasn't it?  But deep down you felt something else, didn't you?"

"No," Max said numbly.  "Tess killed Alex.  She admitted it.  She did it to get me to Antar.  It was an elaborate plan."  It was black and white.  _There was no grey area…was there?_

Zan smirked.  "Then why did she come back and save you, Max?  That's a question that has been running around in your head for weeks, but you don't have the guts to say it out loud.  Why is she begging you to come back with her to save Antar?"

"I…I don't know," Max hedged.  The words rattled in his head.  The questions made sense.  At the time, the things, the explanations…made sense.  But looking at it from a larger prospective, taking a step back and putting the explanations and admissions Tess had made…none of it fit together.

"Don't you think you should find out?" Zan coaxed.  "Don't you think you deserve to know the truth of the whole matter?

Max didn't know what he needed to do anymore.  This whole encounter left him feeling even more confused than he had ever been.  "Why are you here?"  His voice pleaded for answers from this 'other half'.

"I'm here because I'm tired of the darkness, Max.  I'm here because the One has ordained that we finally know the truth and fulfill our destiny," Zan declared humbly.  "I'm here because we both want answers, the answers that will make us whole."

His words seemed like poetry.  Max heard them, but didn't know if he quite understood yet.

"So find out," Zan replied, as if in answer to his unvoiced thoughts.  "It's time to stop being afraid of the answers Max.  It's time you know exactly where you need to be."

"I know…"

Max turned to face this thought provoking voice, but found the beach empty once more.  Suddenly the cackle of an overhead seagull sounded, and as he turned to find the source, Max found himself floating in the wide expanse, as if he had never left the watery bed.  He peered over at the sunkist beach.  It remained undisturbed.  The only evidence anyone had been there was his lone towel.

Max closed his eyes and pondered the last words his 'other half' had imparted.  _It's time to know exactly where you need to be._

**~~~**

"What's the plan?" Michael frowned.  This news was unexpected and sounded serious.

Tess stood up and began pacing back and forth amid the piles of clothes, CDs, and books.  "I don't know," she cried uneasily.

The moment she saw her mother being forced out of Tel Edrei, her stomach flip-flopped and a sudden flash of panic filled her.  Tess had counted on Andaria's help to return to Antar.  Now she had no clue how to get back to Zander and her mother.  It felt like someone had cut her lifeline.

Michael could see Tess was growing more frantic by the minute.  He couldn't imagine seeing his mother being dragged away by Khivar's goons.  As he stood up, Michael grabbed Tess by the shoulders until she was face to face with him.  "Tess," he barked, shaking her gently.

Tess stared up at Michael and swallowed hard, pushing the images of her mother into the back of her mind.  "What?"

"You've got to focus.  Someone must have sent us that warning right?"  Michael reasoned Khivar would be monitoring Andaria closely; therefore she couldn't be the source of the psychic images.  So they must have another ally who was able to communicate unrestrictedly.

Tess bit her bottom lip and thought earnestly about the revelation.  "I'm not sure.  Andaria didn't introduce me to a lot of the Loyalists because it was dangerous for them to come out of hiding, but I remember her mentioning a name…a group called The Annex?  I suppose it could have come from them, whoever they are," she offered.

Michael had no clue what or who 'The Annex' was, but it was a start.  "Was there any clue in the vision to lead us in the right direction?"  It was frustrating to know something was happening and there was nothing he could do about it.

Tess ran her fingers through her hair, stopping midway, staring distantly as she tried to remember every detail.  She closed her eyes as her frustration began to well up.  "Ahhh!" she screamed angrily.  "I can't."  Tess looked up at Michael, who was listening to her intently.

"I've got nothing."

"Well, we've got to do something," Michael said looking around his bare, yet messy room.

Tess sighed irritably.  "We'll have to wait," she declared hesitantly.  She wasn't much for waiting, but when they had nothing else to go on, what else could they do?  "They'll have to contact us again to let us know more."

Michael looked at Tess restlessly.  "I guess…we don't have much of a choice do we?" he replied.  "But they'd better do it soon."

**~~~**

As they sat around the smooth, cold round table murmurs filled the dim cave.  _How long had they waited?  Had the time finally arrived?  Did anyone know what she looked like?_

A large, stocky figure moved from behind the shadows.  He wore a sleek, white uniform, abreast with rows of silver medallions awarded to those who have shown courage and valor in battle.  Also, under the warm rays of light, shining down from the cavernous ceiling, a white naval cap with a black visor and decorated with a gold cord trim.  The crowd's murmurs subsided.  "All bow before the Queen Mother."  His voice commanded authority, even to those who did not recognize the commander.

**~ * ~**

She could hear the scratching of metal against rock as she glided down the dark corridor.  The soothing feel of the chiffon tunic set her at ease.  It had been decades since she had stood in the presence of ambassadors and generals in The Annex.  Her life had been quiet and concealed since her disappearance during The Fall.  

There had been limited access to her person.  A limited few had been chosen to attend to her, as well as her closest advisors.  Not including those subjects, only two knew of her location - Andaria and the stalwart figure, which loomed over the table.  

The rigid Antarian turned at a 45-degree angle before falling to one knee, head bowed, joining the assemblage, who now honored her.  Around the reverent table, Fadilia heard a round of 'Your Majesty'.  It had been so long since she had been addressed as so.  Her long time companions had been requested to refer to her by her proper name.  Fadilia.

When Khivar became ruler, she saw no need for the formality, but now, now the One had seen fit to restore the House of Kedra to the throne.  Once again, she was called upon as Queen Mother.  It was a day she never thought she would see.

But this time, wisdom in her age would lead and guide the lost.  Fadilia had often wondered if the lifetime of waste could have been avoided if she had listened to Alaric.  He had warned her on his deathbed that Zan's reign would end if he did not rule as the One's instrument.  He had prophesied as so, but she thought she had known better.  Fadilia regarded Alaric's devoutness to the One had been of personal benefit, but she never realized it had reaped peace in their kingdom until the end of his reign.

Now after decades of solitude and time alone with the One, Fadilia knew that Cian and Alaric's Lord saw all, knew all, and created all.  The Seer had foreseen The Fall - the beginning of the One's discipline - and now The Day of Reckoning.  The years of suffering her people had endured would vanish and Antar and the surrounding galaxy would know peace again...if Zan would submit to the One's will.  This would be proven at his return.

"Rise Loyal friends of Antar.  The time nears for Zan's return.  General Steren will debrief us on the preparation of my son's return."  Fadilia took a step to the right and found a seat ready for her.

The wise General glanced at Fadilia, who nodded for him to begin.  "It is good to see so many of our allies returning to The Annex.  This bodes well for our long awaited victory," he announced confidently.  "Muna, Ithmar, Bel Maar, Guilin, and Ai, it is important for your rulers to understand what a threat Khivar has become.  You are charged with that task."

"We all have now heard of project 'Pilan'.  Still our intelligence has not uncovered the details of this project, which Khivar has developed.  But what we do know about it is, that he plans to utilize it against each of our planets, slowly conquering each of our people until he controls the entire system.  This is why we covet each of your ruler's support and manpower."

Fadilia eyed an undefined being, which stood confidently before the group. "Laban, Ambassador from Muna," he greeted.  "We have come in response to Andaria's insistent pleas.  But I have not seen her since my arrival."

Fadilia bowed her head at the observation.  "Andaria has been sent to Ithilis," she announced quietly.  A murmur of voices rose at the stumbling block.  She had hoped the subject would not come up so soon, but it was inevitable.  Fadilia surveyed the uncertain faces of The Annex.  They had been uneasy about attending the meeting, but now she knew they stood on the edge of a knife - any movement would sway their path.

"She has been found out?" blurted a tall General jumped up in apprehension.  His face was chiseled and his eyes were as blue as Kaptar's Jewel.  "Your Technical Command has been exposed.  How can you expect us to bear up under your seemingly erroneous cause?"  A murmur of agreement rose from the table.

"Jakar, Ambassador of Muna." General Steren addressed the young commander's outburst with a subtle glare.  "Andaria has not been exposed.  Khivar has not discovered her true identity," he revealed.  "Andaria remains safe."

"For how long?" the Ambassador to Ai mumbled.

"True, her identity may remain intact," a hooded voice spoke.  "But that still leaves your command leaderless.  Larek, Second Counselor of Merab, asks you...who are we to follow, if we follow at all?"

Fadilia recognized her son's oldest and dearest friend.  "True," she replied succinctly.  She rose from her seat slowly.  The five ambassadors and their contingents began to talk amongst themselves.  Fadilia heard the trepidation in their voices.  "So I shall replace Andaria in the mobilization of our forces."

This announcement drew more murmurs and an excitement and tension in the cool, chrysolite cavern.

"Has a message been sent to the Royal Four?" a short, pinkish, plump man chirped.  He paused a moment before sticking out his tongue.  "Excuse me, Your Highness.  Lai, proxy for Xua of Guilin."

"Larek?" General Steren looked intently at the pale powdery face, hidden under the folds of a chilling blue robe.

"The message has been sent.  I was unable to, however, inform them of more than Andaria's capture," he disclosed.  "Our telecommunication is less than advanced I'm afraid."

General Steren nodded.  "Our last contact with Andaria revealed Ava's person, Tess, is prepared to return with Rath's person, Michael.  Preparation is being made for their departure."

"But what about Zan?" Jakar asked curiously.  "You have not mentioned his return."

Fadilia lowered her eyes.  She trusted Zan...Max would return, but from the updates she had received about his reluctance, Fadilia had begun to have her doubts.  Nothing had gone according to the architect's plan.  But she realized nothing about the Four's conception had been 'natural'.  

Over the past years, Fadilia realized what a mistake it had been to allow the architects to play god.  The One had promised a day of reckoning, but they had needed to be sure.  She and Radim had reservations, but the architects had convinced them it was the only way.  Their plan had failed.  Zan and Vilandra had formed attachments to the humans and their planet.  And Zan's return had been delayed.  Fadilia clasped her hands together and steeled herself against the raging torrent of fear and doubt.  She had to trust the One to return her son and daughter safely to her.

"In time, Jakar," General Steren replied.

Fadilia looked at the General with appreciation.  She had not been prepared to answer that question.  "By the end of the Spring Season, all must have their armies mobilized and prepared for Khivar's assault," Fadilia commanded.  "I know your rulers are reluctant to believe they should be under attack, but please do your uttermost to convince them."

"Be careful also.  Khivar's agents - they are neither here nor there.  You won't be able to spot them before it's too late.  This is why you must trust no one unknown to you."

Fadilia signaled the end of the Annex.  Most delegations dispersed quickly, wanting to use the dark of night to cloak their movements.  Two lagged behind.

"Queen Fadilia," Larek bowed before her, pressing his lips against her inner palm.

"It still remains Fadilia until my son returns, Larek."

"It always has been Queen Fadilia, to my person, and will remain so."  His hood cloaked his head, which remained bowed.

Fadilia pulled this friend to his feet and brushed back his hood.  "Larek, it has been ages," she cried happily, embracing the strong Ithmarian.  "You've grown up into such a dignitary."  She turned the Ambassador around and found that he hadn't changed much since his boyhood.  His strawberry blonde hair was cut short, as was the custom of all Royal Counselors.  His clear blue eyes were striking against his powdery white skin.

Ithmarians' skin remained pale as a protective layer against their planet's harsh environmental climate and elements.

"Do you truly believe Zan will return?" Larek asked uneasily.  

Fadilia sighed, allowing Larek to see her own anxiety over her son's stubborn mindset.  "I have heard...things," she admitted.  "But I am optimistic.  The One has spoken of Zan's return."

"Surely you put no weight in the ramblings of ancient driveling acolysts?" Jakar interrupted rudely.  "None have proven of such existence."

Fadilia ignored the comment.  "Larek, have faith."  The unassuming figure nodded, and just before raising his hood, he rolled his eyes at the brash Munan, who stood on his left.

"Peace be with you."  Larek bowed before Fadilia and General Steren, and made a graceful exit, along with his delegation.

"How accommodating those Ithmarians are," the Munan Ambassador scoffed. His face was sallow and sunken. His brute strength could not be hidden underneath the hardened black armour, which each Munan soldier wore.  A gold strip over his heart alerted any Munan of his ranking.

"Much more pleasant to be around," Fadilia smiled half-heartedly.  "Is there a reason why you remain, Jakar?"

The ill-mannered General lowered his head respectfully and nodded.  It was unexpected as he waited patiently for her leave to speak.  "What can I do for you?  You have already voiced your skepticism at our plans."

"And I am sorry for the disrespect I have shown you m'Lady," Jakar apologized deeply.  "We are still uncertain about the reliability of our neighboring worlds and their allegiance to The Annex."

"And how do we know you are not hiding behind this guise of pleasantness?" General Steren stepped into the conversation with an expression of concern.

"We are not a fair-weathered friend," Jakar retorted.  "Our Queen remembers well its former allegiance with Antar.  We are a people of our word, and we have come to offer our assistance."

"And what assistance might we need from you?" Fadilia asked, intrigued by the sudden change of face.  She remembered Queen Lilandri from ages past.  The Matriarch was faithful and reliable.  Fadilia hoped she could trust her messenger.

"We have had several observers on Earth for sometime and are willing to call them home, if it is your wish."

"And how is this of any concern to us?" General Steren balked.

"We are willing to depart with Ava and Rath, also."

"And in return?"  The General looked skeptical at best, but Fadilia had warrant to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Nothing."

General Steren's gaze narrowed and he approached the young leader of the Munan with contempt.  "What is the reason behind your generous offer?"

Jakar stood proudly, unwilling to back down.  He met the General's gaze with steely confidence.  "Our world has tasted Khivar's power, and Queen Lilandri remembers Alaric's past kindnesses.

Fadilia stepped in between the two warring officers and clasped Jakar's hand.  "I believe you, good messenger of a dear friend," she said gently.  "Please prepare your men as we will notify Ava and Rath of the news."

"And what of Zan and Vilandra?"

Fadilia glanced at General Steren for his thoughts.  The war-worn veteran cleared his throat.  "Queen Ava and Commander Rath are your only concern."

Jakar nodded and bowed at the waist before Fadilia.  "We shall make arrangements for transport within the hour."  Suddenly he stood up and turned to General Steren.  He raised his right arm and saluted the General.  With that, the tall dark General of the Munan army departed.

Fadilia looked to her old friend uncertainly.  "You seemed uncertain about the boy?"

The older man turned and shrugged.  "I reserve judgment until Queen Ava and Rath return," he said casually.  "What are your feelings on the matter, my Queen?"

Fadilia pondered the attitude and stance of the Munan Ambassador for a moment before replying.  "I think those who would so obviously oppose us are the least of our concerns."

General Steren nodded.  "It is not always the snake in the desert we should be so mindful of," he admitted.  "There are many dangerous elements out in our very backyard."

The corners of her lips curled slowly, as she turned to her wise companion.  "And we will overcome them all."


	44. 44

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **gàarish:  _(ga – RISH)  rolling 'R' – (noun) scum, rabble trash_

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

Chapter Forty Four 

***

"I am the way, the truth and the life.  No one comes to the Father except through me."

                                                                                                      - John 14:6

***

"I haven't seen you for a while," Maria chirped as she handed Brody his regular sub with pepper jack cheese.

The skinny owner of the UFO center shrugged.  "I could say the same," he replied with a smirk.

Maria leaned against the counter and sighed.  "Yeah, well a lot of things have been going on, and not all of it good."

She had hoped Michael would pull out from under the clutches of the 'witch' and drop by, at least for a decent farewell.  After a night of hoping and praying that this wasn't really happening, she had finally accepted Michael's choice to return to Antar, deluded as it was.  Maria knew Tess would only bring death.

"Hello?"

Maria blinked several times and found Brody waving a hand in front of her eyes.  "Uh," she stammered, embarrassed that she had zoned out like that.  "Sorry about that."

Brody shook his head, his expression - understanding.  "No problem.  I'm sure I've done that to people," he dismissed flippantly.  A sudden gleam flashed in his eye.  "In fact, I'm _sure_ I've done it before."  He laughed.

Maria joined him.  "Well, it was still rude of me," she protested.

Brody opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.  Maria frowned.  "Brody?"  
  


The familiar customer tilted his head as if listening to some inaudible voice, before furrowing his brow and staring up at Maria.  "Excuse me," he said stiffly.  

Maria watched Brody rise stiffly from the swivel stool and walk toward the door.  She hadn't seen him act this odd since his unexplainable absences a year ago.  Those occurrences were explained by the appearance of an unknown being named Larek, who had been using Brody as a host body for a few years, and had shown up in New York.  Suddenly, like someone had turned on the lights, Maria rushed to the glass doors before Brody could exit.  "_Larek_?"

Brody stiffened and glared at her, as if she were some stranger.  "To whom are you speaking?  I am Brody."

Maria knew she had struck gold from the tone he took with her.  "I know you're taking Brody as a host," she hissed.  "Now tell me why you're here."

Brody, now Larek, tilted his head.  "This is none of your concern.  Maria, is it?"  He paused awkwardly, turning his gaze to the bustling street before him.  "I must take my leave," he turned and looked Maria in the eye.  "Kindly excuse yourself."

Maria was taken aback.  He showed no sign of emotion.  The being was like a robot – a Borg from Star Trek.  Without so much as a thought, Maria stepped aside, allowing Brody access to the world.

It was like waking from a trance.  Maria watched numbly as 'Brody' got into his car and drive away.  '_This is none of your concern'._ His haughty tone brought her blood to a boil.  "The hell it isn't," she muttered under her breath.

Maria ran to her locker and grabbed her car keys.  After telling a whopper of a cover story to the other waitress on shift, she ran out to her car.  Brody's car wasn't in sight.  "No problem," she said out loud as she started her Jetta.  "I know exactly where you're going."

**~~~**

"Who are you?" Tess asked the dark Asian man standing in the hallway.  She held the door slightly ajar as she sized up the conspicuous visitor.

"Meet us at Blunder's Bluff in one hour," he said solemnly.

"What…?"  Tess was at a loss.

Before she was able to question the man, he was halfway down the stairs.  Tess was left to contemplate who the mystery man was, and whether to follow his cryptic directions.

"Who was it?" Michael asked, appearing from the hallway.

Tess turned to face Michael, who had been finishing the rest of his packing.  "An Asian man.  He told us to meet 'them' at Blunder's Bluff, and then he walked away without another word."

"Do you think it was contact with someone from Antar?"

"I have no clue," Tess admitted.  "I couldn't read anything from him."

Michael creased his brow.  "You tried?"

Tess nodded.  "There was something about him, Michael," she sighed.  "I just couldn't pinpoint it.  "The more she struggled to pinpoint the nagging feeling, the more it faded.

"So you've heard from Nalder?" a new voice asked.

Tess noticed Michael's demeanor darken, as her own body jumped from the startling voice.  When she turned around, Tess found herself staring at a slim man, his face shallow, and his skin pale.  Her mind whispered within, reminding her that the man looked familiar…she had met him a lifetime ago.

"Brody, what are you doing here?"  Michael hedged.  He hadn't attempted to meet with him since the incident at the Center.  Michael wasn't even sure how the older man knew his address.

Tess watched the human bow quietly, and reverently at his waist.  "Queen Ava, it has been many seasons."  His voice held a trace of elegance and familiarity in his words.

"What are you doing?"  Michael asked cautiously.

"Larek?"  Tess remembered where she had seen the face before.  The human had been a host for an old acquaintance.  "Is that you?"

The man's head remained bowed, as he nodded.   "Yes, Your Highness."

"Do you have news?"  Tess' hand flew to her throat.  "Is it my mother?"  Once she recognized the messenger, her thoughts quickly turned to Andaria.  The images continued to race through her mind.  Tess could not bare the thought of losing her, not now that she had just found her.

"From our sources, Khivar has placed them in Ithilis," Larek replied matter-of-factly.  "He has not killed them…yet."

_Yet_.  The thought sent a chill down her spine.  Tess focused on Larek's face, trying to perceive if he was withholding any information.  There was nothing.

"You mentioned a 'Nalder' when you came.  Who is he?"

"Munan," Larek informed.  "He is a watcher for the Munans.  You saw his Earthen form."

"So Munans can shape shift too?"  Michael interrupted, recognizing the race, but not quite recalling everything about their physiology.  "Or was that a host body?"

"Neither.  They've developed the technology to manipulate their physical features to human sight, so they are visibly more human.  It is all quite harmless.  The instrument works more like a hologram, than anything else," Larek explained.

"And this meeting…what is it about?" he asked.

Larek slowly glanced at each one of them.  "_You're leaving for Antar today_."

**~ * ~**

Three pairs of eyes turned on her as she noticeably stumbled into the apartment.  "What?"  Maria managed to catch the most important part of the conversation, at least in her opinion.

"What are you doing here, Maria?" Michael cried in dismay.

"Yes, indeed."  Larek looked onward in disdain.  "I informed you, this is none of your concern."

Maria narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth.  "Listen buster!  Michael leaving definitely _concerns_ me," she spat.  "Especially when he's leaving with a murderer."

"I'm warning you, Maria!"  Michael clenched his teeth at the dig.  "Don't."

"Don't what?" Maria glared defiantly.  "Tell the truth?"  She took a step forward, staring up at him.  "Wake up, Michael!"

Michael glanced quickly at Tess before warning Maria again.  "You don't know everything, Maria!"

"She's got you wrapped around her little alien finger, doesn't she?" Maria declared in disgust.

"I don't have time for this childishness," Larek hissed.  He turned and glared at Maria.  "I would consider my words _more_ _carefully_, when you refer to Queen Ava."  He took a step forward and looked contemptibly at her.

Larek turned abruptly, his focus now on Michael and Tess.  "You know where to meet?"

"Yes," Tess replied distractedly.

Michael pulled Maria aside, while Tess escorted Larek out of the apartment.  "I've told you this before, butt out!"  He didn't want to have to hurt her, and he knew Tess detested the idea of telling anyone else about Alex's death.

"Are you insane?"  Maria freaked.  _How good of a mind job had Tess done?_

"She's a killer, Michael!" she cried, pressing her index finger into his chest, hoping it would stab some reason into his dense brain.

"And I'm saying that you don't know everything," Michael said, exasperated.  "You don't know the whole story."

"You were there, Michael.  She admitted it!"  Maria was dumbfounded.  It was like she was speaking with an entirely different person.  He had always been skeptical and untrusting of everyone, and now he trusted Tess completely.

"Well, _I_ didn't know everything that I do now," he said vaguely.

"And that reality is?" Maria retorted.  She couldn't wait to hear the lame excuse.

Michael was about to change the subject, knowing he had no right to reveal Tess' secret.  But he didn't have to.

Tess came up behind Maria and swallowed.  There was no point in hiding it now.  She and Michael were going home.  "_That I didn't kill Alex_."

**~~~**

 "Is she ready to talk?"  Khivar demanded a swift answer from Nicholas.

The cowering right-hand man lowered his eyes in anxiety.  "No, Your Highness," he cringed.  "Either she is using some device, or she does not know anything about the Loyalist camp."

Khivar's gaze fell upon the wisp of a man.  He was revolted to have to subject himself to the minion, but he was observant and smart.  Two things Khivar used.  

The lowly Antarian had no backbone, hiding behind Khivar's power, but nevertheless, he was useful.  "You are a fool," Khivar glowered.  "Do you think the old matron has nothing to hide?"

He turned around and peered into the sealed room, which held the somewhat crippled nurse.  Khivar's mind continued to churn as he tried to piece together the connection between Maia and Ava.  The woman was clever though.  She left few clues for his agents to link her with any major member of the House of Kedra.

Suddenly his gaze turned to the weary butler who had attacked him earlier.  The corners of his lips began to twitch in pleasure.  "Place Maia in the same chamber as the old gàarish," Khivar barked.  "We'll just see who outmaneuvers the King."

"Your Highness?"  Nicholas looked questioningly at the order.  "Is that wise?  Could that not leave a visible opportunity for them to arrange something?"

Khivar turned on his heel and toward the archway, leading out into the tunnels of Ithilis.  "Exactly."

**~~~**

Andaria clawed at the red metallic halo cinched around her neck.  It constrained her breathing to shallow breaths.  As she glanced over her shoulder, Andaria studied her faithful servant.  Medgio had been thrown into her chambers quite unexpectedly.  It was a move she would not have predicted, but it was clever.

Khivar had been poking, prodding, and slowly tearing away at her defenses.  She suspected he was growing increasingly frustrated by her seemingly innocent defenses.  Once Medgio arrived, Andaria knew Khivar's patience was wearing thin.  And now, once this strategy turned up empty-handed for Khivar, she knew it would be the last straw.  But Andaria was ready.  She knew a physical attack was the next logical step.  It was inevitable.

It was silent, for the most part, in the solid chamber.  Andaria knew every word she spoke and thought was being monitored.  The steel halo stifled her mental thought projections, and she was unable to devise plans with Medgio, or even to just find release in simple conversation.  

It was exhausting to maintain Maia's façade, and every time she had to fend off Nicholas' probes and tests, drained her resources immensely.  And conscious of this fact, Andaria kept her movements to a minimum.  Keeping a still form of her counterpart managed to preserve precious reserves of power.

"Get up!"  Andaria found herself held at staff point.  The hum of the sleek, smooth Iturian weapon of choice pulsed within her ears.

"And what is it now?" Andaria asked, her voice crackled with age.  She feigned exasperation at the absurdity of the accusations.

The muscular officer remained emotionless.  He motioned for her to step into the dark corridor.  Before the magnetic field resumed its task of keeping prisoners captive, Andaria noticed Medgio had awakened, and his expression of anger worried her.  Just as he allowed himself to be wounded by Khivar at Tel Edrei, Andaria was apprehensive that Medgio's loyalty to her would be his down fall…or hers.

**~~~**

"Ahhhh!"  Liz felt her stomach churn as her heart seized in her throat.  The wind rushed past her face, and her screams were lost amide the symphony of sounds.

"I told you this would be fun!" Kyle yelled happily in LIz's ear.  He rested his arms against the metal bar, which hugged his waist.

Liz managed to take a deep breath as the metallic cart rattled straight ahead on the high, seemingly unstable rails toward their final stop.  "I can't believe...I let you talk me into going on the roller coaster," she gasped.  "I haven't been here since the seventh grade."  The ride stopped with a sudden jolt.

Kyle had surprised her with the unlikely destination.  While he drove, Liz began rambling off all the possibilities she could think of, but the only response he had was a mischievous grin.  Once they arrived and walked through the gates of the mid-sized fair, a few miles out of Roswell, Kyle dragged her to the Ferris wheel and several stomach-churning rides.  They had not a care in the world.

"It's been a while since we've been able to do any of these things, " Kyle replied, as the operator lifted the bar over their heads.  "And I think this is the most I've seen you smile, in one day."

She felt her face flush.  Her cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much at Kyle's crazy antics in the middle of the midway, and his unabashed carefree attitude.  Liz smiled gratefully at Kyle, who helped her onto the wooden platform.  "Yeah.  I guess so," she said breathily.

"It feels good doesn't it?" Kyle ran his fingers through his hair.  It looked like someone had stuck his finger in a electrical socket.  He smiled.  It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders when he stepped through the hot pink, and baby blue painted gates.

Liz glanced hesitantly at Kyle and nodded silently.

Kyle tilted his head as he fixed his gaze upon the petite brunette.  "Did I say something wrong?" he frowned.  "I do have a tendency to stick my foot in it."

"No!" Liz exclaimed horrifically.  She had not intended to make Kyle feel bad.  She stopped him midstride and looked him straight in the eyes.  "You know how great you are for doing this for me?"

Liz wished her life was as uncomplicated as the children running about her.  '_Why couldn't Max be uncomplicated?' she silently sighed._

She meant it.  Liz hadn't expected Kyle to ever speak to her again once she broke up with him a couple of years ago.  But now, here they were, laughing, having a great time.  Friends.

"It was for my benefit too.  I'm not a saint," he scoffed.  Kyle wished it was like it had been; before he knew all about hidden aliens and intergalactic beings.  But part of him knew that he wouldn't be the person he was, if he hadn't experienced so much.

"Oh," Liz smirked, turning her attention to the present.  "Right.  I forgot that you're such a _selfish_ person!"  She rolled his eyes and hit his chest playfully.

"I am.  And don't you forget it!" he pouted.

"Right."

"Just for that, I'm making you buy me the cotton candy I see two stands down," Kyle declared as he dragged her toward the bright, crowded concession stand.

Liz laughed freely, as they let go of 'reality' for the night, and entered a world that didn't hurt.

**~~~**

Max sat in the dreary, olive green hotel room, contemplating the past several hours of revelation and decision.  He had the weight of an entire world resting on the choices he made in the next few days.  It was almost too much to bear.  If he only had one more 'road marker', just to assure him he was making the right choice.  That saving a world wouldn't be the biggest mistake he ever would make.

After sitting in silence for the past half an hour, Max reached over to the nightstand for his watch.  As his fingers grazed the elastic metal band, it fell into the drawer, which was slightly ajar.  When he reached in, his fingers grazed a textured hard cover.

Peering into the drawer, Max found a navy Bible sitting there.  He stared at it for a moment, debating whether there was a point in picking it up.  However, it was as if his hand was drawn to the book.  After flipping through the pages of the 'divinely' written text, Max finally settled into a passage of the 2nd book of Corinthians.

_"Therefore come out from them   
and be separate, says the Lord.   
Touch no unclean thing,   
and I will receive you."   
"I will be a Father to you,   
and you will be my sons and daughters, says the Lord Almighty."  6:17,18_

The words jumped off the page at him.  It startled Max, since he hadn't expected to find anything in the acclaimed 'Word of God'.  The passage spoke to him in a way it never had before.  He had never bothered to immerse himself in the Bible; he had thought it waste of time.  But after today's events, it was as if his eyes were being opened.  

Max closed the haunting book, tossing it as if the pages would burn him.  The disquieting book landed down at the far end of the bed.  He didn't know what to make of this.

Once more this 'Unknown' spoke, charging him with the weight of a world; and it was not this one.

**~~~**

"We're here for Jesse Ramirez."

Diane had answered the melodic chime of the doorbell, announcing the unexpected visitors, with a smile.  Her brow furrowed as she studied the two men standing before her.  One was dressed in a sleek, navy suit, and the other, as well groomed as the first, wore a light grey three-piece.  Both were tall and imposing, but one was fair and the other dark.  "Jesse?" she said curiously.  "What do you need Jesse for?"

The older man in grey nodded, and smiled.  "I'm sorry.  I'm John Firth.  Several of our associates mentioned Mr. Ramirez as someone who worked with our co-workers recently.  And some unexpected tragedies have occurred," he explained demurely.  "We just need to speak with him."

Diane thought about the gentleman's explanation and nodded, motioning the strangers to wait in the foyer.  "I'll see if he's here."

**~~~**__

Jesse tried to focus on his briefs, but found himself staring at one of Isabel and his more recent photographs, taken in New York.  His arms were wrapped around her waist, as they stood atop the Chrysler Building.  They had been so happy back then, before they returned to this God-forsaken town.

"Jesse!"  Diane's voice called out.

As he swiveled around in his chair, Diane's smiling face peered into his makeshift office.  "What is it, Mom?"

"There are two gentlemen asking for you?"

Jesse frowned.  He couldn't imagine who would possibly be dropping by.

**~ * ~**__

"…And you'll explain to your in-laws that you have to return to New York on emergency business.  If you don't, they'll find out exactly what kind of monsters they've been housing," the blonde agent whispered.  "And that would lead to an unfortunate accident for Mrs. Evans, here."

Jesse nodded stiffly.

When Diane had led him into the foyer, he had no idea what danger awaited him…or her.  After she had excused herself, the polite, mild-mannered strangers disposition changed into one of malice and intimidation.

"We've seen your handiwork Ramirez, and let me inform you that Patch and Watts were not the only ones looking out for our planet.  The FBI may be incompetent dolts, but the NSA is quite a different story," the man known as John Firth informed Jesse.  "You and your alien family's days are numbered."

"Jesse?" Diane poked her head around the corner, startling Jesse and the agents.  "Would you or your friends here, like a drink?"

Jesse shook his head fervently.  "Uh, no Mom.  We're fine," he hedged.  Turning around to face Diane, Jesse smiled half-heartedly.  "It turns out that the firm has an emergency."  Jesse glanced hesitantly at the two NSA agents, who watched him carefully.  They nodded slowly, their faces expressionless.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and I have to fly out tonight."  The excuse seemed plausible, which frightened Jesse.  By the time anyone figured out that he had not returned to New York, he could be six feet under.

"First Isabel and Max, and now you?"  Diane sighed incredulously.  "Does he really have to leave?"  Her hazel eyes asked imploringly.

"Yes.  I'm sorry to disturb your time together," Agent Firth apologized sweetly.  "Maybe your daughter and son will return to you soon, so you won't be alone?"

Jesse tensed at the mention of Isabel.  His subtle inquiry hadn't been lost on Jesse.  "Diane doesn't know where they are, or when they will return, do you, Mom?"

She seemed put-off by his rude tone.  Her hand fluttered to her neck.  "I have no idea," she smiled kindly at the two men, "when they will be back.  But I don't think it will be long before they return."

Jesse watched anxiously as the men murmured to each other.  Agent Firth, who appeared to be the one in command, shook Diane's hand.  "Well, we have to be leaving," he announced abruptly.

The blonde agent jabbed Jesse in the side.  He stifled a groan, clearing his voice instead, and smiled.  "Well I'll call you when I get there," Jesse informed Diane.  "Tell Isabel that I'm glad that we 'worked' things out before I had to leave."  The agents glared at him.  "You can also tell her that my friends from my internship have whisked me off for work."

Diane frowned at his peculiar behavior.  

Jesse hoped she would relay his message to Isabel.  If she did, then she and Max would possibly have a chance to understand that he had been kidnapped.  He sighed tiredly.

He had gotten her into this mess, and this was his chance to make amends.  If he could just mislead these oafs, Isabel might have a chance to get away.  He just hoped in the end, he was alive for her to appreciate it.

"Aren't you going to take anything?"  Her tone was one of confusion.

The agents looked at him tersely.  They were not going to let him out of their sight.  Jesse was on the spot.  He had no idea Diane was so astute.  

"Uh," he stammered, while the agents looked on; their hands slid underneath their suit jackets as a warning.  "The clothes I'll need are back home."  He hoped the explanation was satisfactory for his mother-in-law.

Her lips rounded, forming an 'O' shape in recognition.

"Remember to tell Isabel what I said," Jesse reminded her urgently.  

Meanwhile the secret agents ushered him out into their polished black sedan.  Jesse watched as Diane waved happily from the front steps of the house.  His chest began to tighten, as if constricted in some way.

He had cheated death once, but Jesse had this ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach.  

He wouldn't get out of this one so easily.

**~~~**__

'"For I know the plans I have for you," declares the LORD , "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. Then you will call upon me and come and pray to me, and I will listen to you. You will seek me and find me when you seek me with all your heart. I will be found by you," declares the LORD , "and will bring you back from captivity.  I will gather you from all the nations and places where I have banished you," declares the LORD , "and will bring you back to the place from which I carried you into exile."   
You may say, "The LORD has raised up prophets for us in Babylon,"  but this is what the LORD says about the king who sits on David's throne and all the people who remain in this city, your countrymen who did not go with you into exile-'  Jeremiah 29:11-16

As Isabel approached the narrow hotel that ran down half the stretch of the beach, she couldn't stop the words from flashing before her.  Had she been put into exile?  She had been forced to hide from her people and raised among a race that would dissect her like an insect, if they knew she was not fully human.  Hell, they had tried several times already.

Clutching the black book, Isabel entered the dark room.  She hadn't expected to find Max sitting alone in the paid-for room.  And she certainly wasn't expecting to find Max, sitting on the bed, surrounded by a small pile of papers.  "Max?"

**~ * ~**__

"Isabel!"  Max turned around to see the remnant of the day's light stream into the otherwise dark, empty room.  His fingers twitched as he listened to the thin pages crumple underneath them.  With each contracted muscle, Max felt some release.

"What are you doing?"

Max turned back and looked around him.  He didn't remember retrieving the navy book, and definitely didn't remember tearing the almost tissue-like pages from its home.  It was like he had blacked out and couldn't recall the past five minutes.  "I…"

Isabel closed the door behind her, and searched for the room's light switches.  Once she illuminated the room that now, seemed possessed by the impending darkness of the night, she rushed to her brother's side.  Worry filled her.  

"Max what happened?"  Her fingers curled around her brother's shoulder, as if her touch would bring Max back to reality.  "Are you all right?" she asked.

Max stared numbly at his sister.  She had been through as much pain and suffering as he had been.  Did she know?  Did Isabel suspect that their world was about to be shaken and possibly torn apart?

"I'm fine," he managed to say somewhat reassuringly.  "But things have been changing, Isabel…"  His thoughts began to trail.

Isabel peered anxiously into Max's eyes.  She nodded.  "I know," she said awkwardly.

"Do you?"  His tone was angry and skeptical.

Isabel sat down amidst the crumpled balls of text.  "Things have happened while I was away too.  I was told things…"  She wasn't sure how much to reveal, with Max in the condition he was.

Max searched behind those worried dark eyes.  They always held a coldness in them.  It took a lot for Isabel to let anyone in.  To an onlooker, they saw a brash and confident woman, but Isabel was never one to voice her concerns or anxieties easily, especially when it came to their alien heritage.  Both she and Michael nurtured that same weakness.  Behind all the impatient glares and angry declarations, Isabel and Michael had never known where they belonged.  They fell apart at the seams – one fell into despair at a drop of a hat, the other came out of the ring fighting – two sides of the same coin.

Max, he was the glue that held them together.  It wasn't ego; it was just a simple fact.  He never asked for the job, but it was a price he was willing to pay for those he loved.  The silent revelation brought him a measure of comfort.  He would pay the price for them.

"We have to talk," he said, steeling himself once more to the uncontrollable forces that pressed in on him from every side.  He had to regain control of himself.  

Isabel saw the strength return to her older brother, his face hardened and his eyes, focused.  

"But not here?"  Her question mirrored his thoughts.  Max nodded.  He stood up and grabbed his backpack, dropping a $20 on the bed for the mess he had made.

"I have to talk with Tess," he said resolutely.  "I have some answers to get."

Isabel rose from the bed and followed suit, grabbing her backpack and walking out the hotel room.  As she slung the bag over her shoulder, Isabel could hear the rise of low tide, crash against the previously sun-soaked beach.

She prayed for both Max and her sake, that the answers they received would be the ones they wanted.

**~~~**__

Isabel slept sporadically during their trip home.  As she stared out at the night sky, she seemed to fall into a trance.

"Why do you listen to the gossip of the court?"  Rath growled.

"And you do not think there is validity in their statements, Rath?" Vilandra challenged.

His eyes glowed as he confronted her.  His strong hands gripped her shoulders in a vise-like grip.  "I asked your father for your hand not in duty," Rath said firmly.  "You know that."

"Do I?"  Vilandra pulled away.  "How can I believe you?  Every time I see you, you run in the opposite direction!  You talk with Zan, but you talk of me."

"I do not!" Rath protested.

Vilandra reached up, in weakness, and caressed his strong chiseled face.  How many years had she dreamed of Rath noticing her?  As a child, she tagged along with her brother in hopes of spending time with his strong, brooding friend, and confidante.  Even now, Rath's presence made her catch her breath.

"You do," she said softly.  Her hand fell limply to her side.  How could she be betrothed to a man that didn't love her?  Vilandra turned to leave.

"You are more than that," Rath said reproachfully.  His fingers gently grasped her wrist.

Vilandra closed her eyes and with bated breath, waited for the words of declaration that would make her fears subside.  Rath spun her around until she faced him.  He pulled her close to him.  She could feel his warm breath against her cheek.

"What am I to you?" Vilandra murmured vulnerably.  Her heart raced as she waited for his reply.

She felt one hand cup her face, as she looked up at him through the veil of her dark lashes.  "I…"  He shook his head, seemingly at a loss for words.

"What?"  Vilandra whispered, gazing longingly into his dark eyes.  "Tell me so I can believe you…"

Rath closed his eyes and turned his head away.  "I don't know how to tell you…"

Her heart sank.  "Oh."  Just as she was about to flee, before her tears could be released, Rath pulled her back against him.  With his index finger, he tipped her chin up so that her eyes met his; in a blink of an eye, Vilandra felt his lips press softly against hers.  His arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

Vilandra's heart pounded against her chest.  It kept in time with Rath's heartbeat.  She had never experienced such a rush with the other boys.  But Rath wasn't just 'anyone'.

His lips caressed hers as he deepened the kiss.  She could feel her skin tingle, and every part of her body awakened under his touch.

When Rath pulled away, Vilandra searched for the meaning of the kiss behind his brooding eyes.  For a moment, Vilandra thought she had seen something in them – a flash of emotion.  But as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished, leaving her alone – again.

"I…I have to go.  Your brother is waiting for me," Rath said hesitantly, glancing at the door.  "Is everything sorted now?"  His attention was now elsewhere.  It was as if the kiss took place, just to satiate her doubts about him.

Before she could say anything, Rath apologized quickly and disappeared behind the sliding steel doors.  And once again, the words she needed from him were left unsaid.

**~ * ~**

"So you received the same message I did?" Max asked as he kept an eye on the road.

"Hmmm?"  Isabel didn't know where that flash came from, but she knew it was a memory from her past.

"You saw the same flying man?" Max asked again, a little agitated.

Isabel turned and frowned, while trying to focus on Max.  "Uh, yeah,"  She nodded.  "It felt like it was giving answers to questions we had when our powers first emerged.

"So do you think you need to do what it told us to do?"

Isabel had been torn in the beginning, but the more this day went on, the more certain she was it was the right thing.  "I think," she paused, "it would be less complicated if Jesse wasn't involved."  Though morality wasn't at the forefront of her mind, Isabel had made vows.  She always believed a vow or promise should never be broken.  God, himself, would have to agree with her on that.

"I know what you mean," Max replied.  "I know my duty, but Liz…"

Isabel made no comment.  She had never experienced that all consuming obsession with loving someone, even Jesse.  And now was not that time to add to the pressure Max was already feeling.

"Why do you need to talk with Tess?"  Isabel decided to change the subject to one that had been nagging at her.

"It's occurred to me that I don't think Tess told us the whole truth about everything," Max replied.  "I tried to fit the pieces of what happened the past year, when she came, together with the night of Alex's death.  And looking at the big picture, it doesn't make sense at all."

"So now you're inclined to believe Michael's line…about there being more to that night?" Isabel said stiffly.

"Yeah," he admitted uneasily.  The more he thought about it, the more convinced he was that Michael was trying to tell them both something.  Tess was a good liar, but even her lies were beginning to not make sense.  "I think there's more."


	45. 45

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **__

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

Chapter Forty Five 

***

"What has been done today was commanded by the LORD to make atonement for you."

                                                                                                      - Lev. 8:34

***

White and light green, oblong shapes hovered above the steep drop off below.  The evening sky danced above; the celestial lights clung to the silky, infinite canvas, caressed by the majestic waves of glowing wind swept clouds.  It hid the moving discs behind its ribbon-like curtain.

Three shadowed figures converged at the peak of the rocky bluff.  "Have they been notified?" asked one tall figure.

"Yes," stated another.

"Everything is in order?" the third whispered in a low rumble.

The tall figure nodded.  "Everything is prepared."

"_Good_."

**~~~**

White, hot fire burned through her body.  Andaria's back arched against the hard metallic table, as her molecular structure strained against the vacuum created as one of Khivar's instruments of torture.  It took every ounce of strength, and will not to cry out in pain.  She would never give Khivar the satisfaction.

Her mind raced as she had a brief moment of relief, as the architect wielding the machine, honed his instrument.  Andaria tried to focus on where she was.  Her consciousness was fading, and once it did, the charade would end.

Andaria lifted her thoughts heavenward.  __

_Give me strength, Lord of all.  And let not my children who have been lost, falter now, in this, their day._

Their day was approaching.

Her thoughts then turned to Ava.  She was strong, yet her faith was weak, especially since her return.

_Ava, my child, put away your doubts and believe._

**~~~**

Maria's head hurt.  She groaned as her hands held her throbbing temples.  Images were forever etched into her mind.

She could see Alex's tired face.  His limp body cradled in Tess' arms.  There were so many images.

Michael put his arm around Maria, as he guided her to the couch, to lie down.  The experience was painful to watch.  Tess finally came forth with the truth about the night Alex died.  But when she told the truth, Maria had refused to believe it.

So Tess walked her through the 'endless night'.

Maria's cries were urgent and full of longing and sorrow.  Michael wished that there were some way to quell the pain, but instead, he resigned himself to hold her trembling body.

"You need to sleep," Tess numbly told Maria, who hadn't looked at her once yet.

Michael noticed for the first time that her face had also paled.

"Are you all right?" he frowned.  The last thing he needed was Tess passing out on him.

Tess rubbed her forehead.  "I'll be fine," she said dismissively.  "I'm just a little bit tired."

"Why did you lie to us?"  Maria had never felt so wretched, and yet so calm.  She finally knew what happened to one of the most important people in her life, but it didn't take away the pain and the grief.

"I did what I had to do."  The tone was curt, and revealed her desire to leave it at that.

But Maria couldn't.

"And that's it?" she exclaimed in torment.  "You did what you had to do?  How many people have gone off thinking that you killed him?  I don't understand you!"

Tess tried to keep her composure.  Reliving the night of Alex's death once for Michael was hard enough, but to mentally relieve those memories with Tess had been excruciating.  She turned away.  "I really am sorry I couldn't save him."

"I can't believe you did that to us...put us through all of that.  The not knowing; you really are selfish."

Tess spun around and glared at Maria, tears running down her cheek.  "Do you even comprehend what I went through?" she yelled.  "I know I messed up!  Big time.  Don't you think I know that?"  She tried to catch her breath, winded from the yelling and the tears, which were choking her.

"I loved him too.  I had no idea what Khivar was doing to him.  I didn't know he was killing him."

Maria watched the cold, heartless witch, she had hated for the past year and a half, dissolve before her eyes.  Suddenly her chest tightened and she couldn't rid herself of this nagging ache within her.  Maria tried to push it aside, this feeling, but it remained.

"Look, can you stop blaming it all on her?" Michael growled.  "You know it wasn't all of her fault."  He made Maria look him square in the eye.

Maria swallowed hard, turning away from Michael's scrutinizing gaze.  "I know," she admitted tersely.  "I know she isn't the one who killed him.  But I just..."  Tears began welling up in the corners of her eye.

Michael sighed and nodded.  "I know how hard this is Maria.  I had a hard time not looking at her the way we've gotten used to, over the past year."

Maria took a deep breath, swallowing the anger that remained, and turned to Tess.  "I know you didn't kill him on purpose," she blurted out, forcing the tone in her voice to remain civil.  "But I won't say I don't blame you for starting this whole mess."

She just couldn't pardon her, for her part in bringing Khivar into Alex's life.  Not yet.

"Then you're going to have to blame me too," Michael stated firmly.

Maria furrowed her brow as she peered up at Michael.  "What?  You didn't bring him here, Michael!"

"But I'm part of the reason he was here, and part of the reason why Tess contacted him."

Maria pondered his somewhat skewed logic.  Never had she seen Michael this adamant about anyone, about protecting anyone.

"Michael, she has a right to be angry," Tess grimaced.  "And we both know it."

"That's why I said I wasn't asking for your forgiveness.  I don't deserve any.  But I needed you to know the truth.  I've realized how important it is that those I've hurt with my web of lies and deception, know the truth."

"Why?" Maria asked suspiciously.  "Why are you telling me now?"

Tess took a few steps forward.  "It's almost time for us to leave now," she explained.  "And I don't think I'm ever going to get the chance to explain all of this...to any of them."  Her heart sunk as she spoke the words, she was loathed to say.  "Anyway, at least you can give them a little piece of the truth."

Maria looked at the petite blonde, emotionless.  Her reminder of their departure brought to her, a sense of loss.  Even for Tess now, though she had no idea why.  "I felt your emotions while you showed me what happened," she paused, trying to find the words to express what she felt and saw.  "I know you loved Max.  That's why I don't understand why you couldn't just tell him the truth."

Michael turned his gaze upon Tess, who looked uncomfortable, being the focus of attention.  "You never gave us a good reason."

Tess lowered her gaze.  How could she explain this to them?

"I...I belong with Max," she stammered, as she began to pace.  "And everyone knew that.  Max was with me because a book told him so..."

Maria listened intently.  She had never truly felt Tess was human until now.  During the entire year she had hung out with their group, Tess had been more alien than human.  Her focus, her goal of returning to Antar was her sole purpose in life.  It seemed robotic, like it had been programmed into her.  But now, as she stuttered, looking unsure of herself – vulnerable to attack – did Maria see a human in amidst the cool exterior.

"I thought at first I could fool myself into believing that it was only a matter of time, before he loved me.  When we were planning our return to Antar, I almost fooled myself into believing he was doing this because he loved me, and the baby.  But when my plan fell into place and Liz told him that I had killed Alex, I realized that he didn't love me.  He was still infatuated with Liz."

"Why do you say that?" Michael frowned.

"Because, like I told you before Michael, he believed her," she spat.  "When those words left Liz's mouth, I watched Max's face, and it ate up every word she said."

"Don't you think it could have been because you told him it was true?" Maria asked incredibly.  She couldn't believe that anyone would allow someone they loved to think that about them.

Tess swallowed.  "I had to.  It had to go according to plan."

"But what about after?"  Maria asked suspiciously.  "Why didn't you tell him after you saved his life?"

Tess bit her lip.  Many times she had often pondered that question herself.  She even thought she had found the answer, but as she peered up into Maria and Michael's waiting faces, she knew that was for her to know.  Clearing her throat, Tess glanced at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Michael we have to get going."  It was an easy way out, but she couldn't explain it to Maria, not when she hadn't even explained it to herself.  Besides, she wasn't lying.  It had been a half an hour since the Munan appeared at their doorstep.  Their time was running short.

Michael observed Tess' restlessness.  He knew part of her was debating whether she should have revealed all of this, to Maria.  But however unsettled the confession had left Tess feeling, Michael was glad Maria, Max and Isabel would know the truth.  It lifted a weight off his shoulder.

Maria tensed at the knowledge that this was the last time she would see Michael ever again.  "_Don't go_," she whispered, her voice choking with tears.  "I don't want you to go."

The plea sent a sharp, but dull ache through his body.  _This was it_.  He and Tess were leaving.  He would never see Maria, Kyle, Liz, Max, or Isabel's face again.

Tess watched silently as the two ex-lovers, and friends began to say their tearful goodbyes.

Michael felt his throat become dry, and it hurt to swallow.  He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.  A sudden wetness kissed his cheek.

"Don't cry," he whispered hoarsely, as he pulled away from her limp arms.  As he peered down at her, Michael suddenly realized they were his tears that began to stain his cheeks.  His last memory – the taste of salt wet his lips.

**~~~**

So you see," Khivar smiled maliciously.  "Your silence is causing this friend of yours pain.  In one respect, you are the one killing her."

He had been looking forward to this highlight, all evening.  Once he realized how attached the old servant was to the nurse, Khivar knew exactly what he needed to do.  And now, watching the Kedran's fallen face, he knew he had the Antarian right where he wanted him.

"Tell us where the Loyalist base is," Khivar barked.  "And maybe I'll spare her one more night."

The traitor seemed to consider the proposition.  But unexpectedly, as if the old woman knew exactly what he was planning, cried out from the vacuumous chamber.  "You will never win!  The One has fated you to oblivion!"

Khivar signalled a nearby guard to silence the prisoner.  "This is your only chance, Medgio, son of Patron.  Without your intervention, the old woman will surely meet the Maker of which she has so aptly spoken for!"

The bondsman met his gaze with a renewed vigour.  "As she has spoken, _Your Highness_, your time draws near," Medgio said forebodingly.

Khivar's eyes widened in rage.  His body tensed, as he snapped his finger inches from the insolent fool, signaling a guard to take the stubborn prisoner away.  He had failed again.

All because of her.  

Khivar stared angrily through the transparent glass and into the darkened chamber.  He would have to think of something long and torturous for the woman that laied before him.  Many prisoners had vanished under his architect's machine, but not this one, which made him all the more certain there was something this dilapidated nursemaid.

_Wretched witch!  Ava will pay dearly for your interference_.

**~~~**

"Have you been thinking about going back, Max?"  Isabel tried to push the question out of her mind until they returned to Roswell, but it plagued her until she could no longer hold it in.

Max shifted in his leather seat.  "I have, but we both have, right?"  

The question had been mute.  Of course, both had been contemplating their return to Antar, after an encounter of such an unexplainable magnitude, how could they not?

"How much do you believe in this destiny thing, Max?"

"I...I don't know," he stammered.  Ever since he was a child, the notion of 'God' wasn't one he necessarily believed in.  There were so many factors in his decision to write off an Unseen deity that controlled the universe.

First, how could he believe in something he couldn't see?  How many claims had humans made that they had seen God?  None could ever provide the material proof.

Secondly, could he believe in some Being that allowed such suffering?  It was all a crapshoot.

But lately this 'God' had been speaking to him.  How could he deny that he had a purpose?  And now, with 'Fiachra' appearing out of nowhere, the more convinced he was that he was needed.  The only question was could he do it?

The thought of destiny scared him.  Here an entire planet was depending on him to save them from a tyrant, who was powerful enough to destroy him before.  What was different this time?

_'Trust me, Max_.'

As he studied the twinkling lights above, Max was immersed in his own world.  Was he just missing something?

_'Believe me, Max.'_

Had he closed himself off to the one thing that could give him the answers he so dearly needed?

_'I AM, Max.' _

The voice startled him, and his hand jerked the steering wheel.  He scanned the area, while trying to right his vehicle.  _Was he hearing things?_

**~~~**

"_Max_!" Isabel cried out in shock.  She clung to the dashboard as the car swerved away, inches from the shadowed ditch, which ran alongside the paved road.

Once Max regained control of the vehicle, Isabel settled back into her seat, her eyes glued to her brother.  "What was that?" she gasped.  Her heart was beating a hundred miles a minute.

"I'm sorry," he said distractedly.

Isabel knew something had happened.  "Max, are you sure?"  She looked skeptically at her brother's unassuring face.

"I just need to get home," he dismissed.  "And then I'll know what to do."

_Then he'll know what to do?_  

Isabel was getting worried about her brother.  His mind was somewhere else, more than usual, and she knew the weight of his decision was probably crushing.  She just prayed that somehow, amidst the craziness, he would find peace with himself.

**~ * ~**

As they were halfway home, Isabel's gaze fell upon the blazing moon.  Though dawn was fast approaching, and the sky had begun to shed its cloak, to reveal its soothing blue undergarment, behind them, Isabel was distracted.  Her earlier vision, or memory, kept nagging at her.  _Was she regaining her memories, just so she could return to Antar?_

Unexpectedly out of the waning night, Isabel found her thoughts turning to something else.  It was a single word.  She had no idea what it referred to, but it was on the tip of her tongue.

Isabel felt herself falling into a trance.  Suddenly she whispered out loud, the name that haunted her.  "Yesha."

**~ * ~**

_"Princess Vilandra!"  __A sweet melodic voice called her name._

_She searched amassing crowd for the lone voice.  _

_"Princess!" the voice called again._

_Her gaze fell upon a thin, pale girl, with jet black curls.  Her hair was pulled back into pigtails, though it appeared she had been fussing with them, as there were several strands out of place.  The child couldn't have been more than five or six years old.  "Yes?" Vilandra replied gently, kneeling before the wisp of a child._

_The little girl twisted her body nervously, from side to side, not expecting to catch her attention.  Her face was sallow, and undernourished; though her physical neglect was obvious, the child unabashed smile remained untouched.  Her eyes widened into big, round blue pools.  The blue was an unusual shade, Vilandra thought, with hints of lavender accenting the serenity of the soul behind them._

_"What's your name child?"_

_The girl was speechless.  Suddenly, her arms shot out from behind her to reveal a clump of straggly purple Darevil weeds.  The child's face beamed, as Vilandra accepted the small gift._

_To a child of her age, the weed was easily mistaken for a flower.  _

_Vilandra's heart melted, as the girls face shone happily at her.  "Thank you."  Vilandra pressed her lips against the little girl's cool forehead.  "They are very beautiful, just like you."_

**~ * ~**__

_Screams echoed throughout the royal corridor as Khivar pulled her across the marble floor.  "You said you wouldn't hurt anyone," Vilandra hissed._

_Khivar shrugged, as he pressed forward toward the inner courts.  "My soldiers are merely defending themselves my darling."  He gestured to the rigid army of soldiers that marched ahead of them._

_Vilandra frowned.  This wasn't the peaceful meeting she had envisioned.  "You lied to me."  She pulled out of his grip and ran down a narrow corridor, knocking out several soldiers with a forceful plasmic blast.  Khivar's formidable voice echoed in her ears.  "Bring her back to me," he commanded.  _

_The loud stomping of boots fell into a strong cadence trailed behind her, urging her on.  Vilandra searched the recess of her memory for the lay out of this wing of the palace.  She needed to get out._

_"Stop!" a girls' voice cried._

_Vilandra's pace slowed as she recognized the familiar voice.  "Yesha?"  She closed in on the sounds of struggle.  What she found was two soldiers grappling with a girl half their size.  _

_She stopped beneath the shadowed arch of the hall watching the men jostle the tiny child around, and jeer at the little girl.  When she was about to command them to stop, Yesha pulled a small dagger out of her sleeve.  The small girl plunged the knife into one of the soldier's arm.  There was a loud feral cry from the injured soldier._

_Confusion ensued; Yesha had been freed from the soldier's grasp, but Vilandra looked helplessly on as the girl just stood there in shock._

_After a moment, Vilandra finally found her voice.  "_Run Yesha!  Run!_"_

_The girl of twelve turned around to see Vilandra waving her away.  Her blue eyes shone in the brightness of the corridor lights.  "Princess Vilandra!" she cried out happily._

_Yesha moved towards her, but Vilandra watched horrifically as the other soldier, who had not been wounded, loomed over her.  "Yesha!" Vilandra screamed in fear._

_The girls' bright blue eyes darkened in the confusion.  Her lips parted to speak, but instead of words, a loud withering gasp escaped her lips, as the soldier plunged her own dagger into her back.  Yesha's face paled, and her tiny form crumpled onto the grey marble, enfolded in a sea of blue._

_"Yesha!"  There were tears in her voice as she fell to her knees._

Suddenly a pair of hands pulled her onto her feet.  Khivar's men had caught up with her.  As they pulled her back down the corridor, Vilandra's gaze remained fixed upon the blue folds of Yesha's velvet dress.  Unexpectedly, Vilandra's gaze was drawn to a small mound of purple, which lay scattered across the floor. Beside her shimmering ebony locks, was a bouquet of Darevil.

**~ * ~**

Isabel's hand fluttered to her throat, as her heart silently ached at the memory.  A flood of guilt rushed over her.  It had been her fault.  

She had thought her feelings of guilt had been assuaged when Michael and Max revealed to her that she hadn't known Khivar's plans, but now her guilt returned.  Her betrayal caused Yesha, and those she loved to fall at Khivar's hands.  There was no denying it.

Isabel massaged her temples.  Fiachra was right.  

_All must be atoned for_.


	46. 46

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **Nalder:  _(Nal - dair)_

                                                    Desya:  _(Dez - ee - ya)_

                                                    Yun's:  _(Y - oo - ns)_

                                                    Emine:  _(Em - i - nee)_

                                                    Sela:  _(See - la)_

                                                    Kateya:  _(Kà -tee - ya)_

                                                    Eshtari:  _(Esh - tar - ree)_

                                                    Cedris:  _(Seh - dris)_

                                                    Pela:  _(Peh - la)_

**Author's notes**:    _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

Chapter Forty Six

***

But my heart says nay; and all my limbs are light, and a hope and joy are come to me that no reason can deny.

                                                                                                      - J.R.R Tolkien

***

"Where are we now?" Liz giggled, as Kyle led her up a dark and narrow trail.

"I thought you liked surprises," Kyle smirked.

"I never said that," she protested.

Kyle hadn't planned this detour, but the afternoon had been so much fun; he didn't want it to end just yet.  The Northern Lights were out - an odd aberration - and he thought he might take advantage of one of nature's unexplained wonders.  

"You'll see."

**~~~**

"The flight plan has been logged," Nalder informed Desya, the flight commander.

The Munan commander nodded, as he stared up at the clear evening sky.  "It will be a good night to fly," he said out loud, though no one knew whether he was speaking to the group or to himself.

Tess swallowed hard.  She had never traveled by spaceship.  It would be her first time, at least in her hybrid form.  "Then let's go.  We are needed on Antar."  As she approached the tall, narrow ship, that stood about 240 ft high, Tess took one last look back at the twinkling lights of Roswell that shone in the distance.  The ramp, which led onto the grey shadowy ship, was lit dimly by small bulbous lights hovering a few centimetres from the ground, flickered as if beckoning her in.

"I never imagined this night would come," Michael sighed, also staring out at the vast dark void of night.  He tried to lock away every memory he had of his 'home'.  Thin, spidery fingers slithered from behind him, to grip his shoulders.

"I am sure your people have thought the same things," Desya said comfortingly.  "It is even known in our world - the great story of the Royal Four's return."

"But it is not the Four returning," Tess said solemnly.  "It is but two."  She tried to curb the pain in her voice, but it would not be hidden.

Tess stiffened as she turned to face Michael.  There was no more time for dawdling.  Their peoples' lives depended on their quick and safe return.  "Michael."

He turned his head slightly, enough to see the anxiety creeping into Tess' eyes.  He nodded.  "Let's go."

**~~~**

Liz felt this sudden humming underneath her feet.  She shook her head.  She must be imagining things.  

As Kyle led her up towards the clearing, past the slight incline in front of them, Liz felt the vibrations continue to tremble beneath her feet.  She frowned.  "_Kyle_," she said hesitantly.  "Is the ground supposed to be _shaking_?"

Kyle looked behind him, as Liz's smooth hand squeezed his tightly, and her body refused to move another inch.  "I don't think so."  He hadn't expected this unusual experience.  He had just wanted to look out across the bluff.  "Do you want to turn back?" he asked apprehensively.

Liz pondered his wise suggestion.  It probably would have been the best choice, but something inside her, urged her to go on.  "I…I think we should see what's over the hill."  Her voice was hesitant.  

She wasn't sure she really wanted to find out, but her curiosity had always gotten the better of her.  How else would she explain her adventures with Max, Isabel, and Michael?

"Okay," Kyle gulped.  "Whatever you say."

They climbed the last leg of the steep incline and peered overtop of the dry, dusty knoll, shocked at what they saw.

**~~~**

Tess had just stepped aboard the dimly lit ship.  Its' frame was firm and cold, as she let her fingers glide against its' walls.  She would be going home soon.

Michael waited until the three Munans' had boarded before taking one last look at Earth.  _Would this truly be the last time he would set foot on Earth_?

Suddenly, as he was about to enter the hissing mammoth's mouth, loud shouts cried out from behind a large dark bush.  His body tensed, ready for any form of attack.  The Munans came to the entrance portal to beckon him onto the ship.  They were ready for a hasty ascent.

"_Michael_!" a woman's voice cried.

His head spun around in recognition of his name.  Michael squinted in the darkness, as the glow of the ship did not allow enough light for him to discern who was rushing towards them, though the voice sounded familiar.  "Liz?"

Tess heard the commotion and ran to the mouth of the ship.  "What's going on?"

As her words left her mouth, she saw a tall muscular shaggy-haired man step into the flickering luminescence of the ship's interior light.  "Kyle," she gasped.

_How did they find out_?

**~ * ~**

"Where do you think you are going?" Kyle exclaimed.  The words came tumbling out of his mouth.  He wasn't even sure it was him asking the question.  The epic size of the unexpected spectacle before him boggled his mind.

_A spaceship.  A real, live spaceship._

Michael groaned silently.  They didn't have time for this.

"We are leaving for Antar," Tess stated calmly.  "What does it look like?"

The Munans' had taken human form once more and edged closer to the confrontation.  "We must leave before _Yun's Garment_ has dispersed," Nalder said uncomfortably.

Liz's eyes darted around the massive ship that stood before her.  It overwhelmed her.  How had this ship remained hidden?

She turned her focus to Michael and Tess.  "I thought you weren't leaving until Max and Isabel returned?" she said suspiciously.

"We weren't," Michael said regretfully.  "But things are happening on Antar that we can't ignore."  He wished he could stay; keep his promise to Isabel.  But at this stage in the game, he knew remaining on Earth would put Andaria at great risk, and he knew Tess would never allow that.

"But Michael…" Liz hedged.  She didn't know what to say to convince him that going with Tess was a mistake.  She thought would have more time.  She looked at Kyle for help, but he was focused on Tess; he had other things on his mind.

"Listen Liz, I need you to understand that truth is always in the eyes of the beholder."  Michael almost rolled his eyes at his insight.  It was almost intellectual.

"What are you talking about Michael?"  Liz didn't understand.  

Why did he sound so different?  And why did he make it sound like she was the one with the limited insight on the situation.  She folded her arms across her chest, feeling restless; she was still upset from the sight of the unexpected.

"Maria knows about everything.  She understands now," Michael explained slowly.  "And I need you to trust me.  I need you to trust that I know what I'm doing."

"Look, Max and Isabel are going to come home and find us gone."  Liz nodded.  "I _need_ you to tell them _everything_.  I _need_ you to help them understand what is at _stake_ right now, and what they need to do."

"And _how_ am I supposed to do that, Michael?  When I don't understand anything myself?  You're leaving without so much as a word, and you're telling me that I need to help Max and Isabel 'understand what they need to do'?"

Her mind was spinning with endless questions.  There was no way she could do what he was asking her…even if she had _known_ what that was.

Michael kneeled in front of her, so that they were eye level with each other.  "Liz, you were right when you said that you had received that power from Max for a reason," he said guardedly.  "It was to save him, but not in the way you thought."

 Maria has these memories, and you need to understand them as she does now."  Michael swallowed, his throat had become dry, longing for the uncomfortable conversation to end. What he was expecting her to do, it was beyond all reason; yet if she did it, he believed that she would see what needed to be done.

"What _are_ these _memories_?" Liz asked skeptically.  His vague, mysterious explanations were making her more fretful and uptight than she had been before.

"Maria has the answers now," Michael said, distancing himself.  "I don't have anymore time to explain."  He felt the vibrations under his feet and turned to see Desya reach out to tap his shoulder, his head gesturing for him to enter the awaiting ship.

Michael looked at Liz's confused expression, and felt uneasy leaving her like this.  But he knew from the lightening skies, that the new morning was drawing near and they had no more time for explanations.  _It was time to go home._

**~~~**

Tess had watched Liz's mind churn, thinking of ways to convince Michael that this was the wrong course of action.  She had bit her tongue and stopped herself from rolling her eyes.  Instead of entering into their conversation, her gaze fell upon Kyle.  She had hurt him, and she had played with his mind.  It was one of her biggest regrets, other than beginning the chain of events that led to Alex's death.

Kyle wasn't paying any attention to what Liz and Michael were talking about.  His sole focus was Tess.  He never got to tell her what he thought of her and what she had done to him and Alex.  Part of him kept on telling himself to stay calm.  He would only hurt himself if he let her get to him.

Midway through Liz and Michael's conversation, he clenched his fist and swallowed hard.  _What the hell!  What did he care about being 'enlightened' when he stood in front of this monster?_

Tess could tell Kyle was chomping at the bit to say something to her.  She could feel his anger seething beneath his calm exterior.  She closed her eyes and sighed.  She owed him that much.  

As Kyle was about to call Tess out, but she beat him to the punch.  "Kyle," she said evenly, "we need to talk."

He slowly lowered his arm that pointed accusingly at her.  "Yeah," he said caught-off-guard.  "Well then…let's talk."  Kyle gestured for them to move their conversation elsewhere; as Liz sought her own set of answers.

They slipped away from the conversation, their absence barely noticed.  He moved off to the side of the glowing metallic ramp, where Tess met him at the bottom; she stood at the lip of the ramp, while he stared evenly at her, as the ramp evened out their height difference.

"Look before you start yelling at me," Tess said uneasily.  "I just wanted to tell you that…"

Kyle shook his head.  "No.  You don't get to talk!" he said angrily.  "I…_we_ took care of you, Tess.  And you repaid us with nothing but lies and pain."  His hands were shaking.  Kyle hadn't realized how angry he was until she stood in front of him, alone.

"I thought of you like a sister and you…all that time you were plotting against me…I mean, us."  His voice cracked under the emotion of it all.  His anger suddenly left him.  It was as if it had just vanished and all that was left was this stabbing pain.  His thoughts drifted to the dinners and the movie nights…it had all been an act.  "You didn't care for me at all…did you?" he said agonizingly.

"Kyle…no," she whispered.

Tess had no idea how badly she had hurt him.  Seeing him in this amount of pain, it tore at her soul.  How she wished she could just turn back time, and stopped herself from doing this to all of them.  But she couldn't.

"I'm so sorry.  I never meant to hurt you, Kyle.  It just happened."  The words felt meaningless in the sight of the broken down teenager before her.  How could she fix it?  How could she ease his pain?

Kyle narrowed his eyes and scoffed.  The empty apology left him cold.  And once again, his anger returned.  "_Never meant to hurt me_?" he cried out angrily.  "_Give me a break_!"  Every muscle tensed in his anger.

"I believed you once, Tess.  I even befriended you when none of the others wanted to have anything to do with you.  I felt sorry for you."  He seethed at the memory of his naiveté.  They had been right not to trust her.  And he had just been too blind to see it.  "I don't want your _apology_," he sneered.  "I just want you to know how much I _hate_ you."

Tess winced at the declaration.  Her stomach churned and her head began to ache.  Swallowing the bile that rose to her throat, Tess looked tearfully at Kyle.  "I'm sorry," she whispered one last time.  "I never meant…"  She reached out until her fingers were inches from his face.

Kyle glared at her with all of the anger and hatred he could muster.  He didn't move.  He knew he should have.  Kyle silently scoffed.  _What else could she do to him that she hadn't already_?

"You never _what_?" he spat.  "Meant to _use_ me in your plan to kill _Alex_?  Or do you mean, you never meant for me to remember?"

Tess slowly inched forward and touched his face.  "You weren't supposed to remember," she said wistfully.  Her words seemed to be in reply to his accusations.

Then in a silent decision, Tess closed her eyes, as her fingertips caressed his temple.  A slow warm pulsation slid down her arms and into her fingertips.  "But you will.  You will remember everything."

Tess entered Kyle's mind, in a blink of an eye.  Everything was rose-colored - not in a good way - in response to his physical and emotional anger.  And as she walked down the hallway in the familiar chambers of his psyche, Tess came to a halt in front of a wall.  It was hidden behind the remnant of a broken down wall.  She pressed her hand against the firm surface, and underneath her palm glowed a silver handprint.  

_It would be her gift to him_.

"Maybe this will make up for the lies, and the pain I put you through."  

Kyle closed his eyes and shook his head, as if trying to shake the sleep from his eyes.  "I remember _everything_ clearly," he retorted, staring up at Tess, who stood calmly before him.  "And I don't _need_ you to help me with _anything_."

Tess nodded sombrely.  There was nothing left to do here.  Turning to Michael, who seemed to end his conversation at the same time as she and Kyle, she smiled sadly.  "Are you ready to go?"

Michael nodded.  "I'm ready."

**~~~**

Liz and Kyle stood dumbfounded, as they watched the vertical disc ascend into the dancing ribbons of blue and purple.  Both knew that the night they saw the 'Northern Lights' would be unforgettable.

**~~~**

"We're not like the _FBI_," Agent Firth leered as his nose pressed up against Jesse's.  "We're here because National Security has been breached and _you_, Mr. Ramirez, are a part of that plot!"

"I don't know anything!" he spat.

Agent Firth stepped aside, as a larger, more muscular agent stepped in front of him.  He was tall and dark, his skin shone with perspiration.  Jesse closed his eyes as the agent jammed his fist into his stomach, making him gasp for air.  Once he caught his breath Jesse narrowed his eyes, studying his two captors.  "What are you guys trained at the same place?" he joked.

The older agent smiled, as if the joke tickled him, while the obvious 'muscle man' gave him another taste of pain, for his troubles.  "Keep mouthin' off Mr. Ramirez, but sooner or later, you're gonna crack."

Jesse rolled his eyes.  Suddenly he laughed to himself as his thoughts wandered.  _I'm getting good at this prisoner gig.  Maybe I should change careers!_

"I don't think you're going to have that smirk on your face too long," Agent Firth informed Jesse, with a grin.  "I think this," pulling out a long, plastic syringe, "will move things along, very quickly."

The dark-haired agent pressed the injector of the syringe, allowing a line of clear liquid to arc out of the silver needle.  Jesse squirmed in his seat, kicking, and screaming profanities at the agents.

"Now, now, Mr. Ramirez," Agent Firth smiled coldly.  "You don't want to move.  I'm bound to hit an artery that way.  And you don't want that do you?"  The agent moved closer, as Jesse continued to thrash around in his chair.

"_Keel_, keep him from moving around!"

Jesse struggled against the lackey agent, who wrapped his arms around Jesse's neck, in a headlock.  The contracted muscles in the agent's arm constricted his airway, making Jesse lose almost all consciousness.  Just before everything around him began to fade, he felt a pinprick in his neck.  Then everything went black.

**~~~**

"What was that?"  Isabel frowned as she saw a narrow stream of light streak across the night sky.

Max shrugged.  "What was what?"  He peered upwards, trying to catch a glimpse of the anomaly, which had Isabel on the edge of her seat.

"Didn't you see it?"

Max shook his head.  "See what?"

Isabel rubbed her temples and closed her eyes.  Maybe she was seeing things.  It had been that kind of night.  Images kept flashing over and over in her mind.  Bits of her past kept creeping up on her, and it was unnerving.  "It was probably nothing," she sighed, waving Max off, gesturing for him to keep his concentration on the road.

"Are you sure?" he asked curiously.  The journey had been long, and they were both tired.  But he couldn't help but feel like there was something more to the spectacle Isabel thought she saw.

She nodded, smiling faintly.  "Do you think he'll survive?" 

The words just tumbled from her mouth.  It was a sudden change of subject.

"What?"

Isabel stared sombrely at her brother.  "Do you think Michael will survive?" she repeated her question.  "Do you think Michael and Tess will be able to beat Khivar?"

The mood in the jeep became tense and solemn.

"I don't know why you're thinking like _that_ right now, Isabel."  Max tightened his grip on the steering wheel while trying to deal with the thought of Michael possibly dying out there.  "We don't need to be thinking about that right now," he grimaced.

"_Yes_ _we do_, Max."  Isabel slumped back into the bucket seat and folded her arms across her chest.  "What if they die because of us?" she whispered.

Max glanced warily at Isabel's ominous thoughts.  "They won't die," he answered uneasily.  Listening to himself speak, Max wouldn't have blamed Isabel for not feeling reassured at his reply.

Isabel swallowed hard, trying to rid herself of a growing lump in her throat.  Staring up into the waking morning, she watched the rosy hues of the sun envelope the dimming stars.  She couldn't help but feel like something was on the horizon that would surprise them both.

~~~

"Have you located Ava yet?" Khivar growled.  The short, child-like officer, whose uniform seemed to swim on him, kept his head bowed.

"No, Your Highness."

Khivar slammed his fist on his desk, making the unattached objects lift several inches off the hard surface.  "Damn it.  Where are you hiding, you treacherous deserter?"  His mind churned with possible sites where the former queen could have hidden herself.  He knew she would come out of hiding sooner or later; she would never leave her precious Zander for long.

"Your Highness, what are your orders?"

His beady eyes turned on the imp of a man and narrowed.  "Turn every village, town, and city upside down, until we find her!" he commanded, wringing his gloved hands.

"Yes, Your Majesty."  The craven soldier bowed and skittered anxiously out of the room.

Khivar stepped from behind his desk and onto the narrow balcony, which looked upon their capital, Eshtari.  "Where, oh where, are you, Ava?" he whispered, his tone ominous and foreboding.  "I think I've waited too long…to give you _exactly_ what you deserve." 

Uexpectedly he laughed, a deep and throaty laugh, and then as suddenly as his first mood change, his expression  - like Jekyll and Hyde - became menacing and hostile.  He had waited long for his plans to come to fruition, and no waif of a Kedran would keep him from that - even if she _was_ c_hosen_.

~~~

Fadilia was pleased at the speed of mobilization.  General Steren had kept in contact with many of their leading commanders and army veterans, who had secretly trained most of the sons and daughters of their exiled people, preparing for the Day of Reckoning.  She was pleasantly surprised to see a new generation of Loyalists, ready to rise up from the ashes of their fallen kingdom.

"_Fadilia_," a timid woman's voice interrupted her thoughts.

She turned around in her quarters to find a woman with long black locks that cascaded down to her waist, and a warm, smiling nubile face standing in the dim entranceway.  Her eyes were averted in a sign of veneration; her long dark lashes hid the stunning blue eyes beneath them.  To Fadilia' amazement they always managed to startle her, even after all of these years..

"Emine, come in."  Fadilia beckoned to her, as she set down the thin, feather-like implement between the crease of screen journal.  

The dark maiden floated across the worn path in Fadilia's chamber.  She stood several feet away from Fadilia, who was sitting at her desk.

When Fadilia and her Elect escaped to the cavernous mountain base, Emine's mother, Sela, handmaiden to Kateya, Fadilia's sister; followed, since her service was no longer needed - Kateya had been one of the first to fall victim to Khivar's schemes.  Sela became Fadilia's handmaiden, since it had been decided that Andaria would remain above ground.

Now, Emine followed in her mother's footsteps after her passing.

"Your Highness," she said unassumingly.  Her sweet, low voice reminded Fadilia of Sela.  "General Steren commanded me deliver news of Queen Ava and Commander Rath's return."

Fadilia nodded for her to continue.  "What is it?"

Emine smiled joyously.  "He said that they have departed from Earth and are en route to Antar."

Fadilia's heart soared.  "Thank you."

The young handmaiden clasped her hands together and pressed them against her breast; bowing deeply, she slowly and quietly backed out of Fadilia's chambers.  She did not change her position until she stood in the dark hallway, as was protocol for Antarian servants of the Court.

Fadilia sighed deeply, her eyes falling upon her open journal.  The light blue screen glowed, illuminating the meticulous scribblings she had previously jotted down.  

They had ceased using primitive parchment to maintain records for many seasons now.  Their scholars and architects had developed a device that no longer required parchment, yet stored various types of data.  Her journal was one form of the touch-display rote which allowed her to vocalize her thoughts and have it recorded for posterity.  It was more efficient, but Fadilia preferred the other technique, which was to use the feather-like pen to form her thoughts.

She pushed her chair out from under her, and rose; her black robe trailed behind her.  Climbing the dim, narrow staircase, carved into the mountain side, Fadilia escaped the suffocating refuge - out onto a narrow plateau jutting from the barren landscape.  She was met with a darkening horizon; the crimson skies were intensifying into a startling blood red.

Fadilia carried a heavy weight - one, Alaric and Zan had carried under intense scrutiny - and she now understood the burden her son had ahead of him.  Even though her spirits were lifted with the announcement Ava and Rath's return, she still faced the mounting crisis that was coming to a head, as Khivar's list of atrocities continued to grow by the hour.  They would have to take action soon, or the people of Antar would have nothing left but ruins - Khivar's latest rampage to locate Ava.

As bride elect of Alaric, Fadilia was educated in her duties as Queen, which meant managing the Court and its administration.  She had no experience in rallying the troops, or knowledge of what army protocol was.  Her saving grace though, had been when Alaric required her to attend meetings state and kingdom.  He was always thinking ahead; and in hindsight, Fadilia suspected he knew that she may one day be in this position.  

Her instruction also included army stratagem; this allowed her to understand the on goings of General Steren's decisions and tactics against Khivar.  And as much as Steren assured her of his faith in her, she still couldn't feel comfortable, especially when ordering loyal subjects into certain death - at this point in time, anyway.

Fadilia swallowed hard, as her thoughts drifted from attack strategies and placements of their battalions to Zan, whom she had yet to see.  As she tried to imagine her son, and his appearance now, her eyes fell upon the lone moon, which had now appeared from its' haven.

The New Moons' Festival was near.  And once Cedris, the second moon of Antar, began its' journey into cloak of the planet's shadow, she knew Khivar's efforts to secure his place on the throne would redouble.  He knew the Prophecy, and though he refuted the notion, Khivar would be diligent in fortifying his strongholds…just in case.  The tyrant would go at them with everything he had; and considering the power he now wielded, including this unknown 'project' - described in one word, 'destruction - Fadilia and General Steren would have their hands full.

"The Prophecy must come to rest," Fadilia whispered softly.  She clutched unconsciously at her robe, as the evening breeze picked up and sent a shiver down her spine.

'"_We are hard pressed on every side, but not crushed; perplexed, but not in despair; persecuted, but not forsaken; struck down, but not destroyed_."'  The words flowed effortlessly from her lips and brought with it consolation.

Fadilia had been, in what little spare time she had, building a library of files on Earth, its' inhabitants, and its' history.  Though she had studied most of its' history  - war, rebuilding, destruction - Fadilia had been most interested in the sacred books of the planet.  She found it fascinating how they had so many beliefs and 'religions', as they had named it.  

Antar was not similar in that respect.  They were quite purposed, in respect to position and knowledge of  what they were destined to do.  Also, with many having the ability to inhabit one's mind, those who tried to press upon - deceive - the majority, with false declarations of a new 'deity', were easily discerned.

Antarians were given the knowledge that a Greater Power had bestowed upon a certain line of their ancestors, gifts of overwhelming power, more so than any other line.  They were the chosen line - destined to rule Antar.  Prior to 'The Fall' memories of past Antarians had been preserved, by oral and visual 'sharings' to each generation.

Of course there were many who, though they witnessed the 'Revelation', as they named it, doubted, though the proof was evident and unexplainable.  This was not relegated only to Antarian society, it could be seen in all types of intergalactic society.  And they were called 'The Dissenters'.  This 'truth faction', managed to deceive many, having false 'Truth Sayers' - mind readers -  hidden within each populated city.  

Iturians seemed more susceptible to this sect, as they were in the heart of 'The Dissenters'' base.  Hanak was a founding member.  Consequently, Khivar's rise to power, on the railings of dissenting Antarians - mostly Iturians - and a strong army, as their military program was well funded, should have been foreseen.

Nevertheless, Fadilia spent time dissecting the sacred scrolls stored in the Antarian database - locating the discrepancies - trying to discern if they had encountered the same 'Deity' the Antarians had been transformed by.  Though there were many concepts of transformation throughout many of the texts, no experience  recorded on Earth matched the encounter Cian had with this 'god'.  

She was about to stop her examination of the Earth texts when she came across a document titled, 'The Bible'.  To her delight she found the text very similar to the writings of Antarian Seers - very much so.  It spoke of covenants and meetings with certain lines of humans - bestowals of blessings. 

Fadilia spent sleepless moments devouring its contents.  And from the text, she gleaned new insights into their own scrolls.  The wisdom and understanding Alaric spoke of and with, which he obtained from their scrolls, now were hers.  She saw that this 'Deity' truly existed - she had been uninterested in her youth - and whole-heartedly sought His guidance, as Alaric once had.

While her thoughts traversed the winding paths of her consciousness, Fadilia's line of sight came back to the brilliance of the celestial body above.  _Soon.  _Her thoughts once more went to her son, except this time, her thoughts were of the past.  

_If only she had known what she knew now._  

Fadilia often thought about the past with regret.  It had taken _only_ her son's death to enable her to realize the truths Alaric had been explaining to her from their first meeting until his deathbed.  She closed her eyes to the reminder of her failure more than two decades ago.

Her son had been born with her stubborn streak.  Zan refused to bend.  It had been something she had been blind to.  Alaric had seen though, and warned both Fadilia and Zan.

Fadilia let out a mournful sigh.  _Why hadn't they listened_?  She looked up at blank, mysterious slate that illuminated her mountainside.  Fadilia knew she had focus on the present.

With the coming New Moons' Festival, Antar would have a chance at a new beginning.  It was all about changes and new beginnings.

~ * ~

_"Why do we have to wait until the New Moons' Festival?"_

_Fadilia leaned back in the cushioned chair, as Zan looked at her questioningly.  She tilted her head slightly, studying her son's rugged features.  Many of his boyish features remained, though she was sure they would mature over time._

_"Have patience, Zan," she chuckled.  "Your time will come."_

_He rolled his eyes and began to pace back and forth on the palace balcony.  "I _am_ patient," Zan said restlessly._

_Fadilia pursed her lips, in attempt to stifle a smile.  She watched Zan brood over the fact that his father had informed him,  that in no uncertain terms, would he be crowned king before the New Moons' Festival.  "What are you thinking?" she coaxed.  _

_Zan seemed to ignore her question, as his pacing continued - unwavering.  Then suddenly, he stopped mid-stride and fell in front of her, on his knees.  His dark brown eyes were overshadowed with unusual fear and doubt.  "What if he doesn't think I'm ready?  Maybe that's why he's putting it off?"  His voice was like that of child, looking for reassurance._

_Fadilia let out a soft sigh, as she sat up and cupped her son's face in her hands.  She pressed her lips against her his warm forehead and shook her head.  "Don't speak such nonsense, Zan.  It has nothing to do with whether your father thinks you're ready," she said reassuringly, meeting his gaze.  "You know your father thinks the world of you."_

_Zan nodded hesitantly._

_"The New Moons' Festival Coronation is tradition.  The eclipses signal the end of the cold, and the darkness that comes with return of all things to the land.  As we celebrate the new Spring Season, it marks the birth of new beginnings and a time of change."_

_"Your father's reign will end, and it will signal the birth of a new king.  Do you understand Zan?" she asked, searching his eyes._

_Reluctantly, she let Zan pull away from her touch, as he stood up and turned his gaze towards the city below.  Fadilia watched her son, attempting to discern whether he grasped the magnitude of this event._

_Zan let out a thoughtful sigh.  He turned and looked at her.  "I know," he replied,  His gaze met hers, but there was a distant, far off look in his eyes.  "It's time for a change."_

_Fadilia settled back into her chair.  "Yes," she drawled.  "Changes can be good, if you are patient and don't rush things."_

_Zan walked towards the marble railing and leaned forward, looking down into the bustling city.  Unexpectedly, he spun around and laughed.  "Mother, I am going to build on what Father has created!" he exclaimed.  "I have ideas.  Tons of them!"_

_Fadilia laughed at her son's enthusiasm.  She watched silently as he gestured wildly, explaining the plans that churned inside his head.  _

_"I know it's a lot of change…" Zan turned and looked at her for approval, then continued on with his list of ideas._

_Her whole body welled up with love and pride at her son's plans.  She knew Zan's love for Antar was the source for his unending ideas.  But suddenly Fadilia had this ominous feeling come over her, and an awful thought occurred to her._

No one would try to stop in all of this?  Would they?

_Fadilia didn't give it another moment's pause before she found herself being pulled onto her feet by Zan.  He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed tightly.  "Oh Mother, I want to make him proud of me," Zan exclaimed sincerely._

_Startled at the show of affection, it took Fadilia a moment to recover, before welcoming his embrace.  With determination, she swallowed the lump that had developed in her throat,  and pushed her previous thought to the back of her mind.  _

_"And you will."_

_~ * ~_

Fadilia winced at the memory.  It had been so long since she had held her son in her arms.  Sometimes she didn't know how she would make it through the day.

She looked toward the luminous globe that hung from the sky for some reply.  There was only silence.

Suddenly the sight reminded Fadilia of something Alaric had once  told her once.

_'The days always seem to tear and scratch at you.  By the time evening falls, I don't know how I'm going to make it through.  But 'the One' always comes through.  I stand under the light of Pela and Cedris and, my Love, I am lifted up.  I have hope for a new day' _

It sounded foolish.  Fadilia couldn't imagine Alaric doing such a thing.  But as she stared out into the darkened forest before her, Fadilia found herself considering it.

"Queen Fadilia!"  A man's voice beckoned her from her cavernous quarters.

Fadilia ignored the call for a moment as she looked up into the evening sky, one last time.  Unexpectedly the usually resonant valley below became still, as if holding its' breath.  Fadilia gazed upon the wondrous body above her, which seemed to have suddenly swollen a few centimetres around from her viewpoint.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed the silver stream of moonlight envelop her.  Fadilia closed her eyes and stretched out her arms, welcoming the puzzling warmth that refreshed her - reaching deep inside of her.

Fadilia opened her eyes, and the moon, which seemed to have returned to its normal circumference, greeted her.  She sighed softly.

_You were right again.___


	47. 47

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **__

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

Chapter Forty Seven

***

A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. 

                                                                                                      - Chinese Proverb

***

The introductions had been brief.  Michael felt like everything had happened in a blur.  "Commander Rath, I suspect that you are anxious to return home?" Nalder asked inquisitively.

Michael stared blankly at the Munan Observer.  His features were not unlike human features.  Their skin was comprised of copper hues, and they had lanky appendages.  The race of people also had one less finger than humans.  "Uh, yeah.  I guess."  He smiled politely, trying not to stare at the ridges, which lined the crown of their head in three diverging rows.

They seemed like a timid race of people, but Michael couldn't be sure.  Desya and Nalder seemed to belong to a scouting group, at least that's what he had been able to glean from snippets of conversations the three aliens had.  The Munans weren't at all 'weird', if Michael could use that term, as he imagined.

_'Of course not,'_ he thought to himself.  _'No more than you.'_

Michael looked up to see the younger Munan, who had apparently been appointed to oversee their needs, smiling contently at him.  When the alien realized he was uncomfortable under such scrutiny, he quickly returned to his duties on the ship.  He bowed and made a timely exit.

The arrival of the spacecraft had been mind-boggling.  Small oblong discs converged to form the two-layer vessel.  Michael wouldn't have noticed the small lights, except the Munans had pointed out the formation of the spaceship.

The Aurora Borealis...he knew Science 10 would come in handy, danced across the night sky while they stood atop Blunder's Bluff.  According to Nalder, the ribbons of light were useful to most intergalactic travellers, as they hid most ion trails left by their ships.  They had been fortunate to leave on such a night as this; it was fortuitous.

Michael wandered down the dimly lit corridors of the vessel.  Its' walls were smooth and contoured.  He stopped mid-stride and took in the immensity of the unfathomable ship, on which he stood.  It felt foreign, yet familiar.

After regaining some composure, he set out to find Tess, who had disappeared with Desya.  As he wandered through the winding halls, he stumbled upon what seemed to be the operational centre of the ship.  There were several stations, each separate from each other, yet forming one cohesive unit.

He slowly surveyed each station - most had been left empty, as there were only three crewmembers.  He studied each flight board, fascinated at the familiarity of the flight controls.  Even now, Michael was amazed at his ability to recall the small details of Rath's training.

Once he grew tired of his new discovery, Michael refocused on his task of locating Tess.  He exited the operations centre and turned right at the next fork in the road.  Just as he was about to forge ahead in the dark hallway, he was faced with a large oval portal.  It looked out into the vastness of space.  The stars, which used to stand still in the infinite darkness, were white streaks in the eye-opening portal window, as they hurtled across space.  In the unexpected awe of the moment, Michael found himself wishing Isabel were standing there to share it with him.

_All of it seemed almost pointless without her._

**~~~**

Tess had less time to explore the light-speed ship than Michael.  Her thoughts were preoccupied with their imminent return and Andaria's escape.  While on board, requested Desya to guide her to a private room, where she could contact General Steren.  The tall, dark Munan nodded respectfully and rushed her off to this room, which was brightly illuminated compared to the rest of the ship, and sat her down in front of a bronze, sundial-like control board.  Desya taught her the basics of operating the ship's holo-transmitter.

"We're aboard and prepared for debrief," Tess informed the General.

"Line is secure.  Your arrival has been arranged.  Khivar is on the manhunt for you, Your Highness."

The General's physical - albeit transparent - presence set Tess at ease.  She listened to the General's foremost thoughts, though her mind was on her mother.  Tess steeled herself against her vulnerable concerns.  "News on Andaria?"

There was a pause in the transmission.  "Sources inform us that she his holding firm."

Tess sensed a 'but' in his voice.  "Has he hurt her?"  Her hand gripped the edge of the console.  The thought of her mother in pain filled her with worry.

"There has been probing involved, Your Highness."

Tess still knew he was holding back, but she let it lie.  Perhaps it was best she didn't find out such news while on this ship.  There was nothing she would have been able to do, had she known her mother's true state.  She let out a sigh of frustration.  "Are we prepared for an assault?" she asked darkly.  Her thoughts were bent on Khivar's destruction.

"We are almost completely mobilized," General Steren answered.  "Our forces have also been supplemented by the Munan army...and the Guili have also joined us."

Tess was encouraged by the planetary support.  The last she had heard was of their reluctance - Andaria must have convinced them.  "You have done well in Andaria's absence," Tess acknowledged, somewhat relieved that everything had not fallen to the wayside at Andaria's capture.  "She would be proud."

The General shook his head.  "I have not taken command, Queen Ava."

The news caused her to frown.  "Then who is leading our troops?" she asked curiously.  Tess was sure Andaria would not have trusted another to command their troops and oversee the impending war.  It seemed odd.

"Queen Mother Fadilia."

The news stunned her.  Queen Fadilia.  She hadn't been mentioned much while she stayed at Tel Edrei.  In fact, Tess had the impression that she would remain in hiding.

"She is well then?"

The static ridden hologram of the General nodded.  "Her Highness is anxious to see you again."

A lump formed in her throat when he said that.  Tess didn't know what Queen Fadilia would expect of her.  Though she remembered Ava's life - distinctly her relationship with Max - there were differences between the dead Queen and Tess.  Over the past couple of years, Tess had learned that she could not return to her past.  She, Tess, was not the same woman.  "Tell her I return the sentiment," she replied graciously.

"So be it," General Steren nodded.

Suddenly Tess heard a familiar bubbling, like liquid.  She glanced behind her and found Michael standing in the entranceway of her private room.  It was good timing on his part.  Tess smiled.

_It was time the two soldiers met_.

**~ * ~**

"Commander Rath."  General Steren's hologram turned and greeted Michael with reverence.  "It has been many seasons."

Michael searched his memories for the face that now appeared before him.  He recognized the voice, and the face had aged, but it was still the same General who served along side him during many battles.  "General Steren."  Michael saluted his former comrade in arms.

Tess smiled happily at Michael's ability to recognize the General.  He seemed to recall his military life easily.  General Steren also seemed pleased that Michael would remember him, she noted, as the General's somewhat transparent eyes gleamed with pride.

"So what is happening?"  Michael turned his gaze upon Tess.

"Arrangements are being made for our arrival," she answered, repeating what she had been told minutes earlier.  "Queen Fadilia is waiting for us."

Michael's heart skipped a beat.  _Queen Fadilia_.  His thoughts turned back to the moments as a child, where the elegant and unassuming Queen greeted him with a mother's love and respect.  It triggered memories of the face the Four had seen almost two and a half years ago, and how pitiful an injustice it had been to her true beauty.

"It will be an honor."  Michael lowered his head.  "You will send her my regards?"

The General nodded.

"Tell me in on the details of the placements of the battalions, and where the strongest fronts our men will have to engage in."  Michael knew they didn't have time to dawdle.  If Khivar had two decades to prepare for this battle, he had no time to waste.  "What are our numbers and how are our provisions?  How equipped are we?"

"Our number is about five thousand fold.  If we add Munan and Guilian troops, maybe seven thousand," General Steren reported stiffly.  "Our rations hold, but that won't matter if it is a bloodbath the first night."

Michael frowned.  "What do you mean?"

General Steren let out a deep breath.  "Our sources inform us that Khivar's secret weapon is almost fully functional...he seems to be waiting for something though."  
  


Michael glanced at Tess. "What secret weapon?"  His chest tightened.  He was already going into this battle, somewhat blind; and now there seemed to be information that he had not briefed on.

Tess shook her head; she was unaware of this weapon as he was.  She lifted her hands and shrugged.  "I don't have a clue what it is," she replied to Michael's questioning face.

"It has just arisen.  The name we know it by is 'Pilan'.  It is said that it will win the war for Khivar...not that he knows there is one coming."  The General shook his head somberly.  "If we don't get any specs or some kind of break in the wall of silence surrounding this project, I don't know what we're going to do."

Michael clenched his fist.  Khivar would not win - not this time.  If it took everything he had to take the bastard down, he would do it.

"There isn't anything we can do now," Michael growled.  "But we will talk more about this when we arrive."

The General bowed.  "Yes, Commander Rath."

Michael needed to focus even more on the game plan.  There was an unknown element in the plot against Khivar - and that was dangerous.

"Your Highness, Commander Rath, I'm sorry to end trans, but we cannot hold the line securely for much longer," General Steren informed regretfully.

Tess and Michael both nodded understandably.  "Until we meet on solid ground," Michael saluted.

The General answered in like-form, saluting Michael respectfully; he then turned and bowed reverently to Tess.  "Trith tave Kedi!"

Michael and Tess recognized the Antarian greeting.  It was in the 'old tongues'.  "Trith tave valat Kedi!" they replied in unison.  _Long live House of Kedra!_

Both hoped they were enough.  If not, then Antar would fall - harder than it had the first time.

~~~

Jesse awoke with a throbbing headache.  As he moistened his lips, he found his mouth as dry as the desert.  His tongue felt like fuzz covered the outer layer of his taste buds.  Everything tasted like bitter cinnamon.

When he tried to lift his head, he found himself lying down.  Underneath the back of his head was something damp, and somewhat hard.  His arms were loose, lying down at his side.  Jesse frowned, as his eyes remained closed, unable to open because of the drug they had stuck him with.

_Where was he?_

He groaned out loud.  After taking a deep breath, Jesse forced his eyes open.  The first thing he was met with was the blinding sun.  He shut them instinctively, barring the intense brightness with his reluctant-to-cooperate arm.

It was daylight, and he was outside.  The sounds of crickets and birds chirping filled his ears; he could smell the fresh air, and the grime of the soil rubbed against the parts of his body that were not clothed.  He rolled over on his side and braced himself against the ground with his forearms, slowly pushing himself into a kneeling position.  When he sat there a moment, on the back of his heels, Jesse blinked quickly, and several times, before his vision seemed to adjust to the sun's radiant light.

Jesse surveyed his surroundings.  He was in the middle of the desert, with no road in sight.  There was no menacing agents looming over him, and it was as if nothing he had gone through in the past several hours had happened.  His body shivered involuntarily.

It felt like he sat there for hours, trying to clear his mind from the fog it was in.  Jesse slowly rose to his feet, holding his arms out to his sides for balance.  When he regained his motor skills, he began to walk toward a hill several feet away.  Jesse prayed that civilization would appear over that one hill; if not, he would surely die out in the desert, where the birds of prey had already began to circle.

**~~~**

"You're messing with a bureau of the national government!" a short, dark-haired man yelled, squirming under his bindings.  Along side the man, was another, who was bound as well, though less aggravating; he cowered behind the boisterous one.

The seven-foot tall, young, muscular Caucasian stared with loathing at the useless waste of cells.  He turned to a subservient Hispanic man, average height, who was as disgusted with the sight.  "Is the implant activated?"  His tone was raspy and crackled whenever his voice went beyond a certain pitch.

The Hispanic man nodded, scratching irritably under his long straight black locks.  "We've placed him in position, Sir."  He paused.  "How long are we to be here?" the man asked restlessly.

The Caucasian man snapped his head around and glared menacingly at his right-hand man.  "We'll stay here until our mission is accomplished!" he sneered.  The Hispanic man cringed, taking a step back from the looming threat.  "Don't try my patience, Captain.  Now tell me if our reserve has arrived."

The Hispanic man nodded.  "Yes Sir," his voice trembled.

"Yes Sir...what?"  

"Uh, yes General, they have arrived?" the Captain recoiled; unsure whether his answer was correct.

"Is that a _question _or an _answer_?" the General barked, slowly inching closer to the cowering soldier.  "Do you know if reinforcements have arrived!"  His tone was agitated and ominous.

"Yes sir.  They have arrived," the Captain said more confidently.  He straightened his posture and saluted his superior.

The General's eyes narrowed, he opened his mouth to respond, but he was interrupted.  "You are part of the Army?" the short, dark-haired man bellowed.  "Do you know how much trouble you're in General?"

The General stalked over to their bound prisoners.  He leaned over and looked calmly at the annoying prisoner.  "You piece of human scum have no idea just what hell you're in for, if you interfere," he threatened.  "_I. Will. Destroy. You_."  The corners of his lips curled into an evil smirk.

After his declaration, to his delight, the General was no longer bothered by the empty threats of the human scum before him.  And he was left to his own devices, which were already set into motion.

_They would never know what hit them._

**~~~**

"And do you know what just happened?" Liz asked Kyle, as the drive to Michael's apartment had been unusually quiet, due to the spaceship that had just flew off into the night sky.

Kyle's eyes darted around, unsure of how to answer that question.  "Uh, do you?"

Liz shifted her position in the black bucket seat of Kyle's car.  "Do you know how messed up this is?" she exclaimed.

She couldn't believe she had just witnessed a real spaceship.  It was something off the Sci-fi Channel.  And once more, Michael had left with Tess for Antar.  But that didn't take the cake.  He had told her that she had to help Max understand...something.

Kyle tried to keep his focus on the dark desert roads, but he kept glancing over at Liz, who seemed tormented by her conversation with Michael.  "What happened back there?" he asked curiously.  "What did Michael say?"

Liz lowered his hands, which had been cradling her aching head, and grimaced.  "I don't know."

"What do you mean, 'I don't know'?"  Kyle frowned.  He wished he hadn't been so busy reaming out Tess because apparently, Liz had needed him more.  "What did he say to you?" he coaxed.

She sighed and tried to figure out exactly what she was really freaking out about.  Was it the spaceship?  Was it Michael's departure?  Or was it the realization that she might have to do something she didn't want to do?

Liz looked at Kyle, who was waiting patiently for her answer.  "He said that I have to help Max," she said slowly.  "That I have to help him understand something."

Kyle arched one eyebrow and looked at her like she had just eaten a snail or something.  "And...?"  There had to be more.  He waited for the big major, news breaking revelation.  But none came.

Liz didn't know what else he expected her to say.

"Is that all?" he scoffed at her complete nervous breakdown.  "So what?  No big deal."

Liz stared at him in disbelief.  He had no idea what this meant.  Kyle had no idea what the ramifications of doing what Michael had requested of her.

"You don't understand," she huffed.

"What's to understand?  He asked you to help Max out.  It's not something new!"

The things she had done for Max went beyond the call.  It amazed Kyle how much she was willing to do for the guy.  He never saw Liz behave so 'lovesick' in their entire relationship, even when they started dating.

Liz shook her head as they pulled up to Michael's apartment.  "You don't get it, do you?  He wants me to help Max realize that he needs to go back to Antar!"

Kyle turned the ignition off and sighed.  Facing her, he watched Liz's mind race at the probability of Max leaving...and nonetheless, because she told him to.  "Did Michael say that?" he asked exasperatingly.  "From what you said, Michael just asked you to help Max do what he has to do."

"And that means go back to Antar."

Kyle shrugged, unable to think of what he could say to calm her down.  He pulled at the door handle and slid out of the car.  "Liz," he said empathetically.  "I know you're sure that's what he meant, but could you be wrong?"  Kyle walked around behind his car and caught up with Liz as she headed towards the apartment.

"Kyle, you just don't understand," she groaned.  "They actually _buy _that whole 'Destiny' line.  I mean, Michael up and left Maria to return to some strange planet with Tess, for Pete sake!"

Just as she turned the key to the apartment door, Kyle grabbed her arm and pulled her gently back, until she faced him.  "Sometimes...," he paused a moment, gathering his courage to say something he knew she didn't want to hear.  "_Sometimes _we need to _let go _Liz."

Liz's jaw dropped and she pulled out of his grasp.  She shook her head in disbelief, unable to accept what Kyle had just said to her.  "What are you talking about?"

Kyle scratched the back of his head, feeling uncomfortable under Liz's scrutinizing gaze.  "Well, uh, I just think that..."

Liz shook her head and held out the palm of her hand towards Kyle.  "Don't...just don't," she stammered, unable to listen to anymore.  "I can't listen to that right now."  Liz yanked open the apartment door and ran up the stairs.

Kyle closed his eyes and groaned.  "Good one Valenti."

**~~~**

"So what are we going to tell them?" Isabel asked uneasily, as they drove into town.  The dawn's crimson rays painted the sky with a mixture of orange hues behind the shadowy grey outline of the small town's businesses and houses.

She had thought about her decision over and over again.  Each time, the outcome was completely opposite to the one she had made just minutes before.  Her life as Vilandra seemed like a dream.  Countless times she had told herself that she was no longer this person; which she wasn't, but deep down Isabel also couldn't discount the fact that she was Antarian, or half Antarian anyway.  As a little girl she had dreamed of her people calling her home, telling her that she belonged somewhere and that she wasn't some abnormal freak - in the end, she would always wake up.

But this wasn't a dream.  Her people were calling her home, and what was more astounding was that they were _waiting _for her return.  So much expectation now fell upon her trembling shoulders, and even more so on Max's.

_What was her decision?_

**~~~**

Max didn't know how to answer Isabel's question.  He was more tense now than when he had left.  "Michael will push us to come with him after we tell him about Fiachra," he said absent-mindedly.

How would he handle the pressure Michael and Tess were bound to place on his shoulders, especially stressing the fact that he had received the sign he had always been holding out for?  He dreaded the knowingly look Tess would give him.  She wouldn't say anything, but there would be that one question he had refused to answer.  '_What more do you need to convince you?'_

Max swallowed hard, as his gaze fell upon his parents' house.  He couldn't face them just yet.  Max could feel Isabel's questioning gaze upon him.  "I just need a little more time," he whispered to Isabel.  He glanced uncomfortably at Isabel, hoping she would understand.

A slow spark of understanding flashed in his sister's dark brown eyes.  She nodded, gripping the door handle.  "We'll shower and get cleaned up first," Isabel said incisively.

Across Max's face flashed a look of appreciation.  "Great.  I'll get the bags," he smiled, sliding out of his seat.

~ * ~

Before they reached the front steps, their mother came bounding out of the house.  "Max!  Isabel!  I wasn't expecting you to come back home so soon," Diane gushed.  She fluttered about, hovering nervously.  "Did you have a good trip?  I was so worried about you."

Max and Isabel looked at each other wryly.

Isabel smiled happily and shook her head.  "Mom," she sighed.  "We're okay.  We just needed to get away."

"But you weren't even gone for the full weekend," the obsessive mother hen clucked.  "You said that you would be gone at least the weekend, if not more."  Her expression was perplexed and confused.

"Mom," Max chuckled, trying to remain as upbeat as possible, as not to give anything away.  "The road was under construction, so we decided not to stay.  Nothing went wrong."  He embraced his mother and squeezed tightly.

"Well, if that's all," their mother laughed nervously.  She threw her hands up in relief.  "I'm glad.  Your father about had a conniption about the trip.  He'll be glad you're home."

Max and Isabel smiled faintly.  

"Right," Isabel replied distractedly.  "Where's Jesse?"  She hadn't seen him since she arrived, and his car was in the driveway, so she assumed he would be home to greet her.

Isabel glanced into the living room, and found it arranged neatly, without a pillow out of place.  She frowned.  Her mother had been unable to keep organized since Jesse's arrival.  He always managed to have papers and files lying about, leaving her mother frustrated to no end.

"Uh, he left."

Isabel spun around and frowned.  "What?"  Her heart raced.  Had he already had enough of her indecision and secretiveness?  Isabel was stunned to hear those words come out of her mother's mouth.

The older Evans' frowned briefly before shaking her head and laughing.  "Oh, Isabel dear, he didn't leave _you_!" she exclaimed, apologetically.  "He had to back to New York."

Suddenly Isabel could breathe again.  He hadn't left her.  Relieved, she smiled at her mother.  "Oh," she laughed uncomfortably.  Isabel glanced at Max, who was also concerned at Jesse's sudden departure.  He smiled encouragingly to her.

"When did he leave?"

Diane sat down on a nearby stool in the kitchen.  She furrowed her brow and tapped her index finger against her lips.  "It was yesterday," she replied.  "But you know, I didn't know that Jesse was working on a case that urgent."

Isabel leaned against the entranceway to the living room.  "What do you mean?" she asked curiously, glancing apprehensively at Max, who shared the sentiment.

"Well, these men who came to talk to Jesse...I didn't know clients or friends of clients came to their lawyer's house...and well, they said something about tragedies happening to Jesse's clients," their mother explained.  "The next thing I know, Jesse said something about having an emergency at the firm and that he had to fly back that day."

Max had moved to Isabel's side the further their mother explained the events of that day.  It sounded unusual...more than unusual.

Isabel swallowed hard, stifling her desire to freak out, and smiled.  "Mom, what did these guys look like?"

"Nothing unusual," she shrugged.  "They wore those expensive suits they wear in New York, and one had dark hair; the other had blonde hair.  Why?  Do you know them?"

Isabel felt ill.  She had a foreboding feeling about Jesse's emergency flight to New York.  "Mom, did Jesse _say_ anything before he left?" she asked, masking the desperate panic that was arising.

The wait while her mother was trying to recall if Jesse had said anything was excruciating.  Isabel felt Max's strong-arm slide around her waist.  It was meant for comfort, but she didn't know if there was anything that could console her if they had let their enemies capture him again.

"Yeah, I know he told me to tell you something..."  Their mother frowned and scratched the back of her head.  "Now what was it?" she scowled.

Isabel locked gazes with Max; she could feel him urging her to hang on.  Taking a deep breath, she willed herself to relax.  If he had left her a message with her mother, it couldn't possibly mean they had found them again...could it?

"Uh, well, here's the jest of it," her mother sighed exasperatedly.  "Um, well, he said that he was glad you guys worked things out."  She paused again.  "And that his friends from his _internship_ came by?"  Mrs. Evans looked questioningly at Isabel and Max, as if they would know what that meant.

Isabel's heart sunk.  They had been right.  The FBI had him again.

Her chest tightened, and as she closed her eyes, she felt her knees begin to buckle.

Max watched anxiously at Isabel.  Her face had paled and her body had begun to fall limp.  With all of his strength, he tried to keep Isabel on her feet, willing her to stay strong.  Uncomfortably he turned to his mother.  "Uh, we're going to get cleaned up after that long road trip," Max smiled painfully, excusing both he and Isabel from their mother's scrutinizing eyes.

Isabel felt Max turn her around and push her to walk towards their rooms.  It was like she was walking on air.  Her thoughts were muddled and disjointed.  All of her excuses to delay her decision about whether she would forgive Jesse and take him back were all for naught.  _He was gone_.

"Isabel," Max called, snapping his fingers in front of his sister's unfocused eyes.  He gently slapped her cheek, hoping to wake her from this daze she had fallen into.  They were safely in her room, and he had locked the door.  "C'mon!  Isabel!"

Suddenly, like waking from a trance, Isabel grabbed Max's wrist, as it was raised to slap her one more time.  "Max," she exclaimed.  "We have to find him!  We have to!"

Max breathed a sigh of relief when Isabel regained her composure - sort of.  "I know, but we have to think this through," he said calmly.  "We don't even know who took him!"

"Jesse told us!" Isabel exclaimed in disbelief.  "Weren't you listening?"

Max relaxed his shoulders and considered the situation carefully.  He looked Isabel in the eye, and frowned uncertainly.  "But Isabel, we got rid of the FBI agents that were after us, and knew about Jesse's information," he said hesitantly.  "And the guys Mom described didn't sound at all like Agent Watts or Agent Patch."

Isabel shook her head wildly.  "I don't care!  I don't care Mom didn't describe the guys to a tee," she spat.  "All I know is that we have to get him, Max, before it's too late!"

Her heart was pounding, and she recalled the condition Jesse was in the last time they took him.  Jesse wouldn't stand a chance.  They had been gone a whole day, and those men could have done anything in that amount of time.

"Think Isabel," Max said through clenched teeth.  Deep down, he knew there wasn't something right about the situation.  From what Watts had blurted out, they were the last of a dwindling group of operatives who knew about them.  "We can't lose our heads now.  We'll get to Jesse in time.  Besides, if it is the FBI, they want us, not Jesse.  And they'll keep him alive until they get us."

Isabel peered up at Max, who seemed in control of the situation, or at least had the appearance of control.  "Max...I can't be responsible for his death," she whimpered.  "I just can't."

Just the thought of having to shoulder Jesse's death, tore her to pieces.  

_How much more do I have to endure?_

Max's heart ached as he kneeled in front of Isabel and wrapped his arms around her.  He couldn't imagine what it felt like to have someone he loved in danger of dying...well, someone as close as Liz.  As he felt Isabel's whole body shudder in uncontrollable tears, Max knew that this couldn't be their life.  They could not keep being hunted like animals.

Max pulled out of their embrace and his hands cupped Isabel's red, tear-stained face, "We're going to find him Isabel.  I promise.  We're going to find him."

Isabel searched Max's determined face.  She knew he would do anything in his power to make that happen, but somewhere deep inside, a little voice was nagging at her, saying, '_It just wasn't meant to be.'_

"We have to find him," she said hysterically, gripping Max's shirt, and shaking her head.  "_We have to save him_."


	48. 48

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **__

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

Chapter Forty Eight

***

We know the truth, not only by the reason, but also by the heart. 

                                                                                                      - Blaise Pascale

***

"They're gone," Maria said numbly, as she stood looking out the stunning sunrise that only left her cold.  Her eyes never left the horizon.

Liz stopped in her tracks, her fingers slightly clinging to the rusted bronze doorknob.  Her own emotions were in turmoil, yet when confronted with the image of Maria standing very much alone in the startlingly barren apartment, she forgot her internal struggles; and her heart went out to her best friend.

"Maria," she said breathily.

There was no response.

Liz slowly made her way toward the delicate blonde figure standing before.  "How are you doing?"

Maria swallowed in an attempt to moisten her dry mouth.  She had no more tears to cry.  After Michael and Tess had left, Maria felt like tearing the whole apartment apart, except there was not much left to tear apart; everything was packed and labeled in boxes for the charities and other organizations.

"How do you think I feel?" she asked dryly, her tone laced with resentment.

Liz reached out and placed her hands on Maria's bare shoulders.  She could feel her best friend stiffen at the contact.  "I saw them leave," she said mournfully.  "Kyle and I stumbled upon their meeting place."  Liz could still picture the towering ship that hovered a few feet from the ground.

Maria snapped her head around and narrowed her red, puffy eyes; the announcement had managed to stimulate whatever emotions she had left.  "What did he say?" she asked, clambering for any information about Michael.

"He...he seemed ready to leave," Liz stammered.  Watching Maria's desperate state made Liz's whole body hurt.  She had never seen Maria this lost.  Her best friend had always been her rock, and now she seemed devoid of her trademark 'fire'.

Maria felt a lump develop in her throat again.  It seemed to expand and strain, bringing an indescribable pain.  She could feel her eyes begin to tear up again.  

"He...he told me not to cry," she looked up at Liz, "but I guess that's one more thing I couldn't do for him."  Maria rested her forehead against Liz's shoulder, as the tears began to choke her.

"Oh, Maria," Liz whispered softly.  She could feel the tears filling the corners of her eyes, as she stroked Maria's long blonde hair.  "It's not your fault."

Maria wrapped her arms around her best friend, as the aching emptiness gave way to a torrent of tears.  "How could I have let him leave?" she mumbled between sobs.

Liz wrapped her arms tightly around her broken friend, as if it would hold the pieces together.  She began rocking her friend from side to side, while whispering soothing words into her ear.

~ * ~

Kyle didn't expect to walk into a 'cry-fest'.  He was never good at those.  When he saw the two girls in an embrace, his first impulse was to walk right back out.  

He was a man.  They were never good at these mushy, feely things.

"Uh, do you want me to wait in the car?" he said, barely above a whisper.

Liz and Maria pulled apart, quickly wiping away tears, and turned to see Kyle standing awkwardly in the doorway.  They turned to each other and shook their heads.

"Uh," Maria said, her voice raspy from the strain of crying.  She cleared her throat.  "No."

Kyle wrung his hands, as he tried to think of something witty or clever to say; but his mind drew a blank.  "Uh, is there anything I can do for you?" he offered.

Maria shook her head and swallowed the remaining tears.  She steeled herself to the vault of remaining emotion.  Michael had asked her to do this one thing, and she would - she would do it for Michael.  "I need you guys to sit down."  She pointed at the empty couch that was positioned against the far wall.

Liz and Kyle glanced at each other, surprised at the change in mood of their heartbroken friend.  They complied with her request, silently sitting next to each other on the familiar couch.  "What is it Maria?"

As she took a deep breath, Maria studied Liz's composed features.  The petite brunette was so certain of what she had with Max; and just as she had once been, so sure of what happened to their mutual friend.  It had almost shattered Maria when Tess revealed to her the intricate plot she had instigated, involving Khivar and Alex.  "There is something I need to tell you."  Maria bit her long manicured thumbnail, deliberating on how she would explain the events of the past several hours.  She took a deep breath before beginning.  "Before Tess and Michael left, they told me something..." she hedged, "they told something about Alex's death."

Liz tensed at Maria's behavior; she was too calm.  In the years she had known Maria De Luca, the feisty blonde only ever remained calm when she had bad news to deliver.  She closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

Kyle's eyes darted between Maria, who was acting extremely composed, and Liz, whose eyes were closed and whose whole body had suddenly tensed.  He frowned.  _What was going on?_

"Tess told me something that blew my mind tonight."  She made sure the both of them were listening to everything she was saying.  It was hard enough to explain, without having to go over it again.  She took a deep breath and paused before blurting out, "Tess didn't kill Alex."

Liz blinked several times, unsure that she had heard the words coming out of Maria's lips.

Kyle looked over at Liz, whose face had paled; he stifled a laugh, closing his eyes and shaking his head.  "Good one, Maria," he chuckled.  "You really got Liz on that one."

Maria stared solemnly at Liz, her eyes not leaving her best friend's.  Liz hadn't moved.  Maria knew that the girl whom she had shared a secret love for N'Sync with, knew that she wasn't kidding around - this was not something she would kid around about.

"You...you're not serious," she stammered.  "Are you?"  Liz had expected bad news, but this bomb, it had nuclear scope.  Maria had to have heard wrong.  She had to mindwarped... something.

Kyle shook his head and stared incredulously at Liz.  "C'mon Liz!  She's yankin' our chain, right Maria?"  His gaze turned to the aspiring singer, who he had always shared a bond with - each having the same kind of droll humor.  "Maria, tell her!" he exclaimed.

Maria bit her bottom lip, as she searched for the words to alleviate disbelief from the shocking revelation.  "Guys, I don't know how to tell you this...it's true."

Liz laughed, shaking her head in amazement, her mind unable to compute the information Maria had just dropped on her.  "No," she said matter-of-factly.  "NO!  You're wrong!  Brainwashed, mindwarped, whatever you wanna call it, but you're _wrong_."

Kyle furrowed his brow, staring up at Maria, who was focused on Liz.  She wasn't kidding.  _Maria was being serious about this._

"Wait!" he shouted, turning the attention to his list of reservations.  "You're telling me..." he paused, "you're telling me that Tess didn't kill Alex?"

Maria looked Kyle in the eye and nodded.  "Yeah," she replied uneasily.

"How can you say this Maria?" Liz shouted, jumping up from the couch, astounded at this false revelation.  "You were there.  You were there when I found the lies and cover-ups.  You went to the university with me...you AND Michael!"

Maria nodded.  "I know," she said calmly.  "But it was all a cover up - the cover up was a cover-up!"

Liz pressed the palms against her temples and bent over, unable to figure out what to do about the adrenaline coursing through her body.  "When did she do this to you?  Maria, when did she do her little voodoo job on you?"  She grabbed Maria's shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.  "What is _wrong_ with you?" Liz cried.

Kyle ran his fingers through his hair.  None of this made sense, none at all.  He searched through his memory and recalled the images of Tess standing over Alex's body.  Kyle shook his head.  "No, there's no way.  I saw it.  We all know she did it, and my memories prove that!"

Maria walked over to the couch where Kyle was and sat down.  "Kyle," she paused, "...Tess said that she planted those memories too."

It was like the twilight zone.  Maria never, in a million years, would have imagined these words coming out of her mouth.  But here she sat, telling Liz and Kyle that they had been wrong, and that Tess was innocent...well, in a sense.

"What?" Liz turned around and laughed, unable to express her unfathomable disgust at what Maria was saying in another way.  "Now you're telling us that Tess made it so that Kyle would forget, something that didn't happen, only to remember it later?" she said skeptically.

Maria shrugged.  "Pretty much."

"How can you do this to us?  You of all people, Maria?"

Kyle was less melodramatic about the announcement, though he knew exactly how Liz felt.  "I don't understand," he frowned.  "Why would she do that?  Why would she do this?"  He gestured to the chaotic frenzy that Liz was in, and then to himself.

Maria sighed.  "I know. I didn't believe it either, Liz.  I thought it was a big lie..."

"Then why?  Why are you saying these things?"

Maria reached out to Liz, who was pacing back and forth in front of Michael's apartment.  "I saw..." her voice cracked at the painful memory of Alex's death, "I saw him Liz.  Tess showed me everything."  Maria grabbed Liz, forcing her to sit down beside her.  "Liz, she showed me how everything happened."

Liz felt like she was going to cry.  Her emotions were running rampant.  She didn't know what she was feeling or when she was feeling it.

"What do you mean she showed you?" she asked distractedly.  _This was not happening_.

"I mean, I went into her memories and she showed me everything."  Maria could see Liz was settling down; her severe reaction to this revelation was sinking in.

Kyle frowned.  "You mean she mindwarped you," he corrected.  "You allowed her to brainwash you."

Maria rolled her eyes.  "No.  It was not a mind warp.  There's no way it was a mindwarp."

Liz scoffed.  "And do you know the difference?"

Maria tilted her head dubiously at her friend.  "Of course not," she exclaimed.  "But Michael would never have allowed her to mindwarp me."

"Maybe he was mindwarped too," Liz countered, glaring at her gullible friend.  "That would explain a lot.  That would explain his leaving Earth."

"She could be right."  Kyle jumped in. "What if she mindwarped Michael?  We know how real that can be.  We've seen the effects."

Maria shook her head.  "Tess said you wouldn't believe it," she sighed.

"Damn right!  I'll never believe a lying word out of that witch's mouth."  Liz clenched her fist.  "And there was a time you wouldn't have either," she fumed.

Maria took Liz's hands in hers.  "Then look.  See if everything doesn't make sense and if what you see isn't Alex," she offered.

Liz frowned.  "What are you talking about?"

Maria lifted Liz's fingertips to her temples.  "I want you to look into my mind and see what I saw."

"Are you crazy?" Kyle exclaimed, disturbed at the prospect that Liz would use those alien powers on Maria.

Maria glanced at Kyle.  "She has to do this.  It's the only way."

**~~~**

"What's the only way?"  Max left Isabel back at the house; she was in no condition to face Tess and Michael's inquisitions about what had happened in that small seaside town.  And he was surprised to find Maria, Liz and Kyle in a deep and intense discussion.

Liz and Kyle spun around to see Max standing behind them; Maria's somber face became even more distant.

"What's the only way?" he repeated curiously.

Max hadn't expected them to be at Michael's, but he was glad.  It would save him the trouble of rounding them up and informing them of Jesse's kidnapping.  He knew the news was grim, and perhaps they already knew.

"Uh, Max!" Kyle smiled half-heartedly.  "You're back!"  His eyes darted between Liz and Maria, who seemed in shock at Max's arrival.

Liz swallowed.  "Max," she said breathily.  Liz didn't know if she felt relieved or terrified; but in the end, relief was the overwhelming emotion.  He took a step forward, smiling warmly at her, which she accepted as an invitation.  Liz launched herself into his arms, hiding her head in his chest, his strong arms comforting her.

Max frowned.  He was perplexed at Liz's emotional state.  Max knew it wasn't because of his return - it was something else.

"What's going on?" he asked, bemused.

Kyle looked over at Maria, who had yet to say anything.  Just then, he noticed the dark circles underneath those big blue eyes, weary from lack of sleep.  He returned his gaze back upon Max, who was focused on Liz's frantic state.  "Uh, well, you've pretty much walked in half way through our recent melodrama," Kyle quipped, falling into his habit of turning anxious situations into something light.

Max shook his head, not understanding what Kyle was referring to.  "Where's Michael?  Or Tess?"  At the mention of Tess' name, Max felt Liz's body tense up.

Liz wished she could stay in Max's arms forever.  It seemed like things were fine, as long as she was in his arms - he would protect her and always be with her.  But she realized things were not as she had hoped.  And after taking a moment to gather her composure, Liz swallowed the tears welling up inside, and took a deep breath before pulling away from Max's safe arms.  "Michael and Tess are gone."  

The words didn't seem to compute.  _'Michael and Tess are gone.'_  Max pulled away from Liz's outstretched arms, trying to comprehend what that meant.

"W-what...what do you mean, 'they're gone'?" he said apprehensively.

"They left for Antar, Max."  Maria's gaze was fixed upon Max's speechless face.  She knew there was so many questions he had - and she was the only one who could give them to him.

Max ran his fingers through his hair, bewildered at the unfathomable news.  "You're kidding me, right?" he exclaimed.  "They can't have left for Antar.  How?"

He ran through the last conversation he had with Michael and Tess.  _They said they would wait_.  Max couldn't believe this was happening.  _This was not happening_.  It wasn't.

Liz watched Max become increasingly agitated and upset.  She reached out and grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to face her.  "Max, we had no idea this was happening.  Kyle and I just stumbled upon them when we were out last night."

Max stared at Liz, who seemed to be trying to explain something, but all of it seemed like nonsense.  "W-what?" he grimaced.  "What are you talking about?  Are you saying that you were there when they left?"  He looked at Liz first, and then Kyle; both were unable to answer his question.

Maria shook her head at the confusion that filled this room.  _They needed to start at the beginning.  And she was the beginning_.

"Max, we need to start at the beginning," she sighed.  "So sit down and I'll tell you what happened."

Max glanced at Maria, who seemed unnaturally composed.  For all intensive purposes, Maria should have been the one most distraught at this sudden departure.  It disturbed Max, but for information's sake, he sat down on the couch, with Kyle and Liz joining him on either side.

"So what happened?"

Maria bit her bottom lip, trying to think of the best place to start.  With her hands resting on her hips, she began to pace back and forth in front of her three friends.  "So," she sighed, turning to face the three.  "I was working at The Crashdown late afternoon yesterday, when Brody came in to pick up an order."  Her thoughts drifted back to that afternoon, she never dreamed that it would lead her to finding out about the truth about Alex's death, and saying goodbye to Michael.  "We began to chat for a bit when suddenly something about him changed.  Well I realized that the only time he acted so strange was when he got 'possessed' by Larek, so I called him on it."

Max's heart sunk.  He hadn't heard from Larek since New York.  And listening to the beginning of Maria's story brought home the realization that this was really happening.  Michael and Tess had left him and Isabel behind.

Maria studied Liz, Max and Kyle's rapt faces.  None of them spoke, so she thought it best to continue her story before the onslaught of questions - which were bound to come - began.

"Well, when I got here, Brody, Michael and Tess were talking about these arrangements that were in place."

"What arrangements?" Max asked stiffly.

"Well apparently they had made plans with some aliens to meet at a certain place, and they would leave that night - which was last night."  Maria tried to keep composed, as she fought the desire to break out in tears.  "Michael said that something bad was happening on Antar and that they couldn't wait for you and Isabel to come back."

"What aliens?  What was happening on Antar?" Max closed his eyes, unable to imagine what could cause Michael and Tess to move up their time schedule.  Everything seemed so chaotic; he didn't even have enough time to catch his breath before something else showed up on his doorstep, forcing him to face the impending decisions before him.

"I don't know what was happening, he never told me that," Maria apologized.  "But..."  She looked over at Kyle and Liz.  "They can tell you about the aliens," she added.

Liz lowered her eyes, as she felt Max's probing gaze burrowing into her.  "I..."

"How did you find out about this?" Max demanded.

Liz glanced uneasily at Kyle and shrunk back.  "Max, _we_," she gestured between Kyle and herself, "had no idea this was happening!"

"She's right, Max," Kyle agreed.  "I was just taking her up to Blunder's Bluff."

Max turned his head around and stared suspiciously at the shaggy-haired high school jock.  "What were you doing with Liz in the first place?"

Liz furrowed her brow, upset at Max's tone.  "_We_ weren't up to anything!" she exclaimed furiously.  "I was feeling like crap after all this Tess and Michael stuff and he tried to cheer me up."  She shook head in disbelief.  Then she added.  "You realize we're going through this too, don't you, Max?"

"Hey!" Maria shouted, grabbing the trio's attention before things got out of hand.  "Let's get back to the story?"  She eyed the three of them.

Kyle nodded.  "Look, the Northern Lights were out, so I thought Blunder's Bluff would be a great place to check it out," he explained, trying to establish the innocence of the event.  "How was I to know that's where they would meet?"

Max let out a deep breath and shook his head shamefully.  "I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to bite your head off."

Kyle shrugged.  "It's been hard for all of us," he offered, patting Max on the back.

"So you guys saw them at Blunder's Bluff; did you try to stop them?"

Kyle glanced at Liz.  He knew that hadn't been the top priority on his list when they realized it was Michael and Tess.  "Uh..."  Liz interrupted Kyle, trying to save him from answering.  "He didn't give us a chance to argue with him; though I did tell him how crazy he was for leaving with Tess like that."

Max licked his lips, trying to understand what could have possibly driven them to leave.  "What did they say to you exactly?" he asked critically.  "Did he tell you why they were leaving?  And how did they leave?"

Liz thought back to those human forms whose features seemed contorted and startling abnormal.  "I don't know who they were, but there were three of them," she said distractedly.  "I don't know where they came from, but when we climbed to the top of the bluff, there was this huge spaceship hovering over the bluff."

"Totally crazy," Kyle exclaimed excitedly.  When he had calmed down, he realized all three pairs of eyes were on him, looking at him like he was strange or deformed or something.  

"What?  It was!" he huffed.

Max turned back to Liz.  "Well?"

Liz looked past Max and distractedly at Kyle.  She debated whether Kyle would rat on her or not - if she decided not to tell Max what Michael had told her.  His stern face pleaded with her to tell Max everything, but she knew that he wouldn't say anything if she decided to leave details out.

"Michael told me that Maria had some things that we needed to know," she said carefully.  "And that it would change some things."

Max furrowed his brow and looked expectantly at Maria.  "What was he talking about?"

"That's when you walked in Max," Maria sighed irritably.  "I had just told them that Tess didn't kill Alex."

Max blinked twice, his gaze fixed on Maria.  He tilted his head, and pressed his right hand against his lips.  "W-what?"

Maria nodded.  "Tess didn't kill Alex...well, she wasn't responsible in the way we think.  She didn't kill him, Max."

Max felt like his world was spinning out of control.  His head hurt and his chest felt constricted, like someone was sitting on it.  __

_'I told you so,' a voice silently whispered_.

~~~

Isabel was going stir crazy.  Max told her that she was in no condition to leave the house.  And that made her mad.  Of course she wasn't in the most relaxed state...her husband had been kidnapped!

"Isabel, I'm going for a walk," her mother sang through her bedroom door.

"All right, Mom!" Isabel replied, loud enough for her mother to hear.  She listened to the soft padding of her mother's footsteps get softer as she walked down the hallway.  Isabel sat on her bed, her head resting on knees, which she had curled up against her chest.

There was no way she could allow Jesse to sit and wait until Max, Michael, and Tess had formed a plan - not this time.

Isabel let out a sigh of frustration.  _But what could she do_?  She had tried to contact Jesse several times, but she couldn't gain entry into his mind.  But as she sat there, she grew more restless.

"Well I can't just sit here," she mumbled to herself.  Isabel grabbed her jacket, which was lying at the end of her bed and headed down the stairs.  "I have to find him.  I can't just sit here anymore."

Isabel knew both Max and Michael would be livid, but this was something she had to do.

~~~

Jesse felt his strength ebbing away.  _Would he escape those men, just that he could die?_  Jesse tried to swallow, but his dry mouth and throat just stuck, making him gag.  "Help!" he gasped.  But his reply was the intermittent chirps of the crickets, and the odd hoot of an owl.

The sun now beat down on him overhead.  His mouth was filled with the dust of the desert, and he could no longer carry himself upright.  Jesse knew he was at the end; several times, he had seen many visions of Isabel calling to him.  She stood welcoming him, but as soon as he was close enough to touch her, she disappeared.

"Isabel," he coughed, falling to his knees, unable to walk another step.  "Where are you?"

~~~

"His vitals are weak."

The General sat down on the swiveling office chair, his men had managed to find, and rested his elbows on his desk.  He pondered this newest dilemma.  "Is he anywhere near human contact?"

His right-hand man shook his head.  "No, General.  The subject has lagged further and further behind.  If he does not find help in the next two hours, I'm afraid our plan will fail."

The General's blue eyes flashed.  "_Fail_?" He growled at the impudent Captain.  "My plans _never _FAIL!"

The dark, sallow Captain lowered his head, realizing his verbal gaffe.  "My Lord, I did not mean..."  Before he could apologize, the General had stepped out from behind the large desk and backhanded him in the face.

The General stood inches away from the cowering Captain, who stood uncomfortably, rubbing his burning face.  "I do not fail.  Our King did not choose us for this mission because we will fail," he sneered.  They were close to victory; he could almost smell it.  "And if it is your shortcomings, that have caused this blunder, then..." he paused, looking into the darting eyes of his Captain, "_FIX IT_!"

The Captain scurried away, exiting his large, cold office, leaving the General to reflect on the ongoing plan.  If his plans were to fall into place, there could be no more oversights in his line of attack.

"General?"  

He turned around to find another Hispanic officer - a private, according to the metallic insignia - saluting him.  "What is it?" he barked.  He hated when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Lieutenant Young has returned from Sector 14."

The General frowned.  He had sent a group of officers to an area, where several officers had reported unusual activity.  He had not settled into his new base until a few days ago, and he had not yet received enough men to dispatch them as far as Sector 14; so the General ordered scouts to patrol the sector in shifts, until more reinforcements arrived.  The tracking equipment had also not arrived.  He only had a quarter of the equipment he had requisitioned.

"And what is the report?"

The officer's expression revealed a hint of reluctance to relay the report.  This wore on his already thinning patience.  "What is it?" he barked.

The young officer jumped at the General's sudden agitation.  "Lt. Young reports that there has been a ship arrival and departure in Sector 14," he blurted out.  "He also reports that seven tracks were counted, and only two left from the site."

The General clenched his fist, feeling his anger coming to a boil.  "WHAT?"  His body strained against the human shell as the news of the unknown vessel's arrival and departure was revealed.

The young officer seemed uncertain of how to answer his Superior's question.  "Uh, Sir?"

The General's burning gaze fixed upon the squirming officer.  "Find out who left our grounds without so much as an alarm!" he roared, as every muscle twitched in his rage.  "If our mission fails, I will see to it that every officer feels the full wrath of our beloved King."

The officer stood before the General in terror, unable to move.

"Do you understand?"  He approached the statuesque man, menacingly looming over him.  His voice deepened and became gravelly.  "I want every officer in this unit to know and understand the impending doom they are facing if I must return to our King disgraced."

The young officer gulped and nodded.  "Yes Sir," he squeaked, unable to find his voice.

The General took a deep breath, though his expression remained one of rage and peril, and straightened his posture.  "Now, I want you to account for our enemies whereabouts," he said calmly.  "And I suggest that our unit return with good report..."

"Sir?" the private said hesitantly.

The General's eyes blackened into ebony orbs, revealing his origin; and he grasped the private by the throat, squeezing tightly.  "Or don't come back at all."  His eyes returned to normal, and he let go of the private's throat, leaving the officer gasping for breath.

The private stifled a cry of utter terror and stood stiffly in front of the General.  "Sir," he replied hoarsely from the constriction to his larynx.  The private then bowed, and ran quickly out of the General's office.

Alone, the General turned to his newly found desk.  His eyes, once again, dilated until they were nothing but black orbs.  With outstretched arm, a vivid yellow blast was released from the General's trembling hand.  A loud boom resounded in his ears as the table collapsed, and all that was left was a cloud of smoke, and a rain of wooden splinters.

_"Death to the Chosen One."_


	49. 49

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **Iorl:  _(Ee – or – el)_

                                       Alaris:  _(Ah – l –air – is)_

                                       Lamdon:  _(Lamb – don)_

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

Chapter Forty Nine

***

He who chooses the beginning of a road chooses the place it leads to. It is the means that determine the end. 

                                                                                                      - Harry Emerson Fosdick

***

The unloading of the ship was rushed, and a blur.  Michael and Tess watched as they landed in a secluded docking bay.  It was almost dawn, but the sun had not yet emerged from its resting place.  The Munans loaded their packs and escorted them quickly down the ramp where they were greeted by one lone stranger, a Munan, garbed in a green, fitted garment.  He stood at attention, as Desya introduced Michael and Tess to the alien.

"General Jakar; Commander Rath, and Queen Ava," Desya said humbly, bowing to the army commander.  "Commander Rath and Queen Ava, this is General Jakar - one of our finest commanding officers."

Michael held out his hand to greet the General.  "General," he said somberly.

The Munan stood at least 6' 8", with a muscular build.  His face was creased with age; he had been in many battles.  He frowned uncertainly, staring uncomprehendingly at Michael's outstretched hand.  "Commander Rath," he said stoically, ignoring Michael's gesture of respect.  "Queen Ava, we have been expecting you."  The General bowed low before Tess.

Tess swallowed, still unaccustomed to the reverence she received from the Loyalist contingent.  She smiled faintly, her mind on other matters.  "Where are we?" she asked uncertainly.  The landscape was not at all familiar.

General Jakar's head snapped to attention, gazing intently at Tess.  "We are on Muna, Your Highness."

Tess frowned.  "I thought we were returning to Antar?" she said suspiciously.  Her mother could not afford another delay.

General Jakar nodded in agreement.  "Yes, that is so.  But we shall be taking a smaller transport to Antar."

"Why?" Michael asked, joining the conversation.  He did not like surprises, on Earth or otherwise.

The tall Munan turned and acknowledged Michael's expression of concern.  "Commander, we could not have slipped onto Antar unnoticed on the vessel the Observers had secured.  Khivar is monitoring all incoming and outgoing vessels," he reported.  "General Steren and I have arranged to transport you on a ME shuttle.  Its stealth capabilities are minimal, but with a ship that small, it shouldn't register so much as a speck of dust on their radar."

Michael glanced down at Tess, who nodded in comprehension.  He knew that Khivar's forces must have been on alert after Tess' disappearance.  General Steren had already informed them of the rampage the would-be king was on.  "Well, let's not keep them waiting, right?" he said gruffly.

General Jakar nodded, and motioned for Tess and Michael to walk towards a medium sized shuttle ship.  "This way, Your Highness; Commander."

Tess quickly strode towards a vessel that loomed a few feet from her.  Even though the shuttle was considered small, it was large enough to tower over her.  "How soon will we arrive?" she asked anxiously.  Tess had tried contacting her mother mentally, but there was nothing.  She knew it was a dangerous stunt, but she had to risk it; and her fears were heightened further.

As General Jakar settled into the pilot's seat, with Michael sitting alongside him, and Tess in the passenger seat, he gripped the controls and ignited the thrusters.  "It should be 20 or 30 parsecs," he said distractedly, as he steered the shuttle out from the docking bay and into the vastness of space.

Tess took a deep breath before exhaling uneasily.  _Her mother had to be all right_.  She settled back into the bucket seat and stared longingly into the infinite void of darkness.  Things were not even close to being prepared or organized for the war that was going to be waged.  And neither Tess nor Michael was prepared for what was ahead.  She knew that deep down - and it frightened her.

This had gone all wrong, right from the start. _ How was she supposed to free their people?_  She remembered Andaria speaking of faith, and trusting that what was prophesied would come to fruition.  As Tess stared out into the void, she wondered how she could possibly do that?  Nothing was happening as it should.  Max was not at her side, guiding their people into a war, which would surely bring hundreds, if not thousands of Antarian deaths.

_How was she supposed to have faith at a time like this?_

~~~

Fadilia paced fitfully as she waited for Ava and Rath to be brought into the Fold.  She had been apprised of their every movement since their arrival on Muna.  Their shuttle had docked in the hidden base within the steep daunting mountainous range of Mount Freiweils.  Now she was awaiting their presence in the Tarsis room.  

It had been a night of sleeplessness.  Fadilia wanted news of her daughter and of her son.  She wanted to know what they looked like now; how different were they from when she knew them? How were they alike their predecessors?

As her mind filled with endless questions, she felt her heart begin to race; and she stared anxiously at the bronze door, where she would be confronted with Ava and Rath's hybrid forms for the first time.  

Today would be the beginning of the One's blessed Prophecy. _ And it would begin with them._

~~~

Michael felt the palms of his hands begin to warm, and the starched collar of his Antarian uniform tighten around his throat as they strode silently through the maze of intricate corridors.  When they descended into the dark, mountainous range below, he thought they would crash upon one of the many sharp peaks, or ridges of the looming spectacle of nature.  But as they were about to land upon a grove of shadowy trees below, a long sliver of reddish brown light sliced through the darkness and widened into a circular shaft of blinding light.

What happened afterwards seemed like a dream.  Both he and Tess were greeted by a host of awful and reverent Antarians.  The select group lined the silver path, which met them at the bottom of the shuttle ramp.  The light grey fabric path guided them to an entourage of four, with General Steren standing at attention in the foreground.  He saluted before Michael, and bowed before Tess.

They spoke briefly; General Steren introduced them to the four ethereal figures behind him.  Two were men and two were women.

"They will prepare you for the introduction to the Queen Mother," General Steren smiled.  "Enime and Iorl will attend to your needs, Your Majesty," he gestured to Tess, as the two delicate women reverently curtsied before their Queen.  "Commander Rath, Alaris and Lamdon will be your attendants."

Michael was greeted by two dark men, both dressed in matching cream-coloured garbs that were fashioned in a manor that reminded Michael of the Greeks.  The garment was gathered on each shoulder, and it draped below their ankles, but did not touch the floor.  One was of average height, while the second stood a head taller than Michael.  Both averted their eyes and bowed at the waist.

Michael was unsure of what had happened to Tess, as she was escorted away by her attendants; however, he assumed she was put through the same ritual preparations his attendants bestowed upon him.  First Michael was escorted into a fairly large chamber and told to disrobe, and wash himself.  Once he had figured out the controls to the alien shower, which did not use water, but showered him with a warm, tingling blue ray, the attendants had, as Michael discovered, discarded his clothes and replaced it with a blood-red uniform, with black trim.  He recognized it right away.  It was the Royal Antarian uniform; it had his ranking mounted upon his shoulder blades, and they had even gone to the trouble of neatly fastening his past honors upon the left breast.

Once he had dressed in the strange, yet familiar uniform, the attendants poured a silky, liquid concoction through his hair.  It felt like water; but Michael soon realized the strange fluid hardened in minutes.  It acted like gel, but was more flexible, and didn't leave a crusty feeling in his hair.  They slicked his hair back and handed him a military cap, matching his uniform.  In the middle of the cap, was an embroidered symbol of the 'V', and within it was two silver circles merged together.  Then he was brought to General Steren, who was speaking with Tess in the dimly lit corridor.  

As had he approached, he had seen that Tess had also cleaned up and changed.  Her long, wavy blonde locks now hung loosely below her shoulders, with one, single, silver star fastening a few tendrils of hair behind her.  She had changed out of her worn jeans, and khaki green, long sleeved shirt - she was now dressed in a long, white flowing gown.

Michael had been taken aback.  He had seen her gussied up before, but something had been different about her just then.  Tess had seemed to carry certain elegance about her now.  Michael could see for the first time why Max or Zan would have been taken with her.

Suddenly Michael realized they had stopped their trek to the momentous event.  He stopped mid-stride as General Steren pressed his hand upon the silver imprint ingrained into the rigid wall.  Tess stood beside him; and as he glanced at her, he could tell she was also nervous.  She fidgeted as they stood, waiting for those fateful doors to open.  Michael swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

The doors slid open, allowing a soothing white light to escape its mouth.

Michael silently reached over and grasped Tess' trembling hand, as General Steren motioned for them to enter the hallowed room, and glanced at an trepidatious Tess, who nervously bit her bottom lip.  He squeezed her hand encouragingly.

"Let's get the show on the road."

~~~

"Okay, so this is what we're going to do..." Max swallowed hard, still quite unable to comprehend the revelation Maria had sprung upon him. "I will locate Tess' memories that she left with Maria," he explained slowly.  "And project them here, so all of us can see it."

Liz frowned.  "Can you do that?"

Max glanced briefly at Liz, focused on what exactly he was planning on doing.  He wasn't quite sure where the idea had come from, but he had no hesitation in proceeding with this procedure.  Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, as if he were reliving a dream, Max knew this had been done before.  Without a second glance, he silently nodded.  "Yes."

"Even if we see these memories," Kyle hedged, "how are we supposed to know that it wasn't all a figment of Tess' imagination?"

Max dragged a kitchen stool into the centre of the living room, and placed Maria on the white narrow chair.  He turned around and looked at Liz and Kyle, who stood there looking perplexed.  "I've done it before," he said gravely.  "And there are signs of manipulation within a mindwarp."

Liz watched Max prepare for the process, meticulously positioning Maria and himself in just the right spot.  It was the first time she didn't recognize the man who stood before her.  He was so focused and serious about what Maria had told him.  Max seemed to believe the lies, rather than remain skeptical about the whole situation.

"And how do you know what they are Max?" she asked worriedly.  Liz felt an unexplainable distance placed between them since he arrived home, and now his stance and posture held a startling dignity and regal ness.  It frightened her.

Max looked up at Liz, as his fingertips hovered beside Maria's temples; her pleading eyes searched his for assurance - that nothing had changed and will change between them.  He let out a tentative sigh.  "A lot of things have happened since we left, Liz.  And my memories of the past and who I am," his voice cracked as the words seemed to stick in this throat. "Th-they have made me realize that I have been denying a lot of things."

Liz felt her heart begin to pound.  It sounded as if he were trying to prepare her for something, and that something was nothing but bad news.  She swallowed hard, unable to tear her gaze from Max's, who held hers in a vice-like grip.  "Y-you'd better go on with this," she whispered reluctantly.  "I think Kyle and I need to know from you, whether what Maria saw was the truth or another of her lies."

Every muscle in her body screamed at her to stop Max from doing this.  It would either confirm or deny everything she had come to believe Tess was - and that wasn't something she was necessarily ready for.

Max smiled faintly and nodded; he prepared himself for the new manipulation of his powers into a procedure he recalled just minutes ago.  He looked up at Kyle and Liz, to see whether they were ready for the exercise.  They looked apprehensive, but both nodded for him to proceed.  Then he looked down at Maria.  "Are you ready?" he asked.

The back of the tall blonde's head moved forward - nodding her head.  "Let's get the show on the road," she quipped, her voice wavered nervously.

Max licked his lips and closed his eyes.  He prayed silently that he would remember exactly what he needed to do.  '_If you're in there...you need to help me out with this,' he said silently to Zan_. _'This _is_ what you have been wanting for a long time.'_

There was no reply.

Max forced himself to focus on the intense power he had been able to manipulate several times in the past.  Harnessing this power to extract the memories stored within Maria's mind was a delicate procedure.  He had never had to manifest his powers in the psychic realm; it had always been used in a physical sense, whether to protect them with an energy field, or to heal someone.  Max would never have considered using his powers in such a fashion.

Meanwhile, Kyle and Liz watched in fascination.  A warm glow began to emanate from Max's fingertips, saturating Maria's temporal lobe.  Max's expression was of complete concentration and effort, while Maria's face remained relaxed and at ease.

Max visualized his power searching through the recesses of Maria's mind, seeking the important piece of data stored within the darkness.  Suddenly the beacon of his power, which manifested itself as a luminous light, made contact with a psychic image of a door.  A lone silver handprint was emblazoned on the entryway to Tess's secret revelation.

_Here goes nothing_.

~ * ~

Kyle watched rapturously as a glowing, green energy globe radiated from Max and Maria.  A steady stream of images, like a video projection, began flashing within the green globe.  The familiar scenes, and the correlation of the events, which flashed within the phenomena, with his own memories, captivated him.

Liz folded her arms across her chest as the events of that fateful year hovered uncannily before her.  Her chest tightened when Alex appeared with his usual heartwarming, mischievous smirk - something she had been missing for some time now.  The projection flipped from one scene to another; scenes of Tess planning and plotting with Khivar about how to convince Max to return to Antar to scenes of Tess discovering Khivar's intentions toward Max through his callous treatment of Alex.  She shifted uncomfortably as she saw the condition Alex was in during Khivar's process of mind control.  It was unfathomable that one man could possibly be the source of Alex's slow disintegration.

The closer the unfolding story came to the climax of the true events of that night; Liz couldn't help but turn away.  Her knees were weak and her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest.  The image of Alex confronting Tess about what Khivar had done to him wrenched at her heart.  "Oh God," she gasped, unable to catch her breath, as her tears choked her.

Kyle felt like he was watching a train wreck; and he couldn't possibly turn away.  As the memories continued to play, he watched Tess struggle with Alex, while distracted by another voice.  Suddenly his body appeared in the glowing globe.  It was like being transported back to that night.  The images within the globe faded and he could see everything happening as he remembered.  Alex was wailing as Tess mindwarped him; and suddenly silence filled the room.

It didn't happen any other way. 

Kyle clenched his fist and stared at Maria sitting silently on the stool, with Max standing behind her, projecting the lies that filled her head.  He hated her for it.  He hated Tess for making Liz and Maria relive a night he, himself, wished he could forget.  When he was about to voice his objections about the continuation of this massive lie, up on the flickering globe, Kyle was startled at what he saw.  Suddenly an image of a dark, looming figure appeared.  He was hovering above Kyle on the screen.

The disturbing image remained fixed in his mind.  There was something unnerving about the familiarity of seeing the person coming at him - and that it was Alex was even more unsettling.  Unexpectedly, Kyle saw a white flash before his eyes.  It blinded him for a moment, causing him to press his palms against his eyes.  He stumbled back.  _What was happening?_

A sudden, slow throbbing began to penetrate his temples.  When Kyle attempted to open his eyes, contorting his face, trying to rid himself of the blots - the kind he got from staring into a camera flash - in front of his eyes, he was inundated with five-second flashes of Alex's face coming toward him.  There were dark circles under Alex's eyes and he had alarming, malicious glint in his eyes.

Kyle closed his eyes and cradled his head in his hands.  "Uhh," he gasped at the sharp stabbing pain that he felt just behind his eyes.  Suddenly the image of Alex's face was gone and all that was left was black.

Liz turned away from the memories flashing before her, and glanced worriedly at Kyle.  His focus had drifted from the projection and he had begun to cradle his head.  It was like something was attacking him - attacking his mind.  She watched his body double over, and Kyle cry out in pain.

"Kyle!" she cried out in alarm.  "What's wrong?"  She rushed to his side, holding his limp, trembling body.

_How much more would they endure?_

Strangely, as Kyle felt Liz's arm slide around his waist, he felt the sharp, stabbing pain fade.  The images had stopped, and he found he could now open his eyes.  "I'm all right."  Kyle blinked several times, testing his sight.  "I'm all right," he repeated, as he straightened up and looked around.

Liz looked skeptically as Kyle pulled out from under her support.  "What the hell happened?"

Kyle turned and gazed down at Liz, whose concern touched him, deeper than she knew.  "I don't know," he whispered, his fingertips grazing his temples.  Turning around, Kyle faced the continuing story flashing before them.  Alex was now lying unconscious on the floor, and he was looming over his body.  Tess spoke questioningly to him, as if she were afraid of him.

"What's happening now?" he asked quietly.

Liz followed Kyle's gaze back to the projection Max was emitting.  "I don't know," she shrugged.  "The last thing I saw was Alex knocking you unconscious, and then you screamed."  Liz stared at Kyle, scrutinizing his every move.  He had been in excruciating pain a minute ago, and now he stood there like nothing had happened.

Kyle gazed uncertainly at Tess, who was now pacing back and forth, as he put Alex's body into his car.  It was different than what Tess had confessed to, and also to the memories he had; Tess didn't seem the least bit in control.  He moved towards the energy screen and reached out to touch the crease of worry etched on her forehead; his hand passed through the almost-transparent video projection.  "What did you do to me Tess?" he whispered to himself.

Liz watched as Kyle whisper something incoherent to the image before him.  She exhaled, trying to release the tension in her body.  _What was happening to them_?

~ * ~

Max studied each image and event in time that Tess had logged into Maria's memory.  He was scrupulous in his desire to resolve whether each event happened according to the timeline, or whether some parts had been manufactured or edited.  There was no way he could let this information remain unchecked.

As he stood watching Tess discover Khivar had disposed of Alex's body, making it look like an accident, Max studied each image for cuts, distortions of the memory.  Though Tess and those with Tess' abilities could draw images and present them in some light of truth, he knew that there were still the telltale signs of a mindwarp.  And studying Tess' behavior and the dark light of the situation, it didn't seem to have a ring of illusion or deception; in fact, Max thought that it was all too graphic for a possible mindwarp.  There was too much detail put into each memory.  In a mindwarp, Max knew that it was difficult to concentrate on the small details; for a person to be drawn in, they are made to focus on the immediate danger or event, but there were so many other thoughts and feelings he could discern from Tess.

Her memories seemed to leave an imprint as he explored the night Alex died.  It was like he could almost physically hear and feel her thoughts and the turmoil she went through.  And Max knew in his heart that this was no lie.  

_Tess had not killed Alex._

~~~

_Where was she supposed to start? _ Isabel fretted as she drove out of town in her mother's Oldsmobile.  Her hands tightened round the navy blue steering wheel, as her thoughts drifted to the horrible realities Jesse could be facing.

Isabel had no idea where she was driving, but she knew that she had to begin somewhere.  So her instincts told her to start her search in the desert.  She had no idea why that had been her first thought, but she listened to it.  There were no other leads for her to follow.

Once she had driven 60 miles out of town, Isabel pulled off to the side of the empty desert road.  The landscape was barren, with the exception of a few remnants of withering vegetation.  And though most of the desert was flat, there were the odd hills in the foreground; but as far as Isabel's eyes could distinguish, the terrain was nothing but a sea of copper.

Isabel felt sun beating down on her back, as she stared out into the vastness.  She closed her eyes feeling frustrated and alone.  "Why is this happening to me?" she cried out loud.  Isabel leaned against the hood of her mother's vehicle.  "I don't even know why I'm out here!"  She pushed herself off the car and took a few steps out into the loose, sandy soil. Looking up defiantly at this Unseen Being who had put her through more than she could ever have thought or imagined.

"What are you going to do now?" Isabel screamed into the dry, dusty wind.  "What more can you do to me?"  She kicked the dirt underneath her feet.

"You can't blame me for not knowing who I am or what I'm here for!  That's not fair."  Isabel began to pace back and forth, running her fingers through her short hair, which now felt course and gritty because of the blowing sand.  "We've done the best we can.  And you've made us pay a price for all of it.  Well I'm tired of it," she spat.

Every time she voiced her anger and confusion, Isabel was well aware of the silence that answered her.  As her rebelliousness wound down into nothing but a puddle of tears, Isabel fell to her knees and hit her fists against the warm ground.  "Please," she sobbed.  "I don't know what you want from me."

Suddenly the warm wind began to settle, and Isabel felt a stillness fall upon the desert.  Isabel tried to stifle her tears, choking them down, and wiping her moist cheeks with the sleeve of her coat.  "Hello?" she called hesitantly.

As she sat in the beating rays of the hot sun, Isabel searched the desolate surroundings for any sign of life.  All she heard was the intermittent moaning of the invisible wildlife.  Seeing that there would be no reply, Isabel rose to return to the car, shaking her head for being so foolish to think that there were clues or answers out here.  As she turned to leave, she felt something drop from the pocket of her coat.  Isabel bent down to pick up the small black book.  She dusted off the light coating of dust that had settled upon its textured cover.

"Are you going to give me the answers I need?" she asked the unassuming book.

Isabel wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on her brow with the back of hand, all the while her eyes remained fixed on the sacred text.  Her thumb grazed the leather cover, and the gold embossed letters.  How could a book of such history possibly help her in this instance?

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the sound of the tissue-thin paper whirred, caressing her thumb; and the slight breeze from the turning pages brushed a few stray tendrils across her face.  _Please give me an answer._  Isabel opened her eyes and opened the pages of the book known as 'The Bible'.

_'__4__ Some wandered in desert wastelands,   
finding no way to a city where they could settle.   
5 They were hungry and thirsty,   
and their lives ebbed away.   
6 Then they cried out to the LORD in their trouble,   
and he delivered them from their distress.   
7 He led them by a straight way   
to a city where they could settle.   
8 Let them give thanks to the LORD for his unfailing love   
and his wonderful deeds for men,   
9 for he satisfies the thirsty   
and fills the hungry with good things.'  __Ps.107:4-9_'

Isabel frowned.  Her eyes had instinctively fallen upon that passage.  She could not understand what good that did her though.  Here she was in the desert, and she had yet to receive a sign that this brought her anywhere closer to finding Jesse.  Then she opens this book and it speaks of a person wandering in the desert...

Suddenly an unexpected shiver ran down her spine, giving her goose bumps.  _ Could Jesse possibly be out there right now?_  Isabel frowned at the impossibility that Jesse's captors would lead him out into this desert, and the fact that this nagging feeling, and book, could have led her to Jesse.  She shook her head and scoffed at the incredulousness.

But deep in her gut, Isabel couldn't help but be lifted up by the hope of it being true.  As she stared out at the flat, open land, Isabel bit her bottom lip and began her search by possibly 'believing'.

~~~

The General strode over to centre of their operations.  Several of his lieutenants and captains were hovered over the tracking unit.  "What is your report?" he barked.  He was in no mood for polite courtesies.

The group of officers scrambled to attention.

"Sir," said a nearby captain, "we are preparing to intervene on the subjects behalf."

"Why?"

The captain looked straight ahead, his eyes remaining on a distant focal point, as he was trained to do.  "The subject has all but stopped movements and there is no sign of contact with outside help."

The General nodded thoughtfully.  "Make it so," he replied.  The human would be of no use to them, if he were not kept alive to make contact with the enemy.

"Sir!" an officer monitoring the subject's movements exclaimed from his seat.  "We have a second life form in the vicinity of the subject."

The General strode over to the black monitor, which showed the radius and location of the monitored area, and two green blinking dots.  He leaned over the operational controls, narrowing his eyes and grinning.  "How long before contact?"

"Well if the life form continues at this rate, the subject should fall into eye line in a few minutes," the operational controller informed.

"Good."

~~~

Jesse knew he was done.  This was the end.  He would die out in this desert - meat for the birds of prey.

As he closed his eyes, trying to slow his breathing, which had become labored and painful, Jesse thought about the life he would never get to live; and he thought about the things he would never accomplish.  Things had become out of control since he discovered Isabel's secret.  

"They weren't kidding when they said, 'Ignorance is bliss'," Jesse gasped, choking on the dust he had inhaled while crawling across the desert.  He shook his head.  _What a time for a joke._

While he waited for the approach of the shadow of death, Jesse licked his chapped lips, as if his tongue would bring relief to the dull throbbing he felt.  As Jesse lay flat with the sun above him, as if pounding him into the ground, almost driving him into his grave, he imagined that he heard the rumblings of a vehicle - its vibrations shaking the ground beneath him.  With the last ounce of strength he had left, Jesse rolled himself onto his stomach, lifting his head to peer a few metres in front of him.

What he saw was nothing new.  In the past hour, his delusions had become distinctively real.  Jesse couldn't count how many times he had imagined seeing Isabel standing over him and comforting him.  Now though, his hallucinations involved an approaching vehicle.  It was vividly real; he never knew his mind could deceive him into feeling the vibrations of an approaching car.

Jesse wanted to laugh in despair, but his body was unable to produce the unconscious response.  He was so tired.  _If he could just have a moment's rest, he could go on; maybe he could pull himself a few feet closer to salvation._  Jesse opened his eyes once more to see the hallucination continue.  The vehicle had stopped and now he saw Isabel emerging from the car.  It was another version of his earlier dreams of rescue.  But it was _just_ a dream.

Jesse acknowledged somberly to himself that there would be no rescue.  And with that, he lowered his eyelids, unable to fight the desire to give into never-ending sleep.

~~~

"Jesse!"  Isabel stumbled from the car and ran to the limp figure in the distance.  "Jesse, is that you?" she called out.  Her heart was pounding, as she was only a few feet from the unidentifiable man.  

She had driven in the direction of the setting sun when she noticed a flock of birds circling overhead in the distance.  It was hope above all hopes to think that Jesse might be collapsed in the uninhabitable desert.

Isabel dropped to her knees and turned the unmoving man over onto his back.  He was heavy, and barely breathing, if breathing at all.  Her hands trembled as she brushed away the soft sand from his face.  She had found him.  She had found Jesse.

~~~

"Contact has been made," the operational controller reported happily.

The General smiled, clasping his hands together.  "Good," he smirked.  "Let me know when we have located Zan and the others."

Khivar would be pleased.  Soon they would be rid of the threat to Khivar's galactic reign.  

He would see to it that '_The Chosen One_' would perish under his hands.  Perhaps he would even have the pleasure of striking the final blow.  The thought pleased the General.  His eyes darkened as he saw the ease in which his plans were falling into place.

_There was no possibility of failure - not at this rate._


	50. 50

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **__

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

**** _Mixer @ FF :_  I can't believe you counted.  Lol.  I do have it on paper, and I do realize it's been long…even for a novel.  Tis quite an epic, isn't it?

**** _TA Medley_:  Yup.  Definitely a UC fanfic must for Rebels.

**** _Kaotic_:  Well what can I do?  I can't make it that simple for our Rebel readers?  Do I  seem like a clichéd kind of fanfic author? Hmmm? ;oP

_***** To all of my fanfic readers:  I know what a hard labor it is to sit and wait and wait and…well wait some more.  Thank you all for putting up with me and my silliness.  It's all in my head…and most of the time, I haven't thought about it before hand.  This might explain that 215 subtotal right now. Lol.  But you have all inspired me, as have the characters.  And I cannot be a typical author…I've tried…hasn't succeeded so far though.  And I love you guys to death!  Special thanks to **Lori** – for all of her undying loyalty and nagging (well maybe not the nagging part ;oP); **Dobs** – even though you lock me in a room, you still manage to do it in a 'loving' way lol; **ukspacegirl** – your wonderful insights have always kept me going; **KathyW** – your inspired writings of the prequel have kept me on the straight and narrow.  You have not spurred me on to uncompromising fealty to my characters and the story.  And for this, I joyful write.  And all of this I have committed to the One who inspires me daily…and no it's not JK! *****___

Chapter Fifty

***

The beginning and endings of all human undertakings are untidy. 

                                                                                                      - John Galsworthy

***

Tess lowered her eyes as she walked into the brightly lit room.  She appreciated Michael's support before they were faced with Queen Fadilia; his gentle, yet firm hand wrapped around hers somehow gave her the courage to stand before the only true, living Royal of yester-year.  Her heart was racing a mile a minute, as she tried to get a handle on her feelings of inadequacy and fear.  Fadilia would be the final word in judgment of her ability to lead their people into war, especially since she had no blood ties to the Royal family.  She held her head aloft, and told herself to breathe - just breathe, as the General stepped aside, revealing a tall, regal and stately, golden-haired beauty.  

The first thing Tess noticed were eyes that glowed of burnt copper - a colour she had never seen before - with startling flecks of golden amber.  Her tan complexion was framed by four rows of neatly, braided gold, coiled around her fair head, all equidistant from the first; and the remaining volume was curled into one-inch sections that fell just above her waist.  The Queen was even more beautiful than she imagined.  

She evoked an unexplainable reverence and awe to all who stood in her presence.  It was the same with Andaria, though the response her mother produced was more of humbleness than awe.  But one aspect both of these women shared was an air of wisdom - they had lived long lives, seen much - though their bodies did not easily betray the infinite span of time in which they had lived.

Tess lowered her head placing her right hand above her breast and knelt on one knee before the Queen.  "Your Majesty," she breathed in veneration, unable to meet her gaze.

**~~~**

Fadilia clasped her hands to her chest as she inhaled sharply with delight.  Rath and Ava's hybrid forms were not hideously malformed as she imagined.  Their bodies were not far from their own molecular structure; though she observed the human DNA created an added density to their bodies, due to the vast epidural layers and cell structure.  The architects had been able to retain many of Ava and Rath's familiar features - she praised the One for that blessed grace.

Words could not express the relief and fear that dissipated in that one moment.

Fadilia's gaze first fell upon Rath.  The former Second in Command stood in front of her, tall and strong, and at attention.  He looked remarkably true to his former self in the Royal garb.  His face was dark and shadowed; it was from years of brooding.  Fadilia stifled the overwhelming desire to laugh.  _How amusing that some things never change_.

Finally her gaze fell upon Ava, whom she had received many reports of from Andaria and General Steren.  The beauty which had captured her son's heart remained within the child, though hidden further beneath the surface of her hybrid form.  Fadilia recognized the ambitious and unyielding bride of her son.  Her strong qualities were often to her and Zan's benefit, but many times Fadilia had believed it was to their detriment.

"Your Highness," General Steren announced with a hint of pleasure in his voice, "I present to you Commander Rath and Queen Ava."

Fadilia exhaled happily, unable to control her emotions any longer.  She took a step forward, closing the 'appropriate' distance between them, and reached out motioning Ava to rise and stand before her.  "I have waited so many seasons for this moment," she sighed contently.  

The joy she felt was indescribable.  It was a time of celebration!

But, however wondrous this moment was, masked beneath her glowing face, Fadilia felt the pang of disappointment; her joy was not complete.  Zan and Vilandra had yet to walk through that very door and fulfill the dream every mother of a lost child possessed.  

_Oh when will you return to me my children?_

Fadilia closed her eyes, pushing her anxious thoughts aside, and looked upon Rath and Ava once more.  _She must have faith._  And as she gazed upon two of the Four, Fadilia felt her hope renewed, and promise fill her heart.  She reached out her hands, one toward each of the 'returned'.  The One had fulfilled half of the Prophecy; she had but to remain patient for the completion of the whole.

"Come now, we will celebrate your return," Fadilia smiled sincerely.  "Our people have waited long for this."  She motioned for General Steren to lead the way to the Assembly Hall within the mountain, where the vast number of the Loyalists had congregated to greet Rath and Ava to their humble abode.

**~~~**

Michael had been overwhelmed by the whole situation.  He mentally kicked himself for his inept ability to address Queen Fadilia; even Tess had managed a couple of words.  Now they were headed down the unfamiliar corridors once more, and he was sure that they must have doubted his ability to lead an army after that timid display.

Tess walked alongside him, as they were in the middle of the entourage heading to an unspecified location.  General Steren led the way, while Queen Fadilia and her attendants followed on his heels; Michael and Tess walked behind her, and lastly the attendants who served him, and only one of Tess' attendants behind them.  They passed through many narrow archways, which were dimly lit by stylish, hanging lanterns.  When it felt like they had exhausted the tunneling system, Michael noticed the corridors had begun to expand, allowing them the luxury of personal space, as he and Tess were practically attached at the side.

"Where do you think we're going?" Michael leaned down and whispered to Tess.  She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes, and shrugged.  "I'm guessing we're going to a meeting place, since she said there was a celebration," Tess surmised.

Michael furrowed his brow while he contemplated where they were being led.  Just as he peered towards the head of the company of people, the corridor expanded into an oval cavern.  There were no other entranceways leading to another maze of corridors.  The only door was behind General Steren, who had stopped and turned around to face the group of followers.

"This is the Assembly Hall," he announced, while his hand hovered above the familiar silver imprint.  "Do not be startled by the large numbers; many have travelled far to celebrate with us today."

Michael was apprehensive after General Steren's announcement.  It seemed like more of a warning than anything else.  He took a deep breath, steeling himself for whatever might be hiding behind those bronze doors.

As the door slid open, it revealed a clear, smooth, open-ended glass tubing running parallel to the wall.  General Steren stood silently as he assisted Fadilia into the narrow compartment.  Michael assumed the attendants would follow behind her, but he watched both attendants step aside, one to the right of the shaft, and the other, to the left.  When he and Tess were standing in front of the enclosed compartment, Michael was hesitant.  _Was he supposed to wait?_

But General Steren eased his concern by gesturing him to follow Fadilia into the compartment.  As he stepped into the transparent room, he could see that it was comparable to 'elevators' on Earth.  The glass tubing ran upward from the ground level to an unforeseeable end, above.  General Steren trailed after he and Tess, with the metal door closing with a 'swish'.

General Steren mumbled a couple of words, which Michael was unable to discern, that caused the 'elevator' to propel upwards.  While he waited for the mobile flat to stop, Michael peered through the glass tubing behind him.  Below were hundreds of beings, milling about.  Their heads were like the size of his thumb.  He could discern certain facial features in the crowd, but not well enough to pick someone out of the assembly.

Suddenly the transport whistled to a stop.  The doors opened, revealing the attendants whom they had left behind, waiting patiently for their arrival.  Michael frowned at this.  _How did they get there so quickly? And if the transport was not the shortest route, why did they take it?_

Soon Michael realized they were on the move again.  This time the attendants were in the lead.  They strode swiftly through an archway to the left of the transport tube, leading them onto a balcony pathway, which jutted out from the monstrous, assembly hall.  Michael could hear the roar of the people as he, Fadilia, General Steren, and Tess filed by the congregation of hundreds.  

It was deafening.  Where they walked was only a few stories above the clamoring crowd.  Michael watched in disbelief as Antarians stood on the tables below, and also attempted to scale the pillars, which seemed to be designed for structural integrity.  They were in a passionate frenzy.

Michael shortened his stride as the attendants veered off to the left, onto a circular platform protruding from the third-story balcony.  Situated on the greyish brown platform was an elaborately set table.  It was arranged in a semi-circle, facing the throng of people.  

The attendants remained on the balcony, as General Steren motioned Tess and Michael to sit at the places of honor.  Michael slid Tess' chair in behind her, as General Steren executed the same chivalrous gesture.  Michael and Tess were placed in the centre of the table, with General Steren flanking him on his left; Tess had Fadilia seated next to her on her right.  

Just as he was settling into his place at the table, out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of Fadilia's attendants, who happened to also attend to Tess earlier in the day, pull a lever suspended upon a nearby pillar.  Michael was about to question the woman when the platform they were seated upon began to shift forward.  He felt Tess' hand grasp his wrist in surprise.  He glanced uneasily at her, acknowledging her apprehension at the movement.

"What's happening?" he inquired uncomfortably. Michael did not want to appear troubled at the unexpected, even though he was.

"This platform was created for the speaker of the assembly," General Steren answered informatively.  "It is so that the assembly can look upon him or her from wherever they stand.  It extends into the middle of the hall."  He gestured to cavernous chamber within one of the mountains they had flown over.  Fadilia added, "We thought it would give them great delight to see you in such away."

Michael sighed uncomfortably.  "Great," he replied dryly.

General Steren looked concerned.  "Is this a prob..."  Before he could finish his question, Tess jabbed Michael in the side and shook her head agreeably.  "Oh, Micha..._Rath _is just being his disagreeable self," she replied, shooting an evil glare at Michael.  "He's just cranky...I mean, _irritable _after that long journey."

"Uh, right," Michael nodded, rubbing his bruised ribcage.  He had made another 'faux pas'.

"Of course," Fadilia smiled courteously.  "I cannot imagine how weary you must be."

Michael shrugged.  "It's all right," he said dismissively.  "So...are we expected to address the people?"  He was livid at the thought, but he knew that the people would want to hear from them at some point.

Fadilia looked upon him as a mother would, smiling softly, and shook her head slowly.  "No, you will not have to address the assembly yet.  Tonight we're here to celebrate your arrival!" she stated firmly.  "We have waited long enough for such a celebration.  And tonight we eat and speak of better days."

Michael smirked, cocking his head to the side.  "Well _bring on _the food!"

**~~~**

"Nicholas!" Khivar barked, as he waited irritably for the slow rat.

"Yes?" the short, impy Second in Command huffed, as he barreled into Khivar's study.  He hadn't realized how out of shape he was until he ran from the courtyard to Khivar's study.

"Have we located Ava yet?"

Nicholas shook his head.  "No, Your Highness.  There are rumors that she returned to Earth, right under our noses."

"What?" Khivar roared.  "And where is this information coming from?"

Nicholas shrugged, still trying to catch his breath.  "Just rumors, Your Highness," he said, unable to give him a specific answer.

Khivar scowled, clenching his fist in frustration.  "And what reports do you have about Zan then?"  He knew if Ava had returned to Earth, the only possible reason she would have would be Zan.  It made him furious to realize that she had been able to sneak under his radar.  Though he had hopes that Zan was already dead.

Nicholas hesitated when asked the question.  "Uh, not good news," he hedged; knowing Khivar would not like the Intel he had just received.  

"What is it?"

"Well, you know how Zan should have died from that molecular deterioration...?"

Khivar folded his arms across his chest and narrowed his eyes.  "Yes.  Is he dead?"

Nicholas contorted his face, as if his answer was unwilling to be spoken.  "W-weelll, not exactly," he blurted out.  "It seems that a few weeks ago, he had a miraculous recovery."

Khivar closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, trying to stifle the urge to strangle the messenger.  "W-what?" he stuttered, trying to maintain a level voice.  "And why am I just learning about this now?"

Nicholas bit his bottom lip as his mind scrambled for a satisfactory answer.  "Uh, well, Sir," he chuckled nervously.  "Funny story.  A few weeks ago, some of our equipment faltered..."  
  


"How is it I didn't know this either?" Khivar shouted, leaping towards Nicholas, who shrunk back.

"Uh, well, we thought it was a minor problem and that it was fixed," Nicholas said shrilly.  "We didn't want to trouble you with the small details."

_It was small details such as this that had seen Ava slip from his grasp_.  Khivar's anger was now simmering below the surface.  He could not afford mistakes, not at this point in the game.  Now Khivar _knew _there was a slight chance that Zan could return; when before, it was only the hopes of the simpering Kedrans holding out for a lost cause.

_No_.  Khivar shook his head agitatedly.  _His plan would not be derailed_.

Nicholas watched Khivar carefully; he knew the telltale signs of when Khivar was about to blow.  "But we have some good news," he exclaimed, remembering why he had come to the Citadel in the first place.

Khivar's head perked up at the thought  "What is it?" he growled, reluctant to release the anger he had stored up.

"Uh, well," Nicholas stammered.  "W-well, the architects believe that Pilan shall be operational by the Festival of New Moons."

Khivar narrowed his eyes, and turned away from the tense Iturian.  "Really?" he muttered, as his thoughts returned to the largest weapon in his arsenal.  It would play a critical role in his ability to control the whole galaxy.

Nicholas was unable to read his Master's thoughts.  He wasn't convinced this news had pleased the powerful Lord in the light of Zan's unexplainable recovery.  Though he was Khivar's right hand, the ruler was not apt to taking his rage out on him.

Khivar spun around, turning from his thoughtful musing, and smiled happily.  "This is good news, Nicholas," he roared with sudden delight.  "How perfect is the timing of it all?"  Khivar clapped his hands together and approached Nicholas, whose posture had lazed, and he appeared almost content.  

"The House of Ituria will have its true coronation yet!"

Nicholas stood at attention as Khivar clapped his arm around his shoulder, patting him on the back.  "It has been a day your army has been waiting for, Your Highness."  He stumbled forward as Khivar pulled Nicholas alongside him, in his usual periodic vocal musings.  "We will celebrate until our voices are heard in the heavens," Nicholas exclaimed.

Khivar nodded, as they made their way down the grand, marble staircase.  "True, true, my dear Nicholas," he chuckled incredulously.  "To think that I had any remote concerns.  My plans are in place; and my Generals and army have the people subdued.  How could I possibly believe the benign words of a deceased madman?"

"Everything is under control, Sir."  Nicholas nodded confidently.  "There is no possibility of Zan's return.  The Granolith has been spent, and the repulsive hybrids the Loyalists have bred are relegated to live out their miserable existence on that dust-filled planet of theirs."  Nicholas shivered.  Even the mention of that planet and its beings made him itch.

"I think we can do better than that," Khivar grinned wickedly.  "Living is such a pedestrian consequence for making my rise to the throne more difficult than I would have liked."  He shook his head, sucking the warm afternoon air through his teeth, causing an eerie 'hissing' sound.  The more he thought about the Royal Four, the option of letting them survive, even though Zan had shown no signs of challenging his place on the throne, was non-existent.

"What are your plans for the Four, assuming they are on Earth?"

Khivar turned and smirked.  "Nicholas, you've been away for so long," he chided.  "You've not heard about our troops taking residence on Earth."

Nicholas was taken aback by the information.  "No," he drawled.  "You have not informed me about that move."

"Well," Khivar patted him on the back, "in retrospect, I suppose Ava's disappearance and unexplained communications from Earth with Antar were the catalyst.  In fact, I irritated with the fact that I did not see Ava's disappearance coinciding with movement on Earth."

"Why didn't you Sir?"  Had Nicholas been privy to this Intel, he could have informed Khivar of the considerable likelihood that Ava had returned to Earth.  He bit his tongue on the subject though; despite Khivar's admittance that he should have connected the pieces of loose information, the confirmation from him would not be appreciated.

Khivar frowned.  "There were reports of Ava's physical presence on Antar, so I had no reason to suspect there was any deception on her part," he explained.  "Nicholas, weigh the reality of Ava's position.  She 'killed' a human companion, and she betrayed Zan to me.  What possible motivation would she have?"

Nicholas swallowed uneasily.  He recalled the day he informed Ava of Zan's illness; even though she seemed satisfied with the results of Zan's base betrayal...he just had this _feeling_ that something was not right.  "Maybe we were erroneous in our assumption that her loyalties had completely reversed itself?"

Khivar stepped onto the black marble floor and folded his arms across his chest.  "How _perceptive _of you?" he said dryly.  "Obviously, since we believe that Ava returned to Earth because of Zan."

"No," Nicholas sighed.  "I mean, maybe Ava never intended to deliver Zan to us?"

Khivar's expression turned sour.  "What are you saying?" he growled.

"Could Ava have figured out that you had no intention of keeping Zan alive?"

The thought churned inside his head, bringing with it an ominous feeling.  _Ava had acted strange midway through the plan_.  He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. _ Why hadn't he seen it?_  Many times Khivar had debated whether he should probe her mind, but each time, she seemed to prove herself trustworthy.

"Arghh," Khivar roared in frustration.  "_That wench_!"

Nicholas' eyes darted around the room.  There were a few attendants standing at a couple of entranceways leading to various rooms.  They shuddered during Khivar's shout of anger.  And Nicholas knew his house was in order because of the fear the servants held for their King and Master.

Khivar felt his rage roll in like a tide being pulled into shore.  The folly of his trust made Ava's disappearance even more aggravating.  But at the peak of boiling fury, the image of a helpless child formed in his minds eye, acting as a vent for his pent up anger.  _Yes_.  Khivar grinned maliciously.  _Oh that would definitely do_.

Nicholas frowned, as an uncomfortable heaviness weighed on his chest, making it difficult to breathe.  Khivar seemed unusually calm; and the expression on his face spelled certain pain, grief, and/or torture for the intended target.  It wasn't an unpleasant thought, as long as it wasn't him.

Khivar snapped out of the self-induced trance.  He slowly turned to Nicholas, who seemed anxious for a glimpse of the inner workings of his mind, and pointed, at his eager lap-dog.  "I want you to go back to Saren Dari."

"But I just returned," Nicholas whined.  "There's nothing there...it's so boring."

Khivar glared at him; then as if nothing had happened, he smiled at Nicholas.  "You will be taking along some companions."

Nicholas frowned.  "Companions?"

Khivar nodded.  "Yes.  You will be taking our prisoners from Tel Edrei along for the trip," he paused gleefully.  "And _Zander_."

**~~~**

Max dropped to the floor, drained from the use of his powers.  He was amazed he held out so long, let alone being able to finish projecting the entirety of Tess' memory of that night. It took all of his willpower not to break concentration.  Max knew there was some commotion going outside of Maria's mind, but he knew that he _had_ to know the truth; he had spent enough time living in a web of lies.

As he propped himself up by his elbow, footsteps approached, and familiar arms tugged him into a sitting position.  Max leaned up against Liz, who gazed concernedly at him.

"Are you all right?" she gasped.

Max nodded.  "Yeah.  I'm just worn out."

Suddenly before he could say another word, he felt a pair of strong arms lift him to his feet; Kyle placed his right arm around his neck, helping him move to the couch.  "That was the second most eerie thing I've ever seen Max," Kyle said bemused.  "Nothing could top the spaceship though, man."

Max closed his eyes and chuckled, leaning back against the worn cushions.  "Yeah, so sorry I missed that," he groaned.  "Is Maria okay?"  

"Yeah, she's fine," Max heard Liz reply.

When he opened his eyes, Liz was sitting to his right and Kyle on his left.  Maria, though, was resting comfortably in a nearby, matching chair.  "Can you guys tell me what happened out here?" he inquired curiously.  "I thought I heard some screams."  Max noticed the hesitant glances between Kyle and Liz, as if they were debating whether to tell him.

"Uh, Kyle had something happen to him," Liz explained.  "I don't know what, but he was watching the projection one minute and then the next thing I know, he was bent over in pain."

Max rubbed his tired face, steadying his mind, which was having a hard time focusing on anything.  "What happened?  Did I do something?"

Kyle looked at him strangely, and then shook his head. "No, it wasn't you," he answered warily.  "I think it was Tess."

"I should have known," Max heard Liz mutter under her breath.  He ignored the remark.

"What do you mean it was Tess?"

Kyle licked his lips, as his eyes stared at the floor, as if trying to find the words to explain what had happened.  "When those images began to flash," he paused.  "It was like I was reliving the moment.  I remembered everything..."  His voice trailed off, as his eyes became clouded and distant.  Then after a moment of silence, Kyle seemed to snap out of the trance he was in.  "But when you showed Alex coming at me, it was like an piece of my brain was on fire."

The description of what happened in Kyle's head wasn't familiar; it definitely was something he had never experienced before.  Max swallowed hard.  _What had Tess done to Kyle_?__

"Then what happened?" Liz asked worriedly.

"It was weird." Kyle furrowed his brow.  "I could see Alex coming right at me, as if I was there again."  He scratched his head and laughed nervously.  "I saw a lot of images after that," he explained, glancing up at Max, Liz and Maria.  "I could see myself dragging Alex's body into my car, and then arranging it so that his car would get into an accident."

"But that's what you remembered from before," Maria stated dryly.  "Why would your head hurt now?"

Kyle shook his head. "But it wasn't," he protested.  "This time I didn't see Tess mindwarp Alex to his death.  Instead what I saw was Alex coming at me and then suddenly Alex collapsed onto the floor.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

Max didn't understand why Kyle's memories were changing so suddenly.  It was as if he was changing his story, and supporting Tess' memories.

"But that doesn't change the fact that she made you do it," Liz exclaimed.  "It doesn't change anything."  

She stared at Max, as if asking for support.  But Max couldn't give it to her.  He had thoroughly gone over Tess' memories with a 'fine-tooth comb', as it were.

"Liz," his tone apologetic, "I went through her memories, and nothing was distorted or edited."

Liz looked at him like he had just spat on her.  "You must have missed something," she breathed.  "I...I know this is some trick."  Her eyes twitched as she turned away from him.

Max reached out to console her, but she pulled away, hiding her face in her hands.  "Liz, I know how you feel..."  Liz's head snapped up when he said this.  "You understand?" she said skeptically.  Liz's lips remained parted, unable to say anymore.

"You're right, he doesn't," Maria jumped in.  Max glanced appreciatively at his newfound ally.  "But I do," she finished.

"I know how sure you were about Tess because I was just as sure."

Liz bit her bottom lip and turned to Max.  "I still don't see any proof that _all_," she gestured to Maria, Max and Kyle, "of this isn't some kind of mindwarp."

Max glanced at Maria and Kyle, who seemed to share his concern over Liz's inability to accept the truth.  "But she didn't mindwarp me," he reminded her.  "There was no way she could have mindwarped me while I was away with Isabel."  Liz seemed to pause and take this into consideration.

"Fine, maybe you weren't mindwarped," she hedged, "but it doesn't mean these two weren't.  Tess did it to Kyle once, why not a second time?"

Max grasped her hand.  "Do you believe that Tess couldn't have possibly mindwarped me?" he asked.  Liz seemed to hesitate with her answer, as if it were a trick question.  "Y-yes," she said suspiciously.

"Then why won't you believe me when I tell you that what we just saw was not a lie?"

Liz pulled her hand out from under his.  "Because I have Kyle telling me that it is!" she cried defiantly.

Max sighed.  He could see the hurt and the fear in her eyes.  The closer he came to the truth, the closer he was to losing Liz; and she knew that.

"But the things I'm seeing now," Kyle said uncertainly.  "They don't seem to matching up now."

"Could she not have mindwarped you again?" Liz countered.

Max waited for Kyle's reply.  It was important.  He could not truly believe Tess completely, not when she had lied to him so many times - and even this truth revealed her lies.

"Except that it's like my head is clearing for the first time," Kyle said tentatively.  "Liz, I don't feel like I did when I realized she mindwarped me.  Everything seemed muffled, even when I 'remembered'; this doesn't feel like that."

Max turned to see what Liz's reaction to Kyle's thoughts on what was happening to him.  Her face was pale, and her eyes were clouded and distant.  She was looking at him, but he knew she wasn't seeing him at all.  After a few minutes, Liz swallowed hard, brushing away the long, dark, silky hair of hers, and closing her eyes and nodded.  "I can't stop you from believing this," her voice trembled as she spoke, "but don't ask me to believe.  She did this once before, trying to cover her tracks.  But showed you...I...I showed you how wrong you were."  The tears that were brimming from the corners of her eye spilled down her cheeks when she stood up and backed away from Max - staring at the other two like they had just stabbed her in the back.  Her lips pursed as she wiped the tears defiantly before them.  Liz furrowed her brow and shook her brow, as if trying to stave off any more tears.  She licked her lips and bit the inside of her cheek.  "I can't do this right now, "Liz croaked.  "I have to get out here."

Max and the others watched Liz turn heel and run out of the apartment.  He knew the information they had seen would upset her, but how could he make her understand?  This was something bigger - much bigger.  He looked over at Kyle and Maria hesitantly - he was the only one who could possibly help her understand.

The light brown-haired jock and the willowy blonde nodded their heads.  "You should go after her," Maria mumbled, waving her hand towards the door.

"Are you sure?"

Kyle rolled his eyes.  "Guy, you have to chase after her," he said somewhat reluctantly.  "She just needs to understand like we do...or _sort of _do, anyway."

Max smiled gratefully at two of his confidantes.  As he was about to step out the door, Max shook his head and groaned.  "I almost forgot why I came over," he groaned, kicking himself about the other situation at hand.

Kyle and Maria frowned.  "What?" Maria asked apprehensively.

Max rested his forehead against the ledge of the door.  "Jesse's been taken again."

Kyle dropped his head low and Maria's expression remained blank.  "Does Isabel know?" Kyle asked, rising to his feet.

Max nodded.  "I shouldn't have even left her alone for this long," he admitted guiltily.  "I...I should proba..."  Maria shook her head and waved at Max to leave.  "We'll take care of her," she sighed.

Max again smiled, appreciating the loyalty and steadfastness of his friends.  He nodded with a serious expression arising from his already uncertain state.  "Uh, but she has no idea Michael and Tess are gone."  The added stress of Michael's departure would only serve to make her more emotionally unstable.  He turned and gazed adamantly at the twosome.  "You cannot tell her until I get there," he ordered.

Kyle and Maria nodded in unison.  "Yeah," Maria breathed uncomfortably.  "Sure," Kyle added.

Max closed his eyes and closed the door behind him.  _Now how was he going to sort out the mess he had created with Liz?_


	51. 51

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **__

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

Chapter Fifty One

***

My days have passed, my plans are shattered, and so are the desires of my heart.

                                                                                                      -  Job 17:11

***

Isabel mopped Jesse's brow with a damp red cloth.  As she gazed endearingly at her husband, her slender fingers ran through his dark hair.  "Wake up Jesse."

He was unconscious when she found him.  Barely breathing, Isabel couldn't believe she had been led to him - it was as if some force had drawn her in the secluded, lifeless area.  She had managed to drag him into the car and drove him back home.  Her mother had already been home and gone again; she had left a scribbled note on the fridge for her.  Knowing that her mother would be gone for a few hours granted Isabel a moments reprieve from the onslaught of questions that would have arisen if Mrs. Evans would have seen Jesse's condition.

Isabel force-fed him water, hoping she would be able to re-hydrate his depleted system.  And all that was left for her after doing all that was possible was to wait.

'_It is not time,' a voice whispered_.

Isabel opened her eyes wide, jerking her head up at the startling message.  "Who's there?" she gasped, as her eyes darted around her bedroom.

"Isabel?" Kyle's voice bellowed throughout the house.

Isabel turned her eyes toward the door.  She gently placed the damp cloth upon Jesse's brow and rushed down the hall.  "Kyle?"  His shaggy mop of a head peered around the corner and smiled agreeably.  

"Yup.  And Maria's here too."

Isabel frowned as she entered the dimly lit kitchen.  "What are you guys doing here?" she asked tentatively.

"Max told us about Jesse," Maria informed, her eyes gazing apologetically at Isabel.  "We're sorry to hear about it."

Isabel shook her head and smiled excitedly.  "I found him!"

"What?" Kyle and Maria asked dumbfounded.

"I went out looking for him and in the middle of the desert, I found his body."  Both looked stricken, as Isabel let out a heavy sigh.  "He's alive, but he's dehydrated.  He hasn't woken up yet."

"Shouldn't we take him to the doctor?" Kyle asked dubiously.

Isabel shook her head.  "No," she stated firmly.  "We don't know how he got a way, or where those FBI agents are lurking.  I don't want to take a chance of losing him again."

Maria looked skeptical about Isabel's decision.  "But if they took him from your parents' house, what makes you think they couldn't do it again?"

Isabel narrowed her eyes.  "Over my dead body."  Kyle glanced worriedly at Maria, as Isabel observed with watchful eyes.  "Look, Max will be able to heal him and Jesse will be as good as new," she added, hoping to lighten the tragic mood hovering in the room.

"Uh, well, I don't think Max will be back anytime soon," Kyle grimaced.

"What do you mean?" Isabel frowned anxiously.  "Where is he?"  Again her two friends glanced knowingly at each other, as if there was something left unsaid.  "Guys, where is he?" she repeated tersely.

Isabel didn't like the look upon Kyle and Maria's faces.  It made her chest tighten and every muscle in her body tense up.  It was never good news.

"He's with Liz," Maria said hesitantly.

A sudden wash of relief flooded over her.  "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she gasped, pressing her hand to her chest.  "I thought you were going to say that he was kidnapped or worse - dead."  She licked her dry lips and shook her head.  Then she added, "Why is he taking so long?  He doesn't know I found Jesse.  I thought he was going to tell Michael, Tess, and you guys."

"Um, well, he did," Kyle nodded.  "But something happened while you were gone."

Isabel didn't like the sound of that.  When they were driving back to Roswell, she couldn't get rid of this foreboding feeling that lingered over her.  And now with the way Kyle and Maria were acting, it brought back the same ominous feeling all over again.

"Exnay on the magic act," Maria coughed, glaring at Kyle.

_Now she knew there was something definitely wrong_.  

"Tell me," Isabel demanded.  "I want to know what you're keeping from me!"

Kyle scowled at Maria's pinched face before turning to Isabel and shook his head.  "I know that Max said to wait, but I think you should know - Michael and Tess left last night."

Suddenly time stopped and Isabel felt like she was frozen.  Completely stunned at this news, she had no idea how to respond.  Isabel blinked several times, think she had heard wrong.  _Michael and Tess left_.

"They couldn't help it," Maria explained hesitantly.  "Apparently some big stuff was going down on Antar and they had to get there on the double."

Isabel opened her mouth to say something, but the words caught in her throat.  She couldn't do anything but press her lips back together.  Her mind raced as the idea that Michael was gone - without a word - and in less than a day and a half he had left her alone.  Suddenly a numb aching began to throb beneath her chest.  She hadn't expected this...not this.

**~ * ~**

"And then Max ran after Liz, and we came here."  Kyle finished his unconventional, almost cliché sci-fi-like recounting of that night, as they sat around the kitchen table.

Isabel had run the gambit of emotions.  Denial had been a big factor in the information that both Kyle and Maria had told her.  The news of Tess' innocence hit her like a Mac truck.  In the back of her mind there had always been doubts; they shared so much in such a small span of time and for her to suddenly murder Alex, accident or not was something she had always had trouble dealing with.  And now Maria had just informed her of the truth and shown her the real images of what had happened that night; it was more than Isabel could digest.

Part of her felt relief at the knowledge of exactly what had happened that night, but for the most part, Isabel felt angry and hurt that Tess would lie to all of them like that.  She didn't understand how the woman she had befriended could allow them to believe she had murdered one of their closest friends.  It was unfathomable that someone would lie about something like that - take upon themselves a burden branding them as a murderess.

"I take it Liz is having trouble with this?" Isabel said somberly.

"You're not kidding," Maria sighed loudly.  "I didn't think she would act like this.  Usually she's the one who's so accepting of the 'insane' stuff.  I'm the one who usually freaks out."

"I think she believes that this is one last attempt on Tess' part to win Max over to 'her' side," Kyle said drolly.  "And she could be right.  I don't know why she, just now, decided to tell us the truth."

Isabel raised her eyebrows dubiously.  None of them could possibly know her motives.  Tess was good at that - keeping her secrets to herself.

"Do you think that she did it because she knew it was the last time she finally set things right?"  Isabel frowned.  She didn't know where that question came from.  It was always obvious that Tess had her own agenda and plans; this massive conspiracy and attempt to cover up who killed Khivar proved it.  But she knew somewhere deep down that Tess did it because she thought it was the only way.  Not that she was right about that - Isabel knew that she, Michael and Max would have figured a way out of the mess, without having to exile her for the past year in a horrible 'prison'.

Kyle and Maria looked skeptically at Isabel.  "I wouldn't bet my life on it," Kyle retorted.  Then he paused a moment and added, "But then again, I also believed she was capable of murder."  He closed his eyes and rubbed his eye wearily.

"Does this change things for you?" Maria asked quietly, but inquisitively.

Isabel shrugged.  "I don't know," she replied vaguely.  "A lot of things changed when we were away; I'm confused, as I'm sure Max is."

"What stuff?" Kyle probed subtly.

Isabel hesitated, while deliberating whether she should explain the intense, personal experience she had in that countryside church.  Looking up, she smiled faintly.  "Let's just say that we understand where Michael's coming from now, especially now, hearing about Tess and her lies."

"So Liz has something to be worried about then," Kyle muttered under his breath, while focusing on the saltshaker in his hand.

Isabel glanced at the tired teen boy, who seemed ready to drop, except for his concern for Liz seemed to predate his destiny with a nearby bed.  She understood his empathy for Liz - though she thought that she saw something more than that in his hazel eyes.  Isabel knew that Liz was dealing with the infinitely closer reality of Max leaving her behind; it wasn't something someone could accept at the drop of a hat.  She thought about Jesse, who lay asleep in the room down the hall; he had been through so much for her, and to know that Isabel could possibly walk away from him would probably tear his heart out.

Liz had gone through every terrifying moment with them - the dangers, the possibility of dying, or getting taken hostage - all of it had been for Max.  To now realize this love she had with Max was now in jeopardy because of the sudden realization that he could not escape his destiny, was understandable.  How many times had Max told Liz that there was nothing that would keep them apart?  Many times Isabel had silently rebuked Max for uttering promises that weren't his to give.  And now Liz's heart was paying the price.

**~~~**

Liz ran down the sidewalk in the already darkening dusk of day.  Tears flooded her eyes.  She choked down the salty torrent, as she passed by the blurred images of trees and parked cars that faded in her peripheral vision.

_"I need you to tell them everything. I need you to help them understand what is at stake right now, and what they need to do."_

_"And how am I supposed to do that, Michael? When I don't understand anything myself? You're leaving without so much as a word, and you're telling me that I need to help Max and Isabel 'understand what they need to do'?"_

Recalling her vague and cryptic conversation with Michael made the painful lump in her throat grow.  

_He had known.  All along he had known about Tess' lies.  That was what he had been talking to her about - expecting her to find out about Tess, before Max and Isabel returned, and explain to them what they had just seen.  _

Liz closed her eyes and continued to place one foot in front of the other.  _But how could she do it?  _After seeing Tess' memories, Liz knew that Michael expected her to let Max go.  Michael wanted to her to send Max off with her blessing.  Her ears were pounding.  

_Nothing made sense anymore; nothing was happening as she had planned._

Liz let a painful cry escape from her lips as she tore down the street towards the pathway that led to the park.  Her heart felt like it was going to burst.  She had been running at a frantic pace and when she reached the edge of the shadowy green arena, stopped.  Her lungs were crying for air, as she let out a loud gasp, doubling over and cradling her stomach.

_"We make our own destiny," _said a familiar voice.

Liz let out a primal scream as Max's confident and misguided voice filled her ears.  She ran her fingers haphazardly through her disheveled hair.  Dusk had fallen and the park was darker than ever.  Her heart was racing after her sprint to the unoccupied, recreational space.  Pausing to wipe the tears from her rosy cheeks, Liz stumbled towards a nearby picnic table, and sat down.  She rested her head in the palm of her hands, as her mind filled with images of the memorable moments of the past year.  Liz could see Max's smiling face as he danced with her at the Crashdown when she had to close up late one night.  He had whispered loving words into her hear as his lips pressed against her ear.

"Why did you tell me that we could make our own destiny," she whispered hoarsely into the silent night.  Her body shook, as she allowed her tears to well up within her again.  It was too much to deal with.  What seemed like an improbability had resurfaced as a nightmare, and now turned out to be reality.

_You fooled yourself when you believed that he could let all those people die - that you could let all those people die_.

Suddenly the flood of tears stopped, as if someone had turned off the tap to the waterworks.  Liz swallowed the salty remnants of her sorrow and self-pity and stared out into the unsettling shadows of the night.  It was like someone had turned on the lights and kicked her through the open door of truth.  _It's not all about me_.  The epiphany was stunning and unexpected.

_'What is at stake here?' a voice asked accusingly._

Liz swallowed, unable to answer.

_'You want to do something big?  You want to be something?  Then be the one who lets the Chosen One save his people'_

_I can't_.

_'You're willing to let his people die?'  _The voice suddenly became louder.

"I can't," she whispered remorsefully.  "I love him."

Suddenly Liz was overtaken by flash of images - her parents, Maria, Kyle, her classmates - the memories were vivid.  Suddenly the faces converged into one face, and the human face of Max and Isabel's mother materialized before her.

'Learn enough to use your skills, your knowledge, your leadership to combat the enemy so that you can come back and free us. And that I may once again hold you both in my arms. I live for that moment. Help us. I love you.'

"Oh God," she panted, her head pounding.  "What am I supposed to do?"

**~~~**

"I'm glad we have this time to be alone," Fadilia smiled softly at Tess, who stared at the ground.

"As am I," Tess replied quietly.

Fadilia motioned her to sit in the chair across from her.  "Do you remember me, Ava?"

Tess swallowed uneasily, as she approached the chair and swept the hem of her dress to the side before sitting down.  "I...I have memories of you Queen Fadilia," she said hesitantly.  "But I still haven't regained all of my memories."

Fadilia nodded.  She suspected as much.  This Ava was timid in her presence, while the other had been quite bold and lively.  She supposed the child, even though she was born with the memories of her past life, was still awkward about the responsibilities that were before her.  Ava's life was within her, but she was also different.  Fadilia could see the Ava at present was not the Ava of the past.  Silently she made a mental note to herself about this observation; she could not treat her as she would have treated Ava in the past.

"Please, call me Fadilia."

Tess looked up embarrassingly at Max's mother.  "I couldn't," she said timidly.  "That's not appropriate."

"Nonsense!" Fadilia retorted.  "You are my daughter-in-law.  You are the reigning Queen of Antar.  Of course you can refer to me by my proper name."  She waved her hand dismissively at the ritualistic folly.

Tess blushed and laughed.  "If you would prefer me to call you Fadilia, Your Majesty, then I will."  The woman who sat before her was stunning in external beauty, but within, Tess could see she was a gentle spirit.

"Fine," Fadilia pursed her lips and clasped her hands together.  "Then that is settled."  She sat up and studied her daughter-in-law.  Fadilia had heard many good reports from their undercover agents at Nicholas' mansion; that she had managed to carry herself proudly and with a considerable amount of respect.  When she had heard that Khivar had placed Ava under Nicholas' watchful eye and probing mental powers, Fadilia had been on edge, demanding daily reports on Ava's health and mental status.

"Is there something you would like to ask me?" Tess asked.  She felt uncomfortable under Fadilia's scrutinizing gaze.

Fadilia widened her eyes and shook her head apologetically.  "Forgive me.  That was rude," she gasped.  "I was just recalling the reports I have been receiving about you since your first return."

Tess bit her bottom lip and furrowed her brow.  "Were they bad?  I mean, I know that I didn't let anyone know about my return," she apologized quickly.  "It just happened so suddenly, plus we didn't know how to contact you."

Fadilia shook her head and gestured that she understood.  "At first we were surprised to hear about your deal with Khivar," she said slowly.  "We did not understand why you would do such a thing - make a friend of your enemy.  And then when we realized how he had you fooled, we were quite worried about your welfare.  Everything could have been in jeopardy."  She could feel her heart racing just at the memory of General Steren informing her of what Ava had done.  Part of her had almost hated Ava for putting her son in such peril.

"I'm so sorry," Tess gasped, horrified at what they must have thought about her.  "I just didn't know where to turn.  I was trying to convince Max and the others to help me find a way home, but all of them wanted to stay on Earth."  She sighed at the foolishness of it all.  "I would have done it any other way, but there just didn't seem like a better way...but I regret trusting Khivar at all now.  I mean, I lost someone very important to me because of how ignorant and stubborn I was."  Tess closed her eyes and recalled Alex's face bitterly in her mind.

Fadilia reached over and squeezed Tess' hand.  "Alex was his name, was it not?" she asked gently.

Tess looked up, quickly wiping a lone tear from the corner of her eye.  "Yes.  He was a very good friend, and because of me, he died."

Fadilia closed her eyes and shook her head, her heart filled with empathy for the child.  "It was not your fault my child, Khivar is evil and he used you.  You cannot blame yourself for the work of a madman!" she protested.

A moment of relief filled Tess, as Fadilia seemed to forgive her ignorance.  She hadn't thought about how her actions would look to the Queen until they had informed her that Fadilia had requested a private audience with her.  A flood of accusations filled her mind and every muscle was tense with anticipation as she walked down those cool, cavernous corridors.  And now she could see Fadilia understood.  "I'm sorry," she began to sniffle, as tears trickled down her cheeks.  "I don't know why I'm crying."  Tess tried to stop the torrent of tears that seemed to be released by the older woman's words.

Fadilia slipped her hand into her sleeve and produced a blue piece of fabric; she handed it to Ava.  "Oh Ava, I am sorry we put you through such an ordeal," she said soothingly.  "We were foolish to think that your life would be an easy one.  Our architects and your father never considered the possibility of the events that occurred in the past 18 seasons of your life."  She pulled Ava into a warm embrace, comforting the weary child.

Tess closed her eyes and let the worries and concerns of the past three years of her life fall from her shoulders, welcoming the maternal comfort she had longed for during her childhood.  Even when she had found Andaria, there had been no time for understanding and comfort; they had to plan her return to Earth.  Now as she stood in Fadilia's reassuring arms, Tess felt like she truly belonged somewhere - like she had a home.

"I want you to know how pleased with you, we are, Ava."  Fadilia paused a moment while still cradling the child in her arms - she recalled Rath referring to her by a different name during the celebration.  She pulled away slightly, and looked down upon Ava's tear-stained cheeks.  "Do you want to be referred to as Ava?" she asked curiously.

Tess was startled by the question.  "What do you mean?"

"I seem to recall hearing Rath refer to you by a different name, as you also did, him." Fadilia remembered being surprised at the unfamiliar names while they spoke around the table.

Tess swallowed.  She didn't know how to answer that question.  She questioned whether they would be offended at the preference to her 'given' Earth name.  "Uh, well, on Earth, everyone called me 'Tess'.  Nasedo gave me that name."

The name 'Nasedo' brought sorrow to Fadilia.  He had been a faithful servant.

"And Rath's Earth name is Michael," Tess continued.  "I don't mind being called 'Ava', but sometimes Michael or I might slip when we're talking about each other."

"Yes, well, if you prefer to be called 'Tess' was it?  Then of course we shall inform everyone in the colony of that," Fadilia announced courteously.  "I do not want to impose upon you the name given to your predecessor."

"But if it will cause problems...I mean, in a way I _am_ 'Ava'."

Fadilia shook her head and grasped her by the shoulders.  "You are not your predecessor," she stated.  "You may carry the memories of Ava's past life and part of her essence, but I can see already, that you are not 'Ava'.  And that is a good thing, I believe."  She smiled happily at Tess and stroked her cheek.

Tess was again grateful to Fadilia's gracious and accepting approach to her and Michael's situation and circumstances.  "Thank you," she whispered.  "But why do you say that it's a good thing?"

Fadilia sighed loudly and led her by the arm towards the staircase within her chambers.  "In our texts, the Royal Four have been prophesied about, even before your previous deaths.  This has been what has kept our people from despair and complete submission to Khivar.  Destiny has been our hope in these dark times," she explained, as they stepped out onto the mountainous plateau.  "And when our architects and Radim, your father, began a cloning project, which would allow your essence to be transferred into the hybrid bodies, they saw the Prophecy being fulfilled."

"And so why didn't it all work out?" Tess asked intently.

"Well, as I'm sure Nasedo informed you, your ship crashed and the architects' location for a safe haven was changed and then the human military attacked, taking all hostage.  They experimented, probed, and tortured our men until their deaths," Fadilia recalled bitterly, staring into the serene valley below.  "I know now that it was a mistake to experiment with life in such a unethical way." She paused.  "There were many lives thrown away in an attempt to create your perfect images."

Tess lowered her eyes and let the cool evening breeze caress her tired body.  How could she forget?  It was the Dupes who had made a deal with Khivar.  They lured both her and Max to New York.  The events of the trip to New York had been one of her strongest memories; it had opened Max up to the possibility of returning home for the first time.

"But why are you saying that you shouldn't have let them do those experiments?" Tess asked apprehensively.  "Isn't that why I'm here?  Isn't that why there's this 'destiny'?"

Fadilia glanced at the inquisitive and observant woman who stood before her.  Was there a way to make her understand?  Andaria had spoken to her about Tess' lack of faith and trust in destiny after Zan's rejection.

"I do believe that the Prophecy is true and will be fulfilled, but it would have happened without our tampering," Fadilia sighed.  "We were unbelieving fools."

"King Alaric, Zan's father, spoke often about this Unseen Being - I believe on Earth, he was called 'God' - and how the Prophecies that had been spoken were from Him.  Now, in my old age and years of solitude, I've come to realize how real this 'God' is.  I've seen him protect the House of Kedra, His chosen people, through the worst and torturous years ever known on Antar.  And this 'God' who saw it fit to preserve my life and the lives of hundreds of thousands of Loyalists - faithful to the House of Kedra  - why would He not have fulfilled His Prophecy without our handiwork?"

Tess understood, in concept, what Fadilia was trying to explain to her, but didn't that mean she was a monster?  Fadilia seemed to speak of the architects' creation as an abomination, which would make her, Max, Isabel, and Michael these horrible creatures.  "So are you saying that we should have never been born?"

Fadilia opened her mouth in astonishment; she shook her head fervently.  "No!  Oh Celestial's no!" she exclaimed ruefully, pressing her hand to her lips.  "You have to understand that the One used you, in spite of our fallibility in judgment.  You are mercy and grace to our rebelliousness."

"I don't understand," Tess frowned, folding her arms across her chest.

Fadilia cupped Tess' face in her hands.  "What you need to understand is, you are our people's Blessing.  Despite what a complete and utter chaos we have wreaked, the One gave you to us as a blessing.  It was His will that brought you into this universe and into our lives."

Tess didn't know how she felt about the whole situation.  Just when she thought she had gotten a firm grasp on her situation, some unexpected obstacle popped into her path.  She sighed, uncertain of her purpose.  Was she this abomination?  Or was she a blessing?  Tess weighed these two choices and found herself wanting.  

Fadilia could see that Tess was troubled by the truth surrounding her creation, and how it was controversial.  This was not what she intended to happen.  Fadilia sighed at her failure to communicate with the child.  She seemed so uncertain about herself and her place.

"Tess," she spoke firmly, "You are a wonderful gift of 'God'.  Your purpose is clear.  You are and will be again, the Queen of Antar."

The words seemed to ring hollow.  Tess looked up at Fadilia.  "Then maybe God is still punishing us for messing with Him?" she said hesitantly.  "I mean, the Prophecy has The Royal Four returning and restoring the House of Kedra to its rightful place on the throne, right?"

Fadilia nodded slowly, unsure where the child was going with this line of logic.  "Yes, but child, it is already coming to fulfillment.  By the Festival of New Moons, the Royal Four shall have turned aside Khivar's evil reign over the people of Antar."

"But _Max_..._Zan _refuses to do that!" Tess exclaimed dubiously.  "So really where are we in the whole scheme of things?"

Fadilia then realized where the turmoil and uncertainty within Tess lay.  She smiled faintly, tucking in a stray lock of pale blonde hair behind the child's ear.  "Zan will return," she cooed, trying to soothe the frustration and sadness that hid beneath her crystal clear blue eyes.  "You must have faith."

Tess scoffed at the simple statement.  She sounded just like Andaria, and look where it had gotten her?  "I love your Max, who you call Zan, and I always will.  But he has made it clear that he doesn't feel the same.  I used to _believe_ and _hope_," she said tiredly.  "But your son cured me of that curse…excuse me…"  Tess pulled away from the Queen and fled down the flight of stairs, unable to face her after what she had said about Max.

Fadilia was stunned at her unexpected outburst.  Their technology was not able to keep her informed of Zan's movements, without exerting enough power for Khivar's Army to locate their base.  The agents had been able to glean minute pieces of information about the Four since the time of their 'birth' until now.  But specifics had never been especially close-at-hand. Now Fadilia truly wished that there had been away to monitor her son more closely.  This woman whom her son had loved passionately, seemed so dejected and lost.

_Oh Zan, when are you going to see this is your place?_

**~~~**

Max stood on the sidewalk, his eyes darting around the park, searching for Liz.  He had no idea how fast she could run until that moment.  It tore at him to see the expression on her face when she walked out of the apartment; he had never seen her look more betrayed.

"Please," he looked up into the shadowy grey sky, "let me find her."

Max jogged down a few more feet before seeing something move a few metres away.  It looked like there was someone sitting in the park.  He looked up into the sky - to that Unknown God he had always had a slight disregard for - and closed his eyes in hope.  _Please_.

As he approached the willowy figure sitting on the picnic table bench, Max could see her debating with herself.  When Max drew close only a few feet away, he knew the woman was Liz.  He recognized the soft, silky curtain of hair blew in the cool gentle evening breeze.  Her back stiffened as he closed the distance between them.  She knew he was here.

"Max," Liz turned around and confronted him.  Her eyes shone in the dim light of the crescent moon.

"Liz I'm so sorry," he whispered, as he reached out for her hand.  She pulled away, standing just out of reach.

"What are you sorry about?" she asked apprehensively.

The gulf that had been created seemed insurmountable.  As he stood there trying to figure a way to bridge the gap, Max was left with nothing.  It felt like things had been decided, even though he was still wrestling with his conflicted feelings.  Liz was pulling him to stay, while this Unseen Being demanded his attention somewhere else.  He could not reconcile either decision within himself.

"I'm sorry I made you go through all of this," Max said, weighing each word he used with her.  "I don't think any of us expected any of this."  He waved his hands in the air, as if gesturing to some visible symbol of the information that had been revealed.  Max stepped tentatively closer to Liz, who seemed to relax somewhat.

"Max, tell me the truth."  She paused, looking him straight in the eye.  "Are you thinking of leaving?"

The question was blunt.  Max knew that Liz wouldn't accept anything but the truth at this moment.  He licked his lips, which had suddenly become dry, and cleared his throat.  _What should he tell her?_

"W-well, a lot of things have been happening to me Liz," he stammered.  "When Isabel and I left to find out what we were going to do about Tess, Michael and the sudden changes all of us were going through...well, a part of us that we never knew...or wanted to know, well, woke up."

He wasn't doing a good job explaining it all.  From the expression on Liz's face, she was trying her best to understand what he was talking about.  Meanwhile, memories of his conversation with himself on the beach came back to him, and forced him to press on.  Zan's voice haunted him.

_"Liz. She's your test, Max. Can you let go of your human desires, and choose to be the King you were meant to be?" _

"What do you mean?" Liz whispered; her posture seemed to slope and her face worn and weary.

"If I'm going to be honest," Max blurted out, knowing that if he did not say it in the next few minutes he would chicken out.  "I have been thinking about the responsibility I have back on Antar."  He heard himself breathing hard, as if he had just finished a marathon.  "I saw things when I was away - things that weren't from this world - and they have been making me realize that as much as I hate the thought of leaving you...that maybe I can't deny that there are things I have to do."

Liz looked quite calm at Max's admission.  She stood staring at him, slowly nodding her head as if someone had just asked her if she wanted an ice cream cone, instead of telling her that there was a good chance that he was leaving Earth for good.  It was disheartening and filled Max with concern.

"Oh," is all that she managed to say.

Max reached again for her, but she turned towards the paved trail that led out of the park, and slowly began walking towards it.  He jogged up beside her and grabbed her left hand and entwined his fingers with hers.  "It's not decided yet," he said awkwardly, knowing the words offered no comfort.

"How can you say that Max?"  Her gaze remained glued upon the path before them, never once glancing at him.

"I don't know," he admitted, walking along side her.  There was a deafening silence between them.  The wall that had suddenly fallen between them only seemed to grow higher.  Finally Max couldn't take it anymore and asked, "What do you want me to say Liz?"

Liz stopped her purposeful strides and stood in front of him, staring at him in disbelief.  "How can you ask me that Max?" she cried angrily.

Max blinked several times, surprised at her sudden outburst.  He shrugged.  "Well I don't know what you want me to say!"  He responded with equal passion.  "It's not like I planned all of this out.  And you know that.  But every time something comes up, it's like you blame me for letting it happen!" Max exclaimed.  "Well I don't want this to happen!"  Liz's expression had turned to surprise and remorse; and suddenly Max realized he had been shouting at her.

"I'm sorry," he breathed regretfully.

Liz backed away and shook her head.  "No," she said timidly.  "You're right.  It's not your fault that you're an alien and king of another planet."

He could hear the beginnings of tears in her trembling voice.  "Liz..." he protested, but she stopped him, folding her arms across her chest and laughing almost painfully.  "Max stop."  

He watched her quickly wipe the unwanted tears, which slowly slid down her flushed face, away.  The deep, dark pools of chocolate that had looked at him with such longing and tenderness in the past, now seemed cold; and the hurt and rejection left her face and was replaced with one of resignation and understanding.  

"Listen to me," she sighed.  "I've been beating my head, trying to convince myself that you are my destiny."  She walked towards him and tenderly caressed his cheek.  "But I can't do that anymore.  Before Michael left, he told me that there was a reason I was in your life..."  Her voice trailed off.  She averted her eyes and took a moment to gather her composure again.

"I love you Max.  I don't think I've ever experienced the things I've experienced with you.  But Michael was right.  There's something bigger at stake than our love.  And as much as we want to deny it, I think I was right the first time, when I walked away."  She paused.  "It wasn't our time Max and our destiny"

Suddenly Liz rested her head against his chest, her whole body trembling in tears.  He felt the warmth of her body press against him, and he responded in kind by placing his arms around her.  Max pressed his lips against her soft brown hair.  It smelled like strawberries.  And as they stood there, holding each other, Max felt himself suddenly comprehend what she had just done.  He blinked numbly as he felt the warring factions within himself fall to the wayside.  Her muffled sobs brought him back to the present, and it was then that Max realized that he was also crying.

_He hadn't passed the test - but Liz had just given him a passing grade._


	52. 52

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **__

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

Chapter Fifty Two

***

In this you greatly rejoice, though now for a little while you may have had to suffer grief in all kinds of trials.

                                                                                                      -  1 Pet. 1:6

***

"I have no more patience for the hybrid scum," the General seethed.  "Let him find us."

The Second Lieutenant nodded quietly.  "Shall I inform the Captain of your orders?" he inquired softly.  The General was definitely not in a good mood after the Captain had informed him of Rath and Ava's escape, and even more so when he came back from a private communications with King Khivar.  Everyone in the camp had been walking on eggshells, doing his or her best to keep a lid on the situation.

"Yes," said the robust man of no more than 40.  He stood staring into the dark barren landscape, with only the unfamiliar constellations hovering above him.  "We will take them tonight.  Inform the Captain we will need to mobilize the troop for battle and to take five of our best soldiers for the mission."

"Will you be going with them?"

The General paused a moment, as if now, with the option before him, he wasn't quite sure whether his decision was made.  Then with a shake of his head, the high ranking general sighed.  "No.  I must prepare for our meeting," he said gravely.  "This uprising will end by my hand."

The Second Lieutenant clicked his heels together, creating a loud knocking sound, and saluted his commander.  "Yes Sir!" he shouted forcefully as he had been trained to do.  Then the Lieutenant turned and jogged towards the area where a massive amount of tents had been set up.  In the forefront of the living quarters of the platoon of men was one large main tent.  Other than the main headquarters, which was a dome-like structure built in a sandscape region of the landmass, the General and other advisors met in this common area.  He acknowledged two stalwart guards posted outside, lifting the tentflap and entering the room full of soldiers.

"What is it?" the Captain demanded, as he looked up from the transparent geographical map of the area being projected in the middle of the table.

The Second Lieutenant stood at attention and saluted.  "Sir, the General has ordered the mobilization of the troop and a unit of five of our best soldiers to infiltrate the home and take the enemies captive. Sir."

"Are they all in the nest?"

The Lieutenant shook his head.  "No Sir.  But the General says that he wants it raided and that we will use the captives as bait," he explained.

The Captain looked around the table of higher ranking officers and moved his head slightly; the soldiers observed this signal and stood at attention.  "The General is ready to commence Operation 'Obselete'.  Captains, I trust you will mobilize your squadrons as efficiently as possible, and be prepared for battle against Zan and Vilandra at the General's command."  There was a similar expression upon each of the captains' faces - one of stoic and loyal obedience.  "Good," the Captain said omiously.  "Then take your leave and prepare your troops."

**~~~**

Liz walked slowly behind Max as they returned to the Evans'.  She felt numb and lost.  Part of her wished that she could have been selfish, and care nothing about Antar and whether Khivar existed or not; but she knew she could never have lived with that knowledge, and neither could Max.

Her eyes were downcast and she didn't realize Max had stopped walking until she bumped into him.  She looked up and saw that they had stopped a few feet short of the side door of the house.  "_What is it_?" she whispered cautiously.  Obviously Max thought something was wrong, she could tell by the serious expression that had fallen upon his face.

"The door's open," he whispered apprehensively.  "Mom never leaves the door open..."

Liz followed silently behind, as Max slowly approached the house.  As they neared the house, all was quiet and calm.  It seemed odd.  She looked down at her watch and noted the time.  8:45 p.m.  Everyone would have been home by then.

As they entered the kitchen, Liz noticed the strewn chairs and several broken dishes.  It looked like someone had a major fight in the room.  Her chest tightened as her thoughts turned to Maria and Kyle.  Max had told her about Jesse's kidnapping and how he had asked Maria and Kyle to check up on Isabel; now by the looks of the house, they could have returned to finish the job.

"Isabel!" Max bellowed, sidestepping a chair and stool and cautiously peering into the living room, and then the hallway.  "Maria?"

"Mrs. Evans?" Liz called.  "Mr. Evans?  Is anyone here?"

Liz couldn't figure out why the FBI would leave such a mess.  For the most part, she figured their M.O. was to leave everything neat and tidy - no trace of a struggle.  She walked down the hallway, as Max ran up the stairs to check the upper rooms, and with trepidation checked each bedroom for any of the missing people.  There was no one; and as she approached the last door at the end of the hallway, she felt a lump grow in her throat.  Liz swallowed nervously as her hand rested upon the doorknob.  After taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and pushed opened the white painted door.

"_MAX_!" she screamed shrilly.  "_Max!  Get down here_!"

She fell to her knees and pressed her index and middle finger against Jesse's unconscious neck.  Her heart was racing, and she searched her memory for the CPR/First Aid training she had taken during high school.  _What was she supposed to do?_

Liz heard Max's thundering footsteps rush down the carpeted stairway and down the hall to her location.  She bit her bottom lip uneasily as she focused on whether Jesse had a pulse.  His face was pale and his lips dry and chapped.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Max exclaimed in shock.

Liz glanced over her shoulder at him and shook her head.  "I don't know.  I just found him lying on the ground," she said tersely.  "He has a pulse, but he doesn't look good Max."

She waited patiently as he stepped over Jesse's sprawled form and kneeled beside him.  He glanced once at Liz before placing his hands upon Jesse's chest.  Suddenly a warm white glow emitted from Max's hands.  She watched Jesse's face regain some color as Max finished healing Jesse's body.  When Max lifted his hand off of Jesse's chest, the dark Hispanic lawyer startled himself awake.  

"_Isabel_!" he cried, as his eyes darted around the room.  "Where's Isabel?"

Max glanced anxiously at Liz, and then turned to Jesse.  "How did you get here, Jesse?"

Jesse's eyes were wild with fear and uncertainty.  "Where's Isabel?" he repeated, agitated.

Liz placed a comforting hand upon Jesse's leg.  "Jesse, you have to help us.  We don't know where everyone is," she explained calmly.  "We came back to the house and found it a mess.  Do you know what happened?"

Jesse's brow was creased with worry, and he fidgeted nervously, habitually rubbing the back of his neck like he had been bit by a mosquito there.  "I...I...I don't know!"

Max grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.  "Do you remember how you got home?" he asked forcefully.  "How did you get here?"

Jesse's face was blank.

"You were taken by the FBI somewhere," Max prompted, reiterating the facts he had been told by his mother.  "Now _think_...how did you get back _here_."

Jesse pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, shaking his head.  He began to rock himself back and forth, humming eerily.  "I was dying...I was going to die..." he mumbled frantically.  "I was going to die and I saw Isabel...but it was only a mirage...only a mirage."

Liz looked worriedly at Max.  This was getting them nowhere.  Jesse seemed to be in shock and nothing was jogging his memory.

"Jesse," Max called his name with authority.  "Listen to me.  Isabel is probably in danger.  We need to know what happened to them!"

"I was trying to save her.  Keep her safe..."  The ramblings were beginning to become more coherent, yet they still didn't tell Liz or Max what happened.

"Jesse," Liz said softly, resting her hands on Jesse's arm, coaxing them away from his face.  "We know you love Isabel.  Do you think you can help her right now?"

Unexpectedly, Jesse stopped his rocking and looked up at both her and Max, as if seeing them for the first time.  "You guys...when did you....when did you get here?" he gasped, pulling on Liz's arm.  This made her fall forward onto her hands.

"Jesse," Max grimaced; his patience had worn thin.  "Do you know how you got here?"

Isabel's husband paused a moment, trying to pull himself up to his feet.  He leaned against a nearby dresser, to steady his balance.  "I think...I think Isabel found me," he stammered, as if trying to see through a hazy curtain.  "I was in the middle of the desert and I thought I was going to die...I kept seeing Isabel, but everytime it was a mirage.  She vanished whenever I got near to her."

"How did you get to the desert?" Liz asked curiously.  "Is that where they took you?"

Jesse furrowed his brow again, rubbing his temple.  "No, the agents took me to this warehouse," he recalled slowly.  "And they told me that they were NSA, not FBI."

"How did you get away?"

Jesse shrugged.  "I don't know.  They stuck me with some needle, which I just thought was sodium____.  I thought they were going to use that to get me to tell them everything."  He shook his head warily.  "But I must have been wrong, because the next thing I remember is waking up in the hot sun.  I thought I had escaped, but I couldn't remember how."

"But that wasn't what happened?"

Jesse sat down on the edge of Isabel's bed.  "I don't know.  Don't ask me, because I don't know," he breathed, his expression dumbfounded.  "But the last thing I remember is seeing a car driving towards me and Isabel getting out."

"But what about happened tonight?" Max bellowed.  "What happened to Isabel, Kyle, and Maria?"

Liz watched Max throw his hands up in the air in frustration.  "Max," she said soothingly.  "Jesse's been through a lot.  You have to give him a little space."  She glanced at the last member in the elite group of  people who knew about what Isabel, Max, Michael, and Tess were.  He hadn't taken the news as well as the rest of them had.  In fact, she would have never guessed that Jesse would turn information in on the Four to the Feds, but he had.  This brought little sympathy from most of the group, but she could see that Jesse loved Isabel and he was trying his best to help them.

"Well it's not the time to have amnesia!" Max growled.  "Isabel, Kyle and Maria are out there somewhere and I get the feeling that this has nothing to do with the FBI or the NSA."

Liz frowned.  "What are you talking about?"

"Even with a small army, there is no way that the Feds or the NSA could have taken Isabel, Kyle, and Maria down that easily," Max breathed irritably.  "So that means something else is going on.  And I have this gut feeling that is saying that this has to do with Michael and Tess' return to Antar."

Liz scratched her head unconsciously and began to pace back and forth.  "Well can you contact them or anything?" she suggested, thinking back to the new found abilities Max seemed to have acquired.  It didn't seem much of a stretch.

Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath, relaxing his body.  Liz watched as he squeezed his eyes tight and the expression on his face begin to intensify.  There was a long silence in the room.  She glanced anxiously at Jesse whose gaze remained fixed on Max.  While she waited for Max to come out of his trance, she continued to pace back and forth, wringing her hands nervously.

Liz didn't know why she felt so helpless.  She had received some of Max's powers, even managing to become adept at manipulating atoms and molecules.  Though she had never tried to contact anyone, Liz felt confident that she had that ability too.  But she was hesitant to use them with Max right there.  Liz felt liket there was still a reason she had those powers - she just had to figure out what it was.

**~~~**

Kyle cautiously surveyed his surroundings as he sat, bound in the dark van.  Isabel was a few feet away, he could make out her long svelt figure in the shadows, lying unconscious.  Maria was also awake, though, sitting awkwardly in the opposite corner of the van from where he was.  She looked terrified.

The whole attack had been unexpected and frightening.  Men in strange military uniforms entered the house while he, Isabel, and Maria sat in the kitchen.  They seemed to know exactly where everyone was, and took Isabel without the slightest struggle.  The men seemed to have identified her as the major threat to their operation.  But what they didn't expect was Maria's feisty attitude and her quick thinking.  She grabbed whatever was near at hand, and whipped the hard objects at the soldiers.  Maria even managed to tag one of them with a glass plate before being subdued.  It would have been amusing if it wasn't so frightening.

Kyle had tried to protect Isabel and Maria by throw kitchen chairs on the ground, putting obstacles in their path so the girls could possibly escape, which failed miserably.  The kidnappers were organized and quick; it was almost like they were not human.  After the men had them tied and bound, leading them out to the sleek black van, an unexpected event raised the stakes in the whole matter.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans' had returned home at the most inconvenient time.  The kidnappers seemed in disarray when they came bounding down the driveway, yelling at the men to stop.  Kyle would have told them to run if the kidnappers hadn't duct taped his mouth.  All he could do was watch as two kidnappers pulled out  strange looking devices that emitted two separate bursts of light, each hitting its intended victim and knocking the Evans' unconsicous.

Kyle looked down at his feet where Mr. and Mrs. Evans lay, unwittingly witnessing the handiwork of the American covert agencies at their best.  The only thing that brought him some relief was that Liz had run off earlier, and that she wasn't in the van with him.  If his gut instinct about the kidnappers were right, these men or their leader, whoever was in charge, were planning on leaving no witnesses.  The kidnappers had worn no masks or any type of accessory that would disguise their faces.  Usually, as he had learned from his father and watching too many kidnapping movies, if the criminals had any intention of letting their hostages go they would have disguised themselves, so they would be unidentifiable - this wasn't the case here.

Suddenly the van stopped moving.  It felt like they had been driving forever, and Kyle had no idea which direction the armed soldiers had gone.  The three armed men, who remained in the back of the van with them, began talking amongst themselves.  Kyle couldn't make out everything they were saying, but he caught words and short phrases like, 'The General', 'separate them', and 'expendable'.  Each word or phrase added to his growing fear of dying once he stepped out of that dark van.

Meanwhile the other two soldiers unlocked the back doors, allowing the stark contrast of night to stream into the van.  Suddenly Kyle was jerked to his feet and dragged out of the van, along with Maria, and the other three unconscious hostages.  When his feet hit the ground, his knees buckled and he fell flat on his face.  He expected asphalt when he kissed the ground, but found himself with a mouthful of sand.

"Get up," one of the soldiers ordered, as Kyle felt the thick, steel-toed boot dig into his side.

Kyle groaned as he pulled himself into a kneeling position.  What he saw not only stunned him, it brought him to a new and unexpected level of fear and horror.  Before his eyes were hundreds of canvas tents, stretching as far as they eye could see.  Under the dim torchlight, which encompassed the army's headquarters, Kyle watched in awe as 10 to 12 units of uniformed soldiers went through intricate exercises with their commanding officer standing in front of them bellowing out orders.

He turned to find Maria, who was being dragged to her feet and led over to where Kyle stood.  When her eyes met his, he could see the wonder and utter despair that had clouded those usually bright and spirited blue spheres.  But his attention was turned away from Maria and the mass collective of armed soldiers when the bodies of Mr. and Mrs. Evans' were tossed at his feet.

"Take these to the iron cells," said a new soldier on the scene.  He was average height, Hispanic, as were several of the other soldiers who kidnapped them, and wearing the same grey and black uniforms as the army of men he had been observing.  But it was obvious to Kyle that he held a higher ranking than the men who had taken them.  "But this one," he pointed to an unconscious Isabel, "take her to the isolation chamber."

Kyle struggled under the obedient soldiers' grip.  He tried to free himself, but it only seemed to irritate the soldier, who shoved him forcefully toward a canvas tent, which was identical to the hundreds behind him.  Isabel, on the other hand, was lifted by two soldiers and carried toward a bluish-grey dome.  Kyle strained his neck to see what they were planning on doing to her, but she silently disappeared into the eerie and intimidating metal building, about a hundred paces away.

And that was the last Kyle saw of Isabel.

**~~~**

Michael felt his one knee graze the cool grey floor, as he pressed upward, grasping the smooth wooden bow firmly in each hand.  The tall, muscular soldier whom he had chosen as his sparring partner smirked as he bore down the brunt of his weight on Michael.  Michael narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth.  _Cocky_.  With one swift movement, Michael twisted his upper body, allowing his opponent's bow to come crashing down with a 'crack', as it hit the granite floor.  While his opponent was recovering from his own attack, Michael followed through with his bow and brought it forcefully behind the crease of his opponent's knees, taking the soldier's feet from underneath him.  And with one quick twist he brought the end of his bow to his opponent's throat, signalling the end of the sparring match.

There was a round of applause by the surrounding soldiers.  

Michael looked up to see that the men who had been sparring around him had stopped their matches and were watching him intently.  He swallowed uneasily, as he wiped the sweat that had formed upon his brow with the back of his hand.  The soldier whom he had been sparring with had risen to his feet and bowed respectfully to his opponent.  Michael did the same, bowing to his opponent and then walking over to him and grasping his hand in a firm shake.  "Good match," he huffed, trying to catch his breath.  "You almost caught me there."

The soldier smiled wryly.  "I would have too, if I hadn't..."

"If you hadn't been overconfident, Captain Babich," finished General Steren, who had quietly came up behind them.

"Well, I'm surprised I got out of that one," Michael admitted.  "I've never sparred in my life...and to pick up a bow and do those things...well, let's just say I'm amazed that I was able to keep it in my hands."  Captain Babich seemed disturbed by this remark, but General Steren just nodded knowingly.  

"Though you haven't trained this body to respond physically to those attacks, Rath's stimulated memory response came into effect tonight," General Steren explained.  "But that doesn't mean that you can rely on this.  You must continue to train and hone your skills.  We've seen shades of your former self tonight, but I've seen traces of untapped potential."

Michael smiled faintly and nodded.  "I kind of like it," he breathed heavily.  "It's an adrenaline rush."  He could hardly contain the rush of excitement that filled his veins.  His mind was running overtime, picturing every move and its counterpart.  Michael didn't know how he could have possibly done without it all these years on Earth.

"Well, if that's true," Cpt. Babich groaned, pointing irritably at Michael.  "Then I definitely want a rematch.  I can't believe that was someone 'without' years of practice."  He chuckled and shook his head.

Michael smiled wryly at the challenge.  But then, General Steren motioned with a tilt of his head for the tired captain to exit stage left.  As he watched the well trained soldier jog towards 'the showers', he looked curiously at the General.  "Is there a reason you're here?"  Michael thought the General would have more important things to do than to watch him spar.

"Fadilia will see you now."

Michael stopped mid-stride.  "The Queen wants to see me?" he asked, startled by the news.  "But it's late, maybe she wants to do this tomorrow, when she's not so tired?"  His pulse had slowed since the sparring match, but now it leaped again, as his anxiety level rose.

General Steren shook his head.  "No," he said demurely.  "She will see you tonight."

"Uh, great!" Michael muttered.  He couldn't think of what there was to say to the Queen.  General Steren walked him to the showers, seemingly unfazed by Michael's reluctance to hold a private meeting with the Queen.

"Queen Ava has already had a private audience with Queen Fadilia, and now she would like to see you."

Michael glanced briefly at the General.  He nodded.  "I'll be ready."

**~~~**

Fadilia had debated whether she should wait to speak with Rath...Michael, but in the end, she felt the need to gauge where he stood in the whole scheme of things.  Tess was completely committed to the rebellion against Khivar and returning Kedra to its place on the throne, but there was a part of her that doubted the viability of the Prophecy.  She let what was seen cloud her judgment, and was unwilling to believe there were many unseen things at work for the good of Antar.

"Queen Fadilia?"

Fadilia was startled from her musings and confronted by the rugged image of a young commander of the Royal army.  He was dressed down, wearing a loose black tunic and a pair of fitted black pants.  Michael looked very striking.

"Come in," she smiled, clasping her hands together.  Michael seemed awkward in her presence - it had been the same with Av...Tess.  She found it amusing.  They were sweet children to think of her in such a reverent way.  "I hope they have made you comfortable since your arrival.  I know the workings of the underground tunnels can be overwhelming."

Michael nodded and smiled faintly.  "Uh, yeah.  They've been nice."  His tone betrayed his unease at the situation.

"Perhaps you'd like to sit down?" Fadilia suggested, gesturing to the various seats in the living area.  

"Okay."  He walked stiffly towards a tan chaise with two large cushions that would conform easily to an individual's body form, and sat down.

"You seem uncomfortable around me," she said slowly, not wanting to make him feel guilty for the reasonable response.  "I had hoped that we would be able to overcome that feeling in you."

"I...I...I guess I'm just not used to being around royalty."  His eyes darted around the room, unable to meet her gaze.

"I would hazard a guess that you did not behave this way when in the presence of my son or daughter."  Fadilia looked at him coyly.  "If it would make you more comfortable, you could call me Fadilia?  I've already told Tess this," she offered.  Michael seemed surprised at what she said and looked curiously at her.

"_Tess_?"

Fadilia tilted her head and frowned.  "Yes..._Tess_.  Isn't that what she prefers to be called?  I asked her...did I get the name wrong?"

Michael shook her head.  "Uh, no," he replied.  "I just didn't think we'd be using the names we had on Earth...well, here."

Fadilia sighed contently.  "Well, I thought about it during the celebration, as I explained to Tess, and I thought it would be appropriate to use your given names.  Though you are 'Rath' in some sense, I believe that you are not 'exactly' the same person; and we need to distinguish this for our people," she explained thoughtfully.  "I've already informed those who dwell within the mountain, and told General Steren to inform the army."  She paused, tapping her index finger lightly against her lips.  "That is all right with you, is it not?"

Michael seemed stunned at the news.  He blinked several times before responding to her question.  "Th..that's great.  I just hope that's not confusing for everyone," he said hesitantly.  "Because if it is, then..."

"Then it is settled," Fadilia interrupted.

Michael nodded.

"Well then, I hope formality is out of the way?" she smiled, sliding into a wicker-like chair, beside Michael.

"Uh sure," he stammered.  "Is that all you wanted to speak to me about?"  He looked hopefully at her.

Fadilia tilted her head slightly, studying Michael's chiseled face.  He was very different from Rath.  His demeanor was less intimidating, and he seemed to have softened during his life on Earth.  But still, behind the nervous boy-like behavior he was presenting, there lurked a brooding heart, unable to express his feelings.

"Could you tell me about my daughter, Vilandra...or what is it she goes by now?"

Michael seemed taken aback at the request.  He cleared his throat and shifted uneasily in his seat.  "Uh, Isabel.  She goes by Isabel now," he said uneasily.  Michael's behavior changed with the mention of her daughter.  His gaze became distant and his look, far away.  "What do you want to know about her?" Michael coughed.

Fadilia bit her bottom lip and entwined her fingers together and rested them upon her lap.  "Tell me what she's like now.  What does she like to do?  Is she happy?"  It hurt her deeply that she could not answer any of these questions.  The most mundaine details of her daughter's daily routine - what she liked to eat, what her favorite color is - things a mother should know.

Michael sat back in his chair and seemed to think deeply about the questions she posed for him.  "She's as stubborn and willful as she used to be," he chuckled.  "But I think we've lost a little bit of our edginess since we lived on Antar."  He looked at Fadilia, this time, directly in the eye.  "She _is _beautiful; she hasn't lost a bit of that sparkle that draws men to her.  In fact, I don't think she's been more beautiful than she is now," he said wistfully.

"And why has she stayed on Earth?" she asked curiously.  Fadilia knew the answer from the reports she had received from General Steren, but those had been partial reports.  She wanted to know where or if Michael fit into this equation at all.  From the way he described her daughter, he was definitely in love with her.

"She's married," Michael said mournfully.  "And she doesn't remember like Tess and I do."  His eyes turned towards the portal which had been dug out from the side of the mountain.  It looked out towards the far mountain range, where the ships would enter and dock.

"Married to a human?" Fadilia asked gently.

"Yes.  His name is Jesse," he said stiffly.  "But I'm not sure whether she's with him anymore."

Fadilia furrowed her brow.  "Why do you say that?"

"Well, before we left, Isabel was deciding whether she was going to stay with Jesse after he lied to all of us...and especially to her."  His tone was full of disdain and resentment.  "He told the government about us, and gave them information about us that put us in danger," he explained.  "And so Isabel went away for a few days with Max to sort things out."

"And do you think she'll forgive this...this Jesse?"  Fadilia was disturbed that her daughter would pick such a man for her betrothed, but in some way, it did not surprise her.  She had only to think of Khivar to realize her daughter's recklessness when it came to men.

Michael stared blankly at her.  "I honestly don't know," he groaned.  "I was supposed to see her when she came back, but obviously that never happened."  He gestured to his presence in her chamber.

"Why is it that you never..."  Fadilia paused, uncertain whether this was her place to ask such an intimate question.  Then she decided to change tactics, instead asking, "Were the two of you close?"

Michael had seemed to sense the direction of her previous question and tensed, but when she changed her question, his body relaxed once more - able to answer her question.

"We were very close," he said reflectively.

"_You love her_?" Fadilia asked tentatively.  She knew his answer would leave him vulnerable; and it required trust on his part to reveal his true feelings for her daughter to her.  In the past, Rath had confided in her about his feelings about Vilandra; he had always kept a tight lock on his feelings for her daughter, but he felt that he could trust Fadilia with the truth.  She had always felt like a mother to him; it was so even now.

Michael ran his fingers through his hair, as if debating whether his feelings should be voiced or not.  Finally, he lifted his dark brooding eyes to meet her gaze and let out a pensive sigh.  "Yes," he blurted out.  "I love her, but I was too stupid to see that until it was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"I fooled myself into believing I was in love with another girl, and by the time I realized what 'real' love was, it was too late.  She was already in love with Jesse and married to the guy," he sighed in frustration.  Michael pushed himself up from his seat and walked over to the scenic portal.  "You have no idea how many times I've wanted to say that out loud."

She understood where he was coming from.  Even in their mountain base there seemed to be a little melodrama amongst the young.  But all was in the hands of the Creator.  She always had to remind their people of that.

"Trust that the 'One has a plan, and it is being worked out," Fadilia said reassuringly.  "The Prophecy says the Four will return, and I believe my son and daughter will return to us."

Michael's loud mournful sigh voiced his doubt at the possibility.  His heart was worn on his sleeve at the moment, but soon it would be tucked away, inaccessible to those beyond her door.  Fadilia closed her eyes tiredly.  His bittersweet revelation touched her heart.  This man who stood before her was like another son, and to watch him go through so much pain because of the folly of her architects and of herself, it was almost too much to bear.  Her thoughts turned to prayer; and the knowledge that such true love as Michael had for Isabel and Tess, for Max, made her heart ache.  It hadn't been easy for these children to find each other the first time - Zan had been blessed to realize his love for Ava so quickly, but it was not the case for Rath and Vilandra.

Rath had mistakenly left his love for Vilandra unsaid, believing his request for her hand was declaration enough.  Fadilia couldn't remember how many times she had urged him to express what he truly felt for her in words, but he had been reluctant and it had been his downfall.  Vilandra, on the other hand, had been unwilling to believe Rath's marriage proposal was anything more than a duty as right-hand man to the King.  Neither would speak what each felt in their hearts.  And it led Vilandra into Khivar's tangled web of deceit.

Now their second chance was marred by the interference of others.  _The 'One' certainly was putting the Royal Four through trials of fire and torment._  Fadilia sighed.  _Would they be forged under the scorching flames?  Or would her children allow the trials to separate them from those they need most?_


	53. 53

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:   **Sentris Onaxis  _(SEN – tree OH – nax – sis)_

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

Chapter Fifty Three

***

We conceal it from ourselves in vain--we must always love something. In those matters seemingly removed from love, the feeling is secretly to be found, and man cannot possibly live for a moment without it. 

                                                                                                      -  Pascal Blaise

***

_There must be a way out._

Kyle didn't believe that his time would end like this.  It was something out of a dream.  If he hadn't been tied up he would have pinched himself and realized it was all a dream.  As his eyes darted around the iron cell.  Everyone had been placed in the jail except Isabel.  It worried him that she had been separated from the rest of them.  From the sounds of their captors, they didn't seem like the investigative type; rather, they seemed more likely to torture and experiment on her.

It was all so terrifying.  Kyle didn't know how to make heads or tails of the situation.  He didn't really even know what they wanted.  Their kidnappers definitely seemed like military, but there was something about them, which made Kyle believe they had something specific in mind for Isabel and Max.  He had this gut feeling that these kidnappers were very different from the FBI agents who had been chasing after Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess; they wanted something other than proof that they were aliens.

As he rested uncomfortably against the bars, his thoughts drifted to the others - Tess and Michael - worrying about how they were possibly faring.  In his opinion, nothing could possibly be worse than the position he and the rest of the group were in right now.  Or at least Kyle hoped it wasn't.

**~~~**

"So did you talk with her too?" Tess asked hesitantly; she peered up from the thin journal-like scroll to see Michael standing in the entranceway.

"She talked with me, yeah."

He was reserved and enigmatic.  As Tess watched him cross the sparsely decorated room, she couldn't help but wonder what they spoke about.  Her conversation with Fadilia had been less than light, and unexpectedly serious and deep in a frightening way. And as Michael sat down on the tan, leather chair, which was positioned near her bedside, she surmised his encounter with Fadilia had followed a similarly intense tone.

"What are you thinking?"  She tilted her head slightly, as a curious puppy would, when looking up its' master, setting down the clear thin writing tool, Enime had provided her only a few hours ago.

"What do you mean?"  His brow was furrowed and the expression on his face was one of thoughtfulness and brooding.

He was definitely not in a good mood.

Tess sighed.  "_Look Michael_, I know you aren't the chatty type, but I don't feel like dragging out, whatever it is, on your mind."  She slid her legs in front of her, crossing it Indian style, and sitting upright.  "You _obviously _want to say something, or you wouldn't be sitting in my room right now," Tess pointed out knowingly.

Michael set his jaw, meeting her wary gaze.  "It was nothing," he said dismissively.  "She wanted to know about Isabel...so I told her."

Tess bit her bottom lip and rolled her shoulders back, leaning back on her hands.  "You didn't like talking about her?" she asked tentatively.

He seemed hesitant to answer.  "Why shouldn't I like talking about Isabel?" Michael said curtly.

Michael's feelings for Isabel were quite obvious, but yet had been unspoken.  As she watched Michael's behavior and the way he was reacting to her questions, Tess couldn't help but wonder if Fadilia had managed to draw the strength of his feelings for Isabel from the aloof Second in Command.  It would have been a sight to see - Michael willingly expressing his emotions.

"Well if that's the case, then why are you getting so snippy?" she countered, eyeing Michael closely.

There was no reason for him to take his bad mood out on her.

"I'm not 'snippy'," he barked, folding his arms across his chest and sliding back into his seat.  It made him seem even more aloof and withdrawn.

"Yes you are."

There was a quiet pause.  Neither came back with another reply.

It was awkward, but Tess was resolute not to back down.  Even though she felt sorry for him, it didn't mean she would let him snap at him, especially when he sought her out.

"Why do you think she keeps talking about 'faith'?" he said tersely; there was edginess to his voice.  "I didn't think aliens believed in that stuff..."  His voice trailed off.

Tess licked her lips, trying to swallow the lump that had developed in her throat, which kept her from answering his question.  She pushed down her annoyance at Michael's bratty attitude and sighed.  "Why do you think that they wouldn't?"

"Well, I thought that aliens were supposedly highly evolved?"

Tess shook her head and groaned.  "I thought you would know better," she glared tiredly at Michael.  "Just because they might be different, doesn't mean they don't have the same questions and problems we do, Michael."  She leaned forward, until she could slide onto her stomach and rest her chin against the palms of her hands.  "You know how we think...how aliens think.  Do you think they're so much different from us?  Even if we didn't grow up on another planet?"

Michael shrugged.  "I just never thought that there would be this whole 'God' thing here too.  I only thought it was a human way of dealing with the unknown and an easy 'out' when they want to either blame or excuse the things that happen here...I mean, there, on Earth," he mumbled.  "It's weak to believe in that stuff."

Tess couldn't say that she blamed Michael for being so skeptical about the whole idea of a 'Higher Power' creating the infinite number of stars, galaxies, and planets - some 'Being' watching over them day and night.  It never crossed her mind much; she was too focused on her search for the other 'three' and mostly with Max.  But every now and then, the idea of an all-knowing, all-seeing God wasn't didn't seem like such a far fetched thing; not when she was an alien hybrid living on Earth and searching for her 'soulmate' because of their destiny.  _No, sometimes God didn't seem so implausible_.

"It's what got us here, right?"  Tess looked questioningly at Michael.  "I mean, their Prophecy, our destiny, is why we're here in the first place; it's why there are hundreds of people in this hidden mountain base, biding their time before they strike out at Khivar."  She blinked, stunned at the words that flowed passed her lips.  "Look," Tess sighed, pushing aside her wonder at the sudden outpouring of 'belief'.  "I'm not saying I believe that there is a 'God', in fact, I'm having a hard time believing it, but the more time I spend with _these_ _people_, the harder time I'm having not believing some of it."

"But we know 'The Prophecy' is bull," he said irritably.  "Isabel and Max are back on Earth with their perspective 'husband' and 'wife', and there's nothing we can do about it.  So you tell me how it's possible to have 'faith'?"

Tess lowered her gaze and ran her fingers through her long curly locks, which she had brushed earlier, while preparing for bed.  "That's where I'm having a little bit of trouble," she groaned agreeably.  Tess lifted her head and pursed her lips,  remembering something regrettable she had said.  "I told Fadilia earlier that Max cured me of that problem..."  Michael looked curiously at her.

"What problem?"

"Of believing that he would really ever love me," she whispered, embarrassed at the words, which voiced her schoolgirl hopes.  "I told her that 'Max cured me of that curse', and then ran out of the room."

"You didn't!" Michael exclaimed in disbelief, as he leaned forward in his chair.  Tess nodded her head sheepishly.  "Wow, that's impressive, " he laughed.  "I thought I had brought out the big guns when I told Fadilia that I loved Isabel."

"But why would that shock her?" she asked curiously.  "I think she already knew that."

Michael seemed to take in her words, as he leaned back into his chair again.  He nodded slowly.  "I guess."

Tess rolled his eyes.  "So we pretty much got the same pep talk, huh?" she said dryly, stifling a smile.  "How pathetic are we?"  Michael looked up at her, as if it ask, 'Do you really want to know'?  Tess dismissed Michael's furrowed expression and slid off her bed, walking towards her desk.  "I'm tired of talking about them.  There's a lot more to be thinking about than 'the two who were' in our lives."  She reached over to her right and picked up a sliver-mounted frame, which had suddenly appeared after her visit with the Queen.  Within the embossed sliver frame was a picture of her and Zander.  She was kneeling by the seashore, and Zander, only seven months old back then, was clinging to her index fingers as he stood uncertainly on his tiptoes.  "Do you want to see a picture of Zander?"  Tess turned around and held the frame outward against her chest.

"Wow, that's Zander?" Michael said with a tinge of amazement in his voice, as he rose from his seat and walked to where Tess stood.  She held out the picture.  "He'll be one soon," she said wistfully, as she allowed him to take the frame.  Tess pressed close and stared joyfully over Michael's shoulder at her pride and joy.

"He's beautiful."

Tess looked up at Michael and studied his face, determining whether his words were sincere or said out of obligation.  His dark brown eyes looked down upon her with a gentleness she had never seen before.  She blinked and turned her gaze back to the picture and nodded.  "He is, isn't he?"

"We'll get him back," Michael said reassuringly.

Tess swallowed hard, feeling her shoulders and back tense at the mention of Zander's situation.  She hadn't heard any reports about her son in days; and though she had not had any more dreams about his torture, Tess was no more reassured of his safety, not when he was in Khivar's hands.  The Iturian could have done any number of various experiments or mind-altering procedures since she had returned to Earth.

"He's what I believe in, Michael," she said distractedly, accepting the picture from Michael.  "And no one's going to take him from me."

**~~~**

Michael strode down the dark corridor; his only guide was the narrow trail of lights, which were lit every other light.  It was evening and the colony conserved its energy by cutting off excess lights when unnecessary.  He still was unsure of the sharp twists and turns of the mountain structure, so he added a little light of his own to the situation.  As he approached his own quarters, Michael's thoughts trailed off to this evening's conversation.

Fadilia seemed wise and knowledgeable in her age, and as he recalled his conversation with her, Michael departing impression of the woman was that she truly believed in what she was saying.  In fact, she seemed to say it with such a confidence, like it wasn't a possibility, but an expected reality.  He had told Tess that Fadilia was weak to believe that 'God' would work it all out, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized, in his heart, he hoped that he was wrong.  Michael wanted to be wrong about God.  Because if he was wrong, there was still a chance to be with Isabel.

Michael sighed, rubbing his neck with his free hand.  He turned the left corner and saw the outline of the entranceway to his room.

There was a lot at stake in the next few days.  It was crucial that they turn the tables on Khivar as soon as possible - the more time he had, the bigger the possibility of more casualties, especially the ones closest to them...well, to Tess.

Michael pressed his hand against the silver imprint to his right, and entered his pitch-black room.  As soon as he walked in, the lights lit up, affecting a shadowy atmosphere within his quarters.  He flopped onto his bed and reached out to his left, grabbing the thin black wallet lying on the nightstand.  Michael opened the useless carry-on and pulled out of its worn sleeve a picture - taken at The Crashdown - of their last prom.  It was a sentimental thing to stare longingly at it; Michael knew that.  Everything about that time seemed so much simpler; now, he had a crumbling world to save, and he didn't even know how he was planning on doing it.

As he flipped onto his back, Michael propped a pillow behind his head and stared at Isabel's happy face.  She had gone through so much in that year.  Alex, who had his arm around her waist, was gone - a loss everyone felt.  Michael closed his eyes and thought about Isabel's big decision - had she made it already?  Was Jesse back in her loving arms?  Was she now free to live the normal life that she had always wanted?

**~~~**__

Max saw darkness as he reached out for his sister in the void.  He had never attempted to contact anyone in his way before; in fact, he didn't even know if he was capable of doing it, but there was no other way.

As he fumbled around in the darkness, unable to acclimate himself to the ethereal sensation, Max groped for any link to his sister's conscious.

_"Isabel?"_

_While he stood in the darkness, Max wasn't sure if he was imagining it, but the surroundings seemed to change.  As he walked into the silent abyss, his hands held out in front of him as if he might walk into something, the impenetrable darkness gave way into a serene blue tapestry.  The inscrutable, yet fluid cobalt blue vacuum encroached upon him, sealing him into an undefined space, with no boundaries or limitations.  It was as if he were standing on nothing.  There was no floor, ceiling or walls._

_"Max?" Isabel's voice called in the distance._

_Max spun around, attempting to pinpoint the exact location where the voice had originated.  "Where are you?" he asked tersely.  "Are you all right?"_

_"Help," Isabel's voice pleaded.  Her voice seemed to warble, as if filtered by some unknown element._

_"How can I find you?"_

_Max was now frantically searching for his lost sister, pawing at his untouchable surroundings.  His mind raced as he tried to make contact with his sister.  Suddenly, as if his prayer had been heard, a dim light shone ahead in the distance.  The pinprick of luminescence served to guide Max forward and onto an unexpected, well laid path.  It weaved to and fro, as if he were snaking up a hiking trail, but seemed hapless and a waste of time as he could see it led straight ahead.  So Max, impatient at the pointless journey, decided to take a shortcut, straight across the winding trail and up to the source of the light, but as soon as he stepped off the firmly marked trail, all traces of the path and light vanished into the sea of blue._

_He was unable to explain what had happened.  It was as if he'd stepped off a cliff, or someone had erased the trail.  Max spun around, searching for any explanation of the vanishing act that had been performed right before his eyes.  There was none._

_Max swallowed hard, his heart now threatening to jump out of his chest - it beat so hard against him.  "What happened?" he cried out to Isabel._

_"Max?  Max hurry.  __They've come for us."_

_The vague, cryptic message only served to heighten his anxiety and alert him to the certain danger his sister, Kyle and Maria were in.  Max closed his eyes and let out a ragged breath.  _

Everything was happening so fast.

_Max took a step back, retracing his steps and suddenly found himself staring out at the minute ray of light, which beckoned him.  He looked down at his feet and saw a shadowed trail marked out for him once more.  After taking a breath, Max carefully followed the path laid out before him, unwilling to stray once again, for fear of losing a chance to connect with his sister._

_"I'm coming Isabel," Max called, racing up the smooth trail._

_"Hurry."  The voice grew closer with every step he took towards the light._

_When Max was only a few steps from the light, which had suddenly become three times as large as it had been from the outset of his journey, a radiant flash of red enveloped him and he stopped dead in his tracks._

_"So you have come," an ominous voice chuckled, as a glowing red orb floated in front of him, obstructing the only path to his sister._

_Max narrowed his eyes at the faceless voice.  "Who are you?" he growled._

_"You will see soon enough.  We will meet on the battlefield, where I will watch your slow, painful death..." the voice answered gleefully.  "Again."_

_"Why did you take them?" Max shouted angrily.  "It sounds like you only want me."_

_There was a silent pause, as the red orb hovered only inches from Max's face.  "It made things simpler," it replied.  "Besides, this makes things more interesting.  Everything has been such tedium since your return.  I needed to make it a trifle bit sporting."  The red orb began to tremble, as the arrogant voice laughed maliciously._

_Max clenched his teeth and stared confidently at the wavering orb.  "Khivar sent you, didn't he?"  His fingers formed a tight fist.  "Or is that you, _Khivar_?" he said accusingly._

_"Khivar doesn't have time to spend on a waste of breath like you, Zan," the voice scoffed.  "He has better things to do with his time...such as become 'Ruler of Sentris Onaxis."_

_Max felt his chest tighten as the words struck a familiar cord.  _

Sentris Onaxis is the name of our system.  

_"How simpleminded your buried ancestors were," the voice rumbled with delight.  "Your return was hailed as the 'Unseen's Revelation'.  Peace would reign over Antar at the One's Prophecy; and you, the Chosen One."  _

_"How sad the prophecy will be soon thwarted; and the true 'Beholder of Authority' will take his rightful place on the throne!  And I will be honored as the one who delivered your head on a silver patter."_

_Max felt a surge of energy fill him and as his nameless enemy continued to hover before him, taunting him; he reached out and grabbed hold of the floating object and brought it in towards him.  The globe brightened, as if in surprise at Max's unexpected reaction, and began to emit a warm sensation beneath his fingertips.  He knew what the intruder was attempting, and Max would not be turned back; he would get to Isabel, doing whatever he needed to locate his sister._

_As the pulsing orb began to seer his fingertips, Max looked toward the fading light that was his sister and clenched his teeth in renewed determination.  Staring down at the orb, which had begun to pull away, trying to free itself from his grip - he only held on tighter.  Max focused his concentration on the ominous being, which stood in his way of reaching Isabel, and right before his eyes, the orb began to cool.  A swirl of colored smoke began to cloud the piercing red brilliance that had shone from the globe.  The heat, which had sent sharp pains through the palm of his hands and up his forearms, had subsided._

_Max slowly let go of the essence of enemy and watched as it continued to hover uncertainly before him.  The orb changed colors before his eyes - a menacing crimson red to a foreboding ebony - and slowly began to implode, leaving a shower of black ash before his feet._

_"Max!"_

_Max snapped his head up and saw Isabel running towards him.  She was pale and wet.  Her clothes clung to her body and her mascara was smudged with the appearance of dark circles under her eyes.  "Isabel," he gasped, as his arms welcomingly wrapped around her damp body.  "What happened?  Where are you?"_

_Isabel shook her head and swallowed, trying to catch her breath.  "They came out of nowhere, Max.  I don't know what happened," she said, her words muffled by her hand, which was pressed against her lips.  "They came in like a storm and knocked me out before I could stop them.  Did they take everyone?"_

_"They took Kyle, Maria, but left Jesse," he explained somberly.  "Do you know why they left Jesse?  Where did he come from?"_

_Isabel glanced furtively over her shoulder.  "I don't know," she said frantically.  "They were in these weird uniforms and they knew exactly who I was.  They are not FBI, Max."  She looked over her shoulder again, as if she were expecting someone._

_Max smoothed her dripping wet hair back from her eyes and forced her to concentrate on him and answering his questions.  "Why are you wet?" he frowned, pulling at her clingy clothes._

_Isabel looked down as if she had been unaware of her wet state.  "I don't know," she gulped uneasily.  "You have to find them Max.  I can't find my way out...I can't help them."  _

_The urgency in her voice frightened Max.  He had a feeling that her captor knew exactly how to subdue her and keep her from being a threat.  "All right," he said calmly, licking his lips as he pondered their situation.  "Do you know where you are?"_

_Isabel shook her head.  "I have no clue," she said tensely.  Once more Isabel looked back at the nonexistent surroundings.  "But it must be the same place Jesse came from.  You have to find out..." her voice trailed as the surroundings darkened behind her.  Isabel turned around within Max's grasp and stumbled back._

_The surroundings had darkened; the serene blue veil had transformed into a horrifying blood red.  As Max gaped at the sight, he found the air had thickened, and it was extremely difficult for him to take a breath.  He pulled Isabel close to him and began to back away from the looming surroundings._

_"This is one game you do not want to play," the voice boomed.  "I have your precious little family, including your human familial ties.  And if you value their lives, I suggest you leave."_

_Max felt a force pulling Isabel from his grasp.  As her fingers slipped from his grasp, Max watched helplessly as Isabel was being sucked into the red void that surrounded them.  Isabel strained against its overwhelming pull, but was unable to gain ground against the thickening red form that had begun to envelope her.  Max fell to his knees, as the dense atmosphere provided no air for his body._

_"Isabel!" he cried, as he gasped for air._

**~ * ~**__

"Isabel!"  Max swallowed hard and found himself on the ground with Liz and Jesse on either side of him.  He inhaled deeply, as if he had just run out of air, resting his forehead against the carpeted floor.

"Max, are you all right?" Liz asked worriedly.

He glanced up at her, realizing he was no longer within Isabel's psyche, and shook her head.  "She doesn't know where they are, Liz."

"What do you mean?" Jesse cried, his expression full of angst and horror.  "How can you not know where she is?"

Max closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, which was wet from perspiration.  "She was out the entire time.  She couldn't give me any idea where she was," he sighed in frustration.  "I don't think she was even awake when I spoke to her."

"Then what are we going to do?" Liz asked tersely; her hands moved uncertainly, as she was unable to decide where to put them.

"Are we just going to let them die?  If that's what they want with her in the first place?" Jesse said accusingly.

Max looked up at Jesse.  "You're going to help us find them."  His voice lowered and his eyes locked with his brother-in-law.  "I swear to God, if I have to search every inch of your mind, I'm _going _to find out _where they are_."

**~~~**

_I need to find a way out._

Isabel drifted in the dreamscape-like painting, unaware of where she was or what this henchman of Khivar's wanted.  The last thing she remembered was seeing Kyle and Maria being held back as one of the kidnappers plunged a sharp object into her neck.  It was black and cold where she was.  Isabel felt like she was floating; unable to grasp any point of reality in her unconscious, yet very aware state.  As she struggled to awake from the treacherous slumber, some unknown force held her there - it felt like she was drowning.

_Maybe I am drowning_.

**~~~**

The General stood in the vast darkness, with only the rhythmic waves of air escaping sounding within the large dome-like base, as a dim pulsing purple luminescence filled the range of his vision.  He was stunned by the beauty of it all.

Silently admiring the floating figure within the glass encasement, the General moved forward and pressed his right hand against the clear stasis unit, which had been built for such an event as this.  He peered up at the curvaceous human form, which apparently in human terms, was deemed beautiful and in her prime, caressing the smooth surface, as if able to touch the creature's salacious form.  _How I have long awaited for this pleasure._  He shuddered in ecstasy.  _So close, you are.  I have waited for this moment...dreamt of this moment; and I will savor each agonizing cry, your brother's helpless contempt, as you suffer your timely end._  The General tapped gently against the glass tubing and surveyed the thin black cords, which was the hybrid's only means of life within the liquid filled tank.

"Don't worry _Princess Vilandra_," he cooed soothingly.  "It will be over soon."  He paused and the corners of his thin lips curled slightly; as his eyes narrowed, his focus intent on the hapless captive, who was buoyed by the thin liquid compound within the glass containment field, he pressed his lips against the glistening surface.  "_It will be all over soon_."


	54. 54

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:         **Puden_ (PEW - den)_

                                                    Caldor_ (K – al – DOOR)_

                                                    Gorga Dea _(GORE – ga __Dee__ – a)_

_                                                    Chasser__ (Ch – AH – ser)_

                                                    Liesner _(LIES – ner))_

**Author's notes**:           _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans__:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's__ Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's__ Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:  desert_ plain on Antar

                                        _Chasser :  animal similar to a cat_

Chapter Fifty Four

***

He who rejects change is the architect of decay. The only human institution which rejects progress is the cemetery.

                                                                                                      -  Harold Wilson

***

Everything was happening so fast, Liz wasn't quite sure to make of it.  Max had found some remote information from Jesse's mind, as he delved into the recesses of Isabel's husband's mind.  It was nothing solid, but it was enough of a lead that Max had begun to form a plan - he would head out into the desert to meet his adversary.

It didn't sit well with Liz.  She had no intention of allowing Max to go out into the unknown, searching for their friends, alone.  It was not smart.

But Max insisted.  He did not want to see her or Jesse, who also disagreed with this newfound strategy, hurt; because none of them knew what to expect from this invisible foe.  Liz understood his concern, but she believed in her heart that accompanying him out _there_ was the right move.  Deep down, she knew that Max didn't realize what he was getting himself into.  There was something so ominous and expectedly predictable about Max's decision - it was like something out of a horror movie, when the main characters go out into the unknown to face down the unseen creatures, only to be confronted by the unexpected and then slaughtered.  And Liz was going to make damn sure that would not happen.

"So when are we going out there?" she asked.

Max slowly raised his head; his brooding gaze pierced her steely confidence.  "I told you that you and Jesse are staying here."

Liz swallowed hard and shook her head, briefly glancing at Jesse, who sat up at the mention of joining Max in the rescue, before staring down Max's determined gaze.  "There's no way we're going to let you go out there alone.  You have no idea what you're going to be facing out there," she declared.  "I've mastered some of my powers, sort of, and I can be used.  It would be an element of surprise - they would never expect a human to have alien powers."  Liz folded her arms across her chest and cocked her head to the side.  "And I could probably remember where I was better, once I get out there." Jesse added.

Max sighed.  "You guys don't understand what you're getting into.  They've already got Kyle, Maria, Isabel, and our parents - I don't want to have to keep looking over my shoulder, wondering if you're somehow going to get hurt.  He leaned against the kitchen counter, as she and Jesse sat at the kitchen table.  "This isn't some game," he said solemnly.  "They are here to make sure the job gets done, and I will be able to focus better if you guys are not in the way."

Liz tensed at his ignorant comments.  "You're wrong," she exclaimed, jumping out of her seat.  "I learned how to use these strange powers Maxwell...probably more efficiently than you have in the time that you've known you are an alien."  Liz approached Max, who rolled his eyes at her declaration.  "I am not some helpless damsel in distress."  She glared at him, irritated at the blanket statements he was throwing around so easily.

"Do you even know the extent of your powers?"

Liz pursed her lips and remained silent.  She had not tested the range of her abilities, but she knew that she had the ability to produce energy blasts, and change the atomic structures of inanimate objects.  Granted, Liz was no expert, and by far, the least powerful of the other Four, but she could hold her own.

"Look, I'm not going to argue with you.  You're probably going to do what you want anyway, so it'll be safer for me to know where you are," Max said, conceding to her demand.  "But Jesse, you're not going.  It'll be safer if you stay here."

Jesse shook his head and looked at him in dismay.  "How can you say that?" he exclaimed.  "Isabel needs me, and there's no way in hell I'm going to let anyone hurt her."

"Max," Liz turned to her former lover, "I think Jesse needs to come."

Max frowned.  "No."

Liz knew Jesse had no way to defend himself against these aliens - no alien powers that had generated from any healings - but deep in her gut, something told her that they would need him.  Isabel would need him.

"Please."  She stared imploringly at Maxwell.  He seemed adamant of his decision, but unexpectedly, like a sudden flash within his dark eyes, Max looked over at Jesse.  

"Fine," he reluctantly mumbled.  Then Max looked firmly down at her.  "But you will do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you, and do it without questions."

Liz was hesitant to agree with those terms; but as she opened her mouth to protest, she noticed a change in Max's stance, as if there was a set plan he was relying on, which relied on their co-operation.  She closed her mouth and swallowed her pride, glancing at Jesse, who seemed ready to argue the point with Max as well, and nodded.  "Fine.  We'll do what you ask us to do."

Max glanced at Jesse, who seemed surprised at Liz's sudden acquiescence.  "And what about you?"

"Yeah, fine," Jesse muttered.  "I'll go along with it."

Liz breathed a sigh of relief, as Jesse agreed.  She closed her eyes and uttered a silent prayer.  

_Please keep let this turn out right_.

"All right then," Max said softly, starting her out of her private thoughts.  "It's late.  And we're going to have a long day ahead of us..."

"What are you suggesting?" Jesse said distastefully.

"I think we should get some sleep before we start out tomorrow morning," Max finished.

"You mean we're not going out tonight?" Liz asked a little surprised.

Max shook his head.  "If we do that, we'd be falling into his trap."

"What do you mean?" She frowned, not following his logic.

Max turned and looked soberly at her.  "If we go out tired and not thinking clearly, we'll be dead in the first meeting."

Liz glanced briefly at Jesse, as they were all silenced by this thought.

"So get some sleep," Max sighed.  "Because I have a feeling this is just the beginning."

**~~~**

His advice had been sound, but Max was unable to follow it.  As Liz took his bed and Jesse went back to Isabel's room, Max found himself standing on the front step of their house, staring into the golden dawn of morning.  He didn't know how long he had been staring out at the cluttered horizon, with its trees, houses and the unimpressive slopes, beyond their little town of Roswell.  The view of the morning sun could not be seen behind the quiet, suburban, neighborhood houses, but the reaching rays of the spectacular, celestial creation announced the beginning of the new day and its untapped opportunities.

Clutched underneath his slender fingers was a thin black book he had found on the kitchen floor, next to Isabel's tan coat.  Max had been compelled to pick it up, as he strode by.  His previous reaction to the 'prophetic' writings was less than appealing; there was just something about its intensity that seemed to cut to the heart of the matter, which was why he hadn't opened its pages again.

"So this is it," he muttered under his breath as he gazed out at the calmness of the morning.  "I'm in it; no matter what I want, I'm always going to be in it."

Max knew it was time for him to settle this once and for all.  He was confronting the strongest opponent he had met yet; here, this day, and he would not sidestep the proclaimed destiny, which had plagued him since Tess' arrival.  Now the time had come.  In fact, he might have waited too long, he didn't know; but he had to reconcile his life and destiny before it destroyed those he loved.

_'No excuses anymore.'_

Max looked down at sidewalk, which ran parallel to the Evans' house, and saw himself, a few years older than he was now, waiting expectantly.  "You again," he said out loud, taking no care about the possibility of light sleepers amidst his neighborhood.

_'Yes, me, or should I say you?'_

"You're not me.  If you were, you wouldn't be standing here."  Max swallowed hard, unconsciously clutching the leather-bound book closer to his side, and narrowed his eyes.  "I'm tired of fighting and telling everyone, 'I don't know', grappling with this unceasing question that continues to haunt me."

_'Well then, stop.'_  He stood there, as if urging him to make the first move._  'Only you can end this Max.'_

"If I could, why haven't I?" he exclaimed irritably.  "I've tried."

_'You know why,' Zan said knowingly.  'But now, you know time is running out.  This does not have to be condemnation - you can choose to be free.'_

His vague and frustrating insights were slowly wearing at Max's patience.  He just wanted plain and simple English.  He needed instructions about what to do.  He needed someone to tell him what he was doing was right.

_'It doesn't work that way.'  _He answered Max's unvoiced thoughts._  'There are no direct orders, Max.  You cannot be forced into this.  It is your choice.'_

"What kind of a choice is this?" Max yelled at himself.  "Of course I'm being forced into doing this.  I can't eat, sleep, or live a normal life!  How can I, when I'm an alien?"  He threw his hands up in the air.  "This is some twisted idea of choice.  I can't live my life with Liz, not when the fact of being with her could result in my death.  Hell, I can't even get away with living on Earth without the military or some government agency hunting me down.  You tell me what kind of a choice that is?"  His breath was ragged from screaming.

Zan remained unphased.

_'Still, Max, it is a choice.' _ He paused_.  'It results in less than a fairytale ending, but you can still choose it.'_

Max knew that Zan was speaking the truth.  He could choose to remain on Earth and have nothing to do with Antar, leaving hundreds of millions of people to be slaughtered.  But again, how did he know that his _choice_ made a difference?

_'You have only to say yes, and find out.'_

Max felt his blood rush through his veins, and his muscles tense in apprehension.  _How could he choose this life?  How could it make him happy?_  Suddenly his breath became shallow and his head began to hurt.  His heart was racing, and Max was doubled over from a pain in his side.

_'Choose Max,' Zan's voice called soothingly.  'Say yes and allow yourself to have peace.  We just want peace.'_

Max closed his eyes, trying to regulate his breathing, taking deep breaths and slowly forcing the air out.  His right hand clutched at his chest, as it tightened; and as a reoccurring stabbing pain began, still clutched in his other hand was the black leather book.  Max knelt onto one knee, hoping to catch his breath.  "Why are you doing this to me?" he gasped in pain.

_'I'm not doing anything.'_

"Then why can't I breathe?"  He took a sharp intake of breath and choked on the intangible element of life, coughing, as his side began to spasm.  "This is what you call 'choice'?"  He looked up at Zan, who tilted his head somberly and sighed.

_'Do you really think I can cause this?'  _He shook his head warily_. 'Max, you're having an anxiety attack.  I can't start or stop it, only you can.'_

Max swallowed, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth.  "An anxiety attack?"

Zan nodded.  _'Yes.  Otherwise known as a panic attack?'_

Max suddenly felt the pain subside and the revelation sink in.  "I'm making myself do this?"

Zan nodded again.

Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath and calmed himself, telling himself to breathe.  Suddenly he felt his body return to normal and his heart pumping at a reasonable rate.  As he pushed himself up, Max met Zan's gaze, and ran his fingers through his hair.

_'I told you,' Zan said dryly._

"I'm never going to be at peace with this, am I?" Max said, resigned.

_'It depends what your answer is,' Zan said quietly.  'Will you stand before all that is evident and clear, and tell yourself that you don't belong back on Antar?'_

Max licked his lips and sighed.  "I don't know."

_'That's not an acceptable answer anymore, Maxwell," he rebuked.  'You know that as well as I do.'_

Max nodded reluctantly.  _Choose destiny?_  He weighed that thought in his mind - images of his life before flashed before his eyes: pictures of his mother and father, Ava, Vilandra, Rath/Michael, and a thousand voices calling to him - and found himself comforted, and a sudden peace came over him.  Max slowly lowered himself to the ground, sitting on the front step of his house.

_Or Earth?_

At the thought of turning his back on those strong memories, which he suddenly recalled, his heart began to race a little, and Max felt his palms begin to sweat.

_'Have you made your choice?'_

Max looked out towards Zan, whose face was shrouded in a sharp blinding ray of light.  He looked up and saw the reddish golden globe had climbed out from the shadowed veil of trees and houses.  As he blocked the sun's rays with his arm, which held the book, Max slowly pushed himself off of the step and approached the man, who stood several feet away from him.  "And if I say yes, then what will happen?" Max asked uncertainly, as he closed the gap between this vision of the past.  "What will you say?  What will you do?"  When he reached the sidewalk, Max stood face to face with the troubling voice within his spirit.

_'Then I would reach out like this.'  _Zan held out his right hand towards Max.

Max glanced down at his hand, and then back up at Zan.  He hesitantly reached out and pressed his hand into the waiting hand of the man, who had, in the past, only been a figment of his imagination, and felt him squeeze his hand.  Then with an unexpected jerk of his hand, Zan pulled Max into an embrace.

_'You will make a great king,' he whispered into Max's ear._

Max blinked once and found himself standing alone at the edge of his parents' manicured lawn.  He scanned his surroundings in stunned confusion.  _What had just happened?_

Max looked up into the sky, which was clear, without a cloud in the horizon.  The sun enveloped him in its' warm light.  As he stood there, Max searched within, for the permeating doubt that had always lingered in his heart, but found none.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly, turning on his heel and setting his gaze upon the Evans' house.  He felt at rest.  The decision had been made.

_Let me be a great king._

**~~~**

Michael slept fitfully, as dreams and memories surrounded him, and he began to see once again through his predecessor's eyes.__

_"Do you promise to stop teasing me?" Vilandra pouted, pointing irritably at Rath/Michael/Michael._

_"What do you mean?" Rath/Michael exclaimed in feigned innocence.  "I don't tease you.  You're just 'sensitive'."_

_Vilandra's jaw dropped in mock disbelief and she curled her slender fingers into a fist and hit him in the shoulder.  "Take that back!" she laughed._

_"Or you'll what?" Rath/Michael retorted, raising his eyebrow mischievously.  He nudged her shoulder with his index finger._

_Vilandra sat on the terrace railing silently, unable to respond to his challenge.  Rath/Michael smirked gleefully and slid off the marble railing, positioning himself in front of the frustrated and speechless teenage girl, and planted his feet, folding his arms across his chest in triumph.  "Chasser got your tongue, Princess?"_

_A blue glimmer flashed within her round dark brown eyes, as she locked gazes with him.  Vilandra narrowed her eyes and growled.  "You think you're so great, but wait till I tell mother about the plether torch you put in the seekers' classroom," she threatened; a slow satisfied expression emerged from her once sour face.  "I bet Instructor Casher would be interested in that little bit of information.  He's been running around the school interrogating every student he can find."_

_Rath/Michael furrowed his brow and shook his head.  "You wouldn't dare!"  He moved in, grasping her wrists, and struggled mildly to keep Vilandra from escaping.  She wriggled under his grip and shrieked.  "Let me go."_

_"Not until you swear that you will not tell Instructor Casher about the plether torch," he exclaimed breathily, as her struggle intensified.  "Now swear!"_

_Vilandra stopped struggling for a brief moment and glared defiantly at him.  "You wish!" she gasped, and resumed waging her battle with the overgrown boy.  "Now let me go!"_

_Rath/Michael smirked.  He shrugged, letting go of her wrists and laughed, "As you wish, Your Highness."_

_Vilandra jerked back in the instance Rath/Michael let her go.  Her glistening golden locks cushioned her defined facial features, as she listlessly fell backwards, off the terrace.  Rath/Michael watched in horror as the hem of Vilandra's pastel vanished out of sight.  He rushed to the railing and peered over to see Vilandra free falling towards the shimmering canvas of purple.  Her frightened scream pierced Rath/Michael's heart as he saw her arms reaching towards him._

_"Vilandra!" he cried in terror.  Rath/Michael's eyes widened as her flailing body was enveloped by the sea of purple.  The eastern terrace overlooked the Royal pool, which thankfully had been filled earlier that morning.  He made a mad dash into the palace and bound down the cascading staircase, two or three steps at a time.  There were several Royal guards crowded around the edge of the pool, as well as two in the swimming pool.  Rath/Michael pushed passed the guards, who surrounded the scene of the accident.  "Is she all right?"  He jumped into the pool and made his way towards Vilandra's body.  The water level came up to his lips._

_Rath/Michael reached out and wrested Vilandra from the possession of the two guards.  He looked down and saw her sickly pale face - eyes closed and her lips a pasty purple hue.  "Vilandra," he whispered into his ear as he swam towards the edge of the pool.  "Hold on."  As he climbed onto the hard poolside, gently lifting Vilandra onto a dark blue towel, which had been laid by one of the observing guards, Rath/Michael brushed back her long, damp hair._

_Staring down at her lifeless form, all things faded from around him, until all that remained was Vilandra.  The guards who hovered around them disappeared and Rath/Michael was left with his beloved.  He tilted her head back and breathed life into her body, while pumping the unwanted water from her lungs.  The cycle continued, without a reaction from Vilandra's unconscious body.  Rath/Michael felt his heart weigh with anxiety and urgency at the fading minutes that past.  He closed his eyes and let out a helpless cry._

_When Rath/Michael opened his eyes, his gaze looked out towards the serene purple waters, which was empty.  "Come on," he whispered, as he looked down upon his closest friend and confidante.  "Don't leave me."  _

_As he was about to return to his life saving measures, Rath/Michael became aware of an unexpected, shadowed form floating beneath the surface of the water.  Michael stood up, intrigued by the dark shadow.  As he stood, Michael looked down and found Rath was still knelt beside Vilandra's body, preparing to continue CPR on his soon-to-be-betrothed.  Michael felt a sudden pull towards the water's edge._

_The form floated a few feet out from the poolside.  Michael glanced briefly behind him, at Rath and his desperate pleas for Vilandra's awakening, before turning his attention to the masked figure in front of him. _

_He identified the slim, svelte form as a woman.  He slowly slid into the warm pool and strode towards the head of the lifeless body.  Once he grasped the arm of the unknown woman, Michael floated the body towards him.  As the arms and torso floated passed him, the cold, white, face was hidden behind short reddish brown hair, plastered over her eyes.  Michael felt his heart beating faster and his hands begin to tremble.  Taking a deep breath, he brushed aside the auburn hair, when suddenly his attention was distracted by loud shouting._

_"Thank you!" Rath cried, pressing Vilandra's head against his chest.  Michael watched as he showered her with kisses, while she slowly became aware of her surroundings.  _

_"She's okay!" he cried out happily.  As Rath helped Vilandra up, newcomers to the scene rushed towards the injured princess.  King Alaric and Queen Fadilia hovered anxiously over their daughter, escorting her into the palace, alongside Rath._

_Michael smiled, relieved at the outcome of the situation.  He turned back to the woman in front of him and finished brushing the hair from her face.  As his thumb caressed the smooth, pale cheek of the mystery woman, his heart suddenly skipped a beat.  _

_It was Isabel._

_He hunched over her body in shock, clutching her with his right arm around her waist and his left arm holding her up from underneath._

_"Isabel?"_

_Michael felt her body begin to sink, like someone had begun to attach weights to her lifeless body.  He scrambled to pull her out of the thick waters, but found himself unable to move her.  He cupped her serene face, silently willing her to wake up.  "Come on Isabel..."  Suddenly her face slipped from his grasp and he watched in abject horror, as she sunk underneath the pale purple waters, out from sight._

"NO!" he gasped, awaking in his bed.  Michael searched frantically around the dark room for any signs of Isabel, or the images that he had just dreamt.  

_Had they been real?_

"Isabel," he said breathily, running his fingers through his soaking wet hair.

_Something was wrong; he felt it in his gut.  Isabel was in danger, and there was nothing he could do about it._

**~~~**

"He has begun his attack," General Steren said solemnly, as he stood beside Queen Fadilia.

"On what fronts?"

"He's engaged our troops at Puden, the Plains of Caldor, and in the south, at Gorga Dea, as we suspected he would, when we arrived."  General Steren lit the areas of battle with a press of a button.  "We are holding strong for now.  The Guilians have bolstered our numbers," he added.

"Why have we excluded Commander Ra...Michael, and also Tess?" Fadilia asked suspiciously.

The General sighed.  "This is just the beginning.  We cannot trouble them with the minor squabbles, which are only there to serve as distractions for our troops," he explained.  "Our true focus will be," he pushed a blue glowing button, "here."

Fadilia looked up to find the General had pulled up a map of the region of Saren Dari.  She frowned.  It was a barren plain; nothing but sand for hundreds of miles.  Fadilia glanced over at General Steren.  "What is this?"  She motioned to the green grid-like map.

"We have reason to believe that Khivar's weapon is being built here."  The General looked up gravely at the satellite uplink, which surveyed the entirety of Saren Dari.  One of their best agents risked his life for this information.  He had been captured after the drop off and he hadn't heard from the loyal Kedran since.

"So we are going to raid the base?"

The General exhaled slowly.  "We have had some other intel about Saren Dari and the project," he said uneasily.  "Khivar has sent Andaria, Zander, and Medgio there."

Fadilia tensed at the news of her close friends' move.  "Do you know why?"

General Steren shook his head unhappily.  "No.  We have no idea what Khivar has in store for them," he replied stoically.

"Well then we'd better find out, shouldn't we?" Tess stated, entering unannounced.

General Steren bowed to the Queen and stepped aside as Tess moved in for a closer look at the suspected holding base of her son and mother.  "We are planning the mission at this moment, Your Highness."

"And does that include me?" Tess asked darkly.

General Steren frowned.  "Your Highness, that would be an extremely risky move.  It wouldn't be prudent at all."

Tess spun around and gazed unwaveringly at the General.  "And how logical do you think I am when it comes to my family, General Steren?" she rebuked.  "They have my mother and my son as you said, and it will be a cold day in hell before I let another thing happen to either of them.  I've been held back because it wasn't the 'right time', or 'someone's life was in danger' - well it's payback time."

Fadilia noted her daughter-in-law's steady and resolute tone when speaking about her involvement in the rescue.  She understood the restless and frustrated emotions that waged within Tess' soul and spirit.  No one could have convinced her to run and hide when Khivar attacked her family, but her son saw to it that she was unable to protest, having her drugged and taken away.

"I don't think that is wise," General Steren said tersely.

"Well it doesn't matter what you think," Tess spat.  She glanced briefly at Fadilia, as if seeking her support.  "I _am_ going on that mission, if it's the last thing I do."

"Exactly my point," General Steren growled.  "It _cannot_ be the last thing you do!"

"What else would you have her do, General?" Fadilia interrupted the debate.  "She will face Khivar, and God willing, with my son at her side.  How much more difficult and dangerous will this mission be?" she countered.

General Steren tensed at the direction of this conversation.  "We have capable men to oversee this mission, Your Highnesses," he explained calmly.  "Commander Michael will lead the expedition."

"Then you should have no qualm with my decision," Tess reasonably argued.  "And with both, Michael and I, there, you should be twice more at ease."

General Steren opened his mouth to protest when the entranceway opened once again, revealing Michael's full stature.  "I guess no one else could sleep either," he quipped dryly.

"What's going on here?" he asked uncertainly.  "One of the servant guys told me I could find you in here."  He entered the room cautiously.

"Commander Michael," General Steren sighed irascibly.  "Would you not agree that Queen Tess should remain hidden in the confines of the mountain?"

Michael glanced between the three strong-willed individuals.  "Yes," he replied.  "She would probably be safer..."

Tess let out an exasperated cry.  "How can you say that?" she yelled angrily.

Michael held up his hand, signaling Tess to be quiet.  "Let me finish."  He turned back to General Steren, who looked skeptically at Michael.  "But Tess is the strongest, most powerful aliens I've ever encountered.  And if she's mad, there's no telling what will happen," Michael added, glancing back at Tess, whose expression changed to gratitude.  "If I want anyone to fight by my side, it would be Tess."

General Steren was speechless.  He looked dejected and irritable.

Fadilia gazed understandingly at her close confidante.  "Have faith General Steren, the One has a Plan," she said soothingly.  "They will not be harmed."

General Steren looked warily at Fadilia's words of encouragement and glanced up at Michael and Tess.  He closed his eyes and shook his head.  "Fine," he said reluctantly.  "You will join the mission."  He glanced back at Fadilia, who nodded approvingly, and groaned.  "I was only thinking of your safety, Your Highness."

Tess nodded slowly.  "I understand, General Steren," she said appreciatively.  "But I need to do this."

General Steren and Tess locked gazes and an understanding passed between them.  "Well then, let's begin."

**~~~**

"What do you think he's up to, General?" the Captain asked, as they stood before the stasis unit, which held Princess Vilandra.

The General thoughtfully tapped his finger against his bottom lip.  "He'll come for them."

"But how?  The human has no memory of this place."

The General smiled wickedly.  "If he looks hard enough, he'll see we made a 'mistake' while erasing the humanoid's memory," he muttered under his breath.  "If the King has regained a minute amount of his powers, he'll know where we are."

The Captain began to chuckle at the underhanded scheme of the General's, although he wasn't aware of the secret.  "You're so clever, General."

"Don't be such a suck up, Captain Liesner," the General growled irritably.  The words stored, in the humanoid mind, was useful when expressing insults to his subordinates.  He quite rather enjoyed it.

"Yes Sir."

The General folded his arms across his chest and turned to the Captain.  "Ready the troops, it's only a matter of time before the 'Great King' arrives," he said confidently.  "And we wouldn't want to welcome him with anything less than he deserves, right Captain?"

The dark, stooping Hispanic captain nodded eagerly.  "Oh definitely.  His Majesty will be so pleased with your easy victory."

The General waved the captain off, and turned his focus back to the other Royal he had captured with such ease.  As the corners of his lips curled into a victorious smirk, he tilted his head and clasped his hands together.  _One against so many...it almost doesn't seem fair._  A low rumble emitted from the pit of his stomach and rose up into his throat, until it reached his lips and a dark and maniacal laugh filled the room.

_Almost._


	55. 55

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:  **Othniel (Aw - th - NEE - il)

                                        Mizpah_ (M – iz __– pah)___

**Author****'s notes**:    _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                              _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                              Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                              Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                              Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                              _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                              _Kaptar__'s Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                              _Yun__'s Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

                              _Chasser :  animal similar to a cat_

Chapter Fifty Five

***

There is nothing so likely to produce peace as to be well prepared to meet the enemy. 

                                                                             -  George Washington

***

_'Cast your cares on the Lord_

_and he will sustain you;_

_he will never let the righteous fall.  - Psalm 55:22'_

_Are you there?_  

Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  His recent decision made him turn to the foreign book clenched in his hand.  It was hard to believe the stories about an invisible Being, who created everything; yet here he was, pouring over his Word.  Max shook his head.  _It was ridiculous_.

_'As ridiculous as aliens?' an inner voice countered._

Max sighed.  "I guess not," he replied out loud to the non-verbal question.__

Reluctantly Max opened the book once more, and scanned the thin tissue-like pages, searching for words of inspiration and direction.  As if his hands were guided by some force, the book opened to the same book of the Bible he had been previously reading from.  _Psalms_.  

Max did not know much about the Bible; in fact, he knew less than nothing.  His parents had not been wholly religious - except for special holidays - and he hadn't been exposed to the dogma of church.  As he scanned the creatively written passages, Max noticed, in fine print, a reference to a man named David.  Though he was practically an atheist - if he were to affiliate himself with any belief system - Max knew, as did most of the population of Earth, about the story about David and Goliath:  the young shepherd boy, who with a single stone and slingshot, killed the towering monstrosity.  

It was a common enough tale about judging someone by their size and appearance; but as Max recalled the story, he remembered the end of David's journey, which had him crowned king of the people of Israel.  He turned to the beginning of the book of Psalms and realized that the author of the book was this same man - the King of Israel.

_'__ In the LORD I take refuge.   
How then can you say to me:   
"Flee like a bird to your mountain._

_ For look, the wicked bend their bows;   
they set their arrows against the strings   
to shoot from the shadows   
at the upright in heart.   
 When the foundations are being destroyed,   
what can the righteous do?"   
  
The LORD is in his holy temple;   
the LORD is on his heavenly throne.   
He observes the sons of men;   
his eyes examine them. _

_The LORD examines the righteous,   
but the wicked and those who love violence   
his soul hates. _

_On the wicked he will rain   
fiery coals and burning sulfur;   
a scorching wind will be their lot.   
  
For the LORD is righteous,   
he loves justice;   
upright men will see his face. - P__salm 11'_

_And this God has chosen me?_

Just like David, who carried the weight of leading, guiding his people, Max stood in front, out on the battlefield; his decisions carrying consequences throughout his kingdom.  If he made one wrong move, his people would fall to their deaths.  It was a burden he hadn't been ready to carry in the past couple of years; he wasn't even sure if he was ready now.  But there was no other choice, not in his heart; whatever kind of king he was, he would do his best to save the millions who depended on him.

_How can you be so sure of me?_

Max turned this question over and over in his head, as he skimmed the words of one of the most powerful kings ever known.  He expected no reply, in his lifetime; he had experienced an uninvolved God.  Except for the declaration of his destiny, Max had no reason to believe this 'God' existed.

He struggled with this new dilemma.  He could accept that he was a king, and therefore, responsible for the lives of a whole planet; but what difference did God make in his destiny?  Suddenly a gust wind arose and tore at the pages of the neatly pressed book.  Max was startled and clamped his hand down on the blur of black and white, rustling in the wind.  He lifted his hand when he felt the breeze die.  The words of the passage caught his eye.

_'__"This is what the LORD says-   
your Redeemer, who formed you in the womb:   
  
I am the LORD ,   
who has made all things,   
who alone stretched out the heavens,   
who spread out the earth by myself,   
  
 who foils the signs of false prophets   
and makes fools of diviners,   
who overthrows the learning of the wise   
and turns it into nonsense,   
 who carries out the words of his servants   
and fulfills the predictions of his messengers,   
  
who says of Jerusalem, 'It shall be inhabited,'   
of the towns of Judah, 'They shall be built,'   
and of their ruins, 'I will restore them,'   
 who says to the watery deep, 'Be dry,   
and I will dry up your streams,'   
who says of Cyrus, 'He is my shepherd   
and will accomplish all that I please;   
he will say of Jerusalem, "Let it be rebuilt,"   
and of the temple, "Let its foundations be laid." - _Isaiah 44:24-28'

His heart skipped a beat.  It was as if those words were meant for him.  Max looked up into the clear blue sky and furrowed his brow.  _No, could it be?_

Max shut the book, pursing his lips, a look of determination settling upon his brooding features, and closed his eyes.  He had never uttered a prayer before, and wasn't sure if this was 'official' enough, but he wasn't going to go into logistics at that moment.

"God, or whoever you are, if you can hear me, I just need to know that I'm not just imagining things," he began slowly.  "If you really are speaking to me through this book, if these really are your words, then tell me.  What do you want from me?"

Max waited a moment, not sure if there would be an audible reply, or if he opened the black book, a confrontational declaration would await him.  He licked his lips and let out an apprehensive sigh.  Swallowing his fear, which came from an uncertain source of expectation, Max opened the book and skimmed the hundreds of words that formed marked passages.  Once again his eyes were forced to linger on a verse, which would have seemed unimportant to a common bystander, but held Max with such a strong sense of purpose and revelation.

_'The Lord works righteousness_

_and justice for all the oppressed.  -  Psalm 103:6'_

Max closed his eyes and closed the book yet again.  He had another decision to make:  Would he choose to believe in this invisible God?  Or was he in this alone?  

Suddenly Max was disturbed from his silent thoughts by the sweet songs of a nearby lark.  Its' voice pierced the silence with a strong, confident voice.  Max sought the source of the song, but could only see loose, green foliage hanging from the branches of a row of trees that lined the street.

_'Look around you.  Can you really deny that something this wonderful could have been an accident?'  _

Max knew these questions raised from the depths of his soul already held the answer.  He turned to the work of this unknown God, whom he had ignored for so long and who was now calling to him, and acknowledged in his heart and mind that He did exist.

"I believe you," Max said out loud, into the dawn of a new day.  "And will do what you ask me to do."

Suddenly stillness came upon Max and the bustling creation, which he had been communing with.  Even the songbird held its' breath at Max's confession, as if to say, 'finally'.  Then as if someone had turned the mute off on the audio, Max was flooded by the vocal styling of various birds, dogs, cats, and whatever other living creature living in the vicinity.  The sound was deafening.  It made Max stifle a laugh.  He had this mental image of animals dancing around - whether it was because God had told them what Max said, or just because they felt like it.

"You're definitely losing it," Max mumbled, running his fingers through his hair.  He glanced over his shoulder at the house, where Liz and Jesse were sleeping, and closed his eyes tiredly.  His thoughts turned to the day ahead; he was heading out into the desert, in search of a man, the face of which he had never seen before.  Max groaned inwardly.  "What am I supposed to do now?"

Max furrowed his brow and opened the book one last time.  He flipped through the pages, when he came upon the book written by David again.  The feelings of frustration and helplessness he was able to put into words amazed Max.  As he read his words, Max felt himself praying - pleading - to God with the same words, understanding the position David had been in, when all of his enemies pressed in hard against him.  These words filled him with a sense of peace - everything would be work out.

'_For this God is our God forever and_

_ever;_

_he will be our guide even to the end.' - Psalm 48:14_

**~ * ~**

"What are we doing here?" Jesse asked uneasily.  "We're not going to find them out here.  We're not anywhere near where we need to be."

Max brushed the chalky dust that clung to his hands, as he stood atop the plateau that jutted out above their hiding place.  He looked down at Jesse, who stood nearest him, and then Liz, who was only a couple of feet behind them.  After spending that evening and early dawn in an intense struggle with himself and the One who had chosen him, Max faced the challenge of the day ahead of him, with an uncertain heart.  He was restless, as he planned in his mind the strategy of their search for the group, with the idea of going unsuspectingly into the desert, against an adversary they knew nothing about.  Then with a wonderful clarity, Max realized what he must do.

"We're not going to find them," Max replied somberly.

"What do you mean?"  Liz came up behind him and rested her hand upon his shoulder.  "Max, what are we doing here?" she asked softly.

Max turned around and rolled his shoulders back, staring at the two friends, who had managed to escape capture, and swallowed hard.  There were so many changes happening within him that he didn't have the time to explain to them.  He felt a new strength and confidence fill him as he faced the coming onslaught of enemies willing him to fall.  This was his destiny.  He would not be denied - the One who ordained it would not be denied.

"Would you stop looking at us like we're kids?" Jesse exclaimed in frustration.  "We are not giving up on them, Max!"

Max tilted his head calmly and shook his head in disagreement.  "That is not what I'm doing," he replied stoically.  Turning out into the vast expanse of space and desert, Max focused on the distant horizon.  "We'll get them back."  

"How?" Liz asked hesitantly.

Max quarter-turned his body toward her, with his chin resting against his right shoulder, as his eyes were hidden by his long lashes.  "They're going to come to us."

**~~~**

"Our defenses have detected a massive energy flux due south, General."  Captain Leisner bowed hesitantly to the high ranking officer, unsettled by the report himself.

"Do you have the exact coordinates for this anomaly?"

Captain Leisner shuffled forward, holding out a thin black panel, which diagramed the sudden energy spike in the region.  He took a step back as the General snatched the information from his hand and waited patiently, with his hands clasped behind his back.  "Yes sir.  Our officers have not yet identified the possible explanation for such a concentrated explosion of energy."

The General seemed perturbed by this unexpected event.  He glanced furtively at the captive princess and then back at the report.  "An obvious ploy," he muttered under his breath.  The General glanced up at him and cleared his throat, straightening his posture to its' imposing height.  "Order our scouts back to camp and prepare our troops for advancement," he commanded sternly.

Captain Leisner nodded his head and acknowledged his commanding officer's instructions.  "Yes sir," he yelled, as a soldier would to his commander.  Captain Leisner was about to salute and leave, but he hesitated - a motion the General noticed.

"What is it?" he barked, irritably.

Captain Leisner furrowed his brow and shrunk back, afraid at what the General's reaction would be to his thoughts.  "Uh, nothing," he said, dismissing his first reaction and attempted to turn and leave.

The General waved his hand above his head and he saw out of his peripheral that two officers had stepped in front of the exit, blocking his escape.  "Tell me what is on your mind, Captain."  He stepped forward, sliding his arm around his shoulder, without making contact, guiding him to a nearby stool.  "I insist," he said, with an aggravated smile across his face.

He sat down uncomfortably, shifting his weight on the small circumference, which was stabilized by three narrow legs.  "It was really nothing, General," he replied, laughing nervously.  "I just lost myself for a moment."

The General looked down upon him in disbelief.  His startling, cold blue eyes bore into him, as if trying to carve his initials in the back of his head.  "I know you were thinking something, now tell me, _Captain_."  Venom laced his words as they left his lips.

Captain Leisner swallowed hard and lowered his gaze, unable to maintain eye contact with the intimidating Iturian General.  "I had just thought that we might be more unprepared than was first estimated," he whispered, cringing from the outburst that was expected.

"You fool," the General spat, narrowing his gaze, which seemed to intensify the fire that burned underneath the chilling blue.  "He is using this to frighten the troops.  It is nothing more than a game strategy."  The tall Caucasian General began to pace back and forth in front of him.

"But his powers...they seem more formidable than Khivar's last briefing.  The radius of the energy surge spanned several miles."  
  


This comment seemed to sit as a burr underneath a horse's saddle, irritating the horse, and threatening to cause harm to anyone in its' vicinity.  Suddenly, in a blink of an eye, the General stood looming over him, pressing the palm of his hand against his vulnerable throat.  The Captain felt a warm pulsing against his Adam's apple.  He looked anxiously up at the dangerous man, who was usually composed, as his eyes darted around wildly.

"_Does it_?"  The General's throat rumbled in a low menacing tone.

"Sir?"  A dark skinned man entered the restricted area, regaled in full dress, a gold crest signifying his rank as Captain, and stood a few feet from the high energy fraught confrontation.

The General snapped his head up and glared at the interruption.  "What is it?"

"King Khivar has requested your presence in the Com Quarters.

Captain Leisner felt the heat of the General's energy pulse ebb at the mention of Khivar, however, his hand continued to hover inches from his throat.

The General glanced down at him and narrowed his eyes, as if debating whether he had enough time to kill him before answering his King's call.  Turning his head to the side, the commander took a deep breath and nodded, all the while keeping his gaze upon the captain.  "I am coming," he replied darkly.

Captain Leisner gulped at this comment.  _Was he headed towards Volos, as his now deceased parents had predicted?_

"_You_," the General breathed heavily, "should thank His Highness for granting you a stay of execution for your treacherous words."

Unexpectedly the warm pulsing faded away, as the General pulled his hand back.  The General took a step back and observed with an unnerving calmness, his state of utter relief.  "Yes Sir!" he choked out, resting his hand against his throat.

The corners of the General's lips curled slightly, as his eyes gleamed evilly, and he turned heel and followed the other captain to the Com Quarters, where Khivar was awaiting his presence.  Over his shoulder, without glancing back at the captain, the General barked, "Now do as I told you!"

The Captain swallowed hard, realizing how close he had been to finding out whether the 'Unseen' truly was.  He took several deep breaths and wiped the sweat dripping profusely down his brow.  After calming himself, he looked toward the attractive figure in stasis.  "_Against such evil, who can stand_?" he whispered to the unconscious princess.

**~~~**

Andaria's head rested tiredly against her chest, as the full weight of her body was held up only by the restraints, which were cutting into her wrists, chained against the blank, grey walls.  

The transfer from Ithilis was unexpected; when Nicholas and several soldiers stood glowering at her, while she sat wearily in her cell, Andaria thought, 'What now'?

It had gone smoothly for the treacherous child, as the soldiers lifted Andaria easily and took her to the transport craft.  Medgio was already chained in energy bonds, which glowed green, when they placed her beside her faithful servant.  She had not seen him since the night of endless torture.  When Khivar taunted and goaded Medgio, Andaria could faintly hear his words, as she used what remaining strength she had to search past that impenetrable mirrored wall beside her table.  She knew he was about to break and cried out words of defiance; it was all she could, as her state left her helpless.  And by Khivar's reaction - he had not come to see her in several days - Medgio did not fail her.  This knowledge brought a smile to her face.  

But as quickly as the victorious insight was received, it was wiped away in an instant.  The last passengers of the transport boarded the dimly lit air craft - Nicholas's recognizable stature stood in the entranceway, pausing, as if expecting the prisoners to gaze in admiration or awe, and he was flanked by two guards, one of which held a fidgeting baby.  Her heart leaped into her throat, causing her to silently gasp for air.  

The memory was still fresh in her mind.

She took a ragged breath, willing herself to live, if only for the young life she had just begun to know.  Andaria hadn't seen her grandson since Nicholas and his guards casually walked through the cargo hold of the aircraft and proceeded to the well guarded interior of the transport ship.  Her mind worked tirelessly, debating whether now was the time to expose her true self, and in turn, take what seemed like the best opportunity to save Zander from Khivar and his twisted schemes, or if she should wait.  In the end, Andaria knew she was too weak to expose Zander to such a great risk; she had been gathering her strength since Khivar's attempt to coerce Medgio into revealing the location of the Loyalist's base of operation, and soon she would be strong enough to press the self-proclaimed Ruler of Antar.

Andaria groaned, as a trickle of blood fell to the ground.  Her body was unable to wholly mend the mindless ravagings of Khivar's evil architects, she was certain, if Khivar or Nicholas were to subject her to another intense series of physical and mental scourings, it would be her last.  As she was about to fall into a state of unconsciousness,she was startled by a soft humming.

_'Nonnie.'_

Andaria jerked her head up to search the room for the child-like voice she heard - there was no one.

_'Nonnie?' the voice called again._

"Zander?"  Her voice was soft, even hesitant to say his name, for fear it was the delusions of a dying woman.

_'Nonnie.  I'm okay.'_  The voice was void of fear, and almost reassuring, in a hapless manner.

Andaria furrowed her brow, squeezing her eyes tightly, trying to focus her energy towards a silent conversation with this comforting, yet surprising display of power by her grandchild.  Her mind was full of confusion and a swirl of colors.  She could not focus long enough to enter Zander's mind.

_'Stop!' Zander commanded forcefully._

Andaria shuddered inwardly.  His mental voice filled her mind; as with any child, unable to distinguish the force his voice yielded.

_'I am coming.'_

Andaria frowned, uncertain of what Zander's comment could possibly mean.  All of the sudden, Andaria felt herself drawn into a dark, black trance, unable to control her state of consciousness.

_Andaria stood on the cliffs of Mizpah, overlooking the billowing tides of the Elvarian Sea.  It was a familiar setting; she often brought Ava to this very site as a child, and in her old age, her grandson._  

_'Nonnie!' the familiar inner voice exclaimed happily._

_Andaria spun around in time to see a child, no more than five years old, bounding up the winding rustic trail, which led to the cliffs, where she stood.  His straight chestnut hair flopped over his eyes as he sprinted haphazardly toward her.  Andaria was startled at the age of this child, and how he referred to her as his grandmother - Nonnie - when - if it was Zander - she hadn't so much explained her ties to the young child, who had yet to learn how to walk.  He flung himself into her arms, as if he had known her for his entire life, and wrapped his tiny arms around her neck._

_'I didn't think I would ever see you again,' he whispered into her ear._

_Andaria's arms held the child loosely, as she was coming to grips with what she was experiencing.  _

Had Zander learned to utilize his powers at such a young age?  What were his powers?__

_Andaria felt his arms draw her even closer to him, as his head rested against the nape of her neck.  Instinctively, she closed her eyes and embraced the content child, who clung needfully to her.  There was something so familiar to her, as he rested in her arms._

_After a few moments, Andaria felt him pull away from her, until she could see his face clearly in front of her.  His eyes opened in round doe-eyed innocence, shining as bright as Othniel's sceptre, with a startling depth of cerulean blue she had never seen inherited from Antarian genes.  The blue was also accented by a thin halo of charcoal, which was most unusual.  Still, she could see her daughter in his eyes; and his hair and facial features were definitely from his father's side of the family._

_"Zander, is it really you?"  She caressed his face with a mother's touch, and brushed his long bangs from his beautiful eyes, pausing a moment with her fingers lingering within the strands of his thick hair._

_The child smiled and nodded fervently; then, in the blink of an eye, his eyes darkened and his smooth brow furrowed anxiously.  'I hope you're not mad at me for talking to you," he pouted.  "I know I'm not supposed to..."_

_Andaria tilted her head and raised her eyebrow.  "Oh no, Zander!" she exclaimed in disbelief.  "Don't be sorry."  Andaria pressed her lips against his smooth forehead.  "My child, you have made your Nonnie so happy!"  She kissed him again, embracing him tightly in her arms._

_"Oh," he sighed, apparently relieved.  His lips widened into a happy grin.  His child-like hands pressed against her cheeks, one on each side, as he threw his head back and laughed.  "Oh, Nonnie...you're so funny."_

_Andaria blew a raspberry against the nape of his neck, causing him to squirm and shriek in delight.  It was a welcomed moment of rest from the toils of the present reality.  She had no other cares except the child in her arms._

_"Nonnie," Zander said breathlessly, "The bad men are going to hurt me..."_

_Andaria's expression, which had been untroubled and happy, now disappeared; instead, a flat, grim look emerged.  "Don't say that," she whispered forcefully.  "I will protect you, and so will your mother and father."_

_Zander tilted his head thoughtfully and pouted.  "I don't think they're going to be fast enough," he in barely a whisper.  "He told me so."_

_Andaria rested her forehead against his, as he lowered his gaze dejectedly.  "Don't believe the bad man," she said reassuringly.  "He's lying to you."_

_Zander pulled his head back, until his gaze met hers.  They glistened under the warm glow of the Antarian sun.  He shook his head.  "Nonnie, _He's_ not the bad man," he stated matter-of-factly.  "He is really nice.  I like him."_

_Andaria frowned.  "What do you mean, Zander?"  She was confused.  Had Khivar or Nicholas convinced Zander that they were nice, caring men?  The thought frightened her._

_Zander squirmed in her arms and dropped all of his weight down, signaling to Andaria that he wanted to be let down.  She released him, keeping her eye on the image of her daughter and Zan, as he clasped her hand in his and led her towards the edge of the cliff.  He pointed eagerly out into the expanse, where the roar of the sea beckoned below._

_"_He_ is the guy."_

_Andaria bent down onto one knee and followed his finger toward its' goal - there was nothing but wisps of white clouds wafting by.  "Who are you talking about, Zander?" she asked gently.  "I don't see anyone."_

_Zander turned around and stared at her curiously.  "You mean you don't see Him?"_

_Andaria shook her head, as she glanced behind him one more time, just in case she might have missed something.  "No.  There's no one there, my child."_

_"It's Him!" he exclaimed unhappily, with his arm pointing out behind him.  "He said He would take care of me, Mommy and Daddy."  He turned around and looked in the direction of his finger.  Stamping his feet, he turned back to her.  "He told me that He was bringing them home."  With a child's temperance, Zander folded his arms across his chest and his eyes darkened, until the charcoal halo, which surrounded the chilling blue, now encroached on the cerulean blue, until there was only a thin ring of blue amidst the overwhelming black, which almost covered the entirety of his eyes._

_Andaria finally understood and was awed at the inference of the possibility that Zander had truly encountered 'Him'.  She couldn't be quite sure, but the thought gave her reason for the hope she had.  "I know," she said soothingly, rubbing his upper arms.  "But just because Nonnie can't see Him, doesn't mean you didn't.  Is that what you're telling me?  You saw 'The One'?"_

_Zander frowned, as if unable to get past the idea that she could not see his 'friend'.  "I don't know," he pouted, pulling away from her grip.  Zander walked a few steps down from the steep cliff edge, as if angry with her, but all of the sudden, he spun around, his eyes returned to their normal blue hue.  "I'm sorry Nonnie," his eyes revealed an unexpected fear behind them, "I have to go."_

_Andaria tilted her head questioningly.  "Where are you going?" she blurted out, reaching for her only grandson._

_"They're talking about their plans...I can't stay."  He turned and ran down the trail, with burnt gold grasses lining its' path._

_"Wait!" Andaria called frantically._

_Zander stopped a moment and turned around.  "I love you, Nonnie," he cried out, unabashed, waving frenetically._

_She opened her mouth to return the sentiments, but her voice was silenced._

Andaria jerked her head up and found herself chained to the bland, mind-numbing walls of her cell.  She gasped for air, as Zander's sudden exit, from his unexpected visit, left her reeling.  Once again, his inexperience, in the art of mind merging and travel, showed, as he left his subject drained.  Andaria closed her eyes and took a deep breath, assessing what had just happened to her.

_If that was him, I have reason to hope._

Andaria easily recalled the image of her grandchild, so much older than he was, and the knowledge that parts of his mother and father ran deep in his blood brought a tear to her eye.  'The One' had continued his covenant with the House of Kedar - He saw fit to allow Zander into His Presence, something not done since the days of Cian.  Now she also shared in that covenant, through her grandchild.

Silently, Andaria prayed, asking Him to fulfill his promise, and she also asked that Tess and Max would surrender control over their lives and turn it over to their purposed destiny.  For it was a destiny planned and ordained in love.  And with those inaudible words, Andaria allowed herself to fall into darkness.

**~~~**

_'I will be your Strength.'_

_Isabel heard the voice faintly in the back of her mind.  Her present state remained the same.  Lost in the ungodly state of unrest neither awake, nor dead - Isabel focused on keeping her sanity.  It was a task that was getting harder by the minute...if there was time in the state her mind, soul, and body were in._

_Now and again, Isabel would hear this very voice, which only moments ago urged her to carry on, speaking to her in such a whisper, as if it were not there.  The mysterious occurrences brought to her attention, the possibility that she was imagining things, or her captors were toying with her mind._

_'Never will I leave you, never will I forsake you.'_

_Suddenly a warm bright glow appeared before her eyes, and Isabel found herself gazing into it, in her physical form, which stood in a dark abyss.  Her  hands ran down the familiar form, once a formless consciousness, and swallowed in disbelief at the radiating white light; though it had no obvious form, Isabel shifted uneasily, while standing in the presence of the faceless luminescence, as such an overwhelming feeling of awe and reverence.  Isabel found herself standing in the black abyss, with her eyes averted.  _

_It was an unexplainable reaction.  Isabel did not understand why something inside of her was utterly drawn to the light yet was unable to face its pure lightness of being.  She bit the inside of her cheek, as her mind raced, searching for any explanation of who or what this light was._

_'I AM.'_

_Isabel glanced from underneath her short auburn hair, which hid her face, at the imposing light, which had unexpectedly strengthened in intensity and brilliance.  'Am I dead?" she blurted out, shielding herself from the searing heat that emanated from this voice, yet was not scorched._

_'Rest in Me.'_

_Isabel's eyes darted, unable to focus while she stood in a place of extremes.    "Can I see you?" she asked hesitantly, angling her body towards the light.  "If you are, who I think You are, I know in stories that I'm not allowed to do something like that..."  Her voice trailed off, waiting in expectancy._

_'You may behold the Lord.'_

_Isabel took a deep breath before turning around and resting her gaze upon a tall, broad figure fitted with skillfully crafted armor of white and yellow gold.  Its' facial features seemed to hold a distinct masculine quality, though Isabel felt deep inside that this creature was not a mere man.  She stood with her mouth agape and laughed nervously, throwing her head back in a mixture of fear and disbelief.  "This is insane."  Isabel stumbled back a few steps, while shaking her head; she turned back to, what she could only describe from her earthly vocabulary, as an angel of God.  "Are you really here?  Or am I just losing it?"_

_'Do not be afraid,' it spoke, without moving its' lips._

_Isabel stared skeptically at the being.  "You've got to be kidding, right?  I'm seeing an angel of God and you're telling me not to freak out?" she exclaimed hysterically.  "This cannot be happening."_

_'Your time is drawing near.  Prepare yourself.'_

_Isabel blinked several times, furrowing her brow in confusion.  "Prepare myself?"  She pressed her fingers against her eyes, as a portentous feeling of change made her stomach churn in distress.  "Please tell me what is going on," she pleaded, with a heart felt cry.  "I can't do this anymore."_

_The angel stood silently, unfazed by her emotional outburst._

_Isabel fell to her knees.  "Do you hear me?" she said in tearful frustration.  "Please hear me.  I just want this to be over.  I don't want this life anymore."  Letting out a helpless groan, unable to find the words to express what lay in her heart, Isabel buried her face in her hands, as the disheveled locks of her hair fell across her face.  "Why can't I be normal?  I don't want to be chosen!"_

_Her cry seemed to be swallowed up in the endless abyss._

_Isabel wished she could escape the confines of her body, as it felt like she was about to explode; she wanted to claw off this body, that allowed her to feel.  Her mind was in turmoil and filled with uncertainty.  Memories of her past life with Rath, as Vilandra, plagued her.  Her heart defiantly longed for Michael's reassuring strength and comforting presence.  Isabel shook her head._

No!  She, Isabel, was in love with her _husband_.  She was leaving that life behind.

_'Find Rest in me, my child.  I will be your refuge in this time of trial and testing.  I will see you through.'_

_Unwanted tears filled her eyes and brimmed over, leaving a glistening trail against her fair face.  Isabel glared accusingly at the statuesque figure, and shaking her head, she spat out, "NO!"  She pushed herself to her feet, all the while continuing to shake her head at the emotionless messenger of God.  "I don't find you comforting.  And you won't stop these memories in my head."  Isabel pressed the palms of her hands against her throbbing temples._

_'Your trials are great,' the angel agreed, nodding his head, finally showing signs of life.  'I have been with you through it all.  I AM with you."_

_Isabel choked on the tears that flowed, lowering her head; the will to fight had disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.  She was so tired, so tired._

_'Your fathers have sinned against me, and you are forced to reap their harvest.'_

_Isabel knew He was referring to their conception and birth.  "Why?" she asked raspily, throwing her hands up.  "I didn't do anything..."_

_'Because I AM holy.'_

_His...or its' words didn't seem to have anything to do with her question._

_'But you will not always face enmity.  A day is approaching, where at long last the sins of your fathers will be atoned for.  I have chosen my instruments of righteousness.'_

_"I have to go through this to become this instrument?" she asked wearily.  He spoke with authority, as if He already knew the outcome._

_'Yes, you will be my instrument.'_

_"But what if I said no?"_

_There was no pause from the messenger, as if He already knew her question beforehand.  'My plans will not be thwarted.'_

_Isabel took a deep breath and wiped the remnants of her tears of frustration, as they were replaced with an unexpected numbness.  "So you really don't care what I think?"_

_Silence._

_"Don't you love me?"_

_'I AM love.  What you know, see, hear, and feel is because I AM.  I was before, not begotten, nor created by any hands.  I AM.'_

_Suddenly Isabel was filled with an indescribable shame at her accusations.  The luminescence that emanated from the angel grew brighter, until she could no longer gaze upon his face.  Who was she to question His plans?_

_At that moment, Isabel understood what it was like to be in the presence of the Living God.  Everything was stripped away.  Standing in judgment by the Him, it was like she was standing bare - no words, thoughts, or actions of her heart was hidden from His sight._

_"Oh God," she whispered, closing her eyes and covering her face from His piercing eyes.  "I am so sorry."  Under her fingertips, a new dampness trickled from her eyes - tears of remorse and shame.  Once again, Isabel fell to her knees, rocking herself gently._

_'But I am with you, my child.  I AM merciful and compassionate.  I AM faithful and gracious.'_

_His words only served to further the depth of her self-loathing.  She did not deserve to look upon Him; she was unworthy to be part of His chosen.  Isabel shook her head and muttered through her hands, "No.  I am nothing.  I don't deserve this..."_

_When she was feeling the full weight of her sins against Him, Isabel felt a warm hand upon her shoulder; and as she fearfully and reluctantly peered up at the sudden human contact, a soft, kind and gentle face gazed lovingly at her.  He seemed familiar, but she was unable to place the face.  However, Isabel fell naturally into his open arms.  In his arms flowed such strength, and it penetrated her, to her very core, comforting her, when she thought she would never know peace again._

_'I am the way, the truth, and the life.  No one comes to the Father except through me.'_

_Isabel nodded.  She would do anything.  She knew the Truth now._

_His gentle voice whispered soothing words into her ear, as he rocked her in his arms.  And when she felt an overwhelming sense of peace and rest, Isabel looked up into the face of God and saw forgiveness and love.  Her tired and weary body was suddenly renewed and filled with an unexplainable joy._

_The familiar man, who now seemed so close, knelt before her and smiled faintly.  With a swift, smooth motion of his finger, the man brushed a lock of her hair out of her eye._

_'Now you are ready.  You will be my instrument of righteousness.'_


	56. 56

Loving Destiny 

****

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:    **__

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

                                        _Chasser :  animal similar to a cat_

Chapter Fifty Six

***

There is no despair so absolute as that which comes with the first moments of our first great sorrow, when we have not yet known what it is to have suffered and be healed, to have despaired and have recovered hope.

- George Elliott

***

Max stood reflecting on the past few days and lingered on the infinite wisdom and power, which he knew was carrying him through these trials, completely baffled by its sincerity and reality.  As he peered out on the hard, barren landscape that spanned the distance, Max felt the calm of the lifeless, yet living, region.  It turned his thoughts to his world, silently cautioning him of their own fate, which was looming ever nearer.  But whatever was to befall him and his people, Max was confident today was not going to be the end, but just the beginning.

"What are you looking at?" Liz asked softly, peering over his shoulder.

Max kept his eyes upon the fading horizon; unable to force himself to look upon this woman he would now leave behind, and swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth.  "They'll come from over that hill."  He pointed to a distant sand dune, which glowed a golden red, under the rays of the setting sun.  

"How can you be so sure?"

This time he looked down at her innocent, questioning face, briefly, and folded his arms across his chest, as he returned his watchful gaze upon the empty horizon.  "I just know."  

Max knew he sounded cryptic, but it was true; it was hard to explain this confidence he had at that moment, but it gave him the strength to face the overwhelming battle before him.  His life had changed so much since his brief, but revealing journey to that nameless beach.  He wasn't the boy who walked off the seamless, white sands; it was a weird, but calming understanding of himself that he had never known before.

"You're so different Max," Liz said hesitantly.  She rested her hand upon his forearm, and gently maneuvered Max's body towards her.  "I know that a lot has been going on lately, but it's like you're slipping away from me."

Max closed his eyes as she spoke with a heartbreaking vulnerability.  He nodded.  "I know," he whispered.  "It's hard Liz."  Max slid his hands from under his arms and cupped her face in his hands.  "It's the most difficult thing I've ever had to do, but..."  He paused, averting his eyes.  "I have to do this."

Liz felt a shiver run down her spine.  Even his voice seemed distant as he spoke to her now.

"When we talked last night, it was like I was watching you drown, when you tried to figure this whole thing out - the lies, the deceit - I knew you had had enough."  

Liz opened her mouth to protest, but Max shook his head, signalling for her to let him speak.

"I wasn't ready to give you up Liz.  I was ready to stay here with you, keep my promise, and damn the consequences."  Max dropped his hands from her searching face and took a step back.  "I was going to tell you that nothing had changed..."

Liz stared at Max intently, as his body tensed during his explanation of their unravelling relationship, and closed her eyes in resignation.  She didn't want to understand, but her heart spoke the words her mind wouldn't allow.  "But things always do..."  Her voice was barely above a whisper.  "_Change_."  Liz opened her eyes and tried to swallow the lump that was lodged in her throat.  "Max, like I said last night, I know that you can't let those people die."

Max turned around and smiled sadly.  "You gave me that strength, Liz."  He lifted his hand towards her and clasped it in his.  "I didn't want to go on without telling you this."  Max took a deep breath, trying to relieve the dull ache underneath his chest.  It was like he was saying goodbye, and perhaps in a way, he was.

"I have been struggling with this ever since Tess came back."  Max searched the dark brown eyes, which he had always looked to for comfort and understanding, for any type of recognition of his behavior in the last several days.  Her expression was unreadable.  He sighed, deciding to continue on.  "Her return brought a lot of old questions and decisions back, and this time it was more important because she wasn't giving me an easy out."

"Why was there any decision?" Liz asked pensively.  She knew he was breaking his promise to her - to be with her, to love her - but she needed to know why this was happening at all.

Max nodded, understanding where Liz was coming from.  "Because this time, she took herself out of the equation," he explained gently.  "It wasn't about 'our' destiny, but about the fate of the millions of people on Antar."

"But wasn't it about that the first time?"  Liz wasn't about to make this easy for him.  She had questions, and she wanted answers.

"Partly," Max admitted.  "But when I made my decision before, I really wasn't thinking at all about the people, or the consequences my decision would have for them."

"And now?"

"And now, I realize how pathetic it was, to think I was any king at all, when I had turned my back on all of my people."  Max closed his eyes and could almost hear the screams of his people, calling out his name, pleading for God to rescue them.  "I have been chosen," he said softly.  "And you gave me the strength to be that man; the man who can face his destiny.  You let me go."

Liz was startled by Max's revelation.  She never wanted to be credited with giving Max the strength to say goodbye to her.  Last night had been a blur.  It seemed more like a dream than reality.  She had been tired and last night had been the final straw; she couldn't fight anymore, and now Max was telling her that she was the reason he was finally able to take on the responsibility of becoming this patriarch of an entire world.  It was surreal.

"I...I don't know what to say," she stammered.

Max nodded.  "Liz, this might sound crazy, but I know now that I am chosen," he said, like it was some secret he was not supposed to divulge.  "God spoke to me; and I know that I need to go."

Liz tilted her head and cocked her eyebrow.  "God...God what?"

Max tried to think of the words to explain all that had been revealed to him about his 'destiny' and reconciling the part of him that was Zan into human words.  All of it seemed like a something out of a fantasy novel.  "I know," he rolled his eyes back, "it sounds weird coming from me right?  I never believed in God, and now he's the reason I've decided that I need to go to Antar."  Max let out an ironic chuckle.  "It's crazy!"  He threw his hands up into the air.  "But," he said, turning to her.  "It's true.  I know it's true.  They talked about the Royal Four being chosen and that's what they meant.  Apparently they have the same God in space as they do on Earth."  He tried to make his revelation humorous, but the only expression on Liz's face was of confusion and distress.

"Don't think that I haven't tried to reason my way out of it," he groaned.  "But it's no use.  And it's probably not going to make any sense to you, since you didn't see the things I've seen in the past few days..."

Liz shook her head.  "I believe you."  The words seemed to come out of nowhere.  Liz wasn't sure she understood it all, but enough of it made sense to her, that she wouldn't call him crazy.  Even though she hadn't experienced the last few days with him, Liz had seen many unthinkable things since Max saved her life, and for some unknown reason, she truly understood what he was going through.

"Liz, I..."  But before Max could tell her how much he appreciated her unexpected support, and trust that he was doing the right thing, he felt a sudden heaviness weigh in the air.  He turned around and followed the desert landscape back to the sunlit hill, where he had been watching restlessly, for hours on end.

"What is it?" Liz frowned, following Max's distracted gaze to the location he had previously pointed out to her.  Her voice caught in her throat, as her mouth was left agape.

Under the setting sun, was a thin shadowy line, just above the golden sands, that had not been there before.

"He's here."  Max took a strode forward, until the tip of his foot hung millimetres from the steep, death drop, and gazed knowingly at the mask of shadowy figures that seemed to ripple against the matted sands.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, reaching out into the darkened mass.  "You won't win," Max muttered into the cooling expanse.

Liz watched intensely, as Max seemed to fall into a trance.  Though her eyes remained upon Max, her whole body was aware of the shadows that seemed to be slowly      creeping across the flat desert, and she held her breath.  Liz followed Max's lead and closed her eyes; though she was unable to speak to darkness, if he was, indeed speaking to it, she would silently send up an anxious prayer to God.  She herself was not a believer, but Max, who seemed almost unfazed by the unknown, emanated an unexpected confidence - a sign of his sudden 'change' - and stood tall upon the steep, jutting plateau.

Max opened his eyes and turned to Liz; aware his time was shortening with each breath.  "Go into the cave and warn Jesse.  I don't know what exactly is going to happen, but," he glanced briefly up at the now, thicker shadows, which filled the peak of the hill, and was creeping over the wide embankments, "you will need to stay out of sight."

Liz shook her head in adamant protest.  She looked out into the distance.  If the unending shadow, that seemed to move towards them as one 'thing', intended to attack Max, she would be by his side.  "No.  I'm not going anywhere."

Max snapped his head around and glared at her.  "GO!"

Liz jumped back at the sudden ominous change in his calm demeanor: his face was hardened by the shadows cast by the fading sun, and his posture was rigid - commanding authority.  She backed, several feet, down the rocky plateau, briefly glancing behind her, to find her footing; and when Max became only a grey shadow, Liz turned heel and ran down the untravelled path to the hidden cave.

Max continued his watch over the trained army approaching his chosen battlefield.  As they came, Max pulled out Isabel's bible, and kept it in hand.  His mind was filled with verses of the small book and how they applied to this very moment.  His lips moved silently as he watched Khivar's men approach.  Max narrowed his eyes and took one last deep breath before exhaling slowly.

_'The horse is made ready for the day of battle, but victory rests with the Lord.  Proverbs 21:31'_

**~~~**

Kyle groaned, as he woke up to a whispered commotion; his attempt to guard the unconscious victims of the alien invasion had apparently failed, as he stretched his arms above his head.  _I must have fallen asleep._

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Evans whispered through clenched teeth.  The tall, stocky middle-aged man was sitting on the sandy floor, which was encased by bars of iron; his hair and business attire were disheveled from the kidnappers' jostling.

Kyle looked around the prison for support, and saw Maria also awaking from her state of unconsciousness.  She looked as confounded by the demand as he was.  "Uh, look Mr. _and Mrs. _Evans," he stammered, blinking several times, out of a nervous habit.  "There's a _lot_," he glanced at Maria uncertainly, "you don't know."

Mrs. Evans shook her head in disbelief.  "Wh-what do you mean, Kyle?" she stuttered, clutching anxiously to Mr. Evans.  "Where _are_ we?"

Maria jumped into the conversation, for which Kyle was grateful for, trying to explain the unexplainable, as far as he was concerned.  He had no idea how he ever wrapped his mind around the concept that Maxwell, Isabel, and Michael were aliens.  "Mrs. Evans, there's a lot of information we're going to tell you, that might sound like we're on drugs or something, but it's all true."

Mr. Evans stared skeptically at him, while slowly nodding, acknowledging Maria's bid to give him a reason for why he and his wife were locked up in some cage in the middle of the desert.  "Go on," he said with a strange calmness.

Maria looked to him, as if to inform him that she was going to begin.  Kyle raised his eyebrows, as if to say, 'good luck', gesturing for her to take a stab at the mountainous task.

"'Kay," Maria drawled, turning her attention to Mr. and Mrs. Evans.  "First thing you have to know is that..."

Suddenly they were rudely interrupted by two large, menacing brutes, whose faces were hidden by the blinding light that pierced the darkened tent.  Kyle swallowed hard, as Maria had quickly bit her lip, silencing her speech, and he crawled back to the far corner where Maria and the Evans' were fearfully crouching.

"Get up!"  One man in uniform approached the cell.  His shadow fell upon the Evans' - Mrs. Evans, who shrunk away in fear, and Mr. Evans, who narrowed his eyes and growled.  "Who do you think you are?"

The dark skinned man turned his steely gaze upon Mr. Evans, who stared back in defiance.  "You will not speak," his low baritone voice commanded ominously.

Kyle turned to older, yet unlearned man to his right, and grasped his arm tightly in his hand.  "Don't," he warned, locking gazes with Mr. Evans, who stared at him in disbelief.  "You don't know what you're dealing with."  Mr. Evans narrowed his eyes in skepticism, as if deliberating whether he could trust Kyle's assessment of the man, when Mrs. Evans tugged on his sleeve.

"Honey, I think we should listen to him," she whispered uneasily.

Mr. Evans glanced briefly at his wife, before looking up at the powerful figure, which loomed over them - his expression seemed to dare Mr. Evans to utter another word.  Kyle held his breath, closing his eyes and praying the knowledgeable lawyer would heed his advice.  And peeking out of the corner of his eye at Mr. and Mrs. Evans, he saw Mr. Evans back down.  Kyle looked up at the soldier, in time to see the smirk emerge on his thin-lipped mouth.

"Now," his voice boomed, "if you give us no trouble, you just might live long enough to see Zan die a horrible death."  The smirk on his lips grew in size, while a yellowish halo seemed to pulse beneath his green eyes.

At this declaration, Kyle glanced nervously at Maria, whose whole body was tensed in fear, while the Evans seemed unsure of whom this man was speaking of.  He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, slowly exhaling, trying to think positively on the whole situation.  Suddenly he was overwhelmed with a sense of panic and fear.  _Who was he kidding?  If they didn't get out of there, they would soon be dead!_

Kyle glanced around the loosely tied down tent, looking for any possible means for escape.  If they didn't find a way out, and get to Isabel, he was sure she would face the same fate the alien soldier had declared for 'Zan'.  Unexpectedly, Kyle felt himself pushed towards the cell door, as one of their captors prodded each of them out of the cage, towards the other waiting guard.

_God, get us out of this.  _Kyle winced as the guard shackled him with a pair of thin, plastic-like fasteners.  They seemed easy enough to get out of_,_ Kyle had thought, but when he pulled at the stretchy cord, he felt a sudden jolt; when he opened his eyes, Kyle found himself slumped on the floor.

The guards' laughter rumbled throughout the tent, as the guard, who put the restraints on him, roughly pulled him to his feet.  "Oh, did I forget to mention," he wryly glanced at the others, "_that _wouldn't be _recommended_?"

Kyle could hear the other guard snicker behind his back, as he rubbed his sore neck, careful not to pull on the 'stunning' cuffs, as his dad would almost certainly say.  His eyes widened at the thought.  _His dad._  He would be worried sick about him.  Kyle silently groaned.  _He couldn't leave his father, not like his mother did_.

"Move," the new guard, with dark brown eyes ordered, prodding him with a grey metal rod.

Kyle glanced behind him, slowly walking towards the not-so-welcomed daylight, and saw Maria and the Evans' following behind him, in single file.  He paused at the entrance of tent, staring out into the tan and copper tones of sand, rock and canvas, and took one last deep breath, before stepping out into the uncertain fates that awaited all of them.  Very soon, each of them would face their own mortal destinies.  He just didn't know if they would live to see it.

**~~~**

"Have the prisoners been sent for?" he asked.  The General stood a league away from the evident landmark across the desert.  Its golden peak pointed as if to the sun.

"Yes Sir," Captain Leisner nodded, standing to his right.  "They are on their way."

"Good."

"Sir?" Captain Leisner's voice cracked.

"What is it?"

"Can I ask why we left Princess Vilandra behind?"

The General turned to his Second in Command.  "Never put all of your eggs in one basket," he said discernibly, finding another human analogy within his host, useful.  "If there is the slightest possibility, which his highly unlikely," he gestured to his legion of hundreds, "then we always have a 'Plan B'."

Captain Leisner's eyes lit up in recognition.  "I understand now."

"Good."

Suddenly shouts rose from behind him.  The General turned around and saw a procession approaching.  Two of his soldiers marched with Khivar's banner flying above.  His soldiers slowly departed, creating a pathway, which led to him.  Behind them were four meek and cowering beings, shackled in their energy restraints, more than enough to keep humans in line, followed by two rear guards.  He turned to Captain Leisner, who seemed pleased with the arrival of their prisoners.  

"And now, let our battle finish as it should have, for the last time!"

**~~~**

"Uhh."  Michael grunted, as he struck down hard at his startled sparring partner.  His bow reverberated underneath his fingers, as he pushed the image of Isabel from his mind.  After his meeting with General Steren, Fadilia, and Tess, Michael was spurred on to continue his training.  He needed to be ready; nothing would stand in his way.  Once again he struck down hard against his opponent's bow.  His thoughts drifted to the image of Isabel's body underneath the dark flowing waters - a picture that plagued him.  "Gah!" he cried, spinning around countering his opponent's attack and swinging the light wooden rod reflexively, coming only millimeters from striking the young, dark haired soldier's stunned face.

"Something on your mind?" Tess said dryly, as she stepped out from the shadows of the closed cubicle.  She had followed him after the impromptu meeting, as he left in a cloudy haze, his focus elsewhere, to the training centre.

Michael cocked his head slightly, realizing he had a spectator, his gaze remaining on his sparring partner, who remained under the control of his bow.  "What do you want?" he said breathily.  Pausing for a moment, Michael swallowed, regaining his composure again and removed his bow from the vicinity of his sparring partner's face.  Michael reached down and offered his hand to the boy, who accepted his hand appreciatively.

"I think," she paused a moment, gazing intently at the stranger in their midst, "we need to talk."

Suddenly the boy realized their Queen stood in his presence and he reverently bowed before Tess.

"You can go," Michael dismissed casually, as he stepped down from the raised stage, with a two-inch thick, white painted ring, in the middle of the average sized quarters.  The quick and jittery boy stood at attention and turned to Michael and saluted.  Without a word, his sparring partner left the black room, which was only dimly lit; in fact the sparring area was the only space with any direct light shining upon it.  It was a military training tool, he had often used in his past, to learn not to depend on his sight, but rather feel his opponent's presence, without having to see him...or her.  Taking a long dreg from his water bottle, Michael kept his eyes averted, hoping to avoid this conversation.

"What's got you all wound up?" Tess asked curiously.  "It's like you've got something eating at you."

Michael walked a few steps further and grabbed his towel, which he had left on the floor.  "Nothing."

Tess rolled her eyes.  "Do we have to do this every time something's bothering you?" she groaned, folding her arms across her chest, tapping her index finger against her forearm.

Michael leaned against the dark walls, which were such an intense black, he almost felt like his hand could reach into the black void.  Keeping his eyes focused on the sparring ring, he mopped his brow.  "I'm here to spar, not talk," he said curtly.

Tess narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.  He was just being plain difficult.  It irritated her and she almost felt like walking away, letting the emotionally stunted hybrid, brood like he always did.  But then she heard these words pass her lips, "If you're here to spar, then let's spar..."

Inwardly, Tess slapped herself up side the head.  She had no idea where that came from.  She had no experience at all with this sort of training, or in her opinion, coordination for it.

Michael couldn't help but be thrown by Tess' sudden challenge.  He glanced mischievously at the small petite frame that stood, glaring defiantly at him.  Cocking his head, he narrowed his eyes and asked, "You serious?"

Tess could hear a voice inside her head saying, 'Yes.  I was kidding!'  This was her chance to back out.  But her physical and mental control seemed in malfunction.  "Yes," she heard herself rebuke Michael's skepticism.  Tess closed her eyes and groaned.

Michael smirked.  He motioned with his head, to the sparring ring.  "Let's go."  

He watched her slowly approach the ring, as if regretting each step closer she got to the darkened stage.  Michael walked over to the entrance of the room and pressed a sequence of numbers and letters; suddenly the room was flooded with several lights, which made Michael flinch.

Tess stood atop the hard padded ring.  She placed her hands on her hips and looked out at Michael, who was swaggering towards her.  "So what now?" she asked.

Michael placed one hand on the stage and hopped onto the ring with her.  His eyes glanced down her body.  Tess frowned.  _Was he checking her out?_  

She followed his gaze and realized he was looking at her clothes.  Michael wore a grey tank top, which was drenched in sweat, and matched with a pair of loose sweats, which seemed to have a stretchy quality to them.  Tess looked down at what she wore, which was a thin silky white chiffon-like robe.  It was not exactly sparring attire.

"You're going to fight in that?" Michael chuckled, raising his eyebrow at the wispy dress.

Tess rolled her eyes.  She tugged at the narrow ribbon-like tie, which held her robe closed - dropping the thin fabric over her shoulders and letting it slide down her arms.  "Is this better?"

Michael dropped his jaw, not expecting her to drop the feminine garb to the floor.  His reaction was premature though, because underneath the white robe was a stretchy, blue tank top, and her legs were covered with a pair of black tights.

Tess stifled the urge to laugh out loud.  She tilted her head, staring at him innocently.  "Were you expecting me to be wearing something else?" she asked mischievously.

Michael consciously closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes, glaring acerbically at her little joke.  "Funny," he said dryly.  "Very funny."

Tess tried to keep a straight face, but the corners of her lips curled slightly, and before she knew it, she was laughing openly.  "You should have seen your face," she giggled, pointing at Michael.  "It was priceless."

Michael rolled his eyes and sighed.  "Here," he said, handing her his bow, while he bent down to pick up his partner's bow.  "Take this."

Tess frowned as Michael dropped a somewhat heavy stick into her hands.  "What am I supposed to do with this?" she pouted.  "It's not like I've ever picked one these up before."  She looked at him skeptically.  "Why don't we just skip this part?"

Now it was Michael's turn to look at her with confusion.  "What do you mean?  I thought you knew how to spar?  If you didn't, why would you challenge me?" he teased, walking around her in a circle.

Tess let out an exasperated sigh.  "Are you really going to make me fight you?" she said mournfully.

Michael remained silent, as if truly debating his answer, all the while, continuing to circle her, as if she was his prey; when a sudden stroke of genius came upon him.  He hated, in part, to humiliate her like this, but she deserved it; if she was ever to learn that when he told her to go away, that he meant it.  With a swift strike, Michael brought his bow upon her, slow enough to control his movement, stopping before he hit her - just to teach her lesson.

Tess' eyes widened as she saw the wooden stick coming towards her face.  She closed her eyes and cringed, ready for the blow, but before she felt any sting of the hard rod, she felt her arms rise in a reflex action, and then she heard a 'clack'.  When Tess opened her eyes, her jaw dropped in astonishment, when she saw her arms raised slightly above her head and the bow blocking Michael's strike.

"Where did that come from?" Michael exclaimed in amazement.  He was about to stop short when he saw Tess block his 'blow'.  

It could have been reflexes, or it could have been something along the lines of what he had been experiencing while training.  He wasn't quite sure.  Whatever the reason, he knew she was shocked at her response, too.

"I...I have _no _clue," she stammered.  "It's a surprise to me!"

Michael stepped back, pulling his bow away and began to circle her; Tess in response, began to circle as well, keeping her eye on him.  He tried a few tentative attacks, to see if her earlier block had been a reflex.  Michael chose a few different, yet difficult moves to use on her, and she seemed to block each one, with some ease.  Her skill with the bow was not fluid, by any means, but she seemed to understand the motion of the weapon, and where to strategically place her hands.  After several minutes passed and he had pinned her on a few attacks, though not without quickening his attacks, to a level only used on a trained soldier, he stepped back, winded by his previous sparring match and now this test of Tess' skills.

Tess shook her head and swallowed, trying to catch her breath, after only a few minutes of sparring with Michael.  She tried not to think while fighting, if she did, her concentration would be divided, and she learned, a few times, that mistakes _could _hurt.  Once she found her rhythm and allowed some automatic, or trained response to guide her movements, Tess found her speed and attack quickened.  It baffled her that she could do these things.

Michael walked to the edge of the ring, where he had placed his water bottle and squeezed some of the quenching liquid down his throat before handing it to Tess, who looked like she was ready to fall over.  He consciously took slow, deep breaths, so he wouldn't cramp up after the short work out, while staring intently at Tess.  He nodded approvingly.  "You must have listening when I forced you to take some physical training," he said perceptibly.

Tess frowned.  "What lessons?"

"You don't remember that?"  Michael looked at her in disbelief.  He just assumed she had regain all of her memories; on Earth she always seemed to sure of herself, and referred to their past numerous times.

Tess shrugged.  "I remember the big things, but certain details...no," she admitted, brushing back the stray damp, curly locks hanging in her eyes.  His question made it sound like he remembered everything, which surprised her.  "So are you saying you remember everything?"

Michael shrugged, making a face.  "I guess," he said dismissively.  "It's all in my head.  It's not like I _know _it, like the memories I have of my 'real' life now."  He paused, wiping his sweaty brow with the towel he hung loosely around his neck.  "I remember some things more vividly than others, like you do; but if I think hard enough, usually can recall most of the details of some event."  He didn't want to make a big deal over it.

Tess was stunned by the revelation.  "Hmm," she mumbled, trying to understand why she could regain all of her memories.  "You mean, if I was to talk to you about Zan and my wedding, you could recall pretty much what happened?"

Michael sat down on the stage, pulling his knees up slightly and resting his arms on them.  "Yeah.  But don't you?"  He looked curiously at Tess, who joined him on the stage, sitting with her legs sprawled to her left 

Tess closed her eyes and pictured that day.  She could remember the excitement, and feel the butterflies in her stomach, even now; but could she see the event, or recall each event...Tess shook her head.  "I know what I felt," she said softly, "but I can't remember what was said at the toast, or what my bridesmaids were wearing."  Tess opened her eyes and looked over at Michael.  "It's so frustrating."

Michael shook his head in opposition.  "It's not always a bad thing," he muttered.

Tess tilted her head and frowned.  "What do you mean?"  She leaned forward, awaiting his answer.

"I remember things that...that I sometimes don't want to remember," he mumbled.  Michael could see Vilandra's face as she fell helplessly into the pool and then the image flashed to Isabel under the purple water.  He grit his teeth and threw the wet towel across the ring.  "Sometimes I wish I could forget."

Tess scooted forward until she was an arms' length away from him.  "Are you talking about how we died?" she asked tentatively.  "I know I would hate to relive that over and over again..."  Her voice trailed off.  She was uncertain just what she should say to him.  He had experiences that she didn't - she didn't have to face her life before 24/7.

"It has nothing to do with that," Michael said gruffly.  He really wanted to stop talking about it.  He didn't even know how they got on this topic.

"Then what is it?"

Michael pushed himself up off the matting and shook his head.  "_I just can't talk about it_," he muttered, walking off the ring.

Tess reached out and grabbed his arm and stopped Michael from walking away.  "You can tell me.  I won't tell anyone."  She took a step forward, closing the distance between them.  "I know what it is like...dealing with a past."  Suddenly Michael stopped her and pulled out of her grasp.  "This has nothing to do with the past!" he shouted.

Tess was taken aback.  Her heart raced, as she became sensitive to the emotional state Michael was in.  She had never seen him like this.  He looked frustrated and helpless.  As she watched him pacing back and forth before her, trying to deal with some demon or unresolved relationship, deep inside.  It brought back memories of when she thought she might lose that chance with Max, when she found out that she was dying...Tess' eyes glanced up at Michael's anxiety plagued expression.  "Michael, is something wrong with Isabel?" she asked intuitively.  "Is that why you're acting like this?"  
  


Michael spun around and glared at Tess.  "Did you go inside my head?" he glared, pointing accusingly at her. 

Tess shook her head.  "N-no, Michael," she said hesitantly.  Silence filled the room.  "Are you saying that that's what's wrong?"

Michael swallowed, running his fingers through his hair, going over in his head what was real and what was only a dream.  He shook his head tiredly.  "I don't know," he sighed, as if somehow that would lighten this weight, which had been sitting heavily, on his chest.

"Tell me what you saw..."

"I don't know if it was a dream or if it was just a memory," Michael rambled.  "It was all so mixed up."  He turned around and began pacing again.  "I," he made quote marks with his fingers, "was teasing Vilandra, and all of the sudden she accidentally fell off the terrace and into the swimming pool.  And I know this happened when we were kids, I remember it."  Michael stopped midstride and squeezed his eyes shut, as if trying to recall something, and suddenly began pacing again.

"So this happened a lifetime ago," Tess said soothingly.  She wished she could understand what he was trying to say.  The memory was disturbing, but what she couldn't understand, was why this brought such an intense reaction of guilt.

"But you don't _understand_," Michael turned around and stared at her, as if imploring her to understand.  "I wasn't Rath anymore.  I saw Isabel floating in the pool.  I tried to save her, but she just grew heavier and heavier..."  His voice faded, as if there was no voice left to voice his thoughts.

Tess wanted to hold him, and tell him things would be fine, but she knew she couldn't.  What Michael saw could have been because of his connection with her, which would mean she probably was in trouble, and that knowledge would not comfort him at all.  Instead, Tess stood in front of him and grabbed his upper arms, and looked him in the eye.  "I don't know what's happening, Michael.  And I'm not going to lie to you," she said warily.  "You could be right.  I understand how helpless you feel.  I felt like that when I heard Max was dying."

Michael glared at her.  "But you saved him.  You got a _second chance_," he spat.  "What do I have?"  His heart ached and he tried to fill the emptiness, the despair with rage and anger, but there was none.  Michael closed his eyes and allowed the tears to silently slide down his face, while he felt Tess grip his hand when he tried to pull away.

"But she is strong," Tess protested.  "I know Isabel, and she would not give up without a fight.  Right, Michael?"  She made him face her.

Michael nodded slowly.  "I know she is strong..."  He closed his eyes.  "But there's just something about what I saw," he shook his head, "it wasn't normal."

Over and over, Michael tried to figure out if there had been another way - did he really have to leave her behind - but he kept drawing a blank.

"Max will protect her."  This was the last word of comfort she had for him.  Tess knew they couldn't leave, not when the war had just begun; as General Steren had mentioned, several battles were being waged right now.  And also...she needed him.  If it was only herself against Khivar and his entire army, she knew they didn't stand a chance; but with Michael, at least they had twice the odds as when she returned to Antar.

Michael appreciated Tess' attempts to give him solace, but he knew there would be no sleep, no rest for him, as long as he knew Isabel was in danger.  He thought about the discussion that happened earlier that evening, and sighed.  They needed him - he knew that.  The rescue of Andaria and Zander from Khivar and Nicholas' experiments was important, if the war were to end, they would need to take his leverage over Tess from his grasp.

_But Isabel..._

"The One has a plan for her Michael."

Michael and Tess spun around, startled at the familiar voice.  "Fadilia," Tess gasped.  "How long have you been there?"

The older, wiser Kedran smiled faintly and lowered her eyes.  "I must apologize for listening to your private conversation; it was rude of me."

Michael knew her heart must have been as torn as his was right at this moment.  She had lived so long without her daughter or her son, and here he was blurting out that she could die.  He did not envy her; yet from his standpoint, she didn't seem worried, but calm and understanding of the situation.

"How can you be so calm?" he asked tersely.  "Not after what I just told Tess about seeing Isabel dead."

Fadilia's eyes flashed with emotion, but her expression remained stoic.  "You don't know what you saw, Michael."  She gracefully strode towards them.  "The visions, the things you see, aren't always as they appear," she explained calmly.  "You should know that, or at least, Rath should know that."  Her tone was pointed, and her eyes gazed at them with an aged experience.  "You cannot turn away from your path, Michael...even if it is because of my daughter."

Michael frowned.  "What are you saying?"  His voice held an underlying sharpness.

Fadilia sighed warily at him.  "You cannot second guess yourself."  She lowered her eyes and rubbed her smooth temples.  "You are where the One needs you to be," she stated.

"But I can make mistakes," Michael protested.  "You say I'm where I need to be, but it's not like I'm listening to his advice or anything.  For all you or I know, I was supposed to stay and keep her out of whatever has got her!"  His heart was racing, his blood filled with adrenaline.

"Michael," Tess said quietly.  "Don't get so upset.  She's only trying to help."

Michael furrowed his brow at Tess' remark and shook his head.  "I remember my life as Rath, and I know you created us to have a second chance, but it doesn't mean I buy into this 'the One' thing," he spat, backing away from Tess and Fadilia, who both stood silently, with pained expressions on their faces.  "You may be able to sit idly by as Isabel could be in pain, or dying at this very minute, but I can't.  I won't."

He hopped down off the platform and stalked towards the door.  Neither Tess nor Fadilia made a move to stop him.  He was glad.  The more he opened up about his fears for Isabel's life, the more surreal Tess and Fadilia's reactions were.  They just didn't seem to care.

Tess smiled half-heartedly at Fadilia, whose face had paled, as she stood unmoved after Michael's tirade.  "I'm sorry you had to go through that," she whispered softly.  Tess bent down and grabbed her white robe and draped it across her arm.  "I think he's a little out of his mind after that dream."  She sighed.  "To tell you the truth, I've never seen him like that."

Fadilia glanced behind her towards the dimly lit hallway through the sliding door, which was slightly ajar.  "He's entitled to feel that way," she said thoughtfully.  "He loves her very much."  Her blue eyes turned towards Tess, and gazed inquisitively at her.  "I shouldn't assume that either you or Michael should feel comfortable believing that the One is overseeing all of us.  It wasn't that way when you lived before."

Tess shifted uncomfortably, unable to explain her feelings about the subject.  "It's just hard," she said slowly; finally settling with a vague reply.  "We never thought about it."

Fadilia slid her right hand from under her long flowing sleeve, and reached out towards her.  "I was unfaithful too - rebellious towards the authority He wielded."  She paused.  "But I have never known such peace and joy as I have found over the past decade, trusting Him to bring my children home to me."

Tess stepped hesitantly forward, sliding off the padded stage and slipping her hand underneath crook of Fadilia's arm.  "But he hasn't done that," she said, gazing at her quizzically.  "I mean, he hasn't brought them home."

If she believed, Tess was sure that she would have given up years ago, unable to hold to the faith that God would bring her children home.  But now, surely it seemed even more like a confirmation of the absence of a Higher Power, when she beheld two of the Royal Four, who did not have blood ties.  Tess knew she would have a hard time reconciling the oddity of it all.

Fadilia shook her head.  "I still believe..."  Her voice seemed a little hesitant, as if doubt were creeping into her heart.  The long hazel lashes above and below her piercing eyes shadowed the thoughts of her heart.

Silence fell between the two.  Tess consciously matched Fadilia's leisurely stride, as they entered the main corridor.  It felt familiar, walking with her former mother-in-law.  "Why...or how do you have so much faith in something, or someone you've never seen before?"

Fadilia, unthinkingly, began to pat her arm as they wandered the scenic, though dim and humid, hiding place.  "Do you know what I used to ponder during the first days here at Wadi Eschol?" she asked wistfully, as if speaking to the silent walls.  "I used to contemplate the meaning of my existence - what the purpose of my life was."

Tess furrowed her brow slightly, not understanding why this would be an odd occurrence.  She was sure many people had those thoughts.

Fadilia turned her steady gaze upon her and squeezed her hand.  "I know it is not a strange thought; but when I was musing over this, I realized that this thought had never crossed my mind before," she admitted sheepishly.  "As queen over Antar, I had been too busy planning balls, travelling to allying planets, and a host of other unimportant duties; but not once did I bother to concern myself with the needs of our people."

"That's not true," Tess protested vehemently.  "I know I don't remember everything, but you were a _good _Queen."

Fadilia chuckled softly, as she squeezed her hand again.  "Of course I wasn't a witch, or by any means a tyrant," she exclaimed in amusement.  "But, for the most part, I was involved with me and my surrounding world."  Her expression turned serious once again.  "My children and Alaric, that was what mattered the most to me - above all else."

"Is that a bad thing, though?"

"It is," Fadilia said knowingly, "when you are the Queen of Antar."

"But why don't I remember you that way?" Tess asked restlessly.

"My dear child," Fadilia cooed, stopping midstride and pressing her hand against Tess' cheek.  "Of course you and Zan did not know any better, I surrounded you with people who were the same way.  How could you have known any different?"

Tess still couldn't reconcile this image of Queen Fadilia, with the one Fadilia was describing.  She shook her head.  She didn't believe it.  "You're being too hard on yourself," she chided.  "You were loved by your people."

Fadilia stiffened and gazed critically at her.  "It was not _I_," she rebuked her.  Tess shrunk back.  Fadilia paused a moment and then backed away, her expression softening once again.  She turned her gaze back towards the end of the corridor, where her room was.  "You must understand _Alaric _was the one the people loved, even though our people did not realize it.  _He _was the one who loved his people."

Tess didn't know what to say.  Fadilia's sudden unveiling of this charismatic and gentle woman Tess had remembered from her past, was startling and unsettling.  "Why are you telling me all of this?" she asked hesitantly.

The un-aged Queen paused a moment, her eyes gazing off distantly, as if she were reliving a past life.  "I," she hedged, "I was ignorant and heedless to the needs of our people."  Fadilia closed her eyes for a brief moment before turning her gaze back upon Tess.  "Don't make the same mistakes that I did," she said breathily.  "Everything was taken away from me in one moment, and I had nothing left but to find Him."

Tess shifted uncomfortably.  Fadilia had not confronted her, so blatantly, with the idea of the One's Prophecy.  The urgent and pleading eyes that stared after her somehow reached inside and made her understand Fadilia's sense of loss.  But what else flourished from underneath the echoing sorrow was a light sense of hope, which carried her.  Tess frowned.  It was this sense of hope that fueled Fadilia in her darkest hours.

"So," she swallowed, "you're telling me that I need Him?"  Tess looked cynically upon Fadilia, who seemed convinced of a superior being, and his power to save them.  Fadilia nodded expectantly.  "And I'm just supposed to put everything into this belief of yours, that He will somehow convince Max and Isabel back to Antar to save our people; when he has so firmly told us that he could care less?"

Fadilia's bright eyes dimmed, and her shoulders drooped slightly, causing her elegant carriage to diminish.  Her mouth pursed, as she folded her hands neatly in front of her.  "You're not ready to believe," she said softly, more to herself than to Tess.  And as Tess watched intently, as Fadilia returned her gaze back upon her, she felt this sense of expectation.  Her heart fluttered ever so slightly.  "You will see, my child.  My son, who is like his father in so many ways, will come back to us."  Her eyes remained steady as she gazed confidently at Tess.  "_He will_."

"I...I'm tired," Tess lied, feigning a weak yawn.  She rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms above her head.

Fadilia tilted her head slightly and smiled faintly.  "Of course," she whispered.  "I did not mean to keep you up so late."

Tess swallowed her guilt.  In that instance, she regretted lying to Fadilia in an attempt to escape this awkward conversation.  Nodding courteously, Tess backed away, turning on her heel and making her way back to her room.  _Why did that make me feel so uncomfortable?_  Tess sighed and shook her head.  _Surely the idea of someone watching over them and having a plan for their lives couldn't be so repulsive?_  As she stepped into her room and began her rituals before going to bed, Tess stopped and looked at herself in the full-length mirror that hung against the wall.

_'Or maybe you're afraid that you're going to get everything you've ever wanted?'_

Tess blinked several times, gently resting her hand against her bare neck - she had never been afraid of hoping before, but now, it seemed to make her pulse race.  "I know we've said that we were done with him," she whispered to the image, who stared searchingly back at her.  "But can we ever _really_ let go?"  Tess glanced over her shoulder to the picture of Zander sitting on her desk.  "He needs to know his father."  She turned back to the image in the mirror. "I know he wants to know our son."  Swallowing uneasily at the idea that was now resurfacing from a dream that existed before her return now long since dead and buried, Tess took a deep breath and walked over towards her bed; flopping onto the firm mattress and sliding her body to the right, she peered up through the small portal in the ceiling.  A small portion of the evening sky filled, what now, seemed like a stifling room.

"Maybe," she said to herself.  "_Just maybe_..."  Her voice trailed off, as her lids grew heavy and her mind darkened - sleep over taking her.


	57. 57

Loving Destiny 

****

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:    **__

**Author's notes**:    _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

                                        _Chasser :  animal similar to a cat_

Chapter Fifty Seven

***

One who never turned his back but marched breast forward, never doubted clouds would break, Never dreamed, though right were worsted, wrong would triumph, Held we fall to rise, are baffled to fight better, sleep to wake. .

-  Robert Browning

***

_"Isabel?"  Michael felt disoriented and nauseous, as he searched through the ominous abyss.  "Are you out here?" he called urgently.  His hands reached out, as a blind man, searching for his way._

_"Here..." a voice beckoned.  "Come here."  Its voice was airy and welcoming._

_Michael tightly squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the pounding within his ears, focusing solely on Isabel's face.  It was all he knew to do.  Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew if he let himself lose concentration, he would be lost out here.  "Isabel," he called out again.  "Where are you?"  He willed his legs to move forward, as if travelling through the thick dense space; every step was a battle, as if he were walking up a steep hill._

_"Here!" a voice said excitedly.  "I've been searching for you forever!"_

_Michael turned his ear towards the direction of the voice.  "Who are you?"  His mind wandered slightly, feeling drawn to the inviting voice, as if being drawn in by some mystic force._

_"It's been such a tiring search," it explained mournfully.  "I only now recognized your voice.  Where have you been?  We have been waiting!"_

_Michael felt a heaviness sit on his chest, as he stepped tentatively towards the person, who seemed to know him.  Now, he was no longer in control, as if some thing had attached an invisible binding around his waist, which he was being forced towards this sudden warm, amber glow that appeared unexpectedly.  He knew that this situation was dangerous and began to struggle against the overwhelming drag of the mind reaching out to him._

_"I can't wait to see you face to face," the voice exclaimed.  Its voice grew louder, causing the pounding in Michael's ears to intensify.  He stumbled forward, losing all sense of balance.  "It's been so long since I've spoken to anyone!"  Michael squinted, caused by the sudden exposure to the now, pulsating light in front of him and also the wretching pain that throbbed between his ears.  He was overcome by a sense of helplessness, as waves of nausea flooded over him, which deterred him from voicing his pain and fear.  "Don't fight...it hurts less that way."_

_Michael stumbled over his feet and fell onto his knees.  He felt the force slacken and allow him a brief respite from its bending will.  His breath was shallow and raspy.  Michael's throat felt like it was ready to implode from the mind's strength.  A dry hacking cough emerged from his weary 'body', hampering his ability to draw sufficient oxygen into his lungs.  He rested his moist forehead against the dark, surreal floor underneath him.  "What do you want?" he shouted between coughs.  "You're killing me!"_

_The amber light pulsed, illuminating the unseen sphere with such a burst of intensity that Michael had to shield his eyes, fearing it would blind him.  When the radiating pulse had subsided, Michael peered out from under his arm and saw that the light had drawn nearer, and would soon be upon him.  "I can help you," it said soothingly.  "I can take away the pain..."_

_Michael closed his eyes and braced himself for the impending death he was certain approached by way of that faceless light._

_'You must fight.'_

_Michael frowned.  He searched subtly, the empty abyss for the new voice that spoke to him, but all he was confronted by was the looming, foreboding light._

_"Only a matter of time now," the amber lit voice soothed.  "Soon you won't wander these dark hollows anymore."_

_Michael felt the heaviness return to him, as if a presence was pushing down upon him, its hot breath bore down his bare neck.  He could not think, his mind clouded by an unexpected fear.  _He was going to die.

_'You can defend yourself, MIchael.'_

_Michael shook his head in protest.  He couldn't stop this being, whatever it was; he was out of his element.  How could he deal with something without a physical body?_

_'You must.  I have equipped you for fiercer enemies than this.'  The tone of the unseen voice was demanding and wielded some unexplainable authority._

_Michael swallowed; his throat was dry and longed for the cool, clear life giving fluid that existed outside this dreamscape.  "I can't," he gasped.  "He's overtaking me."  He blinked several times as the amber light now hovered in front of him._

_'Depend not on yourself and what you know is at your grasp,;' the gentle voice coaxed.  'But trust in Me.'_

_As the light expanded, radiating a sudden, scorching heat, Michael felt himself wilt under its exhibition of power.  "You have no choice but to come to me," the dark, triumphant voice declared.  "You are nothing compared to my indomitable will."_

_'Do you hear my voice, Michael?' the voice questioned solemnly, as if unconcerned with the imminent figure before him was of no concern to it._

_"I hear you," he grimaced.  "But the fact that I'm about to die is foremost in my mind right now."  His teeth clenched in apprehension and pain._

_'If you trust in Me..."_

_Michael felt himself being enveloped by the creature of light; its energy eating away at his flesh, his mind slowly deteriorating - his essence slowly being stripped away.  The amber light grew, as if with each piece of him that disappeared into the blinding radiance fed its insatiable appetite, until it filled every corner of the dark abyss with its presence.  Michael strained against the torturous dispirsion of his entire being, using every ounce of strength he had left to extract himself from the frightening menace; but it was too much and he could fight no more.  Taking what he thought to be his last breath, Michael surrendered to the unknown machination of death._

_Undeniable peace filled his mind as he felt himself floating, hovering in a transiendental plane without state or being, within the silent death.  Michael no longer felt the pain or the torturous dissection of his mind; but he was made whole, in a deeper sense than he had ever known before.  The amber light was usurped by an indescribable, white light - more pure than he had ever witnessed before._

_'I will lead the blind by a road they do not know, by paths they have not known I will guide them.  I will turn the darkness before them into light, the rough places into level ground.  These are the things I will do, and I will not forsake them.'_

_Michael heard the words uttered from the radiance before him and turned away, its light too bright to look upon.  He did not understand what it was, whether he was dead and this was what heaven or hell was like; it was like those stories about entering a white light, yet still, somehow different.  Before he could question the voice again - for he had regained his voice - the white light faded and he once again stood in the empty abyss of darkness.  He pulse was racing, as was his mind.  _

_What had that been? _ 

_Michael furrowed his brow and turned around, in the opposite direction of the 'siren', who had nearly cost him his life, only to find himself standing in front of a dim, cloudy vision.  _

_The outer edge of the image was clouded, as the light rippled across its silky, movie-like screen.  He could see Isabel's face under what seemed to be water; her face pale against the wash of a pulsing lavender glow.  This had been his dream.  Michael stepped forward, reaching out with his hand, believing that there was a possibility of contacting her through this fog of a dream, and tried to step through the projection of wavering images that filled the black void.  The image muddled and became distorted, as if he had just touched his reflection in a clear lake, causing a large ripple effect, which impinged on the image of Isabel's limp body, making it dissipate into a collage of colours._

_Michael swallowed hard as the image of Isabel floating in some strange glass casing caused an uncomfortable lump to develop in his throat, almost choking him.  Though she was hideously ensnared in a prison of glass and water, with black tubes inserted into her nose, mouth and underneath her skin, the one relief it brought him - if he was to believe this was the condition she was in - was that she was alive.  Whatever pain and suffering she was enduring at the hands of whatever faceless enemy, she was alive.  He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.  He needed to be with her; somehow he needed to reach her._

_When he opened his eyes, once again the watery screen had converged into one fluid image, and he could see Isabel's unconscious form floating in the stasis unit.  Michael did not attempt to reach out to her through the billowy portal that had been miraculously given to him during his despairing search for answers - what he should do.  Still there were no complete answers.  As he watched Isabel, who was unable to reach out to him, to speak to him as she once did, his heart began to ache once more.  He had been able to set aside his earnest desire to remain with her on Earth, knowing that he would be serving a greater good by returning to Antar, only a few days ago; but now he felt it surge forth with overwhelming force to conquer his duty to the people of Antar._

_How was he to save an entire planet when his heart was back on Earth?_

**~~~**__

"Turn my eyes away from worthless things; preserve my life according to your word.  Fulfill your promise to your servant, so that you may be feared.  Take away the disgrace I dread, for your laws are good."  

_Psalm 119:36-39.  _Max took a deep breath as the army approached, with its overwhelming numbers, and looked out into the fading horizon.  The day had not yet ended; but the previously clear, blue sky clouded over with wisps of grey.  He closed his eyes and swallowed hard.  "Please God, give me the strength to complete the task you have chosen me to do," he said under his breath; his eyes never left the grey shadow that was inching its way down the rocky terrain.  "I don't know what to do..."

Max felt his heart pounding against his chest, so loud that he was certain even his enemy could hear it.  HIs fingers closed in on his sweaty palms; and his mind raced for some strategy against the blood thirsty horde.  He had lost all confidence and strength after ordering Liz below the surface.  The impending battle that approached on quickened feet seemed to finally weigh on him.

_How was he going to defeat an army of hundreds?  They knew him, even more than he knew himself_.  

Max inhaled the thickening air, which surrounded him; with the cool, dew of rain carried in on the breeze of the clouds.  A distance roll of thunder caught his ear, as the darkness enveloped the hot scorching sands.  His chest tightened, as he continued to watch the steadily advancing troops; his breath shortened and he felt a slow ache developing in his right side.  Max fell to his knees, bowing his head in submission to the pain; as a trickle of moist perspiration slid down his temple and wetting the copper floor, he could only focus on his breathing.

_This is insane.  How could I ever have thought I could face a trained army of hundreds of soldiers?_  

Max shook his head.  He felt small and insignificant.  Though he had powers only dreamt about in movies and storybooks, he couldn't fathom how he was going to stand against these men.  Max groaned.  As the word 'men' crossed his mind, he forced himself to glance down into the blurred shadows, focusing on one lone figure, marching in time to the rhythm of the assembly.  He couldn't make out facial details, but as he suspected, the figure, as well as the rest of the army, came calling for his blood, in human form.

Khivar's men had somehow found the resources to possess hundreds of male specimens to aid them in their search for him, Isabel, and Michael.  Max closed his eyes and ran his fingers through is damp hair.  _What else could go wrong?_  He shook his head in anger; it was one thing to come after him and his family, but to use unwitting humans to accomplish their mission was cruel and unthinkable.  As he began to pace back and forth on the peak of the plateau, Max's mind churned with a new focus and determination - he had to stop them, whatever the cost.  If he didn't win this battle here on Earth, then all was lost on Antar; but how was he going to deal with the mindless host bodies?

Once more, Max looked up towards the heavens, which had turned a foreboding, charcoal grey - dark clouds had draped the once serene skies in a thick veil, shutting out all signs of the previously untouched afternoon.  "Will you help me?  Or am I running a fool's gambit?" he muttered to himself, while gazing out into the sea of men.  Their leader had almost reached the base of the rock formation.  "Are you going to have me kill _hundreds of men _in one fell swoop?"

The idea made him shudder.  It could not happen; he couldn't do it.  Max closed his eyes to the ominous turn the battle had taken, even before either side had made a strategic move.  

_Had the battle ended before it had even begun?_

**~~~**

Jesse paced back and forth, as the confining, earthen enclosure was beginning to cause a claustrophobic reaction within him.  The minutes passed by at a snail's pace.  And when Liz had finally joined him within the hidden alien architecture, she brought nothing but unsettling news; as Max stood atop the precipitous bedrock of his defiant recalcitrance, confronting a foe of unpredictable magnitude.

"What can we do?" he said in exasperation.  "We can't just let him face them alone!"  He strode towards the narrow entrance and pointed to the growing darkness that had suddenly appeared, which compounded the strained apprehension in his heart.

Liz closed her eyes and tried to stay her irritation at Jesse's obvious statement, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.  "I know."  Her voice was strained with forced civility.  "But Max _insisted_."  Liz began to wring her fingers and pace back and forth, as Jesse had been doing when she entered the cool, geometrical abode.  "I don't know what we can do right now, but Max seems to know what he's doing right now," she reasoned to Jesse, as a million thoughts flooded her already cluttered mind.  She stuffed her hands in her backpocket, in an attempt to stop her fidgeting; but found her right pocket was a forgotten niche for a hard plastic object, which slipped around her fingertip.  Liz pulled out the unfamiliar item and placed it in the palm of her hand.

In it, she saw a lime green plastic ring with two small green aliens leaning against each other; with a hard plastic bubble dome, capturing the amusing sight.  Liz felt a lump grow in her dry throat.  Kyle had won this for her at the fair.  It had been the only thing he had won throughout the entire night.

_"A token of our friendship," Kyle bowed, presenting her with a ring.  He slid the ring on her pinky finger, the only one it would fit on, and wiped his forehead of the perspiration that had developed after earnestly picking out the right floating yellow duck that swam around the narrow stream, which ran around the entire booth.  His eyes sparkled; a wide grin materialized upon his boyish face._

Liz bit her bottom lip and slowly closed her trembling fingers around the cheap, mass-produced trinket and pressed her hand against her lips.  _Kyle_.  She had left everything on such bad terms.  Her heart skipped a beat when she allowed her thoughts to trail down an unthinkable path.  Liz shook her head and clenched her jaw.  

_No.  He was coming back.  _She would have a chance to apologize for his heartfelt attempt to advise her.  _Kyle would live, as well as Maria and the others._

**~~~**

"You're a lucky child."  Nicholas briefly glanced at the dark-haired child, whose strange blue eyes twinkled against his fair complexion.  He turned back towards the semi-transluscent, greyish-silver globe that was suspended in the air by two black clawlike hands, which emerged from the shadowed opening in the ceiling and floor, and admired the work of art.  The contraption Khivar's architects had built was unimpressive to the mere observer's eye; but the power it yielded was unimaginable - if in the right hands.  "You really should be honored," he reflected out loud, as he circled the genius that would make galaxies bow before the once-dismissed Antarian.  "Not everyone was created for such a task."

"Daaaaaaaa," the baby gurgled, reaching out from the sleek, body contouring, cushion seat.

Nicholas stopped in his tracks, by the baby's innocent cry.  His head leaned towards the non-stop jabber of the unsuspecting child; his gaze slowly scanned the room until it met the excitable child's inquisitive eyes.  He took a few tentative steps toward the child, who had been put under his care; and as his heart began to palpitate in an unusual rhythm.  As he approached the incarnation of his mortal enemies, Nicholas swallowed hard; his eyes narrowed and he leaned over the smiling child, until his nose was close enough to smell the familiar scent of Iturian wildberries on his breath.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Nicholas whispered, as one of Zander's small palms pressed against his cheek.  "I cannot help you."  He straightened up quickly, as if remaining in close proximity to the child could, somehow, inherently lead him somewhere he didn't want to be.  Nicholas turned his back on the child, and in doing so, was confronted by the machination of power that loomed over them.  

"It must be done."  His voice was resolute.  

Nicholas walked towards the machine, as if he was drawn by some magnetic force.  "_It's all been planned_."

**~~~**

"Have we heard anything from General Qunar?" Khivar barked to the unsuspecting lieutenant, who had appeared for his evening shift in the communication's centre.

"Uh..I-I don't know sir," the lieutenant stuttered, as he slighly cowered under Khivar's intense scrutiny.

Khivar growled in frustration and apprehension.  "Why have we not heard from him?"

"Sir," a skinny, pale officer said loudly and curtly; as a soldier would address his commander.  "General Qunar would probably be engaging our enemy in battle at this moment."  As soon as he finished injecting his own insight, the lieutenant saluted and sat down at his communication station, and returned to his work.  

Khivar thought about his last conference with the General and nodded.  

It made sense.  When they had last spoken, Qunar had informed them that they had captured Vilandra and several human hostages - people who were close to Zan.  It had brought him a sense of triumph and joy, as he could almost taste the victory at his grasp.

Zan had been caught unawares, and this had made it easier for Qunar to execute Khivar's plan.  Even though he had received disconsolate news about Rath and Ava's return to Antar, and their unknown whereabouts, Qunar's quickness against Zan would bring his plan to fruition.  _He would be Ruler of all of Sentris Onaxis_.

Zan was weak.  His hybrid form would crumble under Qunar's army's agile and debilitating strikes, and would have the 'dead king' buried in his grave for the last time.  Khivar clasped his hands together and pressed them against his thin lips.  

_Yes, yes.  The Prophecy would be seen as a fraud, when he had broadcast the final minutes of the Loyalists' 'Great King''s' life_.

**~~~**

_'Give me strength'_

Tess tossed and turned in her bed, sleeping restlessly.

_Max stood upon the edge of a cliff; his usually intense dark eyes stared out into the distance, as if seeing a despairing image or terrifying event.  Tess turned and tried to see what he saw, but nothing would allow her focus to leave Max's uncertain and trepidatious face.  She was unable to discern what exactly held him in this state of fear, but part of her knew that his feelings were real, and what he faced was one of the defining moments in his life.  Her heart beat against her chest in time with his, as she stood at his side; he was completely unaware of her presence._

_"Max?" she whispered into his ear, as she consciously slipped her cool fingers into his palm, squeezing ever so gently.  "I'm here."_

_Max's eyes flickered, as if in recognition; though his gaze never left whatever lay ahead._

_Tess furrowed her brow and leaned in closer, pressing her body against his arm, as she allowed herself to indulgently run her fingers through the back of his hair, and whispered in his hear once more.  "Whatever it is, Max, I know you can face it.  You are stronger than this."  She paused, biting the bottom of her lip, as she tried to   understand what trial or test he was confronted by.  "You once asked me why I believed in you so much, and I told you it was because you were probably one great husband?"  Tess closed her eyes and licked her lips, recalling the familiar images of her past.  He had been a great husband - loving, kind, and passionate.  She felt her heart skip a beat at the fond memories.  At one time, they had brought her comfort and hope._

_How she had missed him!_

_Suddenly Tess opened her eyes and stared up at Max's unchanged expression; her whole soul and body, alive with hope and understanding.  "Well that's not true anymore," she breathed, squeezing his hand tightly.  "I don't believe in you because of the man you were; but I believe in you because of the man you are."  Her blood raced within her veins, warming every inch of her body, making her skin tingle.  Tess strained upwards, as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips on his cheek.  "I love you Maxwell, because you are the Chosen One; and your people believe in you.  Even though you're world's away, know that we are waiting for you to come home."_

_Tess relaxed her body, and stood flatfooted before Max.  She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his shoulder.  There was no telling what this vision or dream meant; or whether it was happening at all.  As she let out a ragged breath, Tess felt an almost imperceptible caress.  When she looked up, Max's dark brooding eyes met her uncertain gaze.  His hand, which was grasped tightly in hers, slipped out from under it, and reached up tenderly; his fingertips slightly grazed her cheek, sending a spine-tingling chill down her back._

_"Max," she whispered, her voice barely audible; as his reaction caught her offguard - dream or not._

_Tess closed her eyes and she felt his tentative hands cup her face, bringing his face closer to hers, until they were only inches apart.  She swallowed hard; it had been long since he had touched her like this.  When she opened her eyes, Maxwell's gaze was riveted to hers; they were both frozen in time._

_"Tess," Max said solemnly.  "Thank you."_

_Tess blinked, uncertain of his words; she opened her mouth to speak, but Max pressed his thumb against them, halting her questions.  He straightened up and smiled softly.  "You were the answer to my prayers."  _

_With that, Max faded from view and she stood alone once more._

**~ * ~**__

"Max!"  Tess sat up, awaking from her dream; her breathing was uneven and shallow.  She surveyed her surroundings and reorientated herself.  Her hand brushed back the loose curls that fell into her eyes, leaving her hand resting against the back of her neck.  The rise and fall of her chest slowed, as she leaned back against the wall behind her, while taking deep breaths after the indecipherable dream.

_What had it meant?  What did it mean?_

Tess closed her eyes and licked her dry lips.  Her whole body was alive after her encounter with Max.  His warm, soft hand against her face...it had been so comforting and powerfully real.  His words - they held such gratitude, and even, tenderness - echoed in her thoughts.

_'You were the answer to my prayers.'_

Tess pulled the warm sheets against her chest and bit the inside of her cheek.  _Max._  Her silent cry was now filled with some measure of hope.  As she stared up towards the distant heavens, her body shivered.  A thickness developed in her throat, where a slight strain began to tug at the base of it.  Tess pulled her knees up towards her chest, hugging them; she gently began rocking herself, as her thoughts were consumed with images - memories of Max.  She rested her forehead against her knees; squeezing her eyes tightly in an attempt to stop the tears that were forming, her body began to convulse.  Finally, Tess collapsed in a flood of tears.

She needed him.  _Oh how she needed him._  Tess knew she could not do this without him.  Maxwell was her other half; she knew that with every fibre of her being.

Tess wiped away the tears, which stained her cheeks.  She stared up at the endless expanse above her, and let out a feeble, choked sigh.  She was tired of lying to everyone, including herself.  

Swallowing hard, Tess cleared her throat and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.  "I...I know I haven't tried to understand you," she said slowly, unsure of how to approach this 'Being' that had been slowly wearing her down, until she was ready to surrender.  She had reached that point, now.  "But I don't know where else to turn."  Her voice had now become a whisper, as her tears began to well up inside again.  Tess hastily wiped away a stray tear from the corner of her eye and turned back to this 'God' who had gotten her into this predicament.  

Tess took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  "I need him."  Her voice cracked.  

She licked her lips and tried to regain her composure, while speaking to someone, who for all purposes, was invisible.  He was the first to hear her voice, what in her heart, seemed impossible, her heart's desire.  Never would she allow such a complete breakdown, except under the veil of a closed room, with a Deity that would never reveal her secret.

"I don't know how to talk to you," she blurted out, shaking her head.  "But if you're there...I need Max.  I don't want my son to be fatherless.  I don't want to live without him."  Tess reached over to her nightstand and pulled out a thin, silky, paper mesh square; she blew her nose and wiped the relapsing tears from her cheek.  "God, why does it have to be so hard?"  The frustration in her voice was only tentamount to the hope she had received from her vision.

Her shoulders drooped; she was tired of holding herself together - in the presence of others and in the quietness of her private room.  Tess struggled to understand where she stood with this 'God', whom she still held a reservation about, and how he was to communicate with her - if he desired that at all.  

As she sat in her bed, the events of the day, and the physical activities she participated in seemed to catch up with her.  Tess yawned, and forced her eyes to remain open.  There was still so many unfinished details she wanted to discuss with 'him'.

"How long do I have to wait?" she asked tiredly, snuggling under her warm covers.  "Can't you just give me a time frame?"

Prayer seemed like the only way to communicate with this 'God', which was tiring; she had never heard so much silence in her life.  Tess glanced up towards the small portal above her bed and groaned.  "I want to believe."  There was a hesitancy in her voice.  "But I'm running a little short on...faith, so if you could just, maybe help me out in that department."  Tess paused."Fadilia seems to have a overflowing abundance of it...maybe if just a little could rub off on me..."

Suddenly her head bobbed forward, and Tess snapped her head up in surprise - unaware that she was ready to drop from exhaustion.  Tess rested her eyes for a moment, relieving the stinging ache that had developed behind her eyes.  She was too tired to think or debate the idea of a 'Higher Power' at work in her life.  The dream or vision had lifted her spirits, but also brought more questions; she couldn't focus, let alone find any answers, in the state she was in.

Tess sighed, letting her entire body relax - laying back on her pillow.  Her eyes flitted, as the weight of her weary body finally overwhelmed her, causing her eyelids to slowly lower and close.  "_Oh Max_," she muttered, almost incoherently.  "_You could...a-answer my prayers, too_."  Her voice trailed off, as she fell back into an undisturbed slumber.


	58. 58

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:      **Dilkar  _(DILL – kar)_

                                                dashka  _(dah – SH – ka)_

                                                elkarl_  (el – KAR –el)_

                                                Telbar  _(Tel – bar)_

                                                Holphar  _(hole – PH - ar)_

_                                                c_apaechea  _(cap – pee – ah – CHI – ah)_

kii  _(K – eye – ee)_

**Author's notes**:           _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

                                        d_ashka :  _good luck charm

_                                        elkarl :_  Iturian hand weapon

                                        _capaechea:_  long haired woolly creature, with long flanks and a large hump on its back

                              _kii_:  location where various endangered animals are kept for protection

Chapter Fifty Eight

***

Nothing has more strength than dire necessity.

                                                                                                      - Euripides

***

Kyle stumbled forward, along with the others, as they were paraded to the forefront of the throng of soldiers; and everything seemed so surreal to him at the moment.  He clasped Maria's trembling hand in his as they reached their destination.  The surroundings were familiar; he had been here before.

He studied the shadowy rock formations and the cliffs that enclosed around them.  The sudden, stark tumultuous skies that seemed to encroach upon them like a lion stalking its prey, looming over them as if warning them against the dangers that accompanied their captors.  It sent a chill through him.

A subtle, but hasty tug caught Kyle's attention, as Maria leaned in close to his side.  "Do you know where we are?" she said through clenched teeth.  Her eyes darted around the almost imperceptible landscape and its' familiar landmarks.

Kyle leaned in and glanced briefly back at the watchful guards, who never let him and the others stray more than five paces ahead.  He nodded and turned his gaze forward, to the noticeable peak jutting out into the sky, where a warm, soft glow came - different than from the rolling, rumbling clouds that had followed them from camp.  As he strained his neck forward, Kyle squinted and tried to make out the pinnacle of Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess' hideaway - a location he had always tried to avoid - which oriented him to their location.

"We're close to the cave," he whispered, trying to avoid attracting the attention of the large, intimidating men standing behind them.

A look of unexpectancy, along with a mixture of relief and fear crossed her smooth, fair face - her dark defined eyes twitched, unable to decide which emotion to convey.  "So do you think we're gonna get out of this...without any," she paused, flicking a stray piece of hair over her shoulder.  Maria leaned over, keeping her eyes on the guards, who were staring at them intently, and swallowed before finishing her thought.  "You know..._alive_?"  Her voice trembled at the last word.

Kyle glanced over at Mr. and Mrs. Evans, who were huddled together, staring, awestruck at the events of the past several hours - soon to lead them in an unexpected, momentous revelation.  If Max was at the cave, as he suspected - since no other explanation would explain the glow radiating from the hidden cave - then the secret Max and Isabel had been concealing from their adopted parents would be exposed in mere minutes, whether by Max's own volition, or by the provocation of the unseen commander of this legion of men.

Just as he was about to answer Maria's question, Kyle stumbled - his left shoulder dropped forward, as his head jerked back, involuntarily; a tall figure loomed over him, as he turned back to confront whoever had propelled him forward in such a forceful manner.

"What are you gonna do?" a deep voice goaded.

Kyle gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes; as he was about to speak, he felt an urgent force, wrench his whole body backwards.  Swiftly, he turned to face the aggravating individual, who interrupted the satisfaction he was about to take.  Maria's eyes stared alarmingly after him, as his heart was pumping adrenaline into his body causing him to breathe heavily, as if he had just finished a sprint.  Suddenly his heart slowed, as he realized she was trying to draw his attention to the white haze that was expanding out towards the army.

"Move!" one of the guards barked, as if receiving abrupt orders from his commander.  The dark, bulky Hispanic soldier shoved him forward with the end of his grey metal staff, which many of the officers carried - no guns in sight.

Kyle glared at him, as he began slowly moving forward - out into the open desert; where there was nothing but a few wild, straggly bushes and brittle trees - while keeping a  close eye on Maria and the Evans', as a few other guards stepped menacingly towards them, causing them to shrink back and follow suit.  When the soldiers seemed satisfied with their location, they stepped back from Kyle and the other three.  He frowned, as he glanced behind him, seeing the stoic soldiers standing at attention, several feet away.  It disturbed him.

_Something is up_.

**~~~**

Max opened his eyes, taking a deep breath, as if he had been holding his breath unconsciously.  He swallowed hard; the trance he had fallen into had seemed to come out of nowhere.  As he surveyed his surroundings, Max found himself in the same location - overlooking the massive army of men advancing against him - but his fear had gone.  Tess' words of encouragement, as unexpected as they were, had filled him with a renewed sense of hope.  Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath - it was not going to be by strength, which he would take victory from the army of men who stood more than a hundred yards away.  He fell to his knees and looked up to the unimposing white light that was surfacing from under the veil of grey.

"_'I_ _sought the Lord, and he answered me, and delivered me from all my fears_.'"  Max bowed his head and sat back on his heels.  "O Lord, I need you now.  You have brought me to this moment; I commit this battle, which I wage in Your Name tonight, to you.  Only you shall give me success..."  His heart neither slowed, nor raced during this time with God, as he faced the One who had called him, and asked him to guide his steps and give him victory.

Max took one last deep breath; before opening his eyes to the same image, which had him in panic and doubt minutes ago, and seeing with new eyes the glory and triumph that lay before him.  He rested his hands on his knees and pushed himself up to his feet.  Max stretched out his arms towards the heavens and praised the One who had promised him victory.  

As if in response to his silent words, the light of the moon pushed through the billowing grey arms of fog and shone in its resplendent brilliance.  Max drank in the warmth that emanated from the celestial body; like a gift from God, he felt his spirit lifted and renewed.  The God, who created such a beautiful thing, was about to transform his nearsighted, uninspired mind, body, and spirit into something new.  Just as his body had been reborn under Antarian hands, now he was about to be reborn, in Spirit, through the One who made all things good.

Max swept his arms forward, until his hands were held out straight in front of him, with his palms facing him.  "_Come General_."   His voice took a calm, strange lilting rhythm.   "_I am no longer afraid.  I have embraced the One who has called me; and He will consume all of you_."

**~~~**

"What is happening?" the General demanded urgently.  "What is going on?"

As he peered down at his monitor, the General could see a fearless Zan, standing defiantly, beckoning to him.  In his mind, he could hear Zan's voice taunting him; warning him of his impending destruction.

_'Oh how the walls of the house of Ituria will crumble.'_

The General closed his mind and blocked out the insane ramblings of the hybrid king.  He shook his head.  _He has come undone._  There was no other explanation for the sudden confidence that had come upon this inexperienced Antarian and human abomination.  He was certain that the full extent of his powers had not been imbued to him; the Antarian 'Way of Awakening' had always been upon the eve of the Festival of the New Moons.

"No," he muttered to himself. "He is still vulnerable.  Whether he remembers how to use his powers or not - he can still die."  The General called Captain Leisner to his side.  "Advance our men into position.  We will spill his blood on this ungodly land tonight."

**~~~**

"Liz, Maria and Kyle are out there!" Jesse cried, spotting them during his fortieth turn, in what was an anxious pace.  He squinted as a sudden haze began to fall upon the clear vista of the desert plain.  "Where did this smog come from?"

Liz rushed to his side, stepping out onto the ledge of the cavern entrance.  Her neck strained, as her eyes scanned the desert terrain for signs of her two best friends.  She shook her head in confusion as the smoky haze hovered inches from the ground, hiding any and all signs of the army, let alone her helpless friends.  "Where did you see them?"  Her voice was breathy and tense.  Liz continued to strain her eyes, trying to see through the dense smog for any indication that Jesse had not just been hallucinating things.  "Where were they standing?" she asked tersely.

Jesse shook his head and straightened his posture.  "You can't see anything through that damn fog!" he declared in frustration.  Closing his eyes, Jesse took a deep breath and let it out in one loud rush, while running his fingers through his thick hair.  "What the heck is going on?"

A sickening feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.  He hadn't seen any sign of Isabel.  Although he had only managed a brief glance at the group of prisoners, Jesse knew that Isabel was not among the strewn group of disheveled humans, in comparison to the tightly knit companies of soldiers.  Something had happened to her.

"Who was in the group?" Liz asked fiercely, as she grabbed Jesse by the soldiers, trying to make him focus on her.

Jesse stared blankly at Liz.

"Who was in the group?" Liz repeated more forcefully.

Jesse blinked a couple of times before his mind seemed to even register her question.  "Uh..um, I saw Maria and Kyle clearly," he stammered, while picturing in his mind the miniature figures of his friends.  He closed his eyes and rubbed his tired lids.  "Uh…a-and I think Isabel's parents were right behind them."

Liz swallowed hard.  _He hadn't seen Isabel. _ She was sure Jesse was worried sick about Isabel.  This surreal army of aliens, possessing human bodies, made her skin crawl; but what made this worse now, was she was unable to see them at all.  Her eyes trailed upward.  Max had been up on the rocky peak for what seemed like hours.  

Liz was uncertain of his state of mind.  He had seemed so confident, as he stood overlooking the looming power-driven army and ordered her to leave his side, but part of her knew he had to be scared – full of doubt.  She couldn't believe he wanted to do this alone.  Liz ran her fingers through her hair, which felt course and gritty from the dust and grime within the cave.

_How could one man be expected to defeat an army?_

**~~~**

_Isabel felt the warm comforting arms leave her side; and as she stared up at the cool, light airy space where He had met her, a small pinpoint appeared that seemed to be expanding.  She frowned and spun around, pulling herself up onto her feet.  "What's happening?" she asked breathlessly._

_'You have to go now, Isabel.'_

_Isabel pulled the straggling clips of her bangs back from her eyes and shook her head.  "What do you mean I have to leave?" Her heart groaned at the thought of leaving this place of light and rest.  "I don't want to leave," she cried out into the fading light._

_'They need you.'_

_Isabel lowered her head, her brow furrowing in restless thought, and bit her bottom lip.  _

They…

_Suddenly a barrage of images and memories came flooding over her: Max's brooding expression; she felt his clinging arms wrapped around her as he had told her of his child's possible death.  She mouthed regretful words, as rage towards Maxwell filled her entire body, when the memory of Max's command for her to remain in __Roswell__ after Alex's death surfaced. Her connection to her brother was again, recognized deep within her.  _

He was one of them.__

_Then once again, Isabel's body was jarred by another's face.  It was ashen and moist.  Long dark lashes defined his otherwise, strong, yet fair face.  His lips were parted slightly, and he tossed restlessly.  Her slender fingers pressed a cold cloth against his forehead.  Unexpectedly, she heard her tortured voice cry out, 'He needs me'._

_Michael._

_Isabel bit her lip as another memory surfaced from his familiar face.  Michael sat across from her with a solemn face.  The words he spoke sent a shiver throughout her body.  'You belong with me.'  Her lips parted, allowing a warm escape of breath.  _

He was another.__

_Deep in thought, Isabel was then abruptly jolted from the memories of two of the most important men in her life.  A pair of blue eyes stared intensely at her.  Soon, the image of a slender blonde accompanied those piercing eyes.  Isabel heard snippets of girlish conversations about boys echo in the back of her mind.  Their laughter intermingled in a melodious harmony._

_Suddenly the tone changed.  Images of tired and frustrated conversations between herself and this girl flashed before her eyes.  The feeling of resentment and anger inundated Isabel's senses, only for it to subside, and an unexpected sense of comradery and kinship to take its place._

_Tess._

They…__

_Isabel's eyes opened wide, as a sharp intake of breath filled her lungs.  Again, she stood in the boundless plane, without structure or shape.  Only the rhythmic tempo of her shallow breath broke the silence that filled the now-empty locale.  "They need me," she whispered urgently._

**~~~**

"Why did I have to get stuck here?" Captain Dilkar mumbled, as he watched the bluish grey squares crescendo and decrescendo upon his black monitor.  His eyes glanced over his shoulder at the unconscious, soon-to-be-carcass, floating in the stasis unit.  "I always get the dull, monotonous duties!"  He drummed his fingers against the metal surface, while resting his head against the palm of his other hand.  "Just because I had one little accident with the General's _dashka_…"  

The brute size of the blonde, Nordic bodybuilder had suited Dilkar just fine.  The human host was the perfect physical specimen.  Dilkar had been elated and was willing to overlook the only defect - his lack of vision - that could be corrected with the help clear concave lenses.  As he was adapting to his need for those irritable pintsize items of slime, Dilkar had accidentally come across the General's dashka.

"It was an honest mistake," he grumbled, pushing himself out from behind the sleep-inducing screen.  "It's not like I meant to break it and then step on it."

Dilkar trudged into the General's enter of operations, where the stasis unit had been assembled.  He stalked over to the floating figurine.  His eyes narrowed and he stuck his tongue out at the dull nuisance.  "I mean you don't even speak!"   Dilkar glanced around the secure facility, making sure there were no stray officers lurking about, before pressing his face against the glass pane.  After creating several contorted expressions at the lifeless form, he stepped back from the glass unit and shook his head.  "You're as fun as watching a capaechea in a kii," he groaned.  

Dilkar turned on his heel to return to his station when a rumbling sound emanated from the stasis unit.  He stopped midstride, frowning at the unexpected noise.  Turning around slowly, he cocked his head to the side and stared suspiciously at the woman, who was supposedly the incarnation of Princess Vilandra.  Waiting a moment to ascertain whether he was just imagining things or not, the same rumblings occurred again, except in front of him.  The liquid held in the stasis unit usually remained unmoved, as the prisoner was in no position to cause any ripples; but before his eyes, Dilkar watched as several air bubbles rise from the thin black tubing that allowed oxygen into the hybrid's system.  It had never occurred before, which made him tense.  He watched and waited silently, his breath held for any signs of movement from the otherwise, serene captive.  As the air bubbles disappeared at the surface of the stasis unit, it caused a low rumbling sound.  Dilkar took a deep breath and let out a sigh of relief.  There was nothing wrong.  _He was unusually jumpy today_.

He chided himself for being such a lily-livered wuss.  Dilkar stopped midstride.  _Wuss_?  He chuckled silently.

_These humans have an unusual turn-of-phrase_.

Just as he settled back into his cushioned seat, Dilkar thought to glance back once more at the figure, which now set him ill-at-ease, just to put his mind at ease.  As Dilkar spun around in the swivel chair to observe the prisoner, out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a sudden dip in the life monitor of Princess Vilandra.  Instinctively he rose to his feet and turned in time to see a flurry of clear tiny bubbles rise from the bottom of the stasis unit.  Its fragile form spun with such a fury, that a silky, white foam topped the spinning dervish.  Dilkar's gaze snapped to Princess Vilandra; in amidst the throws of a self-contained squall, her body remained still and lifeless.

Suddenly a low rolling sound filled the room.  Dilkar watched as the whirling chaos of white foam seemed to envelop the floating slender frame – the thin light foam inching its way up her delicate neck, until her sallow, yet painted china doll-like face was hidden behind a veil of white.  His whole body was alert and prepared for any possible attack or deluge from the seemingly isolated chambers.

The rumbling stopped without notice, and the once clear chamber was now a textured veil of white foam.  Dilkar was unsure of what to make of the situation.  The purple light which lit the stasis unit continued to pulse in a slow, rhythmic cadence.  And as the light shone against the veil of white, a shadowy figure could be seen underneath the liquid curtain.

"Aw, come on!  Is that all you've got?" Dilkar yelled forcefully, though his voice cracked under the strain.  He swayed back and forth on the balls of his feet, preparing for an attack from any direction.  From the hook of his belt, he slipped out a blackish grey metal baton, which was only about seven inches long.  "Come out Vilandra!"  His eyes darted around the entire room for any hint of an escape.  "You're weak; and I would be grateful for a tale to pass onto my future children and children's children!" he taunted maliciously.  "How Captain Dilkar single-handedly brought the demise of one of the Royal Four!  Doesn't that have a nice ring to it?" 

Dilkar licked his lips and a sly smirk appeared on his thin lips.  "We don't have forever, _Princess_!" he sang.

Dilkar waited for his taunts and remarks to bear fruit, but there was only silence; even the pulsing cadence of the stasis unit had seemed to fade into a dim glow.  He swallowed hard.  He loosened his grip on the elkarl, a weapon borne only by captains in Khivar's army; and his rhythmic sway slowed, until he stood perfectly still in front of the stasis unit.  Dilkar shook his head in disgust.  "I really thought you had something up your sleeve," he spat, turning his back on the one of the 'threats' to Khivar's throne.

As he stalked away from the unit, a group of seven soldiers entered the facility.  Dilkar paused and beckoned them over to the strange phenomenon.  "You're not going to believe what happened here," he growled.  "An attempt to place fear into our _army_."  He laughed with disdain.

The group of soldiers, varying in height and size – one as petite as to mistake him for a woman up to a man as large and round as a balloon – looked curiously at the strange sight, and joined in the laughter.  

"Really, Dilkar?"  one soldier chuckled.  "Did you run scared like last time, on the Dunes of Telbar?"  The strawberry-haired man, in his late 30's eyed him wearily.

Dilkar glared menacingly at Holphar's distasteful reminder of one of his more, well known blunders.  He took a step forward and drew his weapon, which caused the lower ranking Captain to shrink back.  "Do I need remind you of your place, Holphar?" Dilkar asked through clenched teeth.

The older man backed away, as several of the other soldiers held Dilkar at bay.  "He's just shooting his mouth off, Dilkar," one of the soldiers dismissed.

Dilkar allowed the moment to pass, as he relaxed his body, turning his attention back to the stasis unit.  "We should just cut off the air supply," he muttered.  "She's just another thing we have to transport back to Antar, once the General finishes with Zan."

The soldiers groaned in agreement.  "Why Khivar even thought they were a threat is beyond me," another soldier commented.

Dilkar laughed and nodded understandably at his assessment of Khivar's over-zealousness of the Seer's 'Prophecy'.  "You do not have to explain that to me," he laughed heartily.

**~~~**

Isabel opened her eyes and found herself enveloped in white.  She could not orient herself, and struggled under the weight of the fluid, which enveloped her.  The tubes that fed oxygen into her system choked her, as she was fighting to breathe on her own.  Fear filled her body as she felt herself drowning in a sea of air.  

Her mind and body screamed silently, as she felt trapped, suffocated in a wall of white.  She closed her eyes, trying to allow herself the intake of oxygen to think clearly.  

Isabel, then suddenly discovered that as soon as she stopped struggling for breath through her regular respiratory system, she was able to breathe regularly – sort of.  She felt her body relax and she was able to orientate herself to her environment.  

Isabel could hear several voices, though one voice seemed more familiar than the others.  The louder, more obnoxious voice approached her prison and then suddenly faded back again.  Isabel tried to remember what had happened – how had she gotten here?  The voices remained outside of her prison, speaking boisterously.  

Suddenly her mind flashed with memories of strange men breaking into her parents' house, and as she was about to use her powers, they drugged her – knocking her out cold.  Isabel swallowed hard.  Kyle, Maria, and Jesse were there also.  _Were they safe?_

Isabel was then overwhelmed by memories of while she had been unconscious – or in some transient state.  Seeing Max, speaking with him – she had done that while in this narrow chamber.  She knew it was Khivar's doing – all of this.  

Isabel closed her eyes and searched the recesses of her mind for other memories.  As she delved into herself images of a white light filled her mind, and a warm comforting strength filled her body as if someone had wrapped their arms around her.  Then she remembered it all.  Why she had come back…

_For them_

She had to get out of there.  

Isabel closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheek, focusing on the warm energy that remained in her chilled body; but as she tried to focus, her mind wandered and she became lightheaded.  Opening her eyes, she saw stars before her.  Whatever had been poured into her veins through the tubes that clung to her had made her weak and drained her powers.

Her tears were absorbed into the prison of liquid.  

_There had to be a way out.  _

Isabel closed her eyes and asked for the strength to escape this Iturian prison.  Once more she closed her eyes and this time, images of Khivar filled her mind.  She felt disgust and loathing as she remembered his touch on her skin, his charming, yet deceitful tongue, which had seduced her into betraying everyone she had loved.  Isabel remembered how Khivar had killed Rath in front of her eyes and showed no remorse; in fact, he delighted in the act.  All of these images, thoughts and memories flooded her mind, creating within her a raw, feral anger and hate for the creature who had done this to her and her family.

Suddenly Isabel found herself encompassed in a dark violet globe of energy.  From every pore, pure energy flowed out, expanding the energy's sphere.  She watched as the white foam, which had cushioned her, dispersed, revealing a glass wall, which had her prison for an undetermined amount of days or even weeks – she had no clue.  Isabel took one last deep breath and extended her arms out, with her palms pressed forward, as if to direct the momentum of the energy field.  

**~~~**

_Rumble._

Dilkar turned around to face the stasis unit.  He frowned, nudging a few of the near by soldiers.  "Watch this," he muttered, stepping forward, only a few metres a way from the cloud of foam.  "Are you trying to say something?"  He glanced gleefully at his comrades and rolled his eyes.  "Why don't you give it a rest?" he glowered, turning on his heel and walking towards his fellow soldiers.

As Dilkar went to join his friends, he noticed a sudden change in their expression – one of jovial mirth to uncertainty and fear.  Dilkar spun around in time to see the pulsing glow of lavender had unexplainably darkened to a royal violet; and again, a rumbling noise was sounding from the stasis unit, except this time it was louder and more fervent.  Dilkar opened his mouth to speak, but the explosion of water and glass put a halt to anymore of his taunts.

**~~~**

She felt the glass buckle and give way.

The energy blast was blinding, illuminating the whole room.  Isabel had to shield her eyes from its brilliance, as she freed herself from her glass cage.  Her body, which was suspended in the containment unit by the liquid, fell to the ground, in a pool of water, foam, and glass.  Isabel was numb, unable to feel pain or even the joy of her release.  As she faded in and out of consciousness, out of the corner of her eye, she could see many bodies strewn across the floor, unconscious or dead.  Licking her wet lips, Isabel tried lifting her head up and standing, but her body collapsed from under her.

Max…Michael… 

Isabel lurched forward, when the jagged edge of the shattered glass pressed against the palm of her hand, slid along the wet surface underneath her. She heard the crunch of glass as her head hit the ground - unable to hold her head up any longer.  The last image caught in her mind, as she fell into darkness, was the tiny, delicate sparkling of glass along the floor littered with bodies.

**~~~**

_Michael_…

Michael jerked his head up, as a sudden chill filled his body.  He furrowed his brow, as his eyes darted around the room.  "Isabel?" he whispered softly and uncertainly.

He had hardly had any sleep; and when he did, it was restless – tossing and turning from dark dreams.  After a few hours, Michael finally gave up and began studying several maps and blueprints of Saren Dari and Khivar's citadel.  If he could possibly push aside his fears and worries for Isabel and focus on the task at hand, something might be accomplished in their quest to overthrow Khivar.

_Yet…_

His mind refused to forget those smooth chocolate eyes, which smiled at him, so defined and intense.  Michael's fingers curled into a tight fist, as he leaned over the blueprints of the citadel.  He closed his eyes and let out a weary sigh.  Running his fingers through his hair, he shook his head sharply and gazed down at the glowing flat screen.  His eyes were tired from staring so intently at the screen.

"If you have hurt one hair on her head…"  Michael growled at an invisible Khivar, as his mind was wracked with images of her cold lifeless body.  He turned his attention back to the illuminated map of Saren Dari, which was sketchy at best, and furrowed his brow as he recalled the deserted, barren plains.  __

_They would need to formulate exacting plans, if they were going into the almost unmapped territory_.__

Though one of the Loyalist spies had scouted the area, he had been unable to clearly indicate where the main headquarters was, which held the project called 'Pilan', and the secret base appeared to be built on a massive scale, so as to take days to locate any weapon of destruction.  "Damn it!"  He shouted into the pitch black room.

"_You'll wake up your neighbors, if you keep yelling like that."_

Michael snapped his head up to see Tess standing with her arms folded across her chest, wearing a wry grin.

**~~~**

It was a cool morning when she rose to begin the new day.  Tess was anxious for the day to begin.  General Steren had promised their rescue mission to Saren Dari would be plotted out after a good night's rest.  Through her sleep could have been described as 'less than restful', her body and spirit felt unusually light, as if some hopeful expectation had been given to her.

Her first thought, when she arose, was to check up on Michael.  Tess knew he had less than a peaceful sleep, if in fact, he had slept at all.  Now as she stood in the entranceway of the imperceptibly dark room - the only light emitting from a sleek black table - where Michael's broad frame was outlined by the bluish-white light, and his fatigued expression was even more obvious.

"Have you slept at all?" she asked worriedly, as she stepped carefully into the room, speaking voice commands to the automated lighting system.

The warm yellow luminescence of lights hummed as she strode towards Michael's workstation, where there were papers and various technological machinations strewn across the cold, flat metal table; it took up half of his quarters, with only a small corner for his sleeping area.  Tess peered over his shoulder, following his gaze down towards the large flat monitor built within the workstation surface.  "What are you doing?" she asked calmly.

His body was tense, and he did not even bother to acknowledge her questions.  Tess could sense his complete disregard for her presence, completely focused on a screen filled with lines and various informative notes scribbled haphazardly.  She leaned forward with a furrowed brow, as she studied the indiscriminate fluorescent markings, made by someone's hand and inputted into a computer.  Tess recognized the data; it was an outline of Saren Dari.

Part of her was bolstered at the sight of Michael's interest in rescuing her family; however, as she glanced briefly at Michael's determined expression, she could foresee the toll it would take on him.  

"Michael."  Her tone was firm, but gentle.  She squeezed his shoulder, hoping to reach him in the concentrated trance he was in.

In what seemed to take hours, Tess watched as Michael slowly drifted out of the eerie preoccupation he was in.  His small dark eyes dilated as they finally focused on her.  "Tess?"  Michael frowned in confusion.  "What are you doing here?"

Tess grabbed the seat of his chair and swiveled his body around, until he faced her – his body squared with hers.  She straightened up and tilted her head slightly, gazing at Michael's blanched face.  "What are you doing to yourself?" she whispered apprehensively.  "I came to get you, before I met General Steren in the stratagem room, and I find you glued to this screen.  What is wrong?"

"Nothing."  Michael propelled himself backwards, pressing his hands against his cheeks, squeezing his eyes closed.  He let out a loud groan, as he stood up and stretched his arms outwards.  "I was trying to figure out the best method of attack on Saren Dari."

Tess watched as Michael waved her off, dismissing her concern for his mental and physical status of health.

"I think the best tactic is to sneak in through the cargo bay, and split up into teams," he continued.  "We have a better chance, even if Khivar discovers one of us, because the guards would concentrate on the one, leaving the other teams free to locate Andaria and Zander."

Tess nodded slowly as he walked away, into the bathroom, apparently to clean himself up.  "Sounds like the makings of a plan," she drawled, following Michael to the doorway of his bathroom.  "But what about this vision you had about Isabel?"  She paused a moment, unsure of whether this subject might disturb him even more.  "You can't be focused, when you've got those images in your head," she noted quietly.

"I'm fine," he replied tersely, his voice dropping an octave.

"You don't look it, Michael."

His head snapped around to meet her gaze.  "You don't know what you're talking about."  His pulse quickened, and she saw his anger flash across his face.  "I know what I have to do," he stated, detached, devoid of emotion.  "We'll take care of Andaria and Zander…"  His gaze returned to the image of his own reflection in the spotless, burnished mirror – his expression blank.  "Isabel is strong…like you said," he said slowly, as if trying to convince himself of his own words.  "Max will take care…"  His voice trailed off.

"Michael." Tess stepped forward in an attempt to comfort him, but he interrupted her, squeezing past her and grabbing his uniform jacket off of his bed.

"General Steren is waiting for us," he stated, slipping on his jacket.  "We should get going."

"Stop it, Michael."   She stared at him in disbelief.  "Don't pretend that everything is fine with you.  I can feel it killing you inside."

Michael gazed at her with a stony expression.  "We're here to accomplish our task, which is to save your mother and son from certain death," he answered with unemotional purpose.  "Emotions get in the way."  He motioned towards the door.  "Let's do what we can, and stop wishing about things we have no control over anymore."

Tess shook her head; her whole body strained in protest at the 'wrongness' of it all.  She knew he was putting on a wax façade, trying to hide behind the mask of his military detachment.  _Soldiers did not show emotion_.  

The idea made her want to shake him.  _How could he pretend that nothing was wrong?  That he wasn't dying inside to know whether Isabel was safe or not?  Tess closed her eyes and swallowed hard.  After taking a deep breath, she gazed up at Michael, who stood with one hand pointing to the door – the still detached expression plastered upon his face.  She gritted her teeth and swallowed the urge to press this any further.  She knew from the look on Michael's face - he was determined to be 'strong' about the whole situation and focus on the present and what troubles lay ahead.  And Tess would accept this rationale…__for now.  It was a defense mechanism, which allowed him to deal with his emotions and the helplessness he felt – Tess knew all about that.  But she wouldn't let it rest forever.  _

"Fine."  Tess sighed and strode towards the door, walking past Michael and out into the cool hallways of the mountain base.  "But in the end, we're _all going to have to deal with this, Michael.  We _all_ care about what happens to Isabel and Max," she commented offhandedly._

"I know."

Tess glanced at Michael out of the corner of her eye and saw his upper lip twitch; and a flush of relief flash in his eyes, as he came along side her.  She looked forward, turning left at the quiet intersection of the now bustling corridors.  Biting the corner of her bottom lip, Tess smiled faintly, turning and looking up at Michael, who had now recovered from his slight slip of emotional recognition, and nudged him with her elbow.  "Khivar won't know what hit him," she stated confidently, hoping he would accept her subtle way of apologizing.

Michael closed his eyes and nodded once.  "We'll make him pay."


	59. 59

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide: **Hani _(Ha - NEYE)_

                                        Quirinius _(KWIR - in - us)_

                                        Yasu  _(yah - SU)_

                                        Sanom_  (sah - GNOME)_

**Author's notes**:    _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

                                        d_ashka :  _good luck charm

_                                        elkarl :_  Iturian hand weapon

                                        _capaechea:_  long haired woolly creature, with long flanks and a large hump on its back

                              _kii_:  location where various endangered animals are kept for protection

                                       _Mount Freiweil:_ location of Loyalist secret base

Chapter Fifty Nine

***

You alone are to be feared.

Who can stand before you when you are angry?

                                                                                                      - Psalm 76:7

***

_'Ma!'_

Tess jerked her head up, swallowing hard as she blindly followed Michael through the dark ventilation shaft.  Along with them were three others:  Hani, a 17 year old boy, eager to please; Quirinius, 22, reserved and aloof; and the last Kedran to be recruited was Yasu, 19, whom General Steren recommended personally.  The three trained soldiers ranging from 17-22 years of age had only sparred within the Loyalist army, seeing battle only on a computer screen, or in a simulation.  None of them had ever killed.

Once Tess and Michael had arrived in the strategy room, General Steren submitted a plan of attack, which he had prepared with many of the other generals within the Loyalist army.  The plan was not final, and Michael and Tess brought with them a few of their own ideas, but together they decided on a plan of action and departed that afternoon on a light ship that would carry them over the desert of Saren Dari with speed.

As she snuck through the secret base, which was tucked away in a dry, barren place, it gave her a glimmer of hope that her son might be safe.  The inner voice which cried to her, imagined or not, willed her to go on.  Tess kept close to Michael, but all the while reaching out with her mind to her son.

The group of five that had been formed by Fadilia, General Steren, Michael and herself, was individualistic; in Tess' opinion, they were divided by experience and stature.  The soldiers had not even been ranked; in fact, many of the new generation of the Loyalist army would have been considered privates, since none had been outside of Mount Freiweil, so as to give the Lieutenants and Generals opportunity to observe them.  It was hard for Tess to put her trust in three men, whom she knew nothing about.

"Okay, this is Section D42, according to the mapping grid," Michael whispered, as a dim fluorescent glow lit his darkened features.

Tess peered over his shoulder and nodded in acknowledgement.  "Where do we go from here?"

Michael glanced at her and paused for a moment.  Tess waited expectantly for Michael's guidance, since he seemed to have an ability to internalize the operational plan with ease.  All the details of how to get here and how to get in were left in his capable hands.  "We'll split up as planned.  There's a lot of area to cover, even more than we expected from the looks of our approach."

Tess could see the concern etched on his face.  He had led many of these as Rath, but this would be his first mission in decades; and though he had the memories of his former personality, it did not lift the burden of success that was expected of him.  

He sighed pressing the crook of his finger against his lips, with an expression of thoughtful consideration.  "We'll go ahead as planned."  With a quick flick of a switch on a silver chain strapped to his wrist, Michael looked up at all of them.  "Everyone synchronize their timelinks...now."  He turned around to confirm the synchronization had begun.

Tess nodded, as she followed suit, flicking the switch on the identical chain, and listening to the almost inaudible 'beep' sound within each of the group's timelinks.  Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hani grin widely as he obeyed his commander's first 'real' orders.

"Hani and Quirinius are with me," Michael announced tentatively, while glancing at Tess for any objections.

Tess nodded.  "Yes."  They had discussed this in the conference.

"Okay, then let's move out."  Michael motioned with a flick of his wrist for his men to head down the left corridor of the maze-like shafts.

Tess watched as Hani and Quirinius swiftly and deftly crept a few feet down the empty tunnel, with Michael trailing them.  She turned and glanced at Yasu, who remained crouched, resting on one knee, trying to look half as confident as Michael, while leading this inexperienced soldier.  But from the expression on his face, it wasn't working.  Tess looked ahead and saw that Michael had turned back, standing a few feet from their diverging journeys.  His head tilted to the right, motioning to the passageway she and her companion would take; and she understood his wordless encouragement.

Tess cleared her throat and stood within the narrow passageway.  "Let's go."  Her eyes never left Michael's, as she pressed on ahead, until he was out of sight, as she began her search for her son.

~~~

"We'll keep an eye out for any signs of Zander and Andaria, but our main goal is to locate 'Pilan'."

Fadilia and General Steren had reminded them of the continuing threat Khivar's project posed to their revolt during the conference, which was when they had decided to take Michael's idea of dividing into two groups.  They had weighed the risks of either searches coming up empty, or the idea of being captured, but all of them agreed both were too important to focus on just one mission.  So it was decided.

Michael knew Tess was capable of finding her son; he believed it was a logical decision to split Tess and himself up into different groups.  Trusting the mission to soldiers inexperienced as these was nothing to take lightly - they needed someone who would ensure success.  He needed to be successful in bringing home information about what 'Pilan' was, or even, hopefully, destroying it before it had the ability to destroy hundreds of millions of lives.

Tess, on the other hand, sole focus was her son, as it should have been.  And the determination she brought to her part of the mission was needed, especially when she was short one man.

"Our exit is two feet to the left," Quirinius informed matter-of-factly.

Michael had allowed Quirinius the task of guiding them through the rest of the passageways because it was unmapped, and he had a stronger skill with the navigational system, which the Loyalist army was using on this mission.  "And what will be walking into?" he asked warily.

Quirinius was silent for several minutes, quickly pressing a sequence of buttons on the compact Navi system.  "We'll be in a side compartment, near what appears to be a storage room."  He paused a moment, his mouth open, as if about to say something.  Suddenly he let out a breath and with his head bowed, nodded.  "If Jair mapping was correct, the main power grid should be located not far from there."  Quirinius glanced up expectantly at his commander after submitting his astute observations.

Michael didn't know these two soldiers from two holes in the ground, but General Steren seemed confident in their abilities.  After taking a moment to collect his thoughts and steel himself for the inevitable confrontations with the enemy, Michael nodded, gesturing to Quirinius to lead the way.

**~ * ~**

As Michael crawled out from the passageway, he was met with cold, metal corridors, and an evil presence that seemed to press in on his mind.  He tried to focus, pushing aside the desire to let his thoughts to wander.  Michael gritted his teeth and scanned his surroundings.  The hallways were empty, which was a blessing in disguise; they did not need an early skirmish to announce their presence - not just yet.  But the weight pressing in on him would not lift, and then Michael was fully aware of Khivar's wide scope of artillery, in the form of telepaths or mindwalkers, monitoring any possibility of intruders on the premises.

"Are we certain no one is able to see or detect that we've broken in?"  His whole body was tense - alert and ready for any attack.

Hani shook his head fervently.  "No one could possibly detect us Commander Ra...Michael," he chirped confidently, as they crept along the wall, northbound, towards an empty intersection of corridors.  "The devices planted under the surface of our epidural layer deflects any sensors, and we've all been trained in mind probe sensitivity.  If they were searching for us, we would definitely be alerted."

Michael furrowed his brow.  "_Commander Guerin.  _Call me Commander Guerin, not Commander Michael._"_

The first time he heard it, it made him frown.  _Commander Michael_.  It may have worked with his former persona's name, but just as Hani addressed him by his given Earth name, it made him cringe.  _It just sounded wrong_.

Hani nodded dejectedly, as if Michael had rebuked him.  "Don't worry about it," Michael dismissed, awkwardly patting him on the shoulder.  This seemed to bring back an element of the soldier's sprightly attitude.

"Now," Michael paused as they approached the open hallway.  "How are we going to locate the power grid?"

"If we could just get to a control panel, I could interface with the system" Quirinius suggested.  "And possibly even download the schematics to the entire base.  Then we wouldn't be walking around blind?"

Michael and Hani stared at their dark-skinned comrade in disbelief.  The silent and reserved soldier managed to keep his adept abilities well hidden.

"Well then, we'd better find some soon, huh?" Michael said wryly.  Taking a quick glance around the corner, he signalled for his soldiers-in-training to follow his lead.  Once again, he seemed to have _soldiers_ with him, as he did in days of old.

_Maybe...just maybe, I'll be able to lead again._

**~~~**

Tess followed the tunnel to its end destination.  There guarding its path was a large magnetic field.  The gentle hum of the circulating field within its closed circuit echoed in her ears.  She glanced back at Yasu, who had remained silent for almost the entire mission, lifted no hand in assistance.  Tess rolled her eyes back and silently groaned.  

_Great_.

Tentatively, Tess raised her hand to the edge of the metal lining that ran parallel to the ground, where the passage walls met the magnetic field.  She took one deep breath before closing her eyes and exerting a small, short burst of energy, undetectable to most monitoring computer systems, to short out the magnetic current.  After the emitting the burst, Tess felt a strong hand squeeze her shoulder firmly, causing her to open her eyes and gaze into the intense green eyes of her companion.  She turned away and looked over at the opening, which had once been blocked by a magnetic field; now opened for all to exit through.

**~ * ~**

Her knees absorbed the weight of her body as she hopped down from the ventilation shaft and onto a metal catwalk, which was suspended 60 feet in the air.  She heard a small metallic thud, as Yasu came up behind her.  "Where are we?" Tess whispered, glancing around the room.  They were completely encased in an opaque glass, tinted with a reddish hue.  Several spotlights were strategically placed upon the thin metal rafters, illuminating the immense room.  Looking down, there were rows of neatly lined grey cubes, with two or three soldiers milling through the narrow aisles at one time.  "It seems like a storage area of some type."

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.

Tess frowned at her recently talkative companion.  

He had been of no help to her since they had left Mount Freiweil.  His silent and uncooperative attitude was beginning to irritate her.  "Because," she slowly drawled, "those look like filing cabinets to me!"  Her voice raised a half a tone in pitch.

Yasu cocked his head to the side as if she was being illogical.  "Filing cabinets?"

"You've never heard of them?"

Yasu's tanned complexion didn't attempt to hide his confusion.  "Your Highness, I would express my knowledge of such contraptions if they were in my realm of understanding."  He shook his head at her impatience with him.

Tess let out a deep breath, not allowing herself to get worked up into a tizzy.  She let her muscles relax and swallowed the biting remarks she had for the aloof officer.  Deep down, Tess knew it really had nothing to do with this officer; rather, it had to do with the overwhelming thought of searching for Zander in the unending labyrinth, not to mention her anxiety over her mother.  "Look, they're used to store paper documents - you know, information - in metal drawers."  Tess waited for a look of understanding; instead he looked askance.

"Your Highness," he said humbly.  "The ancient system of which you speak does not exist on Antar.  There is no need for Khivar to utilize such obsolete methods of data storage."

Tess knew he made sense, which annoyed her.  She glanced down from the catwalk and peered at the grey cubes once more.  "Well then Einstein, tell me what _those_ are!" she said through clenched teeth.

"_Einstein?_"  He looked at her with confusion.  Then, turning back his attention to the room, Yasu leaned slightly over the railing, as if he could see better from that distance and then straightened up.  "Bodies."

The word stunned her.  Tess felt her muscles tense, as she glared skeptically at the confident 19-year-old Kedran.  "You've got to be joking."  She glanced over her shoulder, down at the cold, sharp, impersonal cubes.  "There must be hundreds of them."  Her eyes scanned the rows and rows of the boxes.

Yasu squeezed her shoulder once more, as he had in the ventilation system, bringing her out of her thoughts.  "We must leave.  Time is of the essence."

Tess furrowed her brow, as her eyes remained glued to the above surface graves.  _Could her mother be in one of those?  Could Khivar have buried her mother without her knowing it?_  

Suddenly she felt herself being led away.  Yasu gently prodded her along the catwalk, trying to escape the notice of the guards below.  Tess felt her heart squeeze tight, and a sensation of breathlessness came over her, as her gaze could not be torn away from the morbid scene.  Unexpectedly two soldiers entered the room, and Yasu yanked her down to the floor of the catwalk.  They wheeled in a long grey table, with a black cloth draped over it.

"A body?"  The word breathlessly escaped her lips.

Tess strained to see the frame of the thin narrow body.  Her blood began to warm and she felt her heart begin to race.  It was as if there was some connection she was missing with the figure underneath the shroud of black.  Tess closed her eyes as the two guards left the body with the guard at the entrance of the room, trying to stifle a cry.  She felt her whole body begin to tremble, as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes.

"We must leave now," Yasu urged, his voice firm, yet gentle.

Tess felt his strong hands, drag her away from the aching that had entered with the unknown body; it grew less the further Yasu physically wrenched her from that catwalk.    Before Tess knew what was happening, she was collapsed in a dark corridor, away from the traversed hallways by Khivar's men, with tears streaming down her face.  "_Not Andaria...not my mother._"

**~~~**

Mystery no longer surrounded Maia.  The lifeless body wheeled out from her small cramped prison had been an unexpected sight for Nicholas.  He had known Khivar's method's had taxed the old woman; but they had not known to what extent when they plied her body with experimental carthogens, which only meant to weaken her mental state, and instead caused her whole respiratory system to shut down.  She had suffocated to death.

"Do we have any response from the other prisoner?" Khivar asked.

Nicholas shook his head, as he gazed watchfully at the translucent image of his Lord and King.  He did not know how Khivar would feel about their prisoner's death.  "As soon as we realized the affect the drugs were having on the subject, we notified you."  He paused for a brief moment.  "Only the few architects, who administered the drugs, and the guards are aware of the outcome."

Khivar nodded.  "Good."  He opened his mouth to say more, but paused and gazed sternly at Nicholas, as if something had just occurred to him.  "Are you _positive_ that she is dead?"

Nicholas frowned.  That seemed like an odd question to ask.  He tilted his head and raised a questioning eye to his King.  "What do you mean, Your Majesty?"

"What did I _say_?' he growled impatiently.  "We've had the wool pulled over our eyes once before, I will not have it again!"

Nicholas shrugged.  "Architect Sanom seemed pretty confident about it," he slowly replied.  "Besides, there was no way Maia knew about the carthogens.  No one knew except Architect Sanom, you and I."

Khivar seemed wary of that assumption.  "Don't fail me Nicholas," he said, staring down at him.  "I want no more unexpected events until after my Coronation.  Once you locate the Loyalist base, kill them all."  Before Nicholas could respond, Khivar's image dissolved into static.

"_Yes sir!_"  Nicholas saluted to the waves of floating static, all the while rolling his eyes back at his Commander's warning.

"It's not like I'm the one making the decisions here," Nicholas turned on his heel and exited the Com centre.  "He's the one who's making the decisions.  I'm just the lackey, for want of a better word," he grumbled as he strode down the dark corridor.

**~~~**

"Nicholas do this...Nicholas do _that_!  What does he think I am?  A robot?  Next time I won't answer his transmission!"

Michael pressed his men back against the far wall, praying Nicholas would just pass by them.  He held his breath while the footsteps drew closer and closer, until they passed by and faded around the corner.

"That was close," Hani gasped.  "If Nicholas had found us, we'd definitely be meat for fodder."

Michael glanced at his two men and silently thanked whoever was watching out for them - for the short leave of grace.  Clearing his throat, he motioned with his hand that they would go ahead.  It seemed they had found the communications room.

Michael scouted down the hall while Quirinius hacked into the security system and attempted to bypass its codes.  It seemed comfortable, the rush of adrenaline that flowed through his veins, as he anticipated the possibility of discovery.

"Commander!" Hani beckoned to him in a hushed tone.

Michael glanced back to see Hani standing in the open entranceway of the locked room, waving frantically at him.  With cat-like speed, he dashed down the hall and slipped into the room, as the door closed behind him.

**~~~**

Max slipped down the jagged peak and ran down the rugged path into the cave.

"Max, what's happening?" Jesse cried hysterically.  "Where did this fog come from?"

Max gazed at the two frightened faces, which looked to him for answers.  He understood their concern and fears; he, himself, had them burning beneath his chest.  "The time has come for you to leave," he told them calmly.  "It's not safe for you here now."

"Max, we can't leave you here," Liz argued.

Jesse saw Kyle, Maria, and your parents.  They need us."

Max shook his head wearily; he glanced out into the veiled field of battle.  "I know," he nodded solemnly.  "But there is nothing you can do.  It is bout me...they want me."

Liz frowned.  "This might have come to pass because of your presence here, but it does not mean that this is only about you."  She paused, taking a deep breath, as her heart raced at the image of Kyle and Maria in harm's way.  There was something she must do. Her destiny was linked to this moment.  Deep in her gut she knew that she had unfinished business in the desert, which she had walked away from once before.  "I need to be here."

Max furrowed his brow in frustration.  "Liz, I'm telling you to go!"

"I'm not..."  Before she could finish her vigorous protest, Max reached out and knocked her unconscious with a short burst of energy; letting her body collapse into his arms, he kissed her serene forehead.  "Jesse you have to take her back to Roswell.  Things I won't be able to completely control are about to happen and I don't want you guys to get caught in the crossfire."

Jesse looked uncertain about Max's instructions.  "I..."

"Go!" Max barked, placing Liz's unconscious body into his limp arms.  "There's no time.  They are coming."

**~~~**

Jesse watched Max turn and head out into the dismal, consuming curtain of grey, which swirled in the entranceway.  He looked down at Liz and sighed loudly.  After a deep breath he lowered his arms and swept the small brunette into his arms and made his trek down to the vehicle they arrived in.

The smog seemed to part at his feet as he stepped carefully down the steep slope.  Jesse looked out into the cumulating thickness that formed almost a solid grey wall, and paused a moment, adjusting his grip around Liz's limp body.

"What about Isabel?"  His mind raced at the possible ill fate Isabel had met or would soon meet.  Jesse glanced down at Liz.  She seemed so certain that her place was here in this obscure abyss.

"Were you right?  Is there something you or I could do to help...turn the tide?" he asked quietly.  Deep down, something stirred within him; a strong force willing him to stay.

_Or is it childish pride?_

**~~~**

Kyle felt himself being pushed ahead into this sudden smog that had fallen upon them.  It was thick; he could almost grasp it in his hand.  As he stumbled forward, Kyle could feel Maria's hand firmly grasping his.

"You know I feel like Alice falling down the rabbit hole," he joked.

"Not funny, Kyle."

Kyle glanced back to make a face at his tense companion, but save for the physical touch of her hand there was no face - no body - to accompany the dry sarcasm.

"No talking!" a gruff voice commanded from behind.

Kyle scanned his surroundings.  _Could he make a run for it?  No one could possibly see through the palpable haze.  Could he make it?_

"Kyle, we've got to get out of here," Maria's voice whispered.

He squeezed her hand gently, acknowledging the dire situation they had managed to find themselves in.  _What to do..._

_What to do!_

**~~~**

Kyle felt a hand grab him and yank him forward; and since Maria's hand was tightly clasped in his, she was dragged along.  "What the he..."  A smooth hand clapped over his mouth before he could say anymore.

"Kyle?" Maria cried out.

He could hear some grumbling from behind him made by the guards because of the commotion he and Maria were making.  And just as it happened with him, Kyle could hear someone muffle Maria's mouth, as he was hastily dragged away at a sharp diagonal direction.  He struggled against the unusually smooth, yet firm grasp over his mouth.  Escape would have been possible, except the restraints that the aliens had so _kindly provided_ remained on his wrists, and he did not want to pass out just then.

"Shh!" a female voice hissed irritably.

Kyle frowned.  That did not sound like one of the guards.  

Unexpectedly, he felt the hand slide slowly from his lips.  Kyle decided right then that it was possible that they were on his side, so he opted to remain silent.

"Kyle," the familiar voice whispered.  "It's..."

"_Liz_!" he cried excitedly, ready to grab her and kiss her.  "My god, you have no idea how glad we are to see you...well, figuratively speaking..."  Since he couldn't even see the hand in front of his face.

"How did you find us?"

There was silence, as he felt the running pace Liz had set, slow to a crawl.  Suddenly the fog seemed to thin, and he was able to make out Liz's petite figure, as well as two other figures to his right.  One was Maria and the other...Jesse.

Liz pulled him down into a narrow hidden crag, behind a large boulder.  "I have no idea how we possibly found you," she gasped, out of breath.  "It was crazy out there."

"First, when I finally woke up from Max's knockout blast, I had a hard time convincing _this guy_," she pointed to Jesse, "that we needed to go out and find you."

"Why weren't you with Max?" Maria frowned.  "Where is Max?"

An expression of anger flashed across Liz's face at the mention of his name.  "He's out doing what he thinks he needs to," she said darkly.  When she finally looked up at Kyle and the others, her face had hidden her displeasure and was blank.  "It doesn't matter now.  He made his choice and I made mine."

Kyle frowned at her last statement.  He tilted his head, perceiving an underlying meaning - one that did not involve Max's desire for her return to Roswell.  Before he could pursue anything more Maria asked worriedly, "But what about the guards?  How did you get through and find us?"

Liz raised her brows and shook her head in wonder.  "It was like this force was leading me...guiding me," she breathed excitedly.  "I've never felt anything like it.  Guys, it was a totally weird experience."

"I don't know how to explain it."

Kyle didn't know what to make of the story...a force leading her?  His first reaction was dismay.  "Well you were crazy to even think about doing it!  You should've listened to Max," he growled.  "It was dangerous and stupid."

Liz stared at him in disbelief.  In fact everyone was staring at him like he had gone over the edge.

"Excuse me?" Liz said, a little perturbed.

"You heard me!"  Kyle gestured in her direction.  "What if they had _captured_ you too?"  The thought made his stomach turn.  He could face his own mortality, he had had time to face it, but the idea of Liz dying because she carelessly tried to save him...and Maria, of course, made the blood drain from his face.

Liz seemed to realize how shaken he was and backed down.  "Kyle," she spoke softly.  "There's no way I would do nothing, when you guys are out here alone.  It's something you would do for me...I just had the opportunity to do it for you first."

Kyle wanted to tell her how stubborn she was, but now, having the chance to see her one more time when he thought that would never happen, he just nodded and smiled.  "Thanks."  His voice was hoarse with emotion.  He glanced over at Maria, who was also touched by the courage and dedication of their friend.

Maria nodded, as she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes.  "Yeah," she agreed, choked up.

As they took a moment to absorb every thing that had happened, Kyle noticed Maria's eyes widened in horror.  He frowned, scanning the area.  "What?" he exclaimed apprehensively.

"The Evans'.  What about the Evans'?"

**~~~**

"Move," a vicious throaty voice growled.

Diane shivered, not knowing what to expect.  She stretched her arms out and searched for her husband.  "Phillip?" she cried.  "Where are you?  Phillip?"  Her voice cracked under the strain of the terrifying situation.

"Here," Phillip's familiar voice said reassuringly.  "I'm right here."  

Diane felt one of his large hands fumble down her arm and grasp hers.  "Did you hear the voices?" she whispered, leaning close to her husband.

"Yes."

"After the commotion, I couldn't hear Kyle or Maria anymore..."  She felt a renewed flood of tears brim, threatening to overwhelm her.  "Do...do you think they did something to them?"  Fear filled her voice.

Phillip squeezed her hand again.  "I don't know."  He paused.  "I am praying that they might have gotten away..."

"Oh Phillip, what are we doing here?"  She bit her lip.  "I don't know what we or the kids did, but I'm scared out of my mind...I...I don't think I can keep going," she stammered.  Her knees felt weak and her heart raced.

Phillip's hand slid under her elbow and he seemed to lift her up somewhat.  She knew he was trying to hold her up and she was grateful for that.  Taking a deep breath, Diane gritted her teeth and gathered whatever strength she had left, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other.

"We're going to make it," Phillip whispered.

Diane closed her eyes and nodded.  She then realized he couldn't possibly see her through this fog.  "I know," she breathed, her voice slightly wavering.

"Halt!" a man's voice bellowed.

She felt Phillip hold her back, obeying orders from their captors.

"Why are we stopping?" she whispered.

"There's something ahead."

Diane squinted her eyes, trying to see through this frightening cloud that had fallen upon them.  She could have been imagining things, but just a few metres ahead of them there seemed to be a green dome-shaped glow ahead of them.

_What is that?_

**~~~**

Max walked into the grey fabric-like haze that he had created.  It had been something unexpected and welcomed; as he felt a sudden shift of temperature, and a cool breeze drifted in from across the desert, Max drew the heat from the sands and rocks, which had been bathing in the days' warm rays.  When he combining the drastic changes in temperature, a sudden fog appeared across the rocky, rugged terrain.  It had been a blessing, for now he could take his enemy by surprise.

Max raised his hand in front of him and waved his hand slightly; the fog bent to his will and began to dissipate, allowing him to make out the moving figures twenty to thirty feet ahead of him.  He remained cautious though, shrouding himself in a veil of the swirling mist, so all his enemy saw moving towards them was more of the frustrating opaque substance.

Into the mist, Max felt himself fortified by the control he had suddenly gained over the situation.  He thanked God for that unexpected change in weather.  For it was a rare occurrence in Roswell.  He felt like the 'One' was standing beside, walking with him through this important battle.

'_Oh General, regret will flood this plain and _He_ will send your army back to the Abyss from which you were spawned.'_

**~~~**

The General stiffened at the confident declaration of his foe.

_'Your strength may cause my men to doubt, but I can see through the distractions of your mind and see you remain weak.  All of your bravado does not change the fact that _you_ are not _truly_ King Zan, son of Alaric, of the House of Kedar.'_

Silence.

The General smirked.  It was true; Zan's essence lingered in his body, but he was still human - not full-blooded Antarian.  And as he felt Zan's presence drawing nearer on the battlefield, he could see the weakness that still lay in his hybrid body.

_'It is your time to die, Zan...again.'_


	60. 60

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:                        **Hani _(Ha - NEYE)_

                                Quirinius _(KWIR - in - us)_

                                Yasu  _(yah - SU)_

                                Sanom_  (sah - GNOME)_

**Author's notes**:                                 _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

                                d_ashka :  _good luck charm

_                                elkarl :_  Iturian hand weapon

                                _capaechea:_  long haired woolly creature, with long flanks and a large hump on its back

                        _kii_:  location where various endangered animals are kept for protection

                                _Mount Freiweil:_ location of Loyalist secret base

Chapter Sixty

***

…for our God is a consuming fire.

                        - Heb. 12:29

***

Through the swirls of fog came a surge of heat like a gust of warm wind passing through the maze of white.  The soldiers didn't seem to know what was happening, which put them on edge.  As the velvety curtain dispersed, as if the sudden heat was melting it away, from above came an unexpected shower of blinding light.  The pale silver streams sliced through the smoky wisps, now lifted, something like that of the Red Sea parting.

The General grew tense; his army was losing focus and scattering in the wake of this immense light show.  "Hold your positions!"   He barked at the mindless host bodies, running wildly like beheaded fowl.  "Captain Leisner!"

Everything had been under control; but now he found his well-trained army in fearful disarray.  His third-eye sought out the cause of this unwanted chaos; amidst the fleeing human waste was...him.  _Zan_.

"General, you summoned me?"

The General turned around and looked down from his transport.  The young captain appeared calm, yet underneath his thin exterior, he knew the soldier was shaking in his boots.  "How many men have we lost to this sudden attack?"  He scanned the area, trying to estimate the count of human hosts they had lost control over.  The General was sure it was cowardice on his own men's part - they had fled their host bodies at the slightest hint of peril.  _How pathetic._

He watched as the eager captain scanned the clearing battlefield.  "Sir," he paused, taking a deep breath.  "It seems we've lost hold of a third of our host army."

The General clenched his fists and let out a primal, malevolent cry.

_No!  Damn it!_

He closed his eyes and dug deep for an ounce of self-control.  His plan had gone to hell; but he could not panic.  He was more experienced to fold under such an obvious scare tactic.  He would just devise another plan, which could be implemented under such confusion.  The General opened his eyes and gazed indomitably ahead into the widening field of tan and copper.  "Bring the prisoners to me," he growled.

"Let's see how strong our enemy is when I _kill_ them...right in front of his eyes."

Max was amazed at the streams of light that flooded down upon the legion of hundreds, scattering them in every direction.  He had never seen such a supernatural display in his life.  There still remained a host of soldiers, but the overwhelming numbers had just evaporated before his eyes.

"_Thank you_," he said under his breath.

_'I will overcome...'_

Max felt a sudden peace come over him as he prepared himself for the next part of this divinely inspired attack.  He could see the army already regrouping in front of him.

_Now it was his turn_.

The General stepped down from his hovercraft and approached the horseshoe formation his men were creating, extending the reach of his arm to the cloak of unnatural mist in the middle of the cool desert; the black veil of night had opened from above, and its' watchful eyes in its' infinity now peered down upon them.  "Let the many generations of this galaxy lay testament to this night."  He narrowed his eyes and raised his hands in honor to his distant king.  "For the House of Kedar will end in all its dim and paltry glory!"

The General came up behind his men, his posture exuding a confidence in what he believed to be the last breath Zan would or could ever take.  "Bring the prisoners!"  He waited smugly for the captain to lead the weak, plodding vassals of flesh onto centre stage.  

In the distance he could see the faltering steps of a uniformed man, prodding two shackled humans in front of him.  The General frowned.  This was not what he expected.  _Where were the others?_

Captain Leisner seemed to read his thoughts, as the captain's gaze peered towards his position, and seemingly shrugged in ignorance.  The General clenched his fists once more, wanting to squeeze the life breath out of his fumbling and incompetent men.  It was as if a curse had been placed on his men.  Everything was not going as expected.

The General cleared his throat and glared at his cowering enemy, who lingered in the cloak of his own making.  He could not let Zan know that his plan was unraveling before his eyes.  He would put on his best front for the returning king.

Max was surrounded.  He could not run, even if he had wanted to.  "You are fighting a losing battle!" Max declared, not sure if this was for the army's benefit or his.  "Run before I take _every one of your lives!_"

The General pursed his lips, as the hackles on the back of his neck were raised at the presumptuousness of the one-man army.  He had waited a long time to see the regenerated being called 'Zan', who was held in high esteem, as the true king of Antar'.

"Show yourself, _O Great King_!"  His voice dripped with malice.

**~~~**

Diane and Phillip exchanged timid glances, as they knelt on their knees before this horrifying madman, who was challenging an obscure floating mass, which had begun to glow a silvery white.

This was it.  Behind them were their blood-lusting executioners and a tall blonde madman, regaled in black, with numerous small pearled medallions above his breast.  The commander of this makeshift army of terror was calling for their blood.  But the frightening thing was that he seemed to believe whatever was hidden behind the fog would actually care about their deaths.

Tears streamed down Diane's face.  She had never imagined her death this way.  She imagined passing away in her sleep - peacefully.

_Hadn't she been a goof wife, mother...person?  What had she done to deserve this terrifying end?_

Obviously this 'thing' - man or animal - was the reason.  'Zan', they were calling him; but she could not comprehend what 'it' had anything to do with them.  Maria and Kyle seemed to understand what was happening to them - why this indeed was happening to them - but they had suddenly disappeared themselves.

_Now they were alone_.

Phillip squeezed his wife's hand.  She had withdrawn into herself, as he could see the strain of the unexplainable had gotten to her.  He felt a thin bead of sweat trickle down his own face, even though the night brought with it temperatures dropping down to three or four degrees Celsius.  _It was a nightmare._

_Max was involved_.  He knew this in his gut.  The various mysteries and unexplainable disappearances in Roswell lately - the strange men and women that seemed to suddenly enter their lives and exit just as quickly, had always intrigued him; but now he knew...Max was in over his head.  _How had Max gotten involved in such madness?_

Phillip closed his eyes and whispered a silent prayer.  He was not a religious man, but if there was a God, he and Diane needed him right about now.

**~~~**

"Show yourself _Zan_!"  The General repeated himself.  "Or they _die_!"

Diane and Phillip cringed as they felt the sharp point of metal stabbing into their flesh.

Max instinctively stepped forward; the thought of running to their rescue was at the forefront of his mind.  The sight of his parent's treacherous situation raised an overwhelming flood of emotions; but something pulled him back, as if an invisible hand steadied the chaos that made him reel inside.

_'Be still.'_

Max gritted his teeth, as his whole body throbbed with pure hatred for this foul waste of breath.  He knew Khivar's tactics were cheap and underhanded, but he realized how it had aided him now, in this dark hour.  There would be no remorse in expelling from the earth the filth that surrounded him.

Diane and Phillip waited for the sharp weapons, which pressed up underneath their shoulder blades, to plunge into their bodies.  "Phillip I love you," Diane sobbed dejectedly.  She bowed her head, as if her all of her strength had been sapped from her body.

"_Don't_," Phillip choked out.  He was in sheer disbelief.  He couldn't be on his knees, pleading for his life.  He wasn't only a moment away from death's door.  "Don't say that," he hissed.  "We're not going to die."

Suddenly out of the hovering mist that floated ominously before them, a golden stream of light was expelled.  Its' intense and dazzling rays reached out, like arms from the faceless being before them, and struck the two guards who loomed over them.

Diane screamed.  Falling forward when the blast of light, energy...whatever it was flew over her head - her whole body trembled.  Phillip shielded his wife's trembling body with his, but not before seeing out of the corner of his eye, the guards who had been appointed their executioners fall lifelessly behind him.

**~~~**

The General frowned, as he watched as two of his best men fell to the ground.  He glared at Zan's impudence.  "Fire!"  The General bellowed over the deafening silence, his death sentence for the lone crusader

There would be no slow torturous death - he had had enough.  The risen leader of the Loyalist contingent would not live a second longer.

**~~~**

Max heard the General's swift orders and frowned uncertainly.  As he watched the remaining legion raise their odd, yet familiar weapons to kill him, nothing but peace filled his being.  Lifting his eyes towards the glistening light of the heavens, Max flicked his wrist, and silently relieved the purposeful cloak that had so effectively shielded him from attack.

**~~~**

"No more!" a dark and foreboding voice echoed across the silent plains.

Diane strained her neck upwards, as Phillip protectively hovered over he, trying to shield them from any stray fire.  _That voice..._

Phillip widened his eyes as a dark figure approached through the swirling mist that seemed to evaporate before their very eyes.  _Who was it_?

Suddenly his breath caught in his throat, and unconsciously loosened his grip on Diane, who was also staring in bewilderment at the spectacle before them.

_It couldn't be..._

**~~~**

"_Zan_."  His tone revealed a note of satisfaction, as he watched the slender, dark-haired boy emerge from the intricate diversion.

The General glanced down at his man, whose human hosts obeyed their temporary possessors.  A sequence of multiple rays was expelled from the long staff weapons they had transported from Antar onto Earth.  He watched silently as the linear glow of red sped towards its target.

His lips curled into a smug satisfied smirk, as he clasped his hands together gleefully.  "May the House of Ituria reign in all its' glory."

**~~~**

"Maaaax!"  Diane watched in frozen horror as the strange red lights hurled through the night towards her son.  She clawed the dark soil underneath her fingers, straining forward, in an attempt to warn her son...to save him.  

_If she could only reach him_.

**~~~**

Max raised his hands towards the numerous crimson bursts bearing down on him; they unexpectedly converged into one large deadly mass of energy that seemed intent on destroying him.  Before he could even blink, a burst of fluorescent green energy emanated from the palms of his hand.  His whole body skidded backwards, as his feet could not find any grip on the dry, loose soil, jarred from the tremendous impact of the blast.  Max cringed under the strain of the blow, almost faltering, as he tried to absorb the sudden blast.

He opened his eyes tentatively, searching for a harmless location where he could deflect the large amount of energy he had pressing in on him.  Finally, with immense effort, Max managed to change the trajectory of the energy blast - over and above his head, where it dissipated into nothing.  The effort left him breathless.

Max turned towards the tall, muscular commander, who led the mindless host of men before him.  He stood tall and erect, glaring down his opponent.  "Is that all you have..._General Qunar?_"

Qunar stared blankly at the smooth, chiseled jaw of the youth.  It had been decades since he had met him in battle; Khivar had spoken of the hybrid's reluctance to embrace his heritage - his previous life.  _How could he know my name?_  

It unsettled him - Zan's display of mastery over his powers.  He had not expected him to be so prepared; it was as if someone had instructed him about what to expect.  The boy did not display the inexperience of his years or the rashness of a callowed youth.

_Yet..._

Qunar set his shoulders back and folded his arms across his chest; nodding once, he acknowledged the feat Zan had accomplished.  "You put on a spectacular display."  He glanced down at his men, who had become restless; they were disheveled and slowly breaking formation.  He tensed.  "But how _long_ can you last?" he said condescendingly.

"It's not a question of _lasting_," Max replied perceptively, slowly approaching the once menacing throng.

"Oh no?"  General Qunar scoffed at his confidence.  "Then what _is_ it about?"

Max locked gazes with his opponent, meeting his steely gaze with staunch defiance.  "No.  It's about justice; those who have murdered - slaughtered my people - receiving that which has been their fate since the fall of the House of Kedar.  It was sealed the night of Zan's death."

Qunar tilted his head toward his enemy, who seemed, up until now, to have gained the upper hand.  "Why do you speak about _yourself_, Zan, in third person?"  He grinned; delighted he had caught the hybrid in a prophetic quandary.  "Is it because your hybrid form has rejected Zan's _true_ essence?"

"Is that why you did not return along side Ava, your Queen?"

Qunar's probing questions fell on deaf ears as Max stopped his approach; his gaze fell upon his parents.  Their faces were pale and ashen.  He felt his blood curdle, as their eyes, which were a window into their souls, reflected the terror, panic and anguish they had been through in the last 24 hours.  Regret filled him in its entirety, as they looked at him with new eyes - they finally saw him for who and what he was.  No more secrets; no more lies.

**~~~**

"M-Max?"  Diane croaked, unable to comprehend the spectacle that had just occurred minutes ago.  The man looked like her son; but none of this made any sense.  "W-w-what..."  She could not find the words to express her complete and utter lack of understanding at what her captor and the man she thought was her son were talking about.  _Why would he respond to the name Zan?  Why would this man refer to her son as Zan?_

"Let them go," Max demanded calmly.  "And I _may_ let you live another minute."  Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the horseshoe formation closing ranks, until he and his parents were completely surrounded.

"Max, what is going on?" Phillip asked, through clenched teeth.  _This was getting out of hand._  He didn't have a clue to what was happening.

_What 'thing' could do what he had just seen Max do?_

**~~~**

"You and what army, Zan? Or as your human guardians seem to refer to you, 'Max'."  General Qunar smirked, as he could read the obvious affection Zan had for the human race.  "You may have withstood our first encounter, but I think you would not fair so well after a continual onslaught.  Even _you_ couldn't last _that_ long," he chuckled, gesturing to the stone-faced soldiers, who had their weapons aimed at him.

  
"Y-you may be right," Max admitted, slowly nodding his head.  

Qunar narrowed his eyes at the sudden admission of defeat.  It caught him off guard.  And when the dark-haired heir met his gaze, Qunar could have sworn he saw a glint of triumph flash across his face.  It made him suddenly wary.  Though Zan had boldly postured before his army, he could still sense the boy's hesitancy - in his eyes and body.  But the boy king's demeanor had suddenly changed.  He now looked like one whose numbers had just been added to and the tide turned.

"_But he's not alone_."

General Qunar stiffened at the unwelcome, female voice, which echoed above him.  He spun around, and to his dismay, a shadowy figure loomed over him, standing defiantly on a nearby ridge.  He could not see her face, but he knew...he knew it was _her._

General Qunar scanned the circumference of his army, only to see the stiff, stoic men suddenly stumble, as if fighting an internal war.  Once again he looked up at the tall figure above him and cursed his luck.  

_No!_  

"Dilkar, you fool!" he muttered under his breath.  Qunar raised his arm towards Max and the chained humans, and waved frantically at them, allowing the human emotions of his host body to overwhelm him.  "Kill him!" he ordered.  "_Kill them all_!"  He screamed at the useless lumps of flesh, which were for the most part, lying crumpled on the ground.

**~~~**

While Max was gazing happily at Isabel's sudden arrival, he noticed out of the corner of his eye, a flash of metal under the light of the pale moon that now shone in all its splendor.  He spun around in time to see a scythe-like sword, made out of a strange black metal hover perilously over his parents' heads.  With inimitable speed, he threw a short burst of energy towards the guard; it knocked the weapon out of his hand, but did not kill him.  He ran over to his parents in a race to free them before the army regained control and obeyed their furious commander.  The guard had scampered off, like a dog with his tail between his legs.

"Max, what the hell is going on?" Phillip whispered, his eyes darting around at the commotion that surrounded them.

Max studied the magnetic field enclosing their wrists.  With deft skill, he quickly dispatched the shackles and crouching low; Max scanned the battlefield for a safe haven to stash his parents.  "There's no time to explain," he blurted out.  "We have to get you out of here."

"No time to explain?"  Phillip's voice rose in a mixture of anger and incredulousness.  "How do we even know you're our son?"

Max grabbed his father's shoulders and looked him straight in the eye.  "You have to trust me now, Dad."  His breathing was heavy and uneven.  He could see the guard who had run off approaching with a renewed determination - in his hand was a long metallic staff.  "I know this is all mind blowing right now, but we have _got_ to get you out of here!"

Suddenly a narrow path opened between a nearby group of soldiers.  Max grabbed his mother's hand and began to drag them towards the group of men, who were fighting amongst themselves.  "Cover me, Isabel!"  Max covered his parents' heads as they made a mad dash through the chaos.

**~~~**

Isabel felt her heart race as she watched almost helplessly as the organized army of men converged into the centre of the field, where Max and her parents were scurrying haphazardly, in an attempt to escape.  She had barely made it to the fray.  _How could she help?_

When Isabel woke up in a pool of water and glass, she had no idea where she was.  With a stroke of luck, a hapless private walked in and graciously 'offered' to be her guide.  Once she had extracted the information she needed from him, Isabel knocked him unconscious and made her escape; but before she left the encampment, she destroyed whatever computers and alien technology that had existed in the large dome prison.  Isabel had hoped that somewhere amidst the rubble was the compacitor that allowed the lengthy possession of the human bodies; and staring down at the uniformed men - some unconscious or writhing around helplessly - she had managed to accomplish that.

Isabel closed her eyes and fell into a deep trance, spreading a thin mist-like facade for her parent's escape; she could not maintain the warp for long, since she hadn't the talent or the power.  The drugs and whatever else Khivar's men had given her had weakened her into an almost incapacitated state.  It took everything in her to stand there, not allowing the General the pleasure of seeing what his handiwork had done to her.

When she saw that Max and her parents were safely out of harm's way, Isabel dropped the warp and dropped to one knee.  Her chest hurt and her head was pounding.  Glancing down at the gathering mass of soldiers that seemed to have held on to their host bodies, Isabel took a deep breath and pushed herself onto her feet again.  They would be after Max in a heartbeat.  She had to get down there and help him.__


	61. 61

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide: **Tir Lamar  _(Tier Lamb – MAR)_

                                                Kelsar _(Ke - SAR)_

                                                Dermot _ (DER – mot)_

                                                kashkar  _(cash – KAR)_

**Author's notes**:      _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

                                        d_ashka :  _good luck charm

_                                        elkarl :_  Iturian hand weapon

                                        _capaechea:_  long haired woolly creature, with long flanks and a large hump on its back

                              _kii_:  location where various endangered animals are kept for protection

                                       _Mount Freiweils:_ location of Loyalist secret base

                                        _Tir Lamar:_  sister city to Eshtari

                                        k_ashkar_: slur, equivalent to witch

Chapter Sixty One

***

Then we will be like all the other nations, with a king to lead us and to go out before us and fight our battles. 

                                                                                                      - 1 Sam. 8:20

***

_"And nothing will separate us," Andaria whispered, as her long slender fingers caressed Ava's fine, blonde hair._

_"Promise," 7-year old Tess/Ava asked, looking up expectantly.  "Daddy's always going away; you promise you won't?"_

_The perfectly shaped ruby lips smiled, revealing a sparkling glint of white.  "You are my beautiful girl...how could I possibly leave you?"  _

_Tess/Ava felt reassured.  Suddenly she felt the soft caress of her mother's fingers against her waist, squeezing gently, and causing a loud shriek of delight and surprise.  "Don't tickle me!"_

_Andaria's expression was feigned shock.  "Is my little Aziza ticklish?"  She moved in closer and continued to ravage her side and knees, with her gentle touch.  _

_"Ahhh!"  Tess/Ava cried out in laughter, squirming in an attempt to escape.  "Pleaaaase!" she gasped, as tears ran down her cheeks._

_Her mother's laughter echoed melodiously in her ear, as she felt her lips kiss her cheek.  "I love you, my child."_

**~ * ~**

"Mother?"  Tess sat up, her chest pounding and her breathing shallow; sweat dripped from her brow.  She spun around, trying to re-orientate herself to her surroundings.  _Where am I?_

"Your Highness," a robotic voice beckoned.

Tess jerked her head around to see over her shoulder, a young man kneeling close by.  She blinked several times, trying to regulate her breathing and figure out what was happening...what had happened.

"We must be on our way.  Commander Guerin has already located Project Pilan; he's now trying to locate your son."

The words swirled around in her head as the image of her mother filled her mind.  It was so disorientating.  _What happened to her mother?_  Tess closed her eyes, rubbing her temples and tried to focus on the past couple of hours.  She had been searching for Zander and then...

The image of a long slender table being rolled away, draped by a long black cloth flashed before her eyes.

_Dead_.

Suddenly the overwhelming urge to throw up came over.  She turned away from Yasu and gagged.  "Please tell me it isn't true," she gasped.  "She's not dead."  Her voice was breathy, as if she was hyperventilating.

"_Your Highness_."  The tone was commanding and exasperated.  "We _must_ accomplish our task.  I do not know if that was your mother; but it seems by your physical and mental reaction, you must have sensed something underneath that cloth."  He paused, as if in consideration to the possible loss.  "But we do _not_ have the luxury of a mourning period.  Every minute we linger here in this shallow corridor jeopardizes our entire mission, and the secondary mission."

Tess pursed her lips, wiping the moist perspiration from her forehead.  Her emotions were wreaking havoc to her system.  She felt like she wanted to just curl up in a ball and die.

But she couldn't.  _Zander needed her._

After taking a slow, deep breath, Tess turned to her logical and emotionally detached partner.  "You are right," she said matter-of-factly.  "I'm sorry."

The officer shook his head and sighed.  "There is no reason to apologize.  You have good reason for your emotional state; but we must move.  Several soldiers have been passing through this area of the complex and I've heard whisperings of intruders."

"Have they discovered Michael and the other officers?" Tess asked worriedly.  The task at hand re-focused her attentions.

"I do not believe so.  But it is only a matter of time," he lamented.  "We must locate Zander now if we are to escape with the heir of Antar."

Tess nodded.  "Where do we start?"

Just then, a several guards and architects strode by.

"General Garrick and Commander Nicholas have come to blows."

"Who would you put your _mesnyas _on?"

As the voices faded, Tess peered around the corner as soon as she was sure that Khivar's men passed.  "I think we've received the best opportunity to search for Zander yet," she whispered, checking the corridor for any signs of oncoming traffic.  "Try to reach Mich...Commander Guerin and I'll try to see if I can reach Zander."

Tess carefully ran along the corridor wall, with Yasu close behind, and tried to reach out to her son, hoping he was conscious.  As she peered into the insecure darkness, a sudden panic overwhelmed her; she could feel herself captured in a struggle, desperate fingers clawing at her mind, like someone was drowning.

_Help._

**~~~**

"Did you download the specs?"  Michael glanced over his shoulder at Quirinius, whose concentration was immersed in the narrow pillar that was glowing blood red, while keeping an eye on the entrance to the Com Room.

"Say, Commander Guerin," Hani grinned happily, with a pup-like expectancy.  "Do you think we'll receive our first real assignment to a battalion after this?"  
  


Michael continued to watch the door nervously, while Hani seemed to continue to babble.  "Que," he barked, shortening the long name of his subordinate.  "Let's get a move on.  I think company's coming!"  He glanced at Hani, whose expression seemed to pale at the warning.

"Got it!" Quirinius exclaimed, snapping the small pocket data system closed.  

Michael motioned Hani against the wall, as he frantically gestured for Quirinius to join them, while the sudden impending footsteps approached the private room.  His heart raced, pounding against his chest; he had to be prepared for anything.

"There seemed to be unusual activity in the Com Centre," a low, raspy voice said.  "General Garrick told me to check security."

As the high pitched beep of the security code being accepted into the system chimed, Michael's muscles tensed, as he readied the rail thin baton in his hand.  The swish of the metal doors alerted Michael to the entrance of the unexpected strangers.  His breathing became shallow, as he tried to keep their presence unknown as long as possible.

Two men garbed in black robes entered into the room.  They had no rank insignia, and did not seem aware of him, Hani, or Quirinius.  Michael thought there might be a chance to sneak out, without being noticed - without confrontation.  

As he gestured for his men to follow him, as the two men walked passed them, oblivious to the intruders, he pressed the release for the door.  Just as Michael turned to make a quick exit, the two officers had heard the airlock release on the door.  

"Hey!" one of the soldiers shouted.  "Halt."

Both looked startled and upset.  They seemed to fumble around with their weapons, mumbling instructions to each other.

Michael pounced on the 'green', unsuspecting officers; drawing his foot-long baton, he pressed the release button on his weapon of choice.  The once, short baton, extended itself into a longstaff.  He knocked both of the plasma weapons the officers had drawn on him, Hani, and Quirinius.  Hani and Quirinius seemed almost as unprepared as Khivar's men, when Michael finally barked instructions to his inexperienced team.  "Lockdown the room, until we can dispatch of these two."

The two Iturians backed up, raising their hands in surrender.  Michael motioned for the officers to drop the rest of their weapons, as he kept an eye on their enemies.  Hani and Quirinius approached the nervous soldiers and moved to bind them with the shackles the gaping men had thrown on the floor.  

Quirinius had firmly secured his man, when suddenly Hani, was knocked down by the officer he was shackling; Michael moved to intercept, but before he was able to detain the Antarian, the officer had maneuvered enough distance between them to send out a distress call on his radio.

"Intruders in Section 25.  Emergency.  Requesting backup!"

Michael let out a loud sigh.  "I wish you hadn't done that."  With that, he expelled an energy blast, rendering him unconscious.

"Ladies," he looked at Hani and Quirinius, "that's our cue to leave, boys."  Skipping around the unconscious guard, he grabbed the stray weapons and headed towards the open door.

The two Kedrans looked at Michael quizzically, pausing for a second, before following him.

Sirens were sounding in the northwest wing of the secret base.  Michael pulled Quirinius up along side him, as they ran cautiously through the corridors.  "You need to pull out the specs of the base and tell me where we're going!"

The quiet Kedran youth pulled the small computer from his pocket and began randomly pressing buttons on the grey machine.  It was the only thing that could get them out of this sticky situation.  "Where are we going?" Quirinius said breathily.

"Get me to Project Pilan.  We're not leaving without it."  Michael peered around the sharp corner of the hallway for approaching guards.  He glanced back at Hani and Quirinius, motioning them to follow.  "Hani, you know how to get back to the shuttle bay?"

The excited youth nodded.  "Yes, sir!" he whispered.  "What are your orders?"  
  


"Que and I will find 'Pilan' and you prepare for a quick escape.  Get the ship ready for take off."

"But, won't you need..." Hani looked disappointed.

"Do as I order," Michael barked.  His patience was thin; he could not waste time reassuring him of the importance of the task.

"Commander, 'Pilan' is being held in Section L21.  It's two levels up and in the northeast end of the base."

Michael acknowledged Que's directions.  He gazed down at Hani, who stared up expectantly at his leader, his fair complexion seemingly untouched by the elements creased by an expression of hope that he had perhaps changed his mind.  "If we are not at the shuttle in 10 minutes, take off; we'll meet you behind the first dune outside the base - 25_°_ longitude, 30_°_ latitude."  Michael waited for the strawberry-colored mop to nod in understanding.

"Yes sir."  Hani raised his right hand in salute.  "May the Unseen grant you success."

Michael nodded.  He looked sternly at the young soldier, turn around and head towards the nearest ventilation shaft.  "Just don't get caught," he warned gruffly.

Hani turned and smiled, and then returned to the task at hand.

"Commander?"

Michael turned his attention to his remaining subordinate.  "All right.  We've got a short amount of time to get up two levels," he explained.  "Let's try and do this without getting caught."  

**~~~**

Fadilia monitored the status of their multiple armies' defenses.  At this point, they were engaged in battle on several different fronts.  And the latest movement against the Loyalist contingent had Khivar sending his army on a blood mission.  He had already decimated a small village of Kedrans, on the outskirts of Tir Lamar, sister city to Eshtari.

General Steren had reluctantly sent out a host of 40 inexperienced troops from Mount Freiweils, along with Captains Kelsar and Dermot.  Tir Lamar had managed reinforcements, but the bulk of the Loyalist defense of its' villages and towns came from Mount Freiweils.  Since Khivar had gone on the offensive strike, their most experienced and trained soldiers had become bogged down in the major lines of defense, as Khivar's men seemed to unconsciously draw nearer to their mountain base.  What was disconcerting was the fact that they were already spreading themselves thin; but Fadilia refused to allow the idea that those subjects who were situated in a smaller community should be left to fend for themselves.  

"Your Highness," Emine called quietly from the corridor shadows.  "General Jakar is in the Conference room."

Fadilia tilted her head to the side curiously.  _What could have possibly prompted Jakar's return?_  

The Annex had agreed to remain com silent during this tumultuous time.  The members had heard of Khivar's pre-emptive strikes against any Loyalist uprising, which had made them all the more uneasy at the thought of being caught speaking with any Loyalist contingent, especially Fadilia.  "Tell him I will come."

**~ * ~**

"Your Highness," Jakar breathed, as he fell to one knee.

"It is good to see you again, General," Fadilia smiled tentatively.  She motioned for him to rise.  "What is it that brings you here when the journey is so perilous?"  She gestured for him to be seated at the large oval table.

His usual strong, chiseled features revealed signs of unease and weariness, as he stiffly pulled out the nearest chair and sat down.  He cleared his throat and seemed hesitant to speak.  "Queen Fadilia, we have been monitoring Khivar's advances against your hidden base - will your forces hold?"

Fadilia furrowed her brow at the unexpected show of concern.  "It is kind of you to hold such concern, but is this truly the reason for your visit?"  She studied the worry- creased face that spoke a tale of the many battles he had seen and fought.  The clouded windows of azure flashed a glimpse of the truth that he held close to him.  Her eyes remained intent on their subject of scrutiny.

"_Don't use your powers, Queen Fadilia_."  His voice lowered and its' tone held an edge of resentment.  "Munans may not be able to read minds, but we _do_ resent those who would impose such powers."

Fadilia steeled her gaze and smiled wryly.  "I understand your _request_."  She paused a moment, shifting her weight and shaking her head.  "And _no_, I would _not_ intrude so haplessly, on one whom Antarians regard at such a time, as an ally."

Jakar seemed to relax at her unspoken promise.  His face, which naturally portrayed a serious expression, darkened and was even more grave than usual.  "There have been reports from Earth..._about Zan and Vilandra_."

At the mention of her son, Fadilia felt her heart skip a beat.  She clasped her now, trembling hands together and gestured with a nod for Jakar to continue.  She had been longing for any slip of information from their intelligence officers, but they had been unable to send a probe into the system since Khivar's onslaught had begun.

"From what our solar feeds have reported, a sporadic, large, but contained sequence of energy bursts have emanated from the barren region of the planet's surface."  General Jakar leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, while his clasped hand rested thoughtfully against his lips.  "We have long suspected Khivar of sending a search team for your son and daughter and now..."

Fadilia swallowed hard at the sudden pause of information.  Her thoughts turned to the visions Michael had been receiving.  He had suspected or _felt_ her daughter's danger approaching, or even witnessed it.  She shut her eyes as tightly as she could and tried to recall what he had spoken of...

"Your Highness?"

Fadilia jerked her head up to see Jakar's concerned gaze staring back at her.  "Yes."  She sounded breathless.  "I," she shook her head demurely, "apologize.  Please continue."

General Jakar seemed to debate whether her request was wise.

"_Please_."

The General nodded reluctantly.  "When we looked into the matter closely, an unexpected feedback from another energy source - causing our solar probe to be knocked offline - was registered."

"What does that mean?"

"It means," he said slowly, lowering his gaze, as if unable to look her in the eye.  "That we are temporarily blind and have lost any link to G72-03."

Fadilia bit the inside of her cheek and worriedly imagined what could possibly be happening to her son and daughter.  She looked up at Jakar and frowned.  "Do we know if Khivar did, indeed, send a contingent to Earth?"

Jakar looked at her grimly.  "Two days prior to our rescue of Commander Rath and Queen Ava, there was a hidden portal opened from the palatial grounds..."  He let out a frustrated sigh.  "It is highly probable that Zan and Vilandra are currently under attack with the recent information we received, and that they are outnumbered.  If not..."

Fadilia's eyes flashed ebony.  "_Don't_."  Her tone was menacing.  Her whole body was trembling, not in fear, but in fury.

_Khivar had threatened her children for the last time._

Fadilia mentally called to Emine, who had remained close, just outside the entrance of the room.  When the dark-haired child silently appeared before her, Fadilia gazed resolutely at her handmaiden.  "Get General Steren."

**~~~**

Max was startled.  It described the moment perfectly.  Rushing through the chaos with this parents lagging behind him, all he could think of was 'safety'.  He needed to get them to safety.  

So when out of nowhere, Max felt a strong hand pull him down, he prepared himself to kill whoever it was, because it was 'kill or be killed'.

As he prepared himself, Max heard a high shrill voice screech from behind him, as he raised his hand to send an energy blast toward his pursuer.

_"Max!_"

Startled.

Max spun around to see Liz standing with her fingers entangled within her hair - a look of terror on her face.  He followed her gaze, which led him to Kyle, whose hand it had been that dragged him down into a dark hidden crevice.  With a jerk of his arm, Max pulled his hand away from Kyle's face, which would have received the full impact of his blast.  "Kyle!  God, what are you doing here?"

Kyle stood unmoved.  His expression was one of shock and fear.

"Thank God you're all right!"  Mrs. Evans cried, grabbing Maria and embracing her.  "If we had left you behind, I don't know..."

"We found them and got them out as fast as we could," Jesse explained to Max and the Evans.  He turned to the Evans.  "I'm sorry we left you; we tried to find you, but..."

Mr. Evans shook his head.  "No.  The aliens...guards...whatever they were, had us close.  There was no way you could have gotten us out."  He grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him into a grateful embrace.  "You would have been captured too."

Max watched the sudden reunion.  It was unexpected to say the least.  "You were supposed to take her back to Roswell!"  He glared angrily at Jesse.

It was his first reaction.

"Max, try and understand," Liz pleaded.  "I'm linked to you...to all of this!"  She gestured toward the commotion out in the darkened desert plain.  

"I needed to be here.  I..."

"All of this..." Mrs. Evans repeated after Liz.  She frowned.  "What _is_ all of this?"

Max turned to his mother, whose previously pale complexion was now flushed with colour.  She grabbed her husband's hand down at her side and stared at Max, searchingly.

"I..."  Max was not ready for this confrontation - the explanation that was due them after so many years - it was all too much and he had an army after him.  He opened his mouth to say something, but a loud thunderous crash shook the rocky crag, which hung over their heads and several loose pieces of rock rained down on them.

"_Max_."  His heart tightened in recognition of the familiar, yet faint voice.

Max spun around and peered out from the dusty hiding place.  _Isabel._

"Max, don't go.  Please!"  Mrs. Evans grabbed his arm.

Max looked back at the terrified group of people below him.  "I have to go."  He swallowed hard, taking in the images of each of his family and friends' faces, as if etching them in his memory.  "You have to get out of here.  It's too dangerous for you to stay."

"Maxwell."  His father's voice boomed in that familiar commanding tone, which he had used to keep his young pre-adolescent self out of trouble.  "Listen to me."

Maxwell turned to face his father, who had always seemed larger than life and always there to protect him and Isabel, suddenly now diminished.  He smiled warmly at him, as a trail of memories flooded his mind.  They had been his world ever since the wandered out of this same desert.  Now he had to return to it...but alone.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.  "I wish I could explain..."  He closed his eyes, and regretfully climbed up towards the battlefield.  "Go!  Get out now."  With that, he had spoken the last words to those he loved.

**~~~**

The chaos had subsided by the time she had climbed down from the ridge where she had made her shocking entrance.  When Isabel approached the flat plain, Maxwell was nowhere to be found.  She managed to catch her breath, stealing a moment to compose herself.  Isabel thanked God for getting them to safety and asked for Him strength to face the army of men, who, though smaller in number, had begun to regroup.

As Isabel stepped out into the dark sands, with only the light of the full moon to light her way, she could see a group of now 30 men, scouring the desert, for she could only assume, her brother and parents.  She quickly disregarded the swarm of men; her main focus was to locate the leader - the man she had heard the soldiers call 'The General'.  Once Isabel found him, she would give it her all to _repay_ him for all he had done to her.

**~~~**

Rapidly things had fallen apart right before his eyes.  Qunar had never seen anything like it.  Battle after battle, he had always managed to predict his adversary's movement; and though this case was most unusual, the outcome had been assured.  Over 200 men he had brought with him and now, as he surveyed the handful of men that remained, Qunar stood in complete shock and humiliation.  He had never lost a battle.  He had always managed to outwit his enemy.  But this night...

He looked up to see the pitch black canvas that had overtaken his army, now filled with the sight of an overwhelming moon.  Its' pale rays rained down upon the battlefield, as if to declare victory over his dark army of destruction.

Qunar clenched his teeth and let out another primal scream of frustration.  He raised his fist defiantly at the perfectly formed celestial being and shook his head.  _No.  This was not it.  As long as he still had breath in this mortal host body, there would be a narrow pathway towards victory._

_This is not it.  It wasn't over._

Qunar spun around, is eyes darting around wildly in search for this pubescent hybrid who was stealing his dream...Khivar's rightful pleasure of seeing Zan's death for the second and final time - never to rise again.  He was going to bring his king the honor and glory due him, by bringing him Zan's head on a stake.

_Oh it was far from over_.

As Qunar focused on the task at hand, he felt a sudden throbbing between his temples.  The unexpected ache caused him to stumble forward onto one knee.  _What was wrong with him?_

"Me."  Isabel gazed down at the lecherous alien, who has asked that silent, yet audible to her mind, question.  "And that's just the beginning."

Qunar smiled as he recognized the voice, in which the disdain was far from hidden, speaking to his back.  He licked his lips as if savoring the confrontation that was about to occur.  In the beginning, Qunar had been less than appreciative of the revelation of his prisoner's escape; but he now had come to realize how it had come to work in his favor.  

In fact, he couldn't have planned for a better act of retribution.  After all, he _had _wanted Zan to witness his own sister's slow, torturous death.

As he rose, every muscle in Isabel's body instinctively tensed, and she furrowed her brow in suspicion of her enemy.  _He was up to something_.

"Vilandra, child, you have no idea what you have come up against," Qunar chided, as a father would his child.  He turned around and met her steely gaze.  "You and your family failed the _first_ time at keeping the throne, what makes you think you'll survive the second time around?"

She looked weak; her breathing was laboured and her posture revealed the toll his experiments had taken upon her body.  Qunar straightened his posture; his confidence bolstered once more.

Isabel remained silent, absorbing every calculated insult, allowing it to fuel her anger - her rage.  She had managed to draw off most of the troop towards the south end of the empty plain, allowing her a one-on-one confrontation.

"_Really Vilandra_," he clucked his tongue, "at least the first time you had some concept of what was going on."  Qunar raised one eyebrow in feigned disbelief.  "From what I've gathered you and your brother are rather clueless when it comes to your past," he raised his hand to his lips, as if speaking words for her ears only, "that you don't even _want_ to return to Antar."

"You're wrong."  The statement was strong, sure and confident.

Isabel's eyes glazed over as she felt the electrifying heat searing the palms of her hands, as it urged her to be released.

"Then why _didn't _you leave with the other half of the Royal 4, hmmm?"  Qunar inched closer; a slow smile crept upon his face.  "You see, _I think_ that living on this _exile_ of a planet has softened you...in fact, rumor has it that you don't _quite recall_ your previous life on our beloved planet."

Isabel shifted her weight from side to side.  She had made progress over the past several days; but the General was right.  She still did not recall her life as Vilandra.  There were moments where she received glimpses into her past, but not everything.  And as much as she felt a new dedication and duty to saving Antar from Khivar's hand, it felt like she was still disconnected to that source which would fill everything in.  Isabel knew she wasn't whole...not yet.

The long pause gave Qunar a moment to read her emotional state...where her head was at.  In that one brief moment where Vilandra had hesitated, he had seen a million thoughts flash before her eyes.  Still uncertain...still human...

_Good.  It was working._

"I can see why these humans might seem appealing to you."  Qunar tilted his head to the side, subtly testing the waters.  "Your mate has quite the attachment towards you, despite the revelation of your hybrid genetics."

"You disgust me."

Qunar chuckled at her child-like insult.  "Is that _all_ you have to say?  I must say that I am _disappointed_ in you Vilandra."  He was about to laugh at the foolish child, but out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a sudden change in her demeanor.

"Don't speak that name again!" Isabel barked angrily. 

Qunar took a step back, startled at her surge of strength and confidence.

"Let me inform you about a few things, _General."  _Her voice dripped with syrupy sweetness, yet her tone was curt.  "I have been put through hell by Khivar...and by your hand."

Qunar furrowed his brow, not liking the turn this was taking.  She approached without any limp or trace of any weakness.  He cursed the Royal Four under his breath.  Their resilience brought unexpected complications.

"By my calculations, you've tried to kidnap or kill the people whom I hold dearest."  Isabel slowly closed the gap between her enemy and herself.  She could hear the soft crackling of energy that hummed within the closed palm of her hands.  "_So_," she said darkly.  "You'll forgive me for asking you to kindly refrain from referring to me as anything.  In fact, don't speak at all."

Qunar narrowed his gaze at the disheveled, self-glorified, hybrid princess.  _She daned to give him orders?_  "Forgiven," he drawled, with a smile plastered on his face.  "Perhaps we shouldn't talk at all."  At a moment's thought, he aimed the elkarl, which he had hidden at his side, and fired.

Isabel was ready.  She dodged the bright red light that flew past her ear - the warm flush of her cheek revealing to her just how close it had come to striking her.  Dropping to her knees, Isabel raised her arm in a sweeping arc and released the white, crackling burst of energy from her body - first her right hand, and then her left.

Qunar jerked backwards, stumbling almost falling onto his backside, when the two swift blasts of energy sped towards him.  He managed to avoid the first blast quite easily, as she was too eager to kill him that her aim was off by a few inches; but he was unable to maneuver around the second energy burst, and his neatly pressed uniform received the brunt of its scorching fury.

Crouching low, balancing on the balls of her feet, Isabel watched the General tentatively, as she anticipated his next move.  

Qunar stood with his hand pressed against his shoulder.  He looked down, in disgust, at his arm.  Lifting his hand from his right shoulder, he examined where Isabel's energy blast had made contact.  His eyes flashed ebony, as his finger slipped through the oval hole that had been burnt into his uniform.  Qunar snapped his around, glaring down at 'the princess'.  "_That_," he growled, "was a new uniform."

Isabel rose to her feet as the tall blonde soldier began to circle around her - his eyes never leaving her - as if he was scrutinizing his opponent's possible strengths and weaknesses.  Isabel backed away a couple of feet, joining her enemy in the ceremonial ritual.  "You are _too _confident General.  And you don't know your _opponent_ very well."

Qunar kept his gaze fixed upon his moving target.  "You are weak, _Vilandra_.  You may put on a good front; but if I'm correct, from the bruises and cuts on your tired body, it's just putting off the inevitable. "

"You talk a good game, General..."

"Don't even recall my proper name, do you?"  Qunar sneered.  "And we were _such_ good friends, before you attempted to prevent your family's death."

Isabel had had enough.  She slowed her pace until she came to a stop, confronting the General face to face.  "I don't need to know your name to kill you."  Raising her hands she released a large voltage of energy - larger than she'd ever seen before - aimed towards 'the General'.

Qunar raised his hands and formed a crimson wall of magnetic energy in front of him just as Vilandra's attack reached an inch from his face.  Extending his arms out in front of him, he removed the closing threat upon his mortal host and himself.  The powerful force that continued to stream from the tall, yet fragile being standing before him was intense and startling.  Qunar had never seen Vilandra mount such an extreme attack even when she did not have such a limited knowledge of her powers.

Isabel's hands were trembling as she continued the onslaught on her opponent.  If she were to succeed, she would again kill another living being.  The thought made her shudder.

Qunar felt a shift of focus in her attack and used it to his advantage.  He spun out of the linear stream of kinetic energy and mounted his own attack.  With one swift motion, dropping to the ground, Qunar gained the advantage on his now confused enemy.  Lifting his hands above his head, he sent out a short burst of plasma energy, which made contact with his stunned opponent.

"Uhhhh."  Isabel felt like someone had punched her in the stomach, as she had the wind knocked out of her.  Her left side began to sting and she smelled burnt flesh wafting into her senses.  Instinctively she pressed her hand to her injured side.  The warm, wet sensation of open flesh began to ooze through her fingers.

Quickly coming to her senses, Isabel spun around to face 'The General', whose hands remained extended and ready for one final blow.  Trying to gather her thoughts, Isabel saw images of Michael and Max's faces flash before her.  She shook her head and gritted her teeth.  It wasn't over yet.

Forgetting her pain and running on adrenaline, Isabel dropped her blood-stained hand from her side and concentrated on Qunar's grim and focused face.  He wouldn't suspect her mental attack before it was too late.  His focus was solely on her outward, physical attack.  She hadn't assaulted anyone in this manner before, but right now it was her only chance of living to attempt another physical attack.

Closing her eyes she searched intently for the guarded mind of the age old soldier.  In the dark, empty void she found a silent voice crying out, as if in pain and agony.  Isabel followed that voice.  And in the dreamscape that she formed within the conscious alien/man, Isabel found herself in a locked room.  Her eyes darted around for an exit, but the only entrance/exit was locked.  

_"Please.  Help me...what's happening?" a shrill man's voice cried._

_Isabel turned around and found a 30-year old man cowering in the corner.  "Who are you?"  The man cringed as she approached him._

_"Who are you?" he lashed out.  "What's happening to me?"_

_Then it dawned on Isabel...this was the human host.  She looked around in the dark, dank and quiet mental prison.  "So this is what happens to you..."  Isabel whispered her thoughts out loud._

_"Just get me out of here."_

_Isabel looked at the man, full of pity.  He couldn't imagine what it was like for him.  All of the soldiers she had encountered were real human beings, with lives and families.  And some of them would die in this forsaken desert tonight._

_Suddenly Isabel remembered what she was doing in the dreamscape in the first place.  She turned to the human host and licked her lips, trying to think of how to explain what she was about to do.  Isabel let out a frantic sigh.  "I'm sorry.  This is going to hurt for a little while, but hopefully you won't remember any of this in the end."_

_The man looked up at her with confusion.  "What do you mea..."_

_Before he could finish his thought, Isabel turned and opened the palm of her hand.  In it, there was a ball of white light, about the size of a baseball, and she rolled it towards the locked door.  The psychic 'bomb' crackled as it slowly rolled towards the door.  Isabel turned towards the human host and looked at him apologetically.  "Protect yourself," she hissed.  "This is going to hurt...a lot."_

_With that, Isabel left the dreamscape._

Qunar was about to finish Vilandra off when his motor skills suddenly began to malfunction.  He looked over at Vilandra, who stood there unfazed at the knowledge of her imminent death; in fact, her eyes were closed and she was completely frozen, as if in a trance.  Qunar frowned.  _What was going on?_

He shook his head.  He didn't care.  He had waited too long already.  Now was his chance to mortally injure one of the Royal Four and accomplish one quarter of his mission.  Qunar raised his arm, slowly, as his temples began to ache again and he could hear the frantic cry of his host's consciousness, and prepared to maim his opponent in an effort to draw out his other opponent, and stronger threat.

Isabel awoke from her trance and found herself only moments from another devastating blow at Qunar's hand.  She looked down at her side, which was drenched in blood; a small pool of blood had formed at her feet.  There was no way she could possibly move quick enough to avoid his blast.  "Max."  She closed her eyes and accepted the fate sealed before her.

She had done everything she could.  The General seemed unfazed by her psychic 'bomb'.

Qunar focused all of his energy to mount another attack, when unexpectedly he felt a sudden searing heat invade his senses.  His head was pounding and his ears began to ring mercilessly.  "Aaaarrgh."  Qunar dropped to his knees as the pain overwhelmed him.  "What have you done?" he cried out savagely.

Isabel opened her eyes in time to see Qunar drop to his knees, with his hands clasped over his ears.  His face was scrunched up; the pain and agony he was in.

"You witch," he gasped.  Qunar opened his eyes and stared up with wild, manic eyes.  They were pulsing, changing from the normal crystal blue eyes, to a glistening ebony.

Isabel had never seen such a sight.  The muscle under his right eye began to twitch, as he seemed to be struggling with something internally, while endeavoring to rise to his feet.  Isabel could only watch, as she was now pressing both her hands against the flood that flowed from her unattended wound.  A sudden light-headedness began to come over her and her vision began to blur.

Qunar fought off the strong rise from the human host to extradite his consciousness from the cellular body.  With an overwhelming surge of energy, which left him almost breathless, Qunar sent the human consciousness back to its' prison; leaving him to deal with the weak, simpering hybrid before him.  He stood in full Antarian regalia, as he towered over the disheveled and bloody princess.  Qunar knelt down beside Vilandra and tipped her ashen face up, until her gaze was parallel to his.  "You _kashkar_," he hissed.  "I was going to wait until your brother could witness your slow death, but this is tiring and unamusing to me."  He pushed her down roughly, wiping the fingers, which had held her obstinate chin, on his dusty trousers.

**~ * ~**

"Get away from her."  Max encountered several soldiers while slowly making his way towards the two shadowy figures, lit under the harvest moon, and quickly dispatched of them.  He tried not to use fatal force, as he was reminded that there were human hosts involved.

Qunar spun around to see Zan staring smugly at him.  _His race had always felt so superior to the Iturians._

_How sweet it would be to exact revenge._

"General," Captain Leisner called, running up alongside his commander.  "We could not find..."

Qunar glanced at the captain with disdain.  "No need," he growled.  "They've kindly _surrendered_."  The corners of his lips slowly curled into a gleeful smirk.  "Haven't you, Zan?"

"Don't do it Max!" Isabel exclaimed weakly.

Max glanced down at his sister, who, under the pale rays of the moon, seemed to be seriously injured.  The small dark pool by her side seemed to be growing.  "Let her go," Max barked tersely.

"I don't think you're in the position to be _giving_ orders, do you?" Qunar chided.  He glanced down at Vilandra, who had been drifting in and out of consciousness.  With a nod, Qunar motioned Leisner to take hold of the captive.

Max clenched his fists as he watched the soldier to Qunar's left, drag a weak and pale Isabel up to her feet.  He took a step forward her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Qunar warned.  He glanced over at Vilandra once again.  _It appeared Zan would have the pleasure of seeing his sister die_.  The thought brought a smile to his face.  _Finally things were working out as he had planned._

"You and I will settle this alone."  Max glared at the man who appeared to be an incredibly insane Halloween costume.  He glanced over at Isabel, whose expression was fearful and tired.  His proposition should have piqued the interest of the resolute General.  "A duel - winner gets Isabel."

"_So reasonable_," Qunar smirked.  "I've realized it happens when you feel that _something_ is at stake.  He gestured for Captain Leisner to step back and give them room for the battle that was about to erupt.  _This battle would be over in a matter of minutes_.

Max rolled his shoulders back, loosening his tense muscles, and he watched Qunar do the same thing.  For his powers to flow freely, Max knew that he needed to stay relaxed.  He glared up towards the heavens and sent up a brief prayer.

Once Max had mentally and physically prepared himself, as much as he dared, he clasped his hands lightly together, rubbing them and feeling the hot, pulsing force that poured from some deep unknown source.

Everything depended on what happened at this very moment.

**~~~**

After much protest, Kyle reluctantly watched Liz and Jesse escape from their makeshift hiding place and scurry around the trail of bodies Max had left in his wake. 

"Take the Evans' home," Liz had told him.

Kyle groaned inwardly, as he felt Mr. and Mrs. Evans' anxious and grave expressions bore into the back of his head.  Glancing one last time towards the lip of the crevice, where he had seen Liz for what could have been the last time, Kyle let out an exasperated sigh.  There was nothing he could do except take the Evans to safety - something Max had commanded him to do - without Liz or Jesse.  Silently he rebuked himself for allowing Liz and Jesse to walk out without a struggle.  _Stupid._

Kyle looked over at Mr. and Mrs. Evans and shook his head free of his own preoccupation.  It wasn't the time or the place.  "We have to get out of here."

**~~~**

_What could he really do?_

Jesse followed Liz foolishly into the dangerously dark desert.  His heart was racing as they stumbled towards the small figures in the open desert.  There were possible killers littered across this area, and they had no assurance that they wouldn't pop up at any second.  _At least Liz had powers...what was he going to do?  Threaten them with a lawsuit?_

Jesse closed his eyes and prayed that he wouldn't get someone killed by this insane stunt; or for that matter, himself.

**~~~**

Liz felt Jesse's trembling hand on the small of her back, as she attempted to maneuver around the several unconscious soldiers at their feet.  Spreading her fingers out, Liz cautiously sparked a tiny light, the size of a quarter, in an attempt to light the way.  Her powers had developed into something more than just changing atoms and healing creatures - now she could produce her own source of light.  She kept her new found powers quiet - unsure of how everyone would take it, especially so, since it began after her attempt to heal Max.

Before she could allow the light to assist her in traversing across the desert plain, her foot caught against something hard and she fell flat on her stomach.  It stunned her, but she was unhurt.  Liz had braced herself with her hands, but Jesse's unexpected weight atop of her knocked the wind out of her.

"Sorry," he whispered, struggling to get up.  He fumbled several times, causing her to grit her teeth in agitation.

Liz waved off the stuttered apologies.  She produced the small light once more, shining it in front of her, curious as to what had caused her to fall.  "Ahhh!"  Liz jumped to her feet; the grey, ashen face, which was inches from her own, filled her with an intense wretching feeling.  Its' eyes were opened and rolled back into its' head.

Liz took a few deep breaths, waving her hands frantically, as if stemming the flow of tears and the overwhelming urge to throw up.  She tried to gather what remained of her composure, when she heard Jesse beckoning her.  "Something's wrong," he said excitedly.  His arm waved frantically to the suddenly bright plain, where the trail of bodies seemed to lay fallen, indicating Max's path towards Isabel and the battle.

The immense harvest moon seemed to draw even closer from the infinite skies above, as Liz nervously approached the tension-filled scene that was being played out in front of them.  The General and Max were engrossed in each other, while Isabel and her guard seemed to watch intently.

"We've got to get Isabel, while they're distracted," Jesse exclaimed fearfully.  Liz held Jesse back as they peered anxiously upon the battle of wills.  "Aren't we going to do anything?"  His voice was shrill and angry.

"We can't just jump in."  As she looked on, she had no clue why she felt such calm.  It was as if she knew this event must take place.  

Jesse kept pushing forward, as she had a hard time holding him back.  Liz frowned; frustrated that he would not listen to her.  She glanced at him, noticing his focus was directed elsewhere; following his gaze, Liz realized why Jesse was so agitated.  As they slowly moved in closer, but remained hidden behind some wide boulders, Liz realized that Isabel's clothes were drenched in blood.  Isabel's usually fair face was ashen, almost grey; and her full lips were tinged purple.

Liz felt another wave of nausea come over her.  _This was bad_.  She felt her heart pounding against her chest as she forced her gaze over where Max and the 'General' circle each other.  _Please God..._

It was up to Max at this point.


	62. 62

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation**** Guide:      **__

**Author's notes**:           _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans__:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's__ Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's__ Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

                                        d_ashka__ :  _good luck charm

_                                        elkarl :_  Iturian hand weapon

                                        _capaechea__:_  long haired woolly creature, with long flanks and a large hump on its back

                              _kii_:  location where various endangered animals are kept for protection

                                       _Mount__Freiweils__:_ location of Loyalist secret base

                                        _Tir__ Lamar:_  sister city to Eshtari

                                        k_ashkar_: slur, equivalent to witch

Chapter Sixty Two

* * *

  


Who looks outside, dreams; who looks inside, awakes.

                                         - Carl Jung

* * *

  


The sharp, jagged structure that loomed over them was immense and mind-boggling.  It's black, shadowed hand hovered menacingly over its' metallic frame.  _What psychotic engineer created this weapon of doom?_  Michael felt his heart pounding against his chest – in part from the race to find the project, but also from the instantaneous shock of stumbling into the laboratory and seeing this monstrosity.  

_There was no way they were piggybacking this thing out of Saren Dari._

"Quirinius," he snapped.  "Do you have the hydrogen grenades?"  The youth's gaze remained fixed on the structure that remained operational…for the moment.  "Que!"

Quirinius jerked his head around and stared wide-eyed at Michael.  "Sir…I've _never_ seen _anything_ like it," he gasped, as if in awe.  "I couldn't even fathom creating…"

Michael furrowed his brow.  _The kid was admiring it._  He rolled his eyes.  "Give me those grenades," he barked, glancing nervously at his watch.  They had another minute and a half before Hani took off without them.  "And make yourself useful; keep an eye at the door."

He hastily grabbed the two H-grenades from Que's hand and raced over to the weapon.  Michael had no idea what this thing could do, or how it worked, but he was going to make damn sure that they would never find out.  Quickly he punched in a short sequence of codes into the panel linked to the grenade and securely attached the first of the two silvery-grey boxes onto the structure.  5 minutes – that's all they would have to escape the destruction that was about to rain down on Khivar's hiding place.  Michael glanced behind him to check on their escape route, searching for the lean, muscular build of the dark-skinned Antarian, but saw no sign of him.  His whole body tensed.  _Had they found him?_  Michael frowned.  He had heard no commotion, and he was certain that Que would have found a way to warn him of danger.

"Que!" he whispered irritably.  "Where are you?"

"Right here, sir!" the low, but young voice of the soldier replied.

Michael peered around the corner of the weapon to find Quirinius staring intently at the machine.  "What the hell are you doing?"  He glanced behind him, making sure that there were no guards clamoring down the glowing red corridor.

"I'm just downloading the schematics of the weapon, Sir."  Quirinius pointed down to the thin yellow cables that were streaming from a small, dull matted, grey panel.  "I thought that the Gen…"

"Don't tell me what you think!" Michael growled.  His antics could have gotten them killed.  "I ordered you to watch the entrance and you disobeyed my orders!"

Quirinius raised his eyes to meet Michael's.  "C-Commander," he stammered, realizing the infraction he had incurred. "I d-didn't intend on…"  His voice trailed off.

Michael gazed steadily at the anxious private, who seemed scared witless at the wrath he had unintentionally incurred.  He understood the anxiety the officer felt on his first mission, and the adrenaline that was pumping through his veins; Rath, he, had been a precocious teen when his father had enlisted him into the Army.  Radim had hoped it would curb whatever mischievous tendencies he had; but being in the Royal Army only invigorated his already vivid imagination and his roguish ways.  Michael waved the soldier off and temporarily dismissed the minor infraction.  "Finish what you started," he glanced briefly at his watch, "you've got 15 seconds before we gotta move!"

Quirinius smiled gratefully at him.

Michael sighed.  He didn't have time for this.  Turning on his heel, he set the other grenade and secured it on the structure.  With a flick of his thumb, Michael started the time sequence.  "Private!  Let's move!"

Quirinius nodded, removing the cables from the narrow panel and slipped it into his side pocket.  "Ready, Sir!"

Michael motioned, with a slight jerk of his head, to move out.  After securing the perimeter, he followed closely behind Private Quirinius into the corridor, where several of Khivar's men had begun to secure the exits.  "Intruders!" a loud, raspy voice screamed, alerting the previously oblivious soldiers to their presence.

Michael pulled Que behind him and gazed sternly at the youth, whose experience showed on his face.  "Get out of here!  Meet Hani and get out of here!"  He shoved Que again, and motioned him distractedly, to head towards the ventilation shaft that hung above the corridor 10 feet away, that he had just noticed.

"But Commander…"

Michael quickly dispatched two soldiers who had come at him with two stun guns, maneuvering around them and shocking them with their own weapons.  "Don't make me say it again, Private," he breathed heavily, as he turned around to face his next attackers.

Quirinius seemed to hesitate, yet slowly began to bramble towards the shaft, which had a narrow ladder connected to the north wall.  Michael kept a close eye on his man, making sure he exited before focusing his sole attention on the legion of 20 men that had scrambled into the narrow corridor.

He took a deep breath, praying that Tess wasn't in as much trouble as he was right now.

* * *

  


"Where did all of these guys come from?" Tess exclaimed tersely.  "Have you made contact with Commander Guerin yet?"  

They had been making their way through the quiet corridors, careful to avoid encounters with the several groups of soldiers patrolling the area.  Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a loud voice boomed over the intercom system of intruders.  Once that call had been made, the corridors had been lined with troops, heading in the same direction as Michael and his men had gone.

_Oh God, please don't let them find them._

Tess had tried to contact them mentally, but a dampening field seemed to have been placed on the surrounding area.

"Your Highness, we must locate Prince Zander quickly; the longer we stay, the tighter their security will become," Yasu warned, as he peered around the sharp corridor.

"Well I don't see you doing anything to help," she snapped, glaring at her counter-part, who had been of no help since their mission began.

"I do not suppose to direct Her Highness," Yasu replied solemnly.  His usually hazel eyes, now were enveloped in an ebony pool, which seemed characteristic of the Antarian race – their markedly dilated pupils – during battle, as she saw while reviewing battle footage.

"Well then, help me out here and find out what the _hell_ happened to Michael…_Commander Guerin_."  The stress of the mission was getting to her.  She could feel herself trembling – as if she felt a chill.  Taking a deep breath, Tess focused again, trying to locate Zander; she didn't know what success she would have when the dampening field seemed to hinder her powers.

"Incoming," Yasu whispered, pulling her into the inlet between a metal cabinet and the corridor wall.

Tess breathed out slowly, unable to reach her son.  Her mind began to race as a flood of horrible scenarios began filling her mind.  She knew that helpless voice she had made contact with earlier had been her son.  _Zander_.  Suddenly her breathing became more shallow and frequent.  The pain had been reeling. 

"We have to find him," she gasped, as the images of her son being tortured seemed to batter her already worn mind.  "_Yasu__ we have to find him_."  Tess grabbed his lapels in frustration and fear.

Yasu's expression remained stoic, though his eyes seemed to waver between its' war-like appearance, and its' almost 'human' counterpart.  "Your Highness, I _do_ have a suggestion, but it is a very high risk bid in an attempt to rescue your son."

Tess gazed steadily at this young soldier, who had no field experience; his carriage now seemed to lead her to believe otherwise.  She debated whether she could trust this soldier.  _Was he trying to bring home some unspoken valor to his family?  Was he trying to make a name for himself?  Was he trying to impress his fellow soldiers?_  Tess asked herself all of these questions as Yasu had momentarily turned away to inspect the corridor.  He turned around and stared discerningly at her.  "Are you willing to take this risk?"

Tess leaned forward, as if inspecting him closer, and then returned to her upright position.  She met his wary gaze.  "Yes.  Anything for Zander."

* * *

  


"_General Garrick_, as you can see, we're in the middle of a crisis!" Nicholas spat, glaring at the fat pompous leader/architect, who, previously, had been insisting that their experiments on Zander had been necessary, now was trying to revive the disagreement.

"My men will take care of it.  There's no way the intruders, whoever they are, will escape.  Our facility is completely secure."  The balding, jello-molded figure waved a dismissive hand towards Nicholas, as if swatting away a pesky fly; it was hard to believe he had been honored with several commendations.

Nicholas raised a skeptical eyebrow.  "Then how would you explain their ability to _penetrate_ our defenses and evade our security system?"  He tilted his head slightly, as the general seemed at a loss of what to say.  Nicholas folded his arms across his chest.  "_That's what I thought_," he smirked.

"Well, my men," he pointed to the multi-visual 3D plasma projection, which revealed guards slowly overwhelming the intruder by sheer numbers, "seem to be doing a _fine_ job."

Nicholas frowned.  He had expected an attack from the Loyalist contingent, after discovering that a set of blueprints of the base had been leaked; but as he studied their faceless intruder fending off over 30 soldiers in armed combat, something caught Nicholas' eye.  "Zoom on the intruder," he barked at the operating security's officer.

The fighting style was familiar.  As the hologram zoomed in on the intruder, a flash of curly blonde locks flashed across the screen.  The Loyalist uniform was deceiving, but as Nicholas studied the matchless fighting form, he realized that this was no ordinary spy; in their midst was the great Second in Command – Rath, son of Radim.  A mischievous smirk formed on Nicholas' lips.

"What?" General Garrick asked, as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Nicholas shook his head, replacing the smirk with a blank expression.  He looked up at the oblivious General.  "Nothing," he dismissed.  "I just remembered that I have something to attend to."  With that, Nicholas exited the Com Centre and began his journey towards Sector L21.

Meeting with Rath would be quite amusing.

* * *

  


Kyle and the Evans had just stepped in the door when they were confronted by a surprise visitor.  "Hello," the spiky haired owner of The Centre greeted solemnly.  Kyle frowned.  "Brody?"

He did not confirm his identity, but continued with his apparently single-minded train of thought.  "Where is Max?" he asked anxiously.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans turned questioningly towards Kyle and glared at him to come up with a brilliant explanation, as they had done so easily in the past, when the group of teens had managed to keep the Evans' from discovering Max and Isabel's secret.  Kyle tilted his head suspiciously to the side, moving closer to Brody, who never ever showed up at his employee's homes.  "Are you _really_ Brody, right now?  Or are you that guy?"

Kyle kicked himself mentally as he realized how 'teen' he sounded just then.

"Mr. _Davis_, is it?" Mr. Evans interrupted, obviously unhappy with the way Kyle was acting.

Brody glanced momentarily at Mr. Evans and then turned back to Kyle.  "Where is he?"

Kyle frowned.  "Why do you need to know?"  He glanced at the Evans', whose expression seemed more confused than ever, since their shocking revelation about Max, of which they still did not know the full account.

"I've come to help," 'Brody' frowned, seemingly unhappy about his reluctance to spill about Max's location.

"I don't know what you _can_ do to help…"

"Does he know about Max too?" Mrs. Evans exclaimed, looking dejected at the idea that she was the only one that didn't know about his secret.

"No, Mrs. Evans," Kyle protested, hating to see them so upset.  He wanted to explain, but there seemed to be more urgent matters, which seemed to include Brody.

"Tell me what you can do to _help_ them."

'Brody' seemed hesitant to reply in front of the Evans.  "I cannot go into details, but it is urgent that I speak to _Max_."  Brody's eyes locked onto his, with a haunting intensity.

"Uh, he's in the desert," Kyle replied.

"Give me the co-ordinates."

Kyle stared blankly at the alien-possessed Brody.  "Uhhhh," he stammered.  "I can't tell you the exact co-ordinates."  Kyle turned to the Evans', hoping that they might be able to help him out.  

They shared his blank expression.

"Fine," 'Brody' sighed irritably.  "Then you will _show_ me?"  He looked intently at Kyle, as if his answer better be a resounding 'yes'.

Kyle swallowed hard.  He glanced back at the Evans', who tensed at the mention of returning to the horror show in the dark desert.  "You'll stay here?" he asked nervously.  It almost filled him with a sense of relief.

The Evans' nodded uncertainly.

If the Evans' had demanded to tag along, he knew he'd hear it from Max, if anyone got out of this alive…

Kyle shook his head.  _They were going to all live.  They just were._  Turning to 'Brody', Kyle was determined to help in whatever way possible; he hadn't felt right leaving them in the desert like that, especially Liz and Jesse.  "Let's go."

* * *

  


The duel had begun with an intense round of plasma blasts from each opponent.  It was a circular dance, with each alien matching tit for tat.  Max tried to strategically find a weak point in his attack, but the General was well trained; while he himself remembered much of his training, there was still some points of weakness in his defense and his tactical attack.  It also didn't help that most of his powers had not yet regenerated from the immense power surge he expelled in getting his enemy's attention.

As they were locked in matching power blasts, each exerting as much of his strength in trying to topple the other or at least, making them lose their footing, Max couldn't help notice how fast Isabel was fading.  She was still standing on her feet, but barely, with the added help of her guard.  _He needed to get this over with and fast._

With a renewed sense of urgency, Max pressed in on Qunar with as much power as he had ever exerted before, in an attempt to finish this duel.  The green glow of the energy blast brightened, almost blinding him; it seemed to work, causing Qunar to fall back a couple of steps.  Max closed his eyes in relieve.  _It was almost over._

Just as he was about to send out one more burst of energy, the General's posture seemed to change - where he seemed to be struggling under his attack, Qunar's stance lengthened, as if he was pulling himself by his bootstraps, and summoning some reserve.  His plasma blast intensified; Max could feel the heat breaching through his own blast and searing his flesh.  He shrunk back at the unexpected strength of Qunar's power.

Max felt his knees quivering under the tremendous weight of the forward blast.  "Ugh," he grunted.

He closed his eyes.  _This wasn't happening.  God you were supposed to be with me._  Max had no idea what this was.  He went into this duel with confidence and now he was about to crumple under the pressure.

* * *

  


Qunar couldn't see Zan's face, but he knew it would have been priceless.  When he overestimated his opponent during his armed attack, Qunar realized his mistake.  And he never made the same mistakes twice.  Though he was weakened from his previous battle with Vilandra, he was quite certain that Zan was even more tired after the display several hours before.  And Antarian powers never regenerated in mere hours, not after the expenditure Zan had released.  So he played it cool.  He did not hold back, in case Zan was weaker than he had let on; but still he held his power in reserve.

As the battle began, they seemed equally matched; both able to sustain the plasma burst for an extended period of time, keeping their enemy at bay.  But when he least expected it, Zan made his move with an energy surge forward, causing him to stumble back and give ground.  Qunar had been impressed; it even had caused him to wince slightly.  But Zan had exposed his last attack prematurely, in which he was ready.  

The reserve had proven too much for the 'king'.  It made him want to laugh.  _How pathetic these human creatures were._

As he pressed down, locking Zan in such a position that he had no other choice but to fall onto his knees, as the full weight of his plasma blast bore down on him.  _It would be sweet - so sweet._

* * *

  


All Liz could do was stare in horror.  As the crackling, crimson ball of energy bore down on Max, enveloping his whole body, she was about to faint.  "God, please!" she whispered under her breath.

"Liz, we gotta do something," Jesse cried out once more.  She had told him that Max was going to be the one to save her, but from his vantage point, there was no way that was going to happen.  He couldn't wait any longer.  While Liz was distracted he made his move.  Stealthily under the cover of night, he crept along the boulders that lined the rugged landscape until he was only a few feet from where Isabel was.  If he could just distract the guard, there was a possibility of giving her an opportunity to escape.  Jesse looked around for anything he might use as a weapon.

Liz suddenly felt like her stomach was doing a cycle of the wash.  A wave of nausea overwhelmed her and she found herself unable to move.  Suddenly a sharp dull pain was stabbing behind her eye, as if someone was trying to gouge out her eye.  Her knees collapsed from underneath her and Liz felt like she was drowning.  She tried to call for help; searching for Jesse, who seemed to have vanished, but found empty space.

With what strength she had left, Liz managed to crawl out from behind the boulder, trying to reach Max.  Something inside her kept telling her to reach Max…

* * *

  


_Darkness shrouded her surroundings.  Liz furrowed her brow, as she lightly caressed her temple, where the sharp pain had suddenly dissipated.  The nausea, the pain, everything was gone.  Tentatively she pushed herself up from her knees to her feet.  Where was she?_

_Liz surveyed her surroundings only to again confirm that she was in darkness.  She licked her lips nervously, as she tried walking around, unsure whether there was even a floor.  "Uh, hello?"_

_'It's time.'_

_The voice was like nothing she had ever heard before - low, raspy, yet gentle and kind.  It seemed to speak with authority._

_"Who are you?"  Liz spun around, trying to find the source of the voice._

_'You've been waiting, trying to understand," the voice continued.  'It is time.'_

_"Time for what?" she asked in frustration.  "What are you talking about?"_

_'You will see.'_

* * *

  


"Max, nooo!"  Isabel's voice screamed weakly, as if she were out of breath.  She struggled against her guard's strong grip.  "No."

Her body collapsed against the guard's body.  She had no strength.  The life blood ebbed, as she watched the monstrosity defeat her brother.

* * *

  


_It was almost time._  Another few inches and Jesse would be close enough to pounce on the unsuspecting guard…if he only Liz was there to distract him.

* * *

  


Liz was startled awake by a sudden crack of loud thunder.  She was sitting on the ground with her back toward Max and Isabel.  Spinning her upper torso around, she saw the horrible alien leaning over an unconscious or dead Max; she couldn't quite tell at this distance.  Liz bit her bottom lip and scrambled onto her feet.  Her head was throbbing from the trance or spell that she had been pulled into.  _The voice hadn't held any malice or animosity.  _Liz shook her head.  That didn't matter.  

"Max!" she cried, as she fell to her knees at his side.  Her hands cupped his pale face, as his eyes rolled back.  She glared at the alien, who seemed surprised at her sudden appearance.

Liz closed her eyes and lowered her forehead until it touched his.  _Oh please don't die.  Please don't die.  _His shallow breath caressed his cheek as she willed him to live.

The commotion of the outside world faded as she was drawn into another trance, though she was not separated by a wretching pain.  Liz found herself floating, as if not physically on the plane.  Images of the shooting at The Crashdown passed before her eyes, folding into the revelation of Max's true lineage and destiny.  Her eyes blurred as the images faded away and were replaced by a blinding light.

* * *

  


_'You have carried with you a power not belonging to you.  No longer will you be the host of that which is not yours.'_

_Liz frowned.  "What are you talking about?"  Suddenly her hands began to crackle with a surge of electricity.  Her eyes dropped to the alien powers that had begun to develop a year and a half ago, flickering in the palm of her hand.  "What this?" she whispered, suspecting what was going to be requested would mean giving up more than she had already given._

_'You know why you have been given this gift,' the voice said solemnly. 'It is not of this world.'_

_In the centre of the bright light, and image of Max lying limply in her arms materialized._

_'It does not belong to you.'_

_"But why did I get it in the first place," she protested, not comprehending why she hadn't died that afternoon at The Crashdown.  Or why she had begun developing these powers?  Or why she had this amazing connection to Max that was more intense than just the transfer of DNA?_

_'And that is the weight of being chosen as a burden-bearer, my child.'_

_Liz shook her head in confusion.  "Wh-what?  I'm a what?"_

_The image of Max began to waver.  'Time is running short.  You know what you must do.'_

_"But what if I can't?" Liz cried out frantically, trying to wrap her mind around that she was 'chosen' to carry this burden of loving Max, never to be with him._

_'You already have, my dear child,' said confidently as it faded into the distance._

* * *

  


Max could feel himself slipping away; his consciousness unable to deal with the harsh blow Qunar had surprised him with.  He had taken the brunt of the blow, although he knew he should have been dead, with the exception of his own plasma burst dispersing the main blow.  His heartbeat had slowed and it everything was beginning to blur around him.

"Hold on Max," Liz whispered, as she peered into his eyes.  Her round puppy dog eyes seemed darkened by an unspoken weight.  

Max let out a ragged breath as he furrowed his brow.  She was planning something; he could read it in her eyes.

"Just hold on.  You're going to be fine."  She plastered on a half-hearted smile.

"What are you planning?" he coughed, fitfully.

Liz cupped his face in her hands and lowered her lips to his.  _"I'm lifting both our burdens."_

* * *

  


Qunar frowned as he was surprised by the human mourner.  It was pathetic…really.  He was prepared to kill them both, but he found himself weakened by his quick expulsion.  The pause would give the wretched human waste to mourn her hybrid lover before he disintegrated both their flesh into a puddle of liquid sludge.  _How delightful it would be._

"Sir, do you want me to finish him?" Captain Leisner offered.

Qunar shook his head and slowly clenched and unclenched his fist.  "That will not be necessary."  He cleared his throat, slowly approaching his victims.  "This is a pleasure I want to experience myself," he sneered.  Lifting his hand and watching the small but growing crimson energy field grow in the palm of his hand, Qunar aimed his blast towards their cerebral cortexes.

"Noooo!" Isabel shouted, horrified at the offer.  Summoning whatever strength she had left, Isabel struck out at her guard and grabbed Qunar's wrist and re-directed his blast into the night sky.

As Jesse searched for some type of weapon to use against the kidnappers, he heard her urgent cry.  Jesse spun around to see Isabel stun the guard and go after the leader.  The guard seemed stunned for a moment.  He saw his opportunity.  Rushing towards the leader to assist Isabel, who was easily pushed to the side, Jesse saw movement out of the corner of his eye.  Just as Isabel lamely ambled onto her feet, her sole attention focused on the alien leader, the guard rose to his feet and aimed a oddly shaped weapon in her direction.  "_Isabel!  Watch ouuuut!"_

Before there was a chance to turn around, she felt a hard heavy body crashing into her; and as she was already tired and unable to carry her own weight, Isabel collapsed under the unexpected collision.  "Uhhhhh!" she breathed out raggedly, as she the darkness embraced her.

* * *

  


Liz pressed her lips against hers.  The warning of many voices filled her head.  She would set to rights the crash that happened almost 2 decades ago.  

'_…__since we were genetically created to be each other's partners, there is some connection between us.  This connection allows us to share a bond that connects us on another level…'**[1]**_

_'__Tess didn't kill Alex...'**[2]**_

_'….You perished in the conflict that enslaves our planet but your essence was duplicated, cloned, and mixed with human genetic materials so that you might be recreated into human beings. My son, you were the beloved leader of our people. I have sent with you your young bride….'**[3]**_

_'It wasn't our time Max and our destiny…._'[4]  The sound of her own voice sent a chill through her as she felt a sudden vacuum slowly extracting the warm breath from her body.

"_And now we have to say goodbye_," she whispered to a barely conscious Max.  "_And everything will be as it should."_

* * *

  


A gust of wind whipped throughout the desert plain.  Qunar stumbled backwards at the unexpected change in weather.  The mixture of sand and the ferocity of the wind created something like a sandblaster, where the fierce spinning velocity of the natural storm cut at his cellular host's epidural layer.  Protectively shielding his eyes and mouth with both his arms, Qunar turned away from his sitting prey, as the growing funnel cloud enveloped both the human specimen and the hybrid king.  He narrowed his eyes, looking on with a grim expression.

_What now?_

  


* * *

  


[1] Chapter 14

[2] Chapter 48

[3] Roswell, episode 'Departure'

[4] Chapter 51


	63. 63

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:      **Beni – yah  _(be – Nye – yah)_

                                                Noone  _(Noon)_

Barak_  (B – air – rik)_

                                                Faigel _(Fay – GEL)                  _

**Author's notes**:           _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

                                        d_ashka :  _good luck charm

_                                        elkarl :_  Iturian hand weapon

                                        _capaechea:_  long haired woolly creature, with long flanks and a large hump on its back

                              _kii_:  location where various endangered animals are kept for protection

                                       _Mount__Freiweils__:_ location of Loyalist secret base

                                        _Tir Lamar:_  sister city to Eshtari

                                        k_ashkar_: slur, equivalent to witch

                                        _plascer__:_  plasma weapons, compact, length of your hand

Chapter Sixty Three

***

At the end of your life you will groan, when your flesh and body are spent

                                         - 1 Sam. 8:20

***

Michael allowed his body to run on automatic pilot.  His enemies approached with swiftness, and with a certain amount of disbelief, he found himself responding likewise, with amazing surety and accuracy.  But as much as Michael would have liked to believe that this hidden agility and strength would somehow get him out of this mess, as the numbers of guards increased, he knew that would never happen.  If he managed to overwhelm them with an energy blast, Khivar would have another fifty men ready for battle.  It was all too much.

Hani and Quirinius had managed to transmit one last message to him before all communication was lost.

_'Sir, we are boarded.'_

_'Go,' he had told them irritably._

_'But sir…'_

_'I'm not going to make it.  I'll find another way out.'_

Those were his last words before the magnetic field cut off all contact.

With a quick rhythmic change, he held off one guard as he raised his other hand and wiped the sweat that was collecting upon his brow.  Michael glanced over his shoulder at the open ventilation shaft above.  _At least he had managed to bide his men enough time to escape._  He exhaled loudly, as his heart continued its quick pounding rhythm while he dispatched two more soldiers.  Growling loudly, Michael knew he needed to change his strategy.  He could not hold them off and wait until the onslaught stopped.  Somehow he needed to get out of there – he needed to escape.

"That's enough.  Leave us."

Michael's ear perked up at the familiar voice, as the sea of soldiers that filled the corridor halted their attack and seemed to look at each other in confusion.  With a sudden shift in direction, Michael watched as the soldiers began to file out of the corridor.  As they dispersed, he saw a lone figure at the end of the hallway.  He was short in stature - just as he remembered the repugnant commander.  "Nicholas," he breathed, straightening his posture to meet his foe.

The commander smirked, as his dilated black eyes met his, in an attempt to stare him down.  "Commander Rath, how nice it is to meet you in the field again?"  His tone was sickeningly sweet.  "I never expected to see you at my back doorstep!"

Michael swallowed hard, trying to catch his breath and regain his composure.  The amount of time he had spent fending off the guards had exhausted a great amount of his physical strength.  And now as he faced Nicholas, he knew he needed all of the strength he had both physically and mentally to oppose his strongest adversary yet.  "_It's Commander Guerin_," he breathed, trying to hide his fatigue.  "And it's too bad I can't say the same thing about you."

Nicholas clucked his tongue and shook his head slowly, as he approached Michael.  "You know it's not nice to insult your host, especially when you broke into my _nice, warm home_."  His ebony eyes flashed white under the hydrogen lamps in the corridor, as his steps echoed in the narrow hallway.  "_I just don't feel safe anymore after what you have done._"

Michael rolled his eyes and snorted.  "Give me a break," he scoffed, at Nicholas' performance as a damsel in distress.  "You're even more pathetic than I remember."  He rolled his shoulders back, preparing for a surprise attack from the scrawny imp.

Nicholas tilted his head to his right, causing a loud cracking noise; and then repeated the action, but to his left, causing the same result.  "You know I will gain much pleasure from watching you squirm under my power," he sneered.  Nicholas stopped three quarters of the way down the corridor and closed his eyes.  "Prepare to experience more pain than you could ever imagine."

Michael stiffened as he found himself paralyzed by Nicholas' powers.  He knew he was unprepared for the attack.  _He should have seen it coming_.  Michael kicked himself for not running when he had the chance, instead of exchanging witty banter before Nicholas made his move.  _He should have blasted him when he had the chance._

**~ * ~**

Nicholas was pleased with himself.  He had stalled the overconfident commander until he had drawn close enough to mentally bar the muscle-bound Loyalist from accessing his motor functions.  If he knew he wasn't being watched, he would have clapped gleefully at the triumph.  _It was easier than he had expected._

"Khivar will be impressed by your imprisonment, wouldn't you say?"  He circled Michael, inspecting his hybrid captive.  "I have to say Commander_ Guerin_," he smirked.  "You aren't much to look at."  He stopped and looked into the eyes of the blue-eyed Antarian.

Michael hated the way he was being taunted.  If he could have freed his hands, it would have been easy to reach out and wring the Iturian's neck.  But there was no release from Khivar's second in command's control.  He looked down in utter disdain.  When he realized that his facial features had not been paralyzed.  Michael smirked as he worked up a large wad of saliva into his mouth.  He gestured with his head for Nicholas to draw closer.

Nicholas furrowed his brow; his eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "What?"  He leaned in closer.  "What is it?"

Michael spat in the self-aggrandizing commander who was nothing more than a little boy in grown-up shoes.

Nicholas jerked his head back as he felt the wet, bubbling, bacteria-filled goop slide down his cheek.  Quickly he wiped his face with the back of his sleeve and forcefully plowed his fist into the sitting target's abdominal region.  This sudden movement caused his soon-to-be tortured prisoner to fall flat on his back.

Michael squeezed his eyes shut, as the shock of hitting the marble floor sent a jarring moment of darkness flash before his eyes.  His head throbbed and his ears rung.  Before he could curse the baby-faced skulk, he felt the hall shake.  Michael furrowed his brow, blinking several times, wondering if he was imagining things.

Nicholas moved in closer to Rath so that he could knock him out cold, then he would be able to call in his guards to drag his body into the laboratory.  When he focused on the dazed hybrid, a sudden blinding energy blast brokered the two-inch thick steel walls, causing them to melt into a liquid pool at the foot of the wall.  "What the hell…?"  His concentration broke long, as his attention was drawn to the blinding light that filled the newly built in entrance to Sector L21.

Michael still couldn't focus well, but he did feel his limbs unexpectedly loosen at his sides.  He glanced up at Nicholas, who had stepped over him and was approaching the hole in the wall.  He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the stars that circled around his head.  Slowly he managed to push himself up to his feet and subtly follow behind Nicholas.  He had no idea who it was, but it had definitely got him out of the jam he had been in.

"Commander Guerin, get in!"  A loud distorted voice boomed throughout the hallway.

Nicholas spun around to see Rath just before he knocked him out with an energy blast.

Michael furrowed his brow at the blinding light that dimmed as he stepped through the hole.  "Who is it?" he barked, as he had a sneaking suspicion of who was behind this sudden rescue.  

There was no answer.

When Michael climbed aboard the hovercraft that floated parallel to the second floor of the secret base, he headed straight towards the cockpit, locating the stupid leader of the commando escapade.  Hani in the pilot's seat while Que seemed to be manning the weapons control station.  "What the hell was that?" he yelled, furious at his soldiers for disobeying orders once again.  "This was not our plan."

Hani and Quirinius looked at each other guiltily.  "Sir, we…"

"I told you to move on without me if I didn't return."  Michael knew from experience that it had been a narrow escape with the help of his young officers, but that did not dampen his rage at the complete and utter disregard for his commands.  No man or alien could survive if rogue soldiers existed in the Core.  Sure this plan had worked, but only _this time_.  He would never allow reckless behavior that dwelt in Hani or Quirinius into his battalion let alone into the Loyalist Army.  As his eyes darted from the young eager officer to the quiet brainy one, Michael knew they would be devastated at his decision to discharge them once they returned to Mount Freiweil, but it was for the best.  "You were reckless and could have gotten yourselves killed!"

"I was willing to ignore the first mission slip-ups, but this is something that I am not able to excuse or condone."

Michael spun around and was about head into the ship's midsection to analyze the data they had retrieved - he was too emotional to navigate the ship – when he saw Tess standing in the narrow corridor.  He had forgotten Tess and Yasu were also along on a separate mission.  "Tess…"  His anger continued to seethe as he exhaled loudly, trying to calm himself down.  "What happened?  Did you find Zander?"

Her face was solemn and pale; her eyes dull, as if someone had doused the fire that lain behind them since the day he had met her.

"Don't yell at them," she said, barely above a whisper.

Michael tilted his head to the side, worried at her unusual behavior.  "What happened, Tess?"  He gently guided her from the prying ears of the young officers and led her past Yasu, who sat quietly in the midsection of the ship, and into the small cargo bay.

"Michael…"  It seemed that her voice was like that of a child's.

He guided her to a nearby crate and sat her down.  "Come on Tess, tell me what happened."  Her speechlessness made his body tense and thinking back to his unexpected boarding of the hovercraft, he hadn't heard a child's voice or cry since he arrived.  Michael swallowed hard.  It couldn't have been good news.

_Obviously both their missions hadn't gone exactly as planned._

**~~~**

Tess wasn't quite sure what exactly _had_ happened.  Everything had been such a blur.  They had tried to locate Zander and once she thought perhaps she had, but when she had almost narrowed down the location of her son, the connection vanished.  She had scrambled around, trying to reconnect, but there was nothing.  

She had lost him again.

Yasu had told her quite calmly that their open door to rescue Zander was closing.  Hani had contacted Yasu and informed them that he was already prepared for take off and that Quirinius had just made contact and spoke of the trouble in Sector L21.  Tess had tried frantically to locate Zander, but the magnetic fields were making it impossible to reach him.

**~ * ~**

_"We must leave."_

_Tess stared blankly at Yasu – his suggestion did not register.  She continued to creep along the walls of the busy hallways.  If she could keep up a mindwarp long enough to search the rooms along this corridor, she stood a chance at finding her son.  Tess ignored Yasu, whose hand had gently grasped her upper arm, began to pull her in the opposite direction._

_"We must go."_

_Tess spun around.  "We are not leaving without my son!" Her chest rose and fell dramatically.  She hadn't realized that her heart had begun to race and that she was breathing loudly.  Forcefully Tess ripped her arm out of his hand and continued down the corridor.  "He's here.  And I have to find him."_

_Suddenly a thunder of footsteps echoed not far, around the corner of the corridor.  Tess felt Yasu yank her backward, causing her to lose focus on her mindwarp.  Yasu pinned her body against the entranceway of a nearby entrance, trying to avoid detection as a troop of soldiers marched by.  She could hardly breathe, as her face was pressed against his chest.  When Tess  tried to create some breathing room, she felt Yasu push in harder, as the soldiers stopped right in front of them._

_It boggled her mind that no soldier even turned a stray glance over in their direction.  They were in plain view of their enemies and none of them blinked.  And that is when she heard the voices._

_"How is the child?" a low raspy voice rumbled.  "I want him physically fit when we prepare him for the test."_

_"The child is being cared for," a woman's voice replied stonily.  "His energies have been emerging.  Soon he will be ripe for Project Pilan.  We have monitored his the pattern of his growing powers and it is following the turn of cyclical moons, General."_

_"Perfect," the General purred.  "Once we confirm that Project Pilan has its' power source, we can turn it on our enemies."_

_"What about the intruders, Sir?"_

_"They are being dispatched at this very moment."  _

_Tess' heart sped up at the mention of her son.  She didn't quite understand what they were talking about; she didn't know how Zander could be involved in Project Pilan.  Bracing herself against the crushing weight of Yasu's insistent protection, Tess managed to gain a minute amount of room to breathe.  As she inhaled deeply, she leaned forward and around the corner, still hidden under the shadow of Yasu's body in attempt to catch a glimpse of the muffled voices.  _

_The man was balding with a thin bar of wispy, salt and pepper locks that ran across the back of his smooth shiny head.  His face was worn and wrinkled.  Thick dark brows hovered above his grayish blue eyes, which were darting about, as he gazed upon a full-figured woman who stood in full dress, with her back to them._

_"Is the information correct?" the female officer asked tentatively.  "Has Commander Rath of the Royal Guard been captured?"_

_Tess' eyes widened.  "Michael?" she said under her breath.  Suddenly she felt Yasu's hand clamp firmly across her mouth. _

_"Did you hear something?" Tess heard the General ask suspiciously._

_"Sir?"_

_The overweight General peered over the woman's soldier, and Tess could feel his gaze boring into Yasu's back.  Still, as he approached the sunken entrance against which they hid, there was an expression of confusion, yet no recognition.  Under the palms of her hands, she could feel Yasu's heart pounding.  When the General reached out his hand to feel around in the shallow entrance to the room she heard Yasu inhale sharply in conjunction with her own gasp as she feared discovery._

_"General, we have had some anomalies within the child's system," a new breathless, male voice said.  "Our biological monitoring unit has been experiencing a flux since we entered him into the data analysis module."_

_The General spun around sharply and acknowledged the new officer.  "How does the data read?"_

_Tess leaned forward again, impelled by the anxiety that filled her heart at the urgency of the soldier's uncomprehending news.  Though she had no idea what they were talking about, if there was something wrong with her son or if they had harmed in any way, they would pay.  Yasu held her back, but allowed her enough room to watch the General motion the troops, who had been quietly standing at attention while he held a conversation with this female soldier, to head down the corridor in the opposite direction, while he, the female soldier and this new officer strode quickly in the other._

_Once they were a few feet down the corridor, Tess pushed Yasu off of her and peered around the corner, with the full intention of following them.  "Yasu…y-yasu," an unfamiliar voice quietly cracked in their ears.  "A-are you there?"_

_Tess ignored the voice and stealthily began to stalk her son's captors.  She heard the soft shuffle of steps behind her and she knew Yasu was following also.  "Hani?"  She heard Yasu mutter behind her._

_In her earpiece she heard the static break up the confirmation of their contact's identity.  "…es, it is I," he replied.  "W…must leave."  His words were either unfinished or unrecognizable. "Sold…surrounding…lea….5 min…utes."_

_At the young officer's plea, Tess quickened her pace, knowing full well that Yasu would urge her to flee.  The three figures ahead of her turned a sharp corner and she lost sight of them for a moment.  Taking a deep breath, she sprinted around the corner in time to see a large dull, grey steel door close behind the female soldier as entered the sealed room.  Posted outside its entrance were two guards.  She moved to engage them, but felt Yasu yank her back and around the corner.  Tess pushed him off and glared angrily at his audacity.  "What do you think you're doing?" she barked quietly.  _

_Yasu did not blink at her sudden outrage. He calmly shook his head, like something a parent would do, and positioned her to stand at a certain angle at the corner of the hallway intersection.  With a slight tilt of her head, a sudden glint shimmered in the middle of the corridor in front of the two guards.  Along with a the two guards and the intricate security system, Tess finally saw what caused Yasu to draw her back – a thin plasma field which filled the height and width of the hallway._

_"What are we going to do?" she asked urgently.  "Zander's behind that door."  Yasu's focus seemed distant and elsewhere.  "Yasu."_

_The average-height officer turned his gaze on to her, with an expression of sudden clarity.  "Wait here."  With that he strode around the corner and out of sight.  Tess leaned against the wall, not daring to alert the guards of her presence, if indeed Yasu was intending to draw the guard's attention away from her.  She heard raised voices and the low hum of the plasma field suddenly wind down and a few bright read beams of light fly past her head and into the wall in front of her.  Flinching at the sound of loud groans, Tess waited tensely as she heard footsteps approaching._

_"Come," he said curtly._

_Tess peered around the corner to see the two guards bound and gagged in the hallway.  "Hurry," she exclaimed, rushing towards the metal door, which had to be at least four inches thick.  Determinedly she turned and focused on one of the bound guards, searching for the security code that would allow her access to her son; once she acquired the eight digit alphanumeric code, Tess quickly punched in the code while Yasu stayed on the look out.  Her heart raced with anticipation, knowing that just through those doors was Zander's sweet beautiful face._

_The metal doors groaned as the magnetic field slid them into the grooves in the wall.  Tess prepared herself for immediate attack, as she stepped through those doors.  Instead she was assaulted by an image of a canopy of long cables extending downward from a halo of light into a small oval containment unit, attaching to several portals in its jagged outer veneer.  A monitoring station hovered several feet from the main level where she could see the General and the other two officers along with two other men dressed in white robes conversing.  No one had noticed their entrance as they seemed engrossed in the problem at hand.  The room's light fixtures flickered rapidly, as if a strobe was its main source of light and every architect and officer was scurrying around the base of the oval containment unit, if she could hazard a guess, to locate the malfunction._

_'Zander?' Tess called out mentally._

_The flurry of activity continued as she motioned Yasu to follow her while creeping stealthily through the crowd of people, blinding the malicious men torturing her son to their presence.  "He's in there," she pointed to the oval unit, "I know it."_

_'Ma!'_

_Tess' heart wrenched as the tearfully frightened mind reached out into the laboratory.  'Mommy's coming,' she reassured, while searching for the optimum route up to the containment unit that had been craned tentatively in the air, with the black cords its only failsafe, and even then, she wasn't sure they would protect her son from injury._

_'Nonnie!'_

_The strange name seemed familiar to her.  'Who sweetie?'  Tess tried to keep her son's mind elsewhere as she found an angled beam which rose to the ceiling.  If she could just manage to shimmy up the smooth structural pillar, she had a chance to reach her son._

_'Nonnie…Andie…'_

_Suddenly the nickname struck a cord.  'Grandma Andaria?'  The thought of her mother sent a chill down her spine.  Tess closed her eyes and shook her head.  She couldn't lose focus now. 'Just stay quiet, Zander,' Tess said calmly. 'Mommy's coming to get you.'_

_As she reached up to gain some leverage to pull herself up onto the beam, Yasu's familiar hand halted her.  "Let me go," he whispered.  "You could fall."_

_Tess furrowed her brow and stifled a loud boisterous laugh.  She had allowed Yasu to face off with the guards, but apparently the young soldier had gotten the impression she could not take care of herself.  The corners of her lips curled slightly.  "I will be fine.  Besides, Zander doesn't know you.'  A hesitant look crossed his once stoic face.  It was the first sign of emotion she had seen the stiff, well-trained soldier express.  'I'll be fine," she repeated, in a reassuring voice._

_At this, Yasu seemed to step back and resign himself to the role of watchout again._

_Slowly, Tess shimmied up the beam, using the muscles in her thighs to steady her, as she pulled herself up with her arms.  She kept telling herself not to look down and focusing on her goal, Zander.  As she came closer to her destination, the louder the voices of Khivar's men got – to the point where she could understand what they were saying._

_"Well fix it!"  The General gestured emphatically towards the oval unit.  "We do not have time for these unexpected surprises!" he growled._

_"Sir, it is not our equipment," said a lean, undernourished, dark-skinned academic, who was shaking his head fervently.  " The child seems to be unconsciously emitting these electrical charges and our apparatus is not equipped for such large currents.  It is flooding our biophysical processing mainframe." _

_Tess swallowed hard, absorbing the newly arisen information about her son.  Though she had recognized in the last few days which she spent with him, that there was something developing, changing within his delicate body – hearing his voice in her head – she never expected his powers to emerge so quickly.  Her powers and that of the other Royal Four's gestated until they had turned the ripe age of six.  But Zander was only 15 months old, there was no possible way that he had developed them so quickly._

_"I'm sure you've got some magic potion up your sleeve, Architect Beni-yah.  Make it so that he can't think.  I don't want this project destroyed because of one little child."_

_"Y-yes, Sir," Architect Beni-yah stammered._

_Tess glanced up at the containment unit which was only a few inches away.  Biting the bottom of her lip, she teetered on the cold metal beam and reached for the edge of the module, using all of her strength to draw it close enough to take hold of it with two hands.  After taking a deep breath, Tess gripped the edge of the module, where a glass cover sealed the module and leaped off the beam.  Her heart raced as she dangled above the laboratory, gritting her teeth as she attempted to work her way to the front of the module, with only the strength of her arms to keep her from plunging to the ground.  As her feet swung wildly in the air, they found a flat piece of metal jutting out of the module, which allowed her to gain some leverage on her son's prison.  With a determined effort, Tess managed to heave herself up to the top of the oval unit, that was, she now realized, hovering at a slight angle backwards to her benefit._

_"Hurry," she heard Yasu whisper.  "Your façade is wavering."  Tess, who was sprawled on top of the glass, clinging for dear life, glanced backward to see the world perceived was blurring._

_'Damn it.'_

_'Bad words,' she heard her son chide._

_Tess looked down into the oval prison and saw her son, who had grown at least an inch since she had last seen him, was naked, except a for a purple cloth that served as a diaper.  "Zander, what have they done to you?" she whispered, seeing her breath fog up the glass._

_Zander was unconscious.  Several thin glowing fibrous wires had been inserted into his arms, chest and legs.  It made the blood rush to her face as her vision blurred and her peripheral vision was extended to an almost 360 panorama of the laboratory.  Tess pressed the palm of her left hand against the glass, wanting to reach down and rescue her son from the torment he must have been experiencing.  "Mommy's going to get you out," she whispered, pressing her lips against the glass in an invisible kiss._

_Slowly she squirmed up the slippery slope, to the pinnacle of the unit and straddled it, keeping her balance by hanging onto one of the cables that hung down.  Tess patted down her clothes, in search of the fine-tipped pen she had received from one of their architects.  When her right hand slapped her back pocket, she felt a slender mound.  _

_Got it._

_Tess gripped it as she would a regular writing utensil and pressed gently on the narrow button that was under her thumb.  A thin green light emanated from the silver pen.  The pungent smell of smoke filled her senses._

_"What is that?" Tess heard the General inquire suspiciously._

_"What?" Architect frowned._

_"Smoke.  I smell smoke."  There was a pause.  "And it's coming from the module!"_

_Tess glanced over at the group of five Iturians who were scrambling to find the source of the smell.  She looked down at the small body of her son – so pale, so vulnerable – under the glass.   The opening she had been creating was almost complete.  Zander would soon be free._

_Alarms were sounding loudly as she threw the circular piece of glass on the ground and reached down into the module to touch her son.  Everyone seemed quite calm, as her mindwarp blocked out the sounds of the room for the moment.  The soft, smooth skin under her hand filled her heart with a sense of calm.  _

_She had her son._

_"Your Highness, quickly," her companion urged, pointing at his time device.  "We don't have much time.  Retrieve him now."_

_Tess began to remove the wires that the architects had attached to him, but before she finished removing the last couple from his nose, she was mentally assaulted._

_'No!'_

_Tess squeezed her eyes shut as the voice almost shattered her eardrums.  "Argh!"_

_"What is it?" She heard the anxiety in Yasu's voice, but she could not respond._

_'Bad. Stop,' the voice said urgently, softening it's tone.  'No go.'_

_Tess frowned.  'Who are you?'_

_'Mommy, no go…not yet.'_

_Tess sat up and peered down at her ashen-faced son.  He had not moved or made any noise.  'Zander, is that you?'  She tilted her head in confusion.  'Mommy has to get you out of here before they hurt you.'_

_'Not yet.'_

_Tess didn't understand what he was saying.  Of course he didn't know what he was talking about.  She _needed_ to get him out of there.  There was no 'ifs ands or buts'.  Tess reached in to the module and began to lift her limp son's body out of the containment unit when she felt him stir.  "Zander," she gasped.  "Oh, my poor baby."_

_Tess glanced down at Yasu, who was looking more than anxious now.  She looked ahead and saw that the blurring was worse now and that many had begun to hear the alarm.  Her focus was distracted at best.  _

_Zander was shackled with  thin fibreoptic cords that pierced his skin, like those of Earth's IV lines, but she was sure their purpose was not to save his life.  Her nerves were edging on overload as she fumbled with the last few cords strapped to her son's body.  She knew that it would read on their monitoring system, since she had no more strength left in her to add to her fading mindwarp.  _

_'He's flatlining…" an architect stated rather calmly._

_Tess grabbed the smooth grey cloth that he had been laid in and wrapped it around her son's limp body.  Searching around her for a decided exit, as shimmying down a metal beam was not an option, she saw the cords that held the contraption above the ground.  Wrapping the black malleable coil around her arm and thigh, a trick she had learned from watching Cirque de Soileil with Kyle and Valenti, Tess somewhat jerkily slid down into Yasu's waiting arms with Zander grasped tightly against her._

_"This way," Yasu hissed, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the back of the laboratory._

_"What are you doing?" Tess cried, shifting Zander's now so slender body into a more comfortable position.  "Why are we going this way?"_

_"We have no time to argue this," the young officer pointed aggravatingly towards the guards that were now flooding through the entrance door.  "We must get out of here."_

_Tess nodded, knowing that she hadn't the energy nor the will power to argue with the Kedran.  She caught a glimpse of the navi system in his palm and realized he had been determining their exit strategy, and this was not some 'Hail Mary' attempt to look the hero.  Silently Tess gave way and followed hurriedly to the narrow sliding door; but as they made their escape, she accidentally tripped on a thick cord that lined the floor, stumbling forward.  Yasu forcefully pulled on her arm in an attempt to keep her from falling face-down; she ended up on her knees, gripping Zander protectively._

_But in that moment of unforeseeable surprise, Tess was so focused on making sure Zander would not fall that she let go of the mindwarp – easily slipping into unconscious thought._

_"THERE!"_

_Tess glanced over her shoulder as Yasu practically lifted her up onto her feet, all the while running towards the exit, that she almost stumbled again.  Her heart raced as she could almost physically feel deep-seated desire of the pursuit of their enemies.  Footsteps haunted her, as the echoes filled her ears.  Several beams of red energy had come shooting past their heads, as they shrunk from the high-pitched whinny that warned them.  Once they escaped through the sliding door, Yasu scrambled the release with the laser pen Tess had been given._

_Silently and with apprehension the two crept down the hallways and corridors, awaiting any possible arrival of guards searching for their persons.  Ducking into cold storage closets and interspersed usage of both Yasu and Tess' gifts slowly brought them closer to their destination.  Tess was grateful that their tentative escaped kept her mind from focusing on what they had done to her son.  His inability to speak and his lack of movement chilled her to the bone.  This was not the son she had left._

_"Search every corner, hall and staffroom!" a man's voice barked, not far from them._

_Several soldiers jogged down the far corridor, perpendicular to the one she and Yasu were traveling down.  When the Iturians had passed she thought they were in the clear and she stepped out into the open only to have Yasu pull her cautiously back, just as the owner of the loud commanding voice walked by.  His head turned slightly and Tess was certain that he had seen her; but no alarm was sounded and no voices were raised as the commanding officer slowed and then continued on his way._

_"You're going to have to stop doing that," Tess groaned, rubbing the crook of her neck._

_"I am sorry, Your Highness."  Yasu lowered his head respectfully.  "I did not mean…"  There was no time to finish his unnecessary apology for saving her hide, as the sound of voices and footsteps trailed behind them._

_"In here," Tess motioned him to follow her, as she noticed the green glowing panel beside the entrance of a storage closet that the soldiers before them, had already searched.  She pressed the release and quickly darted into the closet.  Yasu gently guided her aside in the dark room, which held shelf upon shelf of crates and containers of all shapes.  Licking her lips, Tess looked down on Zander, whom she had tucked into the smooth folds of the blanket-like fabric.  The voices lingered in front of their door, as the guards radioed other troops in an attempt to co-ordinate their search._

_"The sec…tor E," static crackled, as if the voice came from some sort of radio, "20 has been searched."_

_"Then are we not wasting our precious time here?"" a voice groaned.  "I cannot believe we cannot find 2 measly spies!"_

_"Silence," an annoyed voice growled.  "This is far from over.  We must secure all exits.  If we have spies, they must have a means of escape..."_

_Tess lifted the folds of the fabric which concealed her son's face.  As her fingertips grazed his troubled brow, she felt the coolness seep into her blood.  Slowly her chest began to constrict and her heart felt like it was being squeezed as with a vice.  Tess bit her bottom lip and pressed Zander's cheek to hers and held her breath as she listened hard for a sign of life._

_The short inhale of oxygen was shallow and couldn't have been enough to sustain him.  Oh God no!  Tess pulled more of the fabric from her child's cool frame and pressed her ear to his chest.  Zander's heartbeat was irregular and labored.    She closed her eyes as fear overwhelmed her.  _

_'Not now...not when they had come so close to being free.'_

_"Come," Yasu beckoned as his body was almost halfway out the door._

_Taking a deep breath, Tess held back the tears that threatened to fall and gritted her teeth determinedly at the next few moments of their mission.  She closed her eyes and gave herself a pep talk. 'You can do this.  We've gotten through much worse than this...we're not going to fall apart now!'  Tess once again wrapped Zander into the folds of the fabric and cautiously crept out of their temporary hiding place._

_~ * ~_

_The halls had been crawling with guards, but by the time they had reached the cargo bay, the hallways seemed to empty and the guards were fewer and fewer.  Tess had never been so relieved to reach the large sand-infested dockage bay in her life.  As they stood hesitantly outside the door, Tess and her companion's eyes met in an anxious fleeting moment.  There could be a waiting army beyond the slick sliding metal door; whether all of their hiding and camouflage tactics had been for naught would be known in a few minutes._

_Tess swallowed, knowing that precious minutes of her son's life were being wasted because of their fears.  With the smallest pressure against the flowing panel, the door opened into the darkened shelter for supplies and weapons.  There were only two ships that were docked in the large hangar - a large white pristine freighter built for desert travel and carefully hidden behind it was a small hovercraft which they had managed to sneak into the cargo bay during the shift change and hidden with a camouflage device developed by Architect Noone._

_Yasu ran along the nearest wall, deftly evading large crates and hard plastic-like containers.  Tess' gaze darted around the bay.  Everything seemed eerily quite.  It made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle.  She didn't like the feel of this at all.  As she followed Yasu towards their camouflaged ship, Tess couldn't help but think that this had been all too easy._

_'They are not that careless.'_

_"Thank you for giving us the credit," a low, rumbling voice chuckled._

_Tess spun around startled by the unseen voice.  As she searched for the voice, the dimmed lights of the cargo bay began to hum and soon the whole room was illuminated, revealing a contingent of Iturian guards standing single file horizontally across the length of the room.  She stood half in awe and fear and half in complete self-loathing for her overconfidence._

_One tall dark-haired soldier stood out amongst the uniformed troop.  His chiseled features, like that described of an Adonis, were striking and she couldn't help but admire them in a strangely comforting way.  Tess frowned.  He seemed familiar to her, but she couldn't place the face._

_"Now will you hand over the child?"  The arrogant officer stepped forward with arms outstretched; in conjunction, the tightly knit group of officers behind him raised identical weapons of size, shape and color.  They were known as 'plascers'.  Similar to the elkarl, the weapons did not expand into long staffs, but their force blast doubled that of their counterparts._

_Tess closed her eyes with every intention of killing everyone in the encampment.  She would not have her child put back in that deathtrap._

_"If you want your child to live you will think twice about your actions," the Iturian's voice echoed confidently._

_Tess' eyes flashed suspiciously.  "What have you done to my son?" she growled, lifting the fold of the purple fabric from Zander's face.  "You will pay.  You tell Khivar that!"  Her whole body was trembling with a throbbing tension._

_"Your Highness," the officer said calmly, stepping towards her.  "Your son will 'not' be harmed."_

_Tess stepped back in time with his approach, almost like a slow wary dance.  Her eyes narrowed, completely disgusted by his attempt to reason with her, like she had absolutely no idea of what Khivar stood for and his intentions were.  He could have cared less if her son lived or died - preferably dead - as long as his throne was secured.  And from the snippets of conversation and Loyalist Intel, Tess knew that the monster had full intentions of using her son to do it._

_"If you come another step closer, I swear I will disintegrate your whole army."  Tess locked gazes with the officer in an attempt to communicate her full intentions.  "I have no regrets spilling your blood.  In fact, I will enjoy it."_

_"I know you will not sentence your son to death," the officer said, as if completely ignoring her threats.  "And I am not trying to deceive you, Your Highness."_

_Tess felt her stomach churn as he referred her to respectfully for the second time.  There was something about him; though his face remained stoic and calm, his eyes seemed to plead with her for her to listen to what he was saying.  'No.'  Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she stepped back one more step. 'It's a trick.'_

_"It is not," he mouthed quietly._

_"I will take care of them, Your Highness!"  Yasu's commanding and defiant voice filled her ears as he charged in front of her, pushing her to safety.  "Leave!"  The back of ebony-colored locks of her tanned companion was to her as she was startled by the move to attack.  His body was tense and alert, ready for battle.  Tess could see it in his body stance._

_The officer seemed unfazed and lifted his hand, flicking his wrist towards Yasu casually.  "Hand to hand combat should suffice," he declared., not giving Yasu a second glance and turning his attention back to her._

_Tess watched as groups of three approached Yasu warily, circling their prey.  Her heart raced praying that he was as strong and stubborn with them as he had been with her during the mission._

_"Now, we have the opportunity to speak," the commanding officer said quietly._

_"Barak watch your back with her!  You know General Garrick has warned us about her powers."  _

_Tess tilted her head to the side, as the officer paused at the warning.  'Barak.'  She frowned uncertainly.  The name seemed familiar.  'Why?'_

_"You must trust the One has plans for him," Officer Barak said soothingly._

_"What are you doing?" she cried, so confused at his sudden about-face.  "Why are you saying this to me?"  Protectively Tess pulled Zander even closer to her chest, while backing away._

_"He will die Your Highness.  I know that for a fact.  Even 'you' know that."_

_Tess bit her lip as she looked down at her son; tears were on the verge of spilling down her cheeks.  Her breath quickened as doubts began forming in her mind about what she was doing.  'Could he be telling me the truth?'  The thought left her breathless and her chest aching._

_How could she leave her son here?_

_"I would die for him, Queen Ava..."_

_Tess glared at this Antarian in Iturian garb, vowing his life for her son's.  "You are a LIAR!" she screamed.  Tess turned around to escape to the still-cloaked ship, but found herself trapped, with two guards coming up behind the rear to hinder her escape._

_"He will die if you do not listen to me!" Barak said anxiously._

_Tess turned around, a mixture of rage and helplessness.  She just couldn't take the chance that by rescuing her son she would be sentencing him to death.  As she pressed Zander close to her chest, Tess felt him move.  Peering into the folds, her son was choking, gasping for breath, as if a vacuum had formed in the spacious hangar.  _

_"Do you want us to take him?" one guard asked smugly._

_Tess watched the commander's face flinch at the triumph in his man's voice.  She closed her eyes and shook her head.  None of it made any sense.  "Please."  His voice softened and almost pled for her to believe his lies._

_When Tess opened her eyes she found him standing in front of her.  His big round eyes staring down upon her.  He just stood there, making no move to wrest her child from her arms.  She never noticed his silver eyes, which seemed to shimmer under the flickering overhanging lights that illuminated the room.  Without a word, he nodded once, as if reassuring her that it was okay for her to let Zander go..._

_And with a flash, Tess placed the face that was now gazing so calmly at her, as if studying her face for the first time - like that of a painting.  He was the soldier who had seen her in the corridor - the one who had let them escape._

_"You know that retribution will be made," Tess said quietly, as if testing his silent claim to fealty to the true King.  "I will not let my son come to harm..."_

_Barak nodded.  "Your powers are somewhat legendary," he said auspiciously.  "And I would warn my men that to take you for granted would be a terrible mistake."  He hesitantly reached out for Zander.  With an amount of care, he cradled her son in his arms, as if holding a fragile piece of art._

_"Men," he barked, his eyes glazed over while addressing his pre-occupied men.  "Take care of them."  The distinguished officer, whom Tess had turned her child over to, turned on his heel and towards the direction of hallway.  _

_Tess felt like she had made a mistake trusting the Antarian when his back was turned to her, but unexpectedly his stride slowed and he turned around curiously, to face her once again as his men closed in on her.  "The General has been alerted that all is well and that the search has been called off," he said calmly, his steady gaze meeting hers.  "Men, be careful during transfer.  We wouldn't want any 'incidents' to occur when I leave."  His eyes never left hers.  It was like a subtle allusion or inference that seemed to awaken her to the circumstance she was in._

_Tess knew what she had to do.  _

_Turning around, she faced the two guards that were approaching confidently, yet with an intelligent posture of unease.  She turned her head slightly and out of the corner of her eye she saw Barak speaking softly to Zander, grazing his lips across his forehead softly.  Her attention was drawn back to her would-be captors as they yelled idiotically, as if they were in some war movie, announcing their approach.  Clearing her mind swiftly of any distractions, Tess summoned an image of a brooding rain cloud, dense and threatening.  Her eyes snapped open like that of a sternly pulled blind, her pupils dilated ever so slightly.  The determined soldiers were now quite tense and they had stopped their approach.  In the background even the rousing cries of attack and struggle between Yasu and the Iturian guards quiet.  _

_The room was filled with a fine grey mist which thickened each passing minute.  Tess scanned the room noting the position of each of the speechless guards and reached out mentally with a power she had only felt once before - in the halls of Roswell High.  Systematically she struck the guards with bright white bolts of lightening.  The static in the air crackled in the air as she tested herself, striking with one bolt, then two, until she was overloading their nervous systems with energy that could only be described as tentacles strangling their prey._

_Tess hadn't even heard the cries of the tormented aliens; she didn't even remember boarding the ship.  It had happened all so fast - freeing her son only to lose him, killing at least twenty men without blinking, rescuing Michael..._

**~ * ~**__

"I...I couldn't do anything," she whispered, as she fell forward into Michael's arms.  But in a moment Tess sat up and looked Michael in the eyes.  "I couldn't leave you too."

She searched for understanding, maybe even assurance that she had done the right thing.  Tess closed her eyes.  Now as she retold the events of her escape, images of the piles of black ashes on the floor of the hangar appeared before her eyes as Yasu pulled her to the ship, to safety.

"I...I was so calm, Michael, like nothing phased me.  I didn't even give them a second thought."  The words tumbled past her lips, but she wasn't quite sure she was aware of what she was saying.  Everything had been so real - the war, the possible loss of her son.  It seemed like a game before - chess, where she would strategically move the pieces and if she made the right move she would triumph - but death hadn't been seemed a part of the game until that day.

"Shhhh."  Michael's arms wrapped tightly around her.  "It's going to be all right."

Tess rested her head against Michael's chest, listening to the slow rhythmic beat of his heart, allowing it to soothe her restless spirit.  _Zander I'm so sorry.  _She closed her eyes and allowed the tears to flow from the depths of her heart.

_Now she had let them both go._

**~~~**

"Over there...turn here!" Kyle yelled excitedly as he spotted on the horizon of the clear black night, a dim glow.

Brody...Larek, had commandeered his truck and was driving wildly, as if he'd never driven a vehicle before.  _I suppose aliens don't drive cars..._

"When we get there, you'd better pray to _whatever_ Deity you believe in that it's not too late."

Kyle glanced worriedly at Larek's less than cheery disposition.  "I bet you're the life of the party on your home planet, huh?"  

Larek looked unappreciatively at the lame joke.  "There has been so much planning done and to think that all of it will be for naught if General Qunar's surprise attack is a success," he mumbled angrily.

Kyle wasn't sure if he was blaming him for not staying or himself for not getting here sooner.  He frowned, as he looked over the scrawny, less-than-heroic figure of a possessed human-alien.  _How was he supposed to overpower the still numerous aliens that were hanging out in the middle of the desert plain?  _Kyle tilted his head and scrutinized each body part of the human/alien. _Could he beat a 'whole' army?_

"Stop staring at me like that," Larek said, with his eyes staring straight ahead.

Kyle quickly turned his eyes to the front of the road.  _He better not have thought he was checking him out.  He was 'so' not doing that.  _Kyle glanced briefly at Larek and then turned his eyes forward again.  _Should he say something?_

Suddenly he felt the truck come to a jarring halt.  They were still several feet from the place where the battle was occurring.  Kyle frowned.  "Why are we stopping here?"

Larek jumped out of the truck and pulled out a weird round metal object that flowed a fluorescent yellow.  "I must make contact with Faigel."  Kyle followed his gaze, which was staring intently up into the infinite solar system.  His eyes widened in disbelief.  "You've got a ship up there?" he cried.

Larek glanced at him curiously, as he pressed a sequence of symbols on the apparent communicator.  "Yes.  Is that a total foreign concept when you have already seen one?"  He shook his head warily and walked away from Kyle.

Kyle knew he shouldn't be stunned or even surprised by anything by now, but it still boggled his mind that there were 'actual' spaceships that could fly in outer space.  Of course, not the shuttles that humans sent into space, but real UFOs.

"Let us go."

Kyle turned to see Larek standing atop a sand dune a few feet in front of him.  "Everything has been arranged, and if it's not to late, maybe Zan and Vilandra are still alive."

Kyle swallowed hard at his unemotional assessment of the situation, though he shared the same sentiments.  He closed his eyes and sighed.  _Please let them be alive..._

**~~~**

Isabel breathed in sharply as she awoke from her blackout and choked on the dry dust that filled the air.  She tried to move, but found a weight hindering her movement, especially under her present injured condition.  Her head hurt, as if she had just had entirely too many Jack Daniels.  She groaned.

_Isabel watch out!_

The memory of the frantic cry filled her ears with an unexpected viciousness.  _Why had the voice sounded so familiar?  _Isabel pondered that question as she lay there, eyes closed, trying to regain enough strength to remove whatever had her pinned to the ground.  The noise around her was muted and she managed to make out who were speaking:  The General and her guard.  Isabel silently lolled over in her mind where Max was or even whether he was alive.  Everything had happened so fast, one motion and blast after another.  In her heart, she feared the worst - Max was dead.

The thought of her brother slain at the hand of 'The General' arose a sudden surge of anger and hatred.  Isabel gritted her teeth and found solid ground from which she could push her upper body to try to gain leverage on whatever was sitting on her.  She cringed at the shooting pain that swept through her arms and caused her stomach to churn with nausea.  Sucking in a sharp intake of breath, Isabel bit down on her bottom lip in pain, her eyes shut tight.  "Oh God."  

It took everything in her to not collapse under the pain.  Slowly, Isabel managed to maneuver her body, until she was lying flat on her back.  She tried not to draw attention to herself, wanting a chance to seek revenge on those who had robbed her of her only family.  Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the dark-haired lackey that had kept her from helping Max.  _He will be the first to die._

Making sure their attention was focused elsewhere, while she prepared herself for one last attack, Isabel felt whatever was on top of her, move.  She furrowed her brow.  As she placed her hand upon the mass on top of her, Isabel realized that it was a person; in fact, a man.  Suddenly a lump began to develop in her constricted throat.  Her heart began to race; she didn't know why she was reacting this way, but dread flooded over.

_Isabel watch out!_

The cry seemed to wrench at her heart.  _Jesse._  Isabel opened her eyes wide, frantic at the realization that the voice she had heard had been Jesse.  Suddenly the body on top of her groaned as it moved.

Isabel managed to prop herself up on her forearm so that she could push the body, who was lying facedown against her chest.  Rolling him over, Isabel saw the sandy features of the man whom she pledged her life to only a year and a half ago.  The lump in her throat now seemed to be the size of a golf ball.  Her chest rose and fell quickly, as she tried to catch her breath at the image of her husband's unconscious face.  Quickly she forgot about her own fatal injury and brushed the burnt copper grains from his cold moist face.  "_Oh!  Jes-se!_"  Her vision blurred as each caress revealed another portion of her husband's face.  _His skin had always been so smooth_.

When the flood of tears had begun raining down on his soiled face, she didn't know.  Isabel could only search his body - beginning at the top of his head and working her way down to his torso – for the cause of his unresponsive state, when she felt a wet, moist area under the palm of her hand.  "Oh no!"  She gasped hysterically, shaking her head at the thought that passed through her mind.  "Oh, no!" she repeated, clutching Jesse's head to her chest.  "Please God, no!"

"Jesse, wake up."  Isabel lowered her husband's head onto her knee and stroked his face.  "Come on, honey.  Wake up!"

The present disappeared as she watched Jesse's paling face.  Everyone and everything that she had been so aware of gave way to the startling reality of another man in her life dying.  _Max was dead.  Jesse…_

The words would not form in her mind.  Isabel closed her eyes.  _This was not happening.  It just wasn't._  She unconsciously wiped her upper lips with her hand, feeling the moisture transfer to her hand.  Most would believe that a thousand thoughts would rush through your head when two people you loved had died, but all Isabel found was emptiness.  She felt nothing.  Isabel frowned.  _Why couldn't she feel anything?  _The thought distressed her.  She had no emotions at all.  It was as if they had been stolen along with her brother and her husband.

_How much more was she supposed to take?_

**~~~**

The fierce desert squall was unexpected to say the least.  _Where was the catalyst for the sudden, confusing experience that was unfolding before each of their eyes?_  Max felt himself hovering above the commotion of war that held the very key to the survival of a planet and more personally, to the life of his son, Zander.  Floating there, he had never felt such a sense of insignificance in the spectrum of the infinity that surrounded his very body.  There was so much more to the universe than his tunneled perspective of 'self'.

A swirl of white, grey and blacks, textured by the grains of sand formed a simulation of a cocoon, where the final metamorphosis of his 'self' would emerge. It was a surreal process that he had not foreseen.  While his conscious began to awaken in the whirlwind of silence, Max saw Liz's body floating in the same abyss to which he was confined.  Her body was limp, her head lolling back and her arms hanging loosely at her side.

It hurt to see this woman that he had fallen in love with caught up in something that should never have involved her.  How much had she given up?  How much had she suffered because of him?  Now in this one final act, Max witnessed her complete devotion to him.  As the cocooned wall began to converge upon him and Liz and the distance between them lessen, the pale ray of the moon streamed into the otherwise darkened shelter filling the imperceptible room with its' silver rays.

Max watched as the light dallied around Liz's limp body, as if gently caressing her pale skin.  Then a sudden cool breeze swept through causing his body to send a shiver down his spine.  After a few moments, the swirl of sparkling light danced through the air toward him.  Max watched it slowly approach him, unprepared for whatever was to come.

His body felt a soothing, warm gentle caress envelop him.  Strange sensations filled his body as the light penetrated his warm tingling skin and absorbed into his slow metabolic system that was frantically trying to sort out the evolving changes and transformations that were occurring.  It ebbed and flowed with a naturalness that seemed to burn under his skin, singeing his follicles from beneath his pores.  His essence which had always felt incomplete was searching…searching for that last piece of the puzzle.  His spirit searched for something that would make him complete.

The gentle force that had held him up, as though he could truly fly, seemed to wane and he felt the pressure against his limbs begin to disperse.  He saw Liz's worn body gradually descend and realized that he was also descending from the plane of existence that was foreign to him.  But while he prepared himself to face the real world once again, he felt a sharp pain stab into his spine, as if someone had inserted a long spike of cold steel through his nerves that burned with a hot ferocity.

Max could hear his scream echo within the drifting wind tunnel, bouncing as if the wall of wind and sand truly existed as a solid barrier, muffling his cries.  He arched his body back, as if trying to escape the repeated stabs of pain.  The warm breath that filled his lungs, escaped with a shallow gasp.  His mind buzzed, as his ears rang with a high-pitched tone.  He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, trying to block out the throbbing white pulse of pain that shot through him.

_It was too much._

**~ * ~**

The pain had stopped.  Max awoke to see Liz sprawled on the ground underneath him.  He paused to assess whether his body had managed to survive the excruciating pain without any side effects.  Though Max felt no pain, he was uncertain whether that was because he was physically fine or whether it was because something worse had happened.

_He didn't know._

_'Daddy...help me...'_

Max closed his eyes, unsure whether he was imagining things.  _Zander?_

_'Daddy...help me...'_

Max rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself up onto his feet.  Suddenly incensed by the soft pleading voice in his mind.  It was the first time he had heard himself referred to as 'Daddy'.  

This was far from over.

**~~~**

Jesse thought he was imagining things as he opened his eyes.  Things were somewhat blurry and out of focus, but she was there, her angelic face hovering over him.  _Don't cry my baby._  He wanted to say the words; he wished he could comfort her, but his body wouldn't let him.

It was an odd sensation that floated over him.  It wasn't exactly as they had described it in medical journals and tabloids.  He was filled with a mixture of pain and numbness.  There was no white light...

Jesse could hear Isabel's voice pleading him to stay with her, but it was muffled and hard to understand.  He tried to hang on, but it was like his fingers couldn't find anything to grasp onto.  _So sorry my baby._

"Jesse!"

Jesse rested his eyes, as his breath became more labored and shallow.  The pain was fading now and the numbness taking its place.  With the a conscious effort and the last amount of strength he had, Jesse managed to find his voice.  "Is...Isa-bel..."

Her teary eyes seemed to flicker in acknowledgement of his voice.  A moment of hope flashed in her beautiful brown eyes.  _He always loved staring into those eyes..._

"Jesse," she cried happily, lifting him into her arms.

When Isabel lowered him back onto her lap, Jesse managed to sum up the most important thing he wanted her to remember.  "I loved you, Isabel. A-all...all of you."  

Jesse felt he could let go now.  As he stared up into her lovely face, he could rest now.  He had been able right some of the wrong he had done to her, Max and Michael.  He had proven that he loved her.  __

_Goodbye._


	64. 64

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**:  These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**:  After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings:  **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide:      **

**Author's notes**:           _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

                                        _King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_                                        Andaria_: Tess' mother

_                                        Radim_:  Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_                                        Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

                                        _Cerideans:_  special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

                                        _Kaptar's Jewel:_  constellation in the Antarian's star system

                                        _Yun's Garment:_  Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_  desert plain on Antar

                                        d_ashka :  _good luck charm

_                                        elkarl :_  Iturian hand weapon

                                        _capaechea:_  long haired woolly creature, with long flanks and a large hump on its back

                              _kii_:  location where various endangered animals are kept for protection

                                       _Mount Freiweils:_ location of Loyalist secret base

                                        _Tir Lamar:_  sister city to Eshtari

                                        k_ashkar_: slur, equivalent to witch

                                        _plascer:_  plasma weapons, compact, length of your hand

Chapter Sixty Four

***

I am your Creator.  You were in my care even before you were born.

                                                                                                      - Isaiah 44:2

***

"No!" Isabel clenched her fists and gritted her teeth as raw primal emotions, springing from an unending well she didn't know existed, surged up and overtook her. Spinning around, she left her dead husband and turned to face his murderer, who met her with an expression of both contempt and fear. The strength which she drew upon was not her own and came from a dark place that Isabel had never visited; but from the unexpected death that had occurred mere moments beforehand, she blindly struck out in complete despair.

The wealth of energy that poured forth from the still-trembling hands illuminated half of the desert plain. While she rid the Earth of the unfeeling killer, Isabel was flooded with images of Jesse. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the feel of his kiss, the way his smile made her feel warm and full of hope. His laughter echoed in her ears as if he was standing right there beside her. The moment of pure elation she felt when they were pronounced man and wife now surfaced, causing a sudden ache in her chest, as the bright white glow of pure energy began to wane before her eyes and everything began to fade - the darkness converging upon her.

_Jesse. Oh God, why Jesse?_

The anger and pain still lingered in the depths of her mind, warring, crying to be avenged; what she had done wasn't enough. Her arms grew limp and fell to her side; her eyelids drooped and her vision blurred, but before giving into the call of the soothing voice of sleep, with much effort, located a mound of black ashes in the midst of copper and gold - nothing left but dry, particle flakes scattered across the four winds.  That was what she was capable of.  _Death_. Isabel sounded a guttural cry - low and undefined - unable to voice find the words to explain the sense of loss...pain that wracked her body.  She hated everything in her life that had brought her to this moment of utter despair.

_Let me die...just let me die._

**~~~**

Max shrunk back as a brilliant flash blinded him momentarily, just before he was about to rise from under Liz's unconscious body. Isabel's voice was as clear as daylight, as she struck out at the young captain under Qunar's command. The hurt, pain and anger fuelling his sister created the most spectacular display of power he had ever witnessed before, short of his own prior invitation to Qunar for him to show himself. He shielded his eyes, as he searched for the catalyst of her fury - and he found it - Jesse's body lay flat upon his back, his eyes rolled back and his mouth agape.

_Oh God_.

Max looked up at Isabel, who had incinerated the captain in less than a half of a second, before he had a chance to defend himself, still pouring out volts of energy on nothing but a pile of dust. He closed his eyes and forced himself to focus on what still lay ahead.  _Emotions are a luxury._

Max lifted his head as he noticed the light fade and witnessed Isabel's cry into the empty void before her. There was no possible way to comprehend what she had lost. He looked down at Liz, who lay unconscious, like that of Sleeping Beauty.

Qunar hadn't perceived the threat Vilandra still posed; as he was taken aback a moment ago, when the would-be princess suddenly rose from her deathbed to kill Captain Leisner. It was only when her anguish surfaced had Qunar known that he must finish her off - leaving no doubt as to her time of death. He bid his time, not wanting her to turn her unexpected powers on him. No, he waited until she dropped into human weakness again and felt the toll of her vast rage.

_Just about...now._ Qunar's lips contorted into a triumphant smirk as he watched the dark-haired royalty fall to her knees.

Max's eyes snapped to the sudden movement to his left; Qunar stood with open palm amid towards Isabel. "Not this time!" he growled, raising his hands towards the distracted enemy.

**~~~**

Light silently flew through the moonlit night, striking its intended victim. The victory was sweet for its assassin and bittersweet for its intended. As the lights of the far off galaxies sparkled in its' total oblivion, a shadow approached. The moonlight captured the familiar face, allowing one last glimpse of _him_.

_Zan. Maxwell._

Before a word could be uttered, blackest darkness welcomed its newest resident.

~~~

"She's been barricaded in her quarters since they returned, Your Highness." Emine's voice was low and just above a whisper, holding a trace of an apology.

Fadilia nodded slowly, biting her bottom lip absentmindedly while she pondered the state of her daughter-in-law. The disclosure of the events of the mission had been kept to the Interior; General Steren had thought it best, as had she. Everyone had been at the meeting except Tess. "Has she spoken to anyone since she has returned?" The dark handmaiden shook her head tentatively. "Fine," she said, waving her dismissal towards Emine, who obeyed as if it had been spoken.

Fadilia waited until she heard the door close before letting out an anxious sigh. This did not bode well for their contingent of troops. Had Tess and Michael come home victorious it would have boosted morale, but it did not seem to be the Unseen's will. Even the schematics Quirinius had downloaded were encrypted and it would take some time to read them, if they could.

She closed her eyes and rested against the edge of her bed as she had dreamt of finally meeting her grandson.  When the realization that he was not with Tess sunk in she almost felt despair.  He was a symbol of the future of the Kedran lineage, just as Max was the hope of its return. Fadilia pressed her fingers against her lips, choking back the tears. _There had to be an explanation...there just had to be_.

**~~~**

Again and again she replayed the events of that day in her mind, trying to think of another way she could have possibly rescued Zander without the threat of his death looming over him - the cause of his return to captivity. Tess let out an angry cry. She searched the minimalist room for something loose, something to throw. Her fingers curled around a small, smooth round object, about the size of a large egg; with all of her might she twisted her body and flung the object across the room and against the hard walls. It made one large cracking sound and then a variety thuds, differing with size as the object crumbled to the floor.

Tess stood there a moment, her breath laboured, as her gaze trailed from the white marking on the wall to the pile of mineral that had once formed a holograph - a gift from the Loyalists that was programmed with images of her past life as well as her current life. "Damn," she yelled hoarsely, pressing the heels of her palms against her temples. Closing her eyes, Tess willed the tears that were brimming, threatening to fall. She shook her head, consciously breathing in and out, in an attempt to pull herself together.

_I can't lose him. God, I can't lose my son!_

Tess wrapped her arms around her stomach, cradling it. She bent over, slowly dropping to her knees and allowing the sobs to flow in the isolation of her room. _Zander._ Her mind would not stop saying his name over and over, as if saying it numerous times would conjure up her son. _This can't be happening. Everything was under control._

Tess covered her face with her hands and allowed the wet manifestation of her sorrow comfort her. _Why did I leave him with a stranger?_  Plagued with doubt and fear for her son, the room seemed to swirl around her in a blurry haze.  None of this was expected and would the General not have spoken to her of a Loyalist spy within the walls of Saren Dari?  As her curiosity and questions mounted, the tears began to subside, as the analytical side of her began to review the mission without the pain and remorse that plagued her the other several hundred times she had done this.

"Why didn't he want to leave?" she asked aloud to herself. Her body was trembling - a usual aftermath of a cry fest.

Swallowing hard, Tess furrowed her brow and pressed her index finger against her bottom lip as she thought about her son's voice and Barak's turn for the 'good'. Her mind churned and groaned as she tried to understand why her son would tell her to leave him. _It was not because of fear_. She felt no fear in his mind; in fact she felt understanding and confidence of what the future held. "This just doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense?"

Tess jerked her head up to see Michael standing in her doorway. She frowned. "How did you get in?" She had made sure that she coded her doors to lock and open to a certain security code, which only she knew. Tess had only planned on using it in extreme times; one like this one, which she hadn't expected.

"I have my ways," Michael said mischievously, although his eyes revealed his tentativeness to his attempts at lightheartedness.

Tess took a deep breath, knowing that her body hadn't physically recovered from the emotional turmoil she had just gone through, and she didn't want anyone to know about. With slow precision, Tess rose from the floor, making sure she had her balance and wouldn't stumble, giving Michael or anyone else cause to know how much giving Zander up had nearly destroyed her. "Did you hotwire the security system?"

"A sophisticated system like that? How would I even know how to begin?" Michael frowned at her like she had given him too much credit, feigning ignorance.

"Yeah, well they've gotten so sophisticated that the architects don't even think about people having the skill to hotwire the system. I know," she replied dryly.

"So, you been busy attacking walls, have you?" Michael glanced casually towards the chalky white mark she had left after throwing the holograph at the wall.

Tess rolled her eyes and walked towards the small pile of rubble. "It was being nosy," she said, glaring at him over her shoulder. "Just like you are." Bending over, Tess kneeled in front of the mess and began to pick up the pieces of rock.

"Hey, if you want to try to throw me against a wall," he spread his arms open, as if giving her an opening, "give it your best shot."

Tess shook her head and returned to the task of cleaning her room. "What are you doing here, anyway?" She pushed herself up from her kneeling position and walked over to the metal chute that was on the opposite side of the room, just above her desk, and slid the garbage into its mouth. Dusting off her hands she placed them on her hips and gazed up at Michael. "Well?" she asked, staring at him impatiently.

"I think you know why I'm here."

Now it was her turn to play dumb. She shook her head. "No. Can't say that I do." Tess walked casually over to her desk where she went to check up on the status of the encrypted schematics.

Tess hated this prying, and she thought Michael should know better than this. She heard Michael sigh exasperatingly. "Look I know you are having a hard time dealing with giving up Zander like that..."

Tess spun around and glared at him. "Don't talk to me about that," she warned, trying to keep the well of emotions from being drawn from again. "You don't have a clue; and I don't want to talk to you about this." Tess began punching a several keys on the touch control panel, turning away from Michael's steady, scrutinizing gaze. "I already said as much as I'm going to say in the ship."

"You need to talk about it."

Tess curled her fingers into a fist and swallowed hard. She turned calmly and faced Michael, gazing at him with cold stoicism. "Just like you want or need to talk about Isabel? Or did that problem just _disappear_?" The sharpness in her voice was tinged with regret in the end. 

The worry and concern in his eyes flickered and disappeared. He nodded slowly. "You know, you're right. Maybe I'm not the right person to talk to you about this." Michael turned and walked towards the door; he paused at the entrance as the door slid open. "You don't have to go through this alone, you know." His voice was cold, yet she could hear the sincerity masked by the hurt. "I've remembered a lot since we've returned, and learned a little: Don't fool yourself into thinking that we're alone in this. We have to stick together or we'll leave Antar the exact way we did the first time."

Tess stared after Michael as his shadowed form strode into the dim corridors._ Not alone?_ Tess scoffed at this. _I've always been alone...ever since I was created._

**~~~**

_'And you'll need to find Nonnie's body.'_

Barak pretended to inspect the equipment and the security system now tagged to the bio processing unit. _We will ensure Andaria receives a proper burial._

_'No. No burial_.'

Barak frowned. He didn't understand why the child refused burial. _It will be according to Kedran law. _He hoped that would reassure Prince Zander.

_'No.'_

_Can you explain why?_

Silence.

"Barak."

The tall Loyalist spy spun around to find Nicholas striding purposefully toward him. "Yes my Liege?" He stood at attention and saluted the repulsive excuse for a soldier.

"I hear congratulations are in order," Nicholas spouted. "I am impressed that you were able to convince Ava that her son's best interest is to remain here at Saren Dari."

Barak curled the corners of his lips slightly and raised his brow, feigning a satisfied, malicious smirk. He had practiced that for several days. Once he was transferred to Saren Dari with Zander, he had many opportunities to perfect this expression. Nicholas seemed to take a liking to him, as he remained aloof and subservient in his presence. And to an egocentric Iturian like Nicholas that was paying him the respect due to him.

"I only did what my Liege would have done," he replied modestly. It made Barak ill to pay this ilk any mind, but it was part of his mission.

Nicholas beamed at this compliment. "Well Barak, you've done well under my command. You are a quick study." The short commander slapped Barak on the back and guided him away from the newly repaired unit and Zander. "I think you've earned some deserved time off."

Barak's eyes widened at the suggestion. Biting his tongue, he tried to remain calm and relax his muscles. Nicholas hadn't tried to probe his mind since he had proved himself loyal, but if he gave any hint of cause for the probe he would be found out. Previously, when he had been subjected to the probes, he had known before hand and was able to mentally prepare for the assault. Also, the Loyalist architects managed to send him some diversionary implant that would subvert Nicholas' probe from any of his true intentions. But without preparation he would be _cull_.

"Is something wrong, Barak?" Nicholas was staring up at him with a suspicious expression. "I would think you would be ecstatic at the possible leave from this god forsaken desert." He said it with utter contempt.

Barak swallowed hard. "Uh, it's just Sir..." _Think fast. Think fast._ "As you saw with the soldiers during this past confrontation with the enemy," he paused a moment. "As I'm sure _you_, yourself noticed their complete and utter lack of discipline and intelligence when dealing with the Loyalists." He cleared his throat. "As you witnessed, we lost an entire contingent of soldiers from their inability to defend or even transport prisoners." Barak stopped there, knowing if he rambled it would be a complete giveaway.

Nicholas stared up at him with narrowed eyes, tilting his head to the side, as if debating whether this was a plausible explanation.

Barak tried to remain still and calm, although his heart was racing.

"Of course!" Nicholas suddenly replied. "I was just testing your determination and fortitude in obtaining our goal!"

Barak nodded once, as if acknowledging that this had been Nicholas' plan all along; but he knew that it had not been a test. The commander had planned on allowing him to depart from Saren Dari on leave, but with the explanation he had given Nicholas for staying, it would have made the commander seem foolish to continue along that path, so Nicholas covered up in an attempt to look like it was just a test. "And very sneaky it was, Commander." He plastered on a sincere smile...at least sincere enough for the likes of Nicholas and General Garrick.

Nicholas nodded and began mumbling to himself. "Yes. Yes." He turned and looked up at Barak. "Well, I'm sure I'm keeping you from some errands," he said, gesturing him to leave the laboratory. "You're dismissed."

Barak clicked his boots together and saluted. "Sir." He strode towards the exit, without looking back. It had taken him a couple of weeks to train himself not to glance back towards the large oval unit that held Zander's weak body. Though the child's mind was strong, his body seemed to grow thinner and paler by the passing hour.

Barak cleared his throat as he turned sharply and walked down the sterile corridor, as he had done many times before. _He will be fine. _Zander had reassured Barak of that.  But in these days, he was beginning to wonder how he had allowed a mere child to comfort him. 

_It should have been the other way around._

****tbc****

I just wanted to say thank you to all the reader of this fic.  You have supported me through much.  And I know at times I may keep you waiting for long periods of time but you know what they say, "Anything good is worth waiting for…" Right?

Yeah, stop your eyerolling…:P

_Didi:  You and your 'spoiler alerts' lol.  I'm glad I have you to insert some excitement and inspiration into writing this story.  As I'm sure you have some thoughts on this chapter, please keep reviewing.  I always look forward to reading your thoughts.  It's nice to see this fic through someone else's eyes.  And also one that is quite literate and can write in sentences. ;)_

_KathyW:  Drebelness can't surpass the Rebelness…lol.  Well at least I think so.  But hey there my fanfic writing buddy.  You keep me going.  Hey, if you still have the fingers to keep telling me that it's 'really not that bad', then there will always be another chapter.  Besides, how would I get chocolate rewards if I didn't?_

_Dobs:  Your wittiness and your love for anything Rebel keeps me enthused….that and the threat of being locked up in a closet again…_

_*runs away*_

_Aleah:  If you're reading this, I'll know you have caught up and I would say, "Yay!"_

_Vanda:  I wuff you…you fluffy panda bear…maybe *your* opera will even get a sequel! ;)_


	65. 65

Loving Destiny 

**Disclaimer**: These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**: After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings: **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide: **

**Author's notes**: _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

_King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_ Andaria_: Tess' mother

_ Radim_: Tess' father

_ Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_ Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

_Cerideans:_ special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

_Kaptar's Jewel:_ constellation in the Antarian's star system

_Yun's Garment:_ Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_ Saren Dari:_ desert plain on Antar

d_ashka : _good luck charm

_ elkarl :_ Iturian hand weapon

_capaechea:_ long haired woolly creature, with long flanks and a large hump on its back

_kii_: location where various endangered animals are kept for protection

_Mount Freiweils:_ location of Loyalist secret base

_Tir Lamar:_ sister city to Eshtari

k_ashkar_: slur, equivalent to witch

_plascer:_ plasma weapons, compact, length of your hand

Chapter Sixty Five

The finest and noblest ground on which people can live is truth; the real with the real; a ground on which nothing is assumed.

- Ralph Waldo Emerson

The darkness seemed like a long inevitable event. How long had she waited for that relief, for complete rest? Too long.

Thoughts, her thoughts were turning towards a warm light that began as a small pinpoint only to expand and grow, as if opening its arms wide to welcome her into its fold. _Yet_...

Darkness still clung to her. And shadows of the life she had left burdened her heart, as voices of those she had loved beckoned her again. The light that enveloped the darkness began to fade and the abyss behind lightened once again, with faded shades of grey. She felt the pull back; as she stared longingly into the peace that she desired – to be with him – she knew unfinished business remained and she could not yet find that eternal 

****

* * *

"Transportation will commence at 21:00 hours." Khivar's homely image rolled across the cubicle screen. Their communications system became static after the electric display caused by the former 'mistress' of Antar, which had them reverting back to somewhat an archaic technology. "And _no_ mistakes, Nicholas," the irritable ruler hissed. "I do not want this to get out to the people and rumors of that troublesome Prophecy to begin spreading." His eyes darkened as the words tumbled past his lips. "I have but almost completely dispersed with that _rubbish_ and _now_ you tell me that you _let_ them get away?" His pitch rose as it became evident to Nicholas that he would hear about this incident at Saren Dari when he arrived at the palace.

"Yes sir. General Garrick and I have prepared Pilan for transport. We are just waiting for your men to complete loading the ship."

Nicholas swallowed hard. He hated to look the fool in front of Khivar. No doubt remained in his mind that Garrick had ratted him out to Khivar. It made him seethe to watch that pudgy puffball gloat, while he debated what his next move would be. _If he could locate the Loyalist base…_

"And how is the _child_?"

Nicholas' head snapped up at the mention of Zander. He frowned. _He really needed to stop thinking of him as a person._ "Your Highness, Zander is secure. I have surrounded him with a larger detail of officers, in the event Ava and Rath return."

"Good. I don't want anything to happen to that child," Khivar sneered. "You _know_ how important he is to our plan. He will be the nail in the Royal Four's coffin." The low, dark rumbling of laughter echoed within the walls of the Com Centre, while his distorted image rolled upwards on the blurry screen.

"You will see, my King, everything will go according to plan," Nicholas nodded confidently, although his churning stomach seemed to think otherwise. "Nicholas out." He saluted before the small screen, as Khivar nodded once, as his expression became solemn once again.

A yellow flash of electricity flashed and then the screen went black. He would see to it that the crown was placed securely upon his King's deserving head.

****

* * *

Kyle walked in and around the various silent bodies eerily slain on the battlefield. Their faces expressed no pain – like they were just sleeping – as he skittered across the desert. He was in a hurry as he frantically searched for Liz among the many bodies. _How could I have left her?_ Kyle kicked himself over and over, as he quickly, but carefully studied each female body that lay unconscious or dead.

"Liz," he whispered; as if he spoke any louder he would wake the dead. "Where are you?" His voice was choked, as a lump began to form in his throat. Searching each turned, petite figure, though knowing that she did not lie clothed in the foreign uniform.

As Kyle approached the looming, black shadow he had seen from the distance, he watched, as it grew darker underneath his feet - the spotted, black char knitted tightly together the closer he got towards centre of the large circumference. Then something caught his eye, a small movement, and no more than ten feet away. He dashed towards the form that seemed to be crouched over something.

_Liz._

* * *

Frightfully he stumbled over the bodies, straining to receive word on or find Liz and the others. From the onslaught before him, he had high hopes that Max had been the victor; he could only hope. As he slowly inched closer towards the dark-haired figure, Kyle knew that it was Max; he was cradling something.

His heart leaped up into his throat, not knowing if it was for fear that it was Liz in his arms…or not. The soft sand sunk beneath his runners, as he hurdled over bodies and skipped over a couple of small boulders. Just as he was about to reach them he stumbled to his knees, causing the hard blackened grains - some which had crystallized from the intense heat – to crash against his jeans staining them a charcoal black. His hands skidded in front of him, with his palms flatted, in an attempt to stop himself. Kyle glanced back, to see what he had tripped over and saw…her.

Kyle blinked several times at the stirring, yet silent sight. He crawled over to the lifeless body; whose pale skin looked even more so in the light of the moon. "Liz," he whispered softly, as if trying to wake her from a restful sleep. As he kneeled before her, his hands went automatically to brush back her disheveled hair from her peaceful face. Her lips were tinged with pink, signaling her unmoved form was still breathing. Kyle pressed his index and middle finger against her soft pliable skin, just below her jaw, for a pulse. It was faint.

Without thinking, Kyle cupped Liz's cool face and closed his eyes, exhaling softly. "Oh please don't die," he gasped almost inaudibly. Spinning around frantically he called to the faceless form. "Max. MAX!"

****

* * *

In the hazy fog that filled his head – a symptom which always seemed to arise during an attempt to heal anyone – Max lifted his head up drowsily, his eyes lolling to the back of his head. His brow furrowed as he could have sworn he had heard his name.

"Max!"

_There it was again._

Suddenly he felt an arm grab him and spin his upper torso around, until his gaze fell upon the stunned expression of one Kyle Valenti.

Kyle didn't even realize his grip fell away, as his eyes remained on the ashen face that lay there. "Isabel…" His mind was racing and all the images of the unknown faces he had turned over in search for his friends flashed before him. His stomach churned as he stood there, surveying the massacre that had occurred moments ago. _Innocent people._

_They had all been so innocent._

Kyle shook his head. He couldn't think about this now…couldn't help them. He frowned, dropping to his knees. "What happened to her?" he asked, still stunned. Max's hands were stained with dry blood, as they were pressed against Isabel's side, the surrounding area of her clothes drenched in blood.

"She…s-she was so pale," Max whispered, as he stared down at his sister, managing to find his way back from the land-of-no-dreams. His head was beginning to clear, and as he glanced beside him to where Kyle knelt, he blinked once and shook his head. "Kyle?"

Kyle's gaze was glued to the drying, even more blackened, and caked sand that formed an abstract image underneath her otherwise pale body – the contrast was stark as her slender pale arm laid against the charred ground.

"What are you doing here, Kyle?" Max repeated his question, trying to capture his high school classmate attention. _This was no place for him…for anyone._

"Hmm?" Kyle finally managed to tear his eyes from the woman he had come to care about more than he wanted to, after his experience with Tess. Isabel never treated him like a sap or any fool. In the later days before she had left, part of him envied Jesse's luck for winning her love. Besides Liz, there was no other woman he had learned to care about more...well, except maybe Tess. But he didn't want to think about her.

"You were supposed to leave," Max said anxiously. "Where are my parents?" Looking down at Isabel, he couldn't imagine their reaction. It would be too traumatizing.

"What?" Kyle frowned as he tried to recall what the heck Max was asking him. "You need to tell me what happened to her…"

Max grabbed Kyle's shoulders and squared his in-shock friend to him. "Where. Are. My. Parents?"

Kyle shook his head. "They're fine." He didn't understand what Max was getting at. "I did what you told me to do. Maria's with them."

"Then why are you _still_ _here_?" The accusation in his voice was biting. "You need to get out of here. No one is safe here."

Kyle's eyes widened. "Liz," he breathed, glancing over his shoulder. "You have to help Liz."

Max followed Kyle's gaze to his first love. _Liz._ He had been so caught up with the present danger to everyone that he had left her in the same spot. Max had assumed she would be fine, as he woke up uninjured. "How is she?" he asked, unable to move as he was trapped under the weight of Isabel's unconscious body, although he now felt her breathing ease, better than her stifled, shallow breaths.

Kyle folded his arms across his chest and shook his head. "Not good, Max. You've got to help her," he said nervously.

Kyle watched as Max glanced furtively between two of the most important people in his life. He understood his indecision.

"Isabel's bad," Max sighed. "I don't know if she's going to make it, Kyle." He rested his left hand on her furrowed brow, caressing her pale white skin, in an attempt to wipe away the hurt and pain.

"Max…you've _got_ to use that magic voodoo, mumbo-jumbo and fix Liz!" His heart pounded against his chest as he read the fear on Maxwell's face. _How did one choose between the woman he loved and his sister?_

"I know!" Max swallowed hard, pressing against his sister's neck and checking her pulse. It had quickened a bit, but not enough. It was still faint.

Sliding from under his sister, Max ran over to Liz's side. He pressed his forehead against hers. It was cold. All of the sudden he couldn't even feel her breath so much against his skin. Max leaned back on his haunches and stared down at this woman whom he had loved from the moment he saw her.

Kyle watched Max brood over Liz. _Did he feel guilty for putting her through this? _Then, an odd thought came sprung to mind. "Max, wait. Isn't this dangerous for you?" Max's perplexed expression spoke volumes. Kyle knew he wasn't the guy's best friend, but they had grown to trust each other more as they shared a genuine protectiveness over Liz and Isabel. And Max understood the betrayal and astounding redemption Tess had pressed upon both of them.

The question made Max pause for a moment. "What are you talking about?"

"Isn't this why you and Liz couldn't make love or something?" Kyle hated the questions that flooded from his mouth; they left a bad taste in his mouth, but they were true. They had gone through almost two months of hell because of the reaction to…well, sex…. A thing he never thought could be _bad_.

Max knew that it was partly true. The make up of their bodies and some genetic flaw were what kept them apart and made him deathly ill. _But what else can I do?_ Max shook his head. "I've just gotta trust that this won't do more damage than good," he stated, somewhat hesitantly.

"Max, don't do this if you're not sure," Kyle warned.

Max closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _There were some things he just couldn't let happen, even if it meant reversing…_

* * *

"Max! Kyle!"

Kyle and Max stared wildly at each other at the unexpected voice, anxious as to who would know where they had gone. Max scooped Liz in his arms and moved her close to Isabel. _If it was some trick…_

Over the sand dune three shadowed figures stood, their body language seemed as if they were searching for something. Max turned to Kyle and lowered his voice. "You find a place to hide them; I'll deal with whoever _this_," he pointed up to the small figures scuttling down the sands, "is."

Suddenly a soft coughing began to sound from behind them. Both Kyle and Max looked down to see Liz's body moving – shaking more like it – and she began to groan mournfully. The coughing then became more intense and labored.

Kyle knelt down on one knee, as he brushed her hair back from her face as she transitioned from coughing fits into cold shivers. "Max…" He looked up at him worriedly. He didn't know what to do. _What could he do?_

Max glanced over his shoulder as the figures began closing the gap. "You've got to get them out of here!" he growled, his heart pounding as he watched Liz convulsing right before his eyes – a contrast to Isabel's silent, motionless body.

"I can't move _her_!" Kyle cried, waving his hands at Liz's flushed face. "She could choke or something!"

"Damn it!"

"Max!" a female voice called frantically.

"Kyle!" a man's voice beckoned.

Kyle frowned. The voice sounded familiar.

"Kyle!" The stilted jog of a broad shouldered man ambled forward. In the light of the moon, he saw his father's tired and worn expression that spoke volumes of the worry Kyle had caused him. "What the hell is going on here?" He had never been so glad to see his father's scrappy old mug.

"Dad!" He launched into his father's arms. "It's a freaking circus around here." The strength of his father's arms, which embraced him, brought a wonderful sense of relief. _He wasn't alone._

Valenti stepped back, turned and gazed at the hundreds of bodies that lay scattered in the desert. "Max?"

The Sheriff's tone was ominous, almost foreboding, as Max watched the man's face fall. His dark eyes, shadowed by the rim of his hat, emitted such a look of disappointment.

"It's a long story," he began, but was interrupted surreptitiously by a woman's relieved cry.

"Max!" Diane finished the last leg of the journey across the empty desert, stumbling towards her son, who extended his arm out to brace her, as she caught her breath.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. Max glared at Kyle, who looked as stunned as he was. "I thought you said that they were back in Roswell."

Kyle shook his head. _How had they ditched Maria?_ Just as he was about to ask the Evans' why they had returned, out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement on top of the sand dune. "Max!" He pointed towards the shadowed figures that were stumbling down the sand. Once seemed injured, while another helped.

"Who did you bring?" Max demanded, glaring at his parents as if they were disobedient children.

"I don't think we deserve that tone of voice after you've been lying to us all of these years, Maxwell." His father's tone held a sharp distance Max had never heard before. It was a tone he usually reserved for clients and strangers.

"Kyle, Max, tell me what's goin' on?" Valenti pleaded warily.

Again a loud, sharp high-pitched cough cut through the raised and angry voices. Max turned around, as did Kyle, to see Liz's body seizing. Both dropped to the ground, giving Valenti and the Evans' a full view of what Max and Kyle had been hiding behind them. "She's not breathing." Max lowered his ear to her mouth, which had begun to tinge blue.

Quickly Max began resuscitation on Liz. Two quick breaths, followed by five chest compressions – he had to get her breathing. After giving her a second round of CPR, the petite girl began coughing hoarsely, yet, was again breathing.

"What happened to Liz?" Valenti asked, pushing his way through the boys, who seemed tired. He bent down and checked her pulse, faint and unstable. But before he could hear their answer, his eyes fell on the body next to him and the blood that was caked on the tattered clothing. He tugged on the nearest arm, which caused her to roll onto her back. _Isabel?_

Valenti spun around to face their guilt-stricken faces. "What the hell happened to Isabel?" The blood in his veins ran cold, as the beautiful young teenager lay slain in the desert, horrendously hidden behind Liz's body.

"She…" Kyle was at a loss for words. He didn't know exactly what had happened, but he could have guessed it was an all out fight for her life.

"I was ambushed…sort of," Max said morosely. He glanced at his parents. "Mom and Dad know that part of the story."

Valenti glanced briefly at the Evans', whose faces were already stricken with grief. Each stood frozen in their place, as if looking through a glass pane down at their injured daughter. He hadn't even considered their feelings when he revealed her bloodied body to the open crowd. He sighed regretfully. Then glancing down at Liz, who was paling even more, he knew that there was no time for explanations. "We'd better to get them to a hospital." He slid his arm underneath Liz's moist, shivering body and lifted her from the cool sands. "Someone grab Isabel. I have a feeling she's worse off than Liz," he grunted, while shifting his son's ex-girlfriend in his arms.

"No!" a foreign voice exclaimed. "She's not going with you."

Max spun around to face the familiar voice. "Brody." The short, lanky Englishman was hobbling towards them, with his arm slung around Maria's neck. He frowned. "Is there not anyone that _doesn't _know about this place?"

"Larek," the owner of the Centre corrected softly. "And with not much time."

"We can't just sit around chatting," Kyle exclaimed nervously. "They're in bad shape, as it is." He glanced behind him, where his father held Liz in his arms, while Mr. Evans was now picking up Isabel.

"You may all leave," Larek/Brody nodded tiredly. He slid his arm from around Maria's neck and stood up, still a little wobbly. "But Zan and Vilandra are staying here."

"Again, with the Zan!" Diane cried out in frustration and anger. The petite blonde strode up to the somewhat familiar man. "Who _are_ you? And why do you keep calling my son Zan? And now, my _daughter_, who is about to die from blood loss, _Vilandra_?" She spun around and faced her husband. "We're taking her to the hospital."

"You cannot," Larek stated firmly, resting a firm hand on Zan's female guardian's shoulder, preventing her from leaving. "They are not able to come back with you…"

Diane stared into the dark eyes of the stranger, who was attempting to wrest her family from her grip. Her eyes narrowed and she shook her head. "Then you don't know my _children_," she spat. Turning around, she looked over at Max; and Phillip, who was cradling their little girl in his arms. "They're coming _home_."

Max lowered his head and sighed loudly. He hadn't wanted everything to come out like this, but his mother was in denial, even after what she had been witness to. Glancing over at his father, who was rocking Isabel back and forth, as if she were only ten, Max shook his head and gazed grimly at his mother. "I'm sorry."

Valenti glanced furtively between the two – mother and son – and felt Liz stiffen and begin to go into mini-convulsions. "I can't wait any longer. I'm taking her to the hospital." He began to run on the soft sand, which sunk beneath his feet, causing him to amble slowly across the plain.

Kyle glanced over at Isabel and then Max. "You will come and say good bye, right?" he asked, turning to Max. "Because you know I'd kick your butt if you didn't…heck, Liz would kick your butt." He smirked.

Kyle didn't know if he _would_ see him or Isabel again, but a promise was as good as it was going to get. And he knew Maxwell was one to keep his promises.

Max nodded, a slight smile twitched from on the upper corners of his lips. "Yeah, sure." It wasn't exactly a promise. Both knew the changes this battle had made to the direction of both Isabel and his lives. Where they once thought they could live peaceably, after the massacre and the loss of Jesse, Maxwell didn't know if that was possible anymore. He smiled at Kyle, who had been much comfort over the past hour. Max would make his best effort to try and do what Kyle was asking. Looking around, the whole situation seemed so surreal. _Was this actually happening?_

Suddenly he found his mother standing in front of him, face to face. "What are you doing Max? What are you doing to this family?" Her eyes pleaded with him for some logical explanation; he was sure if he had made up some lame excuse about everything being a joke, she would be willing to believe it, rather than coming to grips with the reality – her son was an alien.

"Mom, "I'm so sorry. " He paused, trying to find the words that would make her understand. Max placed his hands gently upon her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "I wish I could explain everything to you, but there's no time."

_No time?_ Diane shook her head. "Well then _make_ time," she said in disbelief. "I _deserve_ to know the truth."

Max glanced over at Larek, who shook his head, warning him not to do this. _She was right. She did deserve to know the truth._ "But not right now."

"Then when?" Philip asked, lifting his gaze from his baby girl to his only son. "_When_ is a good time, Maxwell."

"When her _life_," Max motioned to Isabel with a tilt of his head, "is not on the line."

"That's why we have the hospital, Max," Diane pleaded. "Tell us the story while we get there."

Max dropped his hands from his mother's shoulder. "You _know_, that they can't fix her, Mom," he sighed. "Just like they couldn't fix me."

"Well you're alive, aren't you?"

Max smiled faintly, as the reality of his mother's trust and belief in the truth of his words were so evident in those few words. "No." He slowly lifted his shirt and in the rays of the fading, yet still iridescent moon, revealed the silver handprint that was forever etched onto his chest. "_This_ is why I'm alive."

Diane reached out; her fingertips lightly caressing the glittering painted line of the petite hand tattooed on Maxwell's chest. "What is this?" she breathed.

"It's proof to you that I'm an alien."

****

_

* * *

_

_It is time to prepare yourself._

_'The time is coming?'_

_Yes._

_'And it ends good?'_

_It is not for you to know the outcome._

_'Am I going to die?'_

"Come Zander," a low familiar voice echoed in the otherwise dark plane. He felt his body floating, as if traveling through water, as his caretaker lifted him from his resting place. "_We are going home_."

_

* * *

_

_Notes to my reviewers: I just wanted to tell you guys how wonderful you are for waiting for yet another segment of my long installments. Hopefully my next chapter will up in only a few days. _

_Dobs: I know I said that you would be in this chapter, but it turned out that it just didn't quite fit in my chapter. I will manage to get you in there some how…but it maybe in the next book of this story…not sure_

_Kathy: Thanks for all the encouragement again. Couldn't have continued being motivated without you._

_Lori: Haven't heard from you for a while, but that could just be because I haven't updated in forever ;) But I am always thinking of you when writing this fic. I know it isn't as cliffie as any of us would like, but as you know, fanfics have a life of their own._

_UK: Your thoughts and insights are always appreciated._

_Algieba: Okay, you just rock. ;) I love how you manage to bring such insight into my works, which sometimes don't always begin that way. I always look forward to your reviews as they bring a new light to my story._

_Didi: You my dear are always a joy! I haven't heard from you for a while, which again could be attributed to the fact that it's been ages since I've updated my fanfic. I hope this finds you well and enjoying another chapter. It's not where I'd like it to be, but I hope it manages to please. I think the next chapter, which I'm almost done, is a little more interesting than this one. Not sure what to think of this chappie._

_Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. It makes me happy when people review…not that I write for reviews and stuff…okay, now I'm just rambling incoherently. :D I'll stop now._


	66. 66

Loving Destiny

**Disclaimer**: These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**: After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings: **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide: **Pela _(Pe –lah_

Nuha _(New – ha)_

**Author's notes**: _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

_King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_Andaria_: Tess' mother

_Radim_: Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

_Cerideans:_ special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

_Kaptar's Jewel:_ constellation in the Antarian's star system

_Yun's Garment:_ Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_ desert plain on Antar

d_ashka: _good luck charm

_elkarl:_ Iturian hand weapon

_capaechea:_ long haired woolly creature, with long flanks and a large hump on its back

_kii_: location where various endangered animals are kept for protection

_Mount Freiweils:_ location of Loyalist secret base

_Tir Lamar:_ sister city to Eshtari

k_ashkar_: slur, equivalent to witch

_plascer:_ plasma weapons, compact, length of your hand

Chapter Sixty _Six_

_Perils, and misfortunes, and want, and pain, and injury, are more or less the certain lot of every man that cometh into the world. It behooveth thee, therefore, O child of calamity! Early to fortify thy mind with courage and patience, that though mayest support, with a becoming resolution, thy allotted portion of human evil._

_- Akhenaton_

The beginning of the new day couldn't come soon enough.

Michael slowly and knowingly exacted the learned stances, which had come to him so recently, since his return, in the training centre. It was early in the morning, no one had awakened yet, and he needed a release. The precision needed for each move and position seemed to relax his muscles rather than tense them. As he selected a reflective atmosphere, transmitted by the alien technology, which was able to transform the stale musky room into a fully mirrored room. From every angle he could see the way his muscles worked, contracted and released; this allowed him to correct himself.

_Breathe._ Michael closed his eyes and pictured each move in his mind and almost dance-like, he began moving to the inaudible beat playing through his mind. _One. Two. Strike._ He opened his eyes and he saw the image of himself reflected in the mirrors around him. His right arm was outstretched, with the staff like an extension of his arm, with the other firmly glued to his side. A slow drip of perspiration trickled down his forehead and down the bridge of his nose.

Suddenly he heard clapping.

_"_Brilliant."

Michael head snapped around to face the slight glow, which emanated from the opened entrance at the far right corner of the training room. Standing silently, with her hands gently folded in front of her, was Fadilia. She seemed out of place in the dimly lit room, which held the essence of a feral, almost primal-like atmosphere; but yet she also seemed at ease in this place of her former regaled soldiers, who had fought for her heart, mind and soul. "Thank you," he breathed heavily. 

Michael dropped his staff arm and bowed slowly towards the Queen Mother.

"You are very beautiful when you are doing the 'Stances'." Fadilia slowly approached the elevated stage. "You remind me of...well, you. Of course, that was when you were Rath," she said softly. "You were so beautiful when you performed those stances as a child."

"Really?" Michael mopped his brow and sat down on the elevated stage, which only gave him a slight height advantage, causing him to look down on her. "I don't remember that far back."

"Yes." Fadilia's eyes sparkled even under the low track lighting. "You were a very _energetic _child; unfocused to say the least, but somehow the stances always seemed to bring you back to the centre of things. It was a very beautiful thing."

Michael smirked. It was hard even to imagine childhood back on Antar, even with his memories back. There had been no time. So much had been coming at him. _I guess that's why I'm here_.

"Michael, General Steren has given orders to mobilize."

Michael frowned. "What?"

"The Festival will be begin at dusk, tonight." Fadilia took one more step forward, until all Michael could see were her crystal blue eyes that seemed to make the entire room disappear for the beauty of them.

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"I spoke to General Steren," she replied gently, placing a hand upon his knee. "And told him to allow me to speak to you."

"Why?" Michael frowned. "Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just want you and Tess to know that I understand the intensity of everything happening to you," she breathed, patting his knee. "And how I want you to know that I am here for you, just as I said I would be." Her eyes searched his for a measurement of understanding...comprehension.

Michael lowered his eyes and wrapped his towel around his neck. "Thank you, Your Majesty..."

"Fadilia."

His eyes rose to meet hers. "_Fadilia_." He exhaled slowly. "I'm grateful for that."

"But..." The elderly Antarian, whose appearance spoke nothing of her age, smiled knowingly.

Michael pushed away from Fadilia and stood up on the stage. He collected his tunic, which he had disrobed during his workout when it became more intense, and hopped down from the stage alongside Fadilia. "I just..." Michael searched for the words to express the isolation he had lived in for so long. Even though he had connections to people, there would always be that wall he had built around himself to protect that part of him no one was supposed to have access to anymore - not since his foster parents took the care to quash that ability, inherent to any child, to open himself to love and vulnerability. "There's so much..." He stumbled again for the words. Michael wished he could let her in, but he just couldn't push through that barrier. It was like he was looking at her through a glass pane.

Then, as if understanding his inability to open that door, Michael felt cool fingers slip through his and her palm touch his. He glanced over to see Fadilia looking straight ahead, as they both strode slowly towards the exit, and he felt a calmness over him. In the silence she spoke volumes. _She knew he desired to let her in and right now that would be enough._

* * *

"We're leaving in a half an hour," Michael informed Tess, who had just appeared in the stratagem room. General Steren had briefed him and Fadilia of their plans for that early morning. They had sent word for Tess, but she could not be found and there was no time to dawdle. Michael assured General Steren that he would brief Tess, and that he should prepare the remaining troops. The wives, mothers, and small children were slowly being transferred to a secure cave basin; on the off chance Khivar's men ever entered the inner sanctum of the base.

Tess furrowed her brow and shook her head in confusion. "When was this decided?" She had disappeared within the dark, winding passages of the mountain in an attempt to find some solace and quiet. After snapping at Michael, Tess knew that she needed some air.

"Since we got word that a large fleet of royal ships has been spotted traversing to and from Saren Dari.

"Do we know why?"

Michael shrugged; he began walking towards his quarters to change out of his workout clothes. "Does it matter?" He glanced down at Tess, who seemed lost in her thoughts. "The move on Eshtari has been planned for several days. The only question was the timing."

"It doesn't matter?" Tess frowned; staring up at the one person whom she had found she could depend upon when tough times came. "Do you remember the mission we just returned from?" Stopping in the middle of the hallway, which slowed Michael's stride, she confronted him on his strange behavior. "It was a near catastrophe!"

"That's a little melodramatic." He sighed, not wanting to deal with Tess' sudden interest in the details. "You were never one for plans Tess, why now?" Michael knew the more time they spent on this discussion, which in the end would still result in the deployment of their troops, the less time they had to prepare en route.

"That was when we were on earth, Michael." Things had been simpler back then; however, this confrontation with Khivar would have lasting consequences on their people. If it didn't succeed, Antar stood no chance of freeing itself from Khivar. "We've got a lot more people to think about now," she hissed, lowing her voice as a small boy and an older woman passed by.

Michael studied the petite figure before him; her clear, blue eyes focused, and questioning him. Tess was like the prize in a Crackerjacks box - you just never knew what you'd get. He saw a strong, determined woman before him; while only hours ago, she was broken and cold. _Just never knew what to expect..._

"Michael." Tess snapped her fingers in front of his blank expression. "What are the odds of us taking the palace?" she asked, wanting more than mumbled assurances.

"60-40 odds."

Tess felt a glimmer of hope.

"To fail."

"What?" Tess heard her voice almost screech at the announcement. "What do you mean, 'to fail'?" Her eyes bore into his, urging him to tell her that she had heard him wrong.

"Look," he growled, unhappy at her less-than-discreet reaction. "We don't have time for your questions."

"I think this is a _great_ time for them," Tess exclaimed, her eyes widening in disbelief. How else was she supposed to react?

Michael grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her to the side, as several uniformed soldiers jogged by, saluting the Queen. "Tess, General Steren thinks this is the last chance we'll have to take the palace." He let go of Tess when she began to wriggle under his tight grip. "With the large contingent of soldiers out of the palace, we have a better chance to form a stronghold outside the compound. Then we'll have the opportunity to lay siege to the palace and hold up whatever Khivar is shipping from Saren Dari - my guess Project Pilan."

"We don't have the men for this!" Tess began to pace in the empty corridor. "They're all a few hundred feet from this base, trying to deflect attention away from Mount Freiweils." Her gut instinct had been to trust General Steren from the day she had been introduced, but this made no sense. Their defensive contingent was stretched to the max. They couldn't last even at this rate.

_If they had all Four..._

"We can't pretend Max is coming to rescue us with one of his slow, but all too _brilliant_ plans," Michael scoffed. "He isn't here to make everything better."

It was as if he had read her mind...

"God knows what has happened to Isabel and Max..." He turned away, trying to hide the pained expression that contorted his face every time the thought filled his head.

"Michael." She stopped her pacing and met the restless teenager's clouded gaze. "We're just going to weaken ourselves on both fronts." If they took men from their defensive post to strengthen their offensive battalion, they would be practically giving the Iturians their base; meanwhile, they would only gain an additional ten to thirty men...at the most. It would be like throwing stones at a giant.

"Well prepare yourself for it, Tess," Michael stated, waving his hand across the code pad that allowed him access to his quarters. "We may be the underdogs, but it's going to be one hell of a fight." He rolled his shoulders back and stared down at Tess' anxious face. "You know this is the right thing. We have no other choice, not when Khivar's planning his Coronation when Pela eclipses."

"So it _is_ tonight?" Tess knew the day was coming, but it seemed to arrive sooner than she imagined. The previous night had been one uneasy and restless night. When she had awaken before the dawn, Tess walked the corridors of Mount Freiweils to rid herself of it; but now, it seemed to settle upon her and it all seemed to form a semblance of logic or reason.

"Yes." Michael remembered the last New Moons Festival he had attended. The entire city had been alight with candles, phosphorous lanterns, hydrogen lights. It had been a spectacular sight.

Tess nodded. She knew there was no more delay in the inevitable. Everything would come to a head tonight. Either they would free Antar from Khivar's growing insanity or once again die trying. Swallowing hard, Tess glanced over her shoulder and steeled herself for the looming momentous event. "I'll go get ready."

Without thinking Michael reached out and grabbed Tess by the arm. "Tess." He didn't know why he did it. "We've got to believe good wins, right?"

Slowly Tess turned her head, glancing up at Michael through hooded eyes. "You've been listening to Fadilia too much," she chuckled softly; her voice was tinged with an unexplained sadness.

"Tess." Michael squeezed her arm. "It always seems to work in the movies." He smiled half-heartedly. He couldn't even laugh at his own lame attempt to lighten the mood.

Tess closed her eyes and refused to allow the sense of doom that lay ahead for them to overwhelm her yet. She shook her head and raised her eyes to meet the dark steady gaze of her friend. Only he understood the weight that sat upon her shoulders right at this moment. "Never say die, right?"

Michael smirked. "Yeah."

* * *

"Retreat into the base." General Steren gave the ordered through the comlink, which was his only connection to Lieutenant Nuha of the 92nd Battalion, his own second in command, which he had sent out in aid to Captains Kelsar and Dermot, who were slowly besieged. Nuha had led the charge against the unsuspecting Iturian army in the Forests of Zillah.

"Sir?" A scratchy, distorted voice sounded over the speakers within the hollowed assembly hall. General Steren had surveyed the ongoing battle outside their mountainous facade; it was not going well. Decidedly so, that taking a few of the soldiers from their already diverse group of trained and untrained Antarians, thrown together as a brigade, would end in more deaths than he would like. 

"I said fall back." General Steren lifted his finger from the smooth black transmission button on his comlink. He closed his eyes. 

_Please let this be the right thing to do_.

* * *

"Have we received any word from Bel Maar or Ai?" Fadilia clasped her hands as she paced back and forth in the communications centre. The hollow, grey room was empty save two Antarians - one, who would refuse to leave her side and the other, whom she had requested to remain. "What about Jakar?"

"Your Highness, no one is responding. There is static on either side of the moons. The solar flares which occur before the eclipse have cut off any communication to even our closest planetary allies," a young officer answered.

Fadilia glanced over her shoulder and watched as the soldier, who had been unusually ordered to remain within the residential grounds, instead of assembling with the other Antarians, deftly pushed and prodded the numerous technological keys and instruments to will an answer for her. "Private Quirinius," she said, returning her gaze upon the empty black holoscreen. "I need you to show me the Forests of Zillah."

"Your Highness," a soft feminine voice urged. "We must secure you below."

Fadilia's gaze remained fixed upon the once empty space above the circular console, which was now clouding with a fine mist. "Emine, I will remain above ground." Her tone was adamant, as the shadowed outlines of trees and other brush began to form in front of her eyes, hovering as a translucent movie over the console. She immediately felt her heart seize. Fadilia watched groups of men and women slaughtered before her eyes, but that was not all she witnessed; it was the slaying of infants, children she had watched grow up into talented and beautiful young men and women - husbands and wives.

Her vision blurred; she leaned her body against the console.

"Your Majesty," Emine gasped worriedly.

Fadilia felt the young woman's hands slide under her arms, supporting her body, as she stumbled backwards. "I'm all right," she whispered reassuringly, closing her eyes to the silent images flashing before her.

"Your Highness?" Quirinius frowned. "Should we not be evacuating the main floor of the grounds?"

Fadilia turned around with Emine standing watchfully by her side and gazed steadily toward the youth. "I will not leave the Inner Sanctum unguarded," she said determinedly. "With our troops retreating and preparing for an assault elsewhere, there will be no one here to oversee the fluid transition of our people to the Basin, and the long-awaited return of my son and daughter." Spinning around, she once again watched as her people quickly and effortlessly disappeared into the maze of brown and green foliage.

Over the decade, the hunted and persecuted Antarians had familiarized themselves with the mountainous range, which they had come to call home. The Forest had been a playground for the children born within Mount Freiweils caves; and now it had turned into a battlefield. And as they now retreated into its thick and lustrous walls, Fadilia could only anxiously watch, waiting to hear someone announce that they had returned to safety.

"Show me the corridors," she commanded, wanting a break from the mounting anxiety, as the Iturian army gave chase to her people. "I need to know how the evacuation is running." Because the Assembly Hall had been designated the mobilization area for the Loyalist Army, since it was the only room large enough to hold the entire contingent of soldiers, the evacuation of mothers and children, elderly and disabled had been a slow process, with the soldiers overcrowding the already flooded corridors in an attempt to reach the Hall.

"On screen now, Your Highness."

The corridors were definitely crowded. General Steren had left behind a few soldiers, dispersed throughout the corridors to guide the masses towards the Basin. They were not exactly warranted as she and General Steren always made it a priority to have a drill once a year, so if any unexpected attack or invasion by Khivar's army threatened their safety, there would be an automatic protocol to abide by.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes, Quirinius."

"General Steren is sending a transmission from the Hall."

Fadilia inhaled deeply and nodded. "Transmit." She silently awaited the familiar voice. Glancing at the chronometer glowing upon the console. The large contingent of soldiers would soon be moving on Eshtari. 

"Your Highness, we have sealed all possible entrances to the Inner Sanctum." 

Fadilia glanced up at the terror-filled faces of her people as they filed into various level transports positioned in different wings of the residential living areas. The youth were ordered to use the tunnel paths, which were easier for them to maneuver down than the elderly. Before entering into the transports and the natural passageways to the Basin, the soldiers were positioned to check for identification bracelets; this allowed the leaders, which she and General Steren had appointed, to quickly identify any missing people from the community. "Have all of our people returned safely?" Fadilia couldn't imagine leaving any of their men or women alone to face the harsh torture Khivar's men would inflict on them.

There was a brief static hum over the speakers as she waited for General Steren's response.

"We cannot be certain of that, Your Highness."

Fadilia curled her fingers into a tight fist, as her stomach churned at the expected reply. "Do they have safe havens they can fortify themselves in?"

"They have been briefed on the protocol, if they should not reach the Inner Sanctum within the allotted timeframe."

"Fine." There was nothing else she could possibly say. "Will you leave soon?"

"We are mobilized and prepared to leave as soon as possible."

"Have Michael and Tess arrived yet?"

"Not yet."

Fadilia nodded silently, as if General Steren could see her response. Closing her eyes, she clasped Emine's hand tightly in hers; the handmaiden squeezed comfortingly, as silence filled the large room.

_Oh great Unseen, watch over my people. Give them speed and alertness. _Fadilia exhaled slowly. She opened her eyes and looked upon a new image. Quirinius was now tapped into the Assembly Hall, projecting a holographic transmission of row upon row of uniformed soldiers. An unexpected feeling of pride filled her heart, and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Take care my children."

* * *

Nicholas leaned back comfortably into his cushy chair as he surveyed each of the ongoing skirmishes near Eshtari's borders. The Loyalists had seemed to amass quite a number of the rural, lower class subjects to join their cause. He rubbed his upper lip as his mind traveled to the possible locations perfect for a hidden base. Several had come to mind, but none seemed likely. What he needed was one of the Kedran traitors. If he could just get his hands on one of their weak-willed minds, Nicholas would know exactly where the rebels were hiding.

A soothing ring echoed in his large quarters, within the palace walls. Someone was at his door.

He made himself at home quite quickly. The leisure comforts that were afforded the royal guard were anything less than extravagant. Nicholas closed his eyes and rubbed the weariness that always seemed to seep into his eyes if he stared at the fluorescent screen for prolonged periods of time. "Come in." As he spun around in his chair, there before him was Barak, one of his closest comrades - as close as he allowed anyone to be. "Barak!" he exclaimed in delight. "You've arrived."

"Yes, Commander." The tall rigid officer saluted the higher-ranking officer.

Nicholas pushed himself up from his seat and pursed his lips. A brilliant idea had just come over him. "Barak, I need you to do something for me." Barak stared at him curiously. "It's not something dangerous," he said dismissively. "I just need you to aide me in moving along the proposed timeline on our celebration."

"Sir?"

"Come along," Nicholas said, striding past his confused underling, as he waved for him to follow. "We're going to give our Highness an early coronation gift."


	67. 67

Loving Destiny

**Disclaimer**: These characters do not belong to me, but to the writers and producers of Roswell

**Spoilers**: After Chant Down Babylon, changes happening where Max is successfully rescued, and Michael was the one who broke up with Maria.

**Pairings: **You'll have to wait and see!

**Pronunciation Guide: **Pela _(Pe –lah_

Nuha _(New – ha)_

**Author's notes**: _Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

_King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_Cian_: Max/Isabel's ancestor, first king of Antar

_Andaria_: Tess' mother

_Radim_: Tess' father

_Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

_Cerideans:_ special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

_Eshtari:_ capital of Kel Abara, location of the palace

_Badr:_ 1st moon of Antard

_Cedris:_ 2nd moon

_Pela:_ 3rd moon

_Kaptar's Jewel:_ constellation in the Antarian's star system

_Yun's Garment:_ Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren Dari:_ desert plain on Antar

d_ashka: _good luck charm

_elkarl:_ Iturian hand weapon

_capaechea:_ long haired woolly creature, with long flanks and a large hump on its back

_kii_: location where various endangered animals are kept for protection

_Mount Freiweils:_ location of Loyalist secret base

_Tir Lamar:_ sister city to Eshtari

k_ashkar_: slur, equivalent to witch

_plascer:_ plasma weapons, compact, length of your hand

_mesnya:_ Antarian money

Chapter Sixty Seven

_Treat people as if they were what they ought to be and you help them to become what they are capable of being. _

_- Goethe_

"Liz." 

Kyle was still stunned at the whole state of affairs. As he shuffled into Liz's semi-private room behind his father, the silence spoke volumes. The girl, who always seemed to bubble over with life, lay before him in a coma. The doctor said that he had no idea whether she would wake up or not.

Jim glanced behind him, hearing the worry in his son's voice. He had never been more frightened for one person in his life. As he raced down the desert road and up to the steps of Roswell Memorial Hospital, his thoughts were for the Parkers. How would they feel about losing their only daughter?

He knew the horror of almost losing a son and watching him almost die in his arms. It was something he wouldn't wish on any father or mother.

Jim let out an uncomfortable sigh, as he stared warily at the 17-year old senior, who in only a few months would have been graduating from high school. It was an insane risk he took, whisking the girl to the human hospital, when Max could have healed her in mere seconds. But something in his gut told him that there had been hesitancy in that method of healing; and after seeing the state of Isabel's own health, he knew that the boy needed to conserve whatever power he had left to save his sister.

"Dad, you have no idea how glad I was to see you." Kyle slapped his father on the back.

It was the truth. He had been so freaked out; in fact, he still believed he was in shock over the hundreds of bodies that he saw. _They were all real people_.

"Where the hell do you get off disappearing into the night without a word?" Jim spun around and confronted his son - a fury of unleashed anger bubbling to the surface. "Do you have any idea what kind of thoughts ran through my mind, boy?" he yelled, pushing his index finger into Kyle's chest.

"I would have put out an A.P.B. except I didn't want to alert the wrong people, just in case you, Max, Isabel, and Michael were caught in... by those unmentionable things that shouldn't be seen or talked about."

Kyle's eyes widened at his father's unexpected outburst. "Whoa Dad!" he coughed, not sure whether he should laugh or be offended. "I didn't mean for _any_," he pointed to Liz, "of this to happen!"

Jim rubbed his forehead and let out a frustrated sigh. He knew that Kyle never meant for any of this to happen. _This is what you get for stickin' your nose in other people's business._ "I know," he grunted, patting Kyle's shoulder. "I just need you to tell me how all of this got so out of hand." Jim peered down the hallway for any signs of nurses or doctors. 

It was clear.

"It didn't start out like some sci-fi movie," Kyle began, "well, I guess it kind of did, since all movies tend to start out normally so that..."

"Kyle!" Jim didn't have the patience for side stories, not when the Parkers were sure to have been notified of Liz's state.

Kyle jumped, widening his eyes at his father's flustered state. "Chill Dad," he replied calmly. "I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Look Kyle," Jim pointed at his son, "I just want to know what put Liz in this bed and how the hell those bodies ended up in the desert."

"In fact, why don't you tell me who in Sam hell they are, and what kind of backlash - F.B.I., C.I.A. - we're going to be dealing with in the next few days."

Kyle stepped back as his father kept coming at him. _It was like his dad thought he orchestrated the whole ordeal_. With everything he had been through in the last 24 hours, he should have been given some medal of honor or something.

"I'll give you the Cliff notes version," he said curtly, not appreciating his father's accusatorial tone. 

"Liz and I were out at the theme park the night before, just to help her forget about Max and the fact that Tess came back." He moved in closer to Liz's bed. "I took her out so we could see the Northern Lights that were out, which should have been a dead give away," he moaned in foresight. "And that's where we saw Michael, Tess and the spaceship."

"Spaceship?" Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing. As much as he knew Max, Isabel, Michael, and Tess were aliens, for his son to say that he saw a spaceship was an incredible phenomenon. It just went to prove that there _were_ aliens out there.

"Yeah," Kyle nodded, "and Michael and Tess took off with the other aliens."

"Took off..." Jim felt like he was hearing something only a child would come up with, wild tales of spaceships and aliens. He felt his mouth hanging agape.

"Then Liz and I went to Michael's apartment and Max and Isabel came back from their trip." Kyle continued on, ignoring his father's apparent shock. He began to pace back and forth, trying to recall the details of the past couple of nights. "He came back and we found out from Maria that Tess _didn't_ kill Alex; it had all been a lie, a set up by Tess to protect us."

"Apparently she had made a deal with Khivar, but found out that he was lying to her and she double-crossed him. _He_ killed Alex, not Tess."

Jim felt like his brain was on overload. "Tess didn't killed Alex?" he muttered under his breath. Jim looked up at his son and frowned. "When did we find that out?"

"And when did Max and Isabel take off?"

There had been a lot happening around Roswell in the past month that he apparently hadn't been aware of.

""Pregnant..."

"So once we figured that everything Tess told us was a lie, Max went after Liz, who ran out," Kyle continued on, "and we headed over to the Evans', where Isabel was and with the missing Jesse."

"Jesse was missing?" Jim cried. He was getting tired of being left in the dark. For all he knew, Kyle could have been killed and he wouldn't have known for days...if ever. He would have been left wondering. "I'm the Sheriff of this town and no one bothered to think to include me? Why the hell wasn't I told any of this?"

Kyle looked at his father speechless as he shrugged. "Dad, everything just happened so fast!"

"Well apparently not fast enough to _not_ involve the Evans."

"Dad," Kyle cried out in frustration. "We didn't go to them with this stuff. Believe me, if they could have been left out of it, they would have. But we - Isabel, the Evans and I - got taken hostage by the aliens." He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees. "Everything happened so fast..." he repeated softly.

Just then, Jim finally saw the toll the past couple of nights had taken on Kyle, and a flood of regret and remorse filled him. He slid his arm around Kyle's shoulder and embraced him. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there, son," he whispered. "I shoulda been there."

Standing in his father arms, Kyle felt all his strength escape him. Fatigue and exhaustion seeped into every muscle and he had trouble even standing up. "Dad, I was so scared that I was going to die," he choked out. "I don't want you to think that I don't love you."

Kyle's declaration of love seemed to come out of nowhere. Jim frowned, though a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I know that," he rubbed Kyle's back, "I know that, son."

"I just didn't want to die without telling you one more time," he whispered, as he began to choke on his tears. Kyle felt his eyes brim over with tears. "I was so close to dying."

Jim pulled him in closer to him and squeezed him harder, trying to will those painful memories away. "I will always love you, Kyle. Always."

"Now," he sniffed, pulling back from Kyle, "how did you escape?"

"Well, the leader," Kyle rubbed his wrists unconsciously, as he recalled walking across the desert in those bonds, "I guess he thought he would use us as leverage; well at least the Evans and me."

"Where was Isabel?"

"T-they separated us," Kyle stammered, unable to fathom the torture Isabel endured at the hands of those sadistic bastards. "I don't know what they did to her; in fact I have no idea how she got out to where we were in the first place. She just showed up."

"Anyway, Max, Liz and Jesse must have known what was happening because he was out on the cliffs prepared for the attack." Kyle remembered the blinding fog that enveloped him and his captors; he had never felt more afraid or relieved. Only then did he feel he could hope again, that there was a possibility that the whole ordeal wouldn't end in his death.

"Kyle?" Jim nudged him as he seemed to fall into a trance-like state.

"Uh, yeah," he breathed. "So there we were in the desert and this fog suddenly appears.." Kyle stepped back, and stood beside Liz's bed. "I don't know how long it was, but somewhere in the confusion, Liz and Jesse showed up." A smile tugged at corner of his lips. 

"I don't know when I more glad to see her face then at that moment." Kyle turned and looked over at his father. "She was like a genie or something, stealing us away from the big, bad aliens."

"So how did she get like this?" Jim frowned. There were so many missing pieces to the whole picture. 

"I don't know," Kyle whispered, beginning to get choked up again. "I told her she should come with us." He looked down at Liz, who showed no signs of awareness of the conversation in the room. "But you're so stubborn." Kyle rested his hand on her arm. "Too stubborn for your own good."

Jim comfortingly patted his son on the back. Liz had been the closest thing to love that Kyle had ever experienced. And he could see how her lifeless state was tearing him apart, especially when he felt partially responsible.

"I took the Evans back to Roswell like Max told me to..." His voice trailed off. Glancing over his shoulder, Kyle swallowed hard as he looked at his father in the face. "He told me to take Liz back too, but I didn't listen...I didn't make her come with me."

"It's not your fault, son," Jim replied reassuringly. "You couldn't have known."

"But I did!" Kyle exclaimed through his tears. "I _did_ know! I felt it in here," he pointed to his gut, "but I just watched her leave." He turned his focus back to Liz.

"So how did you get back to the desert?" Jim hated to press him, but if he was going to try to help Max and Isabel, he needed to know everything up until he arrived.

"Larek...Brody, drove."

"Why did you go with him?"

"I had to," Kyle explained warily. "I was the only one who could show him where Max was."

"And what did you see when you got..."

"Sir," a woman's voice suddenly interrupted him. Jim and Kyle both turned around to find an elderly woman in scrubs standing in the door way. "Can I ask you to please keep it down?"

Jim swallowed hard. _How much had she heard?_ He cleared his throat and smiled sheepishly. "Uh, sorry M'am."

The woman seemed satisfied by his apology. She walked into the room and picked up Liz's chart. Briefly glancing at several different machines in the room, the nurse jotted down some notes onto the sheet attached to the silver clipboard.

"Dad, can we do this later?" Kyle leaned over and brushed a stand of the dark brown hair from Liz's cool brow.

She looked so peaceful, like Sleeping Beauty, except he was no prince. Kyle slowly sunk down into the chair he had noticed earlier, behind him. Resting his chin against the metal railing that barred each side of the hospital bed, he stared down at one of his closest friends. 

_I can't lose her...not like this_.

&&&

"Why haven't we heard from Counselor Larek?" A regal pale-skinned figure robed in navy blue frowned.

"He has yet to contact us, Sir," another pale-faced figure replied tentatively. The Ithmarian was robed in baby blue was younger than his irritated superior. "And he left strict instructions not to contact him."

"Juno, we've got a short window of opportunity left." Captain Kel bristled at the Counselor's irresponsible behavior. He had given Larek specific instructions about the narrow timeline they were dealing with, if they were to return before the final lunar equinox. To make things worse, their ship would not have enough fuel to wait around much longer for Zan and Vilandra to make up their minds. If they did not arrive in the next few minutes, they would be grounded until the next lunar cycle.

"Sir," Lieutenant Juno said slowly, uncertainhow his captain would react to his readings. "We have readings of an unexpected polarization developing on G72-03's atmosphere."

Captain Kel pulled up the anomaly on screen. The light blue haze was no more than a pin prick on his monitor; it pulsed and their sensors read a large magnetic energy emitting from the image before them. He tried to pull in closer, trying to zoom in on ground level, but their magnification was unable to capture those images.

Captain Kel watched the growing mass. He didn't know what it was, but he didn't like what he saw.

This mission was not going as well as they had all hoped and prayed it would.

&&&

"I have a ship waiting for my signal." Larek glanced down at his chronometer. Captain Kel would definitely lecture him on punctuality when they boarded the ship.

"Max and Isabel aren't going anywhere." The human guardian known as 'Mrs. Evans' declared evenly, stepping in front of her son.

Larek groaned inwardly. They had no time for this foolishness. He looked at Zan for help on this human level.

Zan stepped forward. "Mom..."

Larek reached down into his jacket and pulled out small, smooth object. It was crafted, in appearance, as a rock-like substance; a description of it in human vocabulary would have been something akin to a pebble. He ran his thumb over the surface. Immediately the pebble began to vibrate under his fingertips. When Larek was about to contact his ship, he was distracted by a sudden shift in atmospheric tension.

"What's going on?" Zan said darkly.

Larek glanced over his shoulder at the small group of humans huddled around Zan, as if instinctively believing he would be able to protect them. "I do not know," he said slowly, as his eyes darted around the desert plain. "But I do not think we should should remain out in the open where we are so vulnerable."

Just as he was about to escort Zan and his human guardians to a sheltered area of the former battlefield, the shimmer of the full moon flickered, as if a flame, and withdrew into the night. The orange-tinged warmth of this galaxy's sun, however, did not trail upon its wake. Time seemed to have skidded to an abrupt halt. The ominous, grey clouds that had previously filled the sky, rolled in swiftly, veiling the lunar apparition that had once shed light upon their enemies.

Larek strained to distinguish forms, shadows or shapes. It was as if someone had blindfolded him. Larek stiffened, aware of the possibility of attack from Khivar's remaining men. Qunar had a main camp, which he had marched out from. He was sure of this. "Zan, stay close to me," he called into the darkness, uncertain of Zan and Vilandra's exact whereabouts.

He could hear the shuffling of feet and muffled voices behind him.

"Larek, over there!"

Larek was confused. He had no comprehension of where Zan was calling his attention to; but it was only for a brief moment. The cause of this sudden blackout revealed itself quickly.

The air sizzled; thin, static streams of light flared out of a small sliver of white piercing the darkness less than a hundred feet in front of him. A high pitched hum cut through the eerie silence that had fallen over the desert. The anomaly was no more than a couple of inches in circumference, but growing steadily.

"Max, what is happening?" Mrs. Evans cried.

Larek glanced over his shoulder; the unknown source emitted enough light for him to be able to locate the three huddled figures behind him, with another in Mr. Evans' arms. "We need to find shelter," he exclaimed, suddenly feeling a strong, invisible pull drawing him towards the light. 

"Counselor," a static voice bellowed from his hand.

Larek frowned and looked down at the communicator in his hand. He pressed the flat side of the smooth oblong surface. "What is it?" This was not protocol.

"I told you not to contact me...to wait for my signal."

"Coun..." static crackled from the communicator, "lor. Window closing." Larek strained to focus on what his men were saying. "Polari...tion stronger."

Larek ran over to Zan. He knew they did not have much time. "Find them shelter," he commanded calmly. "Then we must leave." Zan began to protest. "We have no time!"

He began pushing them back, frantically searching for some form of shelter which they could hide behind. Out of the corner of his eye, Larek saw several of the human hosts enveloped by the light. Whatever the cause of the energy field, they had to get out of its way before it pulled them in along with the dead bodies lying in that desert.

&&&

Max was confused and distracted. Larek was not giving him enough time to figure out what exactly was happening. As Max scrambled backwards, to a small group of rocks, he saw the source of the light. 

It was about the size of a baseball; although only a few minutes earlier it had been about the size of a golf ball. There seemed to be some magnetic field involved with the light source. Bolts of light shot out from the bright anomaly. Its' reach was increasing by the minute.

_Qunar._ The exact location where he had watched Qunar die was where this light source appeared. Had he missed something?

"Go!" Max was suddenly met by Larek's stern gaze. "We have to get out of here!" Larek cried, spinning him around and pushing him hard.

"Where?" Max had been standing here for the past hour or so, fighting Qunar; there was no place to hide that wasn't a couple hundred feet away. "There's no where to run," he said firmly, turning around to see the brilliant light dimmed, clouded by a curtain of dust, swirling in front of its hungry mouth. "There must be a reason its here - a cause."

"Did you not hear me, Zan?" Larek shouted at him, as the hum had become louder. "We do not have the time to analyze this phenomenon. We must get you and Vilandra home."

Max spun around and glanced at his 'possessed' friend, before his gaze darted past to his parents, who were several feet away from him, waiting anxiously for his reply to Larek's blunt declaration. "We can't return," his gaze met Larek's, "until I know this thing won't consume everything in its path." 

Max swallowed hard, waiting for the alien's response.

Larek's intense eyes bore into his, as if looking into his soul, not turning away for a moment. "Fine." He spun around and motioned to Max's parents. "Go with them, until I can get some reading on this anomaly," he said resignedly.

Max hesitated for a moment before jogging towards his parents. He knew Larek was unhappy about his choice; choosing to return to Antar was a huge step in itself, but he could never save one home from complete destruction, while leaving another to utter ruin. He just couldn't.

"Max, what is happening?" his mother asked, completely distraught.

"He's going to try and get a reading on the anomaly," he explained, distancing them from the pull of the vacuum. "We don't know what it is, but hopefully we'll figure it out soon...then we'll know what to do." 

Max studied his father's shadowed face. He had been so quiet. It was unlike him.

Max slid his arm around his father's shoulder, tilting his head, gesturing towards the rock behind him. His father furrowed his brow, as if it ward off the wariness that was etched upon his face. But the elder Evans' gave in and rested his strained muscles.

Max's eyes scanned Isabel's pale face, discerning whether she was any worse for wear; he knew he had to get her some medical attention soon if she was going to survive.

"But Max, why is this all happening?" his mother questioned.

Max glanced over his shoulder, seeing Larek/Brody inch his way closer to the entity, in an attempt to get some reading on the growing monstrosity, and then turned his attention back to his mother's frightened expression. This had been the day Isabel had been waiting for since they were sixteen. Max remembered Isabel's tear-stained cheeks, as he denied her the choice of explaining to the Evans who and what they are.

_"You told her?" Isabel looked at him excitedly._

_"No." Max shook his head. Her shoulders dropped and it seemed like someone had punched her in the stomach._

_"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just...I just wanted her to know . I wanted her to know so bad."_

Max cringed at the memory. He looked down upon Isabel's limp body cradled in their father's arms. "M-mom," he said, his voice almost shaking.

He would tell them. He would finally tell them the whole story, as Isabel had wanted to years ago.

&&&

"If we can locate the underground tunnel leading to the royal passageways," Michael explained, while rustling through several rolls of green parchment-like paper. "Then we can enter the Inner Sanctum without Khivar's knowledge."

They had laid siege around the outer perimeter of the city, hidden in the dense camoflauge of foliage. Khivar's men suspected nothing yet, but it was only a matter of time before he realized what they were up to. General Steren was leading their forces in capture of any scout crafts and incoming cargo ships.

Tess furrowed her brow, as she watched Michael search for the ancient layout to the palacial city. The secret passageways within the royal city had been destroyed by its architect at the king's command. The secrets of the passageways had been passed down orally, taught by the prior ruler to the next generation of the royall family. And only the royal family knew the traps and secret corridors within the maze-like structure. "Why are you looking for blueprints when you know there are none to speak of."

"No, that's not what I'm looking for." He quickly skimmed the large page in his hand and smiled. "This is it," he showed the green page, marked with detailed diagrams, "The plans to the underground sewage system."

"This is what is going to get us to the entrance to the secret passageways." Michael glanced up at the small group of officers who had been gathered to join Tess and him in the mission. 

"So you remember the how to get to the Inner Sanctum?"

"When did you become aware of the secret passageways?" Michael frowned at the small detail that no one knew except the remaining few of the Kedrans, who had served the last reigning son of Cian. There was no way Tess could have known except that her memory was finally being restored bit by bit. He grabbed her shoulders and looked her squarely in the eye. "Do you remember?"

Tess instinctively pulled away; but as she was confronted by the accusation, she paused and tried to recall how that information came to the forefront of her mind. "I don't know." She shook her head, running her fingers through her disheveled hair. "It just came to me when you began talking about the underground tunnel systems." Standing there, the reality of her continuing restoration of her memories filled her with excitment.

_Would she be able to remember it all?_

"Your Highness." Yasu cleared his throat and waited quietly to be addressed. Tess nodded, giving him permission to speak. "With your permission, I can assemble and prepare a tactical assault team while you and Commander Guerin," he glanced over at Michael, "..._prepare_ the manner of our entry." He lowered his eyes in humble submission.

Tess glanced over at Michael to see if he was in agreement with Yasu's suggestion, knowing that the trusted soldier was giving them space to speak privately about the unspoken subject of her memory loss.

"Agreed." Michael tilted his head towards the small clearing, not more than ten feet from them, signalling for the soldiers to take their leave.

He silently watched the younger soldiers trail Yasu as he led them away. Mentally he scolded himself for bringing up the subject in front of them; he knew better. Though the Loyalists were faithful to their queen, they could not be comfortable with the thought that Tess was unable to recall her life on Antar.

"Do you remember the passageways?" Tess stared intently at Michael, focused on the task at hand. 

Michael locked eyes with Tess. "No, " he shook his head, "in fact, if you recall, I wasn't shown the passages."

Tess frowned. "How can that be?"

Michael bent over the layout of the tunnel system and sighed. "I died before they showed me." He looked up wryly at Tess, who seemed to upset at herself for not remembering, and smiled. "But hey, this is one way to go." He turned and looked out at the towering city of Eshtari, built on a hill, but what some might call a mountain. "At least it won't be a boring way to memorize the passageways."

Tess looked at Michael uneasily. His humor always arose at the oddest times. He winked at her.

"Let's get this planned," Tess sighed, rolling her eyes at him. "I want this plan to be flawless."


	68. 68

**Disclaimer:**No. I make no claim to these characters....they are not my _preciousssss___

**Spoilers: **If you've gotten this far, there is none

**Pairing:** Podsters

**Pronunciation Guide: **Siothrun _(See - OH - ther - run)_

Esmond _(Eh - z - mond)_

Melete _(Meh - LEET)_

spuriun _(spur - ee - yun)_

naxion _(nax - ee -on)_

**Author's notes:**_Queen Fadilia Kedar_: Max/Isabel's mother

_ King Alaric Kedar_: Max/Isabel's father

_ Cian_: Max/Isabel's ancestor, first king of Antar

_ Andaria_: Tess' mother

_ Radim_: Tess' father

_ Kedrans_: race from which Royal Four descended

_ Iturians_: race from which Khivar descended, and overthrew and killed Zan and the Kedrans

_ Cerideans:_ special core ops of the Iturian army, mostly psyonics and telepaths

_ Eshtari:_ capital of Kel Abara, location of the palace

_ Badr:_ 1st moon of Antard

_ Cedris:_ 2nd moon

_ Pela:_ 3rd moon

_ Kaptar's Jewel:_ constellation in the Antarian's star system

_ Yun's Garment:_ Aurora Borealis - Northern Lights

_Saren__ Dari:_ desert plain on Antar

d_ashka__ :_good luck charm

_ elkarl :_ Iturian hand weapon

_ capaechea:_ long haired woolly creature, with long flanks and a large hump on its back

_ kii_: location where various endangered animals are kept for protection

_ Mount Freiweils:_ location of Loyalist secret base

_ Tir Lamar:_ sister city to Eshtari

k_ashkar_: slur, equivalent to witch

_ plascer:_ plasma weapons, compact, length of your hand

_ mesnya:_ Antarian money

spuriun - slur, similar to bastard

naxion - Antarian element on their periodic table, similar to oxygen, yet denser

Chapter Sixty Seven

Time brings all things to pass

- Aeschylus

"After all of these years," Lieutenant Siothrun, a short, dark-haired officer chosen to assist in their mission, mumbled in awe, as they stood at the foot of Eshtari's stone foundation. "We find that it truly does exists."

Michael turned and faced the chosen few that joined him and Tess on this most important mission; five members comprised the tactical team whose mission was to gain access to the Inner Sanctum. He looked upon each of their faces - they were his age, if not younger - and nodded once. They had been briefed about the sole purpose, which was to lower the plasma field so that their troops could invade. Everything now depended on Tess' recollection of the secret passage way. "Are we clear on the plan?" he asked, glancing over at the soldier he did not know other than by name and rank - Second Lieutenant Esmond.

"Yes Commander," the three soldiers answered in unison.

Tess had suggested Lieutenant Yasu, who had been quickly promoted after their semi-successful mission to Saren Dari; meanwhile General Steren had sent Lt. Siothrun and 2nd Lt. Esmond their way after a brief consultation. "First we need to get past the plasma field," Tess declared, pointing to the light pink shimmer of the protective barrier. "Then we can worry about the tunnels."

Everything seemed to be coming together so fast. It seemed like there was no time to think, but only time to react.

"Your Highness," Yasu bowed courteously. "If we can locate the plasmatic generator our architects have created a device that would render it inoperable for several minutes allowing us access to the secret tunnel system."

Michael unrolled the blueprints on which Eshtari was built. "If he were to have placed the generator anywhere," he slid his finger across the white dotted lines of the green parchment and down to a small squared area that was blocked off - no access in except one entrance, "it would be here."

"The access to this area is secure and difficult to reach."

Tess nodded. She agreed. The lower levels of the palace had always been off limits and she had heard talk amongst Khivar's officers about what was hidden in a secret room where they suspected horrid mind-bending tortures were conducted. "Well, if I'm not wrong the room isn't that far from here." She walked due east, cautiously minding the plasma field, which was emitting a warm energy source.

"How are we going to access the generator from the surface level?" 2nd Lt. Esmond asked curiously. "If it is that far below ground, how will any of our weapons be able to accurately target the generator?"

"The device Architect Melete has developed will locate the strongest source of the energy and lock its coordinates into its system and neutralize it," Yasu explained, while following Tess. "Therefore we do not have to gain access to the palace to _enter_ the palace."

Michael glanced over his shoulder, impressed at Yasu's grasp of their scientist's device. He could see why Tess found him useful and reliable. The soldier did his research before walking headlong into a situation. "Good work Yasu."

Yasu, who was technically older than both him and Tess by two years, seemed to blush, if Michael was correct; he had taken the approval of his commander with honor. This too, made Michael's already high thoughts of the young Kedran even more well-founded. "I think I've found it." Michael looked on a head, where Tess' gaze was darting between the steep rocky slope above to a mound of grey and black slabs of stone and concrete.

"Are you sure?" he frowned, carefully maneuvered himself around the jagged pieces of stone, as if placed there to ward off any trespassers. "You're sure this would be where the room is located?"

"Well there's only one way to find out, isn't there?" Tess breathed, slipping her hands into the pockets of her uniform. She had dawned the Loyalist uniform partially; it had been difficult to reconcile the fact that Tess would join the army on their attack on Eshtari. General Steren knew it was inevitable, but Tess had to persuade the General to allow her to wear pants, destroying the image of what the returning Antarian Queen the people had in their minds. Tess thought it was a silly notion. It wasn't practical at all.

"Well, bring it out then," Lt. Siothrun urged impatiently, waving a hand at Yasu. "We do not have time to dawdle around and twiddle our thumbs, do we?"

All eyes turned to the young, headstrong boy.

"You do not speak to your superiors in that way," Michael barked, his hackles rising at the arrogance.

Yasu had ignored it and produced the thin, compact box which had a thin metallic cord protruding from its otherwise smooth exterior. He knelt down and began pulling on the cord, finding that it could be protracted and proceeded to puncture the whitish grey ground. Once he had burrowed several feet into the hard ground, Yasu stood up and entered the specifications of the source element they were trying to trace. A soft trill sounded as the device began to gather its data. "It will take a few seconds for it to tell us if the generator is even close by," Yasu said quietly. "We will only have a few seconds to enter the secret passage way."

"Once we're behind the plasma field, we split up as planned," Michael reminded, looking at Yasu, Siothrun, and Esmond.

"Yes Sir," they said, saluting Michael.

Suddenly a light trill began to sound from the device. "This is it," Yasu nodded excitably. "We've located it."

"Good." Michael nodded. "Let's get on with it." He waved his hand at Yasu, who dug into his black canvas pack and pulled out a small reddish stone. "What is that?" he asked curiously.

"This is the neutralizing device."

Tess raised her eyebrows questionably. She was always impressed by the things their architects were coming up with on a whim. Mentally, she made a note to compliment them, if they got out of this alive.

Yasu pulled out a stone out of his pack, holding over the place where the locator had detected the generator. He glanced up at them. "Prepare yourself," he said calmly. Pressing lightly against the flat side of the stone, he placed the stone on the ground. "Any moment now."

Michael and Tess exchanged looks, and their senses were alert for any signs of change in their environment.

Tess felt a slight pulse jolt through her body, coming up from her feet. Her eyes darted over to the plasma field; its pinkish glow still shimmered, but then in a blink of an eye, it wavered and dissolved right before her eyes.

"Quickly!" Lt Siothrun barked, dashing across the area where there had once been a barrier.

Michael waved Esmond, Yasu, and Tess through before jumping through the barrier that had begun to regenerate itself. "We have to hurry," he breathed darkly, "Khivar is sure to have noticed that blimp in his defense system."

"This way," Tess said in a hushed tone, waving the team back to where they had come from. "The tunnels are this way."

-- & --

"So you've known this for every year we've raised you?" Diane stared at Max in disbelief and agony. How could she have raised a boy, who turned out to be nothing but this complete stranger standing in front of him. "You've know you were _aliens_...since we met you in that orphanage?" The word seemed foreign to her. "Y-you've deceived us every day, of every night I held you in my arms, tucked you in at night..." Her voice trailed off. Closing her eyes, she stumbled back, feeling faint at the wealth of information that she had to swallow right then.

Max nodded. It pained him to see his mother in such complete and utter shock. "I'm sorry Mom," he whispered, unable to voice the true regret he felt for not trusting them enough with this information. "But we didn't know how you'd react." He reached out to her, but his father held out a protective arm across his wife.

"You didn't know how we'd react?" Philip raised his voice, unsure of whether it was out of betrayal by his son or anger at himself. His thoughts flashed back to his bulletin board of links, events, circumstances that led him to this point. _How could he have been so blind?_

"Dad, please..." Max stared forlornly, trying to find a way to make them understand that they hadn't wanted to hurt them. He and Isabel hadn't planned on deceiving them. They, as children, were too young to know what they were or what they would become. "I never meant for you to find out like this," he pleaded, holding out his arms in a useless gesture. "You have to understand what we were dealing with."

"F.B.I.?" Philip declared angrily. "Sheriff Valenti breathing down your neck, as he was trying to prove that you were aliens?" He was looking at his son, but saw only a complete stranger.

"Did I even know you at all?"

Max felt his chest tighten as he recognized the withdrawn and pale expressions upon both his mother and father's faces. They saw him as an alien. They saw him and Isabel as some kind of freaks, who had tried to ingratiate themselves into their lives. "Yes!" he cried, finding his cheeks damp from unexpected tears. "You are our parents! Don't _ever_ doubt that!"

"Isabel and I love you. For God's sake, you _are_ our parents!" Max grasped his hair, as the emotions came spilling forth, and bent over and coughed, choking on his tears. "You have no idea how much we loved you."

"You were our sanctuary. Our safe haven. You made everything all right."

"If we were _that_ to you," Diane asked softly. "Why couldn't you trust us with _this_?" Her big greyish-blue eyes flickered, revealing the anguish swirling tumultuously within her. "We loved you and gave you everything..."

Max closed his eyes and let the tears fall. "You have to understand, we didn't know we were _aliens_," he said hoarsely. "We were just kids, who wanted to find a family." As the words came bubbling forth, every conversation he had with Isabel came flooding into his mind. He looked over his parents shoulders, where they had laid Isabel's comatose body. "You have no idea how much it hurt us to lie to you."

"Then why did you do it Max?" Philip didn't buy that he was afraid that they would turn away from him. Max and Isabel knew better.

"At first we didn't know there was this 'secret' to keep from you." Max began pacing back and forth, as he searched for the right words. "It wasn't until we were much older that we even realized that these powers we had developed were signs that we weren't from this earth," he breathed, not sure if any words would bring any comfort to his grieving parents, who had lost the children they had known. "Within the last three year..."

"Three _years_!"

Max glanced up at his mother, who looked like she was about to faint. He nodded. "Within the past few years we've learned more and more about who we are and what our purpose was..." He looked up to see if they were even able to follow what he was saying; they seemed frozen, paralyzed by the information he was sharing. "It wasn't until Tess showed up that we truly understood that we were aliens from a different planet," he licked his lips, "and they were waiting for us to return and save them."

"Save them?" Philip shook his head, not understanding how the son he had raised from childhood was expected to...

"I'm their king."

A vacuum of silence seemed to envelop them. Max stood helplessly as his father looked at him, his mouth agape; while his mother just stood there shaking her head, with her hands pressed against her mouth, as she would when anything surprised her.

"I'm their king, and they expect me to return to Antar," he continued on, not caring if it came out as incoherent ramblings. "An insane man, who killed us I don't know how many years ago, is about to completely destroy my people and I don't know how long I have been postponing the inevitable..." Max gasped, breathing in sharply, trying to stop the pain that was squeezing his heart right then. He couldn't go on. How could he go on?

Dropping to his knees, he broke down, unable to hold back the tears any long. He didn't want to go. He did not want to leave his family and Liz. Oh how it hurt to think about how much he needed them and the doubt that had always plagued him.

Instincts took over suddenly and unexpectedly. Diane and Philip rushed to their son's side. Their hearts ached, almost to the point of breaking, as they witnessed what he had been carrying within him for so long. As they now saw their son for the first time, they could name the cloud of darkness that hovered over for all these years.

Diane cupped Max's face in her hands and looked down into those dark soulful eyes that had always had some hidden, unvoiced torment lingering for the past few years. "Oh Max," she whispered, unable to explain the understanding that filled her to the deepest core. "Why didn't you just let us help you?" Caressingly, she fingered the fine lines that seemingly appeared overnight on his beautiful face.

"Oh God, you have no idea," Max groaned, wanting so much to be able to let them handle this whole mess. He just wished he could let them make it all better, like they had when he was a child. "You are the closest thing I have to a family, other than Isabel and Michael." Without a thought he embraced his mother, knowing it could be the last time he would ever see her.

"Max, there must be something," Philip said gruffly, choking down the gut wrenching tears that threatened to brim to the surface. "They can't expect you to do this...not after all these years?"

"_Zan__!_!"

Max, Philip and Diane turned to see Larek holding waving him towards a clearing behind the anomaly that seemed unaffected by the unknown source. "It's not about me anymore," Max said stiffly, turning to his parents. He looked past them once again. They followed his gaze to where Isabel lay. "They've hurt people I love."

Diane and Philip searched their son's face, which had suddenly turned stony, as anger flashed in his eyes, and reluctantly understood what he was saying. "I know Max, but..." Diane furrowed her brow, worry etched across her face.

"And Khivar's already killed hundreds of thousands of my people," Max seethed, his thoughts turning to the faceless people who were now calling to him. He could feel the urgency of the present hour. It was like a thousands of voices calling to him.

Diane exchanged a furtive glance with Philip. They had never heard such menace lace his words. "I just want to understand how this happened..." Diane pleaded. Was she supposed to just accept this sudden fact that her son is some alien from another planet?

Max shook his head; time was of the essence. He knew that. The more time passed, the louder the voices became. "Isabel's dying and I have to go," he whispered, wishing he had let Isabel explain so many years ago. "If we don't leave..." His voice trailed off. The looks on their faces made his heart break all over again.

"Valenti knows." He stared at them solemnly. "He knows everything," he said gravely. "And so do Liz, Maria, and Kyle."

"Although I don't know how much Liz will be able to tell you in the state she is in." The words tasted bitter in his mouth.

"And this," Philip pointed to the continuing flow of white glowing bodies drawn into the void, "is all because of you and Isabel?" He couldn't believe that Max had been so important. It boggled his mind.

Max nodded, walking swiftly past them and picked up Isabel's cold body. "Yes." Silently Larek came up along side him; he turned and slipped Isabel into his waiting arms. "Take her," he commanded. Their eyes met in a fleeting glance and an understanding passed between them, as Larek glanced over at his parents and nodded.

"Thirty seconds," Larek declared, rushing towards the ship, which had suddenly appeared from the cover of grey clouds.

Turning to his parents, thoughts of what he and Isabel had always wanted to tell them sped through his mind, knowing that he must condense them into only a few words. "I love you," Max explained, reaching out and grasping one of each of his parents' hands in one of his own. "I don't have time to tell you how much you have changed Isabel's and my life."

Diane leaned back into Philip, knowing deep down that he was saying goodbye - almost a final goodbye. She bit the inside of her cheek, unable to deal with the probability of never seeing her son again. "Don't say goodbye," she whispered, choking back the tears. "Please, it can't be goodbye."

Max squeezed her and his father's hands, his eyes darting back and forth from the two pale, sorrow-filled faces that he had never seen during his childhood. It had come full circle. "You've given me and Isabel the strength and character to be the people, who could possibly save this unknown planet." Stepping forward, he slipped his arms around their necks and embraced them tightly. He memorized the familiar smell of musk and vanilla that his parents always wore, locking it in the recesses of his mind. "Know that whatever happens, Isabel and I couldn't have loved you more than if you were our own parents."

"And we felt the same way," Philip whispered, squeezing his son's shoulder tightly.

Diane and Philip felt him slip from their grasp, leaving their arms as empty as they had been when they had walked into that orphanage 18 years ago. "Leave the desert and don't look back," Max instructed as he backed away, his gaze locked with theirs. "You don't know what happened and keep it that way." He turned his back on them and carried Isabel away.

"Philip," she sobbed. "I lost them." Diane looked up into her husband's face, which was full of turmoil. "But I only just found them..."

"I know." He nodded quietly, feeling his own heart breaking ever so quietly, under the loud crackle of the growing white light in front of them. The light, which Max now stole away behind; the pair's shadowy figures enveloped by the intense light in the desert.

-- & --

Their children had disappeared as mysteriously as they had come into their lives.

"And where is it?" Barak hissed, leaning over the cowering old servant. "Where is the Loyalist base?" The prisoner that had been transferred from Saren Dari had been less than cooperative.

"You can slip into the deep Abyss for all I care." Medgio spat into his face.

With swift decision Barak raised his hand and backhanded the impudent traitor. "You will tell me," he sneered, as his fingers slipped around the Loyalist's thin, frail throat. Squeezing gently, yet firmly, Barak tilted the old Kedran's head back with one slight twist of his hand. "Or you will die like your friend."

The old man's face flushed, almost to a reddish-purple, his eyes puffing out from the pressure of his grasp. "I have no friends," he answered determinedly.

Barak tilted his head. "Really?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly. The prisoner's pulse thrummed against his thumb, as he continued to press edge of his hand into the Kedran's jugular. After a breath, he released his grip, allowing the near-faint prisoner to breathe. He watched, as the chained and collared prisoner strained forward, coughing spasmodically because of the lack of naxion to his air supply. A faint smirk crept upon his lips, his own heart pounding slightly. "Then you won't mind a visitor in your cell with you?" he said casually, snapping his finger once, before kneeling in front of the prisoner. Craning his head, Barak looked Medgio in the eye. "She's still quite lovely you know."

With that, Barak stood up and walked towards the sliding double doors. They slid open without command, and a sliver gurney was wheeled in. A shimmering black cloth was draped overtop, the edges lightly brushing against the smooth grey tile. Barak signaled for the officer pushing the gurney to leave. Turning on his heel, he stared somberly at the pathetic excuse of an Antarian, head hung low, with blood trickling down his temple. He fingered the light-weight material, rubbing it between his index and thumb, feeling the textured grain against his skin. "I hope you like your roommate," he smirked maliciously. Spinning around, he walked out the door, dragging the sheet behind him over his shoulder.

Medgio's face paled and his jaw dropped. "You _SPURIUN._"

Barak's face lit up, as he heard the doors slide closed behind him, laughing delightfully. "So there _was_ a reason for Maia's body to be returned to Eshtari." He jerked his head up and met Nicholas' steady gaze, saluting his superior.

"Yes. I felt seeing the dead body of a fallen comrade would bring him to his senses." Barak felt Nicholas' eyes study him intently, as if looking for some unknown factor. It put him ill-at-ease. "Do you approve?" he asked.

Nicholas' gaze raised to meet with his again, having his full attention. "Yes," he breathed gravely. "Of course. You have been doing an excellent job." A pair of soldiers marched past them. "Unlike _some_ of my men."

Barak tilted his head curiously, as his gaze followed the two officers briefly before settling upon Nicholas again. "He _will _ break within the next hour," he announced confidently to Nicholas. "I will make sure of it."

The corners of Nicholas' lips curled slightly, as a black gleam flashed in his beady eyes. "I am _sure_ you will." He nodded. "As you were," Nicholas said dismissively.

Barak watched Nicholas turn to leave; the short commander was being meticulous about every detail - he did not want anything preventing the coronation ceremony of his liege. When he was sure that Nicholas was out of sight, he exhaled slowly. Looking over his shoulder, Barak stared miserably at the thick metal door standing between him and two of his own. Could he reconcile the outright maliciousness of his actions?

He closed his eyes and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb. _There is still much to do and a long road ahead._

-- & --

The air was thicker than usual. The dense navy sky was alight with the starry host, constellations as far as the eye could perceive. It was a perfect night.

"My faithful subjects," Khivar shouted, opening his arms wide to the whispering crowd. His voice echoed into the dark horizon, as the voice amplification system boomed from the clear oval speakers encompassing his gathering subjects. "Here we are at the twilight of the New Moons Festival;" he leaned on the marble balcony, "to bid farewell to the past."

"Join together with me and let us raise our voices in triumph!" He smiled happily, waving his arms in celebration towards the people.

The crowd seemed dazed and unsure to what he was speaking about. They roared dully, some louder than others, much to Khivar's chagrin.

Surrounding subjects had been gathered into the courtyard and open garden to witness the formal coronation that would anoint him the final and true king of Antar. This night was indeed special, as he had summoned the Kedran slaves and villagers to come into the Inner Sanctum to witness this event. Khivar had seen this night in his dreams and no sniveling, rag-tag group of 'Cianist rebels', as he liked to refer to them, would quash the dawn of his new regime. What he had in store for them was unforeseeable to most, and would surprise the legion before him - the willing or unwilling.

"Gather together my people - Kedran and Iturian - there is nothing to fear. Tonight we will dispatch with ancient prophecies and divinations. As you shall witness my coronation," Khivar surveyed the faceless insignificants below with a knowing eye, "an end will be brought to the rumblings of the Loyalist 'hope' to come."

"I am the hope to the Antarian world and its conquering ruler!" he bellowed confidently. This brought a wide chorus of approval from the large Iturian contingent, while a slightly disdainful undertone intermingled with the uneasy Kedran minority. "And as such tonight will be a reckoning of sorts. Our people have been divided too long."

There was a unsettling murmur of confusion at this declaration.

"There must be a united show of power to the neighboring planets and galaxies," he continued, ignoring the expected movement among the crowd. "As your ruler and king, I see all other races bowing to us, cowering in our presence." The voices became louder, except not in disapproval this time. He raised his arms above his head. "And I call you _now_, to accept your fate, joining me in building this eternal empire that _is_ Antar!"

A brief moment of silence fell on the masses below, before roaring to life and thundered in approval, shouting out cheers of support. Voices raised, shouting, 'To the reigning king!' and 'Long live his majesty, King Khivar!'. This brought a mile wide grin to his lips, as he waved his arms over his head in acceptance of their support.

_And a party to this empire you shall all be..._


	69. 69

**Disclaimer:**No. I make no claim to these characters....they are not my _preciousssss_

**Spoilers: **If you've gotten this far, there is none

**Pairing:** Podsters

**Pronunciation Guide: **Chalsa _(Ch - ALL - sa)_

Lemin _(LEH - min)_

**Author's notes: **The pressure. The. Preeeeesuuuure! I've had this chapter done for a really long time....yeah yeah. Don't glare at me! I can't help it if I'm a world class procrastinator! I've decided to omit the regular listing of people...seemed to make this look really really long. Anyways...onward!

Chapter Sixty Nine

_---_

_We must learn to reawaken and keep ourselves awake, not by mechanical aid, but by an infinite expectation of the dawn._

_- Henry David Thoreau_

_---_

_Lives lived together,_

_in union, as one._

_See My Plan._

_It is drawing ever closer._

_As the darkness falls,_

_you do not see what lays ahead._

_Blindness plagues them,_

_pride begets them,_

_and in it all they will see the fruit of their labor._

_See My Hand,_

_extending out into the chaos of brooding hatred;_

_it will end as I have declared._

_The Unseen will be seen once more._

_He will be known by his chosen ones._

_No longer will the veil be over their eyes._

_They shall see what their wickedness has wrought._

_Once again the Lord of the Manor shall cleanse,_

_purifying those who have repented, _

_who have turned from the darkness into the light._

_He shall reign again,_

_and the people rejoice._

_But until that day arrives,_

_the veil of darkness shall remain._

_None shall see that Day._

_No one shall understand what that day will bring._

_For everyone shall be transformed;_

_everyone will not remain unchanged._

_Song of Chalsa, daughter of Lemin, Seer of Eshtari_

_-&-_

The noises just seemed to fade and her worries subside. The rough stone surfaces had been dressed in a silver-glossed ivy. Where she stood it bore its thickest dressage; its thin, waif-like leaves shimmered under the gentle caress of the rays of muted light travelling through the cracks of the old tunnels. It welcomed her like a deep, haunting, momentous revelation. As she approached the living wall, her hand held tentatively in front of her as she drew nearer, Tess closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly and deeply. The cool, damp appendages from the vine brushed the back of her hand and crawled slowly up her arm, as if clinging to her, wrapping itself around her arm in almost a vice-like grip.

Finally the tips of her fingers grazed against a hard surface, as she snaked her way through the living plant life. Taking a deep breath, Tess bit the inside of her lip and dove deep into the recesses of her memory for the correct trigger - what would she need to do to bring her people safely through the unknown passageway that had been built into the city's foundation since the time of Alaric.

"What is this?" She heard a low male voice gasp in awe. From her own memory, she would have guessed it belonged to Lt. Siothrun.

Her eyes remained closed, even though through the thin veil of human cells, she could see a faint light pulsing in front of her face. Tess stood there several minutes, as she waited patiently, the faint light now screaming through her eyelids, before she allowed herself to view the images that now danced before her. The bright yellow light pulsed through several smooth, expertly crafted symbols that had been engraved deeply into the stone. The characters were familiar, yet did not belong to the Antarian alphabet.

Her body hummed as the palm of her hand passed over each character, causing the light to cease; it waited for her instruction. There were six characters chiseled into the stone, each were repeated twice within the smooth pattern that it formed. The characters ran vertically along the hidden entrance, and studying it with a discerning eye, they formed a familiar symbol to the human eye - infinity.

-&-

"How is she doing?" Max worriedly glanced up from Isabel to the closest thing to a physician - an almost albino-like alien garbed in a long sweeping robe - Lt. Juno.

"She is gravely ill," he replied softly, unable to meet Max's gaze. "Our equipment has not been programmed with the diagnostic capabilities to analyze your hybrid forms."

Max swallowed hard, as he watched helplessly as Isabel lay encapsulated in a thin veil of purple light.

Larek, who had left possession of Brody's body when they had been transported to the Ithmarian ship, was now in his true form - a pale-skinned Ithmarian, robed in his royal garb, was swift in his directions; Isabel was immediately put in stasis and her body treated for whatever physical traumas her body had sustained. There had been no promises of a full recovery or even the slight possibility she would wake from her comatose state.

"You must focus now on the journey ahead of you, Zan," Larek urged gently, placing a hand on his former friend. "It will be a long road ahead that will be fraught with unexpected peril."

"I know." Max's gaze remained fixed upon Isabel. After a moment of silence he turned and faced the small group of strangers who stood around him, as if waiting for signs of the king that had been bound to save a whole world. "Bring me up-to-date on the situation on Antar."

-&-

The light was neither bright nor dim; it just shone, like it was just there. Isabel licked her dry lips and tried to move, lifting her right leg to walk towards the whole veil of light, but found herself unable. It was like her muscles were frozen, disconnected from her cerebral functions.

Isabel felt like she was suspended in some sort of light, neither given the ability to come or go as she pleased. She seemed a prisoner of some unknown force. After struggling for several minutes to free herself from the invisible force that held her, Isabel knew it was useless; she was a prisoner of the invisible.

Her head was slightly clouded and her memory was foggy. Unsure of her situation, she decided fighting this unknown force was pointless. Isabel wasn't even sure if there was anything to fight anymore. For all she knew, she was dead.

Isabel pondered the events that had led her to this uncertain physical and mental state. She was definitely not conscious, knowing that from her previous unconscious state that this was quite different, yet all too familiar. She felt 'The Presence' unlike she had before; it was very real and it seemed to sustain her, rather than when Khivar's men had her drugged up and unconscious. She wondered if she really could be near the edge of death.

_Am I going to die?_

The thought was scary, yet comforting at the same time. She remembered the warmth that came from the Light. Isabel wanted to return to it, but she could not help but remember her family - Michael. She needed answers, but there seemed nothing she could do to find her way out of this state of 'un-being'.

As her thoughts swirled around, trying to conjure up a way for her to get back to reality her surroundings began to dim; the film of light flickered and seemed to waver as if someone or something was interrupting the electrical current. Isabel's lids began to feel weighed down, as in fact her whole body suddenly seemed to register the enormous trauma that she had undergone. If the invisible force was not constricting her body, she was positive that she would have collapsed.

_"I loved you, Isabel. A-all...all of you."_

Isabel's eyes fluttered at the familiar voice. The unconscious realm she had awakened within was now black. She forced her head up and blinked several times, unable to focus at the image that was flashing before her.

Jesse's pale face was resting in someone's lap. It was as if she were having an out-of-body experience...She supposed she was. Her chest tightened and her throat was dry and ached. She squeezed her lids shut, trying to block out the memory.

_"Isabel, you do not belong with him."_

_"No, I belong with you. But I don't think either one of us wants to think about that too much."_

Isabel kept her eyes shut, shaking her head, attempting to rid herself of these memories. _Why is this happening to me?_ She didn't want this. She didn't want to remember. If she was going to die, she just wanted it to end swiftly.

_"We'll figure something out. We'll figure something out for you and Tess and your...do you know if it's a girl or a boy?"_

_"A boy."_

Isabel swallowed hard, managing to open her lids slightly, enough to see Max staring back at her. Snow was falling in the background.__

_"Wow, you're having a son."_

_"Yeah, a son. A son!"_

The image faded. She tilted her head slightly, waiting for the next memory; but when it didn't appear, she wondered whether this is what people meant by seeing their lives flash before their eyes.

_"The stars pale in comparison to your beauty Vilandra."_

Isabel straightened up at the image that suddenly flashed in front of her. The voice was familiar, but the face unrecognizable. _Khivar._

_"Do you really imagine I can be so easily wooed?"_ She heard a raspier version of her own voice.

_"Hardly, Princess," Khivar said soothingly, stroking her face_.

_"Good, because that would be a mistake..."_

_"A vital one at that," Khivar finished, raising a bemused brow. He raised her slender hand to his lips, which held a trace of a smirk, and placed a lingering kiss._

-&-

"Everyone be on their guard," Michael commanded in a low whisper, not wanting to break Tess' trance-like state. He scanned the faces of the young soldiers nodding in awful agreement, as their eyes remained transfixed upon the silent workings of their Queen.

Michael was on edge as they had followed Tess' tentative steps through the darkened tunnels, which had been hidden by overgrown vines and weeds. He understood Tess' wholehearted desire to be an asset to their secret mission, but he also knew that memories were a fickle thing, and as much as she might have wanted to recall the royal passageway...But then she did it. It was an amazing thing to watch.

He wondered how he had been lucky enough to regain his memories at one time. The others either never seemed to be able to or couldn't. He wondered now that the time drew near, whether any of the others were drawing into themselves, as he now watched Tess doing, and finding key to unlocking their past...

-&-

"So we'll head to this _base_ first?" Max said tentatively. All the information, which this new version of Larek had been reporting to him, was daunting and confusing. Names and places that he didn't quite remember, strategies and allies he knew not.

"Zan?" Larek cocked his head and frowned. "Is everything all right?"

Max squeezed his eyes tight, as a shooting pain stabbed him between his temples. Pressing heel of his hand midway between his forehead, he tried to relieve the pain. Even in the darkness of his tightly closed lids, he saw flashing and swirling before him, causing a nauseous sensation to flood over him. He stumbled back, trying to compensate for the sudden loss of balance, as he teetered back and forth. "I-I don't know..."

Larek caught him by the arms before he tumbled backwards, and slowly lowered him to a near by chair. "I should have foreseen this physical reaction to the strain you have put yourself through."

Max shook his head, trying to communicate, but couldn't find his voice amidst the blinding misshapened visions.

_What the hell was happening?_

_--&--_

_"The sequence runs counter-clockwise," Zan/Max explained, as his hand ran down the length of Ava's arm. "Once you have begun, it must be completed in a certain time limit or palace security will be alerted."_

_"I think I've got it," Ava/Tess said, focused on the remote entrance/exit hidden in a narrow corridor, within Zan's royal chambers. Disbursing short, warm bursts of energy from the palm of her hand, she finished entering the sequential code that Zan had forced her to memorize._

_After the last burst of energy was absorbed by the crescent-shaped symbol, the code had been completed and the various symbols engraved within the marble door began to flash, illuminating the dark corridor so intensely that the symbols gave way to the light and formed the sign for infinity. Ava/Tess took a step back, as the marble door before her moved of its own accord. The smooth marble grated on the unpolished floor underneath them, causing a loud grinding sound of sorts. "And that my darling is your way out," Zan/Max whispered into her ear, as he snaked his arms around her waist, brushing his lips against her ear. He spun her around until she faced him. "If there is any trouble, uprising, I want you to come here and take this passageway out. It will lead you to the Jendhani Forest."_

_Ava/Tess furrowed her brow, unable to comprehend why Zan was showing her this. "I will not be needing this," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling up close to him. "No one has any reason to hurt me, Zan."_

_Zan/Max smiled softly, amused at the naiveté coming from the graceful woman who had captured his heart only a year ago on the cliffs of Mizpah. She was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. Strong and defiant, Ava never bowed to convention, yet she was the picture of a graceful and elegant courtier. Ava was always full of contradictions, just when he thought he understood her and knew every facet, there always arose something new and intriguing and surprising about the woman. "You have no comprehension of the enemies I have, my love."_

_"Of course I understand that you have enemies Zan," she chided, pulling away from him slightly. "You have power and rule over an entire world, do you think I am that naive?"_

_Zan/Max grinned widely. "You, my darling, are absolutely wonderful." Lowering his head, he captured her lips with his, as his pulse raced from their close proximity and their dark surroundings. _

_There would be no other for him._

--&--

Max felt a cool compress against his forehead, bringing him to. "Your Highness," Larek said grimly, as his shadow hovered above him. "Are you all right?"

He felt slight nausea after the unexpected vision or flashback - at the moment he wasn't quite sure which it was. "Yes." Max swallowed back the bile that rose in his throat, furrowing his brow in an attempt to recall whether what he had just seen had indeed happened.

It had felt so real.

"_Ava_."

"Pardon?" Larek kneeled beside him, as the other Ithmarian checked his vitals. "Did you say something?"

Max glanced over at his friend, who for some reason did not look as strange as he had when Max had stepped onboard this ship. "Nothing." His thoughts drifted back to the emotions, which seemed to come parcel and package with his visions. It was such an overwhelming sense of belonging and completion when he held her.

_Had it been a dream?_ Max began to believe the trance he had slipped into was more than a vision; it had been a memory. The more he dwelt on the memory, Max began to wonder whether the closer he came to his home world, the more his memories would return until he could recall the entirety of his life lived on Antar.

-&-

"_Zan._" As the warm breath passed her dry lips, Tess awakened from her trance and found herself faced with a long, dark marble encased passageway. The memory had been vivid and it seemed to have guided her through the necessary sequential code needed to unlock the door.

Tess felt her stomach churn, and she stepped backwards, her hand feeling behind her for something to steady herself. It had been so real. A part of her even felt as if Max had been with her. She shook her head.

_No. It was just a memory_.

"Tess, are you all right?" Michael's voice broke into her reverie, as his hand grasped hers, steadying her.

"I'm fine." She glanced over her shoulder at Michael before turning her gaze back to daunting passageway in front of her. "We must move or we'll have nothing to show for our efforts," she said firmly.

The warmth of his lips on hers lingered, as she unconsciously traced her bottom lip with her fingers.

"Let's move," Michael barked. "Her Highness has pulled through for us, now we have to finish it."

Tess felt a lump rise in her throat, as she approached the pitch-black passageway. _Light. There has to be a light._ Once the pad of her foot touched the cool marble floor, a row of blue lights illuminated the corridor, as far as the eye could see. Her heart skipped a beat, as the passageway eerily seemed familiar.

Their mission had got off to a good start. _It was a good sign_. Tess took a deep breath and prayed that more memories would surface the closer they came to the Inner Sanctum. She knew that the more she remembered, the better their chances were of defeating Khivar.

Michael led the team as they made their way towards the inside of the palace. Tess followed closely behind, with the other soldiers watching their rear. Her fingers trailed along the smooth walls, as if she were a child running her fingers along a fence. Her mind drifted to Khivar and his meticulous plans. _What was he planning?_

She glanced down at her timelink, which happened to be set to the celestial movements of Antar's three moons, and the three light green moons were now fully eclipsed on her watch. "It has begun."

------------------------------

_Dobs:_ No this isn't because you bribed, threatened, and guilted me into posting a new chapter. I was not at all effected by the sad longing gazes by those children....not at all.

_Didi: _Always appreciating the words of praise and critiques (not that there really has been any). Hun, you're a doll. Everytime I read a review from you I always leave with a smile on my face. You rock!

_Zan Man: _Dude. Uh, hate to tell you this but repetitive choruses of the couple you love is not a review. Please if you could review, critques, likes/dislikes that would be even more appreciated.

_Attention people! As I'm sure many other authors have said before me, a review includes insightful comments, dislikes and likes. These would be more constructive for me!_

Shout out to: _Vanda, Lori, Kathy, Mone, Yudelka and Victoria!_


	70. 70

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. I take no credit for the creation of the main characters, however I happen to think that my original characters are quite nifty. Egotistical me? Never!  
**Pairing:** Now if I happen to tell you this, then what would make you come back and read it? ;)  
**Author's notes:** This chapter brings about new changes to Loving Destiny. As you can see the font has definitely changed and formatting also. It won't disturb the story or reading. I just found that if I worked with a simpler format the updates would be a heck of a lot easier and also quicker. Which I'm sure all of you appreciate.  
**Pronounciation Guide:**  
Del Haghar _(DEL ha - GAR)_

Chapter Seventy

---

_"When you put your hand in a flowing stream you touch the last that has gone before and the first of what is still to come"_

- _Anonymous_

_---_

  


_You do realize, my Love," Zan paused, contently studying her profile as she gazed out into the horizon, "how auspicious it was that I happened to see you, standing above me, on those cliffs?" _

"Do you believe so?" she replied demurely. 

Ava's shoulders raised slightly and then fell back as she exhaled slowly. She had been subdued for most of the evening, which was very uncharacteristic for his bride. Zan felt restless, wanting to ease the thoughtful expression that seemed to weigh upon her flawless face. "I believe that if the Unseen truly exists, I have much to thank Him for deeming me worthy of your affections." He slipped his arms around her thin waist, nestling his lips against a mixture of skin and hair. 

"Zan will you love me for eternity?" 

He muttered an incoherent answer into her neck as he attentively applied feather light kisses upon her neck and shoulder. Ava slipped from his grasp, and Zan found himself eye to eye with a determined woman, set on receiving a straight answer. Zan licked his lips and furrowed his brow, unable to comprehend where these feelings were coming from. "Of course," he answered without hesitation. "I will love you until I breathe my last breath." 

Her light blue, almost crystal clear eyes were hooded by her long silver lashes. Turning away from him, Zan was at a loss for words. Where was all of this coming from? 

"My Love, what is troubling you?" 

"Nothing," she said, barely above a whisper. 

Zan gently spun her around until she was face to face with him, the golden rays of the sun lighting her already resplendent face. "You are my wife," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "And there is nothing I treasure more." 

Unexpectedly, tears welled up from her searching eyes, and she grasped the collar of his tunic. "Please never leave my side," Ava pleaded, with an urgency that sent a shiver down his spine. He nodded, trying to think of a way to comfort her in her sudden distress. 

"Of course." 

"And never send me from your side...?" 

This request set him back, causing him to pause briefly. It was an unusual request. "I would not do such a thing," he brushed her a strand of her hair from her face, carefully choosing his words, "unless protocol merit it." 

Ava stiffened. "Do not force me to leave you, Zan." Again an urgency laced her words. 

"Ava, you understand royal protocol as well as I do," he said calmly, stroking her hair. "It cannot be helped." 

"Zan," her voice cracking, almost on the verge of tears, "please." 

Zan glanced down, now realizing how tightly she was gripping his collar, before meeting her gaze, which seemed to swirl with hidden torment and fear. Cupping her face in his hands, he lowered his head, kissing her with an unexpected passion, wanting to encompass the entirety of his love for her in this one single act. He pulled away slightly, to catch his breath, their eyes still locked upon one another. "I will always love you." He placed a soft kiss upon her lips. "And I will never be far from you." 

Max rolled his head to the side, his gaze falling upon Isabel's still unmoving form. Closing his eyes, he tried to absorb the details and meaning of the emotions he was flooded with, as these memories seemed to be flooding back at an accelerated rate. He felt beads of perspiration trickle down his forehead and his hands become cold and clammy. 

He wasn't quite sure if this was the side effects of recalling his past or whether he truly had spent too much of his energy. In his mind, Max was amazed he hadn't faltered after that power display in the desert; he was reminded of the Christmas miracles he had performed at Roswell General three Christmas' ago - it had almost drained him completely. Now if clammy hands and slight perspiration was the only side effect, he would take it. 

_He would need to remember a lot more if he was to help his people._

_-&-_

****

"Keep going," Tess instructed, trailing slightly behind Michael, who was leading their small 'army'. "There should be an crack along the left-hand side of the wall and a keypad camouflaged into the wall." She briefly brushed her forehead with the back of her hand, that had a thin layered mixture of dust and sand, which formed a muddy concoction that was now smeared on both surfaces. "If you wave your hand across it, the keypad should glow green." 

Tess licked her dry lips. The air in the passageway was musty and dry, as if no fresh air had been circulated through the dim passageway in decades. As she surveyed her surroundings, more and more of it seemed familiar and her ability to recall directions and hidden entrances was quickly resurfacing. If she tried, Tess imagined she could possibly remember more of her past - given the time. 

"Your Highness." Yasu's low distinctive voice startled her from behind, causing her spin around and lock gazes with the intense officer. 

"Yes?" 

"Find your son and let us complete the mission." 

"That isn't the plan," Tess frowned. 

"Find him." His tone suggested that his words were more of a warning, than advice. 

Suddenly an opening appeared within the tunnel's wall halting Tess from questioning Yasu further on his strange command. She followed closing behind Michael, as he singled silently with a slight movement of his hand. 

_Find him._

_-&-_

****

"What are you telling me?" Khivar growled, as he stared down a quivering messenger, sent by Architect Sanome. Everything had been going so well up to this point. His subjects were happy and pliant; they suspected nothing. 

"There was a slight glitch in the field generator, which caused a small hole in plasma field to evaporate." Hearing it the second time, did not make it sound any better. 

"How did this happen?" He managed to keep himself from blasting the worthless miscreants from his sight, knowing that this slight blip in his plan could lead to something much larger. 

He would not take any chances. Not now. 

"Sir, the architects believe that there might have been a slight break in the fiberoptic cables of the generator." 

Khivar knew that there had to be more to it than that. Since he had the plasma field installed he had never seen or heard of a mishap such as this. There had to be something else...And he would find out exactly what it was. He took a deep breath and through clenched teeth instructed the officer, "Go and take a team of four or five guards and make sure..." 

Khivar watched the officer sprint down the long marble hall. Once the small grey figure disappeared behind the doors, he glanced over his shoulder, his attention was captured by the festive music that played out on the palace grounds where voices were lifted in loud celebration. He knew if there was going to be a twelfth hour resurrection of the 'Royal Four' it would be in the next few hours. Khivar walked out onto the balcony and peered down upon his subjects, who were enamored in the luxurious expanse of festivities that they did not notice their Lord and King surveying them. All seemed calm. 

Now he knew something was very wrong. 

-&- 

****

Nicholas paced back and forth within the small hidden compartment, where a thin translucent wall allowed him to peer into the interrogation room, which held the last servant to have seen Ava, whom they suspected knew exactly where the Loyalist base camp was. Barak had Medgio on the edge; beads of sweat were forming on the epidermis of the pale skinned butler. It pleased him that his protégé did not restrict the methods of interrogation with the elderly Loyalist. When it was reported to him that Barak had left the lifeless body of Maia in the cell of the prisoner, Nicholas couldn't have been more proud. He had been having his doubts about the officer...There was just something about him. But this had put his doubts aside. 

"Now where is it old man?" Barak blared in his ear. "You know that it is just a matter of time until we drag it out off another prisoner." Nicholas watched as the commander pressed his hand against the vulnerable prisoner's throat. "This would just save you the pain and agony of a long, slow torturous death." 

They had been at this for several hours. It only seemed now that Medgio seemed to finally understand what was at stake. Victory seemed to be in their sights. 

Nicholas had not expected the Loyalist to break; but after a long grueling session of torture and pushing the prisoner to the brink of death, the Kedran seemed more pliable - more willing to be of assistance. The stray Antarian, whom he had reluctantly agreed to recruit, was worth his weight in mesnya if he managed to make the stubborn prisoner talk. Just then, Nicholas' eye was caught by the slow deliberate movement on Barak's part. The Kedran, with much effort, motioned his dependable commander to lower his ear. 

_Could it be? Could this finally be it?_

_-&-_

Michael carefully charted his way through the minefield of guards that roamed the corridors. As they exited the secret passageway, he scanned his surroundings realizing they were in the western most wing of the palace. The pillared columns loomed above him - twenty-foot long, silk, black banners draped from the balcony above - as they crept past the massive interior courtyard. In the shadows of the pillars and fabric, Michael led his team to the northeast corner of the room, where there was a narrow chamber that was unnoticeable to the naked eye. 

"All right, we're in." He pressed the plastic switch on the round ball he pulled from his knapsack, illuminating the dusty chamber decorated with streams of glistening cobwebs. "We are only a few feet away from the stairwell that will lead us to the generator," Michael explained to the group, pointing out just exactly where they stood on the blueprints, which he had managed to condense into a palm-sized sheet of paper. 

"Then what are we huddled within this dark chamber for?" Lt. Siothrun grunted, shifting away from the group and towards the door. 

"Because I want no mistakes," Michael hissed, turning his gaze upon the impatient soldier. He turned to Tess, who had been unusually quiet since they had stepped within the palace walls, and studied her distracted expression. "You all right?" 

Tess seemed startled by the question. "Uh...w-what?" she stammered, touching her hand to her forehead. Michael's chest tightened as he watched a woman, who had been the sole driving force for this 'reckoning', look lost for a brief moment in time. "No." Just then her eyes seemed to sharpen and focus. "I know what I need to do." Her gaze lifted to meet his, and then passed him, as if there was something behind him other than the walls of the palace. 

"Everything is to go as planned." His teeth clenched in determination, setting his focus on the task ahead. Michael had to trust that whatever was on Tess' mind would be left behind, as they had an overwhelmingly insurmountable mission that would most likely end in their deaths. 

_And of course that is a thought that should be running through your head._

Michael closed his eyes and took a long, deep breath. He had a feeling that this would be the last time he would have the chance. 

-&- 

****

"Your Highness," Quirinius called urgently. "I have two incoming aircrafts headed towards the Fold." 

Fadilia spun around and with a steady gaze she asked the question that made the whole room grow quiet. "Is it them?" she whispered. Striding over to the console, which the young officer was hunched over, she rested her hand upon his shoulder, squeezing gently. "Is it an Ithmarian aircraft?" 

"There are two, your Highness," Emine repeated quietly. 

Fadilia's heart raced. _Who could it be?_

"Your Highness, one is of Ithmarian origin." 

Fadilia's heart leaped. There was only one ship that would chance the danger-fraught voyage towards Mount Freiweils. Zan and Vilandra had come home to her. 

"But the other your Highness..." 

Quirinius' voice brought her focus back to the present. "What is it?" she asked with trepidation. The apprehension in his voice alerted some internal alarm. The joyous news of the Ithmarian carrier also seemed to have brought with it adversity. 

"It's one of the royal air fleet." 

"Is it ahead of the Ithmarian carrier?" Fadilia gripped the soldier's shoulder tighter. 

"No, but Khivar's ship is closing in fast." 

"Open the landing for the Ithmarian ship." Fadilia turned and summoned Emine to her side. "You must go and secure our people below," she said, firmly ordering her handmaiden from her side, knowing that Emine would protest otherwise. 

"Your Highness..." The dark nubile child clasped her hands and knelt on one knee before her. "Please do not send me from your side," she pleaded. 

Fadilia grit her teeth together and raised her chin determinedly. "Get up child," she commanded, in a voice that was not her own. She had never raised her voice to Emine since she had been born and it felt out-of-bodily to speak to the girl in such a fashion. "And do as I have commanded." 

Emine rose to her feet quickly. Her expression revealed her embarrassment at the way she had behaved - no handmaiden in the house of Kayoed would show such weakness. With head bowed, she shuffled back towards the corridor. Before the girl could leave Fadilia stopped her, resting her hands upon Emine's tense shoulders. "Be strong my child," she whispered. Lowering her head, Fadilia pressed her lips against the smooth chocolate skin of her handmaiden, a child whom she considered almost a daughter to her after her years of service. "I do this for your good, so that you may in turn serve my children and my children's children." 

The handmaiden lifted her chin up proudly; her eyes shone with pride and a glimpse of defiance. "I live to serve you, my Queen." Spinning on her heel, Emine hurriedly left the communications centre towards safety. The soft rustle of fabric faded as Fadilia returned her attention to the approaching aircrafts. 

"We do not know whether either of these are allies, your Highness," Quirinius warned. "Khivar's men could have commandeered one of the Ithmarian's carriers." 

Fadilia stared at the two small approaching blips on the console screen. "We shall see, Quirinius. We shall see soon enough." 

-&- 

****

Isabel's head was throbbing and she felt like she was strapped down by a ton of bricks. The light that had surrounded her had faded slightly and now her world seemed to consist of darkness than anything. There seemed to be a thin, pulsing light in front of her eyes, but she could not force them open. It seemed like they were glued shut. 

_Where am I?_

Isabel tried to force her lips to move, to form any possible word or sound; but it was as though she were encased in stone. Unfamiliar noises encompassed her - a loud fast hum vibrated near her ears. She even heard voices and bits and pieces of conversations. 

"How is she doing?" 

_Max's voice._

"I'm not a healer, Za..._Maxwell_." 

"Well, _Larek_," Max growled irritably. "Find me someone who can!" 

Other than the hum that plagued her, silence seemed to fill the room after Max's demand. Isabel wanted to shake her head at Max and tell him what a tyrant he was being. Sometimes she couldn't understand where it came from. One minute he could be the most compassionate guy, and then the next he was flying off the handle at her or Michael. 

_Michael..._ She wondered if he was still alive. It had been forever since she had seen or spoken to him...or at least that was what it felt like. The war that had begun decades ago would certainly be renewed at Michael's return, especially if he came out with guns a blazing. He never thought things through... 

Suddenly she felt a jolt of energy flow through her body. The humming had stopped and frantic voices filled its stead. 

"We've been hit!" 

Isabel silently wondered what could possibly be happening. Where were they? Where were they going? She had thought that Max was possibly taking her to a remote place where she could rest and heal, but from the surrounding sounds, it seemed she was in more peril than before. 

"We're almost there," a familiar voice declared furiously. "By the Unseen, land us safely. We haven't come this far to die now!" 

Isabel felt a strong hand grasp her shoulders, as if holding her in place. "Isabel, we're almost there," Max's voice whispered in her ear. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you just like you did for me." 

She felt another jolt of energy, and then whatever light she could see faded. The voices slowly began to muffle and mix together until she could no longer understand what they were saying. Her heart began to pound against her chest, and she felt as if a pillow had been placed over her face and someone had begun to smother her. Isabel fought against the darkness and the invisible attacker, who was on the verge of killing her. 

_Oh God, someone help me! Please...somebody help me!_

_-&-_

****

"They've disappeared under the radar, Sir." Barak steered the ship into the nearest clearing, within the mountainous range. "From what I witnessed we managed to damage their plasma core." 

"Good." Nicholas reclined in his chair, as the ship slowed on approach. From the air, he saw their armed battalion making inroads against the wild growth in front of them. "And our men know what the plan is, correct?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Excellent." 

"From the information, which I extracted from the Loyalist prisoner, the entrance couldn't be more than a hundred feet from this clearing," Barak informed, as he prepared the ship for landing. Activating the landing buffers, he set down the narrow, sleek fighter as on a cushion of air. 

Nicholas released himself from the safety gear and strode towards the clear tube-like container at the back of the ship. Pressing the red button to his right, he heard the airlock decompress. He stepped inside the tube and turned around to face Barak. "You've done an excellent job, Commander." A wide approving grin appeared upon his thin lips. 

Barak stood at attention, with a quick, sharp nod towards Nicholas in acknowledgement of the subtle compliment. "All for the glory of our king, Sir." 

"Well let's hope that our King appreciates the blow which we are about to strike into the heart of the Loyalist contingent." Nicholas smiled maliciously at the destruction of their archenemy's headquarters that was to come. "They will never know what hit them." 

-&- 

****

"I am doing my best Counselor!" 

Larek closed his eyes and held tightly to the angular cushioned seating, as Captain Kel fought for control of the ship. The attack had been unexpected and from behind. "Get us there, Captain Kel," he said through clenched teeth. "We haven't the time to lose." 

"Larek!" Max spun around in search of his pale companion. "Isabel's not breathing!" He began C.P.R. on his sister. 

The thought of losing her now, when they were so close to 'home'...It just wasn't right. 

Larek glanced over his shoulder to the stabilizer. The ship had taken a direct hit to the second generator; unfortunately, this was the power source for the stasis unite Vilandra had been kept safe in. "In all that is holy!" he cried out in disbelief, as he scrambled over to the stasis unit. Pulling the grey paneling beneath the stasis unit, Larek frantically searched for the power console. 

_If I could possibly switch the power source to the primary generator...._

"She's fading," Max cried, attempting to feel for a pulse. As he gazed down upon his sister, whose skin had darkened to a lavender, he prayed that she would make it. His state was weakened so much so that he was unable to even summon a spark of power in an attempt to heal her. Resting his forehead against Isabel's, which was colder than he could have imagined, Max felt warm tears trickle down his cheeks. "Please don't leave me..." 

Suddenly Max felt his stomach jump to his throat, a reaction he and Isabel always enjoyed during their rollercoaster jaunts to the carnival. Glancing up, he saw a blur of black and white streaks out the window. They were no longer being thrown from side to side - now they were plummeting straight down. "What the hell are you doing?" he yelled, as his mind wrapped around the concept that he might die even before he came face to face with Khivar. 

Larek quickly fingered several of the darkened coils and cables that ran along underneath the stasis unit. Locating the main control panel to the generators, he shut down the secondary line and diverted power from the main generator to the stasis unit. Holding his breath as his hand rested on the tiny lever, Larek reactivated the device keeping Vilandra alive. When the lights within the carrier flickered and a low hum emanated from the stasis unit, his heart skipped a beat. "Grace to the Unseen!" he mumbled under his breath. 

But there was no time to sit around; Larek raced to the flight control, pulling the unsuspecting co-pilot of the ship from his seat. He scanned the console, recalling the years of flight simulation during his counsel apprenticeship at Del Haghar, and began minimizing the damage to the ship's core propulsion unit. 

"Do you know what the Volos you're doing, Counselor?" Captain Kel growled, while focused in trying to unlock the safety measures built within the Ithmarian carrier. 

"You will be unable to pilot this ship, Captain, if I do not relieve the pressure amassing within the ship's core." Larek reconfigured the ship's control system so that they were able to manually pilot the ship. He never saw what the purpose of memorizing the inn workings of the entire Ithmarian space fleet was until this moment. As counselors to the royal family, each pupil were put through the rigors of memorizing rooms full of books, whether it be instructional or wisdoms of the Ithmarian heritage. Never had he been more thankful to his mentor High Counselor Hyun for disciplining him during his youth. "Take control," Larek ordered, "now!" 

Max cradled Isabel in his arms as the yelling and frantic cries and frustrated rantings of the Ithmarian crew died down. Once Larek had commanded Captain Kel to take control of the ship the freefall, which they had been in, gave way to a sudden tailspin. Max held Isabel fast, while he tried to find something near by the alien technology, which was keeping Isabel alive, to stop himself from being flung around like a rag doll. When it seemed that the pilot had successfully regained some control of the ship, he rose from Isabel's side and approached the front of the carrier. Larek was still frantically trying to repair the damage they had received from whoever had attacked them; meanwhile Captain Kel was using every fiber of muscle and body weight to steer themselves out of the slow tailspin. 

"Into those mountain ranges," Larek commanded, pausing long enough during his efforts to point out the narrow crevice between the looming mountain peaks ahead. Normally he would have instructed Captain Kel to pilot the ship to directly to the entrance within Mount Freiweils, which in itself was a difficult pathway, but with the indirect attack on them moments ago, he could not lead their pursuers to the Base. 

Wide-eyed, Max could not believe Larek was instructing Captain Kel into the wall of black and grey shadows ahead of them. 

"There is no possibility that our carrier will remain intact through that confined space," Captain Kel declared in disbelief. "If I am able to pilot us through that rocky mountain range, there is still the high probability of ensuing more damage to our ship." 

"Any more damage and I will not be able to land this ship!" 

Larek met Kel's defiant gaze. "Do it. It is an order." 

-------------  
**Author's notes:**

_Didi: Hey missy, you are sure getting demanding aren't you? narrows eyes When I first read your review I was freaking because you never ever say bad horrible things. But it was all good when I realized what you were complaining about. sigh Hey, you're lucky you're getting this at all. smirk This, however, IS a longer chapter. And no. It was not because of your complaints. I do not reward complainers...Really. I don't. I swear! ;) _

Dobs: Mindwarp. Yeah-huh. Sure. rolleyes I believe you...snorts It's getting there isn't it? Who knows how the end will go. Maybe next chapter the ship will crash and Max and Isabel die and Michael/Tess and their little team die and Khivar's little plan goes off as planned....hmmmm. considers this That would be a cruddy ending wouldn't it? grins evilly 

Victoria: Ahh thanks for the encouragement. It's always nice to have an enthusiastic reader. The Rebels on the thread used to be, but then I think they tired of it around chapter 30...LOL. I'm surprised you're not there yet P

Kathy: So you got 69 done yet? Well, obviously you must have since you're reading the bottom of this chapter, eh?

Lori: My girl. Wow sometimes I forget you exist because you're never over at FF anymore. Since that is "my forum" LOL. But I'm sure I'll drop by once I get this baby up.

SWJaggy: Awww, I thought I recognized you from somewhere. Didn't know you were following along my dear. I mostly posted at mediablvd because of Lori...hehe. But it's nice to know that you're enjoying it to. 

SarahJ: Oooh, I don't know where you're from...did you pick up my fic from or some forum which I post? Anywhoo, thanks for the feedback. Much appreciated. 

Love: Hey dear. I see you're slowly making your way through this epic novella as I like to refer to it. Um, yeah, since you're trying to go through it at break neck speed don't feel you need to review every chapter. Though it would be nice to get more than one word reviews, since that doesn't necessarily help me along the way. But if you're reading this, you're already done it...so erm, nevermind. :D


	71. 71

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. I take no credit for the creation of the main characters, however I happen to think that my original characters are quite nifty. Egotistical me? Never!  
**Pairing:** Now if I happen to tell you this, then what would make you come back and read it? ;)  
**Author's notes:** This chapter brings about new changes to Loving Destiny. As you can see the font has definitely changed and formatting also. It won't disturb the story or reading. I just found that if I worked with a simpler format the updates would be a heck of a lot easier and also quicker. Which I'm sure all of you appreciate.  
**Pronounciation Guide:**  
Sachtoro _(Sah -k - TOE -r - ro)_

Chapter Seventy One

  


_Come hell or high water_

- _Anonymous_

  


No one could have possibly foreseen the attack on their ship. It was another time of testing. How many fires would he be doused in, revealing his innermost fears and doubts about the recent decisions he had made? The purging and refining process was enough to make any man break. 

These thoughts ran through is mind as he let out a soft groan. 

Darkness. He found himself in darkness. Only the sharp jagged pain in his side jolted him awake. Max forced his eyes opened; above him were wires, and a cloud of smoke blowing from an opening in the roof of their aircraft. He groaned again, except louder this time. 

"Maxwell." 

It was Larek's voice. 

"Get up. We must reach the safety of the Base." 

"The Base?" 

"Yes," Larek replied hastily. "Quickly. I have Viland...Isabel." 

_Isabel._

"Is she all right?" Max opened his eyes again, furrowing his brow, trying to focus his blurred vision. "Is she breathing?" he asked worriedly. Trying to sit up, he felt a sharp stabbing pain in his side again. His hand slid down to his left side, where he felt a small sharp piece of metal jutting out of his flesh. 

_Just what he needed._

"What is it Maxwell?" 

Max did not need to look up to know that Larek's expression matched his voice of concern. "I guess Isabel won't be the only one that needs a doctor." 

-&- 

****

Nicholas led the troops as they marched down the dingy, archaic quarters, which the Loyalists had been hiding within so well. The soldiers had arrived moments prior to Barak and himself. Once they managed to crack the security codes of the stone fortress, it was just a matter of locating the heart of self-imposed dungeon. If they destroyed the power source of the Loyalist's army base, it would be tantamount to cutting off an appendage of the beast, which was sure to be a threat of attack. 

"Here, this way," Barak barked, gesturing towards the scuff marks upon the ground. "The tracks say they headed towards the dead-end. There must be some passageway through that rocky surface." 

With a wave of his finger, Nicholas ordered several of the accompanying soldiers to research Barak's suspicions. After mere minutes the darkly garbed officers had fastened several small detonators upon the rough surface in the outline of a portal. Nicholas crouched behind a wall of soldiers, who knelt several feet from the explosive charges. Once the remaining soldiers returned, falling behind the measured distance of safety, he gave the signal to detonate the plasmatic devices. 

The ground beneath them shook. Nicholas knew it was a controlled blast, but something felt off. Dust and smoke was to be expected, but along with the expected came a bright shining light above opening that traveled at lightening speed across the cavernous ceiling; it exploded above their heads. 

Before he could react, there was a shower of rubble and large stones , several nearly crushing him. As a piece of large slated stone hurled towards him, Nicholas was pulled forwards, narrowly escaping death. His heart raced, pounding against his chest; he could barely catch his breath. Glancing up he found his saving grace was Barak. "You saved my life," Nicholas stated matter-of-factly. 

"Of course." The well trained officer seemed calm after that near unexpected calamity. "You have so much more ahead of you," Barak replied knowingly. It was almost mysterious in its deliverance. 

Nicholas paused a moment, giving thought to what hidden meaning could be found behind those green-tinged brown eyes. _There is no time now. The Loyalists must be up in arms by now._ He spun around to see who was left of their small platoon of men. 

Under the rubble he saw many bloodied appendages. The blast had taken many of their men; now they only had a handful. His anger flared. However many times he had dealt with the 'chosen people of Antar', it always surprised him as to how they managed to remain one step ahead of him - elusive. "Well," he glared at the dusty, shell-shocked officers, who were scattered throughout the corridor, "let's _move_!" 

-&- 

****

"The intruders are past the south gate entrance," Quirinius informed, as he frantically tracked the unmarked DNA signatures. "But it seems there is a prisoner in their midst." 

Fadilia stopped her pacing as Quirinius relayed that information to her. "What did you say?" she asked. Coming up behind Quirinius, she watched as he pulled up the weak DNA signatures upon his screen. 

The Loyalist architects developed a system of ionized scanning which gave the Loyalists the ability to distinguish the DNA signatures of every Loyalist born within Mount Freiweil's walls. They had even managed to locate several DNA strands of various well-known Iturian families. It could also distinguish between the genetic makeup of Kedrans and Iturians. 

"See here," Quirinius tapped the green blip on the screen, "this is one of ours." He then slid his finger over to the many red blips traveling along with the singular green blip on the screen. "These belong to the Iturian army, who by the looks of it, know exactly where to go." 

"I think the prisoner might be leading them straight to us." Fadilia frowned. _Who could it possibly be?_ She knew her people would never lead any of Khivar's men to her. There were none that cowardly. "Do we know who he is? Are they just Khivar's foot soldiers?" She watched as Quirinius ran a search within their genetic database. 

"Your Highness, it is Commander Barak - the traitor." 

Fadilia closed her eyes and nodded. "I understand." 

Quirinius spun around with a confused expression on his face. "Are you not worried? He betrayed us, Queen Fadilia. I trained beside him. I looked up to him and the loathsome creature betrayed us to Khivar!" 

Fadilia's eyes widened at the quiet, mild-mannered soldier's outburst. 

He quickly realized he had overstepped his bounds and lowered his eyes respectfully. "I am sorry, your Highness, that was not my place to say anything." 

Fadilia shook her head. "What you say is true," she answered softly. "Barak did leave the Fold under horrible circumstances. But we cannot question the workings of the Unseen. He has a plan for Barak, whether you know it or not. It is not for you to question why." 

"You still speak of him as though he were one of us," Quirinius frowned. "How do you possibly look at him with anything but hatred? Under him many of the Loyalists have died." 

Fadilia could not explain her reasons. She had looked into the heart of this child; she had held him in her arms when he was born. Barak had come to her when his parents were killed by Khivar's men when they had raided the forest. A traitor he was not. "You must trust me, Quirinius." 

****

-&- 

Larek had prayed that Queen Fadilia and her contingent would have realized it was him and secured the backdoor entrance into the mountain. When he reached the door, they were locked; but the visage that hid the entrance vanished when he scanned the metallic chain General Steren had issued him, hidden beneath his robe across the security pad, revealing a key code console. Relaying the pass code to Max - who was injured but still mobile - he quickly ushered Max and Isabel into the safe haven - or what used to be one until moments ago. 

"Where are we going?" Max asked, limping along while cradling his wounded side. 

"We are finding Queen Fadilia; and then we're going to get you out of here." The secret entrance - thankfully - was near the Com room, which in a situation like this, was like a war room. Whoever was securing the base would be in there. 

"Wait." 

Larek spun around and stared incredulously at Maxwell, as the weight of Vilandra was weighing in his arms. "There _is_ no time to spare, my friend." He let out an exasperated sigh before approaching Zan. "Your sister needs treatment and so do you," he glanced down at the growing dark blue stain growing on the would-be king's new robe, which Zan had been garbed in during their flight. "No time for fear or worries. We must board upon a ship and find a safe haven for you and the rest of the royal family." With that, Larek passed the metallic disc across the greyish panel, opening wide the sliding doors and into a spacious grey room. 

He had managed to get them home and keep them safe. He just wondered whether the other half of the Royal Four had managed to do the same - stay safe that is. 

-&- 

****

Tess knew from the first blast that flew past her cheek, barely missing her, that her mind could no longer be anywhere else except the present. The contingent of soldiers guarding the generator room was unexpected; nonetheless, they could not be avoided and needed to be dispatched. She had intentions to mindwarp them, but Michael dismissed the idea. "It could alert Khivar in some way. We cannot use our powers until we are ready to show ourselves to him." She had agreed. 

Using the 'special' quarter-staff which General Steren had given her - he had pulled her quietly aside presenting it to her almost ceremonially before they left Mount Freiweils - Tess swung the weapon down upon the stumbling soldier in front of her, knocking him out cold. She turned to see Yasu taking on two of the guards, who seemed surprised at his swiftness for his size, and dispatching them with ease. The other two soldiers with them were also making short work of their opponents. Apparently the time of focused training during their time at Mount Freiweils was not in vain. 

"Who has the electro-magnetic distorter?" Michael barked, anxiously waving an open palm. 

"Here." Lt. Siothrun thrust it into his hand. 

Tess watched up the stairs for any signs of back up for the unconscious guards. She frowned. She could not remember whether the guards had managed to call for reinforcements. Everything had happened so fast. 

"I'm in," Michael declared triumphantly. He turned and pointed at Siothrun. "Lieutenant, you're handling the hardwire, right?" The dark-haired officer nodded eagerly. "And Esmond, you're security's measure." 

The 2nd Lieutenant nodded determinedly. "I will have it down in seconds, Commander Guerin." 

"Good." He glanced over at Tess and Yasu. "You two, you're look-out." 

Tess nodded anxiously, noting that Michael kept glancing at her with an odd expression. "Go and do what you have to." She dismissed him with a wave. She did not want him worrying about her when the outcome of a war depended on the success of this mission. 

Michael seemed to take the hint and slipped behind the black door. 

Meanwhile she slowly and carefully crept up the narrow staircase, peering into the hallway at ground level - the passage way was clear. This was good. 

"Now is the time, your Highness." 

Tess spun around and frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?" Her voice was high - she hadn't realized how wound up she was until that moment. Clearing her throat, she quietly closed the distance between herself and Yasu. "Why do you keep saying these stupid cryptic messages?" she exclaimed in a hushed tone. "Am I supposed to know what that means?" 

Tess was torn. She did not want to leave Michael during this important mission. They had split up during the previous mission and it bore neither of them much fruit. No, she should remain at her post. 

"You _must_ find him." The older Kedran seemed restless, even maybe a little anxious in her midst. It was a emotion-filled state she had never seen from Yasu before. 

"This mission must be a success. I promised I would be here." 

"It is and has been. You have played your part well, your Majesty," he replied gently. "Now you must find your next role." 

"How do you know this?" Tess asked suspiciously. It seemed, all of the sudden, to her that he was trying to get rid of her. Then a thought dawned on her. _Could Yasu be a spy?_

The thought chilled her to the bone. She had whole-heartedly placed her trust in this soldier and not once had she given thought to the possibility that he could be working for Khivar. It made the hackles on her neck stand. 

"No." Obviously the soldier read her mind - whether it was literal or not, Tess did not know. "I am not a spy." 

"Then what are you?" Tess knew they had neither the time nor the opportunity to truly have an in-depth conversation about this. "Tell me straight out why you are pushing me to ditch this mission?" she demanded through clenched teeth. "Or I swear I will find out in other ways." 

Yasu's expression was now back to its usual, blank slate. 

"Don't place your eggs in one basket on this one," Tess glowered. "I am willing to use whatever means necessary to find out the truth about this dire need for me to find my son." She moved closer to him, reaching out to touch his temples - to make contact - to see whether he would flinch. 

He did not. 

"That will not reveal anything," Yasu replied, meeting her with a steady gaze. "I have no information that will bring to light any new reality. I just...I just _know_ that this must be done and soon." He knelt before her on one knee. "Your Highness, the lunar eclipses are complete and soon the spring season will be here." 

"And what use will he have for Zander?" Tess said under her breath, as she glanced towards the light of the corridor. 

"Yes." 

Tess knelt in front of him, locking eyes with the stoic soldier pressed her index finger into his chest. "I am trusting you to watch Michael's back and if I find out that this is some scheme or trap, I promise you I will hunt you down and make you pay with your life." He nodded once. And Tess knew he understood that she would come back from the dead once more if only to see that he pay if he were betraying them. "Explain to Commander Guerin the circumstances," she ordered, pushing herself up onto her feet. "I have my comlink if he needs to reach me, but that is only in emergency." 

Tess took a deep breath and crept up the stairs. While clutching her quarterstaff, she prayed that she would not meet guards so soon during her search. She had no inkling as to where she should begin. The layout of the palace seemed to become more familiar the more she surveyed it. _Please help me God...if you're up there. I need to find my son. I need to remember._

Glancing back towards the almost hidden staircase built within the narrow corridors of the unused wing of the palace, she hoped Michael understood. 

_Stay safe Michael._

_-&-_

****

Michael watched as Essmond made quick work of the Iturian technology, which had kept the Loyalist forces at bay until now. The force field surrounding the generator was ancient by Kedran standards; in fact, he could not understand why the plasma shield had not been dispensed of earlier. 

"Hurry up Sachtoro," Lt. Siothrun barked. 

Michael furrowed his brow as he observed the young officer's restlessness. He twitched as one inexperienced in the ways of battle. "Settle down, Siothrun. Essmond will tell you when he is ready." Siothrun seemed to flinch at his verbal rebuke, while Essmond's glanced up gratefully, as beads of sweat trickled down his face, while juggling several chips and metallic discs in his hand. "Go on," he motioned with his head to continue, "finish. We've got 40 seconds to rig the detonator." 

Things were running smoothly, which Michael liked; he did not want another debacle on his hands, like last time. They had enough liquid explosives to blow up the entire wing. He would not leave the architects anything from which they could rebuild the plasma field. 

"Go!" Essmond declared, as he dropped to his knees, slumped over and breathing heavily. 

Michael could not help but smirk at the seriousness to which 2nd Lt. Essmond had taken this mission. He strode over and offered his hand. "Good job." The young soldier looked startled at his offer. A moment's hesitation and then he slipped his hand into Michael's. 

"Thank you, Commander." 

"Siothrun, are you finished?" He glanced up to see the Kedran standing and admiring his handiwork. "Hey," Michael growled. "I said are you finished?" 

Siothrun glanced over at Michael, a dubious expression on his face. "Do you see the beauty that is before you?" he said, striding with what Michael would have almost called a swagger. "It is a work of art!" 

"Save it," Michael sighed, and gestured for both of them to file out. "We can listen to your 'work of art' from west corridor; for now, we have to get out of here and fast." He waited as Siothrun carefully stored the two remaining vials of liquid explosives within a twelve-inch, padded, steel container and placed it in the bag he had slung over his shoulder. "Okay, let's move out!" 

--&-- 

"What do you mean she left on another mission?" Michael had Yasu by the scruff of his neck, pressed against the wall. "There _was_ no other mission!" he said through clenched teeth. "Now where is she?" 

"Commander Guerin, she went to look for Zander," Yasu stated calmly. "It was understandable." 

Michael narrowed his eyes and shoved Yasu back as he released his now wrinkled uniform. "This was not in the plan," he growled. His mind raced, wondering whether she had already been captured by Khivar's men or not. 

_Damn it. This was not part of the plan._

"We should go after her!" Lt. Siothrun bellowed. "Khivar might get wind of our plan before General Steren and the men are in place!" 

Michael closed his eyes, wracking his brain at what needed to be done. He knew very well that Tess was quite capable, but if she were faced with Khivar and several hundred of his men...that was a different story. 

"No," Yasu declared vehemently. 

"Why?" Michael asked, his eyes snapping open in suspicion. Moving towards Yasu, he cocked his head to one side and repeated himself. "Why? Why wouldn't we go after her?" 

"One person can move undetected." Yasu did not step back as he approached. The soldier stood his ground. "We must attack on another front - create a diversion for her." 

"Since when did you become acting commander?" spat Lt. Siothrun, as he came up along side Michael and nudged Yasu back. "He's probably a spy." 

Michael pushed Yasu against the wall. "Is that right? Are you a spy?" He leaned his forearm against the Kedran's throat. "Tell me why Tess felt the sudden need to go find Zander?" he hissed. There was something about Yasu - he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The Kedran did not act like any 19-year old he had ever met. "What are you up to?" 

"Your and Queen Ava's hybrid forms are quite emotional." 

"And your point?" 

"I am not 'plotting' against you," he gasped, as Michael's arm dug into his neck a little more. "I am doing what is best for our mission." 

"Sir?" 2nd Lt. Essmond's voice piped in. 

"What?" Michael turned his head and glared at the jumpy 18-year old. 

"Do we have time for this?" Essmond asked quietly, glancing at the generator door. "General Steren is preparing for an attack, and we have yet to signal the General that we are in place?" 

Michael gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, knowing the officer was right. If Yasu had sent Tess into a trap, they would have heard about it by now. They had spent several minutes in the generator room without having new guards dispatched, and then more time interrogating Yasu on the spot. "You are lucky that she trusts you, as does General Steren," Michael breathed, releasing his grip on him." He watched the tall, thin frame fall to the ground, gasping for air. "Because this is the _only_ break I'm giving you. If you're messing with me, I will tear you apart." 

He knelt down beside Yasu's slumped form and grasped his chin and looked him in the eye. "Because no one is getting in the way of me and Khivar this time." 

****

_-&-_

_Time to get up._

The voice was familiar, but the pull of the darkness was still quite formidable. 

_Get up. Get up. She's almost here._

There was a groan. It was soft - barely audible. The darkness began to recede and in its place was a pinpoint of light. 

_I'm so glad you're awake!_

--------  
**A/Ns:**

Didi: _So here it is again. A new chapter for your consumption. I'm sure you'll appreciate it. Hopefully ) Always a joy to have your review. Always insightful and gets me excited about the story! _

Victoria: _Thanks again for all the words of encouragement. It's always nice to have that when you're busy and not really feeling like writing. _

Dobson: _Now where is the love, huh? I mean you don't even miss me over on that board...do you? huh huh huh? pokes Dobs _

Kathy: _You always amaze me. I can't believe you're onto a whole new book! Man. Geez, I really need to finish this one. I will. I will. I'll just keep telling myself that, right? ;oP _

SarahJ: _I'm glad you're enjoying the long long long long epic...lol. No M/T but maybe soon. Ya know they do have a whole war thing going on. Heh. _

Vanda: _Where aaaaaare you? Heehee._


	72. 72

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. I take no credit for the creation of the main characters, however I happen to think that my original characters are quite nifty. Egotistical me? Never!  
**Pairing:** Now if I happen to tell you this, then what would make you come back and read it? ;)  
**Author's notes:** Seeing as these chapters are few and far between, I have to say that I'll be spending more time on certain storylines. Though this chapter has pretty much only 2 central characters, be rest assured that the other characters will not be left behind and that their stories will also be told.  
**Pronounciation Guide:**  
Shasta _(Sh -ahs - ta)_  
Abara _(Ah - BARE - ah)_  
Idumia _(Id - oo - MEE - ah)_  
Intevra _(In - TEV - rah)_  
freelias _(free - lee - ahs)_  
Kesseliage _(KESS - sell - i - jeh)_

Chapter Seventy Two

  


_The day that you slipped away_

- _Avril LaVigne_

The feeling of the rough textured surface against her fingertips calmed her racing heart, as she unconsciously ran her hand against the corridor wall. It was instinct, as if she had done it a thousand times before.

Familiar voices, and sounds of laughter and conversation hauntingly echoed down the dimly lit hallway.

_Keep your eyes closed, Ava!_

Tess felt herself being led, almost guided down the empty wing of the palace. She found herself standing in front of a grey carpeted set of stairs. It was well worn. Somehow she knew they were used by the household servants.

_Do I have to stay here Momma? I wanna go play with Shashta and Abara._

Closing her eyes, she saw the images of people's faces, both familiar and unfamiliar. She felt the blood rush to her face, and suddenly her breath became shallow and slightly laboured. Tess felt her head begin to spin again, the same feeling she had when she recalled past memories in the underground passageways. Licking her lips, she rested a moment, allowing the throbbing pain to subside.

_Ava, what did I say to you about entering the courtyard? You know Papa and I have spoken to you several times about going out there in the dead of night._

Opening her eyes, Tess studied her surroundings with new eyes. Things had certainly changed over the years of absence, but she was beginning to recall many memories triggered by a remaining piece of furniture or a dip in the stairwell banister, where she had accidentally gashed the finely carved railing with a butter knife.

Tess fingered the polished ornamental knob at the bottom of the stairwell. Ava had run up these stairs every day and night. Her room was upstairs, two doors down from Idumia's, Zan's nursemaid, bedroom. The memories of her child seemed so vivid standing at the bottom of the stairwell. It was almost like it had been days ago.

"To the main entrance!"

Tess froze, hearing male voices coming towards her. With a sharp intake of breath, she sped up the stairs, hiding at the top of the stairwell, kneeling with her face peering through the narrow spindle-like columns into the small lobby below. Her heart was pounding against her chest. It was almost like she had run a hundred metre dash.

A group of soldiers - about twelve in all - paused, awaiting instructions from one taller officer in particular.

"There has been a breach in the forcefield. We have less than ten minutes to secure the grounds, around the Inner Sanctum."

Tess swallowed hard, thanking whatever Power-That-Be, that Michael's mission had been a success. There would be a large scramble by Khivar's army to maintain order with the large crowd in attendance for his official 'coronation', as well as securing the perimeter around Eshtari. She bit the inside of her cheek, forcing herself not to yell at the enemy below, 'Take that!', and incinerate them; but she could not alert Khivar to her position and that would surely happen if his men began disappearing.

_You are entering the Royal family, my daughter. You no longer belong here. You shall sit on the throne._

_-&-_

How was he to know that stepping through a simple doorway could possibly change the entire outlook on his life and seemingly answer the questions that had plagued him since his 'awakening'?

It wasn't like anything from the movies. He and Isabel had imagined this moment ever since they knew they were 'different'. And he had to say the first meeting was unlike anything he or Isabel had discussed. It was not this warm reunion of longing looks and open arms.

This meeting was rushed by circumstance and silenced by both fear and awe.

She was even more beautiful than the image she had projected within the cavern. Seeing her for the first time, Maxwell could see why Isabel sometimes radiated such a graceful and regal aura about her. There was just something about her. She had this warm glow about her that he had never expected. It seemed to almost reach out and embrace him.

"There is no time for warm reunions," Larek interrupted abruptly. "I'm sorry your Highness, but we must leave before Nicholas and his men arrive."

"Zan. Vilandra." A low contra-alto voice sounded within the cavernous room filled with unidentifiable instruments and computers. The statuesque figure that stood half-turned towards them stared in shock or in disbelief. Max was unsure which he read on her flawless face. "I-is that truly you?" she asked, as her fingers fluttered to her ruby lips. Her stunningly clear blue eyes glittered, with the threat of tears shining underneath the glow of the overhanging lamps.

Max was at a loss for words. He did not know what he would feel at this moment; and here it now was, and she stood in front of him only a couple of feet away. He could reach out and touch her.

It was all something like a dream.

"Maxwell!" Larek's urgent voice shook him from his reverie. "We must leave."

"Leave?" Max frowned. "But we only just got here."

"You know very well we cannot stay with Nicholas at our heels," Larek rebuked irritably.

It took him a moment to gather his senses and come back to the present and the impending forces bearing down on them. He tore his gaze away from his mother for a moment and noticed the lone soldier barricaded with his mother. "Is there an escape route from the caverns?"

"T-there i-is a fleet of carriers in the hanger," the officer stuttered, with a expression of awe etched onto his face.

"Good," Larek nodded. "You will lead them through the passageways."

"And what about you?" Max turned around and stared at his steady companion, who had walked him through the beginning turmoil of his re-emergence as Ruler of Antar. "Why do you sound like you're not coming?" he asked worriedly.

Larek slipped Isabel's cool body into his arms. "My friend," he said with a soothing voice. "You must go through the next part of the journey with these three."

"Larek, what are you saying?" Fadilia asked, in a commanding voice.

"I will keep Nicholas occupied while you, Isabel, Maxwell, and..." he glanced questioningly at the nameless soldier.

"Quirinius. Private Quirinius Intevra."

"And Private Intevra, are safely aboard a ship and away from Mount Freiweils."

"No." Max shook his head, not willing to leave someone whom he did not know, yet trusted with his life, to fend off Nicholas and his throng of bloodthirsty minions. "You're not going to pull some heroic-martyr stunt that will have you emblazoned as some kind of legend," he dismissed stubbornly. "Not going to happen."

Max could see a hint of a smile creeping upon Larek's face. He, on the other hand, could not see anything about this being remotely funny or hilarious at all. This was life or death and he would not let Larek die for him. Not yet, anyways.

"It's not your decision, _your Highness_."

The words seemed to send a jolt to his system. It had been the first time Larek had ever referred to him in that manner. _Your Highness_. The words seemed foreign.

"Of course it is," Max said, finally turning to Zan's former best friend. "As 'king', I have a the authority to order you to come with me."

"I'm sorry it does not work that way," Larek laughed softly. "Since I am Ithmarian, I am not subject to your rule."

Max clenched his teeth as the rejection sunk in.

"But I do hold dear that you feel so strongly to try."

Max wished there were some way he could persuade Larek to leave with him. But seeing the determined look in the robed counsellor's eyes, he knew there was no point. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _Nicholas would slaughter him._

"Do not worry, your Highness," Larek said reassuringly. "This old boy still has a few tricks up his sleeve."

Max questioned Larek's confidence.

"Your Highnesses, this way."

Turning he saw his mother and the young soldier gesturing him to follow him. Glancing down at Isabel, he knew that there was no more time to waste. She needed medical attention immediately. "Where are we going?"

"Tel Edrei."

_-&-_

_One wrong turn..._

And Tess found herself wandering down a wide corridor, that gave wide berth to an almost isolated corridor with gold torches lining the pale walls. As she carefully made her way down the hall, the torches seemed to sense her presence and a step past the pairings of torches, a warm orange glow would ignite within the frosted glass cradled in the meticulously etched, raised golden bowls. The light against the pale walls brought a sense of security as if a protective shield were being created behind her.

When she reached the end of the corridor, in front of her was double doors. They were white with intricately carved molding around it. Tess swallowed hard, as she rested her hands on the slick golden handles. As she pulled them towards them, a gust of air rushed past her and it was as if it brought with it a sea of memories.

It was larger than a master bedroom. It was almost a house in itself. Entering it slowly, she was struck by the large canopied bed, draped in black satin. Tess pressed the bottom of her palm against her temple as a searing pain swept over her. Blinking, she saw the same bed dressed in royal satin blue and a sheer white chiffon canopy tied loosely to the four bedposts. Suddenly in the next blink of an eye, she saw the all black bed reappear before her.

_What is going on?_

_--&--_

_"It's tradition," Zan whispered into her ear. "I must carry you over the threshold, my love." _

Ava clung to Zan's neck as he swept her up in his arms. She had never felt so giddy in her life. The wedding had been a ceremony to end ceremonies. She had never seen so many Kedrans and Iturians under one roof. It had been perfect.

"Do you like it, Ava?"

The room was filled with candles and white freelias. They were her favorite flowers. They had been the flowers Zan had picked for her while on their first date, as they walked down the moors of Kesseliage.

Ava had never imagined this for her life. Her mother had been the handmaiden for Queen Fadilia and she expected she would do the same for their daughter. Instead she found herself in the prince's arms.

"How was I ever so fortunate to find you?" Zan asked, voicing her silent thoughts, as he slid his arms from under her and set her on her feet.

"No, how was I ever fortunate enough to have you even see me?" Ava corrected, sliding her arms around his, which were wrapped around her waist.

"I knew from the moment I saw you on the cliffs that something was missing in my life. I had always strived, worked to be worthy of my position and I was satisfied in that." He paused. "But I had never felt so incomplete until I saw you," he whispered, squeezing her tightly. "You made it seem possible that everything I strove to be was actually possible."

"You told me that I was that person."

"And you are, Zan." Ava spun around in his arms, until she was staring into those dark brooding eyes that never seemed to stop doubting or questioning their own motives or actions. "You are a good son, a loving husband, and a passionate King," she said firmly. "Do you ever stop doubting you are worthy of your position and authority?"

Zan smiled softly and cupped her face in his hands. Gently kissing her upon the lips, he answered, "Yes, my love. The day I married you, I knew that I was all of those things."

"I love you Zan."

"And I love you, Ava, my love."

Tess opened her eyes and knew...she knew all that she had shared with Zan - all the love Ava had shared with Zan. She remembered her childhood, her mother and father, and dying side by side Zan. At one time, she would have given her right arm to remember her life here on Antar; but now she found herself only with bittersweet memories. There was no Zan and Ava.

There would be no Max and Tess.

It was only then that she realized how final it was. Only now, as she stood in her wedding chamber did Tess realize that Max was lost to her forever.

-&-

Max kept his thoughts to himself on the trip over to Tel Edrei. Since his arrival on Antar, his growing awareness to the looming darkness over the land had been settling upon him. And of late, he felt this loss. He couldn't explain it. It was as if something were slipping away - as if he were losing a part of himself.

Glancing behind him, he saw Fadilia kneeling beside the stasis unit, something similar to the one on the Ithmarian ship, but more effective. Isabel had regained much of her color, and her breathing seemed less laboured. The sight of their mother whispering encouraging words to his sister overwhelmed him with unspeakable emotions.

How long had she been waiting for them? How long had she hoped and dreamed to be reunited with them?

_How could I have wanted to deny her that?_

Max furrowed his brow. But he wasn't her 'son'. He and Isabel weren't 'Zan' and 'Vilandra'. Max shook his head in frustration - he couldn't even remember his life as Zan. He....

Suddenly he was hit with a sharp pain in his temple, which left him screaming in agony. Max was left speechless as the pain brought a blinding darkness upon him.

"Zan!" He could hear his mother call her former son's name. "Zan, what is wrong?" she cried out in fear.

He felt himself slide down to his knees, as he tried to force the pain to subside. But it refused. It was unrelenting.

"Zan!"

--&--

_"What would you say if I were to refuse your request for marriage?" _

Zan could not believe his ears. Never had he ever suspected his parent's disapproval of his relationship with Ava. They had cautioned him to be sure of his 'course of action'. That was it. They had never said that he was not to see her, let alone court her.

"I would ask why you would do such a thing, Father."

"Is it not obvious?" Alaric replied irritably. "She is the daughter of a handmaiden - below your status."

Zan knew his father to be a rigid man; a man that followed the rules. But never had he ever thrown station into their servants' faces. He had never known his father to be so cruel. "And what is that?" he asked incredulously. "A daughter of the handmaiden of the Queen of Antar. How could you possibly refuse my request?"

"You have known Ava since she was born." He began pacing in front of his father, who sat on his throne, with his mother at his side. "And you have treated her as a daughter. You've treated all of your servants as family - as equals. How am I not supposed to do the same?"

"Zan, you must understand..."

Zan spun around and glared at his mother, who seemed unsurprised by his father's decision and unusually calm. She was closer to Andaria and Ava than anyone, other than himself. His mother spent her days and nights with Andaria and for her to agree that she is just a servant...

"Do not utter a word mother," he seethed. The shock had finally subsided and now only anger and resentment remained. "I do not want to hear a word unless it is in support of my marriage..."

"Do not take that tone with your mother," Alaric boomed, slamming his fist against the gold-plated armrest. "I will not have it."

"You won't have it," Zan mimicked in disgust. "Well I do not care what you want. You and your rules!"

"Zan!"

"I do not care what you want. I am going to marry Ava."

"No matter what?" Alaric asked curiously. "Even if it would cost you the throne?"

Zan froze. He studied his father's face. He was serious. "You would take the throne from me?" The thought never crossed his mind. Of course the thought of his parent's objections had never crossed his mind either.

"If I said yes?"

Zan knew he stood at a precipice. He thought about all of the minutes, hours, days and years he had spent grooming himself for the day he would accept the crown and scepter from his father - everything would have been for naught. Would he give it up? But before he could give it a second thought the image of Ava's face flashed in front of his eyes.

Meeting his father's stern, questioning gaze Zan answered him, "Yes."

He turned to leave the room, but his father's loud voice stopped him in his tracks. "Zan."

"What is it?" Zan could not turn and look at his father again. His mind was spinning from the whole reality of it all. He would no longer be prince.

_But it is worth it for her..._

"I give you my blessing."

Zan, once again, was stopped in his tracks. Turning on his heel, he looked his father straight in the eye and shook his head in disbelief. "What?"

"I give you my blessing," Alaric said gruffly.

"What are you speaking of?"

"Your Father gave you and Ava our blessing," Fadilia repeated, a huge grin upon her face.

"I do not understand." Zan shook his head, sticking a finger in his ear, wondering if he was hearing things. "You just spoke of me renouncing my claim upon the throne?"

"We needed to know, Zan," she answered softly. "Whether you are willing to give up everything for her. Only someone who has captured your heart so, is deserving of you."

Zan shook his head, still in disbelief. "B-but..." His mother and father sat in front of him and chuckled at his expense. "Why would you put me through that?" he asked, finally managing to gather his composure at his parent's cruel idea of a test.

"There are going to be many things that challenge your love," Fadilia replied knowingly, rising from her throne. "And there will be obstacles to your marriage from the royal lineage, as well as the people, and you must be able to handle it accordingly - without doubt or hesitation. Or your marriage or your throne will not stand the test of time."

"Who would..."

"There are those who would use anything to make you stumble and fall," Alaric said gravely. "And it is a long steep fall, my son."

"Then I will have to be sure," Zan stiffened, "that I make them fall first." He nodded once towards his father who gazed upon him with approval.

"No more talk of that," Fadilia chided, as she slipped her arms around her son. "My son is getting married."

Zan smiled, wrapping his arms around his mother. "I knew you would be happy Mother," he whispered, smelling the draught of moonlift in her hair.

"I am, Zan. I am so happy for you, Zan."

--&--

"Zan."

Max groaned as a dull throbbing replaced the sharp piercing pain. He felt a strong gentle hand help him up into a sitting position. "Did anyone get the license plate on that truck?"

"Zan?"

Groggily, Max realized where he was and opened his eyes to see his Fadilia hovering over him. The trigger of recognition was heart-stopping. "Mom?"

Fadilia looked at him curiously for a moment, unsure of what his words meant.

"Mom."

As the one word left his lips, the memory of the dream-like embrace became reality. And unaware of his surroundings, Max felt, for the first time, the feeling of his mother's loving arms around him. It was something that no memory could ever satisfy.

Now that his memory was returning, he wondered what other feelings would come bubbling to the surface as well.


	73. 73

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. I take no credit for the creation of the main characters, however I happen to think that my original characters are quite nifty. Egotistical me? Never!  
**Pairing:** Now if I happen to tell you this, then what would make you come back and read it? ;)  
**Author's notes:** Yup. Back again. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's all that pestering and love that I feel when I read your reviews and the warm fuzzy feeling I get when my suspicions that this is a work of art are confirmed...Nah. P It's purely for the fans. The fans I tell you. chuckles nervously Ahem...anyways....  
**Pronounciation Guide:**  
sperandid _(spur -ran - did)_  
Belamy _(Bell - am - mee)_  
Qusay _(Qwah - SAY)_  
Dubaku _(Doo - BAK - koo)_

Chapter Seventy Three

  


_There can be no peace with someone who wants to kill you._

- _David Horowitz_

It felt as if time had passed, yet managed to stand still.

On the edge of death arose a sense of self. She had begun this journey without request; now she found herself ending it in the same manner. The life she had known was ever present. She could see it with a fleeting thought. What was unexpected was the recollection of a life which had passed her by decades ago.

It was another life, another time.

It pained her to an indescribable degree. She saw things in color, as if they had occurred only days, weeks, maybe even months ago. Her emotions and thoughts were so real – so palpable to her. Yet still certain things remained inaccessible.

This person that she knew intimately was not her – yet still seemed to exist.

The heavy fog that she was immersed in had now begun to lift, and there seemed to be a light at the end of the tunnel. Part of her dreamed that this was the end; she was going to a place where there was no struggle or pain. She longed to be with those she had lost and watched suffer.

But it was not meant to be - something willed her on, something was willing her to stay. There was still unfinished business...

It was more like a dull heavy pain that weighed in her body. Every inch of her ached, and she felt like she had no strength to even part her lips. Isabel's side felt like there was a hot iron poker stabbing at her.

_God help me._

She did not know if she could stand the pain.

"It will be better soon, my darling." The voice was soothing with its low melodic lilt. It sent shivers down her spine. Her mind raced as it triggered an image of a young, vibrant regal woman before her eyes. It was an image of her mother.

Isabel groaned, trying to force her eyes open to confirm her suspicions. As her lids fluttered open just a little, she felt a cool hand caress her cheek. It was comforting, as if a soothing energy was being transferred through its' touch.

"There will be time to be reunited, my daughter."

With those last words, Isabel fell into a light sleep.

"Engage." Michael pressed on as he led his men through the corridors, now strewn with the bodies of Khivar's men, as more poured in through side entrances. "Do not let up," he shouted, blasting one officer to his right and another approaching from behind. "We must give General Steren enough time to press our advantage."

By now, the whole palace, including Khivar had been alerted to their presence. It was now his job to divert their attention, while General Steren invaded the grounds. As he was brought in close to his enemies for hand to hand combat, Michael felt himself go into automatic pilot. He had no time to think during this situation. It was either kill or be killed.

And he preferred to be the former.

Fadilia stroked her daughter's golden locks. It was not as fine as Antarian hair, but it still held a certain softness. As her hand cupped her daughter's peaceful face, Fadilia's heart felt like it was going to burst. She had her children with her, though the way she had reunited with them had been less than joyful, with Vilandra near death and Zan also seriously injured.

But the physical she could remedy; it was the mental and emotional toll their journey home must have taken upon her children, which she could do nothing about. For her though, it had been an eternity without them, and now reunited it seemed like that void had never existed in the first place.

After she had instructed Quirinius on how to disable the security system within the mansion-like house when they first arrived, they had managed to settle into Tel Edrei; she began tending to Vilandra and Zan's injuries. Unexpectedly the property had been deserted. All had assumed the place would be swarming with guards.

"Is she all right?" Max paced back and forth. Since Isabel had the first signs of coherency, his sister had been under such a deep sleep. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked, fretting at his sister's motionless state.

"I will begin the healing process soon."

"What do you mean?"

"It is a hybrid process using a mixture of the gifts we have been given from the Unseen, as well as special herbs and plant life found only in the southern hemisphere of Antar." Pushing herself up from her kneeling position, Fadilia slipped passed her son and slowly made her way to the entranceway to her far left. She knew that Andaria kept their topside base fully equipped with medicines and herbs. Tel Edrei was the most up-to-date facility besides their central command center at Mount Freiweils.

Silently she recited the verses taught to her by her grandmother that led healers through the procedure. It had been ages since she had used this process to heal her people. Though effective, if there was an incorrect ratio of the herbs and plant life then the patient could fall into an eternal sleep.

Lost in thought, Fadilia stopped mid-stride, realizing she had walked past the healing quarters. Pressing her hand against the warm glowing pad, the doors slid open and the whole room illuminated in a warm yellow glow. She scanned the empty room, with only a few flat, narrow tables lined up against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye she spied a silver cabinet; it was tucked away, as if trying to hide in plain sight. "There it is."

When she returned, she found her son speaking with Quirinius. This gave her unusual hope. She had heard rumors that her son was reluctant to take his rightful place on the throne of Antar. His return had shown a change of mind; his posture, while still hesitant, gained confidence with every passing hour.

Kneeling before her daughter, Fadilia realized that she must also become accustom to referring to her children by new names. The thought was disturbing; however, she knew that as Ava and Rath had changed and were reborn into new beings, so had her son and daughter. She tried to recall what General Steren had told her years ago about Zan and Vilandra. "Isabel." Her voice was faint, but seemed to cause her daughter to stir from her sleep.

So this was to be her daughter's given name - Isabel.

_"Are there happily ever afters, Mother?" _

"Do you believe in them, Vilandra?"

Vilandra began to chew on her bottom lip. The stories told to her by their nursemaid pointed to yes. Idumia wasn't the sort to lie to her royal Highness. Or at least she had no idea if she did. "I would like to think so, but that could be a child's notion of a perfect world."

The crooked smile on her mother's lips made her frown. What had she said?

"But you are a child, my darling?" The most elegant being Vilandra had ever known, to whom she measured beauty's essence, laughed heartily. "Now, why are you thinking of such things?" she asked, stifling the melodic tone.

"Well, I was speaking with Zan; he was saying that everyone says that I am going to end up with Rath." Even the name left a bitter taste in her mouth. The arrogant and stubborn childhood friend of her brother's was disgusting and always tortured her with any slimy, disgusting insect or animal he could find. "And if that is even remotely true, I just don't see how I can possibly believe in happily ever after," she explained matter-of-factly.

"Don't you think you're still a little young to be thinking of such things, Vilandra?" Her mother seemed taken aback by her questions. "You are only eleven by the first passing of Cedris," she said, with a slightly amused look on her face. "So there is much time to worry about finding you a suitable husband."

"But mother, Zan was saying he overheard father speaking to Radim about it."

"I'm sure it was in jest."

"Well it better have been, because there's no way I'm going NEAR Rath."

"We'll talk about this when you're older Vilandra. Time changes many things...even annoying boys like Rath."

Vilandra rolled her eyes at her mother. She had obviously never had a warted sperandid shoved in her face by the boy. "It would take Healer Belamy to fix him," she said, wrinkling her nose at the thought of having to kiss Rath. She shook her head. "Ew."

"Michael?" Isabel groaned. Her body still ached, but somehow the stabbing pain in her side had subsided. "Max?"

As her eyes fluttered open, she saw a radiant glow above her. Her first thought was that she must have died and gone to heaven, but on closer inspection, the face hovering above her held a strange familiarity. It was like deja-vu.

Resting her eyes a moment, she remembered where she had seen that face before. It was the woman in her dream. The woman, herself - Vilandra - had called...mother.

"Mother?" The words seemed strange upon her lips. The face did not match the woman whom she had called mother for most of her life. It was almost like a violent physical reaction, causing her to pull away from the figure above her. "M-Max! Max, where are you?"

Her heart was pounding; she felt like a cornered animal. Isabel had always thought she would run to her, embrace the biological mother that she had dreamed - imagined about for days on end. But she wanted to get away. She wanted the familiar. She wanted her brother.

"Max!"

"Isabel!" The woman left her side, parting so that Max could take her place. "Isabel you're all right!" Max exclaimed happily. "You have no idea how worried I was about you."

"Oh god, Max you have no idea what it was like," she breathed, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Max's neck as tightly as possible. "I saw so many weird and amazing things. And half of it I'm not sure if it was real or not."

"I don't care if what you did or did not see, just as long as you're alive and here with me." Max pulled back, wanting to make sure she was truly all right. "You don't know how scared we were. You were so close to dying so many times."

Isabel nodded. "I could feel myself slipping away, but something sent me back. Someone."

"They sent me back to finish something."

Max frowned. "What do you mean?"

Isabel didn't know how to explain what she had experienced when she was in a coma - near death. It gave her a sense of purpose, yet filled her with a uncertain dread. There was so much at stake; and this Being had given her charge of this massive undertaking - her and the other Three.

"She needs her rest, Zan...Max." The low soothing voice recovered quickly from the mistaken identity. "And we do not have time to dawdle."

Isabel frowned as Max seemed to acquiesce to their...their mother's request. "What do you mean no time?" Suddenly it dawned on her that she did not recognize her surroundings at all. "Max, where are we?" she asked, slightly confused. "The last thing I remember is being in the desert."

The image of Jesse's face flashed before her eyes. Closing her eyes she pushed it away. "What happened?"

"We're on Antar."

Isabel frowned. She should have deduced that with their mother hovering beside them. Swallowing she nodded, still unable to meet her mother's gaze. "Why don't I remember any of this?"

"You were seriously hurt during our battle with Qunar," Max explained softly. "You almost died."

"Okay," she said slowly, digesting the information with her already befuddled mind. "Then how did we get here? I mean we don't have any ship or anything."

"Larek came for us."

"Larek?" The name sounded familiar. Then it dawned on her, who that was. "But how?" she asked.

"I sent him."

Isabel turned to look at the woman who had probably saved her life. "How did you know....How did you know to send him?"

"We had reports about Khivar sending a contingent to Earth," Fadilia explained. "General Steren, the commander of our army, thought it would be wise to send someone for you."

"But how did you know that we'd even come with him?" It felt like everything had been assumed. Isabel frowned. _How could they just assume we'd leave our life there? We had made our choice._

Max could see the revelation of their journey to Antar and the trauma of the fight was taking its toll. "Isabel, you need to rest." He squeezed her hand and gently slid her back under the grey sheets. "We'll take care of everything."

Isabel knew Max was trying to shelter her from the present danger that loomed. The spiritual encounters, if she could call them that, reminded her that they needed to dispatch Khivar from the throne as soon as possible. If it was the last thing she did, she would make him pay for everything she had lost - the first and the second time. "I'm coming with you."

"You're too weak." Fadilia shook her head anxiously. "There is no way you could possibly prepare for the dangerous confrontation ahead," she declared matter-of-factly. "You would die."

"Then so be it," Isabel answered defiantly. Death held no fear for her any longer. She almost welcomed it. But this was something she could not utter out loud. She glanced up at Max, who seemed upset at her determination. "I'm coming and not you," she met her mother's dark gaze, "or Maxwell is going to stop me."

"This is why I came back. It is time to clear up some unfinished business."

"We're almost through the forefront of the Iturian army," Esmond shouted above the heads of several soldiers attacking him.

"Don't worry," Michael growled, swinging the black rod in his hand diagonally, knocking his enemy unconscious. "There will be more. This is just the first wave."

Michael knew that they were there to tire them. Then the next wave would swoop in to clean up the mess. It was a classic move by an opponent with far more resources than they had at the moment. It would take General Steren and his men a while to get through the front gates, even with the plasma field down. He was sure that Khivar had sent most of his resources to the main gate.

"We can take them!"

Michael shook his head at the overly confident lieutenant. "Lieutenant, we cannot keep up this pace," he barked, scanning the surrounding area. They needed to gather their wits. As much as this was expected and planned, they needed to regroup - for the wave of fresh soldiers that were prepared to kill on sight. Knocking out his last attacker and watching as Esmond, Siothrun and Yasu did the same, he turned the corner down the broad corridor and led them into an empty chamber.

"What are we doing here?" Siothrun asked irritably. "The battle is out there."

Michael glared at the impetuous youth. "You aren't battle weary enough to understand that these soldiers you are killing are Antarian lives," he spat. Michael had no regard to those who were coming at him with the intention to kill, but he certainly did not do it with blood lust. He killed out of necessity. Siothrun seemed to relish in the kill - to him they were faceless men. "You think that you're a man, a true warrior, taking these men's lives without a thought?"

"That is a bunch of crap."

"What did I say?" Siothrun shook his head, with an incredulous look. "We are here to free our people from Khivar's insanity. And these men are in our way," he stated matter-of-factly. "What does it matter how many we kill? As long as they are dead and we are not."

Michael sighed in silent frustration. There was no way to explain to him the knowledge that came with a lifetime of war. He had tried to do it once before. "You will see," he said softly. "When the night is over and you are surrounded by carnage and rubble, you will not be so inclined to glorify war."

_"All of Eshtari is abuzz," Vilandra exclaimed delightfully, entering his quarters unannounced. "Lieutenant Rath commanding the legions!" _

Rath slid his cloak off and threw it on his bed. "What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly. He was not in the mood for Vilandra's flights of fancy. Not after what he had been through the past few days.

Assigned to Qusay, an outpost on the outskirts of the region of Dubaku, there had been an unexpected attack by Hakan, leader of the Iturian contingent, and his army. There had been much bloodshed. In those three days of siege and battle, he had killed more than he had sparred with, during his training.

"Well obviously being carried by procession has obviously gone to your head," Vilandra sniffed, as she picked up his cloak and neatly draped it across her arm. "Because I do not recall any soldier of the royal army ever speaking to a member of the royal family that way."

Rath spun around and eyed her warily. "I apologize profusely," he said, his words laced with a hint of malice. He approached her carefully, his gaze never leaving hers. "I am but a humble servant of her Majesty." With that, he knelt before her on one knee, head bowed.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Whatever do you mean, your Highness?" Rath looked up defiantly. "Do you find my behavior distasteful?" he spat. Rising to his feet he spun around and walked towards the lavage chamber. Waving his hand across the small circular sensors, which caused the flow of water to fill the basin in front of him, he stared at himself in the mirror fixated upon the wall.

"What is wrong, Rath?" The haughtiness of royal privilege had left her voice. "This is not like you."

"And what is like me?" he asked irritably. Spinning around, he faced the soft ethereal vision in front of him. She stood in front of him, innocent - unaware of the ugliness of battle. She was untouched by the hardness - unjaded by hatred and the stench of death. "Who am I now?"

"Why are you behaving this way?"

Closing his eyes, he rested against the stone basin, regretting the harshness of his words. He did not mean to take the his feelings of guilt and self-loathing upon her. "I am sorry." His words held the sentiment that had been lacking previously.

"You are a hero among the people, Rath," Vilandra said softly. "Do you not realize..."

"Please do not use that word," he growled, shaking his head. "I am nothing of the sort."

His insides churned from the guilt and disgust he had for himself. At that outpost he had no idea what he was capable of - now three days later, he knew....He knew all too well.

"But everyone says..." Vilandra's voice trailed off.

"They do not know." Rath opened his eyes and gazed upon her confused face. "They live in their marble buildings. They sit in their courtyards and have their fill during the feasts, but we...we have to face the darkness," he hissed. "We have to face the darkness so their appetites are not spoiled."

It took everything in him not to curse the Royal family - his own father for bringing him into such a life. There had been no choice for him. It was expected; in fact, his instructors praised him for his aptitude.

Suddenly he felt her hand slide into his. Vilandra's blue eyes gazed worriedly upon him. He had never seen such beauty - it would be unmatched he had once told Zan. Letting out a deep breath, he groaned. "Perhaps it is for the best. It is better that some face the darkness, so that a few may live without it."

"What do you mean?" Vilandra tilted her head curiously. "I think that it would be exhilarating to receive that sort of praise from the people," she said incredulously. "Instead of being adored from afar, for something as inane as beauty or a title given to me by birth."

"You do not want this glory," Rath said darkly, squeezing her hand tightly. "You do not want it."

"How do you know what I want?" She met his gaze, as if taking offense to his warning.

She was so headstrong. The girl did not see the price that was to be paid. She did not see the price he was paying right now.

"Promise me you will not take it, unless you are forced to." Before she could turn away, he grabbed her by the shoulders, trapping her. "Promise me," he said, almost demanding the verbal oath. "Promise me you will not be so foolish to walk headlong into battle."

"When am I going to have such an opportunity?" Vilandra said, rolling her eyes. "I am like a kept woman within these palace walls. Besides, who would ever challenge us? Eshtari is a fortress and no one has qualms with us."

Rath felt a cold chill run through him, as if her words would come to back to haunt them all. Gripping her chin between his thumb and index finger, he forced her to look him in the eye. "Vilandra, you will pay a high price if you are unwilling to understand death is only beautiful and noble in fairy-tales."

"I am not a child." She pulled out of his grasp defiantly. "I am a woman and can handle these things as well as any man."

"It has nothing to do with being a woman or a man," Rath spoke softly. "And everything to do with losing a part of yourself when you kill or watch someone die."

"And what if I tell you I do not believe you."

"Then," Rath sighed, closing his eyes at her obstinance. "You will one day find out what pain and loss means when death visits you or those you love."

Vilandra stepped backwards, moving away from him. He could see his words unsettled her. Spinning around she slipped through the entranceway and into the palace corridors.

One day you will understand. I am all too sure that day will be visited upon you.

**A/N:**

Didi: _Thanks again for the review. Your words are always appreciated and insights as well. That and you almost get me as excited about my fic as you are ;)_

MethodicW: _Thanks for understanding about the editing P Happens sometimes when you start out without a beta. Or even bothering to proofread. LOL._

Jen: _Thanks so much for saying that. I appreciate your review of my work and that you find it worthy of your time._

VB:_ I hope you got to read it and I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing it. P Well sorta. You know after the pulling out of all my hair and hitting my head against the keyboard several thousand times. LOL_

Anya: _You found yourself back to me did you? Glad you liked it. But ya know, one Max/Tess would suffice. LOL_

Angie and Jazzy: _Thanks again for your feedback. I'm so glad you liked it. And I hope you liked this installment as well._


	74. 74

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Nada. I take no credit for the creation of the main characters, however I happen to think that my original characters are quite nifty. Egotistical me? Never!  
**Pairing:** Now if I happen to tell you this, then what would make you come back and read it? ;)  
**Author's notes:** Yup. Back again. Why? I don't know. Maybe it's all that pestering and love that I feel when I read your reviews and the warm fuzzy feeling I get when my suspicions that this is a work of art are confirmed...Nah. P It's purely for the fans. The fans I tell you. chuckles nervously Ahem...anyways...  
**Pronounciation Guide:**

Chapter Seventy Four

  


_Failure is nature's way to prepare you for great responsibilities._

- _Napoleon Hill_

Tess found herself quickly making her way towards the basement of the palace, where the prisoners were held. She had no idea where the sudden inclination came from, but she felt a uneasy stirring in her gut - there was something waiting for her, or someone. Secretly winding her way down the narrow metal staircase, Tess stood in the brightly lit fluorescent corridor. It was almost blinding.

_This way..._

Tess cautiously crept down the maze of corridors, following the promptings of an almost inaudible voice. There were several guards lining what she could only describe as dungeons. With deft precision she created a false timeline of events within their minds; and she easily bypassed the guards. After making several twists and turns, she was now walking blind down a pitch black corridor, leaving behind the secured cells.

It was eerie; the moist, dank, corridor stank of death. There was no sound to be heard except the soft echoing voices still trailing behind her.

_What could be here?_

"Hello?" she whispered, risking exposure because of the slow deep churning that fluttered in her stomach. "Is anyone here?"

The whole corridor was made of a blackish-grey metal, lined with securely bolted doors, as if some monstrosity lay behind them. There were small slits behind opaque, netted glass. Pushing up on her tip toes, Tess scanned the cells for any signs of life. The first several dungeons were dark and empty, but in the second to last cell, she thought she saw a dark shadow in the corner. Staring at the multi-level deadbolt, Tess knew she would need a key or some sort of weapon to access the room. Drawing the plascer from the belt around her waist, she aimed it at the row of locks. She felt her body cringe as the jolt of the blast reverberated up her arm. Glancing cautiously over her shoulder to make sure the guards were not on their way, Tess opened the door. She could hardly see a thing.

"Hello?" she whispered again. The room smelled sterile, yet with a hint of mold hedging in on the black place.

Tess headed towards the area in which she thought she saw a shadowy mass. There was a hard metal shelf that seemed to jut out of the wall; she assumed it was meant to be a bed of some sort. As she drew closer, the figure shrunk back crying aloud, "Stay away!"

The voice sounded familiar. She couldn't quite place it. Changing the plascer setting, she pointed it above the faceless man, shedding light upon the situation. The long gaunt fingers drooped in front of her as the arms of the prisoner was carefully wrapped around his face. "Medgio?" The name just sprung to mind.

Her days spent at Tel Edrei seemed a lifetime ago. Medgio's tall proud frame was only a shadow of the figure that lay crumpled before her. "I've come to help you," she whispered, kneeling before him, grabbing his upper arms while trying to gain some leverage to bring him to his feet. "Come on, there has to be a reason I was brought down here."

Her mind was racing at what the possible reason her gut led her to this cell. Finding every Kedran prisoner was important, but it didn't seem to warrant her own presence. No, there was something more here.

"We cannot leave her!" His voice was broken and full of pain.

"Who?" Tess frowned, spinning around to scan the cell. She saw no one else.

"We cannot leave her," he repeated again, raising his arm to the far left corner of the cell. His limp form pressed mootly towards the dark shadows.

"There's no one there," she said, reassuringly. Straining her eyes, Tess tried to discern if what he was pointing at was even there, while holding her mother's faithful servant up. "Who are you talking about?"

Suddenly Medgio's weak hands pushed her forward. "Go. You must see for yourself. See what those _carrions_ have done." His voice was between a growl and a cry.

Tess swallowed hard as her eyes focused in on the corner, where a long dark shroud suddenly appeared. Her heart began to pound and her stomach to churn. An unexpected heart-stopping tension fell upon the room. Medgio's ragged breaths were the only thing that broke the silence. She didn't think she was even breathing.

The closer she came to the darkness, the clarity of the fluid lines of cloth came into view. It was draped in a silky black cloth. Her hands trembled as they hovered above it. She took another deep breath, closing her eyes tightly, struggling with the almost child-like desire to run.

_It's her; and she's dead. _

Don't do it. Don't pull it back.

"Do you see?" Medgio cried. "Do you see!"

Tess bit her bottom lip. "I can't," she whispered, not sure whether it was to Medgio or to herself. "I can't look."

"They took her," he said, under his breath. "They did not realize who she was and they humiliated her. There is no burial. There must be a burial."

Tess cupped her ears, trying to shut out his insane ramblings. "No," she said, shaking her head. "She's not dead." Her breath became short and shallow. "She's not dead."

He did not hear her. "We must take her from this place, do you not understand? She must have a proper burial."

"She's not dead!" Tess screamed, spinning around to face the unrelenting voice in her head. "She's not!" Her heart was pounding and she found herself breathless, panting as if she had run a sprint.

Medgio was hunched over, his eyes almost glowing in the darkness of the cell. His gangly limbs reached out for her. It seemed as if a crazed expression had been etched upon his face. "You must see," he said hoarsely. "See what Khivar has stolen from us."

Tess turned to stop him from pulling back the mask that hid her worst fear. "No," she whispered, as the pale, wrinkled hand pulled the black shroud. She watched the graceful sweep of the delicate piece of fabric float to the ground, staring after it for what seemed to be forever.

It was as if time stopped. When she finally forced herself to face the reality that was before her. Opening her eyes slowly, the striking paleness of the skin before her caused her to gasp, her hand fluttering to her neck. Andaria's beauty was evident even in death. It seemed as if she had been frozen in time.

With trembling hand, Tess touched her mother's brow, caressing it softly. "I'm so s-sorry." The coolness of her skin was in stark contrast to her own hand. "I should have been here. I should have saved you," she whispered into her mother's ear. "I s-should have..." Her knees buckled under the weight of her body, as she desperately gathered her mother in her arms. "I should have been here to save you."

She had just found her. None of this made sense. It seemed a cruel joke. She had nothing. Everything had been taken away from her and soon, it seemed, her son as well. "Why," she whispered hoarsely. "Damn you. WHY?" Her voice rose to a fevered pitch that seemed to echo the lifeless corridors.

If God existed, he was a cruel master.

&

It all seemed a dream. As he watched the young woman mourn over the body of his mistress - his lady. She seemed familiar, almost recognizable; but all of these were dreams. They weren't real.

It was another long suffering vision of rescue. Not true.

Just the meanderings of a mind lost in the darkness looking for a string of hope to cling to.

He hard the footsteps of guards. They never came before in his dreams. He blinked, trying to push away the sleep and the fog from his eyes. The sobs from the young woman continued, as well as the quickening footsteps of the guards.

Suddenly the haze of his mind seemed to become more real. As he studied the image before him, he reached out his hand and touched the woman. Where he believed his hand would pass through air met a solid mass. Shaking his head, Medgio reassessed the situation. Taking a firm grasp of the blonde figure in front of him, he spun her around to face this stranger.

_By the celestials..._

This was real. And here before him was a broken Ava - Tess, the returned daughter of Andaria.

The shock seemed to have startled his system, jolting him to his senses. "Your Highness," he muttered, quickly drawing his hands from her person. "My apologies."

He surveyed his surroundings, trying to recall what had happened to him in the past few days and weeks. The torture had been severe, and he supposed the last straw was when the traitor Barak had brought in Lady Andaria. The events surrounding his torture and beatings after this revelation was a complete blank slate.

"I knew."

Medgio glanced over his shoulder, where Her Majesty was knelt beside her mother. "Knew what, your Highness?" His gaze flickered to the door that was slightly ajar.

They would need to make their escape soon. The guards footsteps were closing in on them.

"I knew she was dead," she whispered culpably. "I knew it and I did nothing."

"Your Highness," Medgio slipped in behind her, to support her trembling body. "We must leave. The guards are on our heels."

"We are not leaving her." She looked up at him with the same determined eyes of her mother. "We must take her from this place," she said distractedly. "That is why I was brought here. To take her from this place."

"Yes." He would play along. There was no time for argument. "There will be a proper burial," he whispered, guiding her to her feet. "But we must find the others. Those with whom you have infiltrated Eshtari?"

"Others?"

"Yes the others."

The guards voices were outside their cell. He knew that it was too late to escape without confrontation. Medgio shook Tess gently, something he would never have done in the times past, hoping she would regain some composure.

His body was weak. He knew it. And judging by the chorus of voices, there were several guards outside their door ready to kill. "Mistress, you must focus," he hissed. "All is lost if you are discovered."

As his words left his lips the door burst open - a host of guards filling the cell, weapons brandished.

_Apparently it was too late._

_&_

_Now is the time. Awake. Awake, my child._

_-&-_

"Is everything in place?" Khivar asked, striding into the turret overlooking his unsuspecting guests. His architects had been preparing the machination for the past several hours.

"Everything is ready, Sir."

"Good." He peered out into the courtyard filled with both Iturians and Kedrans alike. They frolicked like there was not a care in the world. And soon there wouldn't be.

For him.

"Prepare the child. I believe my subjects are anxious for my important reveal," he declared, clasping his hands together. "It will be brighter than the fireworks of Pela."

&-

"General Steren, do you read me?" Michael tapped his comlink, which had remained silent ever since his last communication - since the generator had been destroyed.

"Something has gone wrong," Yasu said ominously. "I feel it."

"Shut up." Michael glared at his would-be foe. He still wasn't sure Yasu was on their side. But in the mean time, he seemed to be keeping up his end of deal, taking out every guard that had stood in their way. "You do not know what is happening," he growled. "And so you don't assume anything."

"He's right," Lt. Siothrun muttered under his breath. "General Steren would have responded by now."

Michael turned and stared down each of his soldiers. Obviously their inexperience was surfacing. "Are you here to whine about this?" He shook his head, peering through a crack in the doorway. None of the guards had managed to find them in the inconspicuous closet. "You don't mind if I don't feel like giving in like the three of you are," he said, turning around and glaring at them.

"That is not what we are saying, Commander," Esmond reasoned. "You know as well as we do that this situation is volatile and that we are outnumbered and if we do not have support coming to our aid in the next few minutes that this darkness is the last thing we are liable to see."

Michael knew he was right. His mind raced as to what could possibly have been holding General Steren up. It did make him uneasy, but as commander of his contingent, he could not let their focus wander. They needed to buy some time for General Steren, whether it was the last thing they did. "Well, prepare yourself, because we're about to find out," he said, clearing his voice. "We're going back out there and taking out as many as we can - whether General Steren is out there or not."

&-

"We're almost there," Quirinius informed, as he slowed the unsuspecting Iturian carrier they had found within underground hangar.

"Tell me we have a plan, Max." Isabel leaned forward from her seat in a cushioned chair behind the cockpit of the ship. "Because we're going to get slaughtered if we don't," she said worriedly. An image of Jesse's pale face flashed in her mind again. She had been battling that image since she had awoken. "And I won't allow that to happen."

"Isabel," Fadilia said softly, squeezing her daughter's hand. "The Unseen is with us. His will will be done."

"What of it?" Isabel spat, glaring at her mother. "I know exactly why he kept me alive. I will see my husband avenged."

Max turned in his seat and saw a flash of anger and bitterness that seemed to mirror her soul. Since her 'resurrection' of sorts, Isabel's sole intent seemed to be seek revenge on Khivar. He knew that she had suffered more than most, losing Jesse and others she loved because of Khivar; but he did not think that it was safe for her to go into this battle with the mindset she had. It was dangerous not only to herself, but to everyone else. "Maybe you should hang back, Isabel."

"You're not leaving me behind," Isabel said darkly. "No way in hell are you leaving me behind."

"Well then you must get a hold of your emotions," Fadilia said matter-of-factly.

Isabel lips parted, as she turned to face the mother that had abandoned her decades ago. "Excuse me," she said breathlessly.

"This cannot be about exacting revenge." Fadilia had tried to be a comfort to the daughter she had lost so long ago, but since their meeting, she seemed to be spiraling out of control emotionally. And Max did not seem able to bring himself to reign her in. "You must let go of the anger," she said calmly. "Or you will fail."

"What do you know about my feelings?" Isabel exclaimed. She was in complete disbelief at the audacity her 'mother' had in supposing to tell her what she needed to do. "I don't know you from a stranger in a crowd."

"Isabel." Max did not like where this was going. He knew there had been something brewing inside of her, ever since she demanded to tag along. She was no where near recovered, but there was no arguing with her. "You've been through a lot and I know that you're hurting, but you can't go rushing into this," he breathed. "There is too much at stake."

"We're broaching the outer-limits of Eshtari," Quirinius said, as he prepared for landing.

"You don't know what you're talking about," Isabel scoffed, waving Max off. "You wouldn't be here if you could be with Liz."

Max sat up at this. He knew she was saying this out of her emotional state, but it still stung.

"Max." Isabel knew she had gone to far. She knew the words coming out of her sounded like the rantings of an obsessed woman, but she couldn't control them. She couldn't control the whirl of emotions that she was beginning to feel again.

It had been quiet and calm in her unconscious state. But now she was confronted with the emotions of the events of the past several days or weeks. Hell, she didn't even know how long it had been since this whole thing started - since Tess arrived and brought upheaval to their lives again.

"I'm sorry."

"Isabel, you have to know how dangerous Khivar is," Fadilia sighed, leaning forward, but not reaching out to her. "He will take every bit of hatred you have and use it against you."

"You cannot go into this blinded by rage and motivated by revenge. In the end it will not satisfy the hole inside you. It won't even satiate the blood-lust you have for him right now."

"And you would know this?"

Fadilia sat up and met her daughter's intense gaze. "I do."

Isabel swallowed hard, as she was unable to tear herself from Fadilia's open and honest gaze. It was almost as if she could read the memoirs of her life in those crystal clear blue eyes. Her life was an open book; and she had had much pain and loss.

She understood. And there seemed to be a moment of resolve between them.

Max turned his attention to what was going on behind him to what was ahead. There was a dim blue glow in the dusty rose horizon. The Festival had almost come to its completion. In a few minutes, Khivar would stand upon the balcony of Max's ancestors and proclaim himself king and rightful heir to the throne of Antar.

His gaze remained locked upon the darkening skyline. If Michael, Tess, and the Loyalist army could not halt the impending coronation, there would be almost no stopping the madman. Upon the official crowning of the king, an anointing was given to the reigning king; there were powers that could not be rendered impotent.

Closing his eyes, he prayed that they weren't too late. _Please God, keep Michael and Tess safe. Let us not be too late._

&-

Michael led the small group of men towards the main foyer, believing General Steren would arrive soon, if he was not already there, and expect them. The onslaught of guards seemed timid, less than they were ten or fifteen minutes ago. Having already been in battle, each of the officers seemed less hesitant in engaging the enemy. He was also quite determined - focused on the goal of getting to the main foyer and joining the rest of their army.

Slamming guards right, left and center, into walls or the marble floor, Michael saw his goal close at hand. The entrance lay behind the long black drapes mere feet away from him. "Push hard," he yelled, shoving his staff into an oncoming guard's stomach. "We're almost there."

Soon they would be together once again. Soon his army would be at full strength and he would be able to lead a charge against Khivar and his men.

Pressing on ahead, Michael left the last of the flailing guards behind him, knowing the three officers behind him were able enough to dispatch them. Striding through the flowing satin drapes, he was met by an awesome sight. It took him aback.

"Commander Guerin!" General Steren strained against the wall of Royal officers, who pushed him back forcefully.

Now he knew where the remainder of the guards had been dispatched too. In front of him stood an army at least one hundred strong, keeping a mere contingent of thirty or forty Loyalists, as well as General Steren, prisoner. It was a situation Michael and General Steren had dreaded.

His mind raced with options, scenarios that would or should get them out of this mess. But every scenario ended in much death and not much hope of victory. He did not have enough information to draw upon, to know whether the rest of their army had been wiped out, or if there was some other explanation as to the small army before him. He needed to speak to General Steren.

"Give up," a short, rotund Iturian soldier, with the ranking of a General upon his garb, commanded. "We have your men. And if you do not want to see them die before your eyes this instant, you will surrender."

"Do not listen," General Steren growled.

Michael gripped his long staff, forcing himself to keep many of the four-lettered insults he had learned on Earth to himself. That would not help the situation. No, he needed to remain calm and hope that this now overly-confident soldier would let something slip as to their situation, that would lead him to the correct course of action. "And do you think I would surrender to such a small man as yourself?" he replied slowly, carefully choosing his words. "I do not even recognize your name."

"General Garrick!" the officer declared, his eyes widened in disbelief and disdain. "This is the Iturian who has outsmarted the highly-touted Commander Rath, prophecied to deliver the people of Antar! This is he!"

"Your pallid attempt to storm the palace has failed."

"Well," he raised his voice, hoping Yasu and the others would hear his voice. "I suppose surrendering to you now, would be an option." He moved forward slowly, causing the Iturian soldiers to shift uneasily. "But does that seem like something a good Commander would do?"

"Do not give in," General Steren said darkly. "The re-fortification of the shield will not hinder us."

Michael met General Steren's knowing gaze. He nodded slowly. Not all of their men had been captured. General Steren had been wise to leave some of their men behind, just in case something went wrong. And now they awaited their signal. They were still hidden beyond the city limits.

His thoughts then turned to his men. Glancing back he steadied himself. He would have to distract Garrick away from the possibility of an unexpected attack. _Find another way._ He willed Yasu, Siothrun, and Esmond to remain behind those curtains - perhaps find an escape.

"Where is the rest of your contingent?"

Michael frowned. "Who are you speaking of?"

"Do not attempt to play coy with me, Commander Rath," General Garrick growled. "We know you had at least four or five others with you."

Michael lowered his head, hiding the smile upon his face. _So no specific numbers. Good._ "Dispatched by your adept group of soldiers," he said, slowly. "I was the only one skilled enough to survive."

"Now why do you think I would take your word?"

"Fine, don't," Michael scoffed. "But don't you think you will absolutely foolish in Khivar's eyes when you're chasing ghosts? I'm sure Nicholas wouldn't be caught dead doing something that foolish."

"Nicholas!" General Garrick laughed uproariously. "That little imp, who believes himself of use to the order of Ituria?"

Michael bit the inside of his cheek. _Score two for me._ "Really? I heard that he was Khivar's right hand man?"

He needed to keep him talking. Every minute of silence behind him, led Michael to believe that Yasu, Siothrun and Esmond had managed to heed his warning and were now working their way from this carefully laid snare. If Yasu was as intelligent as Michael had observed, he would either find Tess and mount another strategem of attack, or get the hell off of the premises and regroup.

"Now listen you impudent, bastard, half-breed!" General Garrick had managed to close the distance between them without his notice. Now he stood inches from his person, with his finger in his face. "I will so graciously inform you of the workings of this palace, which you some how suppose is yours to repossess. Khivar in a matter of minutes is about to unleash something never before seen or heard of. And you and your little band of rebels are about to witness the true awesome power of the rightful king of Antar."

"Is that so?" Michael inched closer. He was almost at arms length from the wretch. If he could only distract him long enough to get his arms around the scrawny neck of the chubby bastard. "Are you sure what you're doing right now is the correct move?" he whispered slyly. "Are you sure _we_ did not forsee a plan such as a trap like this?"

He was almost there.

"No more verbal repartee, Rath," General Garrick yawned. "I grow tired of this." With a swift flick of his wrist, a small black metal disc slid into the palm of the Iturian. "You may have been a great strategist in your past life, but there is no strategem that works better than brute force."

The last thing Michael saw was a bright red flash from Garrick's outstretched hand. Then darkness came.

&-

"Commander Guerin has been taken," Esmond said darkly. "What are we to do now?"

They had overheard their commander's warning. Taking heed, they escaped down a set of stairs off to the side of the main foyer. Now they were alone, without any leader.

"We must find a way out of the palace," Siothrun hissed. "There is no possibility of taking Khivar without a contingent to support us." He glanced at Esmond, who seemed to be nodding in agreement.

"No."

Both spun around to see Yasu shaking his head.

"What do you mean no?" Siothrun growled. "We are outnumbered and both of our Commanders have been taken hostage for all we know."

"We must remain here. Our mission is not finished." Yasu surveyed the stairwell, which they had stolen into. It seemed familiar to him. He closed his eyes and scanned the recesses of his memory. A green image floated to the surface, with the schematics of the palace layout. "Yes," he breathed. "There is a way."

"A way?" Esmond frowned, unsure as to what Yasu was mumbling about. "A way where?"

"A way to discern whether we are outflanked or whether there is another way to outmaneuver our enemy."

"You're talking suicide, Yasu." Siothrun shook his head in disgust. "There is no way. We have no idea where we are; and the Queen deserted us several rooms back and now Commander Guerin is in the hands of Khivar and his minions."

"The Queen has not deserted us," Yasu spat, glaring down the young soldier. "And do not let me hear another word of that kind from your lips."

Siothrun stiffened, straightening up to meet Yasu's stern gaze.

"Well it sounds like you have plan, Yasu," Esmond said calmly, stepping in between the two officers. Since he was senior officer, it was his duty to take charge, at least for the moment. "Tell us what it is."

Glancing at Esmond, who looked at him expectantly, he cleared his throat. There was no time for butting of heads. The survival of Antar depended upon them. "Follow me." He turned and began to make his way down the dark stairwell. "We must hurry," he whispered. "There is a small window of opportunity before the Coronation."

&-

"Are you ready, child?" Khivar cooed, as he caressed the pale child's soft head. "You are about to witness the official crowning of the King of Antar."

He felt a surge of adrenaline pump through his veins as he stared down at the source of his power. Soon this child would give him a victory never heard of. It would be recorded in the annals of the Antarian Book of Records. Songs and stories would be sung and written about this day.

"Prepare Project Pilan." He watched as his architects scurried about the laboratory, which had been built into the north east tower, preparing for the revelation of the trillinium. Rubbing his hands together, he felt the corners of his lips curl wickedly. "When I signal you, open the doors," he commanded. "And let the floodgates pour out on the unsuspecting subjects of Antar.

"King Khivar." A young captain entered the tower, kneeling before him. "General Garrick sent me to you."

"What for?" He glanced behind him towards the draped machination. _Garrick should have known better to send someone to this place._

"We have taken the Loyalist contingent."

Khivar's eyes widened in delight. "Really?" Prophecy or not - it seemed things were falling into place for him.

"Yes."

"Tell General Garrick to bring them to the throne room," he said gleefully, dismissing him with a flick of his wrist. The captain nodded and spun on his heel down the stairwell.

"Everything is ready, Your Majesty," Architect Sanom informed. "Project Pilan will be launched at your command."

"Good." Khivar clasped his hands together. "And we even have guests to witness the display."

"Who knew the Loyalists were so kind to provide such delightful coronation gifts."

**Author's notes**

Didi: _Thanks for all the support. I hope things are less hectic for you. I write and happily for readers like you._

Dobs: _And a wonderfully sweet tease I am, no? But you've got to admit, it's always worth the wait... P_

KathyW: _Well another chapter, another d/l for you! One of these days I'm going to sit down and read all of yours in one sitting. You just keep coming up with brilliant and classic chapters. I love them all._

Next Chapter


	75. 75

**Disclaimer:** Owning. Really what does that mean per se? wink wink I mean why can't we just shaaaaare. Hmph. All right. All right. They are not mine. pout  
**Pairing:** Now if I happen to tell you this, then what would make you come back and read it? ;)  
**Author's notes:** Okay, so big thanks again to Didi, Dobs, KathyW, and many of the others who have kindly kept up with this fanfic. In fact, spurred me on when they saw no production from me. Yeahhhhhh, 'spurred' is right. rubs butt  
ahem  
Uh, never mind D I always appreciate constructive feedback. The whole telling me to update! update! is kind of redundant, don't you think? ;) So leave me words of praise or hate, I'd prefer the former, and I definitely will drink them in! Every one of them! **Pronounciation Guide:**

Chapter Seventy Five

---

_Life is a process of becoming, a combination of states we have to go through. Where people fail is that they wish to elect a state and remain in it. This is a kind of death._

- _Anais Nin_

_---_

Darkness and light. Within the sacred hallowed halls of Mount Freiweils, Barak had learned much and understood little. The plight of his race had been, from the beginning, a stacked deck. The odds of his people being rescued by the reincarnation of the past was astronomical. But he had seen images of them. Barak had seen the former Queen of Antar and the commander of the former royal army.

It was seeing the stories of old come to life. His father recounted tales of glory under the command of such a great king and also commmander. And it had always been Barak's dream to follow in his father's footsteps. But then he died. It had been sudden; and he had been so young.

Fadilia, the Queen Mother had been the most unlikely guardian. She walked the hallowed halls as if gliding, like some ethereal being. She was unlike any other person he had ever encountered.

And it was for her, her sake alone, that he had taken on such a task.

"Time is running short," Nicholas hissed, glancing behind him. "We have this minor obstacle to overcome before getting underway."

"Do you think that underestimating your enemy is wise?"

Barak studied the robed alien standing a stone's throw away from them. He was all that was left in the command center of the mountainous base. He was average in stature and quite thin. The robe garment hid many of his physical attributes, so neither he nor Nicholas could be quite sure as to his agility, speed, or power.

"Do not think that I am blinded by his unassuming nature," Nicholas snapped. "I know very well about our unexpected greeting."

"You will not succeed," Larek declared confidently, as he stepped forward to confront the duo. "The Unseen will not be denied."

"Oh Larek," Nicholas scoffed, shaking his head at the sad second-rate advisor to the Ithmarian throne. "Why do you even bother? You must know this is futile."

Larek knew that he had the advantage - the Loyalists had the advantage. Neither Nicholas nor his ruthless commander knew of Maxwell and Isabel's arrival on Antar. All he needed was to give them time to safely return to Eshtari and disrupt the impending coronation. "Not as futile as some would like us to think," he commented casually, skirting around Nicholas. "There are still a few surprises in store for you and your treacherous liege."

"And what is that per se?"

Barak shifted uneasily as he saw the Ithmarian's gaze flicker towards his direction. It was as if he knew that he was an imposter. And that was something he could not have a this point. It was not his time yet. "Would you have me dispatch him quickly, Sir?"

Nicholas frowned at the interruption. He had forgotten Barak was still with him. "No, I will handle Larek," he mused. "We are old acquaintances."

"Yes, Commander."

"But," Nicholas said abruptly. "I do, however, want you to plant the static-warp explosives along the main corridor."

"Sir?" Barak had not expected this. In fact, he did not realize Nicholas came equipped with any explosives at all.

"Here," he handed four silver compacts to Barak, "do this quickly. This shouldn't take long." He moved towards Larek, who seemed to steady himself for battle. "Are you ready to perish in the good name of His Majesty, King Khivar?" Nicholas smirked. "I promise, it will be quick."

Barak accepted the minature charges hidden in the sealed compacts. He turned and watched as Larek and Nicholas faced off. It would not be an equal challenge. Nicholas was a formidable opponent, even for his size and stature. He was powerful. However, the Ithmarian physiology was not as well known to him. Though they were known for their intellect, he did not know what they could possibly have to challenge Nicholas' mindbending will.

He prayed to the Unseen that the Ithmarian might have something to catch Nicholas off guard, because if Larek didn't, he would be forced to watch Mount Freiweils come tumbling down.

&-

The guards set a pre-emptive strike, rendering an already weak Medgio helpless. Tess was faced with this task alone. It was kill or be captured. There was no other choice.

Focusing all of her mental energies on the armed guards before her, she unleashed upon them a powerful wave of static electricity that sent all of the guards sprawled onto the ground. Stumbling back, Tess wavered a moment, reeling from the staggering amount of energy she had just produced in seconds. Then after taking a breath and clearing her head, she kneeled before Medgio, slipping his arm around her neck, and helping him to his feet. Briefly, she glanced up at her mother's lifeless body. They would have to leave it here. She hadn't the strength to carry two bodies, and Medgio was unable to carry his own weight, let alone dead body.

Still, there was a part of her that hated the thought of leaving her behind. _It wasn't..._ Tess blinked once, unsure of herself. She could have sworn she heard a quiet gasping sound emanate from her mother's body.

_Wishful thinking._ There was no time for dawdling.

"We have to get out of here before anybody else comes," she gasped, gritting her teeth under his weight.

It was only a split second before Tess saw the movement out of the corner of her eye. But when she turned to see one lone guard come around the corner of the entrance way; it was already too late. With a flash, everything fell to black.

&-

The light was blinding; and as the ebb of life filled the once devoid body, the conscienceness of being began to awaken the senses. She could feel the dampness of the cool air against her skin. And the tingling sensations prickled her whole body. She felt like her whole being was being sucked through a numbing vortex. Her mind was unable to comprehend where she was.

And then in one moment, she breathed life anew.

&-

"Are you sure your body is up to the task," Fadilia asked, slightly hovering over her daughter. "You are still recovering from the healing."

"I'm fine," Isabel said, a little exasperated with the concern of both her brother and mother. "I'll be fine."

Max had been plotting the course with the young officer they had conscripted from the Loyalist base. It left her and Fadilia alone for long periods of...long _uncomfortable_ periods of time.

"I know that my presence is still of a shock to you, but you must understand that I speak only out of concern for you, _Isabel_." Fadilia consciously spoke the Earthen name. It seemed as if her daughter flinched at the mention of her former self - like the name somehow burned her physical body. "You are still my daughter," she whispered softly. "And I am here for you. Whatever trials and tribulations you may be struggling through."

"Really?" Isabel questioned, gazing intently at her 'biological' mother. "Then where were you when I called to you?"

The memories of speaking to her mother for the first time, as if she truly existed, flashed before her eyes. She remembered the feel of her pink satin gown, torn and tattered from the harrowing night, as she fell to her knees in tears. All Isabel had wanted that night was her mother's arms to enfold her and whisper comforting words.

The alien being before her said nothing - seemingly at a loss for words.

And it had been the same that night.

"See, your concern for me back then was useless," Isabel hissed, her eyes brimming with tears. "Because you were here, millions or billions of miles or whatever the hell measurements you use, away."

Fadilia understood her pain and hurt. She understood why Isabel had felt abandoned. But there was nothing she could do, except wait for their return. "I prayed every night that I could have gone with you," she said half-heartedly, knowing her words were in vain. They could not dispell the years of absense.

"Well you weren't." Isabel turned away, closing the door on this conversation. But apparently her 'mother' didn't get the hint.

"I imagined you from the very first moment you left us," Fadilia said wistfully. "Your golden locks, your unfading beauty never left me."

Isabel closed her eyes, trying to focus on something else, not wanting to listen to Fadilia's sob story.

"When Andaria informed me of both your deaths, I did not think I could go on. It was as if someone had torn the heart out of me. And I could not breathe. My children - I never imagined that I should outlive them." She shook her head, remembering the feeling of disassociating with time, as if her world was tumbling into chaos. "And Zan had sent me away, making sure that Khivar could not harm me," she whispered. "And I was so far away from you."

Isabel bit the inside of her cheek, forcing herself not to respond. She turned to study her mother's pained expression. Fadilia's eyes were closed, as if she were reliving each moment right in front of Isabel.

She knew exactly what that was like. Having to let go of people she loved when she could not save them.

"But then Radim spoke of your new life," Fadilia said, opening her eyes and turning to reach out to her daughter. "I had hope again. That one day I would see you again."

"And what were we left with?" Isabel accused softly. "We had no idea what or who we were."

Fadilia nodded and shook her head at the unexpected obstacless the Unseen had put in her children's path. "Nothing went according to the architects' plans," she admitted. "There was a crash and most of your guardians had been killed or captured and tortured by the human race. Nasedo was the only one who survived."

"Well I know all of this now."

"And you should know we did what we thought was best." Fadilia leaned in, tilting her head to look into her daughter's hooded eyes. Everything inside of her prayed she had reached her. She had hoped Isabel understood that they had done this to save them and Antar.

"I understand my hand-crafted purpose," Isabel stated, keeping herself at a distance. She could not let herself trust this woman...alien form. "And I will fulfill my purpose."

Fadilia furrowed her brow. She did not like the increasingly detached state Isabel was retreating into. It frightened her.

"And I will finally be at your side to help you," she quietly declared, unable to confront Isabel about her concerns. "The way it should have been in the last time."

Isabel glanced up at her mother, who had placed her lightly upon hers. She swallowed hard, unsure of the emotions that continued to swell up within her. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes tightly rested head back against her seat. "We will see about that," she breathed, with a slight skepticism.

However Fadilia's hand remained upon hers, squeezing hers tightly.

&-

"My pure Antarian subjects of high and low class alike," Khivar greeted, gesturing with wide open arms to the Antarians below. "I am proud to announce that in the light of tonight's fitting coronation, I, your King, have brought to you a symbol of my love, for you, my people."

There was shouts of joy and anticipation intermingled with many silent rumblings.

Khivar suspected as much. The Loyalist contingent's arrival, though minor as they may have been, disguised as faithful servants and laborers, were apprehensive. It was to be expected - since his plans were to the benefit of him, Khivar, King of Antar. And soon-to-be so much more.

"If you join with me, peering up to the celestial observatory's tower, my gift to you will now be unveiled!"

_Oh, it would be a beautiful and humbling sight. All would bow to him after this night. No one would stop him. It would be something unthinkable. Not after I get through with the unevolved, inconsequential beings now before me._

With a short burst of energy lighting the nightsky, he signalled for it all to begin.

_It was just a matter of time._

_-&-_

Siothrun stood amidst a small pile of bodies. _Architects._ He imagined Khivar would be much more of a challenge than to guard such a priceless machination than with a group of architects. "Have you set the detonations?" he growled over his shoulder as he guarded the turret entrance. He had no idea how Yasu did it, but the strong yet unassuming figure had managed to lead them through unmarked passages to this tower.

Siothrun had been livid. They had been trying to escape, not trapped into an inescapable corner. That was, until they had forced their way into what looked like an abandoned tower.

"The explosives seem to have been damaged in our brief encounter with those guards," Essmond shouted, his head buried underneath the looming machine, called Pilan. "Give me time!"

"We do not have time," Yasu declared darkly. "The machine seems to be connected to a secondary wireless remote. If the architects do not initiate Project Pilan, it seems Khivar was intelligent enough to have a back-up plan."

Siothrun gritted his teeth as he heard the fast approaching echo of footsteps. "You'd better figure out something fast," he warned. "Because we have reinforcements coming our way." Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Essmond still trying to repair several of the containment units of explosives; while Yasu seemed to hovering in a corner, fiddling with the many glowing lights of the unmanned control panel.

_I cannot believe he is playing with buttons at a time such as this!_

"Hey-! We have company!" he yelled, as the group of guards converged upon him, pushing him back into the tower room. Siothrun tried to keep them at a distance as Essmond was setting the explosives, but these guards seemed well-trained and far more experienced than the others they had faced. "Damnation! A little help!"

The focus of the soldiers seem to diverge, leaving it more manageable, yet still overwhelmed.

"For Kedar!" Yasu cried.

That was the last thing Siothrun heard as a surge of guards broke forth, overwhelming them all.

&-

Turbulence. Max held tightly to his seat and anything else he could grab onto as the carrier was rocked by something unseen. He glanced back to see both Isabel and Fadilia clinging to anything bolted down. Their expressions full of worry.

"We're being fired upon," Quirinius cried, trying to keep the ship stable and maneuver past the unfriendly fire. "Our shields are down and one of our engines is out of commission."

Max frowned. "Is there any clearing where we can possibly land?"

"No, just dense forest."

_Damn._

"One more blast and..."

Max felt his rise to his throat, as if going down in an elevator. They were going down. They were going to crash. He wasn't apparently having much luck with the whole flying thing.

"We're going down!" Quirinius yelled. "Brace yourselves!"

He heard the high pitched whine of the wind cutting against the metal ship as he was thrown against the control panel, as they crashed through thick branches of a forest of trees.

"Ma-x!" He heard Isabel's desperate cry.

There was nothing he could do, except to wait and see if they could survive this.

&-

"Another enemy ship down, Sir."

Captain Nuha nodded. It had been a quick ascension, since their retreat into Mount Freiweils. And he had never been more honored.

Since General Steren's departure into Eshtari, they had been frantically trying to keep everything at bay. If they managed the flow of ships traversing throughout Eshtari's airspace, it would be enough. He had not yet heard from General Steren. And as time passed, the more worried he was getting. "Were there any survivors?"

"We sent a group of soldiers to scout the ship."

"Good." "We cannot have any more surprises," he said warily. "We must deal with the foremost danger ahead of us."

"Sir?" asked 1st Lt. Zayak, curiously.

"The sleeping giant is before us. And he awaits to devour us whole."

"And what are we to do about this?" Zayak asked. "Do we not have a secondary plan, when and if General Steren does not come back?"

Nuha shifted uneasily. He had led several battalions, but never had he suspected that he would be the commander of the last lone Loyalist army. It boggled his mind how General Steren could focus in on what needed to be done to free a whole race of people - for that was what he had done for the past two decades while they re-established a life in Mount Freiweils.

"Sir?"

"I need you to gather all of the lieutenants and captains within the camp," he said thoughtfully. General Steren had drilled into him since he came under his command, that if he wanted the best and most effective strategem, surround yourself with the best. He let out a deep breath while his gaze remained on the flickering lights of Eshtari. "Yes. We cannot wait any longer. We must lead an attack on Eshtari."

&-

"Get up!" A loud voice rung in his ears. "Get up now!"

He felt himself poked in the gut with something hard and pointed. He groaned. Well he was alive.

"How many do we have?" a low voice growled.

"There were four passengers," another voice informed. "But Lt. Salar, they do not seem to be dressed in uniform."

"This one is alive," the low voice declared, poking Max again. "Are the others dead?"

_Dead?_ This roused him. He forced himself up, making the blood rush to his head. "Isabel!"

"This one is speaking," Salar said in distase. "And I see the pilot is breathing too."

"Sir, the passengers in the back are women."

"What?"

Max tried to concentrate on their words, trying to stay conscious. If he could, he needed to figure out a way to escape from their captors. They were so close to Eshtari. Quirinius had pointed it out to him. They had been only a few hundred miles away.

"Sir!" The fainter voice seemed quite alarmed.

Max opened his eyes. There was blood trickling down his face, obstructing his sight. _Fadilia._ If they found their mother, they would surely recognize her.

"What is it?" Salar said exasperatedly.

"It...it's..."

Max's chest tightened. The soldier knew.

"Spit it out!" Max felt his leg kicked as Lt. Salar stepped into the back where Isabel and Fadilia were. "What is it?"

Max pushed himself upright, until he was sitting. Quirinius was slumped over the steering control. With a lot of effort, he silently slid over to the pilot's seat, pressing his finger over his pulse to make sure he was alive. He was.

"It's Queen Fadilia." Max stiffened as the name was uttered by the looming voices. "Queen Fadilia was on this ship."

He had to get out of there. He had to get them out of there. They would be of no use if they were shackled or worse when they confronted Khivar.

Forcing himself up onto his feet, he tried to, with some stealth, sneak up on the two soldiers - who no doubt were pawing over both Isabel and Fadilia. He did not know what power he had left, in his injured state, to fend off the guards, but he prayed to God that it would be enough. With everything he had, Max steadied himself and launched himself upon the nearest guard, who had his back to him, knocking him out with a short burst of energy. But before the soldier went down, the big brute flung him back, knocking the wind out of him.

Before he had another chance to launch an attack on the second officer, the smaller, yet still muscular soldier of the two, pressed a short metal weapon against Isabel's throat. "I would not do that if I were you," he blurted out, shifting uneasily as Max gazed up hatefully at him. "Or you and your friend here will die."

Slowly the soldier stepped forward, bending down to check on his commander. The large soldier seemed to recover from Max's stun blast quickly. After a few moments, the soldier known as Lt. Salar, was groaning and sitting upright.

_This was not good. What a failure he was._

"Who are you?" demanded the smaller officer. "And what are you doing with Queen Fadilia?"

Max remained silent. If he was going to be captured, he certainly wasn't going to reliquish any information that could possibly get him or Isabel killed. And that would certainly happen if they figured out they were the hybrid re-creations of Zan and Vilandra.

Lt. Salar hesitantly stood up, trying to regain a sense of balance. He turned and glared at Max, before shaking the cobwebs from his head. "You," he growled, moving forward, and looming over him. "Did that to me."

Max raised his hands, prepared to defend himself; but he was deterred at the sight of the soldier pressing his weapon deeper into Isabel's throat. "If you hurt her I swear I'll kill you!" he seethed.

"Pathetic." Salar pulled out a pair of thin wire rings. They seemed familiar. "Hold out your hands," he commanded, and waited until Max obeyed. "You're all alike. Weak and pathetic when confronted face to face."

Max gritted his teeth and refused to respond, as the thin power binding shackles were activated, stifling his inherent powers. He kept his gaze locked on both Isabel and Fadilia, making sure they were all right. He saw the rise and fall of both their chests, so he knew that they were still breathing, and that was a small comfort.

"Hushai, come and lead this prisoner back to camp, while we tend to Queen Fadilia and the other prisoners."

"Queen Fadilia?" The voice was filled with awe and excitement.

"Yes, Queen Fadilia," Salar said warily. "Now get Gibeon in here as well. We will need several hands to carry out these unconsicous prisoners."

"I thought Gibeon was with you?"

"What?" Salar seemed mildly irritated. "He's always running off..."

"Uh, Sir?" A voice came from the cockpit of the carrier.

"Gibeon! I told you to wait until I instruct you how to proceed?" Max was handed off to the officer referred to as Hushai, before Salar moved towards the cockpit. "And I will be informing Nuha of this," he said darkly.

"Sir, look who it is."

"What is it?"

"_Quirinius_."

Max heard the name uttered before being forced into the darkness of the forest, outside the comfort and shelter of the ship. He frowned. _How would they know Quirinius' name? Unless..._

It all made sense. They spoke of Fadilia with more than just awe, but a tinge of reverence. And they had not threatened her life, instead focusing on Isabel. They were Kedrans. They were his people.

"Wait!" Max shouted, pulling against the firm grip of his guard. "This is a misunderstanding."

"Hush, Iturian scum."

"What is this ruckus?" Salar growled, peering his head from out of the carrier. "I do not want our position to be made known! Hushai, what kind of job are you doing?"

"Wait," Max cried, trying to get Salar to hear him. "I'm not the enemy."

"Right," Hushai scoffed, shoving Max to the ground. "Like we haven't heard that one before."

"No! I'm not!"

"Then how would you explain holding the Queen Mother hostage?" Salar accused, as he gently carried her body from out of the ship. "You Iturians make me sick!"

"I'm not Iturian! I am Kedran like you."

Hushai laughed out loud, as he circled him. "You sure don't look anything like one of us. There's something strange about you," he spat. "Foreign."

Max knew he could not reason with them. They were chattering above him. Not at all bothering to listen. He would have to make them hear. Even though it would sound preposterous, he would have to reveal his identity. He knew now that he would have to take his place as the Loyalist's leader and king.

_--&--_

_"I do not know how I would have come this far," Zan smiled down at Ava, "without you." _

"And I, you, Zan." Ava agreed wholeheartedly.

"Oh by Celestia, how sickening?" Rath groaned. "Zan, since you and Ava were betrothed, you have become unbearable."

"Oh really?" Zan chuckled.

"Yes," he answered disgustedly. "It is almost enough to make me leave the room."

"Well, it seems that you have no trouble speaking your hearts' desire when we are alone." Zan glanced over at Vilandra, who was smoothing the drape of her dress.

"Well," Rath's gaze flickered over towards Vilandra. "that is something utterly different."

"It is finding the courage to speak the words of your heart, Rath," Ava said softly. "Because without uttering those words, you have nothing."

"Well then I will have nothing," he growled, irritated by their presumptions.

"This is a big day," Zan breathed, smoothing out the collar of his scarlet robe. "It did not seem as if it would ever come."

"Yes," Rath nodded. "I am quite surprised the thought did not send the whole royal counsel running." He grinned mischieviously.

"Funny, Rath," Zan groaned. He turned away from his oldest friend and towards his sister. "Vilandra, come join us."

"Why should I?" she pouted. "This apparently is your big day and I do not even deserve mention."

Zan left Ava's side and walked over to where his sister was moping. Slipping his arms around her, he gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Even unhappy, she looked beautiful. "This is just one day," he chided. "You have every other day to be recognized."

Vilandra seemed to think this over. "Do you think your charming and flattering words are supposed to make me feel better?" she asked suspiciously.

"Is it working?"

"Maybe." He could see her fighting the smile that was playing upon he ruby lips.

"Good."

Vilandra spun around and gazed deeply into her brother's eyes. "Do you not feel like there is something absent?" she asked curiously. "It is like there is a hole..."

Zan nodded. "To have Father place the crown on my head and celebrate this day would have made everything complete," he said solemnly. "It seems almost wrong to be doing this without him."

Vilandra's brow furrowed. Then without notice, she flung her arms around his neck. "I am happy for you, Zan."

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, squeezing tight. "Thank you for that, Vilandra."

"Oh, let the party begin!" Rath sighed exasperatingly. "Your mother and all of the royal court must be having a fit."

Zan pulled away from the embrace, and both he and Vilandra laughed at Rath's impatience. "Do you think I am ready to lead an entire world?" he asked them.

"Of course," Ava said confidently.

Zan smiled, knowing that would always be the answer she would give. Ava would always believe in him. She would always love him.

"I could possibly do a better job," Vilandra teased. "But since you are the first born..."

Zan chuckled. "Of course you would," he laughed.

He waited now for Rath's opinion, which he was sure would be unique.

"No," Rath said slowly. The girls rose to protest, but Zan held up his hand.

"Really?"

"I do not think you are ready to lead, but who is?" he said thoughtfully. "But do know that we are all here today to say that is fine. Because you have to start somewhere."

Zan smiled and nodded gratefully at his friend and confidante. Clapping his hands he said happily, "Well, my friends and family. It is time."

No time like the present.

&--

Slowly he stood up, turning to face the ignorant men. It was now or never.

"I am Zan, son of Alaric and Fadilia - Of Kedran blood, reborn."

Next Chapter


	76. 76

**Disclaimer:** It's my precioooousssssss. All right. Okay. No. It isn't mine. But oh how it should be!  
**Pairing:** If you haven't figured it out by now...  
**Author's notes:** Wow. It's ending. Well, not right this second, but wow, I see the end in sight. It's crazy. Crazy I tell you!  
**A/N2:** blkyangel,anniGHforever, sal, mony, Jen, Jade, MethodicWays, Druccia I had to respond. Just thanks for being old and becoming new readers. I appreciate it. I hope you'll stick with me. I appreciate feedback always. **A/N3:** KathyW, you're darn right Dobs would kick my patootey. Right Dobs? **A/N4:** Didi, thanks again. I appreciate the feedback. I know that there wasn't much to get freaked out over, yet there was...hehe. I can't wait to hear about this chapter. **A/N5:** VAB I had to give you a separate note. There was definitely a lot of questions you had for me. I can't say this A/N will actually answer any of them, but I just wanted to tell you how much appreciated your comments. And they weren't all praise! Who says I can't take critique:P Anyways, I do have to say that Isabel has lost it a bit lately, but I have to say that she's been through a whole heck of a lot. Jesse dying and all. I know she should suck it up, and maybe she will, but I can't say I'd believe it if she openly accepted Fadilia. As for Michael, I had said he regained pretty much all of his memories, but that doesn't necessarily mean he has regained all of his former abilities and skills. I mean, still have to realize that he is Michael. Not Rath. So he's regaining command and stuff. Plus, we don't know how great a commander he was. And I'm glad you're liking Max and thinking his storyline is interesting. He's interesting and it's too bad the writers of Roswell couldn't see HOW interesting he could have been. As for Tess and her losses, well I'm sorry about that. But it can't be helped. My muse calls. And inspiration can't be denied. hehe. But I to have to say that it's not all for naught. As well as for my God themed things, you will see. I also think that I've kept it relatively obvious in that if there is such thing as 'destiny' that God could be a interesting mixture within the concept. Who chooses destiny? Or fates something? God is not necessarily something farfetched and I like the idea that a greater Being choses people for certain tasks and destinies...Anyways this rambling is enough. On to the story!

**Pronounciation Guide:** talar - _(tah - LAR)_

Chapter Seventy Six

----

_Time is too slow for those who wait, too swift for those who fear, too long for those who grieve, too short for those who rejoice, but for those who love, time is eternity._

- _Henry Van Dyke_

_-----_

The smell of ash, soot, dirt and smoke wafted through his nostrils and permeated his senses like a sweet intimate memory. His fingers twitched as it lay resting upon the marble railing, as if waiting to respond from old familiar habits. He longed for the warm amber glow of flames - watching them engulfing everything in its path. Such a powerful image of a time long lost.

His body almost began to ache as he watched the tall tower in anticipation. Soon he would hear the surprise and shock of his loyal 'subjects'. Once again he would hear with subliminal ecstasy, the writhing screams of those lost to his power.

_'Sir we encountered a problem,' a tiny mental voice echoed in Khivar's head. _

'What is it?'

His plan would not be stopped. It would be completed. There was no one to stop him.

_'Lingering Loyalists have infiltrated the tower!' _

'What?'

He felt the internal shudder of the mental recipient. He had ignored the spoil of confusion that filled his mind earlier while he admired the looming tower. Nothing had led him to suspect any foul play, as his officers had informed him of the capture of both Commander Rath and Queen Ava.

_'But they have been captured.' _

'How much damage was done?'

His mind raced as he imagined the havoc that could have been wreaked upon his little pet project. He glanced down at his subjects who were waiting mindlessly, as if some 'surprise party' was about to erupt. Nothing would arise, if those little imps had touched his sweet 'Pilan'.

_Heads would roll. _

'It seems as if everything has remained intact, your Highness.'

'Is this your little puny observation, or is there someone remotely intelligent enough to actually confirm it!' he seethed.

_'Architect Durin here,' another voice awakened. 'And nothing seems to be altered.' _

'You'd better pray to whatever you find holy that it is.'

&---

Larek folded the hood of his robe back, to reveal his pallid face. Nicholas had long taken for granted the powers he had upon his people. His ability to insinuate his voice into the minds of unwilling victims. It brought him great pleasure to bring pleasure and pain to those who were helpless to do nothing.

"You look worried, my friend," Nicholas chuckled, as he strode through the dark cavernous control room. "Do I unnerve you?"

"Not as much as you'd like to think _my friend_."

"I should have known you would be a party to the treason of the soon-to-be official ruler of our kingdom."

Larek could not help but chuckle at the elongated title.

"I wouldn't laugh, if I were you," Nicholas growled. "That is my king."

"If you were so confident of this so-called 'coronation', then why are you flying across the land just to cut off a stray group of rebels?" he challenged, narrowing his eyes on the puffed up ant. "If this was fated, nothing would stop this 'coronation' of yours."

Nicholas hated the disdain in the old soul. He had put up with his haughtiness at the planetary councils at the behest of Khivar, who had not yet gained enough momentum and strength for their strike against Antar and soon the rest of the corner of their galaxy. For if everything went as planned, there would be no resistence from Ai, Ithmar, and the rest of the planets.

"Of course you believe in fate, Prophecy, if you will," Larek slowly surmised. "Or you would not be here."

"I am here to see that the last of the riffraff is under full submission to their King," Nicholas declared angrily. "And not by some ill-fated prophecy told by some old long-winded Kedran, who dreamed of retribution."

"Oh, but are you not here in fear," he put his finger to his lips, "oh, I mean, in search of any signs of the Royal ones?"

"We took care of them on Earth," Nicholas growled hastily, yet glanced over his shoulder, as if uncertainty had crept into the back of his mind. "They are no threat to the throne."

"Yet, I could swear, I laid eyes on two of them just minutes ago." The corners of his lips curled slightly at the stricken expression on Nicholas' face. "However, this also could be a ploy. Another distraction for you to worry about."

Nicholas had had enough. No more head games with the old Ithmarian counsellor. He would kill him and leave nothing in his wake. Where this grand scenic territory was, he would leave nothing but brimstone and ashes.

Larek could read the slight flicker in the little nuisance's face. He had been pushed far enough. And before he knew it, sharp loud red blasts flew past his head. The right-hand of Khivar wasted no time.

Yet it was his time to surprise the Iturian soldier. For Ithmarians gravity was slightly denser than Antar and he could be fleet of foot if he cared to be. It was his only advantage.

With swift feet and a careful eye, he managed to dodge Nicholas' attempts to behead him. He watched as the soldier grew more and more frustrated. Larek knew if he could keep this up and tire the man, there was a possibility of overpowering him and knocking him out.

"Stand still, damn it!" Nicholas cast a wide range on his energy blasts now, weakening its effects, yet allowing him a higher probability of stunning the irritating Ithmarian into unconsciousness.

"You underestimated me, Nicholas." Larek himself was growing tired, dodging and hiding from Nicholas's unleashed fury. "What would your High Commander think of you now?" he said tauntingly. "I am sure he would be disappointed in you."

He counted on Nicholas' fury to send him into a blind rage, as he had always had a weakness at the thought of Khivar's lowering opinion of him, causing him to make his mistake. All he needed was one opening. Larek felt under his robe for the thin, flat metallic disc, tucked within the folds. Pushing on a narrow switch, the disc parted in the middle, with only a bright pale yellow stream of electric current running between them.

If he could just sneak up behind him...

"Sir," Barak called, as he entered the room guardedly. "I've secured all of the prisoners."

"Not now," Nicholas barked, as he scanned the quiet room, for a glimpse of his garbed enemy. "We have company."

And just for a split second, Larek saw his opportunity, as Nicholas glanced over his shoulder to acknowledge his protege. Without hesitation, he quickened his feet and adeptly placed the pale line over his head, pulling it taut. Larek could smell the burning of flesh under his nose. It made his stomach turn.

"No!" Barak yelled, pulling out his plascer. "Let him go."

"Do you know what you are saying?" Larek cried, loosening his grip slightly, as the stench drove him to turn away. "He is your enemy. He would sooner let you die, before sacrificing his life for yours."

He did not understand. Had he misunderstood what Fadilia and General Steren had spoken about? Had they been wrong about this insider that had been feeding them information all of these years? Barak should have been joyous to see the day Nicholas paid for his crimes.

_This cannot happen._ Barak heard the alarming voice in his head once more. He did not understand it. Every night he had prayed to the Unseen that Nicholas would fall into some unfortunate accident that would end his people's suffering at his hand. But now there was this familiar voice in his head compelling him to rescue his sworn enemy. His own voice.

"I cannot let you do this."

Larek backed away, with Nicholas a captive audience. He felt the small frame weaken and stumble, and again the smell of seared flesh. He had fallen unconscious from the current of his weapon - a talar.

"Give him to me," Barak coaxed. "We still have need of him."

Larek flicked his thumb over the release and the electric current withdrew and the two piece weapon was now one again. He saw Barak move forward at this seeming sign of submission, but Larek backed away again, tightening his grip on Nicholas, his arm around his throat. "I thought I could trust you Barak, but you seem to have lost your way."

"I have not."

"By your words and actions, it would seem so."

"All I have done and sacrificed has been for my people," Barak cried, shaking his head. Images of pained and tortured faces flashed through his mind. "I could never be so cruel."

"Yet for salvation's sake, you've managed to torture innocent people."

"How do I answer that?" Barak spat angrily. "When I am commanded to pledge myself to a man I loathe, and serve him wholly?"

"It can turn a man's soul," Larek said softly.

"Then you have to trust me."

"Trust _me_, then."

"I cannot."

"And why is this? Why are you pleading for a life of a sworn enemy?"

"It is not I, who pleads for his life."

"Then who?" Larek studied the tortured expression upon Barak's face. It seemed sincere. The pain inflicted upon his people, relived as he, Larek, spoke of them. "Who is it that asks on your behalf for Nicholas' life?" he said solemnly. "Tell me and I will relinquish my hold upon him."

"I cannot." Barak shook his head as he felt helpless to convince the good counsellor that his intentions were good. He was not trying to trick him. "I do not know who it is that asks for his life to be spared," he blurted out, as if that would be the last confession he ever uttered. "I just 'know' that he must live. He must live for now."

Larek wished he could believe him. The man who stood in front of him had given up his childhood and life in service to his people, and now stood seemingly on the brink of madness. It seemed 'they' had taken too much. "I am truly sorry..." He could not bring himself to look at the boy one last time before preparing to end Nicholas' life.

"Not as sorry as you are," Nicholas choked out. Rising back into consciousness, he managed to hear the pathetic apology of the Ithmarian counsellor, and took him by surprise. Catching him off guard, Nicholas had managed to free himself of the death grip and drop to the ground. "Kill him."

Without thought, Barak followed Nicholas' command and raised his plascer and shot. He watched through stifled tears as the vivid blue robes fluttered to the ground as Larek felt the full force of his weapon.

Nicholas raised his hand to the ragged edges of his once smooth neck, where the Ithmarian had burned him. An inch more and he would have been dead. He rose to his feet, helped by Barak, and turned to look upon his fallen enemy. His wretched blue face was hidden among the tangle of fabric. "And as you see, the legacy of Khivar survives," he growled, spitting where Larek lay. "Because the Prophecy ends tonight." Raising his foot, he kicked the body once, just for good measure, before turning to Barak. "We must warn the King."

"Why?" Barak glanced furtively at Larek's motionless body. "His words are meaningless."

"Because I know this man, and when he spoke about seeing the Royal ones, he was speaking about the other two."

"What?"

"They have returned. Zan and Vilandra have returned to Antar."

&---

"The king?" Salar scoffed. "How naive do you think we are?"

"It is true," Fadilia whispered faintly. "He is the Chosen."

"Mother." Max pushed the armed soldiers aside and knelt beside Fadilia. "Are you all right?" he asked quite concerned. "Where are you hurt?"

"I am fine," Fadilia coughed. Suddenly her brow furrowed and she lifted her head. "But Vil...Isabel? Where is she?" Her voice raised in alarm.

As Fadilia gave confirmation of Max and Isabel's identities, the wary soldiers glanced at each other in shock. Quickly Hushai lifted the unconscious princess from the ship and to her mother's side.

Fadilia rested on her side and caressed the stray locks from her daughter's face. She felt her pulse and nodded. "She is fine. She is just knocked out."

"Your Highness," Lt. Salar mumbled, his head hung low. "Forgive my impudence."

Max turned and faced the humiliated officer and glanced to see the watching eyes of his suboridnates upon him. "Don't worry about it," he dismissed quickly. "There is no time for this."

Salar looked up in bewilderment and awe. He lips broke out into a wide smile. "Thank you, your Highness."

"Take me to your commander. There is much to do."

"Your Highness?"

"Everything must be ready when I tear down the kingdom of death and destruction Khivar has built."

&---

"Tess!" Michael breathed, as he saw her petite frame struggle against the two armed guards dragging her into the throne room.

"Michael!" Tess had woken up to the sounds of guards talking over her. She managed to take out a couple of them before they managed to wrestle her down and put on shackles that dampened her powers. "What happened to you?" she cried. "Why are you here? What happened to Yasu and the others?"

"Well, you know I just thought I would just chill here in the throne room," he deadpanned.

"This isn't funny, Michael."

"Does it look like I'm laughing?"

Michael had been separated from General Steren and the rest of the army. In fact he had no idea where they were being held, or whether they were still alive at all.

"Well then, what are we going to do?" Tess scanned the familiar vaulted room and estimated the number of guards at thirty. "We can't just sit here and do nothing," she hissed. "The eclipse is almost over and we're out of time!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Michael prayed that his men had managed to find another way out of the castle and send word to mount another attack on the castle before it was too late.

"And here is the rest of your little surprise party!" General Garrick sneered, shoving three young soldiers into the throne room. "I found these little pretties playing up in our tower."

Michael gritted his teeth, setting his jaw, in an attempt to hide his anger and disappointment at his men. Now their hands were tied, literally, as well as metaphorically. The men outside of the castle would take too long to muster an attack. And observing Khivar's grand gestures, as he stood out upon the balcony, Michael knew that whatever he was planning on doing was about to happen. Now.

"Damn it," he said under his breath.

Tess felt the growing lump in her throat. This was not good. This was as far from good as possible. She closed her eyes and silently screamed her frustration and anger at her own failure.

She had been the people's hope. Everything had been done to ensure another chance at freedom. And now she had botched it.

"Your Highness, Commander," Yasu whispered, without taking his eyes off the guards. "Be ready."

Michael's head perked up at Yasu's cryptic warning.

"I am unsure of what disaster is about to befall us, but it will not be what Khivar expects."

"What are you talking about," he asked, leaning forward slightly. The guards seemed enthralled by Khivar's 'gift' to his subjects, that they did not bother with the inane conversations of their captives. "What did you do?" "I do not know what I exactly did, but the calibrations set for his 'Project Pilan' have been altered."

"Is that a good thing?" Tess frowned. "How can we know that it just won't take us all out?"

"We do not."

"Oh great!" Siothrun groaned. "And why did I listen to you?"

"Because your puny brain had no thoughts of its own, perhaps?" Yasu bit back.

"Stop it." Michael had no time to silence petulant squabbles. A plan had to be formulated, if opportunity arose to free themselves. "We need to focus," he growled. "We need to be prepared for the worst."

"And what is that?" Siothrun asked irritably.

"That whatever Yasu did to Project Pilan won't kill us all."

"Right." Siothrun clamped his lips together.

Tess glanced up towards the grey parapit, which Khivar was drawing attention to. "Zander," she whispered. Turning to Yasu and the other two soldiers, she looked at them with apprehension. "Did you see my son?"

"Your Highness?" Essmond said, confused.

"Did you see my son in the midst of that doomsday contraption!" Her voice was strangled, causing the guards to glance her way. Forcing herself to remain calm, she smiled grimly at them, hoping they would not draw near so she could no longer question the young officers.

They seemed to ignore her outburst.

"Don't think about that right now, Tess," Michael said darkly. "We cannot focus on that."

"What do you mean?" she whispered. "If he is in that room, when whatever happens to that Project Pilan, he is as good as dead."

Michael could feel the urgency of a mother's concern, but it could not be his. The fulfilment of Khivar's plans was the main danger; and at this point, there was no one to stop the madman or his path of destruction. Glancing around, he searched for any means of diversion, distraction, or escape. If he could just gain Khivar's attention.

And it seemed his prayers were about to be answered.

"Well well," Khivar greeted with a clap of his hands, "I see I have been ignoring my guests."

"What have you done to my son!" Tess struggled to keep her emotions in check. She did not want him to see the anger and despair. She did not want to give him the satisfaction.

"Ava, my darling! I did not expect to see you again." Khivar clucked his tongue. He leaned down and tipped her chin with his index finger, so she met his gaze. "I am quite ecstatic at the change of mind," he smiled maliciously. "I know your son has been anxious to see you again."

Gritting her teeth, it took every ounce of strength within her not to lunge at the man.

"And Commander Rath," he moved on to his other honored guest, "how delightful to see you again!"

Michael could not stifle the look of surprise.

"Did you not believe I would know you on sight?" The corners of Khivar's lips curled slightly. "A secret between the two of us," he whispered. "I cheated. General Garrick informed me of who you are. Sorry."

He sighed. "I do have to say you have aged well. Or should I say, re-aged?"

"Too bad I can't say the same thing about you," Michael spat.

"You know," Khivar knelt before Michael's bound form, "I expected more from you. To be honest, I thought there would be much more drama and struggle. I overestimated you it seems. Such a shame. Since I looked forward to a decent battle."

"You will not win," Yasu declared defiantly. "The Prophecy will be fulfilled."

Tess turned to the young officer, with whom she had felt somewhat of a connection to. His face was stern and unyielding. It was as if he truly believed his words.

As sudden and unexpected his declaration of confidence was, more unexpected was the revival of her spirit. She could not despair.

"What is this?" Khivar exclaimed with delight. "Your protege, Rath? Are you picking from the rabble now?"

"A better man than any of your mindless drones." Michael muttered."

"And loyal and defiant to the end," he smirked. "Even to men you barely know? I should have guessed. That was always a weakness of yours."

"And what do you know of loyalty? You'd betray your own flesh for the crown," Tess accused. "Even after two decades you have not learned how to rule."

"Like how your former husband ruled?" Khivar asked curiously. He turned to face Ava. "By the way, where is your beloved King?"

"You are the refuse of this earth and it will give me nothing but utter delight to see you fall!" Tess spat.

"Now, since that is not going to happen," he explained slowly; condescension motivated his every word and action. "I am, however, gracious enough to grant you and your humble servants front seats to the spectacle. I am sure your subjects would appreciate the appearance, though I am sure many will not recognize you in your hybrid forms. Another shame."

Michael hated this. Every word uttered from his mouth burned like acid. Khivar spoke the truth. He was bound and tied, unable to do anything to free his people. Only a miracle would release them from this foul position.

As the guards roughly pulled them to their feet, pushing them toward the balcony, Tess jockeyed for a position near Michael. "We can't let him win, Michael."

"I don't know what we're going to do, Tess," he whispered. "Because in the position we're in, there doesn't seem to be a way out, does there?"

The cool air hit her face, taking her breath away. But it wasn't the cold that caused her to gasp and almost fall to her knees.

Michael leaned in, trying to prop up Tess' quivering body, as his bound hands slipped under hers. He followed her wide-eyed, terrified gaze up towards the now blazing tower. It was as if Khivar had harnessed the power of a thousand stars and put it on display.

But it was not the stark power she trembled at. At the heart of the all-consuming light, Michael saw it. He saw the tiny speck within the center of the ball of energy.

He saw Zander.

&---

_Is it over yet? _

'Not yet, my son.'

But it hurts and I am tired. So tired.

'You will rest soon. But you still have work to do before you are called home.'

&---

"Sir, you must inform his Highness," Barak urged. "Before it is too late."

"No, we will arrive in minutes." Nicholas flipped the ignition switch. "It is too much of a risk transmitting such information," he protested. "It could be intercepted."

"By whom?" Barak licked his lips, trying to figure out a way to convince him to alert central command before they left Mt. Freiweils. "The Loyalists must know by now?" he rambled. "And it would only serve to impose a greater risk for their army, if we are prepared for any unexpected attacks."

Nicholas furrowed his brow. The idea seemed impulsive and rash. If he calculated correctly, they would arrive in more than enough time to divert any attacks by the Loyalist army - Zan or no Zan. But if he was wrong...

"Sir?"

"Fine. Transmit intel to Eshtari, but make it brief," he said hastily.

"Good, sir." Barak nodded once. He turned and sat down at the communications console. Out of the corner of his eye he made sure Nicholas' eye was turned before letting out a soft sigh of relief. "Transmitting," he said quickly.

&---

"Sir, we interrupted a transmission from Nicholas' carrier."

Captain Nuha spun around and grabbed the earpiece from the communicae officer. "When was this?" he asked cautiously, as the message was played for him. "What is their E.T.A?"

"They just left the Base and will arrive back at Eshtari within minutes."

"What are your orders?" Lt. Chuara, Nuha's trusted friend, asked.

Captain Nuha's mind raced as this was most likely their last chance to fell their 'king'. "Do we know this is reliable?" he asked tersely. "How do we know this is no trap? They would not be so careless to send a communicae that could be so easily intercepted."

"According to our arial readings, the transit number of the carrier quoted has been sighted heading towards Eshtari," Private Aleti stated. "And we have no time to spare."

"So again, I am asking you, Nuha, what are your orders?"

"Muster as many soldiers as you can," a unfamiliar voice commanded. "And they will be lead by Captain Nuha towards the main gate."

Spinning around, Nuha instinctively grabbed his plascer and pointed it at the stranger and his contingent, who lurked beneath the shadows. "Who are you?" he exclaimed warily. He glared at his officers. "Why was he allowed safe passage to our tents?"

"Zan, son of Alaric, heir to the throne of Antar," Max spoke softly, but with authority. "But you will refer to me as Max. And I am going to lead you and your army into the heart of Eshtari."


	77. 77

**Disclaimer:** It's my precioooousssssss. All right. Okay. No. It isn't mine. But oh how it should be!  
**Pairing:** If you haven't figured it out by now...  
**Author's notes:** Thank you SO much for all the feedback. I don't have to mention all of those who have supported me during this trek. Didi, Dobs, KathyW, UK, Mony, VAB, MethodicWays, and even my new readers who just found this story - whether through my long time readers or just happened upon it. The praise is unmerited, but appreciated. And I have to say I have enjoyed writing this story. Seems strange for it to be ending so soon. 

Chapter Seventy Seven

_-----_

_I am only one,  
But still I am one.  
I cannot do everything,  
But still I can do something;  
And because I cannot do everything  
I will not refuse to do the something that I can do_

- _Edward Everett Hale_

-----

Max awaited as Capt. Nuha prepared the troops for battle. He had wandered away from the gallery of awe-inspired soldiers milling about trying to capture a glimpse of the resurrected king and to a secluded area of the forest. It was dense trees where he walked, though he managed to find a small pathway to a dark embankment overlooking the breathtaking city, with the castle spiralling upwards to six hundred feet or so he guessed.

It hadn't changed much as far as Max could tell from this distance. The overall structure of the castle had changed with Khivar's additions of turrets and encompassing walls - those more menacing than the appearance of the original castle. But to his own familiar eyes he saw the city as it had once been. At noonday the castle's pinnacle seemed as though to kiss Antar's blazing sun, while its rays warmed the open courtyards as the city's children played. It was as if he were standing on the balcony of the castle once more - the haunting laughter of children filled his ears.

_Father!_

Max stood, startled at the unexpected cry. It was a child's voice, tired and worn. _The children were brought along on this perilous mission?_

_There is no time. The time draws near._

There was no mistaking it. It was no ordinary child that called to him within his hearing - it was Zander.

_Zander? _

There is no time to explain. I must show you.

Without another word, Max felt himself born into another world. It was not unlike the world Tess had led him to when she contacted him on Earth through her mind. The light was intense and bright. He felt like he was being bathed in the scorching flames of a purging fire - his mind being torn from his body.

_'Finally,' the voice cried softly. 'You are here.'_

The pain had ceased. He no longer felt the confines of his physical body - feeling weightless. It was an odd sensation.

Max opened his eyes to a sea of silvery light. Walled in what seemed to be a fascinating texture - shimmering and rippling as if a composite of water - he stood in awe. He could not imagine how such a place could exist, or did exist. Was it the creation of his son's mind?

_'Daddy!' _

'Zander?' Max spun around, searching for the location of the voice. The voice which had seemed so mature to his confused mind, now revealed its age.

'Please help me.' Before him a small figure of a boy appeared in front of him. Even though his body appeared to match that of his surroundings - a shimmery ripple - his features were distinctive, almost solidified.

Max's heart raced as he could feel a strong connection to the child. It was the same ache in his heart that he felt when he had bonded with the mere shell of his child within Tess' womb. Now here Zander stood, utilizing powers Max never dreamed his son would have, to reach out to him. 'Zander,' he whispered, holding out his hand to his child. 'I am here. Soon I will come to you.'

'You won't find me in time,' Zander spoke woefully. 'I know it. He has told me.'

'Who told you?'

'It doesn't matter.' Suddenly Zander's voice and demeanor changed - to someone arriving with purpose and duty. 'No time, Father. I came here to show you what you face. The time is drawing nigh.'

Behind Zander the rippling silver texture parted, as an ever-imposing eye opening for the first time, until there remained a dark circle framing his son's liquidous figure. The blackness faded and gave way to the image of the city of Eshtari. A bright light shone from the city he had admired only moments ago; it intensified and enveloped the night sky. What happened next came in brief flashes. He saw a dark claw-like hand, terrified expressions of men, women and children. Then came the screams and confused voices filling his ears as the light overtook hundreds if not thousands of people across the whole of Eshtari and its surrounding towns and villages. Lastly a jeweled crown held aloft; then the light died, more quickly than it had arrived, and within the opening Max surveyed the unconscious bodies of his people. Khivar stood looking down upon them from his tower, his eyes lost and wild. A smug wicked grin curled upon his lips and a familiar laughter echoed throughout the kingdom. It brought a shiver down Max's spine.

'Do not overestimate him, Father. He is capable of much,' Zander stated calmly. 'Mother and her companions have done as much as they could. We need you now. They,' he pointed to the pale faces that filled the open eye, 'will die or suffer a far worse fate than you can imagine.'

'How can I stop him from coming to power?' He said it as an afterthought, more stunned at the torment and pain one man could create and effect.

'The crown must sit upon your head. It is your right as blood heir to the throne,' Zander spoke as if recalling some long past recitation. 'No more shall the dark prince reign in Antar. Let your light shine upon your people. Let the Four return home and to their rightful place.'

Max stepped forward, kneeling before his son. 'I am coming for you and my people,' he whispered. 'Just hold on. Please, wait for me.'

Zander seemed to come out of his trance, and staring into Max's eyes, smiled. 'I knew you'd come for me,' said the small voice of a child. 'I knew you wouldn't leave me here.'

Before Max could say another thing, he felt himself jerked back, as if being sucked in by a vacuum. Darkness surrounded him, and as he gasped for breath, Max stood once again peering up that once bright city of light. Upon closer inspection he saw the light within the vision his son had shone him. He hadn't noticed it before. But as clear as the stars in the sky, it was there. And he felt his heart go out to that light, as if something drew him - calling him.

_I am coming for you, Zander. Daddy is coming._

_---&---_

Isabel woke up feeling nauseous and clammy. She opened her eyes, her body recalling the fear and panic of the crash. "Max!" she cried out, sitting up with a start. "Max, where are you?"

Everything was dark. She was no longer in the carrier, the ship that they had stolen away from Mount Freiweils in. As her eyes adjusted to the night, Isabel could make out the cloth walls that surrounded her. She felt beneath her, and she lay upon some sort of makeshift cot. _Where am I?_

Suddenly she heard voices outside of the tent. They seemed confused and anxious. Her heart was pounding, as she was unaware of whether her captors were friend or foe.

_Oh god, where are Max and Fadilia?_

Were they dead? Were they being held elsewhere?

The voices ceased and it seemed with the rustling of the cloth that they were preparing to enter the makeshift prison/refuge. Licking her dry lips, she tested her legs, knowing her physical weakness before the crash. They seemed to hold her weight, and her balance seemed to have returned. Her eyes scanned the small space for a hiding place, but the tent was minimally equipped.

She didn't have the element of surprise, and she wasn't confident that she even had powers to defend herself with. _Just breathe._ As the tent flaps gave way, Isabel held her hands full front, prepared to blast anyone who came inches from her. "Who's there?" she hissed. "Identify yourself!"

"Princess Vilandra," a male voice coughed softly. "We are not here to harm you."

Isabel furrowed her brow, not quite ready to let down her guard. "Who are you?" she repeated her demand.

"I am Gibeon," a timid voice replied. "Warrant Officer Gibeon March."

Isabel remained tense, alert for any short sighted attack upon her. "And where am I?" she asked the shadowy figure. She would remain quiet about the others, just in case the stranger was lying and was indeed her captor.

"You are within the Loyalist camp, your Highness." He turned about face, bringing with him a small lantern, which he held in his left hand. He was younger than she. Sandy brown hair, with glowing dark green eyes. His stature was small, but he was fit. His muscular physique could still be seen under the dark tunic he wore. "We found you, King Zan, and Queen Mother Fadilia not far from our base camp."

"W-we crashed," she said softly, slowly lowering her hands. "And..."

"And we brought you here to recuperate," Gibeon explained. "As the king demanded."

"Where are they?" she asked suspiciously.

"I cannot bring you to the king," he said awkwardly.

"Why not?"

"He has gone."

"Gone?" Isabel felt her chest tighten at this announcement. It sounded suspiciously like a stall tactic. "And where has he gone?" she demanded, her voice strained.

"I-I..." He faltered.

Isabel strode towards him confidently, hoping to bring about some sense of fear or intimidation. "Where am I?" she said darkly. "No lies." Without thought, she reached out her hand and a bright light poured out from her palm and neatly wrapped itself around his neck.

He yelped, dropping the lantern and clawing at his throat. "I-I am not lying," he gasped. "Please."

Isabel stood in front of him now, only inches from his coloring face. She leaned in, her gaze not leaving his face and asked, "Where are they?"

"I-I..." he gasped, coughing for air.

"Isabel!"

Startled, she withdrew her power as Fadilia appeared from beneath the cloth flap. "Fadilia!" Her sudden appearance made Isabel's gaze drop back to the young man knelt before her gasping for air. She had nearly killed him.

"Take him away," Fadilia ordered to men standing outside the tent.

Isabel watched as two officers helped Gibeon to his feet and out of the tent. Their furtive glances set her on edge. "I-I didn't know," she whispered. "I wasn't sure..."

"I understand," Fadilia nodded. "It's all right."

"But where is Max? He said he was gone?" She glanced past Fadilia to the flap that just closed. She felt horrible about what she had done to him. _He was on our side._

"He has left. There was no time to waste."

"Without me?" she cried incredulously. "I should have been..."

"In bed, where you were," Fadilia stated firmly. "And there was no argument about it."

Isabel was silenced by her commanding tone. She had almost sounded like her mother, Diane, on Earth. A shiver went down her spine. "Well, I'm better now," she said defiantly. "As that poor guy could attest to."

"I do not think you should go..." Isabel interrupted her.

"Don't try to stop me. I came here to finish what Khivar started. You can't talk me out of it."

"I was not trying to stop you," Fadilia said calmly, resting her hand upon Isabel's. Slowly she guided Isabel to the cot at the back of the tent. "But you cannot go where Max has gone. He took the only ship available."

"Then there has to be another way," Isabel protested, getting up from the cot. Pacing back and forth in the tent, she tossed around ideas in her head how to aid in the downfall of her enemy. "I won't be sidelined like this."

"Capt. Nuha and his forces have already left with their orders - leaving minimal personnel here at camp."

"Then I will go myself."

"The plasma field still remains intact. There is only a short span of time before it opens for a returning ship," Fadilia explained. "There will be no opening after that."

"And has it happened yet? Has the field gone down yet?"

"No, but..."

"Then I'll just have to make my way there before it does."

She could not be left behind during the battle. She had lost too much on Earth to this man - no, not man, monster. And Max leaving her behind - Isabel was livid with him. No doubt he had her best interests at heart, but he should have known better. She had come back from the brink of death - due to Khivar - so that she would have her revenge. No matter how much Fadilia and Max warned her about her motives, she would not be denied. She would see Jesse avenged.

"No, my child, _we_ will."

"What?" Isabel frowned. "What did you say?"

"I told you in the carrier. I will not be separated from you again." Fadilia stood up, taking Isabel's hands in hers. "I will be with you on this night of atonement." She spoke with certainty. "Whether it be to death or glory."

---&---

Nicholas watched the closing horizon anxiously as they approached Eshtari. The reigning city, where over a hundred years of kings had come forth to rule with a powerful hand, shone - a bright light beckoning them home. "Khivar's plan has been put into effect," he mused quietly.

"Is that what that light is?" Barak asked curiously.

"Yes. He will soon be the chosen ruler of Antar." The thought sent chills down his spine. Nicholas knew his liege had been waiting for this moment for a life time. "Project Pilan will render Kedrans hapless and helpless - as well as many others," he said with a smug grin. "And as soon as the crown sits upon his head, the coronation will be complete. The Seal will be his and Royal Four or not, no one will be able stop Khivar."

"It sounds like a very complicated plan, Commander." Barak felt a wave of nausea sweep over him. Nicholas sounded final in the direction of Khivar's schemes.

"Complicated in the years of planning, my dear Barak, but simple in its execution," he informed. "When Project Pilan has finished its inexplicably confounding, yet destructive process, the whole of Antar will understand what it is to have a true ruler."

Barak knew there had to be a way to delay. Everything had begun to snowball since the confrontation at Mount Freiweils. Things had been a blur of semi-conscious choices. Now he was facing a monumental decision. From what Nicholas was talking about, if he allowed Project Pilan to be put into effect, there would be no stopping the already powerful Khivar. He glanced over at Nicholas who seemed to be admiring the light emanating from Eshtari.

If he took care of Nicholas now, it would be one less thing to worry about. But that could have been done at Freiweils, and it had not been an option. Was it one now?

Barak waited for a sign. The soft voice that nagged at him when confronted with the opportunity to be rid of the corrupt and malicious Iturian before him was now silent. _Oh what am I to do?_

"It's begun," Nicholas said, almost breathless at the beauty at the birth of Khivar's creation.

Barak followed Nicholas' gaze to where the pinpoint of light had begun to glow intensely. They witnessed its' slight pulsation, evident even from the distance at which they approached, grow until throbbing. The plasma field glittered atop the increasing energy source within its straining walls, as if ready to falter, giving way to the massive energy storage. "What is happening?" he gasped in fear.

"Wait and see." Nicholas steered the ship from its flight path, causing it to hover several hundred feet away. "This is about to change everything," he said gleefully. "We are all about to see our dreams realized."

When the plasma field seemed ready to burst under the intense pressure of the mysterious power source, it dispersed, as if someone knew it needed to be switched off. With no walls to stop the ever-spreading energy source, Barak watched in horror as it enveloped the whole of Eshtari, as well as its surrounding towns and villages - stretching so far as to touch their own aircraft.

It came with surprising speed, the blinding light sweeping over their ship, rocking it with the unexpected force of a tidal wave. Nicholas had underestimated the deftness at which Pilan could work. He swallowed hard, feeling himself, weakened by the energy swell. His body felt as if it had been softened in someway, and something slowly draining from him. It was a side effect Khivar had spoken about, but he had only mentioned it in passing, in regards to the Kedrans - not to him - his own right hand.

Barak stumbled, his mind swirling with questions and fears as to whether what he had done had just given Khivar the edge he needed to take over Antar in its entirety - and possibly the galaxy. The darkness came as with ebbs and flow. He struggled to remain conscious, anxious to see the consequences of his choice at Mount Freiweils, but he could not outlast the viscious pull of darkness that beckoned.

---&---

He knew it could be done. The architects doubted him, but he had pressed on. And now, as he basked in warm rays of his triumph, Khivar could never have been more pleased. As he looked down upon the sea of faces, who seemed stunned, delighted and in awe by, what he assumed, they thought was a light show.

They were unmoved. Puny scrattlings, who knew no better to run. _So deserving, you are, then._

Khivar watched then, as the faces, young and old, melted into confusion and then morphed into fear and terror. Slowly Pilan began to wilt their statuesque bodies, as if sapping their ability to function physically, while some began to duck and scramble in the hopes of refuge from his mysterious machinations. _No hope, my pretties._

"What are you doing?" an angry voice cried.

Khivar turned around to see the former mistress of the manor on her knees, straining towards him as his guards held her steadfast. She, herself, was of fair complexion, but as he gazed upon her now, her skin was ashen in palor. He could not hide his excitement.

He had heard many stories about the Royal Four's powers, but never had been witness to them. And by the appearance of both Ava and Rath, they did not have the strength to put up much of a fight. He was pleased beyond his wildest dreams. _No one can stop me._

"Answer me!" she demanded.

"It hasn't even begun yet, my darling Ava. You have to await the finished product," he cooed. "You will be pleasantly surprised." He paused a moment and shook his head, with a smug grin. "No, let me amend that statement. Pleasant might not be the right word. Instead accept the phrase, 'you will be surprised'."

She fell back onto her knees, seemingly unable to find the strength to struggle against her captors. "This isn't over," she sneered. "Not by a long shot."

"Oh, you and your Earthen phrases," he chuckled, remaining unaffected by Pilan's growing hand upon the people. "It is quite the shame I will have to dispose of you after this. Though you will essentially be rendered powerless, I cannot allow icons such as you and Rath to remain - placing a seed of discontent and hope to the unsatisfied few."

"You wish you could," Rath muttered. "Or you would have done it by now."

"You imagine yourself important, don't you?" He eyed his long-suffering enemy, forced to submit to his will. "Perchance you dream of glory, in the stead of your once glorious king?" he mused. "And here alongside you, a make-shift queen?"

"You make me sick," Ava spat. "Such a twisted soul as yours will never reign over Antar."

"But what about an entire galaxy?" he bellowed, raising his hands to the lightening sky. "Can you see me as Emperor of the entire galaxy?" The thought sent shivers down his spine. He could almost taste it. The terror and fear he would evoke throughout the whole system - it would be a sight to behold.

"You're cracked," he heard Rath say under his breath.

_So human his quips, yet they are powerless against my rising power._

"Our people will rise out of your ashes," a young steadfast voice spoke, "and build a kingdom more glorious than your blackened heart could invision."

Khivar hated those who would dampen his moment of glory. Spinning around he eyed the tall mouthy officer, who had been the one to tamper with his beautiful machine - Yasu, was his name - had crawled to the entrance of the balcony. "Mouthy in your moment of defeat?" he leered. "You will not be confident when I execute you first, boy."

"You would not be so confident if we weren't shackled," Rath sneered. "But you were always a cheat." "And look what it has achieved?" He grinned. Clapping his hands he gestured to his greatest achievement of all, lighting the night sky. "You cannot argue with success," he quipped. "And achieve it, I have."

"You always get your foot soldiers to your dirty work."

"But I seem to recall having the deepest pleasure of putting both you and Queen Ava, here, in your grave the first time." He hated the still smug expression upon Rath's face. He had always been too confident - much like his king. "And as it appears," he smirked. "I will have the pleasure again."

Spinning on his heel, he strode into the throne room. With a push of a button, the floor of the throne room opened on itself, a black void appearing in place of the oval pattern before the two thrones. Khivar raised a thin cylindrical device that fit neatly in the palm of his hand and brushed the pad of his thumb upon the thin redline sensor.

Out of the abyss rose a white pillar upon which hovered a polished, sparkling jeweled gold crown. The intricately carved pinnacles glistened under the light that shone above it. Its jewels handcarved with images of long ago - the symbols of the houses of Kedra and Ituria prominent upon the forefront of the headpiece.

Picking it up, he raised it above him, admiring the beauty of its symbolism. When he placed the crown upon his head, the power bestowed upon him, as well as the long sought-after Seal would be his. He had waited patiently. Never had he forseen, when he had overthrone Zan's reign and taken the lives of the Royal Four, that his preparations had been in vain. The seal had been extracted and he would never truly receive the honor he had rightfully taken. It had been years of meticulous study of the annals of Cian, before he had discovered the way - the way to take what had been craftily stolen out from under him. Zan had slowly flitted his time away during his years upon Earth, along with his right and claim to the Seal. Now as the Day of Light arrived, closing out the New Moon's Festival, Khivar would hae everything he wanted.

Walking out upon the balcony and peering down upon the now silent masses, whose only fears and screams could be heard by him now, Khivar lifted the crown above his head for their unseeing eyes. He felt it slip from his hands, lifted into the blinding light. The gold glowed brightly against the white light of the tower.

_And as you are now, I will shine like the sun._

---&---

"Damn, he's such a freak!" Michael growled, not knowing what else to do. He hated being shackled - made helpless. It reminded him of the night Isabel lay in his arms, bleeding.

"Michael, we need to do something," Tess hissed. "Now."

"Well, I'm all up for ideas!" he exclaimed irritably. "Cause right now I've got nothing!"

When Khivar came out with the crown, he knew something was up. And when he lifted it up, as if to display it to the people, Michael knew it all had to do with his overall plan for dominion over Antar. But when it was taken up into the light, the mysterious power source that emanated from the tower, he felt his chest tighten. Whatever Pilan was doing, it had this eerie effect over the people. Glancing over his shoulder he saw Yasu's body slumped over, as if his energy had been sapped from his body.

_God, what is happening!_

"Michael, this is our only chance," Tess whispered. She felt faint herself, though not apparently as affected by Pilan as the full-blooded Antarians. Even the guards, as she surveyed their surroundings, seemed to be affected by its' powers. _Leave it to Khivar to even use his own men._

"It may be," Michael said, glancing up at Khivar who seemed enamored with the crown hovering in front of him. "But we will need to get free of these shackles first." He would have loved nothing more to get his hands around Khivar's neck. "And then, I would gladly blast that stupid grin off his face."

"Well let me aide you in hastening that process," a hoarse voice whispered into his ear, tugging at the binds around his wrists.

Michael and Tess turned to see who had come to their aid. Michael did not recognize the stranger. But glancing over at Tess, it seemed to him that she knew the face.

Tess felt her heart skip a beat. It could not be. She had seen the body. _How could..._

"Andaria."


	78. 78

**Disclaimer:** It's my precioooousssssss. All right. Okay. No. It isn't mine. But oh how it should be!  
**Pairing:** Maybe there aren't couples. Maybe they all die! blinks Mwuahahahahah.  
**Author's notes:** Thanks to everyone who reviews:nods: No! I have nothing witty or even remotely funny to say. It was all poured into this chapter. Not that I'm saying this is at all brilliant, witty or funny. sigh...Ah, just read it! 

Chapter Seventy Eight

  


_A leader is best when people barely know he exists, when his work is done, his aim fulfilled..._

- _Lao Tzu_

Tess and Michael rose up onto their knees, sliding behind the mass of crumpled bodies composed of Yasu, Siothrun, and Esmond. Khivar was slightly distracted by the growing intensity and brightness of the royal crown, allowing Andaria to slip behind her daughter and Rath. She had to be quick about it.

It was chance, and what one could almost call a miracle that she knelt before her daughter on the eve of the Day of Light. She had been near death.

Andaria, had herself, felt herself slipping away under the torturous machinations of Khivar's architects. And it was only in dying, she knew, could she rise again.

Unorthodox methods, which were hardly known by ordinary Antarians, had been her saving grace. Only months prior to Tess' arrival to Antar, had she stumbled across several texts and journals written during the dawn of Cian's reign accounting the techniques and methods of 'living death'. Many had failed, dying instantaneously; however, there were noted success cases. It was in this self-imposed death that Andaria had indeed survived 'true death'. Slipping into an comatose state mimicking death, her body had been allowed time to heal - to be restored.

It had been a moment of grace. And it had transformed Andaria.

"Quickly," she whispered into her daughter's ear. "Follow me."

"Zander." It was all Tess could say.

Andaria paused, her eyes meeting the tormented gaze of her daughter's blue eyes, and she understood her pain and fear; and her mother's protective instincts to save her child. 'I know,' she mouthed to her daughter, who nodded. She rose slowly, with Tess in front of her, trying determinedly to shield her from Khivar's sight, with her eyes focused upon the tower - where her grandson lay.

Suddenly she realized Tess had stopped; her gaze was upon Michael's still kneeling figure. He seemed unmoved. The expression on his face spoke volumes. Andaria knew that he would stay and keep Khivar at bay, and his men as well, if they were ever to recover from whatever he had planned for them.

"No," she heard Tess whisper. "Come with us."

Michael shook his head silently, his jaw set with stubbornness.

Andaria tugged at Tess' sleeve. _'We must leave now.'_

The sky suddenly roared, crackling with energy, which seemed to surge forth and split the blinding light with long stretching bolts of crimson, reaching out and almost enveloping the tall, gangly figure, whose shadow loomed before them. His cry, as the power that surged forth, was amplified by the stunning sight, though no one could guess whether it was from agony or ecstasy; and he was consumed. Whatever abberantly puerile plot he had hatched, this was now the crux of it.

And along with it she saw her opportunity. Khivar's guards were rising from unconsciousness - however slow that was - and there was no more time to lose. Andaria grabbed Tess' hand and ran - toward the tower, toward her grandchild, toward the only hope they had to stop whatever madness that was about to devour the whole of Antar.

There had to be a way to stop Khivar. She could not lose her children again. She would rather die a thousand deaths.

>>>

Michael hoped the power would fry the bastard, as he watched fascinated by the pyrotechnics display. He wanted to satiate his personal desire to wipe that smug look off his face, but if the latter occurred he believed he could live with it. As he stood witness to workings of Project Pilan, something that had become the 'unknown factor', and in his mind had, grown into mythical proportions, he knew this was not about building on the fear of the unknown - Pilan wielded a power far more extreme than he or anyone could have imagined. His gaze drifted over to Yasu, who was as ill-affected by Pilan as the rest of the Antarians. He never felt a stronger connection to the Kedran than when he spoke so confidently about Khivar's demise. _A fool's hope._

"And I guess I am," he muttered to himself, as he rose from his place upon the marble balcony. For he was not about to give up without a fight. And there was always hope, wasn't there? His eyes narrowed onto Khivar. "It's not going to end the same damn way. No way in hell."

>>>

Isabel and Fadilia had slipped among the throng of soldiers, preparing for battle. Capt. Nuha already had been on the move. Isabel had watched the young men and women fall into line, their age no older than herself, with solemn expressions upon their face. She had known they had been trying to hide the fear, the heart-pounding adrenaline that had begun to build within their system had been all that had given them the courage to stand; their faces had shown their inexperience, but intermingled had been a fierceness and determination she recognized. It triggered something inside.

_"Look how strong our army appears?" a young girl's voice exclaimed. _

"They are, at that, aren't they my child?"

"Do you think Father would allow me to join?"

"Vilandra," said Fadilia somberly, " there are other important matters that you must attend to."

"The boys get all the fun," she pouted. "I would be a great soldier! Just like Radim!"

"Do you not want a family of your own?"

"Why do you say that?" Vilandra frowned, her smooth forehead creased. "Radim is married and has a baby! He is a great soldier and a good daddy."

"Yes, but he is always so sad when he leaves them."

"Why?" There was little understanding in her voice. "He comes back with big and exciting stories about his adventures."

"He is happy when he returns," Fadilia nodded. "But the sadness is in anticipation for the day he may not return."

"Of course he will return...Always. He is Radim!"

"Oh, my Vilandra," she laughed, yet there was sadness in her voice. "You are not old enough to understand just yet. And be glad of that. Our people - army - fight for us and we will always honor them for that difficult task."

"But it's their duty to protect us - the Royal family."

"They serve and protect us, as we serve and protect them."

They had been prepared to leave; she and Fadilia were on their own path when it happened. Outside the looming plasma field where light and energy crackled in the air, a wave had swept over them all when the force field dropped. She had tried to divert the unknown energy source, but there had been too many, and she had only managed to lessen the blow. It had been instinct - surrounding her mother and herself in a makeshift force field. Even so, the anatomy of the power or energy, while reacting as any force would strike, also seemed to have a porous quality that allowed it to seep through her protective shield. She had never seen such a thing; and it frightened her.

Now all that remained was Fadilia and herself.

"Have you been hurt?" Her mother stood before her, pale and ashen. It seemed as if whatever power Khivar had unleashed upon her people, her mother had also been affected. Isabel could only assume that the only reason the elder Kedran remained was the protection she had tried to provide. It had lessened the effect.

"I'm fine," she breathed, glancing up at the city before her. "I just wasn't expecting that."

"Yes," Fadilia nodded gravely. "Khivar has just proved how even more dangerous he is now. His life is full of masks and mirages, so we are teetering, not quite on solid ground. He will have more unexpected surprises up his sleeves. We can be sure of this."

The memory of Khivar's appearance on Earth flashed before her. He had almost convinced her that she was his - history would repeat itself. She was and always would be a betrayer. It was that defining moment where Isabel knew that her life was her own. When she made that choice to be a different woman - not the liar her predecessor was - Isabel found the strength to stand. Jesse, Max, and Micheal's love and confidence had kept her from making the same mistake. "But we have one thing on our side," Isabel said, straightening up to her full height, her gaze focused upon the tower from which the menace lived. "He doesn't know me - any of us anymore."

"How is that child?"

"He hasn't seen what we can do," said Isabel with a quiet confidence. "In fact, I don't think we, ourselves, have seen all that we can do."

_>>>_

_'You must wake.'_

The child's voice echoed in his head. Barak groaned.

_'I kept it from you, so you must wake.'_

Slowly awakening, Barak heard a soft dying roar beckon him from his sleep. His head was pounding and his body ached. Suddenly he remembered what had transpired before everything had fallen black. Forcing his eyes open, pain shot through the sensitive orbs to the back of his head, as one stabbing a long pointed needle through his iris - his gut instinct telling him to shut them again. He let out an agonizing scream until the pain had subsided; and resting there a moment, sitting sprawled on the floor, Barak tried to breathe deeply and wrap his mind around what exactly was and did happen.

Suddenly he heard rustling to the left of him, and then - a groan. "Nicholas?"

Another incoherent groan.

Barak pressed his hands against his eyes, slowly opening them into the semi-darkness and acclimating them to the light of the dimly lit ship. The pain did not return and he recognized his familiar surroundings, though a little bit tossed and worse for wear. He stood up slowly, not sure what the mysterious light waves had done to his system, making certain he could walk, before heading over towards Nicholas, who was already standing and checking out the controls of the ship. "How are the ship's functions? Did we crash?" he asked bluntly, wondering how far from the city they were.

"We're docked within the palatial hangar." said the short Antarian, distracted with the ships gauges and instruments.

"But how?" Barak thought for sure they were going to die, after falling into unconsciousness. "Who flew the ship?" he asked in disbelief. They had been headed towards disaster during his last frame of reference.

"Me," Nicholas said matter-of-factly. "We're both alive because of me."

He thought Nicholas had passed out as he had; in fact, he had been sure of it. "I thought you were rendered unconscious as well?" he said curiously.

"Before I fell into oblivion, as they say," Nicholas smirked. "I had the frame of mind to plot our course and shift into autopilot. Brilliant, if I do say so myself."

"Which you are," dryly replied Barak.

Nicholas sniffed at the off-handed remark, and rolling his shoulders back, he marched over to the craft's entrance. "Are you coming, or are you going to stand there and make snide remarks?" he said irritably. "Which, you are very lucky that I am in a good mood, or you would be put in the dungeon for the insubordination."

"My apologies, Sir." Barak stiffened, knowing that he had become too loose in his manner when dealing with Nicholas. "It will not happen again," he said with feigned respect.

"Good." Nicholas nodded, satisfied. "Let us return to Khivar and see what the festivities hold for our soon-to-be newly crowned King. We must warn him of the remaining Two that have returned as well, though I do not see what they could possibly do to halt what we have just witnessed."

Barak nodded, silently following Nicholas as they exited the ship. He knew that what he had witnessed was just the tip of the galaxial berg; according to Nicholas and the underground murmurings of the soldiers and assistant architects, the power to be yielded by Project Pilan was enough to render the whole galaxy under Khivar's firm grasp. It sent a chill up his spine.

_What have I contributed to?_ He grit his teeth at the memory of the sight of Larek sprawled upon the grounds of Mount Freiweils. It had been one of the most horrid things he had done to one who was not a stranger. Larek had been well known to his people (friend of the King); as well, he had several encounters with him when the Counselor had visited Eshtari to deal with Khivar first hand. It had been evident to all that Larek was trying to mediate the peace, but after Khivar's apparent growing madness, he knew the Counselor's opinion had changed, as he stopped gracing Eshtari with his 'friendly' presence.

_There must be something..._

_>>>_

_So what now?_ Max never dreamt he would be in this situation; sitting on a spaceship, steering it himself, headlong into a bright light that could ultimately bring him closer to death. "I'm insane," he said to himself. "I've finally gone over the bend."

Yet the driving force inside of him knew it was right. This was something that needed to be done. And he was the only one who could accomplish it.

He gritted his teeth as the ship began to shake, turbulence from flying into the light that filled the night sky. There was only one thing on his mind - his son. Zander. He had never physically met his son. It had been something of a technicality though, because in that one moment, when Tess was cramping, he had connected with the being that had begun to form within her womb. His child had reached out to him. He had met his son.

And now he was calling out to him, as a child calls out to his father. Fear seeped into his body as his child pulled him into that make-believe world. There was nothing to hold onto. His child had nothing to hold onto. The boy that was clinging to life by a shoestring was fighting because he knew that his father was coming. His father was coming to save them all.

_You made a promise. And you have to fulfill it._ His eyes fell upon the breaking light; a small object dispersing the blinding rays with its' own radiance. "W-what...?" He had no clue what he was flying into to begin with, and now he had this object that was literally levitating in the sky to contend with.

What was it?

_'The time is now.'_ The internal voice arose once again.

How convenient.

As he flew in closer, he felt himself drawn to the object. It was small, the thing wasn't blinding as the power source from the tower; but still, there was just _something_ about it.

_'It is yours.'_

_Mine?_

_'Take what I have given you. It is time to make your return home complete.'_

Comprehension dawned upon him as he drew nearer to the object. The sleek, elegant artistry of the object with its' golden arches was familiar in its' majesty. As it ascended into the sky, Max watched it abruptly stop in front of him. A crown of gold, encrusted with gems. The most skilled artisans had been commissioned to produce the work of art. It had been said that Cian, himself, had appeared to place the crown upon Alaric's head. Besides the Seal, its possession had been the lasting symbol of Antar's reigning king.

It was only now that Max realized how close he had come to the palace, as he peered below to see Khivar staring up expectantly at the crown. He knew that the vile devil expected to wrest this power from his grasp - simply, and without a fight. _How wrong you are._

He glanced down once more, knowing that it was a matter of time before Khivar spotted the ship. There was little time to dawdle. Maneuvering the ship ninety degrees, he positioned the ship's side latch parallel to the floating crown. As he opened the latch, Max felt the rush and pull of cold wind as the cabin decompressed, as he braced himself against the side of the ship. He felt himself bathed in the intensity of the energy source that surrounded him. Shielding his eyes from the light, Max raised his arm above his eyes, his gaze focused intently upon the crown that was only a few inches away from him.

It crackled with a luminescent energy. An array of colors danced across the ship and filled the bright horizon as the light from the tower flickered within the heart of the exquisitely tinted minerals. Before him hovered something so superb, so resplendent; the moon, the stars, and the sun almost palored in its presence.

He stood entranced by it. Here he was, about to reach out and touch the thing that symbolized the whole meaning of his existence. The crown belonging to his father and his father's father. It was his birthright. The throne was his for the taking. It was as if the crown hovered there as a timely offering. "And I accept," he whispered to the now silent voice. "I am here to stay."

>>>

The corridors seemed long and the stairs too many as she closed the distance between Zander and herself. Her body was begging her to stop; there was so much pain and weariness that had fallen upon her, a mixture of the ongoing battle and the mysterious powers Khivar had called upon. But she could not. With set jaw and fierce determination, Tess vowed to herself that she would rescue her son from what terror had beset her son.

_God, or whatever you call yourself, if you're up there, don't take him from me._

The seemingly slain bodies scattered across the floor set an eerie atmosphere as she pressed forward towards her son's prison. Their pale faces lifeless.

"Be careful," Andaria warned. "They are not dead and we do not know how long Project Pilan's effects will wear on them."

"I know!" Tess said knowingly, when suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She screamed, glancing behind her, Tess saw dark pools of ebony leering up at her.

"Khivar will reign," he growled, coughing and spitting up blood. "We will not allow your kind to hinder his plans."

Tess stopped, turning around, she faced her attacker. "Don't you know that nothing will stop me?" she said, kneeling before him, her voice suddenly turning dark and raspy. "And those who try, will die." With that, she closed her eyes and slipped into the weak Iturian's mind. Quickly and adeptly, Tess located nerve center of his mind and gently wrapped her hands around the intangible, yet very real stem of his puny mind, and squeezed.

The howl was what brought Tess out of her trance. She stood upright, looming over the convulsing alien being in front of her. Part of her thought there would be a sense of remorse, an inkling of grief that she had caused this man pain; but instead, she turned around and continued on.

_No time for remorse. It is kill or be killed._

And that would not happen to her son.

>>>

"Check upon the progress of Project Pilan and its' subject," Nicholas ordered, as they strode down the main corridor that led to the throne room. "And I will inform Khivar of our possible setbacks."

"Sir," Barak hesitated. He knew that if he did not do something to Nicholas, it would mean another lost opportunity. His hands rested behind his back, itching to take the plascer at his side and shoot the monstrosity that stood before him. It took everything in him to remain calm and stoic. Give nothing away - General Steren had given him those parting words of advice.

"Is there something wrong, Commander?" Nicholas eyed him critically. There had been something off about Barak since their arrival at Mount Freiweils. His gut instinct warned him in the beginning that it would be folly to believe a Kedran would betray his race so easily without a second thought; but over the months and missions, Barak had proved himself faithful to the 'nth' degree. _And that is what is wrong with this picture._

_'Barak, no.'_ The tall Kedran stopped in his tracks, halting the rambling of words that were about to tumble out of his mouth. It was the child. _'Come, quickly.'_

"What is it, Commander?" Nicholas said impatiently. If there was hesitation or even doubt in those silver eyes of his...

"Nothing, Sir." Barak stood at attention. "Please commend His Highness for the victory which we are about to enjoy," he barked as any good soldier would.

"Fine," Nicholas replied with narrowed eyes, "Report back the condition of the subject." He knew there would be little use for the officer soon enough. _Just need to keep him occupied._

"Yes, Sir." Barak hated that one more opportunity seemed to slip by him. It was like someone would not allow him the satisfaction.

But he was grateful for the opportunity to check on the child. Zander. He had been away from him for only days, and he felt like years. Part of him had taken on the responsibility of guardian over the child when Ava had handed Zander over to him. From a far off window he could see the glow of white light filter into the hallways. Barak had done as much as he could, monitoring the situation, his vitals, trying to keep an ear to the ground about any plans and possible life-threatening situations the child was in. It hadn't been enough though.

_'Hurry.'_ The voice was soft, barely above a whisper, and weak.

"I'm coming," he said with set jaw. The soft rhythmic thud of his stride quickening as his gaze turned from the light that was waning in the distance.

>>>

The process was ending. He felt and saw Pilan cycling down from its machinations. Khivar raised his hands, willing the crown into his hands. His subjects would be awakening soon, those who were able to survive 'the change'. It was timely.

_They will see their king crowned with glory and honor - as it should have been decades ago._

As the blinding light receded, Khivar was overwhelmed with a nauseous feeling. His gaze was drawn up to the sky, where the darkness of the night seemed almost alive, devouring everything in its' path. Everything except the crown, which remained; but not as it should have.

"My Liege," Nicholas exclaimed delightfully. "We have returned and secured the Loyalist's base..."

"You have failed me," Khivar growled, his gaze remaining on the crown.

Nicholas froze at the entrance of the balcony. It felt as if his windpipes were in a vacuum and there was no breath left within their constricted walls. "S-sir," he gasped, his hands clinging to his neck.

"Fool!" Khivar screamed into the darkness. "Nothing will stop me!"

Nicholas followed his Master's gaze up into the night sky. The yellow gleam of the coronation crown shimmered in the heavens in all of its' glory...in the hands of their enemy. He gasped weakly, "_Zan_."

>>>

Nicholas' words had been muffled. He couldn't quite make out what exactly had Khivar and Nicholas flustered. It suited him just fine because they also had not seen him. They had been too occupied with their plans - with the king's crown that hung in the sky.

As swiftly and deftly as possible, Michael focused all of his powers into one pinpoint - Khivar. If he could take out the mastermind behind this whole unthinkable disaster of death, torture and bodies, he was certain that the affects of Project Pilan would not matter. Raising his hands, which were trembling with carefully restrained energy, Michael took one last deep breath before unleashing the red hot furies pulsing underneath his skin. "KHI-VAR!" he bellowed as the energy left him. Its vibrations filled the air around him and his ears were overwhelmed by the loud thrumming caused by the power surge.

Over top of the blueish-yellow waves flowing from his hands, Michael watched as Khivar's attention turned away from the skies in time to meet his attacker, a sparkling red glint flashed in his eye, in time to divert his attentions from Nicholas to Michael. The force of the blast seemed to stun him, as within nano-seconds Khivar had raised a defense shield against his attack. The Iturian shuddered slightly, before straightening to his full stature, his defensive stance enforced by the marble railing behind him, as his left foot rested against one of the firm thick columns. "You could not just accept your fate?" he hissed, pressing his shaking arms forward, pushing back Michael's steady attack. "This planet was all I asked for. You could have lived your pathetic, puny little lives on that planet you called a home."

"And I believe a single word of your mouth, why?" Michael shouted over top of the continuous thrum. "Because you're _so_ trustworthy." His words oozed sarcasm, as he glanced down at the pile of unconscious bodies lying at his feet.

"You have lost sight of the point, Rath," Khivar smirked, his words spoken with a slight purr. "Or is it Michael now? This has nothing to do with your people and how many had to pay the sacrifice for my ascension."

"Oh, no?"

"No. It is about winning."

"You have no sense of right and wrong," he spat. "No _humanity_ in you. You don't even understand this concept."

"Your alien philosophies are amusing to me," Khivar chuckled, as he began to slowly move forward. "I must admit I am quite puzzled at the sudden change of heart. Or should I say, the appearance of one? The Rath I knew would have done anything to win. It was about the battle for supremacy. Yes the scenery has changed a little, but the bottom-line remains the same - whoever wins, rules."

He remembered being focused as Commander of the royal army, but to describe himself in league with Khivar's insanity and power-hungry motives? Never.

"It is quite a shame that you have softened over the newly bred years of your life. It would help you in this complex decision before you," Khivar said slyly. The expression on his face was one of a cat having ate the bird. "I believe it would have been a simple decision for your previous version of yourself."

"What choice?" Michael pushed hard, willing whatever powers he had been bestowed, at Khivar, hoping against all hopes it might end this war.

"You maybe hard to read," Nicholas spoke up, assisting his leader. "But apparently your better halves did not have the time to mask themselves as you and Ava have."

"What are you talking about?" He narrowed his eyes, keeping the pressure of his powers on Khivar, while briefly glancing behind him at Nicholas, who was inching to his master's side. "There is just me and your insane, freakazoid of a pseudo-king," he spat. "You must be running scared if you're making up stories on the fly."

Khivar threw his head back and laughed. "You really do not know, do you?" he said slightly amused. "_Our_ Vilandra is here. In fact, she and mother-dearest, seem to be trying to attempt a last ditch attempt to free your people."

"By Celestia, do you know how boring that is getting to be?" Nicholas asked drolly, rolling his eyes. "I mean come up with a new reason, a new purpose! This is getting old."

His gaze darted between the two infinitely amazing liars. There was no way Isabel and Max had found their way to Antar. They had turned their backs on Antar - chosen a life with their human counterparts. Though he had resented it, Michael had chosen to respect their decision; and as he and Tess had been drawn further and further into this bloody and torturous war, he had been almost relieved. He could not watch Isabel die at Khivar's hand - not a second time. "You're lying," he breathed maliciously.

"Take a look for yourself." With a jerk of his head, he motioned to the crown in the sky. "The fearless leader is attempting to regain his throne," Khivar said irritably. "But he does not realize it is too late. The power Pilan has given me...well, let's just say it will take more than four imitation Royals, to stop what is coming."

With trepidation, he peered above. The light had faded dramatically, though there was still the bright rays of the suspended crown filling the horizon. He saw nothing. But as he was about to call Nicholas and Khivar out about their obviously pathetic ploy, beneath the golden rays, a slight flicker of shadow caught his eye. _It couldn't be true._ He focused harder on the ever growing dark shadow, emerging from its' shimmering curtain, and Michael knew - he knew Maxwell had come. Just as the realization dawned upon him, he felt Isabel's presence. She was near. But before Michael could refocus on the danger at hand, Nicholas seized the opportunity to climb into his mind.

It wasn't as it had been before. His vision clouded, but he was not knocked unconscious. However, before Nicholas and Khivar could double team him, there was a sudden rumbling in the sky and a bright flash of light, followed by complete and utter darkness.

There was sudden confusion, and he could hear the frustration in both their voices, as they stumbled around trying to figure out what had happened. But Michael knew; Max had taken hold of the crown and the beginning of the end was near. Maxwell had finally taken responsibility of the task appointed him: to ensure the safety of the people of Antar.

Unexpectedly a pale, crimson ball of energy hovered in the middle of the palace balcony, Khivar's face contorted into something he would have seen most likely in a horror movie. His eyes had become more menacing, as they were dilated to a full ebony black, with the rich red hue flickering in those large round orbs, as if truly buried deep inside of them. "Enough!"

Michael watched as Khivar turned away from him and focused his attention upon the dark, empty abyss above them. Not even a star dared to show its' face. Max had managed to black out the skies.

He made a move towards Khivar - not one to waste an opportunity - but Nicholas stepped forward, cutting him off from the psychotic leader. "I am sorry to say, you'll be indisposed at the moment," his voice dripped with sugary sweetness. "That is, until I kill you."

"Whatever you want to believe," Michael snorted, rolling his shoulders back and loosening his tensed muscles. "Short stuff." He knew he would never have full access to Khivar unless he got rid of the pipsqueak standing in front of him.

Besides, it was time for a rematch.


	79. 79

**Disclaimer:** It's my precioooousssssss. All right. Okay. No. It isn't mine. But oh how it should be!  
**Pairing:** Maybe there aren't couples. Maybe they all die! blinks Mwuahahahahah.  
**Author's notes:** She LIVES! Yes...I am not dead. And this fic still lives. Oh, don't you know it! Well, if not, I do. So suck it up, you finally get the chapter you've been panting over.

Chapter Seventy Nine

_----_

_I will be as harsh as truth, and uncompromising as justice... I am in earnest, I will not equivocate, I will not excuse, I will not retreat a single inch, and I will be heard._

- _William Lloyd Garrison_

_----_

"Your powers are weakening," Michael smirked. "Are you losing your touch?"

"So you would like to believe," Nicholas snorted.

"I'm still standing." He gestured to his freestanding form.

Nicholas' silence spoke volumes.

"Has your Almighty King, decided to forsake you, as well? The bodies tell a morbid tale." He glanced over Nicholas' shoulder to the officers sprawled in the background.

"Oh I knew," Nicholas growled, moving towards the smug ex-commander. "Sacrifices need to be made. That would be a concept too puny for your little hybrid mind." He shrugged. "As long as as I'm not one of them. And he's assured me of that."

"Do you really trust a liar and a traitor?" He couldn't believe how naive Nicholas was being. Once Khivar had the power, did Nicholas truly believe he'd share it?

"Oh, I'm touched." Nicholas touched his hand over his heart. "You're thinking of little ole' me?"

"I'm thoughtful like that," Michael said dryly.

"So am I," he frowned, feigning as if he had taken offense at the comment, "just in a _different_ way." Burrowing into Michael's mind, he began to pick at his thoughts, his memories. The inner workings of the intricate psyche. It was complex and always interesting. He had raised ravaging men and women's minds to a delicate art. _Touch a certain nerve and..._

Michael felt waves of nausea overwhelm him. He knew Nicholas was trying to render him unconscious or even dead, but there he stood. "Is that all you've got?" He was unable to fully utilize his own powers, as he was afraid at what consequences might arise from the unfocused release of his powers. So staggering to his opponent, he swung hard and blindly, feeling the combination of flesh and bone collide with his fist.

Nicholas had been caught off guard. He never expected the brute to act out so violently - like some kind of animal. He fell back, stunned by the unexpected attack.

Michael fell to his knees, as the sweet, satisfying crunch registered in his ears. Suddenly the nausea and confusion lifted immediately. _The unimaginative loser._ There was no way he was falling for the same stunt twice. If he could not beat him while under mental attack, Michael would just have to take that option away. "See, I'm a quick learner," he taunted, looming over Nicholas, who was nursing his wound - a cut lip. "Or couldn't you discern that with that little telepathic mind?"

Nicholas was getting a little fed up with the overbearing pseudo-commander. The man hadn't seen more than two decades life, while he had seen and aided in the rise of a new ruler. Rath was starting to get on his nerves. "Do not overestimate my ability to adapt," he spat, straightening his leg and kicking Rath's feet from underneath him. "I am not an inexperienced recruit, Rath. I have lived in the heat of battle." He pushed himself to his feet, wiping the trickle of blood that stained the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "And as you can see, I have survived it all."

Closing his eyes, Nicholas seized Michael's mind. If it could have been visible, it would have been like holding a clear glass ball in his hand - so fragile and delicate. His to do with what he willed.

Michael could feel his grip on his mind, willing it to bend to his will. However, the grip did not have quite the same effect as it did during their first confrontation in the desert. He had felt paralyzed and it was as if unable to fully control his powers...

_What was happening?_ He could tangibly feel Rath in his hands, as always, yet something was different. Nicholas felt his prey struggle against him, nothing new, except that everything was.

It brought him back to his childhood and the discovery of his 'gift'. He would play would the minds of strangers. No one knew he was doing it, but as the years passed, he had complete control, which he used to his utter advantage. Joining Khivar's regime, he had worked his way up the ranks quickly. But now, it seemed his control was slipping. It felt as he were a child again, straining to utilize the powers he had discovered to restrain his captive. _This cannot be happening._ Suddenly an emotion arose that he had not felt since he had been a toddler under the harsh hand of his father. Fear.

It came to him as a glimmer of opportunity. Michael did not need a flashing neon sign to tell him to take it. There was an unexpected chink in Nicholas' armor, and he would take full advantage of it. Relaxing against Nicholas' mental restraints, he focused his mind; feeling, rather than mindlessly raging against his captor, he was waiting for opportunity to show itself.

_Good. I have control again._ Nicholas smiled, as he approached the tall half-Kedran, half human form in front of him. He held the tall brute in a vice-like grip. Feeling stronger than he had been previously. Squeezing tightly, Nicholas began to slowly crush the tender organ that brought life's breath into the sorry excuse for a hybrid body. He couldn't help but grin as he heard the labored gasps for air emanating from Rath's lips. "Do you _see_ now?" he said, while his mind forced Rath's body to obey his commands, closing the airway tighter. "Do you see we cannot lose!"

Michael felt himself growing faint, his eyelids drooping, head sagging. _No. This isn't the end._ He felt it in his bones. This was not the end, not for him. Not for his people.

---&---

"Mo-...Fadilia," Isabel whispered quietly, though the only ears that would hear would be the unconscious bodies scattered around them. "Quickly."

"I-I am sorry," Fadilia breathed, trying to catch her breath. "My body seems as affected by whatever rendered these soldiers unconscious." She did not want to be a burden - not when their whole race...planet was at stake.

"Are you going to be all right?" Isabel scanned the room, looking for any survivors of the blast. However, none seemed immune to whatever Khivar had unleashed upon Antar. "I don't want to hurry you, but..."

"No," Fadilia said huskily, grasping her side. "I understand. We must push on. The fate of our people hang in the balance."

Isabel hesitated. "If you're hurt," she whispered, as if the bodies underneath her could possibly hear. "Maybe you should turn back. Maybe you should escape now before..."

"Isabel," Fadilia spoke her name firmly, as she straightened her stance, "do not think I am going to leave you to face this alone."

"Fadilia..."

"I am your mother," she said, a gentle smile breaking upon her lips, as if the word eased whatever pain she was in. "And there is no other place I would rather be."

Isabel did not know what to say. Diane, her mother on Earth, had always been there to protect her - care for her. But standing there in that moment with Fadilia, she could only feel an overwhelming sense of unity - oneness with this person she had only met days earlier. Diane had been there to protect her as a child, and give her a sense of serenity. But the woman who stood there, her biological mother, who knew who and what she was, offered her something Diane could never have - a confidence and strength to do what she must.

"Let's go," Isabel said, her voice barely above a whisper as she fought the tears that had crept up on her. "We have a lot of ground to cover."

---&---

"You!" Tess raged, as she lunged forward toward the tall uniformed officer, hovering over her son. With just a glance, she warded off two stuttering architects falling over themselves in fear. "You did this. You did this to my son!"

Barak's eyes widened at the unexpected guest within the tower. He knew not to provoke her. From her perspective, he was the enemy. He was the enemy who had taken her son from her twice. "Your High..."

"Don't you dare speak," she hissed.

Paralyzed by a thought, Barak knew he had awakened a feral instinct in this young mother.

"You fooled me once with your convincing sincerity," Tess said, circling him, searching for what could have possibly convinced her to trust him. "But no more."

"Tess." Andaria reached out, hoping to calm the storm that was brewing inside her, only to be turned away. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw movement from the group of architects huddled in a dark corner of the room. With a flick of her wrist, two metal beams slammed into the ground, splintering into thin metal bars, cornering them in a self-made prison.

"You took my child, pretending to care for him as one of your own," she growled. "And I find myself betrayed. My son about to be murdered by someone who claims to be an ally."

Barak knew there was going to be no opportunity to explain. His heart raced, as her paralyzing and dreadful gaze burned into his soul. She was a mother fighting for her child - nothing and no one would stand in her way. There was only vengance in those black eyes. He swallowed hard, his silenced voice crying out into the darkness. _Is this how it is to end? Is this my fate?_

_'Stop.'_

Tess froze, recognizing the soft tender voice of her child, she had been hearing in her dreams and nightmares. In her fury, she overlooked the reason, her purpose, for being there. "Zander." Spinning around, she saw her son enclosed in a cold, black metal dungeon. Hard, sharp plates jutted out from the oval shell, similar to the machination she had rescued him from once before. Long spindled arms stretched down from the black abyss above and thin, claws attached itself, as if a parasite, to the egg-shaped incubator.

_'You came, just as I foresaw.'_

"I would never leave you," Tess said hoarsely, leaving behind the focus of her anger. Scanning the room, she searched for a way to her child. There was no platform or scaffolding to reach him.

"How do we lower the incubator?" Andaria demanded, glaring intently at her cowering prisoners.

"Y-You do not frighten us," one architect glowered. "You simplistic hag."

"Hag?" Andaria laughed heartily. She had forgotten the veil her architects had clothed her in. Her hand fluttered to her neck, where Radim's necklace still lay. Fingering it, she contemplated revealing herself to the deluded archetypes who believed their 'god' had come in the form of an Iturian man. "Hag to you," she sneered. "But your leader will soon understand where the true power lies." Twisting her hand slightly, the metal bars wrenched, making a loud creaking noise, as if threatening to buckle. The architects watched as their sharp metal cage was soon transformed into a weapon, coming perilously close to their arterial veins. "Now tell me how to reach the child!"

"E-Enter the co-ordinates for Badr, Celestia, and Pela in sequential numerals and lift the lever against the far console," squealed the other pale, sniveling architect. "It will get you what you want!"

Andaria narrowed her eyes, holding the metal slivered bars still near her prisoners, as she glanced over her shoulder towards Tess. "Did you understand, child?"

"I can't," Tess breathed, her eyes darting helplessly. "I don't know the co-ordinates."

"L-Let me," Barak gasped, as he lay crumpled in a heap in front of her. "I-I know..."

"You will do NOTHING!" Tess screamed, pointing her finger at him, daring him to move. "You will never have another chance to harm another hair on my son."

"I did nothing," he breathed heavily, choking while trying to regain oxygen into his lungs. "I did not betray Her Majesty, or His Highness. I would never..." He looked over at Andaria, who seemed pained at his denials of treason. "I could not..."

"You did nothing," Tess said, her voice lowering into an ominous dark tone. "Oh...I _see_."

Barak lowered his eyes, unable to meet her penetrating gaze. It was as if she was peering into his soul.

"You did nothing to stave off the penetrating darkness that enveloped my son. Nothing. You did nothing to hinder Khivar's malicious, torturous schemes that would call upon the deaths of hundreds of your people...Nothing." Tess felt the thickness of the darkness that had now touched his soul. She saw his guilt; and she uncovered the evil that he had embraced. "And that nothingness can be your comfort now," she spat.

"Tess!" Tess was shaken from the dark trance, finding herself gazing into her mother's eyes.

Andaria knew the pain Tess had to bear, being separated from her child and knowing the suffering he endured. But she could see Tess slipping into an abyss - a place her daughter would not be able to withstand, if it was not stopped this instant. "Barak," she spoke steadily, "enter the co-ordinates."

Barak glanced up at Tess, who winced at the command. He waited, unable to move, without Her Majesty's approval. When she had spoken, it was as if she had seen the depths of his soul. She had been correct when she spoke of his inaction. He could not do one more thing that would possibly make his Queen suffer even more.

Tess clenched her teeth, hating every minute of this. But her mother was right. "Do it."

Barak rose laborously, pausing as he tried to find his equilibrium, before dragging himself to the console and entering the complicated sequence of numbers and letters. Once he had entered the last number, Barak lifted his hand and rested it upon the lever to his left, glancing over his shoulder at the two women, leaders in their own right, watching his every move. "Are you ready?"

Tess turned her back on him, her eyes fixed above, upon the machine Khivar has imprisoned her son in. _Oh God, let him be all right. Please._

Barak took a deep breath and lifted the lever, before pulling it all the way down.

A sudden gush of air rushed passed Tess, as if the machine was letting out an exhausted sigh, as she awaited her son. "Zander," she called out loudly. "Zander, I'm coming."

The belly of the beast overshadowed her, as it drew near, revealing its' truly stunning size and proportion. It was as if a cloak of darkness was settling upon the room, as if its mere presence drew the darkness unto itself. Tess rushed to her child's side. He was paler than she remembered, as she peered through the oblong window within the machine. "Mommy's here," she whispered, as if the loudness would wake the child. "Mommy's here, now."

---&---

"Surprised?" Max asked, as he lowered himself upon the balcony ledge. "Didn't think I would make it that easy, did you?"

"It is of no consequence if you are present for my coronation or not," Khivar scoffed, eyeing the golden symbol within his grasp, if he could distract Zan long enough. "I shall have revel in my victory soon enough."

"And who would you have to rule over?" he spat, motioning to the unconscious or dead bodies littering the palace grounds. "In your zealous madness, you've practically slaughtered the entire population of Antar!" Max could not believe what he was witness to. He had seen images of the Holocaust, thousands of men, women, and children slaughtered under the banner of genetic cleansing. But as he held the crown, it imbued him with the ability to see into his kingdom, where hundreds of thousands of people lay felled, as they had been only half a century ago on Earth.

"Temporary," Khivar chided, circling his enemy. "Even if some lives were lost, which was not the objective, there are other planets from which I can colonize."

"You make me sick," Max breathed. He had never felt such contempt and hatred for one person. As he stood once again, confronted by an enemy of the past, he began recalling the destruction he had wreaked on his people once before. Women's screams and the cries of small children rang in his ears. "And you will be stopped."

"It is a sweet sentiment, indeed," Khivar sneered, meeting Zan's gaze. "But it is one you will soon regret.

"You should have stayed on your filthy, uncivilized planet. At least then, you would have had a life to lead. Unfortunately this one you are parading in has already expired."

"I've only begun to show you what I can do," he said vehemently. "This will not end the same way, Khivar."

"Oh no?" Khivar laughed loudly. "Do you know where your heir lies?" he asked maliciously. "His fate will be yours."

"If you have touched a hair..."

"Touched? Oh Zan, you have no idea, do you?" Khivar approached Zan slowly, his gaze never leaving his enemy's. "Your son will be your undoing. He sees the truth of this all. He knows that I am a force to be reckoned with, and has aided me in your inevitable defeat."

Max glanced up at the tower, which overlooked the entire city. He could feel his son's presence there, even now. It was as if the crown heightened his every sense and the connection to every lifeforce on the planet.

"Yes, he is up there," Khivar said softly. "Lying on his deathbed."

Max felt his chest tighten. He knew what lies Khivar spoke held a grain of truth in it. He felt his son's lifeforce ebbing.

"Can you hear his voice? Crying out to the father he has never known?" Khivar could see his opponent's resolve weakening, his indignation and righteous posturing waning. "'_Why has my father abandoned me_?'" His voice imitating that of a child.

"Shut up." Max felt the anger welling up in him as Khivar spoke, taunting him.

"You do know you will lose? It is inevitable," he said matter-of-factly. "But, I can offer you this one consolation."

"I don't want to hear it," Max spat. "Nothing you have to say."

"Oh, in haste, in haste you speak, Zan." Khivar could feel the attachment the hybrid had for his young. "I offer you a consolation of sorts," he spoke slowly, forming a plan to easily neutralize the threat before him. "How can you refuse an offer of peace?"

"Offer of peace?" Max had never heard or seen such arrogance.

"Yes. My child, I am not unreasonable," he said calmly. "I understand the sense of loss that you feel. The pride that has been trampled upon, by my successful uprise against your tyrannical reign."

_Tyrranical reign?_ Max had not realized how deluded the Iturian had become. Now he was rewriting history.

"But I offer you the life of your child," he said thoughtfully. "In exchange for the crown."

"W-what?" Max could not believe the gall the madman had, trading the life of his son for millions.

"Prove what a loving father you are to your child. Use whatever intelligence you have inherited from that haphazard genetic mixing by your architects and save your child."

"I will save my son, by killing you," he said coldly. "You see? Two birds with one stone."

"Was the galaxial shift too much for your hybrid mind?" Khivar asked curiously, tapping his bottom lip lightly. "Because if my calculations are correct, and my assessment of your child's failing health accurate - it is not an option."

"No," Max said darkly. "I will save my son from you."

"You see this as black and white, my dear Zan. But what you ought to see is the grey. Because," he paused a moment, "you have this idea allowing my rule over Antar is incomprehensible that you must choose to forsake your child's life to end mine. Which is not the case. You have two choices really. You can choose to stay here and attempt to kill me, therefore, letting your child die, and in the end, failing in your quest, already doomed from the start. All of this would have been for naught - your child's death meaningless. Or you could go to your child and use whatever powers you do have to heal him, leaving me to my devices." Stepping back, Khivar clapped his hands together and shook his head, as if there was really even a choice to make. "It seems quite obvious to me what your choice is."

After all he had been through to get here, Max now stood on the threshold of the foundation of kingdom. Would compassion reign - the love of a father be an excuse to set free Khivar to do his worst on his people? Max knew Khivar was right. Zander was dying. And the possibility of saving him wrenched at his heart. Could he not do both? Could he not save his son and save his people? His gaze rose towards the fading light that emanated from the tower. He hadn't even gotten the chance to know his son...

---&---

Michael felt the same wane in Nicholas' power as he had earlier, though this time even weaker than before. Without aforethought, he dropped to his knees, sweeping his right leg underneath Nicholas' feet, knocking him down for the count. As he waited for his chance, Michael spotted his staff in the possession of one of the unconscious soldiers. He dove for it, just as Nicholas regained his footing, grasping it with his left hand and rolling away from his enemy.

"No more head games, Nicholas," he sneered. With a quick press of a button, his baton morphed into a long staff. "This time, I win."

Nicholas focused on the same point of entrance he had gained into Rath's mind previously, only to find the way closed. In fact, he found himself unable to reach out at all with his powers. His mind raced, heart pounding, as he found himself defenseless. His eyes darted around for some sort of weapon. Only a few feet away was a plascer. _If only I could reach..._

Michael straightened his posture, more sure now than ever that Nicholas' body had been affected by Khivar's machine. And nothing gave him more delight that his downfall would be upon the innerworkings of his 'Master'. "Go ahead," he said confidently, as his gaze followed Nicholas' towards the small blaster weapon. "I haven't the heart to beat the living daylights out of an unarmed man."

Nicholas hesitated, his weight shifting back and forth, unable to discern whether the uncouth commander was speaking the truth. His life had depended upon his ability to read other people's minds, and now that it had suddenly vanished, he was left at his most vulnerable. He glanced over at his commander, who was engaged with the enemy. _He betrayed me._

"Thinking less of your, Holy Commander, now?"

Nicholas' attention snapped back to Rath, who had begun his approach, weapon in hand. He shuffled over to the unconsicous soldier, grabbing the plascer firmly in hand, and pointing it at his enemy. Setting it to kill, Nicholas manuveured around his opponent. "You know nothing," he barked. "This was an oversight."

"You really are a sad pathetic excuse for a living being, aren't you?" Michael spun the long staff in his hand, positioning himself in a defensive stance.

"You are still so smug," Nicholas hissed. "But I still have the advantage."

"Oh?"

"Your short range weapon against my long range?" Nicholas shook his head and laughed at the incompetence of the Loyalist commander.

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"

Nicholas aimed the plascer at Rath, ready to be rid of the annoyance. "Goodbye, Rath." With that, he began a range of short wavelength bursts, towards Rath.

Michael held out his long staff, misdirecting several of Nicholas' attacks, while moving forward and closing the distance between him and his enemy. With fluidity, the practised stances, directed his every step, as he concentrated on avoiding or diverting the bright red bursts set to kill him.

Nicholas began backtracking, as his opponent seemed unfazed by the flurry of blasts he shot at him. It was like Rath knew where every blast was going to be directed. His eyes widened as the tall looming figure drew closer. As Rath was upon him, Nicholas spun around to flee, but he was trapped in by the marble railing of the balcony.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide," Michael said darkly. "And it's time to pay the piper."

Nicholas pointed the plascer at him. There was no way to miss him now, at point blank range. "I think you overestimate me." With enthusiastic glee, he pressed the release on the plascer, expecting the red heat of the plasma to melt through the rugged officer.

Michael sidestepped the blast, while with a coinciding strike himself, extrapolated the plascer from Nicholas' grasp. "I don't think so," he breathed, spinning around with his long staff gracefully and assuredly striking its' mark. "This isn't going to be Khivar's day. Not again."

As he shackled Nicholas' hands and feet with the electric bands, Michael turned to the fray. His focus had not been the major fight, as he had been preoccupied with Nicholas, but it surprised him to see the two had not exchanged blows. He expected Max to come out guns blazing..._Oh, who am I kidding? This is Max!_

With the stealth of a predator, he approached the mastermind of this death knell. If Max could keep him distracted long enough...

"So have you chosen wisely? Or have you again let your pride get in the way?" Khivar asked knowingly. "Your puny claim to the throne or your son?"

Michael frowned. _What was Khivar playing at?_

"And trust you?" Max scoffed, though his gaze remained upon the tower. "Do you really think for a minute I'd trust you?"

"Trust me or not," Khivar snorted. "But either way, your son's death will then be on your head. I reiterate, it is your choice."

_Oh God, no._ Michael knew exactly what Khivar was doing. He watched Max's ridged body, fluxing between Khivar and Zander. He could not imagine what he was thinking. How could anyone make that choice?

"There is no choice," Max said grimly. Inside his heart was torn in two. He felt the pain wracking him, twisting his insides out. But there was no other choice.

"Go Max," Michael said, raising his hands and releasing a blinding blast towards Khivar.

Khivar stumbled, feeling his chest tighten and himself fall to his knees. He had been caught unawares. It was a first in little over a decade.

"Michael," Max breathed, glancing over to see a familiar face. "You're here."

"Don't I always have your back?" he replied, motioning towards the tower, as his eyes never left Khivar, who turned to meet his attacker. "You've got some unfinished business."

"Michael, you don't know the power..."

"I can handle it, Max," Michael grunted, focusing his energies for another blast. "Go look after Zander."

"You can't handle it on your own," Max protested, sensing the power that lay beneath the calm exterior of the bent, pale dictator. "I can't leave you to fight this on your own." He wished this was the answer, but it wasn't. He couldn't leave Michael to be murdered even at the expense of his own son.

"Well then how about leaving him to fight with us?" Isabel stepped out from behind the rich dark curtains that draped the balcony entranceway - Fadilia a step behind.

"How touching? A family reunion," Khivar sneered, rising to his feet. "I think I almost shed a tear."

"Go Max," Fadilia said hastily. "Before it is too late."

"But the celebration was just beginning," Khivar growled, raising a hand towards Zan. "And I would hate for you to miss the fire display." With that, he unleashed a torrent of energy, glowing a bright hellfire red.

Max quickly rose his hands, shielding himself from the blast. He was more powerful than Max had expected. Qunar's power did not even compare to that of Khivar's strength.

And he realized what a battle would be fought.

"Go Max!" Isabel hissed, as she walked onto the balcony.

In that moment, he had to have confidence that the choice he was making was the right one. Michael, Isabel, and Fadlila had to be enough to fend off Khivar's advances until he returned. _Please God, be with them. Protect them and our people - just a little while._

---&---

"Zander, b-aby," Tess cooed, as she stroked his weak arms from within the chamber. "I'm here. Please don't leave, Mommy. Stay here with me."

_'Is he here yet?'_

Tess furrowed her brow as he asked for the mystery man once more. It had been all he had been talking about. "No," she whispered, unable to figure out who he was speaking of. "Not yet, honey."

_'Don't be angry,' he whispered silently. 'It's fine. It's quiet here.'_

"No. No, no no," she cried, her eyes brimming with hot tears. "Please don't do this. Please don't leave me."

Andaria could do nothing but watch. It was the most heartwrenching sight she had ever witnessed. It was as if she were experiencing the loss of her own child all over again, except this time, she had to watch. She rushed alongside Tess, who was crumbling under the pressure and pain. Slipping her arms around her daughter's waist, Andaria did her best to hold Tess up. _Oh Unseen One, give her strength._

_'He has to come,' Zander said, reaching out into Tess' mind. 'He is near. I saw him. He will save us.'_

"Who is this man?" she cried, unable to contain her anger and frustration. Tess could feel the labored breaths, as her son struggled for life. "Where is he?" If he could save her son, where was he?

"Tess," Andaria said soothingly. "He could be under delusions."

"He has been completely lucid under these conditions," Barak spoke up, "so to doubt what he has seen would be unlikely."

"What do you know about my son?" Tess screamed, turning to the interloper, with only Andaria to hold her back. "You put him here."

"But he would not allow my intervention," he breathed softly. "I...I would have helped..."

"But you did nothing!"

Barak lowered his head, unable to face his accuser. Maybe he had been foolish to follow the wishs of a mere child? Perhaps Zander had been mistaken? Perhaps his delusions of salvation and rest were as false as the man he cried out to?

"Where is he?"

This time the voice did not come from her son. Tess heard the urgent, clear voice of someone she had thought abandoned them long ago. "Max?" she gasped, trying to catch her breath in between sobs.

He sat balanced upon the window ledge, as if some superhero from an Earth comic book, without the costume.

_'I knew he would come,' Zander sighed. 'I knew.'_

Max jumped from the window ledge and rushed to Zander's side. He was smaller than he imagined. There were purple and green tubes running throughout his body. "Z-Zander?" Whiter than the crisp, clean sheets he lay upon, the child shuddered. _This was his son_.

"Max, you have to heal him," Tess cried, clinging to his arm. "He's dying. He won't say anything else."

He was stunned. Khivar had put his son through this agony and torment. Max closed his eyes. _I put him through this agony and torment. I sentenced him to this kind of death._

"Max!" Tess grabbed the man she had believed was her life's breath and forced him to look her in the eye. "This is not a time for self-reflection or self-recrimination," she spat. "You are here for one thing, and one thing alone - and that is to save my son."

Without another word, Max placed his hand upon his son's chest, which was no larger than the width of his hand, and closed his eyes, energy flowed through every part of him, but that would not be enough. From the depths of his soul, his love for this child that had only been a mere seed until now, overflowed, filling his entire being, summoning a surge of power into Zander's body.

As Max was waiting for the power to abate, something happened that had never occurred in all of the times he had healed before - the memories of his patient, his son, rose to the surface. From the cold reality of birth, to the strong warm bondage of swaddling cloths, he saw and heard every word that was spoken to Zander. Images of Tess' loving face were constant until jarring flashes overwhelmed him - sterile, masked strangers, pinpicks, being poked and prodded - Max felt the horrific pain that was induced. _Oh God, how could anyone do something so horrible?_

Tess ran her fingers through her hair, waiting with bated breath for any sign of life. Max was in a trance, unlike anything she had witnessed previously. The contorted expressions revealed pain; from what, she had no idea. "Max," she said, shaking him gently. "Max!"

Andaria's gaze never left Zander's heaving body. There seemed to be an ease in his breathing, some color returning to his ashen body; but there was some ill-tiding over this child. In the deepest part of her, she had this nagging feeling that there was still something more for this child to endure before he could rest.

_'Barak,' his small voice beckoned._

_'Yes?'_

_'There is one more task left for you.'_

Barak understood the child's request. It seemed absurd at this point, but he would obey. The Royal family seemed occupied with the child, which made his exit much simpler. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw something that had only been a child's tale now come to life - the reunion of the Royal family. Queen Fadilia had spoken of this day. He remembered listening in rapt attention as she stood in front of the whole assembly at Mount Freiweils. It seemed like a fairy tale. But now... _If there is an Unseen, please guide this to a victorious end._

---&---

"Are you really here?" Michael asked, blinking several times, unable to comprehend Max and Isabel's arrival. Even though he saw Max, part of him did not think it was real. He saw them, but it seemed like a dream.

"Yes," Fadilia breathed. "They are here. And as was prophecied so long ago, the Four returned to reclaim Antar and restore peace and justice to its people."

"Oh, but you have left me out of this," Khivar pouted, feigning child-like offense. "But let me just inform you that you will not make that mistake soon enough. Prophecy or not, I will reign supreme."

"Always the overbearing kind, Khivar." Isabel set her sights on the cause of all her sorrow.

"Vilandra," he growled with a smile. "Lovely as always. It is good to see your return; however, late in coming it may be."

"I don't go by that name anymore," she spat, stepping forward. "So don't speak to me like you even know me."

"But I do," Khivar said darkly. "Your innermost being, your soul, belonged to me."

"Not back then, not ever," Michael said angrily, grabbing Isabel's wrist, hindering her from getting any closer to their enemy.

"You have no idea what she gave me," Khivar leered at Michael, briefly glancing at Isabel, with a smile playing on his lips. "Our love affair belonged in the annals of Eshtari and beyond."

Isabel could not believe the charming tale he wove. She expected that was how the wretched man had 'convinced' an entire race to follow him. As Vilandra, she never saw the ease at which he manipulated her, gained her trust and brought upon herself and those she loved, destruction. "You played on the dreams of an innocent girl," Isabel said with disdain. "Propping yourself as some 'savior', when in fact you were the devil incarnate."

"Your reign will end before new day's light," Fadilia spoke, coming up along side her daughter. "You've used the powers the Unseen has granted you for power, wealth, and fame, incurring upon His people only suffering and oppression."

"Enough from your self-proclaimed oracle," dismissed Khivar, irritated at such faith in a god that had been silent for generations. "I looked forward to dismantling Zan piece by piece, but it seems that I will have the double pleasure of seeing you suffer as well." He turned to Fadilia, the thorn in his side since the Royal Fours' deaths. "And watching you die, will be the ring around Xio's moon."

"Don't you threaten her," Isabel barked, stepping in front of her mother. "You will deal with me first."

"Nothing would bring me more pleasure."

"Isabel," Michael hissed, not liking where this was going.

"Stay out of this Michael," she warned without a glance. Fixating her gaze upon her enemy, Isabel studied the man whom Vilandra had worshipped. He had aged somewhat, but remained almost handsome in appearance. At this moment, she could not remember why Vilandra had fallen for him. "You, took everything from us - in Vilandra's lifetime, as well as mine."

_Qunar failed doubly._ Khivar had sent him to banish the remaining duo into Volos' abyss. But instead, he assumed the general had himself been banished, awakening within the two Royals, a sentimental desire to reclaim their predecessors' birthright. "You will learn soon enough that within a few decades I have changed more than you realize," he said coyly. "I am no longer the Khivar you remember."

"Ditto," she spat. "But enough talking." She walked towards him cautiously, her hands resting at her sides while she began pooling her powers.

Michael watched as she walked straight into his trap without a thought. He glanced over at Khivar, who was prepared to strike out at a moment's notice, and knew their enemy was lulling Isabel into a sense of security - making her believe that she knew him in a sense, by drawing her into their past.

Haunting images of the past filled her every thought as she circled Khivar. All of the men she had cared about, whom she could have had a life with, dead. Fresh in her mind were two - Alex and Jesse. They were innocents - as she had once been.

_'But this is not about revenge,' a silent voice chided._

She gritted her teeth, willing it away. Isabel did not want a lecture right now. She was clear; her husband would be avenged as well as those whose lives had been so thoughtlessly cast aside.

"Isabel!" Michael lunged forward, grabbing her wrist and pulling as hard as he could. She stumbled slightly, her back arching, as the red blast grazed her free arm. His breath came hard, as he tried not to think about what could have just happened to her.

"Oh my..." Isabel breathed, as Michael spun her around until she was safely resting in his arms. Wide-eyed, her mind was racing a mile-a-minute. She was distracted, and Khivar took every advantage of that. "Michael, I..."

"You are unfocused and wreckless," he said under his breath, his eyes never leaving his enemy. Khivar slowly nodded his approval at Michael's quick reflexes. "And that just about got you killed."

Isabel knew he was right. Her thoughts had consumed with hate and revenge - making her distracted and more a target than an opponent. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't the time to be sorry," Michael said pointedly, meeting her dejected gaze. "We are in a fight for our lives. There are no games here Isabel. This isn't about you or what he did to any of us."

He hated being so harsh. But there was no time to nurse wounds.

"I know," she whispered, turning around to face Khivar. No longer did she see the man who murdered her husband and her best friend. Standing in front of her was the man who killed many women's husbands, countless friends and family members. "This is about _justice_."

_'Yes,' the soft voice whispered. 'Justice.'_

---&---

"He's breathing," Tess cried, clinging to Max's arm. "He looks better. Doesn't he look better, Mother?" She glanced anxiously at Andaria, who seemed to nod in approval. "You did it, Max. He said you would come...and you did. You came."

Max looked down at Tess, who was hovering over their child. He was a strong one. The images he had seen, he did not know how someone so small could endure so much and survive. "He is strong like his mother," Max whispered. It was as he were seeing her for the first time. Zander had revealed so much of their struggle here on Antar. "J-Just like his mother."

"Max, he's gonna make it," Tess spoke confidently. "He's a survivor."

He glanced over at Andaria, whose expression was anything but confident. Worry creased her brow, as she watched her daughter with her grandchild. And for the first time, Max studied his son. His color had returned slightly; his breathing was less labored. But he saw for the first time the condition his son was in. _Only a miracle will save him now._

Zander opened his lips, letting out a soft cry, that pierced his soul. It was a heartfelt wail he had never thought he would hear. For weeks and months he had tried to forget his son, but the memory of that first contact always lingered in the back of his mind. Now he stood in the same room, his son crying out to him. He felt a lump develop in his throat, his eyes beginning to brim with tears.

"You are going to live, Zander," Tess whispered happily, as if the hand squeezing at her heart had suddenly disappeared. Reaching down, her fingers caressed his cool forehead. He had been the most beautiful thing she had ever laid eyes on. And when she thought that out of all that turmoil came this one perfect gift...

"What about Khivar?" Andaria's eyes widened as she regained some amount of composure. "You just left him?" she asked fearfully. "He must have finished the coronation rites by now!"

"He knows you're here?" Tess asked tersely.

"Yes," he answered Tess before turning to Andaria. "And he is not alone."

"Michael," Tess breathed, her eyes darting to the turret window. There were no signs of fire or smoke. Her heart began to race. _What if he's hurt?_ "You left Michael alone with Khivar?"

She did not know if she agreed with that decision. As much as Michael remembered, and had grown in skill at using his powers, Tess knew that he alone was not going to stop Khivar.

"No," Max replied calmly. "Not alone."

"General Steren? Did he manage to avoid the blast?" Andaria asked.

"No," he said, keeping an eye on Zander. "Isabel came with me. She's here on Antar."

"Isabel...," Tess said, her voice trailing off. She glanced up at her mother, who seemed pleasantly shocked at the revelation. "W-We're all here?"

"Tess," he breathed, lowering his gaze, as the memory of his words and past actions flashed before him. "I-I am...I was a fool."

As he stood before her, Tess found herself in a moment she never thought would happen. His dark brown eyes gazed down at her, not full of the loathing or confusion, as they once had; but she saw compassion and understanding. Max had finally understood the magnitude of what they had been called to, purposed for. "M-Max," she whispered, as she fought back the tears that were forming. "You don't have to say..."

"Yes," he interrupted, unable to stomach the absolution she was about to grant him. "Yes, I do."

Tess reached up to touch his cheek, hesitating for a moment, unsure of what she felt. They had been through so much. There had been a time where she never wanted to see him again after he chose Liz again. But here she was again - her heart wide open. It was the gift Zander had given to her. He had such faith in his father. _How can I not hope?_

Unexpectedly, a high-pitched siren pierced the healilng silence.

Max spun around, his eyes searching the room for the cause, when he heard Tess' cry.

"Zander!" She had only turned away for a moment. But suddenly, Tess was faced with the spastic convulsions of her son. "What's happening?" she cried, her hands hovering frantically over her child. Her hands were shaking. "What's happening?"

"His vitals are failing," Andaria said gravely, as she rushed to the architect's consoles. She located Zander's vital signs quickly, as the white line jumped erratically. "His pulse is weak and unstable."

Max placed his hand on his son's frail body, his first thought was to attempt to heal him again, and summoned his power from deep within, preparing to pour his remaining storage into his son. "Zander, don't leave before I've gotten the chance to know you."

_'No.'_

Suddenly Max felt himself knocked back, as if his powers had been stifled - the pathway blocked from being released. He slid back a few feet across the room, but uninjured.

"Zander," Tess exclaimed, unable to catch Max in time. "What are you doing?"

_'You have to go,' he said, his voice small and faint. 'Now.'_

This wasn't happening. Her son was not allowing himself to die. Tess shook her head in disbelief and confusion. "No," she said under her breath. "You're not doing this. I am your mother, Zander. You will listen to me." She leaned down, her lips by her son's ear. "You are not doing this."

_'The prophecy must be fulfilled,' he said, ignoring her commands. 'And I...'_

Tess glanced over at Max, who seemed aware of her son's mental projections, as he rose to his feet. He rushed over to their son's prison/cradle. "What is he doing?" he asked fearfully.

"I don't..."

The high pitch alarm played one note - a haunting, painful sound.

"H-He's..." Andaria could not find the words. She leaned against the console, unable to bear up under the weight of reality.

Max stared down at their son; he never imagined it could happen so fast. Zander's eyes dulled, as if sinking into a dark void, until all Max could see was black. The faint pulse that echoed in his ears faded; and silence filled its' place.

"What?" Tess spun around to face her mother, whose figure was slumped, as if in physical pain. "He's what?" she screamed angrily, though her heart already spoke the words she refused to hear.

"He's...go-." Andaria felt the silence swallow her voice, as her vocal cords contracted on itself.

Tess shook her head. _It wasn't true. It can't be. This was some kind of lie._

"I am sorry, Tess," Andaria whispered, finally regaining some composure. She gently placed her hands upon her daughter's shoulders, rubbing them lightly, as if that could somehow displace some of the pain.

"Max?" She looked up at him hopefully - not beyond begging - for some assurance.

His hand lay upon his son's chest. It had just stopped moving. There was no life - no breath left inside. "I-I..." He could not find the words. His heart felt like it was being torn from his chest. It beat erratically, as if his brain could not function enough to produce a regular pulse.

"Max." Tess felt the blood drain from her face. Her shoulders fell, the tension, the hope, in her body all fell away. "You can help him," she said, her voice barely audible. "_Please_."

He did not know how he could look her in the eye after this. The hope still remained in her voice, though fading quickly; she willed him to produce a miracle. And that was not what he did. It was the only thing his power and destiny did not ordain. Alex knew that well enough...and now so did his son.

"He cannot help him now," Andaria said, pulling her daughter away from him. "The Unseen has set Zander's path; and we must be strong enough to let him go."

Tess closed her eyes, trying hard to shut out the sound of her mother's voice. _This wasn't happening. I will open my eyes and Zander will be looking up at me with his beautiful blue eyes, and everything will be all right. Everything's going to be all right._ She opened her eyes, turning her gaze towards the black cradle, to see Zander's eyes staring up blankly at her. Suddenly her stomach rolled and churned, and she felt her head grow light and the room began to spin. "No," she gasped. "I've lost...everything."

Max quickly stepped up behind her in time to catch her limp body. He felt numb, his own head spinning just a little, as he tried to keep Tess from falling to the ground. "Tess," he breathed. "Oh God, what did I do?"

Darkness threatened to envelop her. Struggling to make sense of what had just happened. She came with the best of intentions. She was in 'the Unseen's' will, according to those who believed; so what had she done wrong? Tess groaned, unable to comprehend the possible reason for her son's death. Everyone, including herself, had bought into this _destiny_. The word made her want to gag.

She replayed her every move and decision. Of course there had been mistakes; she hadn't intended for there to be casualties as she fought her way back to Antar, but she knew there might be.

_'And you were supposed to be immune to those fatalities?' a silent unfamiliar voice asked darkly. 'You know who is responsible.'_

_God._ This one they called 'Unseen'. Suddenly she was overwhelmed by wave after wave of pure anger and hatred for this deity who took her son away from her. He was responsible for it all.

They kept telling her to trust. All she had to do was trust that He knew what he was doing. _Trust you? How could I ever..._

Andaria watched the shocked and stunned faces of her 'children'. Her mind raced with endless possible things to say to bring them comfort. But of course there were none. She moved to comfort them, when suddenly a loud crack filled the room, and a brilliant rainbow of colors illuminated the tower. Flinching, Andaria shielded her eyes from the light that intruded upon this delicate moment. Its' source was not from the room itself. Instead, the light show traversed into the dark room through the turret window.

Max spun around, pulling Tess along with him, to the spectacle. "What's happening?" he exclaimed anxiously. His thoughts now turned to the only thing that could cause such a massive explosion.

_Michael?_ Tess' thoughts seemed to find its way out of the muddle that it was neck-high in and focus on the present. They were still in the middle of waging a war. She glanced over her shoulder to Zander - a casualty of the alien 'thing' (no, he was no man) - before turning back to the battle being diligently fought by Michael, Isabel and Fadilia.

She would have no confrontation with this unseen deity, who orchestrated the mockery that was her life; but Khivar, he had been this deity's instrument. _He is the hand of this unseen god._ And then an unexpected calm filled her heart. She would have her vengence against this monster. There would be justice on Antar tonight.

"We have to help them," Max blurted out to Tess.

"I know," she said calmly.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around until her gaze met his. For he was not sure she could do this, not after what had happened with Zander. "Are you all right?" Max asked concernedly. The usually fiery blue eyes had become cold and dull. "You..."

"No," Tess said forcefully, pulling away from his touch. It was as if it burned her now. "I am fine."

Andaria watched how calm her daughter had become and it filled her with sudden dread. "Do not leave like this," she said softly, stepping up alongside Max. "You cannot face him through this confusion."

"Don't you see mother," she said, her voice echoing with a haunting tone. "This is my destiny."

It sent a chill down Andaria's spine. _This is not what the Unseen intended, is it?_ She could not lose her daughter a second time, could she?

Max glanced up at Andaria, whose eyes were pleading for him to intervene. He opened his mouth to speak, but she walked away, back to Zander's cradle. It was like Tess didn't even see him.

"Don't worry, darling," she cooed, sweeping the soft wisps from his forehead. "I will see you soon. Khivar will understand what you went through. He will feel what you felt and much more."

"Tess," Max said, reaching out to her.

"Time to go, Max." Her voice was almost robotic.

He watched as she turned her back on him and walked purposefully out of the room. An unfamiliar coldness emanating from her. It was like watching the walking dead.

"Max!" Andaria grabbed him by the arm and looked him in the eyes. "Do not let her go to that place," she hissed, pulling him in closer. "She is my daughter. Do not make me lose her twice."

"I know." It was all he could say. They had a battle to fight and every second counted. There was already so much at stake, even without Andaria explaining that to him.

_God, I can't see. I can't see what you're doing._ Max could not understand. He had answered his call to destiny, but he did not understand why his son was sacrificed. _Don't make me regret this. Don't make me hate you for this._


	80. 80

**Disclaimer:** Wittle ole me? What do they have to worry about:blink: Okay okay! I give them back...hmph. I thought they were on loan!  
**Pairing:** Pairings schmarings.  
**Author's notes:** I am not an author. I mean for pete's sake, I steal people's characters for a living! Well, okay, not for a living. But how cool would that be if I indeed could make a living out of it? huh huh HUH! Okay yeah, I'm scaring myself.  
**AN2:**Lori, I know I know. Get it done already! I'm sorry. Just couldn't do it! Maybe next chapter will be the end. Hmmm, or maybe make it the next. Well, I did warn you I'm long winded! I did! Yeah, you probably don't remember me slipping that in there do ya? AN3: As always, always appreciate Didi (my girl 3) and Kathy, Dobs (well, I don't know how far I'd go with that...Heh), Mone, and the newbies:claps for the newbies: What? I'm noooot psycho. It's the drugs, I tellz ya! Uh, okay now. :blinks: Go read the story...!

Chapter Eighty

_And hope does not disappoint us..._

- _Romans 15:5_

His frail body lay still, cold. Max had never seen anything so chilling, so frighteningly numbing.

He felt to blame. And he was to blame. The heaviness of death suddenly weighing upon him. It was his own personal loss; the complete burden fell squarely on his shoulders; even if they managed to overcome all of the obstacles and live, Max did not know how he could live with the consequences of his choices.

"Go, Max," Andaria spoke gravely. "My daughter needs you now the most."

Max did not know what to say. He did not have the words to say farewell to the son he never had the chance to know. Swallowing hard, he stared blankly at the crown resting between his fingers. It glowed brilliantly in his hand. _What good does a crown do me when I cannot save my own son?_

He raised the crown above his son and rested it above the thin tuft of hair that burnished his son's head. "This belongs to you, Zander," he whispered. "Even before I could see, you saw where the path lay ahead of us. You should have been the ruler of our people. Not me."

_Not me._

_>>>_

The evening sky was beginning to break; upon the brooding horizon hope and despair waged their war. As the crimson waves of the dawn extended its' reach, the thin line between love and hate intermingled, creating a thick wall of contention. Heaven above, as well as the earth below, bellied loudly with harsh rumblings of death and its' eventual silence. It was as if the universe waited with bated breath for destiny's final outcome.

"How long do you believe you can continue on, Rath?" Khivar hissed, pressing forward, arms outstretched. Without much effort, he pressed his attack.

They had anticipated his every move - they thwarted his attacks, diverting and misdirecting them. But it would not last. He could see the strain upon their faces. A team effort one could say. Once one began to weaken, another took over. _Insipid rachis._ They had no idea what kind of power he now yielded. Not only did his architect's machinations render the Kedrans, as well as anyone within its' pervasive grasp, helpless; the brilliance of it all was in Pilan's subtle, yet devastating touch. They still did not understand what he had taken from the people. Not just Kedrans this time. He could not possibly put his universal plans into motion without more...

In the end, the whole of Antar would have been a part of his scheme to rule the whole system. He was certainly not done finished with them, hardly.

>>>>>>

The light show had been impressive to say the least. Michael did not expect such power, except he did. As he held the line while Isabel rested, Michael was receiving first-hand experience of what it felt like to be in Khivar's grip. He could not imagine how his people hung on so long. Under such scrutiny and attack, the strongest of warriors would have fallen. Yet they remained. He glanced over his shoulder at Fadilia, who was ministering to Isabel; she was the reason why their people survived. Fadilia had given her people hope.

"I will hold on as long as it takes to see you in your grave," he sneered, glaring back at the arrogant dictator. "You have held the throne hostage for as long as you're going to."

"You are a fool," Khivar chided. "You are not powerful enough to defeat me. I have the strength of a thousand men...or more so."

Why it was, Michael didn't know, but the insinuation that lurked beneath the surface of his statements sent chills down his spine. The Iturian had much more confidence than an average madman. No, Khivar had done something to merit such an overabundance of confidence. Glancing down at the unconscious bodies of Esmond, Yasu, and Siothrun. _There is more than meets the eye to his powers._

Khivar pulled back his arms, bending his arms and parting his hands in front of him, expanding the width of his blast. You've been at peace for the whole of your life, Rath," he said slowly, choosing his words, as he shifted his position to his left. "I have been at war since the day I decided your fate those many years ago. I will not be defeated."

"So what's your plan?" Michael grunted, feeling the sudden onset of newly applied pressure. His training prior to this meeting had been needed, but he knew he was nowhere near ready for this confrontation alone. Deep down, he knew his only chance stood in distracting Khivar with words, in the hopes that Isabel would have recovered enough and Max and Tess would return quickly. But if not, he would fight to the very end.

"You have no idea the possibilities that are configuring themselves - it is as such that my stars are aligning in my favor. Pilan promised much and has delivered, as I expected," he said forebodingly. "So whether your hapless leader returns or not, nothing will stop me."

"You are such an arrogant bastard," Isabel growled, coming up along side Michael. She acknowledged Michael's brief glance over at her, knowing he was worried about her. "You think that you've got the perfect plan. But let me tell you something, Khivar...Plans change."

"Oh, there have been several unforseen events; but things are falling into line," Khivar chuckled, casually glancing over at Vilandra. "Because even on my worst day, I am strong enough to defeat you, hybrids. Your previous selves worried me more than you do."

"_And that's a mistake you will pay for_," warned a foreboding voice.

Michael and Isabel were startled by the chilling voice that came from behind them. But before they were able to glance back, the energy blast which Khivar had been pressuring them with came to a halt. They watched as he flew backwards - a high-pitched shriek filled the air.

"Tess!" Isabel gasped, as her gaze darted between the petite blonde and the fallen enemy. "You made it."

Michael could see something was wrong. Her face was ashen; her eyes were cold, devoid of any emotion. She strode past them without so much as a look. "Tess..."

"You killed me once," she spoke, her voice almost mechanical. "I was brought back to stop you, at least that's what Nasedo said. But instead of being happy to be alive, I lived in misery, shunned by those who should have taken me in."

Michael watched as she stood there talking to Khivar as if he were her psychiatrist or counsellor. Her demeanor was calm and so out of touch with reality.

"Because I was one of them, didn't I merit some acceptance?"

Isabel felt her blood freeze at her words. She did not understand why she was acting this way. Her gaze drifted to the turret, suddenly feeling an unnatural coolness in the air. It was as if something had...had left. Her eyes snapped to Tess, who stood hovering above the stooped figure crumpled beneath the shadows, and she knew. Isabel understood where her biting words came from. _Oh god, what happened to Zander?_

"You are the reason for everything. You had a hand in everything that was taken from me. YOU!" Her voice suddenly crescendoed. She kept seeing images of her son's smiling face flash in front of her, the way his fingers squeezed around hers tightly and how his laugh stirred her awake every morning. "You, Khivar, are never going to hurt another person again," she whispered. "I will stop you. I will put an end to all of this misery."

Closing her eyes, Tess focused upon an image of Khivar. He stood alone, centered in her mind. A flicker of a flame ignited behind him and suddenly a mixture of red, orange, and yellow filled her mind. Burning flames lapped at the tormented image in her mind. She heard screams in her head, until they became a reality.

Michael wasn't sure what she was doing. He didn't think anyone really knew what ran through her mind as she toyed with her enemy, and at times reaped a harvest of pain and torment. It was something he never wanted to be on the receiving end of, as was apparent by Khivar's convulsing body, which had suddenly begun to shake and seize in front of his eyes.

"What is happening?" Isabel said apprehensively.

"She is doing what has to be done," Fadilia said stoically.

"Is this how it's going to be?" she asked softly, staring at the writhing body in front of her. Isabel had no objections, but part of her, that sense of human decency, arose unexpectedly. "His mind will dissapate without a word. It seems too simple,"

Michael was apprehensive as well. This seemed much too easy. He had felt the power within Khivar and he knew the crazed ruler would not go down so easily. However, what was happening before his eyes, spoke to the contrary. "Just be on your guard," he said cautiously.

"And what happened to Max," Isabel asked concernedly, glancing over her shoulder. "Why isn't he right behind her?"

Without saying another word, Max appeared through the balcony entrance way, out of breath. "Tess," he breathed, looking at them as if that were a question in itself.

Before Isabel or Michael were able to utter a word, a sudden burst of energy filled the sky and blinded them all.

He had seen it before Khivar had moved. "Tess!" Max shouted, running towards her as he saw Khivar make his move. Before he knew what was happening, the blast sent him reeling as he saw the small petite figure fly through the air. He managed to raise a sub-par energy field to deflect the blast, but it wasn't enough to keep him from hitting the floor.

However his attention was elsewhere; he could not prevent Tess from Khivar's attack, but before her body could hit the ground, he diverted his energy to save her and cushioning her fall, enfolding her in an energy field of his own making.

"Quick, but not quick enough," Khivar laughed maniacally, as he watched her body slump to the ground. "Did you think I would be that easy to defeat? Again, you underestimate me."

Max let the energy field disperse, as he turned his attention to Khivar. She had been knocked out from the blast. "And I think you underestimate all of us," he said in a low growl. "Because we will not go down quietly. It is your time, Khivar."

"Do you really believe that, Zan?" He glanced briefly up at the opening into the imposing tower looming over them - all was dark. "Or are you still in denial? Does the death of your son tell you nothing?" Disdain filled his voice. "_Teach you nothing_? You should have listened to me. You should have taken me up on my offer."

"You killed my son," Max spat. "And there will be justice for that tonight."

"Did I not offer you his life in simple exchange for your surrender?"

It should have made him cringe. It should have sent him running, but he knew everything out of Khivar's mouth was tainted. He could believe nothing. "I've learned over the years that bargaining with madmen eventually ends in death," he scoffed, disgusted that Khivar had the gall to use his son's death to taunt him. It only gave him more resolve. _There will be justice on Antar tonight_.

"But _eventually_ is not now, is it?" Khivar smirked, enjoying the torment he saw in Zan's eyes. "And in those few moments, you could have possibly met and bonded with your son."

"At what price?"

"Oh, he was a delightful child," Khivar grinned evilly, ignoring the soon-to-be dead heir. "He could almost walk by the time his mother left his side. I cannot tell you how his laughter could just _light_ up a room."

The syrupy sweetness of feigned delighted churned Max's stomach. Dwelling on every malicious word that came out of Khivar's mouth, her anger and resentment only gew until she could not control it any longer. "You bastard!" Isabel cried out, releasing an invisible force unlike she'd ever produced before. Her thoughts were on the child who had touched her life for a mere moment, changing it forever. She may have never met her nephew, but she had felt a love for the unborn child, as much as she had felt it the night she felt his torment in her dreams. And now she would never truly know him.

Michael followed suit, joining his former betrothed and adding to her powers, in a frontal attack on the delusional Iturian.

"Do you know how pathetic you seem?" Khivar tossed his head back in laughter, as he easily deflected their attack, not bothering to deny the power he now wielded. "This is only the beginning. Do you not see?" he shrieked maniacally. Raising his hands above his head, as if gathering the powers of the stars, a blood red flame formed above his head, crackling with white sparks as the energy hummed in the air. "I AM! NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"

Releasing the now lunar-sized energy ball, Max, Michael, Isabel, and Fadilia could only brace themselves. Max surrounded those he loved in the thin flickering shield. "You're insane!" he cried, fighting to keep his focus on the only thing that was keeping them from being incinerated. "You will kill us all!"

"I think that is the point!" Khivar laughed. He glanced down at the ground and with hands raised, his whole body was lifted from the balcony's edge.

As the energy blast connected with his shield, there was a loud crack and peel. something akin to thunder, before a white flash blinded them. The mixture of marble and stone underneath them gave way. But there was nothing Max could do. It took everything in him to keep their only margin of defense in tact. _God, don't let it end like this._

Michael felt the ground give beneath them, everyone stumbling back, as they no longer were standing on solid ground. He waited for the inevitable drop. It was a good hundred feet to the ground below. _Damn it, he doesn't play fair._

He didn't want it to end like this. It wasn't fair. Michael wanted to make good on his promise to decimator of his race.

Isabel felt herself begin to freefall. Was this it? "Oh God please..." It was otherworldly as she could hear herself scream as she fell, even though it seemed to come from somewhere else.

"Not again," Fadilia spoke calmly.

Her words seemed to hold power over the fear of the inevitable. Suddenly, where their surroundings seemed to blur around them, Michael was able to see clearly. It was as if time stopped, slowed to an almost complete halt. They were still falling, but their descent had slowed to something that felt like an elevator ride. All that was missing was the elevator music.

"I have you." That was all Isabel heard as she felt a hand slip into hers. Turning around, she was met by Fadilia's determined yet gentle eyes. Her mother seemed to glow before her. There was a radiance that she hadn't seen before. And it permeated every pore of Fadilia's being.

Khivar was in disbelief. Though it would have been a less than satisfying ending, to see them die would have been one less thing on his mind. But these clingy 'royals' would just not give him what he wanted. Hovering above them, he had watched gleefully as they were plummenting to their death, when the 'woman' begin to glow. Khivar had heard about her powers as a child. He had never witnessed them as Zan had kept his mother tucked safely away. But now as the conscious and unconscious alike were suspended mid-air by the sheer determination of one decrepid 'has been', Khivar could see how many spoke of her with almost a grovelling reverance.

It was as if something was balking him at every turn. Nevertheless, it was time to dispense with the games. He was growing tired of all of this. Closing his eyes, Khivar took a deep breath, as he concentrated upon the universal energy that flowed around them. It crackled in the air. He could feel it calling to him, welcoming him. And he embraced it. It was his destiny. He would be ruler of this galaxy. It was written in the stars.

Once he was sure that he wasn't going to fall to his death, that Fadilia had managed to prevent an untimely end, Michael refocused on Khivar. He was hovering above them - a glowing red platform seemingly keeping him afloat. Fadilia pulled them to safety, drawing them back to the crumbling ledge of what was left of the balcony. And as his feet hit the ground, Khivar suddenly shot up into the sky, out of sight. It was as if the sky had swallowed him up.

"Max!" Isabel screamed, as she watched her brother drop to his knees.

Michael turned to his left to see Max wavering back and forth, as if drained of his powers. He had seen him like this once before. It had been Christmas Eve. Part of him had balked at the foolishness of it all. There had been no way Max should have risked his life - exposing himself - for all of those children. But Michael had watched him do it. And as hard as he tried to drag Max away, the harder he fought to save all of those children. It was one of those kind of moments Michael didn't think he'd ever forget. "Max," he ran to his side, his gaze still ever mindful of Khivar's disappearance, "are you okay?"

"I'll live," he croaked, falling forward and resting his head against the cold floor. "I just n-need a minute."

"I don't think we have a minute," Isabel whispered, glancing anxiously into the orange tinged sky. "Daybreak is coming and I don't think Khivar's going to play anymore games. He needs the coronation to happen now."

"Well, he's going to have to go through us to get that crown," Michael noted. "At least that's one for our side. He can't just sneak off and crown himself king."

"The coronation will solidify his reign on Antar," Fadilia nodded. "And it is imperative that we keep Cian's crown from Khivar's grasp."

"I know," Max said raspily. His mind was all jumbled up. He couldn't think straight. All of the strain, it seemed to be wearing on him. The unlimited powers he thought he had seemed to be waning.

"Good, we're all agreed," Michael breathed. "So where's the crown?"

"It's where it belongs," he coughed, struggling to his feet.

"What does that mean, Max?" Isabel frowned, glancing around to see where he could have hid it.

"It's with the heir to my throne. It is with the one to whom it would have belonged," Max said solemnly, lifting his eyes up towards the black tower. "It is with my son."

"What?" Isabel could not believe Max would leave it so unguarded. Flashes of the power that came along with the one who possessed it flooded over her. Images of Alaric healing whole villages and destroying whole armies came to mind. "What were you thinking, Max! All Khivar has to do is take it from that tower."

"He doesn't know it's there."

"But he could quickly find out," Michael hedged, glancing up into the sky again. Khivar's disappearance was beginning to make him restless. _What was the bastard up to?_

"It belonged with him," Max stated firmly, turning to face his family of sorts. "It was right."

Isabel glanced at Michael and shrugged. There wasn't anything they could do about it. Max seemed to be in a place where he could hear no one. It worried her. "Max, are you sure you're okay?" she asked worriedly. "Because we've got to have it together when Khivar shows up again."

"_If_ he shows up again," Michael said drolly, keeping his eyes out for their enemy. "Maybe he took off somewhere."

"No," Max said darkly. "He will be back."

Isabel and Michael turned and met Max's stony gaze. "He'll be back to finish us off."

"And he just might at this rate," Michael growled, glancing at their unconscious contingent. "We've got four left standing and he nearly blew us out of the water. This isn't looking good."

Max glared at him.

"I'm stating the truth, Maxwell. If we don't get a Christmas miracle or some kind of intervention, our fate is sealed."

"You're talking as if we're already dead in the water, Michael," Isabel hissed. "And that's just _real_ helpful."

"I'm being a realist."

"You cannot speak as such," Fadilia frowned. "The Four will rise above and save our people."

"Your Highness, as much as I want to believe," Michael shook his head, "I hate to remind you that the game's been fixed. Whatever that Project Pilan was supposed to have done...Well, let's just say it's done wonders for his endurance. It's like we can't touch him."

"There has to be something," Max said, his gaze drifting to where is son lay. "This isn't how it was supposed to be."

"You're talking like a believer, Max." Michael never thought he'd see the day. His childhood friend had always fought tooth and nail to be a chooser of his own destiny.

"Well, I've seen and done a lot of things since we last saw each other, Michael." So many unexplainable things had passed his way. Voices and visions he had seen that had brought him to this very moment. As hard as he had tried, there was no fighting it. It was his destiny. Now it was time for destiny to make its' final move. If his people would be saved from the likes of Khivar, it would have to be some miracle. _Now's a good time, God. If that's what I am to call you. Now's a good time to work your magic._

As if his prayers had been heard, the rising dawn was cut with surgical precision. A white light enveloped the rays of the dawn and shattered the remaining night, as if to announce its' presence with the clarity of a trumpeter's blare. He had never seen anything like it. The pure, raw power that filled the skies captured every seeing eye.

>>>>>>

The sweet slow caress of a gentle hand awoke her from her unwanted slumber. Her mind flashed with images of her motionless son and she was once again turned to stone. No longer did her heart beat. It was a state of living death. Everything in her wished that last attempt by Khivar had killed her. Then she would no longer have to endure...endure a life without her son. Her head was throbbing and she smelled the musty scent of rubble and dust. Craddling her head, Tess managed to push herself up into a sitting position; but what she saw or to be more exact, could not see left her speechless.

It was blinding. She could not even lay eyes upon the unexplanable phenomenon that seemed to be stretching itself across the entire width and breadth of the horizon. All Tess could do was peer timidly from under the length of her lashes, her head slightly turned away from the sight. "What is happening?" she whispered out loud. Had Khivar already won?

Isabel felt her body involuntarily shudder, as if it knew far better than she what she was witnessing. "What is going on?" she whispered to Michael, who grasped her hand. "Is this the end? Is this Khivar's last move?"

"No," Max breathed, as he stepped forward. His weary body seemed refreshed within the phenomenon's passing shadow. "This thing isn't 'evil'. Can't you feel it? There is no evil that could make something so beautiful." He couldn't describe it. It was as if all that was good and pure had manifest itself before them, enveloping them, reaching out to them in a display of hope.

Michael did not know what to say. He could feel _something_. But he was not sure whether it was good or bad. His instincts told him to be wary, to be ready for anything that Khivar might do to distract them from his real plan. "Max, get a grip." Before he could say another word, he felt a sudden squeeze of his hand. Glancing over at Isabel, he could see she was intranced. There was a radiance about her face, he didn't think he'd ever see again.

"Michael, he's right."

_What was it? Why is everyone standing there in awe?_ Tess rose to her feet, forcing herself to endure the nausea and flights of dizziness that seemed to come in waves. They were here to finish a war, not stand and admire pretty lights...

"_Don't be mad, Mama_."

Suddenly Tess froze. That voice. She closed her eyes, shaking her head. She was imagining things. It couldn't be Zander. She felt her war-torn mind caressed tenderly - there was a familiarity that came with that touch. _Oh god, is it Zander_?

Max felt himself forcefully pushed aside, as a small figure clawed her way to the crumbling balcony ledge - her expression was frantic and desperate. He reached out to stop her forward motion, as she did not seem aware of the unstable ground they stood upon; but something inside gave him pause. She stood as if hypnotized, unaware of her surroundings - even himself.

_'Don't you see everything is all right? Everything will be as it should be,'_

"Zander, you're alive?" Hope filled her voice. It was as if he stood in front of her, a grown man, robed in garments that belonged only to a king. The crown of Cian was mounted on his head, quashing his curly golden locks. "Is this real?" she whispered, her hand extending out to him. "Please let this be real."

'_Mama, you have to be on your guard. Khivar is coming and with a blazing vengence. He seeks power and notoriety," Zander warned gravely. "You cannot let this be. Our people must be freed from his yoke of slavery. Our people must be whole again._'

Max watched in fascination and concern. He did not know if she was hallucinating or if she indeed was speaking to their son. A year ago or even three weeks ago, he would have called her deluded and insane - he had seen their son die - but now there was hope. _Is he alive?_ Max glanced up hopefully at the turret from which came the source of the power - the light.

"I don't know what you expect me to do," Tess said, confused and disillusioned. "Everything isn't the way I imagined. I tried to seek revenge for your death and that was even a forsaken plan. Are you even real? Are you just a figment of my imagination? Are you a ghost? Or have I just gone insane?" She laughed hysterically, nearly on the verge of tears.

Michael had never seen her like this. She was really losing it. The strongest woman he knew stood alone, talking to her dead son, that she was imagining was floating in the light that filled the sky. Damn him. _Damn you, Khivar_.

"Tess." Max spoke softly, not wanting to jar her awake from her trance. He reached out to her, his hand hovering above her shoulder, hesitant to wake her from this seemingly all to real dream. "Tess," he repeated again, "are you all right?" There was no response. She kept moving closer to the edge and there was nothing else he could do but grab her. What happened next was unexpected to say the least. Of course this whole night had been anything but planned, so what was one more surprise?

He felt himself lurch forward, the light that filled the sky now surrounding him, as if in some dreamscape. Max found himself standing alongside Tess, and shockingly seeing what she was seeing. It was as if the whole world had fallen away. There was his son, a man - a king.

_'Don't be angry, please,' Zander cooed. 'You will see He does not want us in pain. This is why this must be._'

"What must be?" Max asked, wrapping his arms around Tess, who seemed unable to understand this vision. "What are you talking about, Zander?"

'_Just trust, as He has already asked you to. He is watching over you, just as He promised.'_

"We trusted _Him_ and He let you die!" Max protested. He knew he was to blame for not obeying - not fulfilling his destiny when it called. But once he did, this God he was supposed to trust failed him.

_'You must see that His timing is perfect,' Zander said soothingly. 'His will is perfect.'_

Michael, Isabel and Fadilia waited on pins and needles, unsure of what to do. The moment Max touched Tess his demeanor changed. It was like he was dragged into the same fantasy world. He began 'talking' to Zander as well. "This can't be good, can it?" he muttered to himself.

"I don't know, Michael," Isabel breathed, anxious for the stillness to pass. She hated this more than anything. It was as if time had ceased to exist and they were just waiting for the ax to drop. Glancing up to the sky, where signs of night had all been swallowed up by this consuming light, Isabel could not shake this ominous feeling that the end was near. Wringing her hands, she moved forward wanting to shake them awake , wanting for their night to end. "C'mon Max," she whispered. "C'mon Tess, snap out of it!"

Max and Tess suddenly felt a rush of cold air fill their lungs as they were released from their trance. The light glowed intensely, almost pulsing as dawn approached. Max jerked back pulling Tess with him as he saw how close they were to the lengthy drop down to jagged rock and marble. "Zander."

Tess felt herself jarred back into reality. She did not know what that ethereal vision was, but she knew he spoke the truth. Their people were still in danger and they seemed to be the only ones conscious enough to free them. "We need to regroup," she said without a thought. "Before Khivar finishes us off like he planned."

"What happened?" Isabel asked, rushing to Tess and Max's side. "You were fixated on the light. I thought you were going to jump right off the ledge."

"There's no time for explanations now," Tess turned and cut Isabel's curiosity at the head. "You better believe Khivar's coming back full force." She paused for a moment, leaning over to take a breath. It hurt to breathe. "How long have we been out of it?"

"Are you all right?" Michael frowned. He knew that she must be hurting physically as she experienced the full blast of Khivar's fury.

"No." Tess pushed Michael's hand away, forcing herself upright. "But what am I going to do? Pout about it?" she grimaced. "Max can fix me up enough so that I'm not useless."

He locked gazes with her as he was drawn in by her words. They had been through so much. Most of it apart, but still singularly united in a sense of loss and hope.

"What did he say?" Fadilia asked. Though her words were soft, they could have been amplified by a mega-phone to the Royal Four. They all turned their attention to their Antarian Queen. "Will there be help?"

Max glanced at Tess, who seemed at a loss at what to say. "I...I don't know," he said uncertainly. "He spoke about trusting Him. And that His timing is perfect. He didn't seem to say more than that."

Fadilia's expression remained soft, yet somber.

"Khivar's been M.I.A for a while," Michael reminded the remaining contingent. "And I don't like the sounds of that. He's got an ace up his sleeves guys, and we've got to beat him to the punch."

"There is nothing else we can do except to prepare," Isabel said darkly. "He always did like melodrama."

They all stood there for a moment, staring at each other uneasily. It was the calm before the storm. And it was going to be apocalyptic if Khivar had anything to say about it.

"Maxwell," Fadilia gestured to him, "why don't we try to heal as many of our people as we can. If they're conscious, maybe there's some chance that they can find some others."

He glanced down at the small group of men, boys really, that lay there deathly still. These were the faces of the people he had come to lead and save. _So much for that._

"While he's doing that, we've got to find a way to stop him," Michael declared. "We cannot let him walk all over us."

"As big of a front as I've tried to put on Michael," Isabel said wearily. "From what I've seen, Khivar's growing even strong by the moment. We're not wearing him down. He's playing with us like toys."

"But how?" Tess exclaimed angrily. "It's not because we're hybrids. We've retained all of our powers. Hell, I think it might have saved us from whatever Project Pilan was supposed to do." She glanced over at Yasu and Siothrun - the loyal contingent who had gone into the fire and were now trying to survive it.

"But I think it does," Michael growled. He could hear Khivar's taunting voice in his head. '_...I have the strength of a thousand men...or more so..._ "I've got a feeling Pilan is _exactly_ where Khivar is getting his confidence from."

"But it's over," Isabel exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "It's done with. He's already activated it. So whatever it was supposed to do, has happened, hasn't it?" She looked down upon the silent voices that once cheered loudly from the grassy courtyard below. Maybe never to raise their voices again.

>>>

"_That it has, Vilandra_," Khivar spoke with foreboding doom. "That it has."

It was beautiful. It transcended the making of all things. Creation itself could not have been more spectacular as he felt the sheer power and energy coursing through his veins. Everything was new. The day had come for a new kingdom to arise from the ashes, with him at its' helm.

_All he needed was a crown._

>>>

Max rose to his feet and joined the others. Khivar had returned. His appearance had changed. The thin gauntness still remained, but bright crimson veins scarred his face. For whatever powers he had gained through the black contraption that had killed his son, Khivar was now in full command of the powers he yielded; and he intended to devastate. "Mother take the boys inside, and try to find the General and his men and get them out of here," he ordered. She hesitated, her face expressing her desire to fight with them, unlike the last battle. He understood. She did not wish to lose them again. But there was no time. "Go!" With that she fled with the dazed and confused soldiers he had managed to rouse from their deathly sleep.

"Michael, Isabel, Tess, take your positions. I don't know how this is going to end, but we'll take every piece of him we can."

It was something out of a bad sci-fi or horror flick. Isabel had never seen someone so transformed by the power they wielded. She did not even recognize the man Vilandra once sacrificed everything for. Her heart was racing fueled by adrenaline, Isabel knew the time had come.

"We can't do this alone," Tess spoke, as she fell into line with the others, the Royal Four together again. "The only way we can defeat him is if we pool our powers together."

Michael felt the rush of being backed into a wall. It was the excitment of battle, mixed with the adrenaline of fear and near death. He hadn't felt this in years. And it was something he finally realized was missing on Earth - not the killing, but putting everything on the line to win the prize. The prize: the entire population of Antar.

"Are we ready?" Max did not know why he asked. It seemed like a foolish question now, facing their greatest enemy.

Tess and Isabel shared furtive glances, as they squared themselves with the madman bent on killing them.

"As we'll ever be," Michael replied ominously. "God help us all."


	81. 81

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, though after working with them so long, I bet they were wishing they were mine!  
**Pairing:** Hah, pairing schmairings.  
**AN:** OMGosh! I never thought it would take me nearly 2 1/2...no, 3 years to finish this stupid chapter! But hey, no apologies because well, as hard as it was on you readers, I was in agony over this chapter. The stupidest things ever kept happening. Whether it was my computer crashing or just me crashing.  
**AN2:** Tess Fan, Druccia, CriticReviewer, Jade, Vima, Didi, Lori, Dobs (are you still there?) and so many more whom I haven't the room to name,of my faithful readers who have come along with me in this journey right from its infancy, I just want to tell you how appreciative and in awe of how excited you are about this little ole fic that I started. You have kept me going and excited too about the characters and storyline. You made me want to be a good writer in terms of consistency and imagination. Without you I could never have made it through some of the tough times and well just plain tiredness of writng thing.  
**AN3:** Stephanie C, eucalyptus, LJP, and so many of the newbies who took on the arduous task of reading the story from start to finish (some within 3 days!!) I applaud you and thank you for taking the time to read this when you saw that it was 80 chapters long! Haha. I don't know, I think I would have passed on it ;)  
**Pronunciation Guide:**

Chapter Eighty One

_  
There is a time for everything, and a season for every activity under heaven..._

_- Ecc. 3:1_

_We have to stick together_. Except their game plan was falling apart.

"Argh!" It was crippling - the pain. Michael had never experienced anything like it, and he had endured a lot. Khivar seemed to have a game plan by the time he returned from the cosmos. He was bent on seeing them dead. It was to be expected, seeing that they were the only thing standing in Khivar's way. His attacks were quick, precise and deadly. He felt his whole nervous system slowly shutting down on him as he struggled to remain conscious and an imposing threat.

"Michael?" Isabel glanced over her shoulder. The grimace on his face said it all. Everyone seemed to be fading.

They were all in a vast amount of pain. She was already tired, not fully recovered from previous injuries sustained on Earth; but she would not give up. Khivar's strategy seemed to be to focus most of his energy on the boys, leaving her marginal breathing space in comparison to the onslaught Max and Michael were dealing with. They had not been left enough time to formulate a plan before he split their attack. Memories of watching her family die flashed before her eyes as her focus faded. The betrayal and sorrow that stared back at her as Zan fell limply to the ground in a circle of flames tore her apart. _Not again_. Refocusing her energies, Isabel pressed hard against Khivar; her face flushed as it was exposed to the intense heat of the energy blast.

Max knew he was still weak from the last use of his powers. He did not know how much more he had to give. Glancing over at Tess, whose eyes were closed and lips were tightly pursed in concentration, Max had to give her credit for surviving. This woman's heart was committed to the survival of her people. In spite of the loss of her child, which would have left most women broken and despairing, here she was willing to sacrifice herself so that others would be free - able to experience family and the joy it brings. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Max focused his mind and began to forumulate a plan. This could not be a head-on attack. It required smoke and mirrors, and misdirection and wit. He had to use all that he learned in his battle with Qunar to defeat Khivar.

It was all a haze. Tess tried to reach Khivar, but his defenses were up. It was like an electric fence - energy currents hindering her from deceiving, manipulating or attacking his mind. _Damn it! C'mon_! "Something give."

Never had he experienced such power and dominance over living breathing creatures, small and big alike. It was indescribable. They were so timid, so weak. It was like swatting away small pests. It would all be over soon.

"Michael, Isabel...Tess, " Max whispered. "I've got a plan. Just follow along. It might get chaotic, and if you don't know what's happening, just duck and hide."

_Duck and hide_? Michael glanced furtively over at their leader. He had never heard of such a lacklustre plan.

"Max?" Isabel glanced uncertainly at her brother. He didn't quite have the best track record for these types of things.

"Just trust me." He looked briefly at the remaining member of their group. She hadn't said a word.

"Just do it," Tess breathed, turning her gaze upon Khivar. If they didn't strike a major blow soon, she wasn't sure that any of them would survive for another attempt. It was the only plan they had.

"I need cover, Michael," he said hurriedly. "I need a window of about two minutes."

"I've got your back," Michael replied turning his focus on Khivar. Taking a deep breath, he opened fire on his enemy, full-throttle. Whatever Max was about to do, he was going to give him enough time to do it.

Khivar deflected the sudden thrust of energy quickly, though he had almost had been caught off guard. He hadn't expected them to have any reserve left after what he had drawn from their previous attacks. They were quite the sports to put up a fight such as this. "Give up," he growled, pressing his advantage on Michael who seemed to have a renewed strength and vigor. "The crown is mine. This galaxy is mine!"

"Don't bet on it!" Isabel cried. He laughed at her threat, but it would be a mistake he would not soon forget. It was an idea that came to her as she watched Khivar deflect Michael's energy blast into a nearby tower, sending dust and pieces of rubble overhead. The trajectory of their blasts could be read instantaneously by Khivar. _But if the trajectory wasn't just a straight line_...

Isabel turned slightly, her left arm extended forward while she slid her right underneath Michael's extended arm. He looked at her like she was crazy, as he tried to keep his blast from veering off because of her touch. "If you're going to trust Maxwell, " she whispered, "you're going to have to trust me." Focusing her energies until they hummed at her fingertips, Isabel released her first blast from her left, leaving her right mute. The energy blast whizzed right past Khivar's face.

"Is that all? You did not even graze me. Vilandra, you're losing your touch," he clucked.

"No, that's exactly what I planned to do," Isabel smirked, extending her right hand forward and tilting it at an angle, barely a breath away from the energy blast radiating from Michael's own hand. "And I, _Isabel_, that's my name, haven't lost anything."

"Isabel," Michael's tone was dark and full of concern. He had no idea what crazy-haired scheme this woman was planning. There was this gleam in her eye that made him nervous. "Don't do anything crazy."

"Crazy?" she said mischievously. "And what do you define as crazy?" Without another word, like the hatch from a dam had been released, Isabel let go of the energy she had been holding back and jerked back slightly, as it made contact with Michael's energy stream. The noise was loud and deafening. Raising up her left hand to meet Michael's diverging energy blast which she half-hazardly guided with her other mainstream energy blast, causing it to riccochet off her own wall of energy and strike its intended target.

The blow affected Khivar minimally. He hardly even yelped. But to both Isabel and Michael it felt like a ray of sunlight had shone down upon this once dark death knell of ominous destruction. Michael grinned at his companion, whose eyes were glowing with delight at how her planned had succeeded, nodding and acknowledging that he understood what her plan was. Who knew trigonometry and physics would _actually_ come in handy, just as Mr. Camden had always preached.

And so it began. Tess watched as Khivar seemed frustrated with the duo's new tactic. She was quite impressed. Unable to calculate the trajectory of their attacks, Isabel and Michael had managed to fluster their enemy, at least for now. It was a great plan, as Khivar's focus was now divided, trying to defend against Isabel and Michael as well as keeping an eye on Max, who seemed to be quite focused on a plan of his own. She could even feel the mental wall he had raised falter. _Now it's my turn_.

Slowly working her way through the still guarded mind, Tess could begin to see the inner workings of their enemy's warped psyche. She saw the infinite possibilities that filtered through his mind. Absurd in his evil machinations, Tess saw what greed and power had warped a once brilliant mind that could have used his intelligence and creative powers for good. However, Tess saw his bloodlust and the goal of godhood delusionally within his grasp and she knew that there was no redemption. His was the insatiable need to destroy and conquer. And this would be his doom.

Max focused hard, conjuring up whatever remaining powers he had in reserve and reached out into the universe. The vast energy and power that filtered through every fabric of creation's being was at his fingertips. The Voice that spoke to him and awakened him from his complacent slumber revealed to him the gift his father had yielded - the gift that the Unseen had bestowed upon his all of his ancestors, upon the First - connecting him to their world and to Him.

Michael had never seen anything come upon him so fast. The fog and mist was like a veil. It was like a sudden storm had come upon them. The opacity of the untouchable swirl caused his and Isabel's attack to falter. With no visibility, there was no attack.

Isabel briefly glanced over at Max, who was the sole cause of this distraction. She had no idea what he had planned, but she prayed it would be effective. "Michael, we have to keep our focus," she whispered, glancing up into what she calculated was the sky. "He's going to keep coming at us."

"I know," Michael replied gruffly, squinting hard in an attempt to locate Khivar. "But how do we hit something we can't see?" The sky crackled with energy, as a dim but still visible red glow filtered through the fog. He glanced at Isabel who raised her brow hopefully.

"We pray for the best." Isabel unleashed her powers into the void, changing trajectory and releasing intermittent bursts of energy blasts to various locations.

Tess felt Khivar's momentary surprise, panic and then anger. He would not be denied. As she continued to slowly maneuver herself into the delicate recesses of his memory and psyche, Tess prayed that he would not be alerted to her simple attack. The first time, when she had attacked him boldly without thought, he had been caught off-guard; but he knew better now, and she did not want to trip any traps he may have laid for her. There had to be a weakness. However, the deeper she delved, the more fearful of this madman she became. There was nothing but darkness in his mind. It was a place of blackness and hatred. What frightened Tess the most was there was no fear in this _thing_.

"Games!" Khivar growled in frustration, as he barely dove back from the cloaked attacks of his prey. "I have had enough! There is no more time for this. I grow weary of them." He glanced up into the sky which had grown overcast by the workings of the 'would-be-king'. There was no light and no way for him to calculate the dawn of the new day. _Insipid scallions who refuse to accept the inevitable_.

He would show them.

Drawing upon his newfound powers, Khivar unleashed a fury through the blinding fog. He needed no eyes to see his prey. If need be, he would take the whole castle down to wrest the crown and the throne from the false heirs. Khviar pressed forward, unrelenting in the strength of his blasts; and though unable to see the product of blind attacks, he could hear the effects. If he could keep this up, there would be nothing left of them.

"Get back!" Michael shouted, pulling Isabel from the collapsing balcony or what was left of it. He glanced over to the last known position of both Maxwell and Tess. He could barely make out their shadows. Khivar had escalated his attacks and it seemed that he didn't care if he left anything standing, so long as the Royal Four were dead. "Max! Tess! Are you all right?"

"Michael, we can't stand up under his attack - literally. This balcony won't continue to hold up at this rate!" Isabel cried, cringing underneath all of the falling debris. "We'll be crushed underneath the chunks of rubble." She couldn't believe how fast everything had come falling down. Their plan had been working, but Khivar had upped the ante. It wasn't just about defeating them now. It was about eliminating them.

"Max!"

_Just a little more time.._. Max could feel the despair all around him. Their offensive strike against Khivar would not hold up against their enemy's power. There wasn't the time to collect his powers, regenerate. Max knew that he had to strike now, even though he wasn't ready.

Tess quickly pulled herself out of the darkness that was Khivar's mind. If she had remained any longer, she did not know if she would have found her way out. It was a winding maze and she could not pinpoint the epicentre of the maniac's psyche. As she opened her eyes, she found herself surrounded by a dense fog and loud crashes intermingled with fleeting flashes of bright light. Lucky for her nothing had hit her. Standing up, Tess suddenly managed to evade a large piece of stone that came hurtling down from one of the towers above. Her heart raced, as she carefully moved about, her hands in front of her, as she tried not to fall off the collapsing balcony ledge; but as she put one foot in front of her, she felt her toe kick something soft, no higher than her waist. Lowering herself to her knees, Tess squinted as she edged closer to whatever she had stumbled upon.

The fog was less dense from where she knelt, and Tess found herself face to face with Max. He was kneeling on the ground, his face etched in concentration, as perspiration beaded upon his brow. Tess knew it was taking all of his concentration to hold this fog, veiling them from the prying eyes of their attacker. She glanced around, trying to discern if he was in any imminent physical danger, as Khivar's blasts seemed to edge closer and closer to his targets. But as Tess was about to caution Max, his eyes opened wide, and a bright light shimmered in the deep black pools. She was startled by the sudden movement and tried to brace herself as she fell backwards. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the skies as the fog-filled expanse, which once only shone with crimson lights, now filled with bright blazing streams of white.

He felt the collision of molecules, hearing the rolling thunder fill the skies above. Opening his eyes, Max forced an accumulation of clouds above them, meanwhile intensifying the electrical charge held within the usually calm, wistful fluffs that decorated the skies. Short currents began to heat the air above them, the thunder quickening and the volume rise to a deafening level. He felt the blood rushing in his ears as the adrenaline began to pump through his veins. They had the ability to manipulate molecules and atoms; but now he was about to take it to the next level. Raising his arms above his head, as if he were going to release an energy blast as he had seen Michael and Isabel do, Max began to slowly pull the negative charges of electricity down from the hovering clouds...then he waited for nature to take its' course.

Khivar hovered above, feeling the energy coarsing through is veins, more prominent than ever. It was as if he was gaining more power rather than expending it as he showered his blasts upon his enemies. "Soon I will vanquish you for good!" he cried out loud, spreading his arms above his head in a victorious gesture. "I will have your crown, and your throne and your world!"

Max stood up and walked to the ledge of the precipice below. The thought of the havoc sown by the consuming madness of this dictator wrested the air from his lungs. With a wave of his hand the fog that enveloped the whole city of Eshtari lifted and he could stare headlong into the face of his enemy. "You will have nothing!" Before Khivar was able to speak a word, Max watched as hundreds of volts of energy converged upon the looming figure above him. It was a disturbing sight. He could not imagine what it felt like to be struck with that kind of force. It made his stomach churn.

Michael and Isabel cowered in awe, as debris still rained down upon them. They had never seen such a spectacle. A blinding display of white and crimson lights filled the sky, shooting out in various directions. Their gaze trailed over to Max, who stood as they had, in shock at what had just happened. "Is it over?" Isabel asked in quiet disbelief. "Could it really be over?"

"Wait," Michael spoke cautiously, his eyes glued to the red flaming ball in the sky. "Just wait."

Tess half expected the ball of red and white energy to fall from the sky. She couldn't even make out any human form or shape within the bright mass. Part of her feared it would fall tumbling out of the sky and destroy the remaining vestages of the life that had been.

Max watched as several more bolts of lightening converged upon the massive red ball of energy and felt relieved. He did not think it would work, or at least believed he had it in him to pull it off. Khivar was a powerful opponent and his only weakness had laid in his inability to humbly believe in any other outcome other than to conquer the galaxy. _No one could survive that_.

"Only someone so mythic," a loud booming voice bellowed triumphantly over the crackling din. "So powerful as to have the very thread of life in their hands, could do such a thing."

"It can't be." Max stumbled back, the voice filling his heart with dread. "How could anyone survive that?"

Suddenly the pulsing mass of natural and unnatural energy exploded before their very eyes. All who remained standing fell to their knees and protected their eyes from the sight. As sparks and falling particles of light, like the dying traces of a fireworks display, rained down upon the bodies and rubble, the Royal Four could only stand in horror as one lone figure remained hovering above them...unscathed.

"Give me the crown," Khivar commanded forcefully, glancing at the dark veil quickly lifting before his very eyes. There was no time. He must be coronated now, before the rise of the sun. "Tell me where it is before I kill you and you will suffer...less."

"We will never let that crown sit upon that pathologically murderous head of yours!" Isabel sneered, stepping out of the wreckage. "And you will never truly be king."

"You misunderstand me," Khivar spat, narrowing his eyes at the defiance that still raged before him. "For I shall rule over Antar with or without your pathetic crown."

"But you will never truly be king," Max declared, trying to think of anything to stall the inevitable. "And that's what you want, right? Legitimacy? Because without it, there will always be that threat of another heir to the throne. A Kedran who truly deserves to sit upon it and rule."

"And that is something you will never ever be able to destroy - no matter how many of us you kill, it will never be yours," Tess glowered, pulling herself up onto her feet, standing along side Max. She glanced up at the man she had loved before and had fallen in love with all over again. They had been through so much, now standing on the precipice of life or death - finally together. "The crown is more than just an object, it's something you earn. It is a birthright."

Khivar had to give them credit. In a time where nothing stood in his way of killing them all, here they stood before him...defiant.

_It is a birthright.._.

"Zan, you are so predictable," Khivar glowered at the hybrid, now hovering several feet above them, his eyes glistening with excitment. "Oh where, oh where could that little crown be?" His little melody trailed into the sky when, smiling at the Royal Four, he slowly moved his gaze from his enemies to where his victory lay. Up, up in the tower, where the dead body of Zan's son lay - there he would find his treasure.

Max watched Khivar's focus suddenly shift, his eyes darting mischievously up at the turret window. There was only darkness there now. Where the once brilliant light had filled the horizon, now blackness. Had he figured out where the crown was? The glint in his eye told Max that he had... "We've got to do something," he said under his breath, his eyes never leaving Khivar, who seemed mesmerized by the looming structure. "And we've got to do it fast."

Tess closed her eyes and saw images of grandeur, flowers falling from the sky as Khivar sat on the throne of Antar, the royal crown glistening on his head. It was like he _wanted_ her to see - he wanted her to understand the magnitude of his dreams, his conquest. More images flooded her mind as darkness fell in Khivar's, and a trail of blood paved his ascension as ruler of the galaxy. It sent shivers down her spine.

Not wanting to lose this connection, Tess remained silent within the psyche of the deranged lunatic, an observer, hoping to find a way to stop him while the others did the same in the 'other world'.

"What are we going to do?" Isabel asked, climbing over rubble to stand along side Max. "We can't get up to the tower in time. There's been so much damage; I don't know if we could even get up there with the amount of debris that's fallen."

"We have to engage," Michael spoke, his eyes meeting Max's. "This is it. We have to give everything or die trying."

"And you know what you're saying, right now?" Max asked turning to Michael. He glanced briefly back at Khivar who had begun to ascend. "Are you really ready?" The burning question was as much for him as it was for any of them. Would any of them would survive? He looked at Isabel, who had already been through so much and was still standing, could be dead only minutes from now. He thought he would lose it when she had nearly died on Earth. _It would be better if they all lived and I died. I could handle that_.

"I was born ready," Michael smirked, taking a deep breath and puffing up his chest. How could he let them know how scared he was? Murphy's law had been at work for most of his life. _If anything can go wrong, it will go wrong_. He had never felt completely safe, completely accepted, or completely whole. When he had arrived on Antar, there seemed like there was a chance. "Let's do this thing."

However before any of them were able to lift a finger to stop him, Khivar turned and faced them, only a few feet away from the turret window Max had climbed into to meet the son he had never known. Raising his hand , he threw his head back and laughed as he manipulated the living cells in their body, successfully 'freezing' them in their attempt to strike him down. "Uh ah, it is time for my coronation," he said wagging his finger at them. "And then you will die."

&

Swiftly, as if meant to fly, he pressed forward towards the small opening. He could feel its' power, its' pull. It would soon be his and then with it, Khivar would see his world fall into place - into line. When he had reached the window, he slowed, hovering in front of the opening that would soon usher him into a new era - the awesome reign of a self-made god. It was dark and only very slightly could he make out the beautiful outline structure of Pilan's outstretched hand.

"You will not enter," a low maude voice spoke calmly. "You have hurt this child enough."

Khivar frowned. Did this mystery woman think that she could stop him? _Foolish resistance_. "Step aside and make way for your _King_." Into the light of the new day, the familiar frame of a wizen woman rose up out of the darkness. "_Maia_," he smirked. "I should have guessed. Are you slinking in the shadows, mourning the loss of another pathetic would-be king when you should be celebrating my ascension?"

"You are _no_ king," she croaked. "No one will be subject under you; they would rather perish."

"If it is their will!" he chuckled, stepping up onto the ledge of the window. "Now if you will excuse me, I have little time for idle chatter."

"I would not take another step if I were you."

The warning was laughable, thought Khivar. _Who was she? A pauper. A penniless scrump_. "Get out of my way old woman or you will feel the full power of a god!" he growled, bending down to avoid hitting his head on the top of the window. As his foot hit the ground, a blinding light filled the room, causing him to stumble back. _What on celestia's plain is going on_? Suddenly as the light faded a small figure emerged out from the shadows. He or she was tall and lean, his or her posture held an air of a noblity.

_Who or what was this creature_?

&

"You took our children once," Andaria declared angrily, her eyes veiled beneath the shadows. "But you will not touch this child again. He has suffered enough under your hand. You will no longer take that which belongs to him."

"Who are you?" Khivar rebuked angrily, stiffening at the Kedran's unspeakable irregard to his reverent presence. "That you dare speak to me that way?" He moved forward. There was no creature that would keep him from taking what was his.

"A wizen woman can work her wiles," Andaria spoke calmly, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "And it is best never to underestimate a mother and a vengeful widow." Stepping out of the shadows, she allowed her true self to be revealed - the fullness of the lightness that was her birthright as a Kedran to shine.

The light blinded him momentarily, but not before he saw her proud eyes glaring back at him, her shoulders set against him. He had seen her from afar. The maidservant to the Queen. As a young man he had looked upon her in admiration of her elegance and graceful carriage - for that of a servant. She had not lost that even in her old age. "Do you think to stop me?" he chuckled, throwing his head back. "A task that your prophetic Four could not do?"

She watched his eyes glaze over as he looked past her. The man had spotted his treasure, and it did not seem he intended to acquiesce to her demand.

It was a thing of beauty. No more than a stone's throw from his grasp. Victory was almost at hand. Without a thought, he reached out to it; the crown, his throne beckoning him to 'just take it'. But before he was an arm's length away, the small shapely figure stepped in front of him, blocking it from his view.

"I warned you," Andaria said slowly, her voice dropping to almost a whisper. Glancing one last time upon her grandchild, she summoned upon all of the powers she had been given at birth, channelling them into an unspeakable white light. Her 'death' had unlocked within her the knowledge of the inner-workings of her creation and the untapped power the Unseen had bestowed upon her. This was her moment. This was her purpose. It was something she had been unable to do for Radim and her daughter, but she would do it for her grandson now. She would keep Khivar from her grandchild and those he never had a chance to love and protect.

Khivar saw the light fill the room, but he gave it no thought. He had come through worse. He was, by the osmorphic process of Pilan, indestructible. Every fibre of his being hummed with the energy of hundreds of thousands of beings. "You are nothing," he spoke, shaking his head as he moved to intercede the old relic's last attempt at honor and freedom. "You think that..."

Silence.

Andaria watched as pure white light, the manifestation of the depths of her inner being pour out from within her, touch the depths of evil and darkness. And much to her delight it cringed in unexpected horror. It was something he would never understand, the power of light, love and goodness; its ability to yield a supernatural power, beyond what could be reaped from anger, hatred, greed and lust. The power of the Unseen bestowed upon Cian in that one blessed and fateful moment was a gift that would continue on throughout generations. It was a covenant between Him and His Chosen.

The golden glow faded as a sudden distance emerged between Khivar and his prize. Andaria's powerful attack surprised him. Whatever power she had managed to utilize, he had not yet seen before. It left him speechless. He had never experienced the searing pain that seemed to seep into the depths of his...soul, for lack of a better term. As the glow to the last missing link drifted further and further away, Khivar began to feel the pain lessen into a dull ache and his fury surface, rising to new heights. "Nooooo!" Not when he was so close.

&

The magic Khivar weaved within their bodies held fast as they watched him enter the darkened tower. Helpless to do anything, Max felt his hope ebb and fade. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, as much as his stiff muscles would allow. "I've let you and our people down."

"Max, don't." Michael hated self-pity, almost as much as he hated pride. He knew it was hard fought to win against this loser, but as long as they had breath. "We are not done yet. Not until they bury us next to ourselves...if that's possible." Suddenly he was interrupted by an familiar voice.

"Did you see that?" Isabel exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" Tess strained to see out of the corner of her eye. Her body was turned at an angle so that she did not have a frontal view of the tower.

"I didn't see anything," Max grimaced in pain. The blood was coagulating within their veins, which was making it hard to breath as their very heart began to slow its rhythm and beat.

The growing silence was deafening, as the Royal Four waited to find out their impending fate. Oh they knew it would be death, but would there be one last ditch effort to free their people?

"There was this bright light flashing inside the tower," she explained. "I don't know what it is, but I don't think it was from Khivar."

"Well, what else could be?" Michael frowned, or at least as much as one could frown. "Could it have been the crown?" he asked darkly. "Could Khivar have retrieved the crown?"

"No," Max stated. He did not feel it. The power that had been imbued within the collection of metal and gemstone was much larger than a small flash for one eye to see. "He hasn't taken it."

"Then what?" Isabel asked.

"Or who?" Michael offered.

"Or who...?" Tess strained harder to gain the tower in her line of sight. Her heart began to beat a little faster. Who had they left in there? If she could have closed her eyes or screamed, she would have, as her breathing became shallow. "An-Andaria..."

Each of them breathed deep, praying that there was one last miracle. It was all they could ask or pray for.

And then it happened.

A brilliant flash of white filled the tower, shooting out of the window,filling the sky. Max felt his heart fill with hope as he caught a glimpse of a slight shadow in the midst of the light. Darkness began to seep into his eyeline, causing a cloudy hedge of fuzz, as the oxygen levels in his body were rapidly depleted. _C'mon, just a little longer_.

Isabel felt faint, ready to drop, if her body wasn't stiff as a board and her legs unable to bend. It truly physically hurt to breathe. Her body temperature was elevated; it was as if the night air had begun to warm, increasing to an unbearable temperature. Khivar successfully manipulated their molecules and restricted the natural abilities of their muscles to expand and contract. This also caused the biological process of their lungs to fill with air to cease. "I can't hold on," she whispered softly. "It's just too hard."

"Isabel." Michael hadn't gotten this far to falter now. He willed Isabel to just hang on as he watched the light dissipate and the smoke and dust settle to the ground. In the shadowy outline, could see two lone figures standing - at least one was standing and the other one hovering in the air. "Don't you dare leave me," he ordered weakly. Suddenly a cool breeze descended upon them and renewed and refreshed hope along with it. "Just hold on."

Before Tess knew what was happening, she felt herself fall to the ground; her body crumpled under its own weight. Her lips parted of their own accord as her body collectively gasped for air, feeling her lungs gratefully expand with ease. _What about the others_? She wanted to see, she tried to will herself to check, but her body just wouldn't comply. The strain of what Khivar had put their bodies through - it was exhausting to the point of being unable to move. "Is everyone all right?" She would settle for a verbal confirmation.

"What's happening?" Isabel felt her knees give way. She tried to reach out to steady herself, but could only lift them centimeters from her side. Closing her eyes, she felt her body crash into the ground, her side hitting the jagged rubble lying on the ground, unable to brace herself. Despite the massive amount of pain she was in, Isabel was grateful just to be conscious and alive to feel it. "M-Max, are you okay?"

"Could be better," he grunted, as he found himself haplessly splayed on ground. "But could be worse."

"Michael?"

He couldn't answer. It was as if all the muscles in his body had atrophied under the strain. Michael kept his focus on the battle being waged in the sky. As the 'smoke' cleared, the daylight broke upon the lone figure facing their enemy. The woman stood upon the rubble, child in hand, exuding a power and determination that he could not recall before. He had never met her before, but she was the spitting image of her daughter - or vice versa. She was light illuminated.

He strained to hear her words as she confronted Khivar, managing to catch some of it. "This place was never yours," she declared, a halo of light crowning her head, as the length of her golden locks fluttered behind her. "The throne, the crown, and its' people that you have enslaved."

Tess recognized the familiar voice. Managing to muster enough strength, she raised her eyes upon the battle of wills above her. She found herself staring up at her mother. And she was beautiful. Tess felt her heart swell with pride and joy as her mother cradled her son in her arms. _You can do this, mother_.

&

Andaria took the child and the crown that rested upon her grandson's chest, to large for his small head to carry, and held it in front of her. "_This_," she bellowed, "will never be yours." With an unknown supernatural strength she felt herself rise above the rubble, as if carried by the wind, to meet her enemy. Her gaze fell upon the Four, who seemed as disheveled and broken as the remains of castle which had once been the glory of the whole of Antar.

"I would not think about the childen you are about to lose a second time," Khivar growled, as the hackles upon his neck raised at the impudence of the maidservant. "Because it is an inevitablity. I will wrest that crown from your dead grandchild and then proceed to excise that fate upon your pathetic half-breeds."

"Over my dead body," she said, her voice steady and calm. There would be no descent into darkness. She would die before that day came again. "And be certain of this, I keep my word."

"So be it." Khivar sped to meet her, only to have her float away, drifting downwind of him. Now he hovered in front of the crumbling tower, and she, below him. "Will you run, when I have come to fight?"

"I am not running," Andaria spoke softly, her eyes darting to the Four. The detailed embossment of the crown deepened into her fingertips as she grasped it firmly. "I am merely finding a way to win."

Gripping her grandchild tightly in her arms she stretched out her free hand and expelled a powerful burst of energy, propelling her backwards, towards the castle. It was not meant to injure or maim, but to distract and briefly blind him. In that short moment, Andaria spun around and headed towards the Four as quickly as the current would carry her.

&

"What is she doing?" Isabel asked, watching with rapt attention. Their bodies managed to recover quicker than expected, and now all of them stood watching Andaria's confrontation with Khivar. She had seen a glimpse of the crown, which thankfully remained with Zander and Andaria.

"I don't know," Tess whispered, feeling her heart press against her chest, as if ready to explode. She could not lose her mother again; but in her heart, she knew that was a definite possiblity. This war had surrounded her in death, grief and mourning. With one bright burst of light in the sky, she watched as her mother sped towards them with an unexpected urgency. And she found herself holding her breath and praying to the Unseen god Fadilia had spoken of. _Please, keep her safe_.

His gaze was fixated on the growing nearness of the elegant figure speeding towards them. Flickers of gold flashed as the sun's rays reflected off of the crown nestled between his son and Andaria. If he could retain the crown, there might still be a chance of freedom. The deepest part of him urged her nearer and faster. As they waited upon the fate of this lone warrior, Max, out of the corner of his eye, caught the anxious expression of fear on Tess' face; and his heart went out to her, knowing the fear of losing the opportunity to know the mother they never had. Closing his eyes, his hand stretched out to his side until it met hers. Blindly they searched until they entwined with hers.

Tess briefly glanced at the man, who she had loved, had a child with, and mourned with. Without a word, she turned back to the image of her mother racing towards her, and accepted the wordless comfort.

Suddenly Max felt her hand squeeze his tightly, and he looked up to see Khivar's looming figure closing in on Andaria.

She would not escape from him. He would not win one battle only to lose the war. Khivar pressed forward, raising his hands before him as the warm, crimson glow swell before his eyes. "The war is over," he shouted, releasing the energy blast. "And I win."

_Only a few more lengths.._. Andaria grasped the crown in her hand, extending it towards Max, when a searing heat slowly began to pierce her tailbone and shot through her spine. _Not now. Now when I'm so close_.

Tess' eyes widened as she saw a bright red flash fill the sky behind her mother. "Andaria!" she screamed, helpless to hinder Khivar's attack upon her mother. "No!" She watched as her mother's eyes widened and her mouth gaped in pain, as her body arched from the blast.

Max squeezed Tess' hand, pulling her close beside him as he watched the events unfold in front of them. They were too weak to put up a defence for Andaria. _What is the plan, God? Is everyone we love going to have to die for this war to end_?

It was just a little further. Andaria felt herself beginning to fade, her arms growing numb. _Please, great Unseen, let this find its' rightful place_.

Michael used his left arm to hold up his right, as he saw Khivar barrelling down on Andaria, his prey. With what strength he had left, Michael released an energy blast over Andaria's shoulder and struck the intended target. Khivar had been so focused on Andaria and the crown, he had forgotten about them. The attack was weak, but it managed to derail Khivar's pursuit.

Her mother was an arm's length away from the broken balcony, when she began to freefall. Tess watched as her mother, her child's lifeless body in hand, pass out mid-flight. "No," she yelled, lunging forward, praying against all hope that she could possibly catch her.

Max pulled her aside and lunged forward, jumping off of the balcony, using whatever power he had left to propel his momentum towards the shadow of a memory that lay with Andaria. _God, what am I doing_? It had been instinctual and insane. As his hand reached the dark sleeve of Andaria's fluttering robe, Max pulled the unconscious body against him, wrapping his arms protectively across Tess's mother and his son. The descent was fast, as the weight of the three had reached terminal velocity; Max fumbled along her arm and found the cool feel of metal. _Okay, now what_?

&

"Max!" Isabel screamed in disbelief as she watched her brother leap off the ledge of the building. Her heart pounded against her chest as the rush of blood rose to her face. _He was insane_!

"It'll be all right," Michael yelled in a rush of adrenaline. "He knows what he's doing." He swallowed hard as Max and Andaria began to disappear into the shadows below. _I hope_.

"We have to do something!" Isabel urged, grasping Michael's collar. "Or they'll die."

"Oh, I would think there is something more urgent at hand than waiting for your great leader's death," Khivar said, eyes glowing. "I would be more focused on _your_ imminent death at hand."

"No," Tess said darkly, stepping out in front of Michael and Isabel. "You will not win. I will see your death if it is the last thing I do."

Closing her eyes, she reached out to the cruel, viscious destroyer. She had memorized the path to the gateway into his psyche, managing to leave a small prop that would allow her to gain entrance again into his mind. There was not much left in his mind except images of death and torture. The loud, perpetuating moans from former adversaries locked in his mind forever - replaying their deaths again and again, much to his delight.

Michael watched as Khivar's seemingly purposed flightpath altered, stopping midway, and hovering above them. His eyes widened and the once stark pools of ebony that bared down on them flickered and turned white. Khivar hovered before them, as if in some sort of stasis. He glanced over at Tess, who was in her own self-imposed catatonic state. "What just happened?" he asked suspiciously.

"I don't know," Isabel breathed, stepping forward and peering over the ledge. "But if I know Khivar, I know it won't last for long."

Michael joined Isabel at the balcony ledge, looking for signs of Max, Andaria and Zander. _What happened to them_?

"Michael, I'm going to enter Khivar's mind and see if I can help Tess," she breathed, trying not to dwell on the question of whether Max was dead or not. Her eyes fluttered, as she felt a wave of nausea overwhelm her. It was taking almost everything in her to stand. She did not know what would happen if she was attacked by Khivar when she was in there. She knew if he could take her life in his own mind, there would be nothing left for her own.

"You're too weak," he said worriedly. Part of him hated saying that. They were soldiers in a war; what did personal sacrifices mean? But this was Isabel, and he could not just let her go into battle injured. "You can't do it."

"Are you serious?" she scoffed incredulously. "Because this is the best chance we've had since Khivar blasted us."

"You can't," he repeated himself, swallowing hard. Reaching out, he caught her hands in his. "I won't let you die...I won't watch it again."

"Don't go there, Michael," Isabel said, jerking back and shaking her head at the intimate turn of their conversation. They couldn't focus on anything else except to defeat Khivar. Emotions just got in the way. Her life was living proof of that. She had been right at the beginning - letting people in only causes more pain and destruction. "You were right when we began this battle against Khivar. We have to be tough. We can't back down."

Before Michael could say another word, Isabel turned and walked away. He watched her as she hesitantly linked hands with Tess, the expression on her face telling the tale of uncertainty and confusion as to what would come next; but the determination in her eyes was set in stone - she would make a difference, no matter what.

Tess' powers were similar to hers, yet not quite the same. Isabel had the ability to connect with the individual's mind, whereas Tess' ability had a predisposition of creating other worlds and delusions. As Antarians there was always that ability to speak with one another mentally, but some more than others. She did not know what Tess was planning, but Isabel knew that if she could possibly distract Khivar's focus, the diminutive blonde might have a chance to attack.

&

_'Khivar?'_

_The place was dark and she could hear voices in the background. As she felt her way around his mind, she found herself amidst his subconscious. It was a place full of ambitions and a bloodthirst for power and vengence; but she found herself stumbling upon a hidden room, in a place full of hopes and dreams of dominion there was a locked door. Isabel's hand slid down the smooth black surface. There was no handle to open the door, no keyhole to unlock its' secrets. 'Khivar' she whispered again. 'It is your Vilandra. Your Vilandra.'_

_This seemed to cause a soft shudder within the walls of his psyche. The name itself seemed to make the walls around her swell with something akin to warmth. Obviously pleasant memories were entwined with her name._

_She pressed on, sliding her fingertips along the narrow ledge of the almost invisible door, until finally she managed to coax it open. Inside were startling images of her, mental monuments erected of her former self. Her hybrid self held similarities to Vilandra's physical self, yet there was something so different. Part of her was in awe of the celestial qualities she once held. She looked so much like her mother._

_'Is that you, Vilandra? Have you really come back?' _

_Isabel turned around suddenly, startled at the familiar voice. Khivar stood grinning at her like a child who just received his christmas present. 'Khivar,' she smiled, feigning warmth and joy. She watched as he approached, wary of any looming deception played by his part, wondering if this Khivar felt or remembered her own words in the realm of the physical. 'Of course, my love.'_

_'You have no idea how much my arms ached to hold you again,' he said slowly, his eyes growing dark and locking upon her figure. 'I awaited your return, looking forward to the day you would be at my side.'_

_'But how could that be,' Isabel said, holding out her hand and keeping him at a distance, side-stepping his embrace. 'When you ensured my death?' She could not show herself by such an easy turn-about. Khivar would never believe it._

_'That was a - a misunderstanding.'_

_'How so?'_

_'You questioned me,' he explained, moving a step closer to her - closing the gap between them. 'You felt betrayal. I could not allow the sway of emotion to destroy everything I had built.'_

_'And now? Do you still believe that?' She spoke cautiously, choosing her words carefully. Isabel wanted him to stay there, with her. 'Would you believe I would return to you, in lieu of my brother?'_

_'Do you see the light?' he asked warily. 'Do you see that there is no way to victory with your foolish brother? With the others?'_

_'I could, possibly be persuaded,' Isabel said coyly, trying to play up on the lingering and desirous images he had of her in intimate positions surrounding her. 'Though it seems that you are focused upon something other than...me.' Her gaze shifted to the noise and voices outside the room that had begun to filter in._

_Khivar's gaze followed hers and before she could blink the door that was ajar slammed shut._

_Isabel jumped slightly at the noise; and as the shadowy figure crept towards her, she felt herself tense. However, she forced herself to plaster a somewhat seductive upon her lips, playing upon whatever desires and hopes Khivar had left for her. She would sacrifice herself to this 'thing' before she would let anyone else she loved die before her eyes again. 'I have waited long for this reunion of sorts,' he grinned darkly. She could have sworn she saw a glimmer of drool upon the corner of his lips. 'I am pleased you have come to join me again.'_

_'I see no other way,' Isabel replied slyly, holding open arms to the lustful alien, as if to beckon his already slinking figure to her. 'And who am I to dispute the obvious destiny of such a powerful...god.'_

_Her words seemed to arouse him both mentally and physically and Isabel felt it manifest itself in his mind as a sudden tremor shuddering through her psyche, as the dark shadow seemed to envelop her in his arms - his lips devouring her. Closing her eyes she allowed her mind to accept Khivar's advances, not wanting him to suspect this was anything but a secret foray to keep her counterparts from knowing her second betrayal. She forced herself to swallow the bile that rose to her throat and feign a hunger and a thirst that met his own._

_Isabel prayed this would be enough_.

&

Tess felt a sudden shift in Khivar's focus and guard. His mind seemed to lighten and the darkness seemed to lift. The evil that resided still remained, but there seemed to be less focus on destruction. She did not understand it, but she would definitely use it to her advantage. Quickly Tess waded through the endless cycle of hysteria and death plots, dreams of a galaxy bowing down to him. He wanted to be 'The Sovereign'. He wanted to be God.

If she had a chance in hell of making this work, she needed to find the epicenter of Khivar's mental stability and like a stone thrown at a glass house, make it all come crashing down.

Michael knew this opportunity would not last long. Khivar was unmoved and seemed to be almost in a state of reverie. He looked upon the gleaming dawn. They had almost made it. As soon as the bottom half of the blazing sun touched manifested itself over Eshtari, Khivar would have lost his chance to be crowned king; and he would have to wait another decade for the opportunity to arise again. Focusing all of his might, Michael blasted the unsuspecting Iturian with all that he had.

&

Isabel was filled with disgust as Khivar seemed to devour her, as his hands grabbed her in intimate places as if he owned her now. Even though he was not physically touching her, the mere thought, or this mental connection such as it was, was enough. She would never be rid of the feel of him. But it seemed to be working. He was distracted and she prayed that Michael and Tess were using this to the best of their advantage.

But however passionate Khivar had been only seconds before, she felt him pull away. She felt the room grow cold and suddenly Khivar was across the room from her. "What's the matter?" she asked breathily, touching her almost bruised lips. He had this _expression_ on his face that she had never seen before. "Khivar, what's wrong?"

The temperature dropped and it felt like the onslaught of an winter ice storm in the room. "You thought that you could fool me?" Khivar whispered darkly, his eyes hidden beneath a partial shadow cast across his eyes. "Vilandra, do you not know me well enough?"

Isabel didn't understand what had happened, something had gone horribly wrong within moments. Had Tess done something, unintentionally raising Khivar's awareness? She felt her heart rise to her throat. Her heart was pounding and she looked around the pitch black room, looking for a way out. She had never been in this type of circumstance before. She wasn't just observing now, she was involved in this mental projection – dream. And she wasn't in control. "What are you talking about?" she blurted out with a faint smile. "I told you that I have realized my place it at your side."

"Oh really?" Khivar's black penetrating eyes seemed to bore right through her. It was as if he could see into her soul, even though she wasn't even truly there.

Suddenly the place went black, Khivar's psychic projection of himself vanishing without another word. Isabel stretched out her hands, as anyone would when left in a dark room. "Khivar?" She was beginning to panic. Closing her eyes, she tried to 'feel' her way towards the entrance through which she came. But the gateway was closed and Isabel found herself locked in the most frightening place imaginable.

&

Tess had found the 'heart' of Khivar. As she stood in the silent 'room', the bright white glow of Khivar's psyche hovered in front of her. She had no idea how amazing and complex it could be. Within the light, she could see the tiny delicate intricacies of the mind, it was fascinating. Once or twice had she managed to tap into a human's psyche – really only touching the surface. For if she had even tampered with such a delicate mechanism, there was no telling what kind of damage she could have wreaked upon her subjects. And now, here she was – standing on the precipice.

"Here's to hoping," she muttered under her breath. And closing her eyes, Tess remembered the image of her son lying so still before her. The life that had been so vibrant in him, was now desolate and vacant. Swallowing hard, she opened her eyes and she knew what she had to do. Tess reached out her hand towards the strangely warm pulsing glow...

&

Distracted and consumed by the mental attacks of both Tess and Isabel, Michael unleashed the remaining vestiges of his power, his life be damned if he would allow Khivar to live. "This is for you, you cocky, arrogant bastard..." He held his breath as the swirl of light and color stretched out in front of him, waiting to envelop its' victim. A breath away from his intended target, the bright crimson eyes turned on him, burrowing into his skull.

"Did you think that you would be able to take me out so easily?" Khivar glared maliciously. "I am a GOD!" At that moment, his hand extended towards Michael's attack and dispersed the powerful blast with a wave.

Michael hunched over, his energy and powers expended. All he had was in that last attack and as he stared up at Khivar's looming figure, he wondered if both Tess and Isabel's schemes had failed. Glancing over at the two immobililzed figures, Michael did not know exactly what to think.

"Please, take your last look at your fair maidens," Khivar jeered in disgust. "Because they have failed, and you will be first to fall victim because of their weakness. I am the Master of deception and seduction." Michael followed his intense gaze, as it lay claim upon Isabel's frozen figure. She looked like Earth's version of Michelangelo's Venus de Milo, statuesque and almost heaven-sent. "But she will not be forgotten. In fact, she will be with me...always."

The awful smirk playing upon his lips told Michael there was an underlying promise in his words. However, as much as his mind willed his body to retaliate, there was nothing he could do. There was nothing left for him. From the depth below, he heard a faint echo of voices. Peering below, he saw nothing, possibly a figment of his imagination. No Max - there was nobody. He was about to be the first to succumb to this Evil. Michael refused to shut his eyes, as the now familiar glow of the face of evil filled his sight; he would face his death head on. Praying to his Maker, "Don't let my death be in vain..."

&

_'Life and death meted out by unworthy hands. No god is before the Almighty God. Who dares to speak such blasphemy?'_

Khivar did not recognize the voice. The energy ball within his palms blinded him to what was around him, filling his line of sight. But from behind the red glow, a bright light emerged from below filling the skies with such an intensity, the likes of which he had never seen before. "Zan!" _It could only be him! But...But this could not be_! At that moment, he forgot about the floundering second-in-command -- Khivar wanted to be rid of this pest once and for all. He let loose the powerful blast, sending it careening into the pale sky. The hybrid mutations had outlasted his predictions. Though he knew they were strong, he could not have predicted how resilient they were. Khivar was more powerful than he had been in his last stand with them, but they seemed to have an unseen power buoying their revolt. It was frustrating him.

The blast struck head on; but as Khivar watched in anticipation for the bright light to fade and ebb away, nothing of the sort came about. Instead, it hovered, almost like a bright star. _What is this? Is this some kind of trick_?

At that moment, the glow dimmed and the one bright light suddenly morphed into two bright lights and then a half. It hovered above him, as if a looming figure. Khivar squinted, trying to make out who these beings were and where they had come from.

_'No more life and death in your hands. You have wreaked enough havoc upon my children, my people_.

Suddenly, Khivar felt an emotion he had not felt in decades - fear. He could not explain it. The light was a presence in itself. And his whole body began to tremble uncontrollably. Without another thought, Khivar unleashed all of his powers upon those figures - three-in-one - above him. "Who are you? What have you here, except to accept my destiny!" he screamed manically. His mind was beginning to spin. Things before his eyes distorting and blurring. _This was not supposed to be happening. Not now_!

What was this thing that was unravelling his web of destruction and triumph? Who could do such a thing? It had taken a lifetime of plans and now it was disintegrating before his eyes. "No!" he cried out in frustration. "This is not going to happen!"

_He would not let it_.

&

Opening her eyes, Tess was disoriented and confused as to where she was and what was happening all around her. However, in a blink of an eye, it all came back to her. Her head jerked up, eyes darting around to locate those closest to her. Stretching out her hand, she felt the firm grip of another's hand grasping hers. Turning to her right, Tess was met by Isabel's familiar face, except terror seemed etched upon her furrowed brow. Swallowing hard, she was afraid to survey the rest of the damage. Khivar obviously hadn't been as affected by her attack as she would have liked. Several feet away Tess found Michael crumpled on his knees, his lips parted as if to cry out, but silence was his only song - the sheen his dark eyes vocalizing the physical pain he was in.

_What had happened_? She looked around, searching for the last - Maxwell. He was nowhere to be seen. He had not returned. Her mind recalled what brought his absence. _Andaria and Zander_. Her heart plummeted at the memory.

However Khivar's distinct voice brought her out of her reverie. Her gaze was drawn to the two cosmic powers in the sky: One shone as bright as the morning star, the other was like a sickening bloodstain marring the now tangerine horizon. "This is my triumph and there will be no other to claim the throne!" he yelled furiously at the bright light. "I've defeated prophecy and destiny, do you think one mysterious light is to be my downfall?"

Tess did not understand. Where had this light come from? As she looked closer, she could see the outline of two figures floating, their bodies horizontal, as if asleep. Frowning, she craned her neck and squinted harder and realized there was a third figure, smaller than the rest. Tess watched as Khivar released blast after blast at the three figures above, as if they posed some sort of threat to him. It was as if he had gone mad (not that he wasn't already), possibly more than he already had.

"Isabel," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth. "Wake up." Tess tugged on her hand, hoping to call her out of the dream-state that she was certain her other female counterpart had entered into with her. "Isabel!"

Worriedly Tess leaned in, peering closer at the expression upon Isabel's face. "Where are you, Isabel?"

&

"HELP!" Isabel shrieked, her hands outstretched, searching frantically for escape from the darkness. "HELP! GET ME OUT! I'm in here! Please, get me out!" Her voice was hoarse and tears streamed down her face. She felt like she was going to suffocate, as her prison closed in on her.

&

'_Long has been the suffering of my people. Death and destruction their only shade. They run from he who is unworthy of life's breath_.' The voice boomed across the skies, filling the heavens. Its' sound reaching a deafening decibel, as the intensity of the light in the sky deepened. '_The time has come for Scripture to be fulfilled. His people shall be free,_' declared the mysterious voice.

Tess lifted her arm across her face as the light grew and waves of heat began to beat down upon her. Her ears rung from the utter magnification and power of the entity that filled the skies. _Was there a God after all_?

Michael could not believe what was happening. Actually he had no clue what the hell was happening. At first he thought it was Max, that he had managed to find enough strength in himself or in that crown to raise another attack; but what hovered in in the sky was not Max or anything he had ever seen before. It was like something out of a movie. If he could have laughed, he would have. _It's like I'm in the middle of some sci-fi movie_.

Khivar floated there in stunned disbelief and awe. Whatever this thing was, it was more powerful than any blood-born hybrid. He could feel it deep within him. This 'thing' oozed power and something else...something undescribable. It was like an unspoken authority.

It made him seethe.

_Out of nowhere this thing comes to usurp my power and dominion_? Khivar did not care if it expended all of his energy, he would see this 'thing' fall. Closing his eyes, he drew upon generations of untapped power. Young and old alike, it tasted sweet in his mouth as it coursed through his veins. No Royal crown and foolish interloper would keep him from his fulfilling his destiny - to be God.

'_"That you forget the LORD your Maker, who stretched out the heavens and laid the foundations of the earth,"_' the voice of the bright light rumbled. Suddenly dim shadows appeared within the light, and like rolling waves a formless shape had begun to emerge out of the blinding light. '_"That you live in constant terror every day because of the wrath of the oppressor, who is bent on destruction? For where is the wrath of the oppressor?"_'

'_"The cowering prisoners will soon be set free; they will not die in their dungeon, nor will they lack bread."_'

Before it could utter another metaphorical verse, Khivar unleashed the powers he had taken from the naive and unsuspecting creatures he had been herded with, categorized with inferior animals that had no idea the limitlessness that came with their powers. None of them envisioned the accumulation of their powers vesseled within one being. But he saw, he had understood his mentor's writings. Hakan was viewed as a muttering madman in his last days; but Khivar had seen his vision and was about to fulfill their own version of destiny. "There is no destiny in the prophecy of dead Kedrans," he bellowed above the loud thrum of both plasma and magnetic energy combining into a forceful death knell for the race of Kedrans. "A new race will live, one I create."

"No _more_!"

Tess and Michael watched in awe a figure emerged from the light. It held the shape of a man and stood tall and regal as if held there by the heavens itself. Neither understood what this meant, other than a reprieve from death for a short time. The powerful display was impressive, but was there any bite to this foe?

She watched intently, silently praying, though to whom she could not say, hoping this would be a turning point in this rather dismal attempt to sway Khivar's vy for a permanent seat upon the throne. As hard as they had tried, their rebellion against Khivar's regime had been amateurish at best. Tess shuddered at the thought of how it looked to any outsider. Their plot had been sketchy, pasting patches in their plans here and there and improvising plans on the run. _This has been a disaster from the start_. Yet they somehow managed to remain alive.

"Who are you to stop me?" Khivar laughed bemused. His mind swirled as he was met by something other than a bright light. "You put on a stunning display but you have not yet shown me your strength. Or is this _ragash_ without its' bite?"

"_You have spoken once too many out of turn. The Holy One shall see his people free once more,_" the voice boomed with oracle-like authority. "_You sought to strip life and breath from creation, but all is for nought. For all is within his grasp. Nothing is taken that is unseen. No plan hatched that has not been allowed under His watchful eye_."

Tess furrowed her brow at the figure that spoke defiantly to Khivar. It was familiar to her. She frowned, trying to recall where she had heard the voice before. Straining to peer into the face of the summoned prophet, Tess could not discern any features. "Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"_Your wicked machinations will be thwarted and His purpose shall be fulfilled_."

"And how will that be?" Khivar laughed in disbelief. "What have you left but a sparse few of your precious _chosen_? And from them I have stolen what should never have been bestowed upon them from the beginning. They were unworthy of such gifts. No. Now one who is deserving wields such power - one who will do with it what is necessary to ensure a prosperous planet."

"_No, your eyes have not seen. That which you sought to ravage from His Chosen was for nought. See only for yourself. The Holy One has ensured your downfall and through your own machinations_."

Suddenly Tess realized who hovered before her, the voice, which was strong and regal, had haunted her visions. "Zander!" Her heart leaped at the fact she could see her son once more. The radiant being could have not been farther from the babe she held in her arms. In his speech was an authority and power she could never have imagined. "Zander!" she cried out loud. "My baby." The image of her son, fully grown, seemed to turn slightly at her voice; but he, who had once clung to her breast was not that which he once was. He was a mere shadow of the helpless child she had torn from her grasp. Without another word the figure dispersed into a sprinkling of falling lights. All that remained was the light that shone bright as the noonday sun.

'_Arise and live free. Arise and let the peace of God Almighty bless this land and its' people once more_."

A large powerful explosion filled the skies, blinding all within a hundred foot radius. Khivar expected such a tactic; however, its origin was not that of the bright light, but further above and behind. It was the tower which held his pet project - Pilan. He reacted quickly, shielding himself from the backlash of energy. However the energy did not have the blunt impact as Khivar had expected; instead, the light permeated, as if dissolving upon impact. "Is that all?" he jeered, shaking his head in disappointment. It was a ruse. The flashing lights and sound effects were nothing but a facade for their failing efforts. "I am more powerful than you can even imagine. Within me thrives power and infamy." He let out a raucious roar of delight, throwing his hands up in victory as threads of brilliant red and orange energy were released from his fingertips.

Michael watched in disgust at the stomach-churning display. His hopes had been raised as the shining 'sun' emerged, now dimming and fading right before his eyes. For a moment, Michael thought perhaps he hadn't been stupid to believe in destiny - they would survive long enough to rebuild a people and world. Nevertheless, right before his eyes the only remaining light in the sky was Khivar in his madness. The putrid stench of imminent death loomed over them. Images, memories, and decision points flashed before his eyes; and he could not help but wonder if one different choice would have made a difference.

"Michael!" Tess hissed, as she watched her cohort beginning to fade. She saw his eyes dulling and the spark of fight waning. "Don't you give up. This isn't over."

"Are you watching the same scene I'm watching?" he scoffed miserably. "The only chance we had was if that light was some miracle of God." He hated this. He hated how he felt right now, as if despair was closing in on him and sucking the air from his lungs.

"It was. It is," she exclaimed, as she glanced up at the fading light. "For the first time, I feel like we're not alone in this, Michael. Don't you dare give up on me. Not after all of this."

"Do you think I like feeling like this?" he cried out angrily. Kneeling, Michael forced himself up into an upright position. "I have nothing left, Tess. This is it."

"But Max and Zander aren't done yet. Our destiny is being fulfilled."

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. The woman who had lost a son and believed in a man who had chosen another woman and another world over her still found it inside to believe. "I wish I had your faith."

"You have to, Michael," Tess said solemnly. "You have to believe, if not for yourself, then for Isabel...And the rest of our world."

Michael glanced over at the woman whom he had never expressed his true feelings to. She stood locked in a world of torment. Tess had not been the only one to suffer. Suddenly an ember flickered inside of him. Through a haze of smoke and clouded emotions Michael felt the despair flee and hope spark anew. "How do you know?" he whispered, struggling to make his way over to both Tess and Isabel. "How do you know, Tess?"

"My son," Tess smiled sadly. "I saw him. In that brilliant light, I saw my Zander. And he was beautiful, more beautiful than I could have ever dreamed."

"He's alive?" Michael would say that would have been a miracle.

"I don't know," she said softly, meeting his puzzled gaze. "My heart hopes, but my head tells me that wasn't the reason he came back to me...to us."

"But how? He's just a baby, and Max and Andaria..." His voice trailed off softly, recalling Isabel's strangled cry as they watched them enveloped in the darkness below. "We saw them..."

"I don't know," Tess replied sharply. "But that blast from the tower, it meant something. I know it did."

"But it didn't do anything!" He imagined Khivar would explode or burn under the force and power, but there was nothing. In that moment he had lost all hope.

"I don't know, Michael," she said shaking her head. "I just don't know. It's out of our hands now."

&

She could not lose control. Taking a deep breath, Isabel forced herself to breathe. There had to be a way out. There just had to be. But she couldn't do it alone.

_Tess_.

&

Khivar approached the dimming light, a malicious grin played upon the corners of his lips. "It is time to pay for your disconcerting ruse," he said, his tone dark and foreboding. "I will finish with you and then this world is mine." The three figures still remained hovering in the air. The mouthpiece of this charade still hovered in the forefront. As he closed in, Khivar recognized the two other figures, Zan and Andaria, who remained dormant; they lay as if sleeping upon a bed of air.

The so-called oracle hovered only inches away from him. The figure was clothed in the form of a young Antarian - no one he recognized. But there was something about him...He was different. It made Khivar anxious, even though everything the oracle threatened him with came to nothing. What made this even more unusual was how calm and still the 'man' was. His eyes were shut as if in a deep sleep - the same as the others. "No more wondering," he said to himself, "the only things which stood in my way are now going to be _out_ of my way." Raising his hands, Khivar prepared to end the lives of his enemies. Of course he had hoped it would have been a little more exciting and challenging. Killing them in their sleep seemed somehwat unsportsman-like. "But what do I care?"

As he released the energy, Khivar felt something amiss. Suddenly his head flooded with an undescribable pain. It was like multiple sharp psychic knives stabbing simultaneously into his head. Clutching his head, Khivar screamed with a ferocity that matched his pain. He could not open his eyes, as his lids fluttering in a subconconsious effort to relieve the pain, to face this new form of attack. His eyes rolled back, as the pain spread through to the back of his eyes. Writhing in pain, there was nothing he could do to make the pain subside. "What did you do!" he screamed furiously, squinting his eyes, staring at his silent attacker. He wanted answers. Everything was falling into place. "Who are you?"

Suddenly the unnamed figure's eyes flashed, and stared at him. "_That which you have taken to use as an instrument of death to the Chosen has become the instrument of yours_," he stated, as if ignoring Khivar's demands. "_And so be it_."

Through the pain, Khivar stretched out his hands and wrapped it around the throat of the presumptuous mouthpiece. He had no idea how long he had planned, schemed and fought for his place on the throne. It would not be taken from him. _If he could just stop the obnoxious sound of his voice_...

However, before he could squeeze the life out of the gáarish, the figure vanished before his eyes. Before he could let out a strangled protest a stunning explosion trailed the sudden disappearance.

&

The light expended from the energy blast was more than anything anyone had witnessed before. Michael spun around, his back to the tower and shielded Tess and Isabel with his body. Just when he had thought Khivar's project could do no more harm, it ignited into an explosive display that was almost like that of a supernova. _What does this mean_? Was this Khivar's handiwork? Or was it the work of the seemingly heaven-sent figure confronting Khivar?

The sudden change in demeanor from Khivar had been surprising. Where Michael had thought the figure, who Tess had informed was her son, Zander, was facing his death (as much as one could who had already died), Khivar began to twist and turn in the air as if someone had thrown acid in his face. The scream was unbearable.

"Is this what you and Zander had in mind," Michael said, his tone sardonic, as he wrapped his arms tightly around the two women. He had no idea whether this blast would save them or kill them. If it was the latter, he hoped it would have the same effect on Khivar.

&

He had no idea what had happened. It seemed like only minutes ago that he was falling to certain death, his child and former life mother-in-law in his arms. The last thing he remembered was seeing movement out of the corner of his eye and then a forceful jolt knocking him unconscious.

The look in Khivar's eyes was one of agony, fear and helplessness. He had no idea what had brought about this change in fortune, but Max wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Still groggy from the unexpected slumber, he remained unmoved from his horizontal postion, subtly surveying the situation. Khivar was not himself and he did not know whether that had anything to do with Michael, Isabel and Tess or another power. Andaria was unconscious, parallel to his side, with Zander in her arms. He did not know how he was defying gravity - whether it was from the remaining power of the seal and/or birthright to the crown. At this point, all he wanted to do was make sure if he moved, he wouldn't plummet to his death a second time.

Glancing down below, he could make out where Michael stood, his back to them. Max wasn't sure, but it seemed that he was positioned in a protective stance, perhaps to take the brunt of the attacks from Khivar. His head was fuzzy and his limbs tingled. It was a strange feeling. His body ached, but not with weariness and pain. It was a new sensation, as if his body hummed in anticipation. He was no longer at the brink of exhaustion and death.

&

"What happened?" Tess gasped, as her body trembled from the aftermath of the explosion. She felt it hit her to the core of her being. Now her mind raced and it was like her body was on fire.

"I don't know." Michael extricated his arms from around the two women. When the explosion occurred, he felt the impact hit him like a powerful heatwave. "But I don't think the layer of skin that was just seared off appreciated it." He cringed as he rolled his shoulders back, fire rushing down his spine.

"Are you okay?" Her hands ran down the length of his arms, inspecting his front and back for any sign of injury. There seemed to be nothing wrong. Of course this was just upon the surface.

"Something's wrong," she answered. "I don't know what it is. It's like someone's trying to reach into my mind but all I'm getting is static and darkness."

"Who could it be?"

"I don't know, but it's taking a lot out of me," she gasped, her head lolling at the unending waves of nausea. "I can't focus with it hounding me."

Michael helped Tess over to a large mound of rubble, hoping it would offer some measure of refuge when Khivar's renewed attack came. He turned to Isabel and lifted her in his arms and laid her beside Tess. "You stay low," he ordered Tess. "I'm going to try to help whoever is distracting Khivar."

"But you're not strong..."

"I'm fine," Michael replied, standing up in front of her. He looked at her straight in the eye and found that he wasn't even lying. The inital burning sensation upon his back seemed to have faded and he found his aching, tired muscles tense, but not hurting. In fact, his whole body seemed to have found a renewed strength. "I'll be okay."

"I want to be out there with you, Michael." Tess hated this, as another wave of sickness washed over her. This was ridiculous. "You can't do this alone."

"Well, when you can stand on your two feet without my help, then we'll talk." With that, he rushed back into the fray. Letting out a cry of frustration, Tess closed her eyes and focused hard and long. If this was an attack by Khivar, it was a pathetic one. Effective, but pathetic. However, Tess had this feeling that it wasn't coming from Khivar. There was this sense of desperation coming from whoever was trying to reach out to her. "I'll find you and you'd better be ready for me."

&

He ran up the crumbling staircase, praying it would hold. Glancing down, the small device that he had seen tucked away behind what he considered to be an armory of locks and electric and plasma fields had been a task to gain. He had not been told what this small device would in fact do. But it had been a task that had been left to his safekeeping.

It had been the last thing asked of him.

&

_The time has come for this to end_.

Max furrowed his brow as the silent thought entered his mind like a foreign voice prompting him. He rose from his 'slumber' and gazed upon the enemy he had been facing down since he had arrived on his world. "It's finished."

Khivar shook his head in feverish disbelief. "You!" he cried out angrily. "You will not die!" With an emphatic wave of his hands, he released the fury of his powers upon the symbol of the undying prophetic past. The vibrant colors of his deathstrike glowed, filling the skies. He waited for them to envelope his enemy; but as they grew and expanded, the colors that filled his heart with glee began to flicker and then fade. _What is happening_?

"Your powers," Max spoke lowly and softly. "Taken from my people to serve your own ends." It had taken a moment of clarity to understand what Pilan had been and done to his people. Khivar did not just suddenly awaken a deep gift hidden beneath the surface of his initial powers. He had, as he had vaguely alluded to many times, taken what he considered rightfully his. Zander, his innocent son, had been the catalyst to this desecration. And in the end, he paid the price so that Khivar could drink in the powers of hundreds of thousands of people. "It is worse than the death you will endure."

"What have you and yours done?" Khivar watched as the glow of energy began to swirl, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the glow of Pilan rise from the abyss where it should have slept. He tried to draw the energy back as a small vortex appeared from the tip of the looming tower. When he saw that the initial strike was lost, Khivar released a new wave.

There was no expense at the use of these powers. He was a god and there was nothing to stop him. However much to his chagrin, the next blast of energy again, was usurped.

_What is happening_?

Max smiled knowingly. Everything in its time. He turned to the two most recent victims of Khivar's infamy. With his palms skyward, Max motioned them gently towards the palacial balcony. And as if with an invisible push the two silent figures floated towards safety. "You can rest now."

Khivar shook his head. This was not how it was going to end. He glanced up towards Pilan, knowing that behind his own creation was the solution to the sudden shift in power. "You think this is the last of me?" he scoffed, turning towards the tower. "You are sorely mistaken."

Max watched as Khivar took off towards the tower. He did not know what had changed within Khivar's own machination, but Max knew he could not let this opportunity pass. Speeding in a race towards the machine, he pursued Khivar with stalwart determination. It had to end now.

&

When Michael stood on the precipice of the balcony, he saw two figures floating towards him. Frowning, he was unsure as what to do with these strangers. As they drew closer, Michael recognized the familiar face as Andaria. In her arms lay a smaller form, wrapped in loose cloth. They floated down, as if carried by the arm of a gentle wind. He glanced up to where these mysterious forms had hovered only minutes ago. _Max_. The only one missing was Maxwell. In that moment, he caught the last remaining form flying towards the tower after Khivar. He gently lay Andaria's unconscious body upon the ground. _Make him pay Max_.

&

'_Who is this_?'

Tess was lost in the darkness. Khivar's psyche, the last place she had been and attempted to disturb the flow of his thought and consciousness, was pitch black. Where the bright glow had previously remained, it was chaos, thoughts run amok. There was no semblance of unity. It was only discord.

'_Here! In here_!'

The voice was muffled, but she could hear the desperation. Tess could only think of one person, whom it could have been. _Isabel_.

She didn't think anyone would have heard her. Isabel had begun to despair and imagine how she would die a slow agonizing death in this mausoleum of darkness. Khivar could also be cruel in his torture - the possibility of keeping her mind alive trapped in his was also a fear. '_Tess! Get me out of here_!'

Tess fumbled her way towards the voice. She could not focus long enough to pinpoint where Isabel was located. Part of her did not understand how Isabel had gotten herself in this predicament. She had never heard of someone trapping another in the recesses of their mind. Of course, she would not underestimate Khivar and what he could do - not after all of this. '_You have to tell me where you are,_ she called out calmly. '_I can't find you in the chaos of Khivar's thoughts_.

'_I don't know where I am,_' Isabel replied in frustration, her hands feeling all the way around her without avail. '_There's no way out_.'

Tess focused hard, placing her palm out in front of her. With every ounce of strength and control she produced a small sphere of light in the darkness. She had never done this before, but for some unknown reason, it had been a sudden thought placed in her head. And it worked.

As she peered around Khivar's mind, she could see dark frantic thoughts fill Khivar's mind. A deep, dark cloud of fear and anxiety was settling in his mind. Tess did not know where this was coming from, but it gave her hope. Something had changed. It was as Zander had revealed only moments ago. The tide was turning.

Tess was careful where to step, there were sinkholes in a person's mind, where one could get trapped. They were the places where people would tend to dwell. And even as a foreign entity, Tess could very well get sucked into a vortex of fear, panic or despair. She tried her best not to encounter any of Khivar's thoughts, not wanting to awaken him to her very presence. Rescuing Isabel from Khivar's powerful mind was a risk in itself. She, being controlled in her facilities had mental blocks in place, just in case he tried to control or take over. Unfortunately, Isabel did not foresee those types of pitfalls when invading someone else's mind. '_Just keep talking,_' Tess whispered. '_And I'll try to find you_.'

It was dangerous to try to extract someone from another person's mind, especially from someone who didn't want to let them go.

&

Khivar felt his powers hampered somewhat. He was not sure what it was - what the reason - but he knew it was not a good sign. Glancing behind him, he saw someone coming in pursuit. He raged internally, knowing that he waited too long. He should have killed them all in one blow. But things, little things always managed to distract him - he had wanted them to suffer. Now, looking back, he regretted that decision. Nevertheless, he still had the upperhand. The Royal Four were disjointed and scattered. And their leader was alone in his pursuit. He could still finish the hybrid off. He had done it decades ago. He could do it again. All he needed was to tap into his power source one last time.

He needed to trigger it manually, since all of his architects were unconscious from his schemes. Never had he planned to need to use Pilan again so soon. In hindsight, Khivar realized he should have had a contingency plan, but everything had been going according to plan until that _'thing'_ arose from the shadows of the rubble. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Zan closing in on him.

He was not going to lose. Not after all this time.


	82. 82

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, though after working with them so long, I bet they were wishing they were mine!  
**Pairing:** Hah, pairing schmairings.  
**AN:** OMGosh! It's the end. I never thought this day would come. And yet during my insane dance of joy, there is a tinge of sadness. I owe this work to all of you fanfic readers who made me smile with your feedback, reviews and just insane comments. No, I didn't mind the pleas for updates. No I wasn't offended by the desire in some of you to tell me to just end it. I felt the same way. Yet, I could not bring myself to end it quickly. After such a long winding work, to end it quickly and painlessly would have been an injustice to what I tried to put on paper (or computer) after so many years. And it has been years. I know it took me this long to give you these final chapters, but I hope you understand why. I hope you will not be disappointed, though my fear is that many of you will be. I tried my best. That's all I can offer in way of consolation. I just want to tell you how much I love you all for how you've stuck by me. And those of you who have just joined me...welcome, and adieu.  
**Pronunciation Guide:**

Chapter Eighty Two

_  
Now finish the work, so that your eager willingness to do it may be matched by your completion of it, according to your means._

- 2 Cor. 8:11

Barak pressed his hand to his mouth trying to suppress a cough as he squinted through the smoke and dust, rubble and debris scattered across the room. The familiar machine that held his charge still loomed ominously, though it seemed even more haunting as a dry greyish white mist surrounded the machine, with several jagged, threatening beams encroaching around its' perimeter. Carefully he stepped into the room, watchful as to his footing, knowing the stone foundation could crumble at any moment. Large pieces of stone from the once stunning turret ceiling were scattered along his path, making it difficult to reach his destination - the console controlling Khivar's greatest plan and Antar's greatest fear.

He ducked under a large grey beam, his arm curling around it for support as he maneuvered over top of mounds of debris. The console was several feet away, with something like a metal cage made unexpectedly from fallen beams melted by the heated energy blasts that had been produced within these walls, imprisoning it protectively. It was dark in the room even though there was a large opening in the tower's pointed ceiling; the room was shrouded in darkness from the vast network of beams and stonework looming above. Barak fingered the thin fibre-optic disc, protected only by a thin skin-covering, which he had tucked in the folds of his uniform, as he neared the console. '_This task I entrust you with, will be your last. No more masks, my friend; no more watching as those you care about are hurt_.' Those words had haunted him as the matured voice of the child heir described the disc in detail to him, and where to find it. He could not help Zander escape death, but he would help the last remnants of the Kedran descendants escape the same curse.

_'Before the last strike, place the disc within the console and enter the code etched upon the covering. Then you will finally be free of your burden.'_ Barak lifted the disc to eye level and examined the small, yet dense object. _This is supposed to strike at the heart of Khivar's plan_?

Slipping off the cover, Barak carefully searched the console for an opening match the size and width of the disc. Everything was in shambles, he would have been surprised if anything on this console worked at all. But who was he to question the instructions he had received? However in that moment something brilliant caught his eye in the midst of the dark, a shard of metal glinted in the sunlight for just a moment, causing him to inspect it further; his fingers ran over the console, the pads of the tips rising as the smooth buttons intervened along its' journey. At the end of the console, after lifting up the metallic sheet that rested upon the corner, he brushed off the dust that had collected during this long night. Suddenly during a sweep upwards, Barak felt a sliver of an opening underneath his fingertips jarring the smooth hand gesture.

Excitedly Barak quickly brushed more decisively in that one area, seeing the narrow sliver of an opening that matched the size and width of the disc in his possession. He slid the covering off of the disc, and after admiring one last time, Barak slowly began to place the disc inside the slot.

"No!" a small hoarse voice cried.

Barak jumped as he felt something grapple his ankle, causing his hand to falter and the disc to slip out of his hand. He fumbled nervously, holding his breath as he focused upon the swirling disc flip-flopping under his clumsy grasp. When Barak had the disc firmly in his grasp again, he glanced down to ascertain who was trying to hinder the last task he had been given. "By Celestia!" he breathed aloud, his heart racing after being startled in such a manner. "Who is there?"

"Do not use that forbidden tool!" the voice rasped again.

The voice came from below. Frowning Barak looked down at his feet and lying there was the upper portion of a pale, half-robed figure. His face was covered in grey soot, a contrast to his piercing green eyes which gazed up at him in fear. "Why do you say this?" Barak asked gravely. "What do you know about this item, a secret which has been so well kept? Tell me!"

"Architect Benshu. I was one of His Majesty's servants. You do know he will have your head for stealing away such thing," he warned, unable to hide the fear in his voice. "It was never to be seen, let alone used by anyone. How is it you came by it?" His tone was demanding.

"Do you know who I am?" A dawn of recognition fell upon the man's face. "I will ask the questions!" Barak barked, using a tone that was second nature to him - part of his facade. "If it not to be used, then why was it conceived?" Barak was growing more curious. He knew he should not tarry in completing his task, but he wanted to know more about it - what its' power was over Khivar. "What power does this insignificant disc yield?"

"Commander, you...more than anyone should understand the pains Khivar has taken to ensure the birth of a new nation - a new world - for faithful servants such as we," he croaked. "Do not do such a foolish thing. I do not know where you found the Alpha disc, but destroy it."

"I am not foolish," Barak said, kneeling at the architect's head. He bent down further until his eyes met the dying Iturian's imploring gaze. "Khivar, would be impressed at your faithfulness, even upon your deathbed." The dry, chapped lips managed a satisfied smile. "I do, however, feel it necessary to inform you, Architect Benshu, that you are very much misled." The Iturian frowned, unable to muster enough strength to form the words that would draw the answers he desired. "No, do not try to speak." Barak patted his hand comfortingly. "I only offer you these words of wisdom that Khivar failed to heed..."

"What...?" The architect's voice was ravaged by breathing in the dust that had settled upon him. Though words left him, the expression of confusion spoke volumes. Barak knew his behavior was puzzling to the architect who had obviously heard of the 'small victories' which Barak had provided Khivar which had led to Khivar's army gaining the upper hand on the Royal Four.

"Keep your _matwua_ close." The architect looked confused. "Would it surprise you, my friend, that I am disgusted by our fair leader and king?" he asked, a trace of bitterness laced his words. "That every moment I spent with Khivar, knowing that my every effort led him closer to victory and the death of hundreds if not thousands of my people, made my skin crawl?" He bent down further, his lips almost touching Benshu's ear. "I _loathe_ the Monster whom I have served."

Benshu's bright eyes widened in abject horror of this revelation.

"Yes," Barak said, sitting on his laurels. "I played my role convincingly, do you not agree?" He saw the gears grinding in the old man's head. The architect was taking his time putting together the pieces of what he was saying. "My blood is Kedran, pure as the moon's rays."

"Y-Y-You..." The dying man's body started to heave and then convulse.

"Yes," Barak smiled, meeting his enemy's raging gaze. "I am in his true Majesty's army! I am Kedran through and through."

"N-No!" Benshu cried, though the word seemed more like a sound born from the bowels of Volos.

"I suffered much as I watched my kinsmen tortured at the hands of Khivar's men," he whispered, rising to his feet, though lost more in his own thoughts now. The first time he watched someone he had known as a child tortured until his death had scarred him for life. Yet there was no time for remorse, grieving or mourning. He had a mission. "There are things you cannot even quite comprehend until you have seen them with your own very eyes. How could someone who is not part of your flesh, cause such physical pain?" He spun around and looked up at the Iturian, who seemed to be seething with hatred and resentment towards him and his thoughts. "You and your kind, under Khivar's commands have wrought more pain and death than is right and just." The man turned away from Barak, refusing to participate in his attempt to open the architects eyes to his place in their worlds chaos. Barak fell to his knees and forced Benshu to look at him.

"You do not get to look away, _faithful servant to Khivar_," he said through gritted teeth. "You look into me and see the horror I see. You have only one chance to show remorse, Architect Benshu." There was silence and a devoid expression in the man's face. He did not show empathy nor did he seem to understand regret. Releasing his face, Barak wiped the hand that held his face upon his pants, as if signifying to his enemy he had enough.

"T-The s-son of a gaar-rish," he coughed. "Always a son of a gaarish."

"You think you have the last word, my friend?" Barak bellowed, spinning around to face his captive audience. In his hand he fingered the disc in front of him for Benshu to see. "Oh, how wrong you are." Without another word, he slipped the disc into the waiting slot and held his breath for what was to come.

"What are you doing here?" Khivar demanded, landing atop of Pilan's pinnacle. He did not expect to see Barak within the chamber walls of his creation. And for a moment he thought he saw something flicker brightly upon the console before turning his attentions to one of his remaining commanders.

"It doesn't matter," Max declared gravely, quickly slipping into the tower chamber after Khivar. "Your time has come Khivar. Your power is weakening and there is nowhere left for you to run away to."

"I was not running away from you, you misguided fool!" Khivar glowered, looking down upon his soon-to-be prey. "I came here to end this, once and for all." Within a blink of an eye, he hopped down from Pilan and flew towards the console.

"Not without a fight." Max released a blast of energy towards Khivar, who ducked just in time; however it caused him to veer from his flightpath. With a quick adjustment, he let go of another blast, this time knicking Khivar in the leg. "This time it's going to be different."

Barak glanced at the thin line upon the console that had enveloped the disc; there was much commotion in the already crumbling tower and the energy blasts flew without hesitation. He tried to avoid the wreckage that was falling in around him. In his hand was the protective covering that held the Alpha disc as Benshu had referred to it. Glancing over his shoulder, Barak saw Khivar hedging his way over to the console inch by inch. He didn't have much time. Searching the almost translucent covering for the entry code to activate whatever program was inlaid upon this disc. It was difficult to see under this lighting and the dust particles floating around in the atmosphere. The covering held nothing. He could see no code to enter. _What am I going to do_? He looked at the fight between Zan and Khivar, how it was growing more desperate and frantic with each passing parsec. This was a task he could not fail.

It had been a while since Khivar had been injured; and the trickle of blood that was seeping through the hem of his uniform made him mortally aware of just how vulnerable he was now. Even as he fought Zan, his eye was always upon the console. It was his hope of regaining the power he had only minutes previously. "Barak, start the console," he barked his orders, while trying to evade Zan's attacks. "And enter the code I dictate."

Barak searched frantically across the board, trying to find the power switch. He was not about to enter the code Khivar gave him, but at least it gave him an excuse to be using the console at all. "A light, I need a light," he exclaimed, as the brilliant thought came to mind. "I cannot see a thing."

Max glanced over at Barak, the man who had claimed to be a Loyalist; and was there when his child died. A fury swelled up inside him. _I should have never trusted him_. Without another thought he released a bolt of energy at the tall traitor. However his aim was off and the Antarian managed to duck, leaving a scalding glowing ball of energy pulsing within the stone wall behind him. "Damn it!" he cried, turning around and refocusing his energy on Khivar. Now was not the time to lose Khivar, not when he was on the run. Without another thought he released another energy blast at Khivar, who managed to muster enough energy to throw a few blasts of his own.

Barak's heart was racing as Zan had barely missed his head, not without a lack of trying. Nevertheless he could not reveal to Zan that he was indeed on his side, that this was just a ruse to keep Khivar from turning his attentions to him and the task he had been entrusted with, even if that meant taking risks and dodging infrequent attacks from his king. He was, however, grateful for the energy blast that was glowing above him, which allowed him to search even more carefully through the folds of the covering for the entry code.

"Entry code, 2-3-7-5-Alpha-Brego," Khivar yelled, dancing away from the heavy blasts coming his way. How things had managed to change within minutes...

Turning the covering inside out, in the dimness of the fading energy blast sinking into darkness, Barak found the code delicately etched on the raised edge. _1-2-4-7-Alpha-Omega_.

"Enter it!" Khivar raged as he flew above one of Zan's closest blasts yet, singeing the cuff of his sleeve. "Now, _amadan_!"

Max landed upon the ground unable to remain in the air because of the falling debris caused by his attacks. This was fine because Khivar apparently couldn't sustain the higher ground as well. Running towards his enemy he launched himself upon him, wanting so much to physically feel flesh on flesh - the pleasure of repaying a little of the pain that this madman had inflicted upon him and his friends and family. "You will pay for all of this," he cried out in anger, yet he felt hot tears running down his cheeks.

Khivar felt the full weight of the human body flying at him. Momentarily he found his guard down, not expecting this kind of animalistic attack. He felt the hard crunch of Zan's fist making contact against his face. It was disgusting; and for this reason alone, Khivar knew why he had been given the charge of overruling the old system guard. Grappling with Zan and his angry fists, Khivar twisted to his left and then used that sudden shift of momentum to throw the lunatic off of him. He watched as Zan's body landed heavily upon the jagged rock and stones. _Good_. He was stunned; and in that moment, Khivar raced to the console. "Is it ready?" he asked demandingly.

Barak spun around quickly to see Khivar at his side, his glazed eyes frantic and eager. He had managed to enter the code that he had found upon the protective covering; all he had to do was inject the power supply into the console. "Khivar!"

"Is it ready?"

Barak glanced over Khivar's shoulder to see Zan's shadowy outline lying upon the rubble. He was, for the moment, unable to continue the fight. Suddenly Barak found himself standing upon the precipice of all his training, and the fulfillment of his mission. Since the day he approached the Age of Volition, he knew that the General and Queen Mother Fadilia had been planning something for him. It had been an honor to be entrusted with this task, since his lineage had been less than honorable. However, never in his darkest imaginings would he have believed the things he had been forced to witness and even participate in. "Yes, M'Lord," he breathed, the words coming out almost effortlessly.

"Good," Khivar growled gleefully. He turned and faced the soldier whom he had taken in, molded, and mentored longer than he could almost count on two hands. Though he trusted no one, Khivar felt Barak was more a kindred spirit than even his subservient Nicholas, who did everything at his beck and call. "You, have proved worthy of my notice, Barak. I will remember you." His fingers rested upon the console's power injectors, the bright green light pulsing underneath the glass platelet.

Barak smiled politely, as if he held high honor the compliment that the dictator had just paid him, and held his breath waiting for what had been promised - an end to the war. "Thank you, M'Lord."

Khivar pressed his fingertips into the touch-sensitive console. Sliding his fingertips, he could hear the whirring of the generators and slow release of the power supply slowly seeping into the dark black monster that loomed over them all. His heart raced, excited at the sight of his brainchild breathing life again. _Just once more. That is all I need_.

"Your Majesty!" a ragged muffled voice cried out. "Stop! You must stop!"

Khivar frowned, his eyes darting around the room trying to locate the source of the command. "Who dares speaks to me this way?" he raged.

"Your Majesty, you are betrayed. You..." he coughed, "you are betrayed to the Alpha unit."

Khivar followed the voice to the pile of rubble a few feet from the console. With a wave of his hand several rocks flew to the opposite side of the room. "Who are you?" he questioned suspiciously. "Speak your name."

"Architect Benshu," he whispered.

Ba-rak's eyes widened. The old man lived. He felt his heart pounding against his chest. He glanced over to the site of where Zan's body still lay. He could not tell if he was conscious or not. _Get up. Get up now_! He turned and saw Khivar leaning over the old man's body, his ear to the man's moving lips. There was no time. Placing his fingers upon the console, he accelerated the rate of injection. The generators roared to life and the flush of energy rumbled through the thick cables that breathed life into the large hand of death.

"What are you doing?" Khivar demanded, spinning around to see his servant hovering over the console. "Who gave you the order to engage the power injectors?"

"Your Majesty," Barak swallowed hard, trying to keep a level head while answering his Commander. He knew if Khivar smelled fear, it would be the end of him. "I had to act fast." He glanced down at Benshu, whose head lay resting in Khivar's hands. "I believe Zan is awakening."

Khivar glanced over in the general area, where he had left Zan's unconscious body. There was no movement that he could see. He glanced down at Architect Benshu, who had tried to warn him against something, but he could not make out the words before the roar of the generators filled the room. "I see nothing."

"My apologies, M'King." Suddenly a loud gasping came from Benshu and the old man began to convulse. He felt a wave of excitement. The old man may not have the time to reveal his secret. Barak stepped forward, pasting a look of concern upon his face, "Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you have the ability to heal, no," Khivar said stiffly. Moments ago, he had felt confident and at rest in Barak's presence; but now he only felt unease. His gaze trailed to the console and then to Barak. "You entered the code I dictated, did you not?"

"Yes, my King," Barak said, feigning shock and confusion. "I did exactly as you ordered."

Khivar glanced down at the old man who lay in his arms. The man could have been a raving lunatic for all he knew. Years of trusted service and fealty had brought Barak into his inner circle, of which there were few. Was he supposed to throw that away at the raving accusation of this architect?

"Pilan is almost ready," Barak gestured to the bright red eyelets opening in the darkness, as if awaking from a deep slumber. "Then what should have been decades ago, shall come to pass."

"What?" Khivar asked distractedly, rising to his feet, staring at the beauty of his machination. Barak placed his fingers upon the weak pulse of the dying architect. He would not have time to reveal his betrayal. This was destiny. It had been planned since the last days of the Golden Ages.

"BE-TRAYER!" Benshu bellowed alarmingly,is piercing green eyes bulging wide as his cry filled the tower chamber. Then taking one last gasp he fell silent - death taking him.

Khivar spun around in time to see Benshu's feeble finger pointing at Barak, whose usually solemn expression was grave. The commander who had risen the ranks at an impressive rate met his gaze; where Khivar had expected pride and the same coldness he had come to expected from one of his commanders, he saw something else. It was a moment's flicker, but it was there. _Fear_.

"You?" Khivar said in disbelief and shock as he watched the soldier rise to his feet. "_You_ have betrayed me? Why?" The shock was wearing off and a new emotion bubbled to the surface. Rage.

"Why?" Barak rose slowly to his feet and stared at the man who had been the reason for all of the horrible things he had done. For the first time he was able to honestly look Khivar in the face and not pretend that he worshipped the ground he walked on. "Because orders are orders," he said dryly, his gaze level with the madman who had proclaimed himself 'God'. "And I always follow orders."

This infuriated Khivar and though he had hardly any reserve left, he had to teach this traitor - spy - a lesson. With a swift wave of his hand, Barak flew into the air and crashed up against a large metal beam. He felt the core of his vertabrae crack as his body fell splayed across the floor. He groaned and found himself unable to move.

"You truly prove the adage, 'Once Kedran swine, always Kedran swine'." Khivar bent down, balancing upon the balls of his feet and hovered over the half-conscious excrement that lay before him. "For one parsec I thought perhaps one could reform a Kedran, but you have changed my mind. I see your kind is useful for nothing than mindless labor," he chuckled, shaking his head. "Which I will gladly do in your memorial, Barak. All will know the cruel hand that chokes the life out of their bodies belongs truly to you."

"It is not in the Plan," Barak gasped, coughing and spitting out blood. "I have seen..." He was holding out hope that he could stall Khivar long enough - before he realized he had interfered with Pilan's programming.

"Have seen what?" Khivar scoffed, glancing around the room. He gestured to the broken figure laying in the rumble to the east of him. "Once Pilan has finished its' designed deed, I will once again thrive. I will finally put an end to all of this doubting, especially the rumors that were bred from your _kind_." He spat the last word with vehemence.

Staring into Khivar's vengeful eyes, he knew he did not have to worry about his former 'Master' discovering the Alpha disc in time.

Suddenly the tower filled with an intense red light, sitting in the crux of the oversized black hand hanging over them. The red eyelets began to pulse, in a sequential pattern. As the loud hum of the generators filled each of their ears, the pulse of the flashing red lights became more rapid and intense. Khivar felt the energy surge, as if one with the heart of his brainchild, and cried out in exhilaration.

Barak felt his own body begin to have its' own physical reaction. Though the machine had not reached its' peak and released whatever havoc that had been planned, he felt this connection with it as well. Part of him feared it. Previously, Pilan had emitted an intense blast that seeped into his body, rendering him almost paralyzed. Barak had thought he would perish. What it brought the second time around, even with the Alpha disc and its' unknown programming, was still shrouded in mystery. _Will I live to see the new day_?

"Unfortunately," Khivar laughed excitedly, spinning around to face the enemy within his ranks. "You will not be here to witness it." He stretched out the palm of his hand and focused upon it with a strange intensity. A sudden red blaze ignited in his palm, slowly but steadily expanding until it enveloped his hand entirely. "Good-bye, Barak."

Barak closed his eyes, not wanting the look of satisfaction on Khivar's face to be his last memory, waiting for the deathstrike.

However it would never come.

Max lunged at Khivar, throwing his arms around his enemy and throwing him to the floor. They rolled around; Max grappled with the hand that held the energy blast, trying to keep it far from him. "You forgot about me," he growled at Khivar, as they struggled with each other. "And I thought I was special." Without another word, Max, who managed to weasel his knee in between their bodies, flung him over top of him before spinning on his back and recentering himself for attack.

"It does not matter," Khivar sneered giddily. "This will soon be over. Pilan will swallow you and the remaining Hybrid Four whole."

Max glanced up at the black claw looming over them as if ready to strike. Inside its' clutches was an ever mounting energy blast of greater proportion than he had ever seen. However, the once crimson and white ball began to shift and to change. It seemed to waver, as if struggling within itself to remain stable within the energy core. "You may want to change that opinion."

Khivar spun around to see his brilliant thriving brainchild vacillate.

"Life is unpredictable isn't it?" taunted Max, with a smirk on his lips.

Before Khivar had time to turn and respond the power of the glowing energy ball surged and he felt himself knocked back. Normally the blast would not have effected inanimate objects, as the core purpose of it was to usurp energy rather than expend it; however, something had gone terribly amok. Whatever Barak had done brought a backlash of energy, as if releasing it rather than gathering it. As he struggled to remain conscious he waited, expecting to feel the bluntness of the stone walls except they were not there, as it had been blown apart by the strength of the blast; and he found himself falling amidst the rubble and dust from the old tower.

_Betrayal has a bitter taste_.

&

A bright red mushroom-like energy cloud poured forth from the tower expanding up and outward. All Michael could do was watch as the once crimson blast surged towards him and the girls in a pinkish wave. He braced himself as it hit; the massive energy tidal wave caused the balcony to buckle underneath. Michael felt his stomach flip and then the sensation of falling.

After that he remembered nothing else.

&

Fadilia had scarcely heard the previous blast before stopping to rest a moment. Yasu, Essmond, and Siothran did their best to follow orders, which were to take her to southern wing of the castle, where there was quick access to an exit. However, with some soft maneuvering, she managed to convince them that she knew of a quicker way. By the time Yasu and Siothran realized she had lied and led them towards the main gate it was too late.

"His Highness is going to have our hide," Essmond railed, shaking his head worriedly.

"Who cares about His Highness!" Siothran bellowed. "Think of what the Commander will do!" He paused a moment, realizing whose company he held and smiled sheepishly. "Beg your pardon, Queen Mother."

Fadilia stopped mid-stride and looked at these three soldiers who had been through more than their share of evil during this war and she could not help but burst out laughing at their conversation. "No apologies necessary," she chuckled, wiping the tears from her dusty face. "If Michael has retained any of his former _charm_ there is definite need to worry on your part. However, I am certain that I will be able to soften any harsh words he may have for you."

"It's not his _words_ I shall worry about," Siothran grimly moaned.

"Why have you brought us here?" Yasu questioned thoughtfully. "This is not safe at all, Your Highness. And after that last blast, I do not believe it will be long before we know who has gotten the upperhand in this battle."

"This is precisely the point," Fadilia stated firmly. "We need to remain near, in case, my son and daughter need our help."

"But what can we do?" Essmond asked wearily. He looked down at his bloodied uniform. "We are hardly equipped to help, even with the healing."

"That may not be where our purpose lies," Fadilia said knowingly.

It was only moments when the four felt the powerful blast that shook the walls of the castle. Fadilia felt arms encase her as she was pulled down without a moment's notice. Darkness surrounded her and she felt entombed. Her breath caught in her throat as she could not help but think of what was happening to her children out there without any shelter or port in the storm.

_Great Unseen, send your harbingers of protection_.

&

It was dark and hazy where he was. Michael felt broken and bruised, much like how one of the opposing teams to Roswell's football squad must have felt under one of their dogpiles except this time instead of people it was stone and marble.

"Michael?"

The voice sounded familiar, muffled but familiar. "Maxwell?" he bellowed, before choking on the dust and dirt in his unexpected prison.

"Michael, where are you?" The voice was getting closer.

"In here!" He tried to lift his arms, shift his position to possibly maneuver some of the heavy debris off of his upper body. He could not position his hands in the right position to blast some of the rock off of himself, instead he would have been putting holes in himself.

He heard crunching and scraping of rock against rock. Suddenly Michael realized the noise was happening right above him. "Max!" he cried out excitedly.

"I've got you Michael," Max shouted excitedly.

Suddenly Michael's thoughts turned elsewhere. "Where are the girls?"

There was an unexpected silence. Max had stopped unpiling the rocks. "I haven't found them yet."

"What about Khivar?" He really felt bad for asking these hard questions. He knew he should wait until he was 'un-buried alive'.

"Don't worry about it now," Max said irritably. "Just let me get you out of here alive first."

When the last rock had been moved and Michael managed to slide himself out of the hole the blast fallout had made, he surveyed the surroundings. Part of the castle remained standing, but a quarter section of it had been completely destroyed. You could quite easily see into the throne room, or what was left of it. Rubble and debris was scattered in a broad circumference of destruction. "What did you do up there?" He stood up to survey the damage. There was no human life that he could see. His heart sunk as he knew underneath much of this rubble were the not-so-lucky souls who had been unconscious near the courtyard during this whole battle and now were the casualties of it.

"Pilan happened," Max coughed, pointing up to the once looming arm, which was now a melted black blob. "Or Barak's version of it."

"Barak?"

"I'll explain later," he wheezed, having trouble from all of the smoke and dust. "First we have to locate Isabel and Tess. What happened to them?"

"They should be near here," Michael groaned. His chest felt like it was going to cave in on him. "I was right beside them."

"We don't have a lot of time."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't located Khivar's body yet," Max frowned, his eyes darting furtively at the surrounding veiled landscape. "I don't know if he's survived the blast."

"You what?" Michael could not believe Max did not make sure the bastard was dead first.

"He was weak when the blast happened, but in all the confusion I couldn't keep him in my line of sight - what with the explosion and all. And haven't seen him since," Max admitted. "I've been searching for survivors for a few minutes now. You're the first. Most of the rest have been..." He closed his eyes, wiping his eyes of dust and soot with the back of his hand.

"Dead?" Michael steeled himself at the thought of either Isabel or Tess being the next.

"C'mon, we don't have time to waste."

Max felt a moment of relief when he found Michael alive and breathing. As he sifted through the rubble, he has found what could only be called...pieces of his people, and some that weren't. Those who had fallen into line with Khivar were not spared the sting of death. Now Khivar had not planned that large explosion that came from the destruction of Pilan, but nonetheless he had rendered even his own army unconscious so that he could suck the gifts they had been given at birth for himself. Max felt a wave of nausea roll over him. He wasn't sure if it was from the explosion or a response to the bodies he had drifted by in his search for Isabel, Michael and Tess, or a mixture of both. If the bodies hadn't been decapitated in one way or another, the Antarians he found, Kedran and Iturian alike had been either crushed under flying debris or suffocated to death.

Scouring with what seemed like little hope, Max bent down to move a large piece of debris lying in front of him. Underneath he saw the pale face of a young girl. The simple plain dress she wore announced her station as a servant, which was now marred with a fine grey powder with splashes of red decorating it as if a painter had haphazardly splashed paint upon her unmoving body. His heart stopped; and unfortunately, continued beating. He had never felt more helpless than at that moment. Bowing his head, Max let out a wretched cry. He did not know this child, but how many more of these innocents had known this fate? He fell back on his heels, his weight off-centre, causing him to fall onto the ground. Suddenly the magnitude of the destruction Khivar had reaped stared back at him. As he surveyed the area around him, all he saw was smoke, rubble and debris.

_How could one man have this vision for his people_?

&

The gates of the entrance room sprang open, startling the group of rebels and the Queen Mother. The three officers surrounded the older woman, prepared for battle. In the shadows of the entranceway, two, then five and suddenly the entranceway and its' hallway was blocked off.

"Friend or enemy?" Yasu shouted menacingly.

"We ask the same?" a low growl replied, as a lone figure left his small army and emerged from the shadows. Fadilia felt her heart skip a beat as the familiar face was revealed. She was overjoyed to see the General as he marched in with his throng. They were not many, as it seemed Pilan had managed to leave few untouched. "General Steren!" she beamed, welcoming him with open arms. He seemed to stiffen at the gesture, while she embraced him whole-heartedly. Fadilia could see the small group of rebels who had managed to survive, peek up briefly to stunned silence as they witnessed the embrace that held a even . "You have no idea how happy I am to see you alive and well."

"My squadrant managed to avoid the blast," he nodded, stepping back and bowing as regulation demanded. "We were too far out from the perimeter." Fadilia noticed General Steren glanced back sombrely at the open gate. She shuddered at what lay out there. Her mind pictured lifeless bodies strewn across the grounds. "Too bad I can't say that for the rest of our troops."

"We must mount an attack," Fadilia said hurriedly. "Za-Maxwell and the other three are in dire need of help."

"What is the situation?"

"Whatever Project Pilan was designed for, it seemed to do its' purpose, as you saw with the rest of our Kedran brethern," she explained quickly, as they headed back towards the fight. "However, what the Unseen has foreseen to prevent is any effect upon the Royal Four."

"Their powers are unaffected?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. The great Unseen had a plan, she just knew it. Fadilia had never been more certain of it. "Khivar will not succeed the throne with the crown."

Without another word spoken, the air erupted with a roar that filled the palace and caused its' very foundation to shake. Fadilia felt the General's strong arms sweep over her without hesitation, and she felt herself falling to the ground. There were several shouts and muffled words spoken, but all was enveloped by the loud roar.

&

Max continued to wander through the rubble. He began heading west towards the area that had once been shadowed by the towering parapit, which now barely clung to its' former stature. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he noticed a slight flash of crimson light.

"I found someone!" Michael exclaimed excitedly, raising his left hand as his right held the limp but recognizable hand that belonged to Tess. As he used his powers to carefully and strategically blast his way through the large broken piece of marble to the body that belonged to the pale appendage, Michael prayed silently that he was not too late. He prayed that they were both still alive.

Max glanced over his shoulder briefly to where the faint glimmer had emanate dfrom before turning to the joyful sight of Michael shouting excitedly. Rushing, climbing over top unnatural boulders and crags created from the destructive blast, he jointed Michael, who was now bent over the large mound of debris in front of them. His heart pounded at the thought that either could have been severally harmed. But he held out hope that if he and Michael had managed to make it, couldn't they?

Once Michael had managed to dig out the top half of Tess's body, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled as hard as he could. After a couple of attempts, her unconscious body slipped from under the rubble, only to reveal another lonely limb draped across the grey rubble. "Take her Max," he commanded, handing Tess off to Max who was hovering behind him. "Izzy has got to be close by!"

Max knelt on one knee as he let Michael drape Tess's unconscious body across his arms. Her face was bruised and scratched with kisses of blood scattered across her face. She looked so pale. "Tess," he called to her, setting her down in a small clearing. "C'mon Tess, wake up!"

"Izzy! Are you here?" Michael frantically blasted his way through the debris that was piled in front of him. He noticed a small crevice underneath the rubble he had found Tess pinned under. Staring at the large structure made up of large and small pieces of marble, concrete-like material, Michael racked his brain for a way to take it down piece by piece without possibly causing a cave in and jeopardizing Izzy, if she was even under there. "Izzy speak to me!" He began pushing debris away and digging for a better position that would allow him to discern whether he needed to pull her body from the unwanted grave. "Speak to me. C'mon, don't you die on me. Tell me where you are!"

"Tess," Max whispered, holding her close.

"Mmmhm," a raspy groan breathed past Tess's pale lips.

"Tess!" Max exclaimed happily. "C'mon, wake up." He glanced over at the little trench Michael had dug out while trying to reach his sister. She was going to live to...She was alive, just like Tess was.

"M-Max?" she breathed again.

"Tess, it's me."

"Where is everyone? What happened?" Tess felt like someone was pounding on her head with a jackhammer. The last thing she remembered was trying to rescue Isabel. _Isabel..._

"Was Isabel with you?" Michael barked over his shoulder, digging around the chaotic structure of white, grey and black. "Tess, was Isabel with you during the blast?"

"Stop it Michael," Max said protectively, his body cradling hers. "How the hell is she supposed to know? Wasn't she unconscious the whole time? Isn't that what you said?"

Michael did not reply. He kept on digging, looking for any sign of her.

"You'll find her," Max said confidently, though he wasn't sure who those words were for.

As he dug, Michael felt his fingertips brush up against something that was not dirt or rock. Brushing frantically, he found a fabric covered leg. His heart skipped a beat. It had to be her.

"Did you find something?" Max noticed Michael's demeanor had changed slightly, from confusion to frantic.

"I'm coming," Michael said, as he analyzed the dire situation. The way the debris had collapsed on Isabel was way more complicated than simply digging an airpocket, loosening her positioning and pulling her free. Isabel's body was caught literally between a rock and a hard place. Her head was positioned just so, that one wrong move and the debris would collapse on her; whereas her body was deeply entrenched in an almost literal 'tomb' of marble and dirt. He kept circling the mound, trying to see large puzzle in its entirety and and its' interlinking pieces. "I'm here. Don't worry, Isabel, I've got you."

"Isabel," Tess coughed, struggling to sit up. "Where is she?"

"Michael's got her," Max said reassuringly, glancing over at the dirty blonde commander immersed in this one important mission. "Are you okay?" He looked her over, noticing each cut and scrape, wondering if there could be possible internal injuries. "Don't try to move too fast."

"No," she said urgently, waving off Max's concern. "Isabel, is she awake?"

"I don't know."

"Get me over there," Tess commanded, slipping her arm around Max's neck. "I need to see if she's okay."

"You shouldn't get up so fast," Max hesitated, noticing a huge gash in her side. "Let me heal you first."

"There's no time," she said dismissively. "Isabel could still be in danger."

"What are you talking about?" Max frowned. He didn't understand what she was going on about, but she seemed bound and determined to walk over to where Michael and Isabel were. So he carefully helped her to her feet and tried to take on most of the weight onto himself.

"While you were busy trying to stop Khivar, I was trying to find Isabel."

"What do you mean?" As far as Max knew, Isabel was 'with' Tess the entire time. At least this was the way Michael had described it when he filled Max in on the battle on their end.

"Isabel tried to help me by distracting Khivar."

"How?" Max frowned again. He was in pursuit of Khivar the entire time.

"I went in for a mental attack; and apparently Isabel went in after me." The thought of Isabel going in to distract Khivar while she tried to sneak in the back door still angered Tess. The woman was never particularly sure of the depth of her powers in the psychic world and for Isabel to go in the way she did...Tess let out a frustrated sigh. Now she was heavily imprisoned within the confines of the mind of a devil.

"You met with her in there?" They hobbled over to the rocky trench to see Michael still calling reassuring words to a probably unconscious Isabel.

"I didn't know she was there until she contacted me." She paused and slowly bent down until she was sitting on the edge of the pit. "Michael, have we figured out a plan to get her out of there?" Tess asked worriedly. "Have you seen any movement?"

"Nothing," he replied, unable to take her eyes off of her. "I would think she was dead except I can feel a pulse."

"She's still there," Tess said, her voice trailing.

"She's still where?" Michael's head jerked up to look at her as his gaze demanded an answer to what was ailing the woman he loved.

"Khivar," she said weakly. Her gaze darted between Max and Michael. "Khivar has her imprisoned in his mind."

&

Words failed him. There was so many feelings that flooded over him: rage, the desire for revenge, and fear.

"Don't worry about that now," Max said, climbing down into the shallow trench the pile of rubble sat upon. He knew if he thought about it at any length he would go insane with worry. "We have to figure out a way to get this debris off of her."

Slowly both of them began digging into the rubble and debris. They had managed to dig out most of her body, freeing her for the most part. The most dangerous portion of this extraction was the length between her shoulders and the crown of her head. As they had managed to clear a slight pathway for one person to examine just how intricate the layering of the rocks were. Thankfully the various sizes of rock had managed to create a small air pocket for Isabel to breathe; unfortunately, there was a large sharp jagged piece of marble pressed against the length of her neck, close to her jugular. Michael could not blast even a piece of the rock, for fear of nicking Isabel. It was too much of a risk. "It's an almost impossible extraction," he breathed in quiet despair.

"Not if we work together," Max replied coming up behind him and putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Michael turned and looked at the leader of this ragtag bunch of rebels. His face was calm and determined. It was a characteristic Michael both admired and hated sometimes; but at this moment, he was never more thankful. "You're right."

"I can probably sustain most of the debris for a few minutes, but you'll need to work fast. If you can take care of the rocks on top of her, I can handle most of the rest of the debris." Max surveyed the mass of broken marble and stone, which was larger close up than he realized. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Michael focused his energy, realizing there was only one shot at this. He had to get in quickly and neutralize the jagged rock pressed against Isabel's neck. Then he could pull her out.

Max held his hands out enveloping most of the rock and debris he could see and lifting it a few feet in the air. It took all of his concentration to keep the debris from buckling from within; the whole mass would have to be supported by the energy field.

Michael slipped into the rubble, making a pathway to Isabel. With several short blasts, he managed to relieve the pressure resting against the jagged piece of rock causing it to press against Isabel's neck. In haste, Michael began digging the rest of her upper body out from under the remaining rock. Slipping his arms underneath her limp form, he rushed from underneath the hovering rock mass above him and gently laid her on the ground several feet away from the site.

Max watched as Michael ran Isabel to safety; he felt a way of relief flow over him. Just as he was about to release the debris, Max heard Tess yell at him.

"Wait! There's someone else in there."

"Are you sure?" A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. He could not hold this much longer. "Michael, did you see anyone else in there?"

Michael joined the others as he heard some shouting. "What did you say?"

"Michael, someone reached out to me. There is someone else in there." Tess pointed to an area further back from where Isabel was found. "I heard their voice as clear as day."

Michael quickly climbed over the rocks and dirt mounds and located the spot to where Tess had indicated. He began digging frantically. If they could even save one of the bystanders, it was worth the risk. "Max, just keep holding on."

"I'm trying," he said through gritted teeth.

With quick and precise blasts, Michael found an arm hidden beneath the rubble. It was a man's arm. He dug even faster, further up from the arm he had found, knowing the man had been without oxygen for several minutes. He had not been as fortunate as Isabel who had a little bit of leeway because of the air pocket. His hands brushed the dirt that covered the stranger's face. It was battered and bruised, covered in blood. Michael pressed his two fingers against his neck and felt a pulse. He was still alive. As he continued to brush the dirt off of his face, Michael began to see a familiar bone structure and face appear. His body froze.

"Michael, hurry. I can't hold it any longer."

Michael stood up and stared at Max, who was red in the face from the strain.

"What are you doing?" Tess frowned, unsure as to why Michael had stopped. "Did you find them? Can you get them out?"

"I don't know if I want to."

Those words brought silence amidst the three.

"What do you mean..." Before Max could finish his sentence Michael interrupted.

"It's Nicholas."

Max peered over his shoulder at Tess, who seemed to tense at the mention of his name. They both understood what had halted the frantic rescue.

"Get him out." There was no hesitation in her words. Tess stood up slowly, her hand pressed against her ribcage, nursing her injuries. She came alongside Max and brushed up against him, who looked at her curiously.

"Are you sure?" Michael asked gravely. If they just left him, let the rock mass that Max was sustaining above them pummel his already broken body, it would be one less worry - one less inconvenience.

"Do it."

Michael yanked Nicholas' unconscious form onto its' feet and wrapping Nicholas' arm around his neck, dragged him to the ground in front of Tess and Max. Dropping their enemy on the ground without aforethought, Michael frowned at Tess. He did not understand why she would want to save the sorry lackey that had been part of the attack against them.

Tess rested her hand on Max's shoulder, who then let the rock mass drop on the ground with a loud crash, the ground trembling underneath their feet.

&

As his eyes opened, darkness and blurred rays of light filtered into the recesses of his mind. There was this unfamiliar aching sensation that branched through every muscle and limb of his upper body. He tried to move but there were heavy objects above him. He was trapped.

_What happened? What had happened during his well-thought out plan_?

Khivar growled and gritted his teeth at the questions that filled his head. He had no time to wallow in misery. While he still had breath, victory could still be wrestled from his opponent's grip. Though his body ached, Khivar focused his mind on his one sole purpose - kill the Royal Four.

&

"We need to find Khivar," Michael declared, glancing over at Isabel. She was still breathing, but he wasn't sure whether that was a good sign or not. The biggest question was whether Khivar was alive. If he wasn't, there was no chance for Isabel, no matter how much he begged her to come back to him. "Now."

"Michael," Tess breathed, feeling her side beginning to burn. "It's going to be all right."

He stared at her silently for a moment before walking over to Isabel and picking her up in his arms. "I'm not going to lose you, not after all of this," he whispered into her ear. Turning he walked away from the disaster area that the explosion had created within the once beautiful gardenscape. Finding a soft patch of grass, Michael laid her on her side, stroking her hair one last time. He wanted to keep her far away from the chaos. If Khivar still lived, he wanted her far away from him.

Tess looked down at the man who had been her prison guard only months ago. Unconscious and a shell of his former self, she bent down and held his face in her hand. "Now you owe me, you S.O.B.," she hissed.

"Tess," Max said, laying a hand on her shoulder. "Let me heal you." Slowly he pulled her away from one of the figureheads of their misery and heartache. "You're too hurt to do anything in this condition."

"I'm fine." Tess tried to shrug him off, but he glared at her with knowing eyes. Finally without another word she acquiesced. She sat as Max's hands ran over her ribcage, staring at him as he focused on healing her. He did not notice her penetrating gaze.

She felt the warmth of the healing energy flow through her. His touch was soothing and part of her almost reached out her hand to touch his head, but she suppressed the urge to run her fingers through his hair. No emotions. They made her weak.

"There," he said softly, standing up and reaching down to help her to her feet. "You should be good as new." "Thanks." Tess avoided eye contact and set her concentration on finding Khivar. Whether he was still alive and a viable threat was still unanswered and what should have been foremost in their minds. "I'll look over here," she said, pointing over to the balcony area where the blast had propelled them from.

Max nodded and headed in a south westerly direction from that point. Tiredly they began digging. Through the debris they found many bodies, but still no Khivar. It was after several minutes that he heard faint shouting. It was Tess and her tone was excitable, but he wasn't sure whether it was a good or a bad thing.

Michael was close to where Tess was digging, having made his way through most of the debris near the gardenscape. He had angled his path, zig zagging through the rubble, hoping that somehow it would increase his chances of hopefully locating Khivar's corpse. There was such a vast expanse to cover and so much to dig through. He could not blast his way through it all on the off chance of hurting survivors. Part of him was wishing they had more than three pairs of eyes to scout out area when he heard Tess' voice, and he rushed to her immediately, "What did you find? Is it Khivar?" His guard was up, wary of any possible tricks that could be lying around any corner.

"It's not Khivar," she said sombrely, but then her eyes lit up. "But I found Andaria, my mother."

"Is she alive?" Part of him feared that it was just another number to add to the death toll they've been racking up in this battle to the 'death', an very apt description of the war up until now.

"I don't know," Tess replied, her hand clasping her mother's. "I can't bring myself to check..."

Michael saw her freeze, as if willing herself not to break - not to feel. He knew she was fighting herself right now. She was fighting that part of her that made her so passionate about everything she did, because if she didn't, she would be useless.

"What is it?" Max came alongside the two. There was this awkward silence, as if he had walked into the middle of a conversation. He glanced at Tess and saw the hand in hers. His gaze travelling the length of the arm, he found Andaria's serene face at its' end. "Is she alive?" He knelt down beside her.

The last he remembered of the brilliant angel of hope that had descended upon them in their bleakest hour was when he had laid her in Michael's care after his 'ascension' of sorts. She had somehow slipped his mind during the fight and explosion.

"She's got to be all right," Tess breathed, without betraying any emotion. It was more like a statement.

Michael would not...could not say the words of comfort and reassurance that she needed to hear at that moment. He knew, just as Commander Rath knew decades ago, that war always had its' casualties and it rarely showed mercy. To give reassurance when he did not even know if they would survive the dawn of the new day would have been foolish. Instead he reached out and gently squeezed her shoulder. The look that passed between them was one of understanding.

She would not have taken his words of reassurance if he had offered.

"I think I've got a faint pulse," said Max, warily. "But I don't know how long she's going to hold on. I'm going to need time to heal her."

Tess furrowed her brow with great concern. "What do you mean, _time_?"

"Her injuries, as far as I can tell, aren't just from Khivar's attack," Max answered slowly. As the powers flowed from within him excising the information from Andaria's weary body, Max felt the thin line that held this stunning creature together. "What she's done for the people has taken its' toll on her body."

"What does that mean?" Tess did not like what Max was telling her. Only weeks ago, her mother stood in front of her more alive and more beautiful than she had decades ago.

"I can't say, but..." Max said solemnly, wishing he could have given her better news and knowing his silence spoke volumes.

"Tess," Michael spoke, touching her now rigid shoulder. "You know..." There was nothing he could say. He would not tell her that she knew the costs. He was not that callous.

"I know the price..." Her words were barely above a whisper, yet held the bitterness and anger of a tormented shriek.

"Give me time," Max said, trying to build up a sliver of hope in the rather claustrophobic, yet spacious atmosphere. There was no relieve amidst the seemingly unending torrent of death.

"No, leave me with her," Tess spoke suddenly, moving closer to the mother she had really never known. "I need...I need to speak with her before you do anything."

Michael watched as her petite form knelt beside the figure lying amidst the rubble. He could not imagine what it would be like to find a parent only to lose them. The thought brought a slight pang in his chest.

Max moved off to the side to give them a little privacy. Taking Michael aside, he glanced around the devastated landscape, "Has there been any signs of Khivar?"

Michael shook his head. He wish there had been. Dead or alive it would have been better to know. "No."

"Well keep looking. I need to stay close and at least _try_ to see if I can fix what damage has been done."

"Do you really think she's gonna die?"

"I'm praying she lives to see the end of this," Max sighed softly, glancing over his shoulder back at Tess. "Because Tess has already lost way too much."

"So have you," Michael replied quickly and knowing, without betraying sentiment.

"Well," Max coughed, feeling the rims of his eyes moistening, "we just have to focus on the present right now. We don't have time right? for that stuff?" He watched as Tess whispered words into her mother's ear.

"I'm going to look around some more and check on Izzy..."

"Well, good sir, look around no more," a gravelly voice filled the air. "For I am no longer lost."

Michael and Max spun around to see a dark shadow cast against the expanse of grey and white. The forboding figure emitted a bright crimson energy around him, sharp energy arcs crackling through its' dusty, grey surroundings. Both their bodies tensed. They did not have to ask who this creature was.

They already knew it was Khivar.

&

"I am no longer lost," he said slowly, as his lungs felt like someone was squeezing them closed. "And neither is she."

His gaze lowered to the lovely figure lying in front of him. Her auburn mane even short was quite lovely against her alabaster skin. Even as a half-breed she was lovely to gaze at. The corner of his lip twitched slightly at the knowledge of what he held in his possession.

Much had been disrupted when Project Pilan had been tampered with. When he arose from the rubble, he was in quite disrepair. The power that once rushed through him seemed to have left him. There was still enough of his power to destroy the Royal Four, but it was not going to be as easy as before. However, with Isabel in his possession it would be much easier. They were _attached_ to their own, which was a weakness he did not have.

"You really should take more care of watching over your own."

&

"You let go of her," Michael commanded, as the blood began to rush through is veins at the sight of her lyin in front of him. "Or I swear I will kill you where you stand."

Max restrained his tall headstrong friend with a strong grip. "Don't do it."

"Max?"

"Tess, I...I'm sorry," he whispered unable to express what he was feeling at this moment. With Khivar as a threat, there was no way he could focus and heal Andaria at that moment. It would take all of them to hold him off. He could not even turn and look at her. "I'm so sorry."

Her eyes were shut tight. She had to remember that this was not about her. She could not break. "I know. Let's just get the bastard."

"We go together," Max said softly, without looking at Michael. "We give him all we've got."

"Test him," Michael said without hesitating, as he walked side by side his _king_.

"See how strong he is after what Pilan did to him," nodded Max, his eyes never leaving his enemy.

"What are his weaknesses?"

Tess slowly pushed herself up, turning to see the two men whom she had begged and pleaded to follow their destiny back home - back to Antar. They walked side by side, no longer arguing and bickering about childish things; but they were united by their hatred for this monster that had arisen out of their apathy. Once she would have walked headlong into the fray beside them, but things had changed. She had changed, or at least things had changed her. Her gaze drifted back to her mother, who lay unmoved, and the heroics that she performed so that she would have that chance to save her people. So many had gone before her and after her to see their people freed from the oppression of a madman. Radim, her father, and those unnamed soldiers who had hung on until she returned.

Her son...

Tess saw Michael and Max's outlines only as shadows now. They had gone to meet Khivar head on. _Men_. She on the other hand would use their efforts as distraction to get closer. Khivar had one weakness that she knew of and that was underestimating his opponent. Of course that may have changed since the destruction of his pet project. He may feel a little more vulnerable and less prone to be overconfident.

But in the end, it didn't matter. She would use whatever means she needed to get close enough to this monster who had tried to kill all that she loved...And then she would rip his heart out.

&

There was only a few feet between the two camps. As Max and Michael drew closer they could see the fight had taken its' toll on Khivar - his once pristine black uniform with red trim was now torn and scuffed. Khivar's hair which had been slicked back was now disheveled and full of dust. Thin red veins jutted from his forehead; as well, they crept from his stiff black collar slithering up his neck like ivy marring his grey ashen face.

"It is time for this to end, my friends," he slurred slightly, his tongue felt thick in his mouth. "No more games."

"Let Isabel go," Max spoke calmly as he strode towards his enemy. Sizing him up slowly, his brain in overdrive as he tried to assess whether this madman still had any tricks up his sleeve. "And we might consider not killing you...yet."

"You do not want to come any closer, Zan," Khivar sneered, then sniffing at the idle threat of the two lone rebels threatening his demise. "I would not want this pretty maiden harmed because of any unexpected movements." He knelt down balancing on the balls of his feet and stroked Vilandra's hair.

Max held his arm in front of Michael's still moving form and shook his head. "Give her to us."

"You are quick on demands," he sneered again, not liking the sudden confidence this version of Zan had. "But I do not think you hold all of the cards in your hands."

"You are weak and there's no way you could sustain the attack from both _Max_ and I," Michael stated matter-of-factly, trying with all his might to push back the thoughts of wiping the bitter-encrusted expression off of his face. "Face the facts, you will not win."

"Well then," Khivar said cocking his head to the side at the sudden declaration of victory, "I would also have _nothing_ to lose." He dragged Vilandra's unconscious form up to knee-level as he stood up, his hands grasping at the collar of her shirt and also clumps of her hair. "And that would be a shame for your sister."

"There's no way I'm letting you hurt her again," Max declared, his temper flaring at the sight of Isabel's head jerking back as Khivar's grip tightened on her hair. "She's..."

Without another word Michael fired a blast straight on into Khivar's chest. He could not allow another moment to pass without doing something. They were close enough so that Khivar could not put up much of a defense. It was the perfect plan.

Khivar was stunned as he felt himself stumble back, his chest burning from the attack. His head was still spinning from before; but now, things began to blur and he could not react. The silky threads that his fingers once grasped now slipped through his fingers as he watched Vilandra's body go limp through a swirling haze. Before he knew it, Khivar felt the hardness of the ground meet his backside.

Jumping on the sudden opportunity, Max rushed over to Vilandra's side and with Michael's help dragged her away from the sick crazyman. He looked her over, trying to find any bruises or wounds that he could have inflicted without their notice.

Michael strode over to the convulsing form lying on the ground. Standing over top of him, he knew Khivar was walking a thin line between life and death now. Then slowly, he knelt down on one knee and grasped the ashen face in his right hand, forcing the Iturian leader to look him in the eyes, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" His thoughts trailed to the fallen soldiers who had fallen beside him and because of him. "Why shouldn't I put you out of your misery and also mine?"

"No!" Max jumped up and pushed Michael off of Khivar. "You're not going to do anything to him," he berated his second-in-command. "What are you thinking?"

As a muted conversation went on beside him, Khivar felt his lungs fill up with fluid. Coughing hard, he felt hot burning liquid fill his mouth - the taste tainted and metallic. Raising his hand, the liquid spattered into his palm; red and thick, the reality of his failing body struck him hard. _This can not be happening_.

"He's still in control," Max whispered, leaning towards Michael and out from Khivar's hearing. "He still has Izzy."

Michael swallowed and nodded, gritting his teeth at the handsome opportunity afforded him right now, only to be staunched by Isabel's foolish heroic streak. "Fine."

Khivar gazed up at the two imposing figures above him. Their hybrid faces spoke volumes. At a time of rejoicing and possible victory, their expressions told the story. He still had them. They were still at his mercy. Even with his soon-to-be failing body, he, Khivar would rob them of that which they had within their grasp if they had been willing to sacrifice. Winning, victory, all of it required a little sacrifice. And they were not willing to endure it. They were not willing to sacrifice one of their own for the sake of the many. _Fools_. And for that they would pay the price.

Tess could not believe what she saw. Michael's surprise attack had been so unexpected that even she jumped when it happened. She was only a few feet behind them - out of Khivar's line of vision. All of it seemed like a blur. When it happened her eyes could not be torn away from his face. This man...no, _thing_ who had haunted her dreams could fall. He could be defeated.

She never thought it would ever come to an end. But as he felt the sting of Michael's blast, it was as if instantly she had been released from some unexplainable hold he had on her. It was as if she felt linked to him in some way. Ever since that foolish mistake of aligning herself with Khivar, it was as if he still owned a part of her. As much as she fought and schemed towards his downfall, Tess felt as if she would forever be linked to him.

Now as he lay only several feet away from her, his body bloodied and broken, Tess felt hope. All they would have to do is take that last breath away from him. The thought sent a chill through her body. "Finally."

Max stared down into the face of his mortal enemy; his sweat creating a mixture of mud that masked half of his ashen face, with only a single thin stream of blood cutting across the blackened mask. It was the only color that deathly morbid face. "Let her go and we might possibly let you live."

Khivar felt his body begin to convulse, a little at first before it was a tremulous shake. He parted his lips and a loud boistrous, yet wicked laugh. He wanted to speak but he was racked with laughter, which then morphed into a hoarse, hacking cough. "The proposition I offer is that you heal me and then I will release your precious _Isabella_," he smiled with a grimace.

"You release her and we won't kill you immediately afterwards," Max said generously. "You may even live to stand trial."

"Now what kind of a counter-offer is that?" Khivar hissed sweetly. He felt the walls of his lungs begin to fill again with fluid, warmth permeating his chest. "You may reneg."

"I give you my word of honor," Max said, glancing briefly at Michael, whose gaze was fixed on the man holding Isabel hostage. "Which is of more worth than anything that comes out of those lips of yours."

"I am fading, Zan," Khivar coughed, his hands crossing over his chest as if the motion would save him the pain of his lungs revolting against his own bodily fluids, as he rolled on his side trying to stifle any excessive movement. "And you have little time to save your precious sister. Now are you willing to take my proposition? This is the only way to save her. If you choose to let me die, you are in essence condemning her to the same fate." The corner of his lips twitched in satisfaction while watching the two men figuratively bend to his will.

"Max..."

He knew what Michael was going to say. But how could he do it? How could he heal the man that came so close to destorying his entire race? In fact his entire planet?

"Max," Michael spoke again, glancing briefly back at Isabel who lay so still. "Please. You don't have to fully heal him, right?"

"You would be in utter control," Khivar concurred hoarsely, his eyes narrowing into slits as he spoke.

_In utter control until I manage to find a chink in the armour and I usurp the powers that flow through your veins_.

"You have nothing to worry about."

"Michael," Max said questioningly at his friend and second-in-command. "How can I be sure?"

"I..." Michael wished he had an answer, but there was no words. He knew Max understood the seriousness of Isabel's condition; and he had as much riding on this as he did. But between a choice to save his family, his blood at the risk of their people?

Tess watched the struggle take place. She understood. To lose Isabel wasn't an option, but what tricks did Khivar have hidden in his sleeves. She could not risk entering his mind and jeopardizing his stability when the possibility of him actually freeing her was viable. She would have to wait. She would have to wait until the time was right.

Khivar had thought this was a simple decision, as the hybrids were well known for their emotional ties to each other. But now he watched as Zan began to waver. With what little telepathic ability he had left of his powers, he used it to see Zan considering letting Vilandra suffer his fate alongside him. Suddenly he felt a wave of nausea overwhelm him.

"Max? What are you going to do?" Michael asked stiffly, almost afraid of the answer. "We don't have a lot of time." He glanced down at Khivar who was getting paler by the second. "He's getting weaker."

"I made my decision," Max said, glancing over at Tess who seemed to have appeared suddenly. "I..."

Tess held his gaze. She knew what choice he would make. He would not be Max if he didn't.

"_You have a deal_," he breathed, wrenching his gaze away from Tess until they met with Khivar's shiftless orbs. "Your life, for now, for Isabel's."

Khivar had the hardest time holding in his elation. The hybrid had seriously considered sacrificing his sister because he knew the threat he posed to his people. It impressed him. Although it was still not enough to make him turn his back. There was no room on the throne for a emotional _brakiar_ like him.

And it couldn't have been any sooner. He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. Pathetically enough, this could have worked to their advantage had they had any intelligence. If he had slipped into a semi-unconscious state, his defenses were susceptible to attack. There probably would have been a opening just before he slipped into unconsciousness where they could have, as they say, 'broken her out' of her cerebral prison.

_Not that I'd tell them that_.

Max knelt before Khivar and placed his hand upon Khivar's chest. He could hear the roar of fluid sloshing inside his lungs; the gurgling of air bubbles being thrust into the liquid that was hovering in his throat. If he hadn't made this choice, the Iturian probably would have drowned in his own blood, he surmised.

"What are you waiting for?" Khivar gasped, between coughing fits.

"Max, I'm right here," Michael said loudly, kneeling beside Max hoping it would deter Khivar from trying anything.

Tess quietly circled around back, standing far enough away at the crown of Khivar's head to also keep an eye on the whole situation. If Khivar should lash out and take out Michael she would be ready for him.

Closing his eyes, Max took a deep breath and felt the power surge forth and enter into Khivar's body. He searched for the internal wounds and found several organs deteriorating rapidly. As Max began to search for the major wound that would keep Khivar from honoring his part of the deal, he could feel something else. It was unfamiliar. Almost like a second pair of eyes were watching him. He pushed past the sudden paranoia and repaired the life-threatening injuries Khivar sustained and withdrew from the connection with the Antarian who had destroyed so many lives.

Khivar gasped, inhaling deeply as he sat up with a jerk. His head was clearer and the weakness of his body seemed to dissipated. As he looked around his surroundings were clearer and he could form more coherent thoughts. "I...I am alive."

Michael formed an energy blast within the palm of his hand as soon as Khivar moved. He knew the man had been on the brink of death and Maxwell had not planned on healing anything that would intentionally link him with his previous powers, but Michael would not underestimate the enemy. "Don't you dare move."

Max regained focus in the present and saw Khivar sitting up, wide-eyed and awake. "I did my part," he said warily, eyeing the Antarian. "Now it's your turn."

Khivar licked his lips hesitantly as his gaze darted between the angry and expectant gazes of the two hybrids. He lifted his hand to his head, testing his powers under the guise of lightheadedness; he hid his eyes under the cover of his hand, moaning for effect. "Just a moment," he whispered, feigning illness to stall his temporary captors, meanwhile trying to access the cerebral link to his internal power source. "

"Don't waste our time," Michael barked, pushing him to the ground.

Khivar grimaced at the interference from Rath, as well, due to physical pain from his remaining injuries. "I am not capable of doing so," he replied somewhat truthfully as he met Rath's penetrating gaze. He knew the Kedran would be suspicious, that was the way Rath was. Always the typical soldier. "My physical state renders me incapable of 'trying anything' as you so aptly put it."

"I've healed you enough so you don't die before releasing Isabel." Max grabbed Khivar by the collar, "So now you're to do your part."

Khivar once again tried to access the visvires cortex to his power source; however, tapping into it he found his power source drained. _Curses_. He would need Zan to reconnect with him again. As the Kedran had begun his process of repair, Khivar had managed to piggyback and locate the hybrid's energy source.

Michael saw Khivar's eyes dilate as Max grabbed him. Knocking down the pale-faced liar, he pressed his forearm against Khivar's larynx. "I told you not to try anything," he said through gritted teeth, as the energy blast still pulsed in his other hand. "It wouldn't be smart."

"Michael!" Max shouted, trying to pry Michael off of him, pulling on the arm that held an energy blast powerful enough to wipe Khivar's face off without a second glance. "Stop. Don't do this."

"He's not going to give Izzy back to us," he yelled, his gaze locked with Khivar's. The glint in Khivar's eyes said everything. "It's all a trick."

His heart was pounding in his chest. The words that were coming from his mouth seemed like a thousand daggers into his heart. _Why did it have to be this way_? Closing his eyes, he forced the tears that were lining rims of his eyes away. He had to be a soldier now. Push the emotions away. He had to be stone now. "There's no hope for her," he whispered honestly. He knew that. "And all that's left is to end his reign of terror."

"Wait!" Khivar bellowed, as he saw the commitment in Rath's eyes. The former commander was ready to turn his back on the object of his affection. He had to think quick before Rath ended things prematurely. "I just need to access a minute amount of my energy source so I can release her." He was breathing hard, adrenaline running through is veins.

He needed to be convincing.

"I admit I tried to access my powers to finish you off," he blurted out, trying to entwine half-truths with lies into a convincing argument to let him live...or moreso, not to kill him. "But as you saw a few seconds ago, I did not have the power nor the access. Do not throw away Vilandra's life for circumstance."

Michael shook his head. He was lying.

"Even if Zan were to help me access my energy source, I do not have enough instore to destroy him, or you for that matter. Pilan managed to do its' handiwork. I do not have the power." He slumped onto the ground, his minor injuries still plaguing him.

"Michael, please," Max yelled, forcing Michael's kill shot to the side. "We have one more shot."

Michael turned to face Max, who was desperate to get through to him. "We have too much to lose, Maxwell," he said hoarsely. "I don't want Isabel's sacrifice to be for nothing."

"No," Max shook his head, "it won't be. I promise. We will get her back."

"You cannot guarantee it," Michael said as he leaned his forearm against the side of Khivar's face, pressing it against the ground.

Tess walked around, making sure Khivar could not see her and rest her hand upon Michael's shoulder. "Trust me," she whispered only loud enough for him to hear her. "He will pay if he tries anything."

Max placed his hand upon Khivar once more, a thin white light flashed between flesh upon flesh, signifying the seal between them. He sought the source of his enemy's once mighty strength and found the flickering embers. Khivar had not been lying. The energy source had been depleted and all that was left was waning coals.

Khivar watched silently as from the shadows as Zan stood on the precipice of stoking his once burning flames; however, what Zan did not understand was that as he had one more plan up his sleeves. With all his concentration, Khivar focused every source of energy he had to that one place. Zan would fuel the power source that would allow him to latch onto his, usurping Zan's own source.

"Michael," Tess whispered as she watched both men fall into a trance. "Be ready to attack him." "Why?" Michael asked warily. "Do you read something from Khivar?"

"I don't have to," Tess said calmly. "I know his very nature; and Max and the rest of our people won't be safe if he has his way."

Max's hand glowed as it inched closer to the heart of Khivar's 'heart' if you could call it that. Part of him was leery of doing this, but if he would see Isabel released without harm there was no other way. Just as he was millimetres from igniting that flame, he thought he felt something rush over him. Hee couldn't describe what it was, but it sent a shiver down his spine.

_Trust me_. Two unexpected and haunting words he heard before it was too late, and his hand ignited something he hadn't planned for.

Michael and Tess felt themselves forced back, falling onto their backsides as a powerful energy burst surrounded Khivar and Max. They watched as Max's lips parted and a wild torturous scream filled the air, vibrating through their living cells. Michael rushed to his feet, trying to pry Max's hand from Khivar's chest. As he was doing so, Khivar's eyes sprang open and stared at him with this maniacal glare, a malicious grin upon his lips so evil, Michael had no words to describe it. "Max!" he yelled, his fingers working his way underneath the white burning fingers that seemed attached to their enemy's skin. "C'mon Max, fight him off."

"I..." Khivar's tremulous voice shook the air, as a soft gutteral chuckle grew into loud maniacal laughter, "win!"

Max could not describe the pain that filled his senses. It not only seeped through his core, but into his mind. It was as if Khivar had managed to gain a stronghold over him. His hand burned as his fingers remained wrapped around the once cool unassuming stone-like ember, as if set on fire by Hell itself.

Tess could not let this happen, it was as if Khivar was rising from the ashes. "No," she muttered. "Not again. Not if I can help it."

Michael could not pry Max's fingers from the connection he had formed with Khivar, or possibly it was the other way around? Khivar had formed a connection with Maxwell, without their knowledge as was now using it to rise again. Trying to be as careful as possible in a situatin like this, Michael fired an energy blast at Khivar, hoping this would somehow at least shortcircuit the connection for a moment, allowing Max enough time to free himself.

This seemed to stun Khivar, who seemed conscious to Michael's actions. "Yeah, what?" Michael snarled, aiming another blast at the monster's face. "Come and get me." He released the blast.

It seemed Khivar was still trying to absorb enough of Max's power to retaliate. Michael could see the expression on Khivar's face of fury. He had stoked the sleeping dragon. "Hands tied at the moment?" he said sarcastically. "Isn't that too bad."

Max felt pauses between the connection Khivar had formed between them. If he could just predicted the next one, he could possibly get free. Stiffening his fingers, as if stretching outward, though his fingers remained curled around the stone ember, in a blink of an eye, he found himself pulling away and free from the connection. Quickly he severed the connection with his enemy, finding himself flung to the ground, dazed.

Khivar raised his arms, fending off Rath's attack. The time he had to usurp Zan's powers had not been as much as he would have liked, but it had been enough. "You thought to deny me the throne?" he raged, standing up on two feet. "Well, let me tell you something, _bardus quisquii_, I will always rise from the ashes!"

"But not in time to fly," Max said angrily. Raising his hand he joined Michael in the attack. "No more sentimentalities. It's time to say goodbye." He glanced down at Isabel's ashen pale figure, lying on the ground. _I'm sorry Izzy_.

Joined together, Khivar faced their attack head on. With what remaining energy he had he plied against his foes, crimson streams of crackling energy flying from his hands. He felt his whole body shudder as it emptied itself, unable to replete itself. Licking his dry chapped lips, he tasted blood. _No. This will not be the end_. As his the intensity of his attack began to fluctuate, he watched as the once strong crimson energy blast stutter, gaps in the powerflow.

Max glanced over at Michael who had also seen the influx of power from Khivar. He nodded, as they both advanced and pressed their attack. Slowly, they wittled away at Khivar's attack and lay siege to the waning energy source their enemy had forcefully absorbed. The once foreboding figure in black and red had begun to diminish in size. They felt him scramble for footing and to hold his ground. But nothing could stop them. Nothing would stop Michael and Max as they ran him to the ground.

Tess watched as Khivar slowly began to fall prey to his two powerful attackers. She would have joined the attack, but if they should have finished him off while she remained in his psyche, she too would have been lost. Suddenly for whatever reason, her gaze fell to Isabel. Part of Isabel's psyche still lingered inside her mind, calling to her. The imprint of fear and desperation etched inside of her. Over past the rubble, Tess had said goodbye to her mother, not knowing whether they'd survive this fight to attend to her mother's otherwise fatal wounds. She had given in, surrendered to the knowledge that she could not save her mother; but in turn, she had believed she would be saving another. They would not give up on Isabel.

She had lost too much and the overwhelming burden of that loss had begun to seep into the depths of her being. The tears remained reserved, for that possible day where she could weep over Khivar's grave. Not for his loss. Oh there would never be a treacherous day enough for her to ever mourn his loss. But she would weep over his grave for those she had never had the strength to save.

Tess knelt down beside Isabel, whose skin was still warm to the touch. "You fought hard, Isabel, once christened Vilandra, daughter of Alaric." Her gaze rose to where Max and Michael now seemingly had Khivar on his knees. "A lifetime ago, you fell at the hand of the man you betrayed your people to. But now," she whispered, petting Isabel's silky locks. "You will rise again. You shall not perish." Rising to her feet, Tess walked solemnly to where Michael and Max stood over Khivar. She reached out mentally to her fallen foe, she could still feel a faint presence.

"We did all we could," Max whispered, unwilling to let his tears fall in front of the man who had caused so much turmoil. "We all know the casualties of war."

"I know," Michael said, as he knelt onto one knee and looked at the bastard in the eye, hoping for a glimpse of his Izzy.

Death was upon him. Khivar could feel the shadows seeping in around him, slowly, happily encroaching upon the lifesource he once thrived upon. They would, as he had done to those around him, usurp whatever he had left for their own purposes. At this time, he imagined there should be a feeling of regret, possibly remorse. Could he have chosen a different path? However, Khivar could only hear one thing now in his dying moments. It was a sweet angelic voice. No, it did not sing to him soft soothing lullabys. Instead it was heartwrenching, fearful cries, like a child trapped in the dark.

_It delighted him_.

"One last chance Khivar," Max offered, trying to hold on to hope that in the light of his impending death he would do the right thing. That there was indeed some seed of humanity in him. "Before you die, you can save a life. You can let our people know you were not a complete and utter monster."

Michael saw the broken, bloodied and parched lips curl into a dreadful smile. It made him sick to his stomach.

"I may be at Death's door, but know this," Khivar coughed, a slow gurgle filled his ears as his lungs filled with blood. "I will not be alone." His eyes danced with a giddiness that he never imagined he would feel even in defeat. Though the Royal Four had ended his reign, he would not leave completely empty-handed. There was triumph in the midst of his enemy's victory. Khivar let out a hallow, spastic laugh as his gaze traversed the various sullen, broken expressions. "Even now, I win."

"No!" Tess blurted out angrily, stepping out from behind the two men's shadows. "You aren't going to win. You don't get to take another person away from me!" Falling to her knees she grabbed his collar and shook him, as his now shrill laughter mocked her.

Michael came up behind Tess, who had unexpectedly jumped out in front of them and tried to pull her off of him. He knew her heart was broken. As he listened to the anger that had infiltrate the very soul of her in her voice, Michael longed to give her back just a part of what she had lost. The fact that they were losing Isabel in the face of what some would call victory had broken something inside each one of them. And for Tess, it seemed she was in denial about letting Khivar have the last say.

"Tess," Max spoke softly, "please." If he had spoken any louder, Max was certain the tears would flow. The man in front of him...no, devil, in front of him had corrupted and destroyed all that was beautiful in his and all of their worlds. To see Tess on her knees releasing all of that pain and anger touched a part of him he had tried to steel himself against.

"No," she shook her head in frustration, "he won't have her. He won't take her _there_."

"Don't make it easier on him," Max said, stepping around to the other side so he could see Tess face to face. "Don't let him take a piece of you with him."

"I'm not Max," Tess hissed, jerking her head up to meet his pleading gaze. "I'm going to take something from him."

As Max reached out to touch her, he watched as her eyes went a startling ebony; the whites of her eyes disappeared as he'd seen oil slickly spread out to envelop the earth around it. His heart raced as his gaze fell upon Khivar, whose suddenly delighted expression turned to shock and his body had begun to seize. "TESS!"

&

_"See you don't get to take one of us with you," Tess spoke slowly and calmly as she approached the mental image of Khivar. She watched as he squirmed underneath her touch, as she circled him, like a shark circling its' prey. "I've been down that road and I will die before that day happens again."_

"Do you really think that it matters?" Khivar gasped, unable to catch his breath. It was like there was a vise like grip around his throat and he was unable to free himself. He had never experienced something like this. Yes, he had been a party to many psychic 'deaths' during his fray, but none had ever had the strength to break down his own barriers he had put in place to protect himself from attack. "You won't be able to find her."

"Oh, I already know where she is," she replied with a smile. "Isabel's a smart girl. She left me a trail."

"I..." Khivar was stunned at that revelation. He hadn't even noticed anything psychic crumbs. He had been too...distracted. He stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "Nevertheless," he growled. "You will never take her back alive. Do you know the odds of forcefully retrieving a mind as delicate as Vilandra's without any lingering damage, that is if she lives?"

"See, Khivar," Tess frowned, as she stopped and turned to face him. "You really believe this is about getting Isabel out of alive?"

Khivar felt a sudden unease.

"See, this is about revenge. This is about how much pain I can make you feel before you possibly die. Allowing you to feel yourself decompose, little by little, while you can do utterly nothing," she spat, her face only centimetres away from his. "You think that you can fade softly into the night, stealing away one of our own? Think again."

Khivar felt himself frozen in his own subconscious, unable to do anything to retalitate while he watched Ava reach out both her hands and clasp his mind. And he knew what was instore. He had done this many atime, though the purposes were for a different end. Khivar felt sudden panic set in. It was an uneasy feeling in his stomach which then turned into a nauseous rolling churn. It rose, tightening in his chest until he could taste the bile in his throat. "Oh yes," he hissed, narrowing his eyes. He nodded and pushed away the feeling of his impending doom. "You understand the power. And I'm sure you like the taste of it as well."

This unsettled Tess, causing her to pause a moment where there had been no hesitation before.

"But in the end, it is all the same. You see you are not much more different than I," Khivar drawled, laying the foundation of his last web of deceit. "Zan and Rath carry the banner of self-righeous piety and martyrdom. You...You, on the other hand, understand the need to do what needs to be done. Even if it means getting your hands a little dirty."

"What are you trying to pull?" Tess replied, wary of his tricks. "Your words have about as much weight as a feather. You will not convince me to let you go."

"Of course. I would not expect it from you, Ava." Khivar felt her hands slip from his temples. "Hardly," he said quickly, wanting to keep her attention. Her eyes met his. He could see her trying to scry whether anything he was spouting held any meaning or point. "You are a very strong woman. Why else would I have offered to spare you in our previous agreement?"

"I don't know that is what you would have done," she muttered. "Everything out of your mouth is a lie. And you kill on a whim."

"It gives me utter delight," he agreed, nodding his head. "However, you will soon understand this same satisfaction. You are no different than I."

"I do not kill innocent people," she screamed, reaching her hands to his temple once again. Her eyes glazed over, as the impetus for her to complete her task returned. "You kill without thought."

"Really?" Khivar felt himself stiffen, as her violent emotion setback his carefully laid web. "I believe I had much reason for doing what I did. Much more than you," he said indignantly. "As invaders flooded my kingdom, my rule and my people were threatened. I could not have that."

"Invaders?" she scoffed maliciously. "What invaders? You felt threatened at the possibility of the rightful heir apparent returning. You killed your own people to secure your position."

"Traitors," he lied, his eyes downcast. "You must understand that feeling." Suddenly a spotlight was cast in the furthest corner of this blackened plane he called his psyche. Images arose of Zan, Rath, Vilandra as they looked up at her upon her last departure - the one where she felt nothing but loathing from those that she loved most. "And how they must be dealt with."

Tess felt her heart lurch as she relived that moment. However, the result was probably an unexpected one. Khivar had probably desired to help her relive how those she had loved had so quickly believed in her betrayal. "You thought you'd play on what?" she asked in bewilderment. "My sense of resentment towards them?" Tess laughed heartily. Shaking her head, she moved closer to Khivar and readily stared down the thing who had taken almost everything she loved. "Do you want to know that I remember from that day?"

From the look in her eyes, Khivar knew his last attempt had failed.

"I remember being amazed that I had pulled off the lie," she whispered, a smile playing upon the corner of her lips. "And how glad I was that they had escaped. I remember preparing myself for a well-timed attack which would see you crippled long enough for me to put an end to you."

"Ava..." He could not say another word, his throat seemed to close in on itself.

"You were right though," she said thoughtfully, tilting her head slightly. The idea that she was the other side of the same coin was enough to make her cringe. She was not a murderer.

However, war taints souls. And as much as she had every right to demand justice from this man in the form of his death, she could not help think of her son. How would he see this? If he had lived long enough for her to give an account of the kind of life she had lived, what would he think of her? There was definite cause for the chaos of emotions swirling inside of her, but somewhere - deep down - inside she found she could not tarnish what life her son had lived, with Khivar's blood. "I don't want your blood on my hands. As much as you deserve death, to feel your life slowly slip out of your hands, I will not be the one to take it."

Khivar was stunned. He had not seen this coming. At the end, he believed that Ava would have had the guts to do it. He never doubted it for a moment. She had more reason than most. "I do not know what to say," he whispered, suddenly able to take a relaxed breath. He never had imagined these turn of events. "You..."

"Stop." Tess tightened her grip on Khivar's temple and shook her head, her gaze never leaving his. She didn't want to hear his pitiful attempt at gratitude. "I won't take your life," she whispered gravely, pressing the palms of her hands against his bony skull. "But that doesn't mean you get to walk away unscathed. If the Unseen that my people believe in truly exists, there will be justice this day."

"If there's some great power you have ever believed in, I'd start praying because my intentions were clear from the start. I will not let you take Isabel to the grave with you. So whether you live or die through this extraction, just may be up to them."

Khivar did not have time to protest before Ava began to ravage his mind. There was no protection. He had no strength left. Closing his eyes, his screams of pain echoed inside his head. For he knew, in reality, those who looked on, only heard deafening silence.

&

It seemed like hours, in what had only been minutes. Max cradled Tess in his arms as her body was rigid and her eyes blackened by her powers. He had no idea what had gotten into her mind. What had she planned to do? Was there a way to save Isabel she had not mentioned? "C'mon Tess," he whispered encouragingly into her ear as his gaze rested upon Khivar's now still body. "You have to come back. We're so close to the end."

Michael paced back and forth, his gaze flitting between Khivar, Tess and Max, and then always lingering upon Isabel. He hated this. They were just sitting here waiting for Tess, not knowing whether this insane scheme she had plotted would actually work. Would she get Isabel back? Or would they lose another of the _Royal Four_? He just wanted to put Khivar out of his misery, not for the Iturian's sake, but for theirs. This war was close to being over. Everything they had left behind for would be for nought if they lost both Tess and Isabel. Of course, their people would be free, but he would have lost two people he had managed to let into his world, which was never easy for him.

The monster's chest still rose up and down. Not regularly, and at moments, Michael swore he had stopped all together. In those brief moments, he held out hope that it had been finished. But he knew it would never be until Tess awoke from her trance.

Suddenly Max felt Tess' body spasm and shake violently, and glancing over at Khivar as he tried to isolate her spasms, he saw the pale dictator's limbs flailing. "Tess?" he said worriedly. "Tess, wake up. C'mon, don't do this." His tone became more urgent. This war could not end like this. It just couldn't.

Michael fell to his knees and held Tess' head as Max did his best to control the rest of her body. The frightening ebony orbs stared back at him, yet not actually seeing him. "Tess," he said in a commanding tone. "Wake up. You are too strong to let him win."

Max felt her muscles tense and her body go rigid. Her fair face went ashen as she convulsed one last time before gasping for air and falling limply into his arms. "Tess!"

Michael pulled back to allow Max room as he hovered over her, trying to hear whether she was breathing. He glanced back at Khivar who also had stopped seizing and was now like a discarded crumpled mass only a few feet away. After staring at him for what seemed like eternity, hoping and praying Khivar's chest would remain still, he saw the slow rise and fall of their enemy's unwanted breath still giving life to its' distorted body. Kneeling on one knee, Michael checked his pulse. It was faint and thready, but the bastard was still alive.

_He just won't die_.

He turned to Tess, who remained blanched and unconscious, and wondered what had happened; but just before he could voice his question aloud, Michael heard a sharp gasp and then sigh. Spinning around he scrambled on his knees to where Isabel lay. Brushing the uncombed hair from her face, Michael lifted her up into his arms and caressed her face with his thumb. "Isabel?" he said, almost choking on unwanted tears. "Izzy? Are you here? Are you back with us?" This was more than he could have ever imagined or wished for. It ws only minutes ago he had resigned himself to mourn her valiant effort to aid their people - to give them freedom. And now what?

Max locked gazes with a bewildered Michael. Could Tess have freed Isabel from Khivar's mental prison? He looked down at Tess, the mother of his child and leader of their rebel forces, and was in awe. Again, he was struck by the will of this one woman and her ability to change the fate of one world. Leaning down, Max whispered, "You truly are amazing."

Then, for a brief moment Tess' lids fluttered and opened, once again revealing those piercing baby blue eyes, whispering an unexpected reply. "Took you long enough to notice."

"Tess!" Max exclaimed excitedly, lifting her up in his arms. He pushed back her hair to look into those eyes he had been longing to have peer into his again. Somewhere deep down he had feared the worst - that Khivar had taken something away he had yet to truly discover.

"I did it," she whispered, as a slight smile played upon her lips. "I got her out."

"You did good," Max blurted out, tears pouring out as he glanced over at Michael who held Izzy in his arms. "Now you just need to stay with me. We'll get you some help."

"I..."

Tess' dark lashes fluttered. She then gasped softly, grimacing as if pain was wracking through her body. And just as quick as her unexpected awakening had been, Max watched as she fell back into darkness. He shook her gently. "Tess?" he beckoned softly, yet urgently. "Tess, don't leave me!"


	83. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, though after working with them so long, I bet they were wishing they were mine!  
**Pairing:** Hah, pairing schmairings.

Epilogue

"Does it fit?" Isabel ran down the chocolate corridor, her fingers nipping at the thin fabric that draped quite beautifully across her upper torso, cascading down to the floor. "Because I don't think we have time for any alterations!" she huffed as Ela, her handmaiden, followed closely behind her.

"Yes, Mistress."

"Good!"

"But perhaps you should not run?" Ela suggested, a tinge of concern in her voice. "You still have not recovered fully from your battle wounds."

"Don't fuss over me now!" Isabel dismissed, her sole focus to get to Tess' room, as the big event was just a few minutes away now. "I didn't spend hours and hours pouring over details of food, decorations and invitation lists just so we can be late!"

"I know, Mistress," Ela replied hesitantly. "But what good would you be if you were to pass out during the ceremony, or have one of your attacks?"

Isabel slowed down and met Ela half-way. "I understand you mean well. And I agree it wouldn't be helpful if I passed out, but I've got certain duties to attend to and I _know_ I can count on you to keep me on my feet. Right?"

Ela reluctantly nodded. "Yes, Mistress."

"Don't look so gloomy!" she exclaimed, grabbing Ela's hand. "We've got a wedding to get underway!"

&

"So this is it, huh?" Michael coughed, tugging at his collar. They were dressed in the uniform of the Royal army.

"Yeah," Max nodded, staring at his reflection in the portal mirror hovering in the far right corner of the room. "This is it."

"Do you think you're ready for what's next?"

"Does any guy think they're ready?"

"Well, I know this isn't your typical wedding," Michael replied, brushing Max's shoulders with his gloved hands. "Do you both think you're ready for this next step?"

"I guess it should make me feel better that this isn't our first time?" he joked, laughing nervously. This isn't what he imagined his wedding would be like. Things weren't as simple as, 'I love her'.

"But seriously..."

Michael had several conversations with Tess. She was different from the Tess he had gotten to know on Earth, and even during the war. She was closed off, detached.

"We'll be fine, Michael," Max answered confidently. Almost too confidently, if he were to be honest - as if trying to convince himself that this was the right thing to do.

"We've been through a lot, Max," Michael said, looking at his friend's reflection. "We've argued probably over almost everything."

"True, very true."

"But I respect you and the things you try to stand for."

Max felt himself getting a little choked at the sudden sentiment coming from Michael.

"And I want you to know that I know it wasn't easy for you," he paused a moment, trying to compose himself. "It wasn't easy for you to go through the things you have. There was a lot of pressure on you. And you've lost a lot."

"Michael, you don't have to..."

"No, just let me say this." Michael cleared his throat and met Max's gaze in the reflection. "I am proud to stand beside you. And though I never thought I'd see the day when I'd say this, but...You definitely have the makings of a good king."

Max knew how hard that was for Michael to say. If he tallied up all of the things Michael had done to get their people to where they are now, Max knew Michael had done far more than he ever had. Just because he had been given the right by inheritance, didn't mean that Michael in his own right didn't deserve the throne. Sometimes he imagined Michael would make a better king than he ever could. But it wasn't his choice was it?

The past year and a half had taught him a lot. The strange experiences and encounters he had had which could only have been described as mystical or spiritual had a profound impact on him. Never more had he truly felt like this was where he belonged.

He had gone back after the war had ended. Gone back home to say his goodbyes. Maybe, possibly just to see those he loved just one last time. It had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. But in the end, there was a sense of closure. There had been a sense of peace wash over him as he said goodbye to his adopted mother and father, to Liz and Maria, Kyle and Valenti.

Isabel and Michael had joined him. He wasn't sure whether it would be the same experience for them, but afterwards, as travelled back to Antar they had expressed the same sentiment. There were no regrets.

"Thanks," Max smiled, turning around and facing his best man. "I'm glad you're here to stand up for me. I know this must be hard for you."

Michael stiffened at the subtle reference. "It's not about me today, Max," he said, dodging the silent inference. "It's all about you. It has always been from the start."

"You know I couldn't have done this without you, right?" he said quietly. "I don't think I would be here if you hadn't been your stubborn self."

"Well, you know," Michael clucked his tongue. "I try." He shook his head and patted Max on the back.

"Do you think the girls are ready?"

"I'm sure Izzy's right on top of it."

&

"You look beautiful, Tess," Fadilia crooned, standing behind the woman who, in a way, would wed her son for a second time. "Your mother would be proud and pleased."

"I'm sure she would," she replied with a brief smile. Staring at herself in the mirror, Tess had never thought this day would come. She wore an elegant veil spun from serico was neatly pinned to the crown of her head, with delicately crafted designs threaded along its' hem. Her fingertips trailed the detailed beading and embroidery stitched across the stiff creamy fabric, with the skirt slightly poofing out, into a long flowing skirt that had a slight train. "Have you seen Isabel yet?"

"No," Fadilia shook her head, "but I am sure she is on her way. If I know Isabel well enough now, she would not let you be late to your own wedding."

"Yes," Tess rolled her eyes at the thought. "Heaven forbid."

"I'm here!" Isabel declared vibrantly, flinging the door wide open. Ela followed a few steps behind and bowed deeply, her cheeks slightly flushed at her Mistress' behavior.

"Seeing as you are in good hands," Fadilia chuckled, she bowed slightly and took a step to the door. "I must attend to the groom."

"Thank you for stopping by," Tess said softly. "It's good to feel like I have someone close to my parents for this day."

"To me, my child," Fadilia replied wistfully. "You already are my family."

Isabel signalled Ela to follow suit; the girl acknowledged her command and closed the door behind her. "How are you holding up?" she smiled happily. "Ready for your big day."

"Isabel," Tess turned and faced her excited maid-of-honor, "please don't make this harder than it has to be."

Isabel swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

"You both know that this is a marriage of convenience," she replied in a hushed tone, as if someone would be eavesdropping at this very moment. "So your cheer and your smiles just make this harder."

"You know that this is one-sided," Isabel answered, stiffening at Tess' sudden candor. "And you can't blame Max for this. He's doing his best to make this work."

Isabel had hoped things would change. She thought if they could pretend long enough things just might get better. But things only seemed to get worse.

Looking back now, ending the war had been the easy part.

As the war ended, the Royal Four had a decades' worth of work to do in trying to reassemble its' government and unite a people long divided by Khivar and his duplicitous ways. On top of that, they would be dealing with the long lasting effects of Khivar's Project Pilan. It seemed to have a biological effect on all Antarians; and architects believed it would take years to research the long term effects. Some had already arisen, with some Iturians having lost all of their powers and Kedrans receiving an overabundance.

But the biggest change in her life, Max, Michael, and Tess' was the divide that had formed between certain people.

When she had awaken from the battle, she had found herself limited in her physical abilities. Even though Max had tried with the help of several healers to mend her wounds, physically and mentally, it seemed there would be long lasting repercussions from Tess' rescue. The architects believed she would be completely healed, but it would take far longer than one could have possibly imagined in a world where 'human miracles' occurred every day.

Tess also suffered repercussions of the rescue. Though she would not suffer the kinds of mental effects from exiting Khivar's mind as Isabel had, Tess suffered physically. It took longer for her to recuperate from the amount of energy and power it took for Tess to enter and exit Khivar's mind the way she had. And then there was the reeling reality of the people she had lost.

Andaria managed to hold on a while longer; but in the end, Tess was forced to say goodbye as she had to her son. It was hard on her. Isabel knew. They all knew. However, no one knew how she would react in the long run.

Max had to take upon himself the mantel of king. He suffered daily from the stresses of daily routine as well as the not-so-routine things that came to him king. Isabel and Max had many conversations about the overwhelming task that lay ahead of them. It would have been impossible if not for Fadilia and General Steren, those of the old guard. Of course they had discussed how his reign would look and be implemented, with a lot of back and forth of what ceremony and pomp would be kept and what would be discarded for what Max thought would be best for the times and their people.

Michael continued on with the Royal Guard. He had found it had suited him. It seemed for the first time, Michael felt content in his position and whereabouts.

As time went on, they had managed to settle into their lives here on Antar. However, the consequences of the past had finally managed to catch up with them. And lines had been drawn. They would never be the same after the war ended. What had drawn the Four together only months ago, had managed to keep them apart.

"His best," Tess reiterated, biting back a bitter laugh. "At one time would have been enough."

"I don't understand. If you can't forgive him, then why are you marrying him?" Isabel exclaimed in bewilderment. "Why are you going through with this charade?"

When Tess had recovered from her injuries, she had known Max had been at her side every waking moment. When she was in and out of consciousness she could feel him, even if he was just in the next room. But for some reason it gave her no comfort. When she awoke, the first thing Tess had asked for was Zander. Though she knew the time and events that had occurred, part of her still held out hope that his death had been a dream. And when she realized it wasn't, she had to relive the horror a second time. Even now the memory was as clear as yesterday. And the pain stabbed through her heart like a million shards of glass.

Only now, she seemed to have the time and the opportunity to question her choices, the sacrifices she made so that her people might experience the freedom that they were living now. At one time, she might have thought it worth it, but as she looked around from the rebuilt castle tower, all she saw was suffering. Had it made a difference? Had it been worth her son and her mother's lives?

These were the questions that now ran through her head. And even more so as she began a daily routine of walking down to the lower level of the west wing of the castle, past the row of laboratories and pausing in front of the black metal door which had only one small sliding door through which a pair of eyes could peer through, grasping the thin narrow metal handle that allowed access into that room and then stopping. Not once had she opened that door and allowed herself to peer into that room. If she had, the reality that the great Unseen god, whom so many had placed their hope had allowed the man who had killed her child live. This was one whom she had put her trust in to lead her people and bring them safely home. This was the god whose destiny had arranged for her son's death.

It was then that she had decided that this was no god she wanted any part of. And so she would have to do it on her own. Tess knew she would have to pick up the pieces of her people's lives and carry them. It was all that she had left of the life she had dreamed about.

"I will marry Max because it is my duty," she responded stoically. "It is what is expected. He will be coronated today and we will be husband and wife. We will be King and Queen of Antar once more."

"Tess!" Isabel grabbed her by the shoulders and searched those blue eyes that had once held hope and purpose, and that were now devoid of any feeling whatsoever. "Stop this!" she cried, shaking her head. She had been praying that this phase would pass. After discussion with some of the healers about Tess' sudden change of character, there had been thoughts that it would take time to mend those wounds. Instead, Tess had pushed for the wedding and coronation to take place. "What kind of life is this?"

Tess had pushed for this union. It would solidify their people and bring them under one banner again. The prophecy would be 'fulfilled' and their people could move on. Once she had helped the people move on from the idea that their lives, and the fate of their people were intertwined with an old passage of scripture, there would be happiness and prosperity for their people. It would happen. She would sacrifice whatever she had to make it happen.

"It's the only kind of life that is left for me," she replied, pulling away from Isabel and walking to the window overlooking the garden. "Everything will be all right. It will be a true marriage of convenience. No strings attached. I have spoken to Max about this. I have informed him that I all I require is the facade of adoration and love. It would be for the peoples' sake. In private, I do not expect him to remain faithful. All I ask is that he be discreet."

Everything was without sentiment for Tess now. Isabel had first noticed it when Tess had brought up the subject of marriage and the crown. It was ironic really. Isabel was now witness to Max's sudden affection for Tess. She didn't really think it was sudden. The two had such a long history, literally. But the way he had been so attentive to Tess during her coma-like state had been hard to miss. So when Tess propsed this marriage of convenience she had watched Max agonize over this decision. There were many nights when she and Max had discussed back and forth about why he would possibly consider such a proposal. To her, it was insane. It still was. But Max had convinced her that it wouldn't always be like this. He really had convinced her that Tess was just grieving. And she kept believing until the day had come. "That isn't a marriage at all, Tess," Isabel said, her tone pleading. "Max doesn't deserve this and neither do you."

"Don't!" Tess spun around and glared at Isabel's presumption. "Don't tell me what I deserve!" she spat angrily. She had promised herself she wasn't going to do this, but Isabel just had to push her. "I know what I deserve. I was supposed to have the husband who loved me and promised to love and cherish me. I _deserve_ to have my ch...my child in my arms, smiling up at me and laughing. I deserve to have my mother walk me down the aisle to the man I pledged my life and soul to in another lifetime."

"Oh Tess." Isabel felt her heart ache for the woman who stood in front of her, elegantly decorated and painted to face the masses, broken. She took a step towards her, wanting to comfort her. This had been the first time Tess had shown any emotion at all since they had defeated Khivar.

"Don't," she warned, the tone threatening. Isabel watched as Tess pushed down what little sign of human-ness back down in that cage she had created for it. "This isn't about that dream any longer. I used to be that girl who lived in that fantasy, but no more."

"But you don't have to subject yourself to this torture," Isabel sighed, taking a step closer. "I know you blame Max for all of this, but this isn't going to make it better. I know what it is to lose someone and wanting someone to push all the pain and guilt and anger onto, but all it does is hurt you."

"So what are you telling me, Isabel?" Tess walked towards her, studying the woman who was so convinced she had all of the answers. The tall blonde, once brunette, had been offering advice since she had awakened - about the anger and the bitterness and the loss. Like Isabel truly knew what she was going through. "To find a new life here on Antar?" she breathed, circling the woman who had once been her only connection to her past. "That I can once again be happy and find love after all of this?"

"If you want."

"Then tell me, _Isabel_," she hissed, as she came face to face with her. "What is stopping you from doing the same thing?"

"What?" Isabel was taken aback at her question.

"Michael," she answered in disbelief. "Michael, Isabel. That's what I'm talking about."

Tess laughed bitterly. "You're such a hypocrite," she spat. "Remember the guy who poured his heart out to you and you turned him down cold?"

"I..."

"You see, at least my marriage of convenience serves a greater purpose."

"How did you know about...?" Isabel was stunned that Tess was so familiar with the details of her life. "You don't know what happened," she blurted suddenly, turning on the defensive. "You don't even understand what Michael means to me. Why I did that because of what he means to me."

"Isabel," Tess said, turning around in her gown, the skirt swishing behind her. "I'm not here to judge you and your choices. All I'm saying is that we all have our reasons, Isabel. Why we do the things we do. They are the built on the consequences of our choices, past and present. Either you can decide you can live with them, or run away. Max knows what he's getting into. We can be great allies or greater enemies. I'm glad he chose the former."

There was a knock at the door. Ela peered her head inside the door. "Mistress, your Highness," she said sheepishly. "They are ready."

Tess stood tall, and picked up the pink bouquet of flowers lying on the end table near door. "Are you coming?" She stood, her back still turned away from Isabel.

"Another choice to make?" Her tone was sardonic.

She could choose to stand up for a woman who had just told her that this would be a loveless marriage, or walk away. Tess would give her that choice. Normally she would have walked away. After a short lifetime of tragedy and pain Isabel should have chosen to spare herself that, and moreso spare her brother that kind of pain. But there was something inside of her, something that still clung to hope in all of this mess. A still small voice that told her to trust that both Tess and Max knew where they needed to be - that Someone bigger knew what these two needed more than she did.

"You could say that," Tess answered slowly. "But there are always consequences..."

She turned her head slightly, her eyes not quite meeting Isabel's, hiding beneath the opaque veil.

"We both understand that now more than ever."

"Yes," Isabel replied softly, as the light from her wedding band caught her eye in that moment. "Some involve more risk than others. It definitely depends on the people involved."

Tess turned slightly and eyed her maid-of-honor questioningly. She could see that something inside Isabel had changed over the course of that past few minutes. Some of that sparkle and joy one would expect at a real wedding flickered inside those temperate eyes. It unnerved her.

"Mistress," Ela prompted, widening the entrance to the bedroom. She would say not a word more.

Isabel knew it was time to make her choice. Could she believe things could work out in the end? Would there be a happily ever after? Or would there be just more tears and misery in store for the _Royal Four_? Tracking her history...all of their histories, it didn't bode well. Hidden identities, unwanted pasts, lovers crushed, and a civil war - this was what they had left in their wake.

But at the end of the day, Khivar was defeated. Slowly, day by day her people were learning to live and trust in the light of day. She, Max, Michael, and Tess knew it would not happen over night, but it was actually happening. That was a miracle in itself, in a place that seemed devoid of them. There was hope in this world again. Something the Unseen had promised to his people. And therein lay her answer.

"Well?"

"What are you waiting for?" Isabel smiled met Tess' steady gaze. "We've got a wedding to make happen."

**the end**

**AN:** _I know. I know. Don't say it. I didn't say you'd like the ending. Mine is a story that loves tragedy and angst. I leave it up to your imagination whether these 4 could put a world and its' people back together again...Or do I?_

I do have to say that this ending had always been planned. Not necessarily like this, but very close. There always may be intentions of a sequel. It isn't unheard of and it definitely hasn't been ruled out. Of course it wouldn't be nearly this long...I think. I really do hope that someday I may get to put it down on paper.

__

I have to say one last time as I say goodbye to you readers, for now anyways, THANK YOU! for being my encouragement and source of entertainment and humor throughout this process. You inspired me to be a better writer and storyteller every time you wrote. XOXO!


End file.
